Ghoul of Gremory
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: Things will go wrong. Things will not work the way you expect them to. But it won't matter, because people need a pursuit, a purpose. I will find what my purpose is, with my friends, family, and Loved ones. No matter the hardships, we will endure. NarutoXHarem Mass Anime Crossover. ON HIATUS until further notice.
1. What I Am

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Another story I have been thinking about lately. This one has been inspired by Crowfeast's Fanfictions and many others who have done great Naruto cross over's and I wanted to try my hand at it.

ALSO, I'm going to try using honorifics like "Kun" and "Chan", because while I was thinking of this story, using them made more sense than using American words. So If I forget them, let me know so I can go fix them. Do we have a deal? No! alright I'll ask the next person that read this.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Tailed Beast/ Sacred Gear Spirit

 **Chapter 1: What I Am**

 _"I promise that we will meet again." I said confidently to my best friend._

 _"Do you really mean it Naruto?" She asked as she clutched a locket that hung around her neck._

 _I smiled warmly and held the key._

 _"It's a promise of a life time." I replied._

 _She looked at me with her brown eyes, filled with doubt before they were filled with joy and her mouth curved into a smile._

 _The wind blew across us, her long blue hair being scattered every which way, causing us to laugh. She closed the distance and hugged me tightly._

 _The world faded into smoke as it morphed into the underworld, smoke filling the sky and the smell of corpses was strong. Someone hovered over as my vision blurred, as it was when it happened._

 _The sky of the underworld was much different from the sky of the human world._

 _I stared up at it with heavy lidded eyes as blood bubbled out of my mouth._

 _"I'm so sorry this had to happen." I heard as the speaker choked on her tears. "I never wanted this."_

 _My body was numb from the waist down and my head was spinning. I felt the person place one hand under me and the other on my shoulder as they lifted me up._

 _"I am sorry for what I am about to do." The person whispered, their tears landing on my face before they turned my head to expose my neck._

(Now to normal 3rd person view)

Naruto, the rook of Rias Gremory, slowly opened his eyes.

'Why must these memories be the ones that appeared when I sleep after eating?' Naruto thought as he leaned up and wiped his eyes of any sleep left in them.

His hand brushed against the mask he has worn for the last ten years, since he was six. It was made of metal and was diamond shaped with some small holes for breathing. (1)

Naruto rose from his bed and grabbed his towel and school uniform, and excited the room, bumping into his roommate and fellow rook.

"G'morning Naruto-Kun." Said a sleepy Koneko as she rubbed her eyes, looking like a moe cat as she did. She wore nothing but an oversized shirt, her white cat ears and tail were out, making steady twitches as she was getting accustomed to being awake.

"Morning Koneko-Chan." Naruto replied cheerfully as he proceeded to pet the fifteen year old girl on the head.

Koneko rubbed her head against his hand and purred.

"I'll make breakfast as soon as I'm done showering and dressing." Naruto informed her as he removed his hand, earning a pout.

Naruto chuckled and proceeded into the upstairs bathroom as Koneko went to the downstairs bathroom.

Naruto put his clothes and towel down and removed his shirt to show a decent build with little to no fat on it. However, the only thing that was different was the seal on his stomach that he would hide at school with simple illusion magic. (2)

Shaking his head he proceeded to undress completely, leaving a leather string with a key on it, and turned the water on.

Twenty minutes pass as Naruto exited the bathroom, his shirt and shorts in the hampers and his towels hanging to dry in the bathroom, and he proceeded to make his way down stairs.

He was greeted by Koneko, her nekoshou features hidden, sitting at the table in her uniform.

"And here I thought girls were supposed to take longer than boys when getting ready?" Naruto sarcastically commented as he moved past her and into the kitchen.

"Those girls are some of the worst." Koneko replied as she eagerly a waited breakfast. "Besides you have a hard time keeping your face clean with that mask blocking it."

"Touché." Naruto replied as Koneko started to smell bacon being cooked.

It was 6:52 in the morning, so they had time to eat a somewhat big breakfast.

After ten minutes, Naruto stepped out with four sandwiches made with toasted wheat bread, dried tomato slices, bacon, an omlet style egg with some pepper in it, and on the side was a glass of orange juice for them both.

Placing one plate and glass before her, Naruto watched her start eating her food with joy as he set his down. He was truly happy that she enjoyed his cooking.

After enjoying his breakfast and cleaning the dishes, the two rooks had an hour left before school, so they decided to watch one episode one of the early morning anime. It turned out to be a rerun of the original Mobile Suit Gundam.

At 7:50, Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed their lunches that he prepared the night before.

He went to the door to see Koneko pulling on her shoes.

"What's for lunch today?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in anticipation as she took her lunch from him and grabbed her bag.

"That's a surprise Koneko." Naruto replied with an unseen smirk as her expression became irritated.

Naruto put his shoes on and grabbed his school bag.

They exited and locked their small house and left for school with under forty minutes to spar, it took only fifteen minutes to get to school.

They arrived at school as many students were rushing to get to their classes so their seats would not be taken by someone else.

"Good morning Naruto, Koneko." A familiar voice called out to the pair.

It was Yuuto Kiba, a fellow second year to Naruto and fellow peerage member of Rias Gremory. He was her knight and was, as many of the boys would call him, a Prince among Men as he was indeed very handsome and had girls swoon over him.

"Morning Kiba/Senpai." Naruto and Koneko replied as the three of them made their way into the Shoe locker area.

Ignoring the whispers of the girls and the quiet threats of the males, Naruto separated from his friends and changed his shoes, giving him under twenty minutes before class.

Deciding to take it easy, Naruto progressed to his class reading a medical book, only to make it to see out of the side of his eye a brown haired boy and two other males running towards him and slam into him full force.

But as a rook, he took the hit and wasn't really phased as the three boys basically bounced off of him and hit the floor, hard.

"Ow." The three said as they slowly stood up.

"Hyoudo-san." Naruto said as he closed his book and approached him. "Are you three alright?"

Naruto was genially concerned for them as they did fall pretty hard and it was also his dream of becoming a doctor.

"Yeah I'm fine Uzumaki." Issei relied as he stretched and helped his two friends up.

"But you won't be for long!"

All three of them went stiff as they turned to see members of the Kendo club there with their shinai prepared.

All three screaming like little girls before taking off with the crowd of girls running after them.

"Why do you talk to that creep Uzumaki-Kohai." An older female student/member of the kendo club asked him.

"He is in my class and is pretty interesting." Naruto answered honestly. "I see him as a loose friend."

"But he is one of the perverted Trio." She stated, her face holding confusion.

"So, everyone is perverted, some more than others." Naruto replied as he opened his book again and continued towards class.

Classes went on like normal with Naruto writing down the notes exactly and quickly just as Venelana had taught him when he was a child.

Issei, however, gazed out the window with an image of Rias in his head.

Soon enough, lunch came and Naruto stood up, grabbing his lunch, and made his way to the Occult Research Club room in the old building.

Naruto could not eat in front of the other students in fear of what he might do.

Naruto entered and saw Koneko already there, her lunch being clutched into her stomach as she waited for him to show up so they could eat together.

She relaxed when she saw him entered and made room for him on the couch.

Once Naruto sat down, the two of them started eating with Naruto once more opening his medical book and started reading on how one must go about reattaching limbs.

The door opened again as their king and queen, Rias and Akeno, entered. Rias made her way to the desk and sat in its comfy chair as Akeno prepared some tea for the four of them.

"Really Naruto-Kun?" Rias commented. "I know you want to become a doctor, but with your condition, you can't."

Naruto froze.

'Everyday. Every damn day she does this.' He thought as his body stiffened and then slouched slightly. He felt an unyielding guilt and sadness stir in his stomach. The hand holding his book shook in anger.

Akeno and Koneko witnessed this and then glared at Rias, who was too occupied by her tea and lunch to really notice.

"I guess I'll never learn." Naruto said weakly as he put his book and his food away, unable to focus on them.

Koneko gently took his hand, gaining his attention.

"I think you'd make a great doctor Naruto-Kun." She honestly said. Koneko knew he could do it, however it was not the normal means of being a doctor. He had been trained by many medical devils while in the underworld since he was nine and was pretty good at what he could do, though he wasn't as good as a professional, which he was okay with. He did lack knowledge on the traditional human methods, and knew he could not use healing magic on normal humans without any unnecessary trouble.

Naruto smiled under his mask in gratitude. He could always count on Koneko to cheer him up.

"Thanks for your support Koneko-Chan." He said as he placed his hand on her head and ran it through her silky white hair.

Koneko leaned in and purred against his arm.

"(Chuckle) even if you can't become a doctor…" Akeno said as she placed two cups of tea on the table for them. "I know that you could use that knowledge to be (Licks he lip sensually) creative in the bedroom."

Akeno got a laugh at Naruto's face as it became the same shade of red as Rias's hair.

The door opened as Kiba stepped inside with a bag.

"Rias-buchou, I have some news." He stated as he sat down on the sofa chair besides Naruto and Koneko.

"What is it Kiba-Kun?" Rias asked as her eye brow rose.

"I just found out that yesterday, Issei was asked out on a date, he agreed to go out this Saturday." Kiba informed them, catching all of their attention. "It's a fallen angel and she is probably going to kill him."

Rias held a focused face as she thought about the information she just heard.

"I say we wait it out." Rias answered. 'It'll be easier than asking him to join anyway."

"I know what you're thinking Rias." Naruto said, grabbing her attention. "You are going to let her kill him so he won't have a choice in the matter. You know I don't like this Rias."

"It is what I want to do, so it is how it will be done." Rias replied. 'I'll do anything to get out of this engagement with Riser.'

Naruto removed himself from the couch and headed towards the door.

"And WHERE do you think you're going Uzumaki Naruto?" Rias asked in a demanding tone a parent would use against their child.

"I'm going to put an end to this before it starts." Naruto said. "I'm going to kill her before she kills Issei-san."

"As your king I order you to stop Naruto."

"So I can let some fallen bitch kill my friend? No thanks."

"You owe my family Naruto."

Naruto stopped.

She played that card.

The door handle was destroyed by the force of his grip.

Naruto had owed a great debt to Sirzechs Lucifer, his wife, and his parents for letting him live.

Naruto was not Japanese, but an Italian-American born to an Italian mother and American father who moved to Italy before he was born.

His father died from stress, which kick-started a heart-attack in the young man.

His mother died after giving birth to him in a church orphanage in the country side, living long enough to give him his name, Naruto. Thus many people mistook him for being Japanese.

He was happy there. However, he was saddened when he was never adopted when adults came by. Something about him seemed to repel them.

This lonely feeling vanished when a young girl named Xenovia, who was also born in the orphanage, walked up to him and asked to be friends when he was five.

Shortly after, the orphanage got a new worker. She had long pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Naruto and Xenovia took immediate interest in her as she was young and was very accepting of everyone.

She even took them shopping when the orphanage needed food or other supplies.

Seven months passed and Xenovia was told by a member of the Vatican that she was wanted to help God.

Xenovia was sad as Naruto did not get an offer, but with a promise and a locket, she left promising to become strong to protect him and everyone else in the world from evil.

Two months passed and then Naruto was turned into ghoul. He does not remember who did it, but he knew if he finds them, he would make them pay.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but Naruto had woken up one day in the underworld with his mask covering his mouth. He then noticed Sirzechs, Grayfia, and the Heads of the Gremory family, Venelana and Zeoticus, were there and they began telling him how he ended up here.

He learned that he had been wandering around, killing civilian devils and eating them to satiate his hunger.

Naruto remembers almost vomiting.

But what made it worse was that he had snuck into the Gremory family cemetery and was digging up one of them to eat the body when they found him.

After that they said that he attacked them, actually taking a bite out of Venelana, shown by her healed forearm being scarred, but with a weak child's body they subdued him and had Ajuka Beelzebub make the mask and the seal to help him.

He was later given to Rias, and once she heard he did not have a last name, she named him the name Uzumaki because of his given name being japanese.

Naruto shook with rage.

He left the room and left school, missing class for the rest of the day.

Next day…

Koneko knocked on Naruto's door.

Silence. Nothing. Nadda.

"Naruto, get out of bed." She said sternly. "We are going to be late for school."

After another minute of silence, Koneko forced his door open, seeing him under his blankets, asleep.

Gently pulling them off, Koneko went to shake him awake, but she stopped.

His face was stained with dried tear trails and his sheets were drying from all those tears.

Her heart dropped as she saw this. Koneko ultimately decided not to wake him and put his blanket back on him. She was about to leave when she leaned in close to his face and kissed his temple.

With her face a healthy shade of crimson, Koneko left their home and went to school, with the intent of informing the ministration that Naruto was sick and would not show up that day.

She then got emotional because she was remembering her first time meeting Naruto.

She was ten years old and her life was spared death at the whim of Sirzechs, in hope of having her serve his sister Rias.

She had no name at the moment, having renounced the name given to her, as Sirzechs and she walked towards Rias and Akeno. Out in the corner of the room was Naruto. His aura, from what her senses were telling her, was very sad and hidden very well.

"Koneko. Koneko Toujo will be your name." Rias said as she hugged the young nekoshou.

That night, Koneko stood out on the balcony, her ears and tail hidden as she did not like them anymore.

She still wore the shirt that Sirzechs gave her and it was freezing. She was so focused on this that she did not hear someone behind her.

She felt something warm and comforting being draped on her small frame.

Koneko turned her head to see Naruto there, his eyes holding nothing but concern for her. He even told her to not walk out at night wearing little clothes because she could catch a cold.

His aura very different from the sad feeling he had earlier. It felt alive and vibrant. It was warm and comforting. It was accepting and willing to love.

It was that reason that Koneko started to get to know him.

When she found out he was a ghoul, a creature driven by its instincts, Koneko felt even more of a connection with him. Both were beings whose instincts revolved around killing.

They were kindred spirits, both dealt a hand neither wanted, but had to live with.

Koneko shook her head and entered the main school building and talked to the administration about Naruto's attendance.

 **Chapter 1, DONE!**

 **1 Izuku's second mask from My Hero Acadamia**

 **2 the same eight tretra gram seal that is used to hold Kurama**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	2. Familiar Deals with Devils

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Sept. 7, 2018**_

Honestly surprised that this was accepted as fast as it was. But apparently, this idea is good.

Also, this story won't be a Rias bashing. At first it will, because honestly. She only resurrected Issei because of his sacred gear and he doesn't even get upset that she let him get killed and forced him to be a devil. So I'll bash Rias for a while, maybe the first two arcs, but then she'll be humbled and become a better person. Decided this after reading NarutoPlug's **Breakthrough.** This is a good story I recommend this story to you, give it a read.

Also, I had Naruto eat last chapter, then I remembered I did not stated how he did with a mask he can't remove, so I'll rectify that this chapter.

Also, this story will be a harem. By the definition I found, a harem minimum is three women to one man. So I already have them, but if you have any recommendations, I'll think about it since Naruto won't be a part of Rias's peerage forever. However, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Irina won't be a part of the Harem. So don't ask, I am adamant about this.

Last thing, the eight trigram seal on Naruto. The spiral isn't on his stomach. It will be in the center of his chest with the upper peaks will be stretched over his shoulders and near his shoulder blades with the bottom peaks will be stretched under his arms under his shoulder blades.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 2: Familiar Deals with Devils**

 **Naruto's and Koneko's Apartment…**

It was mid morning and Koneko was doing her left over homework when she heard Naruto shuffle down stairs.

Koneko looked up to see him trudge into the kitchen and heard him get ready to make them breakfast.

Closing her math book, Koneko entered the kitchen to see Naruto at the stove, trying to light it.

"Are you alright Naruto-Kun?" She asked, seeing him jump slightly, having not seen her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto answered after getting his composure back, and turning off the gas on the stove. "Can you grab the butter and eggs for me please?"

"You cried in your sleep." Koneko stated as she went to the fridge and pulled out the items he asked for. "I was worried because you slept all day yesterday and were not eating."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Koneko-Chan." Naruto responded as he pulled out a bowl, a whisk, sugar, salt, flour, and baking powder. "I can take a guess that Rias had you spy on Issei-San and his 'girlfriend' yesterday to figure out when their date is."

Koneko nodded as she watched him crack the eggs and mix the items together until they were mixed smoothly. Koneko's eyes widened with stars as Naruto reached for the cupboard again and pulled out a bag of chocolate and caramel chips. She drooled as he poured a hefty amount of both in the bowl and stirred it again.

"May I ask when they are meeting today?" he prodded as he returned his attention to the stove and frying pan.

"Are you going to interfere? Rias-buchou will be angry if she finds out." Koneko stated as Naruto poured the batter into the buttered pan.

"Yes. I can't obey an order that will prevent me from saving a life." Naruto replied as he carefully watched the batter start to bubble, letting him know it was time to flip it. "It is like if Rias ordered me to kill you. I would not follow it even if it meant being marked a stray."

Koneko nodded in agreement. She believed anyone of Rias's peerage would disobey her if she did that.

"Are you still angry at her for yesterday?" Koneko asked as Naruto stopped what he was doing.

"(Sigh) I don't hate Rias. I just don't like how she treats me and how she is willing to let someone die just so she can get a potentially strong member without their consent and to get her out of this marriage." Naruto said as he flipped another pancake. "She is selfish and I sometimes wish that Lucifer-sama had just killed me so I would not have to deal with her."

Koneko inhaled angrily.

"Don't say that Naruto-kun!" she shouted, making him flinch as he turned to look at her. "If you had died than we would have never met and I would have never f…. I probably would still feel lonely."

Koneko took deep breaths as she recovered from her outburst, her face completely red. She had almost told him she loved him.

"You're right." Naruto said with an unseen smile on his face. "If I had died I would have never met any of you guys and would not be happy."

Koneko nodded again as she watched him finish the pancakes and place a massive slice of butter on them for her.

"Here you go. I'm going to shower then I want to know when Issei-san is going on his date." Naruto said with a gentle rub of her head and a hug.

 **Skip, Issei's house…**

Naruto, wearing cargo pants and a bulky orange sweatshirt with its hood up and orange tinted sunglasses, stood unnoticed by everyone who had walked by.

'I gotta say that being able to become invisible is amazing Kurama.' Naruto thought as he rubbed the young kitsune's head that stuck out of his sweater collar.

Kurama(1) was his familiar, a young Kitsune with one tail. As a Kitsune, Kurama's magic and abilities were based around getting around without being seen to prank others, along with the natural elemental abilities adult Kitsune were naturally gifted in. This helped Naruto be sneaky and hide his presence.

Kurama could also change sizes. His current default size was the size of a normal cat so he could be carried around easily. His current max size what that of a small horse.

After some head petting, Naruto had been told by Koneko that Issei's date was at one in the afternoon and that Rias had slipped one of her summoning seals onto him. So at around twelve thirty, Naruto summoned Kurama to hide him and he flew to Issei's house and was currently waiting for said teen to leave the house.

After another ten minutes, Issei left his house in casual wear one would be dressed in on a first date.

Naruto smirked under his mask as he followed the unaware brunette to pick up his 'girlfriend'.

Naruto frowned. This woman wasn't even trying to hide her murderous intent that her energy had. Anyone who had the slightest ability to sense energy could feel it, and if there were people around who could, they probably would just leave her be.

Several hours passed as Naruto witnessed Issei guide the fallen angel around, buying them lunch and taking her to an arcade. Issei even won her a bracelet from a game, simple teenage things that Naruto could not understand why they were considered date worthy or entertaining.

It was mid evening as the sun had begun to set as Issei and the fallen were walking through an empty park.

'This may be the time she will make her move.' Naruto thought as he watched the couple from atop the wall surrounding the park. 'It's getting dark, so vision will be impaired for humans, and it's empty so no witnesses.'

Naruto watched as the fallen put her hands behind her and face Issei.

"Issei-kun, today was enjoyable." Yuma said as Naruto sensed her Killing Intent (KI) start to rise. "But there is one more thing that will make it better."

"Really, then what is it Yuma-chan?" Issei thought, images of her naked and them having sex.

"Will you die for me?"

Issei's eyes widened.

"Um, could you repeat that Yuma-chan, I don't think I heard you correctly?" Issei asked he looked at her.

"Can you die for me Issei-kun?" Yuma asked as her voice deepened to that of an older woman's voice and her clothes disappeared and were replaced by a leather bondage outfit with massive amounts of under boob and thigh showing.

'I saw a bare breast!' Issei shouted in his head, not really taking what she said to heart as the fallen made a spear of light.

"It was fun, but you die here." The fallen stated as she went to stab Issei through the gut.

However, she was forced to jump back as something erupted into flames out in her peripheral vision. The flames died down to show a baby-horse size Kurama, now, standing between her and Issei. Kurama growled when the fallen tried to take a step forward, thus keeping her at bay as he bore his sharp fangs at her.

"What the hell!" Issei shouted as he stepped back, only to bump into something, which turned out to be Naruto, who pulled his hood off.

"It's alright Issei-san." Naruto stated as he smiled. It was unseen but implied by his tone. "You won't die today, but you'll have to come back to my home for the time being."

"But…"

"Sorry, but your compliance isn't a factor." Naruto said as he knocked Issei out by chopping him in the neck. "Thank you for holding her back Kurama. Now take Issei back home as I take care of the fallen."

Kurama nodded as Naruto placed Issei on his back and took off.

"No don't!" the fallen shouted as she went to throw her light spear only to see Kurama vanish. 'Invisibility? That makes it impossible without sensing him.'

The fallen did not have time to concentrate as she was knocked on her ass by a vicious punch to the face courtesy from Naruto.

"FUCK!" She shouted as it really, REALLY hurt. She grabbed the side of her face as she stumbled to get up, seeing Naruto stand there nonchalantly.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted, angry that her prey had disappeared.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Rook in services of the Gremory family." Naruto said as he pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. "And may I know your name before I kick your ass?"

"My name is Raynare." Raynare answered snarling. 'A rook of the Gremory family? Shit I'll need to call in back up since I heard from the hire up that they have a extremely dangerous rook on their side.'

Raynare thrust her hand forward and three summoning circles appeared, along with three more fallen angels.

A man, a full grown woman, and what appeared to be a goth-lollita girl who may be an adult, Naruto wasn't sure since many races could keep a very youthful appearance.

"To weak to fight your own battles I see." Naruto said as he leaped at the man, sending him through the park wall and spun kicked the loli into a bench.

"Raynare who the fuck is this guy? Screamed the other female fallen as she summoned a blade of light.

"Naruto Uzumaki's the name and slaying fallen birds is my game." Naruto replied as he dodged her blade, gripping her wrist and pulling her into his incoming fist.

Kalawarner vomited as he removed said fist from her gut.

Raynare took a step back as Naruto turned to her and started laughing his ass off. He collapsed to his knees, pounding the ground.

"What's so funny?" Raynare shouted as she made another spear of light to defend herself.

Naruto ignored her as he laughed.

His body blurred for a second. Then again. It happened a third time revealing a smaller Kurama laughing… showing his excitement by grinning and making what was assumed a laughing noise.

Raynare looked around her to see that none of her friends were there and her spear was gone. She was still on the ground, her ass growing cold from the cobble walk way made contact to her butt.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FURRY FUCKER!" Raynare screamed as she realized he had her in an illusion. Two light spears appeared in her hands as she prepared to attack Kurama shook his head as he vanished through his teleporting seal, safely away from Raynare.

 **Naruto and Koneko's apartment…**

"So Kurama stayed behind as you carried him here?" Koneko asked begrudgingly.

She looked at Issei's sleeping form on their couch as she and Naruto sat at the table eating a light dinner.

"Yeah, I wanted to get him out of there safely." Naruto said as he took a bite of his toast. "Kurama could have done it, but he was reaching the limits of his invisibility. He is still a baby Koneko-chan so I can't push him hard."

"But leaving him to fight a fallen angel is alright?" Koneko questioned with a stern gaze.

As she did, a small magic circle appeared and Kurama popped out of it, physically alright with no visual injuries.

"So Kurama, did it go well?" Naruto asked as his vulpine summon padded towards Koneko and snuggled into her lap. Kurama let out a content whine and nodded as he snuggled closer to Koneko as she rubbed his back.

"See, he's fine." Naruto stated as he finished his dinner. "Issei-san, on the other hand, will have to be told the truth. And if he freaks out or gets over whelmed, we can just erase his memories of what happened and the memories of the fallen."

Koneko nodded as she handed Naruto her plate and picked Kurama up.

"Should we call Rias to explain this to him?" Koneko asked as she held Kurama like a new born babe and rubbed his belly, much to his liking.

"No, I do not want her here at the moment." Naruto said hotly.

"You are still mad." Koneko stated.

Naruto nodded.

"Anyway let's move Issei to the guest room…"

"NO, he will go home. We can set up seals to prevent another attack." Koneko snapped, interrupting Naruto.

"Any reason?" Naruto asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I can deal with his scent in the living room, but to smell him all over will be unbearable." Koneko responded.

Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, I'll use Kurama's illusion to play Issei for a bit." Naruto said as he took Kurama from Koneko, placed him in his jacket, and put Issei over his shoulder.

 **Rias's apartment…**

'Why hasn't he used the flier yet?' Rias questioned in her head.

It was almost ten at night, and she had yet to feel the magical pull of the flier that she put on Issei.

'What is keeping him from using it?' Rias pondered for several minutes, thinking he removed it from his person or that the fallen angel had destroyed it.

Then it dawned upon her.

Naruto had stopped the fallen from killing Issei.

Angry, Rias activated her summoning circle and stepped into it.

Next thing she knew, she was in Naruto's home, with the sound of water hitting water echoing off the walls, until.

Rias turned to see where the sound was coming from, only to see Naruto taking a piss.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM RIAS!?" Naruto shouted, turning his back towards her so he could cover his junk.

Rias's face was the same color as her hair as she turned away to the door.

The door opened, Koneko on the other side, her eyes holding confusion and then anger as she saw her king in her bathroom with Naruto.

Several minutes passed before Rias could talk again.

'Why did she have to come here while I was going to the bathroom?' Naruto thought as Koneko sat by his side, very angry.

'She could have seen his… WHY IS SHE HERE?' Koneko thought, her cheeks flushing red as she shook her head.

"What do you want at ten at night Rias?" Koneko asked sternly as she glared at their king.

"I..I was waiting for Issei to use the summon circle we gave him, but he has yet to do it. I thought of a number of things that could have happened, but the most plausible one was that Naruto stopped him from dying." Rias answered honestly. "I teleported to Naruto's exact position, which ended up being the bathroom."

Rias looked directly at Naruto.

"So, did you interfere with Issei's date Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. He had hoped to do this tomorrow when he was refreshed and not tired. He had gone to Issei's home, disguised as Issei, to drop the boy off and then sneak out through the window, but was forced to have dinner with the boy's parents.

While being nervous, Naruto enjoyed himself. He actually wondered if this was what it to have parents. People who raised you and were not afraid to mess with you, even if it was on the perverted side. He rewrote their memories before he left them alone.

After finally getting to his home, Koneko refused to let him go to sleep before he finished the homework he missed the day before. So, after two hours of work from all his classes, Naruto decided to use the bathroom only to have Rias interrupt him half way through.

"Yes I did Rias." Naruto replied honestly. "I could not let him die. So I followed him and when the fallen angel, her name is Raynare, made her move, I stepped in."

"How could you disobey me like this Naruto?" Rias border lined shouted. "You know how important he is to me!"

"You only want him for his sacred gear!" Naruto snapped. Koneko and Rias were taken back at this. Naruto usually was an easy going person, and was rarely angry, but to hear him yell at Rias shocked them. "You care nothing about him personally. He is just a tool for you to break your engagement to Riser right?"

"Yeah, but I also want to be his friend after that." Rias tried to argue. Naruto let out a hearty laugh that one could tell was full of sarcasm.

"You really want to be his friend?" Naruto questioned. "You are hilarious Rias. If you wanted to be his friend, you would have approached him and asked if he wanted to be turned instead of letting a fallen kill him. Also, what would you have done if the fallen destroyed his body? What would you have done Rias?"

Naruto stood up from his couch, not really letting Rias answer.

"Now get out of my home." He said. "I'll bring Issei-san to the clubroom on Monday."

Naruto walked to the stairs and went up them.

"Well Rias-buchou, I think you should leave. Naruto and I are going to visit Gasper tomorrow and we need our sleep." Koneko said calmly. She was worried and wanted the cause of Naruto's outburst gone.

"Alright." Rias said as she stood up. "Thank you for your time Koneko. See you on Monday."

"Later." Koneko replied as Rias vanished through her magic circle.

Koneko walked up stairs and made her way to Naruto's room.

She knocked on the door, which opened since it wasn't really shut.

She entered Naruto's room, one wall was full of book shelves which were full of manga, medical books, and others books. The other wall was where his bed and nightstand near the window were stationed. The final wall had his desk and his dresser near his closet.

On his bed, Naruto lay in his underwear and a shirt. He was on his side, not really paying attention to Koneko as she made her way to him.

Feeling the bed shift, Naruto turned his head to see Koneko, who moved to lay before him and wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest.

His attitude changed from a frothing anger to being at ease and calm.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her.

"Good night Koneko-chan." He whispered as he started to drift off.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Koneko replied as she snuggled closer.

 **Skip, Kuoh High school, End of the school day…**

Issei was extremely confused.

He had woke up on Sunday and asked his parents how he got home the night before. When they said he never left home, Issei said he went on a date with Yuma. They asked him who he was talking about.

That was a massive red flag.

The next one was when his fellow perverts and friends, Matsuda and Motohama, said that they had no idea who Yuma was and asked if he renamed his left hand.

However, the biggest red flag was with Naruto.

Issei asked Naruto if he had met up with him on Saturday.

Naruto replied with "I'll tell you later after school."

Issei looked at the clock on the wall. They still had five minutes left until class was over and it was destroying him that he did not know what was going on.

'I remember that Naruto saved me from that scary woman.' Issei thought as he gripped his head. 'Could it all have been a dream? No it can't be. Naruto would have also asked what I meant if it wasn't a dream.'

The minutes dragged on and then finally, the bell rang and everyone started to pack to go home.

Issei looked over at Naruto, who was grabbing his packed bag.

"So Issei-san follow me please." Naruto said as he looked at the brown haired pervert.

"Alright Naruto." Issei muttered, grabbed his bag and followed him out of the room.

The two walked out in silence as Naruto read his book.

Issei followed Naruto through the school and out of the main building.

"Uhm, Naruto, where are we going?" Issei asked nervously.

"The old school building." Naruto responded as he turned the page. "It is where the Occult Research Club meets."

"That is the club lead by Rias Gremory!" Issei shouted in shock.

"…. Yeah it is." Naruto said with an eye twitch.

"Why are we going there?" Issei asked, his mind still somewhere on Rias's body.

"Rias wants you to join our club." Naruto stated as if it was obvious.

"Really? That's awesome!" Issei shouted.

Naruto stopped, making Issei bump into him.

"Something wrong Naruto?"

"Issei, you are going to be given a choice." Naruto said as he closed his book and turned to Issei. "This last weekend, a creature called a fallen angel tried to kill you by pretending to be a human named Yuma. Do you remember that?"

"So that wasn't a dream?" Issei asked, somewhat scared. "Did I die and is this heaven?"

"No, you're still alive. I did save you if you remember?"

"Yeah you did, by knocking me out if I might add." Issei grumbled.

"Well, you'll be happy to be alive when you hear the benefits you'll get." Naruto said as he started walking again.

They walked for another minute before they saw the old school building. The duo entered and Naruto lead Issei up to the second floor and past the forbidden room where Gasper was sealed.

They made their way to the main room and Naruto opened it. Inside Kiba was sitting in a sofa chair sipping tea while Koneko was sitting on the couch with a plate of cookies. In the background, a shower was going.

"Good afternoon Naruto, Issei." Kiba greeted them as Naruto waved at him and went to sit next to Koneko.

Koneko reached to her cookies and gave one to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and took the treat as he pushed a small button on the side of his mask making the center of the mouth piece split and receded into the sides, revealing Naruto's face. Naruto took a bite, showing his slightly larger canine teeth to Issei, who was registering who was in the room.

"Is Rias in the shower again?" Naruto asked, which got Issei's attention.

"Yeah, she has a free period during the last class now, so she decided to take a shower."Koneko said blandly. She did not know why her king just had to have a shower here. If she was, she should just have a bedroom and kitchen installed in the building and just live here.

"That's… strange." Naruto said as he finished his cookie and had the mask face once more cover it.

"Ara, ara." Reverberated through the room as Akeno walked in from the back with a tray with tea. "I know that voice anywhere."

"Hey Akeno." Naruto muttered as he leaned into the couch and turned to Issei.

"You can sit down Issei." Naruto said. "No one will bite… except Akeno."

"What?" Issei said as he got nervous looking at the busty ravenette.

"Ooh, don't give him any false accusations Naruto-kun." Akeno said sensually as placed the tray down and she extended her hand towards Issei.

"Greetings, Issei-kun. I'm Akeno Himejima, vice-president of the ORC." Akeno said with a happy smile on her face.

"Issei Hyoudo." He said as he shook the girls' hand.

At this point, the water sound stopped and the shutter of curtains echoed in the bathroom.

"Seems like she's done." Naruto said as Koneko nodded.

"She took a little longer than she usually does." Kiba stated as he stood up and stretched. He had been sitting for a while and wanted to move a bit.

Issei was pulled to the couch by Akeno and forced to sit as she gave him a cup of tea, which he accepted.

Ten minutes passed and soon Rias entered the room and sat at the desk.

"Welcome Issei." Rias said in a half-seductive half professional tone. "I am Rias Gremory, and I want you to become join us and become a devil?"

 **Chapter 2, DONE!**

 **1 it's chibi Kurama from killer bee's Tsukuyomi dream in the anime. He will be a one tail and can't talk for now. But he will get stronger alongside Naruto.**

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please review and let me know and I might use them. I always accept ideas for the story and the harem.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	3. Gaining Friends

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Sept. 16, 2018**_

YOU FUCKERS DID THIS TO ME! YOU WANTED LONGER CHAPTERS AND SO I DID! NINE DAYS OF TORTURE WHENEVER I HAD TIME. SO I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOUR SELVES!

Okay, okay, all kidding aside, I had fun writing this chapter.

Few things first.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Especially the real long review that basically told me that I can't have Rias be the bad guy for a short while before she goes back to how she is in the manga/anime. I am happy that you did this because I came up with a response. Rias is desperate to break this marriage. So desperate that she is willing to do things that she would not normally do, even if it is being cruel to her peerage to get what she wants. I know this is the simple answer but fuck off it is how I role.

Even more thanks to those who sent in harem suggestions. I also have the majority of Naruto's future peerage planned out except the queen, really hard to decide. I can either have him get a queen or not have a queen.

To GhostFlin I planned on having Ravel from the beginning so don't worry about her.

To Lord above all Naruto is let's say as strong as strong as a high mid-class lower high class devil, but do to certain events he can't access a majority of it. Since you were the only one to say by name the person who turned him, then you can see how powerful he can be. It will be elaborated on in a later chapter.

To Ezio55, I don't know if I should have Akeno in Naruto's harem. If the demand is there then I'll think about how to make her a part of it.

I believe that is all I wanted to say.

Oh, wait.

 _ **This is the entire Asia Arc!**_ __

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 3: Gaining Friends**

"This sucks serious balls Naruto." Issei groaned as he stood on the corner of Kuoh academy passing out fliers that afternoon, getting a nod of agreement from Naruto who was also handing out fliers.

It had been three days since Rias asked Issei if he wanted to be a devil, to which he was very apprehensive towards. And he sort of felt justified in those feelings when he had to spend the first night watching anime with a man named Milton.

Naruto chuckled at the memory of Rias's cheeks puffing in frustration.

 _Flashback…_

" _NO!" Issei shouted, holding his arms in front of him, his bag on the floor. "I want to stay human and die a human. I am grateful Naruto saved me, but I don't want to leave my family."_

 _Rias's cheeks puffed out, each red._

' _What does he think I'll do?' she thought as she went to speak before Naruto coughed to get Issei's attention._

" _Before we continue, I have a different question for you Issei-san." He stated as the brown haired boy looked at his friend._

" _What is your dream Issei-san?"_

 _Issei had smiled._

" _My dream…" He said as he spun around and flourished his arm upward, index finger pointing towards the heavens. "…is to become the harem king!"_

 _Issei radiated such confidence and pride that it was swiftly and painfully kicked in the dick._

" _You are the worst Issei-senpai." Koneko said dryly as she ate another cookie._

 _Issei instantly deflated._

" _Why are you so mean, Koneko-chan?" he questioned as he had tears in his eyes. His sadness was replaced with fear when the small white haired girl glared death at him._

" _DON'T USE CHAN WITH MY NAME!" she said slowly._

 _ ***BONK***_

 _Koneko's hands flew to her aching head._

" _That's enough Koneko-chan." Naruto said as he stared at her. "You aren't helping Issei make his decision."_

 _Koneko huffed and turned away from Issei._

" _Back to my earlier question Issei. How do you plan on becoming the harem king?" Naruto questioned said boy._

"…"

" _No idea huh?"_

"…"

" _Well if you join this peerage, not only will you become a devil, but you can gain a harem much easier than you could as a human." Naruto informed. "Devils have accepted polygamy, while most of humanity hasn't."_

 _Issei thought about it for a second._

" _Here is another thing." Naruto continued. "If you leave, then that woman could attack you again and I might not be around to save you again."_

 _There was a pregnant pause._

" _I WANT TO BECOME A DEVIL!" Issei shouted. "I WANT A HAREM!"_

" _You're the worst." Koneko said as she sipped some tea._

 _Issei looked at her and shrugged. It still hurt to hear that from a cute girl, but he could let it go._

" _Well then, let's get you converted and see if we can get you to awaken your sacred gear." Rias said. She summoned a collapsible chess board as she stood up to stand in front of Issei._

" _What's a sacred gear?" Issei asked as Rias opened the chess board up, revealing red chess pieces, one Knight, one rook, one bishop, and all eight pawns._

" _Sacred Gears are tools created by the biblical God. There are many different types of different powers and abilities." Rias answered as she watched the pawns start to glow. Issei saw this, but had no Idea what was going on._

" _So what do I have?" Issei asked anxiously._

" _One thing at a time Issei." Rias said as she held up all her pawns. "Are you ready Issei?"_

 _As soon as Issei nodded, all eight pawns floated out of Rias's hand and circled around Issei._

" _Now, become my pawn and heed my call, Issei Hyoudo." Rias chanted as a magic circle appeared under Issei. As soon as those words were said, all eight pawns shot into Issei's body._

 _Issei felt a gently tingle sensation, but nothing more._

" _I don't feel that different." Issei stated as he looked over himself._

" _Well, you now have wings and a weakness to light and holy items and weapons." Rias informed._

" _Really?" Issei questioned._

" _Yes, but you now posses the powers of the pawn." Rias stated before she turned her attention to the chess board. "Say, Issei, do you know anything about chess?"_

 _End Flashback…_

Naruto's covered face then turned into a frown.

After Rias gave Issei in depth knowledge on chess pieces, Rias had dismissed everyone but Naruto.

Why?

Well it was to punish him for disobeying her.

Naruto sighed as he remembered what she did.

Rias has spanked him. Not only did she spank him a thousand times, the basic punishment, she also Akeno use her lightning on him. Akeno took slight pleasure at this, but could firmly say she did not enjoy the fact that Naruto had an extremely high pain tolerance as all he did was make a frown which she could not see with his mask. The rest of his punishment was to pass out fliers with Issei.

"So, Naruto, what do you think buchou will make us do tonight?" Issei asked. Earlier that day, Rias sent her peerage a text saying to meet up that night at the old school building.

"It's probably a stray devil." Naruto replied as he looked over the flier table. They only had a single stack each. "And to also break you into the business and to possibly awaken your sacred gear."

"If that is the case, then I'm looking forward to tonight." Issei stated with a huge smile. "Naruto, what piece do you think I should promote to?"

Both boys grabbed their last stack of fliers.

"Well, that is easy." Naruto said. "You have little to no magic at the moment, so becoming a bishop isn't worth it. A knight's speed can be useful, but with no fighting style it is just a single ability boost. So I recommend that you promote to becoming a rook for the increased defense and attack strength."

"A rook huh." Issei said as he finished handing out his fliers. "What about the queen though? Doesn't it have the combined power of the knight, rook, and bishop?"

Naruto also finished his stack and nodded.

"It does, but two hundred times zero is still zero Issei-san." Naruto replied honestly. "At the moment, you aren't ready, and your sacred gear is still dormant."

Issei deflated a bit at being called weak, but he bounced back.

"So when I get into enemy territory, I'll promote to a rook till further notice." He said proudly as the two grabbed the collapsible tables and returned them to the club room. "Do you have any ideas on how I can awaken my sacred gear Naruto?"

Naruto stayed silent as he thought about it.

'Can I really use the same method Grayfia-sama used when she started training me in magic?' Naruto questioned.

After becoming a devil, everyone had some magic awaken in them via their evil piece. All it took was the correct motivation and situation.

"Well there is one way that we can try Issei-san." Naruto stated as they entered the old school building.

"Alright, then, let's try it." Issei said enthusiastically as they put the tables away.

"If you're sure then let's take this to the club room." Naruto said as he looked for a marker.

 **Outside the old school building…**

"I wonder how Issei-kun has adapted to being a devil." Kiba said as he, his king, and the rest of the peerage headed towards the clubroom.

"I don't really know, but Naruto-kun told me that he is adjusting quite well." Koneko said as the group entered the building.

They made their way to the club room and as they got to it, they heard grunting noises, specifically Issei's grunts.

They heard them talking as they got to the door.

"Come on Issei-san is that all you can do?" Naruto asked in an uninterested manner.

"I'm doing as best I can." Issei stated.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko's faces lit red as their imaginations ran wild.

Koneko, however, snapped out of it and realized that if they were doing what she imagined, then she would die of eternal self-hate and sadness.

The doors flew off their hinges as Koneko kicked the doors and stormed in.

Issei, sitting on the ground with his shirt off, sat before Naruto, also sitting on the ground. Issei had a massive circle drawn on his stomach with black marker. A line went from the center of the circle to the top of Issei's ribcage then went to his left shoulder and down to another circle on his hand.

"What are you doing?" Rias asked as she entered and saw what was going on.

"Naruto offered to help me call out my sacred gear." Issei informed them.

"It is the same way I was taught how to use magic." Naruto said as he turned his attention back to Issei. "Come on Issei, feel a pull in the pit of your stomach and force it through your torso, into your shoulder and into your hand."

Issei closed his eyes as he tried again. He could not really feel any pull.

"Come on Issei, do it and I'll give you a picture of Rias in a bikini from last summer." Naruto promised. Rias sputtered as she heard this.

Koneko smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

Kiba chuckled as Akeno was wondering if she should give Issei and Naruto a bikini pic.

"I'll do it." He said as he tried even harder, before he felt a burning sensation in the bowels of his stomach.

Spiritually grabbing it, he moved it through the path Naruto laid out for him and forced it into his hand.

"Alright Issei-san, now release the energy with a powerful image." Naruto informed.

"What should I use?" Issei questioned as he strained concentration.

"I don't know, but I used the Vegito's spirit sword from DBZ." Naruto said.

Issei's eyes snapped open as he pulled his left hand, now clenched into a fist, back.

"DRAGON FIST!" he shouted through his punch, an image of Goku as a Super Saiyan Four punching through an enemy with a golden Chinese dragon enveloping him.

A flash of red and green energy erupted from Issei's hand that blinded him and everyone in the room.

When it died down, there was a red plate of armor with a big circular emerald on the back of the hand with two gold wing-like spikes sticking out of it. The gear left Issei's fingers uncovered along with the bottom half of his arm.

"Wow, this is cool." Issei said as he looked at his newly acquired sacred gear.

"Indeed interesting." Rias said as she gently took his hand and looked at it.

Issei blushed and brushed the back of his head with his right hand.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the red armor on his peers arm.

" _It's the Boosted Gear. It's also called the Red Emperor's Dragon Gauntlet. It's one of the thirteen Longinus sacred gears Naruto."_

Naruto blinked and looked to his right and then left.

'What was that?' he thought as he shook his head.

"You okay?" Koneko asked concerned. "Did I hit you to hard?"

"No, I'm fine Koneko-chan." Naruto said as he stood up. "So, why are we here tonight Rias?"

"There is a stray devil in my half of the city." Rias said as she turned her attention to her peerage.

 **Abandoned house, edge of Kuoh city…**

The Peerage of Rias Gremory teleported to the area of stray devil activity.

"The stray here has been tricking humans into this building and devouring them." Akeno said, cautiously glancing at Naruto. "Our mission is to find them and destroy them."

"Sounds easy." Kiba said.

Everyone but Issei nodded.

Issei walked besides Naruto feeling a huge twinge of fear and anticipation.

"Issei, since you just awakened your sacred gear today, you'll hang back with me and watch as we deal with this threat." Rias stated as she stood before everyone and opened the doors.

Naruto slipped on some leather gloves as Koneko pulled on a pair of boxing gloves. Kiba drew his sword and Akeno smirked sensually as she smiled in anticipation.

Kiba, Naruto, and Koneko entered the building, all on alert with Rias and Issei following behind them.

"Now Issei, I explained how each piece in chess works, not let me explain what they do in devil Evil Piece terms." Rias said as there was movement deeper within the building, more so on the ceiling.

"I smell flesh." A smooth, sensual voice spoke as the stray moved closer.

She had a human-like appearance from the thighs up, naked, but the rest of her body looked like it was torn from Tim Burton's Beetlejuice's wettest dream. It was like a chimera's body with a gapping mouth, closed, and a long snake tail that could crush any one of them.

"BOOBS!" Issei exclaimed happily and somewhat terrified.

"I see a Gremory slut and her gang of merry fucks have come to my humble abode." The stray said as her face contorted into a sickening smile.

"Viser, you betrayed your master to fulfill the desires you have." Rias stated, her posture that of one of power and elegance. "In the name of the great Gremory family, be gone or meet your death!"

Viser grabbed her breast and massaged them.

"Shut the fuck up Gremory-slut. You're just jealous that your breasts aren't as great as mine." Viser said as she laughed and continued to massage herself.

"This is your final warning Viser." Rias continued. "Go back to your master now."

"Wow, this is a stray devil?" Issei asked, before a perverted look appeared on his face. "She looks like a porn star."

"Well, strays tend to do things dirty, and this is just an example." Kiba said with a half smile as red magic circles appeared on Viser's nipples.

"But, she's got a nice rack." Issei said sadly. This was thrown out the window when the stray's nipples shot out yellow beams of magic at the group.

Kiba, Akeno, Naruto, and Koneko dispersed while Rias grabbed Issei and moved out of the way. The yellow blasts hit the wall and melted the areas they hit away.

"Oh shit!" Issei shouted as he called forth his sacred gear.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted as she and Issei recovered.

"On it Buchou." Kiba responded as he seemingly vanished.

"Wow, he vanished." Issei exclaimed as he could not see Kiba.

"No, he didn't." Rias said as she helped Issei up. "When reincarnated devils are gifted with a Knight piece, they gain immense speed. Kiba is blessed with these and a sacred gear called Sword Birth, thus his ultimate attack weapon is his sword."

Issei watched as Viser's arms were sliced off, causing her to scream in pain as blood gushed out of them.

Koneko stepped before Viser with Naruto behind the stray.

Viser grit her teeth and roared. The upper torso of her chimera like body open its mouth, revealing very large teeth.

"Watch out Naruto, Koneko!" Issei shouted as Viser went to attack Koneko.

Viser's mouth successfully closed around the small girl. Viser chuckled as she tried to chew her prey, only to have it forced open from within. Koneko's clothes were torn here and there, revealing her bra and panties.

"Don't worry about those two Issei." Rias said calmly. "In the game of chess, they are my rooks, with simple attributes. They gain immense physical strength and enhanced durability, making them tanks in a way."

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Koneko called out. "Time for some volley ball."

"Right!" Naruto called back, getting ready.

Koneko, with one arm still holding the mouth open, punched through the strays teeth, jumped out and punched the chimera under belly, launching Viser up into the air.

"SET!" Koneko shouted.

Viser came down fast as Naruto clenched his fist and spread his legs.

"Serve!" he shouted as he spun kicked Viser back into the air.

Koneko jumped into the air, and once about Viser, her hands clasped over her head for a sledgehammer.

"AND SPIKE!" Koneko shouted as she slammed her raised hands into the stray's body one again. The force was so great that it knocked out some more of Viser's teeth and cracked/broke several of her bones.

"Note so self: Never piss them off." Issei said as he watched Naruto hand his school jacket to Koneko to cover her up.

"Akeno, it's time." Rias said as her queen smiled.

"Is it that time already?" Akeno asked as she licked her lips.

Issei chuckled perversely at that when he saw one of Viser's cut arms levitate and head towards Rias.

"WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he jumped forward, pushed Rias away, and punched the appendage with his armored hand.

"(ow) Thanks for that save Issei." Rias said sincerely.

"(Chest puff out) Well I am your pawn, so I'll always be there to protect my King Rias." He stated proudly, very happy that he could help out, even if it wasn't as grand as the others.

Rias smiled as she stood up.

"Alright Akeno, set her up so we can finish her off." Rias ordered.

The smirk on Akeno's face got more heated as she stepped closer to the stray.

"You know, you aren't the only one who LOVES to play rough." She stated as she summoned forth lightning from her hands.

"Akeno is my queen Issei." Rias told him. "She has the combination of the rook, the knight, and the bishop. She is unbeatable."

Viser roared and glared at Akeno.

"Ooh, you can still go?" Akeno asked gleefully as she raised her hands above her head. "Goodie for me because I can play more."

"She is also into S&M." Rias informed Issei, whose face widened in shock.

"Wait, you mean she gets off on this type of stuff?" Issei asked as he pointed at Akeno.

"Is it as good for you as it is for me Baby?" Akeno asked.

While Issei, Rias, and Kiba thought that she was asking Viser this question, when in fact, she was looking at Naruto out in the corner of her eye.

Naruto shivered and was glad he had his mask, which hid his blush and helped keep him from smelling nasty odors. Koneko, unfortunately, had to pinch her nose from the amount of sex pheromones Akeno was releasing.

'Stupid sadist.' Koneko thought as she watched Akeno scorch the stray, who was screaming.

"That's enough Akeno. She's had enough." Rias ordered.

"Really?" Akeno asked childishly. She lowered her hands and cupped her face with her left hand. "It's over already? And I was just about to enjoy myself."

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Naruto. She caught his eye and licked her lips hungrily.

Naruto shivered again. He knew of Akeno's sadism, so he did fear for his life.

Koneko, who also saw this, gripped Naruto's arm and glared at Akeno.

This was interpreted as 'You want him, came and try it' by Akeno, who smirked at a challenge.

Viser groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to see Rias standing over her.

"Any last words?" Rias asked as she spread her arms to make a magic circle.

"Go to hell." Viser gasped out.

Rias smirked, then scowled.

"Alright then." Rias said as black magic energy with red edges covered the magic circle. "Game over."

The energy shot from the circle and hit the stray, obliterating her without a trace.

Issei looked on in awe.

The light from Rias's attack died down as she turned around.

"We're done here." She stated with a warm smile. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good." Everyone but Issei said.

"So is this what devils do now?" Issei asked, getting everyone's attention.

"It is a part of what we do." Kiba answered. "If we aren't slaying strays, then we usually take care of our contracts."

"How do we normally do contracts?" Issei asked since Naruto had offered to teleport him to Milton's place the night before,

"yeah, those fliers you and I were passing out today." Naruto replied. "Those papers let the person summon one of use, who though depends on the strength of the person's desire."

"So, if that fallen angel killed me then…"

"You would have summoned me." Rias said as she walked up to Issei and hugged him. "Thank you again for saving me Issei."

Issei blushed as he felt her cleavage press against him.

"Yeah… N-no problem Buchou." He said as he looked anywhere but Rias.

Naruto smiled under his mask. 'You've got a long way to go Issei, but I believe in you.'

Naruto wrapped an arm around Koneko, making her blush, as he teleported the two of them home.

 **Next morning…**

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm going to be late!" Issei shouted as he threw on his clothes, shoes, and grabbed his bag before running out the door.

Ten minutes, pass, five of them being wasted as he had to wait at a stop light, Issei was still rushing off to school.

He made a sharp turn before he slammed into someone, knocking them and him-self over.

 **Few blocks away…**

(SNIFF, SNIFF)

Naruto was looking for Issei since the latter hadn't shown up for school.

He was the only one able to leave since Kurama could act as his stand in and take notes for him, even though his writing was still bad.

Naruto sighed as he followed Issei's scent and eventually found him, one block ahead, with what appeared to be a nun talking as if they were long time friends.

'Oh crap.' Naruto thought. He was about to rush over and grab Issei, but then he sensed a sacred gear from the girl and her aura. It was warm and filled with immense kindness. However, deep beneath it were strings of terrible sadness and want.

Closing his eyes and scratching his head, Naruto made his way to the two and tapped Issei on the shoulder, causing the brown haired boy to jump.

"Sorry for scarring you Issei-san, but you are late for school and so am I." Naruto said, before looking at the girl.

She wore a nun hood, a silver cross necklace, and a greenish-blue gray nun dress with mini crosses on the lapels.

Her hair was long, near her waist line. It was the same shade of blond as his. Her eyes were a bright lime green eyes that were captivating.

"Sorry if my friend was bothering you." Naruto said casually.

"It..it's.. fi…iine." She said in broken speech.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

'She is a foreigner.' He thought. 'And her accent is that of an…'

"Sono Naruto Uzumaki. Parlo italiano quindi, per favore, parla nella lingua in cui ti trovi più a tuo agio. ( I am Naruto Uzumaki. I speak Italian so please, speak in the language you are most comfortable in.)" He spoke fluently.

The girl was stunned before gaining her composure.

"Mi chiamo Asia Argento. È bello conoscerti, Naruto. (My name is Asia Argento. It is nice to meet you Naruto.)" The now named Asia answered in fluent and perfect Italian.

Issei knew they were speaking a different language, he could tell by the movement of their lips and their voices did not match it. It was like watching a dubbed version of an anime or an old Godzilla film.

"Stai andando in chiesa ?(Are you on your way to the church?)" Naruto asked as he continued to talk to Asia.

"Sì, lo sono. Issei mi stava accompagnando prima che ti presentassi . (Yes I am. Issei was accompanying me before you showed up.)" Asia answered as she pointed to the church on the hill.

Immediately, Naruto's devil instincts kicked in, sending warnings to him that the place was dangerous. This was natural for all devils, but for some reason it was stronger than normal.

"Va bene, ti lascio a voi due. Andrò a scuola e inventerò una scusa per essere in ritardo. (Alright, I'll leave you two to that. I'll go to school and make up an excuse for being late.) Naruto said as he walked off, waving goodbye lazily.

 **Afterschool…**

(SLAP!)

Issei grabbed his cheek while Naruto did not flinch.

They were in the ORC club room. Akeno and Kiba were off doing contracts while Koneko was there eating some snacks from the table.

"You went to the church and not only that, befriended the enemy." Rias said angrily. "And you just let him do it?"

"Yes Rias, I let him do it." Naruto said calmly. "She had no idea how to get there, so I don't see why you are so mad. Yeah I told you about the intense feelings I got from the church, but why is it so bad?"

"Because that is where the fallen could have taken refuge." Rias informed. "So I forbid both of you from seeing her again."

Issei's eyes opened wide.

"But Buchou…"

"No buts Issei." Rias said. "I don't want you to die, so for your safety, don't go near there.

Issei looked at the ground. He remembered the heart ache he felt when Asia told him her story, from awakening her sacred gear, to being excommunicated from the church for healing a devil.

'She deserves better that what she has gotten.' Issei thought before Rias sighed.

"On another note, Koneko is swamped with requests, so could you take one of them?" Rias asked seriously.

"Sure, no problem." Issei answered.

"Good." Rias said as she looked out the window. "Due try to bring a back a contract, and don't disappoint me."

Issei looked at the ground.

"Yeah, will do."

He slowly made his way out to get on his bike. He found out that with his little magic power, he could not use teleport circles, so he used a bike to get from his last few clients, except his first one which was Milton.

Naruto walked up to Rias and looked out the window also.

"He is doing his best Rias." Naruto said as Issei got on his bike and pedaled off. "So you did not need to put him down like that."

Rias sighed and walked away.

"What I do to show him how serious this is should not be a concern of yours Naruto." Rias said as she teleported to an important meeting with Sona Sitri.

Naruto walked over to Koneko and sat on the couch.

"Did you really have so many contracts tonight?" he asked.

"No, just three." Koneko replied swallowing the snack she was eating. "Buchou wants the pervert to get more possible contracts so I offered him a simple on."

"Really? Who was it this time?" Naruto asked. He knew Issei took one of Koneko's regulars before, the man who had a great manga collection that Rias would be jealous of.

"Mr. Takamichi, the guy that like to play games." Koneko answered as she went to grab another snack, but was pulled into Naruto's lap, facing away from him.

"What are you…" she tried to ask before she saw a cookie with chocolate chips in his hand. He was holding it up to her mouth.

"I enjoyed doing this when we were younger." Naruto said as he used his other hand to brush through her silky white hair, causing her to pur.

Koneko knew what he was talking about.

It was just before Kiba joined them, but after Gasper did.

After she started to get to know him, she was spend a lot of time with him and a few times, she sat on his lap when they ate, making him feed her and pet her.

Venelana had laughed like any mother and Zeoticus smiled. Akeno chuckled perversely. Gasper did not do anything since he kept to his room.

Rias was jealous and had forbid them to do it again after the third night of this.

Koneko smiled and took a bite of the cookie he offered.

'I missed this feeling.' She thought as she happily chewed. She had done this with her sister years before she was turned into a devil. After Kuroka had been turned, she was usually busy dealing with whatever thing her master had her do, leaving her little time with Koneko. It all stopped when Kuroka had killed her master and abandoned her.

They stayed like this for forty minutes as Naruto smiled under his mask. He was always happy when Koneko was happy.

Koneko relaxed and leaned back until Naruto's head was resting on her shoulder. She moaned a bit when Naruto's hand found where her cat ears were and gave them some attention.

Koneko swallowed the cookie she had in her mouth and turned her head to look at him.

"Naruto-Kun."

"Hm, yes Koneko-chan?"

Koneko's face was flushed red and she was breathing heavily as he massaged her ears. She was pressing her thighs together, making her grind slightly into his legs.

"Naru-kun…" She slurred. "I want…"

Koneko was interrupted when Naruto's phone went off. It's loud ringtone knocking Koneko out of her dazed state and she removed herself from his lap.

'Oh Lucifer-sama that was close.' She thought as she looked over her shoulder to make sure Naruto was focused on his phone. Koneko pressed her thighs again and nodded on confirmation: she would have to change her panties.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Naruto said as he hung up his phone and turned to Koneko. "Koneko-chan, Issei-san has been attacked so we need to go now!"

Koneko wanted to protest, but had no time to do so when he grabbed her and they were teleported to Issei's location.

Once the circle vanished, the two of them looked around and saw Akeno and Rias next to them while Kiba was clashing swords with a pale haired exorcist who had a blade of light and a gun.

"HA, more shitty devils for the mighty Freed to slay!" he cried out joyfully, his tongue out and his eyes wide in a maniacal way.

Issei was on the floor, holes in each of his legs and a long slash on his back with blood flowing through half healed wounds. Besides him, Asia was there, covering her chest as Naruto could see that her clothes and bra had been slashed. She had no injuries, but it still angered Naruto.

Said devil lunged from his spot. Kiba ducked as Naruto sailed over him and punched Freed away from his friend and into the wall, imprinting it.

"Asia, cosa è successo? (Asia, what happened)?" Naruto asked.

Asia looked up when she heard her name and saw Naruto there, shocking her.

"Sei anche un diavolo, Naruto? (You are also a devil Naruto?)" She asked, scared out of her mind.

Naruto nodded and returned his attention to Freed who was getting out of the hole he made.

"How DARE you attack me you piece of shit!" Freed shouted as he pointed his gun at Naruto, who brought his arms into a X-guard in front of him.

"NO!" Koneko and Asia shouted.

The bullet landed on the ground harmlessly as Naruto smirked.

"As if a little holy bullet could break through my defense?" Naruto said. 'At least while I'm coating my arms in magic to make them stronger.'

It still hurt, but at least he can effectively stop a bullet without risking death.

"Well, shit!" Freed cursed before he smirked evilly.

"There are fallen angels outside!" Koneko shouted as Freed started to laugh.

"What are you going to do now shitty devils?" He asked sarcastically. "You are surrounded."

His response was a couch pushing him through the wall, courtesy of Koneko.

"Naruto, we need to grab Issei and go." Kiba said as he grabbed Issei.

"We need to take Asia also!" Issei cried out as he looked at her.

"She can't teleport with us." Akeno informed. "Only those who are members of the Gremory peerage can use it."

"Its okay, Issei." She said with a sad smile and tears running down her face. She passed out from all the excitement her body dealt with the last few minutes.

"ASIA!" he shouted before Koneko knocked him out.

"Come on Naruto, the fallen are closing in!" Rias ordered.

"No, go on ahead." Naruto said as he had a small blue summon circle appear. Kurama popped out and landed on his shoulder. "I'll bring Asia and you can ask her if she wants to become a devil."

"NO, NARUTO!" Rias shouted.

The circle was forcefully activated when Naruto put his magic into it, leaving him and Kurama with Asia.

"Alright, Kurama, it's time to hide." Naruto said as he grabbed Asia in bridal style, making sure she was covered to keep her modesty.

Kurama nodded and activated his magic to make them invisible and their presence masked. It would probably hide them for a few minutes since some of the fallen could have strong sensing abilities so Naruto booked it through the hole in the wall, making sure to step on Freed's face and made his way home.

 **Next Day, early morning, before school, Naruto and Koneko's apartment…**

Asia was crying tears of joy when Issei hugged her tightly while Naruto, Koneko, and Rias watched the two.

Asia had stayed in Koneko's room the night before, also was lent some of Koneko's clothes which were a little tight but were better than nothing.

She had woken up that morning and screamed, causing Koneko to rush in to try to calm her down. After a nice breakfast, Naruto called Rias to have her and Issei come over.

"I am so sorry that I did not tell you I was a devil Asia." Issei apologized. "I wanted to be the friend you wanted, but I lied to you."

Asia's heart strings were pulled in more ways than one. She had wanted friends for a long time. Not like the people she lived with while she was with the church, but people her age.

"I was taught to forgive those who ask for forgiveness." She said as she looked at him with more tears in her smiling face. "So I forgive you Issei."

Issei smiled and hugged her again, it being reciprocated by Asia.

'I am happy for them, but we need to move along.' Rias thought as she coughed into her hands, getting their attention.

"As happy as I am for your reunion, I would like to talk to you Asia." Rias said calmly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'So, is she going to ask about Asia joining us, or something else?' he thought. He honestly wanted the former since Asia was a very sweet girl and deserved a family. Although Naruto had some issues with Rias, he still cared for her.

"May I ask who you are?" Asia asked in slightly better speech as she and Issei sat on the seats opposite of her.

"I would like to ask you to become my bishop?" Rias asked as she placed a red Bishop piece on the dinner table.

"Um, I.. I don't know." Asia said as she looked at Rias and at Issei. "I know that Naruto and Issei are nice people, but I know nothing about you. And I am still processing what happened."

Issei placed a hand on hers. He remembered what Freed had done. He had touched and groped Asia in front of him the night before and she was still coping with it.

"Asia, Rias is a very loving person." Naruto said. "She and the other members of her clan treat their peerage members like family. So if you join us, you will have friends and will have a chance to go to school. You'll be able to live a better life, one not controlled by the fallen angels. You'll be able to make your own decisions."

Asia thought very hard on his words. She wanted to go to school and she wanted to have friends. However…

"Will I be able to go to heaven if I become a devil?" she asked in a scared tone.

Naruto was afraid of this question. He had no clue if reincarnated devils would be able to go to heaven. It was a loaded barrel and no matter what he said, that bullet would hit something.

"Who cares if you go to heaven?"

Everyone's attention was immediately glued to Koneko, who was sitting next to Naruto.

"If you make the best of the life you have, then will it matter if you go to heaven? You won't go to hell, being a devil and all, so you don't need to worry about that." Koneko said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Naruto wanted to face palm and Rias wanted to reprimand her but they were stopped when Asia placed her hands against her chest, eyes closed.

Silence reigned supreme for several minutes before her eyes opened again, firm in her decision.

 **Church…**

"DAMN YOU FREED!" Raynare shouted as she punched him.

"I'm sorry Raynare-sama." The ex-priest said as he was kicked in the face by the angry fallen.

"Take it easy Raynare." Mittlet said as she floated next to her boss.

"No, keep it up." Dohnaseek said as he glared at the priest. "He failed and even worse he lost the girl."

"I can find her and bring her back." Freed tried to plead, but was thrown across the room, again, almost hitting Kalawarner.

"Watch were you throw your toys Raynare." Kalawarner snapped as she dodged a flying Freed.

"Shut up Kalawarner!" Raynare shouted as she stormed out of the room, kicking Freed once more, and made her way to the underground sanctum.

"She needs to find a better way than doing that to let out her frustrations." Mittlet said as she landed on the floor. "She need to get laid."

"Oh, like you did three centuries ago?" Dohnaseek asked with a smirk.

"Yeah like I… FUCK YOU!"

 **Kuoh Academy…**

"My name is Asia Argento." Asia said in perfect speech, no problems since she became Rias's bishop. "I am very pleased to meet you and I hope we can all be friends."

Asia bowed to them, worried that she messed up before the class exploded with chatter.

Naruto smiled under his mask as he watched the students ask Asia about herself.

Many of the males asking personal questions to which Asia, being the innocent and pure girl she was, had no idea what they were meaning. This really irritated Issei to no end.

"Do you have any siblings?" a random female student asked.

"Yes. I have an older twin brother." Asia said as her face became a light shade of pink before she pointed at Naruto. "Naruto-Nii is my brother."

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Our parents divorced shortly after we were born. I took our mothers name and Asia took our fathers name." Naruto answered, giving them the false story. It worked very well, since Naruto never told anyone about his family or home life. "Our parent's recently died so Asia came to Japan to live with me with our aunt from now on."

Many female students squealed. It was so cute to have a caring older brother.

It was not Naruto's idea. In fact, it was Issei's. He had pointed out that their hair was the same shade so they could pass off as twins. Naruto actually cooked him an amazing breakfast for such a good idea. Naruto also thought Issei wanted Naruto to know that he wanted to be with her, so Naruto let him know he was not going to pursue Asia.

The teacher reigned in the class and pointed towards the empty seat in front of Naruto, besides Issei.

During the small break between classes, many females continued to ask Asia questions.

Many of the males bombarded Naruto with questions about Asia, and he ignored all of them. If Asia was going to pretend to be his sister, then he would act like any brother would. He soon said that none of them were allowed to touch Asia. This did not count for Issei.

 **After class…**

Naruto, Koneko, Asia and Issei were walking off of school campus together.

Rias had decided to let the group have the night off since the night before was really hectic.

"So, Asia-chan's first day was good." Koneko asked as she walked next to Naruto.

"Yes, I enjoyed myself and everyone was so nice." Asia said. "It was even better with Issei-kun and Naruto-nii."

Asia missed the angry look Koneko gave her when Naruto patted Asia on the head.

"Well, we should go home you guys." Naruto said to the three of them.

Since Asia was probably being hunted by the fallen and Issei wasn't that strong yet, Naruto suggested that the two of them live with him and Koneko so they could protect Asia together. When the heat dies down, Asia could move in with Issei since she said she wanted to live with him.

The small group of merry devils made it to their destination with no problems.

Naruto and Koneko changed out of their school clothes into their sleep wear: a large over shirt and shorts (was going to wear for now since Issei was there) for Koneko and a tank top and shorts for Naruto.

The group did their homework, Naruto and Issei each taking point in helping Asia with her language and history homework. Koneko scowled, but knew that the moment Asia left to go live with Issei, Naruto's attention would be back on her.

After an hour and a half of homework, Naruto and Asia started making dinner. Naruto had tried to argue that since she was a guest in his house she did not have to cook, but she countered that she must to repay him for all the 'trouble' she caused him.

The trouble was another spanking from Rias. She did this after reincarnating Asia that morning.

Issei and Koneko sat at the table in silence as the two blondes talked and cooked happily.

Issei smiled happily as Koneko watched the two in the kitchen. Her grip could break the table if it wasn't reinforced with magic.

"Naruto-Nii, can I ask you a question?" Asia asked.

"You just did." Naruto chuckled as her cheeks puffed out. "But go right ahead."

"Well, I was wondering why you wear that mask." Asia said as she pulled out the plates.

Naruto paused.

Asia immediately knew she hit a sensitive subject when she saw the forlorn look in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Asia stammered as she felt him grab her hand gently.

"It's alright." Naruto said. "I need to tell you both anyway. I just hoped that it would not have been so soon."

Asia nodded and the two of them finished preparing the food in silence.

Issei and Koneko saw the awkward distance the two blondes had between them.

After setting the plates down and filling them with rice and curry, Naruto sat next to Koneko and Asia next to Issei.

Naruto pushed the button on his mask to open it, showing his face to Asia for the second time that day.

"Asia, Issei, I am not what you call a normal reincarnated devil." Naruto said as he took his spoon and began to eat. "I actually wasn't human when I was reincarnated."

Asia and Issei leaned forward in focus on what Naruto was saying.

"I lived in Italy. I was in an orphanage for six years." Naruto said. "One day, ten years ago, we were attacked by demons. Somehow I was teleported to the underworld and was bitten by a vampire."

Naruto pointed to the right side of his neck. Issei and Asia saw two very faint bite marks.

"So you became a vampire?" Issei asked.

Naruto gave a sad chuckle as he ate more curry.

"There are two things that can happen when one is bitten by a very powerful vampire. They either die or degenerate into a ghoul." Naruto said as he looked at his two friends. "The latter happened, and I wandered the underworld for an unknown amount of time, killing and eating civilian devils until Lucifer-sama stopped me and gave me to Rias."

Naruto took a breath.

"This mask was designed by another one of the Mao, Beelzebub-sama, to keep me from biting others and this seal," He pulled down the front of his tank top to show the seal. "To keep my ghoul urges at bay."

"So that is why you didn't go out of your way to make friends at school?" Issei asked.

"I'm terrified that I'll snap and kill and eat humans." Naruto stated loudly as he started to shake. "I'm a monster and yet I am roaming around people like I'm not. I'm a cursed being that should have been killed."

He dropped his spoon and wrapped his arms around himself, his mask closing over his mouth as he started to breathe heavily. His pupils dilated and he started to sweat.

Koneko grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it, trying to comfort him.

Asia started to feel her eyes water.

She could feel his resentment towards himself and did what she could.

She summoned her Twilight Healing, and walked up to the troubled teen.

Koneko wanted to tell her to not touch him, but she let Asia lay her hands on Naruto's head, a pale green magic aura emitting from her hands and into his body.

Naruto felt his eyes grow heavy and his muscles relax, he drifted off to sleep and leaned onto Koneko.

"Sorry about that." Koneko said, running her hand through his hair. "He cares about you two very much, so he was afraid of you being scared of him and treating him like a monster."

"I would never do that!" Issei shouted, slamming his hand against the table. "He has helped me so much since I became a devil, so I would never turn my back on my friend."

"Naruto-nii isn't scary. He is a kind and gentle person." Asia said. "I may have only known him for a day, but he has been so nice to me and helpful that I won't abandon him."

Koneko smiled at these words. More for Asia than Issei, but still.

"He would be extremely happy to hear you say that." Koneko said as she stood up and pulled Naruto up from his chair. "I'll go put him to bed. Please finish dinner and clean the dishes Issei."

"O-kay." Issei said as he ate his food.

Koneko made her way up the stairs and into Naruto's room. She placed him on his bed and pulled his blanket over him.

Koneko patted his head again and then pushed the button on his mask, opening it.

"I'll never leave you Naruto." Koneko whispered very quietly. She leaned in and gently pecked his lips. Koneko pulled back, flushed red, and pushed the button again to close his mask. "Because I love you very much Naruto."

While this was going on, Mittlet flew back to the church to tell Raynare of her findings.

 **Afterschool, next day, Friday…**

Issei and Asia stayed late to clean the classroom. Koneko and Naruto, who had returned to his normal self, had offered to wait for them, but they denied it and said they'd meet them back at their apartment.

After they finished, the two devils made their way to their temporary home, when a pink light spear landed into the ground before them.

"Shit." Issei said as he called forth his sacred gear as his right hand pushing Asia behind him.

Raynare and Mittlet appeared before them with Kalawarner and Dohnaseek behind them.

"Been a while Asia, Issei." Raynare said sarcastically. "Oh, it seems that you turned your back on God by becoming a devil Asia."

Asia felt her heart drop a bit.

"Shut up Bitch!" Issei shouted. "I know fallen angels also turned their backs to him so you have no right to point fingers!"

All the fallen angels laughed.

"That's rich coming from him." Kalawarner said as she formed her own light weapon.

"Never thought I'd hear that from a devil." Dohnaseek stated as he also made his weapon.

"I'm going to enjoy his tortured face while he watches Raynare take that girl's sacred gear." Mittlet said laughing as she made a spear.

All four of them made a move to attack before a spire of fire erupted in front of the two young devils. Kurama was revealed, in his bigger size, baring his fangs to the fallen.

"Careful, this is the fox that can use very powerful illusion magic." Raynare warned as she made a second spear.

Kurama looked at the two fallen before him and felt the two behind him.

Dohnaseek rushed forward from above, making to pin Kurama down.

Kurama vanished and reappeared besides him. His human like paw clenched and punched the fallen out of the sky.

Dohnaseek felt his back crack, but then it broke when the fox slammed into him,

"AGH!" he cried out before he was silenced from Kurama chomping down on his neck.

"Shit, that thing is powerful." Kalawarner said in shock.

Kurama turned to see Mittlet and Kalawarner attack him. He jumped back, evading their weapons.

Meanwhile Raynare had attacked Issei and Asia.

Asia was pinned to the wall as her uniform was tattered while Issei had been stabbed again in both legs.

"You are a real let down boy." Raynare said as she looked down on the devil. "You attacked as if your sacred gear was all that, but even with the Twice Critical's ability to double ones power every ten seconds isn't really useful."

Issei screamed in pain as Raynare pulled the spears out of his legs.

"I wanted to make you watch as I kill this girl, but with the fox here I can't do that know." Raynare said as she made her way to Asia. Raynare grabbed the former nun by the throat and slapped her.

"That is what you get for running away, and so I hope you enjoy the little time of living you have left."

'I need to stop her.' Issei thought as he gasped in pain. 'God, no. I can't ask him. Lucifer-sama, give me power to kill this bitch! I NEED TO SAVE ASIA!'

A blinding green light blazed from Issei's sacred gear. It shattered then reformed with the green gem still on the back of his hand. His fingers now covered in clawed finger armor. The armor now covered the top and bottom of his arm and had two golden spikes near his elbow.

"BOOST!" an ancient powerful voice cried from the red gauntlet as Issei felt immense power flow through his body.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Raynare shouted. "IT'S JUST A TWICE CRITICAL! THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD GAIN THIS MUCH POWER FROM A SINGLE BOOST!"

Raynare threw her spear at Issei, who batted it aside, not being harmed as he did.

Issei then lunged at the shocked fallen and grabbed her by the wing as she tried to fly away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he gathered all the magic he could muster. He pushed it into his sacred gear as he slammed his left hand across her face, sending her flying into the sky and away from them.

Issei ignored the pain in his legs and made his way to Asia.

"Issei you're hurt." She said concerned as he let her down. She immediately started to heal his legs.

Kurama smiled and his tail wagged as he sat nearby, the broken and dead bodies of Kalawarner, her chest ripped open, and Mittlet, her legs removed as she bled out, behind him near Dohnaseek's corpse.

"We need to get home Asia." Issei said as he stood up, even though Asia hadn't finished healing them.

Kurama walked next to them and motioned for them to climb onto him. Helping Issei on with his tail, Asia climbed on and grasped his fur. She felt his magic cover her and Issei while Kurama started to move.

Koneko heard a knock at her door, opening it to see an injured pervert, a scuffed up ex-nun, and a happy blood covered fox the size of a cat jumping into her arms, covering her in blood.

"So… fallen angels?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, they tried to take Asia." Issei gasped out as he fell through the door way.

"I see that your sacred gear wasn't what we thought it was." Koneko said as she saw the different gauntlet on his arm.

"Koneko-chan, please help me." Asia asked as she tried to drag Issei in the house. "Where is Naruto-Nii?"

"He went on a walk a few minutes ago when Kurama vanished." Koneko said as she used one hand to drag the male devil into the apartment. She turned her sights on the small fox in her other arm. "And I'll have to give you a bath."

Kurama groaned. He did not like baths, but since it was Koneko, he would deal with it.

 **Forest…**

Raynare stumbled as she pushed magic into her body to numb it.

'Cocky son of a bitch.' She thought as she could not see out of her left eye. 'I'll kill him next time I see him.'

"Good to see that Issei-san did not fall into the evil grips of revenge." A voice said. "Proud to know he got a good hit in."

Raynare gasped when she realized that a hand grasped and crushed her throat.

Naruto watched as the life drained from the woman's eyes as he killed her.

Raynare's body slacked.

' _You should eat her._ ' A graveled voice echoed in his head as he ' _Her blood is still warm and will be tasty.'_

Naruto shook his head and dropped Raynare's corpse. Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. The voice was gone for now.

Whenever he fought life or death fights, his instincts to devour, kill, and drink from his opponents always whispered in his ear.

"Now to get rid of this body and clean up Kurama's mess." Naruto said as he incinerated the body with his magic.

 **Chapter 3, DONE!**

 **Please review if you enjoyed.**

 **I ask for suggestions for Naruto's Queen in his peerage, since all other position have been filled except the queen.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	4. Familiars and Phenex's

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Sept. 25, 2018**_

ME: (Sitting on bed typing this chapter)

Door slams open, making me spill my Dr. Pepper.

YOU: (Taking heavy angry breaths)

ME: Oh god what now reader?

YOU: (Walk over and start strangling me) YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

ME: (choked voice) WHAT I DO KNOW?

YOU: YOU CHANGED THE POV IN CHAPTER 1! WHAT AM I GOING TO BITCH ABOUT NOW?

Yeah, I went back and fixed the POV in chapter 1 because so many of you kept commenting on it and asking why I did it. Ever think that I get tired? I was exhausted when I wrote chapter 1, did it right before I fell asleep. So I hope you're happy.

Also, GREAT thanks to Ian Drasval who reviewed each chapter. I actually had idea what the mask would do, but your review made me think hard and I incorporated it into the story. Also, Rias in the anime is pretty chill in the anime for the first seven episodes, until Riser bursts into her life at school and then she starts to take it serious. I gave her a reason why she was so chill in this chapter so I hope you can accept it. If not, please let me know what could have been done better. And to why she hasn't kicked Naruto out of her peerage is because he was given to her by Sirzechs to give him a friend. She tolerates him even if she hates what he does for her brother's sake. Naruto knows this and is the reason why he mouths off to her. The worst she can do to him is spank him, so he can deal.

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

AND ON A FURTHER NOTE,

The person who is going to be Naruto's queen has been decided and his harem is complete at six women, his queen, his rook, his knight, his bishops, and one other.

For those whose recommendations weren't picked, I did research into them and had decided to go with the one I know I could do, so I am here to say Sorry.

I am not doing Chisato from Testament of Sister because she is OP AF. And how would I explain how Naruto met and befriended a god and which pantheon should she be from. I also don't know much about her, yeah I did research, but I am lazy so it only went so far. So Sorry to those that wanted her.

I am also going to do an arc of my own making, just don't know where to put it. Either before the Excalibur arc or after it, just before the Three Factions meeting arc. You decide and will place it to the most popular voted part.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 4: Familiars and Phenex's**

Naruto scratched under Kurama's blood-free chin as the young kit snuggled against him. Naruto was sitting on his roof with the

Naruto had finished destroying the bodies and cleaning all the blood Kurama spilt from his foes. It would be bad if any human's stumbled upon a pile of bodies and blood, especially since the fallen angels had their wings out.

Koneko was sleeping in her room. Issei and Asia were in the guest room sleeping quietly as well. Naked even, but that was not a problem as long as the door to the room was closed.

Naruto looked up at the waning (fading) gibbous moon.

'Rias said she'd talk to Sona about familiars soon.' He thought as he in haled the frigid air. 'I hope she remembered because it is a head ache when she and Sona but heads.'

Kurama pawed at his chest to get his attention.

Naruto looked down at his furry friend only to get attacked by Kurama's loving licking.

"(Chuckle) always able to make me feel better aren't you Kurama?" Naruto asked as the Kitsune rubbed his head against Naruto's neck like a cat.

Naruto checked his watch and saw the time.

'Bout time I went to sleep.' He thought as he made sure he had a hold on Kurama and made his way down the wall and through his window.

 **Next Morning…**

"So, she's dead?" Asia asked as the four residents of the apartment ate cereal. Naruto had woken up a half-hour late and decided to do something quick and easy.

"Yeah, she is." Naruto answered tiredly. Kurama nudged his master's hand in concern to get his head rubbed. "Your last attack Issei-san seemed to have blinded her a bit."

"Really?" Issei asked eagerly. "She deserved much more than a swift death."

"Revenge is poison Issei-san." Naruto said wisely.

Everyone that wasn't Naruto looked at him.

"I won't let you lose sight of your dream in want for revenge." Naruto said. "It's a fool's want, killing for the sake of killing."

All three agreed with him, but the proceeded to eat in silence.

"Sadly," Naruto continued. "I can't say that I didn't personally want to enjoy killing her. To feel the power of being the one to decide their fate, if they live or die."

This set Koneko on edge.

"It is an addictive feeling." Naruto continued. "Anyone, even angels, can get lost in that feeling. Which is why I don't want you needlessly killing people Issei-san."

"I agree Naruto." Issei responded. "I don't want you to either Naruto, also you can call me Issei now."

"Really?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Issei stated as he finished his cereal. "After all you have done for me it is what I want to do to repay you."

"You'll have to do more than that to repay him pervert." Koneko blurted out blandly as she finished her glass of milk.

 **Skip…**

To say Issei's parents were shocked was a massive understatement.

Rias, Issei, and Asia, along with Asia's belongings, told Gorou and Shera (Sheer-ra, she is unnamed so this is what I'm calling Issei's mom) that Asia wanted to live with them, they were overjoyed and ecstatic that their good for nothing son was doing something right.

Asia cried tears of joy as she was accepted into the Hyoudo family as their unofficial daughter.

Rias had calmed down a slight bit when she found out and clarified that Issei's sacred gear was _**the**_ Boosted Gear, but she was still on edge about her upcoming marriage so she decided that Issei needed to start training.

Naruto chuckled as he walked past the park one weekend, having gone grocery shopping, when he saw Rias's attempt at starting Issei's training. It was very pathetic in his eyes. Not that Issei wanted to get stronger, but Rias's way of going about it.

 **Kuoh academy, five days later…**

Naruto stood by his peerage family while Sona stood before them with hers. He drowned out the starting argument that Rias and Sona were having about the familiar set up and he thought about the past week.

Over the week, Rias and Issei had trained every day after school. They even did a few contract jobs together and bonded.

Issei even asked Naruto what Rias was like when they were children. He was shocked when he found out that Rias was a huge anime/manga fan and would remember that for later. He also learned from Naruto that she really hadn't changed that much until recently, and when asked what caused the change, Naruto chuckled and told Issei that he would find out eventually.

"I usher a challenge, Rias." Sona said as she pushed her glasses up.

"Oh, a challenge you say?" Rias asked eagerly.

"Yes, I purpose a match in sports." Sona said confidently. "I would challenge you to a Rating Game, but we can't so sports are our next best option."

"I accept." Rias said equally confident.

The kings dismissed their peerages accept their queens to talk and get to know each other while they decided on what sports they should do.

The remaining six members of Sona's peerage walked besides Rias's peerage.

"So, you are the newest pawn to Rias huh Hyoudo?" the only male of Sona's group.

"Yeah, who are you?" Issei asked aggressively as he saw the guy gaze at Asia earlier.

"Name's Saji. I am also a pawn." Saji said as he extended his hand.

Issei shook Saji's hand and then both boys increased their grips.

"It sucks that I have to share a connection with one of the perverted trio." Saji said aggressively as they continued to try to break the other's hand.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Issei replied.

They were broken up when Momo, another one of Sona's members, pulled Saji away by the cheek and Naruto chopped Issei's head.

"Sorry about that." Momo apologized, bowing slightly. "He is a new member to this life, so please forgive him."

"No, the fault is ours." Naruto said in response.

The two peerages started to talk amongst themselves, with Koneko clinging to Naruto not wanting the other females of Sona's peerage to hit on Naruto.

After twenty minutes, the two kings agreed on a tennis match.

The tennis match was Rias and Akeno vs. Sona and Tsubaki.

The game was pretty heated, both teams giving it there all and playing to win. The game got so good that many of the students walking by stopped to watch. Eventually many more students showed up to watch.

Issei, Motohama, and Matsudo were watching with perverse smiles as the skirts of the players were flipping up revealing their panties.

Kiba and the rest of Sona's peerage watched it as if it was any normal tennis match.

Naruto and Koneko however were playing Pokemon Sun and Moon, battling each other while they waited for the 'waste of time' to finish.

Eventually, Rias and Sona got fed up and added their magic into their rackets.

Seeing this, Kiba and Sona's peerage forced all the people who weren't devils to sleep.

In the end, the match was a draw. Rias and Sona had destroyed the equipment so they had decided to play dodge ball in a few hours.

 **ORC clubroom…**

Issei and Asia were lounging in the clubroom during the break between challenges.

"I hope they all enjoy them." Asia said happily as she and Issei made custom sport headbands.

"Yeah I do too." Issei agreed as he finished the one he was working on.

"Issei-kun." Asia said somewhat quietly. "Do you think Naruto-nii will like them?"

Issei looked at Asia's face, which wore concern and a small amount of anxiety.

"I'm sure he will, especially since you helped make them." Issei said with as much confidence as he could to cheer the blonde up. "You are his little sister, so any big brother would be happy to get anything from their siblings."

Asia smiled as she began to work on one for Naruto.

 **Later that day, Kuoh Academy locker rooms…**

"This is ridiculous, getting us involved." Naruto said as he changed into his P.E. clothes, sweat pants and a sweat shirt. "They could have just gone together to get their familiars."

"Well, the master of the forest does have the one peerage at a time rule Naruto." Kiba reminded as he finished changing into the same uniform as Naruto.

"It's stupid."Naruto retorted as he also finished.

Issei had stayed silent as he changed with the memories of the Student president's, the Vice President's, Rias's, and Akeno's panties still in his mind.

"Come on Issei." Naruto said as he grabbed the boy, dragging him out, kicking and screaming, dragging a small bag of his own out with him.

They made their way to the gym, where the girls patiently waited.

Rias was wearing a red version of what the boys were as Koneko, Asia, and Akeno wore the standard P.E. shirt and bloomers.

Issei chuckled perversely as he saw the curvature of the female ORC member's butts, only to stop when a rubber ball slammed into his face, knocking him off his feet and to the floor.

"Stupid perv." Koneko stated angrily. 'Only Naruto-Kun can look at me like that.'

Asia healed Issei's broken and bleeding nose before the Gremory group started their stretches.

"Just a little more Asia." Akeno said as she gently pushed Asia down to loosen her leg muscles.

"My legs hurt!" Asia said dramatically as she wasn't normally an athletic person so most of the muscles in her body were tense.

"(chuckle) it won't soon enough." Akeno whispered into Asia's ear as she continued to apply pressure.

Issei watched this, some drool dripped out of the corners of his mouth.

'This is just like my dreams," he thought. 'Just they have their clothes on.'

Naruto, who was helping Issei, conked Issei in the head. "Hey, get your head out of the gutter. This is important to you and Asia because if we lose you won't get your familiars for another month."

"You can't say you don't enjoy the view!" Issei shot back as he glanced at Koneko and Rias.

Koneko and Rias were back to back, helping each other stretch their shoulders out with Koneko being pulled onto Rias's back, forcing her chest to pop out and become defined through her shirt.

Naruto stayed quiet.

"I think you can take a bit more." Naruto said chillingly as he forced Issei's upper torso to the ground.

A loud scream and popping noise echoed throughout the gym.

 **After one spine surgery…**

Issei and Asia handed everyone a head band.

"These are something Asia and I made." Issei said as he handed one to Rias. "I suck at sports so I wanted to do something to help boost morale."

"They are very nice." Rias said as she tied hers onto her head.

"You're very thoughtful for a pervert." Koneko said as she put hers on.

"Question."

Asia turned to Naruto.

"Why is mine like this?" Naruto asked as he held up a black cloth, everyone else's was white with red writing on it, with orange writing on it.

"I wanted to do something special for you Naruto-nii." Asia said as a small blush appeared on her face. She felt a hand on her head and pet her.

"I love it. Thanks Asia-chan." Naruto said as he removed his hand and tied it to his forehead.

"Let's kick some Sitri butt." Rias cheered, getting everyone but Naruto to cheer alongside her.

"Then try to back up that claim Gremory."

Everyone turned to see Sona's peerage, in their uniforms, wearing confident smirks.

"Since there are eight of us and seven of you, so Momo will be in charge of calling shots." Sona said. "Of course they will be fair."

Rias nodded as Momo stepped off to the side in the center so she could see all the players.

Momo raised her hand.

"Ready, and… START!" she shouted, moving her hand down.

One of Sona's members gripped the ball tightly and threw it at Koneko, who ducked backyards, her shirt getting shredded, but did not get hit.

'Shit.' She thought. 'That is more money lost to replace another uniform.'

Koneko stood straight up and growled she caught Naruto's sweat shirt, leaving himself shirtless with his leather string necklace holding his special key, not that he cared.

Many of the girls in Sona's peerage, including Momo, gazed upon the blonde rooks tattooed (the seal) and muscled figure with awe.

'They are going to die!' Koneko thought as she grabbed the ball and hurled it as hard as she could at the rook who threw it at her, nailing her in the knee cap, almost shattering it.

"That is… is a hit." Momo announced as she kept looking at Naruto as he dodged the balls thrown at him.

'Why are they targeting me specifically?' Naruto thought as he continued his evasive maneuvers. 'Aw well, this is good training.'

After a couple of minutes, Issei and Asia witnessed everyone accept Naruto and Koneko, who got pegged and was out, use their magic to enhance their throws, effectively destroying parts of the gym.

Sona's peerage was reduced to her, Tsubaki and Saji while Rias had herself, Akeno, Naruto, and Issei left.

"I never thought a game of dodge ball would be like this!" Asia sacredly proclaimed to Koneko and Kiba as she clung to the smaller female.

"It normally isn't, but this is a fight to get your and the perverts familiars so it was going to end like this one way or another." Koneko replied as she smacked an incoming ball away from her and Asia with ease.

Kiba chuckled as it looked like an older sister being comforted by her younger sibling.

"Want me to take out that rook and pawn?" Saji asked Sona as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"No, I got it." Sona proclaimed as she channeled her magic into the ball. "HERE COMEs THE PAIN!"

Sona flourished and threw the ball at an incredible speed, making it head towards Issei.

The pervert broke out into a fast pace as the ball continued to follow him.

It speed up as he slowed down, closing in on him.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto shouted as he sailed through the air, kicking Issei down.

Time for Naruto seemed to slow as his foot made contact with Issei's shoulder, his eyes caught sight of the ball, how fast it was going, and figured out where it would hit him.

'OH SHIT!' he thought as time sped up to normal and his was hit in the face, the ball carrying him backyards ten feet before the magic drained from it and he landed on the ground, pieces of his mask surrounding his body as he was in shock of what just happened.

"NARUTO/-NII!" Koneko and Asia shouted as the game was put on pause.

Sona ran up to the downed blonde as his eyes darted to and fro as his brain was starting to remember where he was and what happened.

"Are you alright?" Sona asked as she knelt down next to him as his eyes focused and he shakily sat up.

"I..I'm fine." Naruto sputtered as he rubbed his face before stopping cold, his eyes wide in fear as his eyes dilated.

"Naruto?" Rias asked as she saw the look on his face.

Naruto jumped back, his hands covering his face, the fear never leaving his face as he ran out of the gym, running to the locker room.

"What just happened?" Sona asked as she looked at the remnants of his mask. "Why was he so shocked at his mask being broken?"

"Naruto-Kun is a ghoul." Koneko informed the Student President and her peerage, who heard the white haired first year.

Sona gasped in shock as she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"So that is why he wears this." She said pointing to the mask pieces. Upon closer inspection, the mask seemed to have a respirator function. "He's afraid of his instincts to kill and eat people."

"That's right." Issei said. "He told me that he is afraid that he'll attack his friends so that is why he had such an extreme reaction."

Sona nodded.

"I, Sona Sitri, forfeit this match." Sona declared.

Her peerage moaned and asked why she decided to give up.

"This is my way to apologize to Naruto and to repay him for breaking his mask." Sona said before she looked at Rias. "Please tell him I'll pay for the damages and we will clean up the mess."

"I'll do it." Koneko said as she quickly made her way out of the gym to find Naruto.

Rias made a magic circle and called her brother.

 **As this was happening…**

Running faster than he ever thought he could, as a rook he wasn't really a speed type, Naruto barreled into the locker room and ripped the locker door off its hinges and grabbed his phone and opened its speed dial.

"Come on, pick up." Naruto chanted, his fear increasing every second.

"(Click) Hello." A soft yet powerful voice sounded through the cellular device.

"Kaa-chan, my mask broke!"Naruto shouted into his phone.

A big magic circle of the Lucifuge clan appeared beneath him as he was teleported away to the underworld.

He closed his phone as he felt a gentle hand grasp his face and he leaned into its touch. His breathing evened out as he calmed down.

"How did it break?" Grayfia asked as he made sure he was calm.

"I took a magic enhanced dodge ball to the face trying to save a friend." Naruto answered as he took a deep breath. "I immediately called you so I would not do anything bad."

Grayfia nodded and was about to respond when Sirzechs burst through the door.

"Grayfia, Rias-tan called and said Naruto-kun's mask broke. We need… to… oh he's here." Sirzechs said as he took notice of his surrogate son's presence.

"Call Beelzebub-sama and ask him to come here with the backup mask Lucifer-sama." Grayfia said calmly to keep Naruto's anxiety from spiking.

"Alright Grayfia, I'll call him here." Sirzechs said as he left the two alone to make his call.

Grayfia looked at the tense teen and gently moved him to a chair and sat down with him sitting on her lap. She gently lulled him to calmness and he went to sleep.

 _Flashback..._

 _Grayfia was six months pregnant when her husband and parent-in-laws found him in the Gremory cemetery._

 _When the Mao and heads of family told him to stop, he attacked Venelana, biting her arm. Venelana flung him through the air, into the wall that separated Sirzechs's and Grayfia's room from the outside world, leaving the pregnant woman and the feral six year-old alone._

 _Grayfia was not able to move correctly or fast do to not wanting to hurt herself or the baby. She saw a small child, whose mouth was full of flesh, devour it, she feared for not just her life, but her baby's life as well._

 _Grayfia watched in fear as the boy chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth. He had took several breaths and looked around, his glazed eyes landing on her._

 _He reached out with both hands towards her._

 _Grayfia closed her eyes and held her belly, waiting for him to attack her._

 _But nothing happened._

 _Grayfia felt something grasp her night dress and water dampen the cloth._

 _"Please…" she heard._

 _Grayfia opened her eyes to see the child crying and hiccupping as he clutched her tightly._

 _"Please… kill me?" he pleaded. "It hurts… So much… please just end it. I don't want to hurt anyone."_

 _Grayfia felt her heart clench in sadness as she watched and listened to this child beg for her to kill him. It was sickening that something had driven this child to ask such a thing._

 _"I…" Grayfia started before Sirzechs burst through the door, ran towards the boy and pinned him to the wall by his throat._

 _"Are you okay Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked as he looked at the boy._

 _"We are alright." Grayfia answered. "But Sirzechs…"_

 _"Are you going to kill me?" the boy choked out, cutting her off._

 _Sirzechs blinked in shock._

 _"Please do it." The boy said as he hung limply. "Death would be better than a life of murder."_

 _The boy's tears were waterfalls as he hung there._

 _Sirzechs dropped the boy._

 _Realizing what happened, the child cried out._

 _"WHY WON'T YOU DO IT?" he shouted, his cry coming out a garble of voice and noise._

 _He collapsed, clearly exhausted, and continued to mumble in his sleep as he shook._

 _Grayfia sighed as she tried to shake the memory from her head, but could not._

 _After Zeoticus and Venelana appeared, the former with some quick bandages on her arm, entered the room, they saw Sirzechs carrying the blonde intruder. He walked past them and asked them to get Ajuka and the doctors._

 _Said people appeared and helped the pour child heal. They were amazed at how fast he was healing on his own, but it was still slow._

 _After taking some of his blood to research what the boy was, Ajuka fashioned the mask and called in help to create the seal for the boy. When asked why, he answered that it was to keep the ghoul from losing control._

 _The Gremory and Lucifuge were shocked at what they heard._

 _Ajuka furthered their shock by saying that he was a vampire-turned ghoul, since normal ghouls were angered spirits possessing dead bodies._

 _Weeks went by and when the boy woke up, Grayfia was almost eight months pregnant and was present when he woke up._

 _Grayfia brushed his hair to the side and smiled as another memory went through her head._

 _The day Millicas was born, Naruto sat in the farthest corner of the room as Zeoticus and Venelana were praising their son and daughter-in-law and gushing over their grandson._

 _Rias sat on the bed, holding her nephew as the babe laughed at a face she made. As baby Millicas was being handed back to his mother, he saw Naruto and held his arms out to the blonde with a garbled call and a smile on his tiny face._

 _"Naruto-kun, he wants you to hold him." Grayfia said as she called to the boy._

 _"I.. I can't." Naruto responded. "I can't touch anyone so innocent. I can't."_

 _"Please Naruto-kun." Grayfia asked once more._

 _Naruto slowly made his way to the strongest queen and sat in a chair near her and Sirzechs._

 _He held his arms in wait as Sirzechs took his son from his wife and gently handed him to the blonde._

 _"Be careful of his head." Grayfia reminded the ghoul as he tilted the baby closer to his face._

 _Millicas garbled happily as he clapped his tiny hands on Naruto's mask. He made a face that seemed to be irritated as he continued to tap the metal mouth cover._

 _Scared at what the babe wanted, Naruto pushed the button on the mask to uncover his mouth, letting the baby's stubby hands touch him. Millicas's face became overjoyed as he felt Naruto's skin._

 _"I think he likes you Naruto-kun." Grayfia mentioned as she watched the two interact._

 _"If… if that is the case." Naruto started as tears filled his eyes. "C…can I be… his… his brother?"_

 _Grayfia and Sirzechs looked at each other and back to Naruto, smiles on their faces._

 _"Of course, but that makes us your parents if you are his brother." Sirzechs answered._

 _Everyone, but Rias who had left after she gave Millicas back to Grayfia to watch anime, felt their hearts ache as the blonde cried with a smile on his face, his new baby brother smiling and grabbing his older brothers lip._

 _End Flashback..._

Grayfia eventually returned to her duties as Sirzechs's maid and Naruto helped her raise Millicas, trying hard to not cause her unnecessary trouble. Millicas would cry would not stop unless either Grayfia or Naruto rocked him back to sleep or make him laugh.

Grayfia felt Ajuka's presence in their home and slowly stood up, placing Naruto in the chair.

The two Mao entered the room.

Ajuka saw the two, getting a bow from Grayfia, and bowed back before summoning a new mask that was the same design as the previous one.

"He was right to contact you when he did." Ajuka said as he placed the mask on the out cold blonde. "I just finished a new design for him so it worked out."

"Will this one break easily like the last one?" Grayfia asked out of concern for her son. He was irrationally afraid of what he could do that he was unwilling to be near anyone who wasn't stronger than him without it on.

The mask not only stopped him from biting people, but when he felt any type of hunger for flesh, it would release an inhalant that simulated human flesh and curbed his hunger. Normal food helped, along with the seal keeping the most of it away, but they were only temporary stops for his instincts.

"The unbreakable spell wore off after ten years of use, so of course it broke." Ajuka stated, as if it was obvious. "He really should not be worried. We had the first put on him just in case the seal did not completely seal his ghoulish behaviors away. He doesn't need it."

"But he believes he does." Sirzechs said in defense of his child.

"And he is just as stubborn as you." Ajuka said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Contact me if anything happens, be it devil work or him."

Ajuka teleported back to his lab and left the two parents and their son alone.

 **Skip, next day…**

Naruto had the air knocked out of him as Koneko hurled herself at him and hugged him tightly as she rubbed her head into his chest.

"YOU Idiot!" Koneko choked out. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan." Naruto replied as rubbed her back in comfort. "I should be the one apologizing for running off like that."

"At least you got your replacement mask." Rias said as she checked the time. "Alright, it is time for us to go to the pet forest."

"I still don't know what I want for a familiar." Asia said as the peerage gathered around Rias as she got ready to teleport them to the forest.

"It all depends on what you want Asia-chan." Naruto said as Kurama appeared on his shoulder. "I am more of a close quarters fighter, so I wanted a familiar that can use magic and can track."

Asia nodded as she caught Kurama, who licked her face, making her smile.

"This is my familiar." Rias said as a bat appeared from a circle and landed on her shoulder, rubbing itself against her cheek affectionately.

"And these little guys are mine." Akeno said as three chibi oni-imps appeared, each a different color.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said as very small and adorable white kitten with a bell collar appeared in her hands and looked around with curiosity before she saw Kurama and leaped at the fox.

Kurama caught the kitten with his tail and pulled her close to him as they snuggled, both animals purring in content.

Asia awed at the adorable scene as she pictured having a cute familiar.

Issei steeled himself to find a sexy familiar.

"And this is my familiar." Kiba said before being cut off by Issei.

"Don't care. Don't want to see your familiar." Issei stated when Kiba looked at him confused.

"But you let Naruto summon his."

"That's because Kurama saved my life more than once, so he gets a pass."

Akeno chuckled as Kiba looked sad, but shook it off pretty easily.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Rias asked as she, Akeno, and Koneko had their familiars return to their pocket dimension, but Kurama clung to Naruto, saying he wanted to go with them.

"Then let's go!" Rias said cheerfully.

A magic circle appeared under all of them and soon they were in a dark and highly vegetated forest.

"How y'all doing, you the Gremory group scheduled for today?"

The group turned to see a young man, mid twenties, wearing what appeared to be an Ash costume from Pokemon but the colors were off so it wasn't exactly the same.

"Yes we are. It's great to see you again master Zatouji." Akeno said with a bow.

"That's great!" Zatouji shouted as he posed, his hand held up, index finger pointing up. "I AM THE GREAT FAMILIAR MASTER ZATOUJI, AND I'M GOING TO CATCH THEM ALL!"

Zatouji let out a hearty laugh but stopped when something bounced off his head.

Everyone looked down to see a plastic Master Ball.

They looked up to see Naruto looking away with his arms behind his head, whistling.

Koneko tried not to laugh, but it was difficult.

"Um, well who of you are getting your familiars today?" Zatouji asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Asia and me." Issei said as he grabbed Asia's hand and pointed to her and himself.

"Alright, what type of familiar do you want?" The master of familiars asked as Naruto wandered off, looking for a second familiar, this time one with healing abilities.

He wandered for a while before he saw a flash of cold blue streak across the skies and land in the trees.

 **Back with the Peerage…**

"AAAGH!"

The girls screamed as a thick green slime ate away their clothes.

"YES I FOUND MY PERFECT FAMILIAR!" Issei shouted as he ogled the naked flesh of Rias, Akeno, and Asia.

Koneko however stomped over to him and angrily as he looked at her.

'This pervert will never learn.' She thought as she pulled back and dug her fist into the pervert's organs. He splattered against the surrounding trees, rolled down, and reformed holding his guts.

Akeno and Rias evaporated the slime remnants with P.o.D and lightning, making Issei scream in terror and agony.

"NO SLIMY!" he cried as he grabbed the last chunk of the slime as it shivered and tried to scoop it into his pocket, but Akeno obliterated the last bit in Issei's hands, making him a crying mess.

"What did I walk into?" Naruto asked as he neared Kiba, who was slime free.

"Issei found that slime and wanted it as his familiar and then it attacked the girls." Kiba stated as he looked at Naruto. "Did you find another familiar?"

Naruto smirked as he said nothing.

"I see." Kiba said as their gaze turned back to the group.

Issei snuffled as he tried to dry his eyes of the tears.

"Slimy," he choked out. "I'll never forget you."

Naruto made his presence known by placing his jacket on Koneko's shoulder.

"Don't be mad too mad at him." Naruto said as he summoned another jacket and gave it to Akeno. Naruto then took Issei's jacket and gave it to Asia to wear. Kiba offered his jacket to Rias, who took it and wore it in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled at Rias's troubled face earning an angry scowl as Issei continued to cry.

Asia buttoning up the jacket she was given when something in the trees caught her eye.

A small blue sprite dragon hovering in the high branches knowing at some fruit, it happily eating its food with merriment as it finished what was in its hands before reaching for another.

It opened its eyes to search for more when it made eye contact with Asia.

It flapped its tiny wings, not breaking eye contact, and made his way over the former nun. Flew before her and stared strongly into her green eyes.

Asia was on edge while she stared back.

"I think he like you Asia." Naruto said softly to not scare the poor girl. "He might want to be your familiar."

"But how do I do it?" Asia asked.

"Hold out your hand and see if he lets you touch him." Zatouji informed. "Do it slowly, you don't want to startle him."

Asia slowly held out her hand. She hoped with all she had that this little dragon picked her.

Her heart beat faster when the dragon placed is head against her hand, like a cat spreading its scent when marking its territory.

"Alright, he has chosen you." Zatouji said as the sprite dragon fluttered closer to Asia's chest and she wrapped him up in a hug.

"Hey you little bastard don't get to close to Asia!" Issei said aggressively.

The dragon spared a glance at Issei and spat lightning at the pervert, zapping him to near death.

"Dragons of this type are very protective and love women." Zatouji said as he looked at the charred pervert. "And insulting one is just asking for punishment."

"Thanks," Issei said as black smoke shot from his mouth. "But you should have told me sooner."

Koneko and Akeno, who was rubbing her thighs together at the burnt form of Issei, questioned Naruto on his new familiar since they heard Kiba's earlier question.

As before, Naruto kept his lips tightly shut about the subject and refused to answer even under torture from Akeno.

Zatouji instructed Asia on how to make a pact with the now named Rassei. She had named him Rassei because of his ability to shoot lightning and her friendship, secret crush, on Issei.

Rias cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"It's time for us to leave." Rias announced as she got a circle ready for them to leave.

 **Skip…**

Issei sighed as he and Asia snuggled on his bed.

It was late at night and just earlier, Asia admitted she wanted a deeper relationship with him. So they decided that being this close was the next step, as Issei wanted to have a relationship with Asia also but not one just about sex.

Asia smiled in her sleep as she tightened her grip on Issei, enjoying his warmth.

Issei was uneasy, despite he had breasts squishing against his arm. He had a dream that morning about Rias getting married to him, but it was interrupted when he met Ddraig, the dragon who resided in his sacred gear.

Issei closed his eyes and was about to sleep when a bright light appeared above him and Rias slammed on top of him.  
"Issei," Rias borderline shouted, waking Asia with the erratic movement of the bed. "Take my virginity, NOW!"

"What…?" Issei asked dumbly as Rias shucked off her clothes, making Issei and Asia blush at her naked form.

Rias leaned forward and started to undress Issei, ignoring the fact that Asia was there.

Issei was so confused. He wanted to be with Rias, sexually and as a girlfriend, but not like this. She seemed so troubled and not herself.

Just as Rias was about to remove his boxers, another teleporting circle appeared.

As it vanished, Grayfia stepped forward.

 **Skip, next day after school…**

Rias's peerage stood before their king and Grayfia, who Issei recognized from the night before.

"Greetings." Grayfia greeted as she bowed lightly. "It is nice to meet you all again."

Grayfia looked at Asia.

"You are Asia Argento, are you not?" she asked. Grayfia knew about Asia and her relationship with Naruto, just not what she looked like. Asia nodded, in awe as Grayfia was beautiful. "I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Naruto's mother. Since he calls you his sister you may also call me mother."

Asia, shocked, looked at Naruto.

"Surrogate mother," Naruto corrected. "However, she is the 'Aunt' that I live with here in the human world, but she did help raise me."

Asia nodded and looked at Grayfia.

"It's nice to meet you, Grayfia-kaa-sama." Asia said respectfully.

Grayfia smiled, but it vanished since she had to be serious now.

"Should I tell them Rias-sama or do you want to tell them?" Grayfia asked as she looked at her Sister-in-law.

"No, I'll tell them." Rias said as she stood up from the couch.

As she stood up, a massive flame burst forth from her chair at her desk, heating up the room.

It soon calmed down and revealed a man. He had dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, a shade darker than Naruto's, and wore a red suit with the collar open.

"It's been too long sense I was last in the Human world." He said as he stretched and his eyes found and glued themselves to Rias. "Hello, my beloved Rias."

"Greeting, Phenex-sama." Grayfia said alongside and most of Rias's peerage, excluding the king, the bishop, and pawn.

"Grayfia-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." Riser said in his smooth voice as he bowed to the Strongest Queen. He may be a playboy, but he knew to not mess with Grayfia.

"What are you doing here Riser?" Rias asked angrily as she glared at the man with anger and loathing. Akeno quietly stepped to a counter and prepared some tea.

"I am here to inform you that the heads of the Phenex and Gremory families have decided to move the date of our wedding to be sooner than originally intended." He told her honestly. Riser took some joy in the shock and disbelief on Rias's face.

"But I was promised to have until I graduated from university!" Rias screamed.

"Well they want to preserve our race my dear." Riser answered, accepting the tea Akeno offered and took a sip. "Your queen makes delicious tea Rias."

"Wait what is going on?" Issei asked as he was confused at what he was hearing. Rias and this guy were to get married. Not on his watch.

"This is Riser Phenex, heir to the house of Phenex." Grayfia informed him and Asia. "He is a pure-blooded devil like Rias-sama and they are to be wed to have more pure-blooded devils of the Gremory and Phenex houses."  
"But… she can't…" Issei tried to argue, but stopped as Riser laughed.

"I can't huh?" Riser asked as he finished his tea. "I can and I will."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Issei shouted as he activated his sacred gear.

Riser just smirked as a massive magic circle appeared under him and he summoned his peerage.

Issei was angered even more when he saw that his peerage were all females. Females of all different shapes and sizes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei shouted as he charged towards Riser.

A small female with a short bo staff appeared and used it to strike Issei in the stomach, sending him towards the wall. He, however, was caught by Naruto.

Issei coughed uncontrollably as Naruto patted his back to help him.

"You need to train your peerage more Rias." Riser said as he looked at the red head. "It doesn't work to have an insubordinate piece like that rook of yours."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

Grayfia's eyes sharpened slightly.

"I saw how he was going against your wishes, saving that boy from that fallen angel. I know what he is, and with such a dangerous being, I would have him killed if he was in my peerage." Riser said nonchalantly before he and everyone else felt the heat go down and the room get colder.

Grayfia had her magic aura surrounding her as she glared at the young Phenex.

"Be careful of how you speak about others peerage members Riser-sama." She said coldly. "You just don't know who they are connected to."

"Grayfia-sama calm down." Naruto spoke, getting her attention. "You are scaring Asia and Issei. You're also scaring Ravel-sama."

Said Phenex squeaked as she hid behind one of Risers rooks.

Grayfia reeled in her aura and the room warmed back up.

"You should just accept this Rias." Riser said as he looked back at his fiancé.

"NO! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU RISER!" Rias yelled.

Grayfia flared her aura once more, only for an instant. It drew in their attention.

"There will be no fighting." She said sternly. "Since Rias has made it clear she does not want to marry you, there is only one option available to you: Rating Game."

The people who knew what the rating games were gasped while Asia and Issei, who was handed to Asia after he stopped coughing, looked at Grayfia in confusion.

Riser smiled and chuckled.

"I agree to this. It will be a good way for me to make you submit to me before we are married." He said with his smile not fading.

"And it will be an honor for us when we give you your first true loss Riser!" Rias declared, basically agreeing to the rating game.

"You know what, I'll be generous and give you ten days to train your peerage." Riser said happily, as if it was the best thing he could do. "That way you won't be completely obliterated when we fight."

"I'll take that offer." Rias said eagerly. 'I can help Issei become stronger, strong enough to beat this asshole.'

"So it is agreed?" Grayfia asked. "In ten days, Rias Gremory will face Riser Phenex in a rating game to determine if she gets married."

Both kings nodded.

Riser was about to leave when Ravel tapped his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Alright, but be home in an hour." He said, worried as his sister wanted to stay for a while.

Ravel nodded and moved away as Riser and the rest of his peerage teleported home, leaving Ravel alone.

"Phenex-sama, is there a reason you stayed behind?" Akeno asked as she looked at the youngest child of the heads of the Phenex clan.

"I… I wanted to talk to your rook alone."Ravel said as she looked at Naruto. She blushed as he made eye contact, which was seen by Koneko. She glared at the girl.

Koneko never liked Ravel, especially when they met.

It was at a party a year after Koneko joined Rias's peerage.

Naruto and Millicas were talking and having fun as usual, as Millicas did not like being at such a boring party as it was mostly for adults.

Koneko was with them, silently watching her beloved play with the young Gremory.

Naruto was in the middle of a joke when he bumped into Ravel, who was ten at the time. Naruto apologized immediately, but Ravel had started screaming at him, calling him a filthy peasant and a freak with his mask being the reason why.

Naruto had teared up and ran out of the room, followed by Koneko and Millicas.

Ravel, however, was scolded by her mother. When asked why, Layla Phenex answered that she had insulted the oldest son of the Crimson Moa. All the heads of houses knew that Naruto was the surrogate son of Sirzechs, but they weren't suppose to tell anyone at the young boy's request. Layla realized what she did and curse herself.

Ravel was shocked and scared at the news. She had insulted the son of Sirzechs.

Layla had told her to accept any punishment that he wants, even if it was embarrassing and to swear to not tell anyone of Naruto's status.

Back in the present Koneko grabbed Naruto's arm as everyone else but her, Grayfia, and Naruto left.

Ravel steeled herself and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," Ravel called out to him. "I'm sorry for how I acted at the part four years ago."

Naruto blinked.

"oh, that." He said. "I am okay with that Phenex-sama."

"I insist that you punish me for my rude behavior." Ravel pressed as she bowed low, showing Naruto the back of her neck since her hair was held in twin drill-pig tails.

Naruto's breath hitched.

Her skin looked so soft and tender that he wanted to touch it with his own skin. Preferably his lips so he could lick it to get a taste for it. His mouth watered at it as he wanted to eat it.

A very silent sound echoed in his mask as the inhalant funneled through it and was inhaled by Naruto calming his urge to eat her.

"It's alright Phenex-sama." He said somewhat nervously as he looked away from her. "I forgave you a long time ago, so there is no reason for you to bow to me."

"Please, I beg you!" Ravel said desperately as she looked at him. She had dealt with the guilt of what she had done for four years. She needed to do something, anything, to make it up to him.

The look in her eyes did not help as he sighed and made up his mind.

He gently removed Koneko from his arm and walked up to the young Phenex.

He reached up to her faced.

Ravel closed her eyes and waited for pain, but felt a gentle hand place itself on her head. She opened her eyes to see his gentle gaze bore into her own as he petted her, rubbing his hand through her golden hair.

"Then," Naruto said. "I want you to become my Bishop when I get my own peerage Ravel-chan."

Ravel felt her heart flutter when he said her name instead of her family name.

Grayfia quirked an eyebrow, but inwardly smiled as she knew he was going easy on her.

Koneko was fuming. She was a cat and Ravel was a bird. There was no way she was going to share her man with Ravel, even if she was being forced to.

Ravel smiled, a huge weight off her shoulders, and she enjoyed her petting from Naruto as he was very good at it.

"I will." She said smiling. "I, Ravel Phenex, promise to become your Bishop when you become a high-class devil."

Naruto nodded, very happy that he had another peerage member sighed up and waiting for him to become a high-class devil.

Naruto was taken from his thought when he felt Ravel prodding his mask.

"What are you doing?" he asked, her fingers finding what they wanted.

The button to open his mask.

"I am sealing the deal." Ravel said, red in the face with some steam puffing from her ears as his face was revealed.

Naruto was confused and then shocked as the Phenex pulled him down and locked their lips together.

 **Chapter 4, DONE!**

 **How was that? Have enough for you? Want to let me know? Then send me a review.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	5. Rating Game

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Oct. 1, 2018**_

Holy shit its October already? I'm almost twenty, given two more months, and it feels like the beginning of the year was yesterday.

To think I joined Fanfiction on Oct. 2, 2014. it's gone by so fast.

Currently the longest chapter. Without this intro and the end stuff it is over 10,000 words. Why because I love you all.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, YOU ARE ALL SPECIAL MEMBERS IN MY HEART FOR YOUR ADVICE AND COMMENTS. Seriously, the original arc I'm planning w\would have never crossed my mind if you guys did not recommend queens for Naruto's peerage.

Alright, review answers:

Eniox27: Well, thanks for the idea. It's because of you that I decided to do an original arc.

Also, I still want to know when you guys want the arc, because only one of you answered so it will take place in the next arc.

To Human Dragon: I might use that as an artificial Sacred Gears balance breaker ability, so thanks for the idea.

And to EVERYONE who wanted Akeno in the harem…. She is.

Now, I added, hopefully, some flare to this chapter, because it is the training and the rating game portion of season one.

Also on a side note, there will be some people in the reviews saying why didn't we know about so and so earlier, well I mentioned it very subtly in the last chapter, read again if you missed it or pm me so I can tell you.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 5: Rating Game**

Naruto gasped letting Ravel force her tongue in his mouth, massaging their tongues together as they kissed in front of Koneko and Grayfia. Naruto's eyes relaxed and closed as his hands slowly moved themselves to and around Ravel's hips to pull her closer.

Koneko was horrified as she watched.

Ravel was in heaven as she gripped Naruto's head, keeping their lips together until Koneko grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from Ravel.

"What are you doing?" Ravel asked as she snapped out of her dazed state. She did not like that her kiss was interrupted.

Koneko ignored her to smack Naruto outside the head.

"Why did you just stand there and let her do that?" Koneko asked heatedly.

Naruto gulped as his mask closed. He had a feeling that no matter what he said he would get hurt by his fellow rook.

"She surprised me." He said quietly.

He got a punch to the gut.

"Surprised my ass." Koneko nearly yelled. "You seemed to enjoy it by the way your hands were holding her."

Naruto blushed as he looked away and rubbed his stomach.

He had enjoyed the kiss a lot.

He was punched through the wall by Koneko.

"Is that all you needed to talk about Phenex-sama." Grayfia asked. She may have been proud that her son had another peerage member in waiting, but that kiss was something very serious.

"Almost." Ravel answered as she pulled out a small box with the Phenex clan crest on it and handed it to Grayfia. "Please give this to Naruto-sama when you see him again. It is very important."

"I will." Grayfia said as she accepted the box.

Ravel smiled as she teleported home.

'Little girl is smarter than she looks.' Grayfia thought as she opened the box to see a small vial of Phenex tears. 'More or less her tears.'

Grayfia sighed and closed the box. An idea struck her brain.

Grayfia smiled somewhat darkly as she returned back to the underworld to the Gremory library.

 **Koneko and Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto silently entered his home as his roommate rudely elbowed him as she passed him to go to her room.

Naruto sighed sadly as he went to the kitchen to do his homework.

After an hour, Naruto started making dinner, which was simple tortellini's and garlic bread. To make something nice, Naruto went out of his way to make some sweets for Koneko.

He set the table and waited for her to come down as she would usually smell the food and make her way down, however she did not.

Naruto was worried because Koneko had told him time and time again she loved his cooking.

Gathering their food on a tray, Naruto took it up to her room and knocked on her door.

The noise of movement was heard and soon the door opened up slightly so Naruto could see Koneko, her eyes red from crying.

"What?" she asked blandly as she opened the door more.

"I brought you dinner." Naruto said as he held out the tray.

Koneko looked at the noodles and bread and the side of sweets.

"Thanks." She said as she took the tray from him and slammed the door shut, well tried to.

Naruto winced as the door slammed into his foot as he tried to stop the door from closing.

"Move your foot Naruto." Koneko demanded, not wanting to see him.

"Koneko-chan, may I ask what has you so upset?" He asked as he pushed into her room.

Koneko wanted to stop him, but with one hand holding the tray and the other trying to close the door, she could not stop him from entering her room.

Her room was similar to Naruto's only it had some stuffed animals and a female touch. She had some posters if Miracle Levai-tan, Sona's sister's TV show, in multiple poses. She had some figurines and anime merchandize, but was few in number. In the corner was a basket with Kurama's and Shiro's names on them with said animals laying down looking at their masters.

A big bag was at the foot of her closet, as she was packing for the ten days of training.

Koneko's breath hitched as she closed the door and sat on her desk and Naruto sat on her bed.

She had been crying the moment she entered her room as she was sad and angry.

Sad that she just let Ravel kiss Naruto and angry that he did nothing to stop her.

"I am not angry." Koneko said as she picked up the fork and stabbed a tortellini with it before eating it.

"Yes you are." Naruto stated as he started eating his food.

Koneko ignored him and continued to eat her food, devouring it and her dessert before she tried to leave her room to put the dishes in the sink, but was stopped by Naruto grabbing her wrist.

"Please, Koneko-chan," he said worriedly. "I don't understand what I did to anger you and I can see that it is really bothering you. So please tell me what I did."

Koneko grit her teeth as she tried to get out of his grip, but he was un-phased by her attempts.

"LET GO!" she shouted, making him let her go and she fell to the ground, her tray falling and the dishes to the floor. Naruto gasped and tried to help her up but was repelled by her tearful gaze.

Koneko sat up, her back against the door. Her knees under her chin with her arms around them.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER KISS YOU?" Koneko shouted as her tears fell down her face and she tried to wipe them away but there was too many. "I… I am so jealous of what happened, but then I am angry that she did that!"

"But why is it upsetting you so much?" Naruto asked as he knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Koneko shouted, not caring about keeping it secret anymore. "I love you so much that it hurts to see you kiss another girl."

Naruto's eyes widened as she looked at him.

Tears flowed faster as she cried.

"Asia wasn't going for you, so I could accept her as a friend." Koneko choked as grabbed his shirt. "Rias doesn't see you as a romantic interest and Akeno has her eyes on you, so I already had enough competition."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the small girl and pulled her into his lap.

"Akeno has her big boobs and ass," Koneko continued. "How can I compete with that? And Ravel is bigger than me in height and breast size."

Koneko took deep breaths as she paused, placing her head against Naruto's right shoulder, drenching his shirt with her tears.

Naruto listened to her tearful confessions.

'She loves me?' he thought. Naruto thought about their relationship and many of the green flags were set off at many of the things that had happened between them. She cried for him and laughed with him. She was always there for him.

And now he had Ravel in his life and the revelation that Akeno had possible feelings for him made him realize that Koneko was putting pressure on herself to stand out when she did not need to.

So doing what he was good at, Naruto placed his hand against her scalp and ran his fingers through her white locks and ran his hand down her spine to her tail bone.

Finding her cat ears, Naruto broke the illusion and her cat features appeared. He gently rubbed her ears and gently grabbed the base of Koneko's tail, making her gasp.

She felt a heat in her loins start to build as he massaged the base of her tail and ears.

"Koneko-chan," he said as she turned her head to look at him. "I can say that I care a great deal about you."

Koneko's heart dropped a bit, but her breath hitched again as she felt her legs melt at him rubbing her ears and tail.

"I don't know if what I feel is love," Naruto continued, let her go of her tail and ears and gently pushed her away from him to look into her eyes. "And I am worried that I might hurt you more if this is love."

"Then let's see if it is." Koneko stated as she opened his mask and kissed him.

Both ghoul and nekoshou felt electricity shoot through their systems and they never wanted to separate. Naruto quickly pulled her closer as Koneko wrapped her arms around his head.

Their mouths opened and their tongues danced against each other. Their heavy lidded and unfocused eyes closed as they continued to make out.

Naruto's hands went south and gripped Koneko's butt cheeks, palming them causing Koneko to moan into their kiss and he pulled her closer to him by her ass.

Koneko also played dirty by rubbing herself against his crotch through his clothes, which did not need it since it was already erect but it was the thought that counts.

After several minutes of tongue wrestling the two separated, a thick string of saliva connecting the two teens before it thinned and broke.

"Well?" Koneko asked out of breathe. "Are we a couple?"

Naruto smiled with his mask still open.

Koneko felt herself get pulled into a hug, her face against his neck.

"Of course my sweet kitten." He said happily.

Koneko smiled and nuzzled into his neck. She stuck her tongue out and licked his neck a few times, making him laugh as her tongue was cat like. He did not know that she had marked him as her property so any Yokai could know he was hers. If they had any problems with that, then they were free to fight her for him.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Koneko said as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

Naruto, his mask covering his face again, looked right in her eyes.

"I love you too Koneko-chan." He replied.

 **Next Day, mountain side…**

"OH MAO THIS IS HARD!" Issei groaned as he walked up a steep hill with his and Asia's bags on his back.

"YOU CAN DO IT ISSEI!" Asia shouted from up ahead.

"Stop being a wimp pervert." Koneko called out happily as she relaxed. She was sitting on Naruto's shoulders, her heavy bag lying atop Naruto's even heavier bag, which was on his back as he carried it and Koneko.

'That's not fair.' Issei thought as he remembered that Naruto and Koneko were rooks so they were stronger than most boxers, but he was mostly jealous that Naruto had Koneko's powerful thighs against his head.

Akeno chuckled as she, Kiba, Rias, and Asia were at the level ground dozens of feet away from the rooks and unlucky pawn.

Naruto smiled under his mask as he turned the page in his book. Surprisingly, it wasn't a medical book.

After breakfast, Koneko and Naruto were visited by Grayfia, who, handed Naruto the box that Ravel wanted him to have.

Not really in the mood to open it, Naruto placed it in his room on his desk and proceeded to get ready to leave but Grayfia stopped him and handed him an old book on the Phenex clan.

She smiled and said it might be of some help for him to come up with a plan.

Issei clawed his way to the group, exhausted and gasping for air.

"Don't worry Issei." Kiba said. "We are almost there, just one more ridge and then we are at the house."

"Thanks… pretty boy." Issei gasped as he drank some of the water Asia gave him.

Naruto and Koneko chuckled at the interaction. They had not told anyone of them being a couple now, waiting for a better moment, preferably after the rating game when things calm down.

After another hour of walking, the Gremory group made it to the summer house that Rias had made for whenever she wanted to spend summers or holidays in the human world.

Issei was dragged into the house where he snapped out of his exhausted daze to see that Kiba and Naruto were changing into their P.E. clothes to get started on training.

Issei deflated when he was told that they were starting training immediately.

The red dragon emperor was soon standing before Kiba, both holding a bokken. Issei carelessly swung his sword and was quickly defeated by Kiba, who informed him to not focus solely on an enemy's weapon but their whole body.

Then, in the afternoon, Akeno gave Asia and Issei instruction on magic. Asia excelled at it where Issei had very little so nothing significant happened.

For the rest of the day, Koneko was teaching him hand to hand combat, which she took too much enjoyment hitting the pervert for all the times he did anything perverted. However, she informed him that despite being a pervert he was a hard worker, which cheered him up and kept him going despite he kept losing.

Through all of this Naruto had read the book Grayfia gave him, studying up on the Phenex's unique immortality ability, hoping for a solution to stop it.

 **That evening…**

Naruto, Issei, and Asia were in the kitchen preparing dinner under the condition that they only use magic to peel the food and boil the water.

Naruto was already good at using magic so he was mainly here to observe while the others did their own training.

Asia smiled and hummed happily as she held her hand over a pot of water that was boiling due to her channeling magic into it.

Issei thought back to earlier with Akeno and her magic training while he held an onion in his hand.

'Akeno,' Issei thought with a perverted look on his face. 'There are some ripe ones begging to bust free.'

(FWISH)

The skin covering the onion blew off the onion causing Asia to gasp and Naruto to quirk an eyebrow.

'Wait a sec…' Issei thought as he grabbed a potato and thought of Akeno's boobs.

(FWISH)

The potato was peeled.

"ALRIGHT!" Issei shouted as he went crazy peeling vegetables left and right before he was smacked in the head.

Issei glared angrily at Naruto who looked down.

Issei followed his gaze and saw why he was hit.

Potato and onion peels were littered all over the floor and table.

Naruto chewed his potatoes merrily as it felt good to not eat his own cooking.

"Asia-chan you're going to make a good wife someday." Naruto proclaimed happily, causing his surrogate sister to blush heavily and clutch her face in embarrassment.

Issei gazed at Rias and Akeno, imagining them naked before his gaze landed on Koneko as he tried to look at Asia.

"Don't try to peel me!" Koneko stated violently.

"I'D NEVER!" Issei shouted. "I was only…" 'Maybe I should not finish this sentence.'

Issei thought this as he felt Naruto's magic spike quickly at the mention of 'I was only'.

Issei finished his sentence with a nervous laugh as everyone continued to eat the massive meal consisting of potatoes and onions.

"So Issei," Rias asked. "Learn anything new?"

Issei looked down in shame.

"Yeah that I'm the weakest link here." He said dejectedly.

"Well, at least you know you need to improve." Rias said as if it was normal, slightly hurting Issei's pride. "Between your Boosted Gear and Asia's advanced healing, you too are quite a team. Our enemy will know this so it's best we get you as strong as possible."

Issei nodded.

"Well, then let's get going to the bath." Rias announced as they finished.

"WE'RE BATHING?" Issei gasped.

Rias chuckled at his antics.

"You want to see us naked don't you?" Rias asked. "I don't mind. Do you Akeno?"

"The more the merrier." Akeno replied with a chuckle.

"Nope." Koneko said blandly.

 **Baths…**

"We haven't done this in forever." Akeno sighed as she, Rias, Asia, and Koneko sat in the massive bathing area.

The steam was thick, but one could easily see the outlines of the four girls if they looked hard enough.

Koneko was not listening to Rias as she remembered the actions she and Naruto participated in the night before as she sat next to Asia scrubbing her body with soap and a sponge. She felt herself get warm at the thought of going further than kissing and groping with Naruto.

She was interrupted by Asia.

"Koneko-chan, what did that girl want with Naruto-nii yesterday?" Asia asked. She had noticed that while she and everyone else let the room, Grayfia and Koneko had stayed put.

Rias and Akeno were also interested in what happened.

Koneko's happy mood became sour as her magic flared up.

"Oh that bitch." She said as she glared at the mirror, Ravel's face appearing in it, making Koneko want to punch it.

"What happened?" Akeno asked calmly. 'Whatever happened must have been bad for her to be like this.'

"She asked Naruto-kun for forgiveness from when she embarrassed him at that party four years ago." Koneko informed them. "He asked her to become his bishop and then the bitch kissed him."

Asia gasped in shock. Rias blinked a dozen times.

Akeno sat silently in the water.

'Ravel is going to be punished so badly if I see her in the game.' Akeno thought as she made plans.

Next door Issei was foaming at the mouth.

"YOU KISSED THAT GIRL WITH THE DRILL PIG-TAILS?" he roared.

Naruto sighed as he lowered himself into the water, ignoring the deprived pervert.

'Wish gasper was here.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. 'He is always really quiet and aware when people want to relax unlike Issei.'

Several minutes passed when Naruto looked at his brown haired friend.

"Issei, why are you training to become strong?" Naruto asked.

Issei frowned a bit.

"The same as you." Issei answered. "I'm getting stronger to help free Buchou from this marriage."

"Sorry, but you are wrong." Naruto replied as he stretched his arms. "I am getting stronger to protect my precious people, you included. Do you have anyone precious to you Issei, someone so precious that you would sacrifice yourself for them?"

Issei thought about it for a while.

"I have Asia and Buchou." Issei replied.

"There you go." Naruto said with an unseen smile. "So you fight for them and your dream to become harem king. Don't ever forget or lose sight of those Issei, they will push you far and beyond your limits."

Issei listened to his friend and accepted this. He looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

 **Later that night…**

Naruto sighed in relief as he sat back as he closed his book before he sat up and stretched before looking at the clock.

'Crap it's so late.' He thought as he grabbed his book and made his way to his room.

As he readied himself for sleep, an idea popped into his head and he grabbed his phone.

 **Next morning, after breakfast…**

The Gremory team sat around a table with Rias explaining the reason behind the Evil Piece system and Rating games. After that, Asia gave them a quick tutorial on Holy Water and bible texts, making everyone have a headache from her reading them aloud. Asia apologized multiple times as she clutched her head in pain.

Naruto smiled painfully as he gripped his own head.

Once everyone was outside, Rias ordered Kiba to once again train Issei while everyone else continued their own training before they rotated to help Issei and Asia.

Naruto however, pulled out his phone and messaged someone which did not go un-noticed by Rias. She was about to ask him what he was doing when a Lucifuge teleporting circle appeared before him and two people stepped out.

Well, one did while the other jumped at Naruto, flinging the two of them across the field and rolled, with the attacker on top of our favorite ghoul.

"I missed you so much Naru-chan!" an adult female voice echoed through the air as the ORC members saw their rook his faced rubbed against a woman's face.

She had long purple hair tied in a high pony tail and tan skin. She wore an orange shirt, a muffler, tight black pants, leg and arm warmers bound with bands, and normal shoes. She had a very curvaceous body that any man would lust after.

However, the most distinct features she had were two purple cat ears on her head and two purple tails swaying above her butt.

Koneko's eyes widened as she felt fear grip her heart. This woman had a similar aura to Kuroka and it oozed senjutsu.

"Don't worry my little friend." A masculine with a heavy Hispanic accent voice said as a hand clasped her shoulder. "This is how Yoruichi greets him."

Koneko looked up to see the speaker.

He was of average height for an adult, maybe a little taller, and had long pointed sideburns and goatee. He wore a loose cooking kimono top over his muscled form but wore black slacks and had a bokken at his hip. His most distinguished feature was his foot long pompadour.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Rias demanded, standing with her arms crossed and her eyes strong.

"Sorry for not introducing myself." The man said as he held out his hand. "Name is Ryunosuke Umemiya, Ryu for short. I am Naruto-sama's future Knight." (1)

"Future knight?" Rias questioned, ignoring his extended hand, making Ryu put it at his side.

"Yep," Ryu answered with a polite smile. "And that woman is Yoruichi Shihoin, his future queen."

Issei cried blood. How could his best friend betray him and take away his dream of being harem king and have such a hot cat chick ogling him.

"He doesn't have a peerage, so why were you able to teleport here to him?" Rias asked, not liking that her rook was attempting to gather a peerage illegally.

"We were turned into devils by my master's mother, Grayfia-sama and we are waiting patiently for him to become a high class devil to take our places besides him." Ryu answered, holding out his hand to show her the Lucifuge symbol.

Rias gasped in shock before she was covered in her P.o.D.

Akeno's eyes were wide and Kiba laughed nervously.

Issei and Asia stepped back as Rias turned to her down rook and stomped over to him.

Yoruichi looked up to see the angered heiress and smiled before the area was flooded with her KI.

Rias and her peerage gasped and fell to their knees, taking labored breathes as it became difficult to breath.

The pressure vanished shortly after it arrived.

"If you have something to say to my future king, then don't approach him with murderous intent, especially since we are here to help you train." Yoruichi said calmly as she removed herself from Naruto and helped him up, her goofy behavior gone and replaced with a serious tone.

Yoruichi held herself with such grace and walked up to Rias and looked down at her.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin, former queen of the Nekomata and Nekoshou, current leader of the Assassination Corps under the Mao, future queen of Naruto Uzumaki." Yoruichi announced as she smiled. "It's nice to finally meet the Crimson Mao's little sister."(2)

Everyone except Issei and Asia had fear run through their veins as they looked at Yoruichi.

'He has the leader of the assassination corps in reserves for his peerage?' They all thought, except Koneko who slowly walked towards Yoruichi.

Said woman looked at the white haired girl and leaned close to her face, sniffing her.

"Are you the Ko-chan my otouto told me about?" Yoruichi asked as Koneko nodded. Yoruichi smiled and wrapped the small girl in a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I could not save you and Kuroka all those years ago. If only Lucifer-sama let me, I would have taken you two from that man."

Koneko's eyes widened as Yoruichi removed herself from her and petted her head.

"Since you are close to my Otouto, I'll train you." Yoruichi declared proudly, snapping Rias out of her shock.

"Wait, you can't take her, she is training for a rating game so I need her close by." Rias said.

"Oh don't worry Ojou-sama." Yoruichi replied. "I'll train her and Naruto here. Ryu can help train your other members as he is well versed in swordplay and boxing."

Yoruichi smiled joyfully as she grabbed Naruto and Koneko by their waists.

"We will be at the base of the mountain if you need us." Yoruichi said as she flashed out of the area with such speed that made Kiba jealous.

Ryu nodded as a green swirl appeared besides him and took the form of a very thin man with green skin and he wore a hot spring kimono.

"Can't a ghost get any rest without all this talking?" He asked as he yawned.

"Morning Tokageroh." Ryu said as the green ghost took notice of his shaman partner and bowed lightly.

"HOLY THICK THIGHS IT'S A GHOST!" Issei and Asia shouted as they clung to each other.

Tokageroh grimaced and glared at them.

"eh, you got a problem with that?" He growled out. "You should be afraid of the great and terrifying Tokageroh!"

"That's enough Tokageroh," Ryu stated, getting his partner under control. "We are here to help them not scare them."

Tokageroh huffed out a 'Fine'.

"Ryu-san," Akeno spoke. "Are you a shaman?"

Ryu gained a huge smile.

"Yes I am." Ryu said as he threw his head back and his arms extended as he executed a kabuki pose. "I am the great Bokuto no Ryu, shaman of nature and Chef for Lucifer-sama! Look on and be amazed."

Akeno could not help but laugh at his actions.

"Well, then that explains the ghost, but what can you help us with?" Rias questioned. She was annoyed that she wasn't able to train her peerage the way she wanted, but since two people who served her brother were offering help who was she to decline, especially since her future was on the line.

"I suggest you all fight me so I can get an idea of where you all stand." Ryu answered.

"All of us?" Issei asked. "Won't that be unfair to you?"

"You're the red dragon emperor correct?" Ryu asked, getting a nod and saw Issei summon his sacred gear.

Tokageroh floated over to Issei and touched his gauntlet and closed his eyes.

"I see." The ghost said as he returned to Ryu's side. "The perv hasn't made much contact with the dragon in his weapon and doesn't even have his balance breaker. We have our work cut out with him Ryu."

"I see." Ryu answered before he put his hand on his chin and thought for a few minutes before nodding. "Alright, I have something planned for you, but I still need to see where you all stand."

Ryu drew his Bokken and Tokageroh grinned.

The ORC members witnessed as Tokageroh warped into a small green orb with his face on it and was grabbed by Ryu.

"Tokageroh, into the wooden sword." Ryu said as he pushed the orb into his Bokken.

Green magic energy enveloped Ryu's arm, up to his elbow, with a purple head guard on it. It had small tendrils billowing at the elbow area and the blade of the bokken was not covered.

"Now, let us begin our training." Ryu said as Tokageroh and he chuckled evilly, putting the ORC members on edge as they prepared for battle.

 **Mountain Base….**

"As rooks, you both lack one crucial thing." Yoruichi said as she and her students stood in a clearing. "And that is speed."

Naruto and Koneko nodded.

"I, not to toot my own horn, was able to out run lightning." Yoruichi said in a self praising tone. "I was called the "Queen of the Flash Step" for that very reason."

"So you are going to teach us the Flash Step?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Yoruichi said playfully. "It's a treasured Nekomata Senjutsu technique so you would not be able to use it, but I will increase your speed."

An explosion went off near the house.

"I can see that Ryu is testing them." Yoruichi said as she felt their aura's flare up and down the last few minutes.

"So what will we do?" Koneko asked.

She was somewhat anxious about training, but she was also upset at Naruto for not telling her he knew her queen. Sure Yoruichi hadn't been the nekomata queen for centuries, but she was a former queen so Koneko had immense respect for her instructor already.

Yoruichi smirked devilishly as she pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. There were two seal matrixes and Yoruichi ran her hands over them, causing two puffs of smoke to appear.

In her arms were normal arm and leg weights.

"Your first step in this training is to strap these on and get use to them." Yoruichi said evilly as her students put them on before they were pulled into the earth when the magic on the weights activated, making them heavier. "We will start the next step when you have adjusted to this. Start running Naruto and Koneko-chan, I want to talk to you."

Koneko nodded into the ground as she felt Naruto slowly get up and tried to run, being weighed down she could see him struggle.

Koneko felt the pressure on her legs lighten enough to let her stand.

"I want to know, have you and Naru-chan done IT yet?" Yoruichi asked as she watched Koneko's face turn red. "So is that a yes?"

"W..we um… well….," Koneko stammered, trying to think of an answer. "We haven't gone all the way, but we did get close a while ago."

Yoruichi nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to know and to tell you that you aren't the only one after him."

Koneko's heart dropped and her blood froze.

"I like him just as much as you do Koneko-chan." Yoruichi said as she knelt to look the teen in the eyes. "I am telling you this because I know he loves you and I don't want this to tear a rift between the two of you."

Koneko smirked, shocking the older nekoshou.

"Well, he is my boyfriend, so I don't care if you like him." Koneko said as her nekoshou features made themselves known. "So try to take him from me if you can."

"Oh, I love a good challenge." Yoruichi said as she and her now rival smiled at each other. "But I will still see you as my student and my friend, especially when you join his peerage."

Koneko nodded and held out her fist. Yoruichi bumped her fist against Koneko's, thus the friendship/rivalry between the nekoshou began.

 **Skip, later that night…**

Rias was reading in the moonlight wearing a see through night gown and glasses. She sighed and closed her book and looked at the moon. Her body hurt from Ryu's fight and then the training he made them do.

Ryu had Rias and Akeno fight each other fist to fist, his reason being that since they were wizard type fighters, if a cqc specialist got in close, their attacks would be dangerous to them as well as their opponent.

Kiba was forced to lift heavy weights to build his muscle to put strength behind his strikes.

Asia was forced to dodge multiple flying objects to help her not only get a better reaction time, but to keep herself safe. If she was taken out then who would heal her teammates.

Issei still continued his original training, but he also had to meditate to try to contact Ddraig and, unknown to him, try to help him achieve balance breaker.

"Nice isn't it?"

Rias held in a scream of shock and fright when she heard Yoruichi's voice besides her.

"Yoruichi-sama, is there something you need?" Rias asked. She hadn't felt Yoruichi's magic, she was also distracted with her thoughts, and thus was shocked when the woman made herself known.

"Nothing much, just had a question for you." Yoruichi informed.

Rias quirked an eyebrow.

"Go ahead and ask."

Yoruichi took a breath and then looked the heiress in the eyes.

"Why did you want Issei to join your group?" Yoruichi asked.

"I need him to break this marriage." Rias answered, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I heard about how you wanted to recruit him." Yoruichi replied. "And to let him die by the fallen angel's hands is not really what one thinks when wanting to have a powerful piece. There had to be another reason."

"There isn't any other reason." Rias said sternly. 'Was there another reason?'

"I can tell by your aura and your actions towards my king that you don't like him all that much." Yoruichi said. "You fear him."

"Why would I fear Naruto?" Rias shot back. "He may be disobedient, but he always listens when it counts."

"And that rebellious nature is what frightens you. You fear that he'll turn on you and kill you because of what he is, a ghoul." Yoruichi retorted. "Is that why you wanted the red dragon emperor? It is. You wanted someone strong enough to defend you and possibly kill Naruto if he lost himself to his desire to kill and eat."

"That isn't it at all!" Rias snapped. She was getting angry at Yoruichi, but what the nekoshou said was partially true. Rias was afraid that Naruto would go crazy and attack them. However she did not want him dead. She wanted to have Issei be strong enough to subdue Naruto.

"Your increased heart beat and fluctuating aura tells me I'm at least half correct in my assumptions." Yoruichi said before she turned to go into the house.

Issei, who was standing besides the door, heard everything.

'This can't be true.' He thought as Yoruichi passed him and looked at him.

"I hope you make the correct choice regarding my master Issei-san." She said as she made her way to her room with Koneko. They decided to share a room, to bond and get more acquainted with each other.

Issei nodded and made his way to his room that he shared with Naruto and Kiba. Issei was conflicted.

'What do I do?' he thought as he walked. 'If my reason to be a devil really is to kill Naruto, then why did I vow to protect Buchou? I like her, but Naruto has helped me so many times and doesn't seem to be that bad of a guy.'

" _ **I don't know partner."**_

Issei looked at his left hand to see a green circle glowing.

'Ddraig?'

" _ **Who else lives in your hand partner?"**_

'Oh, right.' Issei thought as he continued to his room.

Issei made it to his room and lay on his bed mulling over it. He wanted to become harem king with Rias and Asia by his side, but he did not want it with the blood of his friend on his hands.

'Hey Ddraig, I want to make a deal.'

Ddraig quirked an eye ridge.

" _ **I'm listening…"**_

 **Skip, day eight of training…**

Ryu and Yoruichi smiled happily as the seven members of Rias's peerage in the field with Issei and Kiba facing each other.

Kiba had a bokken in his hand as Issei had his Boosted Gear out, letting his gear boost as many times as possible to see how far he has come since he started training.

"Keep going red dragon." Ryu instructed.

"Alright," Issei said as he pushed another doubling effect. "Ddraig, if you hear me, give me more power!"

A massive green light enveloped Issei's arm as his gear changed form once again.

" _ **DRAGON BOOSTER: SECOND LIBERATION!"**_ Ddraig shouted as the light and power coursed through Issei's body.(Not going to describe it, to detailed for me to describe so you can look it up)

"That makes twenty boosts!" Rias said shocked.

"Now red dragon, put all that power in one point before you." Ryu said.

Issei barely heard Ryu. Having all that power was intense and one small lapse in his concentration may have turned bad. Issei held his gear towards Kiba and focused all of his magic in front of him, which took the form of a small red.

'Shit it's too weak despite all that increase?' Issei thought.

"Appearances can be deceiving Issei-san." Yoruichi chimed. "Now let it go."

"Dragon…," Issei said as he pulled back his fist, causing Kiba to imbue his bokken with his magic. "…SHOT!"

Issei's fist punched the small orb, sending it towards Kiba.

The orb soared at the blond, destroying the ground around it and plowed its way up the mountain range, over two miles wide and dozens of miles long worth of damage done. The mountain was destroyed.

"Oh shit!" Issei thought as Kiba was gone.

"Don't worry he's safe." Yoruichi announced as she placed Kiba on his feet, his bokken gone.

"Thanks Yoruichi-sama." Kiba said. "If you hadn't done that I'd be dead."

"That was amazing Issei!" Rias yelled as she hugged the boy.

Usually Issei would have been on cloud nine, but ever since he heard what Rias and Yoruichi said, he had been more focused on getting stronger than boobs.

"Thanks Rias." Issei said as he quickly removed Rias from himself. "Now I'm going to sleep."

Issei then collapsed and was out like a lamp.

Asia ran to her crush and started to check him over while Naruto smiled proudly.

'He has gotten so strong in such a short amount of time thanks to Ryu.' Naruto thought as he looked down at the binder in his arms and wrote something down.

"What are you writing Naruto?" Akeno asked as she looked over his shoulder, scaring him, making him close the binder.

"Akeno," he shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Don't scare me like that."

Akeno laughed, having really, REALLY, enjoyed his fright.

"You're cute when you're scared Naruto." Akeno said, gaining Yoruichi's and Koneko's attention.

Naruto had an unseen blush as he called Akeno over and showed her what he had written down.

Akeno looked at the page and read them. Naruto had written down and drawn multiple ways to fight against Riser and there was more but the last part Naruto refused to let her look at them.

"Let me see it Naruto." Akeno whined.

"It's just something that is a little dangerous." Naruto said, ignoring as best he could the puppy dog look Akeno sent towards him. "A last resort you could say."

"Well whatever it is, it probably won't work." Rias said as she overheard their conversation.

"You should read some of these Rias, they might work." Akeno inquired. She wanted to really try plan 6, maybe plan 9 more, but she might combine them and call it plan 69.

"I don't need to." Rias said sternly. "I have a plan and it will work."  
"Rias," Naruto said. "Can you at least give them a read? Maybe they can help you improve your plan and make it better."

"I said no!" Rias said in a raised voice. She was getting irritated. She had a training plan planned out for her peerage, but Naruto had stepped in and had his friends help them. Sure, they helped. Kiba could take some hits before getting worn out. Koneko and Naruto had gotten faster and more durable. Asia could react to things quickly but she still had some trouble with extremely fast and small objects. Issei's magic and physical prowess had increased immensely. Rias herself and Akeno could also take a hit and do some damage in a fist fight. However, it is not what she really wanted to do.

She felt like she lost control over the situation and now with Naruto saying he had some ideas for the rating game, Rias was getting close to snapping.

"Rias please?" Naruto said as he stepped forward and held out the binder to her. "I beg you to just read them."

"I said no Naruto!"

"I want you to win Rias!" Naruto retorted back, equally as loud as Rias. "I did this so my friends and family could be there best!"

"YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"

Everyone, Koneko, Ryu, and Yoruichi especially, heard the metaphorical pin drop when the area was filled with silence.

Issei was conscious enough when he heard Rias shout.

Rias took a deep breath before she realized what she said.

"Oh… oh my… Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Rias said shakily as she looked at him with immense regret, guilt, and fear.

Naruto said and did nothing.

"Naruto-sama?" Ryu asked as he took a step forward to his king.

"Is that really what you think Rias?" Naruto asked coldly, he looking up as his eyes held nothing but anger.

Rias gasped as his eyes were no longer their normal cerulean blue but a chilling emerald and his pupils were slitted.

Yoruichi was about to move but was stopped in her tracks when she felt Naruto's magic flare up. It surrounded him, it being a very dark shade of red on the outside, but transitioned into a more pinkish color on the inside. (3)

Yoruichi and Ryu felt fear. It wasn't a strong as their auras, but what it promised and represented. The rage he felt and his guilt. They could feel the lust for blood and the intense hunger that the aura cried out for.

The ORC members all collapsed and looked at Naruto in fear.

Koneko was on the verge of tears. She was mad at Rias for what she said, but she had been trained in Aura sensing and could feel the raw turmoil inside of Naruto.

"Naru…to..kun…" Koneko tried to speak but she was silenced when the aura vanished. Koneko could still feel that Naruto was still their but he was still emotional.

Naruto inhaled the gas his mask produced to help reel him in, and he glared angrily down at the red headed heiress and turned away from her, dropping his binder, some of the pages bending and getting dirty.

"Ryu, take me home." Naruto said slowly as he walked to his knight. "Now!"

Ryu was still in shock and just nodded. He activated his teleportation spell and he and his king vanished.

Everyone there were in a cold sweat, Rias especially.

Rias was scared. She was afraid and because of this she felt that her fears were justified. But she felt immense guilt. She had told him that he had no family, something Naruto held in such high regard and it was so precious to him that to be told he had no family was shattering.

Koneko ran up and punched Rias, hard, across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Koneko shouted as she went for another, but was held back by Yoruichi.

"Koneko…? Rias questioned.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Koneko shouted as she struggled against Yoruichi's grip. "He did nothing wrong for that! All he wanted was to help you and all you did was kick him in the dick!"

"Koneko-chan, calm down." Yoruichi said calmly.

"You don't care about him!" Koneko continued in her struggle to get to Rias, who was now afraid and attentive to the fifteen year old. "I bet you think he is a monster. You are scared that because he is a ghoul that he'll eat you! What do you think of me Rias?"

Rias gasped when Koneko's ears and tail appeared.

Kiba and Akeno were shocked that she showed them because she told them she hated them.

Issei and Asia thought Koneko looked adorable but were also afraid of what she could do, since she seemed to be a nekomata like Yoruichi.

Koneko stopped struggling.

"I am a nekoshou!" Koneko shouted with her eyes filled with tears that flowed down her cheeks. "I am a creature driven by lust and murder. Do you fear me and think I'm a monster?"

"Koneko…" Rias said as she steeled herself and walked in front of the two nekoshou. "I don't think you are a monster."

"Then why is Naruto a monster to you?" Koneko questioned. "There is little to no difference between me and Naruto-kun. So what makes me so different to him in your eyes?"

Rias looked to the ground and thought about it.

'What is the difference?' Rias thought. 'What made me fear him so much?'

Rias remembered back to when she first met him. She was seven and he was six.

Rias was happy to have her first piece given to her by her brother, even more so when she heard his name was Naruto, a Japanese name.

She had hugged him happily and had proceeded to show him around the house.

He was nervous and shy about everything and did not like being alone. He clung to her somewhat and Rias thought he was cute.

That night, however, Rias found out that he had bitten and taken a chunk out of her mother's arm.

Rias realized that when she found out about this she had unconsciously started to treat him differently.

"Because you never did anything to make me think that you were." Rias said finally after several minutes. "When I heard about when he bit my mother, I was afraid he'd do the same to me even though he wears that mask."

"And now he doesn't want to be near you!" Koneko spat back. "Naruto wanted nothing from you except your acknowledgement. You constantly made him feel bad about wanting to be a doctor because he is a ghoul! He once tried to kill himself because of your fucking insensitivity."

Yoruichi's grasp on Koneko slacked when she heard this.

'He tried to do what?'

Koneko, taking note of this, broke free from Yoruichi's hold and ran to Naruto's binder and grabbed it. She then ran into the house and locked herself in the bathroom.

Rias looked at her other peerage members and got questioning looks from Kiba and Asia. She got angered look from Akeno. Issei had no visible look on his face as he had been walking away to the house.

"I hope you can still fight the rating game." Yoruichi said before she teleported to Naruto and Ryu's location.

Rias stood there and cried.

How could it get any worse?

Riser's familiar, which was keeping an eye and ear on Rias's peerage, took flight and vanished to inform its master of its findings.

 **Phenex Mansion, night time…**

Ravel, wearing a frilly night dress, hummed happily as she readied herself for bed.

'I hope Naruto-sama uses my tears.' She thought, a blush spreading across her face along with a smile.

Ravel suddenly felt a familiar tingle in her loins as she remembered Naruto and that kiss they shared.

Ravel rubbed her thighs together to try to ease the urge, but it only made it worse.

'I can do it.' Ravel thought as she tried to fight against the urge. 'I can do it.'

Ravel wanted to wait for Naruto and her to meet again, in hopes for them to go even further than before.

 **Two days later, Kuoh Academy…**

Grayfia stood before Rias's group. She could feel some negativity between them, already knowing what happened from Naruto.

Though she was mad, Grayfia remained neutral.

Naruto stood besides Issei, clad in his school uniform like the rest of the peerage, but he wore black leather gloves.

His face was covered by the hood and had ignored everyone, including Koneko, which made everyone worry.

"Is everyone ready?" Grayfia asked.

A collected nodded gave Grayfia all the answer she needed before they were teleported to the Illusion Stadium.

 **Fake Kuoh Academy, ten minutes before game starts…**

"It looks so real." Issei said in awe, his sacred gear activated in preparation.

"Yeah, it's all an illusion." Kiba said as he sat down and tried to relax.

Akeno served tea to those sitting, taking notice that Naruto and Koneko were missing.

Said devils were in the back, angrily making out with each other.

"I'm so fucking mad at you Naruto-kun." Koneko whispered as she pulled his face back to hers.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. They battled for a quick second before they pulled back. "I'll pay you back in full when we get home."

Koneko nodded as they got their breath back, fixed her clothes and cleaned her face.

The two made their presence known when Naruto sat down and Koneko sat in his lap and let Naruto pet her, making her pur.

She had missed his petting.

Rias took this time to explain her game plan, which was to have them split up and take down groups of the opposing teams members while she and Asia faced Riser alone while the teams were fighting. The groups were as follows: Akeno as a solo, Naruto as a solo, Kiba as a solo, Issei and Koneko, and Asia and herself.

Everyone but Naruto nodded when she finished explaining. They had not forgotten what she said to Naruto, having sided with him. However, since they had seen how sorry she was, they had forgiven her, but were still on edge about it.

Rias looked at Naruto.

"Naruto." She called out.

Said blonde looked at her but did not move his head, only his eyes.

"What?" he said blandly like Koneko.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I said." Rias apologized with a bow. "I regret what I said and hope you can forgive me and if not now, then maybe down the line in life."

Rias had he eyes closed, hoping he accepted.

"Welcome everyone, I am Grayfia Lucifuge and I will be your announcer for this event." Grayfia announced through the speaker. "The game will start in thirty seconds. Participants be ready."

"I'll give you an answer later Rias." Naruto said coldly.

Koneko got off his lap and pulled on her boxing gloves.

Kiba placed a sword at his hip and mentally prepared himself.

Akeno changed into her miko outfit and had a smile on her face as she could take some anger out on the enemy.

Issei and Asia hugged each other and wished each other good luck.

Rias handed out communication orbs for them to use to talk to each other during the match. Once she finished handing them out, everyone but Rias and Asia left the room and made their way to their positions.

Naruto stood by himself.

He had a lot on his mind, especially what he had talked to Sirzechs and Grayfia about when Ryu took him to the underworld.

His thoughts were interrupted when three of Risers peerage members found him.

There were two nekomata, Ni and Li, both pawns, and a rook named Isabella who wore a mask.

"So this is our opponent?" Ni asked as she and her sister pounced at him. "He's a mysterious one."

Naruto stepped out of the twin's attacks, dodging them quite easily.

"He is supposed to be a rook and yet he's so fast!" Li shouted as she face planted again.

Naruto jumped above them and seemingly vanished.

"NI, LI BEHIND YOU!" Isabella shouted when Naruto appeared behind them.

"You two are annoying." He said as he grabbed the base of their necks, paralyzing them like a normal kitten. "Learn to be quite."

Naruto let them go and evaded Isabella's sneak attack. Isabella kept up her assault of punches and occasional kicks.

"And you have no manners." Naruto said as he swatted away each and every one of Isabella's attacks, wearing her out gradually. "You lack speed like I did."

Soon, Naruto was dodging all three opponents at once, a bit more difficult, causing him to get hit, but he did not let it get him down.

"Riser Phenex, down one rook and two pawns."

Naruto smirked under his mask.

Naruto grabbed one of the Nekomata's fists and twisted around and flung her over his shoulder into the ground, knocking the air out of her when he stomped on her stomach, hard.

Li gasped and coughed before she was retired.

"Riser Phenex down one Pawn." Grayfia stated. "Rias Gremory down one Rook."

Naruto was surprised to hear that Koneko was taken out, which let Isabella to punch him in the chest, causing him to cough and spit in his mask as he knelt down.

"Not so tough now?" Isabella asked as she kicked him in the head, sending him flying through several trees.

Naruto stood back up.

'Stay calm.' He thought as he stood up with visible tares and scuffs on his cloak. He felt the urge to kill increase. He wanted to find out who retired Koneko and murder them, to feel their organs under his hand and their blood on his skin. 'Stay calm!'

Ni appeared kicked him in the back of his right shoulder, dislocating it. She then spun kicked him under the chin, sending him into the air. Naruto grabbed her foot and pulled her up with him. He spun her up to his head and slammed their heads into each other. Ni's eyes glossed over as she was retired.

"Riser Phenex, down one Pawn."

Naruto breathed hard as he turned to Isabella.

"You're worn out now and easy picking." Isabella said as she kicked him in the chest and pulled her leg back before he could grab her. "You are weak now and I'll prolong this to avenge my comrades."

Naruto felt to the ground, coughing and could taste blood in his mouth.

'Damn it!' he thought before he rolled to evade Isabella's stomp. 'I trained in speed, but the moment I got distracted I started to get my ass handed to me.'

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet.

' _Naruto.'_

Naruto heard that voice again and was kicked on his left arm, with said appendages bones being splintered. Naruto cried out in pain and slumped over with both arms damaged.

' _Just let me guide you Naruto.'_

Naruto looked up to see that he was in a dark void. He floated aimlessly until he saw a faint pink light. It was far away but it looked like it had a human form. It moved a bit before a piece of it floated towards him and entered him.

Isabella rose her foot to break his spine but was blown away by the sudden increase in his magic.

She looked at him as he had a thin magic aura cloak around him. It's reddish-black and pink color set her on edge but what shocked her most was that she heard a sickening popping noise.

Naruto had set his shoulder back in place and did not even making a sound.

"What are you?" Isabella asked as Naruto stood up and his now green slitted eyes bored their way into her soul before looking down at his hands and the visible aura vanished.

Naruto said nothing as he flexed his fingers and then proceeded to punch and kick the air.

Isabella watched as he stopped and then looked at her again.

"You asked what I am." He said in a chilling voice.

Isabella gasped.

She looked down to see his hand covered in her blood being pulled from her stomach.

"I am your nightmare." Naruto said coldly as Isabella fell and was retired.

"Riser Phenex, down one Rook."

Naruto smirked under his mask and looked at his blood soaked hand, causing him to smirk harder.

"I like this feeling." He said with a giddy voice. He lost it before he closed his hand and looked at the ceiling barrier. "I wonder what Ravel tastes like?"

His mask released the gas and he inhaled it. It did very little to curb his craving, but he could now think better.

'Who ever that person is,' Naruto thought as he left the forest area. 'I need to find out who they are. But why do I have this feeling that I know them.'

 **Track area…**

"Riser Phenex, down one Rook."

"Seems like Naruto took down three of them." Kiba said as he blocked Karlamine's flaming sword while Issei was dodging five of Riser's pieces.

'Are you done Ddraig?' Issei asked as he dodged another fatal blow.

" _ **Nearly."**_ Ddraig responded. _**"One more and then you can give that power to the knight."**_

"Perfect!" Issei shouted as his sacred gear glowed again.

" _ **DRAGON BOOSTER: SECOND LIBERATION!"**_ Ddraig shouted as Issei activated the second form of his Boosted Gear.

"KIBA!" Issei shouted as he rolled under an attack from Riser's Bishop and tagged Kiba's leg.

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_

Kiba felt his body be flooded with power, so much power that he could feel it start to strain his body.

"ALRIGHT, GO SWORD BIRTH!" he shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground and dozens upon dozens of swords burst from the ground and impaled each member of Risers peerage around them.

"Riser down two knights, one bishop, and three pawns."

"Way to go Kiba!" Issei shouted as he went to high five his friend.

(BOOOM!)

"Well damn. I missed one." Yubelluna said as she glided over the track field.

"KIBA!" Issei yelled as he saw his friend get retired.

"Rias Gremory, down one Knight."

Yubelluna smiled as she watched Issei glare angrily at her.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted as he angrily prepared to attack her.

"HAha," Akeno chuckled as she flew before the two. Her outfit singed and tattered. "Our fight isn't over so don't go about here and there picking other fights. Issei get going to the main building."

"Are you sure?" The red dragon emperor asked.

"Positive." Akeno said with a reassuring smile. "I'll handle her."

Issei nodded and took off, his worry never wavering.

"Now that my Kohai is gone," Akeno said as she returned her attention back to Yebelluna. "We can continue."

"If you insist." Yubelluna said as she held forward her staff and a bomb detonated before Akeno.

Akeno was blown back and skidded across the field before she felt her get picked up.

Akeno opened her tired eyes and saw Naruto.

"I got you Akeno." He said with an unseen smile. He had his eyes closed so he would not be tempted by her flesh. He was tempted by Ravel and with the knowledge that Akeno liked him made it even harder for him to resist his temptation.

"You finally came for me." Akeno said as she snuggled closer to his chest and leaned against him, passing out and retiring.

"Rias Gremory, down one Queen."

"I'll get her for you Akeno-chan." Naruto whispered as he turned to the Bomb Queen.

Above them Ravel watched as Naruto summoned his wings and proceeded to fight Yubelluna.

'Naruto-sama,' Ravel thought as she glimpsed his now emerald eyes, making her blush at how exotic he looked with them.

"Rias Gremory, down one bishop."

 **Main Building Roof…**

Issei was thankful he had promoted to the queen piece because if he hadn't then he would not have been able to take so many hits from Riser. He could hear his heart beat in his ears and he was getting tired. Each punch to more and more of his stamina.

"This is getting boring." Riser said as he pummeled the red dragon again. "Just give up now Rias, and I'll spare your pawn."

"I…I…" Rias stammered. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She could surrender, thus giving up her freedom. Or let it continue and let Issei die.

"I…"

(GUMNG)

Riser, Rias, and a barely standing Issei saw Naruto and Yubelluna crash into the roof behind them with Naruto on top of her forcing her head through the tile and wood.

Yubelluna passed out and was removed from the game.

"Riser Phenex down one Queen."

Riser spat angrily as Naruto stood up and cracked his neck. His torso was out in the open as Yubelluna had blown his shirt off, revealing his sealed body and toned figure.

"So the monsterous ghoul arrives." Riser said as he gave Naruto his full attention. "I was waiting for you to show up."

"Cut the shit Riser." Naruto snapped as he kept his eyes on Riser. 'Issei can you hear me, think your answer.'

'Yeah I can, what is it?'

'I have a plan and I need to follow it exactly.' Naruto thought as he jumped back to dodge Riser's fire enhanced punch.

Issei agreed and listened and watched as Naruto dodged and blocked many of Riser's attacks, but was hit by just as many.

Riser was actually enjoying this. If he killed this ghoul, he'd get even more famous as his familiar had dug up the info that Naruto attacked the heads of the Gremory house and that his power is sealed so Naruto could only put out so much power.

Issei kept his boosts silent to not alert anyone, even Rias, and made it look like he was keeping her safe from any fire that came their way.

"Come on," Riser growled as he kicked Naruto back. "Is that all the ghoul that attacked the Gremory heads really that weak?"

Naruto's green eyes widened, letting Riser get the better of him and tripped Naruto, placing his foot on the blondes back and applied a great amount of pressure.

Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his spine start to crack.

'Stay where you are!' Naruto thought through the pain to Issei when he was about to step in. 'Just keep boosting. I promise I'll get him. Let me know when you hit your max.'

Issei grit his teeth and nodded. It pained him to see his friend get hurt like this, but he kept on boosting, only had three more left.

"You are a monster." Riser chided. "Nothing but a beast that consumes flesh and blood."

Riser laughed at Naruto's struggle.

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!"  
Riser and Naruto looked over to see Rias.

"Naruto is not a monster," she said again. "Cause if anyone is it's me. I treated him poorly and did not get to know him properly because of a fear that had no right to be. I am the monster Riser, so don't you dare say that again about my rook!"

In that moment, Naruto was happy that Rias had said that. She admitted she was wrong and he knew what he needed to do.

'Issei, how much longer?' Naruto asked as he felt Riser put more pressure and yell at Rias to shut up.

'Two more left.'

'Good enough. When I give the signal, launch your shot.' Naruto thought as he looked at Rias. 'Rias, get his leg off me please. I have a plan and it does not need me eating the floor under his foot.'

Rias heard him and immediately blasted Riser's leg with her P.o.D making him fall.

As Riser fell, Naruto spun around and grabbed Riser in a full-Nelson, but because he moved quickly segments of his spine went out of alignment and one pinched his spinal cord making him lose feelings in his legs.

'Do it now Issei!' Naruto thought as he felt Riser struggle.

'Will you be able to get out of the way?' Issei asked.

"FORGET ABOUT ME AND FIRE THE DAMN THING!" Naruto shouted as he head butted the back of Riser's head to keep him down.

"Alright, I'll go full power." Issei said as he held his left arm forward. "Ddraig, balance breaker!"

"WELSH DRAGON: OVER BOOSTER!"

Issei was covered in a bright red light as chunks of red armor formed around his body, giving the look of an armored dragon.

"Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!" he stated as he used his time to increase the stored magic he gained earlier into a pea sized red orb.

'Shit,' Riser thought as he felt the immense power in that orb and he doubled his efforts to escape.

"Make sure to move out of the way Naruto!" Issei shouted as he pulled back his arm.

"DRAGON SHOT!"

Once the orb launched itself at Riser and Naruto, but it lacked a great amount of speed do to its immense power.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Riser shouted as he flared his flaming wings.

'FUCK!' Naruto thought as he was burned and was forced to let Riser go. Naruto collapsed to his knees, his body not responding as he tried to run.

'I'm going to die. Koneko-chan…' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry I could not make you happy.'

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

Ravel flew down from the sky and tried to grab him, but Issei's attack was upon her and Naruto.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY RAVEL!" Riser shouted when he saw his baby sister jump into the belly of the beast.

Ravel, remembering she had jumped in front of an incoming attack, flinched.

Seeing no option left, Naruto wrapped his arms around Ravel just before the Attack hit him.

"I'm so sorry Ravel." He whispered into her ear.

There was a struggle before the blast continued its path and slammed into the barrier and soon dissipated,

Neither Ravel or Naruto were there when the blast died.

 **Chapter 5, DONE!**

 **So, how was that? I know the fight is weak, it isn't something I'm good at, so If anyone has recommendations for a better fight, then by all means let me know. Looking at you Ian Drasvel.**

 **1 Ryu from Shaman King, love him. He is my favorite character because 1 he has the Yamato-No-Orochi and 2 he has the seventy's vibe so he is a party animal. However, he is more mellowed out, because in the anime and manga he is looking for a woman to be his wife, but in shaman king flowers he mellowed out and settled down to be a chef so yeah I'm going for the old veteran shaman who can spout wisdom like fire.**

 **2 yeah, Yoruichi is his queen. Thanks Morregen for the idea. I thought about Harribel, but it was too extreme, well the ideas I had were to extreme and she would probably try to kill the Satan's and Issei, but I have plans for her.**

 **3 Super Saiyan Rose's aura from Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	6. Chaos is in my Blood

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Oct. 5, 2018**_

Sorry for a shorter chapter, just want this original arc to be two or three chapters long before the Excalibur arc.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Especially, Eniox27 for the inspiration for this Original Arc.

To the guest, Naruto won't get a balance breaker sense he won't have a sacred gear.

Your welcome Morregen, it really helped so I hope you enjoy this chapter because I focus on Yoruichi in this chapter.

And to a select few, why is there a dislike for Koneko? Seriously. She is one of my top five females in DXD, so why wouldn't I have her be with Naruto. Why does everyone only want Akeno? Seriously tell me why so I can make their relationship better.

It's a blend of a one or two anime with different anime characters. If anyone can guess the core anime this is based on will get a cookie.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 6: Chaos is in my Blood**

Issei, who had jumped in front of Rias to protect her, gasped in shock as his attack had demolished the fake building and had taken out Ravel and Naruto.

Issei waited with baited breath, which became labored as his balance breaker shattered off of him due to his time limit, Ddraig's count to twenty.

"Ravel…"Riser said as he listened for Grayfia to say that she and Naruto were retired.

Grayfia never announced it.

 **Announcer's Box…**

"They're gone." Grayfia whispered shocked as Kurama flamed into his bigger size, angered at what he had witnessed.

She could not sense Naruto's or Ravel's magic and was on the verge of tears.

"THAT IDIOT!" Yoruichi yelled.

She and Ryu had decided to help Grayfia during the game so they could monitor their king more easily. Both were proud that he was able to control the portion of his power he had unlocked, but it was only enough for him to stand a chance against Riser.

"How could he fire that when Naruto-sama clearly could not move?" Ryu said angrily as he gripped his bokken. "I'm going to kill him!"

 **False Academy…**

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Riser hollered as he punched Issei in the stomach, causing the pawn to gasp in pain as he and Rias were thrown backwards. "I'm going to kill you, you little shit!"

Issei felt the temperature go up as Riser prepared a fire ball attack.

"Enough!"

Riser stopped when Yoruichi and Ryu appeared.

Both very upset.

"Who the FUCK are you!"Riser shouted as he glared at the shaman and nekoshou, stopping his flames.

"This game is over." Ryu said sternly as he glared back at Riser. "Rias has won the game."

"WHAT? Never mind. But this is not over until that pawn is dead!" Riser said aggressively.

"You touch him and you will be punished." Yoruichi said as she walked over to Rias and Issei.

"Yoruichi?" Issei asked before he was chopped in the head hard by Yoruichi.

"How could you?" she asked quietly.

Yoruichi was crying fountain tears as she looked at the two injured teens.

"You could see that he was hurt and yet you still attacked." She said as she continued to cry.

"Naruto's… not… dead…." Issei choked out as he faded in and out of consciousness. "Part … of… his … plan…"

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked as he kept Riser back from attacking the red dragon.

All Issei did was point to where his attack hit the barrier to show them nothing.

Suddenly an ice blue flame sparked to life. It was small, no bigger than a pine cone until it became the size of a cement truck. It flickered intensely before morphing into a bird. Its wings were the same icy blue but had specks of yellow flames here and there. It had three golden flame plume feathers where its tale should be. Its neck was long and thin with its beak being the only thing not a flame. Around it eyes were purple rings. (1)

Riser gasped at what he saw.

'A true BLUE phoenix?' he thought as he remembered stories of how true phoenixes were made of these blue flames. 'But why is it here? True blue phoenixes are said to be extinct.'

Yoruichi and Ryu gasped as they felt the Naruto's magic.

The phoenix looked down near its feet and opened its wings to reveal Naruto holding Ravel, both unconscious and unharmed.

The phoenix turned its gaze to the small group and nodded as it shrank to the size of an adult man, its wings tucked in as its gaze returned to the two under it.

"RAVEL!" Riser shouted as he bolted towards his sister.

When he arrived, Riser threw Naruto aside and checked Ravel over for injuries. She was alright, but Riser's anger spiked when he saw blood staining her clothing that covered her neck.

"YOU MONSTER!" Riser shouted as he turned to the down ghoul, whose mask was open and his mouth covered in Ravel's blood. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Riser placed his sister down and walked towards the blond with his hands gripping fire javelins.

Riser however stopped in his tracks when he felt immense pain in his shoulder. A large gash was gushing blood.

'Who…? How…?' Riser thought as he looked up to see who attacked him, his eyes widening in surprise.

Before him was a man that had a lean and muscular body. He had blonde hair and stubble around his chin. He had a sleepy look on his face. He wore an open purple jacket with a pale blue sash that had a decorated yellow belt hanging over his right side. He wore knee length gray pants and wore black sandals. (1)

What made Riser's was that his right leg was a bird leg made of ice blue flames with sharp talons and his arms were ice blue flame wings, which returned to normal limbs in an instant.

"No one will harm my master while I'm on guard." He said in a grizzled voice that held authority and promise of pain. "Now why did you try to attack my master, young fledgling Phenex?"

"That dirty ghoul bit my sister." Riser growled as he glared into the mysterious man's gray eyes. "He shall pay for that and for killing her."

"If he had not bitten her, taking her magic, and summoned me, they would have certainly died from the red dragon emperor's attack." The man said defensively.

"Speaking of which," Rias said as she, holding Issei along with Ryu, and Yoruichi arrived on the scene.

"My name is Marco." The now named Marco said as he bowed to Rias. "I am an ancient phoenix familiar in the service of Naruto Uzumaki."

'So he did get another familiar.' Rias thought.

"Buy why did he have to bite my sister for her magic?" Riser questioned angrily as he held his bleeding shoulder. "And why won't my wound shut?"

"To summon me, an old and powerful entity, it would take my master an incredible amount of magic to summon me." Marco explained. "And I used an old sage technique that allows one to deal damage to Phenex clan members."

Marco walked over to Riser with his hand engulfed in his blue flames and touched Riser's bleeding shoulder. The flames quickly healed the man's wound and stopped the bleeding.

"This is my Flames of Restoration." Marco said. "I can heal from anything, so by doing this to others, they can be healed quickly but not as fast as I can and is limited. As an example, Naruto-sama's flesh had been healed, but his spine is still in horrible condition."

"That's amazing" Yoruichi said as she watched the phoenixes flames dissipate.

"Now then," Riser said turning to Yoruichi and Ryu. "I want to know why I 'lost' this game to Rias."

At that moment, everyone present was teleported out of the Illusionary world and were now standing, laying in Naruto and Ravel's case, before Sirzechs and Grayfia.

The young female Phenex, the blonde ghoul, and Issei were taken away from the group and taken to the medical center where their respective Peerages were being healed. Rias went with them to get some minor healing.

"Because you have no other pieces Riser." Sirzechs said answering Riser's statement. "In the game of chess, when the king makes the same move three times, it means that they have no other move and it would be redundant to continue, thus they would lose."

"I know that Sirzechs-sama," Riser answered. "But how come I lost when I clearly had enough power to stay standing?"

"Because if you had continued, this little guy would have stepped in and would have violated the rules." Sirzechs announced as he looked over behind them to see Kurama, in his bigger form, growling angrily at Riser. He was angry at not only for what Riser's queen did to Koneko, but what he did to his master.

"Calm down Kurama-san." Marco said as he stood before his fellow familiar. "They have Phenex tears so he and Koneko-chan will be fine."

Kurama looked at Marco and then towards Riser. He growled once more before he was enveloped in flames and returned to his smaller form. The young Kitsune paddled over to Grayfia and she knelt down to pick him up.

Marco bowed to the Crimson Mao and the Strongest Queen before he let himself out to help his master.

"You are a great player Riser." Sirzechs said as he returned his attention to Riser. "But you are not the best leader."

"What does that…"

"We, the Mao, watched this match." Sirzechs informed the Phenex. "We were watching both kings to see how they and their peerage cooperated. Rias had some trouble do to some complications that arose during their training, but they all worked together. You, on the other hand, just sat back and watched as your servants were taken out one by one, only stepping in when Rias and her bishop stormed your territory."

Riser nodded, but still could not see any flaw in what he had done. As a king, he could do what he wanted, and sense there was a very low chance that any of his pieces would die, he could care less about what happens to them except his sister and queen.

"From what we saw, you used something personal against Rias's rook." Sirzechs said, which Riser quirked an eyebrow at. "That boy can be fragile, and with him being the way he is, getting him riled up is not wise unless you want to die."

"So what?" Riser asked. "That boy is a freak! He is a monster!"

Riser immediately regretted saying that as he was partially frozen.

"Remember what I said Riser." Grayfia chillingly said as the temperature of the room dropped. "Be wary of whom you chose to insult, for you don't know who they are connected to."

Riser gritted his teeth.

"But you still haven't given me a straight answer on how I lost when I was the only one able to stand."

"You had cheated by having your familiar spy on Rias's peerage so you could plan ahead." Sirzechs said.

Riser's eyes widened.

"I had the leader of the assassination corps train them and she had sensed your familiars presence." Sirzechs told the third son of Phenex. "So you used the information you obtained and planned accordingly. A good idea for war, but it is against the rules, thus you lose this match."

"THAT'S UNFAIR! NO ONE SAID I COULDN'T SO THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Riser shouted.

"Then read the rules of the game before you play again Riser, because you are forbidden to play in the games for the next five years." Sirzechs declared as a mao.

 **Phenex Infirmary, next day…**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes.

His limbs felt heavy.

He looked around and saw machines around him and saw a tube that connected to a face mask on his face, meaning that his normal mask had been removed.

'How long was I out?' he thought as he tried to rub his eyes but found that he couldn't.

Naruto looked down to see Koneko and Ravel, on the left and right respectively, sleeping next to him and their faces snuggling into his biceps.

Koneko wore an oversized shirt with her nekoshou features out like usual while Ravel wore a light see-through night gown.

'They are so adorable.' Naruto thought as he saw the peaceful expressions on their faces.

Ravel's face scrunched up as she snuffled a bit before she sneezed, waking herself up.

"That's a way to wake up, eh, Ravel-chan?" Naruto whispered, scaring the poor Phenex.

"Naruto-sama," Ravel whispered, gripping her heart. "I was told you would not wake up until tomorrow."

"I've always healed faster than expected." Naruto said happily before he stopped when Ravel started to tear up. "I'm sorry for scaring you during the game."

"As you should you idiot!" Ravel said sternly as she slapped his arm. She placed her forehead against his shoulder. "You have no idea how scared I was when we were about to get hit."

"I know," Naruto said as he tilted his head to touch Ravel's. "I am sorry for having to bite you. If I hadn't, then we may have died."

Ravel stayed silent for a while before she looked into his eyes. His cerulean eyes met her sapphire eyes, filled with hope.

"Did… did it taste good?" She asked.

"What?"

"My blood? Did it taste good?" Ravel confirmed.

"uhm, yes, it was delicious." Naruto said honestly. It had a mild spice-like taste due to her being a Phenex. "But why are you asking?"

"Oni-sama told me that you were a ghoul." Ravel answered, shifting her body off his arm so he could move it. "I wasn't so sure that I would be able to see you the same way as before. You biting me proved that you are a ghoul, but I did not care. I was actually happy."

"How could you be…"

"Because I was helpful to you." Ravel said honestly. She had been worried that she would not be able to help him as his bishop.

"You are useful Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he cupped her cheek. "Even if you can't fight, I know you are a useful person. We will find it as time goes on, alright."

"Yes." Ravel says happily as she goes to remove his oxygen mask, giving him a good view of her clothed breasts as she slightly sat up.

"And what do you think you are doing, Teriyaki?"

Naruto and Ravel looked down to see Koneko sitting up, fully awake.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU CAT!" Ravel shouted.

"Koneko-chan," Naruto said startled by Ravel's shout and the fact that Koneko was awake. "How long have you been awake?"

"For the last two minutes." Koneko answered. "You weren't really being quiet."

"And we were having a moment before you spoke up." Ravel whispered.

"As his girlfriend, I can't have him kissing other women." Koneko stated as she moved in, removed the mask, and lip-locked with Naruto in front of Ravel, who gasped at the intensity.

"You did promise to repay me in full when we get home, so this is the start of that." Koneko said when she pulled back.

When Koneko went back in for more, Ravel pushed her aside and kissed Naruto.

"What are you doing Yakitori?" Koneko asked as she pulled Ravel off of Naruto.

"As his future bishop, I have to make sure my king is at full capacity at all times." Ravel answered with a glare at Koneko. "AND DON'T CALL ME YAKITORI, NEKO-BAKA!"

"Make me chicken flambé." Koneko challenged as she looked at Naruto with loving eyes. "Let's continue where we left off before training Naruto."

Koneko was about to remove her shirt when the door opened, forcing her to push it down.

Marco, Kurama, and Grayfia entered the room, happy to Naruto awake and very active. They could see the saliva on his lips so they could take a good guess at what was happening before they arrived.

"Kaa-sama?" Naruto shouted, grabbing Ravel and Koneko and pulling them into his chest and threw the blanket over them. "What are you doing here?"

Grayfia chuckled.

"No use in hiding them Naruto, we know they are there." Grayfia said as she sat near the bed. Marco sat on the opposite side and Kurama jumped into Naruto's arms when the two girls removed the blanket from them and his arms were open. Kurama leapt up and proceeded to lick his master's face, happy that he is okay.

"HAHA, Kurama!" Naruto laughed. "That tickles. Stop it."

"He is just happy to see you again." Koneko said as she drew the kitsune's attention and started to lick her too.

"Who's this cutie?" Ravel asked as she looked at Kurama, who turned and saw who spoke. His red eyes scanned Ravel before he waddled over to her and sniffed her. Ravel was nervous but was soon a laughing mess when Kurama licked her face.

"He was very angry at what supposedly happened to you Naruto-kun." Grayfia informed as the blonde ghoul looked at her.

"Speaking of which, thanks for the save Marco." Naruto said as Marco smiled.

"My pleasure Naruto-sama, but you need to get more magic if you want to summon me more frequently." Marco informed his master.

"I know." Naruto said with a sad tone as he looked down at the blanket. "I had to drink Ravel's blood to get enough magic to summon you."

"But you did it to save us Naruto-sama." Ravel chirped. "So I'm fine with losing a little blood."

"Thank you Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he pulled her in and rubbed their cheeks together, causing the Phenex to turn red.

Koneko frowned and turned his attention to her by grabbing his other hand and making him pet her.

Naruto could not help but laugh, causing the two girls to look at him. Naruto was truly happy in this moment and wondered if anything could bring him down.

 **Skip, Kuoh City…**

Toga smiled happily as she stood atop a large building looking at the sunset. She closed her eyes as she remembered her past while she gripped her tan muffler that had an orange stripe. (2)

 _Flashbback…_

 _One year prior, it was the end of the class day when second year student Himiko Toga nervously walked down the hall. She hid her face behind a muffler as she did not want any unnecessary attention._

 _She was in deep thought and wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone, a third year, spilling their belongings and paperwork to the ground._

" _What's wrong with you bitch!" the girl shouted as she shoved Toga into the lockers. "You better clean this up!"_

 _Toga was scared. She was a timid girl and did not like being around anyone. She usually stayed by herself and didn't bother anyone._

" _I'm sorry." Toga said as she tried to move but was grabbed by her muffler._

" _I can't hear you," The girl said as she ripped the tan muffler off of Toga. "Now care to repeat that?"_

" _I'll clean up!" Toga said scared as she wanted to cry._

" _That's enough!"_

 _Toga and the people around her saw Naruto, a first year, standing at the edge of the stairs._

" _She said sorry and said she'd help clean up." Naruto said as he bent over and cleaned up the mass of papers and pencils. "So there was no need to attack her like that."_

" _Uppity brat!" the girl holding Toga said as she let Toga go and turned to Naruto. "Learn your place!"_

 _Naruto side stepped her punch, making her go head first down the stair case, but Naruto grabbed her hand, preventing her from getting hurt._

" _Be aware of your surroundings when you do that or else you'll get hurt." Naruto said as he pulled the girl back and pushed her belongings into her hands before turning his attention to Toga._

" _Are you alright Senpai?" He asked sincerely. "Did you hit your head? Let me check?"_

 _Naruto got into Toga's personal space and gently caressed her head, checking for any type of lump. Once he had checked, he looked down at Toga's ruined muffler._

" _I'm sorry that I did not arrive to stop her from ruining that." Naruto apologized as he picked it up._

" _It's fine." Toga stammered with a blush. She felt a heat spread across her body. Her heart was pounding. No one ever helped her out in her life. "But I am sad, because my mother made it before she passed away."_

 _Naruto looked at Toga's sad eyes and then back at the ruined muffler in his hand. He took some time to think before nodding._

" _Meet me at the entrance of the school Monday morning Senpai." Naruto said before he left Toga, shocked and confused._

" _Okay…" she whispered to no one._

 _ **Skip, Toga's home…**_

" _YOU'RE HOME LATE HIMIKO!" Toga's dad Yojiro shouted as he slapped her. "YOU ARE TO COME HOME IMMEDIATELY AFTER SCHOOL!"_

" _Yes dad." Toga said silently before she got slapped again._

" _DON'T BACK SASS ME!" Yojiro shouted before he finished his beer. "Now, go get me another case at the drug store."_

 _Toga nodded as she, in casual wear, slipped her shoes on and went to the store, getting the beer as her friend who knew her situation, bought it and handed it to her outside after he was off at five._

 _Toga was slapped again for taking so long before her dad cracked one open and began to drink it while watching the t.v._

 _Toga silently retreated to her room to do her homework, which her mind could not stay focused on as she kept on seeing the young masked blonde who helped her._

 _The weekend passed by quickly as Toga and her dad worked to pay bills and to buy Yojiro his alcohol._

 _Monday morning, Toga left her house earlier than usual, which was made easier due to her dad being piss drunk asleep._

 _The brisk early morning air was refreshing to Toga as she made her way quickly to school. She was giddy about what her Kohai was going to do, which inspired Toga to quicken her pace to school._

 _Toga arrived at the school and saw Naruto waiting for her. It was still very early, around six forty, and there were no other students but her and Naruto._

 _Toga smiled and rushed over to him._

" _Morning Senpai." Naruto greeted._

" _My name isn't senpai," Toga said sweetly. "It's Himiko Toga."_

" _Okay, how are you doing Toga-senpai?" Naruto asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."_

" _Nice to meet you Naruto-kun and I'm doing very good, thanks for asking." Toga said, as she moved her collar a bit to hide a bruise that she got the night before. "So why did you want to meet me here so early."_

" _Well," Naruto said as he reached into his bag and pulled out Toga's muffler. The muffler was knitted with tan yarn, which had been severed when the older girl ripped it off of Toga. It was still tan, but had a thin strip of orange yarn, knitted decently well to reconnect the two ends into one again. "I decided to fix it for you. I could see how you were sad by it being ruined, especially since your mother made it, so I wanted you to still have it."_

 _He handed the muffler to Toga, who was tearing up._

 _Toga had been ten years old when her mother gave her the muffler, and her mom died a few months after. It was her last treasure of her mother and when it was ripped she felt immense sadness but now she was happy. The orange strip symbolized that there are good people and that she can be happy._

 _Toga wrapped it around her neck and then brought Naruto into a hug._

" _Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" Toga shouted with tears of joy in her eyes. She tilted her head and kissed Naruto's exposed cheek, causing him to turn a hue of red. "I'm so happy right now. Thank you for mending this."_

 _Naruto nodded as she hugged her back._

 _ **Skip…**_

" _I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!" Yojiro Shouted as he slapped Toga, having pinned her to the wall by her neck. He was drunk again, usually he only complained and hit her, but he was fired earlier that day and was taking it out on his daughter._

 _Toga was getting angry, but she stayed quiet._

" _HA, nothing to say hugh?" Yojiro said as he grabbed Toga's chin and made her look at him. "You look just like your mother."_

 _Toga's eyes widened as she felt his hand on her leg and it make its way up._

" _NO!"_

 _Yojiro backed off, his forehead bleeding into his left eye._

 _Toga was gasping in shock and fear as she had cut her dad._

" _YOU LITTLE CUNT!" Yojiro shouted, grabbing her and forced her to the ground, some of his blood dripping onto Toga's face, around her mouth. "You attack me, your father!"_

 _Toga tried to get him off of her, but he was to strong._

 _Yojiro leaned forward, his drunk stench filling her nose._

 _He kissed Toga, causing her eyes to widen._

' _NO!' she thought, as Yojiro kissed her, his blood entering her mouth. 'Naruto. I wanted you to be my first. BUT HE TOOK IT FROM YOU!'_

 _In that moment of anger and intense emotion, Toga's magic activated._

 _Yojiro opened his eyes to see a Toga get covered in a gray slime substance and soon he saw himself._

 _Flashback end…_

Toga giggled sweetly at the memory of how she awakened her power.

Her dad had been so shocked that he pushed himself off of her and hit the bookshelf, making a particularly big one landing on his head, knocking him out.

Toga remembers being so angry that her first kiss was taken away by this man, she pulled out a knife from the drawer and slit his throat, killing him.

Toga realized what she had done, looking at her blood stained hands, she ran away and never returned to school.

"Toga." a very quiet voice said.

Said girl turned to see her master, her savior, the one who found her.

"Harribel-sensei."(3)

The woman before her had olive skin, green eyes, and short messy blonde hair with three braided locks. She had two blue tattoos under her eyes. She wore a white and black jacket, cut to show her bare mid-riff, and it had a high collar, open from the neck up to show her face. She wore tight white pants, black socks, and white sandals. Strapped to the back of her hip was a sword. While the blade was not particularly long, is unusually wide and had the distinct design with having a hollow middle, consisting of nothing but the sharp edge and the back. It had a purple katana handle and was a wide guard the size of its blade with three holes on the ends.

"You should not get distracted." Harribel said as she stood next to her protégé. "I know about that boy, but he is no excuse for you to get sloppy with your work here in the Chaos Brigade."

"I know, I know."Toga said nonchalantly. "But I can't wait to see Naru-kun again. I missed him so much."

Harribel sighed.

Her protégé was always like this when it comes to blood, murder, and Naruto.

'But she wouldn't be herself if she wasn't like this.' Harribel thought as she too looked at the sunset.

 **Skip…**

Toga was humming to herself, a switch blade in one sleeve, and a capped syringe in the other, as she walked down the sidewalk. She had a decent breakfast with her group in the Chaos Brigade and decided to go for a walk to scout out potential victims.

"Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan you don't need to pull me!"

Toga stopped in her tracks as she heard this and turned around to see him.

Naruto, wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a simple black button up shirt, was being dragged by Koneko and Ravel to help Ravel by supplies for school since she transferred to Kuoh academy and would start in the next week which was in two days since it was Saturday morning.

Ravel wore an elegant purple dress, showing her beauty and elegance, while Koneko wore cut off jean shorts that went to her upper thighs, a red shirt saying 'Cats Rule' on the front and back, and a black flat cap over her white hair.

Toga felt her cheeks flush and breath get deeper as she watched the one who gave her hope pass her by. As soon as he did, Toga was completely angered by the fact there were two girls with him, dragging him around like a servant.

So, to figure out who they were, Toga decided to follow the trio as they shopped for school supplies.

Toga followed the trio into a store and entered the bathroom and pulled out a small vial of blood. She opened it and ingested the contents. Her body secreted its gray slime and her body morphed into a slightly older, more mature body. The person she turned into had long light brown hair and full lips. Toga pulled out a pair of tinted sun glasses and made her way out of the bathroom.

Toga walked out and watched subtly as Naruto and Koneko helped Ravel pick binders, pencils, and other supplies before they left to buy her uniform.

Ravel, like Asia, had decided to wear a black school sweater over her uniform. Naruto was in awe at how well it fit her. The cape, in his opinion, did not suit her, and the sweater helped draw attention to more than just her breasts.

After paying for Ravel's uniform, Koneko dragged Ravel to a store by herself, demanding Naruto wait for them at the manga café a few stores down.

Naruto sat near the front so his girlfriend and friend with benefits, they decided on this for now until they could get to know each other better, could find him easier.

Toga came in, grabbed a bunch of manga, and sat a few tables over pretending to read as she watched her crush.

'He hasn't changed a bit.' Toga thought as she turned the page. 'He is so handsome. He'd look even better beaten and bruised.'

An hour later, Koneko and a flushed Ravel entered the store with a few bags. When Naruto asked them what they bought, Koneko said nothing while Ravel had steam shoot out of her ears, almost passing out.

Toga zeroed in on Ravel's reaction and made a mental note to deal with her.

'He is mine.' Toga thought, before she witnessed Koneko open Naruto's mask, which he looked even more handsome without it in Toga's opinion, and kissed Naruto quickly before she pulled back and his mask closed.

Toga almost destroyed the manga in her hands when she saw the little white haired girl swap spit with the person of her obsession.

'I'll torture that girl!' Toga internally growled. 'I'll make her regret getting close to my man.'

After another hour, Naruto paid the store for their two hour stay and departed for his home, followed by Toga, who threw her money on the table and made her way out to not lose them.

Toga followed the trio, the two girls having made Naruto carry their bags as it was a courtesy, and she was angered further by the fact they each had wrapped themselves around one of his arms each.

Naruto leaned his head back in laughter, making Toga's heart flutter at how innocent he sounded, and continued to talk to his girlfriend and Ravel until he stopped in his tracks.

'What happened to our apartment?' he thought. 'I know we didn't take a wrong turn.'

Where his and Koneko's, now Ravel's, apartment had stood was now a small mansion. It was six stories, the sixth floor being a combination of a rooftop and rooms with a garden. (4)

"We are at the right place Naruto-sama." Ravel squeaked, facing the other way as to not look at him. "My parent's know of our relationship and had used our time out today to build us a proper home for us and your peerage."

"I would have preferred if they had asked but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." Naruto said as he placed the bags in his left hand into his right and used his left hand to pet Ravel's head, making her blush and relax into his touch. "Let's go check it out."

Toga did not continue forward.

'I can feel a great power in there.' Toga thought as she felt chills down her spine. 'It's a cold aura, a cat like aura, and a lizard like aura. They are all strong, so I should retreat for now.'

Toga looked at the address of the mansion and made her way to a nearby alley as her transformation was running out of time. As chunks of the slime fell off of her body and it returned to its normal teenage look, Toga got a phone call.

" _Toga, where are you?"_ Harribel asked over the phone. " _You've been gone all day and missed the group training."_

"I ran into someone of interest and followed them all day." Toga answered. "I found out where they live and there are three really strong people there."

" _(Sigh) well at least you're safe."_ Harribel said as she was actually worried for her protégé. _"Just return to base. We can talk about these auras you felt so we can plan accordingly."_

Toga gave her agreement and made her way back to the hotel.

'Very soon Naru-kun,' Toga thought as she looked at the mansion. 'I'll make you mine.'

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

"… so the head's of the Phenex family made this mansion for their future son-in-law." Grayfia explained to Naruto and Koneko.

Layla and Jonathan Phenex had assumed that Naruto had proposed to Ravel, due to the very intimate moment of him biting their daughter, so they were happy that their daughter was happy with her suitor. In their happiness, they built the mansion as a early honeymoon gift, and with the help of Grayfia, had made enough room for Naruto's peerage.

"As I told Ravel-chan, I would have liked it if they had talked to me about it." Naruto said as his mask opened for him to drink some tea. Grayfia had come to give him an updated mask that opened on its own whenever he was going to eat or drink food.

Koneko and Ravel were happy about this so they did not have to constantly open his mask themselves anymore.

"I am going to make dinner." Ryu announced as he stood up and cracked his knuckles. "It'll be a dinner to remember Naruto-sama."

"Alright Ryu." Naruto said happily. "But I like cooking too, so don't get too used to making me food."

"Your call Naruto-sama." Ryu said as he went to the kitchen via the elevator.

Yoruichi was sitting across from her king and his girls with Grayfia.

"Will you be staying for dinner Grayfia-sama?" Yoruichi asked as she prepared to go help Ryu in any way she could.

"No, Millicas will be starting his evening classes soon so I need to leave." Grayfia said as she stood up and turned to her son. "Please do visit Naruto-kun. Millicas would like to see you soon."

"Tell him I'll come by next weekend if I'm not busy." Naruto said as he bowed to his mother.

Grayfia smiled and bowed before she teleported back to the Gremory Mansion.

 **Skip…**

After an amazing dinner from Ryu, superb sushi and katsudon, Naruto sat in the new massive bathtub, soaking in it before bed.

However, he wasn't really enjoying it as he was in deep focus. He was trying to see that figure again. But no matter how much focus he put into it, he could not enter that world again.

'What am I doing wrong?' He questioned as he leaned against the edge with his eyes closed.

He soon drifted off and was once more in the black void.

" _It's good to see you again Naruto."_

Naruto turned to see the figure again, much closer this time but still some distance away from him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The figure's head tilted and seemed to smirk at him.

" _I am many things."_ They answered. _"I am you. I am the negative thoughts that go through your heads. And most of all, I'm your ghoul power."_

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Then you know who made me a ghoul." he said. "Tell me who they are!"

The figure shook their head.

" _Until next time Naruto."_

Naruto's eyes opened to see that he was back in the bath.

"You okay Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine I ju…"

Naruto leaped to his feet and backwards.

Yoruichi was sitting, a small bottle of sake and a cup in a floating tray, were he was previous. Yoruichi's face blushed as a devious smile appeared on her face.

"I knew you were a big man Naru-chan, but that is ridiculous." Yoruichi said jokingly as she pointed at his junk.

Naruto looked down to see he was completely naked and quickly covered himself.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." Yoruichi said with a laugh. "We bathed a lot when you were younger."

"I was a kid who knew nothing." Naruto said as he slipped back into the bath. "Besides you were only around every so often so I wanted to spend as much time with my nee-chan as possible."

Yoruichi nodded and took a sip of her sake, her tails swaying out of the water sending ripples through the water.

Silence reigned supreme in the bath.

"Hey Naru-chan."

"Yeah."

"Is it true you tried to kill yourself because of Rias?" Yoruichi asked seriously.

Naruto stayed silent.

He had not seen Rias since he fought Riser during the rating game, thus he had not given his answer to her question of forgiveness.

"Yes, I did, when I was twelve." Naruto answered. "She was being a brat due to finding out about her marriage to Riser. Rias had yelled at me and took her anger out on me. I can't really remember what she said anymore. I was so full of sorrow that I tuned her out."

Yoruichi nodded.

"I remember going to the mountains near the Gremory mansion and was about to jump when Koneko-chan stopped me and talked me out of it." Naruto said. "Then, I met you and you became my sister, giving me another purpose to live."

Yoruichi nodded again.

'So that is why Sirzechs-sama introduced me to him.' She thought. 'He knew about this and wanted Naru-chan to have a family.'

Before she met Naruto, Yoruichi was a cold killer. She had cut ties with her family and had no one but her second in command Soifon.

What both people didn't know was Koneko had told Grayfia, who in turn told Sirzechs.

Naruto did not notice Yoruichi getting closer until she pulled him into her breasts and held him close, like a mother would for their crying child.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me Naru-chan. I'm here for you whenever you need me, just like Grayfia-sama." Yoruichi said as she felt his face heat up and stay warm.

Naruto was having a problem.

He had his face in his sister's cleavage and was trying to not have a boner, which was more difficult since he was a teenager.

Yoruichi smirked into Naruto's head as she knew what he was doing.

"I love you so much Naru-chan." Yoruichi said lovingly.

"I love you too, Yoruichi-nee-chan." Naruto said into her breasts.

"WHAT!"X2

Yoruichi let Naruto's head go when the two of them looked up to see a towel clad Koneko, whose cat features were out, and Ravel, both angered at what they heard.

"Ravel-chan, Koneko-chan," Naruto said as he removed himself from Yoruichi completely and was worried for his life.

Koneko said nothing as she stomped over to the bath edge, entered and stood above Naruto, who was still sitting.

Naruto gulped in fear as he saw the intense anger in her eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain.

Squish!

'What the…?'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NEKO-BAKA?"Ravel screamed.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Koneko's bare breasts pressing against his face.

"Koneko-chan, what are…."

Koneko wrapped her arms around his head to keep him from moving and to shut him up. Her face blushed as she felt his breath on her skin.

Koneko then turned her head to glare at Yoruichi. The glare said 'As if I'd let you get ahead of me with my boyfriend'.

Yoruichi laughed and chugged her sake.

"Let him go cat!" Ravel said as she knelt at the edge of the bath.

"No thanks yakitori." Koneko said. "Please go away while I spend quality time with my boyfriend."

"WHY YOU!" Ravel screamed as she lunged at Koneko, pulling her and Naruto into the water.

Koneko let Naruto go and he surfaced from the water, gasping for air.

"HEY LET ME GOAAGH!"

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he saw Koneko overpower Ravel with her superior strength and started to grope Ravel's now bare breast.

Yoruichi burst out laughing as Naruto became a tomato, but stopped when he went under and did not resurface.

"Naruto-sama!" Ravel shouted as she escaped Koneko's grasp and pulled her lover out of the water, his face eye level with her breasts. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Ravel pulled his head into her breasts as she started to tear up a bit and said tear fell down her cheek and landed on his head, healing him, thus waking him.

"ag.. wah…where."

"Thank Mao you're awake." Ravel cried out as she hugged his head into her breasts.

'There soft and squishy.' Naruto thought as he removed himself from her and ran, almost slipped and quickly dried and changed.

"I think you two spurned him too much." Yoruichi said as she finished her sake. "He might assault you tonight. Make sure to have a condom on hand."

Ravel's head burst into flames. She wasn't ready for that type of contact yet.

Koneko blushed and lowered herself into the water to hide her blush.

Yoruichi laughed as she made her way out.

"I'll make him see me as a woman soon enough you two." Yoruichi said as she closed the door.

 **Skip, Monday, Kuoh Academy, Naruto's third period…**

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin, your new P.E. teacher." Yoruichi said as she wore a purple track suit and her nekoshou feature hidden.

Yoruichi smirked at the face Naruto's mask hid.

"Shihoin-sensei," A random student said as they raised their hand. "What happened to Tendou-sensei?"

"Tendou-sensei was sent to the college branch of the school and I was hired to take his place." Yoruichi said happily. "Now let's do our stretches."

Naruto groaned as he and his classmates did just that. His eye twitched while he heard Matsuda and Motohama talk to Issei about what they would do to Yoruichi if they could get with her. Naruto knew she could hear them, but she ignored them.

 **Skip, Lunch, ORC clubroom…**

"How was your first four periods Ravel-chan?" Naruto asked as he ate some of the beef cutlet Ryu cooked him for lunch. Koneko was seated on his left and Ravel on his right.

"It was very interesting." Ravel said as she swallowed her food. "It was strange to have so many people my age asking me questions."

"Yakitori almost fainted when someone asked her if she had a boyfriend." Koneko said as she ate some daifuku.

Koneko and Ravel were in the same class in the first year group and had been asked by Naruto to help Ravel adjust to public schooling.

"Don't call me that!" Ravel shouted. 'Seriously how hard could it be for her to call me by my name?'

Being the mediator, Naruto placed a hand on each of their heads and started to pet the two of them thus drawing their attention to him and Koneko purred and Ravel moaned.

Rias and Akeno entered the room to see the ghoul petting the cat and bird.

"It's nice to see you all again." Rias said as she was sort of shocked to see Ravel there.

"Nice to see you too Rias." Naruto said as Koneko and Ravel did not hear her. They leaned in and lay their heads in his lap to make it easier for him to pet them.

Akeno chuckled sweetly while thinking of how she could get into their circle.

Rias bit her lip a bit.

'How can I bring up that subject?' Rias thought as she pulled out her lunch to eat at her desk.

"Rias," Naruto said, snapping Rias out of her thoughts. "I still haven't given you my answer."

Akeno and Rias waited with baited breath as he looked at them.

"'I am leaving your group after this game' is what I was originally going to tell you." Naruto said. "But when you admitted that you were wrong, I was happy."

Rias felt a weight leave her shoulders. She wasn't going to lose her loose friend. They weren't close by any means, but she still cared for him.

Akeno's heart fluttered as she now had more time to get closer to him.

"I was happy, and in that moment I decided to stay with you for a while longer." Naruto said. "In a few months, I'll be taking the promotion exam for high-class devils."

"Really?" Rias asked. "Good for you Naruto."

Rias was happy he wasn't going to leave, but if he became a high-class devil, then he would be free from her and only would have to deal with her when she needed him for a rating game.

"I am glad that you accept that, but I won't forget what you said Rias." Naruto said coldly. "I have suffered a lot Rias. I lost my home and I blindly ate people. I attack your parents. I live with the guilt in my heart and I hold the term 'Family' close to my heart so to hear you say I have no family really hurt."

Rias nodded.

"And I am sorry for saying that Naruto." Rias said. "I was angry because I felt like I was losing control over the situation."

"Understood." Naruto said. "But, in the moment you said that, I wanted to kill you."

Akeno's eyes widened as she had placed a cup of tea for him on the coffee table and Rias gasped.

"I really wanted to hurt you. You thought you were suffering and yet you never suffered a day in your life." Naruto said as he looked down at the two first years in his lap. "You were acting like a child having their toy taken away."

"I can say that I was." Rias said silently.

"I wanted to hurt you so bad it took me everything to just leave without doing anything." Naruto said. "The urge for blood and flesh, this chaos is in my blood Rias."

Naruto gently moved Rave's and Koneko's heads, as they fell asleep, from his legs and moved to stand before Rias and Akeno.

"So I don't think I can forgive you, nor can we really return to being friends." Naruto said. "But I'm willing to start over."

Naruto held out his hand and Rias looked at it.

"I can accept that." Rias said as she shook his hand, a sad smile on her face. She could say the weight of her guilt had lightened, but she knew she had a long way to get him to forgive her completely.

"Ara, ara…" Akeno chuckled as she appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her big breasts against his back. "Am I in trouble Naruto-kun?"

Akeno leaned forward and nipped his ear.

"Akeno?" Naruto called out scared. Ravel and Koneko were awoken from their nap to see Rias's queen licking his ear.

"Na-ru-to-kun!" Koneko growled as she stomped towards him.

"How could you Naruto-sama?" Ravel asked as she set her hand ablaze.

"Please, wait, I can explain!" Naruto said as he tried to get Akeno off of him.

Akeno smirked as she slipped in front of him and pulled Naruto's head into her cleavage.

"Akeno?" Rias questioned as her queen pulled Naruto closer into her chest.

"DIE!"

Akeno pushed herself away and let Koneko and Ravel's attacks hit Naruto.

"Ara, ara, such violence." Akeno said as she watched Naruto get hurt, she felt a tingle in her nether regions. 'Just you wait Naruto, I'll dominate you soon.'

 **That night…**

Toga had a massive smile on her face as she skipped down the hallway of the hotel.

'Soon, I'll have everything ready.' Toga thought as she had snuck into Kuoh Academy and had taken procedures for her plans. 'By next week, Naru-chan and I will be killing and murdering people at our leisure.'

Toga giggled as she entered her room, seeing her recent victims tied to chairs and stripped naked. They had needles in them, injecting them with drugs and taking their blood.

"Almost done." Toga whispers giddily showing her vampire fangs.

 **Chapter 6, DONE!**

 **Well, how was that? Enough ero for you?**

 **1 Marco the Phoenix from One Piece, except he does not have whitebeards crest on his chest**

 **2 Himiko Toga from My Hero Acadamia**

 **3 Tier Harribel from Bleach, she does have a sacred gear, her resurreccion, and she does not have her bone fragments on her body.**

 **4 the same as the Hyoudo residence, just made by the Phenex family.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	7. Notice Me KOHAI!

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Oct. 11, 2018**_

Me: (High pitched) OMG! OMG! OMG! OMGEEEEEE!

You: Who put cocaine in your Mt. Dew?

Me: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!

You: What happened?

NARUTOPLUG READ AND REVIEWED GHOUL OF THE GREMORY FAMILY! He is one of my favorite Fanfiction Authors, probably one of the best next to Crowfeast. He has three stories, two I myself have read and favorite, Breakthrough and The Corrupted Mind. His Breakthrough story is what encouraged me to grow a pair and do this story. I am fanboying here, but I'm so happy that he actually read it.

PLEASE, I BEG, YOU! GO READ BREAKTHROUGH! Narutoplug needs some love right now. So as a favor, please send him some love by reading and reviewing Breakthrough.

Okay, onto review responses. Wait, OH SHIT I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS WITH ONLY SIX CHAPTER!

Bonkey1996: Thanks for pointing out the rating, I actually was half asleep when I posted chapter 1 so when I was setting it up, I hit T instead of the M, so when I saw your message I changed it to M.

Carlosxvx: Naruto is my Naruto OC. NarutoPlug's Naruto in Breakthrough has nothing to do with the Naruto-verse and his Naruto is a Bael from the DXD-verse. And since this is fanfiction, I could do what I wanted. I hope this answer is acceptable.

To Ringtaillemur0 and WildCardMakoto: I actually went through the previous chapter and changed it to Mao, if I missed any let me know.

Sparks681: You'll have to read this chapter to find out what this group wants with Naruto.

RedBurningDragon: I am FUCKING ELATED to have a fellow Koneko fan read this. Sadly she is not the focus in this chapter because I want to have some character development for others, but please do enjoy this chapter.

Gundam Meister Uzumaki: Sorry, but Naruto's peerage has been decided and I'm happy with the people I've chosen. But thanks for the recommendation.

Then to the rest who reviewed, Thanks for your endless support for this story and I'll always be thinking of you guys while I write. You guys keep me going.

Naruto's Future Peerage Members:

Queen: Yoruichi

Bishop(s): Ravel, …

Rook(s): …, …

Knight(s): Ryu, …

Pawn(s): ….(x3), ….(x5)

Naruto's current harem:

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Akeno (Do to popular demand, despite saying I did not want her at all)

Oh, before I forget:

To those asking if Naruto is a Tokyo Ghoul ghoul, he isn't. I have never seen it, never will. I don't care what you think, stop reading if you want, but I won't make him a ghoul from that series. I'm using a different manga's ghoul type for this and only one person had guessed who it was. Now, save your angry reviews, PM's and rants because if I get any then they will be deleted immediately.

To those who don't care, then thanks for your continued support.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 7: NOTICE ME KOHAI!**

 **Early Saturday morning, 3 A.M….**

Yoruichi, having drank heavily the after school to celebrate her first weak as a teacher going well, drunkenly shot up in her bed, her breasts heaving as she took deep breathes from a memory of her past. She reached up and touched her left cheek.

'Do I deserve… (groan) to love Naru-chan with my past?' Yoruichi thought as she looked out the window. She would usually get depressed and remember her past when she drank.

Suddenly Yoruichi felt a familiar pressure in her bladder and got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Yoruichi sighed as she made it to the bathroom.

'So much has happened since I met Naru-chan,' Yoruichi thought as she turned on the light, taking a second for her eyes to adjust to the bright light, and looked in the mirror.

Her drunk, flushed face saw her hair down and her loose black tank top and gym shorts that hugged her thighs. With the gaps in her tank top she could see her tan lines from the assassination corps main uniform that had the shoulders and back exposed.

Yoruichi drunkenly giggled. She remembered how she had complaining about them and how the lighter skin tone contrasted with her natural dark skin to Naruto when he was thirteen. They had gone to the beach earlier that day and Yoruichi had worn a one piece bathing suit to hide her light crème colored skin. Both had gotten covered in sand and they were now bathing to remove the sand from their bodies, thus showing him her bare skin, both shades. As she stopped complaining about them, Naruto had put his hand on her shoulder, where one of the separation of skin tone were, and had said that he actually loved the way her skin was as it was giving her a unique beauty. Yoruichi had awed and kissed his cheek in thanks before laughing at his red face.

Yoruichi snapped out of her memories, did her business, than excited the bathroom to go to her room. She bumbled into her room and crawled into her bed.

'Oh Mao it's so hot.' Yoruichi thought as lay under the blanket for a second. She removed her shorts and tank top under the blanket.

 **Skip…**

Naruto woke up from the screams of Koneko and Ravel.

When asked why they were screaming, they pointed and he saw that he was grabbing Yoruichi's body, his hand between her thighs and the other pulling her into him.

Yoruichi slept through the noise with a goofy smile on her face and drool on his shirt.

Koneko jumped at the older Nekoshou and removed her from Naruto, barely waking Yoruichi up.

Yoruichi drunkenly pushed Koneko aside and attached herself to Naruto, pulling him into her soft naked body, using him as a body pillow.

Koneko, seething with anger, grabbed Yoruichi's arm, but was stripped naked when Yoruichi swatter her away. On the return, Yoruichi's arm hooked around Koneko and pulled her into herself and Naruto.

Ravel gritted her teeth angrily.

'I won't be out done.' She thought as she removed her nightgown and jumped on top of Naruto's face, surrounding him in booby paradise, but he could not enjoy it as he had passed out in shock and confusion as he had no idea of what was going on.

 **Skip…**

Ryu was laughing his ass off in at Naruto's wake up call. He was jealous, but could see that it was no reason to be jealous of his king because Ryu, himself, wanted a single woman and not a harem.

Naruto stayed silent during Ryu's laughing fit as he finished making the omlet egg.

"So you are having lady troubles already Naruto-sama?" Ryu asked sarcastically as he made a pick me up for Yoruichi.

Naruto sighed as he and Ryu made breakfast.

He grabbed the cooked bacon and potatoes, mixed them and gently placed cooked egg omlet over them.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Naruto said as he put the plates on a tray and went to set the table as Ryu finished his and Naruto's breakfast after he got his breath back.

As soon as Naruto placed the first plate down, a dressed Koneko and Ravel burst from the stair case and made a mad dash to the chair next to the one he usually sat at.

Yoruichi, using her Flash Step, appeared in the chair and thanked Naruto for the meal causing Koneko and Ravel to fall face first into the floor.

"That's cheating." Ravel said angrily as she placed her rump in the chair in front of Naruto's chair. Koneko sat next to Ravel and started to eat her breakfast.

"All's far in love and war." Yoruichi sang as she took her first bite of breakfast.

Ravel's cheeks puffed out in agitation as she grabbed her fork.

Naruto entered with his own food and saw Ravel's agitation and set his plate down, but did not sit. He made his way over and leaned down to kiss Ravel's cheek.

Ravel blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Naruto-sama." She said as she began to eat.

"Morning Ravel-chan." Naruto said smiling as he made his way to Koneko and kissed her cheek also.

They also exchanged greetings before Naruto sat down next to Yoruichi to have a semi-hectic breakfast.

 **Skip, Shrine, 7 A.M….**

Akeno locked the door to her shrine and turned, taking a deep breath of the changing-into-spring air.

'Today is going to be fun.' Akeno thought as she made her way to the stairs and made her way down them. She was on her way to the Uzumaki mansion to spend the day with Naruto and the others. Akeno smiled as she skipped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

"Nice morning isn't it?"

Akeno turned her head to see a woman with short blond hair and tan skin with blue tattoos on her face. She wore a gray sweat shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes it is." Akeno answered inquisitively not really keen on talking to this woman. "I need to be somewhere, so have a good day."

"Sorry, but I need you for a while."

Akeno quirked an eyebrow before she gasped when she was slammed into the ground with a hand on her throat, slowly applying pressure to her neck.

"Ack…" Akeno gasped as the woman pulled out a syringe and pierced Akeno's neck.

"Don't worry, you won't die." Harribel said as Akeno's eyes started to fog. "My protégé needs you alive for her plan to work. Now enjoy your sleep, for you are in for a world of pain when you wake up."

Akeno was out cold and Harribel removed herself from Akeno's body before picking her up.

 **Skip, Underworld, Gremory Mansion…**

"NARU-NII!"

Said blonde smiled as he bent down and picked up his surrogate brother Millicas and spun around, making him laugh.

"Millicas," Naruto said as he hugged the small Gremory. "How's my otouto been since I last saw you?"

"Really good." Millicas said as Naruto picked him up and plopped the boy on his shoulders.

The Koneko and Ravel, who went with Naruto, were watching this exchange between brothers and all smiled happily.

It was rare for Naruto to be out right expressive like this, but Millicas was an exception to anything for Naruto.

"Aw, it's so cute to know you have a sensitive side, Naruto-sama." Ravel said with a smile.

Ravel was wearing a baby blue dress, similar to her purple one, and had strips of orange here and there on the skirt to make a flame pattern and was loose.

Koneko smiled as she nodded in agreement. She wore a pair of pants and a shirt today, not really wanting to put in a lot of effort.

Naruto blushed as he ran around with Millicas on his shoulders before he took saw Sirzechs and Grayfia walking towards them.

Millicas jumped from Naruto's shoulders and ran to his parent's.

"MOM, DAD!" he shouted as he jumped up and hugged his dad since Sirzechs was usually very busy and was not always home.

Sirzechs laughed and patted his son on the head.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." Grayfia said as she bowed.

"It's good to be home, Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto said as he , Koneko, and Ravel bow back.

 **Meanwhile in the human world…**

Akeno felt groggy as she started to wake up. She tried to move her arms but they were restrained.

"Ah, you're waking up!" a voice said happily. "Oh goodie, that means we can play!"

Akeno opened her eyes to see that she was in a hotel room, strapped to a chair. She saw several other chairs with blood splattered on them and the floor around them.

'Oh shit!' Akeno thought as she tried to break her bonds.

"Oh sorry, can't have you do that."

Akeno felt a pair of hands grab her bare breasts, Akeno now registering that she is naked, and started to massage them.

"Oh God," the person said as she continued to grope and pull on Akeno's breasts. "What did you do to get them this big?"

"Wh..Who are you?" Akeno questioned as she tried to stay focused and not submit to this person. 'There is only one man I'll submit to.'

"Oh you want to know?"

Akeno felt the person's hands leave her chest and turned her head to see Toga, wearing a short, somewhat translucent nightie.

"I'm Toga!" Toga said happily as she sat on Akeno's lap, wrapping her arms around Akeno's neck. "Now, tell me all you know about Naru-chan, including his habits and personality."

"Why would I tell you?" Akeno asked.

Toga's smile stayed on her face, but her eyes became cold.

"Gonna play hard to get huh?" Toga asked as she leaned forward and placed her head on Akeno's shoulder and reached behind the chair and grabbed a knife. "Well you and I have very similar smell, Ake-chan."

Akeno was confused.

Toga pulled back with the same look as before.

"You like someone, right?"

Akeno's eyes widened as she envisioned Naruto.

"I do too." Toga said as she leaned back in and got close to Akeno's face. "He is blonde and wears a mask and had a very dark power."

"Naruto…."

"Yep!" Toga chirped.

Toga opened her knife and slashed Akeno's shoulder.

"AAGH!" Akeno screamed as blood spilled from her body.

"Ooh, you have such beautiful skin and body." Toga said as she covered her knife in Akeno's blood. "You are a maiden like me, both of us in love with the same boy."

Akeno gripped her teeth, trying to block the pain in her arm.

"tsk, tsk, let's get back on track." Toga said eerily as she pushed Akeno's chin up with the edge of her knife. "Tell me everything you know about Naru-chan."

"Never…"

Toga's smile got wider.

"Good."

Akeno's screams were heard in the other room where Harribel drank some coffee.

'Just a normal day in the Chaos Brigade.' She thought as she heard Toga slap Akeno and ask her about Naruto once again.

 **Underworld, Gremory Mansion…**

Naruto was listening to Millicas explain what he had been doing over the months Naruto had been at school. Naruto chuckled here and there at his brother's antics but was interrupted by his phone beeping, signaling him that he had received a text message.

Naruto pulled out his phone and saw he got two messages from Akeno.

'hm, wonder what she wants.' Naruto thought before he opened them.

The first message was a picture of Akeno, bleeding, bruised and chained to a wall naked and a message under it.

 _This is not a joke. Meet me at Kuoh Grand Central Park. Come alone or else your friend's life is forfeit._

Naruto stood up as he looked at what he saw.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Grayfia asked as she saw his face, well, eyes hold shock, fear, and then anger.

Not saying a word, Naruto put his phone away and left the room.

As he walked down the hall way in a hurry, he saw Grayfia's only pawn, x 3, walking towards him.

"Naruto-sama," The woman said with a bow.

"Not now Oboro, I need to be somewhere now."

Oboro quirked her only eyebrow. She was an inch shorter than Naruto, had white hair, a tsuba eye patch covering her left eyes and wore a maid outfit. (1)

"If you want, I can teleport you there Naruto-sama." Oboro said as a black whirlpool of magic appeared behind her. "Just tell me where you want to go."

'crap, I forgot she could do that.' Naruto thought.

"Send me home to the Uzumaki mansion." Naruto said.

Oboro nodded and stepped aside for him to use the portal.

Naruto stepped through it and appeared in his living room, but he did not stay as he ran out the door to go to the park.

It was dark out as the street lamps were starting to turn on as he ran past them and arrived at the park.

He stopped and looked around.

He saw Harribel, alone, and saw that there was no one else in the park.

"That was fast." Harribel said as she put her right hand on her hip, drawing Naruto's attention to her blade that was at the back of her hip.

"Give Akeno back to me now!" Naruto demanded.

"Alright."

"Then I'll have to… wait what?"

Harribel waved her hand down and Akeno appeared before Naruto, her body the same as it was in the picture.

"Akeno!" Naruto shouted as he pulled her into a sitting position and checked her pulse.

Akeno's pulse was a little slow, but stable since all the cuts on her body were not that deep and none where on her vitals.

'Oh thank Lucifer.' Naruto thought as he looked up to see Harribel in front of him, blade drawn and above her head as she was about to swing down.

Naruto jumped back with a few strands of his hair getting cut and his left shoulder being slashed. The blade cut into the pavement like a hot knife through butter.

"You are pretty fast." Harribel said coolly as she pulled her blade out of the pavement. Harribel tapped the back of her blade against her shoulder. "I guess I'll have to actually try to kill you."

"What…"

Harribel was now behind Naruto, blade raised once more.

"Die."

 **CLANG!**

"Oboro!"

Said devil was standing between Harribel and Naruto. Her left hand, having transformed into a long blade, was in between the hollow core of Harribel's sword keeping it from moving.

"I had a funny feeling that something bad happened with the way you were acting, Naruto-sama." Oboro said calmly as she looked at Naruto. "And as your future pawn, I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks Oboro." Naruto said as he moved and stood up, taking Akeno in his arms in the bridal position. "Please be safe and don't die."

Oboro nodded, made another portal, and turned her attention back to Harribel as Naruto went through it for safety.

"You actually think he is safe now just because you sent him away?" Harribel asked as she pulled back and slid her sword off of Oboro's arm.

"Yes, and I know my future master will heal Akeno-san's wounds." Oboro answered as her other hand became a long blade.

Harribel smirked confidently.

"Well then, since my prey is gone, I guess I'll take you out." Harribel said as she channeled her magic into her blade causing the hollowed core to glow yellow as her magic pooled in the blade.

"I accept your challenge." Oboro said. 'You will owe me a massage after this, Naruto-sama.'

 **Safe house, outside of Kuoh…**

"A..ake…no…." Naruto gasped as he held his side.

The moment the portal closed, Naruto had placed Akeno on the couch and when he turned his back to her to get a first aid kit, she summoned a knife, jumped on his back, knocking him down, and stabbed him.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Naru-chan!" Akeno said happily with heavy lidded eyes and a big open mouth smile, showing that her front canine teeth were fangs as she dug her knife further into him.

"You aren't Akeno!"

"Ooooh, how perceptive." 'Akeno' said as her face and body secreted a thick gray slime and it shrank slightly, her physic changing completely as the slime fell off and revealed Toga, completely naked. "Do you remember me Naru-chan?"

Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Toga-senpai?"

"You remember!" Toga squealed as she pressed her face against the back of his right shoulder, her breasts pushing up against his back. "I was worried you'd forget about me."

Toga suddenly yanked the knife from Naruto's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Laughing at his pained expression and how his blood flowed from his wound, Toga summoned a small medical sphere and forced it into Naruto's wound just before it closed.

"oo, you can heal yourself?" Toga asked.

"I want to become a doctor, so it made sense to learn how to repair my body when it's damaged." Naruto said as he flipped on to his back, sending Toga off of him and onto her back.

Naruto was atop Toga, his knee across her thighs to keep her from using her legs as he pinned Toga's arms with his hands.

"Where is Akeno?" he demanded.

Toga's happy expression soured as she heard this. Looking at his face then down his body and back to his face, her smile returning.

"hehe, I'll never tell," Toga said before she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. "Unless you give me a kiss."

Naruto frowned.

'She isn't taking this seriously.' He thought.

Naruto suddenly felt his legs go numb and it quickly spread to his torso, his arms, and then his head felt like it was splitting in half before he passed out and collapsed atop of Toga, his face landing on her collar bone above her breasts.

Toga hummed/chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and rubbed her cheek into his hair.

'You're mine.' She thought as she removed one arms and summoned her phone.

 **Kuoh Grand Central Park…**

Oboro was breathing heavily, her maid outfit's skirt was shredded and the upper part was slashed, showing her left breast to the world. Her blood stained her remaining clothes and porcelain skin.

"Not bad, Oboro." Harribel said, having picked up the woman's name from Naruto. "You are a formidable opponent indeed."

"I can say the same to you." Oboro answered as she lunged at Harribel.

Harribel blocked Oboro's strike and then heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" Harribel asked, blocking Oboro's attacks as she answered her cell phone. "Alright, be right there."

Harribel returned her phone to her pocket and her attention back to Oboro.

"Sorry to cut this short," Harribel said as she blocked, disengaged, and impaled Oboro's stomach. "But I need to leave and I don't need you following me."

Oboro coughed blood, which shot out of her injured torso.

Harribel removed her blade from Oboro and swung her blade, removing the blood from it before sheathing it.

"Wait….!" Oboro shouted before Harribel used her **Sonido** to return to her base, not the hotel.

Oboro, her hands returned to hands, covered her stomach as she opened a portal and teleported back to the Gremory Mansion, landing on the table, where everyone was still dining since the encounter had taken less than ten minutes.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Yoruichi and Ryu were in the living room playing Super Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the new Nintendo Switch that Naruto bought for him, his lovers, and peerage to use for game night or to settle arguments without violence.

"YES!" Ryu shouted as he won. "You get to clean the shower tonight and I don't!"

"This game is stupid!" Yoruichi shouts back, throwing the controller. Her phone went off, signaling a phone call. "What now!"

Yoruichi answered and put it on loud speaker.

"Who is it?" Yoruichi asked angrily.

"Yoruichi!" Ravel shouted. "Naruto-sama has been kidnapped!"

 **Chaos Brigade, Harribel's group hideout…**

"So you called me here for this boy?" a male asked in a bored tone as he looked at a photo of Naruto.

"Yep," Toga said happily, wearing a small bathrobe, as she looked lovingly at Naruto. "He is my everything Ita-kun."

"I told you to not call me that, Toga."

"Give it up Itachi." Harribel said as she arrived at her hideout. "Once she starts, Toga won't change."

Itachi frowned and then shrugged. (2)

"So what do you want me to do Toga?" Itachi asked as he looked at the crazed girl.

"I want you to break him with your powers." Toga said. "I want him broken to the point where that ugly seal breaks so he can join our group."

"Alright, easy enough."

"However," Toga said as she looked into Itachi's eyes, her magic flared. "If you kill him or damage him too much, I'll kill you!"

Itachi activated his artificial sacred gear, Sharingan, and glared back with his own magic flaring up.

"Don't threaten me Toga, unless you want to die."

Both teens were about to fight, Toga pulling out her knives and Itachi getting into a fighting stance, before both were swatted in the head by Harribel.

"Destroy my house and both of you die." Harribel promised as her magic shook the house.

Both teens nodded and powered down, except Itachi still had his sacred gear activated.

Toga walked to the door that led into the room where Naruto was being held. Toga looked at the unconscious ghoul, who was stripped to his underwear, his key still around his neck, and his mask having been removed. The seal on his body was present.

Naruto cried out in pain as Toga stabbed him to wake him up.

"Wakey-wakey Naru-chan." Toga chirped as she dug her knife into his shoulder, getting off on his pain.

"Fuck you!" Naruto stated as glared at Toga.

"I'd love to Naru-chan," Toga said happily as she slapped him across the face. "But I have big girl things to do, so I'll just borrow this for a while."

Toga leaned forward and went to grab his special key necklace.

Naruto's head smashed her lip, causing her lip to bleed.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Naruto yelled, baring his own fangs at Toga, who slapped him again and yanked it off his head.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!" Toga shouted as she thrust her knife back in to his body, drenching it in his blood.

Toga took a few deep breathes before her smile returned.

"Now," Toga said as she removed her robe and sat on his lap. Her free hand grabbing Naruto's hair as she pulled it to the side and leaned forward, pulling the knife out slowly. "I am going to use you for my plans."

Before Naruto could ask what she meant, he felt her tongue caress his wound with the knife still in it, sensually licking his blood off as she slowly removed the knife.

As soon as the knife was removed, Toga dropped it and closed her mouth around the fresh wound, sucking his blood from the wound. Her fangs dug into his shoulder as her tongue forced its way into his wound.

Toga moaned as she did this.

'He tastes so good.' Toga thought as she rubbed herself over Naruto's erection. 'He's so big down there. Maybe I should have extracted his blood from it instead of his shoulder.'

Naruto grimaced as he tried to keep from screaming and tried to not get a boner, which was extremely difficult when a naked woman was straddling him and her fluid's scent wasn't helping either.

After five minutes of sucking his blood, Toga pulled back with a pleasured face, her breasts before his face.

"I love you Naru-chan." Toga said as she pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

Naruto could taste his own blood and Toga's blood as they mixed when she swirled her tongue against his and tried to push it deeper.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to resist.

' _All I wanted was to be your friend.'_

Naruto gasped.

He heard toga's voice in his head.

'What is this?' he questioned, letting Toga go further and bite his lip.

' _To laugh and have fun. Maybe even go out, but everything went downhill when dad raped me.'_

'She was raped.'

' _I was so sad that I was no longer pure, I killed dad, bathing in his blood, thus awakening my vampire magic. I was so scared. I ran away. I ran into those bullies that brought Naru-chan to me, and they attacked me. Out of instinct, I killed them, taking pleasure in their pain. However, I was wild, slaughtering anyone I could find until Harribel-sensei found me.'_

Naruto's heart felt like it was breaking.

'She is what I could have become if the Gremory's did not take me in.' Naruto thought as he looked at Toga's face, her eyes closed as she raped his mouth. 'She deserved better. If only I had noticed, then maybe she would have been able to live a normal life.'

Toga pulled back and touched his forehead to hers.

"Now be a good boy for my friend Naru-chan." Toga said before she removed herself from Naruto's lap and put her robe back on. "Remember, kill him and I kill you."

Itachi ignored Toga as he stood before Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto gasped out as he looked at the raven haired man.

"Balance Breaker," Itachi said making Naruto gasp as his red eyes with three tomoe spun around. The tomoe merged into a three pronged shuriken. "…Tsukuyomi."

Naruto's world blurred as he was now in at the orphanage where he grew up, Mother Petra's Orphanage for Children.

"What the…? This can't be real?"

" _This is Tsukuyomi."_ Itachi's voice said as it reverberated throughout the orphanage. _"Here I am God, so you will suffer the wrath of those you've slain in your quest to quench your hunger."_

 **Kuoh Grand Central Park…**

Yoruichi stood in the park, smelling the air. She could smell four different scents, one being Naruto's, one being Oboro's, the other being somewhat familiar, and the last being a complete unknown.

'Naruto's scent disappears around here.' Yoruichi thought as she remembered Oboro's teleporting ability. 'So then Oboro and the unknown fought and Oboro teleported to the underworld. So that leaves this scent will lead me to Naruto.'

Yoruichi flash stepped following the scent.

 **Harribel's house, basement…**

Akeno was chained by her neck to the wall, her injuries healed slightly from her captors wanting her alive.

'Naruto, I hope you're safe.' Akeno thought before she heard the door open and Itachi stepped through dragging Naruto across the floor.

"NARUTO!" Akeno shouted as she lunged forward as far as she could when she saw his broken body.

Itachi ignored Akeno and threw Naruto against the wall next to Akeno and chained his legs.

Naruto trembled as he mumbled.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said clearly, his eyes blurred with tears and dull. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Xenovia? Please forgive me Akasha, I'm sorry."

"What did you do to him?" Akeno yelled at Itachi.

"Showed him the sins he has committed." Itachi said coldly as he left the two alone.

Akeno felt something grab her thigh. She looked at Naruto, his cries of agony getting louder as he looked at her.

"Akeno please," He shouted. "I did not mean to kill you, please forgive me!"

Akeno wrapped her arms around his body and held him close.

"It's okay Naruto." Akeno said as soothing as possible. "It's going to be alright."

All Naruto could do was cling to Akeno and cry for forgiveness. He cried for several minutes before he fell silent, though tears crept from his eyes as he clung to Akeno.

 **Kuoh City…**

Toga made her way to Rias's home, dressed in Naruto's clothes and had his mask on.

Itachi had departed to inform their leader of their progress and left Harribel and Toga alone as said girl put on her love interests clothes.

'This is going to be so much fun.' Toga though as she used her power to transform into Naruto. 'I can't wait to see the shocked look on her face.'

"NARUTO!"

Toga looked up and saw Yoruichi, her nekoshou features hidden, coming straight for her, concern written all over her face.

"Thank Lucifer, you're all right." Yoruichi said as she wrapped her arms around Toga and pulled her close checking her for injuries like any older sibling would.

Toga blinked a few times before she remembered what Akeno told her about Yoruichi.

"What's wrong Yoruichi-nee-chan?" Toga asked, faking confusion.

"Ravel called me earlier," Yoruichi said. "She said you had been kidnapped."

"Oh that's right!" Toga said shocked. "I got a message saying they had Akeno and told me to come alone. I found the woman who sent the message and then she attacked me and Oboro."

Toga knew the details from Harribel, who told her every detail of the confrontation.

"Then I went through one of Oboro's portals and was captured by a man with raven colored hair but I escaped and decided to inform Rias of what happened." Toga lied convincingly.

Yoruichi nodded slowly.

'That's strange.' Yoruichi thought. 'He usually tries to not bother Rias with things this serious.'

"Why didn't you call me or Grayfia-sama?"

"They destroyed my phone when I tried to call you." Toga said slightly panicked.

Yoruichi was now on alert since she could hear Toga's pulse increase, a tall-tale that she was not telling the truth.

"Alright, then I'll call Lucifer-sama and let him know you are alright and to have him send help to get Akeno-san back." Yoruichi said as she pulled out her phone.

"NO!" Toga shouted as she knocked the phone out of Yoruichi's hand. "We can do it ourselves. I remember where they took me so we can go save Akeno ourselves."

"Alright, alright, you did not need to do that Naru-chan." Yoruichi said as she picked up her phone and put it in her pocket. "You could have ruined it."

"Sorry, Yoruichi-nee-chan," Toga apologized. "I just don't want to put Akeno's life in more danger than it already is."

"Since you remember where their base is, then lead the way." Yoruichi said as Toga nodded and started to walk. 'I'll see if this is a trap. If it is, then I'll spring it and save Akeno and Naru-chan.'

 **Gremory Mansion…**

Koneko and Ravel were in Naruto's old room, sleeping, while Grayfia and Sirzechs were in the hospital wing with Oboro, who had awaken and was finishing her report on what happened.

"I'm sorry my King." Oboro apologized. "I failed and let that woman get the upper hand against me. In doing so I scared you and the others."

"It's fine Oboro-san." Grayfia said as she looked down at her pawn. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Oboro thought for a minute.

"That woman, Harribel," Oboro said as she turned to look at her master and her King. "She is a devil who has fought in the Three Faction war."

 **Harribel's home, outside…**

Toga had lead Yoruichi to Harribel's house.

'She is in for a nasty surprise.' Toga thought as she internally smirked. She had sent a message to Harribel, saying that one of the three great powers she had felt was with her and they were on their way and to set up magic blocking seals to cover Naruto's and Akeno's magic. "Careful, there might be camera's."

"Thanks Naru-chan." Yoruichi said happily, playing her part in being unsuspicious.

The two snuck into the yard and got close to the small basement window where Akeno and Naruto were being held.

As soon as Yoruichi got close, Harribel appeared, her blade drawn, and swung it at Yoruichi.

The blade passed through Yoruichi, who phased and faded out of existence.

"An after image." Harribel said surprised as she looked over her shoulder and saw Yoruichi, her ears and tails out, holding the disguised Toga. "You are just as fast as you always were, Shihoin."

Yoruichi put Toga down as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Who are you and have we met?" Yoruichi asked as she analyzed Harribel.

"Name's Harribel, and no we haven't met." Harribel said as she channeled her magic into her sword. "I saw you during the Faction war. However, there is something missing."

Harribel lunged forward, thrusting her sword at Yoruichi's head. Yoruichi tilted her head, dodging the blade, but felt Harribel's magic shoot out of the blade and strike her.

Harribel smirked as she saw her opponent skid across the ground several feet away.

"Ah, there it is. The most distinguishable thing that tells everyone who you are," Harribel said proudly as she looked at Yoruichi. "It seems you added another one to the collection to have it like that, Blood Sage of Hell."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she heard that name and touched her left cheek, feeling that the magic she had on it had been dispelled.

On her left cheek was a big X shaped scar. (3)

"Now there is what separates you from any other Nekoshou alive." Harribel said as she channeled magic once more into her sword and pulled her arm back. "Now, let's see if the Blood Sage still has her fangs? Ola Azul."

Harribel thrust her blade forward, her stored magic flying at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi dodged the attack before she made her way towards Harribel.

"NARUTO, GO SAVE AKENO!" Yoruichi yelled at Toga as she dodged another Ola Azul.

"Okay!" Toga shouted.

Yoruichi returned her attention to Harribel.

"What has Lucifer done to you Blood Sage?" Harribel asked as she side stepped Yoruichi's punch. "You may have your speed, but your tenacity has dropped. If we were to compare to yourself in the war to the now, your past self would be disappointed."

"I'm not the same person I was back then." Yoruichi said as she got in close. "I changed."

Yoruichi landed her punch true, but felt her arm ripple with pain.

"I can see that my Hierro wasn't broken." Harribel said amused as she brought her sword up and disabled Yoruichi's usage of her left arm. "I've trained for this fight for the last several hundred years, and I am disappointed that you've grown soft. I do not even need my balance breaker."

Yoruichi jumped back before she was grabbed from behind.

"Naruto?" Yoruichi asked in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Haha, Sorry, but Naru-chan is in another castle." Toga chirped sadistically as she undid her transformation and returned to her normal self in Naruto's clothes. "It was fun to see you think I was your friend. With his clothes on, you could not smell the difference between me and him."

"You Bitch!" Yoruichi shouted as she used her tails to trip Toga, causing both to fall with Yoruichi to land on Toga making the younger girl let the Nekoshou go.

"Toga, go inside and make sure that the prisoners don't escape." Harribel ordered. "I can take care of this one."

"Okay!" Toga chirped as she rolled to the side and slipped through the now open window and into the basement.

"Now, my dear Blood Sage," Harribel said as she walked to the down Nekoshou. "Time to end you, your blood stained legacy, and hopefully, you can be with the lover that you killed."

Harribel was blinded by a bright light and covered her eyes with her left hand.

Yoruichi stood up, this light that crackled and whipped around like lightning surrounding her, ripping and tearing her orange shirt away.

"I promised to never use Shunko again." Yoruichi said as she stood up, her eyes holding nothing but cold. "If you were really in the war, then you'll remember that this is the technique that earned me the nickname "the Sage of Lightning" when I killed the Original Beelzebub with his own lightning magic."

Harribel grinned.

"So the mighty blood sage hasn't lost her edge after all." Harribel said as she and Yoruichi charged at each other, each of their speed destroying the ground around them.

 **Harribel's house, basement…**

Toga growled angrily when she saw Akeno holding Naruto.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Akeno, now alerted that Toga was there, pulled Naruto closer to her as Toga got closer to them.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Toga said slowly before she grabbed Akeno's neck and Naruto's injured shoulder and yanked them apart. Akeno slammed into the wall, hitting her head as she gasped in pain and lack of breath.

Toga ignored her as she turned her attention and love to Naruto.

Naruto was still in his coma-like state, his tears having not stopped as he opened his blurred blue eyes.

"Toga-senpai?"

"Yes, it's me Naru-chan." Toga said elatedly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and cried in her shoulder.

"Thank Lucifer," He shouted, causing Akeno to look at him. "I'm so happy that you aren't dead. I was worried that I had killed you."

"I'm fine Naru-chan." Toga said as she rubbed her hand through his hair. "I'll never die, so don't worry about me. Now, will you join me and my group?"

"I can't. I'm a monster that killed everyone he cared about." He cried.

Akeno's eyes widened when she heard that.

'That guy from earlier," an image of Itachi appeared in her mind. 'He made Naruto think he killed everyone except this girl. But why?'

"It's alright Naru-chan." Toga said reassuringly as she pushed him away to look into his eyes. "Everyone in the Chaos Brigade is a monster that loves killing. You won't be alone and you won't have to feel guilt as long as you just give into your urges."

"But… But I…"

"Sh,sh,shhhh." Toga whispered. "It's alright. Just let go and you'll be free from all of these feelings."

Naruto looked into Toga's soft eyes. They were so assured that she was telling the truth.

"I..I…"

"DON'T DO IT!" Akeno shouted as she moved away from the wall. "You're not a monster Naruto! Those feelings of guilt… a true monster would not feel sorry for killing people. THOSE FEELINGS MAKE YOU HUMAN! DON'T GIVE IN! BE BETTER THAN HER NARUTO!"

"SHUT UP!" Toga shouted as she glared at Akeno.

Naruto was pushed away from Toga as she stood up and collapsed to the floor, gripping his head.

'I'm a monster.'

'Make these feelings go away.'

'I want to eat people.'

'I don't want to do this anymore.'

'I don't want to be a monster.'

Dozens of conflicting opinions cluttered Naruto's head, making him cried in pain as he gripped his head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he shouted, making Toga and Akeno jump when his magic erupted, even bigger than it was at the summer house.

 **Outside…**

With her superior speed, Yoruichi punched Harribel in the face, breaking Harribel's Heirro defense.

Harribel was sent flying. She unfurled her wings and got her balance as she spat blood out of her mouth only to be sent into the earth by an axe kick from Yoruichi.

'Shit,' Yoruichi thought as she grit her teeth. 'it got harder to control now since a I haven't use it for several years.'

Yoruichi landed on the ground and canceled her technique as she looked up to see Harribel standing up.

"Now this is what I wanted!" Harribel said proudly. "I wanted to fight you at your best and now I can."

As Harribel prepared her next attack, a dark magic aura was felt from within the basement of Harribel's house, stopping the two women from their fight.

'Perfect,' Harribel thought. 'The seal on the ghoul has loosened enough for him to have this great of an output.'

'Naru-chan…' Yoruichi thought as she was forced to turn her attention back to Harribel.

 **Naruto's mindscape…**

Naruto floated in darkness.

He could not tell if he was facing up or down or if he was on his back or right side up.

Naruto was defeated.

He had been shown the people he had killed all those years ago, each one scorning him for their deaths, cursing him, wishing death upon him. Naruto begged for their forgiveness, but none gave him any. He was then confronted with two people he treasured dearly but they too scorned him and ignored his pleas of forgiveness.

He wanted it to end.

" _Don't give in Naruto."_

"It's you again."

The glowing pink figure had appeared before him. They were several feet away from him this time, giving him the ability to see that their body type was indefinitely female.

" _You are not a monster Naruto."_ The woman said as she stepped closer and touched his cheek. _"This guilt you feel is something a monster would never feel."_

"But I still killed those people."

" _That is true,"_ The woman said before she removed her hand from his face. _"But you can't move on unless you forgive yourself."_

Naruto perked up at this.

'Forgive… myself?'

 **Yard…**

Yoruichi barely dodged, even with her Shunko reactivated, it was sapping her stamina to fast.

'I won't be able to keep this up for much longer.' Yoruichi thought as she landed another hit on Harribel's body.

Harribel chuckled as she landed on the ground.

'This is fun.' She thought as she slowly stood up. "I guess I'll have to use my Balance Breaker to gain the advantage again."

Harribel held her sword, reverse grip to the side with the blade pointing down.

"Hold it Harribel."

A spiral vortex appeared and out of it Itachi stood besides his comrade.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Harribel demanded.

"Lucifer and a large group of devils are on their way here right now." Itachi said as he too felt Naruto's magic. "And so you and I have to leave."

"What about Toga?" Harribel asked solemnly.

"Her death will be a sacrifice we have to endure." Itachi said coldly.

Harribel was quiet.

 **Basement…**

Toga looked on in pure joy as she saw her love get covered in his overwhelming aura.

Naruto gripped the shackle on his neck and destroyed it. His eyes now their cold green and his pupils now slits.

"Yay," Toga cried out. "Naru-chan has decided to join me!"

"Toga-senpai."

Toga looked at him before she was against the wall, pinned down as she felt Naruto's head in her neck. He placed his lips against her soft flesh and opened his mouth, making his fangs graze her neck.

Toga smiled and tilted her neck.

"Go on, Naru-chan." Toga said. "I'm happy you noticed me."

Toga's body jerked.

Her blood gushed and spilled into Naruto's mouth.

Toga's smile never left her face.

 **Chapter 7, DONE!**

 **How was that? Was it tense and suspenseful? Or was it predictable? Let me know with some nice constructive reviews.**

 **And, again, please give Narutoplug some love and read** **Breakthrough.**

 **1 Oboro from Yuuna of the haunted hot springs, just instead of wearing that traditional outfit it's a purple maid outfit similar to Grayfia's.**

 **2 Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, he is wearing his Anbu outfit, though his headband is blank, no scratch and no village symbol.**

 **3 Kenshin's scar from Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	8. Calm before the Storm Pt 1

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Oct. 22, 2018**_

Mad props to The Great Dullahan for helping me with this chapter. He and I went back on forth on ideas so thanks to him this chapter was completed to the best of my abilities.

Okay, this chapter is shorter, again, because I have been slammed up the ass with essays and studying for my college classes.

Also sorry for the strangeness last chapter was. I was extremely sick, throwing up and snot everywhere and I was drugged up in sickness meds to the point where shit just ran out of my brain with no re-reading.

Alright, Review Responses:

.9: You'd be surprised. And I might use Alucard's absorbing ability, just wait while I think about it and see if it can fit in the story.

xXCoopyXx: I'm not dumb enough to add Madara Uchiha in this story. I only like one Uchiha and that is Itachi.

Kevans9912: it may have been easy for you to spot, but many others did not see it. The Rosario to Vampire anime flopped big time and turned many people away from the manga.

TITAN URANUS: …. I don't give five flying fucks if you don't like what I write. Don't waste my time or other authors time with review like that it's stupid and not constructive at all.

To the other reviewers: Thanks for your support and I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm Pt 1**

 **Khoas Brigade main HQ…**

Itachi and Harribel walked down a long hallway. It had been a few hours since they retreated, leaving Toga at the mercy of the devils.

Itachi was silent as he did not care about Toga as she was not really a fighter and her greatest strength did nothing to improve her abilities. She was a spy that was caught and now she was dead to the group even if she was spared death.

Harribel also thought along these lines, but since she had spent a year training the dhampir, she had a small amount of guilt and worry in her heart that had froze over centuries earlier during the war.

Itachi and Harribel made it to a pair of metal doors in the R&D department and Harribel knocked on it while Itachi continued on his way to his room.

The doors opened and Harribel stepped inside to see a large room with several doors leading to other parts of the lab and in the center of it was a table with a body on it and the person they were looking for pulling a scalpel through the corpse's chest.

"Orochimaru-sama," Harribel said, announcing her presence. "I have returned."

Orochimaru turned his attention to his subordinate. He was a snake yokai. He wore a standard doctor get up with a light blue apron over his white clothes to keep blood off the white. His skin was a pale white and his eyes were a pale, pale green and snake like.

"Afternoon, Harribel." Orochimaru greeted. "Where is the dhampir and Itachi?"

"We had to abandon Toga," Harribel said. "And Itachi went to his room."

"I see that you had a fight from the condition of your clothes." Orochimaru said. "Hand over Tiburon so I can inspect it."

Harribel pulled the cloth that held the sheath of her artificial sacred gear to her back off her shoulder and handed it to the scientist.

Orochimaru unsheathed Tiburon and inspected the blade. There were now nicks and bumps in the metal.

"Your enemy must have been really strong for this to happen." Orochimaru said as he placed the blade on a nearby table near a furnace and pulled out a square head hammer. "It takes a lot of power and force to damage an artificial sacred gear, especially one of mine."

Orochimaru grabbed Tiburon and removed its handle from its tang and placed the blade in the furnace, heating the blade.

"It was Yoruichi Shihoin Orochimaru-sama." Harribel informed her leader. It made no sense to her that she and Itachi would be under a scientist when they were fighters, but since Orochimaru made her Tiburon and Itachi's Sharingan, it may have been to just have them be close to the creator incase anything happened to them.

"Yoruichi's still alive?" Orochimaru asked as he removed Tiburon from the furnace and placed it on an anvil and picked up the hammer. "I had assumed she was dead after all these years of silence."

Orochimaru proceeded to hit the sharp edge of Tiburon and drew it out to its original form before he went to a belt sander to smooth out the lumps.

"I had assumed the same until I saw her scarred cheek Orochimaru-sama." Harribel said as she saw her weapon was good as new.

"Was the ghoul's seal weakened at all?" Orochimaru asked as he put the handle back on the tang and sheathed the blade. "For our leader's sake you better have."

"Our mission was successful." Harribel said. "The seal on the ghoul has weakened, but how much I don't know. I can say for sure that he is much stronger now with the seal the way it is. One or two more events like this and it will break completely and he'll be ready for Ophis-sama."

Orochimaru smiled as Harribel bowed and left his lab.

'I'm very happy.' Orochimaru thought as he returned to his previous project. 'I can't wait to dissect that ghoul after Ophis-sama is done with him.'

 **Two weeks later, Evening…**

Toga's eyes opened to close immediately as the bright light blinded her. She was wearing a hospital gown and she had bandages covering her left shoulder and her chest.

'Where am I?' she thought as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Toga looked around and saw she was in a hospital/infirmary type room with medical machines attached to her arms with tubes. She had leather restraints on her arms and legs to keep her from moving or escaping.

'How did I get here?' Toga thought as she tried to remember what happened. 'Last thing I remember was being bitten by Naru-chan.'

The door opened and in stepped Yoruichi, dressed in sweatpants and an orange t-shirt. Her hair was down and her left cheek had her scar hidden.

Yoruichi saw that Toga was awake and had a very stern and angry look on her face.

Toga watched as Yoruichi made her way over to the bed and crossed her arms over her well endowed chest.

"Dhampir Himiko Toga," Yoruichi said coldly. "Do you remember me?"

Toga nodded.

"Good," Yoruichi said. "Now I have some questions for you and I expect answers."

Toga nodded again.

"First, who was it that gave you the order to come here to Kuoh?" Yoruichi asked.

"My superior."

"What's their name?"

Toga stayed silent as she solemnly stared at Yoruichi.

"Alright then, how many people are in this group of yours and who are they?"

"Only four, myself, Harribel-sensei, Ita-kun and our group leader." Toga responded.

"Who is the leader?" Yoruichi asked. "Is it Harribel?"

"No," Toga responded. "The head of our group prefers to not get his hands dirty."

"Who are they?"

Toga once again said nothing as she looked into the Nekoshou's eyes.

Yoruichi stared back.

"Lastly, why did you target Akeno and Naruto?" Yoruichi asked.

 **Meanwhile, Uzumaki Mansion, evening…**

Naruto lay on his bed, wearing a black undershirt and a pair of shorts, his masked face looking up at the ceiling and his right hand clutching his key as he thought about what had happened.

Naruto blinked and then sat up and looked at his alarm clock.

'Shit, it's already four-thirty.' He thought before he stood up. 'I should get dinner started now or else I won't have enough time.'

Naruto made his way to the kitchen not noticing Koneko and Ravel watching him before they went into Koneko's room.

"I'm worried Koneko." Ravel said as Kurama curled into her arms. "Naruto-sama has been quiet since we got back two weeks ago and he seems to have something on his mind."

"I see that Yakitori." Koneko answered as she rubbed Shiro's belly. "But I have an idea that could snap him out of his funk."

"Alright, tell me." Ravel said. "DON'T CALL ME YAKITORI!"

Koneko smirked happily.

'It's too easy to rile her up.' Koneko thought before she told Ravel her idea.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the kitchen cutting chicken thigh meat with an electric frying pan heating up a pool of cooking oil.

He cut them into small bite size pieces and then covered them in egg and bread crumbs before he placed a few pieces into the hot oil, which started to cook and crisp the meat.

Naruto finished covering the rest of the raw meat in egg and crumbs before he removed the cooking pieces and set them to drain. He then put the rest into the oil to cook before he checked his rice cooker.

All was well as the ghoul finished the small meal and set the table.

'I wonder what Ryu and Yoruichi are doing right now?' Naruto thought.

After the Toga incident, Yoruichi said she was going to stay in the underworld for a while.

Then when Naruto, Koneko, and Ravel returned to the mansion with Grayfia, they saw a note from Ryu saying he was going on a small trip to the Kanto Region of Japan to get some new recipes for them to try and he'd be back in a few days or two weeks.

Thus, this left the three young devils alone with no adult supervision and left the cooking to Naruto once again which he appreciated.

Naruto finished setting the table for three and looked at the time.

'It's almost six.' Naruto thought. 'Damn, it's a late dinner.'

Naruto made his way up the stairs and went to Ravel's room, which was right next to the stairs on the left.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

"Ravel-chan," Naruto said. "It's dinner time."

No answer.

"Ravel-chan?" Naruto said as he knocked once more.

No answer.

'She isn't in her room.' Naruto thought as he went to Koneko's room.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

The noise of rushed movement was heard through the door and frantic banter between Ravel and Koneko.

The door was cracked open and Koneko glanced through it with a single eye.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Dinner's ready and set at the table." Naruto said as he looked at her golden hazel eye.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Koneko said before she shut her door.

Naruto frowned.

'Wonder what she's planning.' Naruto thought as he made his way down to the kitchen.

Naruto sat down when he made it to the table.

'Toga-senpai.' He thought. 'I hope you're alright.'

 _Flashback…_

 _Naruto sank his fangs into Toga's neck, drinking her blood._

 _Akeno watched in fear as she saw her friend do this._

" _Naruto…?" Akeno whispered as she moved back. She saw the right side of his neck. It had two black dots and what appeared to be black web-like marking stretching from them up to his face and down to his shoulder. (1)_

 _Naruto ignored Akeno as he dug his fangs deeper into Toga's neck, draining her blood and the color of her skin quickly._

 _Toga's eyes got heavy as she lost more blood. Soon, she was out cold and was incredibly pale._

 _Naruto removed himself from Toga's neck, the holes where his fangs were sealed themselves shut and stopped bleeding. He then lowered himself and Toga to the ground and gently placed her on the floor. He slowly removed his shirt and key from her body, leaving Toga's bra clad chest exposed to the world, and threw it over to Akeno._

 _Akeno grabbed it and as soon as she did, Naruto fell on top of Toga and blacked out with the markings on his neck receding and vanishing._

 _Flashback end…_

Naruto sighed.

When he woke up, Grayfia had told him that they had taken Toga to the infirmary of the Gremory Mansion where they would supervise her and question her if/when she woke up.

'I hope she is alright. Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-kaa-sama will probably give her a trail, but I am still worried about her well being.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and pinched his nose. 'I probably should have just killed her, but would it have been the right thing to do?'

He sat there for a minute before he remembered the power he emitted. It was powerful, but it felt less malicious than before, like something was holding it back for him to control it.

'Maybe she was helping me.' Naruto thought, seeing the woman from his mind, as he heard Koneko and Ravel's footsteps coming from the stairs.

Naruto let go of his nose and looked up only to have them almost pop out of their sockets.

Ravel and Koneko walked towards him wearing their underwear. Not just any underwear, but black erotic see-through lace underwear with pink cat paws on the cup's of the bra and above the crotch area of their panties. There was soft colored fur on the bra straps and at their hips. Purple fur for Ravel and white fur for Koneko, who had her cat features out. Ravel's underwear even had a purple cat tail attached to it and she had a hair band in her hair, which was not in her drill pig tails, and it had purple cat ears on her head for the two of them to be sexy kittens.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama, nya?" Ravel asked with a mad blush. She was against this, but Koneko had said this was the best way to help Naruto feel better.

"Uh..wh..why are you dressed in your underwear?" Naruto asked as he tried to look away, key word being tried.

"What are you talking about, nya?" Koneko said as she walked to the table, adding a slight sway to her hips that grabbed his attention. "This is what we normally wear."

Koneko sat next to him on his right.

'Thank Lucifer-sama that Ryu and Yoruichi-nee-chan aren't here.' Naruto thought as he watched Ravel sit down on his left, seeing her breasts jiggle at her movements.

Everything they had done had set his heart racing and his hormones into overdrive, and Naruto was doing his best to stay in control.

"Thanks for the meal Naruto-kun/sama, nya." Ravel and Koneko said as they grabbed their utensils and began to eat.

"Here, Naruto-kun, say Ah…" Koneko said as she held up a piece of fried chicken that had been dipped in sauce to his face.

Naruto blushed. His mask opened up and locked into place since he was going to be eating.

"a…ah…." Naruto said as he opened his mouth and chewed on the chicken before swallowing.

Koneko smiled as she watched his face become red.

"Naruto-sama, say Nya…" Ravel said, making Naruto turn his attention to her seeing her holding a glass of sweetened tea in her hands.

"Agh…"

"No, Nya…" Ravel said shakily as she was extremely embarrassed.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"n..Nya…" Naruto said as he opened his mouth to have Ravel tilt the cup and the tea into his mouth slowly. As soon as she removed the cup from his lips, Ravel kissed him, swirling her tongue into his mouth, tasting him and the tea.

Naruto was shocked but soon gave in as Ravel bit his tongue slightly and pulled on it before letting him go and returning to her own food.

'I am so confused, but I'm so happy right now.' Naruto thought as he chewed on some rice and chicken.

"NYA..!"

Naruto and Ravel turned to see Koneko, who had dropped a small piece of chicken and it had rolled down her chest, stomach, and landed right on top of her thigh leaving a trail of sauce on her body.

"Let me clean that." Naruto said as he grabbed a napkin and went to wipe the sauce off of her.

Ravel stopped him.

"Ravel-chan?"

Ravel ignored him as she stood up and moved Koneko's chair to face outward and get on her knees.

Naruto's hormones screamed at him to get into action as he saw Ravel lean forward and eat the piece of chicken off of Koneko's thigh, licking the sauce off her thigh making Koneko moan.

Slowly Ravel made her way up, licking all the sauce the chicken left on Koneko off her. Once Ravel made it to Koneko's breasts she placed her face in them, looking at Naruto, and licked the exposed valley of Koneko's sensitive chest.

Koneko's breath quickened as Ravel's soft and warm tongue danced over her skin.

Naruto felt his body heat up and he pulled at his shirt collar.

Ravel soon removed herself from Koneko's breasts and moved up, nuzzled her face against Koneko's, both turning their heads to look at him with heavy lidded eyes and labored breath as Koneko's tail swayed up and wrapped around Ravel's waist.

Naruto's brain shut down and his body took control.

Ravel and Koneko only saw him jump at them, tackle them out of the chair and then they were in his room, on his bed, with Naruto above them, kissing Koneko while rubbing Ravel's ass, causing both of them to moan.

Naruto switched to Ravel, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she gulped down his saliva causing Ravel to moan and wrap her right arm around his head to keep him to herself.

'Naruto-sama is kissing me again. I ca…can't beliAAgh' Ravel moaned as Naruto continued to ravage her mouth.

Koneko leaned up and licked Naruto's neck, letting him placed his hand behind her and on her back to keep her there before he lowered his hand and gripped her tail, making Koneko gasp.

Koneko felt a pleasurable tingling feeling go up her spine and into her brain, causing her to stop licking Naruto's neck and pant as he rubbed the base of her tail roughly.

Naruto soon pulled from Ravel's lips and licked her jaw line while his hand went down her back, raking his fingers across her light crème flesh, making Ravel feel small lines of pleasurable electricity make her want more.

Naruto released them and sat up on his knees and removed his shirt, looking down at them with a predator look. His mask was still locked in place keeping his mouth uncovered.

Koneko and Ravel felt helpless, but it made them feel anticipation for what could possibly happen as they watched Naruto's eyes scan over them, landing on their breasts.

Koneko followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Koneko blushed and leaned upward and reached behind her and unclipped her bra.

Naruto's hand shot forward and grabbed the cat themed underwear and threw it across the room, leaving Koneko in her black panties.

Koneko's bright pink nipples stood out against Koneko's skin and suited her perfectly. Her tail was draped around her stomach and her ears were flat as she took deep anticipation breathes.

"Nyaruto-kun…" Koneko whined sensually with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Koneko on her lips. It was gently and sweet, unlike earlier which was rough.

Naruto removed his lips from hers to her jaw line and placed butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck, licking her collar bone making Koneko shiver and moan.

Ravel, letting Naruto be with Koneko for now, rolled off his bed and went to the corner of the room where Naruto's new T.V. was and set up a Youtube tab.

Ravel glanced back at Naruto and Koneko, who was now letting out moans and squeals as Naruto licked around her breasts and the valley between her breasts as his left hand rubbed her inner thigh and his right hand was near Koneko's mouth as she sucked on his index, middle, and ring finger.

'I got to hurry.' Ravel thought as she searched the song, picked the ten hour extended version and hit play.

*Insert Queen: Play the Game*

A warping like sound resounded from the speakers for sixteen second before it switched to actual music.

Ravel spun on her heel to turn back to Naruto and Koneko.

Naruto was once more on top of Koneko, kissing her as he rubbed her crotch through her now soaking panties with one hand and cupped her breast in the other, massaging and flicking her hardened nipple. Koneko's tail now wrapped around him and trying to pull his underwear off but with so much happening, she could not really concentrate on removing the article of clothing.

Ravel felt her own body heat up, since it cooled down while she was picking the music, and she placed her hand on her vagina and started to gently rub herself, mirroring what she saw Naruto doing to Koneko.

'OH LUCIFER!' Ravel thought as she moaned at her ministrations. 'It feels so good.'

Ravel had never done this type of thing before this moment, so she was very easily stimulated and had a small amount of fear for what might happen, but it felt so good she could not stop herself from continuing.

Naruto heard her and turned his head to see Ravel rubbing herself and groping her clothed breasts, which showed great elasticity with the way they jiggled with each grope and movement of her shivering body.

"Nyaruto," Koneko gasped, getting Naruto's attention. "Go give Ravel some attention."

Ravel, having heard her name, stopped her ministrations and listened to the two on the bed.

"But…"

"I can finish up while you and Ravel get busy." Koneko muttered. She really did not want to give him over to the blonde haired girl, but since Naruto was in a relationship with both of them, it would not due if he gave only one special attention.

Naruto pecked Koneko's lips and touch their foreheads together.

"Thanks Koneko-chan."

Koneko nodded.

"Make her feel good."

Naruto chuckled as he removed himself from his girlfriend and rolled over and sat at the edge of the bed facing Ravel.

"Ravel-chan," Naruto called to her, patting his lap. "Come here."

Ravel stopped her self-pleasure and slowly made her way to Naruto and sat side-saddle on his legs. Naruto wrapped his left arm around her waist, holding and slightly pulling her into his body. Ravel blushed feverishly as she felt his erection rub against her butt.

Koneko bit her lip as she quickly rubbed her wet, sensitive core seeing herself in Ravel's spot as she watched the two blondes.

Naruto's right hand came up and gently caressed her cheek, to which Ravel leaned into his hand. She saw his thumb and on instinct, Ravel closed her eyes, opened her mouth and latched onto his thumb, massaging it with her tongue making Naruto and herself moan in pleasure.

Koneko, in the mean time, was breathing deeply to replenish the oxygen she lost having finished what Naruto had started, her juices covering her hand and soaking her panties and the blanket. She turned her head to see Naruto holding Ravel and smiled. She turned to lay on her left side, back to the two blondes and with her wet, stained hand, pulled the blanket out from under her and went to sleep the moment her eyes closed.

As Ravel lavished his thumb with her mouth, Naruto rubbed her sensitive back and made it to the bra hooks.

Ravel's eyes widened as she felt his hand fumble with the hooks.

"Naruto-sama!" Ravel gasped, letting his thumb go and she felt her bra slack as Naruto got it unhooked. Ravel quickly wrapped her arms around her bra-clad chest to prevent it from falling.

Naruto placed his right hand on Ravel's stomach and rubbed her soft, sensitive belly slowly, making Ravel's breath get harder. Naruto's left hand, which was still on Ravel's back, slowly went south and he cupped her left ass cheek.

"N..naru..to-sama…" Ravel got out as she felt herself get wet from his rough, calloused hands massage her ass and stomach.

Naruto leaned forward and placed his neck into her neck, the soft purple fur on her bra straps tickling his own neck. Naruto gently nipped Ravel's neck.

Ravel let out a squeal, her arms letting go of her chest and wrapped around his head, pulling him closer into her neck.

Naruto clasped his lips at the base of Ravel's neck and shoulder and gently sucked her skin, making a hickey that could be easily covered up.

Ravel batted his shoulder, sending him a signal to stop it, which he did.

Naruto smiled and released her neck and blew a raspberry on her neck, making Ravel giggle and loosen her hold in his head. Naruto continued to find Ravel's neck pleasure spots while his right hand moved north and cupped her left bra covered breast as his left hand removed itself from her ass and proceeded to slap her butt.

"AAGh!" Ravel screamed. Her core secreted more juices as he spanked her twice more, for a total of three times, and the feeling of him groping her breast. Her nipples hardened and yearned to be suckled.

"Naruto-sama…" Ravel said as she removed her arms from his head and looked at his lust filled.

"Yes, my beautiful Phenex?" Naruto said huskily as he removed himself from her neck.

"Please, my breasts," Ravel said as she grabbed the bra straps and removed the piece of clothing, leaving herself bare for his eyes to see her breasts that were large for her age but they fit her body. "Please give me more pleasure with my breasts."

Naruto looked into her eyes.

"As you wish."

Ravel eeped when she was moved and placed on her back. She felt his hands cup her breasts and gently grope them, rotating them and gently pulling and letting them go, letting Naruto watch them bounce and return to form.

Ravel gasped when she felt his tongue roll over the under of her left breast as he went up to her collar bone, laying a kiss, and returned to licking her beast, ignoring her nipples.

"Please," Ravel nearly screamed red in the face and eyes blurred and watered. "Suck my nipples!"

Koneko's ear twitched in her sleep, almost waking up but stayed asleep from her exhaustion.

Naruto said nothing at Ravel's outburst and moved up and kissed Ravel's lips gently, so gently Ravel doubted that he even connected their lips.

"I will my Phenex," Naruto whispered into her ear.

Ravel gasped as she felt his thumb trace around her areola and then graze her hardened nipple.

"We will make a real creature of love and passion out of you, Ravel-chan." Naruto whispered before he nipped Ravel's ear softly, tickling the part in his mouth with his tongue, making Ravel shiver in pleasure.

"Naruto-sama…" Ravel begged as he continued to tease her breasts. "Please…"

Naruto released her ear and made his way down. He put his hand on her stomach and his tongue went to the skin around her right nipple.

Ravel, getting frustrated, grabbed Naruto's hair and moved it to make his tongue lap her nipple, causing her to gasp and pull him closer into her chest as she felt him lick her mammary.

"So…so good…" Ravel mumbled as she felt his hand move to her thigh and trace around it.

Naruto smirked and latched into her nipple and started to suckle on it, making Ravel clasp her hands over her mouth and nose to try to keep her from screaming.

Naruto switched nipples and as he did, his hand that was tracing her thigh went to her core and gently pressed against the soaked cloth, getting some on his fingers.

Ravel's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's finger graze over her clothed lower lips.

"Mmmm, Naruto-sama, don't…" Ravel heaved as her face became one of worry and heat.

Naruto pulled his hand away from her neither regions and removed his lips from her nipple to move up and look into Ravel's eyes and held his soaked fingers between them.

"I wonder what my sweet Phenex will taste like…" Naruto said as he moved his fingers and placed them in his mouth, moaning in delight as he found her taste incredibly addicting.

"Naruto-sama…" Ravel said worriedly. She saw him smile and leaned forward and kissed her again, his tongue invading her mouth, spreading the taste of her sweet nectar onto her tongue and she moaned.

"I want to try from the source." Naruto said as he removed himself from Ravel's lips again.

"Wait," Ravel called out weakly as he moved down between her legs. "Naruto-sama, please, wait!"

Naruto didn't hear her as he was too concentrated on her soaking lips.

Ravel's eyes widened as she felt him move her panties to the side and felt his breath on her vagina. Electricity shot through her system, hitting every pleasurable spots when he touched her with his tongue. It was pushed to her limits and overloaded. It became too much.

"NO!" Ravel screamed, pushing Naruto away and curling up into the fetal position, tears in her closed eyes and her body shaking.

"Ravel-chan?" Naruto asked, having realized he may have gone too far. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Ravel said, muffled by her knees. "It felt so good, but, but I don't know how to go about with these feelings."

"It's your first time doing something like this?" Naruto asked.

Ravel nodded into her legs. She felt the bed shift and was soon wrapped into a hug with Naruto pulling her back into him, letting Ravel feel his muscled chest against her back.

"Let's leave it be for now and go to sleep." Naruto whispered. "I'll make it up to you for scaring you, Ravel-chan."

Ravel unfurled her legs and turned to face him, her face in his chest and wrapped her arm around him.

"You better for doing that to someone of my status." Ravel said with tears in her eyes.

"I will, I promise." Naruto said. Naruto kissed her head and closed his eyes, his mask closing as he fell asleep.

Koneko, having waken up when Ravel yelled, rolled over, covered the two blondes in her blanket, wrapped her arm around Ravel and Naruto, her leg intertwining with Ravel's leg and her tail resting on Ravel's stomach.

All three of them went to sleep, dreaming of the future with all of them living happily. In Ravel's and Koneko's dreams, Naruto's mask was gone and he was happily playing their respective first child, a young blonde boy with hazel eyes and cat features and a blonde girl with Naruto's eyes playing with fire, both of the girls pregnant with their second child.

 **Sunday Morning…**

Naruto, Koneko, and Ravel sat at the table eating a light breakfast of toast, bacon, and eggs. All three of them dressed in bathrobes.

"So," Naruto said trying to break the silence. "When and where did you two get those outfits from?"

"When we went shopping for Yakitori's school stuff." Koneko answered, ignoring Ravel's heated glare that could kill a thousand times over. "I made you leave so we could surprise you with it on a special occasion."

"Oh, I see." Naruto said as he bit into his toast. "So, Ravel-chan, you want to go out today?"

"What do you mean?"Ravel asked.

"Well, I feel bad about what happened, so I want to take you out today as an apology and so we can get to know each other a bit better." Naruto said honestly.

Ravel hummed a bit as she thought about it.

"Alright, but give me a few hours, I need to get ready." Ravel said hotly, showing him that she was still had her princess like attitude.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Naruto said with a smile.

"We have to go to the pervert's house today Naruto-kun." Koneko reminded him. She really did not want to let him and Ravel to have any alone time, but she would allow it.

"I'll text her and let her know." Naruto said as he pulled out his phone and

 **Afternoon, Kuoh Art Museum sidewalk…**

Naruto held Ravel's hand as they walked up the steps to the museums entrance.

Ravel wanted to wear one of her dresses, but Koneko had persuaded her to wear something casual and helped her choose what to wear.

So, Ravel wore a black shirt that had a phoenix on it and a loose spring jacket left open. She wore tight blue jeans that showed the curve of her butt and normal running shoes. She had a small purse hanging at her hip, the strap over her shoulder.

'I feel so exposed.' Ravel thought. She had grown up wearing dresses and was basically a princess and to wear commoner's clothing was a first for her.

"After this I want to take you out to dinner." Naruto said as he looked a Ravel. He wore a pair of black pants and an orange polo shirt with his key over the shirt.

"Okay, that's fine with me Naruto-sama." Ravel said as she and Naruto made it to the entrance and Naruto paid for the both of them to enter the museum.

The two devils walked around and admired the old art work. Ravel became happy when she saw a picture of a phoenix rising from the ashes on its funeral pyre. She was so excited that she asked a museum worker how much it was for the painting, but threw a fit when the pour worker said that it was not for sale.

Naruto had chuckled nervously as he apologized to the worker and grabbed Ravel's hand and pulled her to another part of the museum.

"This is ridiculous." Ravel huffed as she and Naruto sat in a lounge area. "I wanted to that piece of art and they won't sell it to me."

"It is a museum Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he petted her. "Some of these pieces are only here temporarily and so the museum can't sell them. That piece may be owned by someone else so they can't sell it."

Ravel huffed again as she crossed her arms and enjoyed Naruto's petting.

"Ravel-chan," Naruto asked, getting the relaxing blondes attention. "Why did you and Koneko-do what you did last night?"

Ravel sighed as she grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

"You seemed so, how do I put this," Ravel said. "You've been distracted. Like something was on your mind ever since we returned from the underworld, and you did not tell us. So Koneko and I decided to take a drastic measure to make you feel better."

Naruto felt his heart jump.

'They were worried for me and I did not notice.'

Ravel felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and hug her gently

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Can you tell me what has you this bothered?" Ravel asked as she listened to his heart beat.

"During dinner, I was sent a message…"

"What! It's an original!"

Naruto and Ravel looked across the room and saw a shady museum worker, probably a higher up, and a young girl with long light brown hair in a white cloak star eyed at a painting of the holy son.

"Yes it is, and it can be yours for one thousand dollars." The man said with a cheeky smile. 'What a ditz.'

"This is so beautiful." The girl said before she went to hand the money over.

"Hold it."

Both the man and the girl turned to see Naruto.

"May I help you?" the man said, his eyes going back and forth on Naruto and the money in the girl's hand.

"I can't help but think you're scamming this girl." Naruto said as he looked at the man. "This might be all her money and so by selling this 'Original piece' is a scandal."

"It is ultimately her decision, so let's see what she decides." The man said.

"You're right." The girl said with her hand covering her mouth. "I am here with a friend of mine and this is all the money we have."

The girl turned to the man and bowed.

"Sorry sir, but I can't purchase this wonderful art today."

The man's clenched tight as he glared angrily at Naruto, who foiled his plans.

"It's quite alright, maybe next time." The man said before he turned and left them.

"Thank you for that." The girl said before she folded her hands. "It's God's will and I thank him for sending an angel to help me make the right decision."

Naruto's head felt like it was going to split open by a saw.

"It was no problem." Naruto said as he held out his hand. "Name's Naruto, may I ask yours?"

"Irina Shidou." Irina said as she shook his hand, her cloak opening to reveal a black, tight, spandex unitard and a silver cross around her neck. Naruto felt a strong holy energy leak from under the cloak on Irina's left arm.

'We need to leave.' Naruto thought as he released Irina's hand.

"Sorry Irina-san, but I am here with my girlfriend and she may be mad at me for talking with another girl." Naruto said with an unseen smile.

"Is fine, my partner should be waiting for me at the church and she isn't the patient type either." Irina said before grabbing her cross and she kissed it. "May God bless you, Naruto-san?"

Naruto's headache increased tenfold, but he acted like nothing was wrong.

"Have a good day Irina-san." Naruto said as he turned and rushed back to Ravel.

"Naruto-sama, is something wrong?" Ravel asked as she saw his pained frown.

"We need to leave and I need to call Rias." Naruto said as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and pulled her out of the museum. "There are people here with powerful holy objects."

Ravel's eyes widened in fear as she realized what that meant.

Each devil in Kuoh is in danger if they are attacked.

Naruto was in such a hurry that he did not see another person in robes with a large wrapped package on their back enter the room as he neared the door.

(SLAM!)

Naruto and Ravel were sent back a foot and the robed person landed on the ground near them.

"Ow." The person said, now identified as a woman due to her voice.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he helped Ravel up and then turned to help the woman on the ground. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright." The woman said as her hood fell off while Naruto helped her up.

Her blue hair was cut to chin length, with the fringe above her right eye being green. Her brown eyes shined vibrantly as they looked gold in color. She wore a very similar outfit to Irina, the gloves being fingerless. She even had a utility belt around her thick, supple hips.

Why Naruto noted this, he'd never know.

"Hey Xenovia," Irina said happily as she made her way over to her partner. "I saw what happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Irina." Xenovia said as she pulled her hood back on.

"Xenovia…"

Said woman looked at Naruto, who stared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"That's my name, yes." Xenovia answered.

"Is it really you?"  
"What does that mean?"

Naruto reached down and grabbed his key and showed it to Xenovia.

Xenovia's eyes widened as her hand shot to her chest. Her hand went under her robe and pulled out a large locket. It had a large golden circle with a key hole and what appeared to be a silver extension on the bottom. (2)

Ravel and Irina gasped slightly as they watched their respective friend remove their necklaces and hold them in front of the other.

Naruto gently placed his key at Xenovia's locket and slipped it into the key hole and slowly turned it.

Soft, sad music chimed from the locket, which was now shown to be a mini-music box. (3)

The music played for a minute before it ended.

As it did, Xenovia and Naruto looked at each other.

"Naruto…" Xenovia asked as she reached into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out an old beaten up photo.

Ravel and Irina's eyes widened as they saw young child versions of Naruto and Xenovia.

"Yes, it's me Xenovia."

Xenovia jumped Naruto.

A black portal appeared under the two exorcists and the two devils.

 **Hyoudo residence…**

Shera entered her son's room, smiling as she held a bunch of Issei's baby books.

"Who wants to look at pictures?" Shera asked happily as Rias and Asia voiced their joy and took a book.

Koneko did not care as she looked out the window, wondering how Naruto and Ravel were doing on their date.

As soon as Rias touched the book, her phone went off, playing Queen's 'We are the Champions', letting Rias and Koneko know Naruto was calling.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Rias, we have a problem." Naruto said. "Get everyone and have them come to the mansion, now."

Naruto hung up shortly after.

 **Chapter 8, DONE!**

 **How was that? Good enough for you to enjoy? Want to let me know? Then send me some nice reviews, anything that is rude and negative is going to be trashed so don't waste your time and mine with hate.**

 **Sorry if you wanted Toga dead. I have plans for her.**

 **Also to those who want Naruto to eat people, he will, just wait a little while longer.**

 **1 it's Tsukune's ghoul form from Rosario to Vampire the MANGA! Not the anime, the anime is dumb.**

 **2 Raku's pendant from Nisekoi**

 **3 Lilium piano verson from Elfen Lied**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	9. Calm before the Storm Pt 2

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Oct. 28, 2018**_

Big, BIG, BIG thanks to The Great Dullahan, kevans9912, and heckelman88. Love you guys, SOOO MUCH for your help.

Also, CROWFEAST REVIEWED CHAPTER 7! I laughed my a** off because all he said was how similar we went about the locket that Xenovia has.

Now for Review Responses:

Youngdrgn: Your welcome and thank you for enjoying this story.

Zekedavis: I have read a bunch of Fanfics where Naruto turns Ophis, so I wonder if I really should. If there's demand, I'll make it work, if possible.

Now my two personal favorite reviews from chapter 8 were from T-B-R and xXCoopyXx. I laughed my a** off in the middle of class when I read these two, getting in trouble both times.

When I read Coopy's I laughed because I actually said the same thing to myself for not making it a full lemon.

And T-B-R's was filled with such passion. So much passion that it reminded me of myself of my want for Highschool DxD season four for 3 GOD DAMN YEARS!

And to everyone else, thanks for the support and I'll never stop until I write the epilogue, which won't be for a while.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 9: Calm before the Storm Pt 2**

 **Uzumaki Mansion, sixth floor…**

Naruto, Xenovia, Ravel, and Irina appeared inside the Uzumaki Mansion, the sixth floor.

"What happened?" Irina asked as she looked around, taking notice of their environment.

"My house." Naruto said as he looked at Ravel.

Ravel was shaking, being scared of the exorcists and possible death.

Naruto walked over to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"How did we get here?" Xenovia asked, worried that someone of supernatural was planning on attacking them.

"I teleported you all here."

Oboro made herself know, Ryu standing next to her, as she held a tray of tea with the pot and several cups.

"Devil!" Xenovia shouted as she reached for her package, but was stopped when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Xenovia asked as she tried to remove his hand.

"Xenovia stop, listen to me, please?" Naruto begged.

Xenovia stopped struggling and looked at him.

"This is Ryu and Oboro and they are some of my future Peerage members." Naruto said as the two mentioned people bowed.

"Peerage?" Xenovia asked. "You became a Devil?"

"Yes…" Naruto said as he looked at her with fear.

Ravel had sat down and took a cup of tea while she looked at her boyfriend.

Xenovia's eyes widened as she looked at him.

'He's a Devil…' She thought. Xenovia looked into his eyes which caused him to look away, telling her that it was true with the sad look in his gaze.

Xenovia bit her lip as she raised her hand.

Naruto winced as he felt her hand connect to his face hard, but he could ignore it since he was a Rook and he felt her hug him tightly.

Irina and Ravel gasped when Xenovia slapped Naruto and more shocked when Xenovia hugged him.

"Stupid," Xenovia said sternly as she tightened her grip. "I am gone for ten years and you go and become a Devil."

"I did not have a choice Xenovia." Naruto said as he hugged her back, her body melding next to his. "I had no choice. I was on Death's door when Lucifer-sama found me and he gave me to his sister to serve her."

"But you could have run away." Xenovia says as she removed her head from his chest and looks at him.

"No I couldn't have run, because then I'd have been hunted. Lucifer-sama could have let me die, but he gave me a reason to live, one of them being the possibility to see you again, and I owe him a life debt."

"You haven't changed at all since we were children." Xenovia said as she removed herself from Naruto's arms, her heart yearning for more but her head saying they need to get to business. "So, call your master so we can discuss our mission at once."

"Alright Xenovia." Naruto said as he pulled out his phone, Irina and Xenovia sitting on the small couch and taking their tea.

Naruto called Rias and said his few words before he hung up and sat next to Ravel, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So, who is this girl?" Xenovia asked somewhat aggressively.

"This is Ravel Phenex she is my girlfriend." Naruto said, worried about what Xenovia would do.

Oboro made a big portal and stepped through it, the portal never leaving.

"Girlfriend?" Irina asked, getting a nod from a blushing Ravel, who gently grabbed Naruto's hand. "So that is why you two were at the museum.

Koneko suddenly appeared through the portal and jumped Naruto, pushing Ravel aside and pulled Naruto into her breasts.

 **Thirty seconds Earlier…**

Rias and her Peerage appeared outside the Uzumaki Mansion gates. Koneko ran to the gate and throwing it open and rushed to the door.

"Buchou," Issei said. "Why didn't we just go into the Mansion itself?"

"Lord and Lady Phenex had a special barrier put in place to keep unwanted people from breaking in." Rias said. "And I don't want to learn the hard way if we aren't on the list of good people."

"That… makes sense." Issei said as he took a step forward, looking ahead to see Koneko stop suddenly when a massive black portal appeared before the door.

Oboro stepped out of the portal and bowed.

"Welcome home, Koneko-san." Oboro said as she lifted her head. "Naruto-sama and Ravel-san are at the top floor. Take this to get there."

"Thanks Oboro." Koneko said before she ran through the portal.

"Oboro," Rias said when she noticed the eye patch maid, who bowed once more. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be of service to my future master and to give a report of his life style to Grayfia-sama." Oboro said before a loud noise was heard from within the portal. "Seems we should go in. After you, Rias-ojou-sama."

Being familiar with Oboro's portal ability Rias and Akeno immediately went through and were inside the sixth floor. They saw Koneko gripping Naruto's head tightly to her chest as he tried to calm her down and pry her off of him. On one of the small couches were Irina and Xenovia, both with their hoods down and looks of confusion. Ravel sat on the same couch as Naruto, shaking her head as she face palmed. Ryu was chuckling as he placed cups of tea on the coffee table.

"Koneko-chan," Naruto shouted as he pushed on Koneko's shoulders. "Let go, I'm fine!"

"STUPID!" Koneko shouted as the rest of Rias's Peerage and Oboro appeared with the portal closing. "I hear that there's trouble and you expect me not to worry?"

"Yes, no, I mean…"

He was silenced with a gut punch and then further silenced with Koneko's lips, which shocked Rias, her Peerage, Irina, and especially Xenovia.

"Alright Koneko that's enough." Ravel said as she grabbed Koneko by the neck, making her body go slack like a real kitten. "Sorry that you all had to see that. She can overreact whenever she thinks Naruto-sama is in danger."

"When were you two dating?" Rias asked, having snapped out of her stupor before everyone else.

"Before the Rating Game." Koneko answered after Ravel let her go to help Naruto up.

"And you did not tell us why?" Akeno asked, seething slightly.

"Because it was hard to find a good moment during the training and after the game." Naruto answered as Ravel helped him to the couch. "But let's talk about this later, my guests are here for a reason."

Rias nodded in agreement and looked at the exorcists.

"Greetings, I am Rias Gremory." Rias announced politely.

"It's nice to meet you Rias, I am Xenovia Quarta." Xenovia said calmly as can be when she had just seen her childhood friend kiss his girlfriend, the second girlfriend that he purposely forgot to tell her about.

"And I'm Irina Shidou." Irina said happily as she looked over Rias's peerage and saw Issei. "Hey, Issei-kun. How are you?"

"What?" Issei gasped when everyone looked at him. "I know you?"

"Yep," Irina chirped as walked over to him and pulled out a photo of a young Issei and her, but she looked like a boy.

"WAIT WHAT?" Issei shouted as he looked at the photo. "YOU WERE A GIRL?"

"You never noticed?" Irina questioned. "Well, I did act like a boy so it's very easy to make that mistake."

"Irina, we need to focus." Xenovia growled out, her eyes still on Naruto who was petting Koneko's head in an act of forgiveness.

"Sorry Xenovia, I'll let you talk." Irina said embarrassed as she sat back down.

Xenovia turned her gaze to Rias, who sat across from her and Irina.

"We are here to ask you to not interfere with our mission." Xenovia said bluntly. She wanted to get this over with.

Rias quirked an eye brow.

"What mission is it that you want us to stay out of?" Rias asked as she accepted the tea Ryu gave her.

Xenovia said nothing but pulled her heavy bandaged package to her.

"We were sent here to recover three of the seven fragments of Excalibur that were stolen by a cardinal fallen angel." Xenovia said.

"A cardinal Fallen?" Naruto said worriedly. "They expect you to fight a cardinal, they are extremely powerful. Are you even prepared for that type of high ranked enemy?"

"We are." Xenovia answered as she uncovered her package, revealing what looked like a sword handle with two axe blades acting as guards. "This is Excalibur Destruction."

"And this is Excalibur Mimic." Irina said with a smile as she showed a felt rope around her left arm.

"So you are here to retrieve them?" Rias asked, sipping some tea. "Does that mean you are willing to die for your mission?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Xenovia.

"Yes." Xenovia replied as she covered up her sword's handle. "We have trained our bodies in the name of our Lord to do whatever we are asked even if that means death."

"That's stupid." Naruto said. "If your leaders wanted you to get these swords, then he would have had more people come here, especially against one of the cardinal fallen angels."

"That's true," Rias said. "It is strange to think that the Church would only send two people. It is even stranger that they would send you with two of the remaining four swords in the first place."

All the while they were talking, Kiba was seething with rage.

'Excalibur,' he thought as he glared at Xenovia. 'I'll never forgive it.'

"It's true, but Irina and I are enough." Xenovia said as she stood up. "We have said our piece, so please stay out of our way."

"Can you at least tell us who stole the swords?" Naruto asked.

Xenovia turned to Naruto, her eyes visibly softening.

"It was Kokabiel."

Rias and Naruto's eyes widened.

"IT'S SUICIDE!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "HE IS A SURVIVOR OF THE FACTION WAR AND THEY EXPECT YOU TO GET THE SWORD FROM HIM?

"Yes, and we will succeed." Xenovia said.

Naruto marched over and grabbed Xenovia's robe.

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Naruto shouted. "I WON'T INTERFERE WITH YOUR MISSION! I'LL HELP YOU FIND THOSE SWORDS!"

Xenovia had to fight back a blush. As children, Naruto had never been so forceful to anyone.

'What have these Devils done to you Naruto?' Xenovia thought.

"Naruto!" Rias said in a raised voice, drawing everyone's attention. "Calm down and let us continue talking."

Naruto took a deep breath and let Xenovia go.

"So, going from what my rook said, we won't interfere with your mission, but with two people against Kokabiel you'll have difficulty. So I propose we help you find them." Rias said which shocked her Peerage.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Ryu said as he stepped forward. "I agree that having more people to help them would be good, but it's the Church Rias-sama. They won't accept this easily."

"I accept." Xenovia said smoothly.

"You see, they are against…. What?" Ryu said shocked.

Tokageroh chuckled in his small monument that was strapped to Ryu's leg. He goes there when he wants to sleep.

"Wait, are you for real Xenovia?" Irina asked. "I mean, they're Devils and all."

"I know, but Naruto has brought up a good point." Xenovia said. "Facing a cardinal fallen is dangerous and having devils and a former exorcist on our side helps."

"Wait, former exorcist?" Irina asked as she looked at everyone in the room. "Who do you mean?"

"Ryu of course." Xenovia said as she pointed to the pompadour sporting man.

Everyone but Xenovia, Naruto, and Ryu were shocked and pointed questioningly at Ryu.

"You were an exorcist?" Asia asked shyly, drawing Xenovia's attention.

"I was, but that was years ago." Ryu said as a somber look took form on his face as he looked at his left hand. "I was pretty good at what I did, but then I met Naruto-sama, I became his knight though Grayfia-sama and I have never regretted it."

Oboro walked around, pouring more tea for Rias.

"I think you broke everyone with your past, Ryu-kun." Oboro stated blandly.

Xenovia started to laugh.

"Isn't that an understatement?"

Naruto smiled under his mask.

'Her laugh hasn't changed one bit since we were kids.' He thought as he saw her and Irina start to leave before Irina stopped before Asia.

"Asia Argento, am I correct?" Irina asked.

"Y-yes…"

"I see, so it was true that you joined the devils." Irina asked. "Don't you feel any regret?"

"NO!" Asia said confidently, despite being very scared. "Because I became a devil, I made friends."

"However you still believe in God?" Irina asked as she leaned in and looked Asia over. "If you truly believe in him then let me purify you and send you to him."

BONK!

Irina grabbed her head, a big lump appearing on her head.

"Naruto-nii." Asia gasped out.

'Naruto-nii?' Xenovia thought as she looked back and forth between Asia and Naruto, noting that they could pass for siblings.

"Don't ask Asia-chan questions that make her sad." Naruto said.

"You lay a hand on a maiden of God like me?" Irina asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, especially when my precious people are threatened." Naruto explained.

"You itching for a fight?" Xenovia asked.

"If you want to fight, then I'll step up." Kiba announced as he angrily stared at Xenovia.

"And who are you?" Xenovia growled, not liking the glare he was giving her.

"Your senpai."

(Bash)

Kiba gasped when he hit the wall, gripping his right side as he looked up to see who attacked him.

"Knight of Gremory," Ryu said sternly as he tapped his shoulder with the back of his bokken. "You disgrace your master with such attitude towards our allies."

"People who carry Excalibur will never be my allies!" Kiba shouted as he summoned a sword with his Sword Birth.

"Fine then, if you want to fight then take it outside." Ryu said as he glanced at Oboro who nodded.

A portal appeared beneath everyone and soon they were in the woods near the Mansion.

"Fight here and don't kill." Ryu said as he tapped the dirt with his sword and a green barrier surrounded Xenovia and Kiba.

"I can deal with that." Xenovia said as she drew her sword and threw off her cloak, revealing a black tight unitard that showed each curve.

Naruto's eyes widened.

'She's become so beautiful since we were young.' He thought, only to get his ears pulled tightly by Ravel and Koneko. Xenovia smirked on the inside when she felt Naruto's eyes on her.

Issei ogled Xenovia's body and yet he too was punished by Rias and Asia.

Kiba summoned multiple swords that were stuck in the ground and his Holy Eraser was summoned to his hand. Kiba gripped it with both hands and swung it towards Xenovia, its dark tendrils hitting and wrapping around her sword before they were destroyed by its holy golden aura.

'My Holy Eraser… got erased?' Kiba thought as he threw the handle away.

Xenovia closed the distance between them and swung her massive blade only to have it blocked by a group of sword that erupted from the ground. Excalibur Destruction detonated, blowing the devil swords to bits and smoldering metal.

"Rias Gremory has amassed quite the collection of servants." Xenovia sneered as Kiba grabbed another sword. "Your Sword Birth, Argento's Twilight Healing, the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, not to mention my best FRIEND!"

Kiba growled when he blocked another ferocious attack from Xenovia, who left him no time to attack only guard with her assault of slashes.

Kiba dodged and threw away his sword to grab a fire-elemental and an ice-elemental sword.

"TIME FOR YOU TO BURN AND FREEZE!" Kiba shouted as he unleashed a flurry of slashes only to have them destroyed easily by Xenovia's sword.

"This blades name isn't just a title." Xenovia said as she stabbed the ground, causing an explosion that destroyed the area around her and blew Kiba against the barrier. "You should surrender Knight, or suffer more humiliation."

Xenovia took a glance at Naruto.

'He is watching me.' Xenovia thought as she returned her gaze to Kiba as he got up. 'I need to show him how strong I've become, but I feel some remorse from beating up his friend.'

Kiba's murderous intent was leaking from him as he stood and glared at Xenovia, who held her great blade at the ready.

'I WILL DESTROY EXCALIBUR!' he thought as he summoned a massive sword, one that was new to his friends.

"RAGH!" Kiba cried as he lifted the heavy blade, only to have Xenovia side step and slam one of Excalibur Destruction's axe like guards into his stomach, weakening him from its touch and the force used in the strike.

"You're fast, but with such a heavy blade your precious speed is lost." Xenovia said as she removed her weapon from Kiba's stomach, making him fall again.

"Alright, that is match." Ryu called out as he took down his barrier and walking towards Xenovia, who grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Very impressive for one so young to use such a heavy blade like it was light as air."

Xenovia smiled at the compliment.

"It was all my years of training with Griselda that made me as strong as I am." Xenovia said. 'And my wish to protect Naruto.'

Kiba was on the ground, seething.

'NO!' he thought over and over as he stood up and summoned another sword.

Kiba charged at Xenovia who had her back turned and gasped once Kiba was upon her.

Kiba swung his sword down.

Xenovia gasped when she saw Naruto pushed her down to the ground, him hovering on top of her, with Kiba's blade shattering upon impact on his back.

"You alright, Xenovia?" He questioned in a happy voice.

"Stupid I could have dodged!" Xenovia yelled.

Naruto smirked behind his mask.

Kiba stepped back, his eyes wide in disbelief as he dropped his broken sword.

"Naruto..I …" He said as he was trying to form words.

"IDIOT!" Koneko and Ravel yelled as they attacked Kiba.

Issei and Ryu winced as they watched Kiba get his guts punched in and his body burned by the angered teens.

Naruto sat back on his legs to let Xenovia sit up.

"Well, I have an idea for you and Irina." Naruto said as he looked at his childhood friend. "You stay with me and Irina stays with Issei. It will keep the swords separate and if one group is attacked, they only get one sword."

"I think it's a good idea." Xenovia said as she saw Koneko and Ravel flank Naruto's sides, holding each one of his arms close to their chests.

"Are you alright Naruto-Kun/Sama?" Koneko and Ravel asked as they checked him over.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto answered as he pulled them both into a hug with a big unseen smile. "I'm happy to have such loving and caring girlfriends."

Xenovia watched this and felt her heart strings get pulled tight.

'Why can't I be his only girl?' She thought.

A mad blush covered her face and she pulled her hood over her head to hide it.

Rias stood above Kiba, who was being healed by Asia.

"Kiba, what you did was stupid and dangerous." Rias said sternly. "You could have killed your friend and…"

"I have no friends." Kiba said darkly.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Rias asked as she watched her knight stand up and walk away.

"Buchou," Kiba called out. "It was fun while it lasted, but my purpose is here and I need to fulfill it."

"Kiba wait…"

Kiba vanished through his teleport circle and the Peerage members of Gremory were worried.

"Let him cool off Rias-sama." Oboro said. "If push comes to shove, I can force him back here with my portals."

"Thanks Oboro, but I honestly hope we don't need to resort to that." Rias said sadly as she walked to Xenovia.

"So, are we still on agreement of helping each other?" Rias said as she stuck out her hand.

"Yes," Xenovia said as she shook hands with Rias. "But this is a temporary arrangement. And Irina will need a place to stay while I stay with Naruto."

"What does that mean?" Rias asked.

"Naruto suggested that Irina and I split to keep our Excalibur fragments safe. So naturally I would stay with Naruto and Irina could stay with the Red Dragon." Xenovia pointed out.

Koneko and Ravel glared angrily at Naruto who was trying to sneak away.

 **Skip…**

Naruto sighed as he waited for Xenovia to finish changing.

After Kiba left, Rias and Akeno, who was surprisingly silent, left to inform Sona about the meeting and to discuss if they should get their siblings involved.

Oboro had teleported Irina, Asia, and Issei back to Issei's house and the rest of them back to Uzumaki Mansion. When they arrived, Oboro then assaulted Xenovia, groping and feeling her body up, causing the young exorcist to threaten death upon Oboro after the eye-patch pawn teleported away. She returned minutes later with a pair of sleep wear, underwear, and extra clothing for Xenovia to wear.

Xenovia, who was still angered, grabbed the underwear and casual wear and dragged Naruto to the bathroom, demanding he wait for her to change.

Inside the bathroom, Xenovia stood naked in front of the mirror. Her cloak, unitard, belt, combat boots, and long gloves are off to the side of the room.

'He said that the white haired girl and the golden-blonde are his girlfriends, so does that mean he likes small boobs over big ones?' Xenovia thought as she cupped her impressive bust and hefted them up a bit, feeling their weight before she let them go to bounce. 'What am I doing? He's my best friend, so he will like me more than others even if it isn't the same as his girlfriend's."

Xenovia place her hand over her heart and felt it racing.

'What should I do?' Xenovia thought as she reached for the blue-green panties Oboro gave her. 'I mean, he is a devil now so having multiple partners isn't considered a bad thing, but it goes against God's teachings.'

Xenovia pulled her panties up her legs and adjusted them to fit comfortably.

'But, I really care for him.' Xenovia thought as an image of her and Naruto playing together as children flashed in her mind and then an image of them in a very intimate embrace on a beach at sunset, their faces leaning closer until their lips were about to touch.

Xenovia's face became red as a tomato as she blushed and slapped her cheeks to snap her out of her imagination.

'That was too close.' Xenovia thought as she slipped her new bra around her shoulders and hooked it.

'I can't wait for him to see these on me.' Xenovia thought happily as she pulled on the skirt and zipped it up. She then grabbed the two pieces of upper torso clothing and put them on also.

Xenovia looked in the mirror and looked at herself in different angles.

'I know he'll like this.' Xenovia thought as she took a deep breath. She remembered the look on his covered face when she removed her cloak during her fight with Kiba and so it seemed he liked seeing girls in tight fitting clothes.

"Hey Xenovia, are you done, I need to start helping Ryu make dinner." Naruto called through the door.

"I'll be right out." Xenovia called as she grabbed her other clothes and put them in a bag before she looked in the mirror once more and gave herself a confident smile before grabbing the door handle.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned his head to see Xenovia walk out.

Naruto's heart stopped and his eyes nearly popped.

Xenovia wore a red undershirt under an orange blouse that had elbow-length sleeves. It was tight around her chest area, something Naruto was immediately drawn to. The skirt was a black frilled skirt that was snug around her hips and loose at her knees. Her locket hung around her neck and was nestled between her breasts.

Naruto had to push his eyes back into his sockets because Xenovia looked so beautiful and appealing to him more now that in her battle outfit, even though it showed her curves more than these clothes did.

"Well, what do you think Naruto?" Xenovia asked before she spun on the ball of her foot.

"Uhm…" Naruto said as he looked at her nervously. "You look really amazing and mature Xenovia-chan."

"Chan?" Xenovia asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I have been speaking Japanese for a long time so I guess it slipped." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Xenovia-chan…" Xenovia said before she flushed a faint pink and smiled. "I like it. You can call me Xenovia-chan from now on Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and chuckled nervously. "Sure, Xenovia-chan."

Xenovia felt her heart flutter as he called her 'Xenovia-chan' and she smiled.

"Now, let's go down to eat." Xenovia said as she grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs.

This action made both Naruto and Xenovia remember when the orphanage took a trip to St. Peter's Basilica and they had to be in groups of two. Xenovia had grabbed his hand and dragged Naruto around the basilica with her mouth spouting facts about the art and statues that Naruto could not keep up with since he was scared of getting lost. They did, but they stayed together by holding each other's hands, never letting go.

Naruto's face flushed as he remembered this.

'That may have been where I fell for her.' He thought as they made it to the second floor and made a right turn and made their way to the kitchen and dining area.

Ravel and Koneko sat at the table.

Ravel was still wearing the same clothing she wore at the museum, minus her purse, and Koneko wore sweatpants and a spaghetti strap tank top.

Ravel was reading a magazine from the underworld while Koneko was playing Pokemon Moon, her cat ears twitching at the sound of Xenovia and Naruto arriving.

Xenovia stopped in her tracks when she saw the cat features on Koneko.

'A Nekomata,' Xenovia thought when she felt Naruto let her hand go. 'No wonder she seemed so emotional and territorial earlier.'

Naruto walked over to Koneko and gently ran his hand through her white hair, getting a purr from the Nekoshou.

"Naruto-sama…"

Naruto chuckled as he removed himself from Koneko, getting an angry glare from her, and rubbed Ravel's golden-blonde hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"So, what do you three want for dinner?" Naruto asked as Ryu appeared getting ready to cook.

"Spaghetti." Xenovia said immediately.

Ravel and Koneko looked at her, only to have them seething as they saw her body being pronounced by the tight fitting chest and hip area.

'Big…' Koneko thought.

'…Boobs!' Ravel finished as they looked at the blue haired exorcist sit down.

"Since you two haven't said anything, spaghetti it is." Naruto said loudly to Ryu.

"Alright, Naruto-sama." Ryu said as he started to pull out noodles and other ingredients' and a large load of French bread.

Naruto smirked as he walked in and started cooking alongside his Knight.

Xenovia sat quietly as she watched Naruto and Ryu make dinner while Ravel and Koneko stared at her.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Xenovia asked the two girls.

"What is your connection to Naruto-sama?" Ravel asked as she put her magazine down. "I can tell you two have some history together, but what he to you?"

Koneko nodded in agreement as she closed her 3DS.

"I was five years old when we first met." Xenovia said as she looked past the two girls and looked at Naruto as he was making meatballs. "He was being bullied and I helped him. Naruto-kun was so fragile at the time so I became his friend. We were always together and rarely separate, we even slept in the same bed. But then I had to leave him to go be trained at the Vatican."

"So you are his childhood friend?" Ravel asked as she could see there was more to her than she let on.

"Yes, but I can say that I love him." Xenovia said with her cheeks turning red. She had never told anyone this, even Griselda and Irina did not know. "It is because of that love, I trained as hard as I did. But when I heard that the orphanage was attacked and there were no survivors, I had fully dedicated myself to the Church to find who attack the orphanage and kill them."

"You want revenge?" Koneko asked. She was irked that this girl had admitted to love her boyfriend.

"Not anymore." Xenovia said happily. "Now that I know Naruto-kun is alive, I don't need to do it anymore.

"It's good to see that you aren't bent on revenge." Oboro said as she made her presence know. She held a tray of cold water and a pitcher. "If you were, Naruto-sama would have not offered you shelter in his mansion."

"I see." Xenovia said as she took the glass offered to her. "May I ask your relationships with Naruto-kun? Besides being his maid and girlfriends, what is HE to you?"

Ravel's face erupted into flames as her face became red.

Koneko's face turned red.

"He and I have a similar story." Koneko said. "Something bad happened to us, something that we did not want but it happened and we have to live with these for the rest of our lives."

"What would they be?" Xenovia asked.

"I can't tell you Naruto's story." Koneko answered. "He will tell you."

"Alright and what about you Phenex?"

"Ravel," Ravel replied hotly, not liking Xenovia's tone. "I am the fourth child of the Phenex Clan and I insulted Naruto-sama at a party four years ago. As redemption, I promised to become his bishop."

"That doesn't explain why you like him." Xenovia said blankly.

"I love him because he could have had me do something embarrassing, but he chose something simple that would not harm me." Ravel responded. "Naruto-sama is a kind and gentle soul that is tortured by his past."

Xenovia nodded as she went over the information she just heard.

"What about you Oboro, what is your relationship to Naruto-kun?" Xenovia asked as Oboro stood near the table, the tray tucked neatly under her arms.

"I am his maid, the one who will serve him until he dies or I die. I will also serve as his pawn when he becomes a High Class Devil." Oboro stated calmly as the three girls looked at her.

Xenovia frowned.

'I don't think she'll give us more information.' Xenovia thought. She was good at reading people but Oboro was a blank slate. Xenovia could not tell if there was more to Oboro's connection to Naruto, but if there was more to it, Oboro would tell her when she was ready.

The three girls stayed silent as Ravel picked up her magazine and Koneko continued playing Pokemon.

All three thinking the same.

'How do I get a leg up on the others?'

Several more minutes passed in silence as Ryu and Naruto cooked dinner.

Ryu and Naruto soon came into the dining room and set up the plates with Oboro going into the kitchen and grabbing some of the food.

Naruto went around the table and filled everyone's plate with pasta and meatballs, Ravel asking for tomato sauce and Koneko asking for Alfredo. Ryu helped himself to some hot sauce and Oboro sat down and ate nothing, blankly staring at everyone as they ate.

Xenovia's eyes widened and watered when Naruto placed hers in front of her.

"Extra garlic right?" Naruto asked as he moved his hand back. "I remember you liking lots of it on your food."

"Yes, I did and still do." Xenovia said as she grabbed a piece of garlic bread and the parmesan cheese.

Xenovia piled the powdered cheese on her rich garlic pasta and took a bite.

'This is just like…'

"Akasha's cooking, right?" Naruto said as he sat down and opened his mask and locked it in place.

"Yes, but how did you…" Xenovia said in shock.

"I helped her prepare this for the others multiple times so I guess I never forgot it." Naruto said as he solemnly started to eat his food.

"Who is Akasha?" Ravel asked as she ate her spaghetti.

"She was one of the caretakers at the orphanage we grew up at." Naruto said sadly. "She was like a mother to many of us and I miss her dearly."

Xenovia watched him and glanced at his teeth, specifically his long canines. It reminded her of a vampire.

A cold chill ran down Xenovia's spine as she remembered her mission to eradicate vampires, the one where she decided to cut her long hair due to a vampire grabbing onto it and holding her down.

"Naruto-kun," Xenovia asked nervously.

Naruto heard her tone and immediately got worried.

"Why are your canine teeth so long? They weren't always like that were they?" Xenovia asked.

This was one of many questions she could ask him that would make him have to explain his condition to her.

And each time Naruto thought about it, his heart would freeze in fear at the thought of losing Xenovia's friendship.

Ravel, who was sitting on Naruto's left, placed her hand gently on his. Naruto flipped his and palm up and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

'I'll be your support in anything Naruto-sama.' Ravel thought as she squeezed back.

"Xenovia, do you know anything about vampires?" Naruto asked eerily sadly.

"Yes, but what do vampires have to do with my question?" Xenovia asked as she watched Naruto's right hand move to the right side of his polo shirt collar and pull it down slightly, showing his neck and a part of his seal.

"Somehow, after the attack on the orphanage, I was somehow teleported to the Underworld and was bitten by a powerful vampire." Naruto said, hearing a gasp come from Xenovia who saw the faint bite marks on his neck. "I became a ghoul and then I was found by Lucifer-sama and became Rias's rook. This mask and this seal were made to keep me in line."

Naruto pulled the front of his collar down to show the seal, which was now slightly lightened, showing it had weakened.

Xenovia looked at her best friend in disbelief and fear with her hands over her mouth.

'There it is.' Koneko thought as she watched Xenovia carefully. 'Now she will be scared and treat him like a monster. If she does and breaks his heart, then I'll kill her.'

Koneko's ears twitched and her tail fur bushed a bit in anticipation of Xenovia's course of action.

'If Naruto-sama gets hurt, I'll burn her to nothing.' Ravel thought as she watched Xenovia.

'….' Thought Oboro.

'This needs some jalapeños.' Ryu thought as he kept eating.

Xenovia said nothing as she removed a hand from her mouth and leaned across the table.

Naruto watched her hand as it got closer to his face.

He winced and closed his eyes, waiting for her to lash out at him physically and verbally.

He felt her hand gently cup his right cheek and heard her sniffle.

Naruto opened his eyes to see her crying.

"You suffered so much, and where was I?" Xenovia sobbed as she could see he had suffered. "If only I was there with you then maybe we could have been able to escape or if Griselda was there then she could have stopped the attack."

Naruto grabbed the hand touching his face with his hand and leaned into her touch. Her hand despite being slightly rough from her training, were soft and loving.

"Thank you Xenovia." Naruto coughed out silently. "I don't know what I would have done if you rejected me because of me being a ghoul."

Xenovia chuckled and flicked his forehead.

"Stupid, you're my best friend, how could I hate you over something you had no control over." Xenovia said laughing and crying.

Oboro and Ryu stayed silent as the two teens laughed their sorrowful laugh as the sky darkened and rain started to fall heavily.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Kuoh…**

"PLEASE HELP ME!" A priest yelled at Kiba before he was cut down.

"AHAAHA," A maniacal voice laughed. "And another one bites the dust."

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded as he summoned his sword.

"Oh, a devil," the man said as his crazed red eyes looked at the blonde pretty boy. "I recognize you. We clashed when you and your dirty devil friends took the blonde girl a few weeks ago."

"Freed." Kiba said as he attacked the rogue exorcist.

"Sorry," Freed said as he vanished.

"So fast."

"But I'm not the same man as before." Freed said as he reappeared, a massive sword leaking holy energy.

'An Excalibur Fragment.' Kiba thought, remembering Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction's holy aura.

"Ooh, I see you recognize something about this little thing?" Freed taunted as he clashed with Kiba. "Say hi to Excalibur Rapidly, or my personal favorite, the Super Fast Sword!"

Kiba was being overwhelmed and thankfully Freed stopped his assault as he heard sirens blaring.

"Well, you lucked out you devil shit." Freed said angrily as he threw a white flash bomb, blinding Kiba and making his retreat.

'Excalibur again.' Kiba thought as he remembered his friends from the Holy sword Project.

 **Hyoudo Residence, Issei's Room…**

"…And that is how Naruto and I found Kiba, dying in the snow, clinging to life so he could avenge his friends." Rias said, finishing Kiba's story to Issei, Asia, and Irina.

"That's messed up." Issei said. "To kill a bunch of kids because they weren't needed anymore, the Church is more messed up than Devils."

Rias nodded in agreement while Irina's cheeks were puffed out in annoyance. She did not like hearing about the bad things the Church did, but she could acknowledge the Church did do some bad things.

"That is true but for now, let's hope Kiba returns tomorrow or else we will have to search for him ourselves." Rias said as she started to strip in front of Irina, Asia, and Issei.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Irina shouted as she jumped Rias and closed Rias's open shirt.

"What do you… Oh that's right." Rias said. "You don't know this, but I sleep naked."

"Okay but why aren't you going to your room?"Irina asked.

"I want to sleep with Iss…"

"NOPE!" Irina shouted. "Issei is in a relationship with Asia, so you and I will sleep in the guest room."

Irina grabbed Rias and turned to Issei and Asia, both red in the face.

"Issei, if Asia says no then respect her wishes," Irina said pointing to Issei then to Asia. "If he does anything you don't want you can hit him and if you two go… (Irina's face turns red) be safe and wear protection."

Steam shot out of Asia's ears as Irina lead Rias out of the room.

Issei chuckled nervously.

"It seems Irina thinks we are a couple." He said before he felt his hand is grabbed.

"Asia…"

"Can we…" Asia stammered. "Is it possible that we can be a real couple, Issei-kun?"

Issei was blown away by her question.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

The merry band of misfits finished their food, with Oboro and Ryu cleaning the dishes after everyone was done.

Naruto said he was going to take a bath and get going to bed, something Koneko capitalized on.

 **Bath…**

Naruto eased himself down into the warm water and sighed happily as his tense muscles relaxed.

He leaned against the edge of the bath with his eyes closed and heard the door open.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he saw Koneko walk towards him and drop her towel before entering the water and leaning against him.

"Koneko-chan," Naruto chirped as he started to pet Koneko's ears and head. "You can just ask for some private head petting next time instead of joining me in the bath."

"I know," Koneko responded with a purr. "But I have to ask you a private question and the bath is the only private place where I can ask you this without someone overhearing us."

"Alright, what's your question?" Naruto asked as he moved Koneko to his lap, his erection touching her butt making Koneko gasp.

"Do you like Xenovia?" Koneko asked, not beating around the bush. "By like I mean more than a friend."

Naruto stopped petting her.

"Naruto-kun, you alright?" Koneko asked, worried her question had upset him.

Koneko felt Naruto wrap his arms around her stomach and pulled her into him, placing his head on her left shoulder.

"I-I don't know what to say Koneko-chan." Naruto said, leaning into her hair, feeling it on his cheek. "I can say I loved her as a child, but now that we are teens, I can say I don't know her as well as I did."

"How do you feel about her being in your life again after so many years?" Koneko asked as she placed one hand at his hip and the other on his head.

"I am so happy to have her back." Naruto answered honestly. "Xenovia is my first love. She protected me from those bullies and she made sure I was happy when the adults who came in would not even look at me."

Koneko felt his grip around her waist tighten.

"I loved her so much that it took Akasha about a month to get me out of my funk of saying good bye." Naruto said. "I loved her then, and I think I still love her now, ya know."

"I can say that you do." Koneko said as she leaned into his chest with her back.

"What makes you say that?"

"You getting mad at Xenovia when she said she was willing to die for her mission, saying that you'd help her with said mission, giving her shelter and clothes shows me that you still care for her enough to do this." Koneko stated as she turned her head to face Naruto. "I'm not mad at you for your feelings toward her, but next time, tell me before hand. I don't like getting surprised like this."

Naruto chuckled before he stopped.

"Koneko-chan."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You do know your grabbing me right."

Indeed, Koneko had her hand firmly on his erection.

"Is that a problem?" Koneko asked, giving him the Kitten Eyes that she developed during the years she knew him.

"No, but, I did not expect you to do IT!" Naruto gasped when Koneko started to run her hand up and down his dick.

"Well, last night, you did not get to cum, so I came here to not only to talk but help you release some stress." Koneko said as she blushed from touching his dick.

"True, but I can't be the only one getting off now can I?" Naruto asked as he moved one hand up to her breast and the other went to her vagina and started to prod her clit.

Koneko moaned as she started to feel her body heat up from his actions and the water causing her to speed up her ministrations that pulled a moan from Naruto, who moved up and gently bit her cat ear.

"NYA!"

Koneko's body jerked forward as Naruto did this and speed up his fingering and pinched her nipple.

"How does this feel Koneko-chan?" Naruto whispered dryly as he enjoyed her hand job.

"It feels good Nyaruto-kun." Koneko gasped out, trying to keep quiet. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

"I won't if you won't." Naruto said huskily as he could feel himself nearing his orgasm.

Koneko mewed and moaned as Naruto teased her clit but she bit her cheek when he inserted a single finger into her lubricated lips.

"N-nyaruto-kun…" Koneko moaned as she removed herself to spin around on his lap, facing him.

Naruto grabbed Koneko and sat himself on the edge of the bath, cupping her butt cheeks as he did, earning a purr before flipping them over so Koneko was on her back.

Naruto leaned forward, his body hovering over Koneko's with his hand still connected to her genitals, and kissed her in a battle of tongue dominance.

Koneko dipped her tail into the water and removed it. She moved the wet appendage to Naruto's dick and wrapped it with her tail, slowly moving up and down.

"That's new." Naruto stated as he leaned back from their kiss to let her do it, actually starting to enjoy her 'Tail-job'.

"Nyaruto-kun, I'm close…"Koneko gasped when Naruto's thumb grazed her clit.

" Same here." Naruto replied before he was pulled into her lips for a quick make out as they both quickened their ministrations and their bodies tensed.

Koneko screamed into Naruto's mouth as she came, covering Naruto's hand in her slick fluids.

Naruto panted as he ejaculated, sending his load flying up and landing on Koneko's breasts, neck, and some sticking to her tail.

Naruto rolled over and laid next to Koneko who grabbed his hand as both caught their breath.

"We (hugh) have marked each other." Koneko huffed as she turned her head.

"What's that mean?" Naruto wheezed.

"Nekomata and Nekoshou mark their mates with either their saliva or cum."Koneko informed him. "I licked your neck a while ago, but with this, (She runs her hand through the sperm lying on her chest and holds it up and points to his cum covered hand.) Is the other way to mark ones mate. So technically we are married now through my kind's traditions."

"When do I need to buy you a ring?" Naruto joked with a smile before he winced when she flicked his head.

"I love you." Koneko said as she sat up to clean his cum off her chest.

"I love you too, Koneko-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed a towel and helped Koneko clean herself.

They returned to the bath to rid themselves of the sweat and smell of sex they built up while they had their little episode.

 **Meanwhile…**

Xenovia was walking down the hall, her cheeks flushed and a small smile on her face all the while her heart pounding within her chest with happiness.

'He said he loves me.' She thought as she remembered hearing those words leave Naruto's mouth.

Xenovia had gone to the bath to bathe but when she arrived, she heard Naruto and Koneko talking.

Deciding to tap into her stealth, Xenovia cracked the door open slightly so she could listen to the couple.

"How do you feel about her being in your life again after so many years?" Xenovia heard Koneko ask Naruto.

"I am so happy to have her back." Naruto answered honestly, making Xenovia smile. "Xenovia-chan is my first love. She protected me from those bullies and she made sure I was happy when the adults who came in would not even look at me."

Xenovia's heart beat so fast that she gripped her chest, biting her lip to stay quiet.

"I loved her so much that it took Akasha about a month to get me out of my funk of saying good bye." Naruto said. "I loved her then, and I think I still love her now, ya know."

Xenovia stood up and left the changing room, not able to stay due to her want to run in there and kiss Naruto.

'I love you too Naruto-kun.' Xenovia thought as she made her way down the hall. 'Why does it hurt so much? I just hear him say he loves me, but it still hurts. But it's not the same type of hurt pain. It feels good, like someone has eased my burden and is holding me tightly in their arms.'

Xenovia made it to her room and stripped herself of her clothing and shucked off her bra, leaving her panties on.

Xenoviaa grabbed a tight spaghetti strap tank top Oboro brought her and put it on, the chest area cupping her breasts to show their shape at their best. (1)

Xenovia hugged her body, feeling it through the cloth as she made her way to her bed in the room and jumped on it, bouncing up and down a bit as she looked up at the ceiling, Naruto's words ringing in her ears.

Xenovia smiled as she got under the blankets and hugged one of the pillows into her chest.

'I love you Naruto-kun.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep. Her smile never fading once during the night.

 **Chapter 9, DONE!**

 **LOTS of fluff in this chapter and hopefully you enjoyed it. Have any constructive criticism, than leave me a review.**

 **1** **The same tank top Xenovia wears in S3, E 5 at 7:40**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	10. All is Fair in Love

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Nov. 5, 2018**_

Once again, thank you Great Dullahan, Kevan9912, and Heckelman88 for your help in this chapter, would not have been as long as it is and the new LONGEST CHAPTER AT over 13,000 words.

Thank you to those who reviewed, not much to say since this is a long chapter and I don't want to keep you from it, but to:

Spark681: Yeah Naruto will find out who turned him into a vampire.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 10: All is Fair in Love…**

 **Underworld, Bar….**

"ALMOST DONE WITH MY ASSIGNMENT!" Yoruichi cheered happily before she began to chug her twelfth pint of beer, clearly enjoying herself as she slammed the mug on the table and started laughing.

"AHAHA, YOU LOOK SO FUNNY SOIFON!" Yoruichi shouted as she pounded the table. Her tails fur was bushed as they drunkenly swayed to and fro. Her ears were down as her red face heaved with sweat from her laughing.

'Great, she is half way to being shit faced.' Soifon, the current leader of the Assassination Corps, thought as she sighed.

She wore the same outfit Yoruichi wore when she was leader and had her Sacred Gear hanging at her hip. She was a hybrid yokai however her yokai traits never manifested in a physical sense, so many devils thought she was a reincarnated devil.

"So, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said, garnering Yoruichi's drunken, smiling face to look at her. "How much longer are you planning on staying? Naruto-sama must be worried."

Soifon had met Naruto once before, when Yoruichi announced to the Assassination Corps that she was planning on leaving to become Naruto's queen. Soifon had been pissed and had tried to make Yoruichi reconsider, but Yoruichi stayed firm in her decision and declared Soifon the new leader.

"PFT, Fuck that kid." Yoruichi said rudely as she took another drink. "Little bastard is an idiot and can't even tell I love him when I am near him."

Soifon's heart clenched.

'That's right,' Soifon thought. 'Yoruichi-sama wants to be with Naruto-sama.'

Yoruichi drank the rest of her drink and stood to get another but collapsed, laughing after she landed hard on the floor.

"Hey Soifon," Yoruichi called out, drawing attention to them. "Look, my hair is water…. AHAHAHHAH! Good night."

Yoruichi passed out, a goofy smile adorning her face.

Soifon face palmed before she went to pick up her superior.

"Don't forget to pay!" the bar master yelled, throwing their bill to Soifon.

"Oh, right. Thanks for the remin…der." Soifon said dryly as she read how much she'd have to pay.

'What did she order?' Soifon thought checking the list of drinks Yoruichi drank and her eyes bled when she saw Ogre Killer, a very potent and probably the strongest alcohol Devils had created. It could get anyone drunk with a sip and to drink four pints of it in one night was asking for trouble and probably death.

"Well, are you going to pay?"

"Yes, sorry for the wait." Soifon said as she placed Yoruichi in a booth and then pulled out her wallet and saw she was going to lose all her money.

'Yoruichi-sama… pay day is a month away normally, but if I want to replenish my funds, then I need to get some missions.' Soifon thought as she placed the money on the table, the bar master thanking her for her patronage.

Soifon placed Yoruichi on to her back and placed Yoruichi's arms around her neck and grabbed Yoruichi's legs and left the bar.

"Shtupid blon…" Yoruichi mumbled in her sleep. "Tak… blood I'll give you bloo…."

Yoruichi's tails wrapped around Soifon's waist as if to keep herself stable as Soifon walked.

Soifon smiled and sped up her pace to return to the barracks so her precious leader could sleep off her hang over in peace, enjoying the time she had with Yoruichi.

 **Morning, Hyoudo Residence…**

Irina woke up, stretched her arms out and yawned cutely before she rubbed her eyes and noticed that Rias was gone.

'She wouldn't have…' Irina thought as she bolted out of the room and kicked in Issei's door.

In Issei's bed was a now awake Asia, who wore a conservative pair of pale orange pajamas, Issei, who wore a t-shirt and shorts, and a naked Rias looking at her.

"I SAID YOU COULD NOT BE IN HERE!" Irina yelled as she grabbed Rias. "And you're naked. You could catch a cold sleeping like this. Come on."

Irina dragged Rias out of the room, her heart aching with jealousy of Asia's position in Issei's life and her desire to be with him.

"Irina," Rias yelled as Irina pulled her arm. "Let me go!"

"No, you'll just run back to a taken man." Irina responded.

"I'm a devil, so its fine." Rias countered.

"Still, no." Irina said standing firm as she made it to the room Rias and she were suppose to share.

 **Same time, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Xenovia woke up bright and early, feeling refreshed and warm due to her fluffy blanket grazing her exposed flesh on her legs and arms.

'I hope all I heard last night wasn't a dream.' Xenovia thought as she, sadly, removed herself from her warm bed and grabbed a pair of sweats Oboro gave her for her to sleep in.

After putting them on, Xenovia made her way to the dining room and saw Naruto, wearing his shorts and t-shirt, making French toast.

Getting an idea, Xenovia put her stealth to use and she sneak behind Naruto.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Xenovia whispered in his ear before she blew air across it.

"XENOVIA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he jumped and stumbled, spilling some of the French toast dip.

Xenovia laughed at his reaction as she found a towel and cleaned up the mess Naruto made.

"Don't do that Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he calmed down. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Xenovia said, her mischievous smirk never leaving her face. "I did not know you'd react that way. Here let me apologies."

"Hm…?" Naruto hummed as he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto felt Xenovia's slender arms wrap around his neck and pulled him down to face her as Xenovia leaned upward, pushed some of his hair aside and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto blushed faintly from her kissing his head and her breasts, with little to no clothe on them, pressing against his chest.

Xenovia pulled back, a very faint blush adorning her cheeks.

"Do you accept my apology?" Xenovia asked, her hands behind her back as she looked into his eyes with a cute hopeful look that made Naruto want to cave and coddle her.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Naruto said as he turned his attention back to cooking to hide his slight erection. "Go sit down, the others may be here soon."

"Alright, Naruto-kun." Xenovia said happily as she sat down.

 **Meanwhile, Hyoudo Residence…**

Irina hummed happily as she cooked breakfast for Issei, Asia, and Rias.

Said teens were at the table, talking about odd things as they waited for their food.

"Here you go." Irina said happily as she placed four plates that had a stack of pancakes on them. There were angels made of whip cream and syrup on them.

"Please enjoy." Irina said as she started to dig in.

"Thanks for the meal." Issei said as he took a slice and ate it.

"This is really good." He said. "Irina you'll be a good wife someday if you get married."

"Saying that won't make me happy Issei." Irina said, her face blushing with a huge smile as she pushed her index fingers together.

Asia and Rias silently ate.

'These are good.' Both thought.

'She is a dangerous enemy.' Rias thought.

'I now have another rival and she had bigger boobs.' Asia thought as she enjoyed her pancakes. 'But she is very nice to make us breakfast.'

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Neither Naruto nor Xenovia said anything as Naruto cooked breakfast and soon enough, Ryu, Oboro, Ravel, and Koneko appeared one by one and sat at the table which had been set by Naruto except Ryu who took Naruto's place in the kitchen.

Ryu was wearing his loose kimono and had his bokken and Tokageroh's monument at his thigh.

Koneko and Ravel were wearing the spring uniforms. Koneko ditched the cape and Ravel still wore the school sweater but this one had no sleeves making it a sweater vest.

Naruto opened his mask and kissed Koneko's and Ravel's cheeks, like he did every morning, making Xenovia want to ask for a kiss on the cheek but she refrained from doing so.

"How did you sleep?" Naruto asked as he returned to the kitchen and grabbed the finished French toast.

"I slept well." Ravel answered happily eating her food, the cinnamon dancing on her tongue.

"I had no problems sleeping." Xenovia said wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"I slept very well." Koneko purred with a smile as her tail swayed back in forth happily. "I probably would not have slept well if you weren't with me."

"You slept with him in your bed?" Ravel asked angrily.

"Yes she did." Naruto answered as he passed the plate of French toast around, everyone taking a piece. "I'll sleep with you tonight Ravel-chan, is that alright?"

"Yes, but you better not do anything I don't like in your sleep." Ravel said in a very tsundere fashion as she bit into her toast.

Ryu came in with the rest of the toast and sat down, everyone already eating but Oboro.

Xenovia watched the group as she ate, seeing how similar these Devils were to normal humans.

Soon, Naruto excused himself to go change and he placed his dishes in the sink and went upstairs.

Xenovia quickly finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink next to Naruto's and ran after him, gaining the attention of his girlfriends.

"Naruto-kun." Xenovia called out.

Naruto stopped and turned to look at his childhood friend.

Xenovia stopped before him, the straps on her tank top slipping off her shoulders from running.

"I want to ask you something." Xenovia stated as she caught her breath.

Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"After you get home from school, let's go on a patrol of the city." Xenovia said confidently.

"Patrol?"

"Yeah, you know, patrol the city to look for the fallen angel's and anyone who is associated with them." Xenovia said as she felt her face heat. 'No I wanted to ask for a date. Oh Lord give me the strength to prevail successfully?'

"Hm, sure, I think I can do that." Naruto said. "I'll see what I can do."

"However," Xenovia said suddenly. "We have to dress like a couple on a date, as a disguise."

Xenovia's whole face turned red.

'NOOOOO!' she screamed in her head. 'What am I doing? I'm messing up.'

"Sure." Naruto said casually. "I can do that."

"REALLY?" Xenovia asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, really." Naruto answered. 'Wow, she must really want to complete her mission.'

"Okay, I'll be ready when you return, so get your clothes ready for our patrol as you dress so you can change as soon as possible." Xenovia said happily.

Nearby, hiding against the wall, Ravel gasped silently when she listened to Xenovia and Naruto's conversation.

'She must have an ulterior motive, like she likes him or something.' Ravel thought. 'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO.'

Ravel realized right then when she saw the happiness in Xenovia's eyes when Naruto said yes that Xenovia loved Naruto.

'I already have to compete with Koneko and Yoruichi-sama, now I have another rival.' Ravel thought as she returned to the floor and waited next to the door. 'I won't lose to that blue haired bitch. I'll track her on their patrol. All I need is the help.'

Ravel was taken from her thoughts when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"You alright Ravel-chan?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I am fine, Naruto-sama." Ravel replied with a smile.

"Okay, I worry about you." Naruto said as he opened the door, letting Ravel and Koneko out first and closed it when he exited. All three of them started to walk down the path to the side walk.

"You don't have to." Ravel said as she grabbed his hand. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah right Yakitori." Koneko said as she grabbed Naruto's other hand. "Besides, you can't even let him please you without freaking out.

"SHUT UP BAKA-NEKO!" Ravel cried out as her face released steam as her blush intensified.

"Make me, Yakitori." Koneko stated with a smirk but grabbed her head when Naruto bopped her.

"Stop being mean to Ravel-chan Koneko-chan." Naruto said sternly as he calmed Ravel down by caressing her golden hair, which was extremely smooth.

"Pet me too." Koneko demanded. She grabbed Naruto's other hand and placed it on her head.

Naruto chuckled as he removed his hands from their heads and pulled them into a hug.

"I love you two very much," Naruto said. "I am very happy I gave you in my life."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun/sama." Both girls said as he released them and they continued to walk, with Naruto's hands slipped under their skirts and touched their asses before they quickly went back to their hands.

Koneko giggled at this while Ravel's blush increased and she batted his arm with her bag.

Naruto laughed heartily.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Xenovia was giddy as she walked out of the mansion and walked into the back yard, her sword on her back.

Xenovia un-wrapped her blade and started her daily training, swinging it around until she felt like she was done.

Suddenly, something green shot out at her and acting on instinct, Xenovia blocked the enemy's blade.

"Ryu?" Xenovia asked as she saw the former exorcist was using his bokken with strange green magic and purple armor around his arm but the blade of his bokken left uncovered. (1)

Ryu smirked as he added more pressure and pressed Xenovia back.

"Let's have a spar shall we?" He asked as he pulled back and ran around Xenovia at intense speeds.

'He's so fast.' Xenovia thought as she was barely able to dodge Ryu's strikes, taking a few hits on her arms. 'So this is the power of a Knight that serves under the Maid of Lucifer.'

Xenovia saw Ryu's blade about to hit her, so in desperation, she jammed her sword into the ground and an explosion went off, digging a hole into the ground and pushing Ryu back.

Xenovia watched as Ryu shrugged off her attack and he vanished again. Next thing she knew, Xenovia felt her side getting tapped by Ryu's bokken.

"You'd be dead if I was an enemy." Ryu stated, dodging Xenovia's sword and jabbed her in the chest, causing Xenovia gasp in pain since it hurt. "You leave to many openings. I saw from your fight with Kiba yesterday that you have no technique or style. You rely on your swords destructive capabilities to overwhelm your opponent and it can work but you should train yourself to not leave as many openings."

Xenovia heard what Ryu said, and knew he was right, but she was going to get one hit in.

"RAGH!"

Ryu casually blocked Xenovia's blade with his and yawned.

"Take this seriously!" Xenovia demanded as she was starting to sweat.

"You want me to be serious?" Ryu said darkly. His aura sky rocketed and Xenovia felt its pressure, collapsing to it and she looked at him in fear.

Behind Ryu stood a massive eight-headed serpent with glowing, red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and eight tails.

"I give up." Xenovia stuttered as she felt all sixteen red eyes on her, hungry for her flesh.

Xenovia gasped for air the moment Ryu released his Aura, the serpent vanishing with it.

"You're good. I see Griselda has taught you well, but the difference in our experiences and your training are the reason why you lost." Ryu said as undid his technique and Tokageroh returned to his monument. "Train to keep the openings to a minimum and you'll do better.

Ryu stood above Xenovia and helped her up.

Oboro walked out with some water and handed it to Xenovia as she sat down on one of the lawn chairs Naruto had set up.

"agh…" Xenovia sighed as she soaked up the cool morning sun.

Ryu was a small ways away as she was swinging his sword, doing his own training.

Xenovia watched him and sat up.

"Can I ask you a question Ryu?" Xenovia asked.

"Go right ahead Xenovia I'm all ears." Ryu responded, not stopping his exercises.

"What drove you to become a devil?" Xenovia asked, curious how an exorcist as powerful and as renowned as Ryu would betray the Church and become a Devil. "I just don't see any reason for a powerful exorcist and shaman that could use such powerful techniques would turn and become a Devil."

Ryu stopped in the middle of his swing. His shoulders slouched and he moved his hands to his sides as he turned, showing Xenovia a sad face that did not suit Ryu.

"Do you know an exorcist named Ouga Umemiya?" Ryu asked.

"I know a woman named Ouga Makyouin." Xenovia responded, not understanding where he was going with his question.

"I see. She renounced my name after all." Ryu said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Oboro asked, trying to support her associate/friend.

"Yes, but it is still difficult even after five years." Ryu said as he made his way to Xenovia and sat down across from her.

"Ouga and I were once married." Ryu told Xenovia, getting stunned silence.

"You two were married?" Xenovia asked. "She never told me she was married."

"She didn't? I understand." Ryu said. "It was the day we were going on our honeymoon. We had put it off because work called us and when we finally got time off some high ranking officials called me back and gave me a mission to take out a dangerous fallen angel who was stationed in France."

Ryu took another deep breath as he gripped his hands together.

"Ouga-chan was upset and told me to ignore the mission, but I said I needed to go do it." Ryu said with a sad smile. "I took the mission and found the fallen. I engaged him and I lost, had my body beaten to near death in the cold winter snow."

"May I ask who the fallen was?" Xenovia asked carefully.

"It was the Governor-General of the Grigori, Azazel." Ryu said sternly as his face became cold.

Xenovia's eyes widened.

She knew about Azazel's position from Griselda, but never thought she would meet someone who met the leader of the fallen.

"He defeated me easily, as if he was playing with me." Ryu said angrily, the veins in his hands and forehead bulged slightly before they calmed. "As he left me I asked him why he let me live, and he said he had nothing against me before he vanished. I blacked out and woke up in the underworld at the Gremory mansion with a young Naruto-sama watching over me."

"I had left him to go find help, and the ones I ran into were Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-sama, Millicas-sama, and Naruto-sama while they were on holiday in France." Tokageroh said as he appeared, leaving Ryu's bokken.

Xenovia nodded.

"When he realized I was awake, he went and got Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-sama. They knew who I was and actually wanted to leave me to die in the snow, but after Naruto-sama begged them to save me they complied." Ryu said. "I wanted to return to my wife, but Lucifer-sama said I could not."

"Why would he say that?" Xenovia asked as she refilled her water.

"Because the higher ups wanted me dead." Ryu said sadly. "They were afraid of my power and feared what would happen if I betrayed them so they sent me on a suicide mission. I did not believe them but I was shown evidence that they had gathered while I was asleep. Tokageroh also gave his testament. So I was given a choice, either go back and die, or join a peerage. I could tell that Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-sama wanted me gone and was going to choose death but Naruto-sama spoke up and told them off for talking to a healing man and possibly making my mental health deteriorate under a death threat. I could not believe that he, the son of Lucifer-sama, wanted me to heal. It was that that made me want to serve him."

"But didn't you want to see your wife again?" Xenovia asked. She knew Ouga and she was cold to everyone except Irina, whom Ouga had taken as a disciple at one point but when Irina showed aptitude for swordsmanship they stopped training together.

"I do," Ryu said as he wiped his tearing eyes. "But as a Devil I can't go to the Church and expect her to still love me, the man who never returned and broke her heart. She'd probably take my life if I tried to get near her again."

Ryu's face was covered in tears.

"Sorry," he said as he tried to wipe them. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"It's alright Ryu." Tokageroh said as he comforted his partner. "The Church is to blame for this and they probably told Ouga-san you were dead."

"I know Tokageroh, but it is hard to believe that the ones I trusted would backstab us like this." Ryu said as he cried.

Oboro's face stayed neutral as he friend cried.

"If we are sharing stories, then may I give you mine?" She asked, trying to help Ryu take his mind off of his wife.

"Please do, Oboro." Xenovia said quickly. Xenovia wanted to know more about Oboro since they met and something about the white haired maid was off.

Oboro sat next to Ryu and looked at Xenovia with her blank face.

"Well I met Naruto-sama seven years ago in India." Oboro said. "But before I tell you how we met there is something you need to know about me Xenovia."

"Hm?"

"Do you know of the Black Dragon King Vritra?" Oboro asked.

"Yes, he was a powerful dragon, though not as powerful as the Red and White dragons, but Vritra was feared for his cursed flames and his ability to morph his body." Xenovia answered.

Ryu finished drying his tears and was now listening with Tokageroh.

"You are correct." Oboro responded. "Vritra was powerful, but he, like the Red and White dragons, was chopped up into pieces that were used to make several Sacred Gears."

"Yes he was." Ryu stated. "I faced off against many people who had used Vritra Sacred Gears, some being possessed by Vritra himself to get revenge."

"That's horrible." Xenovia said. "But what does Vritra have to do with you Oboro?"

"I know." Oboro said, ignoring Xenovia's question. "I remember every confrontation you had with them Ryu."

Ryu had a look of confusion on his face while Tokageroh quirked an eyebrow.

"How is that possible?" Ryu asked. "I know when we fought them, they were by themselves and there were no one around."

"That is true, but when one Vritra type is killed and reborn, the others receive their memories." Oboro stated. "Whoever, there is a missing piece of Vritra that the Angels could not find."

Xenovia's eyes widened.

"I am Oboro, the Tail of Vritra the Black Dragon King," Oboro stated, transforming her left hand into a blade. "And I am Naruto-sama's future pawn."

"WHAT!" Ryu and Xenovia shouted.

"I knew it." Tokageroh said calmly.

"YOU KNEW?" Ryu shouted at Tokageroh.

"Yes, I saw Vritra six hundred years ago before I died." Tokageroh said. "I remember his power and when I first met Oboro here, I was on edge because her power was similar to Vritra's. Now I know why."

Oboro stayed as Xenovia stared at her.

"So how did you meet Naruto? Xenovia asked. "Furthermore, how were you born if you were made from Vritra's tail?"

"I'll tell you as much as I can remember." Oboro said.

 _Flashback…_

 _Vritra roared in pain as his soul was ripped from his body and as the Angels chopped said body to pieces._

 _A young angel that was chopping the Vritra's tail was swatted away when Vritra's soul was completely ripped out of his body and the tail fell and rolled down into a ditch._

 _The potent power inside the tail, with no soul, took sentience and morphed into a very small tiny, dragon no bigger than a cat._

 _This dragon was a standard European descent and had black scales and purple eyes. (2)_

 _It was scared and confused. Its parent was just killed and was being harvested and it was scared that it would be next._

 _It ran, not wanting to be seen by the Seraphs Michael and Gabriel._

 _This baby dragon had one thing on its mind. Survive and return to India._

 _Five decades later…_

 _The dragon landed in the edge of India's boarders._

' _I'm home.' It thought. 'But is this really my home.'_

 _The dragon walked, its wings tired and strained from its long flight, and found a cave._

 _In this cave the dragon slept for five hundred and fifty years, undisturbed._

 _ **Underworld, Gremory Mansion…**_

" _Grayfia-kaa-sama, I want to go to India for curry." Naruto said as he grasped the maid's skirt. "Please, it will be fun."_

" _Naruto-kun, we can't leave." Grayfia said._

" _PLEASE!" Naruto begged. "Sirzechs-sama is at work, Rias and Millicas are asleep, and Lady and Lord Gremory are doing work."_

 _Grayfia sighed._

' _He does have a point.' Grayfia thought._

" _Alright, but only one bowl of curry." Grayfia said as she used magic to teleport them to India._

 _They arrived on the outskirts of a town, wearing casual clothing._

 _Naruto was happy to be in India and almost ran off, but had his hand grabbed by his mother._

" _You will hold my hand until we eat." Grayfia said sternly, leaving no room for argument._

" _Okay Kaa-sama." Naruto said._

 _The two of them walked down the street._

 _Soon they made it to a restaurant and ordered curry._

" _This is really good." Naruto said as he ate the spicy food._

 _Grayfia said nothing as she ate her food in a polite and sophisticated manner._

 _Naruto went for another bite when he felt a distressed magic signature, it was so large that his mediocre sensing ability felt it._

 _Naruto dropped his utensils and ran out of the store._

 _Open field…_

" _We need to kill this thing!" one of four men shouted as they attacked the small dragon._

 _ **ROAR!**_

 _Purple flames erupted from the dragon's mouth, setting one of the men ablaze, killing him._

" _YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" One of the man's companions shouted and slashed the dragon's left eye._

 _The dragon cried out in pain as it attempted to fly away but it's wings were soon wrapped up in a net, thrown by one of the other men._

" _Got you know." One of them said. "Lord Indra will be pleased that his enemy Vritra was finally killed." (3)_

 _The tiny dragon swung its tail and slammed it into the man who trapped its wings, his body becoming jelly before it hit the ground._

 _The two remaining men stabbed the dragon's body and were able to prevent it from moving._

" _Good now to end this beast's life." The leader said as he raised his sword with his partner._

 _Naruto shot out of the bushes and landed on the dragons body, covering it._

" _STOP!" Naruto shouted. "Don't hurt this creature any further!"_

 _The dragon heard what Naruto said and was shocked._

" _Who are you?" One of the men asked. "Never mind, get off the dragon kid. We need to kill it before it grows up."_

" _NO!"_

" _Then we'll kill you along with it." The leader said as he swung his sword down only for him and his associate to be frozen solid and shattered by Grayfia._

" _Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Grayfia asked concerned for her son._

" _I'm fine Kaa-sama." Naruto answered as he removed himself from the dragon. "But this little guy is hurt…"_

 _At that moment, the dragon jumped Naruto and bared its teeth, its tiny foot on Naruto's chest as it roared in his face._

" _NARUTO!"Grayfia shouted as she prepared to attack._

" _NO!" Naruto shouted, halting Grayfia's actions._

 _The dragon panted as its wounds splashed blood on Naruto._

" _Are you alright?" Naruto said calmly as his hand reached up slowly, the dragon's purple eyes watching the small appendage reached up and touched its face. "You are hurt."_

 _The dragon was shocked. All its interactions it had with humans were horrible as they would attack it immediately._

 _The adrenaline in its tiny body drained and it collapsed onto of Naruto's body._

 _ **Gremory Infirmary…**_

 _The dragon opened its right eye, unable to open its left eye._

 _It looked around and saw that it was on a medical table with bandages around its body._

 _The tiny dragon looked around and saw Naruto sleeping in the sleeping in a chair next to it._

 _Spreading its wings the tiny dragon fluttered over and hovered in front of Naruto's face, smelling him._

' _He is different from all the other humans.' It thought. Its memories of human from its expirience and Vritra's were nearly the same and yet this boy was different._

 _Lowering itself onto Naruto's lap, the dragon curled into a ball and rested on his lap, enjoying his warmth._

 _ **Next day, Beelzebub lab…**_

 _Naruto, Millicas, and the dragon were in a room playing with a ball, rolling it and the dragon would bop it with its tail, sending it back._

" _Wow its really smart Naru-nii." Three year old Millicas said in awe._

" _Yes it is." Naruto said as he rolled the ball to his brother, who in turn, rolled it to the dragon._

 _It looked at the ball as it rolled towards it and bopped it back to Millicas._

 _Watching the three through a screen, the two Mao and Grayfia were talking._

" _Are you sure it is Vritra's magic?" Grayfia asked as her eyes never left the screen,_

" _Yes, I analyzed and re-checked the results, but that dragon is a part of the Black Dragon King." Ajuka said with confidence._

" _What should we do with it?" Sirzechs asked._

" _We should make it a Devil." Ajuka answered._

" _It seems to be attached to Naruto." Grayfia said as she watched the dragon lick her oldest son's face making him laugh._

" _Maybe you can hold into it." Sirzechs said. "Make it your peerage member and then when Naruto becomes a High Class Devil you can trade it for his piece that you use."_

" _I can do that." Grayfia said._

 _Grayfia left the room and made her way to the room where her sons and the dragon were playing._

 _She entered the room to see Naruto and the Millicas petting the dragon as it snuggled into Naruto's lap._

" _Naruto-kun," Grayfia said announcing her presence. "I need to talk to you."_

" _Sure Kaa-sama." Naruto answered politely._

 _The dragon looked at the woman and growled, getting its nose tapped gently._

" _There is no reason to growl at my Kaa-sama." Naruto said calmly with a serious look._

 _The dragon gave in and returned to its calm demeanor._

" _Lucifer-sama and Beelzebub-sama have agreed to let this dragon live." Grayfia said getting a cheer from Naruto and Millicas._

" _However, it must become a reincarnated Devil to stay."_

" _But Kaa-sama, I don't have my Evil pieces yet." Naruto said sadly._

" _I can turn this dragon into a Devil and keep it in my Peerage until you are ready." Grayfia said, getting the dragons attention._

" _Really Kaa-sama?" Naruto asked happily._

" _Yes, but you need to name it so the ritual can work Naruto-kun." Grayfia informed her son as she summoned her Evil Pieces, all of them there._

" _Hm," Naruto thought as he held the tiny dragon in his hands in front of his body._

 _It looked at him, its tail swaying back and forth._

" _Oboro," Naruto said after a minute. "After the snake that eats its tail, the Ouroboros."_

 _The dragon looked at him before making a happy expression as best it could.  
"That is a perfect name Naruto-kun." Grayfia said as she leaned down and kissed his head. _

" _Great name Naru-nii." Millicas chirped as he petted the now named Oboro in his brother's hands._

 _The dragon was placed on the floor, looking at Naruto curiously._

" _Kaa-sama is going to do something so please stay still." Naruto said calmly, getting a nod from the dragon._

 _Grayfia checked her pieces and noticed three pawn pieces glowed brightly._

" _I, Grayfia Lucifuge, invite thee, Oboro Uzumaki, to be my pawn." Grayfia said as a magic circle appeared around her and around Oboro._

 _The pawns flew through the air and connected to Oboro and a white light enveloped her._

 _As it vanished, in Oboro's place was a girl with very pale skin, white hair, one eye covered in bandages, and the other the same deep purple. She was also naked._

" _Oboro…?" Naruto asked, covering Millicas's eyes._

" _Master…" Oboro said softly when she faced him._

 _Naruto could not say anything before Oboro lunged at him and hugged him._

' _I finally have a home.' Oboro thought as she held Naruto tightly._

 _Flashback End…_

"…And that is how I became Naruto-sama's maid." Oboro finished her tale as she looked at Xenovia and Ryu who looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's so weird to hear all of that." Ryu said with Tokageroh nodding in agreement.

"I think it's romantic." Xenovia said happily.

"What is romantic about it?" Oboro asked with her head tilted.

"I mean, Naruto-kun saved you and in a story, that is when the girl would fall for the one who save her." Xenovia said, she read a lot of fairy tales growing up.

"I don't know what love is." Oboro said. "However, ever since that Phenex was brought into Naruto-sama's life, I've been feeling this strange tightness in my chest."

Xenovia smiled.

"I can tell you that you care for Naruto-kun more than you think." Xenovia said before she stood up and went inside to shower.

Ryu went back to his training while Tokageroh went back to sleep.

Oboro went and did some chores around the house.

 **Skip, Kuoh Academy Lunch period…**

Naruto knocked on the door to the ORC club room.

"Come in." Rias called through the door.

Naruto entered the room and saw Akeno and Rias drinking tea as they ate lunch.

"Afternoon Naruto." Rias said as she ate her food.

"Afternoon Rias." Naruto said politely. "I have to inform you of something."

"Alright, you can sit if you want." Rias informed him.

"I will." Naruto said as he sat down.

Akeno sat up and grabbed the tea kettle.

"Tea Naruto?" Akeno asked sweetly.

"No, I won t stay long." Naruto said as he crossed his leg. "I am going to have lunch with Ravel-chan and Koneko-chan and they are waiting for me."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Rias asked.

"I am going to patrol the city tonight with Xenovia-chan and I wanted to let you know that." Naruto said. "Maybe you and the rest of the peerage could patrol the other parts of the city as our familiars search for Kiba."

"I think that is a good idea." Rias said. "But why are you going with her alone specifically?"

"She asked me to go with her." Naruto answered back. "I said all I wanted, so I'll bid you good day."

Naruto stood up and he bowed, making his way out.

"Naruto."

Naruto felt Akeno wrap her arms around Naruto's waist and pressed her breasts against Naruto's back, making the blonde stop in his tracks.

"Please stay a little while longer." Akeno whispered into his ear right ear, gently licking it with her slippery, wet tongue.

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and Akeno's hand goes down his front.

"Later Akeno." Naruto said quickly as he removes her from his body and ran out of the room.

Akeno huffed in disappointment but kept her happy face on.

Rias frowned as she saw him walk out the door.

"Fufufu," Akeno chuckled. "Is Rias getting angry that her rook is getting closer to another woman?"

"No, I am just worried that he does not want anything to do with me." Rias answered. "He is my oldest friend next to you and to have him still acting like this is concerning."

Akeno smiled.

'I think I'll have to check in on my kohai while he is with that girl.' Akeno thought as she sat back down and continued eating.

 **Kuoh Main Building Roof…**

Naruto was climbing the stairs to the roof.

'Damn Akeno,' Naruto thought. 'Now I'm aroused and have no way to let the urge go.'

Naruto made it to the door and opened it. He saw Koneko and Ravel eating a short distance away and no one else but the three of them were there.

"Naruto-sama." Ravel chirped as she waved at him.

"Hey, Ravel-chan, Koneko-chan." Naruto said as he walked awkwardly to them.

Koneko quirked an eye brow as her boyfriend sat in between them, her nose picking up Akeno's scent.

"Have some of this Naruto-sama." Ravel said as she held out a piece of sushi with her chopsticks.

"Agh…" Naruto said after he opened his mask. He bit into the offered sushi and chewed it with a pleased smile on his face. His smile, however, vanished when he felt Koneko smelling his shoulder and ear.

"Akeno was on you earlier, wasn't she?" Koneko questioned somewhat angered.

"Uhm, yeah she was but she did not do anything." Naruto said, shifting his leg to cover his pronounced arousal that was getting worse with his girlfriend so close to him.

"Alright, but since I believe you, you must do something for me." Koneko declared as she looked into his eyes deadly serious.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I want you to spank me."

Ravel spat out her food and started coughing when she heard Koneko's request and Naruto's nose bled.

"You want me to spank you… now?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, now." Koneko said as she stood up. "You spanked Yakitori a few days ago and I want to expirience it too."

"But what is someone hears us?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry." Koneko said as Shiro appeared on her shoulder and jumped off, making a barrier the moment her tiny paws touched the floor. "No one will hear us or see us."

At this, Koneko turned around and got on her hands and knees. Her skirt rode up to show her ass and the orange thong she was wearing.

Naruto's nose gushed out a geyser of blood.

"No!" Ravel shouted as she walked in front of Naruto, obstructing his view of Koneko's butt. "This is hardly the place and time for anything like this."

"Ravel-chan's correct Koneko-chan." Naruto said in agreement with Ravel, trying to keep his attention on the sky to not look at the Nekoshou's butt, but he was losing the battle.

"But Naruto-kun," Koneko said with such cute voice and her face holding a longing and wanting look. "I've been such a bad kitten."

This was multiplied a thousand fold when her ears and tail appeared, lifting her skirt even more.

Naruto said nothing as he looked at her butt.

Suddenly Koneko felt herself get pulled up but the collar of her shirt and as placed on face down on Naruto's lap, his dick jabbing into her stomach and her butt in the air.

"Ravel-chan, come here." Naruto demanded, his right hand keeping Koneko in place.

Ravel felt a sensual tingle go up her spine when she heard his words and she made her way to him.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" Ravel asked.

"This little Nekoshou has been acting up lately." Naruto said as he petted Koneko's head lovingly, stroking the girls ears causing her white tail to sway. "She has been calling you names when you have asked her not to, so it is fitting that you punish her while I hold her in place."

Koneko's eyes widened in shock.

'Oh shit.' She thought.

Ravel felt elated at Naruto's reasoning.

'I am going to enjoy this.' She thought darkly. 'I'll teach this cat how to treat her betters.'

In truth, Ravel saw Koneko as a friend, but she did not enjoy being called Yakitori or any other type of bird type food.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Ravel said as she sat at Naruto's side.

Naruto nodded as he reached up to Koneko's butt and pulled her thong down to her thighs, exposing her to the elements completely.

'Shit, shit, shit….' Koneko chanted in her head. She knew that Ravel would probably go all Akeno on her and she would enjoy it.

Ravel raised her hand with her fingers spread wide.

SLAP!

"AAGH!" Koneko cried out as she felt Ravel's hand hit her ass cheek.

SLAP!

"AAGH!"

Naruto placed his right hand over Koneko's mouth, his fingers but his thumb going into her mouth, massaging her tongue.

SLAP!

"MMMMH!" Koneko muffled as she sucked and massaged Naruto's fingers with her wet and drooling tongue. She started to secrete her juices and luckily, Naruto had Koneko positioned in a way that it would not get on her skirt or his pants.

Naruto rubbed her cheek with his thumb as Ravel continued to spank Koneko's butt, slapping each cheek with both becoming red with her hand print.

"Enough." Naruto said as Ravel went in for another slap, stopping at his command.

Naruto removed his hand from Koneko's moist mouth and tilted her head up too look into her heavy lidded eyes.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Naruto asked.

Tired from her spanking and sucking his fingers, Koneko nodded, her face covered in sweat.

Naruto observed her face before pulling her up and kissing Koneko, forcing his tongue into her mouth to lap up her saliva.

After a minute of sucking the liquid from Koneko's mouth and moving her off of him, Naruto removed himself from her.

"Good, because your punishment is not over." Naruto said as Koneko nodded again. Naruto sighed before he motioned to Ravel to come over.

Ravel obeyed and once she sat down, she found her chest over Naruto's lap with his hand massaging her butt cheeks over her skirt.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Ravel screamed with no one down in the school yard hearing her due to Shiro's barrier.

"Shh, shh, shh my sweet Phenex," Naruto whispered as he caressed her face. "I won't spank you."

"Hugh?"

Naruto chuckled at her confusion.

"I won't spank you because I have something planned for tonight." Naruto said as he removed his hand from her soft, bouncy flesh and ran it through her hair. "Remember, this morning we said we'd sleep together tonight."

Ravel blushed and placed her face in his thigh so he would not see her red face.

"I remember." Ravel said into his thigh. She felt uncomfortable with his dick jabbing her, but she dealt with it as she could see it as his want for her. "Thank you for not going too far."

"I'd never hurt you on purpose Ravel-chan." Naruto said. "However, I did hurt you during the rating game. I bit you and I'll never forgive myself for that."

Ravel felt his sorrow and decided to do something about it.

During this, Koneko had decided to take a nap in the warm sun after adjusting her thong back into place.

Naruto watched ravel as she removed herself from his lap and sat next to him, pulling her sweater vest off, leaving her in the schools thin white over shirt.

"I told you," Ravel said in a voice that was an attempt at seduction. "I don't mind you biting me for my blood."

Ravel undid the neck ribbon and undid the first few buttons and pulled her shirt down her shoulder enough to expose her shoulder, showing her bra strap.

Ravel grabbed onto his upper arm and pressed herself into his arm.

"Go ahead Naruto-sama." Ravel said with a smile, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck to him. "Enjoy as much as you like."

"Why are you offering this?" Naruto said with a bit of difficulty.

"I want to be close to you and with my healing, you can drink my blood for a day and I'd never die from blood loss." Ravel said as she pushed her neck into his face. "We only have fifteen more minutes Naruto-sama, so please drink up."

Naruto gently pushed Ravel away and kissed her.

Ravel melted into the simple lip lock and whined when he pulled away.

"I thank you for your offer Ravel-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "But let's save that for when we don't have a time limit."

Ravel wanted to yell at him for being stupid, but thought about it and realized he had a point.

"Alright, Naruto-sama." Ravel said as she buttoned up her shirt. "I expect us to have a good night sleep tonight."

"HAha, we will." Naruto said before he turned to Koneko and shook her awake.

Shiro decided she was not needed and proceeded to leave.

"Koneko-chan, it's time to wake up." Naruto said to his sleeping girlfriend.

Koneko said nothing and showed no signs of waking up.

"I got this Naruto-sama." Ravel said as she finished putting her sweater vest back on.

Ravel leaned into Koneko's cat ear.

"I'll steal Naruto-sama from your clutches and bear his children first." Ravel whispered.

Instantly Koneko's eyes snapped open and attempted to maul Ravel, who hid behind Naruto.

"BITCH JUST TRY TO STEAL HIM!" Koneko shouted.

"Koneko-chan," Naruto said. "The rest of your punishment is to help Ravel get ready for tonight's events.

Koneko frowned but agreed.

"I better get some sweets and petting for this Naruto-kun." Koneko said as she started to eat her food.

"You will." Naruto said as the three of them finished their lunch with a few minutes to spare to get to class.

 **Skip, End of the school day…**

Naruto, Ravel, and Koneko walked out of the shoe locker room and made their way out of the school building.

"Naruto!"

Said blonde turned his head to see Issei running towards the group.

"Hey Issei, how's it going?" Naruto asked as Issei stopped in front of him.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Peerage is going on patrol tonight and that we are dressing as priests to lure the attacker out." Issei said, reminding the trio of what they heard on the news that morning.

A dead priest had been found and the police were investigating the murder.

"Okay, but I am going on patrol with Xenovia." Naruto said.

"We have plans so we won't be able to go Pervert." Koneko said, getting a nod of agreement from Ravel. "Please tell Rias-buchou that I can't make it tonight."

"Alright Koneko-san." Issei said, sad he could not spend time with his friends.

Issei left the trio.

"You two have plans?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Koneko asked as she started walking.

"Well, you two don't usually get along so I'm shocked to know you'll cooperate with each other." Naruto said as he followed Koneko, grabbing her hand and then reaching for Ravel's.

The three of them made small talk as they made their way to the Uzumaki Mansion.

The trio made it to the Mansion as the sun started to set, the sky becoming an array of oranges, pinks, and reds.

Naruto entered his home and was greeted by Oboro.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama, Ravel-sama, Koneko-sama." Oboro said politely with a bow. "I hope your day was fruitful."

"It was," Naruto said happily. "Maybe you should come to school one day as a student Oboro so you can expirience it."

Oboro's pale skin ever so slightly tinted pink.

'Me at school with Naruto-sama.' She thought as images of her and Naruto studying and eating lunch together. Simple things she read in school manga.

"I would like that, Naruto-sama." Oboro said as she led them into the house after they took off their shoes.

"Your back Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to see Xenovia.

She wore a track suit, orange and black. The sweater was orange with black sleeves and collar with the pants being orange. (4) The sweater was open to show a loose white shirt with her locket wedge between her breasts. On her back was a guitar case that had a strap to carry it over her shoulder.

"Hurry and go get ready for our patrol." Xenovia said quickly, running behind him and pushing him to his room.

At this moment, Kurama and Ryu appeared, and Kurama ran up to Ravel and leaped into her arms, enjoying the warms of her magic.

"So, you ready for this evening Kurama?" Ravel whispered, getting a nod from the young Kitsune.

Naruto quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long black shirt and an orange button up shirt that was left unbuttoned. His key necklace hanging over the black shirt.

'She is really into her mission if she would be in this much of a hurry to go patrol.' Naruto thought as he checked himself over before leaving his room, Xenovia waiting for him outside his door.

"You look good." Xenovia commented when she looked at him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thanks Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as the two of them went to the door, Ravel holding Kurama, Koneko, Oboro, and Ryu bidding them good bye when the two left the Mansion.

 **Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club Clubroom…**

"…So we will split up and help Naruto and Xenovia patrol the city for the ones who stole the fragments." Rias told Issei, Asia, and Irina.

"So, will the white haired girl and Ravel-chan be helping us?" Irina asked innocently.

"Sadly, they had plans and I could not force them." Rias said with a sigh. "Ravel isn't my bishop and Koneko would ignore me for Naruto any day of the week."

"And what about Akeno?"Asia asked, not seeing her Queen.

"She left for the day." Rias said. "She said she had something to do and she could not help us with anything tonight."

"But what about Oboro and Ryu?" Issei asked. "Can't you call them and ask for help."

Rias blinked.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Rias said as she pulled out her phone.

"Oh, I have an idea." Issei said. "Maybe we can ask Sona for help too. And we should dress up as priests. The man who murdered that priest this morning may be associated with the ones who stole the swords so dressing as their prey may draw them out."

Rias had to pick up her jaw to close her mouth.

'He has made three recommendations that could work, and what did I do,' Rias thought. 'I did not even think asking for help and adding a disguise.'

"Sure, let me make some calls and then we will divide into teams when everything is settled." Rias said as she dialed Sona's number.

'I should call that man and tell him I have to cancel our meeting tonight.' Issei though. He had recently gotten a regular customer and he was interesting to say the least. The two of them went to an arcade and had some fun there.

 **Kuoh City, Entertainment District…**

"So why are we checking out this place?" Naruto asked as he and Xenovia walked past several restaurants and arcades.

"Because as a fake couple on the lookout for thieves we must act the part of a couple." Xenovia said.

"I see." Naruto said as he walked next to his childhood friend and crush. "So since we are acting as a couple, then we should hold hands."

"What!" Xenovia asked, almost tripping, her face red.

"Let's hold hands." Naruto said casually as he held his hand out for Xenovia to take.

Xenovia grabbed his hand. She had held his hand several times before when they were children and the night before, but this time she felt his warmth. It was like the sun, bright and comforting.

Xenovia smiled with a blush as the two continued on their 'patrol'.

Unknown to the two teens, Ravel and Koneko tailed behind them.

'Now I know why Naruto-kun loves having Kurama around.' Koneko thought as she petted the kitsune's head.

'His fur tickles me.' Ravel thought as she adjusted her bra and Kurama.

Kurama had made a deal with the two.

If he makes them invisible to follow his master, then he would be in Ravel's shirt under her bra to feel her skin on him. He did not talk mind you, he is still unable to talk being a one-tail, but he wrote it out with a pencil on paper using his humanoid hands.

Ravel agreed, reluctantly, but she wanted to make sure that Xenovia did nothing to steal Naruto from her or Koneko, despite her feeling about the Nekoshou.

Kurama was in heaven. The feeling of Ravel's breasts squishing against him was amazing to him and he would enjoy it as long as he could. Sure he loved Koneko for her expert hands that she used to pet him, but Ravel's breasts were bigger and, in his mind, the one he wanted to snuggle in more.

He is a pervert, what do you expect.

'She is holding Naruto-sama's hand.' Ravel thought with a scowl as she held Kurama still with her arms crossed.

Koneko thought the same, however, she knew of Naruto's feelings and possible intentions for Xenovia, where Ravel did not, therefore she was able to remain calm while she watched her boyfriend and her rival spend time together.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted as he ran to a movie theater's poster line up. "THEY ARE PLAYING BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY IN THEATERS NOW!"

"What…?" Xenovia asked. She was confused.

"I got to see this movie Xenovia-chan." Naruto said with a happy expression on his masked face. "I am a huge Queen fan and I got to see this movie."

His happiness, however, deflated.

"But I have to wait till later." He said in a sad tone. "And tonight is opening night for it."

"Uhm, Naruto-kun…."

"What?"

"Let's go watch it."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes big and hopeful like a child being promised a new toy for being good. "Can we watch it?"

"Yes, after all we are on a date." Xenovia said in a convincing voice. 'Despite him thinking it's a patrol, it's a date to me.'

"YES!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed Xenovia's hand again and the two got in line.

Koneko and Ravel used this time to sneak in the theater with a large group of people and waited for the two to enter and followed them into the movie room.

Over two hours passed when Naruto and Xenovia, and Ravel and Koneko, left the theater.

"That was such a good movie." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"So this was a biography of a great band?" Xenovia asked. She liked the movie, but never heard of Queen until now so she was still a little confused because she did not know the legacy of Queen.

"They are so good," Naruto said, singing Queen's praise. "They had such revolutionary music, mixing classical with Rock and Roll."

"I still don't understand, but I'll look into them." Xenovia said, seeing the enjoyment in Naruto's eyes made her want to listen to Queen's music so she could get closer to him.

"I have a lot of their music, so maybe when we finish tonight we can listen to them when we get home." Naruto said happily when he looked up, noticing the sun had set even further. "Seems like we should head home."

"No, we need to eat dinner." Xenovia shouted. She did not want this to end just yet. "Look, right there, a Japanese restaurant."

"Oh, okay." Naruto said, still convinced Xenovia was acting for the sake of their 'patrol'. "Then let's eat."

Naruto and Xenovia entered the restaurant and took a seat near the door with a window.

Meanwhile, outside Ravel was fuming.

"There they are, let's go!" Ravel said, but was grabbed by Koneko and pulled behind her.

"Koneko?"

"Shh," Koneko said and pointed at the doorway. "We aren't alone."

Ravel looked at the door and saw Akeno, dressed in a pair of paints and frilled shirt with a heart over her chest, her hair down without the usual orange ribbon, and a pair of thick shades on her eyes. She even had purple lipstick on.

"What is Akeno doing here?" Ravel asked in a hushed voice. She noticed that she had gained attention from the people around her, forgetting she was invisible.

"I don't know, but another dangerous enemy has showed up, probably to bare her fangs into its prey." Koneko said as she, still grabbing Ravel, made her way to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Akeno walked in, a smirk on her face.

She had been following Naruto ever since he left school earlier and had followed him closely.

Now she walked in, confident that she'd go unnoticed.

"Hey Akeno."

Akeno dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto called from his booth with Xenovia. "If you are going to eat, eat with us."

Xenovia looked at him as she sat across from him.

'No, it is supposed to be the two of us.' She thought.

"Well, if you're offering then I won't refuse my cute Kohai." Akeno chuckled, removing her shades as she sat next to him in the booth.

"How are doing Akeno?" Naruto asked as he looked at the menu, deciding on what he wanted. "I haven't really talked to since the…"

"Aw, are you worried for your Senpai?" Akeno asked as she leaned into Naruto and rubbed their cheeks together. "I'm doing fine, but I'm still a little shaky here and there."

"What are you two talking about?" Xenovia asked as she looked up from her menu.

"Nothing of great importance." Akeno answered before she looked at her menu.

A few booths over, Koneko and Ravel sat and listened.

'Something happened?' Both thought.

Naruto and Akeno had not told anyone about the Toga incident except Grayfia and Sirzechs what happened and both had agreed to not tell anyone so they would not be worried.

'Maybe that something is what had Naruto-sama/kun so bothered the last two weeks before we helped heal him.' Both hidden girls thought.

A waitress arrived and took Naruto's, Xenovia's and Akeno's orders, telling them it would be about thirty minutes before their food arrived.

 **Meanwhile, abandoned building on the outskirts of Kuoh…**

"Shit, it's Freed!" Issei shouted, pushing Asia behind him as he summoned his Boosted Gear. Near him and Asia was Saji, Oboro, and Rias.

"Hey, you shitty Devil's." Freed cackled as he swung his blade over his head. "Now it's time for you all to become stains on my holy blade!"

Freed moved so fast that he was behind Issei and Asia.

"First, I'll kill the blonde traitor." Freed shouted maniacally as he swung his blade down, but was blocked by another sword.  
"Kiba?" Rias shouted as she flung a ball of her P.o.D at Freed, making Freed jump back.  
" **BOOST!"** Ddraig called out as the green gem glowed.

Kiba jumped back and charged Freed, with the intent to stab him, but Freed disappeared before Kiba's blade could touch him.

"That Excalibur Fragment increases his speed to high levels," Kiba informed the group. "So be very careful."

The Boosted Gear glowed once more.

"You devils are starting to piss me off." Freed cried as he clashed blades with Kiba.

"Asia, text everyone in the group text, including Naruto and the others that aren't here." Rias ordered as she pulled Asia away from the fight.

"Okay." Asia said as she pulled out her phone and sent the group text.

 **At the restaurant…**

"And so he started crying over a small scrape." Xenovia told Akeno, who laughed at Naruto's misery with none of them noticing their phones going off since none of them turned them on after leaving the theater.

To pass the time waiting, Akeno asked Xenovia about Naruto when they were children and Xenovia told her about a picnic the Orphanage workers had and how Naruto started to cry when he fell.

"He seems so fragile." Akeno said, looking at Naruto, who was ignoring her look. "Hard to think that you can shrug off a light spear but cried over a scrape as a child."

"I did not have the enhanced body of a Rook at the time either Akeno." Naruto reminded the two girls as he looked out the window. "Besides, there was the time Xenovia wet herself during a wedding of one of the church workers."

Xenovia blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Go on." Akeno said as she pulled out a recorder.

"Well, during the rehearsal, the chosen flower girl got sick and Xenovia was chosen as her replacement the day before the wedding." Naruto said, enjoying Xenovia's embarrassment. "She was confident, but when the time came for her to walk down dropping the flowers, she was a wreck."

"Naruto-kun, please stop." Xenovia begged with her face red.

"No, keep going." Akeno urged as she recorded the event.

"And just after she finished and sat down next to me, she just started to pee herself in her chair."Naruto said.

Xenovia's face was in her hands as Akeno laughed at her misery, enjoying it a little too much.

"And then I rushed out with her, trying to get her to the bathroom as soon as possible. Thankfully we were in the back of the church so we made it with minimal damage." Naruto said.

"Fufufuf, I'm disappointed." Akeno said as their food was placed in front of them with chopsticks. "I really hoped that she would not have made it."

"Shut up." Xenovia said as she picked up her chopsticks and tried to use them with little to no success.

"You want me to go ask for a fork?" Naruto asked.

"No," Xenovia said. "I don't want to bother them. So could you feed me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked.

"uh, Sure." Naruto said before he moved his plate next to Xenovia's. "Could you move Akeno so I can sit next to Xenovia-chan."

Akeno moved and then sat back down when Naruto sat next to Xenovia.

Like Naruto, Xenovia had ordered Katsudon but with garlic included in it.

"Here you go Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he picked up a piece of the pork and some rice. "Say Agh."

"Agh…"

Xenovia opened her mouth and felt Naruto gently place the food in her mouth. She closed her mouth and felt him remove the chopsticks allowing her to chew the food.

"It's delicious." Xenovia said. Her eyes went wide when she say Naruto eat some of his with the same chopsticks he used to feed her. "Naruto-kun, you did not switch chopsticks."

"So," Naruto said as he chewed. "I don't care, it's just some saliva."

'It is an indirect kiss.' Akeno and Xenovia thought.

'She is so dead.' Ravel thought as Koneko held her back, Kurama being jostled.

The rest of the trio's dinner went by fast and soon it was Eight O'clock in the evening and all three of them leaving with no leftovers.

"Night Akeno." Naruto said as he and Xenovia took a left to the Mansion and Akeno took a right to her small shrine home.

"Night Naruto." Akeno called back, ignoring Xenovia.

"She seems…. Pleasant." Xenovia said as she once more grabbed Naruto's hand as they started walking.

"What makes you say that?"

"Her story of electrifying stray devils and getting off on it is a dead giveaway." Xenovia said dryly. 'And she is a rival with the way she showed up in that 'Disguise'.'

"Yeah, but Akeno is a nice person with a troubled past." Naruto said.

He was Rias's second piece, Gasper being the first. Thus it was Akeno who was the third to join Rias's peerage and so Naruto knew of Akeno's blood connections to Baraqiel.

"Nya…"

Naruto and Xenovia looked down to see a black cat with amber eyes. It saw them and patted over and rubbed itself against Naruto's leg.

"Hey there little one." Naruto said as he knelt down and petted the cat. "You are a cute one aren't you?"

The cat purred as Naruto stroked its head and licked his hand.

The cat leaped up at Naruto's neck, making him grab it to make sure it did not fall. The cat snuggled into his arms and licked the left side of his neck.

"That tickles." Naruto said as he removed the cat from his neck and continued to pet it.

"It's so cute." Xenovia said when she went to pet it before it hissed at her. "Never mind then."

Koneko, Ravel, and Kurama watched as Naruto continued to pet the cat before he placed it on the ground before he continued on his way home with Xenovia with the cat walking away to do its own thing.

 **Abandoned Building…**

"It's time to retreat Freed." Valper said.

Ryu and Oboro had shown up to assist Kiba and Irina in their fight against the deranged Rogue Priest.

"Guess you got lucky devils," Freed said as he threw a white light grenade, blinding the devils letting the two ex-Church members escape.

"DAMN IT!" Kiba shouted as he took off, following them.

"Irina wait." Issei shouted as he grabbed Irina's forearm.

"Issei?"

"Don't go." Issei said. "If they defeat you then they will have another Excalibur Fragment, so stay and we will find them later."

Irina's heart beat quickened.

"Okay, I'll stay." Irina said and she returned her Excalibur Mimic to its rope form and wrapped it around her arm.

"I will follow Kiba." Oboro told Rias. "I can find him easily so call me if anything with those men happens and I'll teleport him and myself to your location immediately Ojou-sama."

"Thanks Oboro and please protect Kiba." Rias asked, getting a nod from Oboro before she sped off with her impressive speed.

"Let us all reunite with Sona-sama and inform them of what happened." Ryu said as he placed his bokken at his side in his belt.

"That's good, but I wonder why Naruto and Xenovia did not answer." Rias questioned.

 **Naruto and Xenovia…**

Xenovia was disheartened that the cat disliked her but she did not let it get to her.

Soon, the two teens, and the hidden teens and Kitsune, were outside the door of the Mansion.

"Well, I can say that nothing happened." Naruto said as he stood before the door. "So this patrol was a waste of time."

"No," Xenovia said. "It was not a waste of time."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not understanding her.

Xenovia looked at him, the light from the light posts near the door lighting Naruto since the sky had become an inky black.

"I got to spend time with you." Xenovia said, looking at his hand that held hers. "I had fun with you. I got to expirience the life of a normal girl."

"Do you regret joining the Church?" Naruto asked.

"In some way yes I do." Xenovia responded. "I wanted to stay at the Orphanage with you and Akasha, to be your friend, go to school and have a normal life."

There was a potent pause.

"Then Griselda came to check on us and realized my potential and I had to leave you." Xenovia continued with sadness in her voice. "Then I thought I lost you when the Orphanage was attacked and I was so sad. I almost threw out my locket."

Xenovia grabbed the locket and held it in her hand.

"I'm glad I kept it." She said. "Because without it we may have never recognized each other."

"I'm sure we would have noticed and asked who the other was."Naruto said confidently. "But I can say that I'm glad to have you back in my life, even though it is temporary."

"What do you mean?"

"After your mission, you will be leaving."

Xenovia and Naruto felt their hearts crack a bit at what Naruto said.

"What if…" Xenovia said as her hair covered her eyes. "What if I said I wanted to stay here with you?"

"Then I'd say you are more than welcome to stay." Naruto said.

Xenovia reached up and touched his mask, Naruto seeing her lip trembling a bit.

"Are you cold Xenovia-chan?" Naruto asked before his mask opened up.

Xenovia pulled his head down and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the simple kiss.

Ravel and Koneko gasped in shock at the blunette's advancement on their boyfriend.

Xenovia pulled back with her eyes watering a bit.

"Ti amo Naruto-kun." Xenovia said in fluent Italian.

"Ti amo anch'io, Xenovia-chan." Naruto responded.

Next thing Naruto knew, he grabbed Xenovia and pulled her head to his and kissed her again, holding her head with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist pulling her into him.

Xenovia moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his dick harden against her from how hard he was pulling her into him.

Naruto moaned as each motion of movement either made, Xenovia's boobs smashed against his and he could feel her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

Naruto and Xenovia opened their mouths to insert their tongues into the mix, but heard someone cough.

The two teens were snapped out of their lust when they saw Ravel and Koneko standing in the door way with agitated looks.

'Oh shit.' Naruto thought before he looked down and saw how close he was to Xenovia and quickly removed himself from her.

"Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan," Naruto said cautiously. "How long have you been there?"

"The last three minutes." Koneko answered. 'Good thing he was distracted by that kiss, because we would not have been able to open the door and undo the invisibility spell if they weren't. Did I really just thank him for kissing another girl?'

"Naruto-sama," Ravel said angrily. "Come with me and we will go to bed. It's late and we have school tomorrow."

Naruto's hand was grabbed by the young Phenex and he was dragged to her room.

"Did you guys find any leads on the sword fragments?" Koneko asked as she and Xenovia entered the house. She knew the answer, but had to play it off like she did not.

"It was uneventful."

"But that kiss tells me otherwise."

"Scared he'll leave you for me?" Xenovia asked as she walked past Koneko, her hips having a sway that showed their shape and full size to the Nekoshou. "Because I won't let you have him that easily."

"Same to you." Koneko said as she closed the door.

Both went to their rooms, not taking the conversation further, but both stripping down to the bare minimum and wearing their panties and one of Naruto's shirts. How they got them was because Oboro did laundry that day and mixed some of Naruto's shirts into theirs.

 **Ravel's Room…**

Ravel opened her room door and threw Naruto in there and then locked the door behind her.

"I'll be in the bathroom changing while you change here." Ravel declared.

"I don't have a change of…"

"Then strip to your underwear and shirt." Ravel snapped. She made her way to her bathroom, which was in her bedroom, and locked the door.

Naruto sighed as he stripped himself of his over shirt, his pants and socks.

'She sure does love her family.' Naruto thought as he looked around.

The Phenex clan symbol was all over the house, but it was moderate and few in between, while in Ravel's room it was almost on everything she owned from her furniture to her clothing.

Naruto saw a picture of Ravel with her family. Layla and Jonathan Phenex in the back with Riser, Ruval, and Ravel's second oldest brother Rasel. Ravel was a baby securely being held by Ruval with her other brothers around them with their parents behind Ruval, a hand on each of his shoulders.

'I wonder what it would have been like to know my parents.' Naruto thought as he sat on the bed, waiting for Ravel while looking at the photo. 'I know I would have never met the people I know and all that but I wonder what my parents were like.'

Naruto stared silently at the wall, the thought of his birth parents ensnaring his thoughts.

The bathroom door opened and Ravel stepped out, wearing flannel pajamas with her long golden yellow hair down.

Naruto watched her throw her other clothes, including her bra and panties, in the hamper and walk towards the bed.

Ravel grabbed his hand and pulled Naruto up to the pillows and pulled him into her chest and lay on the bed.

"Ravel-chan?" Naruto asked into her clothed breasts.

"Shut up, Naruto-sama." Ravel snapped at him, squeezing his head.

Naruto stayed silent and relished the fact her breasts were on his face.

"Ravel-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked after several minutes of silence.

"I can tell you love Xenovia." Ravel said. "You took initiative with the cat and her, but what about me? Am I not good enough?"

Naruto looked up and saw Ravel's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he removed her arms from his head and wiped her eyes. "I love you just as much as Koneko-chan and Xenovia-chan. I know Koneko-chan knows what she wants when it comes to us being intimate and Xenovia-chan I don't know yet, but you don't."

"What does that mean?" Ravel asked.

"Last Saturday, you pushed me away, and that told me you are not ready for a more intimate relationship." Naruto said calmly.

"So I'm not mature enough?"

"You are, but for a couple to do that, they must be mentally ready and have an understanding of each other." Naruto replied, wiping more tears from Ravel's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, so I am taking this slow with you so when you are ready for a more intimate relationship we can do it."

Ravel nodded and looked into his eyes.

"I understand Naruto-sama."

Naruto leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Ravel's lips, licking her lips.

Ravel replied by opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out, touching his.

The two gently lapped the others saliva and enjoyed the feelings the other brought.

Naruto pulled back and placed his forehead to hers.

"I love you Ravel-Chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-sama." Ravel said with a deep blush and lack of breath.

Naruto smiled and felt himself get pulled back into Ravel's chest.

"You held me last time, so I'm going to hold you tonight." Ravel said as she moved her arms, pushing her clothed breasts against Naruto's face.

"Good night Ravel-chan." Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ravel's butt, gently tapping it, sending a sensual shiver up Ravel's spine.

"Good night Naruto-sama." Ravel gasped out.

They enjoyed each other's warmth and fell asleep holding each other.

 **Chapter 10, DONE!**

 **FUCK my life that was long. Hope you enjoyed it because next chapter is the end of the Excalibur Arc and then the next will be the swimming pool and the start of the Three faction meeting.**

 **1 Ryu's first Over Soul from Shaman King.**

 **2 Dragcorn by Ammy442 on DeviantArt just without the horn.**

 **3 Indra the god of rain in Indian mythology was the one who killed Vritra.**

 **4 Naruto's Shippuden outfit**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	11. And in War

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Nov. 11, 2018**_

Thanks to Heckelman88 and Kevan9912 for proofreading this chapter. You guys should be happy that these guys keep me writing.

Reviews Response: Long chapter not going to bore you.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 11: … and in War**

Naruto yawned as he woke up with soft, warm pillows covering his face.

The first thing he saw was light crème colored flesh with red and black fabric.

Second thing he noticed was that he was still being pulled into this soft flesh and cloth.

"Ravel-chan," Naruto called out. "Wake up."

Ravel mumbled in her sleep and turned onto her back, making her pajama shirt unbutton another button.

'How am I going to get out of this?' Naruto thought as he flexed his fingers, which were numb, to find out where his hands were.

Ravel's face scrunched into a pouting frown and moaned in her sleep.

'Oh no.' Naruto thought as he realized his hands were under Ravel's pajama pants, gripping her bare butt. Her pajama pants had slipped and showed some of her creamy thigh.

'It's so soft.' Naruto thought perversely as he continued to knead Ravel's butt flesh gently to not wake her, but each movement causing her to moan and her breathing to become uneven.

"Time to wake up, Yakitori." Koneko called through the door.

'Damn, I'm dead.' Naruto thought as he tried to remove his hands from Ravel's plump rump but ended up ripping them. 'Shit.'

Koneko entered the room, wearing a large shirt with her nekoshou features present, and saw Naruto rip Ravel's pajama bottoms off her sleeping body.

'I'm dead.'

Koneko walked over and gently removed one of Ravel's arms from Naruto's head and lay next to him.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Koneko said sweetly as she looked at him, Naruto turning his head.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Very good."

"I see that." Koneko said sickly sweet. "It could have been because of these pillows."

Koneko grabbed Ravel's breast and squeezed it, hard.

"AGH!" Ravel screamed, waking up from the harsh treatment of her body. The movement and the weight from Naruto and Koneko's bodies pulled on Ravel's shirt and opened it up fully.

"Ow," Ravel said as she massaged her hurt breast. "Why did you do that Cat?"

Koneko ignored Ravel in favor of removing her shirt and jumping Naruto, rubbing her budding breasts in his masked face, unlocking it so his face was uncovered to feel her flesh on his.

"How are my pillows Naruto-kun?" Koneko asked with her bare butt and tail swaying in the air.

"They are very soft." Naruto said before he licked the center of her chest, knowing she'd like it. "They are just the way I like them."

Koneko's tail wagged in happiness from hearing then but gasping in pain when Ravel grabbed the base of her tail.

"Yakitori…" Koneko asked as she looked at Ravel. "Let me go."

"Not until you apologize for grabbing my boob." Ravel retorted.

"No, now let me go!" Koneko growled. "Naruto-kun has a stiffy and I need to take care of it for him."

Ravel blushed as she gripped Koneko's tail harder, which made Koneko cry out again.

"What is going on in here?" Xenovia asked as she entered and saw a naked Koneko and a bottomless Ravel on top of Naruto.

Naruto's body went stiff when he heard Xenovia.

Said girl stared at the trio on the bed.

"So, this is what you do in the morning Naruto-kun." Xenovia asked.

"No, not really." Naruto said as he sat up, with Xenovia walking towards the bed. "I'll be down to make breakfast sooHMPH…"

Naruto was cut off by Xenovia's mouth.

"I will enjoy my breakfast now." Xenovia said as she removed herself from him only to go back for more to be stopped by Koneko, who kissed him, tongue raping his mouth.

"As if I'd let you get ahead of me?" Koneko said, a strand of saliva connecting her and Naruto.

Sadly that string was broken when Ravel kissed Naruto, slurping up his spit.

Naruto pulled back from Ravel and quickly closed his mask.

"Okay that's enough." He said as he tried to stand, but with so much blood rushing to his dick he could not move far enough and hide it without making it obvious. "I need to get ready for school the same as you two."

Naruto walked awkwardly out of the room and to his.

After getting his body washed, Naruto returned to his room, changed into his uniform, and went down to breakfast, which Ryu was cooking.

He enjoyed the food and soon he, Ravel, and Koneko were leaving for school once again.

"So, what do you have planned for today Xenovia?" Ryu asked as he washed the dishes.

"I want you to train me Ryu?" Xenovia said earnestly. "Yesterday, you told me I leave to many openings, please show me how to close them?"

Ryu and Tokageroh smirked.

"Alright then, I'll give you some training, but it won't be easy/  
Ryu said darkly.

"I'm ready." Xenovia said.

"Oboro sadly is still tailing Kiba so it will be the two of us today." Ryu said as he grabbed his bokken.

Xenovia nodded as the two of them went to the back, formed a barrier, and began to train.

 **With Naruto…**

Naruto held his girlfriends hands as he normally did, enjoying the banter between the avian and cat.

Naruto stopped and looked into the trees.

'Why do I feel hatred? Hatred directed towards me?' he thought, not seeing the looks of concern on Koneko's and Ravel's faces.

"Naruto-kun?"

"What…" Naruto said as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I left something important back home, so you two can go on without me, I'll be right behind you." Naruto said as he took off back towards the mansion.

"Alright, let's go Yakitori." Koneko said as she grabbed Ravel's hand and dragged the Phenex to school.

Naruto stopped and looked around, sensing where he felt the bad vibe.

'There…' Naruto thought as he jumped over a building and made his way to the forest area.

Naruto went deep into the forest and soon looked around, trying to pinpoint the origin of the vibe.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Naruto was barely able to dodge Soifon's fist.

"Soifon…?" Naruto asked surprised he was seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business brat." Soifon growled as she continued her assault on the ghoul, landing seven punches in the span of two seconds.

"GAGH…!" Naruto coughed as his mask was filled with his blood.

"This is what you are." Soifon said as she kneed Naruto in the back. "A weakling who can't even follow the flow of magic coming from his opponent even though Yoruichi-sama trained him."

"You bitch." Naruto growled out as he swept her legs, but missed when Soifon jumped up and kicked him into the trees as she landed.

'She kicks hard.' Naruto thought as he tried to stand after smashing a dozen trees and find Soifon.

"You're too slow." Soifon stated as she landed on top of his shoulders. "How do you intend to win against an enemy faster than you, Rook?"

"Get OFF!"

Soifon vanished and planted her fist into his stomach, blowing a hole through his clothes, ruining them.

'As I thought,' Soifon thought as she let Naruto fall. 'He is unworthy of your affection, Yoruichi-sama. So why do you insist that you be with him?'

Naruto coughed and gasped for air as his head spun around and his head hurt.

'I can't win.' Naruto thought as he tried to stand, only to have Soifon stomp on his chest and dig her heel into his chest cavity, the sounds of his ribs cracking echoing through the forest.

"AAAGH!" Naruto cried as he felt himself fading in and out of consciousness.

"You are weak." Soifon stated again as she removed her foot from his chest. "Get up and accept your death by my hand Uzumaki."

"NO," Naruto gasped as his eyes glared at Soifon. "I won't lose."

Soifon was shocked when he was in front of her and saw his fist right in her face. She was sent flying, but with her years of training and experience, Soifon was able to land on her feet and threw off her white coat, revealing her assassination corps uniform that had no back or sleeves.

"That was a good hit," Soifon said as she spat blood and a tooth out of her mouth. "But you need to learn when to know when the opponent is holding back."

Naruto took deep breathes as he watched Soifon draw her wakizashi that hung behind her waist.

"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi." Soifon said, her magic enveloping her blade and it morphing into a gauntlet on her right arm with a single stinger like blade attached to the gauntlet with a small chain.

Naruto's eyes widened.

'She is serious.' He thought as he thought about fleeing.

"Don't even try to run." Soifon said as she smirked. "The moment you take your eyes off me you will die."

Naruto blinked and felt a small prick on the left side of his neck. A butterfly mark appeared on his neck in black on the left side of his neck.

"My Homonka has been placed brat." Soifon said as she stood behind Naruto. "If I strike that place again, you'll die instantly."

'Fuck…' Naruto thought as he turned. 'I'm going to die.'

"Good bye." Soifon said as she reappeared at Naruto's left, her stinger a centimeter away from hitting it.

A dark energy enveloped Naruto, stopping Soifon's stinger before it could make contact with the Homonka.

"Not possible." Soifon said as she jumped back. "The seal should still be strong enough to hold his power back."

Naruto growled. His right side of his neck now sporting slight web marks, marking his degeneration. His eyes were now green with slit pupils as he looked at her.

'No more playing around.' Soifon thought as she appeared behind him, tripped him, and pinned him to the ground.

Naruto struggled and tried to get Soifon off of him.

"Snap out of it Naruto!" Soifon yelled at the degenerating ghoul. "How do you think Yoruichi-sama will feel if I have to kill the one she loves?"

"She's my sister, of course she loves me."

"She loves you more than a sister!" Soifon yelled. "She loves you like a woman loves a man!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

'Yoruichi-nee-chan… she loves me?' he thought, the web pattern receding and his eyes returning to normal.

"Good, you calmed down." Soifon said as she leaned on his back, holding him down to the point her breasts touched his back. "You'd better tell Yoruichi-sama how you feel brat and you better treat her like the Queen she is going to become and is. Otherwise I'll make you disappear."

Soifon's Sacred Gear reverted back to a wakizashi, the Homonka mark vanishing also.

Soifon glared at Naruto as she removed herself from him, sheathing Suzumebachi.

"I hate you." Soifon said as she grabbed her white jacket. "Why she chose you of all people will forever perplex me and don't think I'll ever forgive you if you hurt Yoruichi-sama."

Soifon teleported with the Assassination Corps magic circle and returned to the Underworld, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

'Well, at least I'm still alive.' Naruto thought as he rolled onto his back and focused his magic through his body, healing his body. It was a slow process and pretty much useless in battle unless your teammates kept the person off of you and it consumed a lot of magic and needed concentration.

"Rias is not going to be happy that I'm late." Naruto said after twenty minutes of self healing. "And that my uniform is ruined."

 **Underworld, Hidden Assassination Corps HQ…**

Soifon walked down the halls, her mind set up on going to the medical wing to get her face checked and her tooth replaced.

'He may be young, but his punches sure pack a lot of force.' Soifon thought as she rubbed her bruised cheek.

"So, who was the one who got the one up on the Satan's Hornet?" Yoruichi asked as Soifon walked past her former commander.

"No one of importance, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon answered as she walked past Yoruichi only to be stopped when Yoruichi grabbed her shoulder.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon cautiously asked.

Yoruichi leaned forward in front of Soifon, her chest specifically, and sniffed Soifon.

'Yoruichi-sama,' Soifon thought with her face going red. 'She is smelling me.'

"You were near Naru-chan, weren't you?" Yoruichi asked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Soifon…" Yoruichi said with an angry glare that promised pain. "Were you near Naru-chan?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon answered, scared.

"And why do your fists smell like him?"

"Because I punched him, several times." Soifon answered bashfully. "OW!"

Soifon gripped her head as a large bump appeared on her head from Yoruichi chopping her head.

"I know you don't like him, but that does not give you the right to attack him Soifon." Yoruichi said sternly.

"BUT HE IS NOT WORTHY OF YOU!" Soifon shouted shocked at her own gall for yelling at Yoruichi and what she said. "HE IS A GHOUL, A BEAST OF MURDER! HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE HIM IF HE IS DESTINED TO BECOME A MONSTER!"

SLAP!

Soifon's already hurt cheek was hit again by Yoruichi.

"Don't you dare call him a monster!" Yoruichi said coldly. "If he is a monster for killing innocent people because he was hungry, then I am a monster for killing my father and my lover!"

"No that is different." Soifon tried to argue. "You were in control of your actions while he wasn't. That is a huge difference."

"And it is because of that difference that makes me a monster." Yoruichi shouted back. "I remember all the people I have killed up to know, and it will haunt me. Naru-chan does not remember, and that haunts him all the same. I chose to kill my father, I chose to kill my love, and I could choose to kill you right now Soifon."

Soifon felt her blood run cold at that statement and unconsciously took a step back, showing the something she hated: Weakness.

"But…"

"This conversation is over." Yoruichi said as she started to walk away. "Attack Naru-chan again and you will be my next victim Soifon."

"Understood, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon said as her beloved superior angrily walked away from her.

'Naruto Uzumaki…' Soifon thought as she bit her lip angrily. '…I hate you.'

Soifon made it to the medical wing and was treated for her injuries from Naruto's punch and Yoruichi's slap.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi went too her old room, the one she used when she was leader of the Assassination Corps.

"So creepy to think she has not changed this place in the last three years." Yoruichi said as she stripped herself of her clothes and undid her hair, leaving her bra and panties on, and made her way to her bed.

Yoruichi lay on her bed, twiddling with her hair as she stared at the ceiling.

'Naru-chan…' Yoruichi thought as she dispelled the magic on her left cheek, showing her X-shaped scar. 'Should I tell you what happened?'

Yoruichi closed her eyes and took a nap.

 _Dream…_

 _Yoruichi stood before her father, who was on deaths door thanks to her. She had only sustained one injury to her face, a diagonal scar that went from her eye to her chin, bleeding from being recently inflicted._

" _As long as you bear that scar," her father spat as blood dribbled from his mouth. "All who fall in love with you will die by your hands."_

 _The scene dissolved and showed an older Yoruichi holding a blonde haired man, her sword in his chest and his blood covering her legs in his blood._

" _With this…"_

" _No, Kisuke," Yoruichi cried, the rain drenching her, making it hard to see her tears. "Don't talk."_

" _I hope to sever the curse." Kisuke coughed, drawing a knife and slashing the diagonal scar on Yoruichi's cheek, making it an X. "I love you Yoruichi, please find love again…"_

" _KISUKE!" Yoruichi shouted as she clung to his body. Her power exploding, destroying everything but her and Kisuke's body around her._

 _End Dream…_

Yoruichi shot up, breathing hard with sweat covering her body.

'Damn it.' Yoruichi thought as she opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She drained it quickly and dropped the bottle on the floor, letting it shatter.

"I need to go home." Yoruichi said angrily as she opened a bottle of vodka this time.

Yoruichi burped as she dropped the bottle, her ear flat against her head with her tails hanging limp near her legs. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she fell to her knees.

'Naru-chan…' Yoruichi thought as she started to cry. 'I need you. You are my pillar of hope so please forgive your foolish Nee-chan.'

Soifon watched through the crack in the door as her mentor started crying her eyes out.

Ignoring her thoughts, Soifon ran into the room and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's body, pulling the crying woman into her.

Yoruichi felt Soifon's warmth and latched onto her and continued to cry.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's alright Yoruichi-sama." Soifon calmly said as rubbed the bare back as Yoruichi continued to cry.

Several minutes pass as the two knelt on the ground with Yoruichi calming down slowly and eventually she fell back to sleep.

'Good,' Soifon thought as she lifted Yoruichi and placed her in her bed. 'She's gone back to sleep.'

Soifon sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her precious person.

'I better get going.' Soifon thought.

She leaned over Yoruichi and pulled the blanket over her. She felt her wrist get grabbed as she tried to let the blanket go. Next thing Soifon knew, she was under the blanket with Yoruichi holding onto her.

Soifon looked up and saw Yoruichi's playful gaze and smile.

"Yoruichi-samHmmm…" Soifon moaned as Yoruichi kissed her.

Yoruichi forced her tongue against Soifon's as she ran her hands up Soifon's thigh and undid the sash holding her shirt closed.

Soifon felt her upper clothing become undone and Yoruichi's other hand massage her stomach.

"Wait, Yoruichi-sama…" Soifon gasped when she pulled her head back. "I thought you loved Naruto?"

"I do," Yoruichi said, licking the tip of Soifon's nose making her blush. "But I am bi and I love you too."

Soifon was genuinely happy as she locked lips with Yoruichi again, wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's back and unhooking her bra.

 **Kuoh Academy, ORC Clubroom, Lunch time…**

"You had your phones turned off?"Rias yelled as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto was sitting on his knees, which were on a jagged tile with heavy weights on them to force him into the tile. This torture set up was all thanks to Akeno.

"Yes, I was at the movie theater so I turned it off to not be rude." Naruto said calmly despite his legs being crushed. It hurt, sure, but he was a Rook so his tolerance was high.

"Not only that, but you run into a stray devil making you late and destroying your uniform." Rias said as she added another block.

Naruto lied to Rias about who he fought, since the Assassination Corps leader's identity should be kept secret. So he told Rias he fought a stray devil.

"Yes, I did Rias." Naruto said.

Koneko and Ravel silently watched as they ate the lunch Ryu made for them. Issei and Asia, holding hands, cringed when they saw each block be placed on Naruto's legs as Akeno laughed as she slammed each one onto Naruto's legs.

Naruto sighed as he took his punishment.

"Rias, this is stupid." Naruto said as he stood up, the blocks falling to the side. "I want my replacement uniform and I want to eat my lunch okay."

Naruto did not even let Rias answer before he walked over to Ravel and Koneko, sitting between them and kissing them on their cheeks.

"So what is for lunch today ladies?" Naruto asked.

"Stir-fried Yakisoba with beef." Koneko answered as she ate some. "The sauce is a little different from the norm, but it is good."

"I look forward to it." Naruto said as he opened his and started eating it.

Rias had a sad face, but ignored it and sat next to Asia.

"Where is Irina currently?" Rias asked Issei.

"She decided to stay home." Issei said. "Said she wanted to spend some time reconnecting with mom."

"I see." Rias answered.

Sometime later, Akeno appeared with a new uniform for Naruto and when he went to go change, she followed him in, getting yelled at him and thrown out of the room.

"Stupid sadist." Koneko and Ravel said in unison.

"Fu, fu, fu… I wonder why he threw me out." Akeno asked as she cupped her face innocently.

'Maybe because he does not want you to see him change.' Ravel and Koneko thought.

Issei sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Koneko-chan," Asia said, gaining the girls attention along with Issei's. "You are a cat, right?"

Koneko's ears vanished and were replaced with her white cat ears and her tail appeared.

"I'm a Nekoshou, yes." Koneko answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have not seen you fight in this form." Asia said. "If this is your true form, then why don't you use it?"

"I have my selfish reasons for not using it." Koneko answered, her cat features vanishing. "I would rather not talk about it so please drop it."

Asia nodded.

'Something must have happened.' Asia thought.

'Naruto is lucky to have such a cute cat girl wanting him.' Issei thought jealously as he finished his sandwich while looking to and fro at Rias's and Asia's breasts.

Naruto entered the room, in his new clean and undamaged uniform and sat down with his girlfriends, enjoying his time with them before they left the club room early to get to class on time.

Naruto sat in class, not really paying attention to the teacher as he looked out the window.

'I am worried.' He thought as he closed his eyes to feel out magic presences.

He could feel Ryu's barrier and faintly feel his and Xenovia's magic through it.

He could feel Sona and every one of her peerage members that was in the school.

He could feel Koneko and Ravel down on the track in P.E.

Suddenly, he felt a tremendous power that could equal Sirzechs and it felt like it was staring back at him, sinister drowned this magic as it overwhelmed Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes breathing hard as if he ran the mile, grabbing the attention of his teacher and fellow students and peerage members. Naruto soon collapsed from his hyperventilation.

'Such magic power.' Naruto thought before he passed out. 'It has to be Kokabiel's magic, yet why is it so familiar.'

 _Dream…_

 _Naruto was in Italy, seeing his child self and Akasha making dinner for the others._

 _Both wore plain shirts and pants._

" _Akasha," Naruto said sadly, grabbing Akasha's attention. "Do you think I'll ever see Xenovia again?"_

" _I believe you will sweety." Akasha said as she patted him on his head._

" _Thank you Akasha."_

 _Screams echoed through the orphanage's halls._

 _Akasha gasped._

" _Naruto, we need to run!" Akasha yelled as she grabbed a bowl and threw it through the closest window, shattering it._

" _What's going on?" Naruto asked before he was grabbed and picked up by Akasha._

 _Akasha said nothing as she went through the window and saw several of the orphanage workers and the children running from the building as billows of smoke came from the building as it started to burn._

" _What is going on?" Akasha asked the head of the orphanage._

" _I don't know, a man with red eyes and long black grizzled hair appeared and suddenly started killing people before he threw a strange weapon at the building and the fire started." The head told Akasha._

 _Akasha's green eyes widened as she put Naruto down._

" _I'll go and see if there are any stragglers." Akasha said seriously and ran back to the burning building and left Naruto with the head before Naruto ran after her._

" _No!" Naruto shouted at his younger self._

 _Child Naruto made it into the building before an explosion blew up the entrance._

" _Akasha!" Naruto shouted. He tried to get to the building but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the personification of his ghoul power._

 _The entity shook its head and tapped Naruto's forehead._

 _End Dream…_

Naruto shot up.

"What… where am I?" he asked before he took in his surroundings. "The nurse's office…. Of course."

Naruto got up and walked out of the office and saw Issei and Asia walking towards the office.

"Naruto-nii." Asia called out and ran to her brother and hugged him. "I was worried, you suddenly passed out and were muttering in your sleep."

"I'm fine Asia-chan." Naruto said as he rubbed her back and petted her head. "I just felt a little woozy and ignored it. Thus I passed out."

"If you feel like that again don't ignore it next time." Asia demanded swatting Naruto's chest with her hand.

Naruto smiled as he was happy to have a little sister like Asia.

"Issei," Naruto said to the brunette. "Please continue watching over my sister."

"I will, even if it kills me." Issei declared. "I'd even give up my dream of becoming Harem King to protect her."

Naruto laughed.

"You don't need to go that far because I'll be there to keep you both safe as long as I'm standing." Naruto said as Asia removed herself from him. "So what happened after I passed out?"

"The teacher continued class and had Asia take notes for you and herself since they believe you are really siblings." Issei said. "Like I said, it is easy to think with that blonde hair you two have."

"Ara, ara," A familiar voice chuckled making the three turn to see Akeno. "Are we having a little club meeting? Can I join?"

"What is it Akeno?" Naruto asked.

"I just talked to one of my teachers and they said I'm failing and so was wondering if you could help me study for the next test." Akeno asked innocently.

"In the middle of our search for the Excalibur Fragments?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Please help me Naruto." Akeno begged, grabbing his arm. "If I fail this class I'll be held back."

"Okay," Naruto said. "Meet me at the Mansion tonight."

"No I'd like it if we went to my house."

'Lucky bastard is going to go to Akeno's house!' Issei thought as he was dragged away by Asia, who could tell that they were not needed.

School went by the same, but Naruto decided to play the sick card and went to the ORC clubroom and waited for school to end.

Shortly after the bell rang, Koneko, Ravel and the rest of the peerage minus Kiba appeared in the clubroom.

"Let's go Naruto-sama." Ravel said as she grabbed Naruto's hand, feeling intense sadness when Naruto pulled away.

"Sorry Ravel-chan, Koneko-chan," Naruto said sadly. "But I'm going to help Akeno with some school work before I go home tonight so please go ahead of me, I'll be home in a few hours."

Ravel and Koneko glared angrily at Akeno, who smiled innocently.

"We will save you a plate of food for when you get home. It will be in the fridge." Koneko said as she took Ravel's hand and the two teleported to the Uzumaki Mansion.

'They are so cute when the pout.' Naruto thought before he turned to Rias.

"No doubt you heard what happened in class." Naruto said politely. "I was sensing everyone's magic and I felt a very powerful one so big I could not see where it was specifically. It felt like it was looking at me and I reacted in a bad way to this power. It was filled with blood lust."

"More or less Kokabiel." Rias said as she sighed. "Do try to be careful Naruto. I worry about you as you are my friend."

"If you say so Rias." Naruto said.

Akeno smiled as she took Naruto's hand.

"Then let's walk, I'll tell you what I'm having trouble with so you can get an idea of how to teach me."Akeno says as she leads Naruto out of the building.

'She is up to something.' Rias thought before she grabbed some paper work and left with her roommates.

"Buchou…" Issei said. "Do you think we will have to fight Kokabiel?"

"I don't know Issei." Rias said sadly. "I hope we don't but if we do, then we and Sona and her Peerage will do what we can to stop him."

"Don't forget Irina and Xenovia." Asia chirped, not wanting her fellow believers in God to be forgotten.

Issei smiled and petted Asia's head.

"I would not count them out. It is their mission to retrieve the fragments." Issei said.

"Hold it." Rias said suddenly.

Issei and Asia stopped.

The three of them were in the middle of the sidewalk with not many others around.

"What is it Buchou?" Issei asked.

Rias walked in front of Issei and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in and kissing him.

Asia gasped.

Issei was shocked.

Rias pulled back with a sneaky smirk.

"I can't do that at your house with Irina there, but she isn't here." Rias said. "I like you more than you think Issei. I know you love Asia and I hope you can have room in your heart for my love also."

"Buchou…" Issei said slowly, his eyes wide in shock before he passed out from the shock of knowing Rias kissed him.

 **With Naruto and Akeno…**

Akeno finished explaining what she was having trouble with and saw a distant stare in Naruto's eyes.

"You okay Naruto?" Akeno asked concerned.

"Akeno, why are you not afraid of me?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"For what happened a few weeks ago with Toga?" Naruto said. "You were kidnapped and tortured because of me. You had blood take from you and you saw me be someone else."

Naruto felt a hand on his head.

"Silly Naruto," Akeno chuckled. "I have seen much worse, so please don't worry your little head about it."

"If you say so senpai." Naruto said sarcastically as he removed her hand from his head.

Akeno laughed and pinched his cheek.

"Cheeky you are my little Kohai." Akeno purred.

 **Akeno's Shrine/Home, two hours later…**

"fyu, we're done." Naruto said as he leaned back, propping himself with his arms. "I did not expect you to be bad at math Akeno."

Akeno chuckled. She was dressed in a pair of loose shorts and a long sleeve shirt as she changed before Naruto started to help her.

"I didn't either," Akeno said as she stood up. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." Naruto answered as he laid back on the tatami mats and waited.

Naruto could hear Akeno humming and giggling in the kitchen as the water boiled.

Akeno returned with a tea pot and cups several minutes later.

"Here you go." Akeno said as she served his tea, which was a light Rose in color.

"Thanks." Naruto said as his mask opened and he blew on the hot tea before he took a sip. "Rose Petal Tea, classy Akeno."

Akeno laughed lightly.

"Well, I am Queen to royalty so of course I'm able to get this type of tea." Akeno said as she drank hers, drinking it slowly as she watched Naruto finish his.

"Wow, that was… refreshing." Naruto said before he felt something begin to stir with in him. "May I have some more?"

"Of course Naruto." Akeno said as she poured more tea into his cup.

Naruto drank it at the same pace as the previous cup, the feeling getting stronger.

"Akeno what is with this tea?" Naruto asked, making Akeno slightly tense.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Akeno asked innocently as poured him a third cup.

"I've had Rose Petal Tea before, and I was only able to stomach one cup but this makes three." Naruto said before he drank the entire third cup and then a fourth, the feeling getting much stronger and wanting release.

"Well, it is special Rose Petal Tea I ordered." Akeno said as she grabbed her arm.

Naruto saw this and suddenly grabbed Akeno.

"Naruto?" Akeno shouted in shock.

Naruto ignored Akeno and pulled up her sleeve to reveal bandages.

"Akeno… you didn't?" he asked as he looked at Akeno.

"Did what?"

"You put your blood in the tea?" Naruto said. To test his theory, Naruto ran his tongue across his teeth and felt his canines had indeed extended and sharpened.

Akeno sighed and looked away from him.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

Akeno started to shake as she tried to get Naruto to let her go.

"Akeno what's wrong?"

Akeno looked at him, tears filling her violet eyes.

"You don't see me." She said loudly. "I want to be seen and yet you only see Koneko, Ravel and now that Xenovia girl."

"I.. What?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean I don't see you? I'm looking at you right now. And what to Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan and Xenovia-chan have to do with this?"

Akeno's tears fell harder as she grabbed his hand and attempted to pry him off of her.

"Akeno," Naruto demanded. "What is wrong?"

"You don't see me as a woman." Akeno shouted. She unfurled her wings, her devil wing and a fallen angel wing. "Because of these wings, I am a dirty woman and you are clean. You don't want me to taint you all because of my fallen angel blood!"

Naruto let Akeno go, making her look at him in confusion. She felt him hug her and patted her back.

"I do care about you Akeno." Naruto said. "I knew you were a fallen angel/devil hybrid, but that never mattered. And if you are tainted by your blood, then I am too because of my sins of eating people."

"But that is different." Akeno attempted to argue as she hugged him back, her head in his neck with her tears drenching his shirt.

"No it isn't." Naruto said before he gently caressed her black fallen wing, feeling its feathers. They were smooth and silky like her hair. "These wings don't define you Akeno. You may see yourself as tainted, but I see you as my very important precious person."

Naruto pulled back from the hug, still holding Akeno.

"You are my angel, so please don't say you are tainted ever again." Naruto said.

Akeno's body trembled as she looked at him.

"But… My dad is Baraqiel." She said weakly. "A cardinal fallen…"

"Does not matter." Naruto said.

Akeno pushed Naruto down and loomed over him.

"I'll do it." Akeno whispered.

"Akeno…"

"Akeno-chan!"

"Hugh?"

"Call me Akeno-chan from now on." She demanded.

"If that is what you want Akeno-chan." Naruto said. He smiled, nicking his lip when he did making it bleed and since his mask was open, Akeno saw his beautiful smile.

Akeno smiled and leaned in close to Naruto's face.

"I've decided." She whispered sensually into his ear.

Naruto quirked an eye brow.

"Naruto, I've decided that I'm comfortable with being your fourth." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"What do you mean fourth?"

"You have three girls, so if I join I'd be the fourth." Akeno said as she closed the distance between them and kissed Naruto.

With the amount of watered down blood in his system having weakened his ability to control himself, Naruto grabbed Akeno and rolled them over, still kissing her, and sat on top of Akeno's stomach.

"I'm going to make you mine bitch!" Naruto said huskily.

Akeno felt herself get damp from his tone and aggressiveness.

Naruto grabbed Akeno's boobs and roughly groped them both making Akeno moan.

"Naruto, kiss me." Akeno demanded, not going to submit easily.

"When I want to," Naruto said as he slapped Akeno's face, leaving a bright red hand print on her cheek. "I'll make you my loyal dog soon, so enjoy the ride."

"Like you can."

Akeno, who still had her wings out, glided up and knocked Naruto off of her and she removed his shirt and scratched his muscled body.

Akeno gasped when she felt Naruto grab her neck and force her against the wall. He squeezed her neck tightly and licked her shoulder.

"Your skin is very smooth Akeno-chan." Naruto said as he kept licking, "I should change that."

Akeno gasped with pain and pleasure when Naruto sank his fangs into her, her blood spilling into his mouth and mixing with his.

" _I have always loved you Naruto."_

Naruto pulled back.

'This happened before.' He thought as he ripped Akeno's shirt off her body, showing her purple lace bra under it.

" _From the moment I heard about your condition, I felt like we were the same. But you bonded with Koneko more than you ever did me."_

Naruto slapped Akeno's left breast, removing her bra, and proceeded to suck on her right breasts, his fangs piercing her flash once more, while pushing his knee to her dripping core, rubbing it and getting Akeno to moan.

" _I just want to be loved by you, even if I have to share you. please Naruto just love me. Please…"_

Naruto removed himself from Akeno's blood and spit covered breast and moved to her face.

"I love you Akeno-chan." He said sincerely, licking her cheek to wipe away some tears.

"I love you too Naruto." Akeno said happily.

Both kissed again, swapping spit and the taste of blood as Akeno continued to moan from Naruto's knee grinding against her, her wings wrapping around him, pulling him into her more as he groped, kissed, and rubbed her body increasing their heat even more.

"Naruto," Akeno moaned. "Let me please you."

"Beg!" Naruto said with a harsh spank to her firm ass. It molded and rippled beautifully as he kneaded her butt flesh.

"Please Naruto-sama," Akeno panted like a dog in heat. "Let me please you in return for pleasing me."

"Pleasing you how?" Naruto asked as he gripped her nipple.

"Pleasing me in a way that makes me feel so GOOD!" Akeno screamed as she came on his knee, drenching his pants, her shorts, and her panties.

"I'll allow this." Naruto said as he literally dropped Akeno on her butt, letting Akeno catch her breath as he sat down on the ground.

Akeno crawled on the floor and removed Naruto's socks.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion before he felt Akeno's tongue lap and wrap around his toes.

"Damn…" Naruto said, gritting his teeth. "Your tongue is so wet Akeno-chan."

"Akeno said nothing as she sucked his big toe into her mouth and started to rub herself directly as she stuffed her hand into her soaked panties and stimulated her sensitive clit.

Naruto's eyes and more blood rushed to his dick when he felt Akeno wrap her beasts around his foot as she sucked his toes.

Naruto's breath was erratic as Akeno's tongue swirled his toes and her breasts massaged his foot.

"Stop it slut!" Naruto called out with Akeno stopping instantly, whining like a dog when Naruto removed his foot from her boobs and mouth.

"You are a bigger masochist than you are a sadist, aren't you Akeno-chan, my precious dog?" Naruto said as he saw the hazy look in Akeno's eyes.

"Woof!" Akeno barked with her tongue out as she panted, swaying her butt like a dog would do with its tail when it was happy.

Naruto gripped her cheek and pulled her onto his lap, her legs around his, thus forcing his clothed dick against her clothed vagina.

"Who is my bitch?" Naruto asked as he spanked Akeno hard.

"AKENO!" Akeno screamed as her flesh rippled.

"Who is my obedient pet?" Naruto asked as he slapped her other butt cheek.

"AKENO!"

Naruto looked at her right breast, seeing his bite mark from earlier.

"This mark," Naruto said as he jabbed the bleeding mark with his finger, making Akeno moan like a whore. "Is what shows everyone you are mine, so don't you dare think of removing it with healing magic. Seal it but keep the scars, do you understand?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Akeno gasped as she ran her hands up his stomach, feeling his muscles. "Please let me continue pleasing you further Naruto-sama."

Naruto slapped her again.

"What do you want slut?"

"I want to feel your hot spunk on me." Akeno whined sexually.

Naruto got harder somehow at the sight of Akeno being subservient to him.

"I want release so you better make it good or else I'll through you out on your ass." Naruto said like a pimp.

"Thank you Naruto-sama. You are so kind to this dog who doesn't deserve it." Akeno said as she removed herself from his lap and returned to the position she was in earlier, head down ass up.

Akeno placed her face right up against his crotch, feeling the pants against her face but feeling the heat coming from Naruto's dick.

Akeno licked his dick through the cloth to tease him, but Naruto grabbed her and forced her face to the ground in between his legs.

Akeno heard him unzip his pants.

Both were snapped out of their lust as both felt a massive presence.

'It's the same presence from before.' Naruto thought as he felt it near the other side of the city. 'Rias, Sona and the others are near him, I can barely sense them with how overwhelming this power is.'

Soon the power vanished and the two could easily feel everyone, happy to see that they were fine.

"Naruto?" Akeno asked as she saw his scared face. She was scared, but was more concerned for his safety than her own.

"Akeno, get changed, we need to get to Rias now." Naruto said as his mask closed and he summoned up some clothes he had in a pocket space just in case he needed to change.

Akeno magically changed into her Miko outfit and waited for Naruto to change.

He now wore a pair of jeans and hooded sweater, his key necklace hanging tightly around his neck.

'Hopefully Koneko-chan does not smell Akeno-chan's and my sex scent.' Naruto thought as he grabbed his phone and called Rias.

"Naruto?"

"Rias, I felt a large presence near you, what is going on?"

"We were searching for Kiba and then we were confronted by Freed and Kokabiel." Rias said quickly. "He said to meet him at Kuoh Academy in an hour, so meet us there and have Ryu show up to help us."

"Alright, Akeno-chan and I will go pick him up and we will be there. Meet us outside the gate." Naruto said before he hung up and grabbed Akeno's hand before they teleported to the Uzumaki Mansion.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Xenovia and Ryu felt the powerful magic aura and were about to leave when Naruto and Akeno appeared out in the back yard near them.

"Naruto-sama," Ryu said. "What is going on?"

"Kokabiel is going to attack and we need to get to the academy soon." Naruto said urgently.

Ryu used magic and changed into his battle outfit, which was black slacks, a black waist coat that showed his mid rift and bare arms that had wrist bands.

"Let me change." Xenovia said. She was wearing a tank top and sweat pants. "I have some tools in my exorcist outfit that can help us."

"Alright, but make it quick Xenovia-chan." Naruto said, worried for Ravel and Koneko who were with Rias.

Xenovia ran to her room and changed. She returned in less than two minutes in her tight spandex outfit, giving Naruto a hard on, but it vanished when he remembered what they needed to do.

 **Kuoh Academy…**

The group of four appeared before Sona and Rias's peerages.

"Naruto, Akeno, Xenovia, and Ryu." Rias gasped as she ran to them. "Thank Lucifer you are fine."

"Rias, calm down." Naruto said as he gripped her shoulders. "Now what do we need to do?"

Sona stepped up and pushed her glasses up. Sona's peerage and Rias's peerage started talking with Irina and Xenovia as their masters and Naruto talked and made a game plan with the remaining fifty minutes.

"While you and Rias's peerage fights Kokabiel, my group will erect a barrier to keep damage to the city from happening. However, since we are up against a cardinal, we would like Ryu-san to help us." Sona told Naruto.

"Ryu?"

"I am fine, however, that means I can't be around you to keep you safe Naruto-sama." Ryu told his master.

"It's fine." Naruto said as he summoned a massive magic circle, summoning Marco and Kurama. "But I'll give you some more help."

"Naruto-sama?" Ryu asked as he watched Naruto take a knee, his breathing labored.

"I'm fine Ryu, it's just summoning Marco still takes a lot of magic."Naruto gasped.

"Naruto-sama, please replenish your magic." Ravel said as she offered her arm to him.

Naruto blushed and deadpanned as he looked at everyone else.

"Just do it Naruto-sama." Marco said as he looked at his master.

Naruto undid his mask and gently took Ravel's arm. Baring his fangs, Naruto bit into Ravel's arm, her blood splashing into his mouth and his magic replenishing itself.

Everyone but Kurama, Marco, and Ryu watched in awe at what Naruto did, but did not judge him.

Naruto removed his mouth from Ravel's limb, licking her blood from her arm before she with a mad blush sat at his side.

"Marco, you will help create the barrier with Ryu, however, if I call you, you will come to my side." Naruto ordered his familiar with his mask shutting.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Marco said.

"Kurama you are with me." Naruto told the Kitsune.

The Kitsune paddled over to his master and jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Ravel, I want you back at the Mansion." Naruto told the Phenex, who started to pout.

"But I can stay here and…"

"I know you want to help, but you will be a target because of your healing tears." Naruto said, leaving no room for argument. "You and Asia will go back to the mansion and Oboro will send you those who get injured, healing them in a safe place than on a battle field."

Naruto turned to Rias and Sona.

"Is that fine with you two?"

"Yes, but how do you plan on getting Oboro here?"

"She already is." Naruto said as Oboro and Kiba appeared from a black portal.

"Naruto-sama, Rias-sama, Sona-sama," Oboro said as she bowed. "I have brought the renegade with me as you ordered."

"Good, now Kiba, put aside your grudge and work with us." Rias said to her knight.

Kiba glared at Irina and Xenovia, who were talking amongst the peerage members who were making small talk.

"Fine," Kiba said rudely. "But once this is over, I'll take care of my business."

Rias and Naruto frowned at Kiba's attitude.

Sona sighed before she signaled the peerages and exorcist's to come over to tell them their plan.

Ryu and Marco joined Sona's peerage formed a massive purple barrier around the school with Rias's group inside the barrier.

Oboro teleported Asia and Ravel to the mansion and she stood by Naruto's side along with Xenovia.

"Naruto." Issei asked. "Do you think we will win?"

"No," Naruto responded immediately, dampening everyone's moral. "However, if things get to the point of death, I'll have Oboro retrieve Grayfia-kaa-sama or Lucifer-sama."

Rias deadpanned. She did not really enjoy bothering Sirzechs with anything, but she could accept this as it was a cardinal fallen they were facing.

"If we can at least stop them doing what they want with the holy swords, then we win." Irina said, trying to boost morale.

A sinister laugh echoed through the school campus.

"So, I was correct in letting the cockroaches gather." A grizzled and ancient voice said as a person appeared above the peerage.

"Kokabiel…" Rias said.

"We meet again Gremory," Kokabiel said with a snarky tone. "Vapler, how long will it take to fuse the three swords?"

"Give me about ten minutes and I'll have a very powerful weapon for you my lord." Vapler said as three swords, Excalibur Nightmare, Transparency, and Rapidly hovered in a magic alchemy circle, lightning cracking around it.

"Good," Kokabiel said as he returned his attention to Rias. "Entertain me for a bit Gremory. Let me introduce my pets."

Fissures appeared around the peerage and three massive Cerberus dogs growled as they emerged from the fissures.

"CERBERUS!" Rias cried out as Kiba summoned a sword, Irina drew Mimic, Destruction was held out by Xenovia, Koneko and Naruto pulled on their gloves, Akeno's lightning lit up in her hand, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, and Kurama was covered in flames and became as big as a small horse.

"Divide and Conquer!" Naruto shouted as Rias and Issei teamed up, Irina and Kiba banded together, Xenovia and Koneko had each other's back, and Akeno and Naruto looked up at Kokabiel. "Break!"

The teams of two attacked one dog each while Naruto and Akeno flew at Kokabiel.

"oh, some people want to play with me." Kokabiel mused as waved his land lazily to the side.

A gun shot was heard and Akeno cried out in pain as she grabbed her shoulder, losing her concentration of flying and began to fall.

"AKENO-CHAN!" Naruto cried out as he caught her and saw her injured shoulder. "WHO DID THIS?"

"That would be me shitty devil!" Freed called out from the ground with a sadistic smile. "Sadly I missed her head."

"You bastard." Naruto growled.

Kurama appeared next to his master and pushed Naruto down as one of the Cerberus landed and skidded across the field, dead before it vanished.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" Xenovia asked as she ran over to see Akeno bleeding.

"Freed shot her." Naruto said angrily before he turned to Kurama, placing Akeno gently on his back. "Take Akeno to Oboro and have her send Akeno-chan to Asia and Ravel."

"Naruto-kun, I can still fight." Akeno said as she tried to get off of Kurama's back.

"No, now go Kurama." Naruto ordered his familiar.

Kurama nodded and ran off to Oboro, keeping Akeno on his back with his tail.

Naruto looked at freed, who was laughing maniacally as he watched Naruto seethe in anger.

"Does the crappy devil boy want to fight me? Freed asked as he pointed his gun at Xenovia.

Xenovia blocked the bullet with the flat of Destruction's blade.

"OOH," Freed said impressed. "You have a nice body. I might not slash you to ribbons so I can have some fun with you later."

"As if you could handle someone like me Freed." Xenovia said as she advanced towards Freed, stopping when a barrage of light spears pierced the ground, stopping her advancement.

"Can't have my servant die before he gets to use his sword." Kokabiel said with an evil laugh.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun pay attention." Xenovia said as she dodged a bullet from Freed. "We need to kill those Cerberus's."

Naruto turned and saw the other two dogs and the teams trying to take them out.

"Enough of this shit." Naruto said. "Keep those bullets off of use Xenovia-chan."

"You got it Naruto-kun." Xenovia said confidently as she blocked another bullet.

Naruto looked at the closest dog and growled, his eyes becoming green and pupils slitted.

"I've had enough of these dogs." Naruto declared as he appeared before the one that was about to attack Koneko and punched it's stomach open, its blood splattering all over his body and the ground before the dog died and vanished back to hell.

"Naruto…" Rias said as she felt his magic become dark, like at the vacation house before the rating game.

Naruto did not answer as he looked at the last Cerberus as Kiba and Irina fended it off.

Naruto's eyes dilated as he zeroed in on the last Cerberus and was in front of it.

Cerberus saw him and swallowed Naruto.

"NARUTO….!" Everyone shouted before the dog started whining in pain and its throat ruptured and Naruto walked out unscathed, but his sweater was ruined and shirt was tattered a bit.

"Your dogs are gone now so fight your own fight Kokabiel." Naruto spat as he pointed at the Cardinal Fallen.

"Well, that was interesting." Kokabiel said as he materialized a chair out of nothing and sat in it. "To think a dog as legendary as Cerberus would be killed by a simple reincarnated devil like you."

"I'm not normal at all Kokabiel." Naruto said as he winced. His right shoulder started to hurt as the web marking started to leak from his bite wound.

"I would but my associate has a new toy now and would love to use it." Kokabiel smirked as Freed picked up the Fused Excalibur, making a satisfied moan when he felt the immense merged power of three of the Excalibur Fragments.

"Kiba…" Naruto said. "You're up. But you got to share the stage with Xenovia-chan and Irina. So play nice." Naruto said as she sat back, his neck aching.

Kiba said nothing as he, Irina and Xenovia stood before the rogue priest and Vapler.

"I feel it." Freed said happily. "The power of these holy swords flowing inside of me, it feels GREAT!"

Irina swung Mimic down, the blade morphing and extended at Freed, impaling an after image.

"What?" Irina asked as she retracted her blade.

"This is the power of Rapidly." Kiba said as he clashed with Freed who had went after Irina. "He is fast."

"Not just speed, but a nightmare." Freed said as he multiplied, six in total.

"Nightmares ability is to create life like illusions." Xenovia said a she blew up one of the clones. "So be careful."

Irina fended off the ones attacking her, when she felt herself get impaled and forced to the ground, Mimic sliding out of her hand and onto the ground.

"You also forgot Transparency." Freed whispered as he became visible again.

"IRINA!" Issei and Xenovia shouted.

Freed laughed as he removed his massive sword from Irina's body and grabbed Mimic.

"Good Freed, now add that to your sword." Vapler said as he watched the carnage.

Mimic was slammed into the blade of Fused Excalibur and a golden aura glowed brightly, enveloping the sword.

Valper grinned as he saw the holy sword of Mimicry get absorbed into the Fused Excalibur.

"Now I have Mimicry." Freed said as he stepped off of Irina's wounded body. "Now to kill this bitch!"

He went to stab her again but a black portal appeared and his sword went through it and another portal appeared under Irina making her disappear.

"What?"

"You would dare kill a maiden when she is down?" Oboro asked as she appeared, her hands becoming long blades. "In the name of Lucifuge, I'll kill you."

"Stand down Oboro," Xenovia said angrily. "I'll deal with this bastard myself."

Oboro did not want to, but turned her hands back to normal and returned to her master's side.

Xenovia glared evilly at Freed, who shivered.

"I like that look," He said happily as he pointed his blade at Xenovia. "But I guess I'll have to remove it from your face."

Freed charged Xenovia, who swung her great blade, causing an explosion big enough to send Kiba to the ground near Vapler.

"It's a real shame." Vapler said to Kiba as he walked next to the boy as Xenovia fought Freed with difficulty as she was starting to get tired. "That girl would have been excellent material if she had not joined the Church."

"What do you mean?" Kiba said as he got off the ground.

Vapler smirked.

"You were the one who got away all those years ago right?" he asked. "Whatever, what I mean is that her life force would have been used to make these."

Vapler pulled a small blue crystal out of his pocket.

Another portal appeared and Irina walked out of it, fully healed but since her weapon was gone, she stood on the side lines.

'Wait that is…' She thought as she saw the crystal in Vapler's hand. 'I had one of those given to me before I was given Mimic.'

"These crystals hold the power necessary to allow one to become a holy sword user." Vapler said as he threw the one in his hand to Kiba. "That one was made from your friends. I don't need it since we can make ones of higher quality now."

Kiba grabbed the crystal and started to cry.

"So this is why you killed them?" He cried out. "So you could use them. We believed that what we did and endured was for God's sake, and yet you used his name to do sick expirements."

"I can't believe you and that bastard Michael have the audacity to say that, but he takes it a step further by using my work after he had me excommunicated." Vapler said. "Besides, you were all materials for my research so after we finished you weren't needed what should we have done?"

"Let us live." Kiba said as he stood up, the crystal in his hands cracking. "We did nothing but give ourselves to your cause, you did not need to kill them. THEY SHOULD HAVE LIVED!"  
The crystal broke. Its dust scattered and formed a beautiful blue magic aura around Kiba, drawing everyone's attention, including Freed and Xenovia who jumped away from each other to see what was happening.

'I see.' Naruto thought. 'His raw emotions and feelings have awakened his friend's souls inside the crystal.'

Kiba heard the voices of his friends and felt their hopes for him to live flow through him as they merged with his soul.

" **He has done it."** Ddraig said as the green gem on Issei's Boosted Gear glowed.

"What?" Issei asked.

" **The Knight has leveled up. The birth of a new Balance Breaker is amazing Partner, I suggest you watch closely."** Was all Ddraig said before he fell silent.

"Fallen friends whose souls have merged with mine." Kiba said as he summoned a normal devil sword. "Let us fight together and take down Excalibur!"

Kiba grabbed his sword and his magic flooded the blade, causing it to change and grow stronger.

"This is the Sword of Betrayer," Kiba declared as he held his two handed long sword. "A Holy-Devil sword on par with Excalibur!"

The peerage and Irina were in awe as the saw Kiba's new sword, feeling the powerful dark-light from its core.

"FREED!" Vapler cried out scared. 'A Holy-Devil sword? That is impossible. The balance would not allow such a thing. Opposing elements cannot combine together like this. There has to be a reason why.'

Freed jumped before Vapler and held his blade confidently.

"Tell me, Knight of Gremory," Xenovia said as she stepped besides Kiba. "Are we still fighting together?"

"Of course. Revenge is the last thing I want now, so let's stop them now." Kiba said as he kept his gaze of the rogue priest.

"Then I better stop playing around." Xenovia said as she stabbed Destruction into the ground and held out her right hand.

"Oh Peter, Oh Basilious, Dionysius, and the blessed Virgin Mary, I ask you to hear my prayers." Xenovia chanted.

A golden seal array appeared a foot away from Xenovia's hand, and a blue and gold sword emerged from it held with golden chains.

"In the name of the saint, living in this blade," Xenovia said as she grabbed the handle. "I hereby set you free, DURANDAL!"

"Durandal?" Issei asked as the chains broke and Xenovia flourished the blade.

"It's a holy sword on par with Excalibur." Irina said as she was shocked to see that Xenovia decided to use it. "It is known to cut everything in this world."

"No way," Valper gasped in shock. "None of my research showed that anyone could use that blade."

"Unlike my comrade, I am a rare natural born holy sword user."Xenovia said with a smirk, proud of the fact.

Naruto smirked under his mask, very proud of his childhood friend.

"Also known as a true holy sword user." Valper gulped. "Freed, take care of them."

"With pleasure." Freed said as he swung his sword, it extending using the power of Mimicry.

Xenovia batted it away easily and smashed the parts that returned.

"Fuck!" Freed cried as his sword retracted.

"Your broken holy sword is no use against Durandal!" Xenovia shouted as she two handed slammed Durandal's blade into the ground where Freed once stood, having dodged Xenovia's attack with Rapidly's speed.

"I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual." Kiba stated as he matched Freed's speed.

"DIE!" Freed shouted as he and Kiba clashed and landed blows against the other's sword as Xenovia and the others watched.

"It was not enough to kill my friends and our dreams," Kiba stated as he landed a hit and broke the Fused Excalibur's blade to pieces. "But that ends now!"

"MY SWORD!" Freed shouted as he landed and rolled on the ground. "You got to be fucking me in the ass. How could I lose to devils?"

Freed cried in pain as a holy aura sliced through his shoulder.

Kiba stood proud, his breathing very heavy.

"You see, with our powers," Kiba stated as he looked at Valper. "We were able to overcome Excalibur. Now prepare yourself Valper!"

"It should not be possible." Valper stated as he tripped and fell over. "The fusion of holy and devil power's is impossible, unless…"

A mad look appeared in his eyes.

"Of course, if the balance is destroyed, then that meansGh…"Valper said as he was impaled by a light spear. His body eroded and vanished into light as the spear vanished.

"Oh, sweet Valper." Kokabiel said sadly. "You were not supposed to figure that out with your smart mind."

The Cardinal unfurled his ten black wings and descended to the ground.

"What do you want now Kokabiel?" Rias demanded, standing her ground as Heiress. "We destroyed your little toy."

"True, but this is not over." Kokabiel said as he activated a massive magic circle. "I say you will have twenty minutes to defeat me to stop this massive destruction magic from blowing this city off the map."

Everyone's eyes widened.

'A power that strong exists?' Irina thought as she watched her friends attack the Cardinal.

"Such child's play." Kokabiel said as he blocked Kiba's swords with his hands, but was slashed across the face when Kiba summoned a third in his mouth.

Kokabiel grit his teeth and sent Kiba flying to the ground below, and dodged Koneko's and Naruto's sneak attacks, making them hit each other.

"LIGHTNING!" Akeno shouted as she sent as much lightning as possible at Kokabiel, who stuck his hand out and stopping it.

"Is.. I see, so this is the inheritor of the power of Baraqiel." Kokabiel commented.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT CREATURE!" Akeno shouted as she put more magic into her attack only to get it repelled at her, getting hit with her own attack, sending her to the ground.

"Akeno-chan!" Naruto shouted, but saw her get caught by Kiba.

Naruto flew head first at Kokabiel with the intent to hit him, but was grabbed by the neck.

"You seem familiar to me boy." Kokabiel said confused.

Naruto felt his face get grabbed and his mask was yanked off his head. Kokabiel observed Naruto's face as said blonde tried to get him off.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled as the webbing pattern spread up his neck and to the base of the right side of his cheek.

Kokabiel noticed this and looked at Naruto's eyes, seeing that they were green.

"Oh, well I'll be damned again…" Kokabiel smiled evilly. "Naruto, I am surprised you are still alive and with her power no less. Rias Gremory, you have an interesting Peerage. To have the remnants of the Holy Sword Project, Baraqiel's daughter, a Nekoshou, the Red Dragon Emperor, and lastly a ghoul made by the Shinso Bloodriver."

"What does that mean?" Rias shouted at Kokabiel.

"I mean you are like your brother, a collector of junk." Kokabiel said loudly with a laugh as he turned his attention to the blonde. "I was the one who attacked that orphanage ten years ago."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, especially Naruto and Xenovia.

"Listen up brat and you too Durandal user." Kokabiel called out. "The one you called Akasha was powerful being. A Shinso vampire called Akasha Bloodriver. I can say the least she turned you into a ghoul from the stench coming from your neck says anything."(1)

Xenovia and Naruto gasped in disbelief.

"You're wrong." Naruto shouted. "Akasha Rivers was not this Bloodriver. She was a kind woman who loved us and could not be a vampire."

"She was the woman I had been looking for since the war, the same woman who humiliated me." Kokabiel growled. "I remember attacking the orphanage like it was yesterday. Akasha ran at me in an attempt to hit me, but all those years she spent playing pretend with humans she lost her edge. Then you came along and distracted her long enough for me to take you hostage. I ripped off your leg and she begged me to let you go. I ripped off your other leg and then stabbed you."

Everyone gasped when they heard this.

"However, if played with her emotions too much. She regained enough power to get you out of my grip and fled to the underworld with your body." Kokabiel said. "Then she turned you into a ghoul from the looks of this mark."

Naruto's body was completely slack.

"This is hilarious. She never told you and here you stand, a ghoul created by her, defying your creators existence." Kokabiel laughed. "This is almost as funny as the time my father died."

A pin could be heard.

"What?" Irina asked as she and Xenovia started shaking.

"Did I say that?" Kokabiel asked as he dropped Naruto.

Koneko grabbed Naruto before he hit the ground.

"You alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am. Neck's a little sore." Naruto said.

"Well, the damage is done, so I guess I'll tell you." Kokabiel said with a chuckle.

"Tell us what?" Rias demanded.

"Sorry, it's just too funny to say with a straight face." Kokabiel laughed as his hand covered his face. "Not only did the original Satan's die, but my father, God, died in battle as well."

"No, that can't be true!" Xenovia shouted as she swung Durandal. "I can still feel his love."

Kokabiel swatted Xenovia away like a bug.

"That is true, but that just means that my brother Michael is doing a great job sitting on our father's throne, governing the angels that are still clinging to live." Kokabiel cockily said.

Xenovia and Irina collapsed to the ground in disbelief, broken.

The devils that heard this were in shock.

Taking advantage of this, Kokabiel formed a massive light spear.

"I think I'll just kill you all now with one attack." He said as he threw it.

The spear was headed towards Koneko and Naruto, but Kurama, in his bigger size, appeared in front of them.

"KURAMA!" They shouted.

Kurama opened his mouth and inhaled. The spear was grabbed and swallowed by Kurama.

"How did he…?" Kokabiel asked as he saw his attack get eaten by the Kitsune.

Kurama held his mouth shut, his body shaking and trembling.

"You alright…" Naruto asked as he reached out to his friend.

Kurama's body expanded even more and swelled. He spun around twice, and when he faced Kokabiel he burped, sending out the light he swallowed with his own magic increasing the lights power at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel threw his hands forward and took the hit. He was pushed back and hit the barrier.

Soon the light died down, showing that Kokabiel survived however his hands were burned.

"Kurama…" Naruto called out as his friend shrank down to his smaller size, his three tails swaying slowly…. Three?"

Kurama turned to his master.

"Na..ru…"

Kurama collapsed, lightning cracking over his body as he quivered in pain.

"Kurama?" Naruto shouted as he ran to the kitsune's side and picked him up. "What happened?"

"His body is not able to properly deal with light." Kokabiel said angrily as his hands steamed. "So by swallowing it the residual magic inside him is hurting him. Little bastard would be praised by Michael if he was here. Only saying it because our father would do it.

"Then that means that Michael is a good son." Naruto said as he stood up. "When a father dies and everyone is lost in their sadness, the oldest must take his place. Michael has my respects for that."

Naruto handed Kurama to Koneko.

"Take him home and have Asia-chan heal him." Naruto said before he kissed Koneko's head.

"But what about you?" Koneko asked.

She could see his eyes. They held such anger and pain. He may not be hurt physically, but emotionally he was shattered.

Naruto stood up and turned to face Kokabiel, his neck throbbing as his anger seethed.

"MARCO!" Naruto shouted. "Create a barrier around them. Make sure nothing can get in or out!"

"What are you talking about brat?" Kokabiel asked.

A spire of blue flames erupted and embraced the devils, Xenovia, Oboro, and Irina leaving Naruto alone.

"You have hurt my friends." Naruto stated with an angry tone and glare. The mark spread up his cheek and down his arm. "Your emotionally hurt everyone with the truth. Your followers planned to kill Issei and Asia-chan. Your light spear is hurting Kurama. You plan on killing everyone in this town. And worst of all, you tried to make me mad by telling me lies about my mother!" Naruto said as his body flooded with dark magic. His fangs elongated and his veins bulged.

 _Mindscape…_

 _Naruto hovered before the personification of his power._

" _Are you sure?" it asked. "If you do this, you might not be able to come back."_

" _As long as that fucker dies, I don't care." Naruto stated._

 _He held out his hand and it took it, forcing itself in his body, taking over as he wanted._

 _Outside world…_

Naruto's shirt was ripped off his body by his power, showing that his entire shoulder and arm was covered in the web mark along with his right pectoral muscle and right shoulder blade.

Naruto shrieked in pain as the mark went closer to his eye, into it, and then landed on his forehead. The lock of hair above it was now glowing pink as he roared, black lightning cracked and snapped around Naruto's body.

"Such power." Kokabiel chuckled as saw his opponent stagger. "But it isn't enough to…"

Naruto appeared behind Kokabiel, crouched over, holding the Fallen's right arm.

"Flesh…" Naruto said in a high pitched voice. (2) "Blood… I must have both."

Naruto bit into the arm and tore a chunk of it off and ate it, his fangs soaking the blood as it empowered Naruto further.

His peerage family watched as he devoured the arm, bone, blood, flesh and all.

"Little bastard." Kokabiel shouted as he summoned a light spear.

A light shot from Naruto's body blinding Kokabiel and the people in Marco's barrier.

Naruto cried in pain as his flesh on his shoulder blades started to move and get pushed outward.

"GYAAAAGH…..!" Naruto screamed as two wings ripped out of his back, his blood splashing the ground.

"No, this can't be…" Kokabiel said shakily as Naruto stood up completely, his wings open. "He is using…

The left one was more bat-like, webbing connecting to each of the fingers on it. The right one was that of a Fallen Angel's, black feathers and all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE!? Freed shouted as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head and saw the pale haired man.

Freed stepped back and soon Naruto was before him, right hand above them.

A dark, sinister magic light formed a blade in Naruto's hand and sliced Freed in two.

"What a way…" Freed said before his body dissolved into light particles, killing him.

"What is going on?" Rias ask inside the barrier. "How can Naruto use light? He isn't a fallen angel."

Marco's barrier was keeping the pressure of Naruto's magic from crushing the peerage, Xenovia, and Irina.

"Naruto has activated an ancient and lost magic." Marco said to everyone using telepathy as he maintained both barriers. "The Shinso Vampire, Akasha Bloodriver, had a special magic called Assimilation."

"Assimilation?" Akeno asked.

"Anything he eats will empower him, giving him their abilities, like now. Since he ate a part of Kokabiel, Naruto now has the ability to use light." Marco informed everyone.

Kokabiel was sweating.

'No, I won't lose like this.' He thought. 'I won't lose to this ghoul, who uses the same power as Akasha.'

"I WON'T LET YOU LIVE, GHOUL!" Kokabiel screamed as he flew into the air and summoned a massive light spear with his one hand, bigger than the one he used earlier. "GO BACK TO HELL!"

Kokabiel threw the spear and it flew at Naruto, who pointed his dark sword at it, stopping the light spear in its tracks.

"WHAT?" Kokabiel shouted in disbelief.

Naruto tilted his blade up and flicked his wrist. The massive light spear's trajectory was altered and it flew up and slammed into the Sitri barrier cracking it.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE THE SAME POWER AS HER! YOU ARE JUST A GHOUL!" Kokabiel shouted again as he saw visions of Akasha standing above him, her blade pointed at his throat. The hardened look in her eyes, as if he was not worth killing. The same look Naruto was giving him now.

"DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Kokabiel shouted as he summoned a light sword and flew down at Naruto.

Naruto grinned maniacally as he clashed with Kokabiel and stabbed the Fallen's shoulder. Naruto forced Kokabiel to the ground and stabbed his kneecap with a second light sword, pinning him to the ground.

Two more light spears appeared and stabbed Kokabiel in his remaining limbs, locking him in placed and preventing him from moving, even though he could not think as his body was in pain.

"Pain… it proves you are still alive." Naruto quipped as he raised his hands above his head, his present maniacal smile and psychotic look in his green eyes growing bigger. "NOW GIVE ME A NICE LOUD SCREAM AS I EAT YOU!"

Naruto's hands plunged into Kokabiel's stomach and chest, bones breaking and blood squelching as Naruto gripped his intestines and a lung. He pulled them out, blood drenching him further and soaking into his blonde and pink hair and pants.

Kokabiel could do nothing but scream as he felt naruto's hands go in again and continued to rummage through him like a dresser.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto laughed as he pulled out the Cardinals stomach and liver, throwing them aside on the ground. "THAT'S IT, KEEP SCREAMING FOR ME!"

Everyone in Marco's barrier, Sona's peerage, even Marco and Ryu were disgusted with the scene before them. Issei and Kiba vomited at the sight of it all.

Rias and Irina were scared and could feel phantom pain of what was happening to the fallen angel.

Akeno was getting turned on from the brutality, but would not wish this upon anyone.

Oboro stood by, watching as her master continued to pull Kokabiel's insides from him like candy from a piñata, fear and worry starting to build within her, but no emotions showed on her face.

Xenovia and Koneko were appalled but more concerned with Naruto.

'Good thing Asia and Yakitori aren't here to see this.' Koneko thought as she and everyone saw Kokabiel's body go limp as he stopped screaming.

"OH he's dead." Naruto said sadly. "Well at least I can eat in peace."

Naruto dug his bloody hand back into Kokabiel and ripped off a large chunk of meat from the corpse.

"NO!" everyone in the barrier shouted.

Naruto vanished and reappeared thirty feet from where he was as a man in white dragon armor with glowing blue wings smashed the barrier and punched Kokabiel's corpse.

"I missed." The armored man said.

" **Of course you missed."** The blue gems in the armor glowed as these words were spoken. " **He is the inheritor of Bloodriver's power, so he is strong. I recommend we take Kokabiel's body and leave, his power is not one we can take without consequence."**

"Albion, I don't think we will have much.."

Naruto lunged forward, mouth oozing slobber as he had it open to bite his foe.

The armored man dodged, but not fast enough as Naruto's fangs crushed this armor and ripped it off, revealing a long sleeve jacket and Vali's left hand.

" **Vali, do not let him consume the armor."** Albion shouted as he knew what would happen if Naruto did.

Sadly, since they took time to talk, Naruto had swallowed the white armor and his left arm began to glow. His flesh molded and writhed as Naruto screamed in pain.

White armor started to emerge from his flesh, covered in blood and small blue orb gems.

"NYahahaha," a female voice echoed as Vali stood stunned. "I guess it was a good thing I came to help you against your wishes nya."

Naruto felt his arm get grabbed and then ripped off before the assimilation was complete.

"Kuroka…" Vali said angrily as Albion repaired the missing and damaged armor. "I told you to stay behind."

"I know, but if I didn't you would have let this guy steal your power nya." Kuroka said happily as she watched the arm vanish with Albion's power as Naruto continued to scream as his bones re-grew, muscle stretched out and wrapped around the bones, and skin glazed over the new arm and hand.

Naruto panted as he looked up and saw the two.

"Neko… White Dragon…" he said before he started chuckle and laugh, his eyes dilating further as he crouched like an animal. "You will make perfect snacks for me and your powers will be helpful when I kill all humans on this earth."

Kuroka's instincts told her messing with this kid as he was dangerous.

"Let's go Vali, Nya." Kuroka said as her fur on her tail was on edge.

"Why," Vali asked. "I want a true challenge, and he might give it to me."

"Don't be stupid Nya." Kuroka said angrily as she saw Naruto jump at them.

(SLAM!)

Naruto went sailing into the air and rolled on the ground.

"Do what you came here to do and leave." Ryu said as he had his bokken drawn with Tokageroh in it.

"You don't give me orders." Vali stated angrily as he grabbed Kokabiel's corpse. "But I am on a time crunch so I'll leave."

" **Tell the Red Dragon that the time of our battle is drawing close."** Albion told Ryu as Vali vanished.

"What about you, cat?" Ryu asked as he watched Naruto get up.

"Just one thing and then I'll leave Nya." Kuroka said cheerfully as she disappeared and reappeared on top of Naruto's back.

"I'll see you soon, my chosen." Kuroka whispered. She leaned in and licked his cheek with her soft cat-like tongue before she vanished in her own magic seal.

Naruto ignored what Kuroka said as he finished standing.

"Ryu…" He growled. "I'll kill you for letting my prey go."

"I will uphold the promise we made when I became the Knight of Grayfia Lucifuge." Ryu said as he channeled his magic into his bokken and Tokageroh shifted into a large white sphere.

Ryu raised his bokken above his head.

"AME-NO-MURAKUMO!" Ryu shouted as he swung his weapon down at Naruto.

Roars echoed through the air as eight white serpentine heads with blood red eyes and razor teeth appeared from the white sphere covering Ryu's Bokuto and launched at Naruto.

 **Chapter 11, DONE!**

 **Whew, that was long. So what did you all think? Good, bad, ugly?**

 **Did all you Naruto/Akeno fans enjoy the lime?**

 **If you did, please leave some nice Reviews.**

 **1 Moka Akashiya's mom from the Rosario to Vampire Manga**

 **2** **Hollow Ichigo's voice**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	12. Preventative Combat Medicine

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Nov 20, 2018**_

Alright, shorter chapter this time around, over 7000 words. Don't fucking hate. School is a bitch, was barely able to work on it.

Big thanks to Monkeyman9835, Heckelman88, and Kevin9912.

Review Responses:

Dzerx: He will do it eventually as it's not that hard to see.

Angelsakurat2: He might.

WindCitySlayer1: Yeah, sorry about that, there is a reason and maybe he might get it back.

Guest: Why throw Retarded? Kuroka has a reason for doing it.

TheB: Thanks for your support, and you will have to see if Naruto is guilt ridden.

Ryou Kuroda9: Thank you for your support.

And Thanks to all who have been with me from the beginning and who have just joined. It makes me happy this story is loved.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 12: Preventative Combat Medicine**

Naruto jumped up as seven serpent heads slammed into the ground where he once stood, not seeing the eighth coming in from behind until he was hit and forced into the ground, blood scattering and coloring the white serpent head red.

Ryu gripped his weapon as he called all eight heads back slightly to see what would happen.

Popping and cracking of bones silently echoed in the small crater and Naruto stepped out, his right hand gripping a dark light sword.

"hu, hu… Ryu…." Naruto coughed as blood dribbled down his chin. "Die…"

Ryu dispelled his technique and redid his earlier one as he parried Naruto's light weapon and slammed his bokken's blade into Naruto's jaw, a sickening crunch and tear was heard with blood erupting from the wound.

Naruto staggered as he tried to stand, but was knocked down when Ryu's bokken jabbed and destroyed his knee cap, making him kneel.

Ryu said nothing as he swung his weapon again and crushed Naruto's skull into mush as tears of agony poured down his face.

Ryu heard shouting of Rias, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and all of the others in the barrier as he removed his bloodied weapon from the corpse.

"You did the right thing Ryu." Tokageroh said as he, while in the bokken, looked at their king. "He would have wanted it this way."

"I know." Ryu said as he turned away. "But I killed my friend, and this is something I will never be forgi…."

Ryu stopped as he felt something bite into his shoulder.

Ryu grabbed the ghoul and ripped him off and threw him away from him.

Naruto rolled on the ground and landed on his good leg, using his wings to keep himself balanced. His head was smashed open with his brain showing and his left eye missing. However it was steaming as it repaired itself.

Naruto laughed as small bursts of blood broke through his body.

"Going to take more than that to kill a shinso." Naruto stated with a maniacal grin. "I am going to drink you dry for attempting to kill me, your king."

Ryu growled as he held his bleeding shoulder.

'He bit through the bones so I can't feel my right shoulder.' Ryu thought as he held his weapon in his left hand. 'Damn it.'

Naruto laughed as his face, head, and knee cap healed fully.

Ryu dodged an attack from Naruto and the two continued this game of cat and mouse.

While this was happening, everyone in the barrier watched in horror as the two fought.

"RYU DON'T DO IT!" Xenovia shouted as she was at the barrier, screaming. "DON'T KILL HIM!"

"He has no choice." Oboro said calmly, gaining everyone's attention while they still watched their friends try to kill each other.

"Yes he does," Koneko shouts as she grabbed Oboro. "He could just pin him down."

"No, he can't." Oboro said once more as she removed Koneko from her. "It is our promise that we made to him when we promised to become his peerage."

"What promise?" Rias asked.

Oboro's right eye glanced at Rias before going back to her master. Naruto's blood covered form lunging at Ryu who side stepped and spun using his momentum and once more sent him to the ground.

Naruto rolled and slammed into something.

"When we agreed to follow him," Oboro said as she walked to the barrier next to Xenovia. "He made us promise this: 'If I ever lose control, you must promise to kill me'."

Everyone gasped.

"But there has to be a way to stop him?" Issei said. "I can use my Balance Breaker for twenty seconds. I could pin him down and have someone knock him out."

Oboro shook her head.

"You are not the one who can stop him, Red Dragon Emperor." Oboro stated bluntly.

Issei gritted his teeth and he grabbed Oboro.

"Then who is?" He demanded.

Oboro made him let her go before her eye landed on Xenovia.

"Please," Oboro asked as she bowed to Xenovia. "Help me stop my king. He means everything to me."

Xenovia knew what Oboro meant and was shocked to see a single tear fall from the maid's face.

"But how?" Xenovia asked. "I have a way to stop him, but I won't be able to get him to stop long enough to do it."

"You can't do it, but we can." Oboro said as she wiped her tear and grabbed Xenovia's hand.

While that was going on, outside the barrier, Ryu panted as managed to dodge Naruto again.

'I can't feel my legs.' Ryu thought as he quickly ducked Naruto's kick. 'He is getting faster. No, I'm getting slower.'

Naruto panted deeply as he watched his servant defy him. He glanced behind Ryu. His eyes widened before he looked back at Ryu and smirked evilly.

Naruto summoned a mass of magic into his hand and slammed it into the ground, pushing dust into the air as a smoke screen.

Ryu felt Naruto's magic and noticed that he ignored him and made his way behind him.

Ryu swung his Bokuto and dispelled the dust screen and saw Naruto grabbing Excalibur Destruction.

Naruto's bloodied right hand grabbed Destructions handle and immediately felt electricity flow through his arm, but he did not let go. Instead he removed the holy-sword fragment from the ground and held it.

Everyone was scared as they felt Naruto flood the sword with his aura, his and the swords aura battling for dominance as he growled and gripped the handle harder.

Naruto roared as he pushed more of his dark power into the holy sword. There was an explosion of power and a light enveloped Naruto and blinded everyone else.

As it died, Ryu saw Naruto holding the sword, which was drooling out Naruto's tainted energy.

Xenovia gasped when she saw Destruction had a crack in the center of the blade.

The crack extended three fourths of the blade and had the same dark pink power that surrounded Naruto glowing in the crack.

"No way." Everyone said as they saw Naruto swing the now tamed and tainted holy sword.

"Oboro, what do we need to do?" Xenovia asked in a panic as she knew that if Naruto vanished he would kill people and eat them.

Ryu shook as he felt the power Naruto expelled.

'He has surpassed me.' Ryu thought as he watched his friend pant. 'One strike from that sword and I'm dead.'

Ryu took a step back and soon saw Naruto in front of him, Destruction above them, dripping dark magic.

The bones in Ryu's arms fractured from the pressure Naruto's strike put on his arms. His Bokuto was almost splintered in half, but thanks to Tokageroh inhabiting it; it endured the stress with no damage.

However, Ryu felt his ribs break as Naruto kicked his exposed torso. Ryu gasp, blood flying out of his mouth as he rolled across the ground and hit the barrier, unable to stand up as his magic drained from his weapon which was several feet from him.

Naruto laughed as he stumbled over to Ryu's broken form. He dragged Destruction across the ground and his blood ran down the blade and onto the ground as his burned hand gripped the handle as if they had been fused together.

'He punctured my lungs with one of my ribs.' Ryu thought as he gasped for air as Naruto neared him. 'Ouga, my dear lovely wife, I'm sorry I could not see you once more before I died.'

Ryu closed his eyes, ready to accept death at the hands of his crazed and blood thirsty friend and King.

Naruto knelt down and held his hand forward and grabbed Ryu's head and lifted him up.

"You're weak," Naruto said. "You are not worthy to be a part of me. So be gone!"

Naruto swung Destruction but felt his blade get stopped and was kicked in the face by a leather boot, making him drop Ryu as he was sent several feet away with a broken nose.

"Xen…ovia…" Ryu coughed out as Tokageroh appeared, worried. Ryu saw a black portal above Xenovia close, showing that Oboro had helped Xenovia get in close.

"Don't talk Ryu," Xenovia said as she kept her eyes on Naruto as he gripped his face with his left hand. "I'll send you to the mansion to get healed."

Ryu was confused at that statement and was going to ask but he was soon in the Uzumaki Mansion with his Bokuto and he saw a worried Ravel and shocked Asia.

At Kuoh Academy, Xenovia watched Naruto stand up, Durandal in her right hand.

"Stop this right now Naruto-kun." Xenovia demanded. "You defeated Kokabiel and stopped the detonation spell, so calm down."

Naruto's head tilted and he grinned.

"You are a tough one Xenovia-chan," Naruto said before he cracked his shoulders. "But I won't let that mouth of yours run wild against me. I think I'll make you obedient the hard way."

Naruto lunged, Destruction arching to hit its previous master.

'At this speed she won't be able to block with Durandal.' Naruto thought as he swung Destruction.

Naruto felt his blade hit metal and Destruction detonated.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Naruto saw Xenovia holding a second blade. However, it was very peculiar.

It looked like a Japanese Chokuto sword, a long straight blade longer than Durandal's and it had a shitogi guard. Its handle looked like bone and had a flat, circular gem that glowed slightly. However, Xenovia's hand was wrapped up in tiny pink tubes that dug into her hand and arm up to her elbow.

"Balance Breaker: Cursed Dragon Armament: Sounga!"(1, 2) Xenovia and Oboro shouted as Xenovia swung Durandal at Naruto to have it blocked by a dark light sword.

"OBORO!" Naruto shouted angrily as he felt Oboro's magic in the sword.

Xenovia grimaced as she felt the tendrils connecting her to Oboro writhe, but it was necessary for them to maintain a connection as it was their first time doing this.

The two jumped away and sized each other up.

'A holy sword and a dragon-sword balance breaker.' Naruto thought as he flinched. His body, unknown to him, was breaking itself from Kokabiel's light that flowed through him and with every use of it he hurt himself more. It was rupturing inside of him and with his healing slowly getting slower he would probably die.

'A dark light sword and a tainted Excalibur fragment.' Xenovia thought.

'Yes, but we can beat him.' Oboro thought as she floated within Xenovia's consciousness. 'Naruto-sama is not adept at swordsmanship and is now using two blades. You, from your memories, have been trained in dual-wielding and are a swordswoman. We have the advantage along with a few others surprises.'

Xenovia nodded, but was unsure as she charged at Naruto.

Naruto charged as well, both clashed with one blade and tried to counter with the other but only ended up clashing again.

However, black-purple flames erupted from Oboro and scorched Naruto.

Naruto's dark-light sword vanished and he held his hand above his head and swiped to the left, summoning multiple dark-light spears. Naruto swiped his hand down and all the spears flew around and launched themselves at Xenovia from different speeds and angles.

Xenovia batted them all away with ease with Durandal and Oboro.

"You are so annoying!" Naruto growled in agitation.

"Same to you!" Xenovia spat back as she batted the last spear at Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head and let the spear pass him by as his breathing kept getting heavier.

'He seems to be getting slower.' Xenovia thought as she saw his body gush more blood. 'Surprised he is still alive at this point.'

'It's his healing factor.' Oboro told Xenovia. 'As a ghoul, his body can rebuild itself quickly, but that light is weakening it slowly. So we need to wear him down a little more.'

'Alright.' Xenovia thought as she gripped Oboro and Durandal. 'I have an idea, and I pray to God it works.'

Despite hearing that God had died, Xenovia still prayed to him.

Koneko and everyone else watched as Xenovia charged at Naruto, both Durandal and Oboro out stretched to her sides.

Naruto was unable to summon another dark-light weapon so he blocked Oboro with Destruction, an explosion going off and smoke blocking everyone's vision.

However, they all heard a popping noise and a hiss sound followed with Naruto's cries of pain.

As the smoke cleared, the Peerage saw Naruto on the ground, screaming his head off as his flesh was burning and they saw that Xenovia had abandoned Durandal, as it was missing, and in her right hand was a canister that was leaking remnants of what appeared to be water. (3)

"Holy Water Spray Canister." Xenovia said as she watched her best friend writhe in agony. "Now to end this."

"NO!" Koneko shouted.

Xenovia ignored her as she dropped the canister and reached into her utility belt. She kicked Naruto's arms aside, stabbing his right arm down with Oboro and stepped on his left arm.

Oboro released the tendrils from Xenovia's arm, causing the girl to grimace in pain as she felt her bones and muscle get moved around so she could let go of Oboro, who stayed in sword form to hold Naruto down.

"In the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit," Xenovia chanted as she pulled out a rosary. "I seal thy evil away!"

Xenovia slammed the rosary onto Naruto's chest causing him to scream in more pain as the rosary sealed him. His wings turned gray and fell apart like ash as the black markings receded back into his neck as seal array extended from the points of the rosary and connected.

Naruto's eyes were white as snow as he was sealed. The only thing that showed he had lost control was the lock of pink hair above his right eye.

Xenovia panted as she collapsed to her knees.

Marco undid his barrier and reformed into his human form as did Oboro.

Xenovia placed a hand gently on Naruto's face and started to cry as the damage she had done to her friend.

Unknown to everyone, a crow took flight towards its master to report its findings.

 **Two days later, Thursday, Vatican…**

Arch-Angel Michael along with his sister Gabriel walked alongside two of the best exorcists under the Vatican's command Griselda Quarta and Ouga Makyouin.

"So, I take it that Xenovia and Irina are still on their mission to retrieve the Excalibur Fragments?" Michael asked soothingly as he saw some worry on Ouga's and Griselda's faces.

"Yes, Lord Michael." Ouga answered. "We have yet to receive word from them at all since they left."

"I see." Michael exclaimed. "Do you worry for their safety?"

"Yes." Both women asked.

Gabriel placed a gently hand on their shoulders.

"I believe they are safe and will return." She said comfortingly.

As soon as she said that, the two Arch-Angels and the exorcists felt the presence of Devils appear in the center of the city.

The group of four appeared near the devil and all were shocked to see someone they had long thought dead.

"Ryu…" Ouga said fearfully.

There, before her eyes, was Ryu, her should-be-dead husband, standing before a black portal holding his Bokuto in his right hand and a large duffle bag in his left.

"Lord Michael, Lady Gabriel," Ryu said politely. "It's an honor to see you again. However, I'm not here for small chat."

Ryu threw the duffle bag before them.

"Inside are the broken fragments of a Fused Excalibur and a tainted Excalibur Destruction." Ryu said as he pulled out a note. "And this is from those little Exorcists. Their report on what happened."

Ryu placed this before him and turned to leave.

"Have a good day." Ryu said as he walked through the portal, not seeing Ouga run after him.

 **Within Naruto's mind…**

Naruto one more floated in darkness. He held a stern face as he floated in nothing as he knew that he would see them again.

He opened his eyes to see his power.

"Welcome back." It said. "You should be grateful that that girl had that rosary or else you would have eaten her."

"… I know." Naruto said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto did not answer as he looked away, concern all over his face.

"Is it true?"

The pink glowing power tilted its head.

"Is what true?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Naruto snapped as he glared at his power. "Is it true that you are Akasha BloodRiver, a Shinso vampire?"

The power seemed to stiffen before it sighed. Its form faltered and the glow died down and soon, a woman wearing a black and white Victorian dress with her long pink hair held up in a pony tail with beautiful green eyes stood before him with her hands folded in front of her.

"I am Akasha." She said sincerely.

There was silence.

"WHY?" Naruto shouted, scaring Akasha and breaking her heart from the betrayed tone. "Why did you lie to us? Xenovia, me, and everyone at the orphanage?"

"I wanted to live a normal life." Akasha answered. "I never meant to hurt you Naruto."

Akasha felt a fist collide with her face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Naruto growled as he eyes turned green and his pink lock of hair started to sway. "YOU ARE A SURVIVOR OF THE THREE FACTION WAR! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GET US INVOLVED WITH YOUR FUCKING ENEMIES!"

Akasha's face healed as she stood back up and looked sadly at the angered teen.

"I did not want it to happen." She said. "I promise you it was never my intention to involve you in this."

"Then why turn me into a ghoul?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his chest. "Why curse me with this insatiable hunger for fighting and flesh? Why did you doom me to this existence?"

"I could not let you die!" Akasha shouted. "You needed to live and I did what I had to do for you to survive."

Naruto punched her again.

"I'm sick of your lies." He declared. "Send me back to the real world, I'm tired of being here."

"Not until you hear me out." Akasha said sternly.

"Send me back!" Naruto demanded.

"No!"

Akasha felt a hand go through her chest.

"Then I'll kill you to leave this place." Naruto said as he removed his hand, no blood on it.

"Not going to happen." Akasha said as she grabbed him. "Not until you listen to me."

 **Underworld, Gremory Mansion Infirmary, Thursday Afternoon…**

Naruto lay in the bed covered in bandages, all blood soaked and changed multiple times with Kurama snuggling into his side. When he was brought here by Oboro under Grayfia's orders, the doctors immediately started working on removing the remnants of Kokabiel's light from his body, which was dangerous to them and Naruto as the light was bound to him on a genetic level.

After several hours, the doctors finished and had Xenovia remove the sealing rosary as she is still human. Usually, when this type of seal was removed, the person it was used on would wake up and be back to normal, however, Naruto did not wake up and it has been two days.

Rias, Sona, Ryu, and Oboro gave their testament on the Kokabiel incident and the rampage of Naruto, none too good as if Xenovia had not been able to seal him, they would have been killed by Naruto would have died later on after massacring the city.

Currently Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel, and Akeno sat next to Naruto's bed. The last three had not even gone to school, with Rias asking Sona to use magic on the school to make it look like they were like with Yoruichi.

Ravel was tearing up at seeing Naruto like this and had given Xenovia a verbal lashing about attacking him.

Akeno and Koneko, however, defended Xenovia and said that if she did not do what she did everyone would have died.

They all sat in silence as they stared at Naruto as Kurama whimpered in worry, his three tails limply hanging off the bed.

"Ko-chan." Kurama said in his childish voice. "Will Naru-sama be alright?"

After gaining three tails, Kurama had been able to talk and was much stronger now than he was before with greater magic and a bigger form the size of a small house.

Koneko walked over and picked the Kitsune up and held him close to her.

"I don't know Kurama." She said honestly. "But I trust that he'll come back."

There was a knock at the door and Grayfia entered with two people following her.

"Yoruichi." Koneko said as she, still holding Kurama, ran to the older Nekoshou and grabbed her, holding back her tears but failed. "Thank Lucifer you are here."

"Sh,sh, sh…" Yoruichi soothed as she rubbed Koneko's back. Yoruichi was wearing the same maid outfit as Grayfia but orange and silver instead of deep blue. "It's alright, let it all out."

As Koneko cried into Yoruichi's chest, Grayfia stepped aside and let everyone see the third person.

"TOGA!" Akeno shouts as she stands up, knocking her chair over and has lightning cracking in her hand.

"Stand down Akeno," Grayfia said as she looked at the young woman. "She is my Rook, so she will behave."

Toga bowed.

"Greetings, I'm Himiko Toga." She greeted. "I hope we can get along."

"As if Bitch!"

"Akeno?" the other girls asked as they watched the Priestess of Thunder get angry.

"Akeno…" Grayfia said slowly as the ground beneath her feet started to freeze.

Akeno begrudgingly stood down as she continued to glare at Toga, who wore a red and silver version of Grayfia's outfit.

"What did she do to make you angry?" Xenovia asked as she could feel bloodlust between Toga and Akeno, despite it being only Akeno's bloodlust.

"She is the one who kidnapped Naruto-kun and me a few weeks ago." Akeno stated. "She is a sadistic bitch and she can transform into people by drinking their blood due to her being a dhampir."

Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia gasped and were on guard, more Koneko and Ravel as they now understood why Naruto was so upset and distracted those two weeks.

"I am sorry about that and I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" Toga asked as she bowed, exposing her back to them all.

"Naruto-sama would forgive her." Ravel said as she walked to his side and grabbed his hand, gaining everyone's attention. "For him, I'll forgive you Toga, so please raise your head."

Toga did and had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Ravel-sama." Toga said as she looked at Naruto's battered form and immediately felt herself get hot and bothered. She really loved seeing people getting hurt and bleeding and Naruto was no exception.

Koneko removed herself and Kurama, who whined when he was removed from Yoruichi's breasts, and placed the Kitsune next to his master and held his other hand.

Akeno said nothing as she watched her friends forgive Toga.

'I will keep an eye on her,' Akeno thought as she sat back down.

Soon, everyone was called down to dinner, but Ravel asked Grayfia to stay back for a moment.

"Ravel-sama." Grayfia said as she looked at the young Phenex.

"Did you give Naruto that package?" Ravel asked as she gripped her dress's skirt.

"Yes I did, why do you ask?" Grayfia asked.

"I need them back." Ravel said.

Grayfia nodded.

"I'll retrieve them and give them to you after dinner." Grayfia said as she took Ravel's hand. "He is going to be alright Ravel-sama."

Ravel nodded as the two of them went to the dining room.

 **Khaos Brigade, Team Vali HQ…**

"I'm so bored, Nya." Kuroka groaned as she lazily walked down the halls of Vali's HQ as she wanted something to do.

"Hey, hey, hey Kuroka." Bikou called out as she passed him. "You seem bored, want to fight to pass the time?"

Kuroka frowned a bit, but accepted the offer since she was bored.

"By the way," Bikou asked. "I heard about what happened with that ghoul. You stopped him from assimilating Vali's Divine Dividing. Why did you do that?"

Kuroka scoffed.

"Vali refused my advances and is a jerk, Nya." Kuroka said. "So why would I let my chosen have anything that reminds me of that white asshole?"

Bikou laughed heartily.

"I see, so that is why you have been more of a prankster towards him lately?" Bikou asked before he was scratched in the face.

"We are fighting now, Nya." Kuroka stated as she attacked Bikou again.

 **Elsewhere…**

Harribel and Itachi walked towards their leader.

She was a small child, long black hair and gray emotionless eyes with an emotionless smile. She wore a goth-loli outfit with her chest exposed but she had black tape over her nipples in an X form.

This was Ophis, Ouroboro's Dragon and the Dragon God of Infinity.

"Ophis-sama," Itachi said as he and Harribel bowed. "We have returned from our observation of the boy."

"Has his seal been broken?" Ophis asked with no emotion.

"No, but it has been cracked further." Harribel answered. "I believe one more event like this will completely destroy the seal and he will be ready for your plan."

Ophis showed no physical change as she looked at her companions.

"Good," she responded. "You may leave and continue your mission. Remember, you must not interfere with anything he does, unless it includes us or he is going to die. We need him alive to serve his purpose."

"As you wish." Harribel and Itachi said in unison as they bowed and swiftly left the area as Ophis floated and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of the cars twelve miles away or the useless prattle of her minions in the halls, even though if you yourself stood there you would hear no such noise.

 **Gremory Mansion, Night Time, Naruto's Bedside…**

Ravel sat next to Naruto's bed, waiting for Grayfia to appear with the tears she gave Naruto.

Said maid appeared via teleportation circle holding the small box that Ravel gave her a month and a half earlier.

"Here you go Ravel-sama." Grayfia said as she handed the box to Ravel. "May I ask what you are planning on doing?"

Ravel shook her head as she held the box tightly.

"No, I want to keep this quiet." Ravel answered. "Please understand Grayfia-sama."

Grayfia in her heart of hearts did not want to leave the girl to her own devices as her son was in a coma and the child of the Phenex clan may make it worse.

"I understand," Grayfia said as she bowed. "Please, whatever you do, be safe."

Ravel nodded.

Grayfia left and Ravel opened the box and pulled out the small vial of her tears. The light blue liquid moved as she held it in her hands close to her chest.

'I can do this.' Ravel thought as she walked over to Naruto's bed and sat on the edge. Her short dress, which was at her knees, rode up a bit to show her creamy flesh as she removed the breathing mask on Naruto's face and gently tilted his head back, opening his mouth a bit.

Ravel opened the vial and poured it into her mouth before she leaned down and kissed Naruto, pouring her tears into his mouth.

Ravel suddenly felt a pull in her chest and it got stronger as she tried to remove herself from Naruto only to see nothing but darkness.

"Naruto-sama!" Ravel yelled. She was scared and had no idea where she was and felt like crying as she was so confused.

"FUCK!"

Ravel heard Naruto's voice and turned to see a light some ways away and instantly made her way to it as she continued to hear Naruto's voice and another person's voice, a female voice.

Ravel was blinded when she reached the light and soon adjusted and saw Naruto and Akasha punching each other in the face in a cross-counter strike.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Ravel screamed as she ran to him and checked him over, shocking both Vampire and Ghoul.

"Ravel-chan?" Naruto asked as his wounds healed quickly. "What are you doing here? Is this another trick Akasha?"

"No, she is here from the outside." Akasha answered as Ravel stared at her.

"I don't know how I got here, but my tears must have had something to do with this." Ravel said.

"Tears? Oh then you are a Phenex right?" Akasha asked as she walked over to Naruto and Ravel. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Akasha."

Akasha held out a hand, but it was slapped away from Ravel by Naruto.

"Don't trust her Ravel-chan." Naruto said. "She is the one who turned me and she is a vampire."

Ravel gasped and looked from Naruto and Akasha, taking notice of their green eyes and the lock of pink hair on Naruto being the same shade as Akasha's.

"If you'd just listen to me, then you'd understand why I did what I did." Akasha said, getting really upset that they have been arguing for a few hours, when in reality it had been two days.

Ravel tried to speak when Naruto growled and lunged at Akasha, forcing her to the ground and they rolled, with Akasha landing on top and holding him down.

"Just listen to me you little brat!" Akasha yelled at Naruto only to get head butted.

"Like I would listen to you again!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Naruto-sama, maybe you should…"

"Shut up Ravel!" Naruto shouted without using chan like he usually would as he back handed Akasha off of him. "You are just another High Class Devil that had a silver spoon in their mouth when she was born. I had nothing."

Naruto was crying at this point as he rolled away from Akasha, which made Ravel's heart ache.

"I was nothing but an orphan, the only things I loved were taken from me and this curse was placed upon me by the woman whom I called my mother!" Naruto shouted as he turned his tear filled eyes at Ravel. "So don't you dare tell me that I should listen to her when…"

(SLAP!)

"STOP IT!"

Huge amount of magic burst from Ravel as her hand was extended and her face full of sorrow and hurt.

"Ravel-chan…?" Naruto asked surprised that she slapped him as he grabbed his stinging cheek.

"I wanted to be of help to you during the fight with Kokabiel, but you ordered me to stay at the Mansion, healing the injured with Asia." Ravel stated as tears rolled down her face. "I felt useless as each person was being hurt and healed, not fully knowing what was happening, and then I hear that blue haired idiot hurt you making me feel worse."

"Ravel-chan…"

"I was so worried about you." Ravel said as she tried to wipe the liquid out of her eyes. "I was concerned and all you did was threw it back in my face."

Ravel hiccupped as she collapsed as she futilely wiped the tears from her eyes. Her face became red and an intense heat skyrocketed throughout the darkness.

"Ravel-chan!" Naruto shouted as he caught Ravel before she collapsed fully. He placed a hand on her forehead, feeling it get really warm and her breathing was uneven. "Can you hear me, Ravel-chan?"

"Naruto, go back." Akasha said sadly. "Her life is in danger."

"I will," Naruto said as he and Ravel started to fade. "We will talk later, once I have called down."

Akasha felt her heart swell with happiness when she heard that as her son and his girlfriend vanished from his mind.

 **Outside world…**

Naruto felt a weight on his body as he groggily opened his eyes as his head feeling like someone was sawing it with a rusted band-saw from the head ache he had.

'Ravel-chan.' He thought as he tried to sit up, but could not and he looked down to his right and saw a beautiful woman lying next to him, her face red and breathing erratic as she grabbed onto him with tear marks on her cheeks.

'What happened?' Naruto thought as he realized that this woman was Ravel. Her golden hair was at her mid back, her breasts bigger, her hips were fuller and wider, and she was taller. Her dress that was at her knees was now at her upper thigh. (4)

"Ravel-chan?" Naruto said dryly as he forced his hand to shake her, ignoring the wires attached to him. "Ravel-chan?"

"hu…hu..Naruto-sama…." Ravel gasped out heatedly as she opened her blue eyes and foggily looked at him. "What' .. happening to me?"

"I don't know, I'll try to get help." Naruto said as he looked around and saw a buzzer.

Thankfully, it was not needed when Grayfia and Sirzechs burst into the room, having senses a large increase in power and saw Naruto awake and Ravel in her transformed state.

 **Ten minutes later…**

"Here Ravel," Layla said as she helped her daughter sit up in the bed next to Naruto's, lifting a cup filled with a dark green liquid to Ravel's lips.

Layla and Jonathan Phenex were in the room with Naruto, Grayfia, and Sirzechs watching the family heads and their daughter interact.

Ravel took a sip of it and made a sour face, clearly not liking it.

"Come on Ravel, it will help you adjust faster and safer." Layla urged as she returned the cup to her daughter's lips.

Ravel frowned and continued to drink the liquid down, almost puking but was able to stomach it. Her hot body seemed to cool down and she felt drowsy as soon as it hit her stomach, making Ravel lean against her mother and drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Lady Phenex," Naruto called out from his bed. "What caused Ravel-chan to suddenly transform into this?"

Layla sighed and picked up the box and vial that previously held Ravel's tears.

"It seems my daughter is going through a forced maturity." (5) Layla said as she held up the empty vial.

"Forced Maturity?" Sirzechs asked as Naruto had a shocked expression and then one of relief.

"Oh thank Leviathan it's nothing serious." Naruto said as he looked at the sleeping female. "But it is still bad, right?"

"Yes," Jonathan said as he looked worriedly at his precious daughter. "Maturity is where a pure-blooded Phenex female starts to more gain power and magic through their body aging to their peak, usually happening naturally at age seventeen through their early twenties, no sooner. A forced maturity only happens when the Female Phenex is under extreme emotional stress or her beloved is in danger and she does not have the power to save him, their body will force itself to age and become stronger, taking attributes of their lover to save them."

Jonathan looked Naruto in the eye.

"What did you do to Ravel to make this happen?" Jonathan asked sternly. He was worried, and would be angry if he found out Naruto was the cause.

"She was trying to help me," Naruto choked out from the gaze Jonathan gave him. "Ravel-chan entered my mind and found me in anger and when she tried to help me I said something that hurt her, and after that she started to heat up and we left waking up here."

"What did you say to my daughter?" Jonathan said venomously.

Naruto gripped his wrists tightly, drawing blood as he looked away from the head of the Phenex clan.

"I…I…" Naruto tried to say as he felt the pressure of Jonathan's magic grow. "I called her…. a spoon fed noble who had no idea what it is like to suffer."

Naruto felt a fist collide with his head, his hair being scorched.

"You little bastard!" Jonathan shouted as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the bed, ripping the needles out of Naruto's arms. "Ravel loves you and yet you would DARE say that to her!"

"I know." Naruto said as he was limp. "I accept any punishment."

"Lord Phenex," Grayfia said as she grabbed his arched arm. "Put the boy down or else."

Jonathan knew he could match Grayfia, but only for so long since he has not fought since the war and Grayfia had constantly been training in any free time she had or was given.

Jonathan wanted to continue hitting Naruto, but one look from Layla, who shook her head, Jonathan placed Naruto down.

"But this is good." Layla said, trying to break the heavy tension. "We can finally start making marriage plans for you two."

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked, he had no idea what was going on as he did have a book on the Phenex clan traditions and biology, but with all the reading he had to do on a normal basis, he did not like reading very much.

"When a Pure-Blooded Female Phenex gives her tears to the one she loves, they are bound together and thus by our traditions, they are to be married." Layla said happily. Sure she was angry at what she had heard like her husband, but she could tell Naruto was sorry and would apologize but they were not the ones that he needed to apologize too.

Naruto had a face that showed happiness and worry as he had two girlfriends and two side lovers and all of them, besides Ravel, would probably try to kill him.

Sirzechs was happy for his son and patted him on the head and congratulated him for connecting the Gremory with the Phenex clan.

Grayfia looked at Ravel and smiled softly as she looked at Naruto and then back to Ravel.

'I know they will make each other happy.' Grayfia thought, giving her silent encouragement as Layla saw Naruto looking at his now Fiancé sleeping before she started giggling.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he looked at Layla.

"I see you are happy to get a sneak peek at Ravel, especially because of what she currently looks like." Layla said sarcastically.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Layla-sama," Naruto said. "I love Ravel-chan for more than her body, but her caring nature and fiery attitude are what attracted me in the first place."

"But your little friend says otherwise." Layla said with a laugh as she pointed at Naruto's crotch, which was erect and hard. Layla glared angrily at Jonathon, thus holding her husband back from killing Naruto.

Naruto blushed and quickly placed a pillow over his best bud.

(Cough) "Well," Naruto said blushing. "She does look incredible in her current adult form."

Layla laughed at his red face and soon she and Jonathan left, leaving their daughter in the care of the Gremory and asked them to keep them informed. They promised Naruto to not tell anyone else of his engagement to Ravel to keep them safe.

As soon as the Phenex seal disappeared, Naruto looked at his parents.

"Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-kaa-sama," He said seriously. "I have a question, and I want you to answer me honestly."

Both King and Queen looked at each other and then back to Naruto. They sat down next to his bed.

"We will try." Sirzechs answered.

"I guess you already know Rias and Sona, but Kokabiel told us God is dead." Naruto said as he looked over at Ravel's sleeping form, worried she was listening to them, but saw she was truly asleep. "And then, he told me about a Shinso Vampire called Akasha Bloodriver."

Both adult's raised an eye brow.

'Bloodriver…' they thought as they remembered back in the Three Faction War.

As the fights got more intense, the factions ended up in the human world, and thus the Yokai factions from all around the world got involved. The three leaders of the European faction, the three Dark Lords, were a fierce group and at the heart of the three was Akasha Bloodriver. She led her two teammates and their faction along with the previous leaders of the Yokai faction in Japan and others across the globe to protect the humans and their homes.

After the three factions returned to the underworld, Akasha vanished from the face of the Earth and no one heard from her since as her two teammates also vanished.

"Kokabiel told me that the Akasha who raised and turned me was Bloodriver." Naruto stated as he stared at the wall. "After I was stopped, I confronted my power and it turned out to be Bloodriver. My question to you is did you know about this and why did you not tell me if you knew."

Grayfia moved and sat on the bed, pulled Naruto into a hug.

"We knew, but we did not want to believe it." Grayfia said honestly. "Beelzebub-sama's research showed her magic in you and we did not want to overwhelm you since you were so young and if we did you would have probably gone on a rampage in denial."

Naruto nodded into his mother's neck.

"Lucifer-sama and I decided to tell you when you were older and able to accept it." Grayfia said as she rubbed his hair. She was worried about him and now that he knows, that worry was multiplied.

"I understand." Naruto said. "But why did you let me live when you found out? Akasha fought against you."

"That is true." Sirzechs said. "But, I fought and lost to Akasha in that battle, she let me live, and by letting you live was my way of repaying and respecting her memory."

"I am angry at her though," Naruto stated. "I don't want to use her power. It's evil and I almost killed Ryu and Xenovia-chan."

Naruto gripped his hand.

"I reject her for everything she is." Naruto said angrily.

Grayfia and Sirzechs said nothing as they watched their oldest relax after his outburst.

"Well, before we go, we have something important to tell you Naruto." Sirzechs said with a cheeky smile.

Naruto removed himself from his mothers embrace to look at his dad.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"By the decision of the Mao, Naruto Uzumaki, you have been promoted to a High-class Devil." Sirzechs said happily, taking joy at his son's shocked face.

 **Chapter 12, DONE!**

 **Again, another short chapter, but one that I hope you enjoyed. Please leave some nice reviews and I'll probably read them.**

 **1 Sounga from Inuyasha**

 **2 It's like Soul Resonance from Soul Eater**

 **3 the gas launchers that Smog uses in Assassination Classroom**

 **4 Just Ravel at age 19, but it can be Clair Harvey's body from Hundred if you want to have a clear picture**

 **5 NOT MY IDEA! This belongs to a Fanfic writer called TinaKhoaNguyen's Naruto DxD: Purpose of living, chapter 22 and 23. It is their idea and I am just borrowing it. You have a problem, then just die because I gave credit to the idea's owner.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	13. It's Good to be the King

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Nov 27, 2018**_

I feel like I have to say this: Rias and Naruto are not going to be a couple. I have gotten five PM's asking/demanding Naruto get with Rias. I like Rias, she ain't bad, but the NarutoXRias ship is done so much, which is why I am not going to make them a couple. Some people even brought up how Naruto is being rude or distant with Rias. Yes he is, but that does not mean he likes her. She is like his older sister who hurt him and being a stubborn younger sibling he is holding a grudge against her. I know because I have an older brother and he is an ASSHOLE and I held a grudge against him for years. So please, I BEG YOU, STOP ASKING FOR RIAS! I know I added Akeno, but I caved in to your demands for her because I like her more, she #4 on my top five Girls from DXD, Rias, however isn't.

Review Responses:

One more thing, Azazel has not revealed himself for two reasons: 1 I forgot and 2 it would make it better to not just shoe-horn him in after the fact I posted the chapter so he will be introduced soon.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 13: It's good to be the King…**

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Koneko woke up in her room at the sound of her alarm. Reaching up and turning it off, Koneko rubbed her eyes as she stood up and entered the small bathroom in her room.

'It's Friday and Naruto-kun is still not here.' She thought as she stripped and turned on the shower.

The night before, Koneko, Xenovia, and Akeno were told to return to the Human world to the mansion with Ryu and Yoruichi.

As predicted, the girls wanted to stay by Naruto, but were then ordered by Grayfia to return. Koneko asked why Ravel wasn't going with them, and Grayfia informed them she would be brought to the Mansion in the morning.

Koneko stood in the shower as she remembered this and cleansed her body. She scrubbed herself down and let the suds go down her lithe frame and soon stepped out and dried herself, changing into her school uniform.

Koneko silently made her way down stairs and sat down at the table, seeing Ryu in the kitchen making breakfast.

Koneko sat down and waited for her food as she heard Xenovia and Ravel walking down the stairs themselves.

Koneko tilted her head in confusion the moment Ravel entered the room.

'She seems angry.' Koneko thought as she felt Ravel's aura.

Closing her eyes, Koneko focused on Ravel's aura and concentrated before she felt her aura was stronger and warmer than before.

'She is very angry, but what is making her angry?' Koneko thought as she felt agitation in Ravel's aura.

"Morning Yakitori, Xenovia." Koneko said casually.

"Morning Koneko." Xenovia responded.

Ravel said nothing as she sat down, patiently waiting for her food, a forlorn and distant look in her blue eyes.

'Okay, something is really wrong if she does not reply to that.' Koneko thought as Ryu walked in with a tray of food. 'I hope it doesn't involve Naruto-kun. Speaking of whom, I wonder what he is doing right now.'

 **Meanwhile, Underworld, Beelzebub Territory…**

Naruto sneezed as he finished shaking hands with Ajuka.

"Bless you." Ajuka said as he saw Naruto open his mask to clean it.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he rubbed his nose into his elbow. "I think someone was talking about me."

"That's an old wives tale." Grayfia said as she and Oboro stood back as Ajuka and Naruto talked.

"I know, but we're Devils, things are different for us." Naruto said as he closed his mask. "Anyway, Beelzebub-sama, I'm here for my High-Class Devil Registration."

"Oh, yes," Ajuka said as he ran his hand through his green hair. "Let us be on our way."

Ajuka lead the group of three through his territory and they arrived at a monument that had a seal matrix on it and what looked like a place to put your hand. Floating around the monument was massive clear crystals.

"Alright, Naruto," Ajuka said as he stood next to the blonde. "Place your hand there, put your magic into the seal, and your Evil Pieces will be formed from the crystals around it."

"Touch it and put my magic into it. That is simple." Naruto said as he alone walked up to the monument and touched it where it was implied. Naruto closed his eyes and applied his magic.

Several of the crystals reacted as a bright orange magic circle appeared under Naruto's feet, a seal he himself made for when he became a High Class Devil, and separated into sixteen pieces and flew into the crystals. Soon sixteen small chunks of them broke off and glowed a magnificent red-violet and took the shape of chess pieces.

"Whoa…" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the sixteen pieces floating before him. 'They are beautiful…'

The pieces were red-violet with the standard gold highlights and were all normal looking, except one knight. It had raised marking on it and glowed a slightly brighter, lighter crimson and the base was similar to the Rooks top part.

Naruto extended his hands and surrounded them with his magic as he heard clapping behind him.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki." Ajuka said with a smile on his face. "Let us return to my lab so I can see them now so I can inspect them and make sure they are safe to use."

Ajuka teleported them all to his lab and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto handed them to the Mao and watched as Ajuka inspected them.

"Only one mutated piece," Ajuka said as he held up the knight. "This one will be powerful Naruto. Seems like this one will not only give speed, but give them a slight Rook enhancement as well."

"What does that mean?" Grayfia asked as she saw the piece.

"It means that whoever this is used on will have speed of a Knight and the power and probably the defense of a Rook." Ajuka said as he summoned a chess box and placed each piece but the King into it, handing them both to Naruto.

The King piece faded and became one with Naruto the moment it connected with his hand.

 **Kuoh Academy…**

Rias's eyes widened as she clutched her chest as she had felt a strange pulse in her body, a powerful one. It felt like she had lost something important to her, but it was a fleeting feeling, having vanished as soon as it had appeared.

 **Back with Naruto…**

"Now you are a true High-Class Devil, Naruto-sama." Oboro said politely. "May we get the Ritual of Trade done now as well?"

Naruto smiled and patted Oboro on her head.

"Thank you for reminding me Oboro." He said happily.

Oboro felt her heart race at the contact and ever so slightly blushed.

"Grayfia-kaa-sama," Naruto said. "May we trade now?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-sama." Grayfia said with a proud smile and sarcasm. Technically, as a High-Class, he was the head of a new family in Devil society, so to poke fun at her son, Grayfia called him Uzumaki-sama.

Naruto frowned.

"Grayfia-kaa-sama, please don't do that." Naruto said as he pulled out his queen, three pawns, and his mutated knight and put them on the table. "Here, for Yoruichi, the Queen, Oboro, the Pawns, and Ryu, the Knight."

Grayfia shook her head.

"Not that Knight, Naruto-kun." Grayfia said as she pushed away the mutated piece for the normal Knight.

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused as he accepted some tea from Toga. "Thanks Toga, but why would you refuse the Mutated piece…. TOGA!"  
Naruto shot up as he saw the Dhampir, wearing her red and silver maid outfit, smiling sheepishly at him with a tray in her hands.

"Been a while hasn't it Naru-sama." She answered with a tilt to her head.

Naruto wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank the Mao you are safe." He said shakily.

Toga patted his back and removed him from her.

"I'm fine, I've been working with Grayfia-sama as a maid and her Rook." Toga said as she twirl, showing her body.

"Do you want to trade for her also, Naruto-kun?" Grayfia asked her son, who immediately pulled a rook out and placed it on the table. He closed the chess box and sent it to his pocket dimension.

"Wait what is this?" Naruto said as he saw something on Toga's neck.

"Oh this," Toga said as she swiped her neck and a metal collar appeared. "It's a collar meant to keep me from hurting you or your friends."

Naruto's eyes darkened and glared at Ajuka.

"I demand you change it and why would you put a collar on her?" Naruto asked angrily.

"It wasn't his idea," a creepy and sinister voice said behind Naruto. "It was mine."

A chill ran up Naruto's spine and he turned around and was soon behind Grayfia.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KUROTSUCHI?" Naruto shouted in fear.

"You are so loud." Mayuri Kurotsuchi (1) said as he shook his head. "When you snap and go wild, I'll have to suture your mouth shut so you don't make much noise."

"That is enough Mayuri." Grayfia said as she tried to calm Naruto down. "As he asked, please make something else to replace the collar."

"Tsk, Fine," Kurotsuchi said angrily as he grabbed Toga and dragged her out of the room. "I'll make a bracelet for this girl."

Naruto peeked out.

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked scared.

"Yes, my Queen is gone." Ajuka said as he stifled a laugh. Ever since Kurotsuchi met Naruto, he made it his mission to scare the ghoul.

Naruto soon stepped out from behind Grayfia and his personal magic circle and Grayfia's Lucifuge Circle appeared and merged.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, request a trade for one Queen, one Knight, one Pawn, and one Rook." Naruto said as he held his hand out was said pieces on the table floated.

"I, Grayfia Lucifuge, accept your trade request of one Queen, one Knight, one Pawn, and one Rook." Grayfia said as the six pieces floated towards her and their gold highlights on them became an icy-silver, showing that the pieces were now Grayfia's.

Oboro felt three pulses throughout her body. She looked at her hand and saw the silver Lucifuge magic circle vanish and be replaced by Naruto's orange circle.

Toga felt a pulse and also saw the circle change as she was getting her collar replaced.

 **Human World, Kuoh Academy…**

"Yoruichi-sensei?" Many students shouted as their P.E. teacher collapsed to one knee and cover her mouth.

"I'm alright, just suddenly felt dizzy." Yoruichi said to calm them down. She looked at her hand and saw the Uzumaki circle, causing her t smile.

'You did it Naru-chan.' Yoruichi thought. 'You are now a High-Class Devil.'

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Ryu gasped as he was in the weight room with Xenovia, both training.

"Ryu-sensei?" Xenovia asked, as he was helping her get stronger, she decided to call him sensei.

Ryu looked at his hand and smirked.

"I'm fine, and I am extremely happy." He said as he held out his palm. "Because Naruto-sama is now a High-Class Devil."

Xenovia's eyes widened, but soon she was smiling.

 **Ajuka's Lab…**

Naruto felt several pulses and could feel his now Peerage members in his senses.

"It worked." Ajuka said as he clapped Naruto's shoulder. "So I think you should return and get your little Phenex."

Naruto's smile faltered a bit, not going unnoticed by the people around him.

Toga returned, Kurotsuchi not wanting to get scolded stayed behind. Her collar was not gone and on her right wrist was a band that had Ajuka's Mao circle on it.

"I know, and I will. Also, why did you not want the Mutated Knight?" Naruto asked Grayfia.

"Because that piece should be used on Xenovia." Grayfia stated with a smile as she sipped her tea. "She has nowhere to go, so make her your knight. And then register her as a student at the Academy."

Grayfia felt him hug her and hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Naruto said as he released her and walked to his Pawn and Rook. "Alright you two, let's go home."

Toga latched onto his right arm.

"Let's." She said with a smile happily as she was finally with the one she loved.

Oboro grabbed his left and pulled him into her breasts.

"I'll send us to the mansion." Oboro said calmly as she opened a portal.

The trio went through and the portal closed, leaving the Strongest Queen and the Mao Beelzebub alone.

"He seems happy." Ajuka said as he sat down across from Grayfia.

"He is." Grayfia said solemnly. "He deserves to be happy. After all that has happened, he needed a break and needs to relax."

Ajuka smiled also and leaned onto the table.

"Well, I do hope you are right."

Shortly after Grayfia left and Ajuka returned to work.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Toga looked on in awe as she looked around the mansion with Naruto and Oboro as they looked for Ryu and Xenovia.

"This place is amazing Naru-sama." Toga said as she held Naruto's elbow in her chest.

"I know it is." Naruto said with a smile.

Soon, they made it to the elevator and made their way down.

"Naruto-sama, why didn't we use my portal?" Oboro asked as she was confused and as she pulled him into her breasts.

"Because you have been doing it a lot and I wanted you to have a break." Naruto answered. "I don't want to use you as a tool. I want your help as my friend."

Oboro nodded as they continued the elevator ride in silence.

As soon as the doors opened they were greeted by a sweaty Xenovia, wearing sweats, tank top and no bra her locket nestled in her breasts, and a huffing Ryu, wearing sweats and a muscle shirt.

"Naruto-kun!" Xenovia shouted as she hugged him, Toga, and Oboro all at once. "Thank God you are safe!"

All Devils around her felt their heads start to hurt at the small thanks to God that the former exorcist gave.

"Okay we get it, stop!" Toga said as she went to hurt Xenovia, but felt her wrist get shocked.

"Toga-chan?" Naruto asked as he was let go and checked her.

"I'm fine, Naru-sama," Toga said as she waved her hand at him. "Just a shock from the bracelet that keeps me in check."

'A shock bracelet…' Naruto thought. 'Thank Lucifer I had them change it.'

"Toga? I thought you served Grayfia-sama." Xenovia asked as she took notice of the Dhampir.

"I did, but Naru-sama traded a rook for me to be in his peerage along with Obo-chan, Yoru-Nee, and Ryu-san."

"So I was right," Ryu said as he held out his hand, showing the circle. "You are a High-Class Devil now Naruto-sama."

"Yep, yep." Naruto said with a smile as he summoned his chess box. "And I have a question for you Xenovia-chan."

Xenovia took notice of his hand pulling out a strange knight piece.

"With you not being able to go back to the Church, I want to ask if you would become my Knight." Naruto asked, his masked face blushing.

Xenovia's heart almost burst out of her chest as she stared at the red-violet Knight piece and at Naruto.

"Yes, I will." Xenovia said happily as she clapped her hands together in her final prayer. 'I thank you God and Lord Michael for letting me be with my beloved.'

Naruto smiled happily as he held out the Knight.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, beseech thee Xenovia Quarta to become my Knight."

The Mutated Knight Piece floated in the air and rested in her chest before sinking in, leaving no mark.

Xenovia's breath became heavy and labored, her sweat body tinting red slightly as she felt hot.

'OH GOD I FEEL AMAZING!' Xenovia thought. 'I feel like I'm being wrapped in a warm fluffy blanket that's giving me a full body massage. It feels like I'm about to orgasm.'

Toga could tell what Xenovia was thinking from the smell she was giving off and scowled but held her tongue. She did not want to get shocked again.

Ryu laughed in his head as he saw Xenovia's reaction.

'The first time is usually the absolute best.' Ryu thought as he snickered with Tokageroh.

Oboro looked on, calmly on the outside, but jealously on the inside.

'I want that too.' Oboro thought as she felt a slight tingle in her loins and spine.

Xenovia continued her intense expirience for about a minute before her body settled as she felt her body and flexed her fingers.

'I feel stronger.' Xenovia thought as she turned and saw some of the heavier weights.

Naruto smirked as everyone watched Xenovia walk over and pick up over one hundred and fifty pounds worth of metal with complete ease.

"I thought you gave her a Knight?" Ryu said as he saw his new peerage member lift the weight.

"It was a mutated piece." Naruto said, catching Ryu's and Xenovia's attention. "According to Beelzebub-sama, the mutated Piece I used would give her speed, endurance and strength a boost."

"I see." Xenovia said as she placed the weights down. She ran around the room and noticed an incredible difference between her speed from earlier and now. 'Amazing.'

Naruto chuckled as he made his way over to her.

"Welcome to the family Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he opened his mask and kissed her cheek. "I'll make you anything you want for dinner tonight to welcome you and Toga-chan into my family."

Xenovia smiled and latched onto him and pulled him into her breasts,

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Xenovia cheered as she laughed happily, his bare face and breath on her breasts tickling her.

 **End of the Day, Kuoh Academy…**

Koneko and Ravel trudged into the ORC clubroom and sat down, waiting by themselves.

"Yakitori, what is bothering you?" Koneko asked as she reached for one of the sweets on the coffee table.

"I have no ide…"

"I know you have been upset over something ever sense you returned today." Koneko said sternly. "Your aura is all over the place and it's agitated. Now tell me what is bothering you or I'll beat it out of you."

Ravel bit her lower lip to keep her composure, but her eyes were swelling with tears, showing she was about to crack.

"Ravel…" Koneko said softly. "Please, tell me what is wrong?"

Hearing Koneko say her name, Ravel burst like a dam and started crying as she clutched the smaller girl.

"Ko…koneko…." Ravel sobbed. "Do you see me as a spoiled… Spoiled brat?"

Koneko quirked an eyebrow at this question.

"Sometimes you act like a brat, but why do you ask?" Koneko asked.

Ravel wiped her tears.

"Naruto-sama, he called me a spoil fed noble." Ravel explained. "He was hurting, and I tried to help him, but he yelled at me and called me that."

Koneko chuckled and pulled Ravel's head into her lap, stroking her hair. It was nostalgic for Koneko because Naruto had done this a lot for her when she first arrived at the Gremory Mansion. Koneko would sometimes cry with fear of her sister and fear of herself.

"Silly Phenex," Koneko said softly. "You said he angry correct? Then that means he did not mean it."

"Are you sure?" Ravel hiccupped.

"Yes, but you need to tell him you are upset with this and ask for an apology." Koneko said wisely. 'She is so childish, but she is a girl in love, so I guess I would react this way if Naruto did something like that to me."

Ravel nodded into Koneko's thighs as Koneko continued to pet her hair.

A few minutes passed and soon, Rias and the rest of her peerage showed up and saw the cute seen before them, causing Akeno to snap a picture of them together.

"Fufufu, this will be great blackmail." Akeno said as she saw the Rook and Bishop give her a glare.

"Has anyone heard from Grayfia?" Rias asked Koneko and Ravel.

"No, she did not contact us at all." Ravel said as she sat up. "I'm worried about Naruto also."

"Don't worry about him."

Yoruichi appeared through an orange, unknown teleportation circle.

"He is doing fine." Yoruichi said with a massive smile.

Akeno, Ravel, and Koneko noted how happy she was and wondered if there was more to it.

"Anyway, I talked to Sona earlier today." Rias said as she sat down. "As payment for helping us with the barrier a few days ago, Sona asked if we could clean the pool tomorrow."

"What?" Issei shouted. "We got to clean the pool."

"Yes we do," Rias said with a big sneaky smile appearing on her face. "However, we get to use it when we are done so you all better bring your swim suits tomorrow."

Issei's eyes lit up with stars.

'Pool's leads to bikini's and bikini's lead to naked flesh.' He thought with images of all the girls here in lewd swim suits with a bloody nose.

"Pervert-senpai!" Koneko stated blandly, crushing Issei's dreams.

"Why you so cruel Koneko-san?" Issei asked as cried in the corner, being comforted by Asia and Irina, who had become a student at Kuoh the day before thanks to Rias and Sona pulling some strings.

"It's going to be fine Issei." Irina said cheerfully. "It will be alright."

Issei nodded as he continued to cry.

Koneko then looked at Yoruichi.

"Seems like we will have to go shopping for tomorrow before we go home tonight." Koneko said.

"Yep, and if I know Naru-chan as well as I think I know him…" Yoruichi whipped out her phone and sent Toga a message to bring Xenovia, Oboro, and herself to meet them at the swimsuit shop and for what reason. "We need three more people with us."

All the girls were confused, but decided to ignore it.

After some talking about contracts, Rias dismissed them and all the girls went shopping while Kiba and Issei went home.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Toga got Yoruichi's text and nodded while she responded.

While this was happening, Naruto was helping Xenovia fill out forms for her to start attending Kuoh Academy in the new week.

"Naru-sama," Toga said, interrupting Xenovia's talk with Naruto. "Xeno-chan, Obo-chan, and I need to be somewhere and we need to leave now."

Naruto was confused.

"Alright, but do try to be back before I go to sleep tonight." Naruto asked them as the three girls nodded and left.

 **Skip, 10 O'clock at Night, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto was worried.

'It has been over five hours since those three left.' He thought as he stirred the soup. 'Hope they weren't attacked or worse, killed.'

As soon as he thought those thoughts, a black portal appeared near the table and Yoruichi, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Toga, and Oboro walked out of it.

"Naruto-sama…" Ravel whispered. 'I can't talk to him yet.'

Naruto heard his name and turned to see the girls and noticed they are all carrying bags.

"Hey everyone." He said casually, hiding his worry pretty well.

"Naru-chan," Yoruichi said as she hugged him, pulling his face into her breasts, her cat ears and tails appearing as she was happy to see him up and awake. "I missed you. Did you miss your Nee-chan?"

Naruto remembered Soifon's words of how Yoruichi loved him more than he thought. He blushed and removed himself from her bountiful chest.

"I sure did," Naruto said as he avoided eye contact. "It was quiet here without you, Yoruichi-nee-chan."

Yoruichi was saddened a bit that he refused to look at her, but dropped it as she saw him make his way over to Koneko, welcoming her home and kissing her cheek.

"Koneko-chan…" Naruto said as he rubbed their cheeks together affectionately.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." Koneko said as she kissed his cheek.

Naruto smiled as he turned to face Ravel, who flinched under his gaze.

"Ravel-chan…" Naruto said as he got close to her, reaching out.

Ravel tensed when she felt him touch her cheek.

"Ravel-chan…" Naruto said sadly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and insulting you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Ravel melted into his hand as she enjoyed his calloused hand on her soft, sensitive skin.

"I can," Ravel squeaked out with a red face. "But I need some time before I can forgive you."

"That is all I ask." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Ravel-chan."

Ravel nodded.

Koneko smiled as she was proud that Ravel did not immediately forgive Naruto.

 **Skip, twenty minutes…**

"So you are a High-Class Devil now Naruto-kun?" Koneko asked as she ate her garlic soup.

"Yep," Naruto said as he looked at Ravel. "That means I need to go see your parents so you can be transferred into my peerage."

"Actually, since mom does not participate in the Rating Games, I am classified as a free Bishop, so just ask and I can become your Bishop after dinner." Ravel said meekly as she ate her soup.

"I'd love that." Naruto said as he drank some water. "So, what did you guys do that made you all come home so late?"

"Buchou was asked by Sona to clean the pool tomorrow," Koneko answered. "And after we clean it, we are allowed to swim in it, so we decided to get swim suits."

Naruto blushed as he thought of the girls at the table in a swim suit.

"Seems our king is a pervert." Ryu said with a laugh at Naruto's angered frown and the laughs from the girls and Yoruichi.

"I don't mind, as he is my master and my King." Toga said seductively, licking her spoon erotically.

Naruto felt himself get horny but focused on eating his food before it got worse.

Soon, Naruto finished his meal and went to his room.

Toga laughed as she saw him scuttle about in a rush.

"I think he got embarrassed." Toga said happily, getting a nod from Oboro, who was not eating anything as she did not need to eat.

'Naruto-sama will like my swimsuit tomorrow.' Was all Oboro thought as she excused herself and went to her room.

 **Skip, Hyoudo Residence…**

Issei woke up to a scream. He saw Asia and Rias, naked as the day they were born, clinging to him as Irina, wearing an elegant night gown, screamed and pointed at the naked girls.

'Is this going to be a normal occurrence everyday?' he questioned as he saw Irina drag her friends out of his room.

 **Kuoh Academy, Pool….**

The Gremory Peerage, Ryu, Yoruichi, Toga, Ravel, Oboro, and Xenovia met up outside the pool fence.

"Hey everyone." Naruto said loudly as he waved at them, an unseen smile under his mask, though shown in his eyes.

"Afternoon Naruto." Rias said as she saw his group walking towards them.

"Digging the pink hair Naruto." Issei said with a smile.

Naruto touched the lock of pink hair and smiled also.

"Yeah, looks cool right?" he asked as Issei nodded in agreement.

Irina and Xenovia walked over and started talking a bit as they had not seen each other in a while, since the Kokabiel incident. Ryu, Yoruichi, Oboro and Toga along with the rest of Rias's Peerage, minus Akeno and Asia, went to get changed.

Akeno ran up and hugged Naruto.

"I'm happy you are alright Naruto-kun." She said as she pulled him into her neck.

"You are so going to be punished for making me worry." Akeno whispered in his ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

Akeno removed herself and went to the changing room as Asia stepped up and fretted over him, making Naruto chuckle as he put his hand on her head and ran it through her blonde hair.

"I'm fine Asia," He said with an unseen smile. "If I was unable to move still then I would still be at home."

Asia nodded, hugged her older brother and then went to go change.

"Be that as it may," Rias said placing her hand on her hip. "As your king, I forbid you from cleaning the pool so you don't hurt yourself more."

Naruto bit his lip then grabbed his ribs as he tried to not laugh, but he failed and started to hysterically laugh his ass off.

Rias raised an eye brow as she was confused. She knew what she said was not funny, so why was he laughing.

"I'm sorry," Naruto gasped out as he caught his breath. "It's just that I am not just your rook anymore."

"What?" Rias shouted, which was heard by the others. "What does that mean?"

Naruto chuckled and held out his hand, a red-violet King piece appearing in his hand.

"I was promoted to High-Class for killing Kokabiel." Naruto said honestly as he put his hand down, the King vanishing back into his body. "I got my Evil Pieces yesterday and traded some pieces for my pieces in waiting that Grayfia-kaa-sama was holding onto for me."

"So they are your peerage now?" Rias said sadly.

"No, they are my family." Naruto said as he walked past Rias. "Don't worry I'll still fight for you when you need me."

"But what about Territory?" Rias asked as she turned to look at his retreating back.

"Don't have any and I don't care." Naruto said as he entered the changing room.

'He is a High-Class Devil now.' Rias thought as she remembered that pulse she felt the day before. 'He is one step closer to his dream, but what about me?'

Rias slowly entered the girls changing room and saw Irina floating next to Xenovia with her devil wings.

"So you became Rias's Knight." Xenovia stated as she registered the fact that her friend had become a devil also.

"Yes," Irina said with clear sadness in her voice and eyes. "I had nowhere to go, but I decided to stay and be useful in a way that will allow me to still hunt strays."

'Yeah, you wanted to be closer to Issei.' Xenovia thought as she smirked while pulling on her new P.E uniform that she and the girls bought last night, they helped her get her school supplies and uniforms as well as her swimsuit. Naruto had told them to not tell anyone about his promotion, although he told Rias as she deserved to know first.

Everyone finished changing and the two peerages walked out and saw the dark murky pool water.

"That is seriously disgusting!" Issei shouted as he looked at it, swearing he saw something moving under it.

"Well, you guys better get cleaning." Naruto said as he and his peerage, walked to the lounge chairs and sat in them.

"What do you mean, you are in this peerage too Naruto-Nii." Asia stated.

"Sorry, but he is not really a part of this Peerage anymore." Rias said as she reached into the water and pulled the plug, draining the water. "He was promoted to High-Class and thus he is a King with his own Peerage and only serves me when he is needed."

"WHAT!" Rias's Peerage shouted as they looked at the blonde Ghoul, who had his orange shade over his face.

He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks that had an orange flame on the right leg and a shirt.

"Hurry up, I'm getting impatient. I want to swim." Naruto said as he relished the shocked looks his friends were giving him as he leaned back under an umbrella.

Ryu laughed as he also wore trunks, red with a lime-green lizards running across them.

Ravel, Oboro, Toga, Xenovia were all wearing P.E. uniforms, as Toga was transferred back into Kuoh as a second year student along with Xenovia. Oboro for some reason wore one also, 'trying on something new' she said.

Yoruichi was wearing a long bathrobe, clearly showing she had her swimsuit on but was waiting for the Gremory Peerage to hurry. In her hand was a flask that she was drinking from.

"Hurry up, I want to feel the water on my skin." Yoruichi shouted as her tails swayed in anticipation.

'How did we not see them scheming this?' The Gremory girls thought as the Peerage started to clean the pool.

"So, Naru-sama," Toga asked as she looked at him. "Are we going to form our own club so we don't crowd Ojou-sama's plate?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." He answered. "I never thought of it, but we might?"

Toga smiled as she sat up and lay next to Naruto, placing her head on his shoulder.

Koneko saw this and hissed under her breathe, but did not do anything as she was throwing tree branches that fell into the pool out of it.

Xenovia, on the other hand, latched onto Naruto's other arm and rested her head on his shoulder, a content smile on her face.

Yoruichi and Ryu laughed.

Ravel, who had pulled out a book recommended to her by Aika Kiryu, Asia's friend, called Icha-Icha: Paradise, laughed nervously. It was a good book so far and also had tips on how to have a pleasurable relationship in the last few pages, which were marked by post-notes from Aika.

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around the two girls and pulled them in close, surprising them and making Issei cry.

"He is stealing my dream of becoming Harem King." Issei whimpered as he scrubbed the pool.

Asia and Irina came over and comforted him as Akeno focused on her lover, who had decided to take a nap to pass the time with Xenovia and Toga napping along-side him.

Yoruichi continued to drink while Ryu and Oboro pulled out a gas barbeque set and a cooler full of food out of a portal, food that the Shaman would be cooking.

Ravel continued reading with a red face and looked at Naruto and back at the book, and then back at Naruto.

'I'll get you soon enough Naruto-kun.' Akeno thought darkly as she continued to clean.

Kiba smiled as he hosed off the sludge and filth from the pool.

An hour passed before the Gremory Peerage finished cleaning, the only thing left was to fill it and change into their swim suits.

Yoruichi stumbled up, having had finished her magical refilling flask five times, and used her magic to summon the water as the Peerages, minus Naruto, Oboro, Yoruichi, and Ryu went to change.

Naruto sat up and started stretching as did his three peerage members, their arms, shoulders, and legs before Naruto removed his shirt and glasses.

"Naru-chan…" Yoruichi whined.

Naruto turned to his older sister and his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

Yoruichi stood there, her bathrobe at her feet, wearing a string bikini with triangles barely covering her nipples, showing the pink of her areole, and her crotch was barely covered also, and her dual-skin tones shining brightly, making Naruto drool a bit.

"Yeah…" Naruto said drawing it out a bit as he stared at her bare flesh.

Yoruichi smirked and spun around, to show him her thong-like bikini barely showing any coverage and making her breasts bounce.

"Can you rub some sun lotion on me?" Yoruichi asked sweetly with a mischievous smirk.

Naruto's brain was dying, but was safe from answering as he heard the others walking out of the changing room.

Rias wore a white ring two piece bikini, showing her curves.

Akeno wore a string bikini similar to Yoruichi's, the difference was her crotch and nipples were covered and it was purple. Naruto could see outlines of where he bit her breast through the clothe on her breast.

Koneko wore an emerald green tube bikini top with an emerald green sarong wrap around her emerald green bikini.

Asia wore a simple pink one piece.

Irina wore a simple conservative white two piece bikini.

Toga, who had her hair in one single bun on the back of her head, wore a simple red one piece that had a deep V-neck showing the interior of her breasts.

Xenovia walked out wearing a white one piece that had the stomach area removed, showing her tones stomach and belly button. The suit was decorated with several snowflakes of different shades of blue.

Ravel wore an orange frilled bikini top with her bikini however she wore light tan cut off shorts that went to her hips, showing the starting points of her plump butt. Her long golden hair was out of its signature drill-pig-tails and in a single braid that hung over her right shoulder with a cute phoenix band holding it together.

Naruto smiled as a small amount of blood trickled down his nose with Issei shouting about how bikinis were best and him getting glared at by Ravel and Koneko, making him stop and focus on Irina, Asia, and Rias.

Ryu started the grill and prepared the food, watching in amusement. All the while thinking of Ouga and what type of swimsuit she would have worn.

"Aren't you going to change Oboro?" Xenovia asked as she pulled the back of her hair and tied it into a small pony tail, leaving her bangs framing her face.

"I already have my swim suit on." Oboro said.

Everyone watched as her P.E. uniform vanished and there she stood, naked as the day she was reincarnated with band aids on her nipples and a big one on her vagina.

Issei was blown back with a bloody nose and Naruto looked away.

"Oboro!" Ravel shouted, running to her friend. "What are you wearing?"

"My swimsuit." Oboro answered blandly.

"No, you areAGH! One is falling off!" Ravel shouted as the one on Oboro's vagina started to peel off. "Change into the one we bought for you yesterday!"

"As you wish." Oboro stated as she used her magic and soon she was wearing a leather-styled two piece ring bikini like Rias however, the ring in between her breasts had a string going around her neck to keep it up instead of having straps on the breast cups wrapping around her neck.

Naruto and Ryu laughed as they watched this before Yoruichi grabbed Naruto from behind.

"Naru-chan…" Yoruichi pouted. "Rub the lotion on me. You don't want me to lose these tan line you love… do you?"

Naruto, with all his will power and awkwardness from knowing about Yoruichi's true feelings, removed her from him.

"Maybe Koneko-chan can help you?" Naruto said before he had a bottle of sun lotion pushed in his face by Koneko.

"Do me first Nyaruto-kun, nya." Koneko demanded. She enhanced her cuteness with her cat features and her verbal tic.

Naruto nodded immediately and led her to the towels under the umbrellas.

Yoruichi pouted and looked at Akeno.

"I'll put yours on if you do mine." Yoruichi said, getting a nod from Akeno.

Both sad Naruto decided to help Koneko, but let it slide.

Koneko laid on the towel, checked to see if Issei was looking at her, but he was paying attention to Rias, and moved her top to her hips and lay on the towel, arms under her chin as her tail swayed in anticipation.

"Go ahead Nyaruto-kun, nya." Koneko said as she saw him rubbing his hands with the lotion in them.

Issei grinned a perverted grin as he, like Naruto, applied lotion to his hands and placed them on Rias's back, making her squirm a bit under his hands.

Koneko moaned when she felt his lotion-covered hands place themselves on her shoulder blades and move down and then back up. She purred in content as he touched her, lathering her back in the white lotion as it slowly absorbed into her skin before he moved to her legs.

"Alright, that finishes your legs." Naruto said before he saw Koneko flip herself over, showing her breasts to him.

"Not done yet, Nyaruto-kun." She said as her tail came up and wrapped around his wrist. "You don't want your white kitten to tan, do you?"

Naruto's mask opened as he leaned over her and claimed her lips, his crotch against hers as he ignored everyone around him. It had been a long while since he tasted Koneko and it was refreshing to feel her against him.

"Naru-sama!" Toga shouted from the pool. "Come in the water, it's refreshing and we can have a race!"

Naruto looked at Toga and then back at Koneko.

Koneko sighed and sat up a bit and moved her top up and back into place.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun." Koneko said as she kissed him once more and moved over to Ravel.

"Wait a minute." Naruto said as he made his way to Ravel first and sat on his knees next to her chair.

"Are you feeling alright, Ravel-chan?" Naruto whispered, leaning in slightly.

"I'm doing fine. The medicine my mom gave me helped me adjust and I returned to normal as you can see." Ravel said as she pointed to herself.

"Okay, I am worried about you." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand. "If anything happens or you feel sick, let me know, alright."

"I promise." Ravel said as she kissed Naruto's temple in reassurance. "Now go have fun."

Naruto saw Ravel's face move to look at her book away from him which made his heart drop a bit before he made his way to the pool next to Toga.

"What was that about?" Koneko asked as she sat next to Ravel.

"Nothing of great importance." Ravel said as she opened her book again and started to read.

"What did you want Toga-chan?" Naruto asked as his mask closed.

"I want to race." Toga chirped as she turned and pointed to the jumping blocks. "We will start there and swim to the end of the pool and back. Whoever wins gets a kiss from the loser."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Alright, just give me a sec." Naruto said as he helped Toga out of the water, glimpsing some of her side boob.

Issei's head swerved fast to see Toga's side boob as he helped Asia learn how to swim, tripping and slipping under her getting a face full of boobs.

Toga was confused as she saw him remove his mask and summon a black cloth mask that covered the same amount as his previous one. (2)

"What is that?" Toga asked as she watched him pull it over his his face.

"It's my water mask." Naruto said. "My normal one is not water proof for some reason, so I use this. It is the same as the other one, however I got to pull it down to eat."

"I see." Toga said as the two of them walked to the blocks and both got on one.

Both got ready and jumped into the water, putting their all into the race, reaching the other side and then returning to the side they started.

While this was happening, Issei put more sun lotion on Asia while Xenovia helped Irina and Akeno helped Yoruichi as Ryu's grill was finally heated up and he started cooking.

Naruto ended up winning the race against Toga, who pouted slightly.

"I guess you win." Toga said as she swam over and placed her lips on his clothed cheek, making him blush a bit.

"I guess I did." Naruto chuckled before he felt his forearm get grabbed and then he was pulled out of the pool by Akeno using her Queen strength.

"ara, ara," Akeno chuckled. "Why don't you play with me Naruto-kun?"

"Sure." Naruto said, not seeing Toga pout more before she continued swimming.

Koneko and Ravel watched as Naruto and Akeno got into the shallow end of the pool and start splashing each other.

"You alright with not doing anything?" Koneko asked as she looked at her friend/rival, her cat ears twitching at the sound of the splashing.

"No, I'm not." Ravel said sadly as she closed her book. "I want to jump in and play, but I am worried he will be annoyed with me."

Koneko smiled and her tail wrapped around Ravel's waist and put her arm around Ravel's shoulder.

"Silly Phenex," Koneko said, leaning in and touching her head, nuzzling her. "He asked for forgiveness, showing he is worried about you and wants to make it up to you."

Ravel nodded and enjoyed the attention she was getting from the Nekoshou until Issei shouted about how cute they look, thus got a swift kick in the teeth via Koneko.

Issei landed in the water, splashing Yoruichi who was on a pool float chair, making her hiss.

'He almost got pool water in my drink.' Yoruichi thought red faced as she chugged more of the liquid.

"Say, Naruto-kun," Akeno said as she was splashed. "Would it be alright if I moved into your mansion with you and the others?"

"Why?" Naruto asked as he was splashed.

"Well, the other girls in your harem live with you, so why can't I?" Akeno asked as she dodged the water he sent at her.

"You can, but let me make sure we have the rooo(Gurgle)…" Naruto said as he was pulled underwater, his mask pulled down, and maliciously kissed by Akeno, who had her hand moving into his trunks and grabbing his dick.

'Fuck it!' Naruto thought as he grabbed Akeno's boobs and fondled her, his dick getting massaged by her hand.

Naruto soon broke the kiss for air, bringing Akeno with him, although his hands still on her boobs. He was greeted with a swift chop to the head, not really hurting him, by Koneko.

"Stupid," Koneko said as she pulled Naruto away from Akeno. "The food is done, eat with us."

Naruto was thrown violently to the pavement next to Ravel, who eeped and tried to run, but was grabbed by Yoruichi, who was now buzzed and rubbed herself all over Ravel like a cat, essentially pinning her down.

"Naruto-sama!" Ravel screamed. "Help me!"

Koneko returned with food for herself, Ravel, and Naruto to see her boyfriend being hugged alongside Ravel into Yoruichi's body.

Koneko's tail fluffed in anger as she put the food down and yanked both strugglers out of Yoruichi's grasp. Both flushed from their expirience, Naruto and Ravel ate their food in silence as Koneko sat between them and made small talk.

Naruto looked over and saw Rias talking with her small quartet and decided now would be a good time.

"Hey Rias…"

The red head stopped what she was doing and looked up at the blonde who was making his way over to her.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Naruto said seriously. "It's about Koneko-chan."

Rias got serious and soon the two were at the opposite side of the pool.

"What is it? Is she in danger?" Rias asked quickly.

"No, she isn't, but Koneko-chan is the subject of our discussion." Naruto said calmly. "I want to have her in my Peerage Rias. I would like to trade you my last Rook for her."

Rias felt her heart drop as she bit her lip.

She felt her blood run cold and freeze as time itself seemed to repeat what just happened in her head, the words "Trade" and "Koneko" running through her head.

"I can…" Rias said, making Naruto sigh with relief and smile. "But I can't just yet."

Naruto frowned. Rias said yes, but then backed out.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"If I trade her to you I won't have any heavy hitters." Rias stated. "I would like to have another Rook before I trade her to you Naruto. Please understand."(3)

Naruto sighed again and scratched his head.

"I understand." He said sadly. 'I really don't want to wait to have my girlfriend in my peerage.'

"Naruto-kun, Rias."

Both Kings looked and saw Xenovia.

"There is a message from Sirzechs-sama waiting for you over there with that Rabbit Yokai." Xenovia said as she pointed to a female Rabbit Yokai, who had white fur all over her body, blonde hair on her head, an orange short dress, a green cape and brown boots.

"Hey-o Rias-sama!" she called out, waving to the Gremory Heiress. "My name is Carrot, and I am here with a message from the Mao!" (4)

"Go talk Rias, we can continue this later." Naruto said, getting a nod from Rias before she went to accept the letter.

Naruto started to move but felt Xenovia grab his arm gently, stopping him from moving.

"Naruto-kun," Xenovia said cutely. "Can you show me where the drinking fountain is?"

Naruto deadpanned.

'Is she serious?' he thought.

"Uhm, we have water bottles here for you if you need water." Naruto said slowly.

"Yeah, but I want to drink it from the fountain." Xenovia said with puppy dog eyes. "Please show me where it is?"

Naruto caved and took her hand.

Silently, the two walked away and made their way to the front of the building near the changing rooms where the fountain was, next to it was the janitor's closet.

Naruto watched as Xenovia pushed the button that started the water and saw her lean in, pushing her right set of hair over her ear, showing him more of her next, making him pay very close attention to the details of her skin.

'I want to….' Naruto thought, licking his lips, before mentally slapping himself. 'No, bad Naruto!'

"Ah!"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts in alert, but all he saw was Xenovia, her right shoulder exposed and her breasts wet from leaning into the water, her breasts squished into the fountain.

"Oh no…" Xenovia whimpered as she removed herself from the fountain, her chest wet and her nipples showing through the fabric from the cold water causing her to get goose bumps.

Naruto developed his own as he started to get aroused at seeing Xenovia like this.

Xenovia made no attempt to pull the shoulder strap back into place as she removed herself from the fountain, a frown on her face as she faced Naruto.

"Let me go get you a towel." Naruto said as he started to move, but was hugged by Xenovia, her breasts squishing and molding themselves against Naruto's chest. Xenovia started to move, making her breasts rub against Naruto, making him blush like a tomato and he tried with all his might to keep his growing erection down.

"Xenovia-chan," Naruto said with red face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drying off, so keep still." Xenovia says before she gasped. 'Is that?'

Naruto gulped in fear as he started to sweat as his erect dick was pressing against Xenovia's stomach.

Both blushed as they looked at each other.

Xenovia pulled Naruto's clothe mask down and pulled him into her face, connecting their lips, moaning as she missed this feeling of his lips on hers.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Xenovia's waist and pulled her into him as Xenovia wrapped her arms around his head.

Naruto pulled back a bit and licked Xenovia's lips with his tongue, making her open her mouth and letting him in. Both participants fought for dominance, with Xenovia pulling on hand down from Naruto's neck and forcing the closet open.

Naruto felt Xenovia, with her Rook-like strength, push him into the room, which he let happen.

"Xenovia-chan, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two. Sure, lust and teenage hormones, but there had to be something else.

Xenovia placed her head on Naruto's chest, hearing his fast heart beat, smiling at the fact she was able to get such reactions from him, before that smile faltered.

"I know you have done sexual things with Koneko and Ravel as they are your girlfriends," Xenovia said as she pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes. "I also saw you kiss Akeno. We kissed also, but you have not attempted to do it again."

"Well, I…"

"Make me yours." Xenovia interrupted, her face flushed more and her eyes holding hope and want. "Touch me. Make me feel good like you have done for the other three. Please?"

Naruto sighed and leaned in, nuzzling Xenovia's face.

"As you wish."

Xenovia gasped when she felt her swimsuit and felt her wet breasts be exposed to Naruto's eyes for the first time. Her arms wrapped around her chest in embarrassment.

"Naruto-kumm…" Xenovia said before she was silenced by his lips and she felt him gently grab her arms.

"It's okay Xenovia-chan," Naruto whispered huskily. "I'll take it slow and if I do something you don't like, let me know and I'll stop."

Xenovia nodded leaned her head to the side.

"Lick my neck." Xenovia asked. While waiting for Naruto to wake up, Akeno had suggested that she read Icha-Icha: Paradise like how Ravel was by Kiryuu. Xenovia had gotten five chapters in and the Main Female Protagonist had a fetish of being licked and spanked. Reading them made Xenovia feel horny so she wanted to try them out.

Naruto said nothing as he licked her shoulder, sending a shiver down Xenovia's spine as he inched closer to her neck. He gently moved her arms, exposed her breasts once more and gently cupped them and pushed them up, softly squeezing her bare breasts and rotating them.

Xenovia moaned as she felt this and squealed when he lathered her collar bone with his spit via his tongue.

Naruto let go of her right breast and slowly ran his fingers down her side and placed his hand on her ass, gripping it and kneading the flesh like clay, getting more moans and heavy, heated breathing from Xenovia.

Naruto himself was enjoying himself, taking pleasure in Xenovia's pleasure. He moved her against the wall, making Xenovia wrap on leg around his waist to keep herself steady.

Naruto licked up Xenovia's neck, making her tremble as he did, and then licked her jawbone.

Xenovia stuck her wet tongue out and tried to touch his, and he got the hint. Their tongues wrestled with each other for a minute before Xenovia pulled her tongue back into her mouth, leaving a large amount of saliva on her skin.

"Spank me Naruto-kun…" Xenovia gasped out as she felt him rub her left nipple.

Xenovia screamed as he slapped her ass, she tried to muffle it by placing one of her hands over her mouth.

Naruto slapped her ass again and got the same reaction, this time it barely failed.

Xenovia pulled her leg down and tripped Naruto, making them both fall on the floor, Naruto's hands under her sweaty arm pits, making her feel even more hot.

Naruto tried to move his hands and saw her reaction. He rubbed her arm pits and felt her grind her wet crotch against his erect member.

Naruto smirked.

"Say, lift your arms above your head Xenovia-chan."

Xenovia slowly did and then felt her back against the floor, arms gripped and held above her head, and Naruto's face in her left arm pit.

"Naruto-kun, what are you…" Xenovia whispered before she felt his tongue lick her sweat from her arm pit.

Xenovia felt the heat of her body increase dozens of folds and felt herself get wet.

"Seems my Xenovia-chan is into kinky stuff to get off by me licking her sweaty pit." Naruto said slyly as he licked her again.

"I'm not…"

"But your body is telling me otherwise," Naruto said as he sat up on her stomach gently, letting go of her wrists, and caressed her face. "Please be honest with me like your body, Xenovia-chan."

Xenovia's hands move and place themselves on Naruto's inner thighs and made their way to his pelvis.

"I want to be one of your girls," Xenovia said again. "Make me yours."

Naruto softly smiled.

"You already are mine," Naruto said as he leaned in slightly, touching her chest were her Knight piece had entered her. "From the moment you became my Knight, you became mine in body and soul. I'll never let you go and if you try to leave I'll hunt you down and force you into submission."

Xenovia felt her heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes and her lip trembled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong." Xenovia said as she opened her watery eyes and smiled. "I'm just so happy to hear you say that."

"Ti amo Xenovia-chan. Ti amo moltissimo." Naruto said as he leaned in and nuzzled her face again, this time she reciprocated his affection with nuzzling of her own.

"Ti amo anch'io, Naruto-kun. Ho sempre." Xenovia responded as she grabbed his junk through his trunks. "Lascia che ti mostri quanto ti amo."

Naruto got harder as she moved her hand up and down his dick with her other hand massaging his inner most thigh near his balls.

"So this is where you have been."

Naruto and Xenovia looked up and saw a body size portal with Oboro, her head shoulders, and chest hanging out of it.

Both teens were silent before they pushed off each other, with Xenovia covering her breasts and Naruto hiding his erection.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked his pawn, who moved out of the portal.

"Just as she was grabbing your dick." Oboro said blandly as she out of the corner of her eye saw Xenovia, blushing, pulling up her swimsuit to cover her breasts. "The others are wondering where you two are so we should return to them."

Naruto nodded, walking around a bit to reduce the side of his erection and soon it lowered.

Once the trio arrived via portal, Naruto was slammed into the ground by Yoruichi, who was crying surly drunk.

"Nyaru-shan…." Yoruichi cried as she drunkenly grabbed him into her breasts, making her teeny bikini top move and reveal her nipples. "I tho… you banded me! Plesh don lea… me…"

Naruto patted her head, having delt with her drunken possessiveness before, and massaged her ears in between his fingers.

Yoruichi's cries died down and soon she was snoozing and snuggling into his bare chest.

'She needs to hold back in her drinking.' Naruto thought as he ran his hand through her long purple hair. He sighed sadly. 'We need to talk about our relationship.'

Issei cried blood as he glared evilly at the two.

'Bastard…' Issei thought as he was chopped in the head, had his elbow pinched, and had his side pinched by Asia, Rias, and Irina, all sporting annoyed look and puffed out cheeks.

Naruto chuckled as he watched this play out.

"I'm going to take Yoruichi-nee-chan home." Naruto stated, looking down at his sleeping Queen. "She will need time to recover in her room."

Naruto teleported without letting anyone say anything. He returned shortly after and jumped into the water next to Koneko and Ravel who were wading in the shallow end.

They continued to play and have fun in the sun until they started cleaning up around three in the afternoon.

"Later everyone." Naruto called as he put his mask back on, seeing everyone in the Gremory Peerage split off, with Koneko going with him and his Peerage to the Uzumaki Mansion.

Naruto walked with his hands behind his head with a smile.

'It's good to be the King.' Naruto thought as he looked at each of his Peerage members and Koneko. 'I'm happy that I am alive to have this family.'

An image of Akasha glimpsed in his mind, causing Naruto to stop walking.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto blinked and looked at Ravel.

"Yes?"

"Hold my hand?" Ravel said timidly as she held her small hand out. Gently, Naruto clasped her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Ravel-chan." Naruto said as the two of them started walking along side his family.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch, the others in their rooms putting their belongings away and some of the girls deciding to shower to get the chlorine water off of them and out of their hair.

"(Whimper)"

"What is wrong Kurama?" Naruto said as he petted his familiars head.

"I wanted to see the girls in their swimsuits." He pouted, drawing circles on the leather couch with his finger. "But you said no."

"(sigh) I did not want to have you going ape-shit over them, and plus you hate water." Naruto stated.

"I know, but it's worth going when babes are getting near naked." Kurama bellowed, his tiny red eyes filled with tears.

Naruto scratched his head and pulled out a photo.

"Here, have this." He said.

Kurama took the photo and looked at it. It was a picture of everyone at the pool.

"We took a picture so you can have it." Naruto said, knowing it would keep him quite.

"THANK YOU NARU-SAMA!" the squeaky voiced Kitsune shouted as he hugged his master. "I can't wait to show Marco."

'Oh that's right.' Naruto thought as he removed Kurama from him, stood up, and summoned Marco.

"Naruto-sama, what do you need?" Marco said as appeared and saw Naruto panting.

"I have a question for you, Marco." Naruto stated.

 **Chapter 13, DONE!**

 **How was the pool? Good, bad, sexy, disturbing?**

 **Anyway, you all know the drill, nice constructive criticism reviews, no 'I read this part I not reading anymore' bullshit.**

 **1 yes, Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Bleach is Ajuka's Queen and Second-in-Command of the Research and Development department. It makes sense, and he also has Nemu, but I just did not introduce her yet. Mayuri is a modified Reincarnated Devil, meaning he has tampered and experimented on his Queen Piece inside of him to be stronger than he should be. And yes, since he was once human, Mayuri has a Sacred Gear, his zanpakuto.**

 **2 Kakashi's mask**

 **3 Who should be Rias's new Rook to take Naruto's place? I know Naruto can still fight for Rias in Rating Games, but Rias needs to learn how to let him go and rely on her own power.**

 **4 Carrot the Rabbit Minx from One Piece, Fuck you Fight me, Not a Furry, go die in a hole if you're mad.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	14. Return to the Familiar

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 ** _Original Posted On: Dec 14, 2018_**

Monkeyman and Heckelman thanks for your help. It was a long journey, one filled with betrayal and blood. But we made it through.

IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TODAY! I'M 20 YEARS OLD NOW AND I'M…. still an… asshole….

Yeah nothing really shocking, but yeah, today is my birthday, and I did not plan on this happening, chapter 14 on my birthday on Dec 14th. It just happened. I swear.

(Angel halo and wings appear, but a devil's tail pokes out)

Also got all 11 volumes of DXD manga yesterday from a friend, thanks Jamie, you are the best.

Okay, I first watched Highschool Dxd in 2014, just after season 2 came out in English. I loved it, and then watched every episode of season 3 come out and enjoyed it also, except the last two episodes, those were strange. I watched Season 4 as it came out this year and could not help but feel nostalgic and guilty pleasure build in my stomach. Might be because my girlfriend at the time, who recommended the show to me, watched it with me and let me poke her nipples like Issei does to Rias and Akeno in season 3. I am not ashamed to admit it, it actually worked.

Now, onto some possibly disturbing news, I can't believe I am going to say this, but if you want to hear Rias say some nasty, yet hilarious shit, watch Shimoneta. It was recommended to me by a friend and I watched it all, and I was scarred and laughing hysterically at what I was watching. It became funnier when I realized the voice actress of Blue Snow was the actress who voiced Rias Gremory. I could not stop seeing Rias and Issei, as the main character was voiced by Josh Grelle like Issei is in season 4, and I could not help but envision Issei and the Gremory peerage doing the shit SOX does in Shimoneta. I believe Jamie Marchi, the voice actress who plays Rias and Blue Snow, had more enthusiasm in her voice in Shimoneta than when she played Rias.

Poll Results:

Cannot believe it, but here they are:

Card Game Club with 85 votes

Yes with 51 votes

Illustration Club (Drawing) with 49 votes

Mythical Artifacts Research Club with 20 votes

Chess club with 19 votes

No with 16 votes

So it seems that they will be the Card Game club. Surprised that this one won as I was a part of this club in high school as a senior and there was only seven members.

Review Response:

Screennameunknown: I did not repost chapter 13. I deleted the preview of chapter 14 as I no longer needed it. I did not expect it to appear to be the first on the updated list. Sorry for the confusion.

Zero: I am already immersed in the Furry side…. The humble Hentai Order will fall to us the Fur of the Furry side. LOL, I laughed my ass off in my English class when I read this it was hilarious. You get a gold star of Comedy from me pal.

Dragonfiremage11: Rosario + Vampire, since Tsukune was a human before he became a ghoul, a Vampiric Ghoul, he was immune to water because his human body. Naruto, Gasper, and Toga will not affected by water like pure blooded vampires. Only holy water will hurt them since they are devils.

Guest: Naruto will talk to Akasha soon, but it won't be in the next chapter.

Guest: I have plans for Rossweisse, don't worry.

Guest: No, Irina was there when Kokabiel told the group that God was dead. And since she knows, like Xenovia, they could not return to the Church without being excommunicated.

Redburningdragon: I'll think of something for her.

Spark681: (evil chuckle) I think you and the rest of the readers will find out soon.

Gunblade2018: I have that right under this. I hope you enjoy it.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, and Toga

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3, reincarnated as a devil/ dragon because she is the tail of the black dragon Vritra)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 14: Return to the Familiar**

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Sunday Morning…**

Naruto's phone rang as he held it to his ear. He looked around the table to see his peerage eating their respective breakfast and talk to each other.

'Please pick up.' Naruto thought as he stood up, taking his dirty plate to the kitchen.

"(Ring, Ring, Click) Hello?"

"Morning Sona." Naruto said as he put his plate on the counter. He made his way to the back door as the table was getting loud from everyone talking.

"Naruto? It's a surprise for me to have you call me, period." Sona said as she was actually surprised that he had called her.

"Well, I have something to ask you." Naruto stated as he walked onto the grass, enjoying the crisp spring morning air. "It is about tonight's full moon."

"The full moon? Do you mean the Pet Forest?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if…"

"It is my Peerage's turn to go to the forest due to Rias's and you going for Issei and Asia." Sona said hotly.

"I remember." Naruto said, frowning a bit. "But I was recently promoted to a High-Class Devil and have a Peerage of my own and some of them need familiars too. So I was calling…"

"As an apology for breaking your mask, I'll let you and your Peerage go to the forest this month." Sona said. She had remembered and thought he was going to guilt trip her.

"Actually I was going to ask if your peerage and mine could go together. That way you don't need to wait another month and we both get our Peerage members their familiars together. What do you say?" Naruto asked.

Sona looked at her phone while standing in her home. She had rented an apartment near Rias, having also decided to live in the Human World while she attended school.

'Is he really asking this?' Sona thought as she put her phone back to her ear.

"Sure, I don't mind, but what about Zatouji's 'One Peerage at a Time' rule?" Sona asked.

"Don't worry about that," Naruto said with an unseen smile. "I'll deal with him. Anyway, thanks for agreeing. Come by my home later tonight with your peerage members that need familiars and we can all go together."

"We will be there by eight P.M." Sona said making sure the time was alright.

"It's a date." Naruto said before he hung up. He was so happy that he could go with Sona's group. He did not want to have meaningless arguments about things like this, and by asking this question, he gave Sona the power to decide if he and his Peerage would go tonight or have to wait, either way he would have accepted it.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Naruto exclaimed as he reentered the kitchen. "We are going familiar hunting tonight with Sona's Peerage at eight tonight. So what are your plans for today?"

"I plan on training on my own, or with anyone who wants to train." Xenovia said, happy to hear that they were getting familiars. She had seen Kurama help around the house and she wanted one like him, cute and adorable in their down time but fierce and strong when in battle.

"I plan on going grocery shopping." Ryu said as he had noticed, with more people living with them they went through food faster.

"I plan on going to the Underworld to talk to my Mother about… something." Ravel said, hinting at her Maturity to Naruto. None of the others knew of her maturity as her body had returned looked the same as she did before after a good night's sleep. (1)

"I have no plans, except probably getting ready for tomorrow." Marco said as he drank his coffee. "However, now that I think about it, I need to talk to your parent's Ravel-sama."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, Ravel especially. However, Ravel nodded her head in acceptance.

"I will be going to the underworld to let Grayfia-sama know about your progress in your recovery." Oboro said blankly.

"I got nothing going on." Yoruichi said as she looked at Toga, both wearing their maid outfits even though Naruto said they did not need to.

"I have nothing really planned. Well, except catching up on my studies for tomorrow when I return to school." Toga said as she glanced at her King. "Don't you also need notes from your classes?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Issei and Asia-chan are coming over to help me get the notes I missed taking from the days I was gone. What about you Koneko?"

"Was probably going to spend time with Yoruichi, training or something." Koneko said as she looked at the older Nekoshou.

"Of course we can." Yoruichi said as she leaned in and hugged the younger Nekoshou.

"Alright, but whatever you decide to do, please be back here before eight tonight, promise?" Naruto said as he looked at his servants.

"Promise." They all said in somewhat unison.

"Good, now Yoruichi-nee-chan, we need to talk." Naruto said seriously as he tilted his head, signaling her to follow him.

Yoruichi was confused, the whole peerage was confused. They have never seen, so far, Naruto be this serious. Nodding, Yoruichi removed herself from her chair and followed Naruto.

Naruto led her outside and they walked to the large forested area behind Kuoh city.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Naru-chan?" Yoruichi asked, worried about his behavior.

Naruto said nothing as he continued to walk deeper into the trees, which she followed him.

"Yoruichi-nee-chan," Naruto said as he stopped suddenly, his back to her still. "What do you think of me?"

Yoruichi frowned in confusion.

'What brought this up?' she thought as she put her hand on her chin.

"Well, I see you as my little brother." Yoruichi says as she looked at him. "One I would do anything for and protect them, even at the cost of my life."

"Your little brother, hugh…" Naruto said as his shoulders slumped a bit, which was noticed by the older woman.

"Why are you asking me this Naru-chan?" Yoruichi asked as she went to touch his shoulder.

"I heard different." Naruto said, making Yoruichi pull her hand back as he turned. "I heard you love me like a woman who loves a man. Is that true?"

'How did he…. Soifon you bitch!' Yoruichi thought angrily. 'I can't tell him I do, because if I did I would have to tell him about what I did with you and that would break him.'

"That's crazy," Yoruichi laughed. "Who ever told you that is probably trying to prank you."

"Really, Soifon never jokes when you are the subject of discussion, so I am more inclined to believe her over you at the moment." Naruto said as he saw Yoruichi look at him with shock and disbelief, proving him correct. "Please tell me the truth. I don't want this awkwardness between us to keep going."

Yoruichi fidgeted in her spot. She could feel his gaze on her and it made her feel on edge.

Naruto stepped towards her and touched her left cheek.

"Who gave you this, Yoruichi-nee-chan?" he asked as he moved his hand and dispelled her illusion that hid her X-shaped scar. "Who scarred my Queen?"

Yoruichi grabbed his hand, to throw it from her face, but when she grabbed him, she looked into his eyes. His cerulean blue eyes bore into her topaz yellow eyes.

"It was a long time ago." Yoruichi responded softly. "It's ancient history."

Naruto traced her scar and touched her chin.

"Okay, but I still want to know if you see me as a man, one that you can love." Naruto asked, just as softly as Yoruichi. "I can see you are hurting. The alcoholism that you have and the refusal to tell me about your past is my proof that you are hiding things from me. I won't pry into them, but I want to know if you love me. You don't need to hide it from me."

Yoruichi's nekoshou features made themselves known as leaned into his hand, holding it there, rubbing the scarred flesh into his hand.

Yoruichi's mind was in inner turmoil, and her ears lay flat on her head and her tails were still.

She wanted to tell him. She had yearned for him for a long time, but she was worried about the curse her father placed on her, the same curse that forced her to kill her former lover. The same curse that said former lover had hopefully severed.

But she was worried about her drunken escapade with Soifon and his reaction about her having sex with another person.

"Naru-chan," Yoruichi whispered, her foggy eyes looking him in the eye. "I do love you more that a sister should love her brother."

Naruto nodded and put his forehead to hers.

"Is that true?"

Yoruichi could smell his scent and it made her want him to kiss her and she closed her eyes.

"It is true. As true as the Earth revolves around the Sun." Yoruichi said as she had her ears down.

Her ears twitched at the sound of his mask opening and she felt his lips on her forehead.

Yoruichi opened her eyes to see Naruto pulling his lips from her head with an easy happy smile.

"Thank you for being honest with me Yoruichi-nee-chan." Naruto said. "I love you too."

Yoruichi broke.

Naruto felt himself get pushed against a tree and saw Yoruichi set his mask to stay open.

"Yoruichi-nee-chMmph…"

Naruto was interrupted by Yoruichi's lips as her tongue forced itself into his mouth, hitting several pleasurable spots in his mouth making him moan.

"Little bastard…" Yoruichi whispered as she pulled back. "Making me vulnerable and only giving me a kiss on the head. I'll take my pound of flesh out of you."

Naruto heard this, but was dazed.

Smirking, Yoruichi kissed him again, pushing her clothed breasts into Naruto's chest, squishing them against him.

Naruto, acting on instinct, latched his hands around her waist and pulled her closer into him, pushing their privates against each other.

Yoruichi grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her butt and the other one on her boob, signaling to him to start fondling with a strong glare, to which he did with great gusto even though they were still wearing clothes it felt great.

Noticing this, Yoruichi used magic to seal her maid uniform away, along with Naruto's clothes, into her pocket space, leaving the pair in their underwear, boxers for Naruto and purple lace bra and panties for Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-nee-chan…" Naruto gasped when she released him. "Let's go somewhere private for this…"

"No, we are doing it here." Yoruichi said as she unclipped her bra and it too vanished into her pocket space, leaving her in her panties.

Naruto's boxers almost ripped off when he saw her nude, twin toned flesh. The light crème color of her breasts, stomach and around her crotch surrounded by light chocolate colored skin could make any man who saw her like this become animals.

Yoruichi chuckled as she closed the distance between them.

"Have none of the others done this for you, Naru-chan." Yoruichi asked, licking the tip of his nose and grabbed his clothed dick. She felt its heat and the pulsing blood flowing through it.

"Koneko-chan jerked me off once." Naruto gasped when he felt her slip under his boxers, her rough hands gently caressing his manhood.

"Really, only Koneko-chan?" Yoruichi whispered huskily into his ear. "Then I guess this will be a first for you."

Naruto was about to ask her what she meant, but felt a gently chill on his dick. Yoruichi had removed his boxers leaving him bare to her, making him nervous and anxious, making him harden to his max, five inches, in her hand.

Yoruichi chuckled when she squatted down and blew a warm stream of breath on the tip of his dick, making Naruto shiver.

"You like this Naru-chan?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned closer, smelling the musky and sweaty scent of his dick. Her tails swayed back in forth in excitement.

Naruto could barely answer because he was feeling so good from Yoruichi's hand, which had slowed down, and all he could do is nod.

"Then you'll love this." Yoruichi said as she chewed her saliva that gathered in her mouth, spreading it all over her tongue before she stuck out the heavily wet organ and touched the tip of his dick.

Naruto gasped and he pushed Yoruichi back a bit.

"I think, (huff) we should stop…" Naruto panted. If they were anywhere in the Mansion or in a private area where no one could walk in on them, he would have been willing to continue.

Yoruichi pouted as she touched his tip and spread the saliva that stuck to it down his length with her finger.

"I can understand this being your first time with this sort of thing, but even Soifon did not bitch when I went down on her."

The two could hear a pin drop.

'Fuck.' Yoruichi thought.

"You did what!" Naruto shouted.

Yoruichi, having used her magic to put their clothes back on, tried to leave but was grabbed by her arm.

"Naru-chan?" she asked as she tried to make him let her go.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Naruto demanded as his grip stayed strong. "You went down on Soifon?"

"…." Yoruichi blushed as she looked away before she looked at his face to see anger.

"Tell me why?"

"I was thinking of my past and I needed someone to comfort me." Yoruichi said as she stopped struggling, but was still being held by Naruto. "I could not ask you, and so in my drunken stupor I slept with Soifon."

Naruto's hair covered his eyes. His face holding anger, as his mask was still open. He gripped her arm tighter and his other hand clenched and unclenched multiple times. Soon he put her against a tree while still holding her.

"Alright." He said after a few minutes. "I can accept you sleeping with Soifon if I am unavailable."

"What?"

"I'm saying if you need to have someone to fuck, then Soifon is an available option besides me." Naruto said as he looked her in the eyes before he pulled her closer. "But if I find out you are fucking another man, I will kill him then I'll kill you for betraying me. You are my Queen, thus makes you mine. Meaning that I am the only man allowed to please you."

With that Naruto kissed Yoruichi, clumsily using her own tongue technique against her, making her moan into his mouth.

Naruto pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Always remember that, Yoru-nee." He said before he licked her scarred cheek, marking her and his.

Knowing what he just did, Yoruichi licked his cheek, marking him as hers. She chose his cheek as she could smell two other markings.

One was from Koneko on the right side of Naruto's neck and the other was a different smelling one on the left side of his neck, and now hers on his cheek which she just placed.

In Nekomata/Nekoshou tradition, once one marked the other as their mate, they were to be married, however the one marked could be marked by others and who ever had sex with the marked person first was the true mate. So Yoruichi had not only Koneko and the other girls in the Mansion as rivals, but Koneko and this other Nekomata to deal with in a traditional sense.

Naruto knew this, and accepted it also.

"Alright, are we done here?" Naruto asked, going back to his previous attitude from when he announced them going to the Pet Forest.

Yoruichi, whose body was still heated and ready for sex, wanted to say no.

"Just… just a little more, please." She asked bashfully.

Naruto huffed slightly as he harshly grabbed Yoruichi's boob and hefted it up, making the Nekoshou whimper a bit with her ears flattening, giving Naruto and idea.

Naruto switched to himself leaning against the tree and pulled Yoruichi against his hips, keeping his hand on her breast and pulled her head into his chest.

Yoruichi was confused, but enjoyed the attention her breast was getting before she started to feel weak-kneed and moan loudly when Naruto nipped and licked her ear.

"Nyaru…" Yoruichi huffed out red faced. "Again…"

"Maybe I will, if you pick up where you left off." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear, sending a delightful tingle through Yoruichi's spine.

Once again, Yoruichi's upper body was stripped of her clothing letting her breasts bounce free, only this time she kept her maid uniform's skirt on as she knelt down on her knees, using her magic to seal away Naruto's pants and underwear, his cock springing free once more with a clear liquid accumulated on the tip.

Pooling her saliva on her tongue again, Yoruichi opened her mouth with her tongue sticking out with some saliva dripping onto her breasts. She leaned forward and licked the pre-cum and found it salty but oddly likable. After she got all of it, she licked the head before engulfing it.

Naruto moaned at the warmth and wetness of her mouth. It was a foreign feeling and he enjoyed it. He grabbed her head, massaging her head and ears, making her moan around him, sending vibrations though his dick making the expirience several times better.

Yoruichi used her wet tongue to lick around him as she sucked on his cock head and soon let go and licked the tip again, tickling his piss slit.

Naruto gasped, foam-like saliva pooling at the edge of his mouth from this, and he almost came from the feeling of her hot tongue forcing itself into his dick.

"(Huff, Huff) Keep going." Naruto gasped out. He was sweaty and his mouth was getting dry. This was a new expirience for him and it felt so good.

Yoruichi smiled and pulled off of him, keeping the pressure stable by massaging his dick.

"Naru-sama," Yoruichi said like a slut with half lidded eyes. "Mark me as yours with your hot spunk."

"I will if you hurry up!" Naruto snapped at her slightly, making Yoruichi smirk.

Again, she chewed her mouth and pooled a lot of saliva, pushed her breasts up with her hands and opened her mouth, spilling saliva all up in her breasts.

Naruto was about to ask what she was doing before he leaned back and moaned as she wrapped her saliva covered breasts around his dick. The sticky and slippery saliva that nekomata and Nekoshou had could be sold as lubricant, so Naruto felt intense tingles of pleasure run around his dick as each nerve was stimulated by her breasts and spit.

Yoruichi internally smirked as she pushed her head down, taking his tip back in her mouth, humming and rubbing her breasts up and down his dick.

Naruto shuttered and broke the tree bark in his hand as he gripped it hard. Electricity was shooting through his body as her tongue ravished his cock head and once again played with his piss slit.

"huh, Yoru…." Naruto panted as he shattered the part of the tree he was gripping. "I'm close…"

Yoruichi heard him and sped up her ministrations. She felt him swell in her mouth and removed her breasts from him and started to jerk him off, sucking on the head. She moved one hand under his dick and gently cupped his balls.

As tired and sensitive his body was, Naruto was pushed over the edge and held his breath as he started to cum.

As soon as he started, Yoruichi pulled him out and kept her mouth open as she continued to jerk him off.

Spurts of white sperm shot out of Naruto's dick, hitting Yoruichi in the face, some in her hair/ears, some landed in her mouth, and the rest dropped onto her breasts.

Chewing the amount of cum in her mouth, Yoruichi moaned enjoying the taste and as she felt his essence mark her as his. She moved her hand and scooped the rest off her breasts and face into her mouth.

Naruto, panting, watched as she poured his sperm into her mouth, chew it, and swallow it.

"So, Nyaru-sama," Yoruichi asked sensually, pushing her breasts against his thighs. "Were you satisfied with your dirty cat maid's services?"

Naruto weakly reached up and caressed her head, making her meow at him touching her ear.

"Very much so." Naruto said tiredly. "Right now I need some water. My throat is dry and I need a nap. Let's go home."

Yoruichi nodded. She summoned his clothes back on him and her clothes on her and quickly smoothed out her hair, removing the few spurts of his jizz that was in her hair out.

"As you wish, Naru-chan." Yoruichi said as she took his hand, a smile on her face, and teleported the two of them home, in the shower so they could bathe and get the sweat/sex smell off of them.

 **Meanwhile, Phenex Mansion…**

Ravel sat across from Layla, enjoying some tea and snacks. Marco stood besides Ravel, dressed nicely as he stood next to his master's fiancé.

"So, have you been able to change again?" Layla asked Ravel.

Ravel stopped drinking her tea and set it down.

"Sadly, I have not been able to." Ravel said looking down with disappointed. "I tried multiple times, but I can't get it."

"Well, you did mature through stress, so it won't be easy." Layla said as she understood what Ravel was going through. Her own mother had gone through a Forced Maturity while pregnant with her which is why Layla was much stronger than Jonathan.

"You will be able to do it naturally, Ravel-sama." Marco said as he voiced his opinion. "It just won't happen overnight."

"I know, but I don't want to continue being useless to him." Ravel said confidently. "I want to be helpful to him, as a wife and as a fighter."

"Have you forgiven him?" Layla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't." Ravel said. "I have been distant and he is respecting that. Naruto-sama is worried and is always asking me if I'm fine. I am happy he is paying more attention to me, but I did not want it like this, and I don't know how to forgive him."

Layla and Marco were about to respond when Riser burst through the door and looked around, spotting Ravel.

"Ravel!" he shouted as she hugged her. "Thank Lucifer, I was worried you were hurt."

"Onii-sama?" Ravel asked as Riser pushed her away, holding onto her as he looked her over.

"Did he do anything you didn't want?" He questioned. "If he did anything I'll kill that bastard."

"Don't insult my master, Phenex!" Marco growled.

"FUCK YOU BLUE PHOENIX!" Riser shouted. "You are a traitor to your kind for siding with a monstrous bastard like him!"

"Don't call Naruto-sama a bastard Onii-sama." Ravel said angrily as she removed his hands from her. "He has not done anything to hurt me, so your worry, while pleasant to know you care, is not necessary."

"How can you say that when he bit you!" Riser shouted. "He must have put a spell on you to make you like him. Come on, I'll take you to the doctors and see if they can remove this vile monster's curse from you."

Riser grabbed Ravel by her wrist and started to pull her out of the room.

"Riser," Layla called out. "Let your sister go. I can assure you Ravel is not under a spell and if she was, I and your father would have not allowed her to be in his peerage."

Riser stopped and turned to Ravel.

"YOU ARE IN HIS PEERAGE!" He shouted. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! I WON'T LET YOU STAY WITH THAT BLOOD SUCKING LEECH! HE IS A MONSTER, WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED!"

Burning anger filled Ravel's being at those words as her body was engulfed in flames.

Riser, having stumbled back, was about to stop her, but out of the flames Ravel stepped out, older.

Riser was shocked to see this, knowing exactly what happened and fell to his knees from the amount of magic he felt exuding from her voluptuous body. (2)

"Onii-sama," Ravel said in an older, mature voice of her normal voice. "Naruto-sama is not a monster, and if I hear you call him that again, I'll do the impossible and kill you were you stand!"

Ravel said this, pointing at Riser. The pressure grew stronger affecting the room, as the windows shook and the floor boards creaked.

Soon, Ravel felt tired and drained, and started collapse to the floor, her body reverting back to her normal 15 year old body, but was caught by Marco before she could hit the floor. The pressure let up and vanished as he lifted her up.

"I'll come back," Marco said to Layla as he held the tired princess. "I still have to talk to you, Phenex-sama."

"Alright, but make sure to bring her back tomorrow after school so we can start training her on controlling that power." Layla asked politely, getting a smile and nod from Marco.

Marco and Ravel left via teleport, leaving Riser and Layla.

"Mother," Riser said as he shakily stood back up. "You can't let her stay with that monster. As heir to the Phenex, I won't let it happen."

Layla slapped Riser, snapping her son's neck and shattering his jaw. Riser was flung into the wall from the force of her slap, he survived due to his immortality.

"What the FUCK MOTHER?" Riser shouted as he made his way over to Layla, but was stopped in his tracks as Layla looked at him with murderous eyes.

"You stupid brat." She said as she grabs him. "You have not been the heir since you were banned from the Rating Games for cheating. You're the scion of the Phenex. The true heiress is Ravel and she will stay with Naruto if she chooses to do so."

Riser shook as his blood froze over.

"But your daughter is in danger." He tried to use as reason.

Riser was thrown through the wall and into the yard.

"You are despicable. Learn some humility before you speak to me again." Layla shouted as Marco reappeared.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nothing at all." Layla said as she walked from the opening in the wall and sat down, offering him a cup of tea. "Now, you said you have something to ask me."

Marco nodded and the two proceeded to talk.

 **Meanwhile, Gremory mansion, Garden…**

Oboro walked along side Millicas as he held her hand with him asking her several questions about the human world.

The moment Oboro appeared back in the Gremory Mansion the tiny Gremory latched onto her and asked her why she was here. When Millicas heard she was looking for his mother, he grabbed her hand and said he would lead her to Grayfia.

"So, how is Rias-chan and Naruto-nii doing?" Millicas asked as he looked for his mom amongst the shrubbery.

"Ojou-sama is doing alright." Oboro answered. "She is having some trouble looking for another rook to replace Naruto-sama in her peerage, but she is doing fine. Naruto-sama doing fine and he is going to take us to the Pet Forest later tonight."

"Wow, really?" Millicas asked. "What type of familiar do you want Obo-nee?"

Millicas had seen Oboro as his older sister as she was near Naruto a lot when he was a child and could not help but see her as such.

"I am a dragon," Oboro answered blankly. "I don't need a familiar."

"I know that…" Millicas pouted. He wanted to know despite that.

Oboro looked around and saw Grayfia. Her gaze was followed by Millicas, who was happy to see his mother.

"MOM!"

Grayfia looked up to see her protégé and her son walking towards her.

"Millicas," Grayfia said with a smile, kissing her sons head as she hugged him. "Oboro."

"I have the weekly report." Oboro stated as she summoned a small file.

Grayfia released Millicas and took the file.

"I thank you for your work Oboro." Grayfia said with a bow.

"No need to thank me, but you can by indulging me." Oboro said.

"Alright, Millicas, return to the main house and go play with Venelana-sama." Grayfia said softly.

"Okay mom." Millicas said, sad he could not be a part of the conversation.

As soon as the two women saw that Millicas was gone and not eavesdropping, Grayfia took the initiative.

"May I ask what is troubling you Oboro?" Grayfia asked as she sat on a bench, patting the side to her right.

Oboro sat next to her master and looked forward.

"I," she said, then paused. "I feel like I'm hurting."

Grayfia blinked.

"Have you consulted a doctor?"

"Not that type of hurting." Oboro said as she turned her head to the left to look at Grayfia. "At the mansion, I see things. Things that make my heart beat faster. It hurts, but I know my body is not injured at all. Can you tell me what it is that could possibly make this stop?"

"What are these thing you see that start these 'Pains'?" Grayfia asked, having a pretty good idea on what it could be.

"I see Naruto-sama with the other girls, being intimate, getting close, and kissing." Oboro said. She placed her hand over her heart, feeling it start to beat faster slightly at the memories. "Even thinking about it makes my heart 'hurt'."

"Have you had any dreams or daydreams about you and Naruto-kun doing these things?" Grayfia asked.

Oboro's face stayed neutral, but her skin became a vibrant rose hue.

"Yes," She answered. "And it makes my heart go faster, and I feel this strange sensation in my lower body."

Grayfia smiled and placed her hand on the dragon's head, stroking her white hair.

"You are so much like me it is scary." Grayfia said with a chuckle. "Those feelings, your heart beating faster. It means you are in love, and you are envious of the others."

"Love…" Oboro repeated. Her heart skyrocketed at the thought, but she looked down. "I don't know what love is, or how to make it known I do love him."

"I say you just tell him." Grayfia said. "I know Naruto-kun won't turn you away."

Oboro looked at her hands and back to Grayfia.

"I…I'm scared." Oboro said.

"That is normal." Grayfia said as she hugged the dragon maid. "It's normal."

 **Skip… 8 O'clock, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Sona sighed as she and her peerage appeared at the door of Naruto's mansion.

"You alright Sona-sama?" Momo asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, just nervous." Sona said as she went to ring the bell, but stopped when Koneko opened the door, wearing shorts and a very loose t-shirt.

"Good evening, Student Prez." Koneko said. "Come in you guys. Naruto-kun is in the living room down the hall."

"Thank you." Sona and her Peerage said in unison before they entered.

"DAMN IT!"

Sona heard Naruto shout and an adult female laugh at him.

"Not my fault you suck at Smash Bros. Naru-chan."

Sona and her peerage entered the living room to see most of Naruto's peerage and him sitting on the couches in front of the T.V. playing the new Smash Brothers game on the Switch.

"Shut up Yoruichi-nee," Naruto said as he was sitting in her lap now. They made a bet: loser does something for the winner, and Yoruichi wanted Naruto to sit in her lap.

Sona and her Peerage dropped at this scene.

"Hm?" Naruto said as he looked over and saw Sona. "Hey Sona, when did you get here?"

"Just now." Sona said. "I did not know Shihoin-sensei was a member of your peerage, Koneko neither."

"She is still with Rias," Naruto said as he looked at Koneko who was talking to Ravel. "But I am trying to get her in my Peerage."

"Oh, that's sweet." Tsubaki said as she smiled. "So, are we leaving now?"

"Nope, I made the appointment for 11." Naruto said as he selected Kirby to play as they set an eight player smash. "Wanted to have a party, and saying eight was a good reason for you guys to come here early."

At the word party, Ryu, Toga, and Oboro appeared from the kitchen with platters of food.

"So let's have some fun before we go get our familiars." Naruto said as he immediately used Kirby to upper cut Yoruichi's Piranha Plant.

Tsubaki, Saji, Momo, and the rest of the girls in her Peerage looked at Sona.

"Go ahead." Sona said defeated. 'Can't believe I fell for this.'

"Don't worry about it Sitri-sama." Ryu said as he placed the food down. "Naruto just wanted to have some fun and yet this is what he came up with."

Sona sighed and took a bottle of water, watching as her peerage members took turns playing the new Smash Bros with Naruto, who was laughing and called them newbs when he himself was still getting use to the system's controls.

The two peerages had some fun, eating and playing games while they waited for eleven O'clock to roll by.

Once it was about time, Sona and Naruto gathered their members that needed familiars, which meant Xenovia, Ravel, Toga, Saji, and Momo.

"Why did you bring your whole peerage if only Saji and Momo needed familiars?" Naruto asked as he gathered his members.

"I did not expect this, so I had all of them come with us, but since we both are going, I'll have them leave." Sona said as she stood next to Saji, Momo, and Tsubaki, who decided to stick with her king.

The others that were there, except three of Sona's pieces who were away on business, returned to their homes as the group teleported out, leaving Koneko, Ryu, Yoruichi, Marco, and Oboro by themselves in the Mansion.

"Yoruichi?" Koneko said as she looked at the older woman. "Aren't you going to get a familiar?"

Yoruichi chuckled.

"No, because I already have a partner. We've been working together since I was about your age several hundred years ago." Yoruichi said as she thought about how long it was since she met her partner.

"What is it?" Ryu asked as he never heard of Yoruichi having a familiar.

Yoruichi opened her hand and a small summoning circle appeared.

A small figure appeared above her hand. It was the size of a baby and was not human or animal like. It had long arms and legs. Its body was angular and had pointed shoulders and head. It as a whole was a neon purple with neon green tribal markings all over it.

"This is my Familiar." Yoruichi said with a vicious smirk at Marco's, Ryu's, and Tokageroh's shock.

"No way…" Ryu and Tokageroh said as the small figure looked at them. "I thought they were lost when the Patch were destroyed."

Yoruichi smirked even more.

"It was, but he found me when I fought the original Beelzebub." Yoruichi said as she sent her partner away. "If he had not deemed me worthy, I would have died."

Yoruichi looked at Koneko, who was confused at what was going on, not understanding why Ryu was shocked to see the small creature.

"Keep an eye out, Koneko-chan, for you might get one of the last four for yourself." Yoruichi said, laughing at Koneko's further confusion. "Alright, let's go shower and go to bed. You have school tomorrow young lady."

 **Familiar Forest….**

The two peerages appeared in a heavily forested area with a familiar man nearby.

"Welcome to the familiar forest," Zatouji declared, striking a pose. "I'M GONNA…."

He looked down and saw a plastic Dusk Pokeball roll on the ground.

Everyone looked up and saw Saji whistling.

'Again…' Zatouji thought as he regained his composure.

"Alright, who are in need of familiars?" he asked.

Sona and Naruto, in unison, stepped back and pointed to their peerages.

"They do." X2

"Alright, what type of familiar are you looking for?" He asked them all, eyeing them.

Saji and Momo gave their ideas for a familiar and soon, Zatouji wrote a few directions for them to go look for a suitable familiar. Soon Sona and her two servants left to look for familiars.

"What about you three?" Zatouji asked, turning to Toga, Xenovia, and Ravel.

"I'd like a familiar that can use magic and can fight in close quarters alongside me." Xenovia stated.

Zatouji wrote this down and then looked at Toga.

"I want a familiar that can paralyze an enemy or poison them." Toga said giddily.

Zatouji wrote this down and turned to Ravel.

"I want a familiar that can protect me, and the ones I care for. Some attack capabilities would be great, along with tracking." Ravel stammered. She had not really thought about what type of familiar she wanted as she expected to be given a Phoenix familiar from her family's familiar, who laid eggs.

"I see, well then," Zatouji said as he tore the paper he was writing on out of his book and handed it to Naruto. "These are the places I recommend, however, do you have that which you promised?"

Naruto nodded and pulled out an envelope package and placed in Zatouji's hand.

He opened it and peered inside before he smiled and closed it.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Come back when they find their pets and we can perform the ritual." Zatouji said with a massive goofy smile on his face.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said as he started walking. "We will try to get Xenovia her familiar first so that means we need to go to the jungle area."

"If I may, what did you give him Naru-chan?" Toga asked.

Xenovia and Ravel nodded in agreement. They also wanted to know what Naruto gave Zatouji to make him allow two peerages at once.

"That? Well I gave him the Pokemon movie." Naruto said as he continued walked, not seeing his peerage member's face plant into the ground.

"YOU GAVE HIM A CHILDREN'S MOVIE?" all three girls shouted.

"Yeah, he likes Pokemon." Naruto said as he turned to see them standing. "Don't judge a man because of his interests. Now come on, we are burning moonlight."

The quartet of the Uzumaki Peerage made their way to the jungle part of the Pet Forest.

"Alright, this is where Xenovia is to possibly find her familiar." Naruto said as he re-read the directions.

Xenovia stepped forward and looked around.

The area now looked like an Indian jungle now instead of a normal forest, with the high vegetation and dense with heavy fog.

Xenovia looked around and suddenly felt like she was being watched.

A low growl echoed through the clearing Xenovia stood in and soft pattering of paws on the damp ground steadily getting louder.

A white tiger, the size of a horse, walked into the clearing.

It had teal gems around its body, a blade like horn on its forehead, and pale blue stripes instead of black stripes on its snow white fur. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amber. (3)

"So this whelp is who I sensed." The tigress said, her voice showing she was indeed female. "Got some magic there don't you. And you smell like an exorcist and a devil."

"I was, before I left to be with my beloved." Xenovia stated. Her hand twitched in anxiousness. Xenovia was nervous as this Tigress could probably kill her before she could blink.

The Tigress chuckled as she moved closer to Xenovia and sniffed her. She then looked over at Naruto and back at Xenovia with what looked like a grin as her sharp teeth were shown.

"I take it he is yours?" The tigress asked, making Xenovia blush.

"uh, yes, he is, but we have a situation." Xenovia said pushing her fingers together.

"(LAUGH) You are funny little girl." The tiger said as she walked up in an elegant manner. "I am Haku, the ice tiger. I accept you as my master."

Haku bowed, showing her back, which was a sign of respect and trust.

"I accept you as my familiar." Xenovia said as she was internally praising herself for getting a tiger.

"I can tell you want something smaller." Haku said as she was covered in smoke and out of it sat a small cat sized Haku as a cub, looking as adorable as ever. (4)

"Is this more to your liking Mistress Xenovia?" She asked with her voice now squeaky. (5)

Haku felt the oxygen get squeezed out of her tiny lungs as Xenovia hugged her tightly.

"You are so cute Haku." Xenovia squealed as she felt Haku's silky fur against her cheek.

"Hey, let me go Mistress Xenovia." Haku demanded as she tried to get loose, but Xenovia's enhanced strength made it difficult.

"No, you are so soft I could hold you till the end of time." Xenovia declared, only to have Haku pulled from her by Toga.

"You are such a cute kitty." Toga said childishly, her fang sticking out of her mouth as she cuddled the tiger.

"Toga, give her here." Ravel shouted as she pried Haku from the Dhampir. "Such soft fur, your adorability is unmatched."

"Mistress's lover," Haku called out as she struggled against the three girls passing her around like a doll. "Make them stop!"

"Alright you three that's enough." Naruto said as he pulled Haku out of the fray and held her out of their reach. "She is Xenovia-chan's familiar so we need to go get Toga-chan's and Ravel-chan's and we only have a limited amount of time here."

All three girls nodded, looking longingly at the Tiger as Naruto lowered her down and held her in his arms.

"Now, let's go to the swamp for Toga-chan's familiar." Naruto said as he led them to the swamp.

While being held by Naruto, Haku could smell multiple female scents on him.

'I see. That situation the Mistress was talking about, he might have a harem.' Haku thought as she snuggled into his gentle embrace.

They walked in silence for several minutes.

"So, Haku-san," Naruto said. "Why did you say I accept you as my master to Xenovia-chan as if she was not the first to ask you to their familiar?"

"I've been around a long time." Haku said. "So many people entered that part of the forest, demanding I join them, but none of them wanted to protect people, only wanted me for selfish desires. Mistress Xenovia on the other hand wants to protect you and the other precious people in her life."

"How could you tell?" Ravel asked.

"Her magic." Haku answered.

"oh…"

Several more minutes pass and soon, all four devils resorted to hovering as the ground became mud like and did not want to track mud in the mansion.

"Is this the swamp, Haku-san?" Naruto asked the tiny tiger as he hovered.

"Yes it is." Haku said. "And you said Toga was the next one who would get her familiar, I assume it is the blonde with the murderous scent."

"That's me." Toga said with a happy smile.

"Alright, then I guess she will probably make an appearance around here." Haku said as she looked around. "There she is, over there."

Haku pointed with her stubby paw to a large patch of bushes.

Toga flew down and gasped.

Lying there, with multiple snot bubbles, was a sleeping hydra with three heads. At the base of its necks was a body of a four legged creature, covered in scales and a long tail.

"Hey, Hydramia," Haku called out loudly, popping one of the bubbles, causing one head to wake up.

(Hydra + Lamia= Hydramia)

"Haku…." It said sleepily as it looked around.

"Up here!"

Hydramia looked up and saw Toga up close and the other three devils floating up with Haku.

"Hey, Haku…" Hydramia said before she snapped awake.

"HAKU!"

The other bubbles popped and the last two heads slinked up and looked around.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it could be important."

"HAKU!"

The last two heads looked up and snapped away.

Haku and Naruto were flung across the air and landed in the mud with Hydramia wrapping around Naruto's neck and around Haku's neck.

"What are you doing here?" all three heads asked in unison as they started to choke their captives.

"I am here to get a familiar." Toga said as she landed next to the three on the ground.

Naruto was tapping the ground, red in the face with his eyes starting to roll back into his head.

"I don't even know you bitch, so why would you want a crazy venomous creature like me?" All three heads asked as they looked at Toga, who got a feral smirk, showing her pearly fangs.

"I love them crazy," Toga said seductively, pushing a finger against her lips. "The crazies make me so hot."

Hydramia smirked.

"I think we will get along just fine." She said.

"Alright, but could you let them go, he is my future baby daddy and I want him alive so I can cut him up while fucking him." Toga said with heavy lidded eyes as she envisioned her striking Naruto so hard it tore off his flesh.

Hydramia removed herself from Naruto and Haku, both gasping for air and Xenovia and Ravel checked on them.

'I think… this… is going to be a bad idea in the long run.' Naruto thought as he woozily stood up, only to fall and land on Haku, who turned back into her normal adult form and caught him.

"I think it be best if you rested on my back, Mistress's lover." Haku said.

"Names Naruto…" Naruto said as he relaxed on Haku's back. "Thanks for this Haku-san."

"(Chuckle) anything for my Mistress's lover." Haku said. "Where to next?"

Naruto handed Ravel the piece of paper Zatouji gave him.

"It says to the Graveyard of Shadows…?" Ravel said with a confused look on her face. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, I'll lead you." Haku said with a smirk as she started to walk, leading them to the graveyard.

Hydramia walked besides her future master and looked at Toga and followed her gaze, which was on Naruto's butt.

All three heads smirking, Hyrdamia took a deep breath.

"Hey Blondie, you ever been blown by a hydra before while she sucked your balls and had the last head up your ass?" Hydramia asked loudly and deviously, getting a laugh out of Toga, a red faced embarrassed Naruto, and a sputtering Ravel and Xenovia.

Haku shrugged.

As the group arrived, Hydramia shrunk herself and now hung loosely around Toga's neck like her muffler, and were greeted by a large cemetery full of graves that cast large shadows.

"I don't see anything here that I could use as a familiar." Ravel said as she walked through the graves.

Naruto, having recovered from his near death strangle, watched Ravel closely. He saw some movement near Ravel's position.

"RAVEL, RUN!" Naruto shouted.

Ravel turned to look at him, not seeing two massive black dogs jump out of shadows and push her to the ground and close in on her face.  
"RAVEL!" the devils shouted and were about to run in… when they heard Ravel laughing.

"Stop," Ravel cried out. "That tickles."

The two dogs licked her face and pawed at her as she reached up and started to pet them.

These dogs were big, black Labradors with shaggy fur, similar to a wolf's, meaning they were mix between a Labrador and a wolf. They had red eyes and black pupils. One had three stripes on their left shoulder, while the second had three stripes on the right shoulder.

Ravel sat up and nuzzled one of them, getting a happy grunt from the one she petted and a whimper from the other.

Ravel switched her attention to the other dog and soon both of them were pressing against her.

"Church Grims…" Haku said as Toga, Hydramia, and Xenovia went up to Ravel and the dogs. (6)

"Church Grims?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Haku said as she looked up at Naruto's face. "Dog spirits who protect churches or anything they deem worthy of protecting."

Haku and Naruto turned and saw the dogs nuzzling against Ravel's legs, letting her pet their head, cooing to them and genuinely smiling. It warmed Naruto's heart to see her smile again.

"It is curious though." Haku said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Those two dogs are puppies."

Naruto jumped as did Haku as Zatouji walked between them and looked at the trio and Xenovia, Toga, and Hydramia.

"They were born less than a month ago." Zatouji said as he looked at Naruto sadly. "I have to remove them from their mother's corpse. They don't know what it is like to have a mother, so I believe they see that girl as their mom, probably due to her warm motherly aura."

"I see." Naruto said as he watched one dog vanish into Ravel's shadow like it was water and its head pop out of it. The other one also entered her shadow and both of them looked at Ravel expectantly, their tails wagging out of the shadow happily as they had their heads petted.

"Hey, Ravel-chan," Naruto called out as he made his way over to her. "You want these two as your familiars?"

"Yes," Ravel said as both dogs barked happily. "They are so cute."

Naruto smiled as he helped Ravel stand, both dogs exiting her shadow and standing alongside them.

"Okay Zatouji, let's get the pact done." Naruto asked as all the familiars stood before their respected master.

"Give them a name, and the pact is usually done." Zatouji said with a cocky smirk.

"I, Xenovia Quarta," Xenovia said causing a blue magic seal to appear under her and Haku. "Command thee, Haku, to become my Familiar."

Haku nodded and accepted the Uzumaki seal as hers.

"I, Haku, accept and will serve you bravely." Haku said with a bow, turning chibi and jumped into Xenovia's arms.

Toga smirked at Hydramia.

"I, Himiko Toga, command thee, Anko, to become my Familiar."

The newly dubbed Anko's blue seal became orange, meaning she accepted.

"I, Anko, accept you as my master, and hopefully we can pull more dirty jokes on Blondie." Anko said as she glanced at Naruto, who shivered.

Ravel stood there looking at the dogs as they looked at her, with their confused puppy eyes boring into her.

Placing a hand behind their ears, Ravel knelt down.

"Gilga…" Ravel said as she looked at the one on her right that had three red stripes on her right shoulder before she turned to the one on her left with three red stripes on her left shoulder. "And your name will be Ameyuri." (7)

Their blue seals turned orange.

Ameyuri and Gilga tilted their heads and then licked her face, showing their approval.

'Mommy.'

'Thank you.'

Ravel blinked as she looked around for who spoke.

'We are right here mommy.'

"Gilga, Ameyuri?" Ravel asked as both dogs nodded.

'Yep, we can talk to you now that we are named.' Ameyuri thought as she stood on her hind legs and her front paws on Ravel's shoulders, giving her the chance to lick Ravel's face again.

'Thank you for the great names Mommy.' Gilga said as she dived into Ravel's shadow. 'And we will always keep you safe from here.'

Ameyuri soon joined Gilga in Ravel's shadow, both comfortable.

"That is mighty convenient." Naruto said. "You will be guarded 24/7."

'Who is this mommy?' Gilga asked.

'Is he daddy?'Ameyuri asked.

Ravel blushed.

"No, he isn't. Well, not yet anyway." Ravel whispered.

"Did you say something Ravel? Xenovia asked as she passed the Phenex Heiress.

"No, nothing at all." Ravel responded as she saw Naruto reach out to help her up again, a proud smile on his face.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto, Toga, Xenovia, and Ravel reappeared back into the Mansion.

"It's late and we have school tomorrow, so let's go to sleep." Naruto stated.

The girls agreed, got their good night kisses and went to their rooms, their familiars with them.

Naruto smiled and made his way to his room and entered only to freeze in place.

In his room were several boxes and on his bed, wearing a purple see-through negligee that went to her feet, was Akeno snuggling with Kurama in her breasts, a perverted smile on his face.

"Hey, Naru-sama," Kurama chirped happily. "How was the forest?"

Naruto grimaced as he walked over and yanked the Kitsune by the back of the neck from the girl's breasts, causing her to whine at the loss of heat.

"Kurama," Naruto asked seriously with a disturbing smile. "Why is Akeno-chan in my house, more specifically, my room?"

"She wanted to spend time with you, but you were gone when she arrived. I told her to leave, but she begged me to let her stay." Kurama said as his nose started to bleed. "So I made her a deal. Let me into her breasts, and I'll let her in your room."

"And where was Koneko-chan while this was happening? Where were Marco, Ryu, and Yoruichi?" Naruto asked.

"They were asleep."

Naruto face palmed as he dropped the Kitsune on his bed.

"Fuck it I'm too tired for this." Naruto said as he stripped and changed into his pajamas and went to bed, wrapping his arm around Akeno.

 **Next Morning…**

Naruto sat on the couch next to Marco and Ryu with Koneko on his lap, sporting a red fist mark on his forehead from his neko-girlfriend finding him with Akeno in his bed this morning.

Naruto sighed and looked up at Kurama.

Kurama sat on his haunches as he looked down on his fellow familiar peers from his spot on a shelf.  
Gilga and Ameyuri had left Ravel's shadow, taking on chibi forms themselves to save space, and looked up at him like Haku and Anko, who were also in smaller forms. They actually wanted to meet the rest of the Peerage, but got sidetracked when the Kitsune called their attention.

"I am Kurama, Naru-sama's familiar. So that means I'm in charge of you!" he said as he pointed at the four new comers.

"Haku, what does he mean?" Gilga asked innocently.

"Yeah, what does he mean?" Ameyuri mimicked.

"The little brat is trying to show superiority by being 'bigger' than us." Haku said wisely, getting a laugh from Anko.

"Yeah, and with him being so high up, he must be trying to hide his tiny fox dick." Anko snorted out laughing, causing the pups to look at each other in confusion and then up at Kurama, who face planted into his shelf.

"BITCH I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" he shouted.

"Tiny, non-existent, dick-less Kitsune!" Anko chimed slowly, laughing harder before Kurama jumped from his shelf and wrapped his hands on two of her necks at the base of the head and used one of his tails to grab the third head and started to choke Anko, who was still laughing at him despite this.

Naruto laughed alongside Ryu and Marco.

Yoruichi tipped a can of beer to her lips as she had a smirk on her face.

Koneko, who was sitting in Naruto's lap, covered her mouth to not laugh and held Shiro in her other hand.

Akeno, Ravel, Xenovia, and Toga sat at the table, ignoring what was happening but could not help but crack a smile. Haku stepped in and decked Kurama in the back of his head.

"OW!" he cried out as he held his now swollen head as he looked angrily at the tiger. "What is wrong with you? Hitting your leader…."

Kurama blanched and started to shake as he felt Haku's intimidating aura directly on him and no one else.

"Insolent child."

Kurama was hit again, but this time his head was met with a frozen paw to the neck.

"Damn," Naruto gasped out. "She is as cold as Grayfia-kaa-sama."

"So I'm cold, Naruto-kun."

"Yep, like the Ice Queen." Naruto said before his jolly attitude vanished and his pupils dilated as he felt literal ice form around him and turn inward as blades, pointing at his body which was clutching Koneko and Shiro from harm.

Haku stopped her aura and turned to see Grayfia.

"Come on, we don't need these pups seeing this." Kurama said as he picked up the two puppies and hauled ass out of the room. He was followed by Haku and Anko.

Ryu, Marco, and Yoruichi shot up when they noticed Grayfia creating ice around their king as the girls at the table stayed put.

"Stand down I'm not going to kill him." Grayfia said with her visible breath. "Just teaching him a lesson."

The ice soon melted and left Naruto clinging to Koneko for warmth and vice versa.

"Grayfia-kaa-sama…." Naruto shivered as he clung to Koneko, enjoying that she was pressing herself into him. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at his mom, see Oboro next to her.

Grayfia smiled.

"I am here," She said with hidden pride. "For parent's Day."

"…. FUCK!"

(PUNCH)

 **Chapter 14, Done!**

 **"Oh God that was a hassle. It was fun writing it and all, sorry for the cliff hanger again. However," Bratja turns page on script. "I'd like to say… (Record Scratch noise) wait a minute."**

 **Looks through script.**

 **"This can't be correct." Bratja says as he looks through the script. "This does not make sense. When was this added?"**

 **"Ahem."**

 **Bratja looks up.**

 **"Heckelman88, What are you doing here?" Bratja asked.**

 **"The writer added that over the time the he had his computer sent in." Heckelman88 says. "He wrote it down on paper and typed it up as soon as he got his tech back. Thus you were not notified of the change as it was so sudden."**

 **"REALLY!" Bratja yells. "The author did not inform me, his voice, of this!"**

 **"Calm down." Heckelman88 said as he stretches. "Just read the script and get it over with."**

 **"NO, that asshole cannot make decisions like this without my input…."**

 **(STATIC SCREEN)**

 ** _Please hold on a moment, we are suffering some technical difficulties…_**

 **(Static Screen)**

 **"And we are back," Bratja says with a black eye and broken glasses. "Please enjoy this Omake…"**

OMAKE:

 **Dec. 10, Uzumaki Mansion…**

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked with a look of confusion.

"Secret Santa Naru-nii." Kunou said happily. "I want to do secret Santa for the Christmas party."

Naruto looked at his peerage.

"Is that what you guys okay with?" Naruto asked them.

"Yes," Grayfia, who was there to spend time with her oldest, said. "I think it would be great!"

Everyone looked and talked amongst themselves before they all agreed on doing Secret Santa. Marco however, said he was fine not participating.

"Alright!" Kunou shouted as she wrote down everyone's name and put it in a bag. "Now draw a name out and that is who you will buy a gift for."

Everyone drew a name, Ryu and Oboro having to redraw when they got their name and soon everyone had their person, this began a two week search for the best gift for the chosen person.

 **Dec. 24, Uzumaki Mansion, Christmas Party…**

"Merry Christmas!" Kunou shouted happily as she appeared with her mother, Yasaka.

"Wow, Kunou-chan you look so cute." Naruto said as he hugged Kunou, letting her go so he could look at her.

Kunou was dressed in a female Santa outfit that made her look so adorable with her ears poking through the hat and her tails swaying in joy at his comment.

"What about me, Naruto-san?" Yasaka asked.

Naruto's mind went blank as he looked up and took in her outfit.

She wore an elf outfit that had a deep V-neck and thigh high skirt that showed her long legs, covered in red clothe from the costumes leggings.

The rest of the girls were wearing sexy Santa costumes, showing off their legs and their shoulders, Xenovia being daring and showing a lot of cleavage in a tight fitting costume. (Chapter 55 of Yuuna of the Haunted hot springs if you want visuals.)

Grayfia wore a simple red-violet dress with a white fur wrap around her neck. The men all wore nice suits, even Naruto, who decided to not wear his mask tonight as it was Christmas Eve.

Naruto was about to answer, but was glared at by Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia. Toga and Yoruichi laughed. They cared about Naruto, and were open with him flirting with other women as long as he flirted with them also, unlike Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia.

Kurama drooled and had spirals in his eyes as slowly made his way over to Yasaka's breasts.

Haku belted him in the head.

"That is enough Horn-Dog. We are going to the Forest." Haku said as she grabbed the Kitsune.

"No, no, no…" Kurama protested as he struggled to break her grip and soon vanished to the Pet Forest with Haku.

Ameyuri and Gilga, in their chibi forms, removed themselves from Ravel's shadow and paddled over to Kunou and Yasaka. After sniffing the two Yoko, the two Grims were happily licking the young Yoko who squealed with glee as she was given attention.

"So," Yasaka said as she summoned a large red Bag of Holding. "Did everyone get their gifts ready?"

Soon, nine gifts were put in the bag, vanishing the moment they were sent to a pocket dimension.

"Alright, let's get Secret Santa Started!" Kunou declared as everyone grabbed their drinks and sat in the living room, with the coffee table covered in snack foods and beverages.

Yasaka held the bag open as Santa Kunou reached in and pulled out a gift wrapped in purple paper and had a green bow on it with Ryu's name on it.

"Ryu-san," Kunou said happily as she handed the adult man his gift.

"Thanks Santa." He said happily, making the young Yoko giggle.

Ryu undid the bow and opened the wrapping and pulled out a red cooking apron with a Lizard design on it.

"Wow." He said as he tried it on, sure enough it fit him and had pockets on the outside. "I love it."

"Now guess who gave it to you." Yasaka said as she drank her eggnog, the brandy one that Yoruichi gave her.

Ryu thought about it and thought about it and pointed at Oboro.  
"I guess Oboro bought it." Ryu said.

"EEEEgh," Kunou said, holding her hands in an "X" form. "Wrong Ryu-san."

"Okay then who did?" Ryu asked.

"I did." Koneko said raising her hand from Shiro's back. "I saw it when we went grocery shopping a few days ago and decided you'd like it."

"Thanks Koneko." Ryu said as he bowed before sitting down and drinking his eggnog.

Kunou reaches grabs another gift from the bag and pulled out a small, thin, square wrapped in orange and had a pink twine wrap around it.

"Naru-nii." Kunou called out as she handed him the small package.

Naruto opened it and saw a small white box. Naruto opened it and saw a decently thick necklace with a fang on it.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Naruto said as he pulled it out. "It had to have been Oboro."

"Correct," Oboro said as she appeared in Naruto's lap, holding the necklace. "I made this with a fang of my own. I made it in hopes it would protect you."

Oboro gently placed it around Naruto's neck and kissed his cheek.

"AAAAAGH!" Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia shouted as they watched Naruto blush were her lips touched.

Ameyuri and Gilga winced and covered their heads with their paws.

Oboro pulled back with a blush on her pale skin and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I will sit here for the night." Oboro proclaimed, glancing at the girls, keeping them at bay.

The adults in the room laughed as they saw the girls pout.

"Anyways, let's continue." Kunou said as she pulled out a bag that had blue and green paper sticking out of it.

"Xenovia-chan…" Kunou sang as she handed the blunette her bag.

Xenovia reaches into the bag and pulls out three books. One on ancient sword styles, one on blacksmithing, and the history of swords.

"This is cool." Xenovia said as she looked at all three of them. "I guess you Naruto-kun."

"Nope." Naruto said chuckling at Xenovia's pouting face.

"It was me." Yoruichi announced as she held up her eggnog holding hand, a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Well, thank you Yoruichi." Xenovia said as she put the books back in the bag.

Kunou pulled out another bag.

"Ravel-nee."

Ravel took the bag, with her grims moving slightly for her to place it on her lap for her to open.

"YES!" Rave shouts as she holds up an Amazing Fantasy #15: The First Appearance of Spider-Man comic. "Thanks Xenovia."

"No problem." Xenovia said as she smiled.

"Did not know you were interested in comics Ravel-chan." Naruto stated. He was surprised.

"I love comics, and this one has been avoiding me for several months." Ravel said as she held it like it was the Holy Grail.

"Toga." Kunou called as said girl raise her hand and took the large angular book. She opened it and saw it was a book called "Manners for Dummies". "Grayfia-sama."

Grayfia nodded, smirking at the agitated look in her students eyes.

Koneko laughed at the book's title before she felt a small bag be pressed against her lap.

"For you." Kunou said happily as she held a white bag with orange gift paper inside with Koneko's name.

Koneko nodded and took the bag. She reached in and pulled out a Stuffed Naruto plush.

"What…" Koneko gasped as she looked at it. "Who..."

"I made it." Ravel said as she held Ameyuri and Gilga close, with a blush on her face. "I wanted to make you something, and that was what I decided."  
Koneko looked at Ravel and held the plush into her chest, a large smile on her face.

"Thank you Ravel, I love it." Koneko said happily as Shiro sniffed the plush and started to rub against it like her master.

Oboro looked at the two girls before she looked down and saw Kunou holding a bag with her name on it.  
"Thank you." Oboro says as she shifts in Naruto's lap, making him wrap his arms around her stomach, as she opened the bag. Oboro reached in and pulled out a book called "Seducing the One You Want". "I guess Yoruichi."

"Nope," Toga shouted happily. "It was me."

Oboro nodded and snuggled into Naruto, grinding her butt into his pelvis.

Kunou pulled out a small bag with Yoruichi's name. The Yoko handed it to Yoruichi, getting a head pat, and Yoruichi pulled out a bottle of Pasion Azteca by Tequila Ray.

"NO way?" Yoruichi says as she holds the bottle like an infant. "Ryu you shouldn't have. This had to have been expensive."

"Don't think about it." Ryu said as he waved it off.

"Now it is your turn." Kunou said as she handed a small square box to Grayfia.

Grayfia opens it and is surprised to see an oval-shaped locket.

Pulling it out and hitting the lock, opening it.

Grayfia felt her eyes water as she looked inside of the locket.

In the right side was a picture of her, two year old Millicas, and an eight year old Naruto. On the left, engraved in the metal, were the words "I love you".

Grayfia looked at her son, who was sitting next to him.

"I had Oboro," Naruto said as he nuzzles Oboro's head. "Do a little digging for some old photos of us and that was the one I chose. Do you like it?"

Grayfia placed it around her neck and closed it.

"I'll wear it with pride." Grayfia said as she leaned down and kissed his head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto said as he blushed.

Kunou smiled at the happiness she helped make, then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ryu-san," Kunou said as she pulled out another gift. "Old Saint Nick handed me this before Kaa-sama and I left Kyoto."

Ryu smiled.

"Really, you saw Santa?" He asked sarcastically as he took the bag.

Kunou pouted, with puffed cheeks.

"We did!"

Ryu just smiled, not wanting to antagonize Yasaka's daughter.

Speaking of whom, both Yasaka and Yoruichi had vanished earlier and faint moaning was heard in the upper floors.

Ryu shrugged and opened the bag, causing a burst of light to appear out of it along with a woman.

"(DEEP, LOUD GASP FOR AIR) FUCK!" the woman shouted as she gasped for air. "Fucking old fat man in red, walking up to me and then shoving me into a bag!"

"o…o…Ouga?"

Ouga looked down and saw Ryu. She then looked around her and saw/sense the Devils and Yokai there and looked back at Ryu.

Ryu gulped.

Soon he felt her grab him and pull in into her face, feeling her tongue raiding his mouth.

"Where is your room?" Ouga demanded the moment she removed her lips from his, a thick strand of saliva connecting the two of them.

"Third level, red door with my name on it." Ryu answered in a daze before he felt Ouga grab his foot and started screaming as she dragged him upstairs.

"For five years of leaving me alone, there will be NO safe word tonight." Ouga said sadistically.

"SHIT! NARUTO-SAMA! ANYONE HELP ME!" Ryu screamed as he was dragged against his will by his wife.

No one lifted a finger to help the man and soon his cries for help were silenced after a door slammed shut.

"Well," Naruto said with an uneasy smile. "At least he can say he will have had an unforgettable Christmas."

Toga grinned evilly as she thought of all the things that could be happening to Ryu at the moment.

Xenovia drank some more eggnog and pulled out one of the books Yoruichi gave her to read.

Koneko and Ravel talked while their familiars huddled together and snuggled, enjoying their warmth.

Grayfia talked to Marco.

"Marco."

Said man looked up, seeing Ravel standing there.

"What is it Ravel?" He asked politely.

"My mother wanted you to have this." Ravel said as she summoned a sword. It was the same colored blue as his flames and had the Phenex clan symbol as the guard.

'This is…' Marco thought, shivering at what he was seeing.

"My mother said that this belonged to an ancestor on the Phenex clan. She knows of your inability to attack others with your fire, so she told me to give this to you as thanks." Ravel said as she handed the sword to her teacher.

Marco took it and could feel its power flowing through the scabbard.

"I accept this gift." Marco said as he sent it to his pocket dimension for holding.

Everyone heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." He said as he placed his glass down and sat up.

Naruto made his way to the door, hearing faint moaning and banging noises coming from Yoruichi's room.

Shuttering, Naruto shook his head and arrived at the door. He opened it and there stood Akeno, wearing a trench coat, covering her body from the cold. She had on violet gloves as she held a twig of mistletoe above their heads in one hand and a box in the other.

"Kiss me my blonde beloved." Akeno said huskily and locked lips with him, massaging his lips with her tongue.

Seeing what she wanted, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and opened his mouth and they wrestled with each other.

Akeno dropped the mistletoe and wrapped her arm around his neck to pull him closer into her.

"AAAAAGH!"

Naruto separated from Akeno, who whined, and looked behind him seeing Ravel, Toga, Koneko, and Xenovia. All of them, but Toga who was smirking, looking shocked and angry.

'Shit…' Naruto thought as he started to sweat as Koneko took a step towards him, making him close his eyes. 'May I be reborn as a human.'

Naruto felt Koneko grab him and kiss him as intensely as Akeno did.

Soon Naruto was pulled from Koneko and was kissed by Xenovia, feeling her barely covered chest press against his own.

Ravel took her turn to kiss him, grinding her hips against his, feeling his body react to her and the previous actions.

Lastly, Toga kissed him, biting his tongue a little to taste his blood.

Naruto was released, his lips slightly bruised from the harsh treatment they were given and was woozy from his body sending blood to his dick.

Akeno, having entered and closed the door, shucked her trench coat showing her tight dress and her forearm long violet gloves that held a black box.

"Naruto-kun, I found this on your steps as I was walking up them earlier." Akeno said as she handed him the box. It was a present from the black wrapping and red bow.

His name was written in orange and there was an orange kiss mark next to it.

"Was there a card?" Naruto asked as he was finally able to think with his boner going down.

"No," Akeno answered as they went to the living room, were Marco, Grayfia, Kunou, Ameyuri, Gilga, and Shiro were waiting for them.

"Well, let's open it and see what is inside." Toga chimed.

"Okay," Naruto said as he undid the bow and peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

As soon as the lid was off, a purple octagon seal with Chinese Toa symbols appeared and there was a puff of smoke.

"NYA!"

Naruto was knocked onto his back and could barely breathe or see as his face was covered in some massive and extremely soft marshmallows.

"Nya, Naruto-koi, you are such a bad boy."

Naruto felt something move on his body and he could see and breathe, his blood freezing over at who was on him.

Kuroka, naked as the day she was born, lay on top of him with a bow in her hair next to the decorative hair clip holding her hair up.

"Naruto-koi, I hope you enjoy your beautiful black cat's gift, nya." Kuroka purred as she leaned down, pressing her soft and supple thighs against his, and her breasts against his chest. Her nipples were hard from the cold and the feeling of his tux.

Naruto felt her tongue enter his as he stared up at the wall, her face in his, her eyes closed and full of enjoyment.

'hmm, he tastes so good, nya.' Kuroka thought as she removed herself. At that moment her sensing ability snapped her out of her lust, letting her look around to see his girls, Grayfia, and Marco, who was covering Kunou's eyes. Ameyuri and Gilga returned to their full size and growled angrily at the Nekoshou assaulting their papa with her lips.

"Hi Shirone, Nya!" Kuroka said happily when she saw her baby sister dressed in a Santa outfit. "Sadly, I got to go, but I can't wait to see you and Naruto-koi again."

She activated her teleporting seal and vanished, leaving Naruto on the ground.

"Naru-nii?" Kunou asked after she removed Marco's hands from her eyes and saw Ameyuri and Gilga, smaller again, started to sniff Naruto and whimper with worry. "Are you okay?"

Naruto said nothing.

Grayfia, worried for her son, knelt down and looked at him.

"He seems to have just passed out." Grayfia said, sighing in relief. "Let's put him to bed…"

"I will." Naruto's girls said in unison.

"No I will." They said again.

Grayfia picked Naruto up and walked up to his room, ignoring Yoruichi's room, as they were making slightly less noise now but still noise none the less, and Ryu's room was quite, it having been sealed off from the magic around the room's walls she could sense.

Grayfia opened Naruto's door and placed him on his bed. She stripped him of his clothes, except his boxers and put on some warm pajama's and tucked him in.

"Merry Christmas my son." Grayfia said as she kissed his head and made her way down stairs, announcing her departure and soon returning to the Gremory Mansion.

 **Dec. 25, Morning…**

Naruto woke up, feeling groggy and heavy.

'What happened?' he thought as he tried to wipe his eyes but he could not move his arms.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw something Issei would kill for.

Clinging to his arms were Xenovia and Akeno, their cleavage wrapped around his forearms with their heads on his shoulders.

On his torso were Kunou and Koneko, one arm each around him and each other, their heads on his chest and their soft breathing tickling his neck. .

One each leg was Toga and Ravel, their heads resting on his hips.

All of them were still wearing their Santa outfits, even Akeno was wearing one now.

Naruto lay his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes, with a smile.

'Best Christmas ever.'

 **Chapter 14 and Omake, DONE!**

 **"Thank God it's done." Bratja says with relief.**

 **Heckelman88 hands him another script.**

 **"THERE'S MORE?" Bratja yells.**

 **"Yep," Heckelman88 says with a smirk. "The author really pulled out the stops with this one."**

 **"NO, NO….NO!" Bratja yells. "I am done. Just because it's his… our birthday does not mean he can…"**

 **"Balance Breaker!" Heckelman88 shouts as his body and he emerged covered in light crimson armor dragon armor. The right side of his body having emerald spheres while the left had sapphire spheres on it. The chest plate having a massive blue-green sphere, showing union between Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear. "Divine Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!"**

 **"Shit he pulled out the fused Balance Breaker." Bratja whispered as he made a summoning Circle.**

 **(PUFF)**

 **"Where am I?" Oboro asked as the smoke cleared.**

 **"Oboro, I need your help." Bratja begged.**

 **Oboro looked between Bratja and Heckelman88, feeling the power the Dragon armor was compelled to help.**

 **"Let us sync our magic and then we can achieve balance breaker." Oboro said as she held out her hand.**

 **Bratja takes it and soon, a purple light enveloped him. He stood, wearing black dragon armor, purple gems all over him.**

 **"Cursed Dragon Armament: Scale Mail." He shouts as he had a ring of cursed purple and black flames appear behind him.**

 **Both people lunged at each other.**

 ** _Skip…_**

 **Heckelman88 gasped for air as he stood over Bratja, their armor broken and helmets destroyed.**

 **"You… going to continue the… script…." Heckelman88 asked as he dropped the rest of it on Bratja's chest.**

 **Bratja nods and grabs it and adjusts his glasses.**

 **"Sorry Oboro." Heckelman88 gasps as he sees the armor on Bratja vanish and reform as the Dragon maid.**

 **"It is fine. The fault is mine for encouraging violence between authors." Oboro said with a bow.**

 **"We are all at fault." Heckelman88 says as he drops his Balance Breaker. "Now finish the script Bratja."**

 **"Ahem…" Bratja coughs as he smoothes out the script.**

 **Omake 2:**

Naruto, Grayfia, Ryu, and Toga were in the kitchen, making breakfast as Naruto's peerage, Akeno, Kunou, and Yasaka sat at the table waiting for food. All of them were wearing their Santa costumes from the night before. Marco was still sleeping, as he was not much of a morning person.

Yoruichi had an ice pack on her head, her ears were down and she lay on the table, covering said ears from the voices and the clatter in the kitchen, trying to stop her throbbing headache.

'I drank too much.' Yoruichi thought as she whimpered.

Yasaka glanced over at her former associate.

"Let me help you with this." Yasaka said as she placed a hand on Yoruichi's temple and sent a pulse of chakra into Yoruichi's system, numbing her headache.

"Thanks Yasaka," Yoruichi said as she removed the ice pack. "I needed that."

"You are welcome." Yasaka said sweetly.

"HEY LOOK!" Kunou shouted, pointing out the window. "It's snowing!"

Everyone at the table looked out the window and indeed it was snowing.

"Nice." Naruto said, his mask adorning his face. "After breakfast let's go play out in the snow. Would you like that Kunou?"

"YES!" the Yoko shouted happily as she anxiously waited for breakfast so she could go play with her nii-chan.

Naruto laughed as he continued cooking.

A yawn got everyone's attention as Ouga, wearing a bathrobe that was sloppily thrown on, walked in. her hair was ruffled and was every which way.

"That was a good night sleep." She yawned as she stretched before sitting down. "Ryu, get me some coffee."

A fresh cup with three sugar cubes next to it was appeared in front of her the moment she was done asking.

"Thank you." She said as she plopped the cubes of sugar in the cup of black coffee and stirred it.

"He seems scared." Xenovia stated to Irina's former master.

"Yeah, I wore him out last night." Ouga said with a smile. "He still owes me another four years worth of make-up sex."

Ryu shivered in the kitchen when he heard this, fearing for his life.

Kunou looked at the woman curiously.

"What is make-up sex?" She asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about Kunou-chan." Ravel said uneasily as she changed the conversation.

Oboro sat by Koneko, both looking at Naruto.

In Koneko's lap was the plush of Naruto Ravel had made for her and she squeezed it into her chest. She was worried about Naruto because of Kuroka's sudden appearance last night so she was on edge.

Oboro placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder and gave the young nekoshou a reassuring nod.

"Thank you Oboro." Koneko said with a smile.

Ryu, Grayfia, Toga, and Naruto soon came out, with platters of breakfast from eggs, bacon, toast, and other things, even had hot chocolate for them.

After shoving breakfast into their bellies and did the dishes, Kunou, Naruto and the girls dressed for the snow as the adults decided to relax in the living room where the fire was.

Once outside, Kunou ran about, her tails and ears twitching in excitement.

"Naru-nii, look!" Kunou said as she pointed to some children outside across the street making a snowman. "What is that?"

"That, Kunou-chan, is a snowman." Naruto said as he picked up some snow and made a small one with no face on it. "See, you pile the snow up on itself and you round each piece to make a snow man."

"I want to make a big one." Kunou shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright," Naruto said as he made a barrier around his home. "Let's get our familiars and see if they can help us."

"Yeah, Anko is hibernating this time of year." Toga said as Xenovia and Naruto summoned Kurama and Haku while Ameyuri and Gilga exited Ravel's shadow.

The two puppy Grims ran around in the snow, rolling and wrestling with each other as they have never seen snow, getting a laugh from their mistress and everyone else as they looked so cute.

"Haku," Naruto said as he knelt down to the small tigress. "Is it possible to help us make a snow man without making it completely out of your ice?"

Haku snorted.

"I feel insulted," she said with false hurt. "Of course I can."

Haku placed a paw on the ground in front of her and a very tall skeleton for a snowman appeared.

"There, now pile the snow on it and make your snowman." Haku said as she stretched, adjusting to her normal size to enjoy the snow more.

"How can you enjoy this?" Kurama said as he looked around him. Everything was white and he did not like it. "It is cold and freezing out here."

"That just shows your inexperience." Haku yawned as she enjoyed her snowy ground, being a tiger of ice Haku always preferred the cold over the heat.

"I'll show you expirience." Kurama said as he grew to the size of a horse and grabbed a large amount of snow and placed it on the skeleton, putting half of the required amount on it.

"Thanks Kurama." Kunou shouted as she placed a small hand full on it. "This is fun."

"It sure is." Naruto said as he played with the Yoko.

Akeno and Koneko were piling snow up into two mounds and compact it together tightly.

"What are you doing?" Ravel asked as she and Xenovia watched the two girls build their wall.

"We are making walls for our snowball fight." Koneko said as she patted some snow. "They will be necessary for when we fight."

"Fight for what?" Xenovia asked.

"The right to sit next to Naruto for tonight's dinner." Akeno said. "Last two standing win, but they will still fight. Winner gets to decide what side they sit on."

Ravel's and Xenovia's eyes widened as soon they were making their own snow mounds for the fight.

Meanwhile Toga lay on the ground, making snow angels, enjoying the cold snow with a smile on her face.

Toga closed her eyes and sighed.

"Toga-chan…"

Toga sat up a bit as she saw Naruto waking at her.

"Come on and help us." He asked as he pointed to the head and shoulders of the snowman. Kunou was in Naruto's shoulders, him holding her steady, as she placed more snow on the snowman.

"Be right there." Toga said as she stood up and summoned her wings, grabbed some snow and placed it on the top of the snowman's shoulders.

Gilga and Ameyuri, panting from their rough housing, sat nearby as they watched Kurama run around, trying to show Haku he could resist the cold, with little to no progress to impress the tiger.

Soon, Kunou was being held under her armpits by Naruto as he floated in front of the snowman as she added his fox ears and face.

"Now for his tails." Kunou said happily as she breathed on her hands. They were cold from the snow.

"Here," Naruto said as he lowered them down, Taking her hands and placing them on his neck, immediately helping warm her hand. "This will help."

Kunou blushed as she felt her freezing hands sap the warmth from his neck and felt bad when she saw him shiver.

"Naru-nii, I'm making you cold." Kunou said as she tried to move her hands but could not as Naruto held her hands in place.

"Yasaka-sama would not be happy if I let you freeze." Naruto said with a hidden smile. "I can deal with the cold as long as you are warm."

Kunou bit her lip and nodded, her ears drooping slightly.

"DUCK!"

Kunou saw Naruto, standing before her, get a snowball to the face, and get launched from his position into the fence.

"NARU-NII!" Kunou shouted as she ran to him.

"Ooow….." Naruto groaned as he removed himself from the fence.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Xenovia shouted from behind her snow wall. "I miss judged where Koneko was and ended up hitting you!"

Naruto waved her off, making Xenovia sad, not seeing Ravel throw a snowball at her, pegging the blunette and knocking her out of the game.

"Damn it." Xenovia whispered as she swiped the snow off of her. She held her hands up as she walked through the area and when she was out of danger, Xenovia walked over to Toga, Naruto, and Kunou and helped them with the tails for the snow fox.

Ravel panted as she ducked back under her wall as two snowballs from Koneko and Akeno flew over her head.

'I can't lose.' She thought as she made some more snowballs. She looked around and spotted her familiars looking at her with their tongues hanging out, smiling at their mama.

Ravel whistled to them and they were in her shadow, their tiny chibi heads sticking out of it as they listened to her every word.

Ravel stuck her head out to see her opposition.

Koneko's cat ears peaked from her wall and Akeno's bow stuck from hers.

Ravel stood up, arching her arm back, a snowball in one hand and another in the other.

As soon as Ravel appeared, Koneko and Akeno shot up and threw a snowball at Ravel.

Said Phenex threw the snowball at Koneko and was barely able to dodge the high speed snow chunk thrown by the Rook.

The ball thrown by Ravel was dodged by Koneko, however it swerved and nailed the Nekoshou in the back of the head.

"What the… how?" Koneko asked as she saw Ameyuri poke her head out of the snows shadow.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Koneko screamed.

"You never said we could not use our familiars." Ravel shouted as she hid behind her wall.

Akeno heard this and smirked.

Her three Imps appeared and each took a snowball.

"On my mark." Akeno whispered as she peaked out of her wall, seeing Koneko go off to help the others making the snow fox.

Akeno threw a snowball and ravel appeared, throwing two of them.

"NOW!" Akeno shouted as her Imps threw the snowballs from three different angles.

Ameyuri and Gilga, having once more been infused into the snowballs shadows, hit Akeno at the same time Ravel was hit, ending the match in a draw.

Naruto, with Kunou on his shoulders, stepped back to admire their creation.

Xenovia smiled as did Koneko and Toga.

The once snowman was now a nine tailed fox, his snout made of wood branches and his arms of thick wood staves. His tails and the rest of his body were made of snow, gently hand crafted by everyone.

"It's amazing." Xenovia said, happily admiring the tails she helped make.

Toga smirked.

"I'd like to see it bleed a bit." She whispered.

Koneko frowned at this and ignored the dhampir.

"It was fun." Koneko said as she grabbed Naruto's hand. "Right?"

"Yes it was." Naruto said proudly. "But, now it is time to head inside. It is getting colder and the snow is piling up."

"Wait," Kunou said as she patted Naruto's head. "I want to take a picture with all of us around the fox."

"Alright." Naruto said as he pulled his phone out.

"Master Naruto," Haku said as she appeared next to him. "I can make a golem to hold and take the picture with your phone so all of us can be in the picture."

"Really? That's cool." Naruto said as he watched Haku make an ice golem and handed it his phone.

Akeno and Ravel appeared and asked what was going on before they and everyone else and the familiars gathered around the snow fox and smiled, the flash on Naruto's phone making them blink before Naruto looked at the photo and showed everyone else.

Once he sent all of them the photo, the group returned to the mansion, their bodies freezing and jittering as they entered and hung up their coats and pulled off their boots.

Ryu and Oboro were in the kitchen, having started cooking tonight's dinner an hour earlier.

Naruto sat near the fire with Kunou on his lap and Koneko on his arm. Naruto snuggled into the two Yokai and all three of them ended up falling asleep from their warmth and the fire's heat.

Akeno, Toga, Xenovia, Yoruichi, and Yasaka 'awed' at how peaceful and cute he looked with the two girls on him, their tails entwined and wrapped around them keeping them warmer.

Naruto murmured in his sleep.

"Wonder what he is dreaming about?" Ravel asked as she petted Ameyuri and Gilga.

"I don't know, but he seems happy." Haku said as Xenovia stroked her back with her gently hands.

"You want to find out?" Yoruichi asked with a devious smirk.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright sit around him and let me add my magic into you." Yoruichi said as she took her place behind Naruto, rubbing her breasts against his back.

Everyone accepted her magic, except Koneko and Kunou who were sleeping, and Yoruichi chanted something in a language the Devil's Instant Understanding ability could not translate and then they all felt their eyelids get heavy.

 **Dreamscape…**

Xenovia, Toga, Ravel, Oboro, Yoruichi and Akeno floated in Naruto's dream. They stood in front of a church, it was snowing and it was dusk.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." Xenovia gasped out a she looked at the building.

"What is this place?" Ravel asked, not really knowing what was going on.

"This is the orphanage where Naruto-kun and I grew up."Xenovia said as she grabbed the door handle and was surprised it opened.

"If I remember this correctly, it is Christmas Eve day ten years prior. Follow me." Xenovia said as she entered the building.

The group of females walked in, following Xenovia as she lead them through the building and soon they entered a big room were twenty children and six adults sat at the table eating dinner. Two children standing out to the group as one had long blue hair and the other had familiar sun-kissed blonde hair.

"It was this day I first met Naruto." Xenovia said as she looked over that the younger version of her love.

"Move it Naruto." One of the older kids demanded as he pushed Naruto out of his chair. "I want to sit there."

Naruto tried to sit back in his chair, but was pulled back by another kid.

"I was sitting there first." Naruto tried to argue but was pushed to the ground, starting to cry.

"I'm older than you so I don't need to listen to you." the kid yelled, gain the attention of the adults.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears he tried to hold back, tugging the girls heart strings.

Suddenly a chunk of mashed potatoes splattered against the older boys face.

"WHO DID THAT!" the boy yelled as he looked for the culprit.

A young Xenovia walked in front of him, shielding Naruto from the boy.

"I did, now beat it. He was sitting here first." Xenovia said sternly, not backing down from the boy.

The boy was about to throw a punch but was grabbed by one of the adult men.

The group watched as the boys were taken away and saw Xenovia help Naruto up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Naruto sniffed, still holding her hand. "Thank you."

"No problem." Xenovia said happily with a cheeky smile. "Name is Xenovia, what is yours?"

"Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Xenovia said as she pulled Naruto near her chair and the two sat down and ate together.

The image faded and the group was surrounded in black.

"It truly is a sweet memory."

The group turned and saw a woman with pink hair and wore a gothic Victorian dress.

"Akasha?" Xenovia asked as the woman smiled and waved her hand, sending the group out of Naruto's dream.

 **Uzumaki Mansion living room…**

All the girls woke up and looked at Naruto, still asleep and holding onto Koneko and Kunou, who were snuggling into him.

"So, that was how you two met?" Ravel asked as she stood up, Ameyuri and Gilga worriedly looking at her.

"Yeah it is." Xenovia said. "And that woman was Akasha, the one who took care of us."

"I see." Toga said as she sat on the couch. "So what happened after that?"

"Naruto-kun was attacked the next day by those bullies and I saved him." Xenovia said with a sad smile. "It was a Christmas to remember."

Naruto sneezed and ended up waking himself, Koneko, and Kunou up with his sneeze.

"W..wha happen?" he groggily asked.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" all the girls shouted, startling the three cuddling kids.

Once everyone had cleaned themselves up and dressed, they headed down to dinner.

The Naruto and Ryu wore their nice tuxedoes while Marco did not show up, as he was still sleeping.

Koneko wore a simple white strap-less dress that went to her knees. Her Neko ears and tail proudly out with a bow clip near her ear.

Xenovia wore a blue-green spaghetti strap dress with a long slit up her leg. She also wore sleeve-gloves.

Akeno wore a kimono, her hair in a bun with decorative flowers holding it in place.

Toga and Yoruichi wore their maid outfits, claiming they were the only nice clothing they had.

Ravel wore a kimono that accented her legs over her breasts by being short cut at her thighs. Ameyuri and Gilga wore red ribbon clothe with a bow around their necks as they sat with Haku and Kurama who had nothing special on them.

Ouga wore a simple black clothe dress and a fur wrap, very similar to Grayfia's the night before. Her hair was down in a braid over her shoulder.

Oboro wore a sleeveless dress, similar to Koneko's. The difference was that she had her stomach exposed.

Yasaka and Kunou wore their normal outfits, a miko outfit for Kunou and an elegant Kimono and head dress for Yasaka.

Ryu and Naruto stepped in from the kitchen, food trays galore in their hands and soon, the chicken, stuffing, mashed potatoes and all kinds of sides were on the table and everyone gave their thanks and began to dig in.

Naruto ate his food and looked to his right. Ravel sat there and to his left was Akeno. Right in front of him was Xenovia, Toga, and Koneko.

Oboro sat next to Ravel, watching as everyone ate, as she did not need food herself to survive.

Yoruichi sat next to Yasaka, both clinking glasses of brandy together and drinking.

Ryu and Ouga smiled as they enjoyed each other's company.

Naruto swallowed his food and smiled.

"Everyone," He said making everyone look at him. "Thank you. Thank you so much for making this the best Christmas I've ever had."

 **Skip, Dec. 26…**

"NOOOO!" Kunou screamed as she clung to Naruto's waist. "I want to stay!"

Yasaka sighed as she tried to remove her daughter from Naruto. It was breakfast and the mother and child Yoko stood near the door with Naruto as the rest were eating.

"Kunou-chan…" Naruto said as he knelt down and looked her in the tear filled eyes. "It is time for you to go home."

"But I want to stay here with you!" Kunou screamed as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Naruto hugged the crying child.

"Just because we part, does not mean we won't see each other again." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Kunou nodded into his shoulder and hugged him tightly. His calming scent helping her calm down and soon she let him go, sniffling, but no longer screaming.

"Thank you for having us over for the holiday, Naruto-san." Yasaka said with a bow.

"No need for the leader of Kyoto to bow to me." Naruto said as he blushed and scratched his head.

Yasaka smiled and opened Naruto's mask and pecked him on the lips. It was so quick Naruto doubted it even happened.

"See you around, Naruto-kun." Yasaka winked making Kunou confused at what happened before the two Yoko disappeared and Naruto stood there blushing and with a hard on.

 **Chapter 14, Omake 1 and 2, DONE!**

 **LONGEST CHAPTER AT over 18,000 WORDS!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the Christmas Omake. It is my early Christmas gift to you, the reader. I wanted to do something special for you all as it is my Birthday, today on Dec. 14th. Leave some reviews, with anger of what I did or nice compliments, I'll accept them all.**

 **1 I recommend you read the end of chapter 22 and read chapter 23 of Naruto DXD: Purpose of Living so see what I mean by this. However, I will be making changes to the Maturity and make it my own to fit my story.**

 **2 connected to the first, it's like Super Saiyan but instead of her hair changing colors Ravel's body ages to 19 years old instead of her 15 year old body. It is incredibly powerful, but with no control Ravel can't activate it unless she is really mad and it strains her body, so she will train to reduce that strain. Like Full Power Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan achieved in the Room of Spirit and Time before the Cell Games. When an older Phenex female, like Layla, activates their "Maturity" it is called something else as their bodies have finished maturing, thus it will be dubbed "Awakening". So Layla Phenex is an Awakened Female Phenex.**

 **3 Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger with teal blue gems on its body and pale blue stripes.**

 **4/5 I know I'm going to get some shit for this, but use Kohaku the tiger's chibi form from _In another world with my smart phone_ , just with blue stripes, gems over her body, and that blade sticking out of her head. I know it's stupid but I watched it with a close friend of mine and she thought it was cute, so here you go Jazz, you got your favorite tiger. I would have chosen Hobbes personally. And for the squeaky voice use the English version of Kohaku's voice in her chibi form.**

 **6 Church Grim, look up Ruth from Ancient Magus Bride. But the breed is that of wolf-Labrador.**

 **7 Ameyuri is named after Ringo Ameyuri of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. And Gilga is short for Gilgamesh.**

 **Now, before you leave, I have an announcement. I will not be posting anymore chapters for The Ghoul of the Gremory Family for the rest of December. I'm not abandoning the story. I just want to enjoy my Christmas Vacation as best I can while having to work during the holidays. It will be stressful and I want to give it all my attention.**

 **Last thing I want to say is:**

 **Thank you for the last three months of support. I would not have been able to continue without you guys and I really appreciate the love this story has gotten. So have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday, and I'll see you in the New Year.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	15. Parent's Day and Fiance's

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Jan. 1, 2019**_

 _ **Beta Read by: Heckelman, Kevan, and Monkeyman**_

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!

(Confetti poppers go off and it falls all over)

It's now 2019, and I hope all of us, fellow readers and writers alike, can have a good prosperous year in writing or enjoying good Fanfics.

Also, spent the last few hours screaming at myself for taking so long at drawing the new Image up top. mostly screaming at my iphone charger not letting me do it until I tried emailing it to myself and guess what? i was able to change the image, see how it does and if its hated enough i'll keep it. I did it so you would know how i envision Naruto.

Review Responses:

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 15: Parent's Day and Fiancée's**

 **Hyoudo Residence…**

Shera hummed as Asia helped cook breakfast.

"Thanks for helping me Asia-chan." Shera said happily as she finished making the eggs.

"Oh, I don't mind Mother." Asia said cheerfully. "I live here for free so helping out is my way of repaying you."

"That is so sweet of you." Shera said laughing as Issei and Gorou sat at the table with Irina and Rias.

Irina smiled as she waited, not really mad or agitated, but sad that her parents would not be attending Parent Day.

Rias was frowning as she twiddled her thumbs while she waited for breakfast.

'Asia,' she thought upset. 'Using your cooking skills to gain favor. I can cook too. I just need a lot of practice for it to be as good as yours.'

Issei laughed nervously when he saw Rias look at him intensely.

'Well, at least I did not get rudely woken up this morning.' He thought as he scratched his head.

Tis true.

Irina had not screamed to wake him up that morning. Instead, Issei woke up to feel Asia, Rias, AND Irina in his bed, with Rias being naked while Irina and Asia were dressed.

Issei looked down as he saw his mother place a plate of food in front of him and the rest of the family and Asia put food down for Irina and Rias.

"Thank you for the food." They chanted as they started eating.

"Rias-chan," Shera said as she took a drink. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad works as a construction manager and my mom is a stay at home mom." Rias said, lying straight to Shera's face.

"Do you have any siblings?" Gorou asked next.

"One brother."

"Is he married?"

"Yes, actually he is Naruto's dad."

"…."

Rias blinked.

"Wait, Issei's friend Naruto is your nephew?" Shera asked in shock.

"No, he is adopted into the family." Rias answered quickly, mentally hitting herself for spilling the beans. 'Naruto isn't going to be happy about this.'

"How did he get adopted? Is it possible your brother and his wife could not have children?" Shera asked.

"No, they have a younger son. Naruto was a special case and so my brother decided to adopt him." Rias answered.

Irina, Asia, and Issei watched as Rias stumble and continue to lie when she could have used a simple memory spell to erase them.

Irina looked at Asia.

'I know she sees him as a brother, and they do look like they could be siblings with that shade of blonde hair.' Irina thought as ate her food.

Issei and Asia, who knew most of the real story, smiled at the normal life that Naruto 'led' that Rias spouted as Shera pressed for more answers.

"Mom," Issei said as he stopped his mom's interrogation. "Please leave Rias alone. She has a lot on her plate with her parents coming today also."

"Oh that's right." Shera said as she turned back to Rias. "We get to meet your parent's today."

Rias's had a shocked look on her face, then she grimaced, her shoulders drooped.

'Oh no…' she thought.

 **Hour Later, Issei's group…**

Issei smiled as he held Asia's hand while his, Asia, Rias, Irina, and his parents walked to Kuoh Academy.

His parents were dressed nicely for the occasion, with Gorou checking the recorder he was going to use to record the class.

After the breakfast fiasco, and after Rias calmed down, she used a memory spell and erased the information on Naruto she gave them from their memories.

Issei gripped Asia's hand.

It was slightly smaller than his and was warm.

"Hey, Issei!"

Said devil looked up and was confused.

Walking towards him was a slightly older male with silver hair and leather like clothes waving at him walking towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," The guy said as he wrapped an arm around Issei's neck. "Been a while since last saw you. Not sense I graduated last year."

"Who is this Issei?" Shera asked her son, flushed a bit at how handsome the young man was.

"You did not tell your parents about me? I'm hurt Issei." The boy said as he held a look of hurt on his face. "My name is Vali, an old friend of your sons. I was in the area and ended up seeing my friend here."

Vali pulled Issei's head closer to him.

"Make a scene and you die." Vali whispered darkly. It was low enough that only Issei heard it.

Issei's eyes widened. Rias saw this and was on edge.

"Play along and let's talk in private." Vali whispered.

"Would it be alright if Issei and I talk for a bit? You know, to catch up?" Vali asked with his original cheery tone.

"Of course Vali-san." Gorou says as he ushers his wife and the girls away from the two boys.

Once the two were alone, Vali let Issei go.

"That was annoying." Vali said as his smile dropped and his tone becoming bored. "It took everything I had to not kill those parent's of your, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Who the hell are you!" Issei said as he called forth the Boosted Gear.

"Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, the Vanishing Dragon." Vali said with a cruel smile as his Divine Dividing wings appeared on his back.

"What do you want?" Issei asked as he boosted once.

"Not here for a fight, so calm down, Strongest Queen." Vali said as recalled his Sacred Gear.

'Strongest Queen…?' Issei thought as he looked behind him to see Grayfia standing there, her magic slowly appearing.

Grayfia wore a blue business suit, tie included, and heels. Her hair was down and was wrapped in a loose bun with her bangs framing her face and the front bangs slicked to the right.

She said nothing as she glared at Vali.

"Tch, guess Azazel was right. You really are an ice queen." Vali said as he looked behind her and saw Naruto and his girls.

"Nice to see you, Ghoul of Gremory." Vali said mockingly as he was still angered at how he lost a chunk of his armor to Naruto.

"Leave White Dragon." Grayfia demanded. They were going to be late if Vali continued to talk.

"I will, just wanted to get a good look at my destined rival." Vali said with a mocking laugh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. "This is for you."

Naruto caught the package after Vali threw it to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Let's say your admirer wants you to have it." Vali said before he vanished.

Issei let out a breathe he did not even know he was holding in and looked at Naruto as he recalled the Boosted Gear.

"You alright Issei?" Naruto asked as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, but what do you think he gave you?" Issei asked, drawing everyone's attention to the package in Naruto's hand.

It was a black fuzz rectangle box, wrapped with red ribbon.

The girls (Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Akeno, Toga, (Yoruichi was not present as she had to leave early to set up for her class)) were upset when they heard admirer, but were tense with what could be in the box.

Naruto shrugged as he undid the ribbon, putting it in his pocket, and opened the box.

Inside was a black leather wrist band with metal snap buttons on the ends. In the center was a silver disk sewn into the leather. The disk had a spiral in the shape of a whirlpool and had a cat napping around the whirlpool spiral. (1)

There was a note under the leather as Naruto pulled it out. He picked it up and saw horrible writing that he could barely read.

Naruto frowned and put the note away and looked at the chain.

"What are you doing?" Ravel asked as she saw Naruto start to wrap the leather band around his wrist.

"I'm putting it on." Naruto said innocently as he grabbed the lock and was about to set it before Xenovia grabbed his hand.

"STUPID!" Xenovia shouted as she ripped it off of him. "There could be magic on it that could possibly kill you by touching it."

Naruto blinked.

"But it does not hurt when I held it." Naruto pointed out.

Xenovia blinked as she looked in her hand.

It was true. Her hand was not in pain or burning from holding the leather band.

"I see, but don't put it on." Xenovia said as she held her hand out. "Give me the box. We will find out what this does later."

Naruto complied and gave her the box, to see her put the chain back in it and handed it to Grayfia, who put it in her purse.

"Now let's go!" Xenovia declared, steam shooting from her nose.

"Don't forget Xeno-chan." Toga said maliciously. "It's your first day of school, so you have to get in front of all the students and parents when you present yourself."

Xenovia froze and started to shake.

'I forgot.'

She may be able to kill stray devils and demons alike with a massive sword and stare death in the face, but when faced with the normal human life, Xenovia was terrified of being seen as strange or weird.

Koneko, Ravel, and Akeno laughed while Toga smiled at Xenovia's shocked face while Grayfia comforted the blunette.

Issei and Naruto were confused.

It truly was a mad, mad world.

 **Kuoh Academy, Year 1, Class A…**

Koneko and Ravel sat in class.

Koneko listened quietly like any other day while Ravel was a blushing mess.

Layla and Jonathan were in the back of the room recording the class, thus embarrassing Ravel as none of the other parents were doing it.

"Look at our little girl," Jonathan whispered to Layla as Ravel was called on to answer the question, getting it correct. "She is so smart. Just like you my beautiful Phenex."

Layla chuckled and blushed as she gently hit him in the shoulder, a blush on her face.

 **Year 2, Class A…**

"Gr..greetings. My name is Xenovia Quarta, it is nice to meet you." Xenovia stumbled as she introduced herself to the class. As it was, she wore the school uniform and, like Irina, wore leggings to keep boys from looking at her panties.

"Wow…"

"Another beauty…"

"Such blue hair…"

"She sounds like a foreigner…"

"Okay class," The teacher said, bringing the students and parents attention to them. "Now, are there any questions for Ms. Quarta?"

"Where are you from?"

"I am Italian."

"Like Naruto and Asia."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the boys asked, having a lustful look in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun." Xenovia said bluntly, crushing the boy's dreams as she looked at her boyfriend.

"No way! Really?"

"Damn Blonde Bastard!"

"Look. Uzumaki and Xenovia each have a lock of hair dyed a different color. Do you think they did that to show off their relationship?"

Naruto tried to shrink from all the eyes and glares on him.

'Damn it Xenovia-chan.' He thought, remembering the conversation Xenovia and Koneko had with him earlier that day.

 _Flashback…_

" _What do you mean?" Naruto asked dumbfounded and nervous._

" _Xenovia is going to be your 'Front' girlfriend at school." Koneko stated, somewhat agitated._

" _Why?"_

" _Because," Xenovia said as she leaned n, a smirk playfully plastered on her face. "If the school thinks you are dating Ravel or Koneko, you would get suspended. So I will be your 'Official' school sweetheart, Naruto-kun."_

 _End Flashback…_

Naruto sighed as he listened to the questions the students asked Xenovia before she sat down in the desk behind him.

Two periods passed and now they were on break.

"Hey, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up, as did Xenovia.

Standing before him was Aika Kiryu, the resident female Pervert and Asia's friend.

Naruto shivered and was about to move when he was grabbed by Aika.

"Come now Uzumaki," Aika said sensually as she held his shirt tightly. "You know you want this."

"Aika, I have a girlfriend." Naruto said desperately.

Ever since first year, Aika had been after Naruto. She would slip dirty pictures of her into his desk and had tried to touch his dick more times than any of Naruto's girls had combined.

Aika looked at Xenovia, her glasses flashing numbers with her Scouter Vision.

'B87-W58-H88 cm. Total power level is 233.' Aika thought as she read the numbers that showed how much of a rival Xenovia was.

"Pah, she isn't that impressive." Aika said as she looked at Xenovia, who glared at the human girl with a scowl as Aika crawled onto Naruto's lap. "She may have bigger boobs, thinner waist, and bigger hips, but I bet she does not even have any experience. I, on the other hand, can please you in more ways than she can."

Naruto started to sweat as he could feel Xenovia's murderous intent.

"Besides," Aika said as she reached and twirled his lock of pink hair. "Dying your hair is so cute. Did you two really decide this as a couple? I don't think so because this does not feel like it's been bleached and dyed."

"Aika-san," Asia said as she heard what her friend said. "Please leave Naruto-nii alone. Our aunt is here and we don't want to get in trouble."

"Really, your aunt Asia-chan." Aika asked as she removed herself from Naruto, who clung behind Xenovia in fear. "Which one is she?"

"I am."

Aika turned and immediately had her eyes bug out.

'She's hot!' Aika thought as she looked at Grayfia.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, nice to meet you." Grayfia said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"Aika Kiryu." Aika said as she shook Grayfia's hand.

Grayfia's eyes narrowed as she shook Aika's hand.

'This girl…' Grayfia thought as she removed her hand. "I take it you're my nephew's friend?"

"Yep," Aika said as she pulled Naruto's head into her chest. "The best of friends."

Grayfia sighed and looked at Xenovia, whose hand was twitching and her eyes promised death at what she was watching.

"You should not do that, Aika-san." Irina said as she popped up with a big smile, trying to defuse the tension. "Especially since he has such a beautiful girlfriend."

Xenovia blushed.

Sure Naruto had called her beautiful, it still made her blush with fury when anyone complimented her since she was getting used to living a normal life.

The bell rang and Aika scoffed, letting Naruto go.

"We will talk again later, Uzumaki." Aika said with a seductive tone.

Naruto flinched and trembled as the other parents walked in with their kids and Grayfia walked up to Issei's parents, who had made her acquaintance earlier that day.

The art teacher walked in with a large amount of clay, handing out equal amounts of it to each student.

"Now for today I would like you to make something important to you." The teacher said with a smile from watching some students starting their pieces. "It can be anything, as long as it is important to you."

Issei looked around and saw that he was one of two who had not started working. Naruto was also staring at his clay.

'Crap,' Issei thought as he picked up the clay on his desk. 'I need to do something. Something… important… to me…'

Images of Rias naked, groping her breasts and winking at him seductively flashed in Issei's mind.

"Issei…. Issei… ISSEI!" The teacher shouted.

"Yeah I'm here." Issei said as he snapped out of his daze.

In his hand was a small mini Rias, naked with her hair flowing outward in a suggestive pose.

"Oh shit it's a small Rias-nee-sama." One of the girls said as she looked over.

Issei was flocked by his fellow students, some insulting him, and others making offers for his clay piece.

Issei smiled awkwardly along with Irina and Asia, who made a mimic of Rassei.

Gorou and Shera were excited.

"Look at our son, sweetheart." Shera said, holding onto her purse. "He is so popular."

"And here I thought Issei was a good for nothing who could only come up with names for women's breasts." Gorou said proudly as he recorded his son, Asia, and Irina. "What about you Ms. Lucifuge?"

"Call me Grayfia, Gorou." Grayfia said as she looked at Naruto, a camera of her own focused on his and Xenovia's backs. "I believe he will be great."

Xenovia was smiling as she added the heads on her two figures and was smoothing it out.

'He is going to love this.' Xenovia thought, with a blush on her face.

 **Meanwhile with Ravel and Koneko…**

Koneko and Ravel each sat in front of an easel with paint near them, each holding a paint brush as they and their class mates painted on the canvas.

Ravel was smiling as she painted a phoenix rising from the ashes, similar to the one she saw in the museum a few weeks earlier with Naruto.

Ravel stopped for a second when she remembered Naruto before she continued on with her painting.

Layla saw this momentary stop in action and booked it away in her memories.

Koneko, meanwhile, was painting snow leopards and herself, with her nekoshou features in the snow looking menacing and predator like.

 **With Naruto…**

'What to do?' Naruto thought as he looked at his clay.

The students in the class room had settled down and returned to their seats to finish their projects.

'Something important to me.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

Memories of his childhood with Rias and Grayfia flashed in his mind and then they went further to him and Xenovia playing in the forest in Italy.

Naruto opened his eyes, set in what he wanted to do.

After an hour, the students went up one by one and showed what they made to their fellow students and the parents, and give an explanation on why it was important to them.

Issei showed his mini-Rias, Asia showed her Rassei, and Irina showed a mini-Michael, the Arch-Angel.

Naruto laughed a little at all of them and then watched some more kids go up and then it was Xenovia's turn.

Xenovia walked up and with a flourish, place her piece on the table.

"This is my piece." Xenovia said proudly as she showed a Mini version of herself and Naruto, as adults, sitting on a couch holding a baby. Naruto was holding Xenovia's waist while she held their child. They both had smiles on their faces.

"This is important to me because Naruto-kun and I are childhood friends and made a promise." Xenovia said, looking at Naruto, who looked back, blushing. Xenovia gripped her locket while Naruto held the key. "This is what I want that promise to fulfill."

The girls and some parents 'Awed' while the boys, minus Issei, glared angrily with tears in their eyes.

'Damn Casanova stealing the hot foreigner from us.' They all thought while Aika grinned evilly.

The teacher smiled and dismissed Xenovia and the last few kids went up with Naruto pulling up the rear.

"This is my piece." Naruto said as he placed it down.

Everyone blinked as they looked.

Two children looking like Naruto and Xenovia were sleeping against a tree, holding hands which had what looked like a chain wrapped around them with a key and locket next to their hands.

"This is important, because I lived in Italy before my mom and I moved to Japan. Xenovia-chan is my childhood friend from Italy and we made a promise to see each other again, thus the key and locket symbolizing that promise." Naruto explained, making Xenovia blush and the same people 'Aw' again.

"That is beautiful Uzumaki-kun." The teacher said before the bell rang.

Naruto took his piece back to his seat and sat down, getting a hug from behind from Xenovia.

"Thank you for that Naruto-kun." Xenovia said as she kissed his head, his blonde hair tickling her nose.

Naruto touched her arm.

"You're welcome Xenovia-chan." He replied, ignoring the looks and glares he was receiving. He could care less at the moment.

The next teacher came in and the class went by fast before they all separated for lunch and after that was walk around for the rest of the day.

 **ORC Clubroom…**

Naruto sat with Koneko on his lap, Ravel at his left side, and Xenovia on his right. Akeno and Toga sat in front of him on the opposite couch.

On the table were the clay pieces and Ravel's and Koneko's paintings.

"These are well done you two." Naruto said as he looked at the phoenix and the leopards. "You two did an amazing job."

Koneko purred as he massaged her hidden ears and Ravel blushed as she silently let him rub her head.

Rias looked at the two with a sad smile.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

"Come in." Rias said.

The door opened and Marco stepped inside with a lunch box.

"Marco?" Rias asked confused. "When did Naruto summon you?"

"He didn't summon me." Marco said as he pulled out his food. "I work here as the Nurse after Naruto-sama reincarnated me."

Rias blinked and looked at Naruto, who was too busy eating to really notice or show acknowledgement in what his pawn said.

Everyone had a lunch set somewhere, Naruto having finished before he pulled Koneko onto his lap.

Kiba was eating a small sandwich and was reading a book near the window.

Issei, Asia and Irina were enjoying lunch with Issei's parents out in the court yard.

Marco, Grayfia, Layla, and Jonathan were eating in the corner of the room. Ameyuri and Gilga were out, in their true sizes, being petted by Ravel's parents, having smelt the similarity between their mother and the two heads of house.

Off to the side, Rias was on the phone.

"Yes, we will be there in a few minutes." She said as she hung up her phone and cleared her throat.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Rias said.

"About what Rias?"

"Remember our conversation at the pool?"

"About Koneko?"

"Yes, and I am ready for it."

Naruto sat up, Koneko 'Eeped' when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him so she would not fall, like a cat.

"REALLY?" Naruto shouted with an unseen smile on his face and intense happiness in his eyes.

"Yes," Rias said with a smile.

"YES!" Naruto shouted as he spun Koneko around and hugged her while laughing like a moron.

"What is going on?" Koneko asked as she was pulled further into Naruto's chest.

"You are going to be my Rook Koneko-chan!" Naruto shouted happily as he kissed her on the lips. "I'm so happy."

Koneko blinked and looked at Rias.

"Yes, I'm trading you to Naruto's peerage so you two can be together." Rias said with a heavy heart.

Naruto summoned his last Rook Piece and held it out towards Rias.

The magic circles for the Gremory and the Uzumaki families appeared and merged into one under the two Kings.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, request a trade for one Rook?" Naruto chanted.

"I, Rias Gremory, accept your trade request for one Rook." Rias chanted.

The Rook in Naruto's hand floated out of his hand and landed in Rias's hand, now pure red, losing the red-violet color.

Koneko felt a pulse in her body, a strong one. She looked at her hand and saw Naruto's family seal replace Rias's.

"But what about your other rook? You will rely on Naruto-kun won't you?" Koneko asked as she looked from her hand to Rias as Naruto put her down.

"No I won't. Not anymore." Rias said as she shook her head as she summoned a piece of paper and a red Rook piece appeared in her other hand with her newest Rook piece she just gained from Naruto. "I have relieved him of his duties of serving me as my Rook so he no longer has any ties to me."

Naruto stopped his celebration when he heard that.

"Wait, you let me go?" Naruto asked as he looked at his now former king. "Why Rias?"

Rias smiled sadly as she sat down, placing the new Rook piece on her desk.

"Because I want us to be equals." Rias said. "As a friend I have hurt you, so by letting you go, and with both of us being High Class Devils, we are equals."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You are doing this as a way to rebuild our friendship?"

Rias looked at her hands.

"Yes."

She heard him walk over and felt a hand tap her head. Rias looked up to see him pull his hand back from chopping her.

"Silly Rias." Naruto said as he smiled. "We will always be friends, even if we have arguments. Because as true friends, I can forgive you for any mistake you do."

Rias's eyes watered as she looked at him.

"Thank you Naruto." She said. "Friends."

She held out her hand.

Naruto took it.

"Friends."

Rias hugged him tightly.

She was going to let him go, having no obligation to be there for her or help her. Rias did not want to do it as she would be losing a friend and a powerful piece, but to gain back what she destroyed and to gain confidence in herself, she needed to let him go or she would rely on him.

Rias let Naruto go.

"Now, I have my replacement soon to be rooks waiting in the gym." Rias said as she wiped her eyes. "Would you like to come with me, Naruto?"

"Yes I would. I got to make sure you are in good hands Rias." Naruto teased as he motioned for his peerage to follow him.

Rias happily glared at him as she sent a text to Issei to have him, Asia, and Irina meet them at the gym. Ameyuri and Gilga returned to Ravel's shadow, not wanting to leave their momma's side.

As the group left, Akeno and Toga stayed behind with the adults.

"So," Akeno said rudely as she stood up. "Why are you even here Toga? You said you love Naruto, yet you have yet to make any real move on him."

Toga smiled as she stood up.

"He does not need me to be a reminder of that night." Toga said as she passed the queen. "I am perfectly fine being a friend for now until he is ready. So you don't need to be on guard."

Toga followed after her king while Akeno stayed still.

"You should just forgive her." Marco said as he stood up, having finished his food and was getting ready to return to the Nurse's office. "Toga isn't as bad as you think she is. She is harmless as long as Naruto-sama is safe."

"I don't believe that." Akeno spat. "That bitch tortured me and Naruto-kun, so why would I ever forgive her?"

Marco sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to forget what she did, only let it go so you can work together in the future." Marco said before he returned to the Nurse's office.

Akeno stayed silent as she left to catch up with Rias and Naruto.

"So, do they know of Ravel's engagement to Naruto?" Jonathan asked.

"No they don't." Grayfia said. "But I will make sure they know soon."

"Yeah, we should get this out of the way now." Layla said as Jonathan nodded.

 **Outside the Gym…**

The Gremory and Uzumaki Peerages made their way to the gym, hearing lots of loud voices, wolf calls, and shouts.

'What is going on in there?' Naruto thought as he opened it and immediately started to shake.

There were a bunch of male students with camera's taking pictures of a female, with HUGE boobs, wearing a magical girl costume posing for the cameras.

Naruto's shaking intensified when he realized who is was and immediately ran off.

"Narhmph…" Xenovia shouted, but had her mouth covered by Koneko and Akeno.

"Shut up!" Koneko whispered. "Don't say his name."

"Wait, isn't that a Milky Spiral Seven alternative cosplay?" Issei asked, recognizing the outfit, taking to heart what the two did to Xenovia.

"Issei, how do you know that outfit?" Asia asked, getting a nod of agreement from Irina.

"I had a friend," Issei said with a smirk, an image of Mil-tan appearing in his head. "He was a fan of the show and we marathon it."

"Oh." The two girls said as they returned their attention to the stage, as Saji appeared.

"That is enough everyone." Saji said as he forced everyone but the girl and the two peerages away.

"Fuck you, get out of the way man." One of the guys said angry Saji tried to ruin their fun.

"LEAVE NOW!" Saji shouted.

One by one the guys left and Rias and her group and Naruto's group entered.

"Are you here for one of the students?" Saji asked the girl, who nodded cutely with an innocent smile.

"Okay, but you can't wear this type of thing." Saji said as he looked disappointed. "We have a dress code."

"But I need to wear this to keep evil at bay." The girl said as she pointed her magic wand at Saji.

"It's been awhile, Leviathan-sama." Rias said with a smile.

"RIAS-SAMA!"

A white blur shot from behind the stage curtain and Carrot appeared in front of Rias and hugged her.

"GARCHU!" Carrot shouted as she rubbed her head against Rias's cheek happily.

She wore a flapper style outfit with a white cloche hat with a pink rose, a sleeveless white blouse with a frilly collar and pink ribbon, a black frilled skirt, and black pumps.

"CARROT!"

Everyone looked at the stage and saw a small light brown creature with a blue hat with a red segment with a white X in it. He wore a vertical striped tank top and red shorts with a small blue backpack. His hands and feet were hooves. (2)

"Chobro." Carrot said as she removed herself from Rias. "I was so excited to meet our King!"

 **Kuoh Academy hall way…**

Naruto, in a panic, ran as quick as he could and made it to the student council clubroom.

"SONA!" He shouted, startling Sona and Tsubaki. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Naruto! Why what's wrong?" Sona asked confused at why he was freaking out.

"SERAFALL IS HERE!" Naruto shouted.

Sona stiffened as her eyes widened at what he said.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sona shouted in unison with Naruto as they started to teleport out of the room.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Sona and Naruto froze in place when they saw Grayfia.

"Grayfia-kaa-sama?" Naruto asked before he felt pain in his head, a large lump appearing as he grabbed his head.

"I am disappointed in the two of you." Grayfia said as she looked at Sona. "Sona-sama, you are the president of the student body, you have to be a role model to them all. Naruto-kun, you need to go down there and meet Leviathan-sama, she came here for you."

Naruto tried to run, but was stopped by Grayfia. She grabbed Sona and teleported them to the Gym.

 **Gym…**

"Everyone, this is Carrot and Tony-Tony Chopper." Rias introduced the two yokai after she introduced everyone to Serafall Leviathan. "They will be my Rooks from now on."

Everyone one the Gremory Peerage was shocked at this.

"I can get this hot bunny girl," Issei said, getting a blush from Carrot. "But why do we need this tanuki?"

"I'M A REINDEER STUPID!" Chopper shouted. "CAN'T YOU SEE MY ANTLERS?"

"A REINDEER?"

Chopper turned into his Walk Point. He became a normal looking reindeer, with light brown fur, his clothes stretching over to fit his form.

"Reindeer, see!" Chopper shouted.

"You're so soft." Ravel shouted as she jumped and hugged him rubbing her face into his fur.

"hugh?" Chopper blinked.

"Your right Ravel." Toga said as she appeared on Chopper's back. "He is so soft."

"See what I mean." Issei said, pointing a Chopper while looking at Rias. "He can only be a tanuki or that deer form. He can't fight."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"  
Issei looked up.

"AGH! A YETI!" Issei screamed as he saw Chopper in Heavy Point with one fist lifted to hit him.

"That is enough Ton-ton." Serafall said happily. "You are going to be peerage mates soon, so it's best to not be angry with each other."

Chopper sighed and returned to his Brain Point form.

"Your right Serafall-sama." Chopper said with a bow. "Sorry for almost attacking you Red Dragon. I am a doctor and a fighter."

"A doctor?" Issei said before laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Chopper shouted, insulted someone he just met laughed at him.

"No, I'm sorry." Issei said. "But you reminded me of Naruto…"

"NARUTO!"

Everyone, but Rias and Koneko, blinked as they saw Serafall look around in the somewhat large group of students.

"I forgot, Rias-tan, where is Naruto?" Serafall asked icily cute as her cold aura surrounded her. "You agreed to have him here."

As if on cue, Grayfia's magic circle appeared and out of it, Grayfia and a struggling Sona and Naruto appeared.

Naruto and Sona stopped struggling when they were grabbed and slammed into the wall.

"I have you two now…" Serafall said creepily as she looked at them, making the blood in the two teens bodies freeze over and sweat pour from their skin. "Because I haven't seen you two in years."

Serafall hugged them into her boobs, making Saji, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel, and Akeno's blood boil in anger and jealousy.

"I missed you two so much So-tan, Na-koi." Serafall said happily. "Now I can marry you."

Everyone sputtered.

'Marry?' All of Naruto's girls thought as they watched the Pink Satan remove the two teens from her breasts and kiss their cheeks.

"That's enough!" Ravel shouted, throwing caution to the wind. "Naruto-sama is my fiancé and I am not sharing him with a Satan!"

The metaphorical pin was dropped and heard by everyone, until they were partially frozen from the waist down.

Serafall looked angered with a smile on her face as she looked at Ravel. She slowly made her way to the Phenex and then got on eye level with her.

"REALLY?" Serafall shouted, childishly.

The ice vanished and everyone let go of the oxygen they were holding as they watched Serafall shake Ravel like a doll.

"Why would he choose you over me?" Serafall asked with tears in her eyes. "Why, why, why?

Meanwhile, Naruto was warming himself up and then froze when he turned and saw Xenovia, Koneko, and Akeno standing above him, anger in their eyes.

Serafall stopped crying when Naruto landed next to her, his face puffy from the bruises.

"Na-koi!" Serafall gasped as she dropped Ravel and picked up Naruto. "Magical Girl Levia-tan will heal you."

Serafall, shocking everyone and giving Issei a massive nosebleed, ripped open her cosplay, revealing her large bra covered breasts to them. She was about to take it off when Grayfia stopped her.

"That is enough Leviathan-sama." Grayfia said agitatedly. "Naruto-kun will heal himself so there is no need for you to heal him."

"But he is Na-koi," Serafall whined. "As his fiancé, I need to help him."

Grayfia frowned.

"I never heard of him being engaged to you." Grayfia said, sounding like any mom who had a problem with their son's girlfriend. "When and how did he become your fiancé?"

Serafall, without closing her costume, put a finger to her plump lips as she cutely thought about the answer.

"Let's see, it was probably six years ago." Serafall said. "He and Rias-tan came over to play with So-tan, but he got lost and I was over and we bumped into one another. We talked and played chess."

Grayfia blinked, then face palmed and groaned.

"He defeated you in chess, correct?" Grayfia asked.

"Yep, yep." Serafall chirped happily as she held Naruto, much to the displeasure of his harem. "He beat me seven out of ten times."

"Excuse me, Grayfia-sama."

Grayfia turned to see Issei, Asia, and Irina looking at her confused.

"Yes, Issei?" She asked.

"What does defeating Leviathan-sama in chess mean in marriage?" Asia asked as she looked at her brother, seeing his face in the middle of healing.

"Before becoming the Leviathan Mao, I was Serafall Sitri." Serafall informed. "And in the Sitri house, Chess is important, and if anyone beats us, we are to marry them."

Serafall played with Naruto's hair as she looked at him with adoration and love, thinking the strip of pink in his sun kissed blonde hair was cute.

"He is the only one who ever beat me and I fell for him immediately." Serafall said happily. "Funny enough, he started running from me like So-tan after I declared him my fiancé."

'He was ten, no wonder he would run.' Many of the females thought as they saw her smother Naruto's unconscious form with love.

"But was there anyone there to validate this defeat?" Grayfia asked. She highly doubted it.

Serafall smirked and pulled out a small video recorder. She hit play and showed it to Grayfia.

The video was of her and Naruto playing chess and indeed she lost.

"See, I did lose, thus I have to marry Na-koi." Serafall said happily.

"That is a nice story, but without real proof, there is no ground for you to stand on in the 'marriage', Sera-chan." A soft, female voice spoke, drawing everyone's attention. "That video could have been made after the fact."

She looked just like Rias. Actually, Rias looked just like this woman. Except her hair was short, at chin length, and a light brown and her eyes were violet. She wore a dress that screamed high class and showed her curves to perfection without being sexualized.

"Hello, Venelana-sama." Grayfia, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Ravel said, bowing.

"Hello, mother." Rias said casually.

"Mom?" Issei said. 'She helped make Rias, so of course she is a MILF.'

Venelana looked at Issei and smiled.

"So this is the current Red Dragon Emperor?" She said as she walked around him and looked at him, making Issei nervous. "I see, Rias you really do have a good eye for a Suitor."

"Mother!" Rias said embarrassed.

Venelana laughed lightly as she turned to Serafall, who pulled Naruto into her even more, a pout on her face. She did not like being told her engagement with Naruto was not valid over having 'No Proof'.

"Sera-chan, hand Naruto over to me." Venelana asked politely, not caring about the Pink Mao's state of dress.

Serafall huffed and transferred Naruto to the Matriarch of the Gremory Family.

Venelana tapped Naruto's forehead with a magic infused finger and his eyes started to blink.

"Venelana-sama?" Naruto asked as he sat up, getting a good look at where he was before hiding behind Venelana from Serafall, who still had her bra-covered breasts out.

"Sera-chan, please cover yourself." Venelana asked as she realized what was going on.

Serafall did and then remembered Sona, who was trying to escape but was jumped from behind and was smothered by Serafall's love and affection.

"Nice to see you after so long, Naruto." Venelana said as she turned to face her daughter-in-law's son.

"Nice to see you again also, Venelana-sama." Naruto said with a sad bow, his eyes on her arm.

He felt her ruffle his hair.

"I always tell you, its fine. There were no negative effects so you can be at ease." Venelana said as Naruto stood up.

"I know, but I still did it. I can't forgive myself for that." Naruto said as he shakily kept an eye on Serafall.

"I am completely confused." Irina whispered to Asia.

"I am too." Asia whispered. She wanted to know what was going on with her brother and Rias's mom.

"Oh, do you want to know?" Venelana asked as she looked at them.

"Come on everyone," Naruto said to his peerage in a quickened and worried voice. "We are leaving."

Xenovia, Toga, Koneko, and Ravel followed their King out of the Gym, bowing to the Matriarch and the Mao before leaving.

Grayfia bowed and followed her son.

Venelana sighed.

'That child is stubborn.' She thought.

Venelana turned to Rias's peerage, old and new members alike, and smiled.

"I first met Naruto when he was six years old." Venelana said as she grabbed her long glove base at her upper arm. "He was under the influence of his ghoul instincts and my son, husband, Grayfia, and I found him in the family cemetery digging for a fresh corpse."

Venelana removed her glove and held it up, making the newest of the peerage (Issei, Asia, Irina, Carrot, and Chopper) gasp.

At the base of the forearm, at the elbow, was a scar. Not just any scar, but a large amount of flesh was missing, to the point you could see it go in near her bone.

"When we confronted him, Naruto jumped at me, bit me, and as you can see, took a part of me when I flung him off of me." Venelana said with a forlorn look on her face and sadness in her voice. "Naruto was a scared child with no control over his actions, so please don't treat him differently."

"I won't," Issei declared as Venelana pulled the long glove on her arm again. "He is my friend and I won't abandon him. I owe my life to him because if Naruto was not here, then I would have been killed by those Fallen Angels."

"If Naruto-nii had not saved me, I would have also probably died at the hands of the fallen Angels." Asia said meekly. "I will not turn my back on him if he needs help. I'm not afraid of him. He is my brother and I love him as one, even if we aren't related by blood."

Venelana felt her heart strings get tugged as she heard Rias's Pawn and Bishop declared they would never turn their backs to Naruto.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled brightly. "It means a lot to me to know he is in good hands."

The bell then rang, showing lunch was over.

 **Main building entrance…**

"Sirzechs, Zeoticus?" Grayfia said as she saw her husband and father in law talking to the Hyodou's.

"Oh, Mr. Gremory, you know Grayfia?" Gorou asked Zeoticus.

"Please, call me Zeoticus, and yes, I know Grayfia. She is a family friend." Zeoticus said, remembering the cover story Grayfia explained to him.

As a way to explain why they don't look alike, Grayfia was Naruto's aunt to any normal human.

"I see." Gorou said as he saw Shera walk up to Grayfia.

"Grayfia-san, please come over for dinner tonight." Shera asked happily. "I want to get to know Asia's aunt and brother a little more so bring Naruto over as well."

Naruto and his peerage had returned to class, thus the adults had time to talk amongst themselves while waiting for their children to arrive to go home.

"Sure, I'll let him know when he and Asia are finished with class." Grayfia said with a smile. 'It has been a while since I last drank. Well, it was with Yoruichi two years ago and the collateral damage was horrible, so yeah for good reason I haven't drank in a long time.'

Shera and Gorou continued to talk with each other until the bell rang one last time and the students filtered out of the rooms and met with their parents to leave. Venelana appeared shortly after Grayfia did, was introduced as Rias's mom and soon the six adults were separated into two groups, the men and the women.

"Naruto," Grayfia said as she met up with him. "We are going to the Hyoudo's tonight. So inform your friends (his peerage) that you have to cancel your plans for tonight."

Naruto blinked and sighed.

"Alright, Grayfia-oba-sama." He said as he sent a group text to his peerage, telling them where he was going and to not wait up for him.

Soon, Asia, Rias, Issei, and Irina appeared, shocked to see that Naruto and Grayfia were with them.

"Asia-chan," Grayfia said as she hugged the blonde girl. "You have grown up so much since I last saw you. When Naruto-kun told me your father died and that you were transferring here to Kuoh I wanted to meet you as soon as possible, but work would not let me go. I'm sorry I can't afford a bigger home for Naruto and you to live in."

This was the false story Grayfia and Naruto came up with to explain why Asia was living with the Hyoudo's instead of Naruto.

"It's alright, Grayfia-oba-sama," Asia said as she separated from Grayfia. "I enjoy my time with Issei and his family."

Off to the side, Zeoticus and Sirzechs internally smirked.

Grayfia was only ever like this when either Naruto or Millicas were involved, so to see her fuss over another child was nice and somewhat refreshing to them.

"Please allow Asia-chan to continue living with you?" Grayfia asked Shera with a bow.

"Oh, No, it is not a problem." Shera answered flabbergasted that Asia's aunt was so humble and nice. "We love Asia-chan like she was our own daughter, so please don't worry."

Grayfia smiled.

"It makes me happy to know Asia has a good host family." Grayfia said.

Rias, Irina, Naruto, and Issei watched this all play out.

 **Skip, Hyoudo's Household…**

The five teens helped Grayfia and Shera set up the food while Gorou, Zeoticus, Venelana, and Sirzechs watched their videos that they made of their children.

Venelana sipped some wine while her husband and son drank beer with Gorou.

"Jeez, Issei, why do you look like you ate a sour lemon?" Gorou asked when the T.V. showed Issei shooing the camera away from him with Asia laughing nervously. "You need to take a page out of Naruto's book and just accept it."

At this part in the video, Naruto had been focused on his work and had acted like a model student while ignoring the camera being on him.

"Naruto-kun has always been a diligent boy, not stopping once his mind is made up." Grayfia said as she finished cooking and Naruto sent her a small glare.

While what she said was true, he actually had no idea the camera was on him at all.

"HAHA," Zeoticus laughed as he put his drink down. "Maybe after this, I can show you Rias's video."

"Really, you recorded also?" Gorou asked happily.

'This is so embarrassing.' Issei and Rias thought.

Asia laughed nervously again as she helped in placing the food down with Naruto, who was eerily silent.

Irina sat down after all the food was in place and gave thanks, giving everyone but Shera and Gorou a minor headache, getting a glare from Naruto.

Grayfia and Shera sat down and everyone started to eat with Sirzechs, Venelana, and Zeoticus handling their liquor better than Grayfia and Gorou.

"Naru…" Grayfia slurred as she beckoned Naruto over. "Come here…"

Naruto did as asked and was pulled into his mother's lap, his red face covered mostly by his mask.

'Why is this happening now?' Naruto thought heatedly, getting upset.

Grayfia wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest.

"My baby boy…" Grayfia slurred as she pulled his head into her neck and rubbed her face in his hair. "You've grown up so much. Kaa-sama loves you…"

Naruto's agitation continued to rise. Thankfully, Shera and Gorou were distracted by Rias's video to really take notice of what Grayfia was saying.

Grayfia continued to hold her son close to her, her flush face showing joy and tranquility at being able to hold him again.

"Grayfia, I think Naruto wants you to let him go." Sirzechs told his drunk wife and touched her arm, only to reel back, clutching his dick as Grayfia removed her foot.

"Sirzechs-teme," Grayfia whispered, meaning only Naruto heard her, as she leaned her head into Naruto's neck. "I hate you. I'm going to stay with Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt her grip on him slack and eventually he heard her breath gently on his neck.

Naruto smiled a bit. He may have been annoyed, but he actually enjoyed it when Grayfia held him, but not in front of other people.

"Issei-kun, aren't you worried about the White Dragon Emperor? I mean, he did confront you today." Irina asked as she, Issei, Rias, and Asia sat at the table while Naruto and the adults sat in the living room area.

"Not really." Issei said as he ate some pizza. "I mean, I have you guys there to help back me up. Plus, Ddraig is there to help me so I don't have much to worry about."

Naruto heard this and got agitated, reaching behind him and scratching his neck. It felt like something was in his skin, trying to dig itself free.

Naruto sat up and made his way over to the table.

"You should not be overconfident Issei." Naruto warned as he continued to scratch his neck. "People tend to die when they are."

Issei blinked.

"Well, I have you and the others to watch my back, so there, no worries." Issei said with a weak, nervous smile.

Naruto's eye twitched with anger.

"As Irina said, you were confronted by the White Dragon Emperor. Do you have any idea how bad that is?" Naruto asked aggressively. His scratching getting worse, parts of his skin was starting to bleed at how hard he was scratching.

"No, I don't…"

"Of course you don't." Naruto snapped. "You don't care about anything as long as you can touch and see boobs, isn't that right Issei?"

The devils, including the adults minus Grayfia, heard this and were now looking at Naruto.

"Naruto," Rias spoke, worried as she saw his agitation and the increased scratching of his neck. "Are you alright?"

"DO I look Alright to you Rias?" Naruto snapped at her. "Your fucking pawn knows nothing, and thinks because he is the Red Dragon Emperor, he can defeat anyone. He sees his curse as a good thing, and that PISSES ME OFF!"

At this point, Shera and Gorou were put to sleep by Venelana, all the adult devils on alert.

"I don't get it." Naruto said as he ruffled his hair with his left hand as he scratched his neck with his right hand. "We were both humans, cursed at one point in our lives. Yet you see yours as a gift and mine was nothing more than a never ending reminder of me being a monster. We are the same, yet we are so fucking different. WHY ARE WE DIFFERENT?"

Naruto started to breathe deeply as he clutched his head, still scratching his neck, the skin turning red from the force and speed of his fingers rubbing against the flesh.

"Naruto, you aren't cursed." Rias said, trying to calm him down and to avoid him losing control.

"Yes I am." Naruto stated. "These urges to kill and destroy, they make me a cursed being. Issei… Issei doesn't have that problem. His fucking sacred gear works with him as a partner, while my power threatens to take over at any moment. God created the Boosted Gear, while Akasha gave me her tainted and evil power!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the sensation in his neck grow worse. He continued to scratch his neck. Red fur started to grow where he was scratching, setting the adults and Asia on edge as his power started to leak from him, which started to shake the house.

"Naruto-nii," Asia said as she stood up and reached out to him. "You don't look to good."

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Naruto shouted as he smacked Asia's hand away.

Everyone was shocked as Naruto never snapped or did anything hurtful to Asia.

"JUST TELL ME!" Naruto shouted to no one in particular.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Issei standing in front of Asia, Rias, and Irina, shielding them.

"I fucking hate you Issei." Naruto growled as he flared hatefully at the boy. "I hate you. I don't care if you are a pervert. I hate the fact you can go on with this curse of yours like it's nothing, while I have to fear for my life as well as my loved ones. I hate how you can smile, while I am constantly haunted by the one who cursed me… cursed me to be this way."

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, afraid that Naruto would attack him.

Naruto growled as he saw the Boosted Gear.

"I'm… I'm going to kill him." Naruto whispered as he staggered to stand. "I'm going to kill Issei. Then I'm going to eat that gear of his. That will help me understand why we are different."

Naruto's eyes, having become green and slitted, held such a distant look, one that a veteran of the Faction War would wear. It was intense and it caused the blood of the young devils to slow as the icy hand of death and fear crept up their spines and gripped their beating hearts.

The gas flooded Naruto's mask.

Naruto felt his hunger start too vanish, however, the urge to kill was still strong as he took another step towards the group of young devils.

"STOP!" Venelana shouted as she prepared herself to attack Naruto.

Naruto stopped moving.

Everyone watched as he tried to move, but couldn't.

The young devils could still see the thirst for carnage and blood in his eyes as he desperately tried to move to kill them.

Naruto groaned as he tried to force himself to move, his muscles tense and feeling like they were about to tear themselves to shreds before a warm, comforting aura fog his clouded mind. His eyes became unfocused and were at ease as his body was no longer tense.

"Your hatred…. Isn't welcome here…" A female voice said from Naruto, a stray tear filling and falling from his right eye. "Now, be gone from my son's mind, Alucard."

Sirzechs blinked as he recognized that name and that voice.

The negative feeling that was felt from Naruto vanished, the red fur on his neck receded, his eyes returned to their cerulean blue form with Naruto's face becoming very tired looking as he staggered and fell backwards onto Sirzechs's arm.

"That is enough excitement for one night." Sirzechs said as he picked up his son.

Asia, snapping out of her shock, ran over to Naruto and checked him over.

"He is exhausted." Asia said as she checked over her brother. "Whatever that was, it stressed his body out."

Sirzechs smiled as he looked at his sister.

Rias was horrified at what happened.

The feeling she felt on the day she ruined her friendship with Naruto had returned full force and then some because this time, Naruto had his targets set on her and his friends.

Irina and Issei slouched and slowly sat on the ground as their bodies gave out from under them.

Venelana and Zeoticus stood up, with Venelana placing Grayfia on her back.

"Sorry about ruining the mood." Zeoticus said as he looked at the blonde in his son's arms.

"Don't worry about it." Issei said shakily as he looked at his friend.

" _ **Lucifer-sama."**_

Everyone looked at the Boosted Gear.

" _ **It is I, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig."**_

"Nice to meet you." Sirzechs said politely.

" _ **That boy, he is the inheritor of Bloodriver's blood."**_ Ddraig said, earning the attention of the adult devils. " _ **However, just now his scent was that of Akasha and Alucard. Do you have any idea on what that means?"**_

All the adults, but Grayfia, were wide eyed.

" _ **You all understand what I am saying? Good. I recommend you keep a very close and constant eye on him. He could make or break the factions if he so desired."**_ Ddraig said before going dormant.

Sirzechs looked down at his son, an image of Akasha appearing next to him, her cold green eyes burning them into his head as he remembered her standing over him with her sword at his throat before walking away.

"Sirzechs, what's wrong?" Zeoticus asked his son as he noticed the stiff posture his oldest child had.

"Nothing," Sirzechs said as he shook off his fear. "Nothing at all."

Sirzechs looked at Rias.

"Rias, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Nii-sama?"

"The leaders of each faction will be meeting at Kuoh Academy in the coming weeks to talk of a peace treaty." Sirzechs said, continuing before Rias could speak. "And I believe you should unseal your bishop. That way you have your full set of Peerage members."

Rias blinked.

'That's right, I completed my Peerage.' Rias thought.

"But I had them sealed away because…"

"I know, but I believe you are ready to help them." Sirzechs said before he and his parents vanished through their teleporting circles.

The Mao and his parents left with Naruto and Grayfia, leaving Issei, Rias, Asia, and Irina alone with Shera and Gorou.

Rias took a deep breath and grabbed her chest.

Her heart was racing.

"You okay Issei?" Irina asked as she looked at him, seeing the terrified look on his face.

"Naruto… he hates me?" Issei said as he looked at Irina. "He is my friend, yet he hates me?"

" _ **Don't worry about it Partner. He was not truly speaking."**_ Ddraig spoke as the gem in the Boosted Gear glowed.

The young devils blinked and looked at the Boosted Gear with confusion.

" _ **From your silence, I guess you don't understand?"**_ Ddraig sighed after they all nodded. _**"Do you remember what Kokabiel said about Naruto and how he became a ghoul?"**_

Issei, Irina, and Rias nodded while Asia shook her head.

" _ **The woman who raised and turned Naruto was a Shinso Vampire called Akasha Bloodriver. She was known for her mastery of Black Martial Arts and the Assimilation Magic she passed onto Naruto."**_ Ddraig said somberly, remembering the woman. _**"However, she was not the originator of that magic."**_

"She isn't. Then does that mean anyone can learn it?" Rias asked as the group moved Gorou and Shera into their room and returned to the living area to clean it up.

" _ **No."**_ Ddraig answered. _**"Akasha is most known for stopping an apocalyptic creature single handedly that even the Mao, the Arch-Angels, the Grigori, and all the Monster Factions around the world combined could not stop by consuming it. That creature was the Origin of the Assimilation magic."**_

"Who was it?"Asia asked. "What thing could be so powerful that the leaders of the Factions could not beat?"

Ddraig was silent.

" _ **He was a Shinso Vampire."**_ Ddraig replied. _**"He devoured monsters, Yokai, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels alike taking their power for himself. Years of this made him loose his human form and his mind. That is how that bastard, Alucard, created the Assimilation magic."**_

Silence reigned supreme as the young devils heard this.

" _ **A side effect of this magic is complete degeneration into insanity and anger. Naruto being a human turned Devil/Ghoul means he will expirience Alucard's insanity full force and it will not be an easy battle to stay in control if he truly did gain any amount of his power."**_ Ddraig continued. _**"There is another thing that puzzles me."**_

"And what is that Ddraig?" Rias asked.

" _ **Normally, those who are turned into ghouls gain nothing but their intense hunger and increase physical strength."**_ _Ddraig said._ _ **"So it confuses me why Naruto has Akasha's soul in him."**_

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Ravel fidgeted under the intense gaze of all the girls around her.

The moment she and Marco, who went to sleep after a hard day's work and training, returned from the Phenex Mansion from her training, Ravel was grabbed and sat down at the table with the girls surrounding her.

Oboro sat in her chair wearing a violet bathrobe.

Xenovia wore her standard Tank-top and shorts.

Koneko, with her cat features out, wore a flannel pajama shirt.

Meanwhile, Toga, Akeno, and Yoruichi were wearing what could be considered lingerie.

They all wore see through clothe pajamas that did not really cover anything and they wore panties that were more solid but could possibly become see through.

"uhm, why are we doing this?" Ravel nervously asked looked at each girls face.

"You know full damn well what this is about." Koneko snapped. "You declared you are Naruto-kun's fiancé."

Ravel flinched from her tone.

"That's because it's true." Ravel said as she looked away from Koneko.

"But how?" Xenovia asked as she stood up. "How did you and Naruto-kun get engaged?"

The memory of her first kiss with Naruto all the way to their first intimate moment with Koneko and to the most recent memory of her in a swim suit near Naruto ran through Ravel's mind.

"Uhm, I believe it was after I dived into his mind and helped him recover after his fight with Kokabiel." Ravel answered. "I had to use my tears to enter his mind and that type of effect can only really happen when there is love from both the female Phenex and the one she loves. So my parents and Grayfia agreed to a marriage between the two of us."

All the girls there, minus Toga and Oboro who were neutral, had a shocked and then angered look on their faces.

'Grayfia…'

There was a knock at the door and it burst open with Grayfia laughing her drunken ass off as she had destroyed the door. Her clothes and hair were disheveled and her heels were missing, leaving her barefoot.

"HAHAHAha…ha…haaa," Grayfia laughed as she stumbled into the mansion.

"OBOROOOO!" She shouted as she removed her suit jacket, dropping it to the floor. "Get Naruto, we are going to sleep."

The girls watched in awe as Grayfia, the esteemed Maid of Lucifer, the STRONGEST QUEEN, was a bumbling idiot of a drunk as she stripped herself as she made her way to Naruto's room.

Sirzechs and his parents, embarrassed at her actions, walked through the broken door with Naruto in his father's arms out cold.

"NARUTO/NARU-KUN/CHAN/SAMA!" All the girls shouted as they appeared in front of Sirzechs with worry in their eyes. Zeoticus and Venelana took time to repair the door with magic.

"What happened to Naru-chan Sirzechs-sama?" Yoruichi asked as she looked at her little brother/lover.

"Nothing bad, he just had a small episode." Sirzechs said as he handed Naruto to Oboro, who carried him bridal style. "Take him to Grayfia, Oboro-san. She will be angry otherwise."

Oboro nodded and teleported to Grayfia's location.

All the members of the Uzumaki Harem looked at Lucifer.

"Is it true Naruto-kun is engaged to Phenex?" Koneko asked.

Sirzechs blinked and started to sweat.

"Yes, he is."

Sirzechs's eyes bulged out of his sockets and rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed from Koneko punching him in the dick.

"I…I deserved that…." Sirzechs said in a high pitched voice from having his grapes turned into mush.

Venelana and Zeoticus finished fixing the door to see their son being beaten by the women, minus Ravel, and just let them.

 **Naruto's room…**

Oboro helped Grayfia pull a night gown over her body after she placed Naruto in his bed.

Oboro then stripped Naruto down to his boxers and blushed at seeing him being so bare too her. She was about to grab his pajamas before Grayfia snuck up behind her and stripped Oboro of her bathrobe, showing her bare, pale, skin to the world as she was naked.

Oboro did not blush or react at this, but her eyes did widen when she felt Grayfia grab her and pull her into the bed with her and Naruto, putting her between her King and the Drunken Queen.

Oboro felt Naruto wrap his arm around her bare flesh and she felt her skin tingle with a foreign feeling. Her chest hurt in the way she told Grayfia, and her face became red, though her expression stayed neutral. Oboro felt herself get pulled into Naruto and, through the holes in his mask, she could feel his breathe on her skin. Her lower body felt like it was on fire.

'This feeling.' Oboro thought as she looked at her master with slightly heavy lidded eye. 'I… I like it. I want more.'

Grayfia pulled Oboro towards her, smashing her breasts into Oboro's back, giving her an idea.

Gently grasping Naruto's hand, Oboro moved and placed his hand on her breast.

Oboro gasped when she felt him grip and palm her chest lightly in his sleep, increasing the already intense heat in Oboro's body.

Her breathing hitched as Naruto did this three times before moving away.

Oboro's eye opened and whined a bit with a slight frown.

Deciding that is was enough, for now, Oboro wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and pulled him into her chest.

"Sweet Dreams, Naruto-sama." Oboro whispered as she kissed his head.

 **Khaos Brigade, Orochimaru's Lab…**

Orochimaru stood silently before a large cylindrical aquarium. It had multiple tubes attached to it and bubbles appeared here and there in the pale green water. His gaze locked on to the contents of the tank.

"Orochimaru-sama."

Said man took his eyes off the aquarium and saw Harribel kneeling before him.

"It is time for our next job." She said respectfully. She knew that when Orochimaru did this, he was to not be disturbed and she was worried.

"Alright." Orochimaru said as he returned his gaze to the aquarium. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes sir." Harribel said, thanking whatever god that let her live as she vanished.

Orochimaru approached the tank and touched the glass.

Bubbles rose as he gently pressed his forehead against the glass.

"Daddy has to leave again," Orochimaru whispered. "Please be patient for him while he is away working. I promise to be back as soon as I can my treasured daughter."

A small child-like form appeared amongst the water, a breath mask attached to their face as they floated in the water.

 **Chapter 15, DONE!**

 **Yeah, not as long as last chapter, but still, 11,000 words is still better than no words right. So, how was it? Pretty easy to see who is going to make an appearance in the story soon. Did you like it or hate it? Let me know with some reviews.**

 **Wow, this has been a crazy ride these last few months, now it's the New Year.**

 **1 the Uzumaki Spiral just with a cat napping next to it**

 **2 yes, Chopper and Carrot are both now Rias's Rooks.**

 **3 Alucard, in Rosario to Vampire season 2 the manga, did loose his human form and was thought to have lost him mind. I also mixed in some similarities to Spider-mans Venom, because the symbiote was on a violent alien, then Deadpool, Peter had experienced the rage and insanity first hand, so that is what Alucard's power is going to be like. The soul of Alucard was absorbed and dominated by Akasha so the power has no real master to control it which makes all that hatred hard to control.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	16. Something Wicked this way Comes

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Jan. 11, 2019**_

 _ **Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast**_

Hey everyone, been a while. Yeah New Years was the last day I posted. Well I've been busy, preparing for college again and trying to find a new job closer to home so I literally forced myself to write even tearing a muscle while writing because I like you guys. Give some thanks to Crow and Heckel that I was able to get this chapter done.

So I would like to make it over 300 total reviews this chapter to thank them for their hard work. Come on, that is only 31 reviews for over 300. Crow was nice enough to help when he was busy with his own stories. Speaking of, go check out _**Destiny of the Green Dragon God**_ , it's really good. I know because I read it.

Review Responses:

Shin: I'm happy to have made you feel so nostalgic with having Ryu in the story. He is my favorite character from Shaman King and with **Narutoplug** using Yoh and Anna in **Breakthrough** , I chose Ryu because no one really uses him.

Bonkey1996: With time he will, but it will be difficult.

TheB: Sera….fall right? I might bring drunken Grayfia back later on. Naruto being a stubborn dumbass is something he got from his mother. Birth mother.

The Great Dullahan: Wow, just wow. Thanks for the review. I'm happy to know you care about this story. And for you, old pal, I have something special in this chapter, just for you. You will know it when you see it.

ll Lucian ll: Dude what are you smoking because I want some. **Ghoul of the Gremory Family** being better than **Narutoplug's Breakthrough?** HAHAHAHAHAHA….. Not laughing at you but the person who reviewed before you was **NarutoPlug.** Seriously check it out. I think this story is hot garbage compared to **Narutoplug's** treasured work, but it give me some hope for greatness knowing someone believes I can be on his level.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 16: Something Wicked this way Comes**

 **Mindscape…**

Naruto saw darkness as he drifted.

"You're back sooner than I had thought."

Naruto turned and saw Akasha.

"Akasha," Naruto said calmly as he could while he clenched his hand. "I want to know how you are here and why do you constantly tempt me with that… cursed power of yours."

Akasha looked confused and then had a look of recognition on her face.

"Oh you mean the assimilated magic that Alucard stored up." She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Naruto deadpanned as he looked at the Shinso.

"Yeah….. who is Alucard?" Naruto asked.

Akasha pointed up and tilted her head back.

Confused, Naruto looked up and gasped, his eyes widening as his face blanched.

A large monsterous creature that resembled a Xenomorph and a Predator combined with exoskeleton structure and massive external organs and multitudes of yokai, devil, angel, and fallen angel parts. There was a massive area of its body that was covered in thick red fur that resembled something to a lion's mane. (1)

Its power that covered it was the same pinkish red power Naruto had exuded.

"That, Naruto, is what Alucard became after he devoured what would be considered an infinite amount of supernatural beings, including the current Leader of Kyoto's mother." Akasha said solemnly as she lowered her pointing hand, gazing upon the creature. "He did this as a way to get power to protect us monsters from Humans. Sadly, he was overwhelmed by the ones he absorbed and he became that."

A stray tear fell from Akasha's cheek.

"It was shortly after the twin Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, interrupted the war. I was forced to stop him. It was painful to do it, but as one of the leaders of the Monster's faction in Europe, where Alucard was born, it was my responsibility to stop him. So I and my comrades, and the other faction leaders and their armies, we weakened him enough to give me the chance to devour him myself." Akasha said as she looked at Naruto.

"It was not my intention to pass this burden onto you Naruto." Akasha said as she bowed to him. "I was trying to save you from dying. I was panicking, as Kokabiel ripped off your legs and you were about to bleed out."

Naruto looked down at her. His knees felt weak at what he had seen and he sat down on nothing.

"May I ask you another question?" Naruto gasped out as he tried to calm himself. "How are you here? I read that a Vampire made Ghoul never retain a part of the one that turned them."

Akasha sat down in front of him.

"After I gave you a large amount of my blood, your body and mind was losing themselves to my power." Akasha said as she looked at her hands, that were placed in her lap. "I was weakened and the only thing that came to mind… was to let you eat me."

Naruto choked.

"WHAT?"

Akasha chuckled a bit and pulled her knees to her chin.

"I let you eat me Naruto." Akasha said as she looked at him. "By eating me, I was able to force my soul into yours, merging them together so I could try to limit the amount of Alucard's influence, but the Devil Kings put that Seal on you and so I was not able to contact you until recently."

Naruto started to tremble a bit.

'The first one I ate… was Akasha...' he thought as he shook.

Naruto suddenly felt something a pair of arms wrap themselves around his body. He felt himself be pulled into Akasha's body with her head on top of his.

"It's fine Naruto." Akasha said. "I did that to protect you. You are very dear to me."

"How am I dear to you?" Naruto shouted as he stood up, prying her off of him as he looked at the sitting vampire. "Why would you save a child who you have no connection with? What is so special about me that you would give your blood and then your soul to me to save me?"

"I could not let my Godson die."

Naruto heard this and a blinding white light erupted in front of him and Akasha.

 **Uzumaki Mansion , Naruto's room…**

Naruto's eyes widened as he woke up, feeling weighed down. The object that weighed him down was soft and was very warm.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-sama."

Naruto shot out of bed, grabbing his chest in shock as he saw Oboro, naked as the day she was born. She was caressing him in his sleep.

"Oboro… What were you doing to me?" Naruto demanded an answer, not noticing that he was in his underwear.

Oboro sat up, the blanket falling off of her, leaving her bare for his eyes, to which he turned his head. The only thing on her body was her tsuba eye patch and her nipples were hardening from the cold temperature and were enticing him to suck on them.

"I was changing you into your sleep wear when Grayfia-sama, in her drunken state, pulled me into bed with you and her after stripping me naked." Oboro said blandly. She had faint pink tint in her cheeks as she stared at him. "Do you not like what you see, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto, blushing unknown to Oboro, said nothing.

"Anyway, what time is it and where is everyone?" He asked as he continued to look away from his naked maid/pawn.

"It is just before twelve, Tuesday morning." Oboro answered as she stood up, stepping off of his bed as she made her way towards him. "The girls could not wake you so they left for school without you and Grayfia-sama returned to the Gremory Mansion before they woke up. Ryu-san, however, is out in the garden tending to it with Tokageroh. So, we are basically alone in this house."

Naruto tilted his head.

'It's almost twelve.' He thought, looking past Oboro, who stood next to him and walked past her and grabbed his phone. 'I should let them know I'm awake.'

"Naruto-sama, I recommend you take a bath as you were sweating a lot in your sleep when I woke up earlier." Oboro said, pointing out Naruto's slightly sweaty body. Her hormones were shouting at her to take him now. The scent of his sweat was like a flame and she was the mouth wanting to lick it off of his body, savoring the taste.

Oboro, whose face became a tomato, shook her head and forced her imagination to calm down.

"You're right." Naruto said as he looked himself over. "I'll go do that. Could you ask Ryu to make something to eat for lunch today?"

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto acknowledged her glancing at her.

"If it is alright," Oboro said, touching her heart as it started to beat faster, her pink cheeks now more red. "If I wash your back?"

Naruto's nose bled a little bit as he forced his dick to not show its interest.

"Uhm… sure, I don't mind." Naruto said before he grabbed his bathing tub that held his bathing things and was followed by Oboro, still naked, to the large bathroom for them to share.

Naruto entered the changing room, seeing a pair of his clothes ready for him to use when finished. Naruto stripped himself of his underwear, taking care to not flash Oboro, who had interest in his little pal, and walked into the bathing area with a towel covering his junk.

The bath was cold, so while Oboro went to set the controls for it to heat up, Naruto sat on a small stool and turned on the shower nozzle.

'COLD!' he thought as the water pelted his body.

Naruto sighed as the water warmed up a bit and he reached up and applied some shampoo to his hand and started to wash his hair as it got soaked.

Naruto was losing himself in thought as he washed his hair.

Akasha, moments earlier in their conversation asked Naruto to forgive her. This was the woman who turned him, giving him the life he now lives. One full of fear and happiness, tightly intertwined.

'I can't forgive her now.' Naruto thought as he leaned into the shower nozzle's water, washing the suds out of his hair. 'I need some time to think on this before I give her that answer. And that Godson nonsense. What does she take me for, an idiot.'

But a small part of him wondered is it possible that there is a deeper connection between the two of them that she has yet to tell him?

"Naruto-sama, I'm going to wash your back now." Oboro announced, having walked behind him. She, too, was wet having rinsed her body with water.

"Go on." Naruto said as he turned off the water.

A soapy wash cloth touched between his shoulder blades and moved to his right shoulder. Oboro scrubbed his right side and then made it to the left.

Naruto enjoyed having her wash his back. However it was not over after she poured the cold water to get rid of the suds. Naruto moaned in delighted when he felt Oboro's hands press hard against a tight spot in his neck.

"O..oboro…" Naruto moaned as she worked the knot and moved south to another one near his ribs. "Where did (moan) you learn how to do this?"

"Grayfia-sama taught me this." Oboro stated with her blushing face now a deep crimson. "She said it would be a good thing to know if you were ever stressed."

"Remind me to thank kaa-sama when I see her again." Naruto said as he felt a lot of stress leave his body.

After ten minutes of flesh probing and moaning, Naruto covered his junk and stood up.

"Alright, your turn Oboro." Naruto said as he walked behind her.

"You don't have…"

"I want to thank you for earlier, so sit down and let me wash your back." Naruto said.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Oboro said as she sat down and poured some more water on her body for him.

Oboro stiffened when Naruto touched her shoulder and placed the wash cloth against her other shoulder.

Every movement he made, Oboro felt her breath quicken and her body felt hot, as it did the night before.

'Naruto-sama… what are you doing to me?' Oboro thought as she felt something building up in her lower body once again.

Oboro felt physically attacked when Naruto removed his hands from her back.

"There, all done. Let's get your rinsed and then we can share the bath togeth….er…. You alright Oboro?" Naruto asked worriedly.

A red faced Oboro was angry that she was, yet again, denied the fabled 'release' she had heard many of the maids in the Gremory Mansion talk about.

"Yes, I'm fine, Naruto-sama." Oboro said as she rinsed her body. She stood up and faced him, her bare breasts and vagina before him, making him close his eyes. "Now, let us bathe."

Naruto nodded and slowly made his way over to the water, his eyes closed so he would not look at Oboro.

Once in the water and hearing Oboro enter, Naruto opened his eyes to see Oboro right next to him, pressing herself into him.

"Naruto-sama…" Oboro said hotly, her red face showing her misty eyes. "I can't help myself, so please forgive me."

Naruto blinked before his mask was opened and he felt Oboro pull him into her, locking her lips to his.

Oboro moaned as she moved over and sat on his lap, his hardening dick wedging between her butt cheeks. She felt pleasurable electricity run through her body, more in her breasts as her hardened nipples grazed and rubbed against his bare chest. She pulled back slightly and placed her head in his shoulder as she took deep breathes.

"I love you Naruto-sama." Oboro said, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as she wrapped her arms around him, pushing her head in the nape of his neck and shoulder. "I love you so much. It hurt seeing you with the others. I wanted, wished, that I could be one of them, but I felt that as a servant, I did not deserve a spot in your heart."

Oboro tightened her hug on him.

"If you can't find it in your heart to love me, then please let me be a concubine so I could at least have something that resembles your love." Oboro pleaded.

Oboro felt fear etch itself in her heart as Naruto was silent.

She closed her eye, and was about to leave, feeling shame in what she had done, but stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her gently. Oboro moved her head to see his face and the glowing smile, as his mask was still open.

"I love you too Oboro." Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.

Oboro moaned and smiled as she pulled back and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." She said as she felt lightheaded. "I am your sword and shield. I will always be by your side."

Naruto blinked as he pulled Oboro closer.

'Shield… and sword….' He thought.

An image of Xenovia dual wielding Durandal and Oboro as a sword appeared in his mind.

"Oboro, can you turn into weapons?" Naruto asked, breaking the atmosphere that was set.

Oboro, on cloud nine, did not care.

"Yes I can." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like you to help me with training." Naruto said, having an idea.

Oboro agreed and enjoyed their time in the bath before they left and dressed, eating a late lunch with Ryu before going in the back and started training.

 **Kuoh Academy, ORC Clubroom…**

Issei sighed as he finished his lunch. He slouched back against the couch and had a distant look in his face.

"You alright Issei?" Kiba asked as he, the rest of the Gremory Peerage and Yoruichi were in the clubroom.

The Rest of Naruto's peerage was on the roof eating lunch.

Issei looked up and scratched his head, trying to figure out what he needed to say.

"Naruto had an episode last night." Rias announced.

Everyone in the room who was not at the Hyoudo's last night blinked and stood up suddenly.

"What happened?" Yoruichi asked/demanded.

"Yesterday, the White Dragon Emperor confronted me." Issei said with a look of self-loathing as he clenched his fist. "I was lax about how bad that is, as the Red and White Dragons are destined to fight. I could not see how it could affect all of you guys and Naruto was getting frustrated to the point he started losing control."

Yoruichi looked at Issei wide eyed.

"If only I had noticed what he was trying to say before he snapped, then Asia would not have been hurt and I would still have my friend." Issei nearly shouted as he looked like he was going to cry.

"Issei…" Asia said as she took Issei's hand. "It's not your fault Naruto-nii snapped. That… thing inside of him tampered with his emotions and made him blow it out of proportion. I don't think he hates you at all."

"I want to believe that, he is my friend." Issei said as he held her hand tightly, ignoring everyone looking at him. "But… but…. I could have actually gotten you all killed because I am not strong enough!"

Issei started to heaving breathes as let his newly sad emotions out in front of everyone.

"I love everyone here like family." Issei said as he closed his eyes. "The thought of not being able to save any of you is terrifying to me. I may want to be Harem King, but I only want it if I can have my family with me."

Rias, Irina, and Asia were touched by his words and the three of them gave him a hug.

Yoruichi walked up and placed a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"You truly are a strange person Issei." She said with a cheeky smile. "The answer you are looking for is training."

"Then will you train me Yoruichi-sensei?" Issei asked after the girls released him and as he wiped his eyes of the potential tears in his eyes.

"No," Yoruichi said as she went to go tell her peerage what she just heard. "But Ryu can train you alongside Xenovia after school."

"That may be difficult for a while." Rias said as she crossed her arms. "We are unsealing Gasper after school today. Please tell the others to stay after school. I want them to meet him."

Yoruichi nodded and made her way out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Yoruichi (and everyone who had Naruto's number) felt their phone go off and answered it.

 _ **Hey Everyone. It's Naruto. I sent a group**_

 _ **text to everyone to apologize for worrying you all about my sudden inability to show up to school. I'm**_

 _ **Doing better and will return to school tomorrow. I was informed that Gasper is**_

 _ **Being unsealed, so I'll be there for that. Again I'm sorry for worrying all of you.**_

Yoruichi saw some responses from the large group of people and decided to not respond herself to let her peerage know what she just learned.

Akeno, who was in the Clubroom with Kiba and the others (Minus Carrot and Chopper who were at Rias's apartment), walked up to Issei.

"After we meet Gasper, I need you to come with me to the Shrine up on the hill." She said with her usual smile. "It is very important."

Issei nodded and relaxed for the rest of the lunch period, feeling better now that he talked about it with his friends.

'I need to get stronger so I can protect them.' Issei thought as he remembered words Naruto once told him.

 _"I am getting stronger to protect my precious people…."_

Issei smirked.

'I will protect my precious people, including you Naruto.' Issei thought as he started to talk to Irina and Asia.

 **Underworld, Dark Continent Borders… (2)**

"Why does Leader-sama want us to do here?" Harribel asked Orochimaru as she and Itachi walked along the border of the Dark Continent.

The Dark Continent was a Sacred Place for an ancient race of Yokai that died out centuries ago, during the faction war.

"I don't know myself." Orochimaru said as he continued their patrol. "As a half-yokai myself, I can feel something ominous in there. Something terrifying."

Orochimaru stopped and turned his head to look into the Dark Continent.

The group was standing on a ledge called the Great Rift (3) which was the border area to the Dark Continent. All that was known about it was that it was vast and so deep that light was not able to pass through it and thus it was nothing but darkness. Many had tried to get to the Dark Continent by going through the Great Rift, but none returned. The only conclusion anyone could think of is that only the ancient race that originally lived there could enter it safely.

"Do you know the name of the race of Yokai that lived there?" Itachi asked as he scanned the area with his Sharingan. He could not see through the darkness and it brought an amount of fear in him. It felt like something he could not see was looking back at him.

"Yes I do." Orochimaru answered as he started walking again.

"May we know what they are called?" Harribel asked as she followed him.

Orochimaru stayed silent for a long while before he spoke.

"The Fanalis." (4)

 **Kuoh Academy, Old School Building, Evening…**

Both Peerages stood in front of the Forbidden Room in the Old School building, waiting for Naruto, Ryu, and Oboro to appear while Chopper and Carrot talked to their new peerage family, getting to know them.

An orange light appeared and the three Devils stepped forward, with Ryu and Oboro stepping to the side as Naruto was dog piled by his girls, minus Ravel and Toga.

"Agh Okay I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get out from under Koneko, Xenovia, Yoruichi and Akeno, who all had their hands on him.

"Then shut up and accept your punishment." Akeno said as she pulled him into a kiss, moaning as she enjoyed the feeling of feeling his lips on hers again.

"That's unfair." Xenovia proclaimed as she pulled Akeno off of Naruto and kissed him in Akeno's place, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto moaned and pressed his tongue against Xenovia's and felt her rub herself against him before she too was pulled off of him by Yoruichi who had her nekoshou features out and licked his cheek, nuzzling Naruto afterward.

"Love you too Yoru-nee." Naruto said as he nuzzles her back. He felt something nuzzle the other side of his face and saw white hair. "I love you too Koneko-chan."

Both Nekoshou purred in happiness, their tails waving happily as his hands came up and massaged their scalps.

Ravel watched this and felt intense jealously, but did not do anything. She caught a glimpse at Naruto's wrist and her eyes widened.

"Naruto-sama, why are you wearing that?" Ravel asked quickly.

On Naruto's wrist was the leather wristband that Vali gave him the day before.

"Oh, I found it on my desk while I was getting dressed and decided to wear it." Naruto said innocently. "I think it's nice so why not wear it."

Ravel frowned and huffed before she turned her back to him.

Naruto felt a pain in his heart when she did this and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Alright, let's get Gasper unsealed." Naruto said to Rias as she and her peerage watched the interactions between Naruto and his peerage.

"You are right." Rias said as she stepped up to the chained door, holding out her hand. The chains glowed pale lavender and vanished.

Rias grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…." a Feminine sounding voice screamed as the door opened. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Another blonde beauty." Issei stated as he saw the cowering Gasper, clad in the Kuoh girl uniform.

"Hey Gasper, how's my cute little brother doing?" Naruto asks as he enters the room, ignoring everyone but the younger male.

"Brother? Naruto, that's a girl." Issei pointed out.

Gasper, now focused on Naruto, jumped and was caught by Naruto.

"I'm doing fine Naruto." Gasper said as he hugged Naruto.

"That's good. Sorry Koneko-chan and I have not been able to visit you as often as we used to. Since my promotion to High Class I have a lot to do with my peerage." Naruto said as he sat down near the opposite wall with Gasper, letting the others enter the room.

"Koneko, who is that?" Xenovia asked as she saw Gasper, in awe, exclaim his surprise at Naruto's promotion.

"This is Gasper Vladi." Rias said, having heard Xenovia's question, as she walked up behind Gasper and hugged him. "He is my Bishop and a first year student here at Kuoh Academy."

"WAIT WHAT!" Issei screamed, making everyone cover their ears and frightening Gasper. "SHE'S A GUY?"

"Quiet Pervert!" Koneko stated as she punched him in the head. Issei fell to the ground, imprinting in it, and had foam out of the corners of his mouth as he was confused by Gasper's gender. "Gasper is a boy who likes to wear girl's clothes. Deal with it."

Gasper blinked and then noticed all these people in his room.

"Its fine Gasper," Naruto said calmly as he saw Gasper start to get scared. "These are the rest of Rias's peerage and mine so there is nothing to be afraid of. They are all nice. Come on, introduce yourself."

Gasper shakily stood up and timidly looked at all the people.

"H..hello. I'm Gasper." He said quietly.

"SO CUTE!"

Gasper saw Carrot, Xenovia, Irina, and Toga flying towards him and he panicked.

The girls, all with glee in their eyes, saw Gasper before them, then the next thing they knew he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Toga asked confused as she looked for him.

"Did anyone feel something go over them?" Kiba asked as he blinked, having seen Gasper just vanish like everyone else.

"Good job everyone." Naruto declared as he walked to the corner of the room and knelt down by a box. "You scared him enough that he used his Sacred Gear."

Naruto tapped the box and it moved.

"No, Please go away. Even you Naruto." Gasper whined from within the box.

"He has a Sacred Gear?" Irina asked as she watched Naruto continue to try to get Gasper out of the box.

"Yeah, it's called Forbidden Balor View." Akeno said as she watched Naruto sigh. "It is also called the Evil Eye that Stops Time."

"Stops time?" Asia asked as she saw Gasper open the box and meekly peak out of the box.

"Whatever is in his field of view will be frozen in time. However it is really strong and keeps growing." Yoruichi answered, having known Gasper when Rias brought him home to the Mansion.

"Alright, now everyone please, one at a time, introduce yourself to Gasper." Naruto asked as he helped his little brother out of the box.

Gasper greeted everyone nicely and no one was frozen as he was being encouraged by Naruto. Actually, he shocked Naruto and Rias as when Carrot introduced herself, Gasper shouted "BUNNY!" and latched onto her, rubbing his face into her white furred face.

Gasper was most shocked to meet Naruto's harem. Koneko actually grabbed and held Gasper into her lap, as he was slightly smaller than her. Koneko let him sit on her lap as the rest of Naruto's girls introduced themselves.

"Wow, Naruto." Gasper said quietly as he blushed from looking at the girls who were smiling at hi warmly. "They are all really cute."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah they are." Naruto said with an unseen smile, making his girls blush.

Issei shot up from the ground, as he was out cold the entire time, and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked innocently, having forgotten what happened.

"You found out this cute little guy was a dude and screamed, thus made Koneko knock you out." Naruto said as he looked at Issei with a sad look.

"Oh." Issei said, heart break and betrayal in his eyes and tone. "So Rias-buchou, aren't we suppose to be unsealing him?"

Rias blinked.

She actually had forgotten why she was here after everything that has happened.

"Yeah you're right." Rias said as she turned to her timid Bishop. "Gasper, I was told to unseal you, so now you can come to school with us."

Gasper tensed and started to shake.

"I can't Rias-buchou." He stammered out. "I'm scared."

He felt a hand on his head.

"Don't worry man. I'll be here so nothing bad will happen." Naruto said.

"But you have your own peerage to look after Naruto." Rias said. "So, as a fellow King, I would like it if you did not help."

Naruto blinked.

"I.. see." He said. "I get it. But if you need my help, just ask."

"I will." Rias said as she looked at Gasper. "Now, come on Gasper. It's time for us to leave."

Gasper tensed more.

"Rias-sama." Yoruichi said before anything could happen. "I think it would be better if Issei helped train Gasper in training him using his Sacred Gear."

"What?" most of the people asked.

"I don't mind helping." Issei said as he summoned his Boosted Gear. "I could use the time training my powers also so having a partner could help."

"I see." Rias said as she looked at the scared Gasper. "I agree."

Her phone went off and she opened it, seeing her reminder for the meeting she, Akeno, and Kiba were going to.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then Issei." Rias said as she, Kiba, and Akeno soon left.

Issei got a text from Akeno.

 _ **Don't forget to come to the shrine.**_

Issei blinked and wondered what Akeno wanted him to do at the shrine so badly, but pushed it out of his mind when he saw many of the devils leave.

 **Outside…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gasper screams as he runs as fast as he could from Xenovia, who was holding Durandal.

"RUN FASTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME A SACRIFICE TO DURANDAL!" Xenovia screams, as she smiled.

"Seems Xenovia-chan is happy to have a Kohai." Naruto stated with a weak chuckle.

Koneko nodded as she munched on some cookies Oboro brought.

Ryu and Oboro were sitting alongside their king, Issei, and Asia.

Everyone who did not stay or go with Rias's group went home to relax and/or do homework. Meanwhile Marco and Ravel returned to the Underworld to the Phenex Mansion for Ravel's training under him and Layla.

"Come on Gasper you can do it!" Asia cheered on as she watched the boy stop for air, almost getting sliced in two by Durandal's blade.

"Gasper, if you continue this for another ten minutes I'll give you that adorable purple dress you wanted for your birthday last year." Naruto yells at the boy.

Gasper's ears twitched when he heard this and looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes. Naruto nodded and soon, ten minutes later, without stopping, Gasper continued his run and was holding a box that held the promised clothing in his arms.

"What is it with him and girls clothing?" Issei asked. He was curious, not trying to be rude.

"He like adorable things, so he wears girls clothes because they make him more adorable." Naruto stated happily. "I encourage him because it is what makes him happy. But, I can tell you it is not born from a good place."

"What do you mean Naruto-nii?" Asia asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Like Toga-senpai, Gasper is a Dhampir." Naruto said in a serious/melancholic tone. "He was ostracized because of his heritage and because he had no control of his Sacred Gear, he was treated even worse. He was truly cursed with a harsh power."

Asia and Issei recognized this tone from the previous night.

Koneko, like Xenovia, was now chasing Gasper but with garlic instead of a holy sword.

"Asia, Issei…" Naruto said after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about what I said and did last night. It was uncalled for and harsh."

"All is forgiven Naruto-nii." Asia said as she hugged him.

"I forgive you also Naruto." Issei said with a smile. "Actually, I'm happy you did that."

Ryu, Oboro, and Naruto all raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it a good thing?" Naruto asked. "I threatened to kill you."

"Yeah, you did. But you showed that I am currently too weak to protect my precious people." Issei said as he stood up. "I need to become stronger to do that. So (Looks at Ryu) will you train me Ryu?"

Ryu blinked.

"I see. You have taken Naruto-sama's words to heart." The older man said as he stood up. "I'll train you, but if you slack or complain I'll kick your ass out faster than you can blink."

"Alright, Ryu-sensei." Issei declares.

"Geez you're loud."

The group turn and see Saji walking towards them and sees a tired Gasper running across the area from Xenovia and Koneko.

"Another foreign beauty with blonde hair." Saji said excitedly.

"Sorry man, but that she is a he." Issei said.

"WHAT!" Saji cried out with tears of blood shooting from his eyes. He collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"I know you're pain Saji." Issei said with tears of his own.

"I see you have a strange group of friends here Devil-boy."

Issei, recognizing that voice, turned and saw his regular customer appear.

"Hey it's been a while." Issei said with a smile.

"Azazel…?" Ryu said with a shocked expression, getting a confused looked from most of the devils around him. "No one do anything stupid. He could kill all of us without even trying."

"Who is this guy?" Saji asked as he summoned his Absorption Line and Issei summoned Boosted Gear.

"That man is Azazel, the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels." Oboro stated as she stepped down and prepared herself for battle. "What are you doing here Fallen Angel?"

"I came here to see that Holy-Devil Sword Balance Breaker." Azazel answered honestly. "I see he isn't here."

Koneko and Xenovia, who were behind Azazel prepared themselves for a fight but Naruto signaled for them to stand down.

"No, Kiba isn't here." Naruto said calmly. He felt a pulse in his neck, making Naruto's right eye squint. "Since he isn't here, then leave."

"I will, but I got to say, you and Gremory are good at collecting members with Sacred Gears." Azazel said. "Boosted Gear, Twilight Healing, Sword Birth, and Forbidden Balor View for the Gremory. You also got two Vritra type Sacred gears yourself Ghoul."

Naruto frowned and stepped forward.

Gasper was hiding behind a tree, scared. Asia was behind Ryu who had stepped in front of her in case a fight broke out.

Oboro was at Naruto's side.

"What do you mean by two Vritra Sacred Gears in my peerage?" Naruto said. "Saji is a part of Sona Sitri's Peerage and Oboro is Vritra's tail given form after his soul was ripped out."

Azazel's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked as he looked at the maid, whose hands turned into blades. "I see. That is interesting."

"What do I have to do with that woman?" Saji asked as he looked at the trio.

"That Gear of yours was made from a part of the Black Dragon King Vritra." Azazel said. "It's called Absorption Line. It can attach to others and siphon their power from them. The bonus is it being used as a whip and you can use Vritra's Cursed Flames."

"And I am the Tail of Vritra." Oboro said blandly as she kept her eyes on Azazel. "If you are done…"

"Not yet." Azazel said as he turned to the tree Gasper was hiding behind. "Hey adorable Vampire."

Gasper looked out from behind the tree.

"So you have the Balor View. I see that it is unstable and uncontrolled." Azazel stated. "You can either used your Absorption Line to help take away the excess energy he emits when using his power or you can have him drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Gasper gasped as his eyes dilated.

'Blood…' he thought.

"Hey fucker," Naruto shouted as he grabbed Azazel's Kimono. "Leave Gasper alone!"

"I'm just telling you what you can do to help him." Azazel said as he grabbed Naruto's wrist.

Everyone heard a snap and Naruto let out a cry of pain as his hand was crushed, his bones basically dust from Azazel applying pressure.

"Shit, sorry Ghoul. I meant to just make you let me go." Azazel said apologetically. "Now, I got to go. I need to prepare for the faction meeting coming in the upcoming weeks."

Azazel unfurled his wings and floated into the air.

"Until then everyone." Azazel said before he flew off.

Naruto groaned in pain and it got worse.

He focused his magic into his hand and started to heal it. He winced when he felt his bones reform and force themselves back into place and the popping sounds made it worse.

Koneko and Xenovia went to his side and watched as his hand healed itself from being destroyed but calmed down when Naruto stopped healing himself.

Oboro sighed as she turned her hands back to normal and looked back at her peerage.

Gasper, Koneko, and Xenovia were with Naruto as he shakily stood up. Xenovia grabbed him and helped him stand by putting his arm around her shoulders.

Ryu was gripping his hands. He was clearly upset that he was still too weak to face Azazel. Sure he did not hate Azazel, but Ryu wanted to be strong enough to defeat anyone, and Azazel was the goal of him becoming stronger.

Asia was near Issei and Saji.

 **"Hey you!"**

Everyone blinked.

 **"Hey, I'm talking to you! Over here!"**

Everyone looked at Saji's arm that held the Absorption Line.

 **"Yeah I'm talking."** The piece said before a purple light appeared and out of it formed a projection of a piece of Vritra the Black Dragon King. **"That Fallen said you were a part of me. I don't believe him. Prove to me that you are."**

"Oboro does not need to prove anything to you, stupid lizard." Naruto said angrily.

 **"The fuck you say?"**

Naruto was about to retort, but Oboro stepped before her father and held out her hand.

Black flames with purple highlights flicked to life in her hand.

 **"Is this enough proof, Otou-sama?"** Oboro asked respectively.

Vritra analyzed the flame in Oboro's hand. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were the same amethyst color as his own and the flame was indeed the same as his flames.

 **"I see."** He said, his tone being very respectful now **. "Then become a part of me once again, Oboro was it? Since you are my tail, you will join me and we will become stronger."**

"I must apologize, Otou-sama," Oboro said with a bow. "But I am unable to do that."

Vritra blinked.

 **"And why is that?"**

Oboro stood straight up and looked her father in the eye.

"Because I have precious people who need me." Oboro stated.

 **"I see. Then I wish you well in life, Daughter."** Vritra said as he turned to face Naruto. **"Hey, Blondie! You better treat my daughter right or else Saji will kill you!"**

Vritra then vanished along side with the Sacred Gear on Saji's arm. Saji paling slightly that he was put on the spot and saw the look on Naruto's face. It was screaming 'try me' and he had no intention. I mean seriously, this guy killed Kokabiel and his king told him already fighting him was ill advised given his close relations with his family. So if his sacred gear wanted him to fight he was out of luck on that one.

 **"That was rare."** Ddraig said as he spoke through the Boosted Gear. " **Vritra usually keeps up his angry and aggressive persona, but for family it seems he is quite soft."**

Oboro nodded.

"I agree, but there is some good that has come of this." Oboro said getting Asia's and Issei's attention. "You now have some options of how you plan on training Gasper."

 **Skip, thirty minutes later…**

After that, Issei and Asia called it a night and promised to train with Gasper the next day along with Saji.

Naruto was walking along side Asia, holding her hand as any protective older brother would, as he walked her home.

Issei was the one that normally did this, but right before Naruto could leave, Issei said he had to be somewhere and could not walk Asia home and asked if Naruto could.

"Have a good night Asia." Naruto said as he hugged her. "I won't be able to help train Gasper because I have some training of my own and Rias asked me not to help Gasper."

"I understand Naruto-nii." Asia said with a smile. "I love you and have a good night."

Naruto smiled and walked away from the door of the Hyoudo house.

Asia watched his back as he walked away.

'Good luck Naruto-nii.' Asia thought as she closed the door.

Naruto walked quickly to his home.

'I wonder what was so important to Issei that he had to ask me to walk Asia home.' Naruto thought.

Several minutes passed and a few blocks before he saw the mansion, a powerful holy magic signature flooded over the whole town of Kuoh.

'This presence….' Naruto thought as he tried to find the location of the presence.

 **'It's…. MICHAEL….'**

The voice was cold and slow. It echoed through Naruto's head as a vision of Alucard's monsterous form fighting against a handsome young man with a halo above his head appeared in his mind.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought as he shook his head. 'That bastard is probably getting angry…. But why is he angry at the Archangel?'

 **Shrine…**

"Holy…" Issei thought as he saw the Holy Dragon Sword Ascalon the Dragon Slayer merge with his Boosted Gear. It's blade sticking out above his fist.

"My job is done." Michael said as he prepared to leave.

"Please, wait a moment." Issei called out. "I have something to ask you."

"Sorry, but I need to prepare for the meeting in two weeks." Michael said with a sad smile. "You may ask me then."

Michael closed his eyes and vanished from the sight of Akeno and Issei.

 **Skip…**

"So, you and Michael kept the sword here to have it tuned to my magic?" Issei asked to reconfirm what he was told as Akeno poured him some tea.

"Yes." Akeno said as she sat across from her Kohai. "Lucifer-sama contacted Michael-sama and informed him that you would need the sword to help you become stronger."

Issei blinked.

A smile formed on his face as he looked at his left hand.

"I'll remember to thank Lucifer-sama for this next time I see him." Issei said before drinking his tea.

Akeno smiled.

They talked for a short time and then left the Shrine together, bid each other good night and then returned to their respectful homes.

Akeno made it to the Uzumaki Mansion and unlocked the door to see the area empty, but she could feel most of the residents in their rooms but one specific person was in the living room.

"Naruto-kun." Akeno called out as she made her way to the living room.

"There you are Akeno-chan." Naruto said as he looked out of the kitchen and saw his girl. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Where were you?"

His mask opened and he locked lips with her.

Akeno moaned as she pressed herself against him, her heart was all pitter patter.

They separated and hugged, Akeno placing her head on his chest with his head on top of hers.

"I was worried about you when I was told you did not come back right away with the other girls." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

Naruto's nose picked up a scent on Akeno. He pulled back and sniffed her.

"You have Issei's scent all over you." he said slightly aggressively. "What were you doing with Issei?"

Akeno blinked in surprise.

"I was giving him a weapon to help him get stronger for when he faces the White Dragon." Akeno answered honestly.

Her lips were hampered once again by his lips and she felt him press her against the wall.

Naruto snaked his hand up to her shirt collar and pulled her neck bow and undid the first three buttons exposing her neck more and the edges of her black and red lace bra cups.

Akeno felt intense tingling sensations with every amount of exposed flesh. She whined when Naruto removed his lips from hers and moved to her neck.

"Naruto-sama, this isn't the place for this…." Akeno gasped when she felt him suck her tender neck flesh, and hard.

Naruto did this three more times, each time going around her neck and onto her collar bone, leaving deep red hickeys on her neck and collar bone.

Akeno was heaving with each suck he did and she felt him reach under her skirt and grab her stretchy ass flesh and used it to pull her into his mouth.

Akeno wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him into her, feeling his dick pressing against her clothed vagina.

Naruto reached the center of her cleavage and pulled back and once again kissed her slightly bruised lips. He added his tongue and wrestled with hers.

"Always remember Akeno." Naruto said huskily when he removed his tongue from her oral cavity. "You are mine and mine alone."

He grabbed her shirt and bra and pulled it down to expose her right breast that had his bite mark.

"These hickeys might fade, but this one won't ever vanish." Naruto whispered into her ear as he cupped the under of her bare flesh.

"U..understooooood…" Akeno moaned out when she felt a tongue brush against her nipple and then her nipple get sucked.

Naruto blinked.

He looked down and saw Oboro sucking on Akeno's breasts like a baby feeding from their mother.

Naruto's breath hitched.

'That's hot.' He thought as his mask closed.

"Oboro…" Naruto said.

Said maid opened her eye, not stopping her sucking on Akeno's nipple, and looked at her master.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to control himself. He was still grasping Akeno's butt making her moan in satisfaction.

"I was helping you please her." Oboro said as she released the erect and hard nipple with a pop. "Is my help unnecessary?"

"Yeah it was, but thanks for your help." Naruto said as he released Akeno and helped her re-button her shirt. 'I was starting to go too far.'

Akeno internally was pouting as she wanted him to continue, even with Oboro as Akeno believed in the more the merrier.

After going to her room and changing into something casual, a pair of sweats and a loose off shoulder shirt, Akeno returned down stairs and saw everyone was in the living room playing Mario Kart on the Switch with Naruto, Ryu, and Oboro in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Naruto, while he was cooking, kept looking at all the girls in the living room.

Every movement drew his attention and it made him want to run in there, rip their clothes off and have his way with them.

'Why is this happening now?' Naruto thought as he painfully tore his focus off of Yoruichi, who wore a tank top and her panties with her ears and tails out and had her hair down, jumping up with joy from winning the race. 'It's not the first time I've done this, but why is it so damn hard to control my lust this time.'

Oboro looked over at her master, smelling his pheromones and could see from the parts of his cheeks that weren't covered by his mask that his cheeks were red and his breathing was uneven.

'Maybe should have been more careful.' Oboro thought as she watched him look at the girls in the living room, this time Ravel who wore a simple t-shirt and tight pants.

Naruto mentally slapped himself for the umpteenth time that hour and tried to focus on his cooking.

His mind went to earlier with Azazel and how his hand was broken so easily.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought as he cut himself. He grabbed a band aid from the cupboard and put it on. 'He is still too strong for myself and even Ryu to take down.'

Naruto frowned and picked up his knife again and started his chopping again.

'But with the training I'm planning I can hopefully stand a better chance next time.' Naruto thought aggressively.

These thoughts of aggression were forgotten when he saw Xenovia spin around, smiling as she got first place. Her beasts and butt being pushed out to their best.

'…I….. fuck….' Naruto thought as he forced himself to become controlled. 'Is this what it is like to be a pervert like Issei?'

Hyoudo Residence…

Issei sneezed, making his parents, Irina, Asia, and Rias try to cover their food.

"Christ Issei, cover your nose when you sneeze!" Shera shouted as she slammed an empty plate over her son's head, which shattered upon impact.

Uzumaki Mansion…

A half hour had passed and every resident was eating the meal the three cooks of the mansion made.

Naruto sat at the end of the long table and he was hard as diamond…. No he was as hard as adamantium. He just could not control himself when up close to the beautiful women in his home.

Also did not help that Akeno was eating her food seductively.

Koneko sat on the other side of Naruto and her senses were being over powered by the sex pheromones Naruto was spreading.

'I mustn't act out.' Koneko thought as she ate. Being this close to a pheromone generator like Naruto right now was driving her insane.

Koneko blinked when she felt her phone ring in her pocket.

It was a text from Yoruichi.

 _ **You have my blessing to bang my lil bro tonight. I'll keep the others out of your way. You owe me a favor for this as he is also affecting me.**_

Koneko looked up and down the table at Yoruichi.

The older nekoshou winked, a mad blush on her face showing she was indeed being affected.

Koneko smiled and nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto said as he stood up awkwardly and made his way to the door, easing his erection quite a bit. He reached the door and opened it a crack.

"NA-KOI!" a cheerful voice called out through the crack.

The door was slammed shut.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS SERAFALL DOING HERE?' Naruto thought as he pressed against the door.

Serafall continued to knock on the door.

"Na-koi please let me in." Serafall whined.

'No way in hell.' Naruto thought as he started to feel blood rush from his head down to his lower head. 'I'll die if she gets her hands on me.'

Naruto started to crawl away on the ground when he felt the air cool down and become freezing.

Naruto heard a loud crash and felt/saw many parts of a frozen door fly around him.

"Na….koi…." Serafall said slowly, her chilled breathe being shown from the cold air.

Naruto slowly turned with dilated eyes and saw Serafall standing over him with serious eyes. Behind Serafall was the door, well what remained of the door. The frame was frozen completely in ice and it appeared she punched it from the red bruising on her hand.

Serafall was not wearing her usual Magical Girl outfit. She wore a green formal suit dress, with an overcoat and skirt combo. In her hand was a bag of groceries.

"Why did you shut the door in my face?" She asked just as cold as before. She had a hard day at work and did not expect her fiancé to be so rude to her.

"Evening Levia-tan/sama."

Serafall snapped out of her cold demeanor, the cold air vanishing, and saw Toga and Ravel.

"To-tan, Ravel-tan!" Serafall squealed happily as she ran up to them and hugged them. "You two are so cute and lucky to be able to live with Na-koi."

Ravel, who was a fan of Magical Girl Levia-tan, was actually overjoyed to see one of her favorite actors here, but was very reserved as Serafall is a Mao.

Toga had met Serafall during her time in the Underworld while she was Grayfia's Rook. So she was used to this to a degree and could tell from the previous day, Naruto was not really comfortable around the Pink Satan.

Naruto, while Serafall was distracted, crawled up the stairs and into his room.

Koneko, having felt him retreat, made her way quietly to his room. She placed her sensitive ear to the door and heard him breathing erratically and a wet squishy sound.

Koneko's eyes widened and her face became a deep red from what she was hearing.

Koneko pulled out her phone and typed a message to Yoruichi.

 _ **I'm ready.**_

 _ **About to start.**_

 _ **Set the barrier and keep everyone busy.**_

 _ **Take it easy with the alcohol.**_

Steadying her breathing, Koneko took a moment as she steeled herself for what she was going to do as she put her phone away.

She felt a barrier go up and silently thanked her senior Nekoshou for her help.

Gripping the doorknob, Koneko was surprised that it was unlocked.

Slowly turning the knob and opening it, Koneko peeked in and blushed harder.

Naruto, who was lying on his side on his bed, had his pants dropped to his ankles and was feverishly running his hand over his dick.

'Why am I so damn horny now?' Naruto thought, not hearing the door open because of the barrier and did not see the light in his dark room because he had his eyes closed.

Seeing Naruto was distracted, Koneko stepped in and shut the door. Once it was, Koneko pulled off her shirt, which was one of Naruto's, and stood in her panties, which were white lace with a red heart on her crotch.

Koneko put her hands on her chest, feeling her pulse in her chest, feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her. Her nipples became rigid and poked out from their exposure to the cool air in the room. Her white tail was swaying slowly in anticipation.

'I can do this.' Koneko thought as she tapped her cheeks before moving forward to Naruto on his bed.

Koneko moved to the side he was facing. She felt herself get anxious when she saw his dick in his hand.

Koneko got on the bed with one leg on it in a kneel position. She leaned in and touched his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes opened in fear, not expecting someone else to be in the room. He nearly passed out when he saw Koneko in her panties and having a heavy blush on her face.

'FUUUCK!' Naruto thought as he felt his balls tighten and he squeezed his dick harder, causing himself to cum on the sheets, a small amount getting on Koneko's thigh.

Naruto panted heavily as he let his partner go and look at Koneko.

Koneko felt the area where his jizz had landed burn. It was not a hurt burn. It was like something inside of her was stirring and wanted to be free, and his white cream was the key to unlock it.

"Whe…when did you get here?" Naruto asked as he continued to catch his breath.

Koneko said nothing as she used her hand to scoop the jizz off her leg and hold it to her face.

Koneko felt the stirring get stronger and her mouth salivated. Her eyes were fogged slightly and she pulled her hand to her mouth and lapped the sperm up like a cat drinking milk.

Naruto watched wide eyes as Koneko ingest his jizz.

Koneko closed her eyes and moaned as she tasted his seed. It was salty, not something she really enjoyed, but something about it was alluring. The pleasurable burning sensation bounced around on her tongue before slithering down her throat and made its home in her stomach, giving her a nice warm feeling that she wanted more of.

She swallowed and opened her eyes and mouth, her mouth completely free of his semen and she leaned forward, fully pulling herself onto the bed. She grabbed his sweaty shirt and opened his mask and forced her wet tongue into his mouth.

Naruto felt an immediate difference from his previous kissing events with Koneko. Her tongue felt more slick and slippery. He remembered when he and Yoruichi got intimate a few days prior and how her saliva was extremely lubricant like.

Naruto moaned and pulled her into him.

 **Meanwhile…**

Yoruichi smirked as she and the rest of her peerage including Serafall were sitting in the living room taking turns playing Mario Party on the WIIU. Ravel was entranced by this as were Ameyuri and Gilga curled up next to their mama Ravel.

Toga had Anko lying in her lap while she played, getting angry she was losing.

Xenovia had Haku on her chest as she was lying on the couch reading a book.

Ryu and Oboro were finishing up the dishes and putting away leftovers.

'Oh, how oblivious these people are.' Yoruichi thought as she drank some scotch. 'Ah, sweet booze, how do you make me feel so good?'

Yoruichi laughed as she watched Ravel lose a mini-game and throw a tantrum.

'Bad part about this,' Yoruichi thought as she took another drink. 'Is that I'm going to have to use my hand tonight to get this hot feeling out of me. Oh well, I'll get him later.'

 **Naruto's Room…**

Koneko moaned as she felt Naruto grab her and pull her on top of him. She felt his dick press against her lace covered crotch and could feel the heat emitting from it. Her dampening panties pressed into her wet core slightly.

Naruto pulled back and took a breath.

"Wh..where is… this.. coming from…?" he asked.

Koneko had never been this aggressive before. It turned him on and made him worry.

Koneko purred and grabbed his shirt with both hands and ripped it off of him. Her tail twitching as she leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his collar bone, her butt in the air.

"I heard about your marriage to Phenex, nya." Koneko purred as she rubbed against his skin. "I was conflicted at first, not happy with you marrying someone before me. But then you were oozing pheromones ever since we got home, I made my decision."

"An…and what would that be?" Naruto said as he inhaled when Koneko's extremely slippery tongue licked his neck.

"I'm fine with Phenex marrying you first," Koneko said as she pulled back and sat on his hard dick. She placed a hand on his thigh and slowly began to grind herself on his tool. "As long as I take your virginity, then I don't care who you marry first, nya."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt her soaked panties get even more soaked as her juices started to cover his dick.

"Nyaruto…" Koneko whimpered as she quickened her ministrations. "Please help me feel good, nya?"

Naruto's brain grew a food and shoved it up the smart and rational part of his brain's ass. Oboro's nudity and teasing Akeno had pushed the rational part of him to the max and now his lust was taking over and it felt DAMN good to let loose.

He reached up and pulled Koneko down into him, forcing her to slurp his tongue against hers as he moved one hand down to her plump butt cheeks and grabbed a hold of the lace covered flesh. He gripped it a few times before he removed his hand and brought it down on her ass hard.

"HHHHHHHHHHM!" Koneko moaned into Naruto's mouth as he spanked her.

 **Down Stairs Bathroom…**

Serafall pouted as she sensed Naruto and Koneko's sexual energy. She was sitting on the toilet, her skirt removed and her panties moved to the side as she rubbed her clit.

'Stupid Yoruichi.' Serafall thought as she teased her right nipple. 'Putting up a silencing and repelling barrier thinking I would not be able to sense Na-koi and what he was doing… without me helping him! I trained under the Succubus Queen so I could instantly tell Naruto wanted release. But he chose Koneko-chan.'

Serafall pinched her clit and breast and felt her incoming orgasm getting closer.

'I want Na-koi…' Serafall thought as she slipped her middle finger into her wet folds. 'Na-koi… Na-koi….'

 **Naruto's Room…**

Naruto moaned as he could feel his dick pressing against Koneko's drench core. The squelch noise he heard made him growl into her mouth and let he go for a breather.

"I think you're wet enough." Naruto gasped.

His eyes were lidded and his mind was hazy but he enjoyed every second of what he was doing.

Koneko was in the same boat and raised her hips off of him and his erect dick stood straight.

Koneko giggled at the natural reaction his body gave her. She reached down and moved her panties to the right, revealing a clean shaven set of lips, and lowered herself far enough to feel the tip of his dick touch her slippery and slightly engorged lips.

"This is the before the point of no return." Naruto said as he shifted around a bit. "You sure you want to continue?"

Koneko heard what he said and smiled a tired smile at him.

"I want this, and I'll enjoy it." She said happily as she reached down and gripped his dick. "I know you will also."

"Wait, Koneko-chan…"

Koneko blinked painfully as she did not want to stop.

"Please, take my mask off."

Koneko blinked again.

"Why?" Koneko slurred out, keeping herself wet by teasing herself with his dick.

"You presented me with your true self." Naruto pointed out. "Now I want to do the same, but I can't take the mask off. So please can you remove it?"

Koneko leaned onto his stomach, her nipples and clit grazing his skin.

"Of course I will, Nyaruto-kun, nya." Koneko seductively said as she licked his nose.

She reached up and grasped the mask that hindered his face and slowly removed it.

Now, Koneko had seen him without his mask when Sona broke the previous one, when Kokabiel removed it, and at the Swimming pool when he removed it due to the magic being removed by Grayfia to let him change masks.

But this was special.

She was helping him show his true self to her, no masks and nothing hidden.

Koneko placed the mask on the bed and looked at her boyfriend. He smiled a warm smile.

"Now, let's finish what we started." Naruto said as he reached down and touched her glistening shaved sex.

"Agreed, nya." Koneko responded as she realigned herself on top of him.

 **Outside on the fence…**

"Nyahahahaha…." A squeaky voice laughed out loud.

Kuroka's tailed twitched in anticipation.

In her black paws was a video camera and it was aimed straight towards Naruto unblocked window with the zoom on maximum as it recorded the two teens.

'Go for it Shirone-chan, nya.' Kuroka said mentally as she saw her sister remove her future-shared-husband's mask and start to get ready for sex. 'This is going to be good masturbation material for later.'

 **Naruto's Room…**

Naruto placed his hands on Koneko's soft hips as she placed her hands on his stomach.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Koneko pushed downward onto his manhood with her womanhood opening.

Both gasped a bit, but did not stop as Naruto helped pull her down onto him.

"Fuck, your tight…." Naruto gasped when his head was fully enveloped into her vagina.

Koneko winced in pain and landed flat on his chest breathing deeply.

"Koneko-chan…?"

"Just give me a second." Koneko gasped.

She moved her hips down a bit further and felt him hit her hymen but was so out of it did not even realize what she did until her hips connected to his and she smelt blood.

Naruto bucked when he was fully sheathed inside of her and she gasped in response to his body movement.

'So..so.. tiiiiight.' Naruto thought hazily as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from moving.

"You're going to break this pour pussy Nyaruto, Nya." Koneko whined in slight pain. "Take responsibility."

"I will." Naruto gasped as he reached up and massaged her ears.

Koneko wriggled in his grasp and moaned. She got wetter as he played with her ear.

"Okay…" She panted. "I'm going to move."

Koneko lifted herself up a couple centimeters and dropped down.

Sparks of electricity shot through their bodies as the white haired Nekoshou repeated the action again this time supported by Naruto's hands helping lifting her up.

"You're so warm Koneko-chan." Naruto said as he saw her shift her body up into the Cowgirl Position and continued to ride him.

Koneko gasped with every bounce and soon she felt Naruto pushing his hips forward, meeting her as she moved down.

"And you are making this cat purr Nyaruto, nya." Koneko said as she leaned back a bit and felt his hands move from her hips and place themselves on her breasts.

Her ears drooped and her lustful eyes became saddened.

"Sorry for not being bigger, nya." She whispered.

Koneko felt a hand on her face and prod her lips.

Opening her mouth on instinct, Koneko's slick tongue was caressed by Naruto's fingers, massaged and pampered.

"I don't mind them smaller." Naruto said huskily as he flicked her nipple with his left hand. "It means I can just snuggle with you easier."

Koneko felt her eyes tear a bit, but held them back as he removed his saliva/lubed fingers from her mouth.

Naruto removed his hand from her breast and pulled her back down to his lips with his left hand on her back.

 **Meanwhile, Outside Naruto's Room…**

It was getting late so everyone was getting ready for bed.

All of Naruto's girls outside his room, minus Koneko for obvious reasons.

"Naruto-sama…" Ravel called out as she knocked on his door. "Naruto-sama…."

"I don't think he is awake." Yoruichi said as she finished her scotch, throwing the bottle in the nearby trash. "Let's just go to sleep. He'll be here in the morning."

Xenovia, Akeno, and Toga bid each other good night and went to their rooms, leaving Ravel and Yoruichi outside of the room.

'He went to bed an hour ago.' Ravel thought as she looked at the door. 'Now that I think about it, Koneko also vanished shortly aft…. THAT BITCH!'

Ravel grabbed the door knob and tried to force it open, but the knob did not budge.

Ravel had a look of anguish in her eyes and her heart was breaking.

She stopped what she was doing when she felt a gentle hand on her head.

"Calm down Ravel." Yoruichi said as she rubbed the Phenex's head. "Right now Koneko is taking care of Naruto. He needed someone to comfort him for a reason that I don't even know."

"But... but…" Ravel stammered with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Naruto still loves you Ravel." Yoruichi stated as she looked Ravel in the eyes, wiping away her tears. "You don't have to worry about him. He will give you attention when you are able to forgive him again."

Yoruichi knew about what happened from Grayfia telling her and asking Yoruichi to help Ravel out.

"I see." Ravel said as she shuddered, a stray tear being wiped away.

Ravel was escorted to her room and she made her way to her bed, stripping down to her underwear. She soon removed those also and was bare for the world to see.

Ravel caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw her mature looking body.

Many people have said she looked much older than she was and was a beauty.

She saw the tear shape of her moderate sized breasts and the size of her hips and waist.

Ravel traced her hands over her body and soon felt a familiar burning sensation build up in her.

'I read Icha-Icha and it is said to be healthy to relive ones stress through that… so I guess I'll give it a try.' Ravel thought as she sat on her bed and then laid on her back, slightly spreading her legs with a single hand travelling south.

 **With Naruto and Koneko…**

Koneko moaned as she felt Naruto kiss her simply, just a simple lip lock. Her eyes widened when she felt something wet and slimy prod her butthole.

" " Koneko tried to say but was hampered by Naruto's lips as he refused to let her go.

She felt him touch her directly on her butthole with his wet fingers and tickled her.

Koneko shivered as he did this.

"Nyaru.. please wait… don't….HMMM!"

Koneko's eyes widened as she felt a single finger enter her butt as he kept moving his hips.

'Her pussy is tight, but her ass is crushing.' Naruto thought as he moved it in and out slowly, getting moans and whimpers of slight pain from Koneko. 'I'm going to get hell for this in the morning, but I will deal with it.'

Koneko had drool and coming out of the sides of her mouth which went down her chin and onto his neck as she lay still, letting him move. The only thing she did was move her hips weakly, gasp, and squeal in pleasure.

Naruto heard her breathe quicken and felt her tighten on him.

'Oh good she is going to cum…' Naruto thought as she quickened his own movements.

"GOD NYAruto!" Koneko Screamed as she felt his dick pierce her inner walls faster. "Don't stop…I'm close…nya…"

 **Down Stair's Bathroom…**

"NA-KOI, NA-KOI, NA-KOI, NA-KOI!" Serafall Screamed as she leaned back, her juices shooting out and covering her hand.

She panted heavily, her massive breasts that looked bigger on her child like body heaved up and bounced as she had ripped open her shirt to tease her breasts directly.

'Someday, I'll fuck you for real Na-koi….' Serafall thought as she got her breathing under control.

Serafall looks at her cum covered and sticks them into her mouth, tasting her essence.

'I wonder how my cute pawn is doing at school.' She thought.

 **Ravel's Room…**

Ravel lay on her bed, her arms over her eyes and a puddle of her juices on the sheets.

'Damn it…' She thought as she bit her lip. 'I'm too sensitive.'

 **Naruto and Koneko…**

Koneko was sitting up now, her tail and ears twitching erratically as she got closer to orgasming.

"NYARUTO!" Koneko screamed as she tensed and felt herself cum. She tightened around Naruto, heard a moan and soon felt something warm fill her stretched walls.

Koneko's eyes widened.

'He came in me.' Koneko thought before she collapsed onto him, catching her breathe.

Koneko whined when she felt Naruto remove himself from her velvety prison, a string of his jizz trailing out of her connected to his dick.

"I could become a mom…" Koneko said with a smile as she touched her stomach, above the area where her womb is. "I would love having your child Naruto-kun….."

Naruto blinked and saw Koneko asleep on top of him, covered in sweat and her crotch swollen a bit and her ass slightly sore.

Naruto smiled and kissed her sweaty white hair covered forehead.

"I love you, Shirone-chan." Naruto whispered before reaching over and grabbing an unstained blanket and draping it over the two of them before going to sleep, after wrapping his girlfriend in his arm, holding her close to his heart, rubbing her back making her purr in her sleep.

 **Khaos Brigade HQ…**

Vali and Bikou were preparing to leave the base and happened to be pushed aside as Kuroka ran between them and away to her room.

"Wonder what got into our resident Cat?" Bikou asked as he scratched his head.

"Maybe something with that Ghoul." Vali stated. "Come on Bikou, we need to leave."

"Alright, lead the way, fearless leader." Bikou said as they vanished.

Kuroka, meanwhile, ran past dozens of people and made it to her room, slamming the door, magically locking it and setting up barriers before ripping her kimono off, undoing her hair and hit play on the video recorder.

Kuroka's plan for a pleasurable night was about to begin.

 **Chapter 16, DONE!**

 **POLL POSTED ON BIO PAGE! IS IMPORTANT TO GHOUL SO PLEASE VOTE!**

 **Finally, after months of anticipation, you got your lemon. I have prepared myself you're your hate, so bring it on!**

 **Yeah this is why it took so long. I know a week isn't long, but here on the internet that is an eternity, but I am back.**

 **So how was the chapter? Good, bad, ugly? Please leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

 **1 Alucard from Rosario to Vampire. Look him up. He is described on the wiki to look like a Predalien, the spawn of a Predator and a Xenomorph.**

 **2 Dark Continent from Magi**

 **3 Great Rift from Magi**

 **4 The Fanalis from Magi**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	17. Dark Omen

**_Original Posted On: Jan. 23, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast_**

HEY, HEY, HEY everyone I'm BACK!

Okay, this is a shorter chapter and I promise you it's better to have this one shorter, because next chapter is the start of the Faction Meeting. O wanted to get some small stuff out of the way, so when I do the Faction meeting, I can just have a small time skip to the day of the meeting and be don't with it.

The poll for Koneko is still up for those who have not voted. It is neck to neck, 50/50, ever since I posted it. I won't end the poll until after the Faction meeting, so you have plenty of time to still vote if you haven't. Please do, it will be a big help for my Chapter planning sessions.

Review Responses:

Willson18: The poll is still up.

The Great Dullahan: Like always, your reviews are my favorite. Serafall has another Pawn, besides Behemoth. And they are introduced in this chapter, and hopefully, you get a laugh at who it is. Been hinted once, my fault for not elaborating on it more in previous chapters.

Spark681: Koneko, in canon, does get an adult form. There is a picture on the DXD wiki. I did not go that route as I have something planned for the adult form of Koneko and I know you will like it.

T-B-R: Vote then. The poll is still up, and if you guys want neko mommy loli then hit that yes.

Animaman: Thanks for that Mixing Comment, I've put months of thought into this story before I actually started writing it. Have plans for Naruto and Alucard, its coming soon.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 17: Dark Omen**

 **Great Rift, Night Time…**

Orochimaru sat before a fire with Itachi and Harribel while he looked at his phone.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you looking at?" Itachi asked as he looked at his leader.

Orochimaru did not respond as he continued looking at his phone.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Itachi asked a little louder.

Said man blinked and looked up.

"Yes Itachi?" He said as he looked at the young man.

"Would it be possible for me to ask what you are looking at? Does it happen to be connected with that girl in the tank?" Itachi asked.

Orochimaru sighed and nodded.

"She is my daughter." He said slowly. "Because of me being a half breed and her mother being human, her body was not strong enough to maintain balance between our DNA so I had to put her in stasis until I could find a way to achieve that balance and stabilize her."

"And you think this Naruto will be able to help provide the key to such balance?" Harribel asked as she held Tiburon in her hand.

"No…" Orochimaru said as he stood up. "The one he holds inside of him holds the key. And for that I need the seal to be completely destroyed."

Itachi and Harribel nodded.

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Next Morning…**

Naruto felt sore in his dick as his consciousness started to wake from his pleasant slumber.

He felt Koneko's body curled next to him.

Naruto smiled in his sleep and moved onto his side, placing an arm around her and felt the pillow on his face.

His eyes opened before closing in the slightly bright room from the rising son. He touched his face to cover his eyes and did not feel the usual cold metal of his mask.

'That's right.' He thought groggily. 'I had her take my mask off.'

Naruto slowly sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around him.

His mask was on the bed in the top left corner, Koneko's clothes were on the floor next to his door and his pants were at the foot of the bed.

Besides that, nothing was out of place and all was in order.

Naruto turned to look at Koneko and smiled as her ears twitched at the birds chirping outside. Naruto reached up and touched her ear and started to pet her.

Koneko smiled and started to pur, her tail pushing the covers off her naked body as it swayed in content.

Naruto lay on his side as he continued to play with his cat, a smile on his face the entire time.

However he was forced to stop when he heard a knock at the door.

"Naruto-kun, breakfast will be done soon." Xenovia called through the door. "Hurry up and shower and come down to eat, we have school today."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute to eat." Naruto called out as he placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder and started to shake her. "Koneko-chan, time to wake up and eat."

Koneko mumbled in her sleep.

"Koneko-chan…" Naruto said a little louder as he shook her some more.

Koneko rolled over in her sleep.

An idea popped into Naruto's head and he grinned.

Moving to her head, Naruto opened his mouth and nipped her ear with his elongated canine teeth.

Hard!

"NYA!"

Koneko woke up and slashed at Naruto's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He cried out as he held his bleeding face.

"Naruto-kun…." Koneko gasped as she remembered where she was and what happened the night before. "Why did you do that?"

Naruto flinched at her angered tone.

"We need to shower and eat, school is going to start in an hour and a half so we need to hurry." Naruto said as he removed his shirt and grabbed his towel. "Let's shower in my bathroom."

Koneko nodded and jumped off the bed, shucked off her wet, soiled panties and grabbed a towel for herself.

The two stepped into the bedroom bathroom and waited for the water to heat up before adding cold water and stepped in.

"Aren't you worried?" Naruto asked as he scrubbed Koneko's back.

"About what?" Koneko asked as she used her tail to wash Naruto's chest.

"Getting pregnant?"

Koneko smiled at his questioned and turned to him.

"I'm not in my mating season, so I have a very low chance, if none, of getting pregnant outside of mating season." Koneko said reassuringly.

"If you did," Naruto said as he pulled her back into his chest, touching her stomach. "I will be happy to be their father."

Koneko closed her eyes and touched his arms.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said as he held her.

After ten minutes of cleansing the other, Naruto and Koneko left the bathroom and dried off and then changed into their uniforms, with Naruto grabbing his mask and putting it on.

Holding hands, the two left his room, after spraying it down, opening the windows and throwing the sheets and clothes into the laundry bin.

Naruto saw everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast while hearing noise in the kitchen.

Naruto went around and, like he did every morning, kissed every one of his girls on the cheek and greeted Marco and Ryu.

Naruto blinked.

'Wait, if Ryu and Oboro are here then who is cooking?' Naruto thought as he looked in the kitchen.

"NA-KOI!"

Said man had to have a blood transfusion as he lost a lot of blood.

Serafall Leviathan, Satan Pink and Head of Foreign Affairs, was standing in the kitchen, holding a spatula in her hand with a pan on the stove, in nothing but an apron.

Her smooth pale skin shined brightly as the lights hit it and her plump soft looking flesh was out for everyone to see, and all the girls, minus Yoruichi, was looking at her with envy and hatred.

Ryu, on the other hand, was red in the face as he lit a cigarette.

'I'm married, I can't look.' He thought as he inhaled.

Marco laughed as he leaned into his hand.

'Ah, youth must be fun these days.' He thought as he watched the scene unfold.

"What do you think, Na-koi?" Serafall asked as she spun around, showing him her butt and how elastic it was as she jumped.

Naruto was stiff as a board as he saw her.

Serafall looked at him and then had a look of confusion on her face. She turned off the stove and jumped Naruto.

"SERAFALL!" Yoruichi shouted when she saw the Satan roll across the ground and pin her brother/lover to the ground and magically strip him of his upper clothing.

"The seal…" Serafall said in a sad tone. "It's weakened this much Na-koi. It's like it isn't even there."

Naruto looked down at his chest and saw the seal.

What was once solid lines etched over his chest and shoulders and under his arms was now almost noticeable faded lines marring his skin.

"I can tell you for certain, nothing can repair this type of damage. If you go crazy, we won't be able to seal off your ghoul powers Naruto." Serafall said with a sad tone.

Naruto lay there looking shocked.

'I did not even notice how damaged it was.' He thought as he ignored Serafall's weight on his stomach. 'I need to be careful from here on out.'

"Thanks, Serafall-sama, but could you let me go, I need to eat." Naruto asked nicely.

Serafall did not budge. What she did was grind her bare butt backwards into his hips and looked at him with a pout.

"Not unless you give me my promised kiss." She said childishly.

Naruto and his girls blinked.

"PROMISED KISS!" they all exclaimed, red in the face with anger.

"Rias promised me a kiss from you in exchange for me letting her reincarnated Chopper and Carrot." Serafall pouted with puffed cheeks. "I haven't gotten it yet so I won't get up until I get it."

Naruto stared at her and then to his harem.

They all had upset looks, well, Toga and Yoruichi didn't although they were bothered by it.

'Damn it Rias.' Naruto thought as he felt his mask open up and he saw Serafall lean in, her eyes closed and lips puckered.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt her soft, smooth lips press against his. He felt his entire body warm up, and he felt all fuzzy and relaxed. His eyes fogged slightly as he accepted the kiss.

Her apron covered breasts, large for her child like body, pressed against his bare chest. Naruto could feel her nipples harden as they scrapped against her apron and his chest.

Serafall moaned and pulled back enough to lick his lips with her pink, wet tongue. She was about to force her tongue in his mouth when she was yanked off of him by Yoruichi.

"That's enough Serafall." Yoruichi said as she placed Sera in her seat. "Come on Naruto, get dressed and eat."

Naruto, dazed from what happened, sat in the chair as his upper portion of his uniform returned thanks to Serafall.

'Damn Yoruichi…' Serafall thought as she started eating. 'I was so close to fully using the succubus Charm technique on him.'

Breakfast was quiet with little talking.

Before he left,

 **Kuoh Academy…**

"…. And that is all for today." Their math teacher said as the bell rang for lunch. "Be sure to review when you get home and enjoy your lunch."

The teacher left as the students grabbed their lunches and soon they dispersed to their clubs and groups.

Sona was sitting in the Student Council Room doing paper work as she ate her lunch, carefully making sure she did not ruin the papers.

Sona was going over Club requests. Since the school year started they had been getting requests for new clubs and she now had time for them. She approved of a few but most were rejected being because they would go against school rules or were perverted in nature.

She was about to go for another bite of her lunch when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sona said as she put the paper down and watched Naruto come in with a lunch box.

"Hey Sona, is this a bad time?" Naruto asked when he noticed the pile of rejected club requests.

"No, I was about to take a break to finish eating." Sona said as she ushered him to sit in front of her desk in one of the leather chairs. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"No," Naruto said as he sat down and opened his food. "I just wanted to give you this."

He pulled out a club request form and handed it to her.

"Card Game Club?" She asked as she looked at the name of the club and the description.

"Yeah, I am a High Class Devil now, and I don't want to keep bothering Rias, so I talked to my peerage and we decided on this club for our cover." Naruto explained as he ate a small sandwich Ryu made for him for lunch.

"I see." Sona said as she looked at Naruto. "And would you guys actually play games while having normal students join or would you act like Rias and myself and only have the members be your peerage?"

"Hmm…" Naruto thought as he put a hand on his chin. "I think I'll keep it my peerage. It is just better that way. But if anyone wants to join I'll make the final decision."

Sona nodded and approved the club, getting a smile from Naruto.

"Thanks Sona."

Naruto sat down and both Devils ate their lunch talking about Serafall, to which Sona apologized to Naruto for her sister's behavior.

Naruto waved her off and said it was fine as Serafall was a Mao so who could control her besides the other Kings.

Feeling thirsty, Naruto dismissed himself and went to the drinking fountain across from the bathrooms.

He opened his mask, locked it, and started to drink the water.

Suddenly he felt his mouth get covered and felt something that tasted horribly strange get shoved in his mouth, which was then taped off his mouth.

Naruto's eyes were wide and then closed when he saw a white cloth band get pulled onto his eyes, blinding him.

He felt his hands get pinned and held behind him and was dragged and thrown against the wall.

Naruto heard the door lock and tried to pull the blind fold off but had his hands grabbed and felt his back get pressed against the wall.

He heard heavy panting and hot breath on his neck.

"I FINALLY have you were I want you." A female voice said as a crazed chuckle echoed in the room.

As he struggled, Naruto felt a magic barrier be built and his hands het pulled above his head and rings of magic held them up as the woman let them go.

Naruto felt her grab him and could hear her smelling him as she chuckled some more.

"I can't help it!" She said crazed as she grabbed his belt and removed them. "You reek of sex and I'm starving."

Naruto tried to get her off of him but only got his torso wrapped in magic ring to keep him still. He felt her hands undo his zipper and button and soon he felt his underwear and pants get pulled down, exposing him to his assailant.

Soft hands grabbed him and slowly started to jerk him off to hardness, sending unwanted jolts of pleasure through his body.

"Sadly," the woman said as she slowed her assault down to keep him hard but not to stimulate Naruto. "We don't have time for a full fuck, but this snack will do for now."

Naruto tried to struggle but soon stopped when a long, wet, slippery tongue touched the base of the bottom of his dick and made its way up and slipped off his tip.

"You taste how I imagined you would." She said as she ran her tongue over him again. "I wanted to do this to you ever since I saw you in Junior High."

Naruto said nothing but tremble at how good this person was.

"Am I getting you off?"

Silence.

"Then I think you'll love this more."

Naruto felt a warm cavern engulf his head and the tongue swish around it.

He thrust his hips forward, pushing more into the persons mouth on reflex as he opened his eyes to see clothe.

'Why is this happening?' He thought as he pulled back, but felt the person push themselves forward, their tongue out of their mouth and licking around his dick.

He could feel their breath from their nose hitting his skin as they excitedly bobbed their head on his dick, making slurping and squelching noises.

Naruto heard the person moan loudly and panted in their breath. He could smell her fluids and he came to the conclusion she was masturbating while sucking him off.

She held her position for a second and then pulled off of him with a "POP".

(Pant, Pant) "I can't wait any longer, I need you to cum now!" she said desperately and shoved him back into her mouth but did not stop until her nose touched his skin and her chin touched his balls while the head of his dick hit and entered her throat.

The blood vessels in Naruto's eyes bulged and threatened to burst when she moaned on him. Her mouth and throat were moist and slick and the moan intensified these already pleasurable feeling hundreds of folds.

Sealing her lips around him, she pulled back and the suction made Naruto pant harder as he was preparing to lose his mind.

She pushed back onto his dick and repeated this four times and she could feel the tall-tell signs he was about to blow from his breathing and his dick swelling in the throat.

She pulled back, leaving his head in her mouth. She licked the head and teased his piss slit and cupped his balls. She squeezed.

(SHARP! Inhale)

(Muffled Moan)

Naruto erupted in her mouth, making the person moan with delight and she gulped his seed as he shot it into her mouth. However she ran out of room and pulled off of him, getting the last squirt on her face, making her even hotter as she swallowed what was in her puffed cheeks full of his jizz as she herself came on her fingers.

Naruto collapsed to his knees when the magic binds holding him vanished and he leaned onto the person who assaulted him.

She let him catch his breath on her shoulder while she scooped up the remaining sperm on her face and swallowed it.

"Thank you for the meal, Uzumaki."

Naruto's ears perked up.

'Wait a minute…'

Naruto ripped the blind fold off and pushed himself off of his assailant. His eyes almost popped out of his skull.

Aika Kiryu, on her knees, uniform ruffled, her shirt slightly unbuttoned and a puddle of her own fluids under her, had been the one who sexually assaulted him.

But that was not shocked him.

What shocked him were the horns, small black bat wings sticking from the back of her hips, and a tail with the pointed end being a Male Sex Symbol.

"Guess I have some explaining to do, huh Uzumaki?" She said with a cheeky grin.

She reached up and ripped the tape off his mouth and he spat what she put in his mouth out and promptly passed out when he saw it was her panties.

 **Skip, Uzumaki Mansion, Afternoon…**

Aika sat on Naruto's bed, looking at her side while Naruto, Serafall, and Oboro looked at her. Outside, Ryu was training Xenovia and Issei while Yoruichi trained Koneko. Toga was in her room sleeping with Anko on her stomach.

Ravel was in the Underworld training with her mom and Marco.

Akeno was out helping Rias as a member of the ORC.

She wore casual clothes and had her horns, wings, and tail out.

"So, I was ordered to watch over you by my King Serafall." Aika said bashfully. "I am a succubus if you could not tell, but I'm half breed, human father, succubus mother."

Naruto looked at Serafall.

"You had her watch me?"

"No…." Serafall said, waving her hand side to side while looking away.

Naruto frowned and turned back to Aika who was fidgeting in on the bed.

"Okay, but why did you attack me?" Naruto asked Aika, who blushed more.

"Well…" Aika trailed off."

"As a half-breed Succubus, Aika needs to ingest Sexual Fluids to survive." Serafall informed, getting a shocked look from Naruto. "She actually has not fed in quite a while, which explains why she was so aggressive to the one she imprinted."

"Imprinted?" Naruto asked, confused while Oboro's eye widened.

"It means she has chosen you to be her partner." Serafall said with a not so happy tone and smile.

Naruto blanched as he looked at Aika, who was looking down, playing with her tail.

"Sorry…" Aika said embarrassed.

"So… you need to have sex?" Naruto said flushed.

"Yeah, but I've only ever done oral on Serafall-sama to sate my hunger." Aika said, a hidden internal smirk appeared when Serafall turned red and shook her head when Naruto looked at her.

Oboro grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it into her chest.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-sama like that again." She said defensively.

Aika smiled.

"You have some good friends Uzumaki." She said.

"Of course he does." Serafall said with her chest puffed out and her hand s on her hips with a cocky smile. "Because when anyone is friends with Magical-Girl Levia-tan than everyone has good friends."

Serafall then looked at Aika.

"Now time for your punishment, my Pawn." She said with an eerie smile.

Aika flinched.

"Go home and wait for me there." Serafall ordered. "I'll punish you then."

Aika nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Thank you for listening to me Uzumaki." Aika said with a bow. "Please forgive me."

With that, Aika vanished through Serafall's personal Peerage Symbol.

Serafall sighed.

"I also apologize for her Na-koi." Serafall said. "I remember when she came home from Junior High and she told me about you and how you saved her from a group of students who were chasing her."

Naruto blinked.

"Wait what?" He said. "I do remember helping a girl hide from some guys, but you are saying that was her?"

"Yes it was." Serafall said as she pulled out her phone and hit the photo's app and scrolled up and tapped the screen before showing Naruto and Oboro the picture.

It showed a girl with short hair, no glasses, and she wore the same Junior High uniform Naruto wore but the girl's uniform. She had a nervous looking smile as she stood outside the school on her first day. The pin on her jacket showed she was a third year student.

"No way! That was Aika?" Naruto shouted. He clearly remembered helping her and hiding her from the men who were chasing her.

Oboro looked at the photo and frowned.

'That succubus had her claws aimed for him for three years.' Oboro thought.

"Yep, yep," Serafall said jumping up, making her breasts jiggle. "I sent her to that school to keep an eye on her, but since she had no control over her power, she caught the attention of several people who looked into her eyes, thus I had Ajuka make her those glasses to keep her and everyone around her safe. However she still has the problem of starving from her bodies preferred nourishment."

Naruto slumped.

'Damn, this is just so weird.' He thought as he looked at Serafall's phone and saw what time it was.

"Serafall-sama, I need to start training now." Naruto said as he beckoned Oboro to follow him.

Oboro bowed to Serafall and followed her master to his training grounds.

Serafall was about to reach out to him, but her phone went off. She opened it and answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked cheerfully.

"Serafall-tan." Sirzechs said on the opposite side of the line. "Where are you? We need you here for the preparations for the faction meeting. Where ever you are, stop what you are doing and come back NOW!"

Serafall frowned.

"Alright Sirzechs-tan, I'll be right there." She said sadly as she hung up. 'I really wanted to help Na-koi with his training.'

Serafall left via portal shortly after dressing in her formal attire.

 **Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Academy…**

"Alright Gasper, try to freeze me while I'm moving." Kiba said as he prepared himself to run.

Gasper nodded as he looked at a paper bag with eye holes cut out next to him on the ground.

Years prior, Naruto gave it to him to help him ease his anxiety around people and now that he was training to control his power, Gasper decided to keep it near him in case he got overwhelmed.

Kiba started to run and soon many after images were around Gasper, and he had to freeze Kiba.

Gasper pooled his power in his eyes and opened them, only to get his head tapped by Kiba's hand.

"Close, but no cigar." Kiba said with a smile. "You are getting better at channeling the power, but the amount you are using is still too strong."

"I see." Gasper said with a sigh.

"Maybe we could try having you take some of Issei's blood?" Asia said as she stood next to a bin of dodge balls.

Gasper gasped.

'Blood?' her thought as images of the crimson liquid poured into his mind.

"NO!" he cried out, entering the fetal position with his bag on his head. "I HATE BLOOD! DON'T FORCE ME TO DRINK IT!"

Asia and Kiba were taken back as they watched their Kohai cry.

"I'm sorry Gasper." Asia said as she walked up to him and comforted him. "I was just thinking out loud. We aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Gasper hiccupped and looked at his friends.

"Sorry, if only I was more manly…" He cried. "Then Rias would not have a worthless piece like me in her peerage."

"Now that is not true Gasper."

All three blondes looked up and saw Kurama and Haku walking towards them in their Chibi forms.

"What the fox says is right child." Haku said as she sat on her haunches when she was close enough. "You are not worthless. You are powerful, but this doubt and fear in your heart keeps you from control. We will help you."

Kurama walked up to Gasper and let the boy pick him up.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked the two familiars. "I mean, won't Naruto and Xenovia need you?"

"No, they are busy training. The two pups are with Ravel so they are in good hands. Anko is sleeping at the Mansion, so it's best we don't disturb her." Haku explained. "So we have time to help you three."

"Thank you." Gasper said as he held Kurama. "Thank you so much."

"Don't think anything of it child." Haku said as she made some ice. "We will take this slow and steady."

Gasper nodded and stood up.

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Training Ground Lizard…**

"YAMATA NO OROCHI!"

Scale Mail Issei and Durandal Using Xenovia dodged the eight heads as four went after each of them.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouted as he charged up and fired his attack.

"HOLY SWORD DURANDAL!" Xenovia shouted as she swung her sword, glowing with golden holy energy, sending an arc sword beam at Ryu's attack.

The red sphere and gold blast collided with their targets and did little to nothing as they struck their targets, cancelling Issei's balance breaker and made Xenovia drop her sword, which vanished to its pocket dimension.

"You guys are doing better, but need to learn when to bring the big guns out." Ryu said as he pulled back his serpents. "I mean, yeah, you increased your time limit to about a minute now Issei, but you can still only use it once a day. Xenovia, your large charged attack takes too much time to charge so you need to either come up with a new attack or only use it when fighting with a partner."

Issei nodded and Xenovia agreed.

"But I have nothing else." Xenovia said as she stood up.

"And I am doing what I can, but I can't stabilize my armor to keep it on with no limits." Issei said.

 **"That is true. But I can feel you need one more push and then you could use Balance Breaker easily."** Ddraig said through the Boosted Gear.

"I agree with your partner Issei." Ryu said as he cancelled his O.S. and switched to his standard O.S. "I'll beat power into your body. We Shaman always gain power when coming back from death, so I'll make you think you have died."

Ryu turned to Xenovia.

"You already have two techniques made with that first one." Ryu said. "I won't give you the answers to what they are, because power given is never as strong as power earned. Now both of you stand, we aren't done yet."

Xenovia helped Issei up before she summoned Durandal.

"Boosted Gear, Ascalon!" Issei declared as ruins appeared on the gauntlet.

 **"BLADE!"**

The holy Dragon-slaying sword's blade appeared out of the gauntlet and he shifted into a balanced stance.

"Good footing," Ryu said as he put out his cigarette. "But you will learn better from me. Now come on!"

All three charged at each other, blades prepped for attack.

 **Underworld, Phenex Mansion…**

Marco watched Layla dodged fireballs sent at the by Matured Ravel.

'She has use that form for almost five minutes now without tiring out.' Marco thought as he witnessed Layla swoop in, dodging another attack from her daughter. 'But she still has a long way to go.'

Ravel gasped when she was punched in the chest by her mother and staggered, fell out of her Matured state and started coughing hard.

"Sorry honey." Layla said as she knelt next to her daughter. "I got carried away."

"No, keep doing it like that." Ravel said as she tried to stand. "I won't get stronger if you go easy on me."

Marco and Layla smiled.

"Sweetheart, I think it is about time to teach you something secret to us Matured and Awakened Phenex's." Layla said with a smile.

"What is it?" Ravel asked.

Layla stepped away a bit and conjured some fire.

"This is my normal fire." Layla stated.

Ravel nodded and saw the fire vanish.

"And this," Layla said before she activated her Awakened abilities. "This is what I can do when going full power."

Ravel looked on in awe when she saw gold flames appear in her mom's hand. The raw power and heat that emitted from the flames were off the charts and made Ravel step back.

"This is the power I obtained when I fell in love with your dad." Layla said as she deactivated her Awakened powers and doused her flames. "Your flames will be just as, if not, more powerful than mine when you fully mature."

"Will my flames also be gold?" Ravel asked. She liked the color of the gold flames as they looked so beautiful and elegant.

"No, your flames will be different from mine." Layla said. "These flames are only obtained when love and respect are shared between the Phenex and her beloved."

Ravel's face of excitement went to sad in an instant as she looked down.

'Naruto-sama does love me, but does not have enough respect for me to trust me with anything.' Ravel thought.

"Sweetheart, you alright?" Layla asked as she touched her daughter's shoulder.

"I am mother, just thinking about something." Ravel said as she shook her thoughts.

Ameyuri and Gilga stuck their heads out of Ravel's shadow and whined, worried for their mama.

Ravel smiled and knelt down and petted her familiars.

"I'm alright you two." She reassured as they pressed their heads into her hands.

Layla snapped a picture of Ravel with her familiars and saved it.

"Now, Ravel, we have some secret techniques for you to use." Marco said as he held up a hand of blue fire.

"Yes, and they won't be easy." Layla announced.

"Are you willing to continue training?" Both adults asked in unison.

The Grims shivered at their tone and returned fully into Mama Ravel's shadow.

Ravel stood up and nodded confidently.

"I am ready!"

The Phenex Mansion shook from the explosions that went off from the training grounds.

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Training Ground Cat…**

Koneko was dodging Yoruichi's fast attacks while wearing heavy limb weights.

"Come one Ko-chan!" Yoruichi shouted as she smashed the ground underneath where Koneko once stood, having barely dodged the older Nekoshou. "I know you can do better than that."

"I know." Koneko heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "But why are you pushing me so hard?"

Yoruichi relaxed as she stood up.

"I need to make you stronger." Yoruichi said as she looked at her student. "Not for my sake, but Naruto's. I heard about what happened during the Kokabiel incident from Ryu. I was not there to help stop Naru-chan."

"You mean kill him?" Koneko angrily shot back.

Yoruichi's ears drooped.

"Yes, I would have had to keep that promise." Yoruichi said sadly. "It was a good thing Xenovia was there to seal him with that rosary."

"Would you have killed Naruto?" Koneko asked.

"No…" Yoruichi said as she touched her exposed scarred cheek. "I once killed my beloved, and I don't think I have the strength to do that again."

Koneko saw the change in her comrade's demeanor.

"I'm sorry, I should not have pushed for the answer." Koneko said.

"It is fine." Yoruichi said as she ruffled the girls white hair, revealing her ears and tail. "Now, the second reason I'm training you is to see if you get a special partner like I did."

"You think I can? You said there were only five of them and you have one, so that means only four possible choices." Koneko said as she stepped back, the weights slowing her down.

"I know what I said." Yoruichi said as she put her hand on her hip. "But I earned my partners respect and loyalty while fighting the former Beelzebub, so I guess the same could be said for you."

Koneko's eyes widened.

"Get ready Ko-chan." Yoruichi said as she activated Shunko, the white aura destroying her over shirt and bra, leaving her in the standard Assassination Corps attire. "Because I'm aiming to kill."

Koneko gulped and started to run, which again, was slowed down by the heavy weights.

Nearby, two small human-ish beings were watching the Nekoshou train.

One was Yoruichi's familiar while the other one was earth brown with white tribal markings on its limbs.

They watched and analyzed the Nekoshou and soon disappeared.

 **Training Ground Dragon…**

Naruto was taking deep breathes and soon collapsed onto Oboro, who caught him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks…Oboro…." Naruto heaved as he tried catching his breath and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You are pushing yourself to hard, Naruto-sama." Oboro said as she sat down and let Naruto go. "I think you should slow down."

"I can't. I need to get as strong as possible as soon as possible." Naruto gasped as he lay back on the ground, looking up at the twilight sky.

"I agree with Obo-chan, Naru-sama."

Naruto turned his head to see Toga standing above him, wearing a t-shirt and short shorts with thigh high socks and shoes.

"You are training to hard. Take a break for now." Toga said as she looked at Oboro. "Could you go get Naru-sama some water?"

"Of course." Oboro said blandly.

She leaned down and kissed Naruto's head before she walked off to the mansion's kitchen to get some water.

Toga sat next to Naruto and leaned back onto the ground next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked as she saw stars coming out.

"Yeah they are."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, Naru-sama, why are you training this hard?" Toga asked as the sun was about to set.

"Because I don't want to rely on Akasha's power that she pushed onto me." Naruto answered. "It is a dangerous power that made me almost kill Ryu. I won't use it. That is why I found a safer power."

Toga looked at him with understanding eyes.

"Naru-sama," Toga said as she scooted closer and gently moved his head to her breasts. "Can I tell you something about my past?"

Naruto blinked.

"If you are alright with that, then go ahead." Naruto said as he felt the soft mounds of flesh move and mold under his head.

"After I killed my dad, I was scared and ran away." Toga said with a melancholy look and tone. "However, I was happy to know I had power to hurt people. So I went after those bullies and killed them, but after the adrenaline ran out I was horrified that I intentionally killed someone."

Naruto nodded and felt her hand on his head stroke his hair.

"I was covered in blood, looking like one of the murdered girls thanks to my Transformation ability. I was scared and was about to kill myself. I was afraid that if I lived on I would continue to kill others and change forms." Toga continued. "I was about to do it, but Harribel-sensei found me and gave me shelter. She started training me, but I was still so scared. After a few months, it got easier and soon I was no longer afraid. Do you know why?"

Naruto turned on to his side, her breast pushing against his face as he looked into her yellow eyes, and shook his head.

"I accepted that every dark thing I did and would do is a part of what I am." Toga said with a smile showing her fangs. "I am a Dhampir, and I feast on blood. The moment I realized and accepted this, the urge to kill in rampages vanished."

Toga touched Naruto's forehead.

"That fear and refusal to use that power is keeping you from moving forward." Toga said wisely. "If you don't accept her and that power, you will be driven into a corner and it will take over. I learned this the hard way during my training under Harribel-sensei."

Naruto turned back onto his back.

"But I…" he started. "I can't risk it."

"I know." Toga said. She sat up and pulled Naruto up with her. "But I will be here to help you stay you. Even if you do go rampant, I'll bring you back."

Toga hugged Naruto from behind.

'Because I love you, Naru-chan.' Toga thought as she pressed her breasts into his back.

Toga felt his arms touch hers and he relaxed into her hold.

"Thank you for that, Toga-chan." He said peacefully.

Toga smiled and nodded.

The two stayed silent as they watched the sun set.

 **Khaos Brigade HQ…**

"What are we doing here, nya?" Kuroka asked Ophis as they entered Orochimaru's lab and walked towards the back room.

"I am checking up on someone." Ophis said neutrally.

Kuroka tilted her head in confusion.

Ophis entered the back room and flipped on the switch and Kuroka's eyes widened when she saw a child in a tank.

"I see you are doing well." Ophis said as she hovered in front of the tank.

"Who is she, nya?" Kuroka asked as she walked up next to her boss and looked closer at the child.

She was small, shorter and flatter than her sister Shirone. Her hair was longer, down to her ankles and was a dark green. Her skin was pale, looking like a drowning victim.

"She is your future partner."

 **Chapter 17, DONE!**

 **Can anyone guess who his daughter is? Anyone who gets it right will get a shout out next chapter.**

 **Speaking of, how was this one? Good, Bad, Ugly? Let me know with some reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	18. Faction Meeting

**_Original Posted On: Feb 4 , 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Monkeyman_**

Holy crap I just could not wait. I could not wait.

Wait for what?

Just read the chapter and you will find out.

Poll is going very good to, so keep voting. Got another chapter or two before I cancel it and post the results.

Also,

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

I know, early, but I won't be celebrating it as Feb 14, 2013 is when my Great Grandma died so I decided to post this chapter a week + early so I don't bring down the mood more than I already am.

So, if any of you are married or in a relationship, go hug your partner and tell them you love them. If they ask why, just say because you want to. Because why tell them you love them one day a year when you can do it every day.

Review Response:

Animaman: Thanks for the support. I have been thinking and planning Naruto's apology to Ravel ever since I decided to make that happen. So be patient. It's coming soon. I would have never thought of Midna from Zelda, but I can't, already filled his peerage.

The Great Dullahan: Thanks again. Sorry I could not full live up to your expectation last chapter, but hopefully this chapter is better. However, Orochimaru will do something that changes a lot.

xXCoopyXx: Well, let's see. The first woman he saw as his mom figure turned out to be a vampire who lied to him. Second she turned him, passing on an ancient power that he can hardly control with a weakening seal. And three, being told she is his Godmother now, years after the fact when she could have taken him from the orphanage could lead to anyone not being too trusting of them even if they are offering help. Like would you trust someone who you know stabbed you in the back many times? How would YOU act if someone you loved was not exactly who they said they were?

Th30nlyw4y, Wolf3391, : SHhhhh! Don't say anymore.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 18: Faction Meeting**

 **Forest of Kuoh…**

Rias and Akeno let out pained cries of battle as they charged at Carrot, who has on giant rabbit-paw-like gauntlets with retractable claws out.

Carrot side stepped somehow as they were in mid-air and struck both girls in the sides, cutting into them.

"Wow, Serafall-sama was right." Chopper said as he watched Carrot grab Rias and Akeno before they could fall. "You two really need to work on your CQC skills. They are none existent."

Rias and Akeno groaned.

"We know that." Rias said as she touched the light cuts on her torso. "Which is why we are training with you two."

Chopper nodded.

"I see that, but it has been two days and the faction meeting is in two weeks." Chopper said as he entered his Heavy Point. "It took me years to get this strong. As you can see, I'm well prepared to fight."

He reverted back to Brain point.

"You have three days worth of training, so it is not enough." Chopper said, but he smiled at the girls. "I'll do what I can to make my King and Queen as Strong as possible and if you get hurt…."

A sparkle appeared in his eyes.

"I'll be able to heal you up with my healing magic."

(Chopper knows healing magic similar to Asia in this story, but still has normal doctor skills like he does in One Piece for normal healing)

Rias and Akeno gulped when Chopper changed once again, but into a form they never saw before.

He was slightly above average, his body became heavy, limbs were small and muscular and he had no neck.

"Now." He said as he entered a fighting stance. "Let's see how you fair against Kung-Fu Point."

Rias felt pain was in their future as she was punched in the jaw while Carrot stepped back to watch her bro train them.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Akeno thought as she prepared herself for the furred missile known as Chopper hurl at her.

 **Underworld, Gremory Mansion…**

Grayfia watched as her oldest son walked around the room ruffling his hair like a mad man.

"I don't know what to do, Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto stated for the umpteenth time since he came home. "Her birthday is in five days and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Grayfia smirked, hiding it behind her hand as she laughed.

'It's nice to see him act like a normal teen, worrying about girls and all that.' Grayfia thought as she herself, as a former servant/slave to the Original Lucifer, she did not have the luxury to feel what Naruto is currently feeling.

"Naruto-kun," Grayfia said, interrupting her son's rant. "I think you could do two things for her birthday."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Please tell me?"

Grayfia giggled and got a look of betrayal from her son.

"Sorry, I'm just happy." She said as she stopped laughing.

"At my pain?"

"No, that you seem so normal."

Naruto blinked.

'Normal. Me?' he thought.

"I think you could take her out to New York." Grayfia said. "I heard that America celebrates Valentine's Day differently than we do. For her birthday, I suggest making her something handmade."

Naruto nodded and thought about it.

A light bulb went off in his head.

"I have an idea." He said as he looked at Grayfia, high hope apparent in his eyes. "Can you help me, Grayfia-kaa-sama?"

Grayfia smiled.

"Of course, what is your idea?"

 **Skip, Four days later, Evening, Uzumaki Mansion, Kitchen…**

Xenovia, Ravel, Koneko, Toga, Yoruichi, Oboro, and Akeno were all mixing chocolate ingredients to make Naruto chocolate for Valentine's Day in a couple days.

'This is harder than I thought.' Yoruichi thought as she tasted another failed chocolate sample. She looked up and saw that Koneko, Ravel, and Oboro were finished making the thick chocolate and were now pulling out the molds they bought to use. 'They make it look easy.'

Yoruichi looked at her hands.

'Is it because all I know is how to fight?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Yoruichi blinked, as did everyone else, as she saw Xenovia holding Durandal and her being covered in burnt chocolate having smash/blew up her attempt at making the sugary sweet.

"This is so hard." Xenovia whined as she sent Durandal back to its pocket space.

"Then just go buy chocolate from the store." Toga said as she tried her chocolate and deemed it fine enough.

"I can't do that!" Xenovia said hotly as she grabbed new ingredients. "I have to make him chocolate with my own hands."

"Why?" Akeno asked as she finished hers.

"Because it's my birthday and I want to give him special chocolate." Xenovia announced as she started to make new chocolate.

"Aw, that's cute." Yoruichi said as she hugged Xenovia from behind. "You want him to feel good on your birthday."

Xenovia blushed and felt embarrassed when all the girls in the room, minus Toga, looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes in a way." She said as she fidgeted.

"But you don't need to push yourself." Koneko said next to Ravel, putting their chocolates on the fridge for them to harden. "Naruto-kun will be happy with whatever you give him, even if it is just store bought chocolate."

Xenovia slumped in defeat.

'I need to up my game in the kitchen.' She thought as she once again continued and failed to make chocolate.

Xenovia, after this failure, went to her room and stripped to her striped panties and threw on a tight tank top as she tossed her dirty clothes in the laundry bin. She jumped on the bed and put her arm on her forehead as she looked up at the ceiling.

'What am I going to do?' Xenovia thought as she rolled all over her bed as she ruffled her hair. 'Valentine's Day is in three days and I have nothing! And then there is the part where Naruto-kun has been avoiding me lately.'

It was true.

Ever since Naruto returned from the Underworld, Naruto had avoided her and had been staying out late, coming home and going to sleep almost immediately.

Xenovia stopped and lay on her stomach, face in her pillows.

"What is wrong, Mistress Xenovia?" Chibi Haku asked as she climbed up on her mistress's bed.

"My birthday is on Valentine's Day and I want to give Naruto-kun chocolate." Xenovia said as she picked Haku up and held her, petting her head. "But I'm bad at cooking."

"I see." Haku purred as she enjoyed Xenovia's hands. "But I don't think Naruto-dono would care if you gave him chocolate at all."

"What does that mean?" Xenovia asked hotly.

Haku rolled onto her back and looked at her mistress.

"Naruto-dono would accept your love with much more affection and care than any material object." Haku said. "He seems to be that kind of person."

Xenovia blinked.

A smiled appeared on her face.

"Thank you Haku." Xenovia said as she snuggled with her familiar, lying on her side with her back to the entrance to her room.

Xenovia heard a knock at her door.

"Xenovia-chan? Are you in here?" Naruto asked through the door.

"Yes, come in." Xenovia said, before remembering her state of dress and tried to cover herself, but Haku refused to let her and scratched her hand when it grabbed the blanket.

Naruto stepped in and blushed madly when he saw Xenovia's plump, round butt in green striped panties.

Xenovia, blushing, turned her head and saw his covered face, red in the cheeks that she could see. It made her feel good knowing he reacted like this, and this is what made her stand up, not covering herself, and walk up to Naruto.

"What did you want Naruto-kun?" Xenovia asked bashfully.

"I… uhm," Naruto said nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me on Valentine's Day."

Xenovia felt her heart beat faster and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Yes, I'd like that." Xenovia answered.

"Alright, we are going somewhere so dress in casual clothing." Naruto said, leaning in and pecking Xenovia on the lips before he left her room.

Haku, who was still on the bed, witnessed her mistress start shaking.

"Mistress Xenovia, are you alright?" Haku asked concerned she had messed up.

"YES!" Xenovia shouted happily.

Haku blinked before she was scooped up and was spun around by Xenovia who was cheering happily.

'I guess she is fine.' Haku thought as she was hugged into her mistress's breasts.

 **Valentine's Day, Morning…**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY NARU/TO-KUN/SAMA/CHAN!" The girls, minus Xenovia who was upstairs showering, cheered when Naruto entered the dining room.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." He said happily.

Naruto was wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt, and a black sweater. His mask had been removed by Oboro when she helped him bathe earlier. In his hand was a medium sized bag that was silver and gold. The tissue paper inside was a deep violet. In the other hand was a back pack.

Naruto smiled and hugged each of his girls and kissed their cheeks like he did every morning.

"Where are Ryu and Marco?" Naruto asked after he kissed Yoruichi and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Ryu texted me and said he was going to be gone for a few days and Marco stayed up late last night so he is currently sleeping." Yoruichi said as she removed her cheek from his and handed him a small package. "Here you go, Naru-chan!"

Naruto accepted the package and opened it.

Inside were three chocolate cat paws, the pads on the palm and fingers were made from white chocolate.

"Wow, thanks, Yoru-nee-chan." Naruto said as he turned to her and saw another package get shoved in his face.

"This one was sent from Serafall-sama and Aika." Yoruichi said as she propped it on the table.

Naruto sat down, the girls sitting also with their chocolates in hand and waiting to be given.

Naruto opened the box and inside was a large amount of various Lindt Chocolates.

Naruto saw a note and opened it.

 _Happy Day of Love, Na-koi, enjoy our sweet chocolates._

 _Love, Serafall and Aika_

Under their signatures were two kiss marks.

Naruto grimaced.

'I'm not eating these.' He thought as he moved it over. 'They might have done something funny to them.'

Toga stood up and sat in Naruto's lap, holding a small box.

"Here is my sweet, sugary chocolates, Naru-chan." Toga said with a merry smile, pulling him into her face, licked his neck. "I hope you enjoy them."

Naruto shivered at her seductive tone.

The girls glared at Toga with slight anger, but all decided to do something similar to what she did.

Naruto opened the box and inside were two chocolate knives and the blades were dipped in raspberry syrup.

Naruto gulped and smiled nervously.

"This is unique, Toga-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her in thanks.

"Anything for you, Naru-chan." Toga said as she walked back to her seat with a sway in her hips.

Naruto shivered but felt his lap get occupied by Akeno.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said as she looked at him. "You like hips now, Naruto-kun?"

Akeno dug her butt into his crotch, getting a shivered out of him, and a laugh from her lips before she handed him a small see-through bag.

Inside of it were lightning bolts made of chocolate on cookies.

"I hope you enjoy these, Naruto-kun." Akeno said as she kissed his cheek and removed herself and sat back in her previous chair.

Ravel shuffled next to him and handed him a long feather made of colored chocolate that looked like a Phoenix tail feather.

"It's beautiful Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her and kissed her sweetly. He felt her hand touch his cheek and moan slightly before pulling her lips from his.

"I expect something grand on White Day." Ravel demanded shyly, not looking at his face with a blush.

"Of course." Naruto said with a smile.

Ravel smiled and stepped aside as Oboro appeared in Naruto's lap.

"Naruto-sama, please accept this token of my love." Oboro said as she placed a chocolate heart into his hands, however, the heart was two snakes making the shape of a heart.

"I humbly accept this gift, Oboro." Naruto said before he felt her lick his nose.

"I am grateful." Oboro said with a blush before she hugged him and returned to her seat.

Koneko took her rightful place in his lap and swayed her tail as she handed Naruto her chocolates.

"I hope you like them Naruto-kun, nya." Koneko purred as she nuzzled his neck with her cheek.

Naruto opened the back and smiled as he saw a kitten head made of white chocolate with dark chocolate eyes, milk chocolate whiskers, and caramel nose and pupils.

"It's cute, like you." Naruto said as he hugged Koneko into him. "Thank you. All of you."

"White day is going to be good day for us." Yoruichi said with a mischievous smirk.

Naruto nodded and put the chocolates he received in the fridge to keep them good.

Naruto returned to the table and saw Xenovia entering.

She was wearing a frilled shirt, her locket, an open black denim jacket, tight pants, and shoes. Her blue hair was mostly covered by a gray beanie.

"Oh, no mask today Naruto-kun?" She asked as she sat down.

"Not today." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek. "I decided against it as we are going out today so why ruin the moment's right?"

Xenovia chuckled.

"I get it." She said with a smile.

All the girls, minus Koneko and Ravel, heard 'Going out' and immediately got in Naruto's face.

"What are you planning?" They basically asked.

"I'm taking Xenovia out to New York for the day as it's her birthday." Naruto said, not understanding their concern.

Breakfast was silent for the group until it was ten.

"Well, let's get going Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he stood from the table, grabbing the gift he had for her and put it in a back pack he had.

Xenovia stood up and took his hand.

"I'm ready when you are." She said cheekily.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at Oboro.

"Please send us to Grayfia-kaa-sama's New York home in Manhattan." Naruto ordered and a portal appeared before the two.

"See you all later tonight." Naruto said as he and Xenovia went through the portal.

Xenovia was in awe when she was in a house that was different from the Uzumaki Mansion.

"This is amazing." Xenovia said as she looked out the window and saw the busy street.

"Kaa-sama, Millicas, and I have vacationed here a few times." Naruto said as he walked to the door. "Which means I know the are pretty well."

"I see." Xenovia said as she followed him. "Do you think I'll fit in?"

Naruto blinked and then chuckled bringing his hand to his mouth in a failed attempt to hide his laughter.

Xenovia's cheeks puffed out before she grabbed his cheek.

"Sowwy, sowwy…." Naruto chanted as she pinched hard.

Xenovia huffed and let his face go and crossed her arms.

"But to answer your question," Naruto said as he cheek healed. "I think you look lovely and you will fit in well."

Xenovia turned to him and felt him tilt her face up to him before they kissed tenderly.

Naruto pulled back and took her hand.

"Now let's go have some fun." He said with a big smile.

Xenovia nodded with an equally big smile.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

"WE NEED TO FOLLOW THEM!" Yoruichi said loudly as Koneko and Ravel left the room.

They, as ones who trusted Naruto, decided to not get missed up in the meeting that the other girls were in.

Oboro nodded.

"I agree. Xenovia may try to get ahead of us." Oboro stated with no facial reaction but her tone spoke volumes of how she felt.

"But how? Naru-chan can sense magic." Toga said as she sat back in her chair.

"Maybe our familiars can watch him." Akeno suggested.

"Good idea."

"What is a good idea?" A bone chilling and blood freezing voice asked.

The group of women turned slowly to see Grayfia looking at them like a hawk with her sharp silver eyes.

The girls were scared the moment they saw ice start to form on the ground.

"You **_will_** _leave_ Naruto and Xenovia alone on their date. If I hear you refused to listen, I'll punish you myself." Grayfia said as chilled breath left her mouth as she spoke.

Yoruichi's fur on her tails stood on end and her ears twitched in fear as she nodded.

Akeno and Toga nodded together as they shivered.

Oboro simply nodded, not really affected by the cold, but knew when to be serious.

The cold air vanished as soon as Grayfia returned to Sirzechs's side.

 **Manhattan, New York…**

Water splashed against the boat, sending mist up to the passengers riding it.

"Wow." Xenovia said as she looked at Liberty Island, staring at the Statue of Liberty holding her torch. "She is so beautiful."

"Yeah, the man who made her used his mother's face for her." Naruto said as he also gazed on the statue that was given to the states from France.

"Really? That is so interesting." Xenovia said as she leaned into Naruto.

"After we get back to Manhattan, I'm going to take you to lunch and then we can do whatever you want and then I'll be taking you somewhere special." Naruto said cryptically as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Xenovia nodded as she continued to enjoy his arm around her.

Many of the other couples on the boat, mostly the younger generation, were looking at the two and admiring how handsome Naruto was or how beautiful Xenovia was and how they were perfect for each other.

The two devils waved good bye to Lady Liberty as they got off the boat some time later before heading off to lunch.

Naruto picked a pizza place that served pasta and both had some of both as Xenovia, never having American pizza before, tried it and loved it.

After lunch, they walked to Central Park and walked around for an hour before Naruto checked the time.

"Alright Xenovia-chan, we need to go." Naruto said after confirming it was almost 2:30.

"We have only been here for three hours." Xenovia stated as she followed Naruto back to his mother's home.

"Yeah I know, but it is six hours ahead where we are going." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

"Wait, what?"

"Just come on." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand.

Once they were back in the house, Naruto opened his back pack and pulled out a small package, not the one he had for her as a gift.

"Here, put this on and then we will leave." Naruto said as he grabbed another package from his back pack and left the room for her to change.

Xenovia blinked and looked at the packaged before placing it on the couch and opening it.

Inside was a blue dress that had an elaborate black floral design on the torso and it had a flared skirt that was down to her knees. It had long gloves that went up to her bicep and knee high high-heels with a garter belt/stocking set up. As a bonus a small flower clip with two feathers were there.

(DxD - [Bustier IV] Xenovia Quarta 2 by HighschoolDxDCards, just the skirt is longer, and the collar bone area is covered)

"I can't believe it." Xenovia said as she held the dress up and looked at it. 'This must have cost a lot of money.'

Feeling giddy, Xenovia stripped herself to her underclothes and slipped into the dress.

It was tight, but was comfortable. Her bra straps blended in with the blue of the dress and did not show on her exposed back.

Xenovia pulled on the long stockings and clipped the garter belts on and then pulled the high-heels on. She clipped the flower piece on the left side of her head and then pulled on the gloves.

'I feel so… sexy.' Xenovia thought as she stood up, getting acquainted with the high-heels. She looked in the mirror that hung on the wall and blushed slightly. 'He is going to lose himself when he sees this.'

She walked around a bit to further her ability t walk in heels and soon heard the door open and Naruto stepped out.

He wore a black pin striped suit, a red under shirt and black tie.

"Wow, you are…" Naruto started to say as he looked at Xenovia.

Xenovia giggled as he fumbled to say something nice.

"I get it. I'm so beautiful, you have nothing to say." Xenovia said as she held her arm out. "Now, where are we going that we need to be dressed like this?"

Naruto grinned as he took her arm in his and activated his teleporting seal under them.

"We're going to Paris…"

Xenovia gasped when she was in an alley. It was dusk now and there was a hustle outside.

The couple walked out of the alley and Xenovia's eyes widened when she saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance against the setting sun.

"Come on Xenovia-chan," Naruto said as he pulled her down the street gently.

"We are going to Rétro Dancing." Naruto answered as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist again. "We will be dancing."

"But I don't dance." Xenovia said quickly.

"Neither do I, but we can learn together." Naruto said as he walked with her.

The two walked in silence, taking in the sites as Naruto checked his phone and got directions to the place and soon, right as the sun was about to set, they arrived at their designated destination.

Xenovia and Naruto got into the club and spent a few hours dancing, getting close to each other and blushing. At one point Naruto and Xenovia stepped off the dance floor and got some water and some drunk men attempted to hit on Xenovia, who quickly dealt with them in a non-brutal way.

Naruto and Xenovia soon left, as they had one more stop.

Naruto and Xenovia went back into an alley and summoned their wings and quickly took flight.

"Where are we going this time Naruto-kun?" Xenovia asked as the cold air nipped her skin, but she ignored it as she tried to keep her skirt from revealing her panties to anyone who accidentally looked up.

"There." Naruto said as he pointed at the Eiffel Tower.

The Devils made their way silently to the Tower and landed on top of the tower's angled roof.

"Why are we here?" Xenovia asked as she shivered.

"I had believed this was the best place to be for this." Naruto said as he summoned his backpack and opened it up and pulled out the bag. "Happy Birthday Xenovia-chan."

Xenovia felt her heart beat faster as she took the bag from him and opened it.

It was a long, very long red scarf.

"Here?" Naruto said as he gently took it from her and wrapped it around her neck and his, pulling them closer.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Xenovia said as she hugged him, her breasts pushing against his chest.

"You're welcome Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he petted her blue hair. "There is one more thing I need to ask you Xenovia-chan."

"What is that?" Xenovia asked as she held him, her head against his chest.

"Will you marry me?"

Xenovia almost tripped.

"What did you say?" she stammered as she looked at him in the eyes that she loved so much.

"I want to marry you Xenovia-chan." He said with a warm smile. "I am marrying Ravel-chan and in Nekoshou traditions I'm to marry Koneko-chan and Yoru-nee, so I want to marry you as well. Is that a problem?"

Xenovia shook her head and started to laugh.

"No, but why ask me now?" She asked.

Naruto touched the scarf that was around them and smiled.

"Because of our personal Red Thread of Fate, I felt brave enough to ask you now."He said, holding out his pinkie.

Xenovia pulled back and laughed hard.

"You are so corny Naruto-kun." She laughed out.

Naruto frowned.

"So is that a no?" he asked.

Naruto was silenced with a heated tongue-lip lock.

The two moaned and pulled their bodies into each other even more, feeling the other up slightly.

"Does that feel like a no?" Xenovia asked when she pulled back, a string of saliva having formed between them.

"I think I need to get a ring for you to wear while we wait for our wedding." Naruto said as he nudged Xenovia's nose with his, earning a giggle.

"Oh, I forgot to bring your chocolate with me Naruto-kun." Xenovia said shocked, having forgotten them it in her room.

"Then why don't we go get it." Naruto said as he activated a seal and they were in her room at the Mansion.

It was currently 11:48 P.M. in France, so now in Japan it was 8:48 in the morning. It was the weekend so everyone would be asleep for another hour or so.

"Sit on the bed while I go grab your chocolate Naruto-kun." Xenovia said as she removed her high-heels and shuffled through her stuff.

Naruto did just that and waited patiently by taking off his jacket, tie, and his buttoned shirt to reveal a white undershirt.

"Aha, found it." Xenovia said as she stood up and walked back to him and showed him a lipstick cartridge.

"Lipstick?"

"No, it's chocolate." Xenovia said as she pulled the cap off and turned the end and a milk chocolate stick came out.

Naruto blinked and looked at Xenovia.

"First you wet the chocolate…" Xenovia said as she opened her mouth and licked the chocolate until it was soft. "Then you apply it like so."

She then rubbed some on her lips and spread it out until she had chocolate lipstick on her lips, professionally applied.

Xenovia placed the cartridge on her bedside table and leaned forward onto Naruto, her hands on his knees.

"Have a taste." She said as she puckered her lips.

Naruto sweat dropped and leaned forward.

He stuck his tongue out and placed it against her chocolate covered lips.

Xenovia flinched a bit but held still, feeling euphoric as he licked the chocolate off her lips.

"That was delicious." Naruto said as he pulled back.

"Would you like a second helping?" Xenovia asked, partially glossy eyed.

"Sure."

Xenovia applied a second layer and approached Naruto, who patted his lap. Smirking, Xenovia faced him and put her legs on either side of his legs as she sat on his legs, her breasts being pushed against his chest as they leaned forward to let Naruto lick her lips again.

Xenovia wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she started to tremble in ecstasy.

Xenovia pulled back and grabbed the cartridge but was stopped by Naruto.

"Here, stick out your tongue." Naruto said with some pants as he was getting excited.

Xenovia opened her mouth and hung her tongue out.

She felt the chocolate be placed against her tongue and rubbed back and forth, layering itself on her wet appendage.

Naruto placed the cartridge aside and pulled Xenovia forward and wrapped his lips around Xenovia's tongue, sucking on it and the chocolate.

Xenovia moaned and grind against his leg and pressed herself against him more as she moaned.

They separated and Xenovia moved off his lap and blushed.

In Naruto's lap were stains from her own excitement on his legs.

Naruto thought nothing of it as he stood up and pulled Xenovia in for a kiss.

He forced his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her close to him, reaching under her skirt and grabbing her butt, making her moan and push against him more as she wrapped her arm around his torso.

Naruto pulled his hand from her back and grabbed her right breasts, making Xenovia pull back and moan with large amounts of saliva oozing out of their mouths and onto her clothed breasts.

Naruto gripped her breasts, making Xenovia gasp and expose her neck, letting him attack her neck with this tongue.

Xenovia shivered and released more of her juices as Naruto licked her neck, gripped her breast and butt.

Xenovia gasped when she felt Naruto pull her to her bed and felt her butt touch the edge and his hands snake around her and unzip her dress.

Taking initiative, Xenovia finished unzipping the dress and removed it, leaving her in her bra and soaked panties.

Naruto removed his shirt and stained pants, making Xenovia blush more as she saw his clothed dick, but had barely enough time to think about it before Naruto hampered her lips again with his and pushed her gently against the bed.

He placed his knee against her throbbing vagina and each movement he made grazed her wet core, spurning her more.

"N...Naruto-kun…" Xenovia gasped as she pulled from his lips.

Naruto touched her face gently and kissed her nose.

"I know Xenovia-chan." He whispered huskily.

He traced her cheek to her chin with his finger and moved it down to her collar bone and then to her shoulder, playing with her bra strap.

He moved down to the center of her breasts and pulled down the hooks, as it was a front close bra, and soon her girls were left unconfined and out in the open.

Her nipples were hard from all the excitement running through her body and she wanted more from him.

"What a lovely sight I am gifted with." Naruto said as he looked into Xenovia's brown eyes.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun." Xenovia said as she fully removed her bra. "I'm yours to devour."

Naruto sighed with a smile as he leaned down and kissed Xenovia's collar bone, his hand tracing under her breast.

Naruto felt her trembling and he smirked. He rubbed his knee against her vagina again on purpose and Xenovia's back arched, pushing her breasts out.

Taking this chance, Naruto moved her arm and exposed her arm pit.

Xenovia spasmed when she felt his hot tongue run along her armpit.

"CUMMING!"

Naruto felt her gush juices all over his knee and pulled out of her armpit and saw her tired, sweaty face with glazed eyes taking deep breaths making her breasts move hypnotically with each breath.

"I love you Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he pulled back.

"I'm… sorry…" Xenovia gasped out.

Naruto tilted his head, confused.

"You did not get to orgasm." Xenovia said as she looked at his clothed dick.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said waving his hand. "It's your birthday so it was all about you today."

Xenovia smiled. She reached up and pulled him down into a gentle embrace.

"Then make this day end well and stay with me." She said tired. She was barely able to keep herself away.

"As you wish." Naruto whispered into her ear.

He repositioned Xenovia and climbed into bed with her and snuggled, both ignoring the sweat smell.

The other girls allowed the two to sleep in that day but were slightly aggressive because of it.

 **Two days before Meeting…**  
After the days training, Chopper healed Akeno and Rias's injuries, but purposely left the bruises and slight discomfort as a way of teaching them.

"You won't learn making the same mistake." He said when asked why.

Currently, Akeno and Rias were at the Uzumaki Mansion in the Hot Spring bath, relaxing after their brutal training.

"This feels nice." Akeno said as she relaxed into the warm water.

Rias stayed silent.

"Akeno…" Rias said after some time. "I'm worried about this meeting."

"Why is that Rias?"

"What if the leaders don't come to an agreement?" Rias said as she looked at her best friend. "What if Baraqiel shows up?"

Akeno stopped in her tracks.

"I see." She said.

"Akeno?"

"I am fine Rias." Akeno said with a sincere smile. "I have someone to lean on. You and Naruto-kun are my pillars, so I'll be fine."

The door opened and in walked Yoruichi, Koneko, Xenovia, Toga, and Oboro.

"Oh, seems we aren't alone." Yoruichi said mischievously.

"No, we aren't." Toga said equally mischievously.

Oboro helped Koneko and Xenovia wash their bodies, listening to Rias and Akeno screaming and moaning from Yoruichi and Toga groping their bodies.

 **Phenex Mansion…**

Ravel relaxed in the bath with Layla, Gilga and Ameyuri swimming in the water to their hearts content, earning laughs from their mom and grandma.

"I can't believe you have gotten so strong in only two weeks." Layla said proudly. "But don't let it go to your head you lady."

"I won't mother." Ravel said as she called Ameyuri and Gilga to her and picked them up in their chibi forms. "I don't plan on getting cocky like Oni-sama."

"That's my girl." Layla said as they got out of the bath.

 **Hyoudo Residence…**

Issei and Asia, having met at the door, entered the house and were greeted by Irina.

"AAgh." Issei cried out in pain when Irina hugged him.

"I'm sorry what happened?" Irina asked in a panic.

Issei groaned as Asia started healing him.

"Nothing, just training with Ryu-sensei is painful." Issei said with a chuckle. "But you know the saying, 'No Pain, No Gain.'"

Irina had a sad look on her face as she gripped her hands.

Issei saw this.

"Ever since I lost Mimic, I've been useless." She said depressed. "I have no weapon and no other way of fighting aside from the little knowledge I have on Hand to Hand fighting Ouga-sensei taught me."

"You aren't useless." Issei said as he looked into her purple eyes. "I know you are strong Irina. So don't put yourself down."

"But I don't have a weapon."

"Then I'll get Kiba to make you a sword similar to Mimic." Issei said as he pulled out his phone. "I'm sure he can do it."

Irina looked at her childhood friend as he speed dialed Kiba and started talking to the Knight, who was also tired from his training with Kurama, Haku, Asia, and Gasper.

Irina saw Issei smile as he nodded and hung up.

"Good news, you are going to get a sword very similar to Mimic tomorrow at school." Issei said happily. "Also, you said you had some expirience in fighting with your hands right?"

"Yes?"

"I think Naruto can help you with that." Issei said. "Want me to ask him?"

"Sure. I should finish that training in case I lose my sword." Irina said after some thought.

Irina could not help but feel grateful that Issei was helping her.

"Irina."

Irina looked at Asia.

"He is training to become strong enough to protect everyone." Asia said as the two girls watched Issei talk to Naruto over the phone. "But, we need to be strong to protect him when he can't."

"I agree." Irina said as Issei hung up.

"Alright, he said to bring you with me after school tomorrow after school for your training." Issei said as he entered the kitchen. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Both girls looked at each other and half smiled.

'Well, he does have a good idea.' They thought as they entered the kitchen themselves.

 **Next Day, After School, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Irina had an extra leap in her step as she walked along side Issei.

The reason for her happiness was what was around her arm. She wore a familiar arm band.

Earlier that day, Irina had received the promised sword from Kiba and true to his word it was a perfect remake of her Mimicry, only difference was it was a Devil sword.

"Don't get to happy." Issei warned. "Because if I know Naruto, he will have asked someone dangerous to train you."

Irina chuckled.

"I don't think so." She said optimistically. "I know Naruto is nice so he would not put me in danger."

They made it to the Mansion and Issei handed Irina over to Naruto as he and Xenovia went to go train with Ryu.

"So, who is training me?"

Naruto looked at her and motioned for her to follow him.

"I believe the one I asked will be suitable for you." Naruto said as he brought her to Toga, who was wearing a sports bra and pant's combo set, both red and black.

"So this is the one I'm tutoring, Naru-chan?" Toga asked as she was stretching.

"Yeah she is. Go easy on her. We don't want her dead." Naruto said as he left the two girls alone to go do his own training with Oboro.

Irina blanched at what he said.

"Wait…"

"Alright Iri-chan, do you know fighting form?" Toga asked as she stepped in front of Irina's line of sight.

"I know a little." Irina answered, sort of put off by the look Toga was giving her.

Toga nodded, walked behind Irina, and then started to feel her body.

"Yes, yes, yes." Toga said as she grabbed Irina's boobs, waist, and hips making the poor girl blush like mad. "Your three important parts are decent."

"IS this necessary?"

Toga ignored her as she felt Irina's stomach and arms and then legs.

"I see. You do have some muscle here. But it is not enough." Toga said as she released the Knight. "Your legs are now much stronger as you are a Knight for Rias, but your arms are weaker despite being able to hold a sword. So I'll help you improve your fighting style and hopefully you will be able to incorporate it into your swordsmanship."

Irina nodded.

"So, what do we do first?"

"DODGE!"

Irina was punched in the face and sent flying.

"We will work on reactions first and then we will work on form." Toga said smiling evilly.

"OOOW!" Irina screamed as she clutched her face. "THAT WAS NOT FAIR!"

"We're Devils," Toga said eerily. "There is no such thing as 'Fair'."

Irina blinked when she remembered Issei's words.

 _"Don't get to happy. Because if I know Naruto, he will have asked someone dangerous to train you."_

'Oh no…' Irina thought before she moved out of the way from a second devastating punch.

 **Skip, Three days, Kuoh Academy…**

Naruto looked through the window in the CGC (Card Game Club) clubroom he and his peerage were located, waiting for Rias to drop Gasper off for them to watch over while they were at the meeting.

He could see Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils soldiers making a barrier for their leaders and the escorts/bodyguards to use for their meeting.

Hell, he recognized members of the Devil's Assassination Corps by their uniforms being the same one Soifon wears and what Yoruichi used to wear.

'This seems like an overreaction.' Naruto thought as he stepped from the window.

"Ryu, Xenovia, Oboro." Naruto called to.

Said people looked at him.

"As your king, I want you to go with Rias and Sona to give your reports on the Incident." Naruto said. "The rest of us will be here watching over Gasper for Rias."

Ryu, Oboro, and Xenovia nodded.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama/kun." The three said as they prepared themselves.

A few minutes passed and soon, Gasper and his box with a PSP were in the room while Oboro, Xenovia, and Ryu left with Rias and Sona's peerages.

Naruto waved good bye and as soon as the door closed he sat on the couch.

The clubroom he was able to get for his Club was roughly the size of the ORC clubroom in the Old Building, but was more modern than old occult stuff that Rias had up.

There were a few long tables for the games and chairs and some couches for relaxation.

On Naruto's left was Toga, playing A Link Between Worlds on his 3DS. Koneko was on his lap, eating cookies. On his right was Yoruichi pressing her boobs into his arm as she purred from Naruto petting her ears.

Ravel was taking a nap, lying against Ameyuri and Gilga in their bigger forms. She snuggled into heir warm fluffy fur. Kurama and Haku, both the size of a normal tiger, were among the group taking a nap also.

Marco looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-sama."

"Yeah Marco?"

"I think you should talk to Ravel." Marco said seriously.

Naruto tilted his head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes." Marco said cryptically. "I suggest you talk to her soon or you might regret it. This isn't a threat, but a warning. I don't want to see either of you suffer."

Naruto nodded and looked at Ravel's sleeping form.

"I see, but these last few weeks, ever since the Kokabiel incident, we have not been able to talk to each other right." Naruto said somberly.

"I believe you can work through it, Naru-chan." Toga said cheerfully, focusing on the game.

"I do too." Koneko said with a mouth full of sweets.

Naruto smiled and hugs them.

"Thank you."

Intense pain pierced Naruto's head, but barely kept himself from making noise, but it was noticed by Marco, who saw the twitch in Naruto's eyes.

 **'MICHAEL… is… coming…'**

 **Faction Meeting Room…**

Rias, Sona, their peerage members, Ryu, Oboro, and Xenovia saw their Kings appear.

Standing before them was Serafall Leviathan, Sirzechs Lucifer, and Ajuka Beelzebub.

Behind them were Soifon, Grayfia, and Kurotsuchi.

"I hate this." Kurotsuchi said as he looked around. "It's a waste of my time being here. I could be several steps closer to figuring out how to make clones of the blonde ghoul but no I have to be here for a stupid meeting."

"Mayuri…" Grayfia said coldly. "Speak of my son like that again and I'll kill you."

Kurotsuchi growled a bit and looked at the young Devils.

"Boosted Gear, Sword Birth, Twilight Healing, Absorption Line, Mirror Alice." He said as he looked at the line up. "Some powerful items you all have. I would like to experiment on you all someday."

To say the groups were scared for their lives was an understatement. This man, who looked like royalty with the way he was dressed, made Toga look like a child compared to him.

"Mayuri, don't scare them." Ajuka said, reprimanding his Queen.

Soifon looked around, feeling for Yoruichi. She smiled when she felt her, but then frowned when she sensed she was on Naruto.

"So it seems the gang is almost all here?"

The Devil's saw Azazel with his body guard, Vali the White Dragon Emperor.

"I can see you have gotten stronger since I last saw you, Red Dragon Emperor." Vali said confidently as he looked at Issei, who said nothing as he glared at his rival.

"I'm sorry for being the last one here. I had to be talked into bringing a body guard." Michael said as he appeared with a woman.

"Ouga." Ryu said as he saw his wife.

"Ryu." Ouga said as her face stayed stern and serious.

Everyone looked at Ouga, and all could say she was gorgeous.

She was above average height. She wore a military uniform, a magatama necklace, and had a scar on her cheek. She had large breasts, slim waist and large hips. (1)

'Damn it Ryu-Sensei!' Issei thought as he respectfully tried to not get aroused by a married woman.

Ouga looked over all who were present and saw Irina, and her stern fierce face brightened.

"Irina!" Ouga proclaimed as she hugged the brunette into her big boobs. "I missed you so much. How have you been and have you been keeping up with your training?"

Irina had no chance to answer before Ouga pulled her from her boobs.

"Sorry, we can talk after the meeting alright?" Ouga asked concerned.

Irina nodded.

"Thank you, I can't wait."

Ouga returned to her spot behind Michael.

All the leaders gathered around the table, their body guards nearby.

"Now that everyone is here, let us begin." Sirzechs said as he and all the other leaders sat down.

 **Outside of Kuoh City limit…**

"Come on, I want to go in there and thrash some trash." A random magician said anxiously.

"No." Orochimaru said sternly. "We need to wait for the last three people to arrive."

"I want to see my dear Shirone so badly, nya." Kuroka pouted. She wanted to rush into the town, make her way to the school, destroy the barrier, see her sister and husband-to-be.

Itachi and Harribel watched the Nekoshou act like a child as she continued to act like a child.

'Seriously? She is supposed to be how old?' Itachi thought as he looked at Kuroka.

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Katerea shouted when she appeared, hearing Kuroka whining.

"Calm down Katerea." A voice said as a large amount of small paper squares appeared and formed a woman.

She had amber eyes, short lavender hair (which had a paper flower clipped in a bun) a labret piercing and a long black cloak covered her body to hide it.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO KONAN!" Katerea shouted before a piece of paper with the word 'Bomb' on it slapped her mouth shut.

"Yell again and that will blow your head off." Konan said calmly as she glared at Katerea.

 **Kuoh Academy, Faction Meeting…**

"…After Kokabiel was… disposed of, Naruto turned his attention on us and Ryu, Xenovia, and Oboro stopped him by sealing him." Rias stated as she finished her report.

"I can confirm that what Rias said was true." Ryu said as Xenovia and Oboro nodded.

The Faction leaders nodded.

"May I ask where Naruto is?" Michael asked.

He had not seen the boy when he got here, so he assumed he was late. However, Naruto never showed up during the meeting so far.

"He is here in the school, keeping an eye on someone dear to me as a favor." Rias answered.

"Naruto-sama did not want to be here for personal reasons." Oboro answered, looking at Kurotsuchi.

"He should fear me." Kurotsuchi said eerily.

He gripped his strange katana, but stopped when Ajuka glared at him.

"Besides my Queen, why would Naruto not want to be here?" Ajuka asked. "He has a peerage so they could look after your friend and he could be here."

"I cannot speak for him besides that one thing." Oboro said calmly.

Michael, leaning into his hands with his calm smile.

"It seems he is troubled. Ghouls have always been trouble, even all the way back to their origin." He said calmly.

Xenovia's eyes widened a bit in curiosity.

"Lord Michael, what is the origin of Ghouls?" Xenovia asked, getting all eyes from the faction leaders and their guards. "I mean, didn't vampires spread the legends of ghouls by turning people?"

Michael smile lessened a bit.

"Actually, started in the Great Lake Region and Atlantic Coasts of the United States and Canada." Michael said. "You see, centuries before the Faction War, there was a woman who was sentenced to death with other prisoners and to survive in the harsh environment, she ate them. Her body morphed into a hideous creature, thus the first Wendigo was born and Cannibalism was brought into the world."

All who were young devils and under 100 years old were shocked.

"Years passed and this woman continued to eat humans, but her hunger would never be satisfied. But she gained power and regained her mind and human form." Michael said as he swished his hand and an image of a tall woman with exceptionally long, dark and wavy hair with a motherly figure. Her eyes are bright with white pupils. She's clad in a long that reaches down to her feet, it's black from the ankles and upwards while the lower parts are white. On her head was a set of deer antlers. (2)

"She became the Original Wendigo. She then traveled the world, spreading rumors and cannibalism throughout the world. However, certain countries used the word 'Ghoul' instead of Wendigo." Michael continued. "Soon, she met the vampire clan and gave them the power to create ghouls by tainting their blood with her power, but only powerful Shinso vampires had that power, which is how Naruto was turned. So that is the origin of the Ghoul Queen and how Vampires gained the power to create them."

The room was silent as everyone who heard this thought about what they just heard.

"Is..is there a way for us to contact her?" Issei asked.

"We can't." Azazel said as he looked at Issei. "I've tried to find her but after two hundred years of searching I gave up. She probably does not want to be found at all."

Issei nodded.

"So, back on track," Azazel said as he looked at Issei and Vali. "What do you two want from this peace treaty?"

 **Kuoh City Limits…**

"What took you so long?" Orochimaru asked the final member of the Khaos Brigade arrived.

"I'm sorry." She said calmly. "I was talking to Leader-sama as she was heading towards something special."

"I see." Orochimaru said as he looked her over.

She had vibrant red-pink hair, pale pink eyes. She wore an Arabic style dress and had metal arm bands around her biceps.

"What did Leader-sama want Morgiana (3)?" Konan asked her teammate.

"I cannot say. She wanted it secret." Morgiana said as she shook her head.

"Alright, we are all here." Orochimaru said to Itachi, Kuroka, Harribel, Konan, Katerea, and Morgiana alongside the Magicians. "Now the Khaos Vanguard Squad shall commence their attack."

 **CGC Clubroom…**

Marco yawned as he stretched, waiting for the meeting to end so he could help Layla train Ravel that day.

Naruto sank more into the couch as Kurama, who woke up after Gasper was dropped off, was making funny faces at Gasper who was trying not to laugh so he did not wake up Ravel and the sleeping familiars.

Koneko, like Yoruichi, was leaning into him and getting her head rubbed while Toga lay across his lap.

Naruto blinked when he saw a massive magic circle and a large amount of Magicians appeared in the room.

"Shit, I thought the little vampire would be alone." One of them said.

"Who cares, let's kill them and take him." The leader said.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked as he leaned back.

"Got ya."

 **Faction Meeting…**

"I WANT PEACE!" Issei shouted enthusiastically as he thought of the large harem he would get if peace was to reign.

"Vali?"

"I don't care as long as I can fight strong fighters." Vali said as he leaned against the wall.

Before anything could be said, a large magic circle appeared outside in the barrier and a mini army of Magicians start pouring out of it.

"We are being attacked?" Soifon shouted as she saw the magicians appear. 'Why did no one say anything?'

 **Outside the Barrier…**

All of the guards brought from the factions lay on the ground dead as Orochimaru, Harribel, Itachi, Kuroka, Morgiana, Katerea, and Konan slaughtered them all.

"That was fun, nya." Kuroka said as she pulled her hand out of a devil's chest.

"Well, the hard part is to come." Harribel said as she tapped the back of Tiburon on her shoulder. "We have to wait for the Magicians to report that they have the Vampire."

'Orochimaru!' they all heard.

"What is it?"

'I'm sorry, we were overpowered so we could not get the vampire.'

"Who stopped you?"

'The familiar of that ghoul Leader-sama wants.'

Orochimaru's eyes widened and a sadistic smirk appeared on his face as he cut communication.

"Harribel…"

Said woman looked at the leader of the Vanguard.

"Destroy the barrier. We are going in hot."

"Roger that." Harribel said as she stepped closer to the barrier and held Tiburon out.

"Now, Balance Breaker!"

 **Faction Meeting…**

Issei and the peerage watched in awe as they watched Vali, Soifon, Ouga, and Ryu decimate the Magicians as they continuously appeared.

Ryu's Yamato-no-Orochi O.S. roared as it slammed into their enemy.

Ouga, being a master of hand to hand and magic control, was able to punch her opponents out of the air with long range punches.

Soifon was using her Artificial Sacred Gear to slice through Magicians in its sealed state with ease.

Vali was using his balance breaker.

"Wow. Amazing. I would have only a minute to do any of that." He said as he watched his rival.

 **"There is no contest between the two of you currently."** Ddraig informed his partner.

"I know," Issei said sadly. "You don't need to remind me."

The door to the room opened and in walked Naruto and the rest of his peerage alongside Gasper who was on Naruto's back.

"Sorry, but a bunch of shitty magicians attacked and wanted Gasper what is going on outside?" Naruto asked when he felt the mass of powers outside.

Before anyone could answer him, they felt a massive power outside the barrier and the barrier shatter like glass and many more powers, stronger than the magicians stepped forward.

'I know this power.' Toga and Yoruichi thought as they looked out the window.

"Harribel-sensei." Toga whispered.

"We are under attack." Michael said. "We need to fight back."

"First, we need to restore that barrier." Sirzechs said. "Ajuka, please work with Michael to make a new barrier."

"Alright." Ajuka said as he looked at Kurotsuchi. "You are coming too."

"Alright." His queen said, clearly angered he could not fight.

Michael, Ajuka, and Kurotsuchi teleported outside and almost instantly made a new barrier.

"Here, take this." Azazel said as he placed an arm band on Gasper and Issei's arms. "This will help you control your power. It's just something I made you after I saw you a few weeks ago."

"Gasper, Asia, Ravel-chan." Naruto said to the three. "I would like you all to stay near Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-kaa-sama when we go out there."

Asia and Gasper nodded while Ravel frowned.

"Naruto-sama," Ravel said as she looked at him. "I can help you fight."

"No, I want you in the back. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I can help you."

"Ravel, I'm not asking, I'm telling you as your King to stay with Lucifer-sama."

Ravel shook as she clenched her hands and glared angrily at Naruto.

"Fine, I will." She said hotly before she walked over to Asia and Gasper and walked them to Sirzechs's side.

"I'll stay with them too, Naruto-sama." Marco said as he walked next to his student and Asia and Gasper. "I'm not suited for these types of fights."

"Alright Marco, please keep them safe." Naruto said gratefully.

Marco nodded and glanced at Ravel, who was looking very angry and irritated.

'What did I tell you Naruto-sama?' Marco thought as he shook his head.

The group exited the room and went to face their opponents.

"HOLY SHIT!" Issei shouts with a bloody nose when he sees Harribel, standing before her team.

Harribel had what looked like bones covering segments of her body, revealing lots of exposed flesh and in her right hand was a massive bone that looked like a shark fin.

"My, my, that was easier than I thought." Orochimaru said as he stepped out from behind Harribel along with Itachi, Kuroka, Katerea, Konan, Morgiana, and more magicians.

"HEY SHIRONE!" Kuroka shouted happily as she saw Koneko, who stepped back.

Naruto touched her hand and it was grabbed tightly by her smaller hand.

"Harribel-sensei." Toga said as she stepped out.

"Toga." Harribel said with very little surprise. "I thought you were dead."

"Please, leave." Toga begged. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sorry Toga." Harribel said as she held out Tiburon, a yellow magic forming inside of it and ended in the tip. She swung it and released the magic and it pierced Toga's torso, leaving a large gaping hole on her side.

Toga's eyes were wide as she looked at her former teacher and started to fall.

"TOGA!" Naruto screamed

'Na…ru…' she thought before she was caught by Yoruichi and brought to Asia, who started to heal Toga.

"You Bitch!" Yoruichi yelled. "She was your student, and yet you still attempted to kill her!"

Harribel tilted her head.

"No fight is without casualties." Harribel said emotionlessly. "Toga chose your side, thus she chose to die by my sword as a casualty to limit our casualties."

Yoruichi activated Shunko, deactivating the magic on her face showing her scar, and charged at Harribel and punched her but was blocked by Tiburon's blade.

"Do it now Orochimaru-sama!" Harribel shouted.

Orochimaru nodded and waved his hands.

"Perfect Cube." He said.

Naruto, Azazel, Koneko, Serafall, Ryu and Ouga were covered in purple boxes and floated in the air. They grew bigger and were large enough to fit dozens of people each.

"What's going on?"

"OROCHIMARU! I SAID I WANTED TO FIGHT SHIRONE!"

Naruto turned and saw Kuroka in his box looking at her leader.

"Sorry, but the portal I used was randomized." Orochimaru said as he looked around.

Katerea was in a box with Azazel.

Serafall was in a box with Konan.

Morgiana was in a box with Koneko.

Itachi was in a box with Ouga and Ryu.

Yoruichi was busy fighting Harribel to really notice she was in a floating box.

"Now, everyone else, attack them." The head magician said as Soifon and Vali pulled back down to the group.

"Alright everyone." Sirzechs said as he erected a barrier with Grayfia and Marco. "We are going to fight, prepared yourselves."

Asia, Ravel, and Gasper were the only ones who did not nod as they looked after Toga, whose wound was sealed but was barely awake after losing a lot of blood. Her body was hot and she was breathing fast.

Kurama and Haku, who were in bigger forms, stayed near by the three next to Toga to protect them if anything happened to Sirzechs, Grayfia or Marco.

Rias's peerage, Sona's peerage, and the rest of Naruto's that was not in the boxes prepared themselves, minus Oboro.

Kiba summoned his Sword of Betrayer and charged head first into the wave of Magicians.

Issei summoned Ascalon and cut down his enemies.

Soifon activated her ASG and Shunko. With them both, she was instant killing her opponents with fast ease.

Vali mowed through them like butter in his Balance Breaker.

Chopper was in Kung-Fu Point punching and kicking enemies.

Carrot had her gloves on and used their retractable claws to channel her Electro into them to attack the ones she fought.

Xenovia and Irina, who was using the Devil-Mimic sword she got from Kiba, hacked through the magicians.

Sona's peerage attacked their fair share of enemies.

Meanwhile, Sona, Rias and Akeno stayed behind everyone to give their long range support attacks.

Oboro looked at her master as he dodged Kuroka's attacks.

'Naruto-sama…'

 **Morgiana Vs Koneko…**

Meanwhile, Koneko was punching Morgiana who easily kept dodging Koneko's punches.

"Take this seriously." Koneko said as she attempted a kick.

"Why would I when my job is to not fight." Morgiana said as she blocked the kick.

 **Itachi Vs Ryu and Ouga…**

Ryu and Ouga looked at Itachi as he looked back.

"I would rather not fight you both, but I do, so I guess I'll have to end this quickly." Itachi said as he activated his Balance Breaker. "Susano!"

An ethereal skeleton appeared, then muscle and flesh covered it, and then samurai armor wrapped around it and Itachi was protected from head to toe. The figure was huge, making the box expand more.

"Japanese God of Storms, hugh?" Ouga said with a smirk as she looked at Ryu. "Seems like a match made in heaven right, Ryu?"

"You're fucking right." Ryu said as Tokageroh chuckled. "Tokageroh, into the wooden sword."

The spirit did and Ryu put a large amount of magic into his weapon and his spirit partner.

"O.S.: YAMATO-NO-OROCHI-GO!" Ryu shouted as his Over Soul took shape and soon he stood on the head of a large Yamato-no-Orochi with Ouga. (5)

"This is new." Ouga said as she tried to stay balanced.

Ryu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"It is, but I can tell you the details later my sweet Ouga." Ryu said confidently.

"Don't get cozy with me, Ryu." Ouga said angrily.

Ryu chuckled.

"The Great River Spirit?" Itachi said as he looked at Ryu's Over Soul. "Guess this won't be as easy as I had hoped."

 **Konan Vs Serafall…**

Konan dodged Serafall's ice as she split into several pieces of paper.

"What are you?" Serafall pouted as she missed again.

"I am a Shikigami." Konan said as she partially reformed, her face looking angular and white as she was not fully formed. "I can dodge all your ice with ease."

Konan was hit in the back with a piece of floating ice, shredding the paper.

"YES!" Serafall cheered. "Score and point, Sera-tan wins!"

"Really?"

Serafall gasped when the ruined paper reformed and Konan appeared unscathed.

"I see I'll have to be serious." Serafall said.

"If you are worried about hurting your friends, then don't worry. The Perfect Cube Orochimaru has us in is unbreakable." Konan informed as several paper shuriken were made.

"Oh really? Thanks for the tip." Serafall said as a huge amount of ice formed around her.

 **Azazel Vs Katerea…**

Azazel easily dodged and continued to dodge Katerea's attacks.

"HOLD STILL FALLEN BASTARD!" Katerea shouted as she continued to fail to hit Azazel.

"You know, for a beauty, you sure are ugly." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!"

 **Yoruichi Vs Harribel…**

Yoruichi continued to punch at Harribel who blocked them with Tiburon.

"You are more pumped to fight than last time Blood Sage." Harribel exclaimed as she countered Yoruichi's punch and landed her own blow against the Nekoshou. "But you still aren't strong enough to fight me evenly. You aren't even close to the power you used against the former Beelzebub."

The two ended in a clench.

"Of course I'm not." Yoruichi said with a smirk. "Because that power you felt that day was not entirely my own."

"What are you talking about?" Harribel asked as she barely dodged a kick.

"Do you want to know?" Yoruichi asked as she pulled back.

"Show me that power that 'Isn't entirely yours'." Harribel demanded.

Yoruichi smirked.

"Fine then. I have not used this power in quite a while, like Shunko. So don't blame me if you die." Yoruichi said as she held out her hand. A summon seal of Naruto's appeared in her hand and soon a small neon-green and neon-purple human looking sprite appeared in her hand.

"Say hello, to the Spirit of Thunder, Kirin!" Yoruichi said as she held her hand up and Kirin grew to a large size. (6)

Lighting ruptured from Kirin's body and connected to Yoruichi's, merging with her Shunko.

"My partner Kirin amplifies my affinity with lightning and other abilities making me stronger." Yoruichi said.

Harribel looked at the ancient primordial Spirit before her.

"Is that thing supposed to terrify me?" She asked as she gathered water around her blade. "Because it isn't working."

Harribel's eyes widened when Yoruichi vanished leaving the S. o. T. all she could see.

"As I said, Kirin amplifies all of my abilities with its lightning." Yoruichi said as she was above Harribel. "And you using water doesn't help."

Harribel was sent to the ground of the Cube and electricity shocked her, making her scream in pain.

All who were near say the S. o. T. and were surprised at how powerful it was.

 **Kuroka Vs Naruto…**

'Yoru-nee is so powerful.' Naruto thought.

"Don't get distracted, nya!" Kuroka said angrily as she kicked him in the head.

"FUCK!"

Naruto skidded.

'This bitch is strong.' He thought as he looked t Kuroka.

She was not even paying attention to him fully as she looked into the cube that had Koneko fighting Morgiana.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Naruto shouted.

"I AM BUT I AM INTERESTED IN SHIRONE'S FIGHT TOO, NARUTO-CHAN!" Kuroka shouted back.

Naruto scoffed.

"You aren't even taking this seriously are you?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"No, and why would I when you are my chosen, nya?" Kuroka said hotly, crossing her arms under her boobs, making them look bigger.

"I'm not your chosen, but I guess I'll take you out while you aren't serious." Naruto said as he flexed his fingers.

"OBORO!"

A portal appeared and said dragon/pawn appeared and it closed.

"Naruto-sama." She said with a bow.

"It's time for us to fight together." Naruto said as he held his left hand out to Oboro.

Oboro looked at Kuroka, who had a curious look on her face, wondering what they were going to do.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Oboro said as she took his hand. "I expect a reward for this later."

Naruto chuckled.

"I promise I'll reward you."

Oboro smiled lightly as she closed her eye and Naruto closed his.

Kuroka looked at the two of them and felt their magic synchronizing and then Oboro glowed purple and became light and applied herself on Naruto's left arm, to the shoulder. (7)

The light died down and it revealed a dragon arm. It had for fingers, had purple gems on it and it moved as if it was a part of Naruto. (8)

"Dragonic Resonance: Cursed Dragon Armament!" Naruto said as the gems glowed, opening his eyes to have his left eye be purple with slit pupil.

Kuroka smirked.

'His power has merged to that little dragon's own power, nya.' She thought as she entered a stance. 'I wonder what he can do, nya?'

Kuroka felt a fist collide with her face.

'What?'

Naruto laughed as he lunged at her prone form and punched her again, sending her up into the air.

Both Katerea and Konan looked over and saw Naruto using this new power.

'He is strong even without using her power or knowledge.' They thought as they returned their attention to their fights.

Kuroka however was the least impressed having been on the receiving end of his punch.

She landed and rolled out of the way of a downward strike.

"You hit me, nya!" Kuroka shouted as she jumped up and held her cheek. "That really hurt Naruto-chan. How could you hit me, nya?"

Naruto stayed silent.

'Stay focused.' He thought.

'I am, Naruto-sama.' Oboro said as her image appeared in the purple gems. 'I knew it. It is too early to use this power.'

'I know, but Kuroka is not an opponent we can go easy on.' Naruto thought as he looked at the Nekoshou. 'I will beat her.'

Naruto lunged again and another small portal appeared before him and he threw and other punch, landing against Kuroka's stomach.

"So that is the power of that ability, nya." Kuroka said as she ducked under his second punch, as she was grabbing her stomach. "Create portals and use them to get close to your opponent, nya. Simple and affective."

Kuroka spun on the ground and kicked Naruto in the chin, sending him back, but he created a portal behind him and he appeared behind her.

All the gems on his arm were glowing bright and a brilliant purple and black flame appeared.

Kuroka glanced over her shoulder and saw his attack charging.

"I don't just get Oboro's portal magic, I get Vritra's Cursed Flames as well." Naruto stated as he channeled his flames into a condensed sphere in the palm of his claws dragon arm. 'Thanks for the attack idea Issei.'

"CURSED DRAGON BULLET!" Naruto said as he palm thrust his attack at the Stray Cat.

Kuroka smirked.

"Come forth, Spirit of Wind: Chomei." (9)

A gale of wind engulfed Kuroka and pushed Naruto's attack upward, sending the projectile into the wall of their Perfect Cube.

 **With Yoruichi…**

Having used Lighting to make bonds to keep Harribel from moving, Yoruichi looked up and saw a pale green giant similar to her Kirin, but thin, and had what looked like its arms has razor looking feathers on it. It too had tribal markings on its body and was channeling its power into Kuroka.

"It's not possible." Yoruichi said.

"It is." Harribel stated as she struggled. "Kuroka is annoying, but she has worked hard and that spirit chose her to be its master. Your little ghoul even with that dragon's power is now powerless against the primordial wind spirit, like I am now against the primordial spirit of Lightning."

"Shit!" Yoruichi shouted as she tried to break the Perfect Cube's wall to get to Naruto.

"I can say for certain that it's useless." Harribel said as she looked at Yoruichi's futile attempts.

 **Ouga and Ryu…**

"Damn it!" Ryu shouted as his Over Soul lost another head.

"You know the legend of that beast." Itachi said from within his warrior. "Susano'o got the beast drunk and then chopped off the eight heads. So I can say this reenactment is pleasing to know that Susano'o wins again."

"So," Ouga said as she appeared behind Itachi's ethereal warrior. "If you are Susano'o-no-Mikoto and Ryu is the Yamato-no-Orochi, then does that make me Kushinada-hime?"

Ouga's hand was charged with her spirit power and she punched the spine of Susano's back, splitting it's 'flesh' open revealing its spine and it cracked, shocking Itachi and causing his left eye to bleed.

"Seems like Susano had a weakness after all." Ouga said as she punched the spine again and the massive warrior roared and vanished in a vortex of power and Itachi had lost a lot of power.

"I see. I still have a lot to learn." Itachi said as he wiped the blood off his face and then held his hands up. "I surrender."

 **Serafall…**

Serafall took heavy breathes as she looked at Konan, who was also taking heavy breathes.

Ice and paper scattered around the Perfect Cube and all of it was damaged in one way or another.

Serafall's clothes were torn here and there, her panties being exposed at the hip and her right nipple on full display from a paper kunai slicing her clothed chest.

Konan reformed and stood relaxed, confusing Serafall.

"Let's call this a draw." Konan said as she turned away from Serafall to look at Kuroka's cube. "There is no real point in fighting each other."

"What?" Serafall asked confused.

"We are dead even, so why even try. Let's just sit back and watch the other fights." Konan suggested.

Serafall stayed on guard.

"Fine. I surrender." Konan said holding her hands out, waiting to be cuffed, which ice appeared around her wrists and linked together.

 **Azazel…**

"Down Fall Dragon Another Armor." Azazel said as he held up his Down Fall Dragon Spear, which glowed a dark gold and formed around him, giving him gold dragon armor.

'Shit.' Katerea thought as she was heavily hurt. 'I can't die here. I need to live to help him.'

 **Koneko…**

Koneko stopped trying to attack Morgiana and both watched Naruto get pushed back by Kuroka's Spirit of Wind push Naruto back.

'Naruto-kun.' Koneko thought as she saw Naruto stand up and wobble a bit before he stabilized himself.

 **Naruto…**

Naruto tried to stay calm and focus.

The real downside with using Oboro now as a weapon was he needed to stay focused to keep their connection stable. But with the revealing of the Spirit of Wind, Naruto was barely able to keep his cool.

"You aren't going to win with that toy, nya." Kuroka taunted. "You should use your ghoul power."

Naruto ignored her and lunged at her to only be hit backward with a blast of wind going over 30mph.

'I don't understand Orochimaru want him to use that power.' Kuroka thought as she watched Naruto stand again.

Before Harribel destroyed the barrier, Orochimaru told them he would be splitting everyone up into groups and told them that if any of them face Naruto, they need to get him to use his ghoul abilities.

'I got to do it.' Kuroka thought as she side stepped a punch from Naruto and chopped him to the ground.

Naruto swiped Kuroka's feet, sending her to the ground as he rolled over and went to hit her, but was palm struck and forced into the ground by Chomei.

"Thanks for the save, nya." Kuroka said as she stood up and looked down at Naruto as he struggled to get free from Chomei's grasp. "You won't be able to break free unless you use Alucard's power."

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he continued to try. "I WON'T DO IT!"

Kuroka sighed and snapped her fingers.

Wind funneled around Naruto and forced itself into his small cuts that he had accumulated during his fight, making him scream in pain as the air forced itself through his body before it stopped.

"Sure you won't do it, nya?"

"No…" Naruto said weakly.

He was hit with the same attack again.

'I don't want to do this, nya.' Kuroka thought as she looked at Naruto and then glanced at Koneko, seeing and feeling the pain her beloved baby sister was feeling through her use of sage mode given to her when she used Chomei's power. 'Please just do it.'

Naruto continued to scream as the wind continued its assault on his body.

He stopped when the wind died down and he gasped for air. His skin now had tears in it from the forced air pressure into his blood stream and blood spilled from his body. Naruto felt his muscles scream in pain. His clothes were ruined and his stomach was exposed from the last two attacks from Chomei, showing the remnants of the seal on him.

'Oboro…' Naruto thought as he gasped for air, see Kuroka walk next to him and squat near his head. 'Separate from me and get as far as possible.'

'I won't do that Naruto-sama.' Oboro thought. 'I won't abandon you.'

'You won't be. I just don't want you getting assimilated when I use Akasha's power.' Naruto thought as he opened his blurred eyes. 'I want you to be safe, so please leave me.'

Oboro was conflicted and clenched her teeth.

'Naruto-sama…'

'It's going to be alright Oboro.' Naruto thought as he looked at his left arm.

Oboro nodded and soon separated herself from him and appeared next to Kuroka, but her body was tense. Kuroka was on guard but had to bite her cheek to keep from awing as Oboro's body vanished, leaving her maid outfit on a baby dragon with one eye. Remembering Oboro was her enemy, Kuroka used a blast of wind to send Oboro into the wall, but a portal appeared behind her and she was next to Sirzechs and the others in the barrier.

"OBORO?" Ravel asked as she saw her friend's tiny dragon form. "What happened?"

"My body slows when we end that technique and I revert to my true form. It is a trade off, but that is because we have not perfected the ability yet." Oboro explained as they all had seen what she had done with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was watching Naruto intently.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

 **Mindscape…**

He soon saw Akasha in his mindscape.

"I don't know for sure if I should trust you fully." Naruto told her, getting a nod of understanding. "But I need some power to fight and protect myself and others. So please help me?"

Naruto bowed deeply.

"Of course." Akasha said as she pulled him up and smiled. "I'll help my godson in any way I can."

Naruto felt his heart get pulled but ignored it.

Akasha held her arms out.

Getting what she was asking, Naruto wrapped his arms around her. He felt a small amount of power flow into him.

 **Kuoh Academy…**

Kuroka stepped back when Naruto started to emit the Dark Power of Alucard and Chomei let out a strained roar as it tried to keep him still but soon had its arm torn off and thrown away.

"Nyahaha, that is what I'm talking about." Kuroka said as she reformed Chomei's arm and it appeared behind her as Naruto stood up.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk." Naruto said as he ripped the remnants of his shirt off, showing her his toned body. "So I'm going to shut you up."

The black markings spread to his face, part of his neck, to his collar bone and down his arm to his lower bicep.

"I oh so love challenges, nya." Kuroka said as she called forth tempests of winds in her hands mixed with her natural poison magic.

The Perfect Cube holding the two of them and the others shattered, forcing everyone who could to summon their wings, and a blade stabbed Naruto in the right kidney from the back.

"You sure took your time getting that power ready." Orochimaru stated as Naruto turned his head and saw the snake man holding a blade that had extended. It looked like a Chinese dual edge sword. (Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword)

"Artificial Sacred Gear: Tamashi no Sosei." Orochimaru said as he tugged his blade down a bit, and slowly the blade retracted from Naruto, blood rolling down the cold metal.

As the tip slowly pulled out, it stopped as a blue light emitted from the wound.

Naruto felt pain beyond pain.

His body was freezing cold, blazing hot, being drowned, electrocuted, it was most concentrated in the wound and soon Naruto was feeling as if he was getting heavy and soon he started to lose his vision.

All went black when a small blue and rose colored orb the size of a baseball squeezed out of his wound.

'Perfect, a clean extraction.' Orochimaru thought as he retracted his sword quickly, the blade returning to its original size.

Kuroka saw Naruto's eyes.

They were dull and he started to collapse and soon he was falling to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Kuroka screams but he vanished in a blur.

Kuroka looked around and saw Morgiana flying. The arm bands around her arms had sprouted flaming chains that acted as wings. In her arms was Naruto.

"Thank goodness, nya." Kuroka said with a sigh before she turned to Orochimaru, like everyone else. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO YOU BASTARD?"

Orochimaru chuckled as he held the orb. It floated in his palm as his sword was in his right hand.

"To think a Shinso vampire could merge her soul with a male human's soul so nicely." He said as he ignored Kuroka.

Everyone watched as he slashed the ground with his SG, and soon a stone coffin rose from the ground. The lid fell to the ground and everyone who fought in the faction war gasped and many of the young devils were confused and awestruck.

Inside, wearing a small black dress that looked like a nightie, was a beautiful woman with long pink hair. Her skin was cracked and was a grayed peach.

"AKASHA!" Konan and Katerea shouted as they recognized the one inside the coffin. "What did you do Orochimaru?"

"(Evil Chuckle) I merely took the soul of the boy and the vampire." He said as he held out the now known soul. "My ASG can gather the souls of the deceased and place them into corpses. So I used magic to recreate Akasha Bloodriver's perfectly."

Soon the soul vanished and entered the body.

The cracks vanished and her skin cleared and lightened.

Her eyes cracked open and she took her first breathe.

 **Chapter 18, DONE!**

 **1 Ouga from Yuuna of the Haunted Hot Springs, for her clothes look up chapter 121 pg 17**

 **2 Winter Goddess from Ancient Magus Bride, adult form, not pregnant, with deer horns to signal her being the Queen.**

 **3 Morgiana from Magi. If you want to know what she looks like, it's her third appearance in the manga end.**

 **4 Harribel's released Resurreccion is her Balance Breaker**

 **5 Ryu's Giant Over Soul, look up Tokageroh, it will have the list of Ryu's Over Soul's.**

 **6 Spirit of Thunder from Shaman King the Manga, Name is from Sasuke's Kirin attack**

 **7 Soul Eater Weapon transformation and Take-over magic from Fairy Tail merged together.**

 **8 Gandora the Dragon of Destruction's arm from Yugioh, but the gems are purple instead of red.**

 **9 Spirit of Wind from Shaman King the Manga, Name is from Chomei the Seven Tails from Naruto**


	19. Ashes and Dust

**_Original Posted On: Feb 24 , 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Monkeyman_**

 **(Evil Cackle)**

 **Man in Shadows: "Puny Mortals, Bow before the new author of The Ghoul of the Gremory Family: Lord Two-Shaft Hammerjack. From this day forward, Rias will replace Koneko as head girl, Toga will be tortured, and all future women will be Naruto's, Asia and Irina will be with Naruto who steOW…"**

Bratja Rasa: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HAMMERJACK?" (Raises fist)

 **Lord Two-Shaft Hammerjack: (Head swells) "What the hell Bratja? You were off in your depression so I thought I would…"**

Bratja Rasa: (Intense glare) Would do what?

 **Lord Two-Shaft Hammerjack: (Sweat drop) "I thought I could do announcements?"**

Bratja Rasa: (Sighs while pinches nose) "Look Hammerjack, I hired you because you are a family friend. But throughout the entire scripting procedure, you did nothing but play your 3DS and eat burritos, so you have two choices: Take a pay cut and actually help us, or lose your job."

 **Lord Two-Shaft Hammerjack: (Desperate) "Bu…but you can't fire me."**

Bratja Rasa: (Inquisitive look) Really? (Pulls out control and pushes a button)

 **Lord Two-Shaft Hammerjack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

 **(silence….. Thud)**

Okay, enough theatrics, I'm sorry for the wait. My heart was not in this chapter. I am going through a tough time IRL. Quit my job, breaking up with my girlfriend, and then being told I'm useless by someone close to me put me in a funk. So this chapter may be a letdown.

Also, Lord Two-Shaft Hammerjack is just a character I made up. Actually thought of changing my name but this seemed more…. Satisfying.

Oh, before I forget, this is the last chapter I will have the Poll for Koneko's pregnancy open. Once I post next chapter it will be taken down as I am making a Original Arc before going into the Season three stuff.

Review Response:

Temsen: Yeah Kuroka is a little more stupid and playful in this one. She isn't dumb persay, she has street smarts but without real training on reading people's body language, she was tricked by Orochimaru.

Animaman: Im sorry, but you are the one who may be very disappointed with this chapter.

xXCoopyXx: I like this. You are right, Akasha could have just never appeared but she still took the time to be a part of her life. But more will be explained later.

The Great Dullahan: I know, you would think Azazel would have the Peerages train in their weaknesses to lessen the damage but nope. Yep, I love Chopper and Carrot, both cute mascots and wanted to give them a better role as they have been secondary characters as of late. Yep Durandal plus cooking equals disaster. Grayfia really is best mom. Yeah that movie The Last actually made me want to do this scene with Xenovia and Naruto as I knew her birthday was coming up. Yeah, but the pay off for Ravel and Naruto will be worth the damage.,,,, hopefully. Yeah I liked writing that scene and while I wrote it, a great idea for later popped into my head. Love Kenichi, was my favorite when it came out. Marco will be important in the upcoming Original Arc I'm planning. That chat will be a pain in Ryu's ass…. For real, no lube. Wendigo are actual creatures of myth, I like to believe they inspired the Hollows from Bleach, look them up. Proud to know I helped you like the Fanalis. Yoruichi aint even using full power, wait for season 3. The Spirits are named after things from Naruto, so Spirit of Thunder is Kiri (Sasgay's lighting dragon) and the Spirit of Wind is named after Chomei the Seven Tails, sorry if there was a mix up. Katerea is important, you will see. I WIN, MAGICAL GIRL LEVAI-TAN WILL ALWAYS WINS AS LONG AS SHE HAS HER NA-KOI BY HER SIDE, (Sparkle). Yeah his sword basically gives him edo tensai with some different requirements.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 19: Ashes and Dust**

Everyone, Faction members and Khaos Brigade members alike, were tense as they saw Akasha's eyes open, revealing green eyes and black sclera.

The air was tense, but the only ones who were not scared out of their minds were Orochimaru, Konan, and Katerea.

"Akasha…" Konan said as she saw her friend step out of the coffin and it vanished back into the ground.

Akasha turned her head and blinked.

"Konan…" She said as her eyes squinted, her vision not fully clear, as she saw Katerea behind her, battle damage having her hair down, covered in bruises, and her glasses gone. "Katerea… how are you here? I know Naruto did not eat you."

"You… what?" Konan asked as she and Katerea were confused.

"Akasha… It can't be." Xenovia said with a look of disbelief as her caretaker looked at her.

"Xenovia… you've grown up into a beauty. Naruto sometimes has a real hard time resisting you." Akasha said groggily as if she was waking up.

"Akasha, do you recognize me?" Sirzechs called out as he kept the barrier up with Grayfia and Marco.

Akasha rubbed her eyes and squinted, her vision fully cleared.

A memory of a red haired male on the ground with her sword at his throat flashed in her mind making her eyes widen and she looked around, seeing everyone there.

But what made her being be filled with fear was when she saw Morgiana holding Naruto's limp body.

She sensed no power in him.

"What am I doing out of him?" She asked as she looked around frantically.

"I pulled you from him." Orochimaru said as he stepped up, getting grabbed by Akasha.

"Please, send me back." Akasha begged. "I can't be in charge of him. His soul won't be able to handle the stress of the dominant personality being pushed down for me to be in control."

"I'm sorry." Orochimaru said as his sword's blade extending and stabbing Akasha in the head. "But I need you out here. The boy's life is no concern of mine."

The sword retracted and Akasha let Orochimaru go. He looked her over and looked past her at the magicians.

"My first order is for you to kill all the magicians with one strike to the head as fast as you can. Only the ones who are members of the Khaos brigade." Orochimaru ordered.

Akasha vanished and appeared before the head of the Magicians.

Everyone who could see her saw that her green eyes were now pure white as she killed the magician leader.

'She is just as fast as she was all those years ago.' Sirzechs thought.

The magicians tried to flee but within minutes, Akasha dropped the last one, covered in their blood, tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to stop herself.

"Seems I can control her very well." Orochimaru said proudly. 'But I could not wipe free will. She tries to fight it but I'm able to overpower her.'

"Perfect Akasha. Now kill my enemies, starting with the Satan's."

Akasha said nothing as she turned to the barrier holding Sirzechs, Grayfia, Marco, Ravel, Asia, and Toga.

Akasha got into a stance and lunged forward, leaving two small craters where her feet were, and she thrust her hand forward to strike the barrier but was stabbed in the stomach, chest, neck, and legs by ice courtesy of Grayfia who stepped out of the barrier.

"If you want my King, then you must go through me, his Queen." Grayfia stated as the air around her grew cold.

Vali, Ryu, Ouga, Morgiana, and Kuroka landed on the ground so see where this would go.

'Grayfia-sama,' Ryu thought as he shook a bit. 'This power of hers, it's the same that Naruto-sama used that day he killed Kokabiel. Please be careful.'

No blood fell on the ice that impaled Akasha, which caught Grayfia's attention as she grabbed the ice and shattered it revealing massive holes in her body and limbs that had no organs or blood. All that was there was dust and ash. The holes started to close as ash and dust collected and formed the body.

"You can't kill her by simple impalement." Orochimaru cackled. "Any and all revived by my sword has immortal bodies. The only way to stop them is to order the soul to leave but you must hold the sword."

Akasha's body finished regenerating and she looked at Grayfia with more tears on her sad looking face.

"Grayfia… please stop me." Akasha begged as she took off towards the Queen. "PLEASE STOP ME! NARUTO'S LIFE IS ON A THREAD AS LONG AS I'M HERE! PLEASE STOP ME!"

Grayfia was shocked to hear this and almost did not have enough time to dodge and counter with her ice.

'She is so fast. As a master of all Black Martial Arts, she needs to be.' Grayfia thought as her ice tore into Akasha's body again but this time she did not stop to remove the ice and Grayfia covered her stomach with ice to soften the hand thrust into her torso.

Akasha's arm was frozen and destroyed by the ices constricting on the limb.

Grayfia staggered as the ice protecting her fell from her body and she coughed blood.

'Shit, she hits so damn hard.' Grayfia thought so un-Grayfia like. 'I need to drop this calm and cool act or else I'm going to die.'

Grayfia grabbed her maid outfit's shoulder and threw it off, revealing a navy blue sports bra and matching shorts clinging tightly to her body, her hair out of its normal style and in a bob.

"Oh no." Sirzechs said as he saw the angered look in his wife's eyes. "She's reverted back to her fighter's way, EVERYONE IN THE BARRIER NOW!"

Marco and Sirzechs expanded the barrier to overlap and surround everyone that was not Grayfia, Orochimaru, and Akasha.

"Nii-sama, why did Grayfia do that?" Rias asked as she has never seen Grayfia without her maid outfit except on her days off but even then it was always something formal.

Grayfia stretched her arms and legs as Akasha's body reformed and soon Grayfia was bouncing on the toes of her feet.

"Grayfia is a superb fighter, and not only in her magic." Serafall said. "I know as I fought her for the Leviathan position."

"Really?" Issei asked as he watched Grayfia closely. "I knew she was strong to be Sirzechs's queen, but is she strong enough to hold off a zombie?"

Grayfia was finished warming up when Akasha's arm finished reforming.

"Let's finish this." Grayfia said, placing her right fist in her left palm on her left and gathered Ice Magic in her hands.

Akasha said nothing as she changed stances to one more focused on power than speed.

Grayfia saw her charge at her and immediately knew what she would do to counter.

Her left elbow froze over and a blade extended and her right hand froze over into an ice blade and she acted swiftly.

Akasha felt seven strikes as Grayfia charged her. Ice appeared on her body and they expanded again, destroying her immortal body.

Grayfia took a breath and once again put her hands together at her side.

"Nii-sama, what type of magic is Grayfia using?" Rias asked Sirzechs as everyone watched Grayfia stand on equal grounds with the reincarnated Shinso Vampire.

"She is using Ice-Maker Magic." Serafall answered for Sirzechs. "It is a beautiful magic that depends on the imagination of the user."

"Magic that is solely dependent on the user?" Issei said as he looked at Grayfia's stance. 'That sounds a lot like what I did when I accepted Ascalon.'

"Grayfia, stop her now!" Sirzechs ordered as Akasha finished regenerating.

Grayfia ignored Sirzechs as Akasha stood up.

Orochimaru's face held questions left unanswered.

"Akasha, use Alucard's power." He ordered. "Don't let her use magic and kill the Strongest Queen quickly."

Sirzechs's eyes widened when he heard that.

"I'm sorry Grayfia, please forgive me." Akasha said as her magic aura appeared around her, the same as Naruto's, it being a very dark shade of red on the outside, but transitioned into a more pinkish color on the inside.

Akasha held out her arms and they turned jet black, all the way to the base of her neck ending in the same pattern Naruto's did. Her nails clawed slightly.

'Damn, she is going to be serious from now on.' Grayfia thought as she channeled more power into her hands. 'Guess I'll have to get to Orochimaru and take that sword of his to stop this, but knowing his type, he may have programmed Akasha to protect him.'

Akasha knelt down and gripped the ground and catapulted herself at Grayfia who lost the magic she was charging as she flew backwards when Akasha punched her in the face.

Grayfia felt twelve more strikes across her body before she was in the ground, making a crater with her body.

"GRAYFIA!"

Orochimaru laughed heartily as he watched his puppet over power Lucifer's wife.

"This is amazing. She truly is worthy of the power she possesses. More so than that brat that she merged with." Orochimaru spouted joyfully before sidestepping and deflecting a katana blade downward.

"I agree, but as a devil myself, the Queen of Beelzebub, I can't allow this to go any further, unless I am the one experimenting on the ghoul's powers."

Kurotsuchi pulled back and dodged a swipe strike from Orochimaru's blade.

"You call this blade Tamashi no Sosei correct?" Kurotsuchi asked as he blocked again. "Well then I guess I'll show you my Artificial Sacred Gear."

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he was kicked back.

"Claw out: Ashisogi Jizo." Kurotsuchi said as his sword transformed.

What was once a strange looking katana blade was now a golden deformed trident with serpentine like blades. The guard was gold and had baby's head with clasped hands in prayer.

"Now we can begin the experiment, fellow scientist." Kurotsuchi said as he prepared himself. "Now feel the sting of my creation."

Orochimaru blocked the strange blade and countered.

Kurotsuchi only dodged.

Meanwhile, Grayfia was pulled up by her bra by Akasha.

"Please," Akasha begged as she held up her right hand to stab Grayfia. "Please forgive me."

"Don't worry," Grayfia coughed as she put her hands against Akasha's stomach. "I won't let Naruto's Caretaker kill me. GEYSER!"

A huge spire of sharp ice spikes shot out and tore Akasha's body apart again, dropping Grayfia to the ground. She stood up taking deep breathes.

'This isn't good.' Grayfia thought as she got her breathing under control as Akasha's body started to reform. 'Her power and stamina does not seem to go down after every attack while mine does. I may have only used an eight of my magic reserves, but it has been a long time since I was pushed this far.'

Akasha's upper body was fully reformed and she pointed her black hand at Grayfia.

"DODGE!" Akasha shouted as a familiar red and black power formed in her hand and shot out towards Grayfia who was stunned.

"DIVIDE!"

Grayfia snapped out of her shock to see Vali in his Balance Breaker form.

"DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE!"

The blast died down and soon became nothing more than a breeze.

"That was… Mother's Power of Destruction." Sirzechs stated getting gasps from everyone who heard. "But how does she have it?"

"It's simple." Konan said. "She has been a part of Naruto for years and was there when he acquired that power so of course she would have it."

"It is simple." Katerea scoffed angrily. "But she has all the powers that Alucard got while he was alive. It makes Akasha a deadly opponent to anyone."

Akasha's body was finished regenerating and she stood up.

"I'll take it from here." Vali said as he faced down Akasha.

"But you are strong enough." Grayfia said as she stood next to him. "Her body and power are limitless."

 **"We know, but we are prepared for this ever since we faced the ghoul during the Kokabiel incident."** Albion stated as Vali stepped forward. **"We will do what must be done."**

Vali's form was covered in his own power.

"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream". I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy. And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise." Vali said as his form changed. His armor expanded and soon he towered over Akasha and Grayfia. His body was that of a dragon's.

"Juggernaut Drive!"

Akasha was not intimidated by this form's power as wind whipped around her and Grayfia.

"Help me with long ranged support." Vali said as he charged Akasha.

"That power, it's over whelming and much stronger than his Balance Breaker." Issei stated as he saw this.

 **"Of course it is."** Ddraig stated. **"It is the most powerful form we Heavenly Dragons can give our partners. At the cost of your sanity, so I hope there is never a day you will use it."**

Issei gulped at hearing Ddraig say this.

'A power so strong it would kill me.' Issei thought as he saw Vali and Grayfia continuously attack Akasha as she dodged them.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Kurotsuchi continued their fight as they felt the Juggernaut Drive form of Divine Dividing being activated.

'Fool,' Orochimaru thought as he narrowly dodged a stab. 'Even with that form, you can't divide Akasha's power without suffering the consequences.'

"Pay attention!" Kurotsuchi demanded as he grabbed Orochimaru and stabbed him in the stomach.

Orochimaru gasped and then grinned.

"Just kidding."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and he jumped back and deflected a thrust attack from the extended blade of Orochimaru's blade.

"I know my blade struck you, so why aren't you bleeding?" Kurotsuchi demanded.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"I'm a mizuchi," He stated as his face became water. "I can change my body into water whenever I want to avoid attacks such as that, so hurting me with a blade like that won't be easy."

"Tch, so annoying." Kurotsuchi stated.

Akasha dodged again and sliced through Grayfia's ice that headed her way.

Everyone watched.

"We need to help them." Ryu shouted as he watched his former master get kicked across the ground. "Send me in!"

"No." Azazel said. "These three are fighting on a different level. Your giant Over Soul would only get in the way Ryu."

Ryu grit his teeth as he looked at Naruto's body.

'Naruto-sama…' he thought. His closed his eyes and gripped his hands until his hands bled, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ouga…"

Said woman smiled comfortingly and said nothing.

Morgiana moved closer to Naruto's group and handed him over to Yoruichi, all his girls swarmed Yoruichi except Toga who was on the ground with Asia keeping her still to not hurt herself more, before she herself went and stood next to Harribel, Konan, and Katerea.

Azazel watched Vali closely.

'How is he in such good control over his Juggernaut Drive form? He must be doing something to prevent the side effects from consuming him, but what is it?' Azazel thought as he saw Vali swipe at Akasha again.

'She is so fast.' Vali thought as he flew into the sky.

Vali started to feel some of the negative emotions of the previous users of Divine Dividing starting to eat away at his Demonic power that he inherited from his father.

'Shit I need to end this now.'

Channeling as much power he could, Vali had enough speed to catch and grab Akasha.

"DIVIDE!"

Vali felt half of his power drain from his body.

Akasha broke his giant grip and closed her left hand, which had all the stolen power.

"HYA!"

Vali felt her fist collide, dent, and then shatter his Juggernaut Drive form's armor, sending pieces everywhere, with an orb rolling to Issei's feet, and sent him flying into the barrier and was barely able to stay awake as he reformed his Balance Breaker.

'She has my power?' Vali thought as he trembled to stand and stay awake. 'How, the only explanation is she got it when that ghoul ate my armor. But Kuroka ripped his arm off before he could take it.'

 **"If I could venture a guess, the assimilation of the Divine Dividing may have been partially complete, so it means the boy did take it. However with Kuroka's interruption could have made it weaker."** Albion stated as he helped Vali stand by hovering. **"That could mean she could probably use it every so often."**

'I see.' Vali thought as he watched Grayfia block Akasha's Power of Destruction covered arm. 'But that does not mean I will stand by and let her kill me.'

'Vali, it's me Orochimaru.'

'What do you want?'

'Kill the boy's body.'

Vali raised an eye brow.

'Why should I kill a husk? He is not a threat.'

'Because if his body is destroyed, than Akasha won't be able to return to it if I am defeated.'

Vali sighed. This went against all he wanted, which was to fight strong opponents.

Grayfia was getting tired. Her stamina while still good, was being pushed.

Akasha's precise and quick strikes would spell death if they landed true.

'And knowing she has the Power of Destruction from Venelana-sama makes this harder as if she grazes me with that then I'm dead.' Grayfia thought as she parried a deadly blow.

Akasha, this whole time had tears in her eyes as she did her best to relay messages on what she was going to do, which helped Grayfia.

'I feel so sorry for you.' Grayfia grabbed Akasha's wrists and pinned her down with ice. 'It must pain you knowing that you are hurting not only me but Naruto.'

Grayfia took a few steps back as she took deep breathes, knowing the ice would not help for very long but did not know how long was very short.

Akasha's arm started to squirm under the ice.

"Grayfia, get away! Now please get away!" Akasha screamed as her right hand to her shoulder split in three and the ice was shredded.

Seven long wing-like appendages took the place of her right arm and shredded the ice like butter. The base of them where it met her shoulder looked grotesque and warped, similar to Alucard's body. (2)

"Please run away Grayfia." Akasha begged as each wing twitched. "These are dangerous. Don't let them touch you. Just run!"

Akasha charged forward and slashed the air where Grayfia once stood. The sliced wind was cut so fast that the air created blades of wind and almost cracked the barrier around the School.

"SHIT!" Ajuka shouts as he and Michael restored the barrier. "She is so strong."

"I know, and if only her teammates were here." Michael said as he watched Grayfia dodged and jump around Akasha. "We would be able to have better odds at sealing her movements."

Ajuka heard this and agreed.

Meanwhile Vali entered the barrier set up by Marco and Sirzechs.

Issei stood before Vali, not liking the fact the White Dragon abandoned Grayfia.

"What do you want Vali?" Issei demanded.

He felt a pit growing in his stomach. It was tight and getting hard to breath as Issei heard his own heart beat in his ears. He just knew what Vali would say would be bad. He gripped the blue gem/orb that he picked up earlier.

"I'm here under orders to kill the ghoul. Now hand him over." Vali said, looking past Issei at Yoruichi who was still holding Naruto's body.

"Who gave you orders to kill him?" Azazel said sarcastically. "I know I didn't."

"It's because Vali Lucifer is a member of the Khaos Brigade, nya." Kuroka said as she stepped forward and stood next to Issei, her arms crossed under her breasts making them bigger, which was seen by Issei and locked away in his memories for later. She had a glare on her face.

Azazel had a partial shocked face when he heard Vali's last name. Sirzechs and Serafall were terrified.

"Way to snitch me out to the enemy Kuroka." Vali stated as he looked at Azazel and the Satan's and then Kuroka.

"You want to kill my chosen, nya." Kuroka said solemnly, feeling like she did not deserve that right. "So you will have to fight me if you want to get to him, nya."

Her partner Chomei appeared behind her as a way to intimidate Vali, who only laughed.

"Your partner is strong but if I take you out it is useless." Vali said confidently. "So stand down cat, or else I'll have to put you down like Naruto."

Issei and Kuroka grit their teeth.

"Naruto was right." Issei said getting their attention. "I am so stupid to think that everything would be alright."

"And what did he say to make you admit you are stupid?" Vali taunted.

"He made me see that I am weak." Issei admitted. "And because of that I trained, but even now, after seeing the Juggernaut Drive, I can still see that we are too far apart. However, I believe I came up with a way to close the gap, even if it's a little bit."

Issei's body was covered in power and the arm band around his arm was destroyed.

 **"WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER: SCALE MAIL!"**

"It's his Balance Breaker!" Rias gasped when she felt all the rage Issei was emitting.

"NOW I'LL TAKE YOUR POWER!" Issei shouted as he slammed the blue orb into his right gauntlet. Green and blue light emitted from Issei's hand as he screamed in pain, focusing on taking the power of Vali's gear.

 **"Vali, kill him now!"** Albion demanded panicked.

"On it." Vali said as he lunged at Issei to be flung back by Chomei under Kuroka's command.

"KUROKA!" Vali screamed as he slammed into the barrier. "You bitch!"

"Sorry, I'm a cat, not a bitch, nya." Kuroka said playfully as she smiled sadistically. "But I am not your opponent, he is nya."

Vali blinked and turned back to Issei and saw that his right gauntlet was white with a blue orb.

 **"Vanishing Dragon: Power is taken!"**

Issei, still in pain from his expirience, lunged at Vali, his left hand pulled back.

"ASCALON!"

 **"BLADE!"**

Vali took flight as Issei's sword made its home in the cement.

 **"The Dragon Slayer. I won't be able to take one attack from that."**

"Then we won't let him touch us."

Sirzechs felt fear as he saw Issei withdrew Ascalon and grew dragon wings in place of his normal Devil's wings and closed the gap between Vali and himself.

Vali evaded and spun around, backhanding Issei in the neck and into the ground.

'FUCK!' Issei thought before he rolled out of a punch by Vali, but took the opportunity to grab Vali with his right hand.

"OBORO, SEND THE YOUNG DEVILS TO THE MANSION!" Sirzechs ordered as the current Lucifer to the dragon.

"I'll try." Oboro whimpered as she started to focus.

 **"DIVIDE!"** Ddraig shouted, taking half of Vali's power and added it to Issei's own.

"Bastard!" Vali shouted as he tried to do the same by Issei pushed off the ground before Vali could halve his power.

Inside his body, Issei felt his heart and organs jerk violently.

'What's happening?' Issei thought as his kept a brave face as he avoided Vali's next attack.

 **'Taking the Vanishing Dragon's power lessened your life span. Normally devils live forever, but you won't sadly.'** Ddraig informed his partner.

'That sucks, but as long as I get it on with Rias, Asia, and Irina, then I don't care.' Issei thought as he summoned Ascalon again and cut into a blast of magic from Vali.

As the magic was hit away from Issei's body, small portals appeared beneath all the young devils there and soon they were in the Uzumaki mansion.

Marco, who was currently holding Oboro, felt her collapse and start breathing hard as her tiny scaled body was starting to accumulate sweat.

'It seems using that power with Naruto-sama and then doing this wore her out to much.' Marco thought as he looked up to see Vali land an attack on Issei.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was pissed.

Kurotsuchi had gotten the better of his defense and got him, paralyzing his arm before his legs.

"Struggle all you want, this is no normal type of paralysis." Kurotsuchi stated.

Kurotsuchi saw Orochimaru's sword and went to grab it but the sword was swallowed by a snake that went down Orochimaru's throat and into his stomach.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened in pure agitation with small pupils.

"Bastard…" he whispered.

"Haha… no amount of torture will make me give up my sword. As long as I have it, Akasha will stay alive. Orochimaru chuckled evilly.

Orochimaru started to laugh but was stabbed again repeatedly but was able to liquefy his body to escape being cut.

Grayfia was now being pushed to her limits.

She still had just over half of her magic, but she was slowing down and with Akasha's right arm as a set of blades it kept her on edge.

Pun not intended.

'One slip up and I'm dead.' Grayfia thought tiredly as she dodged another swipe.

Akasha gathered all blades in alignment and thrust forward, to which Grayfia side stepped to the right.

"DON'T STOP, KEEP MOVING!" Akasha screamed as Grayfia indeed stopped.

Grayfia was confused but soon understood what she meant when she saw the blades closing around her.

'A pincher attack.' Grayfia thought as time seemed to slow down for her.

A spire of ice formed in slow motion in an attempt to stop the attack, but it was shattered and the blades were now to close for Grayfia to jump or move in any direction.

'Sirzechs, Millicas, Venelana-sama, Zeoticus-sama, Rias-sama, Naruto-kun…' Grayfia thought as the blades got closer to her. 'Please forgive this maid, for she is about to put all of you through terrible grief.'

The blades dug into her arms and legs, making lacerations on her unmarred skin.

Grayfia closed her eyes and felt all the tension leave her body as she prepared herself for death.

Akasha wailed in agony as she felt her attack sink deeper into Grayfia's body.

'Please, stop!' Her brain told her body, but it would not listen no matter how hard she demanded or tried. 'Please STOP!'

Akasha felt herself stumble backwards.

Her arm had been cut off at the shoulder.

Akasha blinked and soon she was bisected at the waist and tumbled to the ground, her arm and lower body turning to ash that started to slowly reform.

"Sorry, I was held up." A soft voice said.

Akasha looked up and saw a small child holding Grayfia up.

She was small, about five to six years old. She had long green hair and had silver emotionless eyes. She wore a simple white dress that went to her knees.

"Stay right there, Akasha." She said in a friendly tone. "Let me stop the Vali and the Red Dragon Emperor and then I'll undo this spell that my follower placed you under."

The child vanished and reappeared next to Sirzechs.

"She is no danger of death, but it would be better to heal these wounds before they become infected." She stated to Asia, who nodded and got to healing Grayfia.

The child smiled and looked up to see Issei and Vali punching each other.

"EAT THIS!" Issei shouted as he head butted Vali, destroying their helmets.

Vali and Issei collapsed to the ground with Issei on top of Vali with Ascalon out and poised to strike Vali's throat.

"Sorry, but I can't have you kill Vali."

Next thing he knew, Issei's head was submerged under water and he could not breathe.

Vali watched as Issei was picked up and thrown away, his armor vanishing as he lost consciousness.

Vali coughed and gasped as he disabled his armor.

'Damn bastard. Even with an incomplete balance breaker, he pushed me so far.' He thought angrily.

 **'If Juggernaut Drive had not been used then you would have won.'** Albion retorted.

Vali angrily agreed as he sat up.

"Vali, be a dear and rescue Itachi for me and then return to base."

"What about the others?"

"They have important jobs, so leave them."

"Fine." Vali said as he stood up.

Itachi, Harribel, Konan, Katerea, Kuroka, and Morgiana watched as the girl vanished again and Vali walked over.

"So, she only wants me and Itachi to leave." Vali told them.

"That's fine." Konan said as she helped Katerea up. "We need to stay here anyways."

"Same with me." Morgiana said as she glanced at Naruto.

"But why do I have to stay here, nya?" Kuroka said in a slight panic. "I'm an S-Class criminal. They will kill me, nya."

"I don't know, but that is what Ophis wants." Vali said with agitation. "Now let's go Itachi."

"Fine. Let's be off." Itachi said as he broke his bonds and soon vanished with Vali.

"What is going on?" Azazel asked. "They seem to take that girl serious, but I don't sense any real power coming from her."

"I don't know." Sirzechs answered as he watched Asia finish healing Grayfia, who stood up. "But all I care about right now is getting my son's soul back."

"I understand." Azazel said as he looked at the remaining Khaos Brigade members that stayed behind.

Kurotsuchi heard steps coming his way and looked up to see the child, as did Orochimaru whose eyes got wide.

"S..Shi…Shizuku…?" he stuttered in disbelief. "But how could you be here? You were in the tank when I left you."

The now named Shizuku kept smiling and said nothing as her eyes were zeroed in on Kurotsuchi.

"Little brat… what do you think you are doing?" He demanded as he threateningly held out his active ASG at her.

"Sending this fool back to my base for punishment of course, well after I take something from him." Shizuku said as a black and dangerous looking seal with the Infinity sign on it appeared and two snakes made of magic appeared out of it.

Orochimaru pupils dilated as he heard and saw this from his daughter.

'She couldn't have messed with her. Only I have the ability to unseal Shizuku, but why is Ophis playing with her like this and how did she get her out?' Orochimaru thought as he watched one snake shoot out towards Akasha to tear her body apart, as it finished reforming and the second sank into his body.

Kurotsuchi jumped away and was on the defensive as he heard Orochimaru cry out in pain as the snake dug into him and rummaged around before it sharply pulled out and in its jaws was the snake that swallowed the sword that reanimated Akasha.

Shizuku caught the snake.

"Go lick your wounds until I return after cleaning your mess." She stated eerily. "You will be punished for almost killing Naruto."

"Please, let me explain?" Orochimaru gasped as teleporting seal appeared under him and he vanished.

"Excuse me, but do you know what you just did?" Kurotsuchi said as he stepped forward.

Shizuku tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she squeezed the snake in her hand and Tamashi no Sosei sliced the snake's belly and she took it, dropping the dead reptile.

"He was a Mizuchi, a very rare breed of Yokai that is nearly extinct." Kurotsuchi stated in a matter of fact way. "I wanted to experiment on him, but you took him away. So I guess you will have to do as a guinea pig in his place."

Shizuku tilted her head in laughter.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have time to play with you." She said with a smile.

Kurotsuchi growled but stopped when he suddenly turned and was blasted but a massive water serpent and forced to the ground, his Ashisogi Jizo sent out of his hand.

"What an interesting toy." Shizuku said as she tapped the deformed trident sword with her own. "I can sense incredible power, even Balance Breaker. But I don't have time for this."

Shizuku turned from Kurotsuchi who was pissed beyond belief.

Akasha was half way through reforming and she felt an immediate difference. Her body was no longer tense and moving on its own.

'I can move.' Akasha thought as she looked at her hand, flexing her fingers.

"I undid the servitude spell Orochimaru placed on you." Shizuku said as she walked forward, Tamashi no Sosei tapping the ground gently. "So, any last words to anyone before I return you to where the both of you belong, old friend?"

Akasha's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Ophis?"

"Yes and no." Shizuku said as she got closer. "But please hurry up. I know you want to have your godson back in good health."

Akasha gasped in remembrance.

"You're right, but I have something I need to say to Konan and Katerea." Akasha said panicked as she looked for them.

Konan and Katerea were next to her immediately.

All the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels present watched as the three friends reconnected.

"Hey Aka, been a long time." Konan said cheerfully. "Though, I wish it wasn't like this."

"Same here." Akasha said as her body finished reforming. "But I need to ask one last favor from you both."

"What is it?" Katerea asked.

"I need you to find Mikogami and Fuhai." Akasha asked as Shizuku placed her weapon's blade against the Shinso Vampire's head. "Only they can help Naruto now. When that man took his soul, it destroyed the seal. So please find them and have them prepare Naruto for the dangerous road ahead."

"I promise we will." Konan said as she held out her pinkie.

Katerea and Akasha did also and all three linked.

"If only Kushina was here, then it would truly be like old times. Katerea stated with a stray tear in her eye.

Akasha smiled and nodded.

Her head was pierced and soon her body darkened to gray and scattered into ash, leaving a skeleton wearing the black nightie dress and a blue and pink soul hovering above it.

"Katerea."

"Ma'am."

"Go find the men she requested." Shizuku said as she handed Konan the sword and gently placed her hands under the soul and lifted it up with her.

Katerea nodded and also left the vicinity.

"Attacking me would not do any good."

Konan blinked and turned to see everyone, minus Ajuka and Michael surrounding them.

Yoruichi was holding onto Naruto's body and Kuroka was nearby, Chomei next to Kuroka in its dormant form.

Harribel was next to them, still tied up in lightning with Kirin holding the line in its dormant state.

"And why is that?" Marco asked rudely.

Shizuku smiled as she held up Naruto's soul and softly caressed it.

"Damage done to the soul…" She said eerily. "Is irreversible."

It was dead silent.

"Good, none of you are stupid. If I feel any hostility, I could pop this boy's essence and he would seize to exist, no afterlife. His body would waste away, neither alive nor dead." Shizuku stated.

She started walking towards Yoruichi and she motioned for her to kneel down.

Yoruichi saw Shizuku place the soul in the middle of Naruto's chest and it sank in.

Everyone who could felt Naruto's magic return and Yoruichi could hear his breathing pick up.

Yoruichi placed her ear against Naruto's chest and heard his heart beating stronger now.

"He's alright." She whispered as she trembled. "He is alright."

"Don't celebrate too soon." Shizuku interrupted. "Having his soul being ripped out, he lost almost all of his life force. So I need the Nekoshou to restore it."

"What does that mean?" Ouga demanded.

"It means he still has a chance of dying." Shizuku said with a cute smile. "Alright, I'll be off. But before I go, I would like the Satan's to return the favor."

"What would that be?" Serafall asked angrily. She was horrified when she saw her Na-koi get stabbed and have his soul removed and this person was keeping her from him now.

"I want you to accept Morgiana, Harribel, Konan, and Katerea, upon her return into your peerages. Also let Kuroka heal Naruto and leave when she is done with no fuss about her criminal status. I still have need of her by my side so please accept this." Shizuku said as her face got real serious. "Or else I'll retract my earlier kindness and retake this boy's soul."

"We accept."

Everyone turned to Grayfia, who had a desperate look in her eyes.

"Grayfia-sama, what are you saying?" Ryu protested.

"Shut up!" Grayfia shouted. "Everyone just shut up. Whoever you are, we accept, just please help Naruto."

"Like she said, we accept." Sirzechs said. "We will take these women in, and let Kuroka heal Naruto. You have my word as Leader of the Satan's that no harm will come to her as long as she behaves herself."

"Alright, you have a deal." Shizuku chirped as she skipped over to Kuroka. "Behave, I don't want to lose you, partner."

Kuroka nodded and soon Shizuku was gone.

Silence and soon the women who stayed with Kuroka were handcuffed and sent to prison to wait Peerage placement and all the dead who were slain were gathered for later burial while the barrier was taken down.

Naruto was handed to Grayfia, who was crying her eyes out in happiness that her son was going to be alright. She left the area to go to his mansion with Ryu, who held Toga in his arms, and Oboro, who was still a tiny dragon.

The rest of Naruto's peerage appeared with Rias's peerage appeared to help gather the dead.

Michael stepped up and coughed, getting the attention of the faction leaders.

"It seems we were in the middle of something before this interruption." He said with a smile.

"Yes, the meeting, and it seems we all agreed to cooperate with each other." Serafall stated happily, although she was pissed on the inside.

"I think we all chose the best option." Azazel said with a 'know it all' grin.

"The that settles it. We the three factions are now in agreement of partnership. I will be off to make arrangements for further meetings." Michael said happily. "Come Ouga."

"There is something I want to say Lord Michael." Ouga said politely.

"What is it?"

A smirk appeared on Ouga's face.

"I actually had a lot of fun tonight, and as a way to show true sincerity to the devils, I would like to stay and join Ryu's peerage." She said happily.

"What?" Irina asked in shock as she heard her former master ask to resign.

"I don't see the harm in that." Michael said. "Does that mean you will get back together with your husband?"

"You better believe it." Ouga responded. Her smirk became a small smile as she bowed. "Thank you for everything, Lord Michael."

"It is no problem."

"If we are making requests, then I have one I wanted to ask." Issei said as he wobbled over to Michael.

"That is right, you wanted to ask me something last time we met. Ask and if it is in my power, I will grant it."

Issei shuffled a bit under Michael's holy gaze.

"I would like you to make it possible for Irina, Asia, and Xenovia to pray again?" Issei stated sincerely.

"Even though God has passed away, you three would still pray to my Father?" Michael asked them.

"Yes, even though he is gone, I can't stand the thought of not praying." Irina said.

"I feel the same way." Asia said tearfully.

"So do I." Xenovia stated.

"I see. Very well, I will make the changes for Asia and Irina, but Xenovia I cannot do that."

Everyone gasped.

"Why not?"

Michael smiled and walked over to her.

"Let's just say, there is someone who needs to talk with you before I can allow this." He said politely. "I'm not doing this to be mean, but I can see that if I do this now, that person would be angry."

"I… I understand." Xenovia said sadly.

"Don't worry." Michael stated. "Oh, thank you, but you reminded me of two things I needed to do."

Xenovia was confused.

"Kiba, please come here?" Michael asked.

Kiba, stopping what he was doing, walked up to the Arch-Angel and he felt his head get a hand placed on it. So did Irina.

Both felt as if a gently and warm presence entered them and flowed in their bodies, merging with them.

"I have given you the Holy-sword equivalent of Sword Birth called Blade Blacksmith as a way of apologizing for what the church did to you." Michael said with a sad expression. "We did not stop the holy sword project and we cast you out of the church Irina, so please forgive me."

"No problem." Irina said happily. "I made great friends, so I don't regret becoming a devil."

"Same here. After all, I have a family to protect." Kiba stated. "Now I have another way of doing it. And I can teach you Irina since this Blade Blacksmith is just like my Sword Birth."

Irina nodded and looked forward to using Holy swords again.

Michael turned to Xenovia again.

"Sorry to ask, but would it be possible for you to hand Durandal over to the Church for a short while." Michal asked.

Xenovia blinked.

"Don't worry, we would give it back. We just have an idea for a possible upgrade." Michael said sincerely. "You can refuse the offer."

Xenovia summoned Durandal and held it out to Michael.

"Go ahead." Xenovia answered as Michael took the holy sword.

"I will have someone return it to you in a week if not more." Michael said. "Until we meet again."

Michael left shortly after gathering his dead followers and Azazel did the same.

 **Skip…**

Grayfia was in Naruto's room, holding her son in his lap with tears running down her face.

"Grayfia-sama."

Said woman opened her eyes and saw Yoruichi, Koneko, and Kuroka.

"We are ready to start restoring Naruto's life force. Please hand him over and go to your husband. He is out in the living room with Serafall. They will be here until Kuroka leaves to keep an eye on her." Yoruichi explained.

Grayfia did not want to hand him over, but knowing it was the best way for him to return safely, Grayfia placed Naruto in Yoruichi's arms and dismissed herself from the room.

Grayfia made her way down stairs and saw her husband with Serafall.

"Sirzechs…" She said weakly.

Said man looked up and immediately grabbed her as she collapsed.

"So much in one day." Grayfia mumbled as she leaned into his embrace.

"I know. I wish I could have helped." He said as he mentally berated himself. His wife had fought hard and now she was exhausted. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Grayfia weakly nodded and she fell asleep in his arms.

 **Naruto's room…**

Yoruichi placed Naruto on his bed and stripped him of his shirt and pants, leaving his underwear on.

Nearby, in dormant form which was a round body and stubby arms and legs with their respective element Kanji on their bellies, were Kirin and Chomei. (3) They appeared on their own when their partners and Koneko entered the room. They stayed silent, not moving much to watch what was going on.

"So girls," Yoruichi said seriously as she started to strip herself. "Do you know how to use Sage Healing arts?"

"I do, nya!" Kuroka said in a too happy voice as she undid the obi of her kimono, soon the kimono slipped from her frame and her large breasts and hairless body on full display. "We can rub ourselves against him or we can fuck him, nya."

Koneko stiffened.

Unlike Yoruichi and her sister, Koneko's ears and tail were hidden.

"Kuroka, where did you get that?" Koneko asked when she saw something on Kuroka's lower back.

It was a green tattoo that was the Kanji for Wind.

"Oh this, nya?" Kuroka said. "I got this when I was chosen to be partners with Chomei. I think it signifies our partnership."

Kuroka then had a curious look as she turned to Yoruichi.

"Where is yours then, nya?" Kuroka said as she walked around her elder Nekoshou and former queen and saw nothing on her bare flesh but the dual skin tone.

Yoruichi ignored Kuroka and looked at Koneko.

The young Neko was conflicted. Her sister, whom she had believed to be insane for the last five years was with her right now about to heal her lover.

"Don't worry, Koneko." Yoruichi said, fully naked with her tails swaying. "We won't go that far."

Koneko nodded, looking at the ground.

"Koneko," Yoruichi said as she knelt and touched the girls shoulder. "I know this situation is strange, but we need to all work together to help Naru-chan. I know Senjutsu is something you fear, but I'll be here with you, so please…"

Koneko said nothing, but her ears appeared on her head and her single tail slipped out of her panties and out of her skirt.

"Ooh this is so cute, nya." Kuroka whispered giggling.

Koneko silently stripped and soon, all three neko were naked.

Naruto would have died from blood loss if he saw this sight of his first lover, his older sister, and Kuroka's sexy bodies all naked.

Koneko sat on Naruto's hips, Kuroka on his left with his arm wedged between her breasts and thighs, and his right arm in the same places against Yoruichi's body.

Koneko leaned down and removed Naruto's mask and pushed her body against his.

Soon, the room was filled with senjutsu being pulled into all three of them and funneled into Naruto's body as the neko rubbed against his body.

Chomei and Kirin floated silently in the room away from the bed and slightly tilted their heads to look behind them.

A third figure, round bodied and stubby limbs, but with the symbol of Earth on its belly and dirt brown color skin floated silently behind them.

 **Chapter 19, DONE!**

 **Well, how was that for not having my heart in it? Probably one of the lest interesting chapters I will write, but every writer hits a slump. But I hope you all enjoyed.**

Lord Two-Shaft Hammerjack: (GASP) "THANK GOD I SURVIVED!"

 **Kicks him back down the hole and drops a grenade.**

 **1 Ice Make Magic from Fairy Tail**

 **2 Wealth of Power used by Kahlua from Rosario to Vapmire Season 2 the manga.**

 **3 if you want to know specifics, look up the Spirit of Fire from Shaman king and you will see a colored picture of the spirit in its dormant form. In this story, each spirit that is introduced will have this dormant form, round body and stubby limbs and their respected color scheme and elemental kanji on them, but the heads on each one are different obviously.**


	20. While Our King Sleeps

**_Original Posted On: March 17, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, Monekyman_**

Hey everyone, I'm back and with good news.

This is the first chapter of an Original Arc, the Spring Arc. Season 3 takes place in the summer of the school year and there is an unknown amount of time in between the two seasons so I'm adding this Arc.

The Poll for Koneko's Pregnancy results will now be unveiled. I hope all who wanted to vote did as of the moment this is posted, the poll is gone.

Time for results:

108 total votes.

Yes: 48

No: 60

So Koneko won't be getting pregnant… yet. Must now change plans and ideas for future endeavors.

Okay with that aside. I'm finally feeling like myself. Have a new job now so I might be lax in updates again but it all depends on my motivation.

Anyway I hope this chapter is satisfying to those who waited.

Review Response:

Youngdrgn: I'm proud to know I lived up to your expectation.

Animaman: sounds like a good idea for Akasha and Naruto. Yeah the harem is filled and complete. Don't worry about it.

Tsukoblue: CCG?

Kevan9912: Thanks, was really worried that it would be confusing for some people.

TheB: Yeah I know right? If Sirzechs and Grayfia fought in canon they would have slaughtered everyone, but popular believe if their powers would destroy everyone weaker than them justby just activating them.

Master Kill712: Thanks for the support man.

Autsimsguy593: Thanks, I really loved this girl. But due to her moving, we decided to separate to save ourselves the worry/jealousy of a long distance relationship.

Lucian: Thanks it took me a while, very shocked I was able to do it in my depressed state of mind. Was worried it would be bad.

Spark681: I have a great plan for Koneko and it will start soon. I promise I'm not bullshitting you.

The Great Dullahan:

1 yeah I know. For Akasha it's because she can see through Naruto's eyes so she as if she was standing outside of him which was why she did not realize she was out.

7 not so. In canon, Vali openly admits who he is because he is a cocky bastard, believing since he is the 'Strongest White Dragon' that Issei has no chance.

10 yeah that water loli from Omamori Himari. She is half human and half Mizuchi like Orochimaru but her body was unable to handle it so it was unstable and she could have died. Orochimaru believed Akasha had the answers to help her.

14 Spirit of Earth from Shaman King the Manga.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 20: While Our King Sleeps**

 **Khaos Brigade HQ, Orochimaru's Lab…**

Orochimaru gasped in pain as he was dropped to the ground. His body splashed against the ground and he slowly reformed.

"Do you know what you have forced me to do?" Two calm yet emotionless voices asked the mizuchi.

Orochimaru's head reformed completely and he saw his boss, Ophis and his daughter Shizuku standing before him, looking down at him with similar expressions but Shizuku's showing slightly more emotion than Ophis's.

"How…" Orochimaru gargled. "How are you out of the tank Shizuku? I haven't been able to find a way to stabilize you, so why are you here?"

Ophis and Shizuku simultaneously tilted their heads.

"Why with one of my snakes." They said in tandem.

Ophis turned her head to look at Shizuku, who turned her head away.

"I should undo our connection." Ophis and Shizuku said as Ophis touched Shizuku's shoulder, which was mirrored by Shizuku, and a magic snake appeared from her own seal. (1)

Shizuku's eyes went from gray to red.

The young child blinked and looked around.

"w...Where am I, nano?" She asked timidly.

"Shizuku…"

Said child turned and saw her dad, his face holding disbelief and pure happiness.

"Tou-sama?" She asked, a vague memory of her past before being in the tank and memories of someone talking to her and calling himself her 'dad'.

"Yes, it's me." He said as he got on his knees and hugged her. "Thank you Ophis-sama. I'm eter..."

"You still haven't answered my question Orochimaru." Ophis stated, ignoring her head scientist.

Orochimaru flinched and stepped in front of Shizuku.

"No I don't." he stammered.

Orochimaru felt dread the moment he answered as Ophis was face to face with him, floating.

"You could have killed Naruto." She stated.

"I merely wanted to have Akasha out so I could have her help me with Shizuku and then have her help kill Great Red." Orochimaru explained, slightly irritated but still fearful. "So what would it matter if the boy died?"

Ophis stayed quiet as she looked at Orochimaru and then glanced down at Shizuku who was looking at her from behind the man.

"Shizuku, be a dear and leave." Ophis asked blankly.

Nodding, Shizuku left the lab and Ophis's attention returned to Orochimaru.

"Like everyone else, you misinterpret my want for his seal to be broken." Ophis said as a few snakes surrounded Orochimaru.

"But Great Red…"

"Seeing that fool get what he deserves is one of my goals, but with the boy I had no wish to see him dead, especially since he holds my friends soul." Ophis said as her snakes wrapped around Orochimaru, his body unable to become water.

"Then… why…" Orochimaru squeezed out as his throat was getting squeezed. "Did you want… the seal… broken?"

Ophis ignored him as she floated over to a specific hyperbaric chamber and opened it. (2)

"I wanted to talk to my friend again." She said softly before her snakes placed Orochimaru in it and closed it, her snakes vanishing into nothing. "You won't die, thanks to your Yokai blood, but it will be painful."

She pressed the button and soon Orochimaru was gasping for air and his body became a mixture of fluid and flesh.

Ophis stepped out of the lab and saw Shizuku standing there.

"Is Tou-sama going to be alright, Kaa-sama, nano?" She asked worriedly.

Ophis was internally surprised but made no physical sign she heard the word 'Mom'.

"Yes, but he will be out for a while." Ophis stated taking the child's hand. "Now let's get you a haircut."

 **Skip, five days later, after school, Akeno's Shrine…**

Rias rubbed her temples as she took a deep breath.

It had been almost a week since the Faction Meeting and once again, Koneko, Yoruichi, and Naruto had not come to the school.

"Buchou, please relax." Akeno said as she refilled Rias's tea cup. "It won't do any good for your health if you keep this up."

"I know, but I can't help but worry." Rias stated sadly as she thought about her Peerage members.

Out of her Peerage, Asia and Gasper took it the hardest.

Gasper was overly scared already, but seeing one of the people who saw him in a different light and treated him the same as others get hurt and possibly not make it bad sent him into hysterics and he closed himself in a cardboard box when he wasn't attending his classes.

Asia was in a similar boat as Gasper.

She cried for hours when she heard Naruto was bedridden and why he was. She clung to Issei and scorned herself for failing her brother for not being able to help him.

Rias, Irina, and Issei spent the entire day trying to comfort the former nun.

The only members of her peerage that were not overly emotional were Carrot and Chopper who had returned to the Gremory Mansion with Sirzechs to help him look after Millicas.

Akeno sat next to Rias and sipped some of her own tea.

"What about you Akeno?" Rias asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked innocently.

Rias frowned and put her cup down and forced Akeno to do the same before she wrapped her arms around her Queen and best friend.

"You don't need to keep it in Akeno." Rias stated motherly.

Akeno started to shake a bit before she clung to Rias, gripping her shirt tightly as she held her King for dear life.

"I… I miss him…" Akeno hiccupped as Rias rubbed her back.

"That's it, let it out Akeno." Rias said as she too started to tremble with worry.

Both King and Queen sought solace with each other.

 **Uzumaki Mansion, backyard…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kiba and Xenovia covered their eyes as dust and small rocks were flung into the air as Irina summoned one sword with a lot of magic.

Once the dust cleared, Kiba and Xenovia saw a single broad sword in the ground next to a heaving Irina.

"I…I… did it." Irina mumbled proudly as she took a knee.

"Good job Irina." Kiba said proudly as he clapped. "Took me over a month to do that when I started training with Sword Birth. I was right. Blade Blacksmith isn't that different from Sword Birth."

To prove his point, Kiba summoned over a dozen holy swords around him, Irina, and Xenovia.

"No fair." Irina whined. "You've had years of practice while I've had 5 days."

"Oh, sorry." Kiba said embarrassed. "But it will come with time, I promise it will get easier."

"Well, if we get attacked again anytime soon I will always have the sword you made for me to use." Irina stated as she showed her arm, which had the Devil-Mimic sword in its dormant form around her bicep.

"That's good for you Irina." Xenovia said sounding dejected with a sad look. "I am weaponless now and I don't know when Lord Michael will return Durandal to me."

Irina and Kiba looked at each other and mentally kicked themselves.

"Well, I could make a Durandal or Excalibur Destruction look-a-like for you to use." Kiba offered as he looked at Xenovia.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have plans for special training with Ryu and Ouga." Xenovia said, waving her hand back and forth, as if trying to push the conversation away.

"Xenovia," said Irina, who looked at her friend. "Are you still worried about Naruto?"

Xenovia visibly flinched at her question.

She clenched her hand to try to keep herself from shaking, and grabbed her arm to do so but could not stop as it held onto her locket around her neck.

"I need to be strong." Xenovia stated as her hair covered her eyes. "I need to be strong and believe he will come back to us. Come back to me."

Xenovia looked up and was crying. Her heart felt like it was being destroyed by an explosion of emotions that she had not felt since the day she thought she lost Naruto when the orphanage was destroyed ten years prior. It was a persistent pain that was not soothing over the last five days. Each pulse was a wave of sadness and turmoil.

"If he doesn't come back," She stated as her face started to break down in agony. "Then I don't have any other reason to live."

Irina pulled Xenovia into her chest and hugged her.

"He will come back." Irina said soothingly. "I promise he will."

"How are you so sure?" Xenovia demanded.

"Because," Kiba said with a sad smile. "He wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't come back from the grips of death. I have known him for years, so I know for fact that when it seems Naruto is going to lose, he makes a comeback."

Xenovia hugged Irina tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Xenovia cried out as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"It's okay Xenovia." Irina whispered. "Even the strong have their weakest moments. This, this is just one of them."

Xenovia nodded and accepted her friends comfort in spades.

 **Toga's Room…**

Toga lay in her bed as she fidgeted around, feeling uncomfortable with the bandages around her waist.

The wound inflicted on her by her former mentor has slowed or either rejected any healing magic used on her so she had to take the time to heal slowly as her own slightly enhanced healing was reduced to normal human healing.

"You are going to open your wounds again if you do that." Oboro stated on top of Toga's stomach.

"Shush you, little dragon." Toga snapped as she flicked Oboro's scaled snout.

Yes, Oboro was still stuck in her tiny dragon form, unable to revert back to her humanoid form. She tried several times over the last five days, but all attempts failed.

"I don't like that." Oboro stated.

Toga frowned.

But then got a deadly smirk.

"But you like Naru-sama right?"

Oboro's eye widened and she stepped back but before she could run, Toga grabbed her stubby leg and pulled Oboro to her face.

"YOU DO DON'T YOU?"

Oboro struggled to get away. Her heart was racing as she could guess Toga was on one of her rare relapse fits of insanity and in this weakened form she would be powerless to escape.

"Come on, come on, tell me?" Toga pouted with a crazed look in her eye.

"Uhm…"

Oboro looked away and then looked at Toga when her jaw was grabbed and her head forced to face Toga.

An expectant smirk was on her face.

Several moments of silence engulfed the two as Toga continued to wait patiently to get her answer.

"I do…" Oboro admitted after a few minutes only to get pulled into a hug and get her head pet, making her purr.

"That's so adorable." Toga said as she continued to pet Oboro. "But you have a lot of competition."

"Naruto-sama already told me he accepts me, so I don't think so." Oboro moaned out in content.

Toga sighed.

"See, nothing to worry about." She stated.

"What about you Toga?"

Toga's smirk faded a bit.

"I do love Naru-chan." She said. "But I still have to atone for what I did to him and Akeno."

"I see." Oboro mumbled. "I don't think Naruto-sama cares about that anymore. You could talk to him about it when he wakes up."

Toga snorted.

"I guess I will." She chortled as she continued to pet Oboro, much to her happiness.

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Training Ground Lizard…**

Dawning boxing mitts and training gi, Ouga and Ryu punched each other to keep their hand to hand skills sharp.

"Come on Ryu, you can do it!" Tokageroh shouted to his partner who had gained a upper hand in speed thanks to his Knight Piece.

Focusing on Ouga, Ryu side stepped and grabbed Ouga's outstretched arm and threw a right hook.

Ouga smirked as she tilted her head enough to get her cheek grazed. She grabbed Ryu's wrist, twisted it, making him let her arm go and then Judo flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground, stepping on his chest for good measure.

"*Deep Breath* Yield? *Deep Breath*" Ouga asked as she applied some pressure to Ryu's chest.

"I yield." He coughed as he took deep breathes also.

"You've gotten better." Ouga said as she helped him up. "Your speed is your best asset now. I can't wait to become a devil under your king."

Ryu said nothing as he dusted himself off.

"Ryu?"

He turned and looked at her dully.

"Yes?"

Ouga punched him in the face.

"OOOOOOOOOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ryu shouted angrily as his nose was bleeding.

Ouga looked him right in the eyes.

"Why are you sulking? The man I married never sulked even when our comrades died. He prayed for their passage into heaven and continued on, knowing they would want us to be happy." Ouga stated.

Ryu wiped his nose and nodded.

"I am just worried." Ryu said. "This is the second time this year Naruto-sama has been near deaths door, the first time being by my hand."

Tokageroh and Ouga looked at each other.

"Naruto holds a great power, as you know." Tokageroh explained. "When we joined Grayfia's peerage, he made us promise to kill him if he lost control. It was only Yoruichi, Oboro, and Ryu back then so it falls on the three of them to do this. You too if you join."

"I see." Ouga said cautiously. "But, this time was different. He is going to come back safe Ryu. The three Nekoshou are healing him right now."

Ryu pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I know," Ryu answered blowing smoke. "But I need to get stronger. I lost to Azazel all those years ago. At the time I did not have my Giant Over Soul. After becoming his Knight, I trained hard and achieved that form. Now I find out that it is to clunky to use despite being powerful. I need to make the strongest Over Soul I can. I need to match Yoruichi and the Black Cat who have primordial spirits of elements. I'll be useless if I can't get stronger."

Ryu gripped his hand.

"I feel more useless now than I did when I had to fight him during the Kokabiel Incident."

Ouga leaned into him and laced her hand with his.

"I know you can do this Ryu." She stated. "You are my husband, and you are far from weak. Even if you are the weakest in the peerage, then that means I am too."

Ryu chuckled and leaned into his wife.

"Not exactly what I thought I would hear but I can accept that."

Tokageroh smiled softly.

"I'll go take my nap now." He said as he re-entered his mortuary tablet.

Ryu chuckled again and exhaled smoke again before he felt Ouga tug his face and kiss him softly.

"For five years of neglect and making me think you were dead," Ouga whispered in his ear when she pulled back. "There will be no safe word."

Ryu blanched.

 **Phenex Mansion…**

Marco blocked Ravel's punch and pushed her aside.

In her Matured Form, Ravel got her balance back and roared as she sent a burst of flames at Marco, who simply waved his hand and his blue Restoration flames wrapped around and extinguished her attack.

"Ravel, we should take a break." Marco said as he ended his flames.

"No," Ravel snapped angrily. "I can keep going."

"Ravel please. You are reaching the limit of your time and your body is obviously about to give out. Now please let's take a break so you can rest a bit."

"This pain shows me that I am extending the time limit and lessening the strain." Ravel stated as she started breathing irregularly. "This is the best way to get stronger."

"That is a good thought, but how can you get stronger when your body refuses to listen to you?"

Marco and Ravel turned to see her oldest brother Ruval Phenex.

He had a darker shade of blonde hair than Ravel, but his eyes were the same blue. Like his brothers, Ruval bore a great resemblance to their father Jonathan, but he had their mothers face like Ravel and was more muscular than his father but not much. He wore noble clothing bearing his family crest on the chest pocket.

"Ruval- nii-sama…" Ravel stated before she felt dizzy and started to collapse but was caught by said brother.

"It's been a while Ravel." He said with a smile as he ruffled her messy hair.

Ravel puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not a baby anymore Ruval-nii-sama, so please stop treating me as one." Ravel said as she removed herself from him only to feel his grip on her tighten.

"Mother called me." He said seriously. "She told me you are training to hard and not resting enough. Care to tell me why?"

Ravel squirmed out of her brother's grasp and stumbled away before she sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, promptly passing out.

Ruval scratched his head and looked at his baby sister with worry.

"My apologies, Phenex-sama." Marco said with a bow.

"No need for apologies, but who are you?" Ruval asked, having never seen Marco before.

"I am Marco Uzumaki, proud Pawn of Naruto Uzumaki." Marco stated.

"Oh you are a part of her fiancé's peerage." Ruval stated with a smile. "Is it possible for you to take me to your master? I would like to meet him."

Marco shook his head as he walked over and sat next to the napping Ravel.

"Unfortunately, my master is not well to see people." Marco stated as he turned to Ruval. "I believe his current condition is why Ravel is so upset and set on becoming stronger."

Ruval sat down and slowly nodded.

"I see." He said as he looked at Ravel's uneasy face.

Gently taking her hand, Ravel calmed down and her face became peaceful.

"I guess I'll help her as I'm her big brother." Ruval stated as he let Ravel rest.

An hour passed before Ravel woke up to see Ruval stretching.

"Ruval-nii-sama, what are you doing?"

"Stretching before we spar." Ruval stated as he started stretching his legs.

Ravel blinked.

"Come on Ravel, let's have a friendly match." Ruval said with a smile. "I want to see how far my baby sister has come along."

A tick mark appeared on Ravel's forehead.

"Alright, but remember you asked for this." Ravel stated angrily as she stood up.

Ameyuri and Gilga poked their heads out of Ravel's shadow.

"Go stand next to Marco you too. Mommy doesn't want you getting hurt." Ravel said as she entered her mature form.

The two grims nodded and waddled over to Marco who picked them up in case they needed to run.

Ruval chuckled and awed at how cute the dogs were and then got in a loose fighting stance while Ravel took very stiff one.

"Let's make this interesting." Ruval said with a smile. "Every time I block your attack, you answer a question. Every time you hit me, I will grant that many requests if they are within my power. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah whatever." Ravel stated as her wings appeared and she launched for a straight punch to Ruval's face.

(Like to point out Ravel's voice also matures and sound more elegant in her Mature state)

Ruval elegantly, and effortlessly, blocked her attack with his wrist and pushed her arm away.

"Guess I earned myself a question." Ruval said joyfully.

Ravel's eyes widened when she saw his hand, an open palm, jut out and strike her right in the throat, his elbow ablaze causing his strike to be faster.

In that moment of contact, Ravel felt the full extent of her oldest brother's power. How it felt bottomless like her King's magic.

'He is a monster…' Ravel thought as she skidded across the ground, coughing hard from the blow to her esophagus and her wings vanishing. 'He truly deserves the title of an Ultimate class Devil.'

"You are a little stiff my dear baby sister." Ruval stated as Ravel shakily stood up. "Seems like you are in need of a lesson on how to appropriately punch your opponent."

Ravel felt his fist hit her head and her feet removed themselves from the ground.

In that second, Ruval felt an explosion of condensed flames take his arm as his fist left Ravel's face.

Ravel rolled across the ground and reverted to her original body slowly stopping.

Ameyuri and Gilga wriggled free of Marco's grasp and ran to her side and entered their bigger forms and growled as Ruval stepped forward.

"Don't worry you two." Ruval stated as he knelt down and pet them gently as his missing arm regenerated in flames.

Through this the Grims felt he was a kind person and stepped aside for him to get next to Ravel and smiled proudly.

'To think she is able to use Phenex Flare so well at such a young age.' He thought as he saw Marco pick her up and the Grims return to her shadow. 'I was about twice her age when I finally mastered that technique.'

"Thanks for training my sister." Ruval said as he bowed to Marco. "But I want to know one thing before you take her home to the Human World."

Marco raised an eyebrow before he nodded.

"Are you the one who was called 'The Great Stain' to the Phenex Clan?" Ruval asked as he stared right into Marco's eyes.

"Are you Marco Phenex?"

 **Familiar Forest…**

Haku and Anko the Hydra, Toga's familiar, watched as Kurama, in his biggest form which was the size of a medium sized house, raise trees and the landscape of the forest.

 **'DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"** Kurama shouted as he swung his arm and leveled the trees, which magically restored themselves.

"Kurama…" Haku called out.

 **"WHAT?"** the fox heaved angrily as he faced the ice tigress.

"Calm down and come here and talk to me." Haku said calmly, not being provoked by his rudeness.

Kurama heaved a few deep breathes and shrank to her size, which was that of a normal full grown tiger,

He felt an immense pain in his head from a white paw smashing into it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG!" he shouted before he felt a paw pull him into her cool white fur.

"I know you are hurting, but lashing out and destroying our second home is not the best solution." Haku stated wisely. "What is troubling you my fox child?"

Kurama wriggled from her grasp and sat on his haunches, arms crossed.

"Come on Kurama." Anko hissed. "Don't be the dick-less brat you are and just talk to us. It won't kill you."

Kurama's fur stood on end.

"I'm worried about Naru-sama." He stated. "He was there the moment I was born here in this forest four years ago. He was looking for a magic/tracking type of familiar and found my mom having labor trouble. Out of eleven kits, I survived and was taken in."

Kurama started to shake.

"To see the man who I see as a father in a bed unable to feel the soft flesh and boobs while he rests angers me."

'Oh the pervert returns.' Anko and Haku thought.

"But I'm also upset that he could possibly die. I was there, Haku too. And yet while I was protecting Ravel, Naru-sama was fighting alone." Kurama stated as he landed on his side on the ground.

Haku and Anko looked at each other before looking back at Kurama.

'He's a brat but he is very devoted to his master, despite being a pervert.' Haku thought as she walked over to Kurama and simply sat next to him.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

One of Oboro's portals opened in the kitchen and out she came and saw Grayfia, who was wearing sweatpants and a plain shirt with her silver hair in a messy bun, at the fridge rummaging through it for something. She had no make-up on and had clearly not been bathing.

"Grayfia-sama."

The wife of Lucifer swiveled around to see the tiny dragon on the counter.

"Oboro." Grayfia said dully as she shut the fridge. "Can you do me a favor and get me a case of beer. I need some to get through this."

Oboro frowned a bit.

"You need to take care of yourself Grayfia-sama." Oboro stated as paddled over to her master's mother. "Drinking won't help him come back."

Grayfia's lip twitched and he fist clenched.

"I wasn't asking Oboro." Grayfia stated.

Oboro flinched at her tone and bowed her head.

"As you wish, Grayfia-sama."

Oboro's wings started flapping and she hovered out of the room, to find Ryu and ask him to go buy some alcohol for Grayfia as she herself could not as a dragon.

Grayfia frowned and touched her chest where her heart was.

"Oh, here you are Grayfia."

She turned to see Sirzechs and Millicas standing in the doorway.

"Okaa-sama."

Grayfia took a knee and hugged her youngest son who clung to her tightly.

"Millicas…"

"How is Naruto-nii doing?" Millicas asked quickly.

"He is doing fine Millicas-sama."

Sirzechs nodded, liking the news, as Yoruichi, wearing a bathrobe, entered the room with Kuroka, who was wearing the same thing, with Kirin and Chomei following their partner. They stank of sweat and their hair was matted down from how oily it had gotten over the last five days.

"Does that mean he is awake?" Millicas asked Yoruichi.

Sadly, Yoruichi shook her head.

"We were able to restore a majority of his life force, but there is something blocking us from fully restoring it." Yoruichi stated sadly. "I have done this before for people I cared about, in similar unconscious states. However they woke up within a day or two because they wanted to live."

Grayfia's magic flooded the kitchen as she held her youngest in her arms.

"Don't say that." Grayfia drawled out. "Don't even suggest that he doesn't want to live."

Millicas started to cry at the thought of losing Naruto and gripped Grayfia's clothes tighter.

"We didn't mean to upset you, nya." Kuroka spoke as she felt uneasy with this amount of magic Grayfia was throwing at them. "It is just a possible outcome of what might be happening."

Grayfia loosened her hold on Millicas and stood up, picking Millicas up as she did.

"Where is Koneko at?" Grayfia asked as she retracted her earlier magic.

"She is sleeping next to Naru-chan." Yoruichi answered as she motioned for Kuroka to sit at the table. "We decided it was about time for a break to rest and relax ourselves. Naru-chan may lose some of the life force we gave him, but we can replenish it when we regain our magic."

"I see." Sirzechs said as Grayfia, still holding their son, sat down and he moved to the fridge and picked out some stuff to make for dinner. "Yoruichi, help me while Grayfia and Kuroka rest a bit."

"Alright."

Grayfia and Kuroka sat in silence as Sirzechs and Yoruichi made dinner for the five of them and their spirits floated in silence watching the disaster happen naturally.

 **Naruto's room…**

Koneko was taking deep labored breathes as she pulled Naruto into her body more while she slept.

She had her arms and legs around Naruto's body as above them the small brown spirit loomed over them, its stubby arm raised above Koneko's head.

 _'Do you want power?'_

"Ye…yes." Koneko mumbled sleepily and sacredly as Senjutsu was flooding into her via the spirits doing.

 _'What would you do with it if given the chance to have it?'_

Koneko wreathed a bit as she pressed her face into Naruto's shoulder for support.

"I'd… fight… and protect…"

 _'Protect what?'_

It never got an answer as it saw Koneko's tail wrap around Naruto's waist tightly. It took in her form. Holding the teen that it knew who held a horrible power. She held him tightly and securely in her arms and legs.

 _'I see. But I sense great confliction in your heart.'_

Images of Koneko's memories flashed through the Primordial Spirit's core.

 _'I understand. When you are ready to accept your heritage, give me my name and we shall partners.'_

The Spirit of Earth lowered its arm and subtly vanished from sight, leaving the two teens alone.

Once the Spirit's presence could no longer be felt, Koneko subconsciously smiled ever so slightly as her tail unwrapped around Naruto and waved to and fro.

 **6:37 P.M., Underworld Prison, Beelzebub Territory…**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was getting upset.

The women they had taken into custody (Morgiana, Konan, and Harribel) were adamantly set on not revealing any information on the Khoas Brigade no matter what horrendous tortures he was allowed to get away with using by his King.

'Stupid brats.' He thought as he stomped through the halls. 'I shall make them talk even if I have to break their flesh and turn their bones to dust.'

*Crick, crick, Click*

Mayuri stopped in his tracks and his eyes slowly levitating to the left and saw his fellow scientist and Peerage comrade.

"You know I hate that noise it makes when you twist that screw, Stein." Mayuri said aggressively.

The man chuckled as he stepped out in front of his Queen.

This was Franken Stein, Pawn of Ajuka Beelzebub. (3)

He was a tall man, 6' 10 inches, dull yellow eyes behind large circular glasses and natural fade gray hair. He wore a simple get up. Black pants, and short sleeve Turtle neck shirt with different shades of color under a patch worked lab coat.

He had a large stitched scar running across his face.

"Been a while Mayuri." He stated casually.

"Much to my displeasure we had to meet again so soon." Mayuri spat. "Now why are you here?"

"Ajuka-sama called me and my wife here to help attain information from the captives." Stein said calmly as Mayuri's eyes widened and the veins in them thickened.

Stein was grabbed by the neck of his shirt and held menacingly by Mayuri.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He shouted at Stein who kept calm and gently grabbed Mayuri's hand.

"Do this again," he stressfully said as jolts of electricity surrounded his hand as he gripped Mayuri's wrist tightly, almost breaking it. "And I'll dissect you."

Mayuri growled and released Stein.

"Do what you want. But stay out of my way when I'm in there." He ordered the Pawn.

Stein shrugged and walked to the cell area holding Harribel, Konan, and Morgiana, seeing his wife and fellow Pawn Marie Stein. (4)

"Must you two always rile each other up when you meet?" Marie asked with a pout and slight agitation in her right eye.

She was a slim woman, had blond hair and a single yellow eye with an eyepatch over the left due to losing it. She wore a black and yellow business suit with a skirt that went to her knees.

Stein grinned maliciously.

"Of course." He stated. "Our Queen boasts how smart he is, but he will never truly understand things like I can."

Marie sighed and shook her head.

'A stupid childish fight between geniuses trying to show up the other. How great.' She thought as she held out the current files on the woman.

Stein took one, Harribel's file.

"Tier Harribel, a survivor of the Faction War. She vanished shortly before the devil Civil war and only resurfaced when she fought Yoruichi a few months back." Marie told Stein as he opened it and only saw two pages with basic information on her and her weapon, Tiburon. "We also have her Tiburon being analyzed like Ajuka-sama asked us and it is interesting compared to Azazel's Downfall Spear. Who knew animal spirits from the human world made such powerful weapons."

"I could have made one similar to this if asked." Stein stated as he looked over Tiburon's notes. "Merging a soul to metal could have been done easier of this Orochimaru fellow had found a better metal to magic ratio though. It's how I made your body's function of changing to and from weapon and human by balancing flesh, soul, and metal."

Marie smiled a bit as they continued down the hall and made a left and entered a room where the three women were being kept.

"Back again to try to get information out of us?" Konan asked as she heard the door open.

"No," Stein said as he glared at them. "I'm going to dissect the information out of your brain painfully. So talk now and save me the trouble, or let me have some fun and cut you open?"

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Evening…**

Grayfia loomed over Naruto's silent form as she ran a wet washcloth over his face, cleaning it of the sweat.

After fixing dinner and everyone of Naruto's peerage at the table eating with Sirzechs and Millicas, Grayfia went up to Naruto's room with wash clothes and a tub of water.

Upon entering his room, Grayfia smelled the heavy stench of sweat lingering in the room so she opened a window to air out the smell before she sat down and started to clean Naruto's body.

Grayfia dried Naruto's face and started working on his chest. With the seal now gone, there was no hint of the seals existence anymore. It was gone.

He was silent and still. His breathing was steady but it was barely audible or noticeable.

Her son was like a corpse that was still breathing and had a pulse.

Grayfia's hands tensed when she thought this.

'No, I can't think like that.' Grayfia thought as she shook her head while drying his body again, then lifting him up to wash his back. 'Naruto is strong. He will come back.'

"…"

Grayfia blinked.

"…ia…"

Grayfia held her breathe and gently placed Naruto on his back and watched his lips.

Ever so subtly they moved.

"…lp…"

Grayfia felt an odd sensation flow through her, as if her cells were screaming at her to run downstairs and get everyone, but her body wouldn't move.

Her feet and hands felt cold from sweat and her heart was pounding and each one echoed through her ears loudly and clearly like a drum.

Suddenly, Grayfia felt something pull her forward, however her body stayed still as she was pulled downward.

And all Grayfia saw was darkness for as far as she could see.

However, she felt calm.

As if something was gently guiding her despite not knowing where she was or if she was actually moving.

Grayfia became away she was on the ground and stood up where she took a step back in memory of an age past.

Alucard's monsterous form loomed in front of her.

"GRAYFIA!"

Snapping out of her shock, the silver haired maid turned and saw Akasha at the base of one of the monsters limb, pressing against it and seemingly struggling with something as she looked at Grayfia.

"HELP ME!" She begged. "I CAN'T GET NARUTO OUT!"

Without a second thought, Grayfia was next to Akasha and saw what was going on.

An opening, the size of a sewer opening and that looked like shattered glass, was in the flesh of Alucard's body. However, instead of muscle and blood, what looked like a whole different dimension was showing through it.

It was red and black and what seemed to be like ocean currents and in them were humanoid looking creatures. They were screaming as the currents passed and what shocked Grayfia the most was that half a dozen of them were clinging to an unconscious Naruto who was being held by Akasha as she struggled against the things pulling him in. His body had bulge spots where they were grabbing him, as if they had sank their fingers into him to keep a firm hold.

"NARUTO!" Grayfia screamed and immediately shoved her hand in and grabbed him. They were all around his body.

The things trying to pull him in felt her presence and tendrils from them lashed out and cut deeply into her arm.

"Don't let up Grayfia!" Akasha gasped out. "Steel your mind and picture the strongest thing you can to keep those things from loosening your grip."  
Grayfia gripped Naruto's arm tightly and steeled her resolve. However, no matter how hard she and Akasha pulled, those things didn't give an inch.

'Strongest thing I can think of. STRONGEST I can think of…' Grayfia mentally chanted.

Akasha felt her own grip slacken. She had been doing this for who knows how long before Grayfia showed up and now she felt like she was running out of steam.

Her hand felt cold…

Cold?

Akasha's eyes widened as light lavender ice surrounded Naruto's body and cut the creatures off of him, causing them to scream and retreat while the two women were flung back, pulling Naruto out of Alucard.

The horrid screams and hollers of the creatures dimmed and soon vanished as the hole in Alucard closed up.

Akasha took a deep breath and collapsed, her body exhausted. She tiredly looked up and saw Grayfia holding Naruto, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. His body no longer had any of the creatures in them and was normal.

The mindscape brightened a bit for Grayfia to see Alucard's body slowly vanish from sight.

"Grayfia… that ice…"

"Nothing but my will personified as the strongest thing I know." Grayfia stated. "My vow wasn't broken. Even though I'm sick of myself to know that it was shown in this way meaning I still acknowledge its existence, I'm happy I was able to use it to save him."

Akasha chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Thanks for hearing my call and coming here." She muttered before the area lit up in white.

 **Chapter 20, DONE!**

 **I think that is a cliff hanger. Hold your horses. Let me explain. Each of the chapters from here are going to be about 5000 words or less. Makes it easier on me and I can get these out faster.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and find somethings you like, like the second chapter where it doesn't focus on Naruto.**

 **1 the same type of magic Demon Gowther used on Doll Gowther in The Seven Deadly Sins manga…. Spoiler.**

 **2 the same type of chamber Wade Wilson was put in during the Deadpool movie**

 **3, 4 Stein and Marie from Soul Eater**


	21. Semblance of Self

**_Original Posted On: March 27, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Monkeyman, Tachyon99_**

Sup, it's the second chapter of the Spring Arc and I am frazzled man. New job and already feel singled out. Hate that feeling.

Anyway, like last chapter, I might be slow with updates as I'll only have three days to write for sure, and the rest of the week is spent getting used to my new employment.

So be prepared for unsatisfactory chapters if they do come up.

 **ALSO:**

If none of you noticed, I drew new cover art for this story, and it up now.

Review Response:

Animaman: Thanks for that. Always feel like I don't describe things great or delve into certain details for characters. Grayfia might have some push when it comes to that, but you will have to see. Already planning arcs or scenes with those in mind.

SPark681: I see, but to early. Well, *Cheeky look while avoiding eye contact*

Lucian: which paragraph? And yes the almighty cliff hanger.

DragonCyber22, bladetri, Autismguy593, Jupiter50, and guests: Thanks for your support you guys.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chap 21: Semblance of Self**

*GASP*

"NYA!" X 3

Grayfia took deep breathes as she took in her surroundings.

She was sitting on Naruto's bed and saw Kuroka, Koneko, and Yoruichi, all in bathrobes, recovering from her sudden gasp scaring them.

"Grayfia-sama, what are you doing in here?" Yoruichi asked as she calmed down.

Grayfia nodded and looked at Naruto.

Her face lit up with joy when she could see his chest visibly moving as he breathed.

"Thank Lucifer that he is going to be alright." Grayfia stated as Yoruichi took notice and smiled also.

"You were able to do get rid of what was keeping us from fully healing him?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, with a little help." Grayfia answered tiredly as she got up to leave.

Koneko, brimming with joy ran up to Naruto and started to shake him but was stopped by Kuroka.

"It would be better for him to rest, nya." Kuroka said sternly. "If there was any excessive stress on his soul, we need to let him rest. Let's finish restoring his life force and then let him wake up on his own, nya."

Koneko's ears flattened and nodded as she removed the robe from her body leaving her naked once again.

'Naruto-kun,' Koneko thought as she got on top of him again and leaned against his chest, smiling when hearing his heart beat true again. 'I'm going to take my pound of flesh from you when all this is over.'

Kuroka stripped herself of the robe as did Yoruichi and they took their places at Naruto's arms and blushed a bit when they felt how warm his body now was from before.

'Naru-chan,' Yoruichi thought as she pressed her breasts against Naruto's shoulder. 'Please come back, Yoru-nee wants you back.'

Kuroka grinded her stomach on his elbow as she licked Naruto's neck.

'Naruto-chan, nya,' Kuroka thought as she tasted his skin. 'I hope you have the heart to forgive me for being why you were in this. Healing you is my way of repenting, nya.'

The room was filled with Senjutsu being purified and filtered into Naruto through the Nekoshou's naked flesh rubbing against his.

Koneko ended up blushing as she felt his body react to such stimulation from him grazing her butt with his erection.

 **Next Morning, Underworld Prison, Beelzebub Territory…**

Marie sighed as she drank some coffee on her way to give her husband some.

The door slammed open and Stein stepped up, clearly pissed off.

"Stein, you alright?" Marie asked worriedly for her husband.

"No." he stated bluntly as he took the coffee. "They are tough nuts. Even me slicing their bodies open and moving their organs didn't get them to talk."

He drained the cup and dropped the glass to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

"I need to inform Ajuka-sama that even you, his best Torture and Interrogation expert couldn't do the job." Marie stated as she angrily watched her husband start smoking.

"I think we should call Serafall-sama." Stein exhaled.

"Never fear for Levia-tan is here."

Stein turned and chuckled.

"Speak of the devil." He said with a second one, stopping when Marie elbowed him.

"Greetings, Serafall-sama." Marie said with a bow as the Pink Satan made her way towards them. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Hey are you doing Marie-tan?" Serafall asked happily. She had been down since Naruto was hurt, but after one phone call from Grayfia and hearing he would be alright, she was happier than ever before. "And to answer your question, Ajuka-tan called me a while ago when he saw torture wasn't working and asked if I could lend a hand."

Stein grimaced a bit.

"What could you do to make them talk when my torture could do nothing?"Stein asked aggressively, a large bruise swelling on his head when Marie punched him with a partially transformed hand.

Serafall smiled at the patch-worked doctor that went from playful to seductive.

"When the beast fails, one must send in the beauty." Serafall stated seductively with a lick of her lips. "And I won't be alone."

"Serafall-sama, there you are."

Stein and Marie looked behind the childish Satan and saw Aika running towards them out of breath.

She was wearing a very revealing BDSM outfit with her succubus horns and tail in view.

"Sexual torture then." Stein stated as he puffed his cigarette. "Good idea. It would probably loosen up those tight lipped women."

Marie agreed, but was not truly comfortable with this. Devil she may be, but a believer of love and being loyal to ones partner she was in spades.

Marie enters the room before Serafall and Aika.

In the room were water tanks and oxygen masks and three soaked women, shivering from the cold air and water on their bodies.

'Crazy son of a bitch.' Konan thought as she saw Stein outside the door as it shut.

"So, did you three enjoy your time with my husband?" Marie asked as she sat down, sipping her coffee as Serafall and Aika started getting ready for what they were going to do.

"He is fucking crazy." Morgiana stated as she tried to stay warm.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the electric therapy he gave you." Marie stated as she placed her cup down. "Because a succubus's ability to enhance the senses is a pretty dangerous thing."

Serafall was humming as Aika and her summoned a purple ribbed dildo and a crop whip.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Sirzechs was partially tense as he watched Kuroka walk down the stairs.

She was wearing her black kimono and was putting her hair back in her signature rings.

"We finished replenishing Naruto-chan's life force, nya." Kuroka stated as she looked in the mirror nearby.

"Kuroka, how much longer until Naruto is awake?" Sirzechs asked concerned for his son.

"Naruto-chan will be up and about in another three days or so, nya." Kuroka said politely, albeit nervously as she was talking to Satan Red, a very powerful devil that almost no one would dare insult or attack unless they had a death wish.

"That's good to hear." Sirzechs said with a sighed with relief.

He could return home and comfort Millicas with the knowledge that Naruto would be alright.

There was a shuffling down the stairs.

Yoruichi and Koneko, still in their bath robes, walked down them and hit the final step.

The adults were all shocked when Koneko bolted forward to Kuroka and placed her fist firmly against Kuroka's unprotected stomach.

Kuroka took a step back as Koneko removed her hand and knelt down and coughed.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Yoruichi went wide eyed when they saw what happened next.

Koneko wrapped her arms around Kuroka's arms and hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you, nya." Koneko mumbled into Kuroka's neck. "Thank you for helping us save him, nya."

Kuroka blinked and slowly raised her arms and gently hugged Koneko back.

"Anything for my baby sister, nya." Kuroka answered softly.

Koneko hugged Kuroka a little longer before she separated and ran back up the stairs.

'She has taken the first step it seems.' Yoruichi thought as she smiled proudly.

"Kuroka, before you go I'd like to know something." Grayfia said.

Kuroka's ears twitch as she felt she had a clear idea on what the Strongest Queen was going to ask.

"You want to know why I killed the Zagan Heir don't you, nya?" Kuroka asked. (1)

Grayfia nodded and patiently waited alongside Yoruichi and Sirzechs.

Kuroka sighed and opened an eight trigram seal of her own design that had a mix of Senjutsu and devil magic.

"I killed him to keep Shirone safe from his experiments, nya." Kuroka stated calmly. "He tried keeping me in line by threatening her life, nya."

A seal matrix appeared above her hand and out popped a leather bound journal.

Sirzechs's eyes recognized the symbol on the cover.

It was the special flower symbol of the Zagan clan.

"This is his journal, nya." Kuroka stated as she placed it on the couch. "Read it if you want, nya. Then you can judge me however you want, just leave my sister out of it."

And with that Kuroka stepped through the sage portal and vanished, her portal closing and her magic signature vanishing also.

"Yoruichi?" Sirzechs asked as he looked at person many considered his left hand woman, as Grayfia was his wife/maid she was the right hand woman.

"Her magic did not fluctuate at all. Her body language showed no fear or falter, so I believe she may have been telling the truth." Yoruichi stated as she thought about Kuroka's actions before she left.

Grayfia grabbed the journal and looked at it.

"Lucifer-sama, if you want, we could have the Assassination corps look into this situation and figure out if what she said was true?" Grayfia stated as she stood next to her husband, putting the book under her arm.

"I will, but I need to think about it." Sirzechs said. "As an older sibling, I have to think: 'Would I have done the same thing if I was in Kuroka's position.'"

Grayfia and Yoruichi nodded.

"Anyway I believe we need to inform the others of Naruto's condition over breakfast. Rias's peerage should be too." Grayfia said as she felt Koneko in her room showering and the others shuffling about getting ready for school and breakfast.

Grayfia stepped into the kitchen and washed her hands.

The moment she finished, Ryu and Ouga entered the living room.

"You feeling better Grayfia-sama?" Ryu asked as he saw how much healthier his King's mom looked now than she did the last few days.

"Yes, very much so." Grayfia stated as she started pulling pots and pans out.

"Here, let me help you." Ryu said as he entered the kitchen and grabbed food from the fridge.

Ouga's cheeks puffed out a bit when he saw how fluent her husband and Grayfia moved while in the kitchen.

"Don't worry they cooked a lot together over the last several years." Sirzechs stated as he sat down as he pulled out his phone and called Rias.

"I wasn't worried." Ouga retorted as she sat at the table, listening to the clinking in the kitchen and Sirzechs informing Rias to gather her peerage and head over to the Mansion.

Just about thirty minutes passed and soon, Naruto's peerage and Rias's peerage and Azazel were sitting at the table waiting for breakfast.

Everyone was there, except Naruto and Oboro, who was sleeping snuggled against her slumbering master.

"So, why are you here, Governor-General?" Yoruichi asked as she could feel a slight amount of tension from Ryu as the Fallen Angel Leader was making small chat with Sirzechs.

"I'm here for some announcements." Azazel stated smugly. "I am setting up training regimens for the young devils here, and I am going to be teaching at Kuoh."

"WHAT?" all the students of the academy and Yoruichi shouted.

Chopper, Carrot, Ouga, and Ryu were pretty okay with it.

"I need to gauge what you can do and then I can go from there." Azazel stated as if it was no big deal. "Now for the last announcement. All the members of Rias's peerage including her own will be living here in the Uzumaki Mansion with Naruto's peerage."

"You can't decide that." Ravel stated as food was being set by Ryu and Grayfia.

"And why is that?" Azazel asked as he thanked Ryu for the food.

"Because this isn't your house. It belongs to Naruto-sama and you should ask his permission." Ravel stated before she took a bite to eat.

"I, Yoruichi Shihoin, Queen of Naruto Uzumaki's Peerage, accept this proposition of Rias Gremory and her Peerage living here with us." Yoruichi stated as she yawned.

"But, Yoruichi-sama…"

"It's fine. Especially with summer coming up in a few months it makes sense for these two groups living together so Azazel can analyze what needs improving." Yoruichi stated factually.

Ravel deflated a bit until she felt a reassuring hand on hers.

"Don't worry Phenex." Koneko said as she looked at her friend. "Naruto-kun will understand."

"However…"

Everyone looked at Yoruichi.

"I need to set out some ground rules."

Everyone but Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Azazel were tense as they kept eating.

"Rule 1: the rooms assigned to you are your responsibility to clean. Rule 2: If you are going to have sex," Looks at Issei specifically causing him to sweat. "Do it in your assigned room or bathroom. We don't want to clean you your aftermath. If I find out anyone you had sex anywhere BUT the rooms assigned, then I'll force Rias to neuter the offending people."

"Neuter…." Issei gulped as heavy beads of sweat ran down his face.

"Yep."

"But then that means you will follow the rules right?" Rias asked as she knew Yoruichi was in a closer relationship with Naruto than she let on.

"Nope, my peerage family and I are exempt of these rules." Yoruichi stated as she lifted up her cup of coffee.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Issei shouted.

"I would be unfair if I stated you couldn't have the opportunity to have sex." Yoruichi countered. "I could change the rule to that if you want it completely unfair?"

"NO, I'm fine with that." Issei stated quickly.

Irina and Asia were red in the face from all the talk of having sex.

"Anyway, last important announcement comes from me then." Grayfia said as she ate. "Naruto will be waking up in a few days or less thanks to Koneko's, Yoruichi's, and Kuroka's help."

Asia and Gasper bolted from their seats and Koneko felt them grip her tightly as they hugged her and thanked her over and over again for helping Naruto.

Ryu, sniffling, tried his damnedest to keep his tears at bay but the moment he felt Ouga touch his hand and he looked into her accepting eyes he broke down drying waterfalls.

Akeno turned to see Ravel crying and wrapped her arms around the Phenex, who latched onto her and both took comfort in each other as they smiled warmly knowing Naruto was going to be fine.

Xenovia held her locket and smiled as warm tears flowed from her closed eyes.

'Thank you God for keeping Naruto-kun safe and bringing him back to me.' Xenovia prayed, grunting a bit when she felt the sharp pain shoot through her head but ignored it as she was happy.

Everyone else felt at ease now that they knew for sure Naruto was safe.

Breakfast was eventful as Kiba and Carrot got along and Chopper and Marco, both medics, spoke on medicine and other doctor things.

Soon, the young devils, Azazel, Marco, and Yoruichi left the mansion to go to Kuoh Academy for school/work.

Sirzechs watched his sister and the peerages walk down the street as Grayfia stepped next to him, once more wearing her maid attire.

"I am worried Grayfia." Sirzechs said solemnly.

"I am too, Lucifer-sama. But I believe they will be alright. After all, they are the next generation." Grayfia said warmly before she and her husband were teleported back to the Underworld leaving Oboro, Naruto, Ryu, Ouga, Chopper, and Carrot in the mansion.

 **Several hours later…**

Oboro, still a tiny dragon, twitched and shuffled before unfurling her balled up body and stretched.

She opened her eye and looked around, remembering where she was and looked down to see no Naruto.

'Where did he go?' Oboro thought panicked as she sniffed the room. His scent didn't leave a trail to the door. It was in the bed.

'He might have teleported out of the room while I was asleep.' Oboro thought as she heard a loud crash in the kitchen.

 **Kitchen…**

The fridge door hung broken off of its hinges as two hands searched through everything and found what it was looking for.

Raw steaks and hamburger meat, fresh and untouched.

Ripping the plastic from the packages the hands gripped one of the steaks and a handful of the burger meat and forced them into Naruto's bare mouth.

Tearing into the steak and then a chunk of the hamburger and chewing it is was Naruto did before he swallowed it.

'Not enough…'

Biting more, Naruto sat on the floor, stuffing his face with the raw meat.

 _Flashback…_

 _Naruto opened his eyes and he was in the mindscape._

 _'Why am I here?' he thought as he floated around._

 _A dark presence filtered from behind him and Naruto turned to see the Monsterous form of Alucard, its mouth wide open._

 _"SHIT!"_

 _Alucard closed his mouth over Naruto before the blonde could even think of moving._

 _Naruto was shocked when he saw no internal organs when he was swallowed, but a sea of red and black water like currents with humanoid faces. He heard dozens, hundreds, no thousands of screams echo through his ears as he floated amongst them._

 _He felt something grab him and he looked down to see a hand gripping his foot. Naruto winced in pain when he felt something sink and move into his skin._

 ** _"NO, DON'T DO THIS! ALUCARD!"_**

 _Naruto's eyes widened when he saw images of a man, who was probably in his mid to late twenties get stabbed and devoured._

 _'What…'_

 _More searing pain shot though Naruto when a second hand grabbed him by the elbow._

 ** _"Please spare me and my baby?" a feminine voice begged. "We will leave."_**

 _Visions of blood and a baby's cries echoed in Naruto's head._

 _More visions and voices were seen and heard as more hands grabbed Naruto, forcing themselves into his body._

 _Naruto let out a loud scream of pain when one grabbed his heart._

 _Flashback End…_

Naruto swallowed the last of the food he was eating and looked down to see his bare chest was covered in blood and chunks of meat.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto looked around and saw Oboro running towards him and jumped, making him catch her tiny body.

"Oboro?" he asked sort of surprised.

"Stupid Naruto-sama!" Oboro cried as she beat his chest with her stubby legs. "You have any idea how worried I was when you vanished?"

"No, I…"

"And look at this, you ruined the fridge and made a mess of yourself." Oboro stated before she licked his body clean.

Naruto felt his pulse quicken as she did.

"Thanks Oboro." Naruto stated once she was done. He hugged her and felt her get heavier and bigger.

Naruto blushed a bit when he saw Oboro now in her human form, naked as the day she was reincarnated.

Oboro made no fuss over this.

She was fully naked and he was border-lining it with only his boxers.

'Seems like once my worries were gone I was able to transform back.' Oboro thought before she was snapped out of it when she felt a pair of lips on hers.

Oboro's eye widened when she felt her back touch the floor and his hand touch her cheek while the other trailed her stomach.

'Naruto-sama…' Oboro thought before she moaned when Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and rubbed against hers, making her body shiver.

Her tongue was her most erogenous area on her body.

Naruto lowered his lips to her jaw line and lathered it with butterfly kisses.

"N..Naruto-sama…" Oboro gasped out when he moved to her neck.

Naruto, meanwhile, didn't hear Oboro's pleasurable moans and words as he kissed her neck.

More specifically, the area where the most blood flowed.

*GASP*

Oboro's eye was wide, all pleasure removed from her body when she felt Naruto sink his fangs into her.

Naruto tasted her blood and happily sucked it from her with each beat of her heart sending more into his mouth.

Oboro's surprise wore off and she smiled while she relaxed her body.

"NARU/TO-KUN/CHAN/SAMA!"

Naruto slowly removed his fangs from Oboro's neck as he looked up to the door to see his fellow Kuoh students/peerage standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He said as he stood up, helping Oboro up as the bite marks on her neck vanished.

Xenovia and Akeno pushed the others aside and slammed into him.

"STUPID!" they both shouted with tears in their eyes.

Naruto felt guilt build in his gut as Xenovia and Akeno clung to him on the ground.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." Naruto told them and everyone else.

He leaned down and kissed Akeno.

"No fair." Xenovia hiccupped and pressed her lips against Naruto's and Akeno's which led to a three way tongue kiss between them. Both girls, Xenovia especially, moaned when Naruto's hands snaked down and palmed their butts.

Asia, Irina, and Carrot blushed heavily. The two former church members tried to block their eyes.

Koneko and Yoruichi growled as their neko features reappeared and lunged at him, yanking Xenovia and Akeno off of him and all three soon locked lips with Naruto's arms wedged between their legs and grinding against him while they tongued each other.

Naruto pulled back and licked their cheeks making them pur, but stopped when he saw Ravel and Toga, the former shaking uncontrollably as she bit her lip to keep herself in check.

Naruto stood up, removing Koneko and Yoruichi from his arms, and held them out, only to wrap them around Ravel's waist when she jumped into them.

'She tastes sweet.' Naruto thought as he had a simple lip lock with Ravel.

"How… DARE… You worry me so much!" Ravel said in between kisses.

Naruto chuckled and pressed his forehead against Ravel's.

"I'm sorry Ravel-chan." He said sincerely.

"Stupid." Ravel mumbled as he held her close.

Oboro, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, and Yoruichi were fuming at the sight of this.

Ravel took notice and had an idea.

"AAAAAAGH LUCKY BASTARD!" Issei cried as he tried to wipe his eyes of the tears of jealousy. "He already has a big harem."

Irina, Asia, and Rias's cheeks puffed out and each punched Issei in the side.

Naruto blinked and pulled back from Ravel's body and saw Rias's peerage.

"What are you guys doing here?"

 **Underworld, Beelzebub Territory…**

Serafall and Aika sighed as they, Marie, and Stein sat down at a table. Magic projections of Sirzechs and Falbium appeared and Ajuka with Mayuri entered.

"How did the interrogations go?" Sirzechs asked.

"We got nothing out of them." Serafall stated. "They all have these snake seals on their tongues that prevents them from talking."

"Makes sense why they would not talk even under harsh tortures." Mayuri stated. "They wouldn't talk because they couldn't."

Stein nodded in agreement.

"However, there was something they said that eases and upsets us." Aika stated timidly, having never been in the presence of all the Mao before.

"What did they say?" Falbium asked.

"They said they would only talk to Naruto."

Sirzechs was about to say something when his phone went off.

"Really Sirzechs?" Falbium asked upset.

"Sorry, been busy and forgot to turn it off." Sirzechs apologized as he opened his phone and read the text. He smiled greatly as his eyes watered.

"Naruto is awake."

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

In the living room, Naruto was sitting on the couch with a bath robe clad Oboro snuggling into him.

"So you will all live here now?" He asked.

"Yes, Azazel said it would be better for us all to live together." Yoruichi replied.

"I see. Not really happy he didn't ask, but it's whatever at this point." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto…"

Said blonde looked at Rias, who had a very concerned look on her face.

"Yes Rias?"

"Earlier, you were drinking Oboro's blood weren't you?" Rias asked cautiously.

"I was," Naruto stated as he leaned into Oboro. "I'm sorry I did that Oboro."

"It's alright Naruto-sama." Oboro said in a dreamy tone. "You can drink from me anytime you want."

Naruto blushed and smirked.

"Not going to make a habit of it. But I'll be sure to make your rewards for helping me better."

Oboro smiled and nodded into his arm.

"Aren't you worried?"

Naruto blinked.

"About what?"

Rias blinked at this.

'This doesn't make sense. He is against feeding off of others, wo why is he so calm now?'

"Because you drank from someone."

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes.

"I see your concern. But it is going to be alright Rias. I am a ghoul, but I know it isn't right. I was thirsty after so long of not eating that I lost some control. If I was wearing my mask, it would not have happened." Naruto said eerily calm before he yawned, showing his fangs. "I'm still tired so I'll talk more tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Naruto stood up, much to Oboro's dislike and went to his room.

After reaching the second floor, Naruto bumped into Ouga.

"Oh the man of the house is fully awake I see." She said with a toothy grin.

"I am." Naruto said politely.

"Good, now I want to join your peerage."

"Sure." Naruto said seriously."However, if I lose control you must promise to do what you can to kill me. Deal?"

Ouga frowned slightly.

'This kid really does have a death wish.' She thought.

"I promise I will."

"Good, now let's see which piece you are." Naruto said as he summoned his pieces, seeing one pawn glowing.

Ouga was in awe at how beautiful the color of the pieces were.

"Ouga Umemiya, become my pawn and serve the noble house of Uzumaki." Naruto chanted half-heartedly, the piece glowing and floating towards Ouga before sinking into her chest.

Ouga blinked a few times before her wings sprouted.

"Wow, this is cool." She said as she retracted them. "Now I can promote to being a Queen, Knight, Bishop, or Rook?"

"Yep." Naruto answered.

"Thanks Naruto-sama." Ouga said with a bow.

"Just call me Naruto Ouga." Naruto said as he headed to his room.

Once there, he locked the door and went to his bed. He grabbed his mask.

'This is the last line of self control now.' Naruto thought as he placed them metal around his face and checked if it was still functional. 'I hope I don't do anything stupid and that I am still myself.'

Naruto laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

'I need to talk to Ryu before breakfast.' Naruto thought as he felt drowsy.

 **Living Room…**

Soon after Naruto went upstairs, Rias decided to have her peerage go to their homes to pack their belongings so they would move in that Saturday, it being Thursday evening currently.

After bidding them good bye, Akeno, Ravel, Xenovia, Oboro, Koneko, Yoruichi, and Toga sat down on the couch and made small chat over hot chocolate and beer for Yoruichi.

Ravel wore a tan nightdress.

Xenovia wore a lone gray hoodie that went to her thighs and nothing else.

Akeno wore a pair of sport shorts and a loose tank top.

Koneko wore a large over shirt that ended around her panty clad butt, which was showed when she stood up due to her tail.

Oboro still wore her bathrobe.

Yoruichi…was buzzed. Due to feeling unusually hot, Yoruichi had stripped herself until she was wearing her thong that was a size smaller from how it dug into her supple flesh and it had a black butterfly design on her crotch.

Toga wore a normal pair of pajamas, not really feeling the seductress today.

"He seemed off." Toga muttered.

All their attention was on Toga.

"What does that mean?" Xenovia asked.

Toga sighed.

"I am a Dhampir. Meaning I am very similar to him so I can see things closer to his point of view." Toga stated. "Naruto is not as fine as he showed himself to be."

Yoruichi and Koneko's fur stood on end.

"But why wouldn't he be honest with us and tell us something was wrong?" Xenovia asked a bit worried now.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, something is deeply bothering him." Toga stated.

"Then why don't we cheer him up?" Ravel chirped.

"YES, we are having an orgy!" Yoruichi shouted happily.

"What? No!" Ravel snapped, making the Queen pout.

"Then what would you suggest?" Oboro asked as she poured herself some more hot chocolate.

"We, as Card Game Club Members, will play a game that decides our date order." Ravel stated smugly as she pulled out a Uno deck. "We will play this. Winner of each game goes next on the list of dates and we play until there is no one left."

"Okay you're on." Koneko stated as she got pumped.

"I'm game." Xenovia stated as she prepared herself.

"I'll play also." Oboro and Yoruichi stated.

"I can't wait to see you lose." Akeno giggled

"I'm good." Toga stated as she gingerly walked up the stairs. "Have a good night."

"Night." The girls said as Ravel shuffled the cards before dealing them.

Game on.

 **Next Morning…**

*Groan* 'So heavy.' Naruto thought as he started to wake up.

He groggily opened his eyes and saw a sea of blonde hair and the sleeping face of Ravel on his collar bone. Ravel was wearing a tan night gown and his arm was around her waist.

'Fuck when did she sneak in here?' Naruto thought.

He tried to remove his arm from her waist and gently move her from his body, but ended you jostling her awake when he placed her next to him.

"Morning Naruto-sama." Ravel whispered as she sat up, her clothed breasts bouncing a bit.

"Care to tell me why you are here?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"I came here to sleep when other girls and I finished deciding something important." Ravel said as she stretched.

"What was so important?"

Ravel stopped stretching and blushed a bit as she poked her fingers together.

"Naruto-sama, can we go on a date this Sunday?" Ravel asked red in the face.

Naruto stared blankly at her.

"Sure. What did you want to do?"

"I don't know. I've only been on one date and it was on the day we went to the museum." Ravel stammered as she was so happy he said yes.

"Maybe we can go to the carnival in the Underworld?"

 **After breakfast….**

Marco, Yoruichi, and the rest of the students in the house were preparing to leave while Naruto pulled Ryu aside and was whispering.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-sama?" Ryu asked with a sad face at what he was just asked.

"I'm sure Ryu." Naruto stated as he handed the adult some money.

"Alright, Naruto-sama."

"Thank you, old friend." Naruto stated as he patted Ryu's shoulder as he left with his group.

Taking Akeno's hand and Xenovia's in his other hand, Naruto walked to school with a smile hidden under his mask.

Said smile however vanished when he thought about the breakfast he ate with his peerage.

'I think I would have preferred the bacon to be raw.' He thought randomly. 'Next time I'll leave some bacon raw.'

 **Skip, P.E….**

"Alright, that's enough stretching. We will start basketball today." Yoruichi stated as she held a bunch of basket balls. "Divide into teams of five."

The thirty students did divide into six teams.

Aika, Naruto, Xenovia, and two normal humans formed a team as team 2.

Issei, Asia, Matsuda, Motohama, and another normal human were on one team as team 3.

"Alright, Teams 1 and 4 play on the furthest court." Yoruichi stated. "Team 2 and five play in the middle court and teams 3 and 6 on this one."

Yoruichi had her track suit on, however, since it was past lunch and the sun was high in the sky, her track jacket was around her waist, showing the white shirt under it. The shirt was soaked with sweat from over the days classes and everyone could see the outline of her bra, not that she cared.

"I can't enough of this." Matsuda stated as he ogled Yoruichi as she was talking to one of the students.

"Yeah, not every day someone who clocks in at 105 cm-74 cm- 86 cm in these conditions is near us." Motohama giggled as he inspected Yoruichi.

Issei, for once, ignored his perverted brethren in order to focus on the sport they were supposed to be playing.

"Yo Issei what's wrong with you man?" Matsuda demanded as he elbowed Issei, causing the other team to get the ball. "You aren't participating in man's favorite pastime."

"Well…" Issei murmured as he glanced at Naruto who was passing the ball to Aika. 'I don't want to die. Besides I respect Yoruichi-sensei too much to perve on her.' "No reason, just more interested in playing the game."

As this was happening, Naruto was looking at Yoruichi too and was admiring her, and also was ruffled as he knew Motohama, Matsuda, and other perverts would be looking at her.

'I will kill anyone who touches her.' He thought darkly.

Aika slammed into him.

"Sorry Uzumaki." She 'apologized' as she got up and 'accidently' rubbed against his junk.

"You trying to get another meal out of me?" Naruto whispered to her as she helped him up.

"Maybe?" Aika replied in a flirty tone.

"Be careful Aika, you might get more than you bargained for with me." Naruto warned in a flirty tone.

Aika went weak in her knees when she heard his tone.

"You offering?" Aika asked excitedly.

"No."

Aika whined as she signaled she and Naruto were fine.

Naruto looked to the side and saw Xenovia.

"If you ever need relief," Xenovia whispered as she blushed. "You can use me to get rid of your stress."

Naruto choked a bit.

"I'd never do that to you or the others Xenovia-chan." Naruto stated sternly and quietly.

"But what if I wanted you to?"

"I would make love to you and the others and make it special." Naruto responded.

Xenovia, her heart swelling with happiness, jumped Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck, hitting the button on his mask, and locked her lips on his and her legs around his waist.

Almost falling over, Naruto grabbed Xenovia's butt to keep her stable as they kissed, ignoring everyone who stopped and watched them.

Yoruichi heard this and smiled proudly at Naruto's amount of love and care.

'At least that hasn't changed.' Yoruichi thought as she caught one of the balls that bounced towards her and handed it to the student.

 **End of the school day…**

"And make sure to fill out the 'Future Career' papers and those who are scheduled for meetings today stay after class and head to the councilors office." The teacher stated before they left.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the blank paper.

'The day I return to school I find out that I am one of the first people.' He thought as he looked at the paper.

"Naruto-nii?"

Naruto snapped out of it and looked at Asia.

"Yes?"

"We have our stuff at your place, so I was wondering if you'd like to walk home with us." Asia asked as she, Issei, and Xenovia stood next to him.

"Sorry, I can't. My Career Meeting is today." Naruto stated sadly when he looked at his desk, at the blank paper more specifically.

"Oh that's right. You want to be a doctor right?" Issei asked.

'Doctor' echoed in Naruto's head.

"y..Yeah. I… do." Naruto said sadly as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door with the paper in his hand. "I'll be home when I'm done so don't wait up."

"Okay, see you at home Naruto-nii." Asia said loudly as he finished exiting the room.

"Geez, what's up his butt?" Aika asked as she stepped up.

"I don't know." Xenovia answered.

 **Counselor's Office…**

"… and due to your good grades you are legible for the college course when you graduate next year." The counselor stated proudly. "You must be very proud Ms. Lucifuge."

"I am very much so." Grayfia stated as she sat next to Naruto, fulfilling the part of the Parent/Guardian.

The counselor nodded and pulled the Career Paper.

"Uhm, Uzumaki you have not written anything for your career." The counselor said confused. "I'm sure there is something you want to do in the future?"

Grayfia saw Naruto's hand clench.

"I had an idea." Naruto stated. "But I thought about it and thought it was too far from my grasp at the moment so I decided to not write it down."

"Well what was it?"

Naruto visibly flinched.

"I… I want to…" he stumbled.

Grayfia felt her heart ache when she saw his eyes.

Confliction, uncertainty, and contemplation were there as he stared of at the wall behind the counselor.

"I have no idea what I want to do with my life in career terms." Naruto stated seriously.

The counselor sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you have the rest of this school year and next year to think about this so please take your time. I'll be here whenever you need to talk." The counselor stated as he stood up and shook hands with Grayfia and then Naruto before the two of them left.

Naruto and Grayfia walked in silence as they made their way to the Uzumaki Mansion.

"Naruto, why were you having trouble?" Grayfia asked bluntly.

She knew something was wrong and pussy footing around it was not the way to get around it. So being blunt was the road she chose.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Naruto…"

The two stopped.

"Yes, Grayfia-kaa-sama?"

"Why didn't you say you wanted to be a doctor?" Grayfia asked worriedly. "You have told me for several years it's what you wanted to do, so why are you having second thoughts now?"

Naruto's downcast face told her something was very wrong.

"I feel like my control over my life is slipping. That's all." Naruto stated. "Think about it. Having to take care of my peerage, being president of a club, and trying to balance all that can be stressful."

Grayfia knew he was lying.

You don't raise someone for ten years to not learn how to read them.

Grayfia sighed before she started walking, with Naruto following beside her.

"Lady Venelana is hosting a dinner party tomorrow night." Grayfia stated as she handed Naruto an invitation. "It's for your recovery so you must attend. You don't need to bring your peerage."

"Even so, I'll bring Oboro with me." Naruto replied as he looked over it.

"That's fine. This is for you so be on your best behavior."

"I will."

They reached the mansion gates and walked to the door.

"Good night Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto said.

Grayfia pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Kaa-sama."

Naruto hugged her back, tightly.

He felt safe. As if his worries were melting away.

Which is why it hurt when she let him go.

Grayfia kissed his head and bid him good night before she teleported home.

Naruto stood at the door for a minute before he entered.

He ignored everyone and went to his room, shucked of his uniform and went to sleep.

'Akasha… please help me…'

How sad it was when that plea went unanswered.

 **Chapter 21, DONE!**

 **Well, I can feel some hate or displeasure forming.**

 **What did you think of the second Chapter of the Spring Arc? Good, Bad, Ugly?**

 **Well then let me know with a review.**

 **1 Zagan is one of the 72 demons who helped build Solomon's tower in The Lesser Key of Solomon. The 72 Pillar Families are each named after one of the demons. And if you know Magi, then you would know a second anime that uses them, but in actual context the Djinn are named after each demon thus there would be 72 Metal Vessels.**


	22. Heritage and Family

**_Original Posted On: April 5, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Monkeyman, Tachyon99, Ir0nManMC_**

Work…. Has been an experience. Love the new job and actually had time to write do to the new schedule I have.

Also… Know what, will wait to say this at the end, so read all the way to the bottom.

Also, those waiting for the next chapter of Fallen Demon of the Goddess Clan, I thank you for your patience, but it might be a while as the next chapter could happen in so many ways that the execution needs to be on point so it fits in with the story of the Sins.

Review Response:

Spark6811: He will. He is a teen so he will bounce back eventually.

Animaman: I love this idea, but I have an idea for Rias with this. So Thanks. Riser will make an appearance soon. Have plans for Toga and Kuroka.

Lucian: Harem Overload! Must reset the system. Lol. The arc isn't scaring me, just its still beginning and with several more things I want to do with it before the Season 3 stuff happens and then having to plan that is scary.

The Great Dullahan: 3 Yeah she does.

5: Good because I don't want to explain it.

7: Yes Fan service and Issei Hijinx will be fun.

8: I know right, so adorable.

13: Yes Date a Live partially influenced the Spring Arc's Date set up.

14: ?

16: Just a road block.

To everyone else: Thanks for the Support.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 22: Heritage and Family**

 **Early Saturday Morning...**

Naruto was panting, his body covered in sweat, which chilled him even more in the cool morning air as the sun was barely up.

"Naruto-sama," Oboro said, as she appeared in the gems as she was in Cursed Armament form on his arm. "You have been awake since three and its past six now. I think you need to take a break."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Oboro reverted to her human form.

"We need to make this feel as natural as possible so when we fight like this our concentration isn't split of fighting and focusing on keeping out connection up." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I agree." Oboro stated as she pulled at her shirt to let some cool air in.

She was wearing panties and a large over shirt as the only clothes she had were her bathrobe and her maid uniform.

"Are you thirsty?" Oboro asked.

"If you are offering me blood, then no. I would like some water." Naruto stated as he sat down, pulling out a small bag from the convenient store he found outside his door that morning. It had what he asked Ryu to get him the day before.

"Naruto-sama, I could feel that you are full of complex emotions while we were training." Oboro said as she handed him his water and then sat in front of him, her sweat making her shirt cling to her and the cool air making her nipples erect.

"Yes I am." Naruto stated honestly as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Grayfia-sama won't be happy that you are smoking." Oboro stated, worried.

Naruto said nothing as he opened his mask and placed the tobacco filled paper in his mouth and struck the lighter.

He lit the end and inhaled, dousing the lighters flame and putting it away.

Oboro watched her master remove the item from his mouth and exhale.

"I know, but I need it to cope."

"Why? I just don't understand." Oboro said as she looked at him.

Naruto had a melancholic look in his eyes.

"I don't want to worry everyone about this." He said before he took another drag.

"What would worry us so much that you would do this?" Oboro asked forcefully, now on high alert.

Naruto placed his hand over his right eye, touching his lock of pink hair in his bangs.

Unknown to Oboro, screams echoed in his mind.

"Can we drop it Oboro?" Naruto asked somewhat desperately.

Oboro felt her heart ping in pain.

She reached out and touched his left hand.

"When you need to talk, you can tell me." She said before she moved over and snuggled into his arm. "I am your maid and lover. I'll always be here for you Naruto-sama."

Naruto exhaled some more pungent smoke and leaned into her, feeling her smooth silver-white hair tickle his cheek.

"Thank you Oboro."

Oboro said nothing but nodded into his shoulder.

They stayed like this for several minutes before their stomachs growled.

"I guess it's time we get something to eat?" Naruto joked as he finished his cigarette and stood up.

"Agreed." Oboro said with a small smile as her master helped her up and held her hand.

As they made their way to the Mansion, a small water elemental appeared before them, with a letter bearing the Leviathan crest.

 **Skip, Afternoon, Mall…**

Irina, Ravel, and Koneko were in the woman's clothing part of a clothes shop in Kuoh mall.

Why were they there?

To help Ravel pick clothes for her date the next day with Naruto.

"How about this?" Irina asked as she pointed at a cute shirt and skirt on display on one of the manikins.

"Not good enough." Koneko stated with distaste. "Phenex needs something in the mid-sexy range if she wants Naruto's focus on her and her alone. Remember, they are going to a carnival in the underworld so there will be hot devil women there and they might steal his attention."

"Oh, you're right." Irina mumbled sadly.

She quickly perked up when she remembered she too would be going on a date soon with Issei so she decided to try it on herself so she quickly gathered the clothes in her size and made her way to the dressing room.

"And here she was supposed to help me?" Ravel said with a chuckle.

"Well, well, well, I never expected to bump into you guys here."

Koneko and Ravel turned to see Aika, wearing short shorts and a lewd tank top that showed her curves. Her hair was out of their signature style, letting it fall down her back. She had a back from a Victoria's Secret store which was next door.

"Aika." Koneko said acknowledging the older girl.

"Looking for clothes for the big blonde ghoul?" Aika asked suggestively.

"For Phenex here. She and he have a date to…." Koneko started before she tackled Aika and pinned her down, her elbow pressing against Aika's throat.

"How do you know Naruto-kun is a ghoul?" Koneko whispered deadly serious.

Ravel, having not caught on what Aika said, was slightly panicked as were the other people having seen Koneko jump Aika.

"C-can't breathe…" Aika gasped out as her face started to turn red.

"Koneko, please let her go your are making a scene." Ravel begged/whispered to her feline friend.

"Okay, but you give us answers." Koneko demanded, got a nod and then got off Aika who gasped for the air to refill her lungs.

"I… I'm a pawn of Serafall…. Leviathan…" Aika coughed out as she massaged her throat. 'That hurt just like the first time I deep throated. But this will fade faster while that took a week to not hurt.'

"Really? Then show us your seal." Koneko demanded.

Aika stood up and got close to the girls and held out her hand and Serafall's Seal, a large Serpentine creature, appeared on her palm.

"Alright," Koneko said before she bowed. "I'm sorry, just very protective over Naruto. Hearing you call him a ghoul set me on edge."

"It's fine, but I'm going to complain to him and hopefully he punishes you." Aika stated upset. "Anyway you are going on a date with the big man tomorrow?"

Ravel blushes and nods.

Aika nodded and looked over Ravel's body.

'85Cm-59Cm-84Cm for a total of 228 in sexy power level.' Aika thought.

"Well, I think something on the risky side but still modest enough for your background as a Phenex Clan member." Aika said as she put her hand on her chin.

She looked around and saw a group of manikins wearing off shoulder shirts and jeans.

"May one of those." Aika said as she pointed towards them, Koneko and Ravel following her gaze.

"So what do you girls think?" Irina asked as she stepped out of the changing room.

Aika felt her mouth pool with saliva as she looked at Irina.

Irina was wearing a pale lavender shirt that seemed to bellow from her body. Over that was a white wool button up sweater left unbuttoned, around her left arm was the Devil-Mimic sword Kiba made for her. Her legs were covered in black jeans that went just under her knees.

'87Cm-59Cm-89Cm for a total sexy power level of 235.' Aika thought as she started to shiver with excitement. 'I want to deflower her myself.'

Irina took notice of Aika and immediately clashed her arms around her, feeling like the girl was undressing her, to which Aika was.

"It suits you." Ravel said happily, trying to make Irina forget Aika. "You look like an angel."

Irina's smile twitched a bit before it drooped into a sad smile.

"An angel huh?" she mumbled.

Ravel realized what she said and ran to Irina and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Ravel rambled.

Ravel felt a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it." Irina said as she held her maelstrom of emotions back. "I.. I just still find it hard to believe that I would become a devil when I grew up believing in God."

Aika and Koneko watched the scene play out.

"I think I'll buy this and then go home. Not really feeling like shopping." Irina said before she made Ravel let her go and returned to the dressing room.

'Good job Phenex, you made Irina sad.' Koneko thought as she lead Ravel to the manikins Aika pointed at earlier as Irina exited after changing and bought her clothes before leaving the mall by going to the bathroom and teleporting home to the Mansion.

Aika sighed as she walked along side Ravel and Koneko.

'Now that I think about it…' Aika thought before she turned to her fellow devils.

"Why isn't Uzumaki here helping you choose clothes?" She asked them.

"Serafall-sama sent him a letter this morning and said she would be showing up around one in the afternoon to talk to him with some guests." Koneko answered as she looked through the off-shoulder shirts. "Otherwise he would have been here with us."

Aika nodded.

'Why didn't Serafall-sama tell me she was going to meet him today?' She thought before her eyes widened in fear. 'Is it because I used all the whipped cream during my last feeding and is pissed I didn't buy more? It has to be!'

Ravel was looking through the shirts and saw one that she liked.

"Okay now let's find you something to wear for your legs." Koneko said as she led Ravel to the pants section of the store leaving a panicked Aika by herself.

Ravel blushed heavily when Koneko placed a pair of jean short shorts.

"I think I'll go with this type." Ravel stammered when she pulled a pair of khaki pants that also ended at the knees.

Koneko's cheeks puffed out.

"This shirt would go best with the shorts. It would look like you don't have anything on besides the shirt. Naruto-kun would love it."

'Naruto-sama would?' Ravel thought.

"No, go with the black ones here." Aika said, scaring Ravel as she appeared behind the Phenex without Ravel noticing.

The jeans she was offering were the same type as the ones Ravel wanted, but black.

"They go better with the dark color of your shirt." Aika said in a matter of fact way.

Getting a head ache, Ravel grabbed the black pants and bolted into the changing room with the clothes in hand and locked the door.

Koneko and Aika waited.

"So," Aika said as she broke the silence. "Have you fucked him yet?"

Koneko's cheeks became a hue of deep crimson.

"You did," Aika said with a shit eating grin. "How was he? Did he satisfy you?"

"He did alright for our first time." Koneko muttered silently. However, something seemed off."

"Off? How?"

"Right when we climaxed, it felt dull. I enjoyed it, but it felt better before we did. It was like something turned the switch on my lust off." Koneko said. "I wonder what it was."

Aika nodded in confusion.

"So, did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Yep, three times with different types and all three showed negative so I'm not pregnant." Koneko stated, somewhat happy and sad. 'I would love to have his children, but it seems I wasn't in my mating season so I didn't get knocked up.'

They heard the door unlock and out stepped Ravel.

She was wearing the black pants, and her shirt was an off shoulder style royal purple shirt. It was long enough to be a short dress. It had two ruffle folds that went around her shoulders, back and breasts, revealing her pale blue bra straps.

(Model 4, Ravel Phenex 1/3 on Deviantart if you want a clear picture)

"What do you think?"

Aika swooned and gave her two thumbs up while Koneko was giving her an analyzing gaze.

Ravel was nervous.

"Not good?" She asked Koneko.

Koneko walked around Ravel, who stayed still, before Koneko grabbed two handfuls of Ravel's clothed butt.

Fire erupted from Ravel's face as she jumped forward and slapped Koneko's hands away from her.

"Ow, you didn't need to hit me." Koneko stated as she massaged her hands together to soothe them.

"Then don't grab my butt!" Ravel stated. "Why did you do that anyway?"

Koneko, having finished soothing her hands, stood up and stared right into Ravel's eyes, which unnerved her.

"I'm jealous of you Phenex." Koneko said calmly.

"Why?" Aika asked, curious.

Koneko looked at Aika.

"Because with her OP healing factor," Koneko stated agitated as she pointed at Ravel. "She can take Naruto up her ass with no fear of tearing or bleeding. Hell she probably doesn't even need lube."

Ravel was steaming in embarrassment at Koneko's claim while Aika burst out laughing, holding her sides as she tried to stay standing.

"S…Shut up!" Ravel shouted at the two girls.

"Okay… okay sorry." Aika said as she wheezed to get her breathing under control. "Okay… I'm done."

"Anyway it looks good on you, but we need to get you a new bra." Koneko stated.

"And why do I need a new bra?" Ravel asked as she covered her breasts from Koneko's and Aika's glares.

"The off-shoulder type goes best with a strapless bra to expose as much flesh as possible." Aika stated with a lecherous grin. "Now let's buy these and go get you a sexy new bra."

Ravel squeaked as she ran back into the dressing room before she was dragged out by Koneko and Aika, who bought her clothes and then headed to the Victoria's Secret.

 **Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto, with Yoruichi and Xenovia sitting next to him, sat in front of Serafall and Ajuka who had Morgiana and Konan with them, both wearing thick electric shock collars.

"Na-koi!" Serafall squealed as she launched herself at Naruto, being caught in his arms and then being hugged tightly, which shocked her and Yoruichi.

"Serafall-sama." Naruto said with a smile as he held her.

Serafall decided to just enjoy the embraced and snuggled into him.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" Naruto asked Serafall as he let her go.

"Yes I did Na-koi." Serafall said in her natural bubbly tone. "But I am only here to keep these two from acting up."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Serafall mean that these two requested an audience with you." Ajuka explained. "We are here to oversee the conversation and to keep you safe if they attack."

"I would kill myself before I would ever hurt Naruto." Konan stated aggressively.

Ajuka's and Serafall's eyes narrowed dangerously at her tone.

Konan apologized before she faced Naruto, who gripped Xenovia's and Yoruichi's hands.

Konan smiled as she looked at Naruto.

"Still can't believe it's been almost seventeen years since I last saw you Naruto. You were but a newborn last time I saw you." Konan said nostalgically.

"I met you before?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I was one of your mother's best friends next to Katerea and Akasha." Konan said as she opened her hand. It split into several pieces of paper and then reformed leaving a three Polaroid photos.

One had Konan, Akasha, Katerea, and a red headed woman with purple eyes.

The second was a blonde haired man holding the red head woman who was heavily pregnant. Both smiling as the man rubbed her belly.

The third had all of the previous women, but this time the red head was holding a baby with blond hair.

"The red head is your mother Kushina." Konan stated as she handed them to Naruto. "The blonde haired man is Minato, your dad."

Naruto looked at them with Yoruichi and Xenovia.

'She is beautiful.' Xenovia thought as she looked at the picture of Kushina holding Naruto. The look of pride, joy, and love swelling from her smile and eyes.

'He looks just like his dad.' Yoruichi said as she looked at the one of his parents.

"Sadly, Minato died two weeks before you were born and Kushina died a few days after giving birth to you due to an infection." Konan said sadly as she looked at Naruto. "But before she died, she named Akasha your Godmother and asked us to protect you."

"Why was my mom and dad friends with a devil, a vampire, and a yokai?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Minato was a member of the Hero Faction and Kushina…" Konan paused, trying to word the rest of the sentence delicately.

"Because your mom was also a yokai." Morgiana stated as she stepped into the conversation. "A fanalis to be exact."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Technically, Kushina was 1/32 fanalis, but she was still very strong to go toe-to-toe with Akasha and Katerea any day of the week."

"You're lying!" Naruto stated as he stood up, pointing accusingly at Konan, who was wide eyed in surprise. "My mom and dad were human. These photos are false and your stories are bullshit!"

"Use Blood Memoirs and see if I'm lying." Konan suggested.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Blood Memoirs. It's a technique Akasha made to see into someone's past with no lies." Konan stated.

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you ingest my blood mixed with yours. But a little only gets you how I feel currently, so you will need a lot of my blood to get to my memories." Konan explained slowly.

Naruto stared at her and behind her.

'So… with Toga and Akeno… I was hearing their voices when my blood mixed with theirs.'

"Naru-chan, I think you should do it." Yoruichi said calmly.

"What are your saying Yoruichi?" Xenovia asked.

"Think about it. This is the best way for him to learn about his parents." Yoruichi said as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But I won't force you to if you don't want to Naru-chan."

Naruto stayed silent.

He stood up and walked over to Konan.

She held out her arm.

Naruto opened his mask, Ajuka and Serafall watching on edge as he sliced open his tongue with his fang and then sank his fangs into Konan's arm.

They watched him drink from her for several minutes before he pulled back, the edges of his mouth leaking saliva and blood and tears in his eyes.

"It's true." He said. "I wasn't even human to begin with."

Unknown to the Satan's, Naruto, his two peerage members, Konan, and Morgiana, Issei and Asia were listening to the conversation at the end of the stairs and felt their hearts ache when they heard his voice.

Naruto started to shake.

"I wasn't human… ha… haha…haha…" He laughed. 'I was a freak from the beginning…'

A certain realisation hit Naruto causing his eyes to become dilated.

"Na-koi?"

Naruto was snapped out of it as he felt Serafall touch his shoulder.

"Sorry, I need to step out." Naruto said as he made his way to the back.

"Sorry, he might take some time to adjust and accept the truth." Konan said as she looked at Xenovia and Yoruichi who were worried.

"What did he see?" Yoruichi asked.

"I showed him everything I knew about his parents. How his dad Minato was tasked to kill his mother, but then how they fell in love and had him. Unfortunately, the Hero Faction did not approve of their next clan head having a child with a fanalis, so they killed him as a traitor." Konan stated. "Then having to see Kushina name him during a heavy rain storm and her asking Akasha to love and raise him."

"But why did she leave him at the orphanage?" Xenovia asked.

"Akasha decided that we three would make false trails for him to be safe so we did. We met about ten years ago and she said she would take care of Naruto and that we weren't needed. We tried to argue but Akasha stated 'As his Godmother I am able to do it alone.' So Katerea and I backed off and stayed away. Several months later we heard the orphanage was attacked and by that time, Naruto was missing. We wondered around a bit and before we knew it we joined Khaos Brigade to look for him." Konan explained.

"But what about his mother's blood? Why doesn't Naruto have yokai abilities?" Yoruichi asked.

"We fanalis, no matter how much dilution is in our blood, will always exhibit the raw power and strength of pure bred fanalis." Morgiana explained. "So Naruto being 1/64 fanalis should have meant he had the power of a yokai."

"But he wasn't. Kushina checked him over and was happy her son did not have it." Konan stated.

"I think he is better off without it."

Everyone turned and saw Asia and Issei.

"What do you mean Asia?" Xenovia asked.

Asia started to shake as she remembered the night of Parent's Day at the Hyoudo's house. She remembered how aggressive, angry, sad, and confused Naruto was.

"He has enough issues." Asia stated strongly. "My brother… He doesn't deserve anymore. And learning this might have pushed him over the edge more."

Asia felt like crying as she took deep breathes.

"He deserves to be happy."

Issei placed his arm gently around Asia and she clung to him, he rubbed her back and soothed her.

"Issei what does she mean?" Serafall asked.

"A few weeks ago, the night Parent's Day happened, Naruto had an episode where he started freaking out." Issei explained. "Asia and I were there with Rias, Grayfia-sama, Sirzechs-sama, and Rias's parents and it was scary to see how he had possibly turned on us."

Serafall, Xenovia, and Yoruichi were now on edge with worry.

The back door opened and Naruto stepped in, shoving his cigarettes into his pocket.

He looked haggard.

He looked at Konan.

"So, Akasha is my Godmother." He stated, not really asked.

"Yes, Kushina named her your Godmother before she died." Konan answered.

"And Kush… mom was a fanalis and thus I am partially one also." He said. "Compared to when I found out about Akasha being a Shinso vampire, this is easy to accept, but still jarring."

"I would assume it is." Morgiana stated.

"So, is there anything else you need to tell me?" Naruto asked Konan.

"Is it at all possible for Akasha to talk to us?" Konan asked hopefully.

Silence….

"Sadly, Akasha hasn't been responding when I tried talking to her." Naruto stated sadly. "I can feel her, but she isn't answering."

"She may be resting from the soul extraction and being forced to be the dominant personality like that could have exerted her." Konan said giving a possible solution. "I'm sure she will return soon."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, you had your time to talk, now it's time to finish your jail time and then you will be put in peerages." Ajuka stated.

Morgiana and Konan nodded and sat up.

"It was good to see you again Naruto." Konan said as she hugged him.

"I'm happy that I found out about my parents. Thank you for giving the chance to." Naruto said strained.

Konan and Naruto separated and the Satan's teleported back to the Underworld with Morgiana and Konan in toe.

"Naruto-nii."

Naruto turned and noticed Issei and Asia.

"Did you hear that?" He asked seriously.

Issei stepped in front of Asia.

"Yes we did. Are you mad?"

"No, but I would like to keep this information between the five of us until I figure everything out." Naruto said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"You're smoking?"

"I'm under stress and I need a way of relieving it."

"Dude, you have a harem!" Issei pointed out. "You have people who would help you with your stress."

"I see my girls as more than things to fuck Issei and don't you dare think otherwise." Naruto snapped.

Naruto's stomach growled and he sighed.

"I'm going to make some lunch if anyone wants something specific, let me know." He said as he summoned an ash tray and smothered the cigarette bud.

"Let me help you Naruto-nii." Asia said as she walked next to him into the kitchen.

Issei, feeling somewhat guilty about what he had said, sat down on the couch opposite of Xenovia and Yoruichi while Naruto and Asia silently made lunch for the five of them.

 **Skip, Evening, Gremory Mansion…**

Naruto, Rias, and Oboro appeared out of a portal in front of the Gremory Mansion to see Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus, Venelana, and Millicas waiting for them.

"Naru-nii!" Millicas cried out when he ran to Naruto and hugged him. "I'm so happy you are back."

Naruto knelt down and hugged Millicas.

"Sorry for making you worry Millicas." He said sincerely. "Let's play for a while before dinner. Is that alright?"

Millicas nodded and pulled back before leading Naruto to his room.

Venelana and Grayfia were happy to see Naruto and Millicas getting along. Brothers in all but blood still being able to connect, when most teen boys did not want to be 'dragged down by their baby siblings'.

Oboro bowed to her master's parents and grandparents as Rias hugged her parents, brother, and sister-in-law.

'Should I tell Grayfia-sama about Naruto-sama's smoking?' Oboro thought conflicted on what she wanted to do.

Tell her master's mom and be scolded by her master or keep it secret and get scolded by Grayfia.

Such a hard decision.

"Everything alright Oboro?" Grayfia asked when she saw how deep in thought the dragon/devil was.

"No, everything is fine." Oboro said in faux calmness.

Grayfia let it slide and went inside to see her children playing in Millicas's room.

Oboro entered the room and joined them at Millicas's request, having been a big sister to him while he was growing up.

Naruto felt content and peaceful, as if all the things that had happened the last week never happened.

After an hour of playing, Venelana informed everyone it was time for dinner.

Zeoticus sat at the end of the long table with Naruto on his right and Venelana on his left.

"I'm so happy you recovered safely Naruto." Venelana said happily as she drank some wine.

Naruto chuckled.

"So am I." He replied as he cut his food.

He lifted it up and took a bite and savored the taste.

'Delicious.' He thought before he snapped his eyes open when he heard a clatter and a gasp.

"Millicas are you alright?" Rias asked as she saw Millicas hold his hand with the clothe napkin.

"No, I accidently cut my finger." He said panicked.

Naruto's mask closed over his mouth as he watched blood stain the clothe Millicas was using.

"Excuse me, I need to excuse myself." Naruto said as he set his utensils down and stood up. He signaled Oboro to follow him and they left.

The Gremory Heads, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias and Millicas continued eating and after a half an hour they were worried.

"I'll go check on him." Grayfia stated as she stepped away from her husband's side, sensing where Naruto and Oboro were, on the East side balcony.

"Naruto-sama, I think we should return."

Grayfia heard Oboro.

"Okay, but let me finish this first."

Grayfia quirked an eyebrow.

'Finish what first?' She thought before she opened the door to the balcony to see Naruto and Oboro at the railing. Next to Naruto's elbow, as he was leaning on it, was an ash tray filled with cigarette buds and a half finished one in Naruto's hand.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" Grayfia asked as she made her presence known.

Naruto flinched and knocked the ash tray over the railing but it landed in Oboro's hand thanks to a portal and the ash was still in it.

"Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto stated as he exhaled the smoke and took the tray from Oboro. "Is it time for desert?"

"Why are you smoking?" Grayfia demanded calmly, showing him she wasn't in the mood for games. "Is it that you are becoming a delinquent?"

Naruto sighed and doused the cigarette and sent the tray into a pocket space.

"I am not becoming a delinquent."

"From here it doesn't look like it."

Naruto frowned.

"You raised me better than anyone so I know going down that path is a bad decision." Naruto stated.

"Tell me why young man."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I can't."

"Why not."

Oboro stood by and saw Naruto's hand start to tremble.

"Grayfia-sama, I think we should drop…"

"Quite Oboro." Grayfia ordered.

Oboro went silent.

"Don't talk to her like that." Naruto said with a frown.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep what you are hiding a secret?" Grayfia asked.

"You know all about secrets don't you." Naruto said sarcastically, rolling his head.

"What does that mean?"

Naruto glared at Grayfia.

"I know all about your Devil Slayer Gene." Naruto stated making Grayfia's eyes widen. "You tried very hard to keep Lucifuge Family History secret from me when I was younger so I did my own research and know about Van Hohenheim Lucifuge. I bet you plan on keeping that fact secret from Millicas. I would do the same as he will inherit not only the Power of Destruction but would be able to increase its already overwhelming power with the Devil Slayer Gene."

Grayfia stepped back.

Van Hohenhaim Lucifuge was considered mad when he tried to replicate the Light Magic of Fallen and Angels. He destroyed his research and magically bonded it to his DNA and it became hereditary to all who are connected to him. It was a simple addition to ones magic. So if someone had the Devil Slayer Gene and they practiced earth magic, they could add the Gene's power and become an Earth Element Devil Slayer.

And Grayfia was a direct descendant of him.

"That is not what this conversation is about." Grayfia stammered, shaken. "We are discussing the reason why you are smoking."

Naruto shrugged.

"I am stressed out. All there is. It's due to me being a King…"

"I know you are lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if it was that simple you would have talked to me or someone about it and this conversation would not be happening."

Naruto grit his teeth.

"You wouldn't understand." He stated.

"Try me?"

"You wouldn't. I won't tell you. It's for the best no one knows until I figure everything out with every life I saw."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto realized he slipped up.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he avoided eye contact.

"Now I know for sure something is wrong." Grayfia stated.

Oboro watched as this continued.

"No."

Grayfia felt anger burning in her stomach.

"Oh that's it. As your mom I demand you tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto snapped.

"I'm your mom so don't you take that tone with me!"

"YOU MAY HAVE RAISED ME BUT YOU AREN'T MY MOM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto screamed as his now emerald green eyes and slit pupils dilated as the black webbing where he was bitten covered his neck.

As he screamed, sonic sound waves shot through the air.

Grayfia crossed her arms over her face as she was pushed back when he shouted as the waves rippled over her and shattered the glass around the door and the windows nearby from how loud it was.

'That was a sonic howl of the Lycan tribe of yokai in America.' Grayfia thought, remembering this type of attack from years of fighting on the front lines and study.

Naruto was taking deep breathes as he glared at Grayfia like a predator.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling." He snapped. "I wanted to become a doctor to show everyone I was not a mindless creature. Yet the moment I drop my guard I end up seeing entire lives of others flash in my mind and now I don't know what to think or do with my life. Now add on to the fact I find out I wasn't human to begin with… MADE ME REALISE I'M MORE LIKE ALUCARD THAN I EVER WANTED TO BE! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT KNOWING I'M A FREAK! RIAS WAS RIGHT, I WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO ACHIEVE MY DREAM ALL BECAUSE OF THIS CLUSTER FUCK OF A BODY!"

Naruto and Grayfia looked at the door when they heard a noise. Naruto felt his body stiffen as his eyes faded to blue and the mark receded.

Standing near the door were Rias and Millicas.

Millicas clung onto Rias as he looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes which shattered his heart.

"I…" Naruto stammered before gritting his hands. "I started smoking… to deal with the fact I saw every life of the people Alucard ate. I didn't want to eat people, so I chose this as an alternative."

He mumbled this and Grayfia heard this and her heart bled.

"Please don't tell anyone Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto muttered as he started walking to the door. "We're going home Oboro."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Oboro stated as she appeared at his side, opened a portal.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that." Naruto muttered to Rias and Millicas as he passed them and walked through the portal with Oboro.

Millicas ran to his mom as she collapsed to her knees.

"Mom?" He asked as she grabbed her arms and started crying.

'Naruto… what did you see that you tried to keep it to yourself?' she thought as she felt Millicas and Rias touch her.

"I'm so sorry Grayfia." Rias choked out. "If I was more supportive, Naruto would not have this problem. Not as bad at least."

"Ojou-sama," Grayfia replied. "Am I a bad mother?"

"No you aren't." Millicas stated as he hugged his mom, tears swelling in his frightened eyes as shook, trying to keep a brave face. "Naruto-nii… he is going through a phase. Many teens do."

Grayfia and Rias felt like they were going to burst when they saw how the young Gremory was trying to be strong for his mother.

"Thank you Millicas, I love you so much."

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Hot Spring changing room…**

Xenovia groaned as she set her tub and towels on the bench.

She was wearing her black church unitard and was covered in sweat from training with Ouga and Ryu in hand to hand with Irina and Toga, who asked for professional training, as Durandal was still with Michael.

Irina and Toga were showering in their rooms private showers but Xenovia wanted to relax in the hot spring.

'And here I thought Griselda's sword training was horrifying.' Xenovia thought as she unbuckled the utility belt she had and pulled off her gloves and thigh boots.

As she was unzipping the main unitard, Naruto entered with his bathing supplies and saw her turn her head and her bare back showing through the cloth.

"Evening Naruto-kun." Xenovia said slightly embarrassed as she fully unzipped the unitard and removed it and turned to him, naked with nothing but her locket on her body.

Naruto looked her over as he got erect.

Her soft and supple thighs, slim hips above her plump butt, her well rounded breasts with pink puffy nipples that were starting to grow from what she was planning on doing and the cool spring night air. Between her mile long legs was a small patch of natural blue hair above a well crafted slit.

"I'll go bathe in my room." Naruto said as he turned only to feel Xenovia rush forward with her Mutated Knight speed and pulled him back with her Rook like strength.

He heard the door shut and lock.

"Come on Naruto-kun." Xenovia purred as she shucked off his shirt. "We haven't bathed since we were children so let's get in for old time sake."

"Okay, okay but I can undress myself." Naruto stated as he removed her hands from his pants. "Go wait in the next room so I can change.

"Party Pooper." Xenovia whined with her flush cheeks puffed out. She put her clothes, locket, and towels in a basket and put it aside before grabbing her tub and went to the next room.

Xenovia walked to the hot spring and set the dial to her preferred temperature and then went to sit down at a stool and filled a tub with cold water before pouring it on herself and grabbed her washcloth and added body wash and started to scrub her body.

She hummed as she scrubbed herself and heard the door open and close as Naruto entered with a towel around his waist and his key necklace around his neck.

"Want me to wash your back?" he asked as he walked next to her.

"I would like that." Xenovia said as she felt her body heat up at the thought.

Naruto grabbed a sponge and lathered it up with body wash and touched her shoulder with his left hand and scrubbed her back.

Xenovia moaned slightly when he brushed her ass.

Naruto was hard as diamond as he touched his child hood friend/Knight/lover.

'I want to press her against the wall and carnally feast on her body.' Naruto thought as he poured more water on Xenovia to remove the suds. 'What am I thinking?'

"I'll wash your back now Naruto-kun." Xenovia said as she stood up, not covering herself, and motioned for him to sit.

"Alright Xenovia-chan." He said as he sat down and dowsed himself in water.

He handed her the sponge and body wash after he used it on a towel and started scrubbing his arms.

He heard a small splash and then felt two large orbs of flesh press against his back with soap suds.

Naruto's eyes widened and his dick got harder when he felt Xenovia grasp his shoulders and start moving in rotations, her breasts slapping and slipping across his shoulder blades.

'Oh Lucifer, she is so…' Naruto thought but his mind went blank.

Xenovia felt her body heat up like a furnace.

'Naruto-kun.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around him and touched his chest, leaning into his neck, still moving to scrub his back.

Slowly she lowered on hand down and slipped under his towel and grazed his warm, throbbing dick.

Before she could grab her prize, Xenovia felt him grip her wrist gently and pull it away.

"Thanks, but I think we shouldn't do it here." He stammered as he was holding his breath.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Xenovia asked as she removed her hand from his and her breasts from his back to pour water on her chest and his back. "You were upset when you left so I am worried about you."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I am troubled. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know why I'm troubled." He stated as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "As long as I'm confused, telling you guys would just make it worse and harder to come to terms with. So please, until I'm ready, don't ask me to explain."

Xenovia agreed.

She sat next to him and pulled him into her breasts, his face radiating a lot of heat that she felt it.

"Then may I ask you something else?" Xenovia said as both strained to not act on urges.

"Go ahead."

"Naruto-kun…" Xenovia asked with puppy eyes. "Make me a woman."

 **Chapter 22, DONE!**

 **I know, I'm evil to do a cliffhanger at such a juicy moment. Too much 'attempted' drama or does it all fit and make sense?**

 **Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

 **ALSO, a poll has been set up. You know what will happen next chapter, so you have until next chapter to vote.**


	23. Confessions

**_Original Posted On: April 15, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Tachyon99_**

Hey Everyone, THE POLL IS OVER!

25 votes for: No, because she is to young and would have to be pushed into the back and the Devil race have low birth rates.

25 votes for: Yes.

SO, I have come up with an idea to satisfy everyone.

…

…

…

I'm not telling you now. You have to wait.

Review Response:

Animaman: Yeah I'm doing something slightly new with the Hero Faction, but it won't be too big. Yeah he will get Kunou and Yasaka, just be patient, I have plans for them. Hehe, you'll be surprised with Sirzechs.

Spark682: To true my friend to true. Enjoy the chapter.

TheB: Well they are still being punished so they did not get off scott free.

Thanks again for all your support everyone. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 23: Confessions**

"Naruto-kun…" Xenovia asked with puppy eyes. "Make me a woman.

They could hear their heartbeats in their ears.

Xenovia looked down and saw his towel covered dick raising and hardening, making her blush having never seen that happen before.

"Xenovia-chan…" Naruto said as he looked into her golden-brown eyes. "If we do this, I won't be able to stop."

Xenovia smiled softly.

"It's okay," She stated. "I'm yours to do what you want with, and I'm not talking as a servant, but because I truly love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's heart swelled as he heard these words.

"Okay, Xenovia-chan."

Slowly, Naruto stood up, took Xenovia's wrists, pulled her up with him and placed her hands on his mask and removed it, showing her his face. He placed it on the stool and turned to her and gently cupped her cheeks.

Xenovia felt his lips on hers. She moaned when he pressed into her, her breasts squishing against his chest and his hands slipped down and wrapping around her waist.

Naruto took a step forwards and moved Xenovia to the wall, pressing her back against it gently as he made out with her.

Her body was so different from Koneko's body, who was pure muscle and a very soft and squishy butt. Where Xenovia's was a perfect balance of muscle and softness from her training and more mature body.

*SLAP!*

"AGH!"

A red hand mark formed on Xenovia's right ass cheek and her clit spasmed slightly as she started to secrete fluids.

"Hm…" Naruto hummed as he slithered one hand down and cupped her pussy and moved slowly back and forth a few times making Xenovia's legs trembled.

"Not wet enough." He said sensually in her ear. "I'll take care of that."

Taking a knee and then both, Naruto was face to crotch with Xenovia's slick core.

Xenovia felt tingles up her spine when she felt his breath caress her lightly furred snatch.

"Let me know if I do something you don't like." Naruto stated as he pressed his forehead against her waist and his tongue slurped her clit.

Xenovia gave a silent scream as she gripped his hair and pushed him into her.

Her brutal grip thanks her enhanced strength would have crushed a normal man's skull.

Naruto grinned into her clit and made her moan when he gripped her butt cheeks and started palming and massaging them as he pressed his tongue against her sensitive clit.

Xenovia huffed hot breathes causing her breasts to bounce freely.

"Na…Ruto…Kun…" She huffed out. "I feel… something…."

Naruto slapped her ass again and sucked on her clit making more fluids leak from Xenovia.

She cried out again and her eyes widened when she felt two of his fingers stroke her lower lips before sinking into her from behind.

Naruto moaned into her body as he felt how warm her insides were.

Naruto pumped into her a few times and felt a rigid spot. He ran his fingers over it again and felt Xenovia squirm and tighten over him.

'Seems… I found her G-spot.' He thought as he hit that spot a few more times getting more and more moans and gasps from his current lover.

"More…" Xenovia gasped.

'Guess I'll try this now.' Naruto thought as he removed his fingers and pressed them against her butt.

"Naruto-kun… Be gentle…" Xenovia screamed as she felt intense anticipation.

Naruto felt her back hole pucker and slowly started to insert his finger into her rectum.

She groaned and shuffled a bit as Naruto pressed forward and went two knuckles deep and swished around in her anal cavity.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Xenovia screamed in pleasure as she surprised Naruto and squirted her juices in his hair and face as she arched back, her breasts jutting out.

'This… feels so much better than when I touch myself…' Xenovia thought as she reclaimed the oxygen into her lungs. Her body covered in a thin layer of sweat and moisture due to the hot spring bath warming up.

"That was a shock." Naruto said as he removed Xenovia's clit from his mouth and looked up at her face between her moving and sweaty breasts while he licked the fluids. "Never would have thought you would be a squirter."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Naruto grinned and stood up and gripped her breasts as he latched onto her lips. He forced her lips apart and licked her teeth.

Xenovia opened up and they entered a tongue battle, making Xenovia taste herself on his tongue.

"Naruto-kun…" Xenovia moaned as he removed himself from her lips and licked her nipple. "Take me now…"

"As you wish my blue beauty." Naruto whispered as he pecked her lips.

Naruto pulled her close and pulled her leg up around his waist, and lowered them to the ground with her in his lap, his dick wedged between her pussy and his stomach. He shuffled to where his back was against the wall.

"It's going to hurt, Xenovia-chan. So let's take it slow." Naruto told her as he helped lift her up, teasing her lips with his cock head. "Don't be tense, it will hurt more."

Xenovia wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady and lowered, feeling him spread her lips and enter her.

"Fuck…. You're tight." Naruto grunted as he stayed still, his tip penetrating.

"Keep… Going…." Xenovia gasped as she pulled him into her neck.

Slowly they worked centimeter over centimeter of Naruto's dick into Xenovia's pussy and easily broke her hymen. Xenovia bit her lip to keep herself from wincing.

Thankfully her enhanced endurance made the pain of her hymen breaking much less, but still annoyingly painful.

"Okay, I'm good." Xenovia lulled out as she started rolling her hips and moaned as he squeezed and rolled her ass flesh.

Naruto maneuvered and started licking her neck and sucked on it, grazing her neck with his fangs.

Her insides were warm. Koneko's were also, but vice grip and very unyielding. Xenovia was vice grip yet had more give due to her body having plump curves.

"I love you Xenovia-chan." He mumbled into her neck.

"I love you TOOOOO!" Xenovia cried as she was spanked again, making her push off of him a bit exposing her lips.

Xenovia stuck her tongue out and they licked their tongues together and she bounced on him, her breasts swaying up and down rubbing against his chest and her erect nipples grazing him.

Once more removing himself from her mouth, Naruto lifted up her arm, exposing her armpit.

Xenovia, knowing what was going to happen, felt anticipation bubble in her stomach.

Naruto face planted into her sweaty armpit and launched an assault on the hairless flesh making her tighten around him.

*SQUELCH*

"AAAAGH!" Xenovia screamed as she tightened more and came in Naruto's lap.

Naruto groaned in ecstasy as he came inside Xenovia.

'It's so warm.' Xenovia thought tiredly as Naruto emptied himself in her womb. 'Xenovia Uzumaki. I love the sound of that.'

Xenovia slouched into Naruto as the heat was getting to her, her breathing was heavy, pressing her breasts into his chest.

Naruto picked her up and removed himself to see his seed ooze out of her and he smiled.

He spent some time cleaning Xenovia's unconscious body, put his mask back on, and teleported to her room, dressed her and got her in bed and got in with her, holding her waist, her back to his chest and fell asleep next to her.

Both content.

 **Meanwhile, Gremory Mansion…**

Rias walked through the halls of her childhood home as the moonlight funneled through the windows.

 _"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT KNOWING I'M A FREAK! RIAS WAS RIGHT, I WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO ACHIEVE MY DREAM ALL BECAUSE OF THIS CLUSTER FUCK OF A BODY!"_

Rias couldn't forget the words Naruto shouted. She wanted to cry, knowing she was responsible for a lot of Naruto's pain.

She turned to the wall and realized she had walked to Naruto's bedroom in the mansion.

The door was plain, unlike hers or Millicas's doors which had decorated plates with metal their names on them.

Grabbing the knob, Rias opened it and entered.

Inside was a bed, desk and book shelves filled with medical books and journals. A closet full of old clothes that hadn't been worn in years since they started Kuoh Academy.

The desk had a chair and a few pictures. One of Grayfia, Naruto, Millicas, Sirzechs, Venelana, Zeoticus, and herself and a second with her peerage when it was only Herself, Akeno, Gasper, Kiba, Koneko, and Naruto.

There was a single small book on the desk, leather bound, with the word Journal on the cover and several tabs kept in the pages.

Being curious, Rias grabbed the book and sat on the bed, then opened the book to the first page.

 _I've made a new friend today. Her name is Rias Gremory and she is very nice. She is the sister of Lucifer-sama. I'm happy I met her and hopefully we can be friends forever._

Rias smiled as she felt a small amount of joy in reading these words.

 _I don't understand. Rias was so nice yesterday, but know she is acting distant. She is cut off. Is it something I did? She won't tell me so I am worried we won't be able to be friends. I already lost Akasha and Xenovia, I don't want to lose another._

Rias continued to read, her mood going up and down while she read his feelings as a child from how she acted, how worried he was when he first held Millicas and asked to be his brother, how happy he was when he befriended Koneko, Akeno and Kiba, how Ravel acted at the party, then how he almost killed himself when she yelled at him.

She cried a few times but then she realized she made it to the last page of the small book.

 _The Peerage and I are moving to Kuoh, Japan tomorrow. Aunt Rias is such an otaku. I am happy she is passionate. Though I do wish she would stop making me feel bad about wanting to become a doctor. It hurts more than any physical wound. I wish Xenovia and Akasha were here. They would like everyone, but I think they would disapprove of me being a devil. Would they still love me? I am afraid they would be angry. I mean, they were followers of the church, and I'm a devil/ghoul. If Xenovia has achieved Exorcist status, she might kill me and purify my soul. I don't want her to hate me. Was it a mistake for the Mao to spare my life? They should have killed me. If they did, I would have never met my peerage family, become an older brother, or have my crazy red-haired otaku Aunt Rias._

Rias closed the book and put it back on the desk.

'Naruto, I'm so sorry for being the biggest bitch.' Rias thought as she fell asleep in his room.

 **Next Morning, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto groaned.

He felt himself being wrapped in two warm mushy marshmallows and very liquid chocolate sauce on the top.

*Slurp, slurp, SLUUURP*

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized the feeling was tied specifically around his dick and he sat up to see Xenovia performing paizuri with her ass swaying up. Her shirt lifted up and resting above her breasts and, if his mask didn't cut off his sense of smell, the smell of her arousal was pungent.

*POP* "Morning Naruto-kun." Xenovia said after releasing his cock head as licked it a few times. "I had a nightmare and woke up a while ago. I then realized I did not suck you off last night and you had morning wood so I thought you wouldn't mind some help."

Naruto said nothing as he drooled in his mask as she returned to sucking and maneuvering her breasts around his dick.

This boosted Xenovia's confidence and once more wrapped her lips around his dick.

"Xenovia have you seen Naruto-kun? He didn't return last night?" Koneko asked as she opened Xenovia's door and looked in with Ravel.

Naruto and Xenovia tensed as they felt Koneko and Ravel register what they were seeing.

Naruto tensed so much that he shot four spurts of sperm into Xenovia's mouth, catching her by surprise. Some splattered out of the corners of her mouth and landed on her breasts when she pulled off of him getting a fifth spurt on her chin, neck, and breasts while she coughed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Koneko and Ravel shouted in unison as they saw Xenovia lean back into a sitting position covered in his cum, his cum/saliva covered dick going flaccid as Naruto panted.

Xenovia scooped up the remnants from her body and sucked them off her fingers before massaging her tingling lips with her finger.

"Hm…" Xenovia moaned in satisfactory. "Thank you for the meal, Naruto-kun."

"XENOVIA!" Ravel shouted before she jumped at the blue haired teen, who had jumped off her bed, making Ravel hit the bed before jumping off and chasing the Mutated Knight. "GET BACK HERE KNIGHT!"

Xenovia pulled her shirt down, covering her slick breasts and ran out of the room, smiling like an idiot as Ravel chased her.

Koneko was upset, but walked to the tired king after shutting the door.

"You slept with Xenovia now?" She asked.

"Yeah… you mad?" Naruto asked as he sat up, not even covering himself.

"No, because I can get something from this."

Before Naruto could ask, he felt Koneko push him back down and then lowered herself down his body and came face to face with his saliva and cum covered dick.

She licked the head, soaking up Xenovia's saliva and his jizz.

Naruto moaned in ecstasy as Koneko licked his sensitive member. He hardened and was erect once again.

Taking notice of this, Koneko lathered his dick with her spit, missing some of the juices before making her way up and swallowing him to the back of her mouth, hitting her throat.

She sucked on him and then pulled off.

"There all clean." She stated trying not to cough.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought as he was enjoying her tongue service and had really liked the feeling of her mouth around his dick.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll do that later when we go on our date." Koneko said seductively as she stared at his dick, wanting to continue but not in Xenovia's room. "Now let's get you in the shower. You smell of sex and I don't think Phenex would like it if you smelled like Xenovia's body."

Naruto agreed and stood up, pulled up his pants before exiting with Koneko who separated and went to wake up the others.

Once showered and sex scent free Naruto made his way down for breakfast, dressed for his date with Ravel.

He wore jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket.

'This is a first for me.' He thought as he stretched a bit, having never worn leather before.

Naruto sat down at the table, smelling breakfast getting made by Oboro, Ryu, and Asia, and Naruto lit a cigarette as he waited for breakfast.

"Morning Naruto." Issei said as he entered the room.

He wore jeans, a red shirt with a black dragon on it, and a gray zip up sweater.

"Where you going, have a date?" Naruto asked as he exhaled.

"Yep, with Irina." Issei stated with a gush/blush face.

"Good luck Issei." Naruto said before he went silent to smoke.

Soon the others piled in, most shocked Naruto was smoking.

Naruto stood up, put out his cigarette, and kissed his girls good morning, and in turn they kissed his cheek.

Issei looked at Asia and Irina as Rias had not returned the night before.

Just as everyone sat down, Rias appeared in a panic.

"Naruto please forgive me!"

Naruto blinked.

"What for?"

His eyes widened when he saw his old journal in her hands.

"Last night you had an argument with Grayfia (Everyone looks at Naruto) and you left angry. I couldn't sleep and went to your old room and I found it. I feel bad for everything I did to you that made you feel horrible." Rias rambled.

"You had an argument with Grayfia-sama?" Ryu asked as he looked at his King.

"Yes he did." Oboro answered.

Naruto face palmed after he yanked the journal out of Rias's hands. He felt everyone's eyes on him.

"What?"

"You have never had an argument with Grayfia." Akeno stated with a shocked face. "What happened?"

Naruto sat down and tried to ignore her question while being watched by everyone as he tried to eat breakfast.

"Look the topic is complicated." Naruto stated. "I would only make this worse and get stressed out if I tell you all. I don't want to worry…."

"SAYING THAT MAKES US WORRY!"

Everyone looked at Asia as she had stood up and yelled at Naruto.

"I understand that everyone has secrets. Devils probably more being what we are." Asia stated. "But if it is hurting you to the point you hurt others then it's better to just tell us and let us decide if it's confusing!"

Naruto looked at his plate.

Asia blinked.

"I..I'm sorry." Asia stammered. "Forget what I said."

Naruto said nothing as he pulled out his phone, opened it, opened the Voice Memo's app, and hit record.

"I don't know what happened when my soul was extracted. All I know is that I felt like I was unable to do anything, like a movie paused." Naruto said solemnly. "I believe when I was returned to my body, I was able to 'awaken' in my mind."

Everyone was listening carefully.

"It was black. All around me. No gravity. It was like I was in breathable water. Then I came face to face with Alucard's power."  
The adults that were alive during the war gasped.

"I was swallowed whole. Next…" Naruto froze.

His breathing was erratic and he started to sweat. He felt his heart beat in his balls.

"Naruto-sama…" Ravel whispered in concern.

"I saw… everyone he had devoured in a sea of souls…" Naruto stated. "They grabbed me, entered my head and I lived their lives. All 2689 of them. 1591 of them adult men. 1068 of them adult females. The last thirty of them were teens. I walked miles in their shoes. So now I feel like I'm not myself anymore at times."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Is that all?"

Metaphorical glass shattered.

"What?"

Ouga looked at her king.

"If you let a few lives fuck you up then you are a weak willed person." Ouga stated with her arms crossed.

"Ouga, that isn't nice to say." Marco intervened.

"She's right though." Naruto stated sadly. "I am weak willed. I always will be. However, I feel a lot better now that I told you guys."

He smiled, his mask open, they all saw it and it was true happiness on his face.

Everyone felt more at ease.

But that ease was ruined when they felt the Power of Destruction surround Naruto and his eyes were focused on Ouga in a serious glare.

"However, I won't take being insulted lightly. Remember Ouga, I accepted you into this family because I know how much you mean to Ryu. If he was not here I would have kicked you out on your ass." Naruto stated calmly and elegantly, very similar to how Venelana would act when she was angry. "I am your King, you are my Pawn. Disrespect me again and there will be punishment. Understand?"

Ouga's eyes widened as Killing Intent surrounded her and she saw a vicious creature flaring through the P.o.D.

"u..Understood my King." She stuttered.

The pressure vanished immediately and Naruto's attitude returned to cheerful.

"Good, I'm happy we came to an understanding." He said as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"So will you talk more about your problems?" Akeno asked, a little shaken, but not as bad as Ouga..

"I'll try." He said as he looked at Rias. Her eyes were riddled with bags and her hair was ruffled and un-brushed. "Rias, next time don't read my things without my permission. However I'll forgive you this once."

"Thank you Naruto!" Rias shouted as she hugged her nephew.

"No problem Aunt Rias." Naruto said with a laugh. "Now let's finish breakfast."

 **Skip…**

Issei and Naruto waited near the door putting their shoes on.

Why were they waiting?

Ravel and Irina were showering and dressing for their dates.

Naruto was checking his messages.

He had sent the recording of what he told everyone at breakfast to his dad and asked him to show the other Satan's and Grayfia. And he has yet to receive a reply.

"Sorry for the wait boys."

Naruto and Issei turned and felt blood move from their brain to their dicks.

Irina and Ravel walked up dressed in the clothes they had bought the day before.

(Chap 22 for reference)

However, Irina had her hair down and the ends had been curled.

Ravel's hair was down, no pigtails, showing her hair had a slight natural curl to it and she had a Phoenix clip on the right side of her head.

Both had purses with them.

"Beautiful." The two males said causing the two girls to blush.

"Of course I am Naruto-sama." Ravel said proudly in her Tsundere-Princess style. "I will always blow expectations and this is one of them."

Naruto nodded and held out his hand.

Ravel smiled and summoned Ameyuri and Gilga from her shadow in their smaller forms.

"Mama is going to be out for the day. Be good and try not to cause trouble for the others." Ravel told them as she snuggled.

'Okay mommy.' Both grims thought with their tails slightly wagging before they licked her cheeks goodbye and then paddled off to find Kurama to play with.

'They are so cute.' Irina thought as the puppy Church Grims left the room.

Ravel stood up and then took Naruto's hand with a smile.

"See you two later and have a good time." Naruto said to Issei and Irina as he and Ravel teleported to the Underworld.

"So, Issei, what will we be doing?" Irina asked with a blush.

"I think we can go to the mall." Issei suggested. "Then go to that arcade we went to a lot when we were younger."

"It's still open?" Irina asked happily.

"Yeah." Issei said a little surprised. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Irina held out her hand.

Blushing, Issei took her hand in his and they walked out smiling.

They made their way to Kuoh mall and walked around a bit, before settling down for lunch.

Issei was happy to be with Irina, but he felt something was off.

Irina's natural bubbly, happy go lucky self seemed more forced that natural.

He could tell from the lack of forwardness and purity she would normally exhibit daily.

After lunch, they went to the arcade and Issei got hate glares from other males for having such a cute girl with him.

Meanwhile Irina was happy that she was spending time alone with the boy she loved.

They were walking home, mid evening, arm and arm.

"Today was fun." Irina stated happily as she pulled the stuffed turtle plush Issei won for her.

"It sure was." Issei agreed.

They walked in silence.

"Irina, what is bothering you?"

"Huh?" Irina said with a confused look on her face.

Issei turned to her.

 _"You don't care about anything as long as you can touch and see boobs, isn't that right Issei?"_

Issei remembered these words.

"I can see through your actions that something is bothering you." Issei stated. "Please talk to me, I want to help."

Irina felt her mouth twitch as her heart was squeezed with doubt, insecurity, and fear.

"Issei, did you have a choice to become a devil?" Irina asked as she looked at the ground.

Issei was confused.

"Yes, I was given a choice. I chose this life. Why?"

Irina looked at him and heavy tears were falling down her cheeks as she had a sad smile.  
"I chose to become a devil because I had nowhere to go." She choked out. "I didn't want to, but I did so I could have a place to call home."

She started to feel weak in her knees and leaned into Issei.

"My parents don't even know about me becoming a devil, so I know this will hurt them if I ever see them again." Irina cried/ "I never wanted this. I wanted to be happy serving God and helping people. I feel like I betrayed everyone."

Issei, the biggest pervert in his peerage and member of the Perverted Trio, pushed everything out of his mind as he wrapped his arms around Irina's crying form, making her eyes widen.

"You haven't betrayed anyone." Issei stated. "You still believe in God, you feel guilt about your choices, and you are one of the sweetest people I know. If your parent's saw you know I bet they would be happy you stayed yourself and didn't change."

Irina hiccupped as she clung to Issei.

'Thank you Issei.' She thought as she cried into his shoulder. 'I'm happy I fell in love with you.'

They stayed like this for several minutes, ignoring the looks they were getting.

 **Meanwhile, Carnival in Underworld, Twilight…**

Naruto and Ravel where sitting down at a bench.

In her arm was a stuffed bunny she won and in her hand was a candy apple, which had some of it missing from her eating it.

Naruto had a bag full of other prizes Ravel won next to him that he was going to send to her room before they leave. He sat near the trash bin as he doused the cigarette he was smoking.

"This was a fun day." Ravel stated with a large smile.

"It was." Naruto replied as he leaned into her and vice versa.

Naruto turned his head and saw Ravel take another bite of her apple, then noticing him looking at her as she chewed it.

"Something wrong Naruto-sama?" She asked.

"We… we never really rectified our… issue didn't we?" He asked.

Ravel was confused and then remembered.

He had hurt her feelings and triggered a Forced Maturity when he called her a spoiled brat.

'He remembered that? I thought he would have forgotten.' She thought honestly surprised.

"No we didn't." Ravel replied.

"Ravel-chan."

She looked at him as she took another bite.

"I want you to hit me."

Ravel spat her apple out and coughed.

"w..what?" She asked as she coughed.

"I want you to hit me." Naruto restated.

"I can't..."

"Please Ravel-chan." Naruto begged. "Do this so we can finally reconcile this issue. I have felt bad about it for a while and see this is the only way I see it being settled."

Ravel handed him her bunny and threw the apple stick in the garbage, finished.

"Ravel-chan, listen." Naruto stated. "I am a boy, most of the time the only way to get through my stubbornness is to fight. Be it an argument, physical attacks, or any other type of fighting."

Ravel heard this and thought about it for a while.

"One time?"

"Yes."

Naruto stood up and put the stuffed animal away, sending the bag away and stood before Ravel as she stood before him.

"Hit me as hard as you can."

Ravel nodded and entered Mature Form.

"I won't hold back then." Ravel stated. Her breasts clearly straining against her bra and her pants very tight.

She was clearly uncomfortable.

Naruto opened his mask and locked it as he prepared for Ravel's punch.

Flames erupted at her elbow as she threw her punch, remembering Ruval doing this, and slammed her fist hard against his nose, breaking it, and sending him to the ground, bleeding.

Ravel felt pain run through her hand as she reverted back to normal.

"h…Hard enough… For you?" She stammered in pain to keep her pain masked, which failed.

Naruto chuckled as he healed his nose and sat up.

"Yeah, it was really good." He said as she helped him up, and he took her right hand and soothed her pain with magic. "You have gotten so strong. I was stupid to think you couldn't help me. Please forgive me Ravel-chan."

Ravel felt her body heat up.

'He loves me and now he respects me to a degree.' She thought as she felt the heat go to her heart.

"I forgive you, Naruto-sama." She said with a smile as she handed him his mask back. "Naruto-sama, can we go on the Ferris wheel before we go?"

Naruto looked at the large wheel.

"I don't see why not." He said as he looked back at her smiling face and held out her arm.

She took his arm and pushed her breasts into his arm as they walked. A clear skip in her step.

They made their way to the Ferris wheel and entered the compartment alone.

"So, Ravel-chan," Naruto asked. "What are your dreams for the future?"

Why do you ask?" Ravel asked as she tilted her head.

"Just curious."

Ravel sighed as she looked out the window at the twilight.

"I want to open a hot springs resort." She stated with a blush. "That way, when you become a doctor, you can send them to the hot spring for physical therapy."

"That… wow. I was expecting you to say a job in politics or being the next head of the Phenex clan." Naruto said with surprise. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Naruto looked her in the eye.

"For wanting to tie your dream into mine." Naruto said.

Ravel smiled and moved to sit next to him.

"I love you Naruto-sama, which is why I will stand by you in your pursuit of your dream." Ravel said. "Will you stand by me while I try to achieve mine?"

"I will." Naruto answered as he nuzzled her cheek and placed his head on her shoulder, slipping his arm around her waist.

He kissed her cheek and inhaled her scent from her hair.

'She smells good.' Naruto started to feel saliva pool in his mouth a bit.

"Naruto-sama…"

Naruto looked up at Ravel. Her face with a cute suggestive smile with a very deep blush, and anxious eyes.

"You know, my bra is strapless for a reason. If you want a drink, you don't have to worry about anything getting in the way." Ravel stated as she reached behind her and moved her hair out of the way to reveal her smooth neck.

Naruto felt bubbles boil in his stomach.

He licked his lips and looked from her neck and her eyes.

As if he was trying to find deceit in her body language.

"I could go for a small drink." He stated as he pulled her partially on his lap and moved any hair she missed and kissed her jaw and moved down her neck to relax her.

He opened his mouth and slowly pierced her flesh in between her neck and shoulder.

There was barely any pain as he was gentle with her. Her blood burst in his mouth making him lap it up greedily as her blood was delicious. And her healing factor replenished her blood faster than he could drink it.

He could drink from her for years without stop and she would still be producing blood.

She was his oasis in a wide desert.

'Naruto-sama…' Ravel thought as she felt him hold her waist tighter and felt her body heat up again, even more ferocious than before.

Naruto drank her blood for a few minutes, and when he stopped they were about a third of the way around the wheel.

"Thank you for the drink Ravel-chan." Naruto stated as he sucked the blood from his teeth and went to lick it off her healed neck.

Ravel ran her hand across her neck, scooping her blood and his saliva onto her fingers.

Before she could wipe it off, Naruto snatched her hand and started sucking her fingers, running his tongue around the digits.

With every movement of his tongue, Ravel's face contorted in pleasure.

With every suck, Ravel felt her lower lips dampen.

Once Naruto finished sucking her fingers, Ravel was breathing hard and looked at him, clouded eyes that were craving more.

'I think I found her sweet spot… or should I say spots.' Naruto thought as he leaned in and started kissing Ravel.

She pulled back a bit with her tongue hanging out and he reciprocated this and they started to tongue wrestled and he reached up and cupped her breasts above her shirt.

"Don't be a pussy Naruto-sama." Ravel growled unhappily as she moved and sat in his lap facing him. She cupped her bra and shirt and pulled them down, revealing her erect nipples and breasts to him. "Play with my breasts correctly or don't play with them at all."

'Tsundere mode during sex… awesome.' Naruto thought as he kissed Ravel again before leaving a trail of saliva down her neck and collar bone before latching onto her right nipple.

Ravel's moans went unheard as she pulled Naruto into her and she sucked her own fingers, adding to her own pleasure.

'Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama!' Ravel thought as her pussy convulsed a bit when he pulled his head back, stretching her breast and then released it. Her elastic flesh smacked her chest and returned to form. Her nipple harder and more welcoming now that it was exposed in his saliva.

Naruto moved to her other nipple and instead of sucking he lapped at it with his tongue, coaxing it more and more as she moaned over her slippery fingers.

Naruto felt a wet spot and looked down and saw she was splattering her juices through her pants onto his jeans, not that he cared.

"Are you close Ravel-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her as well as he could.

"So…. Close…." She moaned out over her fingers.

Naruto nodded and stood up, holding her by her butt and pressed her against the seat.

Ravel felt him pull away and pull her hand from her mouth, making her moan before he latched onto her tongue with his mouth and sucked on it as he massaged her slippery fingers with his hand and played with her breast with his other hand.

Ravel's mind went blank as she felt all of this pleasure building up.

'It is so different from when I masturbate.' Ravel thought as her consciousness came back a bit. 'I won't be able to do that now without wanting Naruto-sama to do it.'

Ravel felt her pleasure pile up.

Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head.

Ravel grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled him into her mouth and kissed him as she came, moaning loudly as she spasmed and her back arched, her bare breasts pressing against his chest.

Naruto pulled back, a large pool of his saliva pouting out into Ravel's with her tongue as she leaned back into the chair.

Her pants were soaked as were his jean thighs.

'She is so sexy without even trying.' Naruto thought as he watched Ravel's breasts sway as she breathed.

"Naru…sama…" Ravel whispered, her eyes sagging from how heavy they were starting to feel.

"Ravel-chan?" Naruto said as he leaned in.

"I love you." She said as rubbed her nose to his with a silly smile before she fell asleep.

"I love you too Ravel-chan." Naruto whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Lifting her up, Naruto pulled her bra and shirt up to cover her modesty.

'I think I'll ask Koneko to clean her up when I get home.' Naruto thought as he took in their scents, which stank like sex and their pants were both soaked. 'Yeah I'll do that.'

He opened his phone and sent a text to Koneko to go to Ravel's room and wait for him to appear and then a text to Layla.

 **Phenex Mansion…**

Layla was getting ready for bed when her phone went off.

'Who could that be?' She thought as she opened her phone and saw Naruto's name.

Layla opened it and smiled.

"JONATHAN!"

Her husband appeared three seconds later.

"What's wrong?"

"We are going to have a son-in-law sooner than we originally thought." Layla said happily as she showed him her phone screen.

 _I want to marry Ravel as soon as possible. I will message you at a better time._

"NOOOOO!" Jonathan shouted. "MY BABY GIRL IS TO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!"

Layla's eyes sharpened as she slapped her husband.

"SHUT UP, I WANT GRANDBABIES TO SPOIL!"

 **Same time, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto stepped out of his room shower and hung up his towels when he saw his phone light up.

He walked over and picked it up and saw a message from Sirzechs.

He opened it and read the message.

 _We need to talk._

 **Xenovia's private bathroom...**

Xenovia was in her room looking a devil pregnancy test called the Pregnancy Orb.

It was a small glass orb with smoke in it. If it turned gray you weren't pregnant. Blue meant a boy and pink meant a girl. It could be used immediately after sex, as most human pregnancy tests were suggested to wait one week.

Xenovia didn't have time to wait. She wanted to know now.

Xenovia felt like her chest was about to burst as she took hold of the sphere and watched the white smoke.

 **"Okay everyone that's a wrap."**

 **"Ahem."**

 **Bratja Rasa turns and sees Crowfeast, Heckelman88, and Tachyon99.**

 **"Good God what now?" Bratja Rasa asked, remembering four months prior.**

 **"Yeah," Heckelman88 stated as he threw a new script to Bratja Rasa, who caught it. "An new segment."**

 **Bratja Rasa looked at Tachyon99.**

 **"Yeah, the author wrote it while you were on vacation in Florida." Tachyon99 replied to the silent question.**

 **Bratja Rasa sighed and opened the small script and read it.**

 **"AWE HELL NO!" Bratja Rasa yelled as he threw the script at Crowfeast who caught it. "NO WAY AM I READING THAT!"**

 **"You have to." Crowfeast stated dryly. "It's a part of your contract."**

 **Bratja Rasa flinched.**

 **'Fuck the author.' Bratja Rasa thought as he stormed over and took the script and opened it.**

 **Omake:**

 **Xenovia's Erotic Nightmare…**

Xenovia woke up, happy and content as she snuggled into her lover's chest, both naked from their passionate night.

'Naruto-kun.' She thought as opened her eyes to have them widen when she saw it was Issei.

"WHAT THE FUCK ISSEI!" Xenovia shouted as she jumped out of the bed and saw the rest of the girls from Naruto's harem, including Rias, Irina, and Asia in bed also.

"What's wrong Xenovia?" Yoruichi asked as she rubbed her eyes. "It's too early to be yelling."

"What are all of you doing with Issei?" Xenovia questioned as she pointed at them. "I thought all of us, except Rias, Asia, and Irina, were in love with Naruto-kun!"

All of them blinked.

"Why would we be in love with a gay man?" Ravel asked as she removed herself from the bed.

Xenovia heard a pin drop.

'Gay…' "That's impossible. Naruto-kun isn't gay. We just had sex last night in the bath."

"Are you feeling alright Xenovia?" Issei asked as he walked up t her and touched her forehead. "You don't feel warm. I wonder what made you think you and Naruto slept together when we had our first time last night."

Xenovia gripped her stomach.

'First time…' She thought in horror and then dashed from the room.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed as she saw his door and opened it to see an empty room.

"What are you doing? Naruto doesn't live here you know that." Koneko stated as she walked out. "He lives in the apartment building near the academy."

Xenovia felt fear fill her body as a chill ran down her spine, but also relief as she knew where to look for Naruto.

Not caring she was wearing revealing clothes, Xenovia ran out of the mansion and saw a massive Gremory Symbol on the gate, not the familiar Phenex symbol.

Pushing past this, Xenovia ran quickly through the streets, dodging people and jumping over speeding cars to get to the apartments.

She made it, haggard and sweating, her light clothing thick with her sweat showing her curves more so as all she was wearing were horizontal striped panties and a tank top.

She saw Naruto's name on a door plate and started to bang on it.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed as she did. Her body feeling tense which grew with every moment of contact her hand made with the door.

The door opened and Xenovia felt happiness swell in her body when she saw Naruto, and became horny when she saw him wearing a naked Apron only and he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Xenovia-chan? What's wrong? Did Issei hurt you again?" Naruto asked,

"Naruto-kun…" Xenovia whispered with tears forming in her eyes. "Is that really you?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm me. WhMMMPH…"

Xenovia wrapped her arms around him and locked lips with him.

Naruto was pushed into his home before he pushed her off of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU XENOVIA?" Naruto gagged as he spat her saliva out of his mouth. "You know I'm in a dedicated relationship."

"Everything alright Naru-sweet?"

Xenovia felt her heart sink when she saw Kiba walk out in a bathrobe.

"No, Xenovia-chan just kissed me for some unknown reason." Naruto told his boyfriend.

Xenovia collapsed to her knees, her heart beat echoing in her ears and she started breathing irregularly.

"Xenovia-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked as he noticed her shaken state.

'This can't be real….' Xenovia thought as she started to tremble and tears of agony poured from her eyes.

Naruto knelt down and touched her shoulder only to gasp. He looked down and saw Durandal lodged in his torso and a broken and angry look in Xenovia's tear filled eyes.

*GASP*

Xenovia shot up in a cold sweat, her breasts moving with every breath she took.

She was back in her room in the mansion. She turned and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully next to her.

'What a horrible nightmare.' Xenovia thought as she rubbed her eyes. 'I need to stop reading Gay Romance novels and Manga.'

She got up and poured some water and drank it and when she sat down on the bed she noticed a tent in her blankets sticking out near Naruto's crotch.

Confused Xenovia grabbed it and realized Naruto had morning wood.

'Now that I think of it, I didn't suck him off last night.' Xenovia thought with a devious smile forming on her face.

Carefully, Xenovia removed the blankets from the bed and removed Naruto's boxers, as he was wearing a shirt and boxers, and saw his erect dick.

'More than I thought.' Xenovia thought as she got back on the bed and leaned forward and gently grasped it. She carefully moved her hand up and down a few times, getting a moan from her sleeping lover before she licked the mushroom cap.

She felt him twitch under her tongue and she smirked and she continued to run her tongue over his head before she opened her mouth and sucked the cap into her mouth.

Naruto bucked his hips in his sleep and his breathing quickened slightly.

Bobbing her head a bit before pulling back and gasp.

'I think this will require something more.' She thought as she licked him from the base to the tip, lathering him up.

She pulled back onto her knees before pulling her shirt up, rolling it and placing it above her breasts. Her nipples were stiff from her arousal.

'So from my research, I have to do this.' Xenovia thought as she leaned down and squished his dick between her breasts, making her smell his musky scent and feel the heat from his dick against her skin.

His dick stuck out in between her breasts as she moved them up and down.

Remembering a porno she watched, Xenovia stuck her long tongue out and licked the tip before maneuvering to suckle the head as she tit-fucked her sleeping lover.

 **Chapter 23, DONE!**

 **Okay how was that? Were you confused at the omake?**

 **Well I can say it was an experience writing it.**

 **Anyway, how was the chapter itself? Limes will be more prevalent in the arc and Character development will be there too.**

 **What about Irina? What did you think of her breakdown?**

 **Let me know with a review.**


	24. Trouble in Water

**_Original Posted On: April 25, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Monkeyman, Tachyon99, IrOnManMC_**

Hey everyone, I'm back.

So, I feel like this chapter is…. Dull. It's alright but it feels off to me.

I hope this dullness won't distract you while you read the chapter.

Review Response:

Neostardustdragon101: Yes I'm evil. And I had this planned, Naruto and Ravel's reconcile, for months, ask Heckelman88. One version had them slugging it out.

TrueGrizz: I'm sorry if I ruin your expectations with Sirzechs's and Naruto's conversation.

Animaman: Thanks for the idea with Sona, and yeah I decided on the harem and we talked about it. Rias would not try to do that, yeah she feared Naruto but Millicas has his own perception of Naruto so trying to change it would be stupid.

Spark681: I have a plan for Xenovia. One I'm constantly changing to see how it will be better in the story. It won't happen for a while, but it will happen.

The Great Dullahan: 1 Yep, was excited with the lemon. Xenovia is favorite girl and then Koneko.

2 Yeah Rias now sees how badly she hurt him and she will try later on to make it up to him.

5 I feel like I could have done better with Irina's reaction, but this seemed very real to her character. A avid believer kicked out and given two choices, so she chose the one with her love and it hurt her knowing she would not be able to get into heaven and keeping it from her Christian parents makes it harder.

7 I have a plan. I'm sorry.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 24: Trouble in Water**

Naruto reread Sirzechs's text message and then replied.

 _Can we talk tomorrow after I get out of school?_

Naruto waited about thirty seconds before he got a response.

 _That is fine. See you tomorrow. Have a good night._

Naruto replied good night to his father before he put his phone on the bedside table and jumped into his bed and lay down.

 **Mindscape…**

Naruto opened his eyes after falling asleep in the real world and smiled when he saw Akasha once again after so long.

"Hello Naruto?" she stated before being surprised by a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you Akasha." Naruto cried out as he felt intense guilt and remorse for his rejection of her being his Godmother. "Please forgive me?"

Akasha hugged him and soothingly rubbed his back.

"There, there big guy." Akasha whispered to the shaking teen. "No need to apologize."

"I have every right to be sorry." Naruto replied. "I refused to listen, demanded help when I didn't deserve it, and I ended up hurting you and everyone else, especially Ravel-chan with my actions."

Akasha realized she would get nowhere talking so she did something that worked when he and Xenovia were children.

Naruto heard Akasha hum before she started singing.

(【k n】Lilium (acapella)【Elfen Lied OP】If you want to listen to it)

"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium."

Akasha paused and then sang the solo.

(If you are listening to the music, it would be at 2:02 for the time stamp)

Naruto was listening and felt his heart lighten. It was if she was removing any and all sense of loss or guilt from him, soothing his soul. His troubles seemed to melt away as he leaned into Akasha's warmth.

It reminded him of his childhood.

Italy's spring air, the fall leaves, the winter cold, and the summer heat.

Memories flooded his mind and he was at ease.

Akasha paused once again after finishing and then picked up.

(2:52 if you are watching the video)

"Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium."

Akasha finished singing and pulled back, her arms and Naruto's still touching as she looked at him.

"Feel better?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, much better." Naruto said with a sad smile. "Akasha, who was Alucard to you? What was he like as a person?"

Akasha blinked.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked confused.

"I just want to hear your side of the story. I have been told that he was evil but you were his friend so I want to hear what he was like before that." Naruto stated as he looked up to see Alucard's Monster form, dormant at the moment, looming over them.

Akasha nodded and sat down, motioning for him to sit with her.

"I was a little girl about ten years old when I met him." Akasha started. "He was full of anger over knowing he could not save his fellow Shinso from an onslaught by the angels. He took me in and trained me to be strong. He had a strong desire for peace for the future generations, but the war was in full swing so no one would listen to peace. Then the Red and White dragons attacked and the factions worked together to kill them, and Alucard used this as proof that there could be peace, but no one listened, especially the Angels. He tried very hard to keep his own anger towards the angels in check, but the war seemed to have taken its toll on him and he soon killed many of his followers for their power. He soon went to Kyoto and did the same thing with many Yokai. He became what you see there after killing and devouring Tamamo-no-Mae, then leader of Kyoto and current Leader Yasaka's mother."

Akasha paused to see Naruto listening attentively.

"He rampaged more and took more lives and then…" Akasha stopped. 'Should I tell him about that?'

"You sealed him within you and God died during that right?" Naruto asked as Akasha nodded.

'I can't tell him about that just yet.'

"Yes, God was the one who weakened him enough for me and Mikogami and Fuhai to seal him inside of me and then I threatened the factions into stopping the war. Alucard's power was immense, even I had some trouble keeping him under control, but not like you are." Akasha replied.

"Then you met Konan and Katerea and my mom?"

"I met Konan and Katerea during the war and were adversaries at a time, Konan a mere foot soldier in the Yokai faction and Katerea being a devil commander. I spared Katerea's life like I did Kokabiel and Sirzechs. We fought more and soon came to respect each other." Akasha said with a slight smile.

"Centuries passed and then I met Kushina when she was a teenager. I left my team and decided to wander, keeping myself away from people so Alucard would never wake from his dormancy inside of me. She was training with her father and soon caught my scent and could tell I was strong. We fought and soon I helped train her. We traveled together and had run ins with the Hero Faction, that is how we met Minato and I can tell you, it was love at first sight for your parents."

Naruto smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

Akasha giggled.

"Your dad was sent to kill her as the Hero Faction hated the Fanalis tribe so they killed as many as they could on sight. But your dad who was being groomed to be the next head of the clan dropped his weapon when he saw her and was awestruck which allowed us to run." Akasha replied, remembering Minato's surprised face. "He found us sometime later and soon they dated in secret before he left when he found out she was pregnant with you."

Naruto smiled.

"But then the Hero Faction found them and Kushina was far into her pregnancy to fight so Minato sacrificed himself for her to escape. Kushina found me and we informed Konan and Katerea to go the Orphanage where we were hiding and then you were born."

Naruto was silent with a sad smile on his face.

"Then all three of you went your separate ways to create false trails and left me in the orphanage for six years before returning and taking care of me." He said.

"Yes, I did this because I thought it was the correct way." Akasha replied worried.

"Akasha, am I a monster?"

Akasha tilted her head in confusion.

"Not a ghoul monster I mean a Monster, something that will do horrible things for fun or because I'm mindless." Naruto reiterated.

"No you aren't, but why do you ask?" Akasha asked.

"I was born human and part Fanalis, making me a hanyo." Naruto stated. "Not even that as I had no power of my mother's tribe."

Akasha nodded as she listened.

"Then I was turned into a ghoul by you because you wanted me to live. This made me a Fanalis/Ghoul. Then I was reincarnated into a devil, making me a Fanalis/Ghoul/Devil." Naruto said slightly frantic. "How am I any different from Alucard now that I have seen the Sea of Souls and lived their lives. So Am I a monster or am I something else? I know I'm no hero but what am I?"

Akasha hugged Naruto into her chest.

"People can call you whatever they want." Akasha stated firmly. "Savior. Destroyer. Monster. Hero. The only thing that matters is what YOU choose."

Naruto heard these words and smiled.

"Thank you Akasha." He replied hugging her back. "Thank you for being my Godmother and caring for me."

Akasha noticed his body starting to fade. A few minutes in the mindscape can be a few hours. So Naruto vanishing means he is waking up.

"I love you Akasha."

Akasha felt her heart strings get pulled and before she could reply Naruto was gone.

Touching her heart Akasha smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto."

 **Naruto's Room…**

The aroma of baked goods drifted into Naruto's room as Ravel placed a small plate of muffins on his bedside table she made that morning, waking up early to do so, and was about to wake Naruto when his eyes groggily opened up.

"Morning Naruto-sama." Ravel chirped happily as she sat at the edge of his bed while he sat up.

"Morning Ravel-chan." Naruto muttered before he yawned.

"I made you breakfast." Ravel stated as she motioned to the muffins, blueberry and banana muffins to be exact.

"Thank you Ravel-chan." Naruto said happily as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and grabbed one of the muffins to eat.

"Delicious." Naruto stated before eating it faster.

"You're too kind." Ravel stated with a blush while she took a muffin for herself. "This is my thanks for yesterdays date and the… extra enjoyment at the end."

"No problem Ravel-chan." Naruto responded as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Anyway I have a question, what is the date order? You said something about it a while back and I didn't ask about it."

Ravel nodded.

"We played Uno a while ago and decided order that way. I won first so I got first date." Ravel stated as she finished her mouthful of muffin.

"Then I'm next in that list, followed by Yoruichi, Oboro and Toga, Xenovia, and then Koneko." Akeno stated as she sashayed into the room wearing her pajamas. Her hips swaying hypnotically.

"Why are Oboro and Toga on a date with me at the same time?" Naruto questioned while trying his hardest, pun intended, to keep his focus.

"They decided since they have little knowledge in dating, they would share you to learn together." Akeno stated as she sat next to Naruto, making Ravel pout as she no longer had Naruto's full attention. "So Naruto-kun, would it be possible to go on our date after school today? Nothing fancy, but fun?"

Naruto sighed and one arm hugged Akeno.

"Sorry, but I have a meeting with Lucifer-sama afterschool today. Can we do it tomorrow after school?" Naruto asked politely.

Akeno frowned.

"Yes we can do it tomorrow, but why does Lucifer-sama need to talk to you?" Akeno asked slightly worried as well as disappointed.

Ravel was interested as well.

"I don't know." Naruto replied. "All I know is he wants to talk."

 **Skip, Underworld…**

Sirzechs sighed as he signed another document.

'This is so repetitive.' He thought as he moved to the next set of paperwork.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

"Come in." Sirzechs said as he put his pen down while the door opened and Naruto stepped in.

"Lucifer-sama." Naruto said politely to his leader and father. "You called me."

"Yes, but let us take a walk Naruto." Sirzechs said as he stood up and stretched.

Naruto followed Sirzechs out of the Mansion in silence.

They traveled to the mountains behind the Gremory Mansion to the same cliff Naruto had once tried to kill himself years before.

"If you want to smoke you can." Sirzechs stated as he sat down in the grass.

"Thank you, Lucifer-sama." Naruto said gratefully before he pulled out his cigarette and lighter.

Exhaling the smoke Naruto sat down and looked at Satan Red.

"Was there any particular reason you wanted to see me?"

Sirzechs inhaled and then exhaled.

"Naruto, this is not me as a Satan to his subordinate. This conversation is between a father and his son." Sirzechs replied.

"Alright, Sirzechs-tou-sama." Naruto said in a slight rebuttal.

"What you did Naruto was uncalled for." Sirzechs stated.

"You mean me shattering the glass?"

"No, I mean yelling at your mother." Sirzechs stated. "Millicas told me you yelled at her to shut up and said she wasn't your mother."

"I did." Naruto said as he inhaled a lot of smoke, burning through a quarter of the cigarette.

Sirzechs watched his son exhale.

"You hurt her Naruto. Grayfia was crying the whole night in her sleep. Asking what happened to her baby boy." Sirzechs informed Naruto.

Grayfia had calmed down the next morning, but everyone could see she was still deeply hurt.

"Do you want me to apologize? If that is the case then why call me down here to the Underworld when you could have texted that to me? I would have called her." Naruto asked.

He was trying to not sound like an uncaring asshole, but the situation was tense and this was how he chose to speak.

"I would appreciate it if you did apologize to your mother, but that is not what I want to really talk about." Sirzechs said seriously. "I want to know why you keep these destructive things to yourself. We Satan's and Grayfia listened to your recording together and understand what we know, but can't see why you would not seek help."

Naruto chuckled as he dowsed the dying cigarette and got a new one.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's funny to see you trying t care about me." Naruto stated rudely.

"And what does that mean?"

"You were busy working along with Grayfia-kaa-sama, however she made an effort to be there and raise me and Millicas. You didn't so I can say I don't really see you as a dad, more like the man Grayfia-kaa-sama married that is here but not at the same time." Naruto stated as he exhaled. "I don't mean that to be completely rude. I understand why you weren't there, being a Satan has its sacrifices."

"So you don't see me as family?"

"I do, but I think you don't see me as family."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I woke up from the Kokabiel ordeal, you told me that Akasha spared your life and you only took me in as a way to repay her for that. So I can understand if you don't see me as your son when you have your own with your wife."

"Now that isn't true. Yes I was busy, but there were times when I was there for you and Millicas."

Naruto nodded.

"I remember. You took us to France where we found Ryu. We went to America to watch football a few times. Then there was the time we, Venelana-sama, Zeoticus-sama, and Rias went to Hawaii. But those were days off or vacation. I mean, you weren't there with me starting puberty so I had to turn to Grayfia-kaa-sama, and was embarrassed having to ask her that stuff."

Sirzechs was getting anxious and upset.

"Listen here." He said after a few minutes of silence. "I love you like my own son Naruto. I may not have always been there, but your grandparents, aunt, mother, and brother all love you so you need to drop this attitude."

Naruto was silent.

"I understand Tou-sama." He said. "What is my punishment?"

"Punishment?"

"Yes, I yelled at Kaa-sama, thus I would receive punishment."

Sirzechs remembered having planned for punishing his oldest, and had forgotten when their talk got heated.

"Of course I have a punishment set up for you." Sirzechs replied. "And remember if you do something like this again and I will, as your father, punish you."

Naruto nodded, and waited to hear his punishment.

 **Meanwhile, Uzumaki Mansion…**

"… so that is why I was wondering if you could help me figure out what Issei and I could do on our upcoming date?" Asia finished asking Oboro.

They were doing laundry together, just about finishing it.

"I appreciate you having faith in me, but why me?" Oboro asked with her head tilted. "Why not Naruto-sama?"

"Because he could probably kill Issei or be to protective." Asia replied, images of Naruto hurting her beloved or saying no.

"I don't know, but I believe there is one person we can ask." Oboro stated as she finished folding the article of clothing in her hand.

She looked at all the piles of clothing from the peerages and opened separate portals under them and they appeared in their owner's rooms.

"Come with me." Oboro stated as she opened a big portal.

Asia followed Oboro and then realized she was in a mansion that was very different from the Phenex themed one she and the others were living in.

"Where are we?" Asia asked before she started to follow Oboro.

"Gremory Mansion, the Underworld." Oboro stated as if it was obvious and then opened a door to see Grayfia and Millicas.

"Oboro-nee." The cheerful ten year old Gremory cried out as he rushed the Dragon/Devil and hugged her stomach.

"Who is this?" Asia asked as she say the cute child hug Oboro as she patted his head.

"This is Millicas Gremory, Naruto's baby brother and Rias-sama's nephew." Oboro stated before she bowed to Grayfia. "Greeting's Grayfia-sama."

"Grayfia-kaa-sama." Asia said with a bow.

Grayfia smiled and hugged the two along with Millicas.

"Hello to you two." She said with a strained smile.

"Oboro-nee, let's go play." Millicas stated as he tried to take her hand once Grayfia released them.

"I'm sorry Millicas-sama, but I am here to talk to Grayfia-sama along with Asia." Oboro said as she saw the boy's happiness fade slightly.

"Okay, but next time for sure?" He asked.

"I promise." Oboro stated with her pinkie out, which she wrapped around Millicas's pinkie.

The boy left the room leaving the three alone with each other.

"How is Naruto doing?" Grayfia asked nervously.

"Naruto-nee is doing fine. He seems happier than he was before he told us what happened." Asia replied.

Grayfia let go of the breath she did not even know she was holding.

'I'm happy he is healing.' She thought.

It has been an emotional roller coaster.

"So why are you too here?" Grayfia asked.

"We want dating tips." The two girls answered.

 **That Night, Uzumaki Mansion….**

Naruto returned and was tired. He made his way to his room and saw Yoruichi.

"Naru-chan, how are you doing?" Yoruichi asked cheerfully, unaware of what happened.

Naruto said nothing as he took her hand and entered his room and pulled her to his bed and held her.

"Naru-chan…"

"Yoru-nee, I'm scared." Naruto stated seriously as he squeezed her belly.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked sisterly.

"I had an argument with Grayfia-kaa-sama. Now I feel like I hurt her and Sirzechs-tou-sama."

"Tell me what happened."

Naruto told Yoruichi what happened with Grayfia and what happened with Sirzechs, including his punishment.

"I see. You did nothing wrong talking to Sirzechs-sama but you did go off a bit." Yoruichi honestly spoke.

"I know, and I'm afraid I lost my parents, especially Grayfia-kaa-sama. For no matter how old I get, I'll always need my mother." Naruto stated as he held Yoruichi, who had turned to face him, and thus planted his face in her boobs.

"It will work out Naru-chan." Yoruichi stated as she played with his hair. "I promise."

 **Skip, Next day, Kuoh Academy…**

Naruto waited for Akeno to show up.

He had bid the rest of his peerage that was there he would eat out with Akeno so they would not have to wait for him to eat dinner.

"Sorry for the wait Naruto-kun." Akeno said as she walked up to him.

"No problem…." Naruto's mind went blank.

They were still on school grounds and yet Akeno was not wearing the school uniform.

She was wearing a no-sleeve, white, dress shirt that hugged her form, with the first couple buttons undone to reveal some cleavage. A purple jacket and black skirt with some black heels. Her hair was down, no bow keeping it in a pony tail.

"Do you like it?" Akeno asked as she spun. "I brought them from home today so I could make this date special."

"Yeah I love it." Naruto said with an unseen blush. "So where do you want to go?"

"We have to wait a bit longer." Akeno stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"There you two are."

Naruto looked behind Akeno and saw Issei and Rias.

Like him, Issei was wearing the school uniform and Rias wasn't.

Far from it.

Rias wore black heels, a red skirt that is slightly shorter than an average skirt, and a short-sleeved, white blouse, with a black vest that raised her bust a bit to make them look bigger.

Her hair was in a braid that hung behind her.

"You guys ready for the double date?" Rias asked, making Naruto drop to the ground.

"We are now." Akeno stated as she helped him up.

"A double date?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, are you mad?" Rias asked nervously.

"No, but I wish you had informed me." Naruto stated before he heard Akeno giggle and take his arm in hers.

"I decided to make it a surprise." She stated cutely. "Now let's go shopping."

Issei and Naruto looked at each other.

'Fuck…'

 **Kuoh Mall, lingerie store dressing room…**

Naruto and Issei sat in the dressing room while Akeno and Rias ran about the store finding things to try on.

Issei was heaving heavily in anticipation as he waited to see what type of lingerie Rias would wear.

"Calm down Issei." Naruto said as he watched the Pawn's lust continue to grow.

"How can I not be excited Naruto. We are in a woman's lingerie store. This is a pervert's paradise. How come you aren't excited for this?" Issei asked, calming down a bit now that he was talking. "I know you want to see them in lingerie."

"Laundry day. Akeno yes but Rias no."

Issei face dropped out of his chair.

"And why NOT Rias?" He asked, border line screaming.

Naruto looked at Issei with a deadpan expression.

"Rias is my aunt Issei."

"Oh, right." Issei stated now calming down.

"Issei…"

"Hm?"

"Do you have something to protect?" Naruto asked seriously.

Issei blinked.

'He knows the answer to the question so why ask again.' Issei thought before thinking.

"I want to protect my precious people and that includes you Naruto." Issei stated seriously. "You have helped me so much. You helped me awaken my Sacred Gear, you had Ryu train me and the others during the training for the Rating Game against Riser, and you saved us from Kokabiel."

"What if I turned on you and your precious people?" Naruto asked coldly.

"I'd stop you."

Naruto smiled.

"You know, I still hate you Issei."

Issei felt like he had been punched.

"You have been cursed with the Boosted Gear and its cursed destiny to fight the White Dragon. Yet you are able to smile and be carefree and willing to seek help. Me on the other hand I put up barriers and cower." Naruto stated. "And because of that and your lust you have great potential of surpassing me."

Issei felt pride swell in him as he heard that.

"Thanks, but you are much stronger and have trained longer than anyone else." Issei answered.

"True." Naruto stated. "But if I go berserk and turn on you or the others, I want you to kill me Issei."

Issei felt a heavy weight be placed on him.

Here, his best friend, staring him in the eyes, asked him to kill him.

Issei clenched his left fist and called forth Ddraig and then held out his Boosted Gear.

"I promise on my Sacred Gear, I'll do what is necessary."Issei stated seriously, staring into Naruto's eyes with the same amount of intensity Naruto was giving him.

"Thanks Issei." Naruto said with an unseen smile as he raised his fist and bumped it against Issei's armor covered hand. "It's a pact between two brothers in arms."

Issei smiled.

"You bet'cha."

Silence passed and Akeno and Rias entered the dressing room and both giggled, red in the face and entered the small rooms.

Naruto could feel Akeno apply a barrier around the four of them.

'What is she planning?' Naruto thought.

"You ready Rias?" Akeno asked, alerting the two males.

"Whenever you are Sister Queen." Rias shot back before both booth doors opened.

Issei was shot backwards from his ruptured nosebleed while Naruto's mask oozed blood.

They two girls were wearing black bras and panties with white frills and were wearing while stockings with garter belts on.

'Holy shit…' Naruto and Issei thought as they looked at them.

Akeno posed, pushing her slightly bigger boobs out for Naruto to gaze on and Rias bent forward for Issei.

"Welcome home master, do you want dinner, or a bath. Or do you want me?" The King and Queen said in unison for their respected partner.

Naruto tensed his body and steeled his mind as he looked at Akeno.

"Sexy."

Akeno chuckled to herself.

Issei was showering Rias with praise and then both girls vanished into the booths again to come out a few minutes later.

Issei almost had a heart attack as they were wearing belly dancer lingerie.

*The outfits they wear in season 1 ending StudyXStudy*

The two girls walked up to their partner and ended up straddling them and making it really hard for Naruto and Issei to keep in control.

However, the girls blue balled them the moment the boys were about to act.

Once they were in the booths again Naruto looked at Issei.

"I think they are trying to kill us." Naruto stated quietly.

He was harder than diamond and was afraid that if Akeno did one more sexy thing he was going to lose it.

"Agreed." Issei whispered. He was in the same boat as Naruto.

Akeno stepped out and immediately both boys lost more blood.

She was wearing a competitive school swimsuit. However, it had a dog tail above her butt and she had dog ears on her head.

What made it better was she had a collar with a leash attached on and the leash was in her mouth as she was on all fours.

She sensually padded over to Naruto, propping her arms on his hips and dropped the leash in his lap.

"Woof."

'SHE BARKED!' Naruto thought as Akeno started panting like a dog, the tail swaying happily.

Issei lost it and passed out.

"Issei?" Naruto asked concerned but was unable to think when he saw Rias poke her head out. On her head were orange fox ears.

"I can't do this Akeno I give up. You win." Rias said embarrassed before shutting the door to change.

"WOOF!" Akeno barked happily as she jumped up into Naruto's lap, his masked opened and she started lathering him with licks to the face like an excited dog with the false tail wagging fast.

Akeno lowered her crotch against his and moaned like a dog when she felt him hard.

She whimpered a bit before she felt a hand on her head start to pet her.

"Who's a good girl?" Naruto stated in a heated lust filled voice.

Akeno knew she won.

She barked again and pulled Naruto's exposed face into her swimsuit Lingerie covered breasts.

"AHEM!"

Akeno and Naruto looked up and saw a woman with a name tag that had the word "Manager" on it.

"Excuse me customers, but are you going to buy anything?" She asked in a VERY strained polite voice. Her eye twitched every few seconds.

"Yes I am, please give me a moment to change back into my clothes and then we will check out." Akeno said sweetly, but mentally berated herself for accidently dropping the barrier when she got excited.

 **Uzumaki Mansion, Akeno's private bathroom…**

After returning to the mansion late at night with an unconscious Issei and Rias, Naruto and Akeno ran to her room and the moment the door closed Naruto was naked and Akeno was once again in the dog costume but with her breasts exposed.

Currently, they were in the bathroom with the shower on with Akeno against the wall, one leg wrapped around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck with her lips being sucked on by Naruto, who still had his mask on set in Open setting.

Akeno moaned like a whore as Naruto tightly gripped her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Have you been a bad girl?" Naruto asked huskily after he removed his lips from her, drool coming from their mouths mixing into the water.

"I have Naruto-sama." Akeno stated in a sexual haze.

Pain spread across her face, making her wetter, after he slapped her.

"Then I think the bad girls needs to be punished. But I wonder what I should do?" Naruto asked as he removed her leg from his waist. His hand making its way to her swelled pussy lips.

He rubbed her clothed stomach and went down to feel her covered, swelled pussy lips.

"I don't know, but it seems the great Naruto-sama is not as great as he should be." Akeno cockily stated before she felt her clit get pinched HARD.

"AAAGH!"

Naruto felt his hand get slick and sticky with Akeno's cum but it was cleaned as the water from the nozzle hit his hand. He quickly tried it and found her to be very sweet, like honey.

Akeno slumped to the tub, breathing hard before she glanced over and saw his dick, ready for action with pre-cum forming.

Naruto suddenly felt a warm and wet object make contact with his dick and he looked down to see Akeno licking his head.

"Did I give you permission to please me?" Naruto stated as he pulled his dick from Akeno's tongue and placed it on her forehead, his balls against her nose making her take in his musk. He moved a bit and soon pre-cum covered a portion of her upper face due to the water washing it off.

"No, please don't punish me anymore Naruto-sama." Akeno playfully begged.

"Guess I'll have to punish you more." Naruto said before he grabbed his dick and gently slapped Akeno's cheeks and forehead, spreading more pre-cum on her face.

Naruto then rubbed her lips with his dick, coating them in his pre-cum like lipstick. Akeno's tongue moved and lapped up the pre-cum from her lips and tried to get it from the source but he pulled his dick away from her tongue every time she tried.

"You want this, then beg for it dog-bitch. Beg for your Alpha's cock!" Naruto demanded as he saw the pure want in Akeno's eyes.

"Woof, woof." Akeno barked and panted as she nuzzled his dick.

"Good girl, now open wide." Naruto ordered as he pet her head.

"Woof!" Akeno barked before as she reached up with both hands and placed her index fingers at the corners of her mouth and opened wide, pulling her mouth open wider and her tongue stretched out as her hot breath tickled him.

Naruto placed the tip of his dick on her tongue before entering her mouth and hit her throat.

Akeno released the corners of her mouth, causing the corners to seal around his dick.

She felt the heat coming from him and moaned when he grabbed a fist full of her hair and started thrusting into her moist cavern. Her eyes became half lidded and dull as Naruto had his way with her.

"Oh Leviathan this is hot." Naruto muttered as he thrust into her mouth and then stopped, causing Akeno to moan before her eyes widened when she felt him push past her throat.

The false dog tail wagged so fast that it started to blur while Naruto fucked Akeno's throat.

While she was having her mouth raped, Akeno pulled the fabric covering her vagina to the side and started masturbating to Naruto's rhythm.

Naruto felt her mouth tighten around him as Akeno neared her climax.

"So…clo…close…" Naruto mumbled.

At this Akeno pulled her tongue into her mouth and lathered his cock head with her tongue.

Akeno's eyes widened when she was pulled on him completely.

She felt something thick and warm assault her throat and stomach and soon she choked when it suddenly backed up and shot from the corners of her mouth and some leaked from her nose causing her to cum for second time that evening.

Naruto slowly pulled out of her mouth and she released him with a loud 'POP'.

Splashes of his cum were flung and landed on her face and breasts as she coughed up a huge amount into the tub that was soon cleared by the running water.

Akeno finished coughing and swallowed what was in her mouth before seeing Naruto leaning against the wall under the shower head, his dick still oozing some cum and was semi-hard.

Naruto was breathing deeply and was about to slink down when he locked his leg in standing position when he felt marshmallows wrap around his dick.

"Ara, ara, so big that my tits can't cover you all Naruto-sama." Akeno stated seductively as she started to move her breasts up and down his dick before she felt him pull her up by her arm.

Akeno noticed his eyes were closed as he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

She felt contact.

Her nose was tickled by hair.

'Wait, that doesn't feel right.' Akeno thought.

Naruto meanwhile felt a cool pair of lips on his and he opened his mouth to tongue Akeno but was surprised when he felt a thin, slick object force its way in his mouth and wrap around his tongue.

Akeno and Naruto opened their eyes to see a small child with green hair and red eyes, upside down making her short green hair follow gravity, in between them. Well, from her shoulders up was flesh while the shoulders down was water connected to the nozzle.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Akeno shouted when she jumped back into the wall, almost slipping.

Naruto tried to move, but arms appeared from the water and grabbed his head into a second searing kiss.

 **Chapter 24, DONE!**

 **SHIZUKU IS BACK BITCHES! YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT HER DIDN'T YOU?**

 **Okay, what did you guys think? I know a little dull, but this is what I could do with the time I had.**

 **What did you think of Akasha and Naruto's interaction? Very Mother like right?**

 **Leave me a review on what you thought and if they are bad, then fuck it I'll still read it.**


	25. Unexpected Trip with the Queen

**_Original Posted On: May 4, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Monkeyman, Tachyon99_**

Sup everyone, and I am excited about this chapter. It has some moments I have been waiting to do for a LONG time and I'm so happy I was able to finally do it.

This is a Yoruichi centric chapter, so she will be a main focus in it, and hopefully you all enjoy it.

Lord Two-Shaft Hammer-Jack: "I know I did."

*Gun Shot, Body falls*

Review Response:

Guest: I haven't forgotten about her. Just waiting/having a hard time deciding when to reveal the result.

Animaman: Yeah the Angels are not pure people, they do have blood on their hands. Yeah I wanted to do something very close to how Alucard is portrayed in Rosario to Vampire, and this is what I came up with.

Yeah the apology to Grayfia I'm having a hard time deciding when it should happen.

Sort of, but more than that. He is like a Juggernaut Drive/Breakdown of the Beast equivalent.

Spark681: Yeah I'm cruel, but I make up for it in this chapter, enjoy.

TheB: Yeah Akeno getting clam jammed is funny. And Shizuku, now that I finished ready the Omamori Himari Manga, looks so similar to Koneko in the manga.

Yeah that talk was weird. I have had talks like that as Naruto was trying to break from it, but who says that was truly Naruto speaking.

The punishment is coming soon. I just did not want to say what it was and then not follow through with it if I hit a snag, but I feel like I came up with something everyone will enjoy.

The Shadow Overlord279: Thanks for this, because of you I had some good lines written. Yeah I know the talk was off, completely weird. But I'm basing this of my life experiences as I was raised by my Godmother, who I call mom. My actual mom came back into my life in high school and it reflected into the conversation, even though that was three years ago and for some reason this bled into the scene.

The Great Dullahan: 1 I love lillium and be on the watch out it is very important.

2 No I didn't, Akasha isn't sure if she should tell Naruto about 666.

4 How? Everyone else seems to hate the talk between Naruto and Sirzechs.

5 Yes Millicas has a good relationship with Oboro, if you remember her back story he was a toddler or so when she came into his life so she helped raise him and took care of him while Naruto was in Kuoh. He loves Oboro just as much as Naruto.

10, 11: LOL.

12: Having a hard time deciding when to show the result.

I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, and the Spring Arc isn't over yet, so there is more to enjoy.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 25: Unexpected Trip with the Queen**

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something slither into his throat and then get pulled back when Shizuku pulled back from kissing him.

"I'm happy to meet you, nii-sama, nano." Shizuku stated, still upside down.

Shizuku slowly pulled water towards her and she collapsed onto Naruto when her body fully reformed.

She was wearing wet skimpy looking nightgown that was soaking wet and a pair of panties, also soaking wet. Both hid nothing as the shear fabric revealed everything.

"Ara, ara, you into little girls that are your sister's Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked coyly, slightly pissed that her chance to go further with Naruto was interrupted by this child that she could not help make a joke.

"Not funny Akeno." Naruto stated deadpanned as he stood up, carrying Shizuku.

 **Dining Room…**

A tank-top, shorts wearing Akeno placed a cup of tea in front of Shizuku, now wearing a large shirt after being dried off by the Gremory Queen.

"Be careful, it's hot." Akeno informed as she walked behind Rias, who was wearing a night gown.

A panties/shirt clad Yoruichi, who remembered Shizuku at the Faction meeting, watched the child as she stuck her thin, snake-like tongue out and skimmed the contents of the cup.

"What are you doing?" Naruto, shirt and shorts, asked as he sat across from Shizuku.

"Checking for poison, nano." Shizuku replied as she skimmed the tea once more before retracting it into her mouth as she took the cup and blew on the warm liquid.

"We would not do that." Naruto replied.

"I know you wouldn't Nii-sama, but Half-Breed would, nano." Shizuku stated dully as she took a sip.

Naruto and Rias glanced over at Akeno to see her bending the tray she had brought the tea on in half.

"So why did you suddenly appear in the shower?" Yoruichi asked with a hidden aggression.

"My name is Shizuku," Shizuku replied. "And I came here because Leader-kaa-sama said it would be safer here, nano."

"Leader-kaa-sama?" Rias asked.

Shizuku nodded her head.

"Tou-sama is being punished for hurting Nii-sama, nano." Shizuku stated before sipping more tea. "Leader-kaa-sama said Tou-sama's punishment would not be done for a while, so she sent me here, nano."

"Who is your dad and mom?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru and Leader-kaa-sama." Shizuku stated as she continued to drink her tea.

Naruto grimaced a bit in anger.

"Okay, but now I have a question." Yoruichi stated as Shizuku looked at her. "Why did you return Naru-chan's soul? It doesn't make sense as you are Orochimaru's daughter."

Shizuku closed her eyes and shook her head.

"That wasn't me, nano." Shizuku responded. "Leader-kaa-sama was using me to do that. She doesn't like people much so I am her mouth in certain times, nano."

Shizuku turned back to face Naruto, ignoring the shocked faces of the Queens and Kings.

"May I stay here, Nii-sama, nano?" Shizuku asked cutely while using the Puppy Dog eyes.

Naruto inhaled and then sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

'This feels like I'll be taking in a criminal.' He thought as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, you can stay."

Shizuku's face lit up a bit.

"But you will go to school and help with your fair share of chores."

"I don't need to go to school, nano. Over the two hundred years I was in stasis, Tou-sama would implant his knowledge into me. School is unnecessary, nano." Shizuku stated.

"Do you have any friends?"

Shizuku shook her head.

"Then that is a reason why. Having smarts is good, but having social skills and friends help." Naruto told her.

Shizuku was quiet, as if she was thinking about what he said.

"Alright, nano." Shizuku whispered before she felt her hair get ruffled.

"No need to worry. I'll be there to help you if you need help." Naruto stated as he petted her.

Shizuku nodded into his hand, enjoying the feeling.

"Now, let's go to sleep, it's really late." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, we need to contact Nii-sama. He deserves to know we are taking her in." Rias reminded her nephew.

"Alright, alright, don't get your thong in a twist. Let Issei do that for you." Naruto stated sarcastically getting Rias to turn red like her hair as she glared at him.

Yoruichi was on edge as this child was too… dull. She seemed to off put to be any danger, but knowing Shizuku was the daughter of the man who put Naruto's very soul in jeopardy.

Yoruichi looked up as she watched Naruto call Sirzechs and how professional he was. No apology, just serious business on how Shizuku had appeared and asked to be taken in and Sirzechs, being the Sis-con he is, allowed this but warned him she was his responsibility and if anything happen he would be on the chopping block for blame, which Naruto accepted.

Yoruichi walked behind Naruto after his call and leaned into him.

"Come on Naru-chan, let's go to bed." She purred.

Naruto simply nodded and leaned into her warmth, having been very upset from his inability to apologize to his dad.

Yoruichi was ecstatic he accepted and they were in her room sleeping within five minutes while Shizuku was given her own room, which she would have to change to fit her needs later.

 **Next Morning…**

Shizuku, still wearing her large shirt, helped Ryu make breakfast without being asked and actually shocked everyone at the table when she sat in Naruto's lap, who was on the phone with Layla, planning his wedding with Ravel.

Koneko and Ravel were boiling with rage.

Xenovia was simply humming while she ate her breakfast with vigor, having garlic in it.

Yoruichi tried ignoring it but could not help but be jealous.

Oboro and Toga watched in interest as Shizuku tried to feed Naruto, which she did and the anger became more palpable.

Ryu and Ouga watched on in amusement, wondering if what their child would be like.

*COUGH, COUGH*

Everyone turned to Marco who had his face covered in his arm.

"Sorry everyone." He stated dryly before he drank some water, moistening his mouth and throat.

"You okay Marco?" Ravel asked her teacher, her face riddled with concern and worry.

He had been coughing a lot more lately.

Marco had excused this as the spring pollen and air messing with his sinus, but she knew better.

His coughing was the cough of someone with a serious problem.

"Don't worry about me everyone." Marco stated as he ate his breakfast. "I'm fine."

Ravel frowned but dropped it.

'I hope so.' She thought as she finished breakfast and washed her dishes before she went to finish getting ready for school.

Once everyone was done and prepared, the teens and the two teachers, Marco and Yoruichi, made their way to the school.

The adults split from the teens when they arrived at school.

"So, how much longer are you going to lie to them?" Yoruichi asked.

"About what?" Marco replied.

"Your coughing is getting worse Marco. You won't be able to last much longer this way. Your condition is going to kill you if you keep this up."

Marco glared at his Queen.

"And what would you know?"

"I know that you feel guilt over losing your pregnant wife due to your dad, Marco Phenex." Yoruichi stated as she stood her ground. "If you had stayed in the war the Devils would have not had so many casualties. Your healing power that you gained from what your dad did would have kept them strong."

"Devils of the old era deserve to die. That includes me who got my wife and child killed just because I wasn't strong enough to Awaken. And even when I did, my flames were useless in battle." Marco retorted angrily.

"But it wasn't your fault."

Marco said nothing as he walked past Yoruichi to go to his office.

"Not a single word to them, especially Naruto-sama and Ravel." Was all he said after he passed the Queen.

'Marco…' Yoruichi thought as she continued to the gym to prep for first period.

At the end of the day, Naruto picked up some paperwork for Shizuku to be enrolled in the Kuoh Elementary school division and had help filling it out and went out to help Shizuku get school supplies and uniforms as well as different outfits so she would not need to keep wearing his shirts.

Before he knew it, it was Friday night and his date with Yoruichi.

Naruto wore simple pants, shirt and jacket, as it was chilly outside because of the sun setting.

Naruto waited for Yoruichi to arrive at the door and soon he heard her coming down the stairs and he looked up to feel his jaw drop fifty feet into the dirt.

Yoruichi was wearing a miniskirt and hood vest, along with gloves, dark pantyhose, bow-knotted leather shoes, and sunglasses propped in between her breasts on her shirt. (1)

"You ready Naru-chan?" Yoruichi asked coyly as she hid her tails and ears with magic.

Naruto dug his jaw out and nodded stupidly before Yoruichi took his arm and led him out of the house, ignoring the angry glares from the rest of Naruto's girls.

 **Underworld, Hour later…**

"WHERE DID THEY GO! I KNOW I DIDN'T MOVE THEM!" Aika screamed as she searched the refrigerator for her snack that she made.

"What is going on Aika?" Serafall asked as she returned from her trip to Naruto's house to find out he was out.

"Serafall-sama, I had some brownies in here, but now they are missing." Aika explained panicked.

"Was it on a pink plate?"

Aika blinked.

"Yes they were, why?"

"I maaaay have just given it to Na-koi's and Rias-tan's peerages." Serafall said innocently.

"STUPID!"Aika screamed. "THOSE WERE MADE WITH DEVIL WEED AND SUCCUBUS APHRODISIAC'S! THEY ARE GOING TO….Shit."

Aika cowered as she felt Serafall's magic swell.

"And pray tell WHY did you make drug brownies?" Serafall asked deadly serious.

"A girl needs something to enhance her experiences." Aika replied before getting bonked on the head.

"Well we need to fix this problem." Serafall stated as she grabbed her Pawn and teleported to the Uzumaki Mansion.

 **With Naruto and Yoruichi…**

Yoruichi had led Naruto to a Bar n' Grill and read through the menu before the waitress walked up to them.

"Are you ready to place your order?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I want the steamed salmon, garnished with rosemary, with a side of white rice. For a drink I want a cocktail or mango Margarita." Yoruichi stated, the waitress wrote down the order.

"We can get you the margarita." She stated, getting a nod of approval from the Nekoshou.

"And what about you?" She asked politely towards Naruto, a slight blush.

Yoruichi frowned a bit.

"I want a raw steak with a dollop of herb butter with a side of steamed vegetables and some green tea." Naruto replied.

The waitress laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Naruto asked confused.

"You asked for raw steak sir. Did you mean rare?" the waitress asked as she finished her laugh.

"Yes, I want it medium rare. Sorry, it has been a long day, so the old brain is tired." Naruto chuckled, with a hidden blush. 'Why did I say raw?'

"Alright," the waitress stated as she finished writing the order. "Your meal should be done in thirty minutes or so."

Naruto and Yoruichi handed her their menus and thanked her before she went to the kitchen to make the order.

"So, I heard from Akeno you pushed her date back because you had a meeting with Sirzechs, which is why you came home Monday night shaken." Yoruichi stated.

"Yeah I did."

"Can I ask what the conversation was about?" Yoruichi asked as she sipped some water.

Naruto stiffened a bit and looked at the table solemnly.

"It was to tell me my punishment for yelling at Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto replied.

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

In the few years she knew Naruto, he had always considered his current position in life to be lucky, and was always careful to never take it for granted or think he was better than anyone else because he was the adopted son of Lucifer.

Not once had she heard him get in an argument with his parents or the other residents of the Gremory house hold, except Rias, which is why she was so shocked when she found out he yelled at Grayfia, and to now here he was being punished was surprising.

"Is that why you were worried about not apologizing yesterday when you called Lucifer-sama?" She asked.

"Partially, but not fully." Naruto replied. "It is just… Everything feels different. I feel like I am what I should have been, but I have no idea how I should act anymore."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

When she was wandering the world after she left her people, she felt like she had no place in the world and no one wanted her until Sirzechs and Grayfia found her dying. They brought her back with them to the Underworld to be healed and offered her the position of head of the Assassination Corps which she accepted.

"May I ask what this punishment is?"

Naruto blushed a bit and scratched his head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yoruichi responded when she noticed his uneasiness.

"No, it isn't anything bad, just a little… unorthodox."

Yoruichi leaned forward and touched Naruto's hand.

"I'm here to listen."

Naruto turned his hand and gently gripped Yoruichi's.

"I have to… spend time with Leviathan-sama on her next day off.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHahahahahahahhhHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahhahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto turned red from embarrassment as Yoruichi laughed at him, holding her sides and her eyes well with tears to moisten her eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh it up. I'll punish you later if you don't stop in 5 seconds." Naruto stated seriously.

Yoruichi stopped in four seconds, her face red from how hard she was laughing.

"Seriously?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"I know, but it seems Tou-sama thought it was. His reason being that Leviathan-sama being swamped with work since the Faction Meeting so I guess it's his way of rewarding her for all her good work." Naruto stated with a hidden cocky smile.

'And this way I can see her again.'

He licked his lips at the thought of her luscious skin and the feel of her body on his. Since she was an ice-user, like Grayfia, then her skin would be slightly cool to the touch.

"Here you are. One salmon with rice and mango Margarita and one medium rare steak with vegetables and green tea." The waitress chirped as she placed their food on the table.

Naruto and Yoruichi thanked them for the food and made small talk as they ate, seemingly forgetting what they were talking about.

After they finished and paid for the meal, this led to the next part of their date.

Naruto was just going with it but was unsure when he noticed the place they entered was a Yokai Gambling Hall.

"Sup, you in for the fun of the dice or the cards?" a worker asked Yoruichi.

Since this was run by Yokai, Yoruichi pulled her hood down and revealed her tails and ears.

"For both, but throw some drinks in and we will really have a good time." Yoruichi said cockily.

Naruto and Yoruichi had some fun, rolling dice and taking cards as Yoruichi got more and more drunk.

At the peak of Yoruichi's hot streak, she turned and punched a guy who had grabbed her butt, thus a huge fight broke out and Yoruichi was dragged out by Naruto, kicking and screaming before she calmed down as she stumbled around with Naruto.

"Damn that was crazy." Naruto stated as the adrenaline high wore off.

"Ye…yep." Yoruichi giggled as she sat down and removed her shoes. "Agh, that's better."

Naruto sat next to her before she leaned into him and purred.

"Oh look at the kitty."

Naruto looked up and saw a couple holding a bag and a small kitten.

He watched them play with the feline before they opened up a bag of kitten powder they had in the bag.

Yoruichi's pupils dilated when the wind blew a few of the powder flakes into her face.

Naruto felt Yoruichi tense and start to shiver.

"Yoru-nee?" Naruto asked when he looked at her trembling body.

What he did not notice were her dilated pupils and heavy breathing.

She looked up as her breathing got heavier and her eyes were glazed over and her body was heating up.

"Nyaru-chan…"She gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried before he felt her jump him, knocking them off the bench with her on top of him, her illusion dropping revealing her tails but her ears were covered with her hood.

Naruto was aroused at this forwardness and the fact her breasts were in his face as her face was in his ear.

"Mate with Yoru…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

She grabbed his mask and ripped it open and sucked his lips to hers, purring as she ground her moistening pussy against his hardening dick.

Naruto gasped when she let go and rubbed her face against his.

"Yoru-nee, we need to go."

Yoruichi giggled stupidly before she activated a teleport seal that Naruto did not recognize and soon he was in a room that was unknown to him with Yoruichi on top of him like before.

Yoruichi threw the hood vest off her body, leaving her skirt, pantyhose, and revealing shirt on her body before she used magic too send them away along with Naruto's shirt.

Her large breasts freely moving with her breathing as she leaned down, ass up, and licked his nipple.

Naruto was confused, not really feeling any sort of excitement from this. However he grabbed Yoruichi's chin and pulled her up once he had her attention. He leaned in and kissed her again and grabbed her large breasts.

'She is even bigger than Akeno-chan.' Naruto thought before he sucked on Yoruichi's tongue.

Yoruichi's head was spinning and her eyes started to roll in the back of her head when Naruto released her tongue to nip her right cat ear.

"NYAH!"

Naruto felt his pants get soaked and the scent of heavy arousal filled his nostrils as Yoruichi panted into his chest.

She leaned into his neck and smiled stupidly before she slunked down and grabbed his pants, sending them away and opened her mouth.

Naruto moaned and his eyelids became heavy as Yoruichi expertly bobbed her head up and down his dick, sucking and massaging him with her tongue.

Naruto groaned when Yoruichi popped off of him, thick amounts of her slippery saliva rolled down his erect dick and onto his balls.

Naruto got harder when Yoruichi pressed her face against his dick, his tip pressing against her eye as her tongue lathered his nuts with love and affection.

Yoruichi inhaled deeply taking in his musky scent and her already spinning head started to get worse.

"Nyaru-chan…." She whined as she removed her face from his junk and stared at his many faces. "I'm a fuck you…. now."

Before he could react, Naruto felt his legs get propped up by his Queen.

'Oh shit she is going for the Amazon Position?' Naruto thought red in the face embarrassed.

Yoruichi held his legs in place with one hand while she ran her hand into her pussy and stirred her honey pot a few times to keep herself wet before shoving those fingers in Naruto's mouth, making him taste her essence.

Since she was now leaning over him, Yoruichi released his legs and grabbed his hard on and placed it against her puffed lips.

Naruto felt her pull her fingers from his mouth and he waited for her to impale herself on him.

…

…

…

After a minute of nothing happening, Naruto looked up and saw Yoruichi shivering. Her skin was covered in sweat.

Yoruichi felt her head pound as it spun in three directions. She felt motion sick, dizzy, and hot.

"Yoru-nee?"

Yoruichi lurched forward, making a gagging noise before she shot off the bed and grabbed the garbage.

Naruto heard Yoruichi gasp hard as she started to vomit into the can.

She gasped three times before a second wave shot through her system, her hair in front of her face.

Naruto got off the bet and knelt next to her, grabbing her hair and rubbed her back as the third wave hit.

Her tails limp on the floor and ears flat against her head as she continued to puke.

Several minutes passed before Yoruichi worshiped the holy garbage can with heavy breathing and sweat.

"Th…thanks… Kis…uke…."

Naruto blinked when he saw her body go limp.

'Who is Kisuke?' Naruto thought as he looked around and found a towel and wiped down Yoruichi's body of the sweat and then summoned his shirt and underwear back and placed his underwear on and his shirt on Yoruichi, the fabric straining over her large breasts.

Naruto picked her up, having to steel himself to not do anything as he smelled her sweet arousal. He placed Yoruichi on the bed and sat next to her before he pulled the covers over the two of them and cuddled with his Queen.

 **Next Morning…**

Naruto sat in the kitchen, still in his underwear, as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing while he smoked a cigarette.

He sighed as he looked over towards the hall to the room where Yoruichi was sleeping soundly.

'Kisuke… who is that?' Naruto thought as he looked up and noticed the coffee was starting to boil.

He finished the cigarette and was about to grab another he suddenly heard the jingle of keys and the front door open.

Naruto tensed and then turned to see Soifon enter the kitchen from the hall way and she heard him and turned.

The tension was high.

…

…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Soifon screamed as she reached for her Sacred Gear.

"Yoruichi brought me here last night!" Naruto stated quickly and defensively as he held his hands up. "She is in the other room hung over so I decided to make some coffee for her."

"Yoruichi-sama is here?" Soifon asked bashfully her cheeks blemishing pink.

"Yes," Naruto answered, quickly grabbing Soifon as she turned to go see Yoruichi. "But she is hung over, so I suggest we let her sleep and refrain from yelling."

Soifon wanted to argue, that much Naruto could see in her hate fueled eyes and anger covered face, but then understanding filled both places and she nodded, prompting Naruto to let her go.

They sat down as the coffee slowly brewed in silence.

"So… you have known Yoru-nee for a long time right?" Naruto asked Soifon.

"Since I was about your age." Soifon replied as she tried to relax with her romantic rival but could not for how tense she was.

"So did the name 'Kisuke' ever come up?"

Soifon stiffened.

"Why and how do you know that name?"

"Yoru-nee called me that last night after she finished puking."

Soifon felt like she was going to kill him, as what he said told her he was around Yoruichi when she was drinking, meaning he took advantage of her.

She watched Naruto light a new cigarette and open the window to exhale the smoke, being nice to not stink up her kitchen more than he already had.

"Do you know this guy or not?" Naruto asked slightly impatient.

"Yes, I knew him."

"Okay, then who was he?"

Soifon was silent for a bit and then she looked Naruto in the eye.

"She was her lover during the war."

Naruto sat down and paid attention.

"He was human and she loved him very much. After her fight with her dad, Yoruichi became Queen of her race and lead them to several years of peace. But then during the war Kisuke came into her life and she did anything to protect him." Soifon explained as she stood up and turned off the finished coffee and prepped her cup. "However, Yoruichi-sama woke up one night and was attacked and when she finished stabbing him, she realized it was Kisuke."

Naruto nearly dropped his cigarette.

"Wh…why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Soifon stated as she poured a second cup and filled it ¼ coffee, five cubes of sugar, and ¾ milk for Yoruichi. "He may have been possessed but all I know is he ended the 'curse' placed on her from her father."

"Her dad cursed her?"

"You know the scar on her cheek?"

"He scarred his own daughter?"

Soifon traced to under her eye to diagonally down to her chin.

"He slashed her here. He supposedly curse her to never be able to love without consequences. I know for sure she bled from that first scar more times than any warrior has received scars."

Naruto stayed silent.

"However, while Kisuke laid in her arms dying, he cut her cheek, 'crossing out' the 'curse' placed on her." Soifon finished as she sipped her black coffee, tensing as it flushed through her system.

"So he freed her?"

"In a way, but she left the throne and wandered for years before she became leader of the Assassination Corp. shortly before I joined." Soifon explained. "I was with her as her lieutenant and she told me this so telling you feels like a betrayal."

"Don't worry, I'll take any punishment she would give you so don't worry." Naruto stated before he walked up and hugged Soifon, much to her shock. "I can see you care about her very much. So please don't stop loving Yoru-nee. She will need you if anything happens to me."

With that, Naruto took the coffee for Yoruichi and headed to the bedroom.

Soifon watched the almost naked ghoul walk into the room as she contemplated what happened.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was sleeping peacefully and soon her face scrunched up as the aroma of mixed coffee waft into her nose and caused her to slowly crack her eyes open.

She saw a cup of coffee, prepared the way she like it, next to her bed on the table while Naruto was next to her rubbing her back.

"Morning." Naruto stated as he enjoyed the feeling on her skin on his hand.

"Morning Naru-chan." Yoruichi mumbles as she smiles. "That feels nice."

"Does this cat like being petted?" Naruto asked with a goofy unseen smile.

Yoruichi was soon lying in his lap with him massaging her ears, her unkempt hair tied in an end knot to keep it together and she sipped her coffee.

Yoruichi softly purred and her tails swayed happily at the attention she was getting.

"Yoru-nee, why did you call me Kisuke?"

The metaphorical record skipped a few bars when Yoruichi heard this.

"Who said that?"

Naruto looked into Yoruichi's golden eyes and gently caressed her cheek and revealed her scar.

"I know who gave you these." Naruto spoke solemnly. "I want to know if you love me as a replacement for Kisuke or if you love me for me?"

Yoruichi's heart pounded as she tried to think of an answer… but couldn't. She could not.

She just could not think of an answer as she stared into his cerulean blue eyes. Eyes that showed pain and hope of trust and not want of betrayal.

Yoruichi started to breath hard as her heart beat rang in her ears and soon she grabbed her head and then stopped when she felt a hand on her forehead.

"No need to answer me now Yoru-nee." Naruto stated sweetly with a warm smile, his mask opening to show it. "When you are ready, let's pick up where we left off last night."

Yoruichi started to tear up a bit before she nodded and sat up in his lap and gently hugged him as she gently pressed her lips against his.

"Is this okay?" Yoruichi asked bashfully as she separated from him.

"We can do this anytime you want." Naruto said as he kissed her again.

While all this happened, Soifon watched through the crack in the door.

Her heart clenched with anger but with sadness as she skulked away to her room to cry.

"My Little Bee, come here."

Soifon stopped in her tracks when she heard Yoruichi call for her.

"I know you are in the hall so just come in here."

Quietly, Soifon opened the door and stepped in with the barely clothed couple, with Yoruichi sitting in Naruto's lap, making the shirt ride up to expose her crotch to Soifon, much to her shock and pleasure.

"Why were you spying on us?" Yoruichi asked as she looked at the Hanyo. "And try not to lie please. I'm still iffy from last night to try to figure out if you are lying."

Soifon gripped her pants with her hands.

"Because I hate him." Soifon declared as she hatefully and jealously glared at Naruto. "He took you from me and now he is mocking me in my house with you and him being all lovey-dovey."

"You could just come over to the mansion." Naruto stated, sort of upset she openly said she hated him. 'Is this what Issei felt like when I told him? No probably worse as he and I are friends while she is… a colleague?'

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you can visit on your days off and we can spend time together then." Yoruichi pointed out.

"I can't do that. I tried to kill him once, so there is no way he would accept…"

"I don't mind."

Soifon face planted into the carpet.

"You alright down there?" Naruto asked as he and Yoruichi leaned forward to check Soifon as the hanyo stumbled to get up.

"Are you sure it's okay with me visiting?" she asked seriously.

"I have no problem. It's my house so I think you can."

Naruto was then grabbed by Soifon in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed before she kissed his cheek, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Oh my, does my little bee have a crush on my Naru-chan?" Yoruichi joked with a big grin making Soifon realize what she was doing.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YORUICHI-SAMA!" Soifon screamed before dashing out of the room.

"Don't be afraid to admit your feelings Soifon-chan!" Yoruichi yelled through the door, laughing before getting flicked in the forehead.

Yoruichi pouted, holding her aching head, as she looked at Naruto who had a 'for real' questioning face. She rolled her eyes and he tilted her head to face his as he glared at her, silently asking her if she was proud of herself for picking on Soifon.

Yoruichi sighed and removed herself from her favorite spot.

After a shower and breakfast, Naruto and Yoruichi were dressed and ready to leave.

"Thank you Soifon." Yoruichi said with a smile as she hugged her successor.

Soifon slowly hugged her mentor.

Yoruichi noticed this and as she pulled back she kissed Soifon's cheek.

"See you around Soifon." Yoruichi said with a cheeky smile before she jumped Naruto and teleported to the mansion while leaving Soifon stiff as a board, her heart beating fast.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?" Naruto shouted when he and Yoruichi appeared outside the mansion in the front yard.

There was a massive hole in the wall and the ceiling.

Naruto and Yoruichi looked in through the hole, and were immediately happy that the barrier that prevented unwanted people from teleporting into the mansion it also prevented anyone to see within the barrier.

What Yoruichi and Naruto saw… was bizarre.

Serafall and Aika were making out, with the Pink Satan spanking her Pawn both had flush faces showing that they were also wet given the state of their panties.

Ryu and Ouga were passed out, with Gasper in between them like a child sleeping with their parents. By guess and experience for Naruto and his other victims due to age they experience a quicker end to the problem, whatever the fuck this was.

Marco was nowhere to be seen as he was in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards for food.

That was easy.

However, Kiba, Chopper, Carrot, and the Familiars were huddled in the corner, petting each other in pure unhindered focus and amazement. Their eyes were wide and at the same time they were dilated to where the pupil could not be seen anymore.

Their bodies were stationary, while their souls were becoming one with each other and the Universe, gaining a true understanding.

"Nyaru!"

Naruto was thrown back when Koneko, in her white with blue poka-dots underwear, slammed into him, crotch to the masked face and then latched onto his head, her neko features out.

"I missed you, nya." Koneko screamed merrily as she rubbed her pussy against his masked face. "Let's make babies, nya."

Thank Lucifer the barrier also cancelled noise.

"Stupid cat!" Ravel screamed as she tackled Koneko off of Naruto and latched onto him. "Let's fuck, Naru-sama."

Naruto had no idea what was going on as he looked up and saw a fully naked Oboro, Toga, and Akeno.

Toga had a sadistic look in her eye as she held a crop whip. Akeno had the same but had a ball gag, and Oboro had a strap on.

They all had lust in their eyes, as indicated by the hearts in them.

Toga made him flinch but he saw that coming at this point scaring him a little bit. Akeno he paled slightly wondering what the hell else she had planned but not surprising all the same. But seeing Oboro with a strap on made him clench as he feared that having something like that shoved up his ass was not a comfortable feeling. He did it with the girls before but they wanted it while he did not want something like that going on at this time. From what he could see they were planning on triple teaming him and while he loved all three of them, he did not want a four way like this.

Naruto tried to stand up but Ravel and Koneko grabbed him and forced him to the ground.

"Nyaru-kun isn't going to leave, nya." Koneko chirped as she pressed her breasts in his face and Ravel mimicked Koneko.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?' Naruto thought and then tensed in slight fear when he heard the other three girls step forward towards him. 'Guess I had this day coming. I'm going to lose my anal virginity to my girls when they are fucked up somehow. I got a feeling this is either Serafall's fault or Aika's. No I'm sure it is her fault for this mess.'

"AHA!"

Naruto looked up and saw Scale Mail covered Issei.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA! YOU SHALL LEAVE THAT POOR MAN ALONE. FOR I THE GRABBEN DRAGON SHALL STOP AND GROPE YOU ALL!" Issei shouted maniacally.

'You are so dead Issei.' Naruto thought as he was able to break the hold on him and rushed into the house and saw something that slightly disturbed him.

Irina, Asia, and Rias all naked, panting hard, and their nipples all red from possibly being sucked on with Asia's nipples looking like they had been poked. No they looked like they had been abused the hell out of and the girls were all seemingly flush in the face while also having hearts in their eyes with the same feeling going on as they fondled each other and made out.

'Wait… did he….'

"Na-koi….."

Naruto felt his feet get frozen and his clothes removed as Serafall pressed herself against his back and tried to open his mask with a brownie in one hand.

"You haaaaave to try this." She slurred as she licked the back of his neck. "It will make you feel sooooo good inside of me."

Naruto started to feel aroused from all the visual stimulation. But he shook off this of this image of him actually plowing the great leviathan knowing that he as a man with some form of morals should not do this at this moment.

Aika was on the couch laughing.

"Oh shit these weed/aphrodisiac brownies worked better that I thought." She exclaimed.

Yoruichi heard this and immediately tried to get Serafall from Naruto, only to get jumped by the only female Satan and her clothes stripped and breasts grabbed.

Naruto, knee deep in ice, shivered as he felt like everything was going out of control.

Outside he could hear Issei laughing and having fun while he battled against Akeno, Toga, and Oboro.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked down to see Xenovia on her knees, jerking him off. Her nipples were erect and there was a small amount of drool in the corner of her mouth.

Xenovia said nothing but smile before she opened her mouth and started to lean forward.

Naruto moaned as her tongue grazed the tip but then felt numb as a strange power built up in his stomach.

Out of nowhere, Shizuku appeared and took Naruto's hand in hers.

Yoruichi felt this spike in power and was able to push Serafall off of her only to see a glimpse of a magic seal with the Infinity Symbol made up of two snakes appear on Naruto's and Shizuku's backs before they vanished, leaving Xenovia high and dry and everyone who saw this confused and horny.

When Issei came back into the room the girls were following him wielding sex toys as weapons, Yoruichi finally having enough insanity for one day just decided to rush a distracted Issei and kick him in the head knocking him out. Doing this she sighs,

"Great everyone is high as fuck and probably horny as fuck as well, the guys and familiar are so far gone, and at this same time Naruto is missing how can this be any wor-," Serafall came behind and quickly had groped Yoruichi before turning to suck on one of her tits, causing her to yelp. Taking this chance, Aika shoved a brownie into her mouth with one thought,

'Fuck, this isn't good.' Yoruichi thought before her mind started to get hazy and soon her senses were expanded and she

 **Middle of the Ocean…**

Naruto blinked.

The sound and smell of salt water flooded his senses as he looked around to see he and Shizuku were standing on a very small island. It was rocky and had no wild or plant life.

And he was naked with his cock and balls in display.

"Shizuku, why did you bring us here?" Naruto asked as he looked at the child as she was holding his hand.

"Leader-kaa-sama, nano." She said before she bowed, ignoring Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at where Shizuku had been looking and saw Kuroka, who waved at him with a half hearted smile, and a small child sitting in a natural hot spring, causing Kuroka large breasts float.

The child was a little taller than Shizuku who had long black hair and pointed ears. Her eyes were a silver-gray.

"Welcome to my hot spring, Uzumaki. I am Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God."

"Fuck…"

 **Chapter 25, DONE!**

 **1 Mariah's outfit from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusader's**

 **What do you think of that?**

 **I have wanted to do the pot thing since last November and had been waiting so long to do this and so now Issei has stepped up once again, but more permanently. The ending scene with everyone drugged out was thankfully completed by Monkeyman, Tachyon99, Heckelman88, and Crowfeast.**

 **What did you think of the scenes with Yoruichi, as this was mostly focused on her?**

 **What did you think of the cliff hanger? Makes one think more on why Shizuku was even sent to Naruto now.**


	26. Wants of the Infinite

**_Original Posted On: May 9, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Tachyon99_**

OH, MY…. GOOOOOOOOOD! I've waited for this moment for a while and now I'm here, on this stage, four shots of tequila in and I got eight more to go.

This chapter has some answers and then some questions, and some things I know most of you will hate and will probably be compelled to drop this story.

If you drop the story, well, I wish you well in life.

Anyway, I had five days off and so I was able to post quickly.

Review Response:

Animaman: No Lilith is going to be in it, the younger sister to Shizuku. And I'm sort of confused on the other stuff you mentioned.

Autismguy593: Your anticipation is now answered here in this chapter. I hope I lived up to your expectations.

Spark681: Your answers will be partially answered in this chapter. Look out for them.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 26: Wants of the Infinite**

Waves crashed against the small island hot spring.

'Ophis… the Infinite Dragon God.' Naruto thought as his eyes widened.

Shizuku let go of Naruto's hands want stripped as she walked to the water.

"Come on, Nii-sama, the water is warm, nano." Shizuku stated as she got in and leaned against Ophis, who raised her hand and gently petted Shizuku's green hair.

Naruto slowly made his way over to the water and tested it. It was at the best temperature so he eased himself into the water, now covering his junk.

"You feeling relaxed?" Ophis asked as she stared at him with her unreadable face and tone. It was made weirder due to her being only a head in the middle of water with a deadpan expression. She looked odd as Shizuku was the same as she was barely above the water line showing how deep the entire hot springs was.

"I do, but I want to know why you had Shizuku bring me here and why you sent Shizuku to me." Naruto replied before he glanced at Kuroka, who looked away. "And I want to know why Kuroka is here."

Ophis stopped petting Shizuku.

"I sent her to you because Orochimaru is still being punished."

Orochimaru's lab…

'I can't even remember how long I've been in here.' Orochimaru barely thought with the lack of oxygen in the tank he was in. His flesh was barely that and was halfway between liquid and solid flesh. What was once smooth white flesh was now blistered and ruined from constant partial liquefaction.

Island Hot Spring…

"And I don't have time to keep watching her." Ophis finished as she stared at Naruto, who deadpanned a bit. "As to why I wanted you here is because I have a request."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

'A god wants me to do something for her? I have to be careful, or else she might kill me if I refuse.' Naruto thought as he waited for Ophis to continue talking.

"I want you to take Kuroka as your Bishop." Ophis stated clearly.

"Don't be stupid." Naruto snapped.

Ophis made no real showing of it but she was slightly surprised.

Most men, especially devils, would want a hot senjutsu user in their group.

"Why not, nano?" Shizuku asked curiously as she swam over to Kuroka.

"She is a criminal who went mad with power and killed her king, almost getting Koneko-chan killed if Sirzechs-sama had not rescued her." Naruto stated as he pointed at Kuroka.

"You think I wanted to leave her, nya?" Kuroka snapped back, very hurt. "I had a reason for killing Zagan and he deserved to die."

"And pray tell why did you do it?"

Kuroka went silent as she retreated into herself. Shizuku sat next to the Neko and ran her hand through Kuroka's inky black hair, which was up in a bun.

"Talking is going to take too long." Ophis stated as she stood up, revealing her small lithe body, making Naruto look away. "Uzumaki use Blood Memoirs."

Naruto was shocked as he heard this.

"How do you know about that?" he asked as he looked at Ophis's face.

"Who do you think helped Akasha create the technique, now get to work I want you to make your decision." Ophis stated dryly as she pointed at Kuroka. "Sucking blood from her breasts is best."

"I'm not doing that." Naruto said as he turned red, more so since his body was red from the heat emitting from the water.

Kuroka looked at Ophis, who looked back and gave a thumb up.

"Nii-sama was doing something to a girl's face when I appeared, nano." Shizuku chimed in, getting Kuroka's attention.

"What do you mean, nya?" Kuroka asked with slight aggression.

Shizuku's hands became water and soon chibi water versions of Akeno and Naruto appeared and were moved to mimic what Naruto did to Akeno.

Kuroka watched this before turning to Naruto.

"Have you done anything else with this girl, who isn't Shirone, Naruto-chan, nya?" Kuroka asked seriously, a mid blush on her face.

Naruto's cheeks, the parts that weren't covered by his mask, were a vibrant red and he scratched his temple.

That was all Kuroka had to know.

"So, you're willing to do that with Shirone and her but not willing to suck my breasts for some memories, nya?" Kuroka asked slightly upset.

"Of course, besides, I'm not a virgin like you!" Naruto snipped.

A tick mark appeared on Kuroka's forehead.

"Suck my breasts!" She demanded as she grabbed her boobs and lifted them out of the water, her nipples being revealed.

Her areola were not too large, puffy and a very light pink, and her nipples were erect in their nubs pointing at Naruto, causing his heart to race and his blood flow to his dick.

"No, I'll just bite your wrist." Naruto tried to dissuade Kuroka.

Kuroka jumped him, pressing her breasts in his face.

"Not going to happen, suck my tits, nya!" Kuroka demanded.

Naruto tried to pull back but felt his mask get opened when Kuroka gripped his head and felt the softness of her breasts.

Naruto hummed a bit as he inhaled her scent. It was very nature like. Trees and leaves and the scent of the very Earth they inhabited and the Wind thanks to the Spirit of Wind, who was currently dormant and resting in a mortuary tablet Kuroka made, which was with her clothes.

Naruto grabbed Kuroka's bare waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for me." Naruto stated as he slashed his tongue to bleed before he leaned towards her nipple and engulfed it in his mouth and sank his fangs into her flesh.

 **Inside Kuroka's Mind…**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw familiar hall way, much shorter than Konan's, but right for Kuroka's age.

"It feels weird." Naruto stated as he walked down the hall looking at the doors, which were numbered.

"I agree, but let's find what Kuroka wants to show us so you can leave." Akasha stated as her voice echoed in the hall way.

The Hall of Memories, as Akasha put it, was a hall way. Each door held a year's worth of memories. So, there were twenty doors and a twenty first being made as Kuroka was almost twenty one.

The first ten doors were locked, indicated by the deadbolt locks and chains on them. Which showed Kuroka had wanted her past kept secret.

Door 11 through 16 were open from them slightly being open.

Naruto looked at them all especially the locked ones.

Images of a baby Koneko flashed in his mind.

'I could force open the doors and forcefully look at her memories.' Naruto thought as he walked to door number six, where in Kuroka's memories, Koneko would be a toddler.

He touched the door.

'Please, don't look at any other memories but the ones I want you to see.' Kuroka's inner voice asked in a begging tone.

Naruto felt his heart pound as he looked at the door.

'I really want to see her as a baby…' Naruto thought as he remembered how adorable Koneko had been when she was ten.

Naruto sighed and moved away from the door and walked to the Eleventh door and stepped in.

He blinked and, like with Konan, he was seeing it through Kuroka's eyes and those eyes saw the early morning light with Koneko… Shirone cuddling into Kuroka's body for warmth in the morning chill.

He could feel Shirone shiver into Kuroka. He could feel the cold air and the ground on which they slept on.

It was the same feeling he received when he took all the memories of the souls from inside Alucard.

'And now I'll see how it all started.' Naruto thought as the door shut behind him and he watched the scene play out and soon, several months later, Kuroka and Shirone were face to face with the former Zagan Heir, Zera Zagan.

Meanwhile…

"Oh Satan, my head." Ravel whined as she rubbed her eyes to realize she was in the Mansion Living room with everyone inside.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Ravel shouted as she realized the messy and destroyed form of the Mansion.

She was disturbed by two things: her being in her bra and panties and Issei fighting Akeno, Toga, and Oboro, who were still naked.

Did I say fighting, I mean curb-stomping him now that his high had worn off making him pass out to recover.

Ravel started panicking before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ryu waking up as well.

"Ravel-sama…" He stated as he yawned, ignoring the fact the young Phenex was in her underwear. "What happened?"

He looked around, seeing the curb-stomp in progress, and was immediately woken up when he saw Serafall naked with Yoruichi and Koneko making out and sucking on Satan Pink's breasts.

Ryu stiffened and turned to see Ouga still asleep.

"I think you and I should retreat." Ryu stammered as he picked his wife up quietly, as not to attract attention.

Ravel agreed and soon the Bishop was in her room with her two sleeping familiars, and the Knight and Pawn in their shared room.

'Naruto-sama is going to be so angry.' Ravel and Ryu thought. 'At least I did not destroy anything in the house…'

 **Island Hot Spring…**

Naruto was silent as he siphoned blood from Kuroka, who was panting as she masturbated to him sucking on her nipple and pulled him deeper into her flesh.

While this happened, Ophis had Shizuku's eyes covered, refusing to let the little hanyo see this.

"Leader-kaa-sama, why can't I watch it, nano?" Shizuku asked in a pout.

Ophis stayed silent.

Naruto, meanwhile, was returning to the real world and tasted something in his mouth that wasn't blood.

He sucked Kuroka's nipple, hard, and a splash of milk doused his tongue.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kuroka screamed as her back arched back, tails thrashed, popping her nipple from Naruto's mouth and she panted, making her breasts bounce as she did with her sweat was mixing in the water.

"Why are you lactating?" Naruto questioned quickly, letting them know he was back.

"Nii-sama, did you find what you were looking for, nano?" Shizuku asked, not that Kuroka had finished her business Ophis let her go.

Naruto nodded and Shizuku smiled a bit.

"So, have you made your decision on her?" Ophis asked. She got real close and then eye level to Naruto.

"Yes, I will take her in, but I can't right now. Her criminal status would just put a target on me and my peerage." Naruto replied as Kuroka started getting of her ecstasy high.

Ophis nodded.

"I can allow this."

Naruto smiled a bit and closed his mask.

"You still did not answer my question." Naruto asked as he turned to Kuroka who was finally getting her breath back.

"My mother died when Shirone was a few months old, so I had to learn how to breast feed, but the spell I used… I messed up and so I can produce milk by using my magic, nya." Kuroka gasped lightly. "And because I messed up I can't turn it off so my breasts are full of milk, nya."

'That's hot.' Naruto thought as he looked at Kuroka's breasts.

Noticing this, Kuroka covers her breasts with her arms and wraps her tails to cover her naturally hairless crotch.

"Pervert, nya." She mutters, loudly, making Naruto face drop.

"Hey Pot names Kettle, have we met?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he surfaced from the water.

Kuroka's cheeks puffed as she pouted, before she smiled.

"So, am I accepted, nya?" She asked meekly.

"Yes, but there is one more thing I want to know." Naruto stated as he sat down.

Kuroka tilted her head adorably with a curious look as she waited for him to ask her.

"Why did you record my first time with Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked, poison dripping from his mouth and into the water when he asked this, showing how pissed Naruto was as he burned a hole in Kuroka's head.

"If you were paying attention during the Memoirs, you would know that." Ophis stated as listened.

"I sort of lost my mind when I found out so I wasn't paying attention." Naruto replied as he waited for his answer.

Kuroka sighed before she relaxed and leaned against the ledge.

"Shirone was in heat." Kuroka explained. "And with her rejecting her heritage, her body isn't ready for child birth, nya. If she were to get pregnant and go the full nine months, Shirone would die along with the baby. I was there, recording your sex life yes, but to also negate Shirone's heat to keep her safe and your sanity intact, nya."

Naruto leaned against the ledge also and sighed.

'Such a loving older sister.' He thought solemnly as he remembered Millicas's hurt face when he last saw him. 'Compared to Kuroka, I'm a shitty older sibling.'

Shizuku saw Naruto's troubled eyes and swam up to him and sat in his lap.

"Nii-sama, don't worry, we will figure something out, nano." Shizuku stated, thinking he was troubled with how he was going to legally get permission to get Kuroka to join his peerage.

"Thanks Shizuku." Naruto said with a covered smile as he petted her.

"Mo, pet me too, nya." Kuroka pouted as she leaned into Naruto's shoulder.

"I will when I get to know you better Kuroka."

"Kuroka-chan, nya."

"When I get to know you better." Naruto laughed as Kuroka pouted.

"Uzumaki…"

Naruto, Shizuku, and Kuroka looked at Ophis, who was silent these last few minutes.

"Yes Ophis?"

Ophis blinked.

There was a silence that put Naruto on edge a bit.

"I want to talk to Akasha."

Naruto was confused but went silent as he closed his eyes.

Ophis, while not showing it, was excited and waited in anticipation.

Naruto opened his eyes and had a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but Akasha is unwilling to come to the surface. She said that it is very dangerous." Naruto told Ophis.

Naruto, Kuroka, and Shizuku saw something that they would never think was possible.

Ophis's emotionless eyes were dulled and her 'smile' dropped to a thin line as depression lines waved above her head.

Before anyone could think, Ophis was in front of Naruto her hands on his head.

'Akasha…' Ophis thought.

'Ophis?'

Ophis nodded.

'I'm… happy to hear your voice again, especially since our last talk was brief.' Ophis thought.

'I know, and I'm happy we are still friends, but you should stop this.'

'Why should I? The only reason I saved Uzumaki was so I could talk to you. He refused to let me have that so I made him give it to me.' Ophis stated.

Akasha smiled but it was not seen.

'Ophis, we will talk again, but now isn't the time.'

Ophis felt her connection to Akasha get severed and she looked into Naruto's confused eyes.

Ophis removed her hands from Naruto's head and stepped away out of the water, her clothes forming on her body, now dry because magic.

"Make sure to purify the water before you leave." Ophis stated dryly before she vanished.

…

…

…

"It's really hard to read that dragon." Naruto stated in the silence.

Shizuku and Kuroka nodded in agreement.

 **Khaos Brigade Hideout…**

Ophis's feet touched the ground on her room.

'Akasha…' Ophis thought as she walked to her mediation area.

Ophis stopped and was as still as a statue.

"I know you are there, so you can come out Bishop of Lucifuge." Ophis stated coldly.

Out of the shadows Itachi made his physical presence known.

"How long did you know?" He asked with his ASG activated in its Balance Breaker.

"I could tell from the moment you joined." Ophis stated as she turned and faced Itachi. "Your Evil Piece is never hidden."

Itachi nodded.

"I'll have to tell Beelzebub-sama to take that under advisement." Itachi remarked. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, because I don't care if you give information to the Satan's, they are nothing but ants to me." Ophis stated. "Why do you think I did not place a snake in you?"

Itachi felt his heart in his ears when he heard this.

Ophis's upset face became emotionless again as she walked up to the crow/devil.

Itachi felt intense relief when Ophis walked right past him.

"Let me ask you one question." Itachi stammered, getting the Leader of Khaos Brigade to stop. "Why do you want Naruto to be protected?"

Ophis stared ahead.

 _Flashback…_

 _Underworld, ten years prior…_

 _Ophis, in the form of an adult male with black hair and a business suit as a disguise, wandered around the Underworld searching for members to kill Great Red to get her silence back._

 _Ophis felt an immense power appear from nowhere, one that she recognized._

 _'Akasha, she will definitely be a big help to me.' Ophis thought before she noticed Akasha's power was weakening at an alarming rate._

 _Ophis teleported to Akasha's location and came upon Naruto eating Akasha's barely conscious body, smiling as he did._

 _Naruto was crying with every chunk of flesh and bone was chewed and swallowed. Soon, Naruto stood in a drying puddle of blood as he cried his eyes were filled with tears and were white._

 _Ophis watched as Naruto cried as she felt Akasha's power meld and merge with Naruto's body._

 _Naruto turned and saw Ophis._

 _He timidly flinched and fell over._

 _"Please don't hurt me…. No kill me… Please kill me…." He babbled. "Ophis help Naruto…"_

 _The Infinite Dragon God was silent when she heard Akasha, through this boy, ask her to help him._

 _'Naruto… the Inheritor of Akasha's Blood.' Ophis thought as she knelt down and calmed the boy down._

 _Soon he stopped crying as much and Ophis did what was best._

 _She took Naruto's hand and took him to the Gremory Mansion and by that time Naruto was foaming at the mouth as he was starving._

 _Ophis placed him in the family cemetery and left him there, but not before setting of an alarm to let the Gremory know Naruto was there._

 _End Flashback…_

"I have two desires," Ophis stated. "The first is to kill Great Red and reclaim my home. The second is to talk to Akasha face to face. If I had to choose one then I'll gladly take my friend over my home."

Itachi turned to see Ophis was gone.

'She is so hard to read.'

 **China…**

Katerea knocked on the door to the estate she finally found after a month of searching.

Seriously who knew trying to find the house of a mafia boss was so hard.

The door opened and a maid stepped out.

"Oh, hello. Are you here for Master Huang?" She asked.

"No, I'm here for Touhou Fuhai." Katerea stated tiredly. "Tell him Katerea Leviathan is here on Akasha Bloodriver's behest."

The maid nodded and opened the door enough for Katerea to enter and led her to a small guest room before leaving to get the boss's great-grandfather.

Katerea had to wait five minutes before the door opened and in stepped a small old man that went to Katerea's thigh.

"Katerea Leviathan…" He said slowly clear with disgust.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto and Shizuku returned to the mansion, having teleported into his room.

'It's quiet… to quiet…' Naruto thought.

"Want me to check to see if the others are still doped up, nano?" Shizuku asked.

"I would appreciate it." Naruto said as he threw on some clothes, as he was naked from earlier.

Shizuku became water and slipped under the door and made her way through the hall to the living room and noticed that the only ones that weren't there were Ryu, Ouga, and Ravel. Everyone but Koneko and Yoruichi were sleeping, having crashed hard from their high.

The neko were licking each other sensually, rubbing their bodies against each other.

Curious where the others are, Shizuku searched the entire house and found Ravel and Ryu awake in their own rooms.

"Nii-sama," Shizuku spoke when she reformed in his room. "Ravel-nee is in her room, Ryu is in his room with Ouga, the two cats are making out, and everyone else is asleep, nano."

Naruto nodded in surprise.

'That is sort of strange.' He thought as he petted her head, making Shizuku smile.

She loved it when he petted her.

"It is about lunch time so why don't we take Ravel out for lunch." He said with a smile.

Shizuku nodded and they quietly left Naruto's room and made their way to Ravel's room, quietly knocking on her door.

"Ravel-chan… it's me Naruto." He whispered loudly through her door.

The door slowly opened to show Naruto a scared Ravel.

"Naruto-sama!" Ravel almost yelled as she jumped him, pulling her head into his chest. "Thank Satan your alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You want to go out for lunch?" Naruto asked with Shizuku nodding next to him.

"But… aren't you mad about the house?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, but we can deal with that once everyone snaps out of it, including Koneko-chan and Yoru-nee." Naruto said calmly, but was internally pissed that his and Ravel's mansion, that her parent's kindly built for them and his peerage, was ruined because of something that made everyone go crazy.

"So… lunch, nano?" Shizuku asked.

"Yes, but where?"

"I want burgers, nano." Shizuku stated with a star in her eyes.

"Then that is what we will get." Naruto stated happily as he took Shizuku and Ravel's hands.

"Wait, I need to change." Ravel stated, making Naruto realize she was in shorts and her bra, having been in the middle of changing when Naruto knocked on her door.

"Alright, we can wait." Naruto said expecting Ravel to shut the door but did not expect her to pull him and Shizuku into her room.

"I don't want you getting jumped by those cats so it's better if you stay here while I finish changing." Ravel stated as she blushed while opening her dresser to find a shirt.

Naruto nodded as Shizuku walked over to Ameyuri and Gilga, who were in their small forms, and scratched their sweet spots making them kick their legs in happiness.

Naruto watched Ravel pull a shirt on and then almost lost it when he watched her remove her shorts, revealing her panties. She made it worse when she bent over to pick up her pants that she chose to wear.

'Oh God if she is doing this on purpose then she is a damn succubus.' Naruto thought lustfully as he watched Ravel's exposed flesh, before it was covered up by her pants.

Naruto mentally whined when she did but said nothing while Ravel put on some shoes, the new ones she was going to wear to replace her current ones which were downstairs.

She did not want to risk getting jumped and sexually assaulted.

"Okay I'm ready." Ravel stated as she finished dressing and motioned for her Grims to enter her shadow, to which they happily did.

Naruto took a deep breath and took Ravel's hand and Shizuku's hand and teleported them to the nearest alley so they would not startle anyone.

They soon left the alley and went to eat lunch.

 **Skip, two hours later…**

The trio returned and heard a commotion when he entered the barrier, and entered the mansion through the giant hole to see Issei running around, freaking out spouting nonsense.

Serafall was leaning against Aika with heavy lidded eyes with a bottle of water in her hands. Aika had one too as she helped her King drink the water.

Kiba, Carrot, Chopper, Gasper and the Familiars were in similar positions but were more awake and helpful.

Marco was helping Xenovia down the stairs to sit down as she was very red, a small amount of vomit from her lips being wiped off.

Akeno, Toga, and Oboro, dressed, were cleaning up the room as they made a big mess earlier.

Rias, Irina, and Asia were dressed and shaking in fear as they muttered how much Naruto would be angry.

Ryu and Ouga, who were there, looked up and saw Naruto, Ravel, and Shizuku, holding take out bag full of food for everyone.

"Naruto-sama." Ryu called out, setting everyone who was nervous on edge as the slowly turned and saw Naruto.

"Hey everyone. It seems like you all had a good time while I was gone." He said slowly as to show he wasn't happy. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Why talk when we can show you." Aika called out as she snapped her fingers. Several small orbs of light filtered from throughout the mansion and collected in her hand and formed a DVD.

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"Magic Recorders that allow us devils to make movies and such with great angles. What ever happened in this mansion while they were up will have been recorded and now imprinted on this disk." Aika said as she spun the disk at Naruto, who caught it right in the middle with his finger.

"Alright, but where are Koneko-chan and Yoruichi-chan?" He asked, having done a head count and he did not see his Queen or Rook.

Oboro stepped up and activated a portal.

Koneko and Yoruichi fell out of it.

Both were BMS tied and gagged, naked and drooling over the ball gag.

Issei had his eyes covered immediately as he did not want to die.

"Okay what happened to make them like this? All of you in fact." Naruto asked as he handed Ravel the DVD, having given Ryu the bags of food she was carrying.

Ryu was handing out the burgers and fries to everyone who wanted it.

"Well, I am the one who made this situation possible." Serafall muttered groggily.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked as he sighed.

"I made some pot brownies that were laced with succubus aphrodisiacs." Aika admitted. "Then Serafall-sama took them and accidently gave them to your peerage. We came here to take them back but by that time they were mostly gone and high. We were tricked into eating one each ourselves and the last one went to Shihoin-sensei."

A large lump appeared on her head.

"OOOW!" Aika screamed in pain as she held her aching skull as steam came from it.

Naruto looked at Oboro, who returned Koneko and Yoruichi to where she had them before, so Issei would not look at them.

Naruto glanced over at Ravel.

He walked over and took the DVD from her hand gently and turned on his TV and the DVD player.

After placing the disk in the player the screen changed to a menu.

Options:

1\. Red Dragon Awakens

2\. Zen Garden Furry

3\. Leviathan Naughtiness

4\. Neko Vs. Phenex

5\. Bondage Babes Vs Grabbin-Dragon

6\. Neko for me Baby

Naruto glanced at Aika.

"You made a porno?" Naruto asked deadpanned.

"No it is just how I made it." Aika said with a large smile before she got a second lump on top of the first one.

Naruto clicked on the first option and was not really surprised to see Issei and his three girls making out… in the living room.

Rias and company were blushing and were about to lung at the TV but when it revealed Rias pulling her top off, there was a censor bar.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"I made it so we could all watch them while respecting each other's privacy." Aika stated with a smile, which became very cocky when Irina, Rias, and Asia clung to the half-succubus's legs.

The video continued on and soon all the girls were naked and where having their breasts played with and sucked on by Issei. The video ended with Issei poking Asia's nipples, Naruto noticing red power soaking into Asia's breasts when she cried out, and the video showed him powering up to Balance Breaker.

The video ended after the destruction of the living room.

"Wow, I achieved Balance Breaker through…" Issei started to speak before he went eerily silent and slowly glanced at Naruto with the corner of his eye to see the Master of the House glaring at him.

"I-ssei…." Naruto said slowly.

Issei flinched and felt his entire right arm, the one he masturbated with, get turned to jelly as Naruto broke the bones in dozens of places.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Issei screamed before he blacked out from the pain.

Asia was about to move but Oboro stopped her.

"He broke one of the rules Naruto-sama put in place." Oboro stated. "Issei is being punished for breaking that rule. Be grateful Naruto-sama didn't remove his genitals."

Asia burned red and glanced at Naruto's back as he hit play on the second option.

Everyone watched as Kiba, Chopper, Carrot, Ameyuri, and Gilga (The two grims not stoned) pressed against each other and rubbed each other's faces. They were so mesmerized by how far their senses and the sensations had been expanded.

The only sexual thing that happened was Kiba kissing Carrot and them engaging in a full tongue battle before petering out of steam, ending the clip.

"You aren't going to punish me right?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Why would I?" Naruto replied.

"Well…" Kiba glanced at the unconscious Issei.

"It was a simple kiss so it is fine. Did you like it?" Naruto asked.

Kiba turned red and glanced at Carrot, who caught his gaze and the two looked away from each other.

'Well, at least he isn't alone in the furry club.' Naruto thought.

Since he banged Koneko and was blown by Yoruichi, who ARE both Nekoshou, that means Naruto was a furry to some degree.

Naruto clicked option three and it showed how Serafall were tricked into eating the brownies and then caved into their carnal desires and them making out and playing with each other's body.

They both got a flick to the forehead with Serafall's grogginess she felt it more.

Option four had Ravel and Koneko playing Yugioh, stripped to their underwear, and when they heard Naruto they ran to him and jumped him. When Akeno, Oboro, and Toga took Naruto, the two first years started wrestling, at one point Koneko threw Ravel into Issei knocking him out of his Balance Breaker, before they started making out and the video ended with Ravel cumming from Koneko rubbing her clit.

Option five was a little intense with Akeno, Oboro, and Toga attacking each other, ripping the others clothes off and then arming themselves with their bondage weapons of choice. Before they could continue their fight Issei stepped in, all suave and epic like before they could fight, Naruto's voice echoed in the back ground and the three girls ran out and saw Naruto being clung to by Ravel and Koneko.

The scene where Naruto was about to be anally assaulted Issei stepped in again and the three on one fight started and while Issei stood his ground for a good while, his Balance Breaker was destroyed when Ravel slammed into his back from being thrown by Koneko.

The video ended with the three bondage girls kicking the shit out of Issei, calling him a bitch and their slave.

Option six had Yoruichi breaking and then pulling Koneko off of the tired Phenex and the complete contrast, Koneko's smaller frame and curves and Yoruichi's bigger frame and bigger curves, were arousing as hell as Yoruichi cried from Koneko sucking Yoruichi's nipples and yanking the older Neko's tails.

Xenovia soon joined in and pulled Yoruichi into her armpit and started moaning and dripping fluids when Yoruichi's tongue ran across her flesh.

The video ended with all three individuals cumming, Xenovia's face going green and then her running off to violently vomit, and everyone in the house was flushed red and hot under the collar.

"Everyone in here, but myself, Shizuku, Marco, Ouga, Ryu, Gasper, Carrot, Kiba, and Chopper, is grounded." Naruto stated simply before he destroyed the remote. "You will fix the house, no magic. You will rebuilt it with your bare hands and I will press more punishment on anyone who tries to escape or cheat."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because everyone who I did not list broke my rules." Naruto stated.

"But we were drugged." Rias stated, trying to defuse this tension.

"I could do worse, but being grounded is light as Issei did much worse than any of you combined." Naruto replied.

"Nii-sama…"

Everyone looked at Shizuku.

"Don't punish Xenovia. The stress she might feel could harm the baby, nano."

Glass metaphorically shattered when Shizuku finished talking and all eyes were on Xenovia.

Her hands quickly shot to her stomach, her eyes focused on the ground and her lips trembling as she felt all eyes on her.

She timidly nodded her head.

 **Chapter 26, DONE!**

 **I can see the people dropping out. All because Naruto did not pull out or wear a condom.**

 **The story will never be the same without their support….**

 **Egh, just fucking with you guys, I made my decision and will stick to it. Although I do wonder if this is a good thing… or a VERY bad thing….. I know the answer. And yes, it is going to be a long time before I reveal it to you.**

 **Besides all that drama, I hope you liked the chapter, and have new questions as I feel like I left several things open and have been building up to some things.**

 **If you enjoyed, send a review.**

 **If you hated, send a flame.**

 **I'm Deadpool, so I'll survive because not a single one of you can burn me, unlike Bratja Rasa, who I have tusken hog tied and am currently lowering him into a pool of lava.**


	27. Worries of the Inheritor

**_Original Posted On: May 17, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Monkeyman, Tachyon99_**

SUUUP everyone I escaped Deadpool's trap and gave him a whiff of the Cure for Blindness and he wandered off. Hope he is okay.

Besides him, I feel like this chapter is another 'What the fuck is this guy doing' chapter. Not dull, but possibly confusing.

Also, this is a prep chapter for the next one, trying to keep them all 5000 words and that is exactly what I have done, so this will prep you all for the next chapter.

Review Response:

Draxon: ?

Autismguy593: You have no idea man. Also thanks for the support.

Guest: Thanks for the idea, it really helped make this chapter and actually helped me speed some things up.

Animaman: As usual you make me think hard and most of the things you brought up were utilized. Thanks so much man, it really helped.

Nise No Kishi: Thanks, and yeah Xenovia is first pregnant girlfriend. Rolled a couple dice and her numbers showed up most so she got it. Anyway yeah Koneko, in canon, her body actually is underdeveloped for childbirth so she would die if she got pregnant. And is why Issei clam jams her in canon, no joke. He claims to love them equally, but shuts her down 'so she can grow a bit more.' I understand this but come on dude she wanted him.

Spark681: Keep reading to find out man.

Calderoneric: Nice idea, but as a horny teen, Naruto would never do that to any of his girls, but the baby thing for sure.

The Great Dullahan:

5: No, Akuja made the Evil Piece System and Ophis basically said that if one looks hard enough one can sense an energy signature from the piece. Oh shit I actually forgot to say this, but Itachi is the second in command of the Assassination Corps. Under the Satan's so he would be able to inform Ajuka of this. Itachi is actually In Grayfia's peerage.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 27: Worries of the Inheritor**

Xenovia nods her head.

"Congratulations!"

Xenovia was confused when all of the residence congratulated her, except Naruto, which made her start to worry.

"Naruto?" She called out softly, amongst the loud praise she was getting.

Naruto stayed silent as he stood still.

Oboro walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his eyes, getting no reaction.

"I think you broke him Xeno-chan." Toga joked with a giggle as she walked up and slapped Naruto's ass and he still did not react. "Yep, mind is blown."

"Speaking of blown minds," Ouga responded, as Xenovia, Toga, and Ravel took Naruto up to his room while one set held his legs and the others carried him by the shoulders. "What are we going to do with the two sex-crazed Nekoshou upstairs?"

The rest of the Gremory Peerage funneled out to their respected rooms except Akeno and Rias.

"I don't know," Marco replied as he sat down. "But I know that devil weed is strongest with creatures and yokai that have strong connections to Nature. So they will be at this for about a week or more depending on how much they ingested."

Oboro smacked her fist into her palm, a light bulb going off in her head.

"I know what to do." She stated.

Everyone watched as the dragon maid pulled out a bottle of pills.

"What do they do?" Rias asked curiously.

"They are Yokai Anti-Heat pills. They cut one's mating cycle entirely for that set." Oboro stated as she showed everyone the bottle.

"Nice, now we need to get them to take one each and they should be back by morning." Marco exclaimed.

"But why do you have them?" Ryu asked as he wondered where Oboro got them.

"Asia and I visited Grayfia-sama recently for dating tips." Oboro answered as she pulled two pills out of the bottle. "She told me to keep them in case I enter a heat cycle. I am a dragon so it might happen."

"Makes sense, but the problem is how you are going to get Koneko and Yoruichi to take them." Akeno stated as she was pretty sure they would refuse anything that was not sexual.

Oboro smirked.

"Who do you think I am?" She stated sarcastically.

Two small, very small portals appeared. Oboro took one pill in each hand and tossed one pill in each portal before closing it.

"There, all done." Oboro stated proudly.

"What did you do?" Rias asked.

"Placed the pills directly inside their bodies so it will take effect in an hour or so." Oboro explained as she put the bottle away. "All is well, now, I need to figure out what I'm going to wear on my date with Naruto-sama."

Oboro felt a hand on her head.

Rias, for the first time ever, was petting Oboro with a motherly smile.

"I'll help with that." Rias stated. "If that is alright with you?"

The dragon tilted her head and glanced with her eye at Ryu, who signaled to say yes.

"I think I'd like that, Ojou-sama." Oboro bowed.

"It's a date. Tomorrow."

"We are being punished tomorrow, so we can't." Oboro reminded Rias, making the girl whine. "But any day when you get out of school would be good."

Rias perked up and hugged Oboro.

"Alright, I think we should go to bed everyone. Some of us need to get up early tomorrow." Rias stated with a victorious pose, making some snicker at it silently, and they all went to bed.

Meanwhile Koneko and Yoruichi were tied up, drooling on the ball gags and struggling to get free.

Soon, they started to feel drowsy and then dozed off.

 **Next morning…**

Naruto woke up, under some blankets on his bed.

'Wow that was a crazy dream.' He thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

The bed shifted and Xenovia's head popped out of the covers, being the definition of adorable as she looked at him tiredly.

"Morning Naruto-kun." She muttered as she removed the blanket from herself, revealing a purple sports bra tightly clinging to her chest, her stomach exposed, and a pair of his P.E. shorts.

"Morning Xenovia-chan." Naruto replied as he kissed her cheek, making her smile. "I had a strange dream last night."

Xenovia tilted her head.

"What was it?"

"Aika and Serafall accidently drugged all of you and then Shizuku said you were pregnant and you confirmed it." Naruto stated.

"I am."

Naruto felt something grab his chest.

Anxiety pumping through his heart, fear coldly rolling down his spine, and his heartbeat in his balls.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Yes, I used a Pregnancy Orb." Xenovia answered, touching her exposed stomach. "We are going to have a boy."

Naruto slowly reached up and grazed her flesh, making Xenovia smile and it got bigger when Naruto pressed his face against her stomach.

Naruto felt her run her hand through his hair as he pressed against her.

He could feel the very, oh so very faint magic signature of a developing fetus.

Naruto's trembling lips formed a shaky smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome to the family, little man." He said as he kissed her belly button, making Xenovia laugh.

"Stop, that tickles." Xenovia laughed as Naruto continued to kiss her stomach.

"Oh really?" Naruto said with a grin.

Xenovia let of a shrill scream when she felt his fingers attack her side, making her laugh harder.

Naruto pushed Xenovia to the bed and laughed as he continued to tickle her and then reached under her arms and got a squeal from Xenovia.

"I give… I give…" Xenovia called out as she felt the intense tickle sensation shooting through her body through her sensitive armpits.

"Oh, that's right." Naruto murmured.

Xenovia was confused but then felt herself get turned on her side and her arm held up above her head, exposing her arm pit.

She felt Naruto lean in and lick the area and she immediately felt pleasure shock her like lightning.

Naruto pressed his mouth against her body and lathered it with his saliva, getting Xenovia hot and bothered, even more so when he reached up and cupped her breast through her sports bra, grasping and palming it.

Xenovia's breathing hitched and she reached down and stuffed her hand in her shorts and grazed her clit.

"Na…ru…" She gasped as her eyes started to glaze over in ecstasy.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto shot off of Xenovia and off the bed and Xenovia removed her covered fingers from her vagina and looked up to see Oboro, once again, hanging out of one of her portals looking at them like she did at the pool.

Only this time, when she exited the portal, she was completely naked.

Naruto gazed upon his Pawn's body, getting harder than he was before.

"Why are you naked?" a red faced Xenovia asked as she collected her breathing.

Oboro looked down.

"I just woke up so I guess I forgot." Oboro said dryly before she walked over to Naruto and helped him up. "Koneko and Yoruichi are awake now. I think you should break their punishment to them."

'Oh, right. I need to do that.' Naruto thought before he looked and saw a pleading look in Oboro's purple eye.

"I was able to calm them down, Naruto-sama." Oboro stated, tilting her head at an angle.

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on her head to pet her.

"You did a good job Oboro."

Oboro smiled as she relaxed into his petting.

"Well it seems you have some business to attend to." Xenovia said sadly as she got up from the bed, only to be grabbed by Naruto.

"One more thing."

Xenovia's eyes widened a bit when he pulled her in for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there until she got her fill of his lips.

They separated and Naruto touched his forehead to hers with a smile.

"I love you, Xenovia-chan." He stated happily before he removed himself from her.

Xenovia watched as Naruto left his room to go find Koneko and Yoruichi, Oboro teleporting to her room to change as she needed to fix the mansion with all the other punished residents.

 **Skip…**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Jonathan Phenex yelled as he shook Naruto who was having his head being shook like a bobble head.

While the residents of the Uzumaki Mansion were eating breakfast, Ravel's parent's arrived unexpectedly.

"Tou-sama, please stop it." Ravel begged as she tried to get Jonathan off of her fiancé.

While this was going on, Oboro, Koneko, Yoruichi, Toga, all of Rias's peerage, except Gasper, Kiba, Chopper, and Carrot, were starting to fix the mansion walls that Issei destroyed.

'This is hard.' Rias thought as she wiped her forehead. 'But the fact that Issei has achieved Balance Breaker and being able to use it is a decent trade off.'

Yes, Issei can now use Balance Breaker and he achieved it by poking Asia's nipples in.

Speaking of Issei, Naruto had allowed Asia to heal his right arm before breakfast, but was warned if he pulled this stunt again he would lose a limb. The boy agreed to this knowing not to piss off Naruto and the women were also having that same evil aura behind them as well so they were going to join in on his suffering.

"OW!"

Steam rose from Jonathan's head after being hit with a chair by Layla, who chuckled innocently.

"Now, now dear. Be nice to our soon to be son-in-law." She stated glaring menacingly at Jonathan.

"Okay…" He whined as he stood up and pulled a chair for his wife, and then pushing it gently under her for Layla to sit down.

He was a gentleman after all and it was the nice thing to do.

(Not joking, that is an actual thing. Formal dinner etiquette requires men to do this. I know I have had to do it.)

Ryu stepped out of the kitchen and placed a cup of tea in front of Layla and a cup of coffee, under request, in front of Jonathan and a small jug of cream and a bowl of sugar cubes.

"Thank you Ryu." Ravel said politely as she accepted her tea.

"It was my pleasure Ravel." Ryu said with a smile and a bow, before flinching when he felt the gaze of Ouga on his back.

Ever since she came back into his life she had been very possessive to the point he so much as smiled to another woman he was in deep water later or she was giving him the glare.

More so that when she saw the women living there and him being there as well she had punished him sexually when they got to his room. Honestly, how she did not shatter his hips is amazing and the worst part is that she still had more to make up for down the line.

"So, may I ask why you are here?" Naruto asked politely as he placed his tea down.

"We are here to plan the wedding." Layla replied with a large smile. "You said you wanted to talk about planning, and doing it over the phone is dull, so I decided to come to you to do it."

Naruto blinked.

"Okay that makes sense."

"Perfect, now Ravel, what do you think of these options for your wedding dress." Layla stated as she summoned a large box of photos and paper. On top of that she had several books filled with different things of flowers, table arrangements, and more.

Naruto sweat dropped a bit.

'I think this may take all day.' He thought.

Jonathan smiled at Naruto showing him he understood his feeling as this was the same when he got married and while it was the best day of his life it was not one he liked reliving.

 **Skip, Underworld, Phenex Mansion…**

Riser walked out of the shower refreshed and clean after a hard work out.

He decided to spend his time, since he had been banned from the Rating Games for now, to train and get stronger alongside his peerage.

Progress has been moderate, but not fast. This did not bother Riser as he was banned for five years so moderate progress was fine.

Riser walked through the halls alone hands in his pockets as he wondered what he would do that day.

"Afternoon Riser." Ruval called out to his youngest brother as he turned a corner.

"Afternoon Ruval. Do you know where our parent's went to?" Riser asked.

"They went to visit Ravel in the human world to help plan her wedding to Naruto." Ruval answered.

Riser stiffened when he heard Naruto's name.

"Brother, what do you think of Uzumaki." Riser asked with tones of anger in his voice.

Ruval cupped his chin in thought and leaned against the wall.

"I haven't met him in person yet, but from what kaa-sama told me, he is a nice person who can be rough around the edges." Ruval answered. "I don't have much of an opinion myself yet, but I think he is good for Ravel."

"What if he brainwashed her?" Riser asked.

"What makes you think that?" Ruval asked with an inquisitive look.

"During my Rating Game with Rias, he bit Ravel. He could have placed a spell on her then to get her to like him." Riser stated in a mixture of worry and anger.

"Makes sense if you forget that Ravel entered a Forced Maturity." Ruval reminded Riser. "Female Phenex's can only go through that if the one they are protecting is truly their destined one. So when you add that into your theory, then it would not add up."

"But it could have been tricked. Just like that Marco Phenex ancestor who Awakened useless flames." Riser retorted, getting an angry glare from Ruval.

"Marco Phenex was a good person. I wish I could have met him while he was still alive." Ruval stated, remembering his conversation with Marco a few weeks back.

Ancestor Marco Phenex, the only Male Phenex to awaken a colored flame and was dubbed 'The Great Stain' for his blue flames inability to hurt his enemies.

"He was a Phenex with useless flames." Riser retorted. "We should hold no respect for an ancestor who bailed on his kind and clan during the civil war."

Ruval clenched his hands angrily. He really wanted to punch Riser, but held himself back as violence would solve nothing in this instance.

"You may be right, but we don't know why he left." Ruval stated. "Anyway, I think Ravel is not under a spell. She is a young woman and has decided to live and marry the man she wants to. So be happy that she is happy Riser."

Ruval removed himself from the wall and left Riser to his thoughts as he continued to walk in the Mansion.

 **Skip, Evening…**

"Man, Marco sure did eat a lot yesterday." Naruto stated as he looked over the receipt from the grocery store. "We ate the last of it for lunch and so now we had to buy enough for two large families."

Naruto, Asia, and Oboro were on their way home with the restock they needed to buy.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-nii." Asia apologized as she held the few bags she could carry.

"Don't worry about it Asia." Naruto stated with an unseen smile, with a large pile of bags in each hand, all heavy but easy for him being a Rook/King.

Asia smiled.

"So are you happy knowing you are going to be a daddy?" Asia asked with a happy expression. She was extremely happy as this would make her an aunt.

"Yes I am." Naruto stated bashfully. "Though I feel it's a little soon to be a dad, being in high school, but I think we can make it work."

"Would the child attend school at Kuoh or in the Underworld?" Oboro asked as she also carried a large amount of groceries.

Naruto was confused, indicated by his tilted head and furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean Oboro?" He asked.

"Well, we don't know what physical traits the child with inherit." Oboro stated clearly. "Your body is a mix of different races, Devil, Fanalis, Ghoul. So it is very difficult to know what the child will be when they are developing."

Naruto nodded but was still confused.

"Well if the child is anything like me he will probably…. Probably…"

Oboro and Asia saw Naruto stop walking and drop all the bags he was holding.

"Naruto-nii?" Asia asked worriedly as she saw his eyes widen and his fingers start to twitch.

'What have I done?' Naruto thought as he started breathing hard and irregularly.

"Naruto-sama?" Oboro asked concerned when he started to shake.

Looking around and seeing no one around them, Oboro sent Asia and all the groceries back to the mansion while she grabbed Naruto.

 **Underworld…**

Grayfia, having the day off, decided to train to keep her war bred skills sharp and affective.

She had spent the entire day training, and now that the sun was setting in the Underworld, yes an actual artificial sun created by Ajuka, Grayfia decided to head home by walking, not through the usual magic circle.

Grayfia looked off to the horizon, standing at the bluffs near the Gremory Mansion, and off in the far distance at the edge of the border was the Dark Continent.

'Naruto's maternal family lived there.' She thought sadly.

"Grayfia-sama."

Grayfia turned to see Morgiana, now sporting a maid outfit like her and including shoes which Morgiana, as a fanalis sage, disliked. She was running towards Grayfia as fast as she could before stopping before the Head Maid.

"Yes."

"You need to come to the mansion. Naruto is in a frenzied panic." Morgiana said urgently.

Her maternal instincts kicking in, Grayfia vanished and reappeared in the Mansion and felt Naruto's magic in his old room.

She runs up and slammed the door open to see him jump her and hug her tightly.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Naruto shouted as he shakily hugged his mother.

"It's okay, take a deep breath." Grayfia spoke calmly taking a deep breath herself and he mimicked her.

She led him to his bed and they sat down, Naruto sitting on her lap as he refused to let go.

"What is wrong? Start from the beginning." Grayfia asked calmly, rubbing her hand across his back.

She looked up and saw Millicas and Sirzechs there at the door way, watching them.

"I… I made a horrible mistake." Naruto muttered.

"What happened?"

Naruto looked into Grayfia's eyes.

"I got Xenovia-chan pregnant."

Grayfia and Sirzechs froze.

They weren't expecting that answer.

"How?"

"How do you think I did it?" Naruto stated having noticed Millicas and needed to keep that under wraps until he was a little older. "But that isn't the issue."

"What is the issue?" Sirzechs asked as he entered the room with Millicas in toe.

"I just realized something very bad. What if the child is a ghoul… or worse it inherits Alucard." Naruto stated. "If I gave an innocent child that monster… I would not be able to forgive myself. What if it's a ghoul and they pull a Xenomorph chest burst scene in Alien? What if it doesn't look human?"

Naruto continued to babble on for a few minutes on what he was worried about until he finished his rant and had calmed down, having gotten it off his chest.

"But ghouls aren't born." Millicas chirped.

Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah you told me a long time ago that ghouls are created from vampires biting someone or a corpse gets possessed by a spirit." Millicas informed his older brother, who deflated realizing his worry was misplaced in most of what he said.

"I'm so stupid." Naruto muttered.

"You're not stupid." Grayfia stated as she held her oldest. "You're just worrying over Xenovia and the life growing inside of her. It's a beautiful thing and you worrying will make you a good father."

Naruto bit his lip.

"How can I be a good father when I've been a bad son?" Naruto stated.

"What do you mean Naruto-nii?"

Naruto removed himself from Grayfia and stood up, and faced both of his parents before he bowed.

"You took me in ten years ago, after I viciously attacked you both." Naruto answered. "You gave me love and a home. Family and made me a brother to your offspring. All I have is because of you two giving me a chance to live."

Naruto paused and took a breath as a tear fell from his eyes and started to soak into the rug.

"But I spat in your faces when I yelled at you and called you bad parents." Naruto choked. "How am I supposed to be a good dad to my own child if I can't appreciate the example you set out for me?"

The trio watched as Naruto got on his hands and knees, pressing his forehead to the floor.

"Please forgive me for my transgressions to you." Naruto cried out. "I love you all so much and I died inside when I realized what I did, hurting you all with words that were sharper than swords and more potent than poison."

The two adults looked at each other.

Naruto was always a caring child. He was never one to spout gibberish or mince his words.

But they too felt like they were losing him when he snapped at them and were worried they could never recover their family bond.

Naruto heard some shuffling and then someone move towards him and touch his head.

"I forgive you Naruto-nii."

Naruto looked up and saw Millicas.

His baby brother was kneeling in front of him and was smiling so brightly Naruto winced from it, as it was as bright as a thousand suns.

"Millicas…" Naruto whispered before hugging him. "Thank you so much."

Millicas leaned into Naruto's embrace and wrapped his tiny arms around Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto-nii."

Grayfia and Sirzechs moved in and wrapped their own arms around their two children.

"We love you too Naruto." Grayfia said with a smile. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you also."Sirzechs stated.

Naruto leaned into Millicas, Grayfia and Sirzechs.

'I don't deserve any of this.' Naruto thought as Akasha, his girls, and friends flashed through his mind. 'But I am happy that I am still alive.'

If one looked closely enough, you would swear you saw a fifth person in the image, having long pink hair and a black dress.

Naruto left soon after and the trio went to dinner, all smiles before Grayfia stopped.

"Kaa-sama, what's wrong?" Millicas asked worried.

"Sirzechs…."

Said man knew it was big, as Grayfia would not call him by his first name unless it was huge.

"We are going to be grandparents…."

Sirzechs blinked as it dawned on him.

He was a grandpa now.

 **Skip…**

"What about this one?" Rias asked as she held out a cute frilled shirt.

Oboro looked at it and shook her head.

"It's cute, but not really me." Oboro stated as she picked up something. "How about this?"

A full leather bondage outfit.

"Absolutely not." Rias denied.

Oboro cocked her head to the side, confusion in her single purple eye.

"Dates are strange things." Oboro muttered as she put the outfit back.

"Yes they are." Rias stated as she saw something. "How about this one?"

Oboro looked at it and took it from Rias.

"I think this will work. However I want to get the skirt and jacket." Oboro stated when she looked up and saw Rias handing her the items she stated.

Oboro went into the dressing room and opened up and Rias gushed at how cute Oboro was.

She wore a plaid skirt, a tan long sleeve button up that was loose and showed a lot of her shoulder.

"Perfect." Rias stated before a light bulb went off in her head.

Oboro was then handed a pair of black thigh high stockings which she put on and it highlighted her powerful legs. (1)

"I like it." Oboro stated as she looked in the mirror. "But will Naruto-sama like it?"

"I'm sure he will." Rias stated as she hugged Oboro. The dragon was so cute without even trying, and her stoic attitude and slender frame added so much to her cute factor.

'Wait a minute?' Rias thought. She reached up and cupped Oboro's breasts, who did not blush.

"You aren't wearing a bra?" Rias stated in slight horror.

"I don't have one. It gets in the way of my girls." Oboro stated.

Rias knelt and looked under Oboro's skirt to see no panties either. She was wearing a traditional fundoshi that wasn't panties, and for all seriousness, not very sexy.

"Okay so after this we will go underwear shopping."

"I have panties." Oboro stated. "Just don't like bras."

"Well we will get you some sexy bras for Naruto." Rias stated, leaving no room for argument.

Oboro frowned with a pout.

"Alright Ojou-sama." Oboro stated dejected as she changed back into her maid outfit and paid for her clothes.

She walked besides Rias to the nearby Victoria's Secret.

"Ojou-sama, I have a question."

"Ask away." Rias chirped.

"Why are you helping me?"

Rias slowed down and turned to face her friend.

"I don't understand."

Oboro put her hand on her chin in thought.

"Well, when I was reincarnated, you were very different to Naruto-sama." Oboro stated. "You seemed to hold such fear and anger towards him that I thought you would hate his peerage also. So what changed Ojou-sama?"

Rias smiled sadly as she started walking again.

"I saw that I was wrong in my decision of acting that way." Rias answered. "And it took him fighting for me after me ruining my friendship with him for me to realize this."

"So you're helping me to try to be his friend again?"

"No, we reconciled, but I feel like I did not deserve it." Rias answered.

Oboro could not fully understand.

"Then you want to prove your worth?"

"I don't know." Rias responded. "I just feel that being handed forgiveness was a slap to the face. I did not earn it."

"You think too much Ojou-sama." Oboro stated as she looked at the red haired King. "If Naruto-sama forgave you then he forgave you."

Rias smiled a little more and opened the door to the store.

'I hope you're right Oboro.' Rias thought as they entered and started shopping for underwear for the dragon.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Toga was doing homework in her room, sound resistant headphones on her ears as she wore a deep V-neck shirt and a pair of panties.

She stopped what she was doing and looked out of her window, seeing the sun starting its setting.

Toga smiled and put her pencil down and stretched her arms behind her with an audible groan as she stretched.

'Today was boring as usual.' Toga thought as her music changed to the next song.

Her face became a scowl.

 _Flashback…_

 _Kuoh Academy, class 2-B…_

 _"Wow Toga, you're so smart." A random student praised her._

 _"I'm not that smart." Toga stated with a smile._

 _Internally, Toga wanted to stab this person. She wanted to stab him, bruise him, suck their blood and satiate this hunger._

 _Ever since she became Naruto's Rook, Toga had not had a drop of blood or violence in her life and she was starting to get irritated._

 _However, she knew murdering the student and all the others, except Kiba he was chill, Naruto would be angry._

 _He is her anchor. She needs him, even if he rejected her and they stayed friends, she would always need him._

 _Someone bumped into Toga and on instinct she went to strike him, but Kiba grabbed her wrist before it could impale his stomach._

 _Toga grit her teeth and mentally berated herself._

 _'I need blood.' She thought as she felt Kiba release her wrist._

 _"I'm sorry Ki-chan." Toga said with faux politeness._

 _End Flashback…_

Toga stood up and walked to her private bathroom. She ran some water and splashed it on her face.

'Come on you can do this.' Toga thought before her stomach growled. Not in hunger for food, but for blood that she needed to sustain herself.

She lost her mom this way and was doing this as punishment for what she did to Akeno and Naruto.

'I can do this. Until he forgives me, I won't drink blood, no matter how painful it is.' Toga thought as she jumped in the shower to try to help rid herself of her carnal hunger.

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto was in the hall way walking from the kitchen, grabbing something to eat.

'When should I tell Koneko-chan about Kuroka?' Naruto thought as he bit into his apple.

"Nyaru-kun."

Naruto looked up and saw Koneko, her ears and tail out, and she was wearing a camisole and shorts.

Her skin was riddled with sweat and her cheeks were red.

'Well fuck…' Naruto thought as Koneko walked up to him and he took a bite of his apple.

"What is it Koneko-chan?" Naruto nervously asked as he finished the apple, his lips covered in juice.

Koneko smiled seductively and jumped up and tongued him, lapping up the juice and wrapping her arms around his neck, making Naruto grab her by her butt cheeks and almost fell over.

 **Koneko's room…**

Koneko moaned into Naruto's mouth as she sat on his lap, kissing him while he was cupping her bare breasts. Her camisole removed minutes earlier.

Her nipples were erect and being massaged between his fingers as she grinded her soaked panties against his clothed dick.

Her ears twitched with every movement of her tongue against Naruto's.

Naruto pulled back and planted kisses down her cheek to her jaw and then her neck where he nipped her soft flesh and sucked on it making the white haired nekoshou gasp.

He slowly moved one hand down and massaged her stomach, making Koneko's tail wrap around his arm and it tightened when he pushed past her panties and felt her glistening, swollen lips.

Naruto pinched Koneko's clit and she squirmed under his grasp.

"Nyaru…." She moaned as her boyfriend started to rub her sensitive bud.

Naruto smirked into her neck and intensified his ministrations and soon Koneko let out a cry and came all over Naruto's hand.

Koneko panted as she leaned into Naruto, her body covered in sweat.

"Koneko-chan, I love you." Naruto stated as he removed his hand from her panties.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Koneko gasped as she took his hand. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

She licked his fingers and tasted her sweet nectar.

'Can she read my mind now?' Naruto thought silently as he felt Koneko's small tongue slip and wrap around his fingers.

"No I can't read your mind it's just that you are easy to read sometimes." Koneko purred as she sucked his finger.

"A lot, but there is something big that I need to tell you and I'm worried about your reaction." Naruto stated honestly as he pulled his finger from her lips.

Koneko shifted and sat on his legs, straddling his thighs.

"Try me, nya." Koneko challenged as she stared into his eyes.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, causing her to snuggle into him. She started purring when Naruto started to run his hand through her snow white hair.

"I met with Kuroka recently…" Naruto answered, revealing all he learned through Blood Memoirs.

Koneko silently listened as Naruto informed her of this.

"And then she fled, leaving you behind." Naruto finished.

Koneko was silent.

"You expect me to believe this, nya?" Koneko asked seriously as she pushed off him a bit to look in his eyes easier.

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't expect you to believe me. I just wanted you to know that I met her and what I learned." Naruto replied.

Koneko leaned in closer and stared intensely into his eyes, trying to find deceit in his words.

'He isn't lying.' Koneko thought. 'So, Kuroka left me because Zagan threatened my life if she did not obey him.'

Koneko cupped his face and locked her lips to his and lapped his tongue, spreading her taste to his mouth.

She separated after a minute, a thick string of saliva connecting them.

"I will accept this, but I won't fully believe it until I hear it from her mouth." Koneko purred out with a sly smile.

Naruto hugged her.

"Thank you Koneko-chan." Naruto said with a smile and she returned it.

Koneko nodded and then yawned.

She got off of him and decided to turn in for the night, feeling very tired now.

Naruto kissed her once more before he left her room and saw Kiba walking towards him.

"Naruto we need to talk about Toga." Kiba stated as he motioned for Naruto to follow him.

 **Chapter 27, DONE!**

 **1 The outfit Oboro wore in chap 65 page 11 of the Yuuna of the Haunted Hot Springs**

 **Wow, pretty small set up for the next chapter…. which is the three way date with Oboro and Toga.**

 **Okay I know a lot of you hated Toga and why she was kept alive after all she did, however, not all is forgotten, remember this.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good, bad, little of both?**

 **Leave a review if you want to let me know.**


	28. Blood Oath Date

**_Original Posted On: May 26, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, TheCelestial101, Tachyon99_**

Hey everyone I'm back.

Holy shit this Arc is so slow. All this bonding time, setting up future stuff, and polishing ideas takes time and mental effort on top of my usual work load, but since summer is now upon us and college is out for a few months, I hopefully will be able to post and finish the arc in a month+ if things go smoothly.

Also, Toga centric chapter, if you hate her then skip it.

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Thanks for the support. How will Toga drinking his blood help Naruto? Not being rude, very curious at how that works.

Animaman: Naruto is right on some things, but in an argument, desperate people wanting to verbally/emotionally hurt others will say anything to do that. Thanks, Riser in canon just suddenly has this transformation into being a nice guy after all the shit he put Rias and Issei through. Ah, you bring up a valid point. No one is attacking Naruto and you, good sir, are the only one to have noticed this. This arc is not focused on fighting, next arc, which is in season 3 territory, will have fights again.

Dshiro: He will be a good grandpa. Thanks for the support.

Spark681: No just the one child, the Pregnancy Orb's cloud would have split in two for twins.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 28: Blood Oath Date**

 **Night time, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto exhaled his cigarette smoke as he sat on top of the roof, Kurama stretched across his lap and purred as his master ran his hand through the fox's fur.

Naruto placed his cigarette back in his lips and looked up at the moon.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto glanced to his right and saw Ryu and Ouga down on the sixth floor patio looking at him.

"Ouga, Ryu." Naruto said as he exhaled again.

"Why are you up here all by yourself?" Ouga asked as she watched her King jump down to them.

"Just thinking about something Kiba told me concerning Toga." Naruto explained as Kurama climbed up his body to rest on Naruto's shoulder, his three tails swaying in the gently spring wind.

"What is wrong with Toga?" Ryu asked on edge.

"She hasn't had enough blood as of late." Naruto stated as he looked at his Pawn and Knight. "I was just up here thinking of why she was doing it."

"I haven't been here for long so I don't know everyone well enough, so is Toga a vampire?" Ouga asked?

"No, she is a Dhampir." Naruto replied. "And she should be drinking blood at least every two weeks. But from what Kiba told me, her aggression as of late seems to be months of malnourishment."

"Then force her to drink someone's blood." Ryu replied. "You are her King so she has to listen to you."

Ash fell from the remnants of Naruto's cigarette, which he promptly disposed of.

"I may be this peerage's King Ryu, but I don't want to be a tyrant." Naruto stated as he lit another cigarette.

Ryu and Ouga looked at him in amazement.

"But…"

"Ryu, you have no idea how badly I want to abuse my authority over my peerage." Naruto cut in. "To show dominance through violence and force would probably elate me. But I don't want that. To be a Peerage King, one should listen to his peerage and always think of them first."

Naruto looked in Ryu's eyes.

"You are all like family to me and I don't want to oppress any of you. Especially them." Naruto stated as he looked down.

Ouga and Ryu understood who he was talking about.

"Is there anything we can do to help you with Toga?" Ouga asked concerned.

"Unless you are good at restraining people then I don't…" Naruto started to say before he felt himself get bound by black cloth in a BDSM method that would have exposed his junk and keep him still. Kurama was not able to escape either as he was tight to Naruto's shoulder.

"So, it seems like my exorcist abilities will be helpful after all." Ouga said with a large toothy smile.

"Okay how did you do this." Naruto asked as he looked at the clothe with the struggling fox on him.

"Oh, just a Sacred Gear called 'Gleipnir's Restraint'." Ouga stated as a black silk cloth appeared in her hand. "It creates unbreakable silk cloth. I don't use it in battle, but it helps in certain ways, especially the fact that I like tying people up. Who did you think tied up the nekoshou while they were doped up?" (1)

She glanced at Ryu who flinched and his face was now a twitchy smile with a nervous laugh before he ran and tripped as black binding tied around his ankles.

'A man could try.' Ryu thought as Ouga dragged him back and untied him.

"You will get thirty tonight for that stunt." Ouga whispered into the shaman's ear, making him blanch further.

"WELL THEN UNTIE US TOO SCARFACE!" Kurama growled in anger, not liking the fact he was tied up.

Ouga glared at the fox who glared back.

"Ryu, I think I want a fox skin rug in our room, preferably with three tails." Ouga stated, not breaking eye contact.

Kurama growled and thrashed violently before Naruto sent him back to the Familiar Forest.

"That is useful to know." Naruto stated as Ouga released him. "So, let's go help our little Dhampir."

Ryu bid Naruto goodnight and the King and Pawn walked to the Rook Dhampir's room.

 **Toga's Room…**

Toga was chugging down her third gallon size water bottle. She gasped when she finished. Some water dribbled from her mouth and down her bare chest as her body felt it was burning.

All she was wearing was a pair of frilled panties that she had been given when she was training under Yoruichi a few months prior, and she liked them as they were cute.

'So thirsty.' She thought as she dropped the plastic bottle. 'Not satisfying at all.'

Her stomach growled loudly and she pressed her hand against it to silence it as she groaned.

She took deep breaths as she tried to calm her urges.

Toga jumped a bit when she heard a knock at the door.

Throwing on a shirt, Toga answered the door to see Naruto and Ouga.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked, having noticed the water stains on her shirt.

"Pervert," Toga chuckled. "But no, you aren't interrupting anything."

"Okay." Naruto replied. "Can we talk?"

Toga was nervous, but allowed Naruto and Ouga in.

Her room was like everyone else's room.

Very large and spacious, with a desk, bed, bedside table, and bookshelves for whatever they wanted, private bathroom with shower, AC.

A big difference for Toga's room was a large chest with 'Knife Stash' carved in the lid was at the foot of her bed.

Toga picked up the large empty plastic bottles and threw them in the recycle bin in the corner, where Naruto noticed probably a dozen of the same bottle type in the bin.

"You thirsty?" Naruto joked.

"No, just like this brand." Toga replied slightly rushed.

"You don't seem like you have had enough." Ouga stated as she saw several more unopened bottles on the floor near her bed.

Toga tensed as she chuckled nervously.

Naruto sat on the chest and looked at Toga, liking what she was wearing but not letting it distract him.

"Toga, have you been feeling strange lately?" Naruto asked randomly.

Toga tensed, visibly seen by Ouga and Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Toga asked. "I feel fine."

Her stomach growled causing her to blush and clutch her stomach again to silence it.

'Okay now I know Kiba was right.' Naruto thought.

 _Flashback…_

 _Naruto and Kiba sat in the kitchen._

 _Naruto lit a cigarette and looked at the Knight of Gremory._

 _"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Naruto asked._

 _"It's about Toga."_

 _"What about her?"_

 _"Do Dhampir's get aggressive at random times?" Kiba asked as he looked at his friend._

 _Naruto tilted his head._

 _"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, knowing Toga's sadistic side first hand but kept this from everyone, while Akeno had told his girlfriends about Toga._

 _"Well, I accidently bumped into her today in class and was able to catch her hand as she attempted to stab me with said hand." Kiba stated with a shudder. "The look in her eyes showed the intent to kill, so I was on edge about her and felt scared that she would hurt me or the others if something was bothering her, making her overly aggressive."_

 _Naruto leaned back and exhaled._

 _"Off the top of my head, lack of blood causing malnourishment or she is upset over something and she almost took it out on you." Naruto replied._

 _"Yeah that makes sense." Kiba stated before he got confused. "Then why doesn't Gasper get aggressive since he doesn't drink blood?"_

 _Naruto paused._

 _"Think about what I am Kiba." Naruto told him._

 _Confused Kiba answered._

 _"You are a ghoul."_

 _"Yes, but I don't get aggressive over not drinking blood or eating flesh." Naruto stated. "However, I can admit honestly to you that blood and raw meat is delicious."_

 _Kiba blanched a bit._

 _"Oh don't be a bitch blondie." Naruto retorted when he saw this. "I'd rather kill myself then hurt you or anyone else in this mansion."_

 _"Okay sorry, just a little odd you would openly admit that." Kiba nervously laughed._

 _Naruto sighed._

 _"So back to Gasper." Naruto said, getting back on track. "I feel those urges because the monster within me was a creature that devoured people. Gasper's vampire parent may have been a creature of the night, but could have been a weakling. Toga, on the other hand, could have had a very strong vampire mom to the point where if her instincts to drink blood are ignored, she becomes moody."_

 _Kiba nodded._

 _"I see, but why would she refuse to follow that instinct?" Kiba asked._

 _"I don't know, but I will figure out why." Naruto stated as he sat up. "Night Kiba."_

 _End flashback…  
_  
Naruto watched as Toga removed her hands from her now quite stomach.

Ouga watched silently.

"Toga, when was the last time you drank blood?"

Toga's eyes were wide like cat eyes as she flinched and was stark still.

"Toga…" Naruto asked seriously.

Ouga reacted the instant Toga started to run for the door and the blonde Dhampir was on the floor wrapped and tied in her Gleipnir's Cloth in the same BDSM style she used on Koneko and Yoruichi.

"That will last about ten minutes. I set a time limit as I think keeping her permanently tied will ruin her trust in us." Ouga said as she looked at the struggling blonde. "I will take my leave."

"Good night Ouga, don't hurt Ryu too much." Naruto chuckled as Ouga smirked at him as she shut the door.

"Let me go Naru-chan." Toga said loudly as she continued to struggle.

Naruto sat down next to Toga, lifted her up and placed her head on his lap, then placed his hand on her head, making her stop to focus on him.

"Toga when was the last time you had blood?" Naruto asked again.

Toga tensed before she slacked, her face becoming riddled with grief and sadness.

"I haven't had any blood since I attacked you." Toga declared as she looked at Naruto, who looked shocked.

"Why?"

Toga closed her eyes, a pout on her face, but it eased up a bit as Naruto pet her head.

"Because I am punishing myself for what I did to you and Akeno." Toga replied. "I don't deserve to be near you, after all that I should have been killed but I was spared."

Naruto was shocked before he sighed and smiled.

'We are so much alike that it is scary.' Naruto thought as his mask opened and he bit his veins in his wrist, blood gushing from his wrist making Toga's nose twitch as she smelled the crimson liquid's scent.

"Toga I forgave you long ago for that. So, drink this and you will feel better." Naruto said as he presented her his bleeding wrist.

Toga closed her mouth and shook her head no, while her eyes held a deep desire.

Her stomach once again growled.

Naruto frowned and then removed his hand from her light blonde locks.

"Toga."

Said person blinked before she felt his finger pinch her nose tightly. Toga started to panic, burning through her oxygen and taking a gasp for air.

Naruto forced his bleeding wrist into Toga's mouth before releasing her nose.

Toga tasted the burst of flavor in her mouth and moaned as she sank her fangs into his wrist.

'Okay good she is drinking it.' Naruto thought as Toga sucked his blood for a few more minutes as Naruto ran his hand through her bun hair.

Toga felt her power return to normal and her thirst get quenched as she lay in silence. His blood was so good, and felt the small amount of power she took through his blood flood through her veins.

"You feeling better?" Naruto asked, noticing that Toga's bonds were starting to fade and he removed his wrist from her mouth, getting a slight moan as he healed the wounds.

"I feel like myself now." Toga stated with a large smile, feeling the clothe loosen before it vanished.

Naruto took a very sharp inhale of breath as he saw his blood covering her lips, chin, and her jawline as she looked at him. She looked very alluring right now. He could see her nipples poking through her shirt, making him get harder.

"Don't ever starve yourself again." Naruto said seriously. "I promise if you ever want my blood all you need to do is ask, understand my sweet little Dhampir?"

"Understood my King." Toga answered as she moved up and sat in Naruto's lap.

"Naru-chan…" Toga purred before she felt his lips on hers.

She felt his right arm snake around her waist and his left hand on her shoulder before going up her neck, making her shiver, and then down to her breast, palming the clothed flesh greedily which made her nipples press against his hands.

Naruto moaned into her lips as Toga rubbed his dick through his pants.

Toga pulled back and touched his hand on her breast as she leaned into his neck.

"Let's stop here." She gasped out tiredly. "We have school tomorrow and it's late, but we can pick up on our date this weekend with Oboro."

Naruto frowned but nodded.

"Good night Toga." Naruto said as he kissed her once more and she returned it with gusto.

As soon as the door shut, Toga ripped the shirt off, jumped on her bed, and stuffed her hands in her panties, which were now damp, and started to play with herself while she gripped her breasts and puffy nipples.

 **Kuoh Academy, Lunch Time…**

Marco was eating lunch in the nurse's office, as he was the school nurse, reading a nice book with the window open when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, the door is open." He called out, closing his book and wiping his face of anything that could have gotten on his face.

Irina carried a beaten up Issei entered the room.

"Marco-sensei, I found Issei outside the gym beaten up." Irina stated with slight agitation as she noticed the small hole in the wall lead into the girl's locker room, specifically hers and Asia's lockers.

"Alright set him on the bed and I'll look at him." Marco stated as he took one more bite of his food before violently coughing, scaring Irina who saw blood leaking from Marco's hand landing on the floor.

"Marco-sensei? Are you alright?" Irina asked as Marco continued to cough.

"I'm fine." Marco stated as he finished coughing before reaching into his mouth, moving it around a bit, and pulling out a fish bone. "Just this little thing stuck in my throat."

Irina visibly relaxed from what happened, but looked at Marco sadly as he cleaned up the blood on the floor and his hand.

'You clearly are not alright.' Irina thought sadly. 'If you were alright then you would not have freaked out when Yoruichi talked to you last week.'

Irina remembered walking to the bathroom when she heard Yoruichi and Marco talking and how he stated he got his family killed and to not tell Naruto or Ravel.

She was conflicted on telling Naruto and Ravel or keeping it to herself, and in the end, she kept it to herself.

"Alright, all clean." Marco stated lackadaisically before he moved to Issei and Irina let herself out.

'I pray nothing happens to you Marco.' Irina thought as she made her way back to her classroom for lunch. 'Naruto and Ravel would be devastated if anything happened.'

Marco, once Issei left, locked the door and put up a small sign saying the office was closed.

He sighed before he stripped his upper clothes and revealed his bare chest which was now a nasty, moldy green starting from his stomach and now at his lungs.

'Damn, it's spreading to my lung's.' Marco thought as he opened a small jar and poured some pills in his hand. He took them and felt the pain over time start to ease and a small amount of his flesh returning to its original healthy tone and he could breathe easier.

Marco shuddered as he felt the medicine take full effect.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So, Asia, have you decided on what you and Issei want to do on your date this weekend?" Naruto asked as he chewed his food.

Asia placed her finger on her chin, looking at the ceiling as she thought about it.

"Naruto-kun," Xenovia said confused. "What… what is this?"

Naruto looked at Xenovia's bento box, which was filled with all healthy food that was very good for pregnant women.

Naruto had done a lot of research with the cooks of the house, Himself, Oboro, Ryu, Asia, and Irina, and all decided together that whoever cooks makes something specific for Xenovia without the blunette's permission.

Today's lunch was pineapple slices, a green salad and a side of bread.

Xenovia poked at it as she looked at her food.

"Its food, what do you think it was?" Naruto stated as he took another bite.

"It's too green." Xenovia said flatly as she liked salad, but this was too much. "You are taking… THAT a little to far Naruto-kun."

"SO, you got her filled with a you know what, huh Uzumaki?" Aika asked, coming out of nowhere.

Naruto started choking before he slammed his fist to his chest and coughed.

"What the hell, Aika?" Naruto gasped as he drank some water Xenovia handed him.

The class room door opened and Issei entered and made his way over and sat next to Asia to lay in her lap, tired.

Asia smiled and ran her hand through Issei's brown hair as the Red Dragon Emperor took a nap on her soft knees.

Naruto smiled a bit.

"So, boy or girl?" Aika asked Xenovia as she sat down.

Xenovia looked around and then smiled as she touched her belly.

"It's going to be a boy." Xenovia whispered to the succubus.

Aika smirked and looked at Naruto.

"How many times did you jizz in her for this to happen?" Aika chuckled before she was hit into the desks by Naruto, who ignored the stares of shock from the normal human students.

"That is none of your business." Naruto stated as he looked at Xenovia, then her lunch, moved forward slightly, then looked at her lips, signaling for her to eat.

Sighing, Xenovia stabbed the salad with her fork and ate the green and smiled as it was actually really good.

"I still think you are overreacting." Xenovia muttered jokingly.

Naruto chuckled and returned his attention to Asia, waiting for her answer.

"I know what I want to do this weekend." Asia said as she finished deciding.

 **Saturday Morning…  
**  
Naruto made his round around the table, kissing his girl's good morning.

Xenovia sighed again as her breakfast, and all the meals she has eaten the last week, have been very healthy for her pregnant status.

"So, you ready for our day out Asia?" Issei asked as he looked at her.

The blonde beauty smiled and nodded.

Issei wore jeans and a t-shirt while Asia wore a green sundress with blue floral pattern around the hem of the skirt that went to her knees, black shoes, over the knee socks, and she had a sunhat near the door.

Naruto listened to this and some slight fear crept into his mind.

Soon everyone finished breakfast, which meant Issei and Asia were about to leave for their day out and they were at the door about to leave when Naruto made his presence known.

"Naruto-nii?" Asia asked as she held her hat.

Naruto smiled under his mask and simply hugged her.

"Have fun Asia-chan." Naruto said brotherly.

"I will." Asia said with a smile as she looked at Issei, who was nervous. "I always have fun with Issei."

"Alright, stay safe and have fun." Naruto stated as he gently nudged them out.

They bid him good day and started walking and as soon as they were out of the Mansion Gates, Kurama appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"Kurama, keep an eye on them." Naruto ordered.

"Alright Naru-sama, but I expect something for this." Kurama responded. "Am I going to fight fallen?"

"No, I'm just worried Issei's supposed Balance Breaker was temporary so in case they get attacked I want you there watching them." Naruto responded.

"Alright." Kurama said happily as he hugged Naruto's head and then jumped off, turning invisible before he touched the ground and his magic signature vanishing.

"You are spying on them?" Xenovia asked as she walked down the stairs to the main room.

"In a way." Naruto said as he walked to her.

"Why? You know Issei is strong enough to handle and protect himself and Asia." Xenovia stated.

"I know, I guess I'm overreacting and worrying too much." Naruto answered. "It's just that Asia-chan doesn't fight and that leaves her too vulnerable."

Xenovia took his hand, getting his attention, before she leaned into his arm.

"You are being a good older brother Naruto-kun." Xenovia stated as she swayed on the balls of her feet.

Naruto smiled and kissed Xenovia's head.

"Thanks, Xenovia, but I got to get ready for my date now. I'll make it up to you on ours." Naruto stated getting a nod from Xenovia.

An hour passed as Naruto, Oboro, and Toga prepared themselves to go to a small boardwalk for the afternoon and then a walk before coming home.

Naruto sat at the door and looked up to see Oboro and Toga walking down the stairs.

Oboro was wearing what she bought with Rias earlier that weak, minus the matching set jacket.

Toga wore a black polo shirt and skirt that was thigh high. She wore thigh high socks and Naruto could see garter-belts as she walked down the steps. To finish it off was her tan muffler that Naruto had repaired the year prior with the orange stripe in front for all to see.

"Well, you both look cute." Naruto said honestly.

Yes, their clothes were very plain, but they themselves were anything but so it was a nice change.

"Shall we go Naruto-sama?" Oboro asked as she opened a portal to the Kuoh Boardwalk.

"Sorry Oboro, but we will take the bus." Naruto stated as he took Toga's and Oboro's hands and then exited the mansion.

 **Meanwhile…**

Asia happily sipped some ice tea that she had packed while she had a small plate with a sandwich and fruit.

Issei chewed the part of the hotdog he made and had a lemonade next to him and an apple.

"That walk sure was something Asia." Issei stated after swallowing his food.

"I agree." She said as she took a bite from her sandwich, something catching her eye. "What is that Issei?"

Issei looked over and saw a small toy store, one he would got to as a child, and saw a massive sign with a picture of a rectangle popsicle with a bite out of it in the window and under it was several large plush versions of what was on the sign.

"It's just an advertisement." Issei muttered. "You want one?"

Asia turned red and flailed her arms as she tried to deny it, causing her to lose balance and fall, causing her innocent panties to be revealed to Issei, who got a nose bleed.

Kurama watched this nearby in a tree.

'Naru-sama is going to kill him.' Kurama thought.

He witnessed Issei lunge forward, covering Asia's tush from onlookers and helped her up while shifting her skirt down again.

'Okay maybe not.' Kurama thought as he watched the two of them enter the store.

Asia was amazed as she saw all types of stuffed animals and toys.

'So cute.' Asia thought as she saw a stuffed fox and tiger that reminded her of Haku and Kurama.

A few minutes later Asia and Issei exit the store after purchasing one of the stuffed popsicles and a small dragon plush for Asia.

Kurama smirked as he stretched before jumping from his tree to follow the two teens.

 **Skip, Kuoh Boardwalk, Afternoon…**

"These are delicious." Toga chirped as she ate her churro with a large smile as she ate the sugary sweet.

"I agree." Oboro stated carrying all her prizes, making it hard for her to eat and walk.

Naruto smiled as he ate his churro and then felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Naruto-sama, I have to use the bathroom." Oboro stated as she saw an open table and placed all her prizes on it. "Can you watch these for me?"

"Yeah, we will." Naruto stated as he sat down and pulled out his cigarettes. "Take your time."

Oboro walked off to the nearby bathroom and Toga sat down next to Naruto, who lit one and realized his lighter was empty.

'Shit, guess this is the only one for the day until we get home.' Naruto thought as he went to put his pack away but to have it snatched out of his hand by Toga.

Toga pulled one out of the pack and then held her hand out for the lighter.

"Sorry, it's empty now. So, you can't light it." Naruto replied.

"What are you talking about? You have one in your mouth." Toga stated as she pointed to his cigarette.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

Toga chuckled and placed the cigarette in her mouth and leaned in with the object sticking out straight.

Analyzing her movement, Naruto had a lightbulb go off and he leaned in, pressing his lit cigarette against her unlit one and he watched as it started to ignite slightly.

Toga smirked as she felt his hand graze her knee and slide into her thigh under her skirt.

A few seconds passed before Toga pulled back, inhaled and exhaled through her nose.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Naruto asked as he exhaled.

"Practice," Toga teased with a cocky smile. "If you want, I can show you more later."

Toga lowered her hand and took the one under her skirt touching her thigh and moved it to her clothed lower lips, making a small sound as her warm core was grazed by his fingers.

Naruto blushed as he felt the heat from her pussy breathe on him and seeing Toga's red face, her lips pursed as they held her cigarette, and the longing look in her eyes made him screw the rules.

Moving his hand carefully, Naruto moved her panties to the side and grazed her lips, making Toga moan slightly, her eyes glazing over as her lips started to moisten.

She gasped when he slipped one finger into her body.

Naruto could feel her canal grip him, lathering his appendage in her juices making him quite erect.

"I'm back Naruto-sama." Oboro announced as she neared them.

Naruto removed his finger and put his hand back on Toga's thigh while Toga shifted her bottom enough to slip her panties back into place… well roughly back into place.

Oboro finished walking towards them and took notice of Naruto's hand under Toga's skirt.

Their faces red as they exhaled smoke again.

Before Naruto or Toga could blink, Oboro was squatting before Toga, lifting her skirt up to reveal a pair of ruffled light blue pastel panties with frills on the waist line, a bleeding heart image on her crotch, and a garter-belt connecting her stockings.

Toga nearly dropped her cigarette in embarrassment as she forced her skirt down.

Oboro blinked when she saw this.

"What were you thinking?" Toga asked very angrily, her left eye twitching.

"I was wondering why Naruto-sama was feeling you up." Oboro stated as she stood up straight, then flashing Naruto and Toga, in front of everyone in their general area, her own panties.

They were in the thong class, similar to her fundoshi, but instead of white, it was silver-gray and had tiny dragon scale design over it as the lace design.

It was quick, so no one but the Dhampir and the Ghoul saw the Dragon's underwear.

"I was told by Grayfia-sama that I need to entice my man to keep him with me." Oboro continued before she looked at Naruto. "So, Naruto-sama, were you enticed?"

Oboro did not even wait for an answer as she looked at his crotch and smiled when she saw his erection through his pants.

Naruto shifted his leg, covering his junk from Oboro's observing eye.

"Well, it's getting late and the bus ride home is two hours so I think now is a good time to go home." Naruto stated as he looked at the table, full of Oboro's prizes. 'I should have brought a bag.'

The table was cleaned as a portal appeared under the prizes and they sunk into it quickly so no one saw them vanish.

"I agree, let's go home." Oboro said.

Toga nodded and stood up after Naruto removed his hand from her thigh and finished her cigarette like a champion.

Naruto finished his, sucked his finger and enjoyed the taste of Toga's fluids, and the trio walked off the boardwalk and to the station to wait for the bus.

Naruto heard many people whisper about his mask and Oboro's eyepatch, both ignored these whispers.

'Seriously, people need to stay out of our business.' Naruto thought to himself.

In the corner of the station, three small imps peaked out from their hiding spot.

They were Akeno's familiar's and they, like Kurama to Issei and Asia, were spying on the trio.

Ten minutes passed and the bus arrived. Naruto stepped on and sat in the back so Oboro and Toga could snuggle into one of his arms.

 **With Issei and Asia…**

Issei and Asia walked in the beautiful twilight as the sun was setting with Kurama quietly following them.

"I had a lot of fun today." Kurama heard Asia say as she leaned into Issei's arm.

"Thanks, it was nice to be out with you Asia." Issei responded with a smile.

Asia stopped walking and Issei was worried before he felt Asia pull him into a kiss, not seeing the flash of a small polaroid camera Kurama had.

"Asia…" Issei said dumb founded.

"I love you Issei." Asia said as she hugged him.

Issei felt himself and his dick go rigid, but relaxed and slowly hugged her back.

"I love you too Asia." He responded, making Asia's heart soar.

 **Back with Naruto, Toga, Oboro…**

An hour passed and the trio stepped off the bus and the imps followed them as they followed them as they walked through the city.

Toga was smiling as she held Naruto's hand and then started to lose that smile as she started to frown.

'Why does this place look familiar to me?' Toga thought as she looked at the surroundings.

They reached a corner and then saw a drug store with one of the workers outside on his phone freaking out.

"How could this have happened?" the man said as he hung up his phone looked up and Saw Naruto, Toga, and Oboro. "Toga?"

Toga stopped when she heard her name and saw the man, her eyes widening a bit.

"Nagi?"

"Toga where the hell have you been?" Nagi asked as he ran up and hugged Toga, who hugged him back, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Toga, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is my childhood friend, Nagi." Toga explained as she released Nagi.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to cut this short." Nagi said rapidly. "Toga, your dad was just found murdered in your home."

Toga's eyes widened.

'But… I killed him…' Toga thought as she remembered killing him one year prior. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but my mom was dropping something off and when she entered the kitchen to your house he was on the floor with stab and bullet wounds and blood was everywhere." Nagi explained.

Toga took off running, to her house that was once called her home.

The trio, as Nagi stayed behind since he was still working, arrived at Toga's house and saw cops and paramedics as the body of Toga's dad was being placed in the car.

Toga's eyes widened further and she started to shake.

'How… I killed him over a year ago. How, just how is this possible?' she thought as she clutched her head.

Naruto and Oboro took her hands in theirs and squeezed them, getting their own hands squeezed in return.

"We'll sneak in after they leave." Naruto whispered to Toga.

"Alright."

The trio seemingly left but they waited nearby for the cops and paramedics to finish their work and leave before Oboro opened a portal into the house.

They appeared at the door and walked to the kitchen following Toga.

Naruto caught a glimpse of a family picture of Toga and her parent's. Her mother was beautiful, having the same eyes and hair as Toga, and a very voluptuous figure. As a vampire it was to be expected.

Her dad was a normal man of average height and looks.

They entered the kitchen and as Nagi said, the area was covered in blood, think amounts so it was not even dry yet. The pungent smell of the blood overloaded Oboro's nose to the point she had to pinch her nose shut.

Toga growled as she sniffed the air. She looked at a splash of blood on the wall and walked over to it.

'This one… smells different.' Toga thought as Naruto knelt down next to the large pool of blood.

'If only they left the body, I could have used Blood Memoirs.' He thought as he dipped his fingers in the blood.

"That is possible." Akasha whispered in Naruto's mind, which was loud enough for him to hear and before he could ask her what she meant, he saw red veins cover his fingers and he felt his hand swell slightly as the blood pool thinned a bit as his fingertips absorbed the blood.

 **Hall of Memories…**

Naruto once again stood in the hall of memories and all of the doors were open.

Deciding to skip several years, Naruto went to the door that would have held his memories of Toga would be and her mother.

That door was Yojiro's 19th door.

 **Meanwhile, back at the Uzumaki Mansion, …**

Issei and Asia made it back to the mansion and went up to finish homework which allowed Marco, Xenovia, and Shizuku to gather together in the living room with Marco currently checking on Xenovia and the baby to make sure there are no issues with his hand on her exposed stomach channeling light pulses of magic into her belly.

Marco was using some magic in order to safely check on the baby and make sure there aren't any problems. He had Xenovia change into a pair of shorts and wearing a sports bra while she had a regular t-shirt on the side for her to put on afterwards.

"Alright, all done." Marco said, removed his and stood up.

Xenovia, hearing this, sighed in relief at finally being able to put her shirt on. While she has no issue with Marco, knowing he would never hurt her, she still preferred if only Naruto saw her half-naked.

"Thank you for doing this, Marco." Xenovia said.

"It's no problem, and you will be glad to know that there are no issues with the baby at this current time." Marco replied with a smile.

Xenovia sighed in relief and said, "That's always good." She then turned to Shizuku and asked, "How are you doing today Shizuku?"

Shizuku looked at Xenovia for a second before replying, "I am fine."

Xenovia sweat dropped at the simple answer before she asked, "Well, would you like to come with me to the kitchen? There may be some cookies somewhere."

At this, Shizuku was instantly at Xenovia's side, holding her hand with stars in her eyes.

'She may not understand how to be a kid, but she still can act like on at times.' Xenovia thought as she giggled.

The two of them went to the kitchen, and Xenovia pulled some chips ahoy chewy cookies before she proceeded to make herself a small salad.

Naruto had ordered her, which annoyed her, that if she ate sweets, she needed to balance it out with something healthy.

While Xenovia was in the middle of cutting some lettuce, she heard Shizuku ask, "I wonder if Nii-sama will be okay?"

Xenovia was confused by this and asked, "What do you mean?"

Shizuku, her cheeks covered in crumbs, then asked, "I trust Nii-sama, but what about when he next loses control? Wouldn't it be better to have a way to stop him from the inside?"

This statement both confused and worried Xenovia, since she knew Shizuku meant something.

The only problem, was what?

 **Chapter 28, DONE!**

 **Damn what a cliffhanger…. Just kidding, I know it was another short chapter.**

 **I want to apologize if you were expecting a huge chapter, but I pace myself around 5000 for a reason as this is an Original Arc and it takes a lot of time to try to get everything as good as possible and just rushing in, like I have in the past with other stories, makes it harder as I had no plan. So, I chose to set a word count for pacing and giving me time to relax and think about the next step.**

 **Also been thinking of the training for season 3 and have come up with some FUNNY ideas for the future of this story that I know a lot of you will find funny and a lot of you will hate.**

 **1 Gleipnir is the silk clothe made to bind Fenrir's mouth in Norse Mythology, and, in Yuuna canon, Ouga likes tying things up. If you want an idea of what Ouga can do, Think Hermit Purple from Jojo part 3 and Uzume's power from Sekirei.**

 **Before you leave, I have a challenge you all. Well, not really a challenge, more like a reward for you guys. If we get close to 500 reviews for the story, I'll make the final chapter for the Spring Arc 10K words. IF we get over 500, I'll make the chapter a whopping 20K words.**

 **Those that want this arc to end with a long chapter, do your best, and you will be rewarded with a long chapter.**


	29. Louder than Words

**_Original Posted On: June 1, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman, Crowfeast, Tachyon99_**

New month, new season, such a fleeting reason. To have my heart all a flutter, only to be squashed like mere butter. Though these birds do to sing, which causes my ears to gently ring. New month, new season. May I have another treason.

Lord Two-Fist Hammer-Jack: … What the fuck?

Bratja Rasa: What? Don't like my poetry?

LTFHJ: Well, not your best, but its random…

Bratja Rasa: Fuck you.

LTFHJ: I bet you would.

(EXPLOSION)

Okay that was fun. So new chapter, and new possibilities on what could happen.

I got a PM, asking about the review thing. It is fine if one chapter gets multiple reviews by the same person as long as it isn't just padding. You can go back and review old chapters, and they don't need to be positive, if there was something you disliked, then review about it. But the insentive is still here. Get close to 500 total reviews, final chapter will be 10K, go over a total of 500 reviews, then final chapter of the arc will be 20K.

Happy hunting.

Review Response:

Animaman: Thanks, and there are elements you brought up that I decided to use, be on the lookout for them.

Tera12: I'm happy you liked it, even got a XD so I know I did good, hopefully I can make you just as happy with this chapter.

SealedAlucard: Answer is up above.

Youngdrgn: Happy to please. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Autismguy593: Thanks, and I hope this lives up to your expectations.

Guest: I know, sadly all good things come to an end….

Beastyd22: Wow, such enthusiasm. Thanks, I'm very happy you liked it. Unlimited Potential?

Spark681: Thank you again, and it will be revealed…. When I get around to it. Sorry I'm juggling all these things, the dates, wedding, limes, and then all the fluff, lots of ideas being tested and some forgotten but this is going to be addressed.

Xhope14x: I'm bad at pacing, sorry. My idea for Naruto's sporadic emotions is simple. He is a teen who has had his dream/world turned upside down, so he is going to be spazzing through emotions like crazy. And he is a teenager, who can honest to god tell me that they had perfect control of their emotions 100% of the time in high school. One two three, yeah none of you and myself.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 29: Louder than Words**

 **Yojiro's Hall of Memories…**

Naruto opened the nineteenth door and was pulled in.

He opened his eyes to see a young Yojiro and who he assumed to be Toga's mom, Charlotte.

She had long blond hair in a braid, amethyst eyes, and a slightly above average figure.

Charlotte and Yojiro were happy, and then Naruto closed his eyes as he did not want to witness Toga's parent's having sex, although it did not stop him from feeling what Yojiro felt and he had to say, pure bred vampires were amazing in the sack.

Nine months later Himiko Toga was born and the young parents could not have been happier.

Sadly, after ten years of happily raising Himiko, Charlotte died of malnourishment.

She had promised Yojiro to never drink human blood again after they had a near accident with some people. Yojiro was disheartened and Himiko, who was wearing the tan muffler her mom gave her a while back, was crying as they lowered Charlotte's casket into the ground.

Yojiro later dropped Toga off with his parent's and went to a bar and got drunk.

Naruto watched this go on for several months until Yojiro was hospitalized for alcohol poisoning and when he saw his daughter's crying face saying she did not want him to go see mommy Yojiro decided to stop drinking and went to therapy and cleaned up his act.

Six years pass and Himiko, age 16, was in Kuoh Academy as a second-year student.

Himiko was happy and so was Yojiro, however, he was worried about her Dhampir instincts. Charlotte had told him that some Dhampir's would become violent under stress so Yojiro tried his best to keep Himiko stress free but he could not be there for her all the time with her in school and him busy with work.

He came home one day and saw Himiko in the kitchen, first aid kit on the table and a massive bruise on her side and some cuts on her arm.

"Himiko, what happened?" Yojiro asked, scaring Himiko as she did not hear him enter the house.

"Nothing." Toga shouted before she ran to her room.

Yojiro blinked and turned to hear Himiko's door shut.

A few months passed and Yojiro noticed Himiko return home without her muffler.

"What happened to your muffler Himiko?" Yojiro asked, knowing full well Himiko would never lose it.

Himiko looked away from her dad and clenched her hand.

"I must have left it at school." Himiko said as she started to move and was stopped when Yojiro took her hand in his.

"Himiko, please." Yojiro said softly. "I can tell you are upset, and that muffler is something you would never forget. Please tell me what is wrong."

Himiko started to shake and grit her teeth and then turned and hugged her father.

Yojiro hugged her and could hear her crying as they hugged.

"It's alright, let it out sweetheart." Yojiro whispered slowly into Himiko's ear.

Himiko cried herself to sleep and Yojiro made a call to the school after seeing large bruises all over her torso.

Next day Yojiro said nothing as he returned home to see Himiko cooking dinner, as thanks for the night before.

"Himiko, are you being bullied?" He asked.

Himiko blanched a bit.

"Why would you ask that?" Himiko smiled. "Of course, I'm not…"

"Then can you explain your injuries?" He asked.

Himiko blinked before she finished cooking in silence.

After finishing and placing them on plates, and as they ate, she told him how after starting high school she was targeted for bullying and was scared to worry her dad from his already stressful job.

Himiko was surprised when Yojiro got up and pulled her into his arms in another hug.

"So much like your mom." Yojiro said with a sad smile. "You both tried your best to keep me from worrying."

Himiko snuggled into her dads embrace.

The rest of the weekend passed and Yojiro had Monday off and waved his daughter goodbye, noticing the pep in her step as she walked to school.

Unfortunately, that was the last time Yojiro ever saw Himiko.

Naruto watched as Yojiro spent all his free time looking for Toga as she never returned home that day and this went on for a year.

Until last night, when he got a visitor that made Naruto confused, but was over all shocked.

 **Toga residence…**

Toga and Oboro watched as Naruto knelt down and touch the blood before he stiffened a bit.

"Naruto-sama?" Oboro asked softly in concern, a worried brow and her mouth open slightly in concern.

Naruto blinked a bit a few seconds later and shook his head.

"I'm okay Oboro." Naruto stated as he stood up and stretched.

"Did you figure something out?" Toga asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as he looked at her. "I found out who the killer was and that some other things don't add up." 'and that Toga doesn't remember anything correctly as the memories I saw where completely different from what I heard when she kissed me for the first time.'

Toga got close to Naruto and looked him in the eye, hands on her hips, and a rude frown.

"Well, tell me who killed my dad if I didn't kill him a year ago." Toga said sort of stern tone.

Naruto had a somber look in his eyes.

"Toga," This got both Oboro and Toga. "Promise to not over react or get upset over what I will tell you."

"Why?"

"Just promise me!" Naruto snipped aggressively, taking Toga and Oboro back several ways.

"Okay I promise." Toga said as she took a seat, legs folded and arms crossed.

"The one who killed your dad Yojiro, was Nagi." Naruto stated sadly, half lidded eyes.

Naruto jumped Toga the moment she shot up. He wrestled with her and eventually overpowered his Rook and pinned her down.

"LET ME GO!" Toga shouted. Her yellow eyes oozing and splashing anger and thick, potent amounts of blood lust. Her fangs bare and waiting to bite as she tried to get out of his hold. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"TOGA, CALM DOWN!" Naruto ordered.

Toga growled but took deep breathes and for several minutes there was silence, the only noise being their breathing.

"How did he do it?" Toga asked suddenly as she turned her head to look at Naruto, showing her eyes were watering. "I know I killed my dad, so how is this situation possible?"

"Let me find out." Naruto stated as he bit his tongue and leaned into her neck.

Toga felt his fangs pierce her sensitive neck, on the pulse area, and she felt her panties get damp as he sucked her blood.

That area is her most erogenous pleasure spot.

 **Toga's Hall of Memories…**

For the second time that night, Naruto was in the Hall of Memories, however this one was different.

The first ten doors where fine, but the last seven doors were chained, bolted shut and had slightly smaller doors in front of them with numbers sloppily painted on them.

'What happened here?' Naruto thought as he looked at the doors. 'Akasha have you ever seen something like this?'

Through his eyes, Akasha could see what he was looking at.

'These are false memories covering up the actual ones.' Akasha answered. 'You can force the true doors open, but I think starting with the second to last door would reveal why these are here.'

Naruto agreed and found the sixteenth door, noticing that it looked more run down than the other ones. He removed the false door and rammed into the true door.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he held his shoulder in pain.

He looked at the door and saw the damage he did, which was a huge dent, but not a crack.

Naruto took a deep breath and then rammed the door again and bust through, his arm reverberating in pain.

Naruto saw all the same memories of that year he saw with Yojiro, but he witnessed what happened on the Monday Toga did not return home.

Naruto watched as he gave Toga her scarf back, how happy she was to be able to have the last piece of her mom with her again, even with his poor knitting skills. He felt her hope of being friends, but disappointment when he left after giving it back to her.

The day went on like normal, until she walked home.

The misty day became a rain storm and Toga was cautiously running home before she was stopped by the three bullies who ruined her muffler.

They dragged her to an alley and punching her, stating they were in trouble due to her dad calling their parents and reporting their bullying to the school.

Toga was scared, angry, and her bloodlust was starting to rise with each blow landed on her.

Naruto felt all this and could not help but feel angry himself and made no effort to look away as he watched Toga scream and run her hand through the biggest bully's stomach, covering herself in blood as she yanked the limb from the boy's torso.

The other two screamed as their friend was killed and one was jumped by Toga and was being torn apart when Toga felt a metal pipe connect with her head.

Naruto felt a jolt and memory rewrite in Toga's head.

He watched in shock as Toga took the hit and proceeded to finish off the person who hit her and after a few minutes, Toga stumbled out of the alley, covered in blood, a crazed smile on her transformed face as she took the identity of the last bully.

Naruto watched as Toga wandered through out the night and was found by Harribel a month later, accepting her invitation into the Khaos Brigade.

Her training was hard, and she was almost killed many times by Harribel's blade, however, she felt alive, killing and drinking blood, like she was supposed to as a Dhampir. However, there was something Naruto noticed.

The memories of Naruto and her mom were the only thing that stayed constant, while her memories of her dad were rewritten.

While Yojiro was a kind father who did what he could to make her happy as a single dad to a teen daughter.

What she remembered was a horrid alcoholic and abuser who raped her. Her hymen having been broken from an accident being forgotten and assumed she was raped.

Naruto watched her time with Harribel, Itachi, and Orochimaru.

He relived his and Akeno's attack from Toga's own plans, wanting him back in her life in the only way she believed was right.

Her maid training under Yoruichi and Grayfia.

Then her life in the Peerage, her self-punishment of not drinking blood, and finally, her date with Naruto.

Naruto exited the door and looked around before he faded.

 **Toga Residence…**

Naruto pulled back from Toga's luscious neck and licked her neck of her blood.

"Toga," Naruto whispered, getting her attention. "Your memories were damaged."

"NO!" Toga shouted as she violently tried to break free again. "I KNOW I KILLED MY SCUMBAG OF A FATHER! HE FUCKING RAPED ME AND YET YOU ARE DEFENDING HIM!"

Naruto frowned sadly as he looked at Oboro, who saw this and nodded.

The three were covered in one of Oboro's portals and were in his room, with Toga still under Naruto.

"I'm telling you the truth Toga." Naruto stated again. "Your dad loved you very much and you forgot this when you got hit in the head."

Toga tensed.

Vivid memory of that day flashed before her and she saw both versions, and she trembled.

"No, I can't accept that…." Toga muttered tearfully. "I can't accept that Nagi killed my dad… He had no reason…"

"You were his reason for killing your dad." Naruto responded, shifting a bit and moving Toga into his lap with Oboro sitting next to the two blondes on the bed.

"How?"

"He loved you… no, he was obsessed with you." Naruto told Toga. "He was angry when you vanished, and last night he snapped."

Toga shook with rage.

Her emotions flaring up in a maelstrom.

Confusion, anger, and bloodlust swirling in her heart as she tried a third time to break free from Naruto's grasp, which she could not.

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth?" Toga choked out.

Naruto looked at Oboro, who nodded and moved off the bed.

Naruto looked at Toga and pulled her close, cupping her face and locking lips.

Toga stiffened but accepted what was happening. She wanted to ignore/forget what was currently happening with her family and kissed him back.

Naruto turned and lay Toga on the bed as he continued to kiss her, running his hand down her stomach and under her skirt.

Toga felt Naruto pull back and lick her neck, across her sweet spot making her squirm a bit.

The two felt the bed move a bit and they looked up to see Oboro with a strap on sticking out of her skirt.

'Seems she wants to do it with clothes on.' Naruto thought as he grazed Toga's clothed lips with his fingers, feeling the familiar warmth from before.

Toga was a blushing mess as she stared at Oboro's sex toy and shakily reached up and grabbed it, feeling it slick with lubricant.

Oboro moaned a bit as the harnessed segment grazed her clit when Toga grabbed the dildo and started jerking it off.

Naruto was getting turned on from this as he watched this and his prodding of Toga's pussy. He removed himself from Toga's neck before making his way down and spread her legs to reveal her panties, soaked and her vagina quivering a bit with the cool air hitting it from Naruto moving her panties over.

Oboro, meanwhile, moved and sat next to Toga's head, where she could place the plastic dick on the blonde's face.

"Suck!" Oboro ordered, feeling herself getting tingly as she said that, rubbing the toy against Toga's lips.

Toga was going to refuse, but arched her back when she felt Naruto's finger enter her while he flicked her clit with his tongue, making her cry out in pleasure. Toga felt her open mouth loose the option of closing naturally when she felt the dildo's tip enter her mouth, resting on her tongue.

With wide eyes becoming heavy and lidded, Toga lathered the toy with her saliva for a good while as she moaned on it from Naruto's ministrations under her skirt.

Oboro started to slowly thrust into Toga's mouth and moved to pinch her clothed nipples.

The heat all three felt, from their actions, was more intense with their clothes on.

Naruto hummed as he removed his finger from Toga's folds and lapped at her lips making her flinch and squirm more before he shoved his tongue into her, making her shake more as he wriggled his tongue in her, tasting her nectar.

Toga moaned on the dildo and Oboro started to thrust faster, hitting the back of Toga's throat but not going further as she had an idea.

Naruto removed his tongue and looked down, seeing nothing wrong, but felt his dick hitting cold air. Looking up from Toga's skirt, he saw a small portal in front of Oboro with his dick hanging out of it.

'Portal Glory Holes?' Naruto thought with an internal chuckle.

He moaned when he felt Oboro's tongue lap at his tip, which was leaking precum.

While thrusting into Toga's mouth, Oboro opened her mouth and took his warm appendage into her mouth and sealed it shut tightly before running her tongue under his dick as she slowly bobbed her head on his dick.

Naruto moaned into Toga's thighs, as he licked her flesh and teased her cunt with his fingers.

The three of them continued this for a little while before Toga came, arching her back, dildo in her mouth, eyes crossed, and her lips tightening over Naruto's fingers as she covered them and soaked his sheets in her fluids.

Oboro came shortly after, being stimulated via the blowjob as her tongue was her sweet spot, pulled her strap on out of Toga's mouth before shoving her leaking pussy lips in Toga's face, getting the Dhampir to start licking her directly as Oboro continued to blow Naruto.

"Ob..oro…" Naruto grunted before cumming into Oboro's mouth, making her eye widen and her cheeks bulge a bit before she pulled back, getting her face covered in two ropes of his cum and her clothes were hit too.

Naruto pulled back, his dick going through the small portal, which vanished when his dick disappeared.

Oboro came again, her pussy being sensitive, and pulled off of Toga, whose face was covered in sweat, drool, and Oboro's fluids.

Holding her hand in front of her, Oboro poured the cum in her mouth into her hand and then leaned down towards the panting Toga and latched onto the girl's tongue. Their pink organs dancing together, making Oboro shiver and get ready for more.

Toga was happy when she saw the cum in Oboro's hand and was happier when she saw Oboro pour the white fluid into her mouth and share it with her.

Naruto dropped his pants as he watched this and jerked off, being more sensitive now that he came. He was turned on from the two girls making out swapping his cum.

As he neared his second release, Naruto got closer, drawing attention of the two girls and came on them, much to their surprise as they felt his warm spunk cover them.

Naruto stepped back and sat on the bed, breathing deeply as he came down from his sex high.

The two girls licked the cum off each other before stripping out of their dirtied clothes.

Naruto felt his shirt get tugged and he removed it.

He made out with them for a few minutes before settling down.

Feeling thirsty, Toga bit Naruto's neck and drank his blood, getting damp again from the pained expression on Naruto's face and the taste of his blood.

Her eyes widened when she felt her body pulse.

It felt like something was merging with her and empowering her. It wasn't malicious but was definitely strong and powerful.

Toga released Naruto, refreshed and calm.

"You never answered my question." Toga reminded him out of breath, causing her to pant.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but Yojiro did nothing wrong to you." Naruto replied just as tired. His eyes barely able to stay open.

Toga sighed as she and Oboro leaned into him, pressing their bodies into Naruto.

"However," Naruto continued. "I promise to do something about Nagi, so please don't worry or do anything bad Toga."

"I won't, Naru-kun." Toga chirped as they relaxed and fell asleep.

 **Few hours later…**

Nagi got off work, bottle of alcohol in hand as he aggressively drank the liquid.

'That blonde bastard.' He thought as he lowered the bottle, anger in his eyes. 'How dare he be near my Himiko.'

"Hey baby."

Nagi looked around, noticing he walked into the red-light district and saw many prostitutes around.

The one in front of him tan skin, long blonde hair, massive boobs, and brown eyes. (1)

She was wearing a loose school girl uniform as she swayed back and forth a bit, a bottle of beer in her right hand as she leaned into Nagi.

"Name is Kyouka, and are you up for a good time?" She asked seductively, pressing her massive flesh orbs against the man's arm.

"How much?" He asked, fully on board.

"We'll discuss that afterwards as I want to fuck now." Kyouka stated happily before she dropped her beer and lead him to an alley a short distance away.

Kyouka meowed as Nagi kissed her, massaging her breasts. He kneaded and palmed her breasts.

Kyouka smile became big, but very sadistic as she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a switch blade.

Before he knew what was going on, Nagi felt pain shoot through his arm as he was slashed.

"GAAAAAAAAGH!" he cried out, pushing away and grabbing his arm. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

His anger became fear when he saw Kyouka's face bubble and melt away and reveal Toga through the goop that fell from her as she wiped her face of his saliva and spat on the ground.

"Himiko?" He said fearfully.

"Yep yep!" Toga said happily as she brandished her weapon. "Now to celebrate our reunion, you will die."

Nagi, being sensible, started to run, which Toga smirked.

She licked the blade and ingested Nagi's blood.

In mid stride, Nagi felt his body tense up and refuse to move as he fell. (2)

"What's going on?" he asked in fear as Toga, her large clothes hanging from her body revealing her breasts.

"I paralyzed you silly." Toga chirped as she skipped to him and dragged him into the alley's depths. 'Thanks to this new power I got from Naru-chan.'

Toga got close and stomped on Nagi's lower back.

"Now, this will be more fun for me than for you." Toga said with heavy lidded eyes and a broad, sadistic smile as she placed her knife against Nagi's shoulder blade.

Nagi cried in pain before her panties were stuffed in his mouth, deafening his cries.

"We're going to have a lot of fun Nagi." Toga said with a smile never died as she sliced open Nagi's mouth, giving him the Joker treatment, getting off on his pain.

No one heard the cries of anguish, hear the splashes of blood, or the tearing of skin in that alley while Toga took her time killing Nagi.

Several minutes passed and people fled the area when it started to rain. Thanks to this, no one saw the blood-soaked water run into the drain.

'Nagi' stumbled out of the alley, clothes torn and no wounds. He held a bottle of beer in one hand, small back in the other, and an everlasting sadistic smile with fangs and yellow eyes as he walked away from a bloodied undefinable male corpse in the alley, no finger prints, no teeth for dental record check, and the skin removed for scar recognition.

After some time walking and chuckling, 'Nagi' ducked back into a new alley and Toga strutted out several minutes later.

'And no one was the wiser.' Toga thought with pep in her step as she neared the Uzumaki Mansion, unaware to the fact she was still being followed by Akeno's imps.

 **Next Morning…**

Naruto woke up with Toga and Oboro on his arms, naked as the days they were born.

He smiled and slowly got up, not wanting to wake them, and he pulled on some pants and made his way to his window and opened it.

Fresh, early morning spring air wafted into the room.

Naruto relished this peace until he saw Serafall's water elemental Familiar appear before him with another letter. He accepted it with grace, pet the living water a few times, getting a nod in thanks before it puffed out of the human world and back to its master.

Naruto opened it and smiled under his mask.

 _Dear Na-koi,_

 _Today is my day off and I want to spend it with you. Please use this seal to come to my home in the Underworld at 11 A.M._

 _Sincerely, Serafall Leviathan_

Naruto looked at his alarm and saw that it was six twenty-eight in the morning, so he had time. He stretched his arms a bit and then closed his window and went down stars, he has not cooked breakfast in a long time and did not want to get rusty.

After cooking for almost two dozen people, taking stock of what they needed to replenish in the fridge and pantry, Naruto set the table and placed food on the plates, and made some food for Shiro, Kurama, Ameyuri, Gilga, and Haku.

Toga's Familiar Anko preferred sleeping all day so Naruto did not make anything for her.

Small groups of the residents came down to eat and were shocked to see Naruto cooking.

Kurama and the Grims jumped him and snuggled into him, making him chuckle as he hugged and petted them before Ravel called Ameyuri and Gilga back.

Naruto went and kissed his girls, like he did every morning, but this time instead of their cheeks, he pecked them on the lips.

"I won't be around very much today." Naruto stated as he sat down next to Xenovia, who was staring at her food which was again very healthy compared to everyone else's breakfast.

"Where you going?" Rias asked as she took a bite of her jam covered toast.

"I got a request to meet Leviathan-sama." Naruto replied. "I have to spend a few hours with her today so I will be back after lunch."

"What does she want?" Yoruichi asked with a questioning glare.

Naruto shrugged as he ate his breakfast.

"I want to go with you, nano." Shizuku said as she ate her cereal.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"Then you can come along Shizuku." Naruto said as he ruffled the young Mizuchi's hair.

Shizuku smiled and mentally cheered as she was going to be spending time with her brother figure.

After breakfast was finished and then the dishes cleaned, Naruto showered and readied himself for the day.

Naruto wished everyone good day before he, Shizuku, and Kurama used the seal from the envelope to go to Serafall's home in the Underworld.

Toga hummed as she went upstairs to her room to see Akeno leaning against her door, an anger filled stare in her eyes.

"Morning Ake-chan." Toga chirped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Akeno asked as she moved from the door to stand in front of the Dhampir.

Toga tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't play innocent, I know you left the mansion last night and killed someone." Akeno stated as her Imps appeared shivering on her shoulders.

'Shit.' Toga thought as her eyes slanted in anger. 'How did I miss them.'

Akeno saw and felt the familiar murderous intent from Toga that she remembered feeling all those months ago.

"Listen here Toga, you need to tell Naruto-kun about that you did, or else I will and I'll make it worse." Akeno said, trying to sound strong and intimidating.

Toga smirked.

"Really? Trying to blackmail me?" Toga scoffed with a smirk before she started to move past Akeno, but was grabbed by her muffler.

"Okay bitch, you know I don't trust you." Akeno stated clearly, anger in her eyes and voice as lightning sparked from her body. "Now you will listen to me or else I'll tell the Satan's about last night."

Akeno gasped when she felt her wrist get grabbed tightly by Toga.

"Touch my muffler again with the intent to ruin it," Toga responded, either ignoring what Akeno said or did not hear her. "And I'll fucking kill you."

The two girls flared their magic as they stared into their eyes.

"What's going on here?"

They turned and saw Ryu, his bokken in one hand and Tokageroh in sphere form in the other, showing he was willing to fight them.

"Nothing at all Ryu." Toga smiled, her killing intent vanishing effective immediately as she let Akeno go, who in turn let Toga go.

Ryu eyed them up a small second before nodding and walking down stairs.

Toga walked past Akeno and tried to enter her room before she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her.

"If you don't tell Naruto what you did you could end up losing him forever." Akeno warned aggressively. "At worse, executed by the Satan's. What you did could get you labeled as a stray devil, and Naruto-kun would not be happy having to hunt you down."

Toga heard these words, making no outward reaction to them, but internally, she was terrified as the full weight of what she had done dawned upon her.

Akeno left the Dhampir alone as she entered her room and wrapped her arms around her shoulders before she leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the ground.

'What should I do?'

 **Meanwhile, Sitri Mansion…**

Sona walked through the halls with a book, enjoying the read before she stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She replied before she looked up and saw Naruto, Shizuku, and Kurama. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Leviathan-sama wanted to talk to me." Naruto said handing Sona the letter he was given earlier.

Sona read it and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sona apologized with a bow. "I know my sister is a pain for you and I."

"No problem Sona." Naruto said as he waved it off. "Besides, your sister loves you very much, but it's a bit much."

Sona smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Sona said before she started to walk off.

"Wait, nano."

Sona looked at Shizuku.

"Yes?"

"Where is Leviathan-sama's room, nano?" Shizuku asked. "Nii-sama doesn't know where it is, nano."

Naruto flushed red in embarrassment.

Sona tried to hide her laughter, but failed.

"Okay, I'll take you to Nee-sama's room." Sona said as she motioned for Naruto to follow her.

Naruto and Shizuku, who was holding Kurama in her arms, followed Sona to Serafall's room, which had a double door with her name on it in sparkles and in pink.

"Here it is, I hope you have a good talk with her Naruto." Sona stated before she bid him farewell and walked back to the library.

Naruto bid her goodbye and then knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and revealed Serafall Leviathan, day off version.

She wore shorts, and a basketball style jersey, which showed a lot of side cleavage. Her hair was out of her signature pigtails and was down.

Her eyes were heavy lidded, as if she was still waking up. She blinked upon seeing Naruto, rubbed her eyes, and then opened them to see Naruto, Shizuku, and Kurama, who was drooling at the sight of the barely dressed Satan.

"Na-koi!" Serafall shouted, hugging the teen into her cleavage.

Naruto hugged her back and had to slightly force her to let him go, his mask breathing holes dripping blood from his nose bleed.

"Serafall-sama." Shizuku said politely with a bow.

Serafall squealed and hugged Shizuku and Kurama, much to the kitsune's pleasure and then ushered Naruto in to her room.

It was very big.

A large closet, to hold her costumes for her TV show and formal wear, a bed, desk full of paper work, both finished and unfinished, a dresser for casual clothes and book shelves with anime figures and manga and normal books. There was an 80-inch T.V. against one of the walls with every genre video game ranging from the NES and Playstation 1 to the Nintendo Switch and PS4.

There was a small table off to the side that had a chess board painted onto it with chess pieces on it, ready to be used at any time.

"Sorry, I stayed up late last night working on the negotiations with the Angels and the Fallen." Serafall apologized as she put a sweater on, zipping it up to be under her breasts, making them pop more.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he eyes up the chess table, his gaze being seen by Serafall.

"Want to play?" She asked, her childish tone still there but was more mature.

Naruto blinked before nodding his head.

"What can I do, nano?" Shizuku asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Same here." Kurama stated, his eyes never breaking from Serafall's boobs.

At this, Aika entered the room, dressed similarly to Serafall but her stomach was exposed, with a tray of snacks and water.

"Aika, could you play some games with them?" Naruto asked politely as the succubus placed the snacks down.

"Sure." Aika replied as she went over to the kitsune and mizuchi and asked which system they wanted to play as Naruto and Serafall sat at the table.

Serafall moved one white pawn.

Naruto responded by moving a knight.

As they played, Aika, Kurama, and Shizuku were having fun playing games, shouting when they failed, cheering when they won.

An hour passed and Aika glanced over to see Naruto and Serafall sitting in silence while they moved pieces across the board, tied.

"So, Serafall-sama, are you going to ask Uzumaki what you wanted to ask him?" Aika called out as she switched games.

Serafall, broken from her concentration, messed up, moved the wrong piece, took her hand off meaning she could not take it back, and Naruto moved his bishop into checkmate.

He won.

Serafall's eyes widened.

'He beat me a second time.' She thought.

"Say what about asking me something?" Naruto asked as he relished his victory.

Serafall pouted before she cleared her throat and reset the board.

"I want you to be a part of my show."

 **Chapter 29, DONE!**

 **Well… that was…. Dramatic in some areas. Tense, but some possible chuckles here and there.**

 **Toga's revenge kill against Naruto's wishes, acting on her own is stray devil behavior. Yeah sure, she did not hurt Naruto like Viser who killed its King, but still, disobeying orders directly from her King, especially a "Don't do anything Stupid" one.**

 **Also, Serafall asking Naruto to be on her show, and yes this is her date with Naruto, should he accept or decline? Well, leave a review or check out the poll I just set up, it will be up until chapter 30, so an unknown amount of time, maybe over a week.**

 **1 Kyouka from Energy Kyouka… yes, this is a porno.**

 **2 Blood Curdle, MHA**


	30. Sinful Punishment

**_Original Posted On: June 9, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99_**

The Poll is in:

30 say yes.

1 says no.

So that means Naruto will join Magical Girl Levia-tan.

First: We made a third milestone, it's chapter 30, holy shit. I can't believe it man. If you enjoy this story, you should be thankful to Heckelman88, Crowfeast, and Tachyon99 as without there help I would not have been in season four territory already and would have not had the deep lore and conflict(?) in this story.

Second: We are getting closer to that 10K final chapter for this arc, still far from a 20K final chapter for the arc. You want that 20K chapter send in those reviews. Close to 500 total reviews is a 10K, over 500 total reviews will be a 20K.

Third: Wow I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have a new DXD/Naruto story. It was posted on June 3rd, I have no recollection of writing it at all as that night I got messed up, woke up the next morning and checked my email to see it blown up with several favorites to Protector of Humans and Yokai. I am very… Happy with how well received it was. If you haven't read it, go check it out.

Review Response:

Autismguy593: Thanks for the support.

WindCitySlayer1: He will, the people have spoken through the poll.

SeanOkamiX: Yes, the invite will help deepen Naruto's bond with Serafall, she will make sure of it. Yes, Naruto will be marrying Ravel soon, then Koneko and Xenovia after the wedding in secret, the two girls don't want to make it a big deal. Oh, you have no idea what I have in store for Toga.

Animaman: The beginning of this chapter is based on the last part of your last review and it helped me decide how to frame this chapter. Oh yeah, Gabriel will be upset at Michael for having his issues with Alucard, its deep routed stuff. Toga will get what is coming to her. Serafall has some ulterior motives to why she wants him on her show, like building their bond and subtly telling him why she opened the Leviathan hospital.

TheB: Don't worry about names, I have one picked out. Yeah all that is very confusing, but I made it like that on purpose. I knew it was going to be trouble, but if I stayed in my comfort zone and refused to go into new territory I would never grow as an author.

Spark681: Yes, I agree Akeno would, but the men who killed her mom were killed by Baraqiel in canon which is when she says she hates him, her black wings, and runs away to be hunted down and saved by Rias and Naruto.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 30: Sinful Punishment**

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Ryu and Ouga were cooking lunch for everyone in the mansion.

Rias's peerage had gone out doing small requests and jobs.

Oboro was out in the Underworld picking something up for Marco.

So that meant Rias and the rest of Naruto's peerage were lazing about in the mansion waiting for lunch.

"You've gotten better at chopping vegetables Ouga." Ryu commented.

"Well I had to learn since you were assumed dead by the elders." Ouga pouted.

Ryu stiffened a bit before his face became solemn.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The elders." Ryu replied. "Did the Church ever find out that they wronged me after I returned the Excalibur fragments?"

Ouga stayed silent before she answered.

"They were excommunicated from the Church after being forced to reveal what they did and why." Ouga told her husband. "Then they were killed under Lord Michael's orders."

"Michael ordered for their deaths?" Ryu asked, very shocked.

Ouga nodded as she turned to look Ryu in the eye.

"They swore they were doing in the name of God, but Lord Michael had a very scary look on his face before he said, 'I may be an Angel who wants nothing but peace between all races, but betrayal against one's family and using our Father's name as a reason for murder shall receive no sympathy." Ouga told him, visibly shivering. "I haven't been so scared in my life."

Ryu laughed.

Ouga was confused.

"So, they were killed after all." Ryu said sort of darkly. "I'm so happy, but then again I'm happier they did betray me, I would have never gotten as strong as I am if I was still an exorcist. OW!"

His eyes almost popped out of his skull when Ouga smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't talk like that." Ouga demanded.

Ryu was taken aback as he saw worry in her eyes.

"Okay, I won't." Ryu said as he put an arm around Ouga's shoulders.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

*FLASH, CLICK*

The two turned to see Oboro, hanging out of one of her portal's upside down, with a camera in her hands, and a sly smile on her usually stoic face.

"OBORO!" Ouga shouted as she lunged at the dragon/devil, who vanished into her portal to go find Marco.

 **Marco and Ravel…**

Marco smiled as he sat across from Ravel, in mature form, meditating to extend the five minutes time limit as much as possible. Trying to make it as natural as possible to lessen the train and activation time.

'She has been in her mature form for seven minutes now.' Marco thought proudly.

Pain shot through his body, his lungs felt constricted and he heaved, coughing violently.

"Marco!" Ravel shouted, falling out of her mature state as she snapped out of her meditation to see her teacher turning away to cover his blood-soaked hand.

"I'm fine Silvia." Marco coughed waving his hand before he realized what he said.

"Who is Silvia Marco?" Ravel asked as she tried to get closer to Marco to see what was wrong, but was pushed away by Marco.

"Please just drop it." Marco said desperately before doubling over coughing more violently and Ravel saw blood hit the ground.

"Marco, what is wrong? And who is Silvia?" Ravel asked as she touched the coughing man's back.

"Where is Oboro?" Marco demanded in a brief pause.

"Right here." Oboro said as she appeared before them, holding a medicine bottle.

Opening the bottle, Oboro pulled one pill out and used a small portal to place the item inside Marco's body, setting off the chain reaction and soon Marco's coughing calmed down and stopped.

Marco heaved heavily as he leaned back into Ravel, as she eased him to a nearby tree.

"How long has this been going on?" Ravel asked worriedly.

Seeing the look in her eyes, then a phantom image of a young woman, similar to Ravel in every way but silver hair and steel gray eyes looking at him full of concern.

"It has been going on for months." Marco answered honestly, giving up on hiding it from Ravel.

"Why haven't you gone to a doctor for help?" Ravel asked as Oboro handed Marco the bottle.

"Because I want to die." Marco answered as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"What?" Ravel asked taken aback from what she just heard.

Marco slowly looked up at Ravel.

"You look just like her Ravel that it is scary." Marco said with a smile. "My wife Silvia."

Ravel's eyes widened when she heard that.

"She was a human I met centuries ago." Marco continued. "We fell in love, got married and were about to become parents, but my dad, the current head of clan at the time, looked down on humans and when he found out about Silvia, he killed her and our child."

Ravel started to tear up as her teacher explained this.

"When I came home to see our house burned and Silvia's body a charred skeleton, I was able to Awaken my powers, but my flames were blue, thus I became the first Phenex male to have colored flames." Marco said seriously.

"Then you are The Great Stain I heard about from my grandfather?" Ravel asked as she knew of Marco Phenex.

Marco nodded.

"Despite being Awakened, my blue flames could not harm others, only heal and thus I was cast out as a disgrace. But if I stayed the Devils could have won the Faction war." Marco replied before lifting up his shirt to show Ravel his body which was still colored green. "This is the price my body had paid for hosting such a flame that should not have been possible to use."

"You're dying because of your flames, and I look like your wife. What do these things have in common besides her death awakening your unique power?" Ravel asked confused.

"I wanted to do something right before I die." Marco stated. "When I first saw you, I felt the need to protect you, train you, make you strong, unlike me."

"Because I look like your wife?" Ravel asked.

"Maybe because he did not want to see you get hurt." Oboro interjected. "From what I have heard and seen; Marco has never taken it easy on you in training."

Marco chuckled before he stood up shakily, getting Ravel to prop him up on her shoulder.

"Maybe it's because I don't want you to make any of the mistakes I made." Marco said with a chuckle. "I have been alive a long time so my reasons for anything are muddled with a death wish."

"Does Naruto-sama know about this?" Oboro asked as she helped prop Marco up.

"No, and I did not even want you to know." Marco stated sadly as he removed his arm from Oboro and grabbed Ravel tightly as he looked in her eyes. "Please, I beg you to not tell him. He already has enough on his plate and I don't want to worry my king."

Ravel stopped as she teared up more.

This man, her teacher, who she admired for being calm and cool under pressure was now, in three words: A pathetic mess.

His eyes showed a longing for silence, desperation for secrecy, and overall fanatic desire for death.

"I don't want to see you die Marco." Ravel stated. "Please, let us take you to one of Leviathan-sama's hospitals and get treated."

"I am sorry, but I want to see my wife again." He stated frantically. "I want you to be happy and I want to be happy, but living isn't making me happy."

Ravel said nothing as she hugged her ancestor.

"Please, don't tell Naruto-sama, both of you." Marco begged as he hugged Ravel, her tears soaking into his clothing.

"I promise I won't tell Naruto-sama." Ravel stated, muffled into her ancestor's chest.

"I won't, but if he sees you coughing blood, I'll tell him without hesitating." Oboro stated as she was concerned for her family and keeping secrets was not a good thing.

"Thank you for indulging my selfish wants." Marco said thankfully as he visibly relaxed, swaying before Ravel and Oboro caught and supported him.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

The trio looked up and saw Ryu get thrown through a window, glass shattering everywhere under him.

"Calm down Xenovia!" Ouga shouted as the trio entered to see Xenovia wildly swinging her arms as Ouga had Xenovia in a Full-Nelson hold.

"FUCK THAT!" Xenovia shouted. "I WANT SOME REAL DAMN FOOD! NOT THIS HEALTHY SHIT!"

Ravel looked over and saw the table set for the peerage and Rias, and most noticeably, one plate full of healthy food.

'Seems she finally snapped.' Oboro thought as she helped Marco to the sink to wash his hands.

"I WANT JUNK FOOD!" Xenovia shouted as she continued to thrash. "I HAVE HAD SO MUCH HEALTHY STUFF I DESERVE SOMETHING I WANT!"

Ryu wobbled back into the kitchen, covered in blood and glass in his wounds.

'It's a good thing she doesn't have Durandal at the moment or else I'd be dead.' Ryu thought before he collapsed.

It took Ouga cutting Xenovia's breathing off for the pregnant teen to calm down enough for her to be let go while Marco healed Ryu with his blue flames.

Xenovia was placed in her chair as she regained her breath and grumbled as she started eating.

"So how is the training coming along?" Xenovia asked, sounding upset and partially dejected.

It had been several weeks since she handed Durandal back to Michael, and had not received any word of when she would get it back.

 **Sitri Mansion…**

"I want you to be a part of my show." Serafall said seriously.

Shizuku whipped her head to Serafall when she heard that.

"Why?" Naruto asked very confused.

Serafall stood up from her chair and walked to her desk and pulled out her folder before walking back to Naruto.

"I want you to play the romantic role." Serafall stated as she handed Naruto the folder, which he opened and saw some design choices and character stats and traits.

Naruto blushed a bit, but Serafall could not tell due to his mask.

"The company that helps produce my show took a poll recently and it was discovered that many of the fans want a love interest." Serafall stated. "Every episode basically boils down to me fighting the bad guy but that can get stale, so after the poll was completed, I decided to take a few episodes to establish a love interest and I thought of basing the character off of you."

Naruto listened as he checked the character stuff he was given.

"Okay, but why are you asking me?" Naruto asked.

Serafall looked bashful, pushing her index fingers together as she sat down.

"Well, I wanted to ask your permission because I don't want to do anything that would upset you." Serafall answered.

"ah, I see." Naruto replied when he saw some powers completely taken from what he is capable of doing. "I say you have my permission, but you're a Satan so you did not need to ask my permission."

Serafall nodded but then shook her head.

"You are someone I respect Na-koi." She stated. "If I had just made this character without your consent and I used Alucard in some way and you got upset, I would feel horrible."

"Thank you for being considerate." Naruto said with an unseen smile. "However, I want to make a few changes."

Serafall's eyes sparkled as she leaned in and the two started talking.

Meanwhile Kurama and Shizuku were focused on their games to really notice but Shizuku was excited and did not want to be spoiled, well more than what she already knew.

 **Skip, Evening, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto, Kurama, and Shizuku appeared in the living room of the mansion to see Xenovia scarfing down mustard covered pickles in coffee ice cream.

Irina was next to Xenovia, looking worried for her friend as said friend forced this food into her gullet.

Yoruichi was in the armchair in a shirt and panties, some empty cans of alcohol around her with a bottle of Hennesy Cognac.

"Hey…." Yoruichi slurred as she saw Naruto appeared with the mizuchi and kitsune.

"Why are you drinking heavily?" Naruto asked as he walked over and took the bottle from his Queen, who drunkenly pouted as she resisted before Naruto exposed her weakness and rubbed her ears, making her relax and fall asleep.

"Good rule of thumb." Naruto spoke out loud to Irina, Xenovia, Kurama, and Shizuku. "If Yoru-nee gets out of hand, massage her ears and she will fall asleep."

Naruto placed the bottle on the coffee table and picked Yoruichi up and took her to her room, placing her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Yoru-nee." Naruto whispered softly into her ear before he left her room, gently closing the door.

Naruto returned to the living room and saw Issei and Asia at the table with their school work on the table.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Studying for midterms in a few weeks." Asia responded as she waved at her brother.

Naruto stiffened when he realized something.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as his hands shot to his head, gripping his hair.

"What's wrong?" Akeno asked as she came out of the kitchen with an apron.

"I HAVEN'T STUDIED AT ALL FOR MIDTERMS!" Naruto shouted. "AND IF I FAIL EVEN ONE CLASS GRAYFIA-KAA-SAMA WILL KILL ME!"

Akeno shivered when she remembered her education under the Queen of Lucifer.

Her title of Ice Queen did not just translate into her attitude and fighting abilities, it went into her teaching style as well.

Naruto felt his face get grabbed and pulled into Akeno's chest.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," She said sweetly as she ran her hand through his hair, calming him down as he enjoyed the feeling of his head in her cleavage. "I'll help you study."

"REALLY?" Naruto asked with desperate hope in his eyes as he looked into hers, barely shifting his head to look. "You'll really help?"

Akeno smiled as she nodded, chuckling as she saw this as a way to get him alone.

Naruto's masked opened as he pulled Akeno in and kissed her deeply.

Everyone's eyes opened, Xenovia's frowned with anger, as they watched Naruto suck Akeno's face as she returned it with equal passion.

"Thank you very much, Akeno-chan." Naruto said as he pulled back, saliva connecting their mouths before he hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." Akeno chuckled.

"Naruto-kun…."

Naruto flinched as he turned to see Xenovia there, who yanked him from Akeno and locked her lips to his, Frenching him in front of the others.

"You are mine." Xenovia stated aggressively after she pulled back a bit. "You knocked me up so you better put a ring on my finger as soon as possible after you marry Ravel."

Naruto nodded dumbly.

'Was she always like this?' He thought as he felt himself get dragged upstairs by his pregnant girlfriend, leaving Irina, Issei, Asia, and Akeno to clean up her huge mess of ice cream, mustard, and pickles.

 **Next day…**

Naruto woke up to the sound of vomiting in his bathroom, which made he bolted out of bed and enter to see Xenovia at the toilet bowl, seat up, puking her guts out.

Naruto walked over and knelt down beside her and did the polite thing: rubbed her back and keep her from falling over.

After ten minutes, Naruto wiped her sweaty and clammy face of the bile and sweat before he turned on the shower. Xenovia silently let him strip her and himself and helped her in and washed her body to let her rest after her morning sickness ordeal.

'How am I going to deal with school, let along midterms while pregnant?' Xenovia thought as she raised her arm for Naruto to scrub, making her smile.

She really did like being pampered like this, even though if she was still with the Church, she would probably never imagine this happening as she was under the impression Naruto was dead.

Naruto hummed as he finished scrubbing Xenovia's body and then grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to scrub her hair with the soap, forming suds.

"Thank you for doing this Naruto-kun." Xenovia said gratefully as she relaxed, resting her hand on her belly. "This is good family bonding time, I heard that from Issei and Asia."

Naruto smirked.

'Of course, Issei would tell her that. Thanks for the help, but I don't need help to get some Issei.' Naruto thought with a chuckled as he finished Xenovia's hair and let the water wash it away.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Xenovia and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Think of any names?" He asked over her shoulder as the water ran over the two of them.

"No, not yet. But I think it's still a little early for that." Xenovia stated with a giggle.

They snuggled together for a few more minutes before Oboro popped in and saw they were bathing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Naruto-sama, but breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, so I advise you finish here and be dressed by that time." Oboro stated as she placed two neatly folded school uniforms from Kuoh, Xenovia's and Naruto's, on the small table and promptly left after a small bow.

Naruto laughed.

"I think it's time to get out." He said with a smile, although he really did not want to leave. Bathing with Xenovia brought back several memories from his childhood, although it was a little different.

Xenovia agreed and was helped out.

"I'm not so far in the pregnancy that I need to be waited on all the time Naruto-kun." Xenovia pointed out as he handed her a towel.

"I know, but I like spoiling you guys." He said.

They dried off and proceeded to dress, with Naruto enjoying the reverse strip tease.

Once done they exited the bathroom and his room and started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Xenovia-chan, why did you cut your long hair short? Not for nothing, but curiosity as you loved having it long." Naruto stated as he remembered Xenovia's long hair.

Xenovia's hand twitched, which Naruto saw before she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and then leaned into him.

"I was forced to cut it." She stated. "I was on a mission, hunting vampires, and one of them pinned me down with my hair, so I cut it and ever since I've been afraid to grow it out again and I've had a small fear of Vampires."

Naruto placed an arm around her.

"Do Toga-chan, Gasper, and I scare you Xenovia-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Xenovia shook her head into his arm.

"I could never be scared of you." Xenovia stated.

Naruto tightened his grip.

"Please don't ever be scared." Naruto replied softly. 'The thing that hurts the most is thinking I'm a monster. I feel like it makes that thing inside me stronger.'

Xenovia tugged Naruto's hand and they sat down, her eye twitching at her healthy food, Naruto kissing his girls one by one before sitting next to Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry I was a hassle last Night Naru-chan." Yoruichi apologized.

"You actually did nothing wrong Yoru-nee, so why are you begging?" Naruto asked.

Everyone turned to Akeno as she laughed at her fellow Queen.

"Maybe she wants to be punished." Akeno stated with her closed eyes smile, perking Ouga's inner pervert and the Pawn started to chuckle at the Queen.

Yoruichi's eyes thinned.

Meanwhile Toga was a fidgeting mess with Ravel next to her.

'When and how should I tell him?' Toga thought nervously as she ate her cereal, opting for the simple meal. 'Will he hate me or will he just forgive me like he did when I attacked him? God please this is so scary. I can't lose him. I need him to love me.'

Ravel, on the other hand, glanced back and forth between Marco and Naruto, who with Rias was busy dispelling any negativity between his Pawn and the two Queens.

'I feel such guilt keeping this from him, but what should I do?' Ravel thought as she felt the weight of her promise to keep it secret weigh heavy in her heart.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto and Rias shouted together, calming the Queens and Pawn.

"Here we are trying to enjoy breakfast while you two start something over nothing." Rias stated angrily. "Let's all stay quiet while we eat and not mutter a single word."

"I agree." Naruto stated as he and Rias looked at each other and shook hands, basically telling the two peerages that if any of them spoke, there would be consequences.

 **Kuoh Academy, CGC Clubroom…**

Toga was a mess as she shakily placed a card face down and ended her turn.

She was playing the Yugioh Card Game against Naruto and her worries were through the roof as her body would not stop trembling.

*(Huge Yugioh Fan, so please be patient and humor with me)*

"I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight," Naruto said as he put the monster card face up on the field. "And then place this one face down, then I'll have my Knight attack you directly."

Due to Kurama being with them, he used his Illusion Magic to seemingly bring the monster to life and it swung its arm, 'striking' Toga.

Silently, Toga flipped up her face down card, which was Fiendish Chain, stopping the attack and taking away Gearfried's immunity to Equip Spells.

Naruto noticed the subtly twitches in Toga's hand as she took her next card.

They continued to play as Irina, who wanted to be near Xenovia and helpful to her during the pregnancy, was playing Go Fish with Ravel, Xenovia, and Koneko.

Irina saw Ravel's glances at Naruto as he played against Toga.

'Something is wrong.' Irina thought as she turned to Koneko, asking for an Ace, getting a 'Go Fish' and drew a card while Koneko took her turn asking Xenovia.

"Ravel." Irina whispered.

Said Phenex turned to the Knight.

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

Ravel shook her head, her pigtails gently bouncing against her head.

"No, nothing is bothering me." Ravel said partially convincing Irina, but not entirely.

"Does it pertain to Naruto… Or Marco?"

At that Ravel's eyes widened and the game ended when the end of lunch bell rang.

"We can talk more later." Ravel told Irina before she and Koneko were hugged by Naruto and they returned to class, same with the rest of the Club.

Naruto took great care in his notes and paid attention, he had to pass midterms or else Grayfia would kill him.

She was a strict mom, she did not expect absolute perfection, but she wanted great results.

'And with Akeno's tutoring after school will help me catch up even faster.' Naruto thought as he did his notes.

An image of Akeno in a school teacher suit, glasses, and high heels made its way into Naruto's head and he started to drool before reality crash when the bell rang and he saw notes on the board that he did not take get erased.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Naruto mentally shouted as he banged his head against the desk. 'Shit, being perverted is hard. How the hell does Issei be as big a pervert and still get notes in class.'

Issei sneezed.

"Excuse you." Aika stated unhappily, as his snot had almost hit her.

Issei wiped his nose and saw that Naruto had tears pouring from his eyes like streams as everyone else was getting ready to go home.

"You alright Naruto?" Issei asked.

"Issei…" Naruto muttered, head on his desk. "Can I burrow your notes to finish mine please."

Aika slammed her notes onto Naruto's desk, along with an extra set of papers stapled together with the words "Confidential" in black bold letters.

"Here, use mine Uzumaki." Aika said with a seductive smile. "You'll just have to pay me back."

She said this while making the deep throat motion with her hand.

Naruto shivered, remembering her assault on him a few months prior.

"Thanks, Aika." Naruto muttered, ignoring the succubus's advances while he copied her notes which had lots of dicks drawn in them, making Naruto very uncomfortable.

Aika smirked when she took her note book back.

"Be sure to go over that later tonight and tomorrow I'll pick you up after school." Aika said with a wink before leaving, leaving a confused Issei, Asia, Irina, and very upset Xenovia who walked up and grabbed Naruto's ear, painfully.

 **Skip, later that night, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto stretched as he yawned.

'Man, Akeno did not pull any punches while tutoring me.' He thought as he remembered what she did.

She dressed up as a teacher alright, but this type was into whipping if he got an answer wrong.

His back still hurt despite his Rook Endurance.

Plus-side she kissed the wounds when he got one correct.

"Naru-kun…"

Said ghoul turned and saw Toga looking out of her room, door cracked open with an anxiety filled eye.

"C-can we talk?" She timidly asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"No, in here?"

Naruto was now fully concerned.

He entered her room and sat down at her desk while Toga sat on her bed.

He watched her closely.

Her hands were linked, rubbing each other. Knees were swaying back and forth, showing him her purple lace 'wet-makes-it-see-through' panties under a large shirt. Her gold eyes averted his every time he tried to look her in the eyes.

"What is wrong Toga?" Naruto asked softly as he leaned in and cupped Toga's left cheek, tilting her head to face his.

"Naru-chan, you love us all right?" Toga asked as she trembled while looking into his eyes. "This peerage is your family, right?"

"Yes." Naruto answered. "I love everyone under this roof. If anyone of you were to die a piece of myself would die along with them. I don't want to ever imagine a day without any of you here."

Toga's lips trembled hard as she grasped the hand touching her face and leaned forward, tears falling from her eyes.

"I killed Nagi."

Naruto went still.

Toga's eyes widened, full of tears, as her body tensed. Her heart pumped blood slowly as time seemed to slow down when Naruto did not reply to what she said.

This anxiety built faster when his hand removed itself from her face and Kurama appeared in Naruto's lap.

"Get Yoruichi."

"Okay." Kurama stated before he left.

Once the door closed, the two teens sat in silence that was killing Toga.

'Why isn't he mad?' Toga thought fearfully. 'He should be pissed off beyond all belief, and yet here he is, sitting quietly. This is scarier than if he was yelling.'

There was a knock on the door and Yoruichi entered.

"Yoruichi." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Do you know the tracking seal?"

Taken back by this, Yoruichi nodded.

"I do, but it has been a while so I might be a little rusty."

"That's fine," Naruto responded. "I need you to place one on Toga."

Yoruichi and Toga blinked.

"She disobeyed a direct order from me and took the life of a human." Naruto stated. "This is a part of her punishment form her King."

Yoruichi hardened her feelings.

"As you wish my King." Yoruichi replied before she looked at the trembling mess of a Dhampir. "Remove your shirt and show me your back."

Toga obeyed and showed Yoruichi her back, lifting up her shirt.

Walking behind the blonde, Yoruichi touched the base of her neck and spine, magic filling her index finger, and slowly placed the tracking seal on her.

"Alright, it has been placed." Yoruichi stated as she looked at Naruto, whose eyes were cold and sharp. "Now give me your hand so you can keep track of her."

Naruto held out one hand and in less than a minute, he had the same seal placed on him.

"Thank you Yoruichi." Naruto said. "You may go."

Yoruichi obeyed and left the room.

Toga watched as Naruto stood up, looking her in the eyes.

"I am disappointed in you Toga." Naruto said calmly. "What you did could be punishable by death by the Satan's and is classified as Stray Devil behavior."

Toga flinched and looked away like a child being scolded by their parents.

"I will keep track of everything you do from now on." Naruto continued. "If I even think you have disobeyed me in such a way like this again, I won't hesitate to turn you in to the Satan's. Do you understand?"

Toga made no movement as she registered his words.

"Do you understand?" Naruto asked more aggressively as he looked at Toga's trembling form.

"y-Yes."

"Good. Now strip."

Toga's breathing hitched.

"What?"

"Your punishment isn't over Toga, now strip."

Toga shakily stood up and removed her shirt and panties, leaving herself bare.

"How long did you take to kill Nagi?" Naruto asked as he sat on her bed.

"Half an hour."

"Thirty minutes." Naruto stated. "Then sixty spankings, thirty on each cheek, now come here."

Toga walked over and placed herself on his lap, ass up to receive her spankings.

Naruto raised his hand, but paused.

'She is a Rook like me.' He thought. 'So, I'll need just a bit more to make it really count.'

The web pattern appeared on his neck again, although this time, only about an inch of it appeared.

Toga screamed in pain when his hand eventually made contact with her butt.

Then again, and again, and again, alternating sides with each spank.

'It hurts.' Toga thought as she cried. 'My butt hurts, but not as much as my heart.'

Several minutes passed and the only sounds in the room was the sound of flesh being hit and Toga's cries of pain.

'And sixty.' Naruto thought as he struck her left butt cheek one last time.

Toga, her face red and covered in tear stains, felt Naruto prop her up and then gently lay her in her bed on her stomach and covered her in her blankets.

He started to walk away.

"Will you ever trust me again Naru-kun?" Toga called out, terrified of his answer.

Naruto knelt down and placed his hand on her head, soothingly petting her, easing her worry.

"I still do." Naruto said softly. "You admitted to your mistake, took the punishment, and are willing to do better."

Toga closed her eyes and nodded into the pillows.

"Good night, Himiko." Naruto whispered before he kissed her head.

When he closed the door to her room, he saw Yoruichi looking at him, which is when he took notice of her clothing.

A rich red negligee and her hair was down. Her ears and tails out proudly, giving her a seductive power no straight human male could ever resist.

"You need to tell the Satan's about what happened." She said, not pussyfooting around. "She committed a crime against a human and killed him. This is Stray Devil behavior so she needs to be punished by the authorities."

"I took care of it Yoru-nee." Naruto said as he went to walk by her, tired.

"I could tell them in your place and then you would be punished for harboring a criminal." Yoruichi stated, crossing her arms around her chest. "Why are you going through such lengths for her when she attacked you and now killed someone?"

Naruto looked at the ground, gathering his thoughts before looking at his Queen.

"I see myself in Toga." Naruto replied. "A scared child in a cruel world, and her way of dealing with it is through violence."

"That is not really a reason, it's bias." Yoruichi pointed out.

"What can I do to keep you quiet about this?" Naruto asked.

A coy smile appeared on Yoruichi's lips.

"Well, I have an idea." Yoruichi said as she walked over and pressed herself against Naruto. "Let me sleep with you tonight and I might consider it. Then we will pick up where we left off on our date."

Naruto chuckled and agreed with his Queen.

Then he remembered something.

"But have you sorted your feelings for me and Kisuke yet?" Naruto asked, getting the visual of Yoruichi's ears flattening against her head. "Then I guess sex is out of the question still, but I'll do this as a consolation."

Yoruichi accepted him kissing her on the lips as he pulled her into him more and slipped his hands down her waist to grab her butt.

Yoruichi moaned and pulled him deeper and eventually found herself on her back in bed with Naruto, who was lightly caressing her ears, making her purr as she held onto him, feeling like all the worries she had fade away.

 **Chapter 30, DONE!**

 **Oh shit, Naruto is playing a dangerous game, not reporting Toga like that.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Yes, still focused on Naruto, but I did my best to have other characters be the focus. Ryu and Ouga's rebuilding of a relationship still going despite being complete. Naruto accepting Serafall's invite to her show. Ravel, Oboro, and Irina knowing Marco's secret and not telling anyone. Toga's confession and punishment. And finally, Naruto purposely not telling the Satan's what Toga did.**

 **So, the arc is about, 5/8's of the way done now. Two more dates, Xenovia and Koneko. Then there is some small stuff and then the end of arc and then the Season 3 training arc.**

 **If you liked or hated this chapter, send a review, I know a lot of readers want another long chapter.**


	31. Emotional Tides

**_Original Posted On: June 14, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

Holy crap, the arc is almost over now.

Seriously, this Original Arc is almost over. It ends soon, like five or so chapters if I play the cards right.

We have been through so much. All the dates, all the emotions, all the drama… Issei achieving Balance Breaker, Xenovia getting pregnant, Toga's past being explored and getting a new power, and a few more things.

It feels like a dream that I don't want to wake up from.

Review Response:

Ninjafang1331: Thanks for the support man.

Animaman: Oh yeah, he will. I actually don't think Rias would have been that cruel to Naruto, as she would have been punished by her parents or Grayfia for her putting Naruto down like that. Lilith won't be into Naruto, so don't worry.

Youngdrgn: Thanks for the support, and the length of the last several chapters have been about 6000 words.

Autismguy593: Yeah Xenovia got her ice cream. Toga's punishment was fun to write, as it shows that she knew he was punishing her and not being cruel to just be cruel.

Guest: Yeah Yoruichi will do that soon.

Spark681: Yeah, her punishment is done, but she will be under surveillance for a while.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 31: Emotional Tides**

Toga woke up with her butt stinging in pain, however, it had lessened as she slept.

Deciding to get ready, Toga showered, dressed, and put her hair back in their messy buns that she loved due to her mother setting her hair when she was a child.

Toga made her way down to breakfast, being the fourth person down there with Ryu and Oboro in the kitchen cooking with Ouga at the table, with a couple weights.

Toga sat down and winced.

'Still sensitive.' Toga thought as the pain shot through her butt.

One by one, the rest of the Mansion's residents came down with Naruto making his round of kissing his girl's good morning, however when he got to Toga, he gently patted her head with a smile.

Toga nodded as she accepted the consolation.

'I'll do what I can to restore what I have lost.' Toga thought with a cheerful smile as she picked up her utensils.

The peerages ate breakfast making small talk and then those that needed too left for school/work.

At the end of a mundane day of school, Naruto grabbed his bag and was about to gather with his peerage, only to be stopped by Aika, who had a Chesire Cat grin.

Naruto sighed.

"Alright." Naruto groaned as he followed Aika out of the school building.

Irina, Issei, Asia, and Xenovia saw Naruto walking out with Aika and immediately knew something was wrong as Naruto did not like being around Aika very much.

The group followed Naruto and Aika, with Gasper, Ravel, Koneko, Toga, and Kiba joining them as they followed the two as they talked and surprisingly, were laughing and joking around as if they were old friends.

"You do know they are following us, right?" Aika asked goofily as she grabbed Naruto's arm and held it into her body.

"Yeah, I know, I wish I could tell them…" Naruto stated before being pulled into an alley and Aika teleported them to the Underworld with her Leviathan seal.

The large group of teens were too slow to see this and so when they looked into the alley, there was nothing.

"He is gone." Koneko stated as she sensed for Naruto's magic, which was completely gone with Aika's. "They must have teleported somewhere."

"Okay but where? And why?" Ravel asked worried. "You don't think that Naruto-sama is abandoning us?"

"No." Gasper stated with worry. "Naruto would never do that."

"Maybe he would." Xenovia stated as she held her stomach, her eyes filling with tears. "He doesn't want to be with me. He doesn't want to be here for the baby."

'Oh crap.' Many of the members thought before Irina stepped forward and hugged Xenovia.

"I don't think he would do that." Irina chirped. "If he did not want to be with you or the baby, then he would not wait on you hand and foot."

Xenovia tearfully blinked.

"You really think so?" She hiccupped.

"Yes." Irina stated with her cheery smile.

Xenovia took several deep breathes before she calmed down and made a decision.

The large group left and returned to the mansion and they split off to do their own thing, while Xenovia went to Ryu.

"Ryu-sensei," Xenovia said as she bowed. "Please teach me how to cook?"

 **Meanwhile, Irina's room…**

Irina and Ravel sat in the room in silence, with Ameyuri and Gilga on Ravel's lap being lathered in her affection.

"So, you know what is happening to Marco?" Ravel asked sadly.

Irina nodded her head.

"I overheard him and Yoruichi talking about it a few weeks ago at school." Irina responded. "He told Yoruichi to not tell you or Naruto about it."

Ravel was saddened to have this reaffirmed as she held Ameyuri close to her chest as Gilga jumped up to Irina.

"I don't know what to do." Ravel stated sadly. "He is my teacher and yet he is hurting and I can't do anything to help him."

Irina moved closer to Ravel and hugged her with one arm.

"I feel the same way." Irina stated as she felt the guilt of keeping this secret. "The guilt of keeping something big from Naruto is painful, especially for you."

Ravel leaned into the older teen's embrace and nodded.

"It hurts so much." Ravel stated, Ameyuri and Gilga whimpering as their mama was sad.

Irina patted Ravel's head as they took solace with each other.

 **In the kitchen…**

"DAMN IT!" Xenovia shouted as she screwed up again.

She was trying to make pancakes, but the simplicity of mixing the ingredients was to much for her as the batter was not thick enough and was more liquid.

"Calm down Xenovia." Ryu stated as he bopped her head. "It is a simple fix."

"I can't." Xenovia stated as she propped herself onto the counter. "Naruto-kun, you, Oboro, and Ravel can cook. All I can do is swing a sword."

Ryu saw tears hit the counter.

"I want to be more to Naruto-kun than just a Knight." Xenovia stated as she started to cry. "I won't even be that in a few months."

Ryu sighed as he scratched his head.

"Here." He said as he handed Xenovia a napkin to wipe her face as he cleaned up. "Let's try again."

Xenovia sniffled and nodded.

This time, Ryu instructed her slower.

The result at the end was charred batter.

 **Several hours later…**

Akeno and Rias returned from their meeting with Sona, which took longer than they thought.

'It's good to be home.' Akeno thought as she changed into her casual wear.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Akeno heard this and ran to the hallway and saw Ouga and Naruto, on the ground, tired from how heavy the bags under his eyes were.

"Hey, Akeno-chan." He muttered with a pained smile. "Let's get to studying now for midterms."

"What happened?" Ouga asked her King.

"Nothing happened." Naruto stated as he forced himself to stand and walk to Akeno. "Come on, let's get started."

Akeno looked at him and then at Ouga, who was worried for her King.

"I'll take him to his room." Akeno stated as she shut her door and lead Naruto to his room.

"What has you so tired?" Akeno asked as they entered Naruto's room.

"Spending time with Aika, that is what." Naruto responded as he sat at his desk and pulled out his notes. "Let's get this started."

An hour passed and Akeno did what she could to teach the partially asleep ghoul what he had trouble with.

"Alright big man, let's get you to bed." Akeno stated motherly as she helped him stand up.

Naruto did as she said and dressed for bed and just collapsed on his bed.

Akeno giggled at how Naruto acted.

'I think I deserve a small reward.' Akeno thought as she stripped and climbed into Naruto's bed with him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

The rest of the week happened as such, with Naruto vanishing after school with Aika, Xenovia trying to learn how to cook, and Akeno having to teach a near sleeping Naruto before bed.

 **Saturday…**

Naruto woke up and stretched, alone in bed.

Getting up and leaving his room, Naruto went to the kitchen for breakfast and was surprised to see Xenovia in the kitchen cutting sandwiches and then wrapping them up.

"Morning Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her and kissed her neck.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Xenovia giggled as his breath tickled her neck. "You ready for our date today?"

"Yeah, got an idea for what I want to do today." Naruto responded fondly before he turned Xenovia around and kneeled and rubbed his face against her belly. "And how are you doing this morning?"

Xenovia smiled more as she rubbed her hand through Naruto's hair.

"He is hungry." Xenovia responded as Naruto stood up.

"Then sit down. I'll make us breakfast." Naruto stated with a smile.

Xenovia nodded and sat at the table as Naruto whipped up breakfast, with their lunch being placed in a basket and set aside.

After a small breakfast, Naruto and Xenovia went to their rooms, bathed, and changed clothes.

Naruto wore a silver long sleeve button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, his key necklace and had a violin case with him.

Xenovia wore a white sundress, with blue frills and a sun hat with a blue ribbon on it. She wore dark blue high heels, which took her a while to get used to the new style of shoes with a purse around her shoulder and the lunch basket in the other hand. (1)

Her necklace displayed proudly between her breasts.

Naruto stared at her in awe.

"Beautiful." He said as he kneeled. "I am unworthy of being in the presence of such a beauty."

Xenovia blushed and covered her cheeks, getting glares from some of the other girls.

"Stop it Naruto-kun." Xenovia stated as she fidgeted. "It's embarrassing."

Naruto scratched his head and stood up and held out his hand.

"Let's go." Naruto said with a smile when Xenovia took his hand.

Oboro walked up and opened a portal.

"Enjoy your time Naruto-sama." Oboro said with a faint smile/frown as she bowed.

Naruto and Xenovia stepped through and Xenovia covered her eyes. After they adjusted, she gasped when she realized where they were.

 **Vatican City…**

Griselda looked up from her work and out the window.

"Something wrong Griselda?" Gabriel asked as she noticed her Queen of the newly created Brave Saint System, helped created with Ajuka's help. "You feeling alright?"

"It seems some strong devils have arrived in Majella National Park." Griselda stated as she put down her pen and stood up. "And one of them is my former student."

Gabriel clapped her hands with a very bright smile.

"Xenovia is here? Good timing, let's go see her." Gabriel sated happily as she took Griselda's hand.

 **Majella National Park…**

"We are in Italy." Xenovia gasped as she looked around in the trees. "But why here?"

"Well, if we are going to be having a picnic, then why not a national park of our homeland?" Naruto chuckled as he started to walk, leading Xenovia through the trees to a grassy field area.

They walked, holding hands, and enjoyed the serene beauty of nature. The Orfento River running through the land making subtle noise as the young couple walked through the forest, looking for the best spot to eat.

They found one and set up the blanket and Naruto set his violin down and then helped Xenovia sit down.

She opened the basket and pulled out the sandwiches she made earlier that day and some side dishes she made the night before.

"Here." Xenovia said as she handed them to Naruto, who smiled.

"Thank you, Xenovia-chan." Naruto stated before he took a bite, his eyes widening.

'Its… unique.' Naruto thought as he chewed the food slowly. 'to much of the sauce over powers the core ingredient. And the lettuce was dry.'

"So, how is it?" Xenovia asked bashfully, wanting to hear Naruto's opinion.

"It isn't bad, but could be better." Naruto answered honestly, getting a sad/disappointed look on Xenovia's face. "But you are on the right track to becoming a great cook."

Xenovia perked up when she saw him take another bite and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said as she pulled out her own sandwich and took a bite, tasting the same as Naruto's but had lots of pickles and mayonnaise stuffed in it.

Naruto enjoyed lunch, and watching Xenovia enjoy herself made him happier.

Although his perverse nature popped out when a slip of sauce dripped from the corner of Xenovia's mouth and land on her breast.

He watched Xenovia scoop it up and lick it off her finger before she caught his gaze and seductively smirked.

"Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he leaned in and touched her head with his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Xenovia replied lovingly and they kissed.

"So, this is what you are doing! You are having a picnic!" a cheerful and heavenly voice stated.

Naruto separated from Xenovia and shot up defensively before his eyes widened in surprise to see Gabriel and Griselda, who had a large sword wrapped up on her back.

"Lady Gabriel?" Xenovia gasped as she stood up. When she registered Griselda, she flinched and stepped behind Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Gabriel." Naruto said with a light bow, not taking his eyes off of her. "May I ask why you are here?"

Naruto could feel negativity start to stir inside of him. It was anger of an Arch-Angel being near him and the fact it was Michael's sister.

"We were in the Vatican and when we felt you here, we decided to come say hi." Gabriel stated happily.

'She is like a big child.' Naruto thought as he looked at Griselda, who was looking his way but specifically Xenovia.

"May I ask who you are?" Naruto asked Griselda, reaching behind him and taking Xenovia's hand, feeling her grip it tightly for comfort.

"I am Griselda Quarta, one of the top five female exorcists." Griselda said politely. "And I am Xenovia's guardian."

"So, you are the reason she was taken from me." Naruto muttered angrily.

"Yes, are you angry?" Griselda asked as she flared a small portion of her magic to match what she felt Naruto release.

"Yes, but I have to thank you." Naruto sarcastically/cockily responded with an unseen smirk. "If you had not taken her when you did, Xenovia-chan would have probably died when Kokabiel attacked the Orphanage."

Griselda withdrew her magic and chuckled.

"I guess I do have good timing." Griselda said with a smile. "Come here Xenovia."

Naruto felt Xenovia flinch when her guardian said her name, and timidly she walked out and stood between Griselda and Naruto with Gabriel looking over Xenovia.

"Hello Griselda." Xenovia said worriedly.

Gabriel's eyes widened before she squealed and hugged Xenovia.

"You're going to have a baby boy!" Gabriel stated happily. "Congratulations."

Griselda's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Xenovia before she glanced at Naruto.

"You are the father, right?" Griselda stated darkly as she stared at Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto responded before he watched Griselda sigh and shake her head.

"Not only did you become a devil you got pregnant." Griselda said in an unapproving tone. "What else have you been doing since you left?"

"That is a little personal?" Naruto asked as he stepped between Griselda, blocking her view of Gabriel and Xenovia.

"Well she is my charge so I deserve to know what has been happening in her life." Griselda stated.

"Well I think she doesn't want to talk at the moment." Naruto stated as he remembered Xenovia's reaction to seeing Griselda. "Why are you here?"

Griselda noticed she would not get the answers she wanted at the moment.

"I am not here for banter." Griselda answered honestly as she removed the sword from her back. "I am here to deliver this to Xenovia."

Gabriel looked up from the blue haired devil.

"Oh yeah that's right." She stated as she released Xenovia, who looked confused and scared while she looked at the item in her guardian's hands.

"Take it.' Griselda ordered.

Doing as… asked, Xenovia took the weapon and unwrapped it, gasping in awe when it was revealed.

It was Durandal. But it was different.

The blade length had not changed, but the overall design had. It was still blue and gold, but it had what looked like a hooked edge that was six inches at the edge, the core was hollow and glowed with a rose aura. At the guard area was a silver clasp with grooves. (2)

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he sense a sliver of Alucard's power running through the blade.

"This is Chaos Durandal." Gabriel stated seriously. "It is the fusion of Durandal and Excalibur Destruction that had been tainted with Alucard's power when you used it against Kokabiel Naruto."

Xenovia's eyes widened as she remembered Michael's words.

 _"Don't worry, we would give it back. We just have an idea for a possible upgrade." Michael said sincerely._

"The Alchemists could not remove Alucard's power from Destruction, but they were able to merge the two blades together to form Chaos Durandal." Griselda explained as Xenovia test swung her new sword, tearing up a bit as she felt how much stronger her weapon was.

"There is also a special feature with this weapon." Gabriel stated as she handed Xenovia a note with instructions. "They are easy to follow, though please be careful. Alucard's power was dangerously close to killing many of the alchemists while merging these swords."

Xenovia nodded, unable to speak at how amazed she was.

"We must be off now." Griselda stated as she turned and unfurled white Angel wings, shocking Naruto and Xenovia.

"You're an angel?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she is." Gabriel stated all bubbly, reminding Naruto of Serafall. "She is my Queen thanks to the Brave Saint System we Angels and Lord Beelzebub worked on. Griselda here is one of the few prototype Angels."

Xenovia blinked as she looked at her guardian.

"Griselda." Xenovia called out before Griselda could take flight. "Thank you, and take care."

Griselda made no move to acknowledge that she heard Xenovia and took off back towards the Vatican followed closely by Gabriel.

"Goodbye Xenovia, Naruto!" Gabriel called before she turned.

Gritting her teeth, Xenovia dropped the sword and summoned her wings. Using her enhanced speed, thanks to her Mutated Knight piece, Xenovia was in front of the two Angels.

"Xenovia…" Griselda stated before her eyes widened when Xenovia hugged her.

"I love you Griselda." Xenovia stated as she tightened her grip. "You taught me everything I know about swordsmanship, you entrusted Durandal to me, and you took care of me while I was under your care. For that I am eternally grateful."

Griselda was still as Xenovia hugged her.

She was many things. A terror to devils, a high ranked Exorcist, and Gabriel's Queen, but being good at expressing her feelings was something she wasn't good at.

In fact, she was upset Xenovia had abandoned her duties as an exorcist to become a devil. In turn she decided to be cold to her former student if they ever met again.

However, that decision changed.

Xenovia felt Griselda's arms wrap around her.

"I'm proud of you Xenovia." Griselda whispered in her ear.

Xenovia shakily smiled and continued to hug Griselda before they separated.

"We will meet again." Griselda stated before she continued flying home with Gabriel, leaving the two devils alone.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as Xenovia descended to the ground.

"Yes, I am." Xenovia said as she picked up Chaos Durandal and looked back up at the sky. "I feel like I've been reborn."

Naruto put his arm around Xenovia and she leaned into him, touching his hand.

"So, what was on the instructions?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Xenovia placed Chaos Durandal in her pocket space and opened the letter.

She smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

"Something to make me stronger." She stated happily.

"Alright." Naruto said. "Now we have one more stop before we go home."

Xenovia blinked.

"Where are we going?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled under his mask.

"We are going home."

Thoroughly confused, Xenovia helped Naruto pack up and soon they took flight and Xenovia could not help but feel like she knew where they were going.

Her eyes widened when she saw on the ground a burned building, or the remains of a burned building.

"We're home." Naruto whispered as he descended.

Xenovia followed him down and watched as Naruto walked up to a tree with a swing on it.

"We played here almost every day." Naruto stated as he looked at her. "Back in the day you were the stronger of the two of us. I was timid and shy."

Xenovia walked next to him.

"But we had each other." Xenovia stated. "We made each other stronger when we were together."

Naruto nodded before he knelt down and put the violin case on the ground, opening it to reveal its contents.

"What are you going to do? Play it?" Xenovia asked as she hadn't seen him play at all.

"Yes, I was taught how when I joined Rias's Peerage all those years ago." Naruto told her. 'Thankfully a few people Alucard ate were musicians.'

He pulled the wooden stringed instrument and made sure it was tuned before pulling out the bow and preparing, running the bow across the strings a few times.

Xenovia sat down on the swing and heard the melody he started to play was Lilium.

Naruto almost stopped playing when he heard Xenovia start singing where he was, but kept playing and the two of them finished the song together in synchrony.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing in Latin." Naruto stated as he looked at Xenovia, who wore a cheeky smile.

"There are things about me that I'll keep hidden to surprise you Naruto-kun." Xenovia answered.

Naruto laughed before he put the violin away and took Xenovia's hand in his.

"I believe it's time we return home." Naruto said as he helped her off the swing.

Xenovia rushed up to him and kissed him.

Naruto kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, one on her back and the other on his waist.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, slightly out of breath.

"Just wanted to show you how much I love you before I become fat and ugly." Xenovia stated, making Naruto drop to the ground.

"Xenovia-chan, I would never…"

"Yes, you will." Xenovia said as she crossed her arms. "When I hit the fourth month and my stomach gets bigger you will not want to be around me."

Naruto face palmed as Xenovia continued her rant.

'I expected this sooner or later, but I was not prepared for this.' Naruto thought as he tried to convince Xenovia he would not think she was ugly when the baby got bigger, and soon it devolved into a near shouting match between the teens.

Xenovia panted from all her yelling and then laughed before she collapsed into Naruto.

"Take me home." She muttered with a smile. "I'm hungry."

Naruto said nothing as he grabbed the basket, his violin case, and Xenovia before teleporting home.

They arrived back home and Xenovia wandered into the kitchen and grabbed all sorts of food and snacks before going to her room to eat, leaving Naruto to put everything back.

'And here I thought dates ended with sex.' Naruto thought jokingly as he put the blanket away before he felt a tap on his elbow.

Naruto turned and saw Koneko.

"I want my date tomorrow." Koneko stated. "With Midterms in two weeks, I want it now."

"Sure." Naruto nodded as he rubbed Koneko's head making her purr.

Naruto stood up and went to his room and crashed.

He would need his sleep for the next day.

 **Next day, afternoon…**

Naruto, wearing cargo pants and a plain orange shirt, was walking next to Koneko.

She wore a black skirt with white linings, the orange Marc Jacob's top Summer from Rick and Morty, thigh high stockings, and black shoes.

On her head was large red bow and a purse was over her shoulder.

"Onward to the to the sweet shop." Koneko declared with a bit of drool at the edge of her smiling face, her eyes having stars in them.

Naruto nodded and the two of them left the mansion, not noticing Shizuku staring at them through the window in her room, her usual red eyes gray.

She watched them exit the premise before she blinked and her eyes became red again.

'Leader-kaa-sama was watching through my eyes again, nano.' Shizuku thought as she remembered she was watching anime with Irina, Rias, Asia, and Akeno before waking up at the window in her room.

 **Sweet Shop…**

Naruto was sitting at a table while he watched Koneko gathered the sweets she wanted on a platter.

"Is this seat taken, nya?"

Naruto looked over and saw Kuroka, dressed in something other than her black kimono.

Her ears and tails were under and illusion, like Koneko's, and she was wearing a short black skirt, and a pale lavender shirt-sweater that showed lots of shoulder, back, and breast flesh making a lot of men in the shop look at her, even if they were with their girlfriend/wife. Around her thigh was a thigh strap that held her mortuary tablet for the Spirit of Wind.

(DXD Merci Kuroka from Deviantart)

"Sort of strange to see you wearing anything but a kimono, Kuroka-chan." Naruto stated honestly surprised to see Kuroka there.

Kuroka smirked and sat silently waited for Koneko to arrive.

To say the white themed Nekoshou was shocked was an understatement when she dropped her sweets.

Thankfully Naruto caught the platter before it hit the ground.

"Hello Shirone, nya." Kuroka said with a sad smile as Koneko and Naruto sat down.

"Kuroka." Koneko stated dryly.

She may have promised to listen to Kuroka, even though she knew what happened from Naruto, Koneko wanted to hear it from her sister's mouth and judge Kuroka for herself.

"Tell me everything." Koneko cut Kuroka off when the oldest sibling was about to speak.

Kuroka was hurt but sighed.

"Alright, nya." Kuroka stated. "I'll tell you."

 _Flashback…_

 _Kuroka, age 16, was in the room of her King, Zera Zagan, Heir of the Zagan family._

 _'Come on, nya.' Kuroka thought as she rummaged through his things. 'I need to find something to get Shirone and me out of this peerage, nya. I need to get us out of here.'_

 _Kuroka had been a part of this peerage for five years, and it was anything but pleasant. Her body was covered in bruises that could be easily covered up and Zera emotionally abused Kuroka._

 _Sadly, Kuroka had to bottle her resentment and emotions of anger so to keep up a brave face for Shirone, who was only ten and had no way of defending herself if Zera tried anything, even though he promised to not harm Shirone._

 _'He is a Devil. Thus, I don't trust him, nya.' Kuroka thought as she opened his bedside table's drawer and found his journal._

 _Opening it, Kuroka read everything her King did in his lab, all the humans he has experimented on, the yokai he killed and harvested DNA from, and what he planned on doing with her and Shirone when the two of them became better senjutsu users._

 _'This is it, nya.' Kuroka thought with a sneaky smile. 'We can finally leave this scumbag's peerage, nya.'_

 _Kuroka's ears twitched and she tensed in fear when she heard the door open._

 _Zera Zagan, an average height teen, with pale skin, pale lime green hair and emerald eyes. He wore a green suit covered with a white lab coat and he stood straight up when he saw Kuroka, hunched over, holding his journal that held his secrets._

 _"Okay Kuroka…" Zera said calmly, as if he was talking to a wild animal he wanted to tame, as he shut the door silently. "Give me that book and leave. We won't have to get physical if you hand it over peacefully."_

 _Hearing that Kuroka knew she hit gold, and stood up, and backed away, holding the book to her chest._

 _"No, nya." Kuroka responded sternly, while internally being very scared._

 _"Now, now," Zera stated as he took a step towards her. "You don't want anything to happen to your dear baby sister, would you?"_

 _Kuroka's teeth were grit and her eyes widened as her anger spiked at that threat while Zera got closer, his hand extending to take the book from her._

 _"Good girl." Zera stated as he touched the book that she held to her breast._

 _Zera soon felt pain spread across his face as his left eye was gouged out._

 _She had clawed his face._

 _"YOU BITCH!" Zera shouted as he activated his power over plants, which activated the seeds he had over his room incase there was an assassin._

 _Kuroka, holding the book, dodged the plants and jumped through the window and when she did, the alarm went off and everyone was after her but Shirone, who was in their room._

 _Zera planted a healing plant in one of the bleeding wounds on his face, it growing and sealing the cuts shut tightly and his eye covered._

 _'I need to get Shirone, nya.' Kuroka thought as her arm was covered in glass._

 _Pamela and Howard Zagan, heads of the family, came out with Zera jumping from the window, Pamela gasping at her son's injuries and knew exactly who did it._

 _"That's it!" Pamela shouted as more plants grew and Howard helped his wife and son as the three of them walked towards the hurt Nekoshou._

 _'I won't be able to get away with Shirone, nya.' Kuroka thought desperately. 'I…I don't want to die yet. I don't want to leave Shirone with these monsters, nya. I can't break my promise to my mom, nya.'_

 ** _'Do you want power?'_**

 _Kuroka looked around when she heard this voice._

 _'Yes, I need power, nya.'_

 ** _'Why do you crave power?'_**

 _'To protect my sister and myself.'_

 ** _'A name. Give me a name.'_**

 _Before Kuroka could ask, she felt an immense amount of nature energy funnel into her body and in those few moments she knew what was happening._

 _"COME FORTH SPIRIT OF WIND, CHOMEI!" Kuroka shouted as Chomei manifested behind her, violent winds whipping around her and slicing through the plants and the mansion while the Zagan trio were pushed back._

 _End Flashback…_

"After Chomei became my partner, we fought against them for a short while, nya." Kuroka stated. "I killed Zera and wounded Howard, but I could not get into the mansion to get you before one of the Satan's arrived, nya."

Kuroka looked into Koneko's shared gold-hazel eyes.

"I did not want to leave you, but I had to leave because if I stayed, I would have been killed, nya." Kuroka stated. "However, I followed you into the Underworld and I planned on taking you from the Gremory family, but when I saw that you were bonding with Naruto-kun, I decided that you were safe, nya."

Koneko stayed silent as she thought about what her sister had just finished telling her.

"It's funny." Koneko states as she looked at her sister. "But I actually believe you."

Kuroka felt her heart swell with happiness when she heard this.

"Thank you Shirone, nya." Kuroka said as she wiped her eyes. "Now we need to train you and help you accept your Nekoshou heritage."

Koneko chuckled and laughed getting a confused look from Kuroka and Naruto.

"Sorry," Koneko stated as she finished laughing. "But I don't need that."

Before Naruto or Kuroka could ask Koneko what she meant, they saw a small brown spirit appear next to Koneko's shoulder with the Kanji for Earth on its belly.

"This is my partner, the Spirit of Earth, Shukaku." Koneko said proudly as her bow wiggled a bit, signaling her cat ears were under them and Naruto felt her tail graze his leg, seductively running up and down his leg.

Naruto grabbed her tail making Koneko flinch. Her face became red as he gripped her tail and she started to pant.

Shukaku disappeared into a mortuary tablet Koneko had in her purse.

"Seems like it's time for us to leave." Naruto stated as he ran his hand up and down Koneko's tail, getting a faint nod from his girlfriend, to which Naruto released her tail and they stood up to pay and leave.

"Can I join, nya?" Kuroka asked seductively, leaning forward to accent her breasts.

"No, nya." Koneko stated in her lustful state. "I may have forgiven you, but if you are after him you have to start at the bottom."

Kuroka pouted but said nothing before she left the shop with her sister and Naruto.

Kuroka walked with them for a short while before hugging her sister.

"There is an alley two blocks from here, use it." Kuroka whispered into Koneko's ear with a grin.

Koneko nodded and hugged her sister back.

Kuroka separated from Koneko and then hugged Naruto.

"Have a good time, Naruto-chan." Kuroka stated as she vanished into her teleport circle, leaving Naruto confused before he felt himself get dragged two streets and then into an alley.

He felt his back against the wall deep in the ally behind a large dumpster.

"Koneko-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he felt the cat girl pull him down and kissed him.

Koneko pulled back and stared into Naruto's eyes with her lust filled eyes.

"I'm going to blow you Naruto-kun, just like I promised." Koneko stated with a lustful smile before she kissed him again to keep him from protesting while she undid his pants.

'She did promise…' Naruto thought as he forced his tongue into Koneko's mouth and they fought for dominance for a bit before Koneko pulled back, large glob of saliva connecting them before snapping and falling to the ground before Koneko dropped to her knees, her tail pushing the back of her skirt up.

Koneko pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing Naruto's hardening dick to the warm spring air.

'Shit we are really doing this.' Naruto thought as he glanced at the start of the alley and saw no one walking nearby.

He moaned when he felt something soft, wet, and slightly rough surround him.

Naruto looked down to see Koneko wrapping her mouth around him, all the way to the base.

She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes as she sealed her lips tightly around him and started to bob her head.

Naruto moaned louder and gripped her head, taking one of her ears in his hand and massaging it, making Koneko purr, which vibrated around him and sent pleasurable jolts of electricity thought Naruto's spine.

Not to ignore herself, Koneko reached down, as she sucked Naruto off, and stuffed her delicate hand into her moist panties and started to tease her clit before slipping her middle finger into her folds, making her moan/purr around him even more, making it harder for Naruto to hold back.

"k-Ko-neko-chan…." Naruto gasped as he felt his end coming.

The fear of possibly getting caught, her tight mouth, slightly ruff tongue, the purrs, and seeing her masturbate while giving him head was nearly to much for him.

Koneko remembered her first time with Naruto, giving her an evil idea.

Naruto was lost in the pool of pleasure to realize Koneko swap hands and feel her take her soaked middle finger up his leg and around his back until he felt her shove it up his ass, then yank it out.

Naruto bit off his tongue to keep from screaming as he came into Koneko's mouth, which in turn set off her own.

Her cheeks bulged as she tried to swallow his cum and she pulled off of him and a large glob hit her in the face.

"That… was incredible…" She gasped as she looked up at Naruto, a satisfied smile on her face when she saw his upset/pleased face. "Payback is a bitch."

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto returned with Koneko, happy as she could be, and saw Shizuku watching Magical Girl Levai-tan with the peerages.

'Oh god no.' Naruto thought with a sweat drop as Koneko walked up and sat next to Ravel, who was cuddling with Ameyuri and Gilga.

"New episode?" Koneko whispered, to not disturb the others.

Not taking her eyes off the screen, Ravel nodded and Koneko started watching.

The episode was almost over, and Levia-tan was getting tired as she fought two villains at once, who were also getting tired.

 _"Prepared to die Levai."_ The villain said as he prepared his big finisher to kill the wounded hero.

However, their hand was slammed into the ground by someone kicking it to the ground, ending the attack, and then the mystery person jabbed the attacker in the throat.

 _"Who are you!"_ the second villain shouted as they turned, and the camera did with them.

Everyone in the room except Naruto spat their drinks as the camera cleared and showed a familiar ghoul on the screen.

 _"The name's Kon, and I am an ally of Justice."_ The person said with a cocky attitude and equally cocky smile.

 **Chapter 31, DONE!**

 **Serafall has her show's new character, and explains why Naruto has been going off the last week.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of the date's and interactions?**

 **Griselda and Xenovia.**

 **Koneko and Kuroka.**

 **This Arc is almost over, give me about five more and I believe I can have Season 3 started soon.**

 **1 look up Yoshino from Date a Live, it's the Normal picture on the wiki. But instead of pink its blue.**

 **2 Chaos Durandal is based off of the Blades of Chaos from God of War 4, but the colors of Durandal. The hollow core is to show how Alucard's power that is in Tainted Excalibur Destruction morphed Durandal and Destruction's fusion.**


	32. Test Anxiety

**_Original Posted On: June 19, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

This chapter was supposed to be short, 4K + words…. Somehow it was boosted over 6K. How did this happen.

Did anyone notice the new cover art? Drew it myself, its Ravel if anyone couldn't tell.

Well, I did my best with this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. A few things happen, set up for the next chapter. Nothing much I can say so I'll let you get to the chapter.

Review Response:

NinjaFang1331: Thanks for the support.

Youngdrgn: I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Guest: I am.

Animaman: Rias's confrontation will happen during the next arc. Yeah, during the next segment, Ryu and Ouga meet up with Griselda but they don't have much problems as Griselda is losing the stick up her ass from her reunion with Xenovia. That meeting with Michael and Gabriel will happen, just need time.

Beastyd22: Thanks for the support, and I will continue on.

Autimsguy593: I know, I wanted a demonic looking sword, and drawing one was easy, describing it was difficult, so I played GoW 4 and was like fuck it, blue and gold Blade of Chaos but bigger and longer blade.

Guest: It says on Kuroka's wiki page in affiliations, Unnamed Devil, so it could have been, however I want a plant style devil family, using Magi's Djinn Zagan. Yeah, he crossed my mind when deciding the name, but it will be revealed why his name is Kon when the next episode comes out, as Magical Girl Levai-tan is taking a small break in episodes.

Avjuan37: Enjoy this one man.

Guest: Chap 26, near the end when they are watching Aika's video footage.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio and Tokageroh (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 32: Test Anxiety**

Everyone looked at the TV screen as the credits of Magical Girl Levai-tan started, ending the episode on a cliffhanger.

Shizuku, completely unphased by seeing Naruto on the screen, stood up and hugged Naruto with a proud smile.

"Nii-sama, you did a good job, nano." Shizuku praised, getting a hug in return as well as her head patted.

Naruto looked up and stepped back when he saw everyone looking at him.

"What?" Naruto asked slightly worried.

"YOU WERE ON SERAFALL-SAMA'S SHOW!" Carrot and Chopper shouted as they appeared before Naruto and Shizuku, large smiles. "THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Come on tell us what is going to happen in the next episode?" Chopper asked excitedly.

"Sorry I can't…" Naruto said before he was shaken by the two Rooks, trying their hardest to get an answer.

Naruto groaned before he groaned in pain when the remote to the TV left a steaming lump against his forehead, not hurting him in the slightest but definitely getting his attention.

"You had me worried for no reason!" Xenovia shouted, tears in her eyes with Akeno, Irina, and Ravel holding the pregnant teen back as she flailed her arms. "You were off making an episode of a TV show and didn't tell any of us!"

Naruto was about to speak but stopped when Xenovia threw Akeno at him, making him catch the Queen of Gremory, which let Xenovia summon Chaos Durandal.

"XENOVIA CALM DOWN!" Irina shouted frantically as her best friend started to swing her sword.

"That's enough." Yoruichi stated as she appeared behind Xenovia and hit a pressure point to knock Xenovia out, making her drop her sword, letting it vanish back into her pocket space.

Yoruichi caught Xenovia and hoisted the blue haired teen up.

"I'll take her to bed." Yoruichi said as she left the room with Xenovia.

"You okay Akeno-chan?" Naruto asked as he placed Akeno's feet on the ground and let her stand up.

"I'm alright, now that you are here." Akeno giggled as she pressed herself against Naruto. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to be on TV?"

Naruto sighed. He moved to one of the arm chairs, placed Shizuku on his lap, and pulled out a cigarette.

"I don't know if the character will be accepted by the fans." Naruto answered as he lit the cigarette. "So, to make sure false hope doesn't grow, I decided to not tell any of you. I know its selfish but I just did not want any of you to get excited over something that might not last."

"But this is huge." Chopper stated, being a doctor under Serafall and her family.

"I know it is." Naruto responded. "But the deal is that short intro, then the next episode and we will see where the character goes from there."

"What is the character's role in the story, nano?" Shizuku asked with puppy eyes, making it difficult for Naruto to resist.

"The love interest role."

 **Later that night…**

Naruto was on the sixth-floor patio with Ryu and Toga, all of them smoking.

"So, how does it feel knowing you are going to be a daddy, Naruto-sama." Ryu asked as he exhaled his cigarette smoke.

"It's very scary, especially at my age." Naruto replied as he looked at the moon. "But I am not too worried about supporting my family. Just keeping them safe is what worries me the most."

"Don't worry too much Naru-sama." Toga stated as she lit a new cigarette. "You have all of us here to help protect Xenovia and the baby."

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Toga." Naruto said as he leaned over and patted her head, which she leaned into as he ran his fingers through her pale blonde hair.

Toga finished her cigarette and dismissed herself after a few minutes of small talk, leaving Naruto with Ryu in the cool spring night.

"Ryu," Naruto said as he looked at the older man. "I have something to ask you."

Ryu looked at his King.

"What is it, Naruto-sama?" Ryu asked as he exhaled.

Naruto looked into Ryu's eyes, the tone of the scene changing to a soft serious from the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Will you be my child's godfather, Ryu?" Naruto asked.

Ryu's eyes widened and started coughing from the cigarette smoke.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as Ryu kept coughing, grabbing the water bottle next to the shaman.

Ryu drank the water and took some deep breathes to calm himself.

"Can you ask that again Naruto-sama?" Ryu responded, clearly thinking he misheard Naruto.

"I want you to be the godfather of my child?" Naruto restated.

Ryu tried to say something, but could not form words to speak.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ryu said after a few minutes. "That is a huge honor, but why me?"

"Because I know you are a trustworthy person Ryu." Naruto responded sincerely. "You are determined, you don't give up, and over all are a good father figure."

Ryu felt immense pride, but he was still not convinced.

"You were the only one, besides Xenovia-chan, to try to stop me during the Kokabiel incident." Naruto reminded him. "You tried to keep your promise, so by asking you to be the godfather, I know you will keep that promise to take care of my child if I am not around."

Ryu wanted to cry.

He did.

"I accept." He choked out as he looked at his King and extended his hand out, which Naruto took and they shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Thank you, Ryu." Naruto said as he hugged the crying man.

Ryu left soon after, leaving Naruto alone.

'Guess I'll do it now.' Naruto thought as he pulled out his phone and dialed Grayfia's number, waiting for her to pick up.

*CLICK* _"Hello Naruto."_ Grayfia said when she answered the phone.

"Hello Grayfia-kaa-sama, sorry for calling so late at night." Naruto apologized. "But I would like your help with something. Can you meet me on your next day off at the shopping district in the Underworld?"

There was a silent pause.

 _"Yes, I can, but why?"_ Grayfia asked.

Naruto smiled.

"Because I need a wedding ring." Naruto stated.

 _"Alright, I'll meet you there after school next Tuesday by the Statue of the first Leviathan."_ Grayfia answered, making Naruto smile.

"Thank you, Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto said with a smile. "I love you, good night."

 _"I love you too sweetheart, sleep tight."_ Grayfia said before they hung up the phone.

 **Next Evening, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto stretched as he walked in the hall.

He and Akeno finished their study session, after he got home from filming his parts in the next episode of Serafall's show, and was stiff.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned and saw Yoruichi, wearing shorts and a tank top with a tequila bottle half empty and her cheeks flushed red, and Koneko, wearing a large shirt.

"Hey you two." Naruto greeted before rubbing his neck. 'God I'm sore.'

Naruto felt hands on him as he looked and saw Yoruichi palming his back.

"Your muscles are stiff, Naru-chan." Yoruichi stated as she continued to prod his back. "Want me to massage your back, loosen you up?"

"Sure, I would appreciate it." Naruto said thankfully.

"I'll help." Koneko stated sternly, unwilling to let Yoruichi be alone with Naruto more than necessary.

Naruto sighed, internally chuckling at their rivalry that wasn't even a rivalry.

He followed them into Yoruichi's room, which had liquor cabinets everywhere, even in the bathroom.

"Lay on the bed, face up, we will get your chest relaxed first." Yoruichi stated, her tails swaying happily as she had a small sly smile on her face as finished her tequila before she grabbed some massage oil. "And take off your shirt."

Naruto did and lay on the bed. He watched as Yoruichi removed her tank top and shorts to reveal her deep violet, lacy bra and matching panties. She drunkenly straddled his hips and oiled up her hand, rubbed them together, then placed them on Naruto's chest, applying pressure and funneling a small pulse of senjutsu chakra into Naruto's body to find all the places she needed to press.

Naruto moaned in soothing comfort as the stress seemed to ooze from his body under Yoruichi's fingers and palms.

"Here, Naruto-kun." Koneko said as she sat on her knees above his head, lifted his head up, placed his head on her lap, and pressed her oiled hands gently against Naruto's neck and shoulders.

"A—amazing." Naruto groaned out as the stress in his neck vanished.

Yoruichi giggled like a drunk as she continued to massage his stomach.

Koneko smiled and removed her shirt revealing white panties and no bra, thus revealing a burnt orange 'Earth' Kanji tattoo between Koneko's breasts.

"How and when did you get that?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Koneko, who blinked and then touched the tattoo.

"When I accepted Shukaku as my partner, I was granted this as a symbol of our partnership." Koneko explained. "Kuroka has one on her lower back but it is green."

Naruto was amazed at this fact, but then looked at Yoruichi, who was listening to them.

"I don't have one… well, not anymore." Yoruichi said sadly, her ears drooping, as she got off Naruto and flipped him over. H was face planted into Koneko's thighs with Yoruichi straddling his butt to get to his back while Koneko massaged his shoulders and neck area again. "I lost it centuries ago. But it was placed on my stomach."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he enjoyed the feeling of Koneko's powerful and soft thighs against his face.

"I lost control, and that is all that got me to lose the true partnership with Kirin." Yoruichi sadly responded. "Yes, I can use Kirin in battle, but it doesn't recognize me as their partner anymore, and hasn't for centuries."

Naruto nodded into Koneko's thighs.

Yoruichi smiled as she removed her bra, letting her large breasts bounce free, and she leaned against Naruto's back, smooshing her breasts against it.

"Naru-chan…" Yoruichi purred into his ear, gently licking it.

Naruto's breathing hitched.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

Yoruichi smirked and nipped his ear with her sharp canines, and proceeded to nibble his ear as she grinded against him, making Naruto blush heavily.

Koneko started to get hot and bothered from the fact he was breathing directly into her vagina and his mask covered face was pushing against her clit.

Yoruichi chuckled as she nibbled Naruto's ear as she continued to grind against him.

However, an image of memories past sped through Yoruichi's mind.

A memory of a younger Yoruichi massaging her lover Kisuke's back after a hard day's work caused Yoruichi to stop what she was doing and start to tear up.

"Yoru-nee?" Naruto asked as he felt his shoulder get wet with her tears before he felt Yoruichi forcefully flip him over and pull him to her lips.

Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, making Naruto taste the alcohol she had drank, and dueled his as she reached down and tore Naruto's pants off, revealing his erection to the two neko's.

Naruto felt Yoruichi pull back and her eyes were filled with desperation.

"Please, Naru-chan," she gasped frantically. "Help me forget what happened."

Confused, Naruto and Koneko tried to stand up, but were forced down by Yoruichi, who pinned Naruto down after pushing Koneko to the side.

"Please forgive me, but I need release from my past." Yoruichi said in a drunken panic as she grabbed Naruto's dick and started jerking him off to get him ready as she pressed her breasts into him, trying to persuade him to let her do what she was doing even if he said no.

"Massage her ear!" Naruto shouted at Koneko, who was standing up and did as told and her fingers expertly massaged the drunk Yoruichi's ears.

The elder nekoshou felt tired as soon she collapsed onto Naruto, clinging to him, trying as she muttered his name.

"What was that about?" Koneko asked as she lay next to Naruto, her horniness completely gone.

Naruto looked at Yoruichi's pained expression as she slept, and patted her head, soothing the sleeping Nekoshou.

"I don't know, but let's leave it for now." Naruto stated as he looked at Koneko.

Koneko nodded and pulled the blanket over all three of them and she wrapped an arm around Yoruichi, hoping that nothing bad was happening with her.

"Kisu…ke…" Yoruichi mumbled in her sleep as a single tear dripped from her closed eye.

Naruto frowned as he sensed the sorrow that still lingered in his older surrogate sister's heart and the pain that still endured as she struggled to choose between the past and the present.

Naruto gently wiped away the tear before he stroked Yoruichi's scarred cheek.

'No matter what you choose, I'll never leave you, Yoru-nee.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Yoruichi and Koneko pressing into him in their sleep.

The week proceeded, with the subtraction of Naruto going to the Underworld to film his role in Serafall's show as he finished it.

However, Naruto's studying became the prime focus in his life, as it did for every other student in the mansion.

Before he knew it, a week had passed and Naruto was in the Underworld at the shopping district with Oboro as she teleported him and herself to their current location.

Grayfia, wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and t-shirt with a purse on her shoulder and her hair out it their signature braids, waited at the Leviathan Statue for Naruto to show up.

"Sorry I'm late, needed to get the laundry collected." Naruto said as he walked up with Oboro.

"Grayfia-sama." Oboro said politely as she bowed.

"Nice to see you both doing well." Grayfia said with a smile. "Now let's get you a ring for Ravel."

"Actually, I need to do some more shopping after that." Naruto said as he walked side by side with his mother and Pawn.

 **Meanwhile, Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto's peerage, those that were in school, and Akeno where studying together with Aika, who came home with Naruto to study with him, but when he left, she decided to stay.

The group was taking a break and Aika slid up next to Ravel.

"So, I heard from Serafall-sama you and Uzumaki are getting married. Are you ready for the honeymoon?" Aika asked with a sly smile on her face, making Ravel blush and fidget.

"No, I actually have no idea what to do." Ravel responded nervously. "I know what sex is, from study with my mother and the little experiences I have had with Naruto-sama, but actual sex I don't know if I'll be good enough to satisfy Naruto-sama."

Aika, her smile gone and her lips pursed, nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, then I suggest you do something about it." Aika said as she took a pencil and piece of paper and started writing on it.

"What do you mean by that?" Ravel asked before a list of items was pushed into her face by Aika.

"Buy those items and you will be prepared for first time sex." Aika stated seriously. "It will make things much easier on you, and you can practice with these items here for vaginal and anal."

Ravel's face steamed from how red she became.

"SH-SHUT UP YOU STUPID SUCCUBUS!" Ravel screamed when she threw a fireball at Aika.

After Aika left Ravel indeed went shopping for the items, leaving the store she was in so red that flames were burning out of her ears.

 **Skip, Next Monday, Midterms…**

'Holy fuck am I tired.' Naruto thought as he trudged to class for the midterm.

Besides him were Issei, Asia, Irina, Aika, and Xenovia who was munching on a breakfast burrito.

Toga, Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, and Ravel were with them, but since the former two were a different class and the latter three were in a different grade, they split from our current merry group of devil teens.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Issei asked as he sat down.

"Why aren't you?" Xenovia asked curiously as she looked at the Red Dragon Emperor. "Besides I have a better reason to eat than stress."

Issei groaned.

'This is going to suck.' He thought as did Naruto as they all sat down, preparing their stuff for the tests.

They arrived an hour early to get some last-minute cramming done, which Xenovia most of the time eating, before finishing her burrito and studying the last half hour.

More students piled into the room and before they knew it, midterms started.

 **Meanwhile, Sirzechs's office…**

Sirzechs was enjoying a small break from his paperwork, sipping some coffee.

"Lucifer-sama."

Said man turned and saw a member of the Assassination Corps. spy network kneeling before his desk.

"Did you find anything that supports the claim?" Sirzechs asked as he put his coffee on a small tray cart, to keep it from the paperwork if he knocked it over.

The assassin pulled out a file and stood up, placing it on Sirzechs's desk.

"Yes, we did." The man answered. "It may have been destroyed five years ago, but the Zagan heads of house did not fix it or try to destroy it so there was plenty of evidence proving that nekoshou Kuroka was indeed in the right."

"Thank you for your work, you may leave." Sirzechs responded kindly, getting a nod before the assassin vanished.

Sirzechs opened the file and took the notes and photos out and looked over them.

One of them labeled "Project Stray Cat".

 **Khaos Brigade Hideout…**

"You look gross, nya." Kuroka stated as she watched Orochimaru, who was using a cane, walk slowly to his chair.

His skin, once smooth, was now blistered and raw looking from his time being stuck in between fluid and flesh.

"And you are still annoying as ever cat." Orochimaru responded as he sat down.

"I still don't understand why Ophis left you alive." Vali stated as he and Biko arrived.

"Because you are now going to have new members of your group."

The group of people looked over and saw Itachi and Ophis.

"What do you mean, nya?" Kuroka asked curiously.

"With the lack of members, Orochimaru and Itachi will be joining your group." Ophis stated. "This is unnegotiable."

Biko winced and groaned as he looked at the mizuchi nod, not really caring if he was a member to a different team, as long as he got to continue his experiments.

"Before you go, leader-sama," Orochimaru said as Ophis started to leave. "Where is Shizuku?"

Ophis looked at the pale man and turned.

"She is with family." Ophis stated before she left the group for her room.

"Well," Vali stated. "What can you guys do for my team?"

 **Kuoh Academy, lunch…**

Naruto was on one of the couches in the Card Game Club clubroom, out like a light, with his head in Xenovia's lap.

He had fallen asleep the moment he finished eating.

Xenovia was eating her lunch as she slowly ran her hands through Naruto's blonde and pink hair.

'He studied so hard.' Xenovia thought as she continued to do what she was doing while the rest of the members studied for their last two midterms.

Their next midterms were math and then science.

Koneko and Ravel looked up at the two soon to be parents with some jealousy, but returned to studying as it was more important.

Toga was sweating as she went over her math equations with Kiba who, despite not being a club member, was in as he and Toga were classmates and was good a math.

Meanwhile in the Occult Research Club, Akeno, Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki were studying together while Issei, Asia, and Irina studied.

Lunch passed by quickly as did the math portion of the midterms and it was science now.

Naruto was feeling exhausted.

His brain was running on fumes at this point. He knew this was true as he could barely keep his eyes open even after he napped during lunch.

'Almost done, I can do this, almost done, I can do this…' were being chanted in the ghoul's brain, much to Akasha's annoyance.

'How to make him quite down?' Akasha thought as she covered her ears, before her eyes opened in mild surprise when a small button appeared before her. 'What does this do?'

She pressed it.

Next thing Akasha knew, she was staring at a test full of science questions.

'What the hell happened?' Akasha thought as she masterfully controlled Naruto's body, thanks to her training in muscle control from when she had her own, to not shoot up and scream this.

Akasha flexed Naruto's… her fingers and glanced around her.

'Wait, this is actually a good thing.' Akasha thought as she picked up the pencil and started the test where Naruto left off.

While she finished the test, Naruto was peacefully snoozing in his mind. The monster form of Alucard floating dormant above him.

Akasha finished the test with ten minutes to spare, rechecked her work, and Naruto's work on the first dozen questions, correcting them as she went along.

'I wonder how this was even possible?' Akasha thought as she corrected the problems. 'I mean, I was never able to possess him before, so why now?'

She thought about the last two weeks and remembered the massage.

'Yoruichi was using senjutsu to find where to press.' Akasha remembered. 'Maybe by doing that allowed me to possess Naruto? Maybe?'

The bell rang and the teacher told the students to put their pencils down.

Akasha handed in the paper and put everything away and made her way out of the class room, Xenovia, Issei, Irina, Asia, and Aika behind her.

Turning around, Akasha looked at Xenovia and hugged her after ten years.

"Naruto-kun?" Xenovia said in surprise.

"I'm so proud of you Xexe (Zeezee)." Akasha whispered, making Xenovia's eyes widened.

'Akasha was the only one to call me that.' She thought as she looked up and saw Naruto's eyes fading from pale emerald green back to blue as they were heavy lidded before closing and his entire weight was put on poor Xenovia.

She heard soft snores as he passed out.

Everyone that was not in the three peerages laughed as Xenovia, using her enhanced strength thanks to the Mutated Knight piece, carried Naruto on her back to the mansion.

Naruto woke up the next day with Xenovia, Ravel, and Koneko in his room wearing the pajamas of their choice.

'How… where… I know I was in the middle of a test… so how the hell am I back home?' Naruto thought as he lay on the bed.

Carefully moving, Naruto sat up and stretched.

'At least I feel alright, physically speaking.' Naruto thought as he continued to stretch.

He glanced at his clock to see it was nine in the morning. As the day was a day off from school so they academy could compile the results of all the exams, Naruto did not panic when he saw the time.

'I should at least get breakfast started.' Naruto thought before he saw Ravel move and slowly sit up, her long golden-blonde hair out of her signature pigtails, letting it flow.

"Morning Ravel-chan." Naruto stated as he walked over to her.

"Morning Naruto-sama." Ravel mumbled as she rubbed her eyes cutely.

Naruto smiled as he pressed his face against Ravel's, making her smile.

"I have something I need to ask Xenovia-chan and Koneko-chan." Naruto stated. "I want you to be here as we are going to be married soon, you have a say in this."

Ravel tilted her head in confusion.

"Alright, then let's wake them up." Ravel stated as she looked at Koneko. "I'll leave Xenovia to you."

Naruto chuckled nervously.

Xenovia whined when Naruto gently shook her.

"Five minutes…" She muttered, clearly waking up but refusing to wake.

"Wake up Xenovia-chan." Naruto urged as he continued to shake her.

Moaning in annoyance, Xenovia opened her eyes and sat up, clearly upset.

Koneko, near Ravel, was not upset, but she did not sit up as she opted to lay across Ravel's lap, eyes wide open to show she was awake.

"As you both know, I'm marrying Ravel-chan soon." Naruto stated as Xenovia moved to sit next to Ravel.

Koneko nodded while Xenovia, with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, also nodded.

"Well," Naruto scratched his head as he looked back and forth between all three of them as a small box appeared from a small storage seal. "I want to marry the two of you as well."

Xenovia and Koneko heard pin drops when those words hit their ear drums.

Naruto was about to say to forget it when the two girls jumped him and hugged him tightly between their breasts.

"YES!" the both shouted, their faces glowing with huge smiles as they laughed.

Naruto smiled and hugged them back, accepting his position and actually felt aroused.

And he wasn't the only one as Koneko kissed him and lapped his lips and when he opened his mouth, they frenched deeply and Naruto pressed into Koneko's mouth.

He separated from Koneko and planted his face in Xenovia's breasts, cupping her left breast as he opened her shirt with his right hand and sucked on her collar bone, making Xenovia gasp when she felt her right breast get cupped by two hands and her nipple get teased by a slightly rough tongue.

Xenovia saw Koneko on her right breast with Naruto at her collar bone, groping her left breast while his right hand rubbed her still flat stomach and traveled further south and past her waist band of her pajama pants, not wearing panties.

Ravel watched this as she felt her own body heat up.

She watched as Naruto played with Xenovia's body and would occasionally make out with her and switch to Koneko.

Ravel felt her loins heat up as her breathing quickened.

She lifted her night gown up, exposing her moist lower lips and prodded herself as she reached up and palmed her breasts.

"Ara, ara…" a smooth seductive voice called out from behind Ravel as said Phenex felt foreign hands grasp her impressive bust from behind and fondle them. "Getting hot and busy without me?"

"AkenHMph…" Ravel started to say before her mouth was covered by Akeno's lips, pushing her tongue in Ravel's mouth as her left hand traveled to Ravel's exposed core and massaged her labia majora.

Ravel's face turned red as she moaned into Akeno's mouth with saliva trickling out of the corners of her lips and down her chin, staining her nightgown as she got even more aroused from Akeno's masterful fingers.

Meanwhile, Naruto flipped Koneko onto her back so Xenovia was free to move a bit, but could barely do anything as Naruto was still playing with her vagina.

*SMACK*

"AAGH!" Xenovia screamed as her inner muscled tightened over Naruto's fingers from Koneko spanking her. Soaking her pajama pants with her juices.

Xenovia collapsed on top of Koneko, her face next to the neko's as she was squirming from Naruto massaging her tail with his hand and sucking her nipple, letting Xenovia place her hand on Koneko's covered vagina and press against it and latch onto Koneko's tongue when the neko moaned louder.

Akeno watched with Ravel, who was a panting mess with Akeno's fingers plunging into her moist cavern, making squelching noises that turned Akeno on as she rubbed Ravel's clit with her palm.

"C..CUMMING!" Ravel exclaimed as she lurched backwards into Akeno's body as she came all over the Fallen/Devil's hand.

Akeno chuckled in delight when she slowly removed her fingers from the trembling Ravel who looked at Akeno's covered fingers with hunger and lust to lick her essence off of them.

Koneko's scream of pleasure pulled Akeno's and Ravel's attention as Naruto removed himself from Xenovia and Koneko, who continued to make out as they relaxed and recovered some stamina.

Naruto turns to look at Ravel but sees her and Akeno.

"When did you get here Akeno-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at Akeno lowering the skirt of Ravel's gown, keeping Naruto from seeing Ravel's womanhood, and sucked her fingers clean of Ravel's fluids, making the young Phenex moan in dissatisfaction.

Akeno chuckled a bit before she removed her shirt, revealing her bare breasts to Naruto and Ravel, who Akeno pulled Ravel to her breasts and since she was there, Ravel latched onto Akeno's right nipple and started to suck on it like a baby.

Akeno gasped a bit, getting very moist due to her breasts being her most erogenous zone.

"Well," Akeno said as she rubbed Ravel's head, thus pulling her closer, "I knocked on the door three times, and when you did not answer, I entered and found you getting steamy with your Rook and Knight, and decided I would have some fun with your Bishop."

Akeno's eyes were filled with building lust as Ravel sucked her nipple.

Ravel was so far gone, that Naruto watched her turn to face Akeno and pushed the older girl down on her back and lay on top of her, sucking and nipping Akeno's sensitive breasts.

Akeno spasmed and moaned, her juices lathering her thighs and her shorts in its scent.

Ravel was pulled off of Akeno's breast by the girl and they locked lips.

Naruto watched this scene play out and got unbelievably hard.

"You just going to sit there and watch or are you going to do something?" Akeno asked when she separated from Ravel, her lips slightly swollen and covered in Ravel's spit.

Naruto watched as Akeno tore off her shorts and revealed her glistening snatch. He lost his mind when he saw Akeno spread her legs, maneuver her hands around her butt and spread her lower lips to reveal how pink and glistening they were.

Akeno gasped loudly when she felt Naruto's tongue force its way into her folds, wriggling around as he prodded her hardened clit with his fingers.

Ravel felt Akeno thrash around and squeal.

"Nar…u…" Akeno gasped as her eyes lidded eyes gleamed with lust. "to…Much…"

Naruto did not pull his tongue out of her before he slipped a finger in and hooked it.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Akeno screamed as she bucked her hips, eyes wide, and squirted all over Naruto's face as he removed his tongue and fingers and lapped her juices off of her.

He removed himself from Akeno's twitching vagina and sat back, tired, out of breath, and covered in a thick layer of sweat with a raging hard on that wanted to call the shots.

As he sat, Naruto closed his eyes, but they shot open when he felt a slender hand running against his clothed dick.

"Ara, ara, we aren't done yet Naruto-kun." Akeno chuckled with a smile as she slid between his legs and continued to rub his dick over his underwear. "Not until you cum too."

Naruto was about to refuse, but he saw Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel pile around him and run their hands over him with Akeno.

Koneko gripped the hem of his boxers and ripped them off, letting his dick fling up and say hello to the four girls.

Naruto got harder as he saw Ravel's face flush a vibrant scarlet, having never seen his dick before, while Akeno chuckled.

"So, we meet again." She muttered, getting a laugh from Xenovia and Koneko before the Neko leaned in and lapped the tip, where his pre-cum was pooling.

"No fair." Xenovia whined before she joined Koneko licking Naruto's dick.

Naruto's breath hitched as he placed his hands on their heads, his fingers getting ensnared in their locks of hair as they teased his tip before they moved down and licked the side for Akeno to get her taste.

"Aren't you going to try Phenex?" Koneko asked as she noticed Ravel hadn't made a move to join.

"I don't know what to do." Ravel stated embarrassed. "I don't want to mess up."

"Then you better get some practice in." Akeno chuckled as she removed herself from Naruto's dick, as did Xenovia and Koneko as they shifted around and pushed Ravel directly in between Naruto's legs with Akeno on Naruto's right, Koneko on his left, and Xenovia behind Ravel.

"Wait, you don't have to…" Naruto started sloppily, before he groaned when he felt Akeno's and Koneko's tongues on his balls, one for each of them.

His dick twitch before Ravel, slightly intimidating her.

"It's alright Ravel." Xenovia stated, pressing her sensitive bust against Ravel's back. "I'm here to help, so don't worry about anything, okay."

Ravel felt Xenovia lick her neck, making her shiver in excitement and anticipation.

Hesitantly, Ravel placed her hands upon Naruto's inner thighs. Her tongue sticking from her lips slightly with heavy lidded and glazed eyes accompanied with a red face as she leaned forward and flicked the tip.

It was a quick sample, a small pause, then a second longer lick and then turned to her running her tongue over his tip.

"Ravel-chan…" Naruto moaned shakily as he felt his end near before Xenovia pulled Ravel off of him, destroying that anticipation further when Akeno and Koneko stopped licking his balls.

Xenovia smiled seductively as she shook her head.

"Not yet, Naruto-kun." Xenovia purred out as she and the other three girls watched as Naruto's dick became partially flaccid.

Xenovia nudged Ravel forward again and this time, made Ravel take the first three inches in her mouth.

Naruto nearly lost his shit as he hardened in her mouth surprising Ravel from how much bigger he swelled in her mouth, but did not pull back due to Xenovia not letting her.

'So warm, moist. It's the best temperature.' He thought as he looked down and saw Ravel looking up at him, dick in her mouth, her eyes asking if she is doing alright.

"Keep going." Naruto gasped out.

Ravel pulled back, and sank back onto him, her small mouth forcing her lips to tighten and seal around him with each movement she made, never breaking eye contact.

"Now move your tongue back and forth under him." Akeno informed as she and Koneko moved from Naruto's thighs and moved next to Ravel at Naruto's knees.

Ravel listened and slithered her tongue back and forth, left and right under his dick, making squelching noises and intensifying the feeling Naruto was enjoying from her mouth.

Naruto gasped as he neared his climax.

Akeno noticed his eyes getting lidded as Ravel continued to bob her head over him.

Xenovia took note if Naruto's breathing and his eyes. She pulled Ravel off of Naruto's dick, now covered with her thick saliva, Xenovia shifted Ravel over a bit while Koneko and Akeno got closer as Xenovia wrapped her hand around Naruto's dick and started jerking him off fast.

"Oh, you awake Naruto-nii." Asia said as she opened the door, which was left open just a crack when Akeno entered, having forgotten to shut it completely. "I am here to tell you break…fast…"

Naruto tensed and gasped loudly as he came.

Large spurts of the white fluid shot out and landed on the four girls faces, hair, and breasts.

Asia watched this play out as she saw Xenovia, Ravel, Koneko, and Akeno covered in her brothers jizz.

Luckily, Akeno was obstructing Asia's view of Naruto's lower half, so all she saw were the girls getting covered in his cum.

"Hey, Asia." Xenovia said as she leaned back, her cum covered breasts jiggling as she leaned back, not really affected that Asia walked in on them, while Ravel was a bright red and hiding behind Koneko.

Naruto watched as Asia was still before her eyes faded and she started to fall from fainting, only to be caught by Oboro.

"A little morning delight I see." Oboro said jokingly as she bowed good morning to her King. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Naruto heard Oboro and nodded.

Oboro carried Asia out of the room and locked the door before she shut it.

"Well, now that that is taken care of," Akeno hummed as she crawled on the bed. "Let's continue."

"Sorry Akeno-chan." Naruto huffed. "I think I've had enough excitement for today."

"I agree," Ravel stated quickly as she stripped herself of her nightgown, the chest area covered in his jizz, "Let's get clean, this feels weird."

"Hold it." Koneko said as she pulled Ravel down and licked Naruto's cum off her face.

"STOP THAT!" Ravel screamed as she slapped Koneko, hurting her own hand.

Koneko, not even noticing Ravel hitting her, scooped the cum off her face, licked it off her fingers, enticing Ravel and Naruto, before she meandered to the bathroom, stripping herself of her panties and entered the bathroom.

They heard water start to run.

Xenovia and Akeno did the same, swallowed the cum off their bodies and stripped the remaining clothes on them before entering the bathroom to soak.

Naruto looked at Ravel, her nipples hard and in her embarrassment, covered her breasts and pussy with her arm and hands.

Naruto chuckled before he removed his shirt and held his hand out to Ravel.

"Let's go, Ravel-chan." Naruto said with an unseen smile.

Ravel looked at his hand and then his eyes.

"Did… did I do it right?" Ravel asked nervously.

Naruto blinked and walked over to her.

"You did wonderful." He said as he kissed her cheek before scooping her up bridal style. "Now let us get cleaned up."

 **Chapter 32, DONE!**

 **Well, good, bad, ugly, gross.**

 **All of the above? Cool, send a review, the arc is almost over anyway, then it will be balls deep into season 3.**

 **Also, if anyone needs clarifying, Orochimaru has Deadpool skin.**


	33. Our Dearest Little Bird

**_Original Posted On: June 28, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

THE SPRING MONTHS ARE ALMOST OVER! FUCK ME! OKAY I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING, READ THE CHAPTER!

Review Response:

Doomqwer: Sorry, didn't mean to remind you of horrible memories.

NinjaFang1331: Thanks man.

Autismguy593: Maybe, you will just have to keep reading the story.

Youngdrgn: I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Guest: Sorry, I drew the picture so there is no link.

Guest: I will.

Spark681: Yes, he did, and he has plenty more to show off later on.

Xhope14x: I know right? Ryu, in Shaman King, is loyal as after the final battle, Ryu watched over Hana, Yoh and Anna's son for five years.

Animaman: Damn, those are good points. I'll try to incorporate it into the story. Ophis knew Itachi is a spy, but wasn't planning to get in her way, so yes, Ophis will know. You'll have to see what happens.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Marco (X2), Ouga (X1)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 33: Our Dearest Little Bird**

Breakfast was eerily silent while everyone ate.

The ones at the table were Irina, Chopper, Carrot, Asia, Issei, Rias, Akeno, and Naruto's peerage, minus Marco, while the rest of Rias's were sleeping.

The two grims, the kitsune, and the snow tiger were under the table near their masters as they ate their own special breakfasts Asia and Oboro prepared.

Asia took nervous glances at Naruto, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel. Her face fully flushed red as she forced herself to look at the bowl of cereal she was eating.

"Asia?"

"YES?" the poor girl jumped in her seat when she was addressed by Issei, spilling her cereal over the table and herself.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked as he saw Asia hold her hand in slight pain.

Asia glanced at Naruto and withdrew further.

"What happened to make you like this Asia?" Issei asked as he stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, easing some of her anxiety when she touched his hand.

"uhm… That would be my fault." Naruto stated, his eyes averted and the parts of his face red.

"What did you do to her to make her like this?" Carrot asked cutely.

Naruto shrank under everyone's gaze.

"She walked in on us when Naruto-kun jizzed on us this morning." Xenovia stated bluntly with a pleased smile as she ate peanut butter from the jar with a spoon.

Everyone who wasn't the five people who Asia saw this morning spat and started coughing.

Akeno laughed, Koneko ignored everyone, Xenovia ignored all for her peanut butter paradise, and Ravel's face became vibrant red as steam rose from her face.

"WHAT!" Issei shouted, his eyes wide and nose bleeding.

Naruto's eyes slanted a bit as he wanted to just disappear.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD ARE YOU LETTING ASIA SEE THAT!" Issei shouted as he grabbed Naruto.

"It was an accident." Naruto defended. "I did not want her to see it."

Issei growled, but let Naruto go.

"I hate you." Issei grumbled jealously.

Naruto sighed.

'At least he is honest.' Naruto thought, not noticing Yoruichi's pining look at him.

Oboro and Toga looked at each other, not really bothered by it but silently wondering when they would get to do anything with Naruto again.

"So," Naruto spoke as he looked at Rias. "I think we should ask Tou-sama to make mansion for you guys in the space next to us. Not to be rude, but I don't want a repeat of this morning to happen again."

"I agree." Rias said as she at ate more of her breakfast. She could only imagine the embarrassment of being caught masturbating or having sex by a parent or sibling, so Naruto's uncomfortableness was understandable.

"It seems like you have had a productive morning."

Everyone saw Grayfia appear with a large smile.

"Grayfia-sama/kaa-sama." Everyone said in respect.

Grayfia smiled before she sat down and took some of the toast that was on a plate on the table, lathering it up with jam.

"I am here to tell you that you should start packing because tomorrow you will all be going to the Underworld." Grayfia said before she took a bite of her toast.

"Why?" Issei asked curiously.

"For three reasons." Grayfia responded. "Third, the Young Devil's meeting, then… a get together where all the current young devil peerages meet up and have a small Rating Game tournament."

She explained this for Asia, Issei, Irina, Toga, and a few others.

"The second reason is for all of you to train for the Rating Games, Azazel has been studying up and has finalized training regimens for all of you." Grayfia continued.

"ALRIGHT!" Many shouted in happiness. "This is going to be awesome."

Grayfia winced a bit, but let them have their fun while they could.

"And what is the first reason?" Ouga asked her King's mom.

Grayfia smiled sweetly and pulled an envelope.

"The first is the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki and Ravel Phenex in four days."

 **Heaven…**

Michael was reading a book in his small garden, enjoying the peace.

"Michael!"

Until Gabriel showed up, smiling and holding an envelope.

Michael smiled a bit brighter, closed his book and stood up.

"Hello Gabriel." He said as he embraced his sister. "What is this?"

"Its an invitation to Naruto's wedding in the Underworld." Gabriel said all happily, a small area around her body becoming pink and filled with warm bubbly feelings.

Gabriel watched as Michael's smile became a forced smile.

"Oh," He said. "Well, I hope you enjoy the wedding."

Michael walked past his sister and tried to leave but felt Gabriel grab his wrist. Her grip was gentle, not rough, but it stopped him none the less.

"Michael," Gabriel said sadly. "You have to let the past go."

"I have no idea…"

"Don't be dumb Michael." Gabriel cut Michael off. "I remember your friendship with Alucard like it was yesterday."

Michael's eyes widened.

"Don't say his name." Michael heaved as his shoulders stared to shake. "That man is dead, having left behind a monster that now is in the form of a boy."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." Michael stated. "If I hadn't fallen to my fear, I would have never considered murdering the Shinso clan. I saw Alucard as a friend and we trusted each other. But after seeing his growth, I became scared. Scared that he would turn on us. I lead the exorcist's and our men in killing his people, but he and Akasha survived."

Gabriel stayed silent as she hugged her brother.

"Now Naruto has the burden of Alucard's rage towards me." Michael confessed angrily.

Gabriel rubbed his back as he hugged her.

"Naruto isn't Alucard though." Gabriel stated.

"You weren't at the Faction Meeting so you don't know what Ryu, Oboro, and Xenovia reported." Michael said as he leaned into Gabriel. "They reported while he was possessed, Naruto said 'You will make perfect snacks for me and your powers will be helpful when I kill all humans on this earth'."

"But…"

"Naruto's ghoul status is all my fault for a fear I should have never had." Michael continued.

There was a small pause between the two as Michael got his breath back and Gabriel waited.

"You messed up." Gabriel said harshly. "Your fear put that poor boy in his current situation."

Michael felt wounds form that hurt more than any weapon.

"But, did you send Kokabiel after Akasha at the orphanage ten years ago?" Gabriel asked.

"No."

"Did you have him attack Naruto?"

"No."

"Then you should not worry about him." Gabriel stated as she pulled back and smiled at Michael. "Besides, Naruto is as happy as can be."

"How is that?" Michael asked confused.

"He is going to be a daddy." Gabriel stated happily. While she is expressing joy Michael had a pit feeling that this is an ominous sign and not for the better.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

"You don't have to help me pack." Xenovia stated as she folded her clothes and put them into a suitcase.

"I know," Naruto said with an unseen cocky smile. "But I want to."

Xenovia punched his shoulder as she continued to pack.

"Well, I would like some time alone, I want to take a nap." Xenovia stated as she closed her suit case.

Grayfia had told them that only their clothes and weapons if they had them were needed for their training so they did not need to bring much.

"Alright." Naruto sighed in defeat before he kissed Xenovia and patted her stomach, making her smile into his mouth. "Enjoy your nap."

"Oh, I will." Xenovia stated seductively as Naruto got up to leave.

She laid down, her soft pillows adding such comfort that she fell asleep within a few minutes with a smile.

Naruto checked up on the rest of his girls.

Ravel and Koneko were helping each other, he left blushing when he saw Koneko holding lingerie, the same cat one she wore when she and Ravel first made out with him together.

He had to confiscate all of Yoruichi's liquor, as she had tried to smuggle all of it with her in a pocket space.

Akeno he knew did not need his help and he did not want to be roped into another seductive scene that morning.

Oboro had nothing much in her room but the few sets of clothes and underwear she owned, which Naruto promised himself he would change. Despite that, Oboro helped Shizuku pack as she was having trouble deciding what to bring, since she was young and not a part of the peerage so she was exempt from the parameters.

Walking up to Toga's door, he knocked.

"Come in." He heard.

Naruto entered and saw Toga closing her suitcase and locking it.

"Finishing up?" Naruto asked.

Toga nodded and walked to her Knife Stash chest to shut it, as it was open.

"Taking some knives with you for training?" Naruto asked as he watched his Rook bend over, showing her firm butt to him, as she closed and locked the chest.

"Yes," Toga answered honestly, knowing if she lied, she would get nowhere in earning his trust again. Her face became sad. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I just want to let you know I'll be keeping my eye on you." Naruto said as he patted her head.

"Naru-chan." Toga said as she smiled. "Can I have a drink?"

"Sure, it has been a while since your last one." Naruto said as he exposed his neck.

"You can drink from me too." Toga said as she licked her lips.

"Alright." Naruto said as he licked his lips himself. The thought of blood on his fangs and tongue sounded amazing right now.

Toga giggled and grasped his hand that was on her head.

"I don't deserve the intimate form of drinking from your neck." Toga said as she licked the back of his hand. "So, I'll drink from here."

Naruto winced a little when her fangs sank into his wrist, tearing into the vein. He moaned a bit.

Intense heat and boiling lust filled Naruto's mind as he watched this woman drain his blood and he wanted a taste of her.

Pulling back after a minute of drinking his blood, Toga smiled.

"Thank you for the meal." She said cutely before she looked up and saw the hungry look in his eyes and she smiled widely. Her bloodied fangs glistening as she tilted her head. "Go on."

Pleasurable signals hit her nervous system when Toga felt Naruto grab her and penetrate the flesh of her neck with his own fangs, gulping her blood.

She, like Naruto, wanted more as he drank.

When he pulled back, Toga leaned forward, but stopped when she remembered she was still on a probation.

However, her eyes widened when Naruto pecked her lips.

"That was good." Naruto said with a smile. "You seem to have remembered."

Toga smiled sadly as she sat up, feeling her neck heal itself.

"I did, but I did not want to stop." She answered distraught.

She felt Naruto hug her from behind.

"It will be fine Toga." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Toga bit her lip at the contact was making her hot, having not time to really cool down from earlier.

"c-can we do a little more?" She asked.

She gasped when she felt Naruto cup her breasts above her shirt.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as he squeezed Toga's firm breasts once more before he kissed her cheek, before separating. "We will have to wait for next time."

Toga, despite being hot and bothered, nodded her head.

"Okay." She muttered.

He kissed her cheek once more before he left her room, to which she started to masturbate the moment the door was closed.

Naruto walked through the hall, blushing as he felt the tracking seal that connected him to Toga go off on what she was doing, and decided to go down to the weight room for some training.

Once there, he saw Marco with Ryu and Ouga, both finishing up their warm ups.

"Naruto-sama." They said in unison.

'Okay that was creepy.' Naruto thought as he started to stretch. "You all decided to work out too?"

"Yes," Ryu said as he flexed. "Hearing Grayfia-sama say we were going to receive training in the Underworld pumped me up so I decided to get a head start."

"Same." Ouga said with a cocky smile, matched by her attitude, punching her fist into her palm. "I can't wait to get stronger."

Marco said nothing as he took a pill, having felt the urge to cough again.

"Alright, then let's do this together." Naruto stated as he finished his warm ups and got to the exercise machines.

 **Skip, Next day, Kuoh Academy…**

The two sets of students walked to the Academy, carrying luggage with them, while Naruto held Koneko on his shoulders and carried her luggage with his.

Koneko had beaten him in rock-paper-scissors, so she got to sit on his shoulders while he carried her stuff.

"There it is."

The peerages turned when they heard Sona's voice, seeing her, Tsubaki, and Saji carrying large posters, one for each grade, as they walked towards the announcement board in the quad area of the school where many students ate lunch.

"Morning Sona!" Naruto cheered.

Said Sitri turned and saw Naruto.

"Hey," She called out as she waved. "Seems like you guys are ready for the trip."

"Yeah." Rias answered. "We are leaving when we finish here, what about you?"

"Same, after we figure out where we placed at least." Sona said as she stepped on a stool and tacked the first poster up and the other two.

Since the peerages were the first ones there so early in the morning, they got to find their spots on midterms with no hustle.

1st Souna Shitori

2nd Tsubaki Shinra

6th Akeno Himejima

8th Rias Gremory

This was the third-year students midterm results.

9th Naruto Uzumaki

13th Yuuto Kiba

20th Irina Shidou

24th Genshiro Saji

25th Asia Argento

26th Issei Hyoudo

29th Himiko Toga

48TH Xenovia Quarta

That was for the second-year student's midterms.

For the first-year student's midterm.

5th Ravel Phenex

8th Koneko Toujo

30th Gasper Vladi

"WE ALL PASSED!" Issei screamed in happiness. "ALL IN THE TOP FIFTY OF OUR RESPECTIVE GRADE!"

Koneko looked at her place and growled a bit.

'I scored three levels below Phenex.' She thought competitively on Naruto's shoulders as she looked at Ravel who was hugging Gasper, who was nervous about the contact, but accepted it none the less.

Ravel looked up at Koneko, smirked and stuck her tongue out at Koneko.

'I will do better than her on the next one.' Koneko thought angrily as she imagined herself roasting Ravel, in a duck costume, on a spit over a fire. She herself wearing a cat suit with a chef's hat on.

'Forty-eighth place.' Xenovia thought anxiously. 'How? I know I answered every question.'

"Congrats on making it to first place of the third years Sona." Naruto said proudly to his friend. "Serafall-sama and your parent's will be proud."

"Yes, they will." Sona said as she pushed up her glasses. "However, I'm surprised you did not get first in your grade."

"I might have pushed myself to hard and exhausted myself to the point I was barely away and I only was able to get about seventy-five percent on each test." Naruto said as he scratched his head, careful to not scratch Koneko.

"You put too much pressure on yourself." Koneko stated as she squeezed Naruto's head with her powerful thighs.

Naruto sighed, getting a laugh from everyone.

Deciding now was a good time to leave and head for the station, the three peerages left the school as the other students started to enter to get their results.

The rest of Rias's and Naruto's peerages met up with them at the station, and they grouped together and entered an elevator.

"Wait, when was there an elevator?" Issei asked as he squeezed next to Rias and Irina, getting face full of boobs.

"Well, it leads to the train we are taking." Rias stated as she lavished the feeling of his head in her cleavage while Irina was burning red, not really used to this despite being a devil for the last two months since Kokabiel told them God was dead.

The groups had to split into seven as the elevator was small and soon all three peerages were at the Devil Train Station, two trains where ready.

One with the Sitri symbol and the second with the Gremory symbol.

"Alright, see you at the wedding Sona." Naruto and Ravel called.

"We will." Tsubaki called back, as Sona did not hear as she was mentally preparing herself for her sister's antics.

'I feel you Sona.' Naruto thought as he took Ravel's hand. 'But I can say I got over it.'

The Peerages entered the train and soon it was full speed and everyone was sitting down.

"Wait a minute." Marco said after the train left the station behind. "Why didn't we just use Oboro's portal to get to the Underworld?"

"Grayfia-kaa-sama said that we needed to take the train." Asia squeaked, still a little off from the day before. "She said it would be polite to the Gremory family to take the train then just pop out of nowhere."

Marco accepted this answer.

"We are going to the underworld. We are going to the underworld." Kurama chanted as he ran around the compartment, his three bushy tails swaying.

Haku sat on Xenovia's lap, enjoying her fur being rubbed.

Ameyuri and Gilga snuggled with Ravel, purring as she scratched their ears.

"Okay calm down Kurama." Koneko stated as she grabbed the kitsune and massaged his belly, making him purr in happiness as she did.

"Nii-sama." Shizuku said as she sat in his lap. "Can we watch Magical Girl Levai-tan? The next episode is coming out today?"

Collectively everyone remembered Naruto being in the last episode.

"Yes, we can." Chopper and Carrot shouted as Carrot jumped to the TV remote, grabbed it and turned the TV on before Naruto could protest.

Everyone heard the show's theme song start, and Naruto groaned as he sat through this as Shizuku excitedly watched the screen. Her eyes soaked all the choreographed dancing as she watched.

The recap started with Kon stopping and killing the man that was trying to kill Levia.

 _"The name's Kon, and I'm an ally of Justice." Kon said with a cocky attitude and equally cocky smile._

 _The second villain watched as his partner lay dead, his throat smashed and hands broken under Kon's boots._

 _"Y-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted as he ran away. "YOU HERE ME!"_

 _"HOLD IT!" Kon shouted before he was grabbed by Levia._

 _"Don't go." She said tiredly. "He isn't worth it."_

 _Kon's eyes softened and he sighed._

 _"Still as soft as ever Levia." He said._

 _Levia blinked._

 _"Have we met?" She asked confused._

 _Kon stiffened._

 _He blushed as he pulled his hood over his face, looking away from Levia._

 _"I'll go scout ahead." He stated. "You get out of here and recover from those injuries."_

 _"No, I can…"_

 _Levia blacked out when Kon hit her neck._

 _"I'm sorry, Levia." He muttered as he picked her up bridal style. "But I can't let the love of my life die."_

 _He jumped and vanished as the citizens started to arrive to see what happened since the fighting stopped._

 _Hospital…_

 _Levia woke up in the hospital._

The rest of the episode was Levia remembering the past season, as it was the season finale/recap episode.

'This is embarrassing.' Naruto thought as he watched the episode.

It wasn't the fact it was aimed more for children, but the fact he was in it was embarrassing.

Shizuku, Carrot, and Chopper were bouncing in their seats at the final third.

 _It was back at the base in the beginning of the episode._

 _Kon stood alone against six men, the guy from before, four guards and the gang leader._

 _"So, you are the guy that killed my brother." The leader stated angrily calm. "I guess I'll have to clean up his mess after I kill you."_

 _Kon smirked confidently._

 _"You won't touch Levia." He stated as he knelt and touched the metal floor. "Because I am a sword, able to cut through anything on her path."_

 _"Kill the bastard!" the leader shouted._

 _Kon's smile widened as the demon's drew near and as they did his hands started to glow and become metal, soon his arms, then shoulders, and finally his whole body was made of metal and he blocked their attacks by enhancing his body with magic._

 _"So sad for you." Kon said cockily as he snapped one of the demon's necks. "My Absorb ability allows me to take any inorganic material and make it my body. Killing me won't be easy."_

 _The leader growled but was soon turned into a corpse from a fist to the forehead._

Thus, the third Season of Magical Girl Levia-tan ended.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Shizuku shouted as she turned to Naruto. "NII-SAMA, TELL ME WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN SEASON 4?"

Within Naruto's mind, Akasha giggled as Naruto was, again, asked questions on the show.

'He is a fighter and now an actor.' Akasha thought. 'At his core he wants to be a doctor, but the road to our dreams is always full of distractions and alternate routes. Enjoy the routes you have chosen Naruto, for you achieve your dream.'

Above her Alucard was silent, though it took small bits of information and processed it.

'… Training…'

After the episode ended, Naruto laid along the couch, using Yoruichi's lap as a pillow with Shizuku on top of him taking a nap.

He hummed as he felt Yoruichi run her hand through his hair.

"He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping." Rias said as she played Go Fish with Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, and Ouga.

Oboro and Ryu went to the kitchen car to prepare some food.

Issei and Gasper were playing Monster Hunter on PSP.

Kiba was reading a book.

Toga and Koneko were teaching Chopper and Carrot Yugioh, and Kurama provided illusions with his magic to make the monsters on the cards come to life, seemingly anyway.

The other familiars were with Ravel, who was petting them and giving them love. Kurama was the biggest out of the four, but he was with Koneko at the moment, followed by the grim pups, then Haku who decided on a regular size tiger.

"Go Fish." Irina said after Xenovia asked for a six.

"Liar." Xenovia shouted as she stood up. "That is the eighth time I've asked you for a card and every time you said no! Show me your hand!"

"I'm not lying to you Xenovia." Irina whined as she kept her cards from the pregnant teen. "Please calm down and draw your card."

"SHOW ME YOUR DAMN HAND ALREADY!" Xenovia shouted as she summoned Chaos Durandal, only to be restrained by Ouga's Sacred Gear, Gleipnir's Restraint. The restraints taking the form of bondage rope, accenting her breasts and crotch.

"Calm down baby mama." Ouga stated calmly yet seriously. "Waving that large destructive sword around in a train isn't a good idea. Plus, you could hurt yourself and the baby."

Xenovia pouted as she struggled to free herself, but only felt it tighten as she continued.

"Where did you get that sword?" Kiba asked as he finally took notice of her weapon. "Is it your replacement of Durandal?"

Xenovia smirked cockily.

"This is Chaos Durandal." She stated. "It is the upgraded version of Durandal merged with Excalibur Destruction. Though it looks like this thanks to the energy Naruto-kun poured into it when he used Destruction."

Everyone took notice of the pink/rose aura within the blade's core.

"I see." Irina stated. "I can't wait to see if I get a Balance Breaker during training. That is my goal."

"Same here." Kiba stated. "I want a Balance Breaker for my Blade Blacksmith." 'And to improve on the Sword of Betrayer.'

"Alright, lunch is served." Ryu called out happily as he and Oboro wheeled in carts of food, an entire cart level for Xenovia to eat all to herself when Ouga released her.

Naruto and Shizuku were awoken from their slumber and decided to eat.

Things calmed down as they ate and soon three hours had passed and they were near the Capital of the Underworld: The City of Lilith, named after the wife of the First Lucifer.

'Another forty minutes and I will be home.' Naruto thought as he caressed Yoruichi's head, as thank you.

"Where are you going?" Issei asked Rias as she got up suddenly to leave.

"Sorry, but a girl has to go when she has to go." Rias said bashfully and made her way out of the train car.

'Wonder what that was about?' everyone thought.

However, Naruto was more on edge.

'She is normally more discreet than that.' Naruto thought.

Everyone jolted to their feet when they heard a large monstrous roar from outside the train and, soon, they felt something hit it.

The next thing they knew, they were outside, the train destroyed and standing before them was a massive magenta dragon with a white/gray underbelly and gold trimming.

"OBORO!" Naruto shouted.

Oboro glowed and reformed on Naruto's arm.

"Dragonic Resonance: Cursed Dragon Armament!" Naruto stated as his left eye became amethyst, pupil a slit, and his hand up to his elbow was now dragon like. With black scales and purple gems.

"As Queen of the Peerage of Rias Gremory, I, Akeno Himejima, will lead you in this fight." Akeno announced since Rias wasn't there with them.

"BOOSTED GEAR!" Issei called out.

 **"Welsh Dragon: Over Booster: Scale Mail!"**

Issei was covered in his red armor.

"Spirit of Thunder, Kirin!" Yoruichi called.

"Spirit of Earth, Shukaku!" Koneko called.

"Yamato-no-Orochi-Go!" Ryu called out as he placed Tokageroh into his wooden sword.

Their Over Souls manifested and stared down the dragon.

Kiba summoned The Sword of Betrayer while Irina summoned her a holy sword Katana and drew her Dark Mimic sword Kiba made for her.

Xenovia summoned Chaos Durandal.

"Ravel-chan, Toga-chan, Gasper, Asia, Shizuku, stay with Ouga and Ryu on the Orochi-Go!" Naruto declared as he stood next to Akeno.

"Chopper, Carrot, you go with them and provide extra protection." Akeno ordered.

"Everyone else, Attack!" Akeno and Naruto shouted as they charged up devil lightning and cursed dragon flames respectively.

"TASTE SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted as he stabbed his holy-devil sword into the ground and hundreds of them burst from the ground, breaking upon contact with the dragon's scales.

"NOT ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted as he flew in, his left hand holding Oboro's cursed flames. "TAKE MY CURSED DRAGON BULLET!"

The ball of condensed purple and black flames slammed into the dragon's face, making it roar.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted to everyone.

"GO KIRIN/SHUKAKU!" Koneko and Yoruichi shouted as their partner's jumped at the dragon, arms pulled back and proceeded to attack the dragon.

"HOLY-DEVIL SWORD CHAOS DURANDAL!" Xenovia shouted, as her blade was glowing with a mix of Rose tainted power and Golden Holy power. The power expanded and became a long blade.

Xenovia reeled back, but felt intense pain spread painfully in her body. She dropped her sword cancelling her attack as she collapsed and clutched her stomach.

"XENOVIA!" Many people yelled.

In that moment, the dragon grabbed Kirin's arm, and tripped the large spirit and used it as a club to slam into Shukaku.

Once clashed, both spirits cancelled out the Over Soul, draining Koneko and Yoruichi a great deal of magic.

"Gasper, use your eyes!" Akeno called out.

"OKAY!" he screamed as he stared at the dragon, his eyes activating, however, he could not do it as Naruto appeared in his vision.

"BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as he punched the dragon in the eye with Oboro.

It roared in pain, before engulfing Naruto in fire.

"YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT WOULD STOP ME!" Naruto shouted from behind the dragon.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Akeno screamed as she launched her attack.

"Ouga, grab Xenovia." Naruto ordered angrily, ignoring Akeno. "Irina, give me a holy sword, doesn't matter what kind."

"Okay." Irina called out as she threw him the holy sword that she made earlier and dodged a breath attack.

Ouga used Gleipnir's Restraint to grab Xenovia and handed her to Asia, who activated her Twilight Healing.

'I can't find the cause.' Asia thought as she analyzed her friend, who was covered in sweat and panting.

'Okay, Focus.' Naruto thought as he pooled power from Alucard, the markings on his neck spread to the base of his chin, to his elbow.

"Naruto-sama?" Oboro asked worriedly as she felt some of the power trying to leak into her as well.

Naruto opened his eyes with his right eye now emerald green. However, he was in control as all the power he pooled was in the sword, which was now cracked from the strain as Oboro's cursed flames and Alucard's raw power mixed into the metal.

'All I need is one strike.' Naruto thought as he watched from a distance.

"Issei, Kiba, Irina, Marco, fly around him and keep him distracted." Akeno ordered. "All long-range fighters attack all together."

"Right!" Koneko, Yoruichi, and Naruto said at once.

Shukaku and Kirin were reformed and with its connection to the Earth, Shukaku pooled massive amount of rock, pulling the carbon and iron from the earth and making a steel rock of the highest purity.

Kirin summoned a cumulonimbus cloud and purple lighting struck its body and channeled it into its hands.

Using his immortality bird form, Marco tanked hits from the dragon's claws, angering it.

Kiba and Irina summoned as many swords they could create with their Sacred Gears and tossed them at the dragon, making it use its wings as a shield.

"TASTE ASCOLON!" Issei declared as he slashed the dragon's arm.

The dragon didn't bat an eye as its tail swiped him out of the air and then roared, flapping its' wings making the strong winds it created to push all flying devils to the ground.

"NOW!" Akeno ordered.

Shukaku chucked the massive hunk of steel at the dragon, slamming into it.

"KIRIN!" Yoruichi shouted as she poured all her magic into this attack.

Since steel conducts electricity, Kirin aimed its attack at the steel and when it hit, the dragon roared in pain as massive amounts of its scales and part of its left wing were ripped off and burned to the bone.

"NOW MY TURN!" Naruto shouted as he swung the blade, sending an arc of cursed flame that hit the dragon's weakened and unprotected flesh.

A sea of fire erupted and covered the dragon as its roars died down.

Everyone who had fought were tired, as Shukaku and Kirin returned to dormant forms and then back to their mortuary tablets, Oboro detached from Naruto, catching him before he collapsed, however he still had some power of Alucard's flowing in him.

'At least it's dead.' Naruto thought as Marco, Issei, Kiba, and Irina landed next to him.

All hope was killed when the dome of flames burst, revealing the dragon, fully healed as if nothing they did happened.

Its clawed hand arched at Naruto's group at an impossible speed they could not dodge. However, it did not hit its mark when Marco flew in, and was gutted right before them.

Irina, Ravel, and Yoruichi watched in horror as Marco fell to the ground. One single blue flame on his upper torso as his lower torso was cleaved from him.

'It seems the battle field was the place I died.' He said with a smile as he placed his hands on the flame, nurturing it. 'I'll see you soon Silvia. I have one more thing left to do.'

His hands dropped and the flame took the shape of a small bird. It's tiny body, no bigger than a sparrow, took flight and appeared next to Ravel.

"Marco…?" She whispered before the bird flew into her chest and entered her body, the magic it had was merged with Ravel's body.

She clutched her chest as the cool burning sensation washed over her and she too felt sick. She collapsed into Shizuku while Asia started panicking while she held Xenovia.

However, the horror of Marco's death was pushed aside when Oboro, Irina, Kiba, and Issei were forced to the ground due to the growing power Naruto was exuding in his rage.

"RAAAAAGH!"

Naruto, his wings being fallen angel and devil wings, sped through the dragon like a bullet, taking its arm with a blade of light, making it cry in pain from the burning sensation and poisoning of a light weapon. He ate the arm and started convulsing. His right arm bent and twisted before it became scaled in the same color as the dragons, a horn protruded from his head.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted as the dragon held its bleeding stump.

"Okay fuck this shit." The dragon stated, shocking all of them. "Azazel wanted me to test you guys, but risking my life in a death match is something I am not willing to risk."

The dragon started to take flight but the moment it turned its back, Naruto was on it and was gripping the wings, pulling on it, making the dragon feel its tendons and muscles start to stretch and pop.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Naruto dodged a knife strike from Toga, letting the wings go and moved back.

"That is enough Naruto." Toga stated as she watched him closely. "It is over."

Naruto growled and lunged, grasping Toga's neck with his left hand, slammed her into the ground and raised his right scaled and clawed hand.

Toga gasped for air as Naruto's grip tightened.

"DIE!"

Toga's eyes widened in anger and a serrated knife appeared in her right hand and she stabbed Naruto in the throat, his blood erupting onto her face when she yanked it out.

Naruto released Toga as he reeled back onto the ground, making a garbled cry as he held his slashed throat.

"TOGA!" Akeno shouted as she witnessed the Rook lick her lips, taking as much of Naruto's blood she could.

Naruto's body tensed and relaxed while still exuding dark magic.

"GET HIM NOW!" Toga shouted as she stood up. "He's paralyzed."

"I got it."

Everyone saw as Azazel appeared before Naruto, rosary in hand and placed it against Naruto's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto garbled as his throat healed as the rosary burned his flesh and the mark receded.

However, unlike the rosary Xenovia used during the Kokabiel Incident, Naruto wasn't sealed away but his power was forcefully pushed back.

Azazel glanced upward and saw Rias.

"Come on down princess. He is fine."

The Heiress of Gremory flew down and felt all eyes on her and Azazel.

While everyone was looking at Azazel and Rias, no one noticed Shizuku's eyes had turned gray, signifying Ophis was watching through Shizuku.

'Good, they stopped him.' Ophis thought. 'I did not want to use it so soon after giving it to him.'

Ophis cut the connection to Shizuku, letting her go for now as Ryu had his Over Soul lower to the ground.

"What the hell Azazel?" Issei shouted as he pointed at the dragon, whom was shrinking down to ten feet tall. "You sick a dragon on us and decided to watch?"

"It was all to evaluate you." Rias stated to calm her Pawn. "We needed an extreme desperate situation. However, we did not expect that to happen."

She glanced at her nephew on the ground as he gasped for air while before it calmed down as his throat finished healing.

"Marco!"

Everyone on the ground looked over as Ryu's Over Soul landed on the ground, vanished as Ryu ran to Marco's body, his blood slowly covering the ground.

"Come on man this isn't funny." Ryu shouted as he shook Marco's shoulders, making his head shake but no response.

"Ryu."

Ryu looked up and saw Ravel, her face riddled with pain as she looked at him and Marco.

"He's gone." She hiccupped.

"I'm sorry." The dragon said as he knelt. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"It was an accident Tannin." Azazel said as he looked at the dead Phenex.

Ravel heard this and grit her teeth as she glared at Azazel. She was about to move but felt a hand on her shoulder. Ravel turns to see Ouga holding her back.

"Calm down Ravel." Ouga said calmly before she pulled the girl into a hug. "It's going to be alright."

Ravel hugged Ouga, crying at the death of her ancestor.

Ryu tightened his grip on Marco's upper half and he stood up, carrying the Pawn.

"The train is ready to finish taking us to the capital." Azazel stated as he watched Ryu silently walk, carrying his friend.

Koneko and Toga picked Naruto up and carried him to the train while everyone slowly walked behind them with Yoruichi carrying Xenovia.

The ride home was in total silence.

 **Gremory Station…**

Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Millicas, Morgiana, and Harribel stood at the station, seeing the train coming closer.

"There they are!" Millicas exclaimed happily as he could not wait to see Naruto and Rias again.

"Yes, they are." Sirzechs said as the train pulled up, however, the cheerful atmosphere was lost when Naruto stepped off, wearing a stern face, holding back anger, but his eyes showing wrath and agony as he carried Xenovia.

"Naruto…" Grayfia spoke but stopped as she saw Ryu holding Marco's body. She covered Millicas's eyes.

"What happened?" Zeoticus asked as he saw the corpse.

"Ask Azazel and Rias." Naruto said as he walked past his family and onto the Gremory Estate, heading to the hospital wing.

Once there, he handed her to the doctor.

"Take care of her." Naruto stated as he left Xenovia in their care.

"Yes sir."

Naruto left Xenovia in their capable hands.

 **Short time later…**

Rias's peerage sat at the dinner table with her parents, Millicas, and Sirzechs with Grayfia standing, still on duty.

With them was Layla and Jonathan Phenex and all were waiting for Naruto's Peerage.

"I… I don't think they will eat with us tonight." Rias stated shakily.

"Why is that?" Layla asked.

"They lost one of their members today during a small training evaluation." Sirzechs stated. "And I agree. It would be best if we started without them. They will understand."

"Who passed away?" Jonathan asked.

"It was Marco." Sirzechs responded.

Layla and Jonathan felt pain shoot through their hearts as their eyes widened.

'No way…' Layla thought as she kept herself composed.

Jonathan placed a comforting hand on hers and squeezed it.

Layla took a second to squeeze back and recomposed herself.

She may be the matriarch of the Phenex clan, but she was still a person with emotions.

"Since they won't be showing up, I guess we will have to talk to you then Lord Lucifer." Jonathan said as he pulled out some paperwork.

 **Gremory Bluffs…**

Naruto held Ravel close as Ryu, Ouga, and Yoruichi covered Marco's body with earth.

They buried him under a cherry tree on a cliff that over looked the Dark Continent.

It was twilight now, the sun's setting light making the cherry blossoms glow.

Toga, Koneko, and Oboro stood by Naruto was they watched their fellow peerage member vanish.

Xenovia and Shizuku were not present.

Ravel cried as she watched her teacher disappear and she collapsed, crying like a small child hiccupping and babbling as she futilely wiped her tears away.

Naruto and Koneko knelt next to her and held her close.

'Shukaku.' Koneko thought as her partner appeared next to her and nodded. It placed its tiny hands on the ground and a large granite grave stone appeared.

"Anything you want written on it?" Koneko asked Ravel, as she was closest with Marco.

"Here lies Marco Phenex, Proud Teacher and Beloved Friend." Ravel sputtered out as she continued to wipe her eyes.

These words etched themselves into the stone, no carving tool laying itself upon its surface thanks to Shukaku's control over all earth.

Ravel sniffled as she read the words on the grave stone. She clutched her chest and wailed again, but this time, her fiery wings bloomed from her back.

But instead of the usual burnt orange color, they were the same icy blue that Marco's flames were.

Around Ravel's eyes were purple rings, the same that appeared around Marco's eyes while he was in full phoenix form.

Naruto and Koneko, both holding Ravel, felt no heat from these flames, but a smooth icy sensation that was soothing.

'No way.' Naruto thought as he looked at his wife to be. 'She inherited his healing flames.'

Everyone there was shocked, but were also happy.

Marco never truly left them as they did not see a small sparrow of blue flames in the tree take off before diminishing.

After the group left one at a time Naruto stood there looking at the grave of his old friend smiling sadly,

"I know you had your reasons old friend but I wish you told me. Whatever you were looking for I hope you found it because if anyone deserved it was you." Naruto soon walked away from the grave site with a tear coming down his eye and over his mask, his fists tightly gripping themselves, and the feeling of Alucard pulsing throughout his body.

Shortly after this, more of the members started showing up with Ryu showing up after dinner and sitting there with Sake in hand and just staring at his grave. He may not have known Marco long, but he was a friend, no his brother, was everything to him after his wife and King. He was the person that meant the most and knew that he was willing to die for his old friend. In the past, they talked about lost loves and he knew that deep down he should never bring up Ouga in front of him. Unlike Marco he never got the second chance to see the love of his life, he did and he would always cherish the one piece of advice from that day,

'Love her for everything she is, because when she is gone your soul will go with her as well.' Ryu took one deep swig before seeing the bottle empty and sat it on the ground. Tears streaming down his face, he growled,

"I promise Marco no matter what I will stand by the promise of our King and the promise as a brother I will never forget what you've done for me." Turning his head, Ryu saw Ouga smiling at him, "I'll cherish her forever." He stood up and walked away from the grave and hugged his wife who in this moment knew he needed her more than ever.

No words spoken between them, just sobs of losing someone that helped them fix their broken lives as humans then devils.

Toga and the others paid their respects for their fellow peerage member while Koneko showed up with a pair of flowers and placed them on the tombstone. She cried, she cried for the poor soul that finally found his end and now is at peace with his choices.

Upon leaving the grave site she saw Jonathan and Layla appear with their daughter and their oldest son Ruval. Knowing this was personal to them she teleported away and went to check on Naruto to make sure he is alright.

Jonathan and Layla stood at the grave and stared down on their lost long relative,

"It is sad we can't grant the request of burying him with her, but I think this is better than anything our people would have given him." Layla said teared up, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, and I thank him for everything he gave up to help our daughter." Jonathan said as he held his wife.

Ruval smiled.

"He was a great man, when you told me he was with Ravel and the others I was shocked. I thought he had passed on long ago but in reality, he was hiding. Ashamed of his power when he should have been praised for it. I will always remember him as the man that protected our family and saved my sister's life and taught her important lessons." Ruval put his flowers down next to his parents but Ravel was the last one to go to the tombstone tears still flowing down her face. The parents knew she needed a minute and walked away while her brother hugged her once and walked away.

"Peace for the resting child, for the Phoenix will always burn bright, your loved ones await with open wings of flame, purifying you for the next great journey." Ravel whispered as she put her blue and yellow flowers on the tombstone, "I wish you didn't die like that but I respect your choice please though, tell me you are happy now because that is all that matters to me."

She is about to walk away from the tombstone but then she feels the wind kick up and a whisper.

"I'm happy, I'm with her again and watching over you. Be safe my sweet phoenix." Turning her head, Ravel swore she saw him standing there healthy and with a large smile on his face holding the hand of a beautiful woman with a stomach swollen to burst. He smiled at her and she returned it and soon shared a small kiss and disappeared before her.

That was all Ravel needed to see, he finally had his peace.

 **Meanwhile…**

Azazel stood before a man of short stature.

He sat on a throne in a white void. His long medium brown hair went to his ankles and he wore a large tan cloak. On his hands were large red gloves with lego brick like plates on the back of his hands.

"Azazel," The man said as he tilted his head with a false smile. "What do you want with me, the Shaman King? I am a busy man you know." (1)

"I know Hao, but Sirzechs sent me here." Azazel told the god.

"And why would the Satan's want with me?" Hao asked, slightly annoyed the red head didn't show up himself.

"He wants to cash in that favor you owe him." Azazel stated.

Hao's eyes slanted.

"And what will I be doing as a favor?"

"Teaching some young shaman how to get Armor."

 **Meanwhile, Ophis…**

The Dragon God of Infinity floated in her sound proofed room in her base.

Ophis opened her eyes and saw Itachi at the door.

"Entering my room like that without permission will get you killed, Bishop of Lucifuge." Ophis warned.

"I know, but I am here to tell you something." Itachi said. "As my mission still stands to spy on this group, I thought I would play some double agent. I know why you are doing this, getting a group together and strong Sacred Gear users."

"Get to the point." Ophis stated, wanting her silence back.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and their respective Peerages have arrived in the Underworld." Itachi stated. "They will be receiving training to battle against this group and anyone else they deem an enemy. So, I suggest that you have your followers do some training, or else they will die."

Ophis stayed silent.

"I helped raise Naruto before I was given this mission, so we both know that Naruto is a force to be reckoned with now, imagine the monster he will become if he manages to tame the power he has." Itachi said. "We both know I am a spy, but the last seven years I have been here. But even I can tell a lot of these people are ones who have nowhere to go, and you planning what you are… it will lead them to their death, be it by Great Red, 666, or Naruto."

Ophis said nothing as she floated.

Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." He said, bowed, then left the room.

When the room was once again silent, Ophis descended to the ground, her feet touching the floor.

'The boy is going to train.' She thought. 'He is going to be quite the tool against Great Red, but a better tool against 666.'

Ophis snapped her fingers and a special seal appeared, and man along with it. He was kneeling.

"What is it, Ophis-sama?" the man asked.

"Mu, I have an assignment for you and the remaining members of the Guard." Ophis said, not looking at Mu.

 **Chapter 33, DONE!**

 **Yeah, I botched it, I could not get over 10K words, I'm sorry guys. I failed.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **OR DID I?**

 **Sometime later in Khaos Brigade HQ…**

Vali walked through the halls alone as he thought about the current events.

'Kuroka left, Orochimaru and Itachi are secretive, and so that leave the only ones I can trust are Biko, Le Fay, and Arthur.' Vali thought angrily. 'The others are useless thus they will only get in the way of my goal of killing Great Red.'

His team had just returned from their week long mission of guarding the Great Rift that led to the Dark Continent in the Underworld.

'Why does Ophis want to protect that land?' Vali thought. 'From what I heard from Morgiana, there are no more fanalis living there, so why go through the effort of protecting the Dark Continent.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't be the White Dragon Emperor Vali Lucifer would you?"

Vali turned and saw a few people, men and women. They all wore gold gladiatorial battle armor, swords, and had various shades of red hair. Some had piercings, one had a chunk of his cheek missing revealing his teeth.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Vali asked rudely.

"The name is Mu, and I am going to be your instructor." Mu said. (2)

"Piss off, I don't need training." Vali spat as he walked past Mu, only to get his shoulder grabbed.

"I did not choose to become your teacher," Mu said sternly. "Ophis-sama ordered me to. So, you have to obey her just like me."

Vali frowned and slapped Mu's hand off of him.

"Like I said, I don't need a teacher. I can get stronger on my own." Vali said as he walked away.

His eyes widened and he turned, to see Mu's large hand grab his face, his foot get knocked from under him, and his head get slammed into the floor, blood splatting against the rug.

"A Sacred Gear user who relies only on the power given to him by said Sacred Gear is cocky and loses sight of their weaknesses." Mu stated. "You can divide the power of those you touch and add that power to your own. Pretty scary, but what should one expect from a Longinus type holding the Vanishing Dragon."

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Vali shouted as he tried to summon his Balance Breaker but felt Mu strike him three times, each hit striking a magic pressure point, thus negated his activation.

"Like I said, you are cocky and did not expect a physically superior being to trap you like this." Mu said with a laugh as his men did too at Vali's expense. "You have a lot to learn Vali, and I am willing to teach you under Ophis-sama's orders."

Vali growled.

"It would be wise to listen to him Vali." Albion stated. "These fanalis are strong, like Morgiana."

Vali's eyes widened.

"You… are all fanalis?" He asked as Mu removed his hand from Vali's face.

"Yes, we are. The survivors of the Fanalis Purge one hundred years ago." Mu stated. "We owe Ophis-sama a great debt, thus we decided to follow her as her advance guard, carrying out her orders with no question. In return, she has you guys protect our homeland."

Vali was shocked.

He had sparred with Morgiana, both going all out and ending in a draw, but this guy was on a different level then her.

"Alright," Vali said as he stood up. "But you will train my team, not just me."

Mu smiled brightly. His serious attitude gone.

"That was the plan man, jeez you are too uptight." Mu stated happily. "We will work on that too."

Vali growled again.

'What have I gotten into?' Vali thought as Mu and his team were dragging him to get his team to party, to get to know each other.

 **Skip, two days, Gremory Mansion…**

Naruto was in his room, his window open, cigarette in his mouth while doing his summer homework, as were the rest of his peerage that were students. He told them it was best to use the four days before their training to finish it while they still have the information fresh in their minds.

Naruto leaned back, stretching his arms back.

'Almost done.' Naruto thought, exhaling the cigarette smoke, as he felt his stomach growl. 'I should take a break and get a snack.' He thought.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in." Naruto said loud enough for the person to hear him as he closed his math binder, having finished it.

"Nii-sama." Shizuku said as she entered the room. "Are you done, nano? I want to spend some time with you, nano."

"I'm about to get something to eat, so we can spend a little time together." Naruto said as he doused the cigarette before he stood up from his desk. "Let's go down to the kitchen and I'll make us some lunch."

Shizuku nodded and took his hand in hers as she led him downstairs.

"Naru-nii!"

Shizuku watched as Millicas ran up to Naruto and hugged his brother.

"Hey Millicas." Naruto said as he smiled. "Have you been having a good day?"

"Yep, I have been watching over Xenovia-nee like you asked me too." Millicas said proudly. "She is getting better and the doctor said she should be able to leave later today. I left after she summoned her familiar Haku."

"Thank you, little man." Naruto said as he praised his brother.

"No problem Naru-nii." Millicas said before he took notice of Shizuku and her sour face looking at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Shizuku, nano." Shizuku said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and held onto it tightly. "And I am Nii-sama's imouto, nano."

Millicas blinked before realizing what she meant. Soon a fire passion burned in his eyes and he retorted,

"He is my aniki." Millicas stated as he took Naruto's other hand, glaring at the smaller, younger child.

Shizuku and Millicas glared at each other before Naruto picked them both up, carrying them under his arms.

"Let's get something to eat, all of us." Naruto said, trying to keep the children from arguing, though he thought it was cute that they were acting like siblings over a toy.

'Did I just refer to myself as a toy?' Naruto thought as he entered the kitchen with the children, sitting them down nearby.

"Now what do you guys want to eat?" Naruto asked as he rolled up his sleeves and dawned an apron.

"I want pizza, nano."

"Spaghetti Neapolitan."

Both glared at each other again, frowning.

"Pizza."

"Spaghetti."

"Pizza."

"Spaghetti."

"Pizza."

"Spaghetti."

"PIZZA!"

"SPAGHETTI!"

Pain shot through their skulls when Naruto bonked them on the head with a wooden spoon.

"I'll make both, so there is no need to argue." Naruto told them as they held their heads.

"Sorry." The said in unison.

'They are so adorable.' Naruto thought as he smiled under his mask as he turned and started making all three of them lunch.

 **Later that day…**

Naruto was sitting playing games with Gasper.

"You alright Gasper?" Naruto asked as he paused the game.

Gasper tensed before he looked sadly at Naruto.

"I was useless in the test against Tannin." Gasper stated. "I may have had some guts to use it, but when you entered my vision, I froze." Gasper stated as he shook. "I did not want to get you caught also, and because I got scared, I couldn't help stop Marco from getting hit and dying."

Gasper was on the verge of tears when he felt Naruto touch his head.

"I don't blame you at all Gasper." He said honestly. "It wasn't your fault for his death."

"But I could have done something! It's all because I am weak!"

Gasper felt Naruto pinch his nose, making him gasp for air.

"Your compassion for people is a strength Gasper." Naruto said as he released Gasper's nose. "You may be physically weak, but your knowledge on magic and Sacred Gear make you a deadly opponent on anyone. So, don't put yourself down."

"How is weakness a strength?" Gasper asked as he massaged his nose.

"No one would expect a great power from you Gasper." Naruto said.

"But I did not want this power." Gasper stated. "I have hurt people, scared them. Thus, they hated and feared me."

"I am scared of my power too Gasper." Naruto told the dhampir.

"Why, it's so strong though." Gasper responded.

"That is true, but this power was given to me by a woman whom I called my mom. She got this power from someone she respected. That person got this power by devouring hundreds of people for their personal abilities or over all power to add to his own." Naruto explained. "If I lost total control like I did during the Kokabiel incident, then I could possible kill everyone around me for power and abilities. It's a double edge sword that always cuts me as much as my enemies."

"Then why keep on living?" Gasper asked. "If it's that scary, then why stay alive?"

Naruto looked out the window and at the sky.

"I have people worth protecting." Naruto said. "Knowing they need me is enough reason for me to live, even with this curse."

He turned to Gasper.

"You are one of them Gasper, and I will always be there to help you."

Gasper could think of nothing to say.

Naruto understood him.

He helped Gasper, loved him, and allowed the dhampir to be himself, encouraging his passion for cute and adorable things, never once shaming him.

"I will protect you too." Gasper said. "I'll get strong, strong enough to be a man worthy of your praise."

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Gasper. I feel safer knowing you got my back." Naruto said honestly.

 **That night…**

Grayfia was brushing her hair, waiting for Sirzechs to come home.

'Two more days and then I have a daughter in law.' Grayfia thought happily. 'And in seven and a half months I'll be a grandmother.'

She was giddy to spoil her grandbaby.

 _Flashback…_

 _Day Before…_

 _Xenovia had woken up and Naruto was by her side the moment he heard she was awake._

 _Grayfia, Millicas, and Sirzechs entered the room to see Naruto crying as he held his pregnant girlfriend, rubbing her belly._

 _"Thank goodness I didn't lose you two." He said as he kissed her cheek._

 _"Aw…"_

 _Naruto and Xenovia flinched and turned their attention to the door._

 _"Grayfia-kaa-sama, Lucifer-sama." Naruto said as he visibly relaxed. "Why are you here?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious." Sirzechs said as he entered with Millicas walked next to his dad and sat on his lap. "We are here to say hello to Xenovia and the baby."_

 _Xenovia felt happiness boil inside her body as she smiled proudly._

 _"We are doing fine." She said as she leaned into Naruto. "I have Naruto-kun with me, so I will always be safe."_

 _Millicas was sort of confused, but had something he wanted to ask._

 _"Can I touch the baby?" He asked nervously._

 _"She isn't showing signs yet." Grayfia said politely as she stood behind her husband/King. "We need to wait a few more months."_

 _Xenovia looked at Naruto, who nodded as he smiled._

 _"Come here Millicas." Naruto said as Xenovia leaned back while Naruto picked Millicas up and placed him next to Xenovia's stomach._

 _Millicas pressed his face and focused._

 _He could feel the tiny spark of magic showing that Xenovia was pregnant. Millicas smiled and hugged her stomach._

 _"I love you., nephew." He said happily, making Naruto want to cry._

 _The family talked and got to know Xenovia a bit better while she did the same._

 _End Flashback…_

Grayfia was knocked from her muses when a light pecking noise came from her window.

She turned and saw a crow with a small note attacked to its leg at her window.

Walking over, Grayfia opened it and the crow stuck out its leg, letting her take the note and read it.

After reading it, Grayfia pulled out some paper and wrote on it, tied it to the crow and it took off.

'You are playing a dangerous game Itachi.' She thought as she was worried about her Bishop.

She was against him accepting an Artificial Sacred Gear with the high chance of death that it had, but it was to show he wasn't a spy, and all together Itachi got stronger.

'Please be safe.' She thought as Sirzechs entered the room, exhausted.

 **Skip two days, Lilith, The Great Castle of Lucifer…**

Grayfia and Layla stood with Ravel as she put on her wedding dress.

"You are going to look beautiful Ravel." Layla stated as she zipped up the dress while Grayfia helped Ravel with her make-up. It was a sleeveless, tube-dress that had a burnt orange ribbon bow on her left breast, bright orange trim on the edge of the upper portion of the dress. The cloth was a rich red that bled into orange as it went to her feet.

(The same dress in the cover art I drew)

Ravel blushed a bit and smiled, but could barely must much strength to put into it.

"Sweetheart," Layla said concerned. "Are you still upset about Marco's passing?"

"Yes." Ravel answered. "I wish he was still here to see this."

"Oh sweety." Layla said as she moved to Ravel's hair.

"You too were very close, weren't you?" Grayfia asked. She had no idea how deep Ravel's and Marco's bond was.

"He was family." Ravel replied as she closed her eyes for Grayfia to apply eye shadow. "He was a teacher. He cared for me enough to make sure I was strong enough to stand on my own. I owe much to him, but with him gone I can't repay him."

"You can repay him by living and being happy." Layla stated as she undid Ravel's pig tails, letting her hair fall, but collected some hair and put them in her drill pigtails with the rest falling at her back, to let Layla brush it.

Ravel nodded.

'I know.' Ravel thought as she silently let the two adults continue helping her. 'I am so sacred. What if I lose another loved one? What would I do?'

In her shadow, Ameyuri and Gilga whimpered.

'Mama is sad.' Ameyuri thought.

'Papa is also sad.' Gilga replied.

'What should we do?' they thought together as they huddled together.

 **The Great Hall, Wedding Version…**

"Are you sure you are alright?" Naruto, not wearing his mask but he wearing a black suit with a gold Phenex symbol and a red Gremory symbol on the breast pocket, asked Xenovia for the umpteenth time that day.

Xenovia, wearing a tight gold dress with black peacock feather design, sighed as she touched his hand.

"Yes I am." Xenovia reassured him again. She caressed her stomach, which was still relatively smooth. "He said me wielding Chaos Durandal stressed me out a bit."

Naruto sighed.

He remembered the doctor's words and wasn't satisfied with them at all.

'If it was only simple discomfort, then it would not have been as severe as it was.' Naruto thought, knowing through his medical studies, women who were pregnant could feel discomfort at any time, but the most would be in the feet and heartburn.

Akasha was thinking the same within his mind.

'Wait a minute.' Akasha thought as she focused solely on the fetus growing inside Xenovia and through intense concentration, she felt a small spark of Alucard's power within the child.

'Impossible.' Akasha thought as she opened her eyes to look up at Alucard's form. 'Shinso's are never born, it was proven to not be hereditary. So why does the baby have it? Could it be because of Naruto's physiology being so mixed that it mutated and snuck in? Or could it be because of the Evil Piece within Xenovia that the baby has it?'

Deciding to with-hold this from Naruto, especially after Marco's death and today being his wedding, Akasha kept quiet.

The rest of Naruto's peerage and Rias's peerage wore similar gold dresses for the women and the men wore black suits with the emblem of the Phenex and Gremory.

'This is so annoying.' Issei thought as he pulled at the collar.

"Don't play with it Issei." Rias stated as she tapped his hand away from the collar.

"PLEASE MARRY ME?"

Everyone turned to see Ruval kneeling on one leg before Konan, who was wearing a kimono.

"uhm… what?" Konan asked confused at how random this was.

She had been talking to Morgiana and Harribel when Ruval appeared before her and asked her to marry him.

"Please say yes." Ruval stated as he took her hand gently in his. "From the moment I saw you I knew that it was destiny."

Konan was being overwhelmed as Ruval kept talking.

"We are connected by the Red String of Fate!" Ruval declared, only to get 'No' screamed at him and a flurry if paper fists punching him away into the wall.

"Okay, I should have asked to be friends first." He stated as he healed.

Konan blinked, realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry Lord Phenex, I did not mean to." Konan said as she ran to him and helped Ruval up.

"No, I was in the wrong of just proposing like that." Ruval stated as he got back on his feet. "Can we be friends?"

"Yes." Konan stated before they started talking, getting to know each other.

Sona and her peerage showed up, congratulating Naruto before splitting up and mingling with the other people.

"Lord Michael!" Ryu and Ouga shouted when the he, Gabriel and Griselda arrived.

"Greetings." Michael said with an eased smile.

"Hey bro, been a while." Azazel stated as he hooked his arm around Michael's shoulders. "Not since the faction meeting."

Behind Azazel where Baraqiel and Shemhazai.

The leaders of the two factions met up with the Satan's and all talked professionally but friendly to each other.

Akeno took note of this and stiffened, her smile becoming false as she took salt with the fact her father was here.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up and saw Sairaorg Bael, heir to the Bael family.

"Sairaorg." Naruto said with a clearly bright smile as he bro-hugged Sairaorg and proceeded to shake his hand. "It's been too long since we last met."

"Two years." Sairaorg grinned. "I was off finding my peerage and getting stronger while you got a peerage and sat around studying to be a doctor. I bet you got weaker."

Naruto grinned at the challenge.

"You want to test that theory?" Naruto asked.

Sairaorg laughed heartily.

"Later, because I don't think your wife to be would appreciate the wedding being put off." Sairaorg responded.

"Good point." Naruto laughed. He noticed the look of confusion on Xenovia's face. "Oh, right. Sairaorg, this is Xenovia Quarta, my Knight. Xenovia-chan, this is Sairaorg Bael, Heir to the Bael clan and Rias's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you Xenovia." Sairaorg said as he bowed politely.

"Same here." Xenovia said as she bowed back.

"Wait," Sairaorg said as he looked at Xenovia. "Xenovia… as in the girl you had a crush on when you were younger?"

"Yep." Naruto stated with pride.

Sairaorg whistled, patting Naruto's back.

"She is a beauty." He said. "To good for you Naruto."

Xenovia laughed.

"You're funny Sairaorg." Xenovia stated as she smiled.

"Xenovia-nee!"

Millicas barreled into Xenovia and hugged her leg, making her laugh more as she ruffled his red hair.

"How are you doing Millicas?" Sairaorg asked the tiny Gremory as he looked at the Bael.

"I'm doing good. Just wanting to bond with my nephew." Millicas said with a smile as he rubbed his face against Xenovia's stomach.

Confusion covered Sairaorg's face before recognition.

"Good job Naruto." Sairaorg laughed before he walked off to talk to Rias and Issei.

"Millicas." Shizuku said as she appeared behind the boy. "Move."

"No."

Shizuku scowled.

"I want to hug the baby." Shizuku stated sternly, her cheeks puffed out a bit.

'I see a rivalry here.' Naruto and Xenovia thought with chuckles.

Sirzechs appeared and separated the children, getting a bow from Xenovia and Naruto.

"Now, now, there will be no need for that Xenovia." Sirzechs goofily. "Besides, you and Naruto are together so you can call me Dad."

Xenovia blushed red at the honor.

"It would be an honor, Tou-sama." Xenovia said with respect.

"Aw, you are so cute." Sirzechs stated before being pulled back by his ear by Grayfia.

"Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto said as he walked over and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Naruto." She said with a slight blush.

She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress, deep V-neck with straps around her neck. A locket with a picture of herself, Naruto, and Millicas when they were really young around her neck.

The family of four talked while Jonathan Phenex was making a mental head count, noticing one person was missing.

'Riser decided to not show up.' He thought as he sighed. 'That boy sure is a prideful person.'

A few more minutes of mingling of all people there before the piano music started.

Naruto and Serafall, wearing a white dress that was tight to accentuate her curves was next to him as the 'priest' figure head.

Besides Naruto was Ryu as his best man with Xenovia on the other side as the Maid of Honor while everyone else sat down in the aisles.

The Faction Leaders, Clan Heads, and their direct family sat in special seats that were above the others.

Although the wedding was between clans, it was very small.

Naruto looked down the aisle and saw Jonathan walking with Ravel down the walk way.

His pulse quickened as she got closer.

'Hard to believe that I am getting married.' Naruto thought with a smile. 'Talking about it is different from experiencing it.'

When they made it to the alter, Jonathan took Ravel's hands and smiled before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Ravel." He said with a fatherly smile.

"I love you too, Otou-sama." Ravel replied with a bright smile, one full of energy, unlike earlier.

Her eyes had violet eye shadow and her lips were a glossy blue, contrasting the red and orange dress.

Ravel walked up the alter and stood before Naruto.

Serafall cleared her throat and started the ceremony.

It followed the standard Christian marriage ceremony, Naruto insisted for Gabriel and Michael so they would feel welcome.

"…if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Serafall said, expecting no one to have any objections.

"I have one."

Everyone blinked and looked up and saw Riser standing. His posture that of cool, calm, and collected.

"Oh, then please air your complaint." Serafall said with a bit of unprofessionalism.

"Naruto Uzumaki could possibly be controlling Ravel Phenex and making her marry him against her will." Riser stated clearly.

"That is not true!" Ravel stated unhappily at what Riser was saying, and would have continued if Serafall had not placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What proof do you have of this?" Serafall asked.

"During Rias Gremory's rating game with me he bit Ravel on her neck." Riser stated, which many of the devils who were older and running the game remember. "That was the perfect moment to do something to my sister to make her 'fall in love with him'."

Ruval face palmed, Layla was silently seething, and Jonathan groaned.

'What an idiot.' They all thought.

"But I am here to issue a challenged to Naruto Uzumaki." Riser stated as he walked into the aisle to stare directly at Naruto. "I challenge him for Ravel's freedom. If I win, he releases Ravel from this marriage."

"Hold on." Serafall stated. "If you get a wish than Uzumaki deserves one too."

Riser frowned.

"Alright, then he can make a request."

"A wish from the Satan's?" Naruto asked as he looked at Serafall, then to Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Falbium.

The three of them looked at each other and whispered before looking at Serafall and nodded.

"Alright, then Riser Phenex will fight Naruto Uzumaki for Ravel Phenex's freedom." Serafall stated. "If Riser wins, Ravel is free. If Naruto wins, then he gets one wish granted by the Satan's."

"Hold on." Ravel said, cutting Serafall off. "I won't let this happen."

"Silence Ravel." Riser said loudly, but not yelling at her. "You defending him is a showing that she is under his control."

Ravel frowned.

"Naruto-sama, I'll fight for my own freedom. Do you have a problem with that?" Ravel stated, leaving no room for argument as she looked at him.

"You heard her Leviathan-sama." Naruto said with a sigh and a smile.

Serafall nodded.

"Change of plans, Ravel Phenex shall fight Riser Phenex to decide if she is forced to leave Uzumaki or get one wish within our reason granted to her." Serafall declared.

"I object!" Riser stated aggressively.

Ravel is his baby sister. He did not want to hurt her. She is his family. He was to protect her, yet their parents and brother did nothing. They believed Naruto was a good person and not controlling their youngest child/sibling.

"Sorry, Nii-sama." Ravel said as she summoned a Chinese folding fan, flicking it open and covered her face. "But I am your opponent."

Riser growled, but relaxed.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Riser grumbled as he looked at Grayfia, who was in the middle of opening the doorway to the Rating Game Pocket Dimension.

"Good luck Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Ravel chirped before she and Riser entered the dimension.

A large screen appeared on the wall, showing the two siblings in a square arena.

"I'll finish this in a few minutes." Ravel stated as she entered her Mature form, thus her dress strained a bit across her breasts and was shorter in length. Her power grew exponentially, eclipsing Riser's.

'I can hold this form for eight minutes.' Ravel thought as she closed the fan. 'So, I'll have to make this fast.'

Riser smirked.

"Dear Sister of mine," Riser said as his hands where extended out to his sides. "Did you forget that Male Phenex's can Mature also?"

Ravel's eyes widened as Riser's power grew bigger than hers as his flames engulfed his arms.

Ravel watched as his arms became fiery wings.

'It's just like Marco's Awakened form.' Ravel thought. 'But it is incomplete. Nii-sama has only matured, not awakened. A fully Awakened male Phenex is able to turn their entire body into a phoenix, he has only turned his arms. Still, his power is greater than mine.'

Both stood firm and the siblings stared down at each other before they lunged.

Ravel summoned and compressed several small spheres of flame and launched them at Riser, who took them and kept moving, shocking Ravel as it did not slow him down.

Riser flipped and ax kicked Ravel, who cross blocked, but felt her elbow get shattered when her used his other leg to side kick her head, but the elbow took the brunt of the kick.

Ravel rolled across the ground and was able to take flight to get up, her elbow surrounded in fire as it healed.

"You have gotten stronger Ravel." Riser stated with a prideful smile. "But please understand that this is for your own good."

Ravel barely had time to think when Riser swiped her legs, making her fall, and was about to kick her again but Riser yelled in pain as Ameyuri and Gilga burst from Ravel's shadow, in their bigger forms.

Ameyuri latched onto the offending leg while Gilga sank her fangs into Riser's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Riser yelled as he pried the grims off of him while Ravel stood up.

"Good girls." Ravel stated out of breath. "Now, follow my lead."

The grims barked in agreement and when Riser finished healing, Ravel took off and got in front of Riser, her hands pressed against his chest.

"PHENEX FLARE!" She shouted, her hands exploding with the flames, blowing the mid chest up of Riser off of his body and into the air.

"FUCK!" Riser shouted before he flapped his wings and regained control. 'Phenex Flare… How could she use that at such a young age?'

"You sorting your shit up there?" Ravel asked as she panted.

"What?"

"I'm getting bored." Ravel stated lazily. "You're boring me."

Riser's anger was now one hundred percent done.

His body and clothes grew back and he slammed back into the ground.

"What did you say?" he shouted. "You think this is a game Ravel? This is your life on the line and you are treating it like it is no big deal?"

Ravel's playful smirk became a serious frown.

"I am not taking it seriously?" Ravel asked as she held up her hand, index finger pointing to the sky. "If you were serious about my happiness then this would have been avoided."

A large pool of gathered fire started to swell at her extended index finger.

Riser recognized what she was doing.

"No, you don't!" Riser shouted as he tried to get at her, but realized he could not move. 'What is going on?' He thought as he looked around him and noticed his shadow.

There were two pair of red eyes in his shadow, which had two grim shadows, pinning his arms and legs.

"WHAT?" Riser shouted as he struggled to move.

"Good job you two." Ravel said with a smile. "You have done mama proud."

The two grims tails wagged at Ravel's praise as the small sphere, now the size of a medium beach ball was illuminating the arena and the heat was melting stone.

"RAVEL!" Riser shouted as he continued to struggle. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STAY WITH HIM SO HARD?"

Ravel looked at Riser.

"I lost my master." Ravel stated with her eyes watering a bit while she continued to channel her magic. "I feel so horrible about because I just stood there and watched him die. I can't take loss like that again. And being separated from Naruto-sama would be just as painful."

Ravel closed her eyes before opening them. They were sharp and focused.

The heat emitting from her sphere was like being near the sun.

"For the crime of wanting to take me from my beloved and ruin my happiness," Ravel stated as she looked at her brother, who stopped struggling. "You shall take the full brunt of my attack."

Ravel pulled her index finger down before opening her palm and placing it in front of her.

"Cruel Sun." Ravel stated darkly before the sphere blasted from her and hit Riser.

Ameyuri and Gilga returned to the Familiar Forest before the blast hit and Riser was slammed into the wall, his matured healing factor working to keep him alive as the intense heat from the miniature sun burrowed into his bones, making him scream.

Ravel panted and returned to her base form. She fell to one knee, feeling something wet graze her cheek.

"Ameyuri…" Ravel giggled before Gilga licked her.

The two grims leaned into Ravel before returning to her shadow.

"That settles this dispute." Ravel stated as she stood up shakily before she was pushed to the ground by a shock wave.

"W-what?" Ravel asked as she turned and saw Riser rise through the center of her diminishing sun.

"That was close." Riser stated as his flesh repaired itself. "If I hadn't focused my magic into healing before-hand, I would have been knock out cold."

Ravel's eyes reflected fear as she looked at Riser's regenerating body.

'How… I hit him with everything I could and it cancelled out my time.' She thought as she watched Riser walk towards her, his hand reaching forward.

Fear riddled her body with trembling when he stood above her. Ravel closed her eyes, waiting for him to end the fight.

A gentle hand touched her head and rubbed it.

"I concede." Riser said as he smiled proudly at his baby sister.

Next thing Ravel knew when she opened her eyes was that she was back in the Great Hall with Riser patting her head.

"What?"

Riser continued to smile before he sat down, exhausted.

He may have Matured, but like Ravel, it took a lot out of him to change and maintain the form.

"I was convinced you were under some sort of control magic." Riser said laughing at his stupidity. "But as we fought, I remembered something Ruval told me a while back. That the stronger the love between a Phenex and her beloved the stronger the maturity. You may not have as much magic increase as I do, but you are stronger than me in every way."

Ravel was shaking.

"Ravel?" Riser asked before her fist slammed into his face.

"STUPID ONII-SAMA!" Ravel shouted before she hugged her older brother.

"That I am." Riser stated.

Many of the on lookers, mainly their parents and Ruval, were happy that Riser had grown up so much since his Rating Game against Rias.

Riser helped his sister up and looked at Naruto.

"Uzumaki," He said as he walked Ravel up to him. "Take care of her or else I'll come back and gut you where you stand."

He had a sarcastic and cocky smile.

"I would rather gut myself before hurting Ravel-chan." Naruto stated as he looked back at Riser.

Riser smiled more before he sat down in the back of the hall, watching his baby sister finish her wedding.

Millicas walked down the aisle, a violet pillow with two rings on them.

Naruto took Ravel's hand and placed her ring on her left wring finger. The band was a white-gold band in the shape of a phoenix wrapping around her finger, with small rubies as its eyes and small sapphires on its wings.

Ravel felt her heart swell as she looked at it and smiled while she put Naruto's ring on his ring finger.

The band was gold, with a feather pressed into it.

"By the power invested in me," Serafall stated happily. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ravel wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down into a soul searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, applauds echoing through the chamber loudly as they kissed before they separated.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Naruto and Ravel Uzumaki Phenex." Serafall stated as she started to clap.

Naruto and Ravel walked down the aisle and left the Great Hall and everyone followed them to the Garden where tables of food and drink were prepared and chairs with empty tables were plenty.

Stereo speakers for music started to activate and traditional wedding music played.

'Okay this will not do.' Naruto thought as he summoned Kurama and whispered in his ear, making the three tailed kitsune smile before he turned invisible.

Naruto turned to his wife and took her hand in his, placed his hand on her waist and started to sway back and forth on the grass area for dancing.

However, there was a static noise on the speakers and it was silent.

"Anybody…. Find me…. Somebody to- Love…"

 ***Somebody to Love by Queen***

Ravel smirked at her husband.

"You had Kurama rig the system to play your music." She stated when Naruto spun her.

"Yep," Naruto said smiling as dipped Ravel, making her giggle.

They danced for a little while longer before Naruto effortlessly switched partners.

Xenovia smiled as she felt her body get pulled into Naruto, leaving her full plate of food on the table with Irina and Asia. She had to contain herself from kissing him or doing anything sexual in front of all these devils.

Serafall, Akeno, Toga, Koneko, Oboro, and Yoruichi all danced with Naruto. Even Shizuku danced with Naruto, standing on his feet as he moved.

Naruto finished and decided to get a drink.

'Phew, this is fun.' Naruto thought as he went to open his mask, but realized he wasn't wearing it at the moment.

Naruto saw Rias and Issei off to the side talking.

'Guess I'll go talk to them.' Naruto thought before he felt something brush against his leg.

He looked down and saw Kurama, holding a piece of paper.

"This is for you. A black cat wants you to have it." He stated before handing it over to his master.

"Thanks, Kurama, now go have some fun." Naruto said as he scratched Kurama's under chin.

"Alright Naru-sama." Kurama purred before he bounced off to mingle.

Naruto opened the paper and saw Kuroka's summoning seal. It had the words, 'In case you want a piece of me, you know where to find me.'.

'Oh right, I get one wish from the Satan's.' Naruto remembered. 'But before that.'

Naruto put the paper away and walked to Rias and Issei.

"May I have one dance with my aunt?" Naruto asked Issei.

"Sure." Rias said nervously.

"Issei." Naruto said, getting the boy's attention. "High-five."

Clueless and confused, Issei high-fived Naruto, feeling something in his hand.

He blinked and noticed Naruto had taken Rias to the dance floor.

Looking at his hand, Issei noticed a note, folded.

Opening it, Issei found a packaged of condoms and one sentence.

Make sure to please Asia first.

Issei's nose bled.

'Did he just say I could do THAT with Asia?' Issei thought as he looked at Naruto and then at Asia nearby with Irina. 'That bastard.'

Issei moved over to them and asked for a dance each, both agreeing, with Asia taking the first dance.

Elsewhere, Saji danced with Sona, both blushing a bit, but having fun.

Kiba danced with his love interest Tsubaki.

Rias, meanwhile, was unable to look Naruto in the eyes as they spun around on the dance floor.

"What is bothering you Rias?" Naruto asked his former King.

Rias nearly tripped them both but Naruto kept them up.

She said nothing as she spun around from and then returned to Naruto.

"Rias…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Rias said as she slowed down her movements so they could talk easier.

"About what?"

"Everything." She said. "I was your friend, yet I feared you. I was scared. I purposely put you down, insulted your dream to become a doctor."

"Rias we went over this, it's okay." Naruto said as he decided to walk off the grass area with her.

"No, it isn't." Rias said. "After much thought I came to the conclusion that I was scared and to make myself feel like I was in control like King should be, I would put you down as a way of control."

"But your actions after you realized what was happening make up for it." Naruto said as he looked into her sea foam eyes. "Don't let your past shackle you Rias. You have plenty of room for growth, so don't stunt it with guilt, alright."

"But what about Marco?"

Naruto's fist clenched at the thought of his friend dying. He just shook his head.

"Marco would not want me to stay mad at you for this. Let's both move on from this okay?"

Rias thought hard and nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him.

"No problem Rias." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

Rias smiled and dismissed herself from Naruto's side as Ravel moved over to sit next to him.

"All preparations for our honeymoon have been made." She said with a smile. "So, whenever you are ready, we can leave."

"Not quite yet. I have somethings to talk to the Satan's about." Naruto reminded her. "I will hopefully quick."

Ravel huffed but was kissed making her sigh happily.

"I love you." Naruto said as he touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you too." Ravel responded with a smile.

They turned and saw everyone smiling, having fun, eating food.

"I'm happy that everyone is having a good time." Ravel said as she held his hand. "Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

Naruto pulled Ravel into him and hugged her belly.

"I do. But I say we wait to have kids." Naruto replied. "With Xenovia pregnant and with all of us in high school, I think it would be easier to wait. But we can still get dirty."

Ravel blushed and slapped Naruto's shoulder, making him chuckle.

He saw her smile falter a bit as she leaned into him.

"I wish Marco was here." She said sadly.

"Yeah, same here." Naruto said as he held her. "I may not have been as close to him as you were, but I loved him as an uncle."

"Naruto-sama, I need to tell you something." Ravel said in a serious tone. "It pertains to Marco."

"What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Ravel took a breath and exhaled.

"Marco was dying." She said. "He hid the pain with medication, but it had visible sighs of turning his skin a sick green. He wanted to die, but for a reason I don't know, he kept living."

"How do you know this? Why didn't you or he tell me?" He asked slightly upset.

Ravel remembered the desperate look on Marco's face when he begged her to not tell Naruto.

"He did not want to worry you." Ravel responded. "He knew you had enough to worry about, so he kept it to himself, but he wanted to die."

"Why though?"

"He lost his wife in the war." Ravel stated. "He wanted to see her again."

Naruto's eyes widened before he calmed down.

"Marco… you idiot." He muttered into Ravel. "Why didn't he trust me?"

"I don't know." Ravel said as she ran her hand through Naruto's hair, grazing the pink lock above his left eye. "But love can cause any person to think irrationally."

Naruto nodded and enjoyed her playing with his hair.

Several hours passed and the Angels left first, followed by the Fallen, and then the Peerages split.

Naruto, Ravel, Koneko, and Xenovia waved good bye to everyone, leaving them and the Satan's in the Great Hall.

"You ready for the ceremony and your wish Naruto?" Serafall called out happily as she hugged him, pressing herself against him.

"Yes, very much so, but let's do the wedding part first." Naruto said as he pulled out a large ring box and handed it to Sirzechs, who offered to hold it.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Koneko Toujo and Xenovia Quarta to be your wives?" Serafall asked, getting to the important part.

"I do." Naruto said as he pulled out two rings.

One was silver with a Japanese Beckoning Cat on it.

The second looked like two swords intertwined together.

He took their left hands and slipped the rings on the respected girl's finger.

"Do you, Koneko Toujo and Xenovia Quarta, take Naruto as your husband?" Serafall continued.

"We do." They said as they touched Naruto's ring.

A small cat head and a sword appeared.

This ring was made for King's that had many wives/husbands, so instead of buying a ring, the magic in this one took a little magic from each wife/husband and used it to make a small etching on the ring to show how many wives he/she had.

"You may… never mind." Serafall said sadly as she witnessed the two girls kiss Naruto at the same time.

"I love you, all three of you." He said as he pulled back to look at them. "But now I need to talk to the Satan's about my wish."

The three girls… his wives frowned.

"I'll be at the hotel… preparing." Ravel stated as she kissed Naruto once more before she teleported with the Hotel's room magic circle.

"We will be at the Gremory Mansion." Koneko said as she took Xenovia's hand, pulling the horny pregnant teen away from the shared husband, making him laugh nervously before they left.

"You have your work cut out for you." Sirzechs laughed. "Is why I decided to marry your mother only."

"It's why I'm single." Falbium stated.

"It would just be a big waste of time, and children would make me leave my lab more often." Ajuka chimed.

'Okay they are all weird.' Naruto thought before he looked at Serafall and took a step back.

"So, what is your wish?" Serafall asked aggressively.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked Sirzechs in the eye.

"I want you to drop Stray Cat Kuroka's charges so I can make her my Bishop." Naruto explained.

To say the faces of the Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub Satan's were upset was THE understatement of the millennium.

"HOW COULD YOU WISH FOR HER CHARGES TO BE DROPPED STUPID!" Falbium shouted as he punched Naruto outside the head.

"Alright that is enough Falbium." Sirzechs stated as he took the bleeding blond. "I will grant your wish Naruto."

"Have you lost your mind Sirzechs?" Ajuka asked. "Kuroka killed her King…"

Sirzechs did nothing but push the journal of Zera Zagan in the nerdy Beelzebub's face.

"Read that later, and it will all make sense." Sirzechs said before looking at his son. "However, in return for dropping her charges so you can make her your Bishop, she will have a tracker and choke seal place on her. You may have your reasons to trust her, but we have reasons not to. This isn't a punishment, just a precaution."

Naruto said nothing, before nodding.

"Alright, I can accept this." He said as he pulled out Kuroka's letter and activated her seal.

"Nya?"

Kuroka, who was curled up as she had been taking a cat nap, looked around drowsily before she was jolted awake when she saw the Satan's looming over her.

"Satan's nya!" She said as she was on her feet, ready to fight, knowing she would lose since all four were in front of her.

"Stray Cat Kuroka," Sirzechs said with confidence and grace. "I, Sirzechs Lucifer, drop the charges of killing your King so you may serve Naruto Uzumaki as his Bishop, under tracking and choking seal."

Kuroka blinked and saw Naruto off to the side, who nodded.

"I accept." Kuroka said as she bowed to the Satan's. "I pledge my life to Naruto Uzumaki, under the vision of the Satan's via Tracking Seal and under Death's grip with the Choking Seal, nya."

"Good," Ajuka stated as he stepped forward. "Then you will come with me for the night while I place the seals on you."

"But before that." Naruto said as his evil pieces appeared in his hand, making Kuroka's eyes light up.

One Bishop and now three pawns as Marco was worth two, Naruto got two pieces to replace Marco's.

Serafall, who was silent, watched with envy as Naruto picked up the Bishop and activated it, causing Kuroka's previous pieces from Zera to pop out of her, unusable.

Kuroka sadly looked at Naruto as she left with Ajuka to get the seals placed on her.

"She will be returned to you tomorrow." Sirzechs said as he touched Naruto's shoulder. "Go enjoy your honeymoon."

 **Lilith's Best Luxury Hotel…**

Ravel had her eyes closed as she let the warm water cleanse her body of the dirt and make up.

She was waiting patiently for Naruto, her bag of things she bought that was on Aika's list at the bed ready for her to use.

Ravel scrubbed her body down a while ago and decided to just enjoy the water.

Her stomach was full of energetic butterflies and anxiousness from what was going to happen.

'Will I be able to perform correctly for him to feel good?' Ravel thought nervously as she turned the water off and stepped out. She grabbed her towel and dried herself carefully.

'Mama?'

Ravel looked at her shadow and saw her grims poking their heads out.

"Yes?"

'Do you want us to leave when papa appears?' Gilga asked.

They remembered her date a while back and she wanted it to be her and Naruto.

"No, its fine, just don't interrupt us." Ravel said as she knelt down and pet their soft fluffy heads. "Can you do that?"

'Yes mama.' They two thought happily.

Ravel kissed their heads as she smiled. She stood up and finished drying herself while Ameyuri and Gilga fell asleep.

Ravel dried her hair and looked at the outfit she had bought and felt her nervousness get worse.

She tapped her cheeks.

'Come on girl, get yourself together. Naruto-sama will like it.' She thought as she put the outfit on, covering it with a bathrobe.

She exited the bathroom.

Her parents had rented a large villa suite, complete with one bedroom, kitchen, large living room area, and a balcony.

She shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed some juice to try to settle her nerves. It very little to help, but for what it was worth, it soothed her.

Ravel reached for a second but stopped when she felt Naruto's presence in the living room.

"Hello, Ravel-chan?" Naruto called out.

"In here, Naruto-sama." Ravel responded as she left the kitchen and walked up to him.

Naruto got aroused at his wife's movements.

'Wow, it is going to be a little difficult to remember that.' Naruto thought as he drank in her appearance.

She may be wearing a bathrobe, but it was still considered sexy from how she was nervously carrying herself.

"Sorry it took me a while to get all the things I needed to finish done." Naruto apologized.

"It's okay." Ravel said nervously as her face tinted red and her eyes averted his. "So, are we going to…"

Her face became red as she undid the bathrobe and slipped it off her shoulders to reveal herself to him.

Her lingerie was very simple, yet effective as Naruto had a boner instantly.

She wore pink bra that highlighted her larger curves, the fabric was slightly see through so Naruto saw her nipples, as they were not pointed. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her pink lace crotchless panties.

To finish it off she wore a garter belt and thigh high stockings that clung tightly to her supple thighs.

Naruto soaked all this in and wanted her immediately.

Ravel looked up and saw his lust filled eyes roaming her body and was nervous.

"Let's take this to the bedroom Ravel-chan." Naruto replied as he took his jacket off and started to take his tie off.

Ravel nodded and picked up her bathrobe and the two of them walked to the bedroom.

She nervously sat on the bed as she watched Naruto remove his clothes except his boxers, which made her blush when she saw the outline for his dick.

"So, what should I do?" She asked timidly.

'She is like a rabbit.' Naruto thought as he looked at his wife as she was so nervous.

"You don't have to do anything, Ravel-chan." Naruto said calmly as he neared her and sat on the bed next to her.

"But…" Ravel started to say before she was cut off when Naruto cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

Ravel pressed against his lips, enjoying the contact.

Naruto gently picked Ravel up and shifted her to her back on the bed as he kissed her.

He pulled back a bit and placed butterfly kissed all over her jawline, then kissed her lips again, before going to her neck and licking her.

Ravel shivered and moaned as he pleased her.

She felt him touch her left shoulder and slowly move down and graze her breast, tracing his finger around the underswell, and in between them. Her nipples started to poke out as she got aroused.

Naruto kissed her lips once more before he shifted down and grabbed her hand.

"What…?" Ravel asked before her eyes widened as Naruto licked her middle finger before sucking it into his mouth, running his tongue over the small digit.

Naruto enjoyed her moans and had decided he wanted to try something else.

Ravel moaned sadly when he stopped sucking her finger, and looked down when she felt him undo one of her straps connecting her stocking to the garter belt.

"Naruto-sama?" She asked when she saw him prop her leg over her shoulder, exposing her moist lips to the world, but he ignored that for now and undid the second strap. "What are you doing?"

"Something I know you will like." Naruto said with a goofy smile, making Ravel smile at his willingness to please her.

Naruto kissed her thigh, making Ravel giggle a bit as he did, and Naruto took hold of her stocking and rolled it down to uncover her foot.

Naruto took her foot and massaged it a bit, making Ravel relax before she shot up when Naruto placed her big toe in his mouth.

"Naruto-sama!" Ravel said in a panic before a flood of pleasure drowned her body as he lapped at her toes. Her eyes became very glossy and her face contorted with every movement of his tongue. Her breathing was uneven and heavy before she arched back.

"Cumming!"

Naruto watched as Ravel's body spasmed and her quivering lips leak her fluids.

Ravel panted, making her breasts sway up and down as she got her breath back.

"That… was so good.' Ravel said as she looked down and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"I'm happy to have done well." Naruto replied as he shifted and moved Ravel's legs, glancing at her glistening pussy. "May I taste you by lovely Phenex?"

Ravel tensed, remembering several months ago when she and Koneko were intimate with Naruto and how she freaked out when he licked her.

"y-Yes, my King." Ravel said timidly as she loosened her leg muscles and relaxed.

Naruto reached up and caressed her cheek.

"If you get uncomfortable, let me know." Naruto told her. "You being happy and feeling good is my concern."

Ravel smiled teary eyed as touched his hand.

"Alright." Ravel said.

Naruto pulled his hand back and glanced at her core.

The pink lace of her crotchless panties were soaked and it turned him on further.

Naruto leaned in and slowly licked Ravel's lower lips and felt her quiver.

She tasted very sweet, like cotton candy.

She gasped again when he continued to slowly lick her and squealed in pleasure when he grazed her clit.

Naruto felt her grip his hair and pull him into her.

"Again…" Ravel gasped.

Naruto upped the ante and sucked her clit.

"AAAGH!"

Naruto tasted her juices and the potency of the taste was increased tenfold.

Ravel's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat as she gasped for air with a doofus smile.

"Are you ready for the main course Ravel-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her face, looking through her breasts.

"Yes…. But can you grab that bag?" She gasped out as she tiredly pointed at a small bag on the table.

Naruto got off the bed and handed it to Ravel, who turned on her side and opened the bag, pulling out a box of condoms.

"Condoms?" Naruto asked, sort of surprised.

"Yes, I am not ready for children, and even though our race has low birth rates, I want to be safe." Ravel said. "Are you mad?"

Ravel, from Aika, knew that raw sex felt best while using a condom dulled the sensations. Not enough to ruin the experience, but still dulled.

"No, I understand." Naruto reassured her as he took the box and pulled out a packaged condom. He noticed a tube of lubricant with the condoms and pulled it out too.

Ravel watched as Naruto removed his boxers, revealing his dick to her again. She watched him open the condom wrapping and put it on, pooling the lubricant in his hand and then rub himself, not seeing him looking at her while he did while she looked at his dick.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he got back on the bed.

Ravel shifted and reach behind her, unclipping her bra, and removed her to bare her chest to him once again and she lay on her back again, propping her legs up and spread them.

She nodded and Naruto positioned himself over her, his latex covered tip grazing her clit.

"Please…" Ravel said as she bit her lip. "Don't tease."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Ravel, making her wrap her arms around his head to keep him kissing her, and Naruto pushed forward, penetrating her pussy.

Her insides were incredibly warm, even warmer than Koneko's and Xenovia's. Though it wasn't as tight as Koneko's, Ravel was tighter than Xenovia.

Ravel winced and pulled back to breathe while Naruto entered her and felt him hit her hymen.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand to soothe her discomfort.

Even with the lube, it still was uncomfortable for the girl if it is her first time being stretched.

Ravel took a few more breathes.

"Do it fast, like ripping off a band aid." She said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto kissed her cheek as he pulled back until his tip was in her, then thrust forward, breaking through the barrier, making Ravel's eyes widen as she screamed.

Blood slowly leaked from her and around Naruto as he was stock still, letting her adjust with tears leaking from her eyes.

It hurt Naruto knowing that he hurt Ravel intentionally, but this was inevitable.

"Okay…" Ravel said as she looked at him. "You can move."

Naruto get a slight roll of his hips, making Ravel gasp as her body was jolted with pleasure.

His pace was slow, enjoying the small sounds Ravel made as he picked up his pace slowly.

'This is her first time, so I am making it all about her pleasure.' Naruto thought.

His wife deserved the best, in love making and in life.

Ravel's body was riddled with pleasure as she could barely keep her arms around Naruto's neck.

She squeaked when she felt Naruto pick her up, still connected to her with her legs wrapping around him, and he bounced her up and down as he stood.

Naruto enjoyed her loud moans and the sounds of her plump and springy ass flesh smack against his hips. This position made her tighter on Naruto, causing him to get closer to orgasming, even if the condom was dulling the sensation.

To make her feel more, Naruto took her hand and sucked her fingers.

Ravel's eyes bugged and she arched back.

"AAAAGH!"

Naruto grunted when he felt Ravel become incredibly tight around him, fighting the urge to cum but couldn't. He shot several spurts inside of Ravel, the condom stretching and widening to catch all of his sperm.

Ravel placed her sweaty forehead against his equally sweaty shoulder as she felt him put her back on the bed.

She groaned when she felt him pull out.

Naruto held the condom and carefully removed the extremely full reservoir tip before slipping it off of him, throwing it away.

"One… more…" Ravel gasped.

"You sure?" Naruto asked as he recovered quickly.

Ravel nodded.

Her body was tired and her eyes felt heavy. However, she willed herself to stay awake.

Naruto grabbed a second condom and lubed it up and got between her legs.

"No, not there." Ravel stated before she rolled over and pushed her butt into the air. "Here."

Naruto was erect when she said that single word.

"wha…you… Are you sure?" Naruto thought of doing anal.

"Yes, but before you do it, can you rub some of the numbing jell on me. So, it won't hurt as much." Ravel requested.

Glancing at Ravel's bag, Naruto looked into it and pulled out a large tub of sex numbing jell.

'She came prepared for this.' He thought as he saw the note Aika wrote and recognized her handwriting. 'Should have known.'

Ravel regained some strength as she waited and shivered when she felt her panties get pulled down, pulled one leg out so the panties hung on her right leg.

She gasped when she felt Naruto's hands touch her ass.

Ravel moaned and gasped as Naruto played and molded her ass flesh and lightly spank it, getting her wet.

Naruto removed his hands and opened the jar of the jell and took a large dollop on his index finger and spread Ravel's cheeks.

Ravel gasped when she felt the large chunk of cold jell touch her warm butt. She quivered and moaned as he rubbed it against her butthole, which puckered a bit.

When all the jell was smoothed out, Naruto took a small amount and ran it up his condom covered dick, to numb Ravel's anal cavity as it would hurt inside her ass as well.

Ravel felt her ass start to go numb and she turned to look at Naruto.

"Okay, it's numbing." She said, anxiously waiting.

She felt Naruto spread her cheeks again and prod her butt with his finger. She could still feel a bit and gasped when he slipped his finger into her butt very slowly.

He eased in and eventually his knuckles were pressed against her. Naruto could feel how warm she was inside and was looking forward to penetrating her ass. He pulled back and plunged in her ass with his finger a few times, loosening her up a bit every time.

Ravel was a sputtering, moaning mess as she felt her ass go completely numb, inside and out.

"Please just shove it in." Ravel cried out.

Naruto blinked.

"Alright, calm down." Naruto stated as he pulled his finger out, positioning himself behind her on his knees.

He put his left hand on her hips and held his dick in his right, holding it in position as he pushed against her butt, and the edge of the tip entered.

Ravel gasped at the uncomfortable stretching of the penetrating appendage.

His dick was obviously bigger and thicker than his finger, so Naruto pushed into her slower than when he took her virginity.

Ravel moaned as he pushed deeper and smiled when she finally felt his hips touch her butt cheeks.

Naruto groaned at the intense grip and heat her ass had. It had to be forbidden compared to the Paradise her pussy was.

Several minutes passed as this slow pace was what Naruto kept and when he felt her loosen enough around him, Naruto went a little faster.

Ravel felt her juices flow down her legs and into the bed as she was aroused from being fucked in the ass. She felt Naruto lean against her back, slipping his hands up her back and around her to grab ahold of her breasts.

"Na..rut..o…" She gasped out as he picked up his pace again and palmed her breasts before one of them moved up to her face, three of them entering her mouth.

Naruto felt her tongue lap and lather his fingers in her spit.

They were in doggy style for several minutes before Ravel's arms gave out, making her bend in a forty-five-degree angle, tightening her ass around Naruto's dick.

'Shit!' Naruto thought, grunting as he came in Ravel's ass. He came so much that the condom broke, flooding her rectum.

"AAAAgh!" Ravel screamed as she came, spraying the bed in her juices further as she felt Naruto's liquid heat spread inside of her butt.

They collapsed on the bed.

"Sorry." Naruto gasped while he pulled out, noticing the condom was broken and her hole was oozing his jizz. "It broke."

"It was in my ass so it's fine." Ravel stated as she breathed heavily.

Naruto sat on the bed, discarding the broken condom into the garbage before he lay next to Ravel, who turned and snuggled into him.

"I love you." Ravel said tiredly as she dozed off.

"I love you too, Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he covered the two of them with a blanket.

Ravel smiled as she heard this before she fell asleep, Naruto following her into the pleasurable sleep.

Next Morning, Gremory Mansion…

Asia moaned as the sunlight filtered through the bedroom window.

Sleeping next to her was Issei, the brown-haired teen was snoring loudly.

'Last night…' Asia thought as she tried to sit up but felt an uncomfortable pain shoot through her waist.

She lifted the blankets and she saw her crotch was swollen and had blood dried against her inner thighs.

'So, it wasn't a dream.' Asia thought with a smile.

The night before, Issei had spent a great deal of time with her and one thing led to another and they had sex.

She looked at Issei and patted his head.

'You did good last night.' She thought with a smile.

The door opened and Rias and Irina entered, the smell of sex wafting into their noses and they saw the blood stains on the sheets.

Putting two and two together, Rias and Irina realized what Asia and Issei did.

"ISSEI!" Rias yelled, waking up most of the mansion, while she channeled her Power of Destruction through her hands, scaring Asia to the point she cowered in the corner.

Irina was distraught, heavy tears in her eyes.

'He took her first… first.' Irina thought as she drew a sword.

"Wha…" Issei started to ask as he woke up only to feel Rias and Irina jump on the bed and punched the sleeping Issei into the wall.

"OW!" Issei shouted from the abrupt waking and pain shooting through his body.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME FIRST? WHY ASIA?" Rias asked as she punched Issei again and Irina trembled with anger but did not attack further.

 **After Breakfast…**

All of Naruto's Peerage, minus Naruto and Ravel, and all of Rias's peerage stood outside of the Gremory Mansion, all wearing either their PE uniforms or tracksuits.

Azazel appeared.

"Morning every… what happened to you?" Azazel asked Issei as his face was red and puffy with bruises.

"Bruff muning." Issei said with his swollen lips.

"Agh, okay." Azazel stated.

Before he could continue, Grayfia and Kuroka appeared.

"KUROKA!"

"Stand down Ojou-sama." Grayfia said as she pointed at Kuroka. "Let me introduce Naruto's Bishop, Kuroka Toujo."

"WHAT!"

"Yep, yep, nya." Kuroka said happily with a bow. "I was made his Bishop with the wish Phenex won for him last night, nya."

"But why…"

"Reasons that will be withheld." Grayfia said as she looked at Kuroka. "Remember, one step out of line, and that seal on your neck will choke you to death."

Kuroka nodded, very nervous, but confident.

"Azazel-sama, you may continue." Grayfia said politely to the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels before she returned to Sirzechs's side.

"Alright, now we can begin your training." Azazel said as two beings appeared.

Tannin landed behind him, a new arm to replace the one he lost.

Beside Tannin and Azazel was Hao.

"I see." Hao said as he saw Ryu, Kuroka, Yoruichi, and Koneko's Mortuary tablets and sensed the spirits inside them.

Tokageroh, Shukaku, Chomei, and Kirin appeared, the three great spirits in their dormant forms, and bowed.

"Welcome, our Lord, Shaman King Hao." They all said.

"Wait what?" Ryu said shocked as he looked from the bowing spirits to Hao. "He is the Shaman King?"

Hao smirked.

"That I am. So, will you and the three neko come with me. We will start your training right away." Hao stated as he walked away calmly.

The four devils and spirits followed him.

"Issei, you are with Tannin." Azazel stated. "You need to work on your balance breaker."

"Um, already have it." Issei said as he activated Balance Breaker. "I can hold it as long as I want and can use it multiple times now. I don't have a once a day limit or time limit anymore."

Azazel's jaw dropped.

'So, my mind wasn't playing tricks on me yesterday.' He thought as he composed himself.

"Alright, that saves us a lot of time." Azazel stated as he looked at Tannin. "Since he has Balance Breaker, do whatever you want as long as it makes him stronger."

"Alright," Tannin said as he looked at the Red Dragon Emperor. "Follow me, we shall test your speed."

With that Tannin took off, returning to his normal gigantic size, with Issei following behind him by a whole mile.

Azazel separated everyone into their own training regimen for the first month and a half of their summer vacation.

 **Meanwhile, Lilith's Best Luxury Hotel…**

Naruto moaned as Ravel bobbed her head over his dick, no condom.

"You are good at this Ravel-chan." Naruto stated as he held himself back as much as possible.

"Only for you, Naruto-sama." Ravel said as she pulled him out and licked his piss slit.

Naruto grunted and came all over Ravel's face and covered her breasts with his jizz.

"Thanks… Ravel-chan." Naruto gasped as he watched Ravel lick some cum off her lips.

She seemed to like it when he watched her scoop it in her hand and drink it.

Naruto growled in horniness and he tackled Ravel to the bed and grasped her breasts, making her squeal/laugh in happiness as he pleased her breasts.

 **Chapter 33, DONE!**

 **HOLY SHIT THIS IS OVER 20K? I THOUGHT SINCE WE ONLY GOT CLOSE TO 500 REVIEWS TOTAL WE WOULD GET ONLY A 10K+ CHAPTER?**

 **Well this is the end of the Spring Arc, so I decided that since you guys did so well, I would reward you handsomely with a 20k chapter and it is NOW THE LONGETS CHAPTER I HAVE.**

 **I am proud of myself and you guys, because now it is season 3, the training arc and I will go into detail of the training for each person in the two peerages.**

 **1 yes Hao is going to be in Ghoul, but isn't a major player. So, don't get your hopes up for him. This is Shaman King Hao, not user of the Spirit of Fire Hao.**

 **2 Mu is from Magi, he is the leader of the Fanalis corps for his country.**


	34. Flame of Vengeance

**_Original Posted On: July 16,2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

Drew Xenovia and Chaos Durandal for the newest cover art. I hope you enjoy it as it is a pregnant belly Xenovia.

Review Response:

Autismguy593: …. (Slams head into tree multiple times) WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! Just kidding, but no I won't do that. I feel like that is not enough, and its predictable. I feel like I have something MUCH worse.

Doomqwer: Thanks for the suggestion man. It really helped me with this and the next chapter, unifying them at least.

Unnatural Reader: Yeah, it's kind of was rushed. I was going to have Marco's death a little later, but with the training coming up, I felt that it could fit here too, but it was still rushed. The impact was still very palpable.

Beastyd22: Thanks for your support man.

Animaman: Naruto has two more girls in his harem waiting to appear. Alucard gives Naruto power (Boosts in magic, physical ability and mental capacity) and unique abilities from the people he devoured, so his form will always change until I settle on an original 'final' form for him to master. Yeah, I actually completely forgot about the book. Naruto still has it, but only uses it for rating games, which he hasn't been in one since the Rating game with Riser.

Current Harem:

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga, Kuroka

Naruto's Current Peerage:

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1)

Pieces left: 4 Pawns

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 34: Flame of Vengeance**

 **One of many training grounds in Gremory Territory…**

Irina focused on creating as many swords as she could. AS MANY as she could before opening her eyes and activating her Blade Blacksmith.

Kiba watched as she summoned four swords that sank into the earth for her to pick up.

"Doing good Irina." Kiba stated as he looked at her.

"Not good enough." Irina stated aggressively. "I need to catch up to everyone quickly. Sure, I have the Dark Mimic sword you made me, thanks again, but I need to have a power all my own. I can't keep relying on everyone else when they rely on me also. I need a sword like your Sword of Betrayer to stand on my own two feet if I want to be useful to the peerage."

Kiba nodded in understanding.

"I see." He said as he picked up one of the swords Irina just made. "Is that why you want to have a Balance Breaker?"

"Yes." Irina stated.

Kiba thought about it and then summoned his Sword of Betrayer Balance Breaker.

"Irina, do you remember when I first created this sword?" Kiba asked the former exorcist.

Irina strained her memory as she tried to remember how Kiba achieved balance breaker.

"You absorbed one of the crystals that allows a person to become an artificial holy sword user like me." Irina recalled. "Then you used your emotions to merge holy and devil magic to create that sword."

"Correct." Kiba said with a smile. "However, The Sword of Betrayer is not Sword Birth's Balance Breaker."

Irina blinked.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked confused.

"I did some research a long time ago when I was training to use Sword Birth." Kiba stated as he looked at his Holy-Devil sword. "Many people have possessed a Sword Birth, and only a few have succeeded in getting Balance Breaker. And each one that had been recorded was different, unique to the wielder."

"Wait," Irina interrupted. "You mean to tell me, that Sword Birth, and by extension of them being the same type just holy and devil, Blade Blacksmith Balance Breakers are never the same?"

"Yes." Kiba answered. "So, don't think you need to create a Balance Breaker like mine. It will come to you with more practice, and we have an entire month and a half for training so we have time to help you get better at using Blade Blacksmith."

Irina nodded enthusiastically, but deep down was wondering what about her would react with Blade Blacksmith for her own unique Balance Breaker.

While Irina did that, Kiba looked over and saw their instructor.

Souji Okita, Sirzechs's Knight having used both Knight pieces, was leaning against a tree, very relaxed as he watched Kiba and Irina interact. He looked like he was in his twenties and was wearing a traditional light blue Shisengumi uniform, the sleeves having light mountain stripes on them. He

"Alright," Souji stated as he walked up to them. "I want to see how you two do in a spar."

He drew his katana as Kiba gripped two Swords of Betrayer and Irina summoned a katana and drew Dark Mimic.

'It seems Balance Breaker training in Blade Blacksmith will have to wait.' Kiba thought as he sped towards Souji. 'Especially when my Sword of Betrayer has no actual special power.'

 **Chopper and Carrot…**

Carrot evaded Chopper's swift strikes, as he was in Kung-Fu Point, and landed a few hits of her own on his light brown fur covered body.

"You are doing great Carrot." Chopper praised with a smile. "Your endurance has improved."

"Thanks, Chobro." Carrot responded as she axe-kicked Chopper's arms, who switched to Heavy Point, buffing his body to body builder status.

Chopper swapped to his Horn Point and slammed into Carrot, tossing her to the side before he burrowed into the ground, vanishing from Carrot's sight.

'Shoot, he is now doing sensing training.' Carrot thought as sensing an opponent was not her greatest trait.

Taking a deep breath, Carrot focused, her bunny ears focusing in on any sort of sound from the earth, where Chopper was currently residing.

'There!' She thought as she lunged near the closest elm tree and slammed her gauntlets, which was channeling her Electro, into the ground.

"Close," Chopper said as he appeared four feet away from her, his body swapping back to Heavy Point. "But no cigar!"

Carrot gasped in pain when she felt his fist collide into her ribs and send her flying to the elm trees. She knocked three of them down and then fell to the ground after hitting the fourth.

"Shit, Carrot are you okay?" Chopper shouted as he reverted to his Brain point and ran to her side.

"Good hit, Chobro." Carrot chuckled in a tired tone. "But I think some ribs were broken."

Chopper placed his hands onto Carrot's body and started to heal her.

"Two ribs broken and one cracked." Chopper stated with a sigh of relief. "Luckily your lungs are fine, no puncture wounds."

Carrot nodded with a solemn look on her face.

"Hey, Chobro…"

"Yes." Chopper answered when he finished healing Carrot.

"Can you help train me in Sulong?" Carrot asked as she looked into Chopper's big eyes.

"Carrot you know that it's…"

"I know, but what if I need it?" Carrot argued calmly. "If I can't control it when I need it, I could end up hurting you and the peerage. So please, teach me how to use it?"

Carrot bowed to the small humanoid reindeer devil.

Chopper crossed his arms and put a hand to his chin in thought.

"I don't like it." Chopper said, putting his hoof on Carrot's head. "But I'll do what I can to help you."

Carrot jumped up and hugged Chopper.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She shouted as she rubbed their cheeks together as she choked/squeezed chopper.

 **Ouga…**

Ouga was having the time of her life right now.

Currently, she was sparring against Sirzechs's pawn, Beowulf.

He was a large man, looking to be in his twenties, with brown hair. He would usually wear a suit, being a Satan's Pawn, but since he was sparring with Ouga, he wore training clothes with Mixed Martial Arts boxing gloves.

Ouga wore the same training Gi she wore when sparring with Ryu with the addition of the same boxing gloves.

She had the Beowulf caught in a trap, thanks to her Gleipnir's Restraint Sacred Gear.

"Come on Beo, is that all you GOT?" Ouga taunted with a large smile as she tightened the binding.

Her body had been riddled with pain from the dozens of blows Beowulf had landed on her, and vice versa.

The aura around Beowulf became one of depression.

"No one takes me seriously…" he muttered.

"I'll take you seriously when you start to take this match seriously." Ouga taunted.

Beowulf relaxed a bit when he heard those words before a large smirk appeared.

"Well then, that is a different story." He said. "Promotion to Queen."

Ouga was thoroughly shocked when she saw the binding created by her sacred gear get destroyed by Beowulf as he simply flexed his muscles.

"Aagh, much better." He stated as he rotated his arms.

Ouga was barely able to block his next punch with his new speed thanks to the Queen enhancements in Defense, Speed, and Magic.

Ouga was pushed back and then slammed into the ground.

"Shit did I go overboard?" Beowulf asked himself. He wasn't worried he killed Ouga, but was concerned of hurting her to the point of hospitalization.

"Not done yet."

Beowulf raised an eyebrow as he watched Ouga stagger to stand.

"Don't forget Beo." Ouga stated as she spat out a few teeth. "I am the fucking Yatahagane. I was an exorcist in the top five of the Church."

Ouga stood straight up, entered her stance.

"Now let's try this again." She said. "Promotion to Queen."

Beowulf entered his stance as he felt Ouga's power increase.

'This is going to be fun.' Beowulf thought as he felt Holy magic flood Ouga's body.

 **Issei and Oboro…**

Issei and Oboro were sitting in the freezing winds of the Nesting Mountain of Dragons.

"Alright Red Dragon," Tannin stated as he returned to the two devils with another dragon humanoid, much smaller than him, but with a humanoid head and long hair. "You come with me. You, Tail of the Prison Dragon King, will be training with my Pawn, the Ash Dragon: Kyoka." (1)

"Nice to meet you brat." Kyoka stated. Her scales were, as her name sake indicated, a pale ash color mixed with blue. Her face was smooth, with the edges rough due to scales. The scales on the front of her neck to her stomach were a lighter ash blue. She had very large breasts and butt. They were covered in provocative shirt, stretched tight over her breasts, and short skirt.

Issei was wiping his nose after he looked at her. It wasn't due to him being attracted to Kyoka. It was due to Ddraig's lust that reflected into Issei.

"It's nice to meet you Kyoka." Oboro said politely as she bowed to her teacher.

Kyoka walked up to Oboro and walked around her.

"hm… Tannin, she seems incomplete." Kyoka told her king.

"You think so too?" Tannin stated as he looked at the Pawn of Uzumaki. "I was thinking that, but put it aside."

Kyoka shrugged and took Oboro's hand.

"Anyway, we will be back later tonight." Kyoka called out as she dragged the confused Oboro away from Tannin and Issei.

"Alright, let's start today's training." Tannin said as he turned to see Issei activating his Balance Breaker, hearing Ddraig call out Boost. "Smart kid."

Before Issei could thank Tannin, he had to dodge a large spire of flames Tannin threw at him.

"FUCK THAT'S HOT!" Issei shouted as he took flight, his armor's wings unfolding and spreading.

"Ariel combat training it is!" Tannin stated with a grin.

Issei watched as Tannin blew another set of Meteor Fire at him.

"ASCALON!"

 **"BLADE!"**

Issei felt Ascalon appear on his left hand.

"HYAAA!"

Tannin was impressed when he felt Issei pour as much power he could into the Dragon Slayer and slice through his dragonic flames, which is something Ascalon can cut.

Tannin was so impressed he did not realize Issei get close and touch him with his right hand.

The emerald gems on Issei's Balance Breaker became a deep sapphire. The web of the wings on the armor lost its light crimson color and became luminescent blue energy.

 **"Divide!"**

Tannin felt half of his power get halved and channel itself into Issei, which funneled through his wings and exited them, due to his magic reserves being full and not needing the energy.

'What was that?' Issei thought as he was punched back, the wings and gems returning to normal, his chest hurting a bit due to using Divine Dividing.

 **"When Divine Dividing is used when the user has max magic, the magic flows from the wings to not hurt the user. Think of a glass of water filled to the brim. Add more and it spills, the wings prevent that from happening."** Ddraig informed Issei as he flipped and skidded across the ground. **"Be sure to use that power when ABSOLUTELY necessary. It drains your life force ever so slightly so over use will cause long term negative effects."**

'Right.' Issei thought as he dodged a tail swipe from Tannin. 'This is going to be fun. When this training is over, I'm going to treat Asia, Irina, and Rias to some fun.'

 **With Oboro…**

"Enter your dragon form." Kyoka ordered Oboro.

"What?" Oboro asked confused, her head tilted to the left.

"Oh, come on," Kyoka exclaimed. "Don't tell me you don't know how to transform in and out of your dragon and human form?"

"I have been in this form ever since I was reincarnated." Oboro stated, touching her chest. "I don't know how."

Kyoka sighed and took a few minutes to think.

"Okay, let's try this." Kyoka said as she grabbed Oboro and sat down with Oboro in her lap.

"What is this going to do?" Oboro asked curiously.

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus." Kyoka snipped as she channeled her magic.

Oboro was silent, her eye widening when she felt Kyoka's magic enter her body.

Kyoka's body expanded and grew to the size of a small building, her scales the same color, her clothes sent to a magic sub-space, and she had three horns, razor claws, and four wings.

 **"Now that is… where did you go?"** Kyoka asked, her voice sounding stronger.

 **"Right here."**

Kyoka looked down and saw Oboro's tiny dragon form, covered in her maid outfit, at her claws.

 **(Chuckle) "Well, don't you look adorable."** Kyoka said as she prodded Oboro's small form. **"You look like a hatchling."**

Oboro pouted as she got out of the maid clothes.

 **"This is what I looked like when I was born."** Oboro stated.

 **"Yeah, I see that, but it doesn't make sense. You should be bigger with your amount of magic. Should be bigger than me."** Kyoka stated before returning to her human form, thus Oboro returned as well, both naked. "So, it seems accessing your dragon form is what we will be working on Oboro, then size adjustment later."

Both devil/dragons sat down, not bothered by their nakedness, and started their training.

 **Familiar Forest…**

"RAAAAAAAAGH!"

Haku's ice monster side stepped Kurama's swipe and countered with a barrage of ice spikes striking the poor kitsune's paw/hand.

"FUCK!" Kurama screamed in pain as he held his hand. "Seriously Haku?"

Haku scoffed.

"You are the one who said to not hold back Kurama." Haku retorted. "I'm just doing as you asked."

Kurama growled as his bleeding hand slowly healed itself to stem the blood flow.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to almost kill me." Kurama responded, clenching his now healed hand.

Haku smiled at the young kitsune.

'He is hot headed and brash, but is an overwhelmingly strong fighter. If I did not rely on magic, he would wipe the floor with me.' She thought wisely.

"Enough chatter." Haku said as she created some ice monsters. "Let's try again."

"Bring it." Kurama yelled as he lunged at one of the creatures.

 **Gremory Mansion…**

Grayfia stood before Millicas, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Are you sure of this Millicas?" Grayfia asked concerned. "You sure you don't want to wait?"

"I'm sure Kaa-chan." Millicas answered. "I want to get as strong as possible like Naruto-nii. I don't have time to wait."

Grayfia smiled, but could not answer before she was cut off by a laugh from Shizuku, who was nearby reading a book.

"As if you could ever become as strong as Nii-sama, nano." She said as she closed her book, a cheeky smirk on her face. "You would need to have thousands of years of training to even match him as he is now, nano."

Millicas scowled.

"That isn't very nice Shizuku." Grayfia told the mizuchi. "You should apologize to him."

"I said nothing hurtful, nano." Shizuku stated as she looked at the Wife of Lucifer. "I am just stating the facts. He has very miniscule magic at the moment, no muscle definition, and has no supporters, nano. Nii-sama has all that and then some, so what can he do at the moment besides smile and stand silent in the background, nano?"

"I'M NOT USELESS!" Millicas yelled angrily.

Shizuku glanced at Millicas and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Then prove me wrong, nano." She said as she sat down, put her book to the side. "Show me what you got, nano?"

Millicas growled and was about to act, but felt his mother touch his shoulder.

"That is enough." Grayfia stated with authority, enough that made Shizuku drop her smug attitude. "We are here to learn, not harm each other. Do you understand?"

"Yes kaa-chan/Grayfia-sama, nano." The two children said in unison."

"Good, now, sit down and cross your legs." Grayfia said as she sat down in the mentioned position, mirrored by her youngest. "Millicas, do you know about Magic Flow?"

"Yes," Millicas answered, glancing at Shizuku, who moved to sit near him. "Magic Flow is the movement of magic within our body. It circulates like a river within the limbs like blood. It allows us to draw magic to specific parts of the body when needed for any situation."

"Yes, good boy." Grayfia praised him and ruffled his hair, getting an attempt at hidden laughter from Shizuku.

Millicas angrily frowned.

"Millicas."

He looked back at his mother, attentive as he watched Grayfia hold out a hand and pure magic poured from her hand and danced back and forth.

"I'm going to teach you like I taught Naruto." Grayfia stated with a smile. "What you said is very true Millicas, magic flowing through the body like a river, but you missed one detail. The core of magic is in the stomach area, flowing in one direction with no deviation. If anything were to disrupt it, the damage could be irreversible."

Millicas nodded.

"So, what am I going to do first?" he asked anxiously, wanting to use magic now.

"Focus on your stomach," Grayfia stated, demonstrating. "When you feel a tingly feeling, pull that feeling through your torso, then into your shoulder, and into your hand."

Millicas nodded before he focused on his stomach.

'Tingly feeling…. Tingly feeling… tingly feeling.' He thought with his eyes closed, trying to find that feeling his mother talked about.

Shizuku could not help but laugh as he tried and failed to find what he wanted, upsetting the boy further.

"I can't believe you are having this much trouble, nano." Shizuku stated as she got her breathing under control, smiling widely.

"Then why don't you try it!" Millicas shouted, almost falling over when Shizuku was surrounded by a tendril of water, using her own magic to manipulate it.

"Simple as pie, nano." Shizuku said with a very smug attitude.

Millicas was getting angry at how simple Shizuku was making it look.

"I'LL GET IT BY THE END OF TODAY OR ELSE I'LL BUY YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Millicas declared, pointing at Shizuku, who giggled.

"Deal, nano." She said as she shook his hand.

Grayfia shook her head and face palmed, a small smile on her face.

'This is like looking at Sirzechs and Falbium when they started out as Satan's.' She thought as she watched Millicas continue to try to call forth his magic.

Sirzechs and Falbium, after being crowned Lucifer and Asmodeus respectively, constantly pushed the others buttons to agitate the other, making each other stronger along the way and one day they had a duel to see who was worthy of the title of Lucifer.

Obviously, Sirzechs won, leaving Falbium angry and bleeding out. However, Sirzechs rushed him to a hospital to get healed. When asked why by Falbium, Sirzechs smiled and responded, "You're my rival, I can't have you dying on me".

Ever since that day, Falbium had been getting stronger in the hopes of sparing with Sirzechs again.

'But that was three hundred and twenty-nine years ago.' Grayfia thought. 'So, hopefully these two aren't the same way.'

A few hours passed and Millicas did not make much progress.

"Well, it seems you have to buy me something, nano." Shizuku stated as she watched Millicas fail once again to activate his magic. "I'll take that offer up tomorrow, nano."

Millicas glared at Shizuku as she walked away.

'Serves you right, nano.' Shizuku thought as she glanced back at the mother/son duo. 'You try to take my Nii-sama from me, I'll make you hurt, nano.'

 **Next Day, Sitri Mansion…**

Serafall sighed as she walked down the hall in the Sitri Mansion.

She had spent the morning at a long table, in front of fans and interviewers of her show, cameras were flashing as Satan Pink answered questions one after the other.

The one question that had been frequently asked was 'Who is Kon and what is his position in the story'.

Serafall answered the questions with the same answer, 'a fellow ally of justice that joins Levai in her quest to keep the world safe'.

'Well, at least they accepted the answer.' Serafall thought as she entered her room.

Stripping herself of her business suit, Serafall put on a large t-shirt.

She lay on her bed, her pigtail hair splaying around her body as she sighed in relief.

Although the content she felt became anger as she remembered Naruto and Ravel's wedding.

Serafall's eyes were filled with anger and her cheeks puffed out in a pout as she gripped a pillow.

'Stupid Phenex!' she thought as she punched the pillow a few times. 'Why would he want to marry her where if he married ME, he could have been a few steps closer to achieving his dream. Its why I decided to have hospitals built in the underworld, to help Na-koi become a doctor.'

Serafall's face softened and eased in her anger as she remembered why the built the hospitals.

She had met Naruto when he was seven, a few months after he was brought into the Gremory Family. He was nervous around her, blushing behind Grayfia's legs, complimenting her beauty.

Serafall thought he was cute and wanted to spend time with him, hoping to get some ideas for her show from him.

However, what she got was love.

Naruto made her smile, like Sona did.

No one but Sona ever made Serafall smile as brightly as she did for Naruto when he opened up to her.

Serafall smiled at that memory and closed her eyes, hugging the pillow into her large breasts and cupped her pussy with one hand.

Her body heated up from this action and she moaned as she rubbed her lower lips before spreading them and exposing her clit.

Bursts of pleasure ran through her body as she sensually massaged the bundle of nerves.

Serafall imagined Naruto holding her legs apart as he assaulted her body with his tongue and fingers.

After several minutes, Serafall came, her body covered in sweat.

As she took her deep breaths and removed her hand, Serafall caught a glimpse of her inner thighs.

Her face grimaced, her eyes wide and pupils dilated, when she saw six scars, three on each inner thigh.

'He would not like these.' Serafall thought frantically as she closed her legs to not look at them. 'These are ugliness. I wish they were not there at all. He would not like me if he knew my past.'

Serafall shot up from her bed and teleported to her shower, to cleanse herself of the sweat and fluids on her body, but to also refresh her mind and take them off her wounded heart and body.

 **Meanwhile…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ravel screamed as she collapsed on the bed, body covered in sweat, her body healing itself, and Naruto lay next to her, one arm around her waist.

"I… think… we… need to go back…" Ravel gasped as she turned to look at her husband. "We have had enough sex, and the others have a head start in their training."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright…" He gasped as he removed himself from Ravel, carefully taking the condom off of his dick.

He sat up and pulled Ravel into his arms, bridal style and walked to the bathroom, taking in the suite.

'Shit, we went a little crazy.' He thought as he walked through the destroyed hotel room.

He had fucked Ravel on any and all surfaces of the area so it was all in disarray.

After a very long shower, scrubbing each other clean before having sex again, then re-scrubbing each other, Naruto and Ravel dressed, with Naruto putting his mask back on. They left the hotel, paying a heavy amount in a tip for the staff to divide between them after cleaning their room.

Naruto and Ravel teleported to the Phenex Mansion.

"There you are!"

Naruto and Ravel turned to see Azazel and Layla outside at a small table with drinks and plans on the table.

Naruto and Ravel felt anger boil in their stomachs at the sight of Azazel's relaxed and easy-going face.

'Bastard doesn't feel remorse at all.' Naruto thought angrily as he and Ravel made their way towards the adults.

"Kaa-sama." Ravel called out as she made her way over to her mother and hugged her, full of happiness and anger, but it fell short in front of her mom.

"Ravel." Layla stated as she hugged her daughter. "You ready for your training?"

"Yes I am." Ravel answered as she looked at Azazel. "Who is going to be my teacher?"

"I will," Layla said with a slightly dark smile. "Be prepared for some harsh training Ravel."

Ravel blanched a bit.

"Alright, now we need to go get Naruto's trainer then he can get started on his training." Azazel said as he pat Naruto on the back, angering the ghoul more.

Naruto grimaced in anger with every second of contact with the leader of the Fallen Angel.

Ravel watched her husband and Azazel vanish, leaving her, Layla and the two Grims in her shadow alone.

"So," Ravel asked nervously as she turned to her mother. "What will we do for training."

Layla's smiled grew bigger.

"I'm going to help you master your flames." Layla stated. "Along side furthering your Mature form training."

Ravel lost some of her nervousness, but was now terrified of what her mother said when Layla activated her gold Awakened flames.

"You already know this, but it bears repeating." Layla stated. "You are only a Matured Phenex, you have yet to Awaken. Most of the time, Awakening happens when you either finish maturing as you age, or are pushed into Awakening, like the Forced Maturity. However, there is a key difference now between you and normal female Phenex's."

Ravel, in awe of her mother's gold fire, blinked when she heard this.

"What do you mean?" Ravel asked curiously. "I know I haven't Awakened, but that is the only difference."

Layla shook her head.

"No, there is a bigger one. One that you don't seem to have noticed." Layla said.

Ravel's confusion was multiplied when her mother appeared before her and struck her three times, one in the stomach, once in the shoulder, and the last in the throat with her index and middle finger covered in her golden flames that took shape into a sharp point.

Ravel reeled back in pain, as her mother had just impaled her three times, causing her to bleed.

Calling forth her flames, to fly away, Ravel noticed the difference.

Her base form flames were no longer orange like they normally were. They were the icy blue she remembered Marco's flames were, and on the three places where Layla struck her where blue fire healing her at a faster rate.

"There, I forcefully made you use those healing flames." Layla happily spoke. "Sorry about that sweetheart, but you would have had no idea how to call them out."

Layla handed Ravel a small mirror, and Ravel saw the flames on her back and the purple rings around her eyes.

"This… is my Awaken flames?" Ravel asked Layla in disbelief, and was shocked when Layla shook her head.

"No, these are your healing fire." Layla explained. "It seems our great Ancestor gave you his healing power before he died. So, think of this as a hand me down. It is yours's to command, but they can't harm anyone."

Ravel engulfed her hand in these flames and could feel no heat from them. It felt warm and tingly, but that was it.

"Wow…" Ravel stated but then started to tear up, cancelling her flames. "Marco…"

"He gave you an amazing gift Ravel." Layla said as she hugged her daughter. "So, let's make him proud by using it and maturing more together."

Ravel snuggled into her mothers embrace, her left thumb grazing her wedding ring.

"I will make Marco proud." Ravel stated. "I'll Awaken and become stronger than he ever was, protecting my loved ones and healing them with his power."

Pride swelled in Layla's heart.

"That's my girl." Layla stated. "Now let's get training."

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto puffed his cigarette as he walked with his hands in his pockets as he followed Azazel and Morgiana to the area he was going to be trained in.

He was NOT the happiest at the moment as he watched Morgiana, wearing her original get up, and Azazel talking about his training regimen as if he wasn't there.

Azazel looked back, seeing the disgruntled look on Naruto's face.

"You alright Uzumaki?" Azazel asked, genuinely concerned.

"As good as I can be." Naruto responded as he glared at Azazel. "Especially with Marco's blood on your hands, how could I not be happy to be around the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels."

"Naruto, that was an accident." Morgiana stated as she looked at her soon to be student. "Tannin did not mean to kill Marco."

"That may be true but it is still fact that Azazel ordered him to attack us and we knew nothing. All we knew was a dragon was trying to kill us, and Marco died protecting us. Knowing it was a training exercise is an insult to his sacrifice and memory." Naruto snapped.

Morgiana took a step back from the intensity of Naruto's magic that he flared.

"And what can I do to make you calm down?" Azazel asked as he flared his own magic, his Downfall Spear that held the Dragon King Fafnir's soul in his hand.

Naruto had an unseen smirk.

"I challenge you to a fight."

"Naruto that is…" Morgiana started to say before Azazel interrupted her.

"Alright." He said as he walked a short distance from Morgiana, his ASG prepared as he stopped and both Naruto and himself stared down at each other.

"I won't hold back just because you are helping us train." Naruto stated as he activated Alucard's… HIS power.

Azazel watched as the markings etched their way across Naruto's shoulder, down his right arm, right side of his neck, and under his now green right eye.

"Because I'm going to attack with the intent to kill you." Naruto stated as Blades of Light appeared beside him.

Azazel was on edge as he saw this.

Naruto and Azazel never broke eye contact, even as Naruto tilted his head back slightly, spat his partially finished cigarette into the air, causing his mask to close over his mouth.

Morgiana watched as time seemed to slowdown, both men entering their battle positions as the tobacco filled item inched to the ground.

It hit.

Azazel was barely able to block Naruto's light sword with his spear.

 **Chapter 34, DONE!**

 **Training has started and Naruto hates Azazel, I have come full circle in the lunacy that is my life.**

 **1 Kyoka from Dragon Rioting, just scaled over to show she is a dragon.**


	35. Resurgence of Rage

**_Original Posted On: July 20, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

Well, here is the end of the training segment for the Peerages. I hope you enjoy them.

 **Review Response:**

Doomqwer: We won't disappoint you with the fight, for sure. As for Serafall, it will be explained later on, but all I can say is War affects everyone.

Animaman: Maybe with the first segment, maybe with Millicas, I have plans for the last two sannin.

Nameless Reader: Yes, she will. Love her enough to take her from Issei. Lol, yeah but I like Rossweisse, so she will be with Naruto.

Guest: I sort of can't post a link, I drew it, took a pic, sent it to my email and then set it up on FF. but what you can do, is go to your internet browser on your phone, google the story, and click on it, it should show you the picture. If not, scroll down to the very bottom where the screen stops moving and there should be on the bottom left be 'Desktop Mode' in blue pressable letters. Click on it and it will set it up using the computer set up so you will be able to see the picture.

To the rest: Thanks for the support everyone.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga, Kuroka

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1)

Pieces left: 4 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 35: Resurgence of Rage**

 **Cave, Asia's Training…**

Asia sat on her knees with her hands held in the prayer position. Her training was to learn how to heal from a distance, so if anyone was hurt, she would not have to put herself in dangers way to heal them.

In front of Asia, twenty feet away, was a falcon, whose wing was broken.

'I need to get stronger.' Asia thought as her Twilight Healing's green aura surrounded her body and the small animal very faintly, slowly healing the falcon. 'For Rias, Issei, and Naruto-nii.'

She focused harder and gasped when she felt a warm overwhelming power burn through her magic.

Her eyes opened when she felt a small weight apply itself on her legs.

Asia's eyes widened in surprise.

 **Middle of Lilith, Gasper…**

Gasper timidly walked through the town, alone. His box surrounding him while he moved.

His training was to help him overcome his jittery nature by pushing him into the city and leaving him there.

It was like how a mama eagle drops her babies out of the nest, forcing them to learn how to fly or die.

'I'm so scared.' He thought as his eyes darted all over the place as his eyes were watering. 'But Naruto would hold his chin high and walk through here with no problem.'

He was so distracted with his looking around that Gasper accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Gasper timidly stated as he tried to continue walking, only to be yanked by the back of his shirt into an alley way, away from the public eye.

Gasper felt his back get slammed into the wall and gasped in pain, fear flooding his body more than it was before.

"Little shit." Someone said. "Bumping into me like that, earns you an ass kicking."

Gasper's eyes saw four thugs, all of them armed with knives.

'RIAS, ISSEI, NARUTO… ANYONE HELP!'

His eyes widened and then winced in pain as he felt a migraine shoot through his head. It felt like a hand was squeezing his brain.

"This is going toWHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Gasper landed on his butt, eyes still closed as the pain in his head started to lessen, which is when he heard the screams of the four men attacking him.

He also heard the sound of punches and grunts of pain on their part.

When the migraine passed, Gasper slowly opened his eyes.

The walls were covered in spat blood, while the four devils were groaning in pain, not dead, but severely injured.

Gasper gasped and ran from the scene, not noticing his clothes not covered in blood.

'Who could have done that?' Gasper desperately thought as he tried to find a place to hide. 'Who attacked them?'

He stiffened, stopping mid stride, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly did Gasper turn, his body shaking, believing he was going to be in trouble, but was shocked and fell to his butt again when he saw who it was grabbing his shoulder.

 **Beelzebub Lab, Toga…**

Marie watched as she timed the four servants, all paralyzed to see how long Toga's Blood Curdle ability, as she called it, lasted.

While this happened, Stein was sparing with Toga, helping her get better at using bigger, longer knives to get the blood she needs to paralyze her enemy.

'Seems Type O has the shortest time limit.' Marie thought as she wrote that down while the servant started to walk around, a little stiff from being paralyzed.

This continued on for eight minutes.

The Results:

Type O = One minute.

Type A = Three minutes.

Type AB = Five minutes.

Type B = Eight minutes.

And Toga lying on the ground, her body exhausted and bleeding.

"Ow…" She stated. "What the fuck is with that power you used? It broke through my Rook Defenses easily."

Stein was confused.

"Oh, you mean hamon?" He asked as yellow-orange lightning enveloped his hands. "That's right, you would not know about hamon." (1)

Toga was confused.

"What's hamon?" She asked as she was helped up by Marie.

Stein lit a cigarette.

"Hamon is a special Martial Art that an extinct tribe created to battle evil, but the practice is still taught to those in the Hero Faction." Stein stated as he exhaled. "It works most effective against vampires, dhampirs, ghouls, and zombies. It channels a power similar to the sun into them, destroying them from within. So, if I was serious, one well placed punch would have killed you Toga."

"That is dangerous." Toga stated as Marie healed her. "Can anyone learn it?"

"From our research, humans can learn it most effectively." Marie stated. "Stein, being a human from centuries ago when hamon was more commonly used before light weapons where given to exorcists, is a master of hamon. And as a Sacred Gear myself, I can channel it along with my natural Lightning ability into enemies when we fight."

"Sounds overpowered." Toga stated as she flexed her healed arms.

"I don't solely rely on hamon much anymore." Stein stated while reading the results of the experiment. "With Marie as my partner, hamon is something I use against specific enemies. But if you, Gasper, or Naruto run into a hamon user that is a master, run. They won't pull their punches."

"I'll remember that." Toga stated. 'Not, fuck that.'

"You ready to continue?" Stein asked as he motioned for the servants to leave as they fulfilled their purpose.

"Yeah, but I want to fight you when you use Marie." Toga said as she punched her fist into her palm with a sadistic grin. "I want a full power fight against you."

"Sure." Stein stated as he looked at his wife, who sighed and started to glow, becoming a tonfa-hammer.

 **"Izuna."** Marie stated in hammer form as the hammer evolved into a tonfa more, and lightning engulfed Stein.

Toga was barely able to see his movements, seeing the blur of his body when a lightning infused hammer smashed into her head.

Stein smirked as he cranked his screw that stuck out of his head while Toga was sent flying through his lab's wall.

"Is that all you got, little dhampir?" he asked sarcastically.

Toga got up, her smile ever bigger.

"Not even close." She said giggling. "Push me further, help me evolve and get stronger."

Marie sighed in sadness.

'Great another crazy person.' She thought as the two started fighting again.

 **Rias…**

Rias was wearing her glasses while she read the books Azazel recommended. She was training her mind in strategy and to best utilize her peerages strengths together.

She sighed and looked out the window from her room's desk.

'I feel like I should be training in fighting as well as strategy.' She thought as she looked outside.

Rias jumped a bit when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said disheveled.

Sirzechs came in, as today was his day off.

"How is your training coming along Rias?" he asked as he walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Boring." Rias said sincerely. "After having Chopper and Carrot teach me hand to hand, well the little they could teach me and Akeno, sitting around reading on strategy doesn't feel right when everyone else is out there developing their fighting styles."

Sirzechs nodded in understanding.

"Then… why don't I help you?" Sirzechs asked his sister.

Rias raised an eyebrow, but internally was giddy and excited.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Rias asked seriously. "Don't you have work?"

"I have two days off a week, so I can train you on those days." Sirzechs informed her. "That way you can become stronger, being the brains AND the brawn."

Sirzechs face-gasmed when Rias hugged him.

"THANK YOU!" Rias shouted excitedly, before getting off of her brother. "I mean, thank you for this opportunity for training me, Nii-sama."

"No problem Rias." Sirzechs laughed as he patted her head. "Rias, do you know how I defeated the previous Lucifer?"

Rias was confused.

"You used your mastery over your Power of Destruction to kill him." Rias stated unsurely.

"Yes, but there was an aspect of it very few know about." He said as he held out his hand.

Rias watched as PoD covered her brother's hand and then moved, his hand missing.

"I mastered it so well, my body merged with it." Sirzechs stated as he touched Rias's face. "I can control it so well that I can make it touch things and not destroy them."

His hand reformed as the magic vanished.

"Are you going to teach me that?" Rias asked unnerved.

"Yes, but I want you to make it your own Rias." Sirzechs told her. "You aren't me. You haven't fought in a war and I hope you never do. But that means your version will be unique, unlike mine. I want you to surpass me one day, just like I want Sairaorg, Issei, Naruto, and Millicas to surpass me."

Rias felt a weight on her shoulders.

"But what if I can't?" She asked. "What if I fail and end up hurting someone I care about?"

"I had those same thoughts too." Sirzechs replied sympathetically. "But doubt is what will keep you from achieving your goals. I was scared, but I knew I needed an ace in the hole that strong to protect everyone. And you don't have to be scared Rias. I am here to help you. I didn't have help when I was trying to learn how and it took me years to master after the fight, so with me here you will get the hang of it."

Rias smiled in comfort.

"Thank you, nii-sama." Rias said as she hugged him again.

"You are welcome." Sirzechs responded. "Now let's go outside. Mom and dad won't be happy if we destroy the mansion."

Rias giggled.

"No, they won't."

 **Akeno and Baraqiel...**

Akeno took deep breaths, her hands on her knees as she looked angrily at her father.

"I think we shall take a break." Baraqiel said, concern and professionalism in his voice, looking completely unscathed from the barrage of lightning his daughter had thrown at him.

"No!" Akeno snapped as she stood up completely, though still very tired. "I can keep going. No breaks."

Baraqiel sighed slightly.

"Two minutes, then we can continue." He said as he sat down, cross legged, on the ground and took a slow deep breath. "Sit."

Akeno scowled as she walked over and sat before him.

"Tell me, Akeno," Baraqiel asked. "Do you know how to temper light?"

Akeno shook her head.

"I see." Baraqiel responded. "Then I guess I'll teach you how to make light weapons. I will tell you, once mastered, they don't take up much magic if made in the size of normal weapons, so you can make as many as you want."

Akeno's hands gripped her red hakama pants.

"Alright," She responded. "I'll accept your teachings."

Baraqiel's heart ached.

His daughter, the one whom he loved most in this world besides his wife, was angry at him. For just reasons, he accepted that, but as her father it still hurt knowing she hated him with every fiber in her body, and was only allowing him near her was due to Azazel's orders.

'Shuri, please help me.' Baraqiel thought to his deceased wife, a phantom image appeared next to Akeno as he thought about Shuri. He shook his head slightly, making the image vanish.

"Akeno, is there anyone you are interested in?" Baraqiel asked as he wanted to know a little bit more about his daughter.

Akeno's lips pursed a bit, deciding on if she should tell him that personal information.

The silence was tense, thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I do." Akeno answered after the tense silence. "He and I are very close. We have similar traits and likes, though he doesn't like displaying them, preferring to keep those similarities private."

Baraqiel nodded, very happy Akeno found someone she loves.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously. "Is it the Red Dragon?"

Akeno smiled and giggled, though she tried to keep up her stern upset face.

"While Issei is a nice guy, he isn't the one I love." Akeno replied. "It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, I see. The Inheritor of Bloodriver." Baraqiel stated, stroking his beard. "I heard he is a kind person, like Bloodriver when she was alive."

Akeno blinked.

"You knew her?" Akeno asked.

"No, not really, I fought against her during the war and then along side her with everyone else when we… when we had to stop Alucard's rampage." Baraqiel said carefully.

Akeno was surprised her dad would even know Akasha.

"Our break is up." Baraqiel stated as he stood up. "We shall start your light tempering lessons now, if you don't mind."

Akeno stood up.

"That is fine with me." She replied, watching as Baraqiel summoned a light sword.

 **Xenovia…**

Xenovia was munching on a muffin, blueberry/banana nut muffin to be exact, much to Soifon's dislike.

"Are you done?" Soifon asked with her eye twitching a bit.

Xenovia nodded as she smacked her lips.

"Ready." She said happily. 'Delicious.'

*Sigh* "Okay summon your sword." Soifon instructed.

Xenovia did just that and was holding Chaos Durandal.

"There were some instructions to use a special feature of this sword." Xenovia told her teacher.

"Okay what is it?" Soifon asked.

Xenovia gripped the blade tightly and focused.

Soifon quirked an eyebrow as she watched Xenovia move her hands apart, holding one sword in each hand for two.

In her right was Chaos Durandal and in her left was Tainted Destruction.

"Interesting." Soifon stated as Xenovia refused the swords. "How does that work?"

Xenovia reached into her pocket and pulled out the notes Gabriel and Griselda gave her.

"It says the two metal clips on the handle under the guard allow the blades to separate and refuse, which allows me to dual-wield." Xenovia read off the paper. "That is good as I'm trained in dual-wielding."

Soifon looked at Xenovia, taking in the information she was just told.

'Hm…' Soifon rubbed her chin. "Xenovia, pool some magic into the blade."

Blinking, Xenovia did as asked, her Holy-Devil sword glowing with the same mix of Gold Holy magic and Rose tainted magic.

"Okay good, now attack the tree and use the magic inside of it." Soifon instructed, pointing to the closest redwood.

Xenovia, very unsure of this, slowly lifted her weapon and swung it, immediately feeling the sharp pain in her stomach again.

Soifon acted quickly and hit ten points on her body and the pain was gone.

"What…"

"I think I figured out why you collapsed during the session with Tannin." Soifon stated as she looked at Chaos Durandal and then at Xenovia, helping the pregnant teen sit down in the shade. "Your magic flow is being pushed against by the swords magic which flows through you."

"Why would that happen?" Xenovia asked, already knowing what Magic Flow is from her training as an exorcist.

"Your magic seems to flow clockwise." Soifon said before looking at the sword. "The magic that goes into you from the sword was going counter-clockwise. And since magic flow starts in the stomach, it's why you felt pain there exclusively."

"That shouldn't be possible." Xenovia stated as she touched Durandal. "It chose me, and the few years I have used it, Durandal has always gone with my Magic Flow."

Soifon stood up, hand on her hip as she stared at the pregnant teen.

"Well, for whatever reason, the sword doesn't seem to want to be used, thus it is backlashing onto you." Soifon stated. "So, until you figure out how to get it to go with your Magic Flow, no training will be done."

Xenovia pouted as she looked up at the devil/yokai.

"So, you won't help me at all while I try to get that under wraps?" Xenovia asked, taking a guess at the answer.

"No, but I will give you a suggestion." Soifon said as she turned her back to Xenovia. "Try meditating with that sword of yours. It might do you some good."

Soifon vanished, leaving Xenovia alone.

Xenovia's cheeks puffed out cutely, before she blew a raspberry at Soifon as she magically pulled a bag of Cheetos out of nowhere.

Soifon reappeared behind Xenovia, smacked her in the back of her head, and stole her Cheetos when the teen grabbed her hurt skull.

"My Cheetos now, next time get spicy hot ones for me." Soifon said with a wide grin before she vanished again.

'Bitch.' Xenovia thought angrily as she held her aching head. 'Guess I'll give what she said a try.'

Taking her sword, Xenovia held it in her arms, careful to not put pressure on her baby, and closed her eyes, focusing on her sword.

She surrounded herself and Durandal in her magic.

When she opened her eyes, Xenovia was in a different place.

She was in a canyon, its large cliffs surrounding her.

Flags of Saracen and French soldiers, armor and weapons strewn about everywhere on the ground, but one lone person was there, his back to Xenovia as he sat on the ground.

Above him was Durandal, in its original form, embedded into the cliffside.

'It can't be…' Xenovia thought as she took a step to the lone soldier.

He had golden hair and wore French armor, blue and gold like Durandal. At his hip was a horn that wrapped around his shoulder by a leather strap.

"Are… are you the original user of Durandal?" Xenovia asked as she got closer. "Are you the one King Charlemagne bestowed Durandal too? Are you Roland?"

"So," He said as he stood up, making Xenovia stop seven feet away from him, keeping his back turned to her. "You finally made it here, defiler."

He turned, revealing a scarred and deformed face. Both eyes were large, one covered up by his lopsided forehead, and his cheeks were nearly gone, stretched tight over his mouth, showing his teeth. His nose seemed to have been horribly ripped off as it wasn't there, showing a hole where it should be. And at his neck was tumor like appendages.

(Wicked Worm Beast from Yugioh)

Xenovia gasped and took a step back in fright when she saw him.

"What is wrong, master?" he asked sarcastically, thrusting his hand forward and grabbing the sword lodged into the mountain. "Don't you recognize me?"

His image blurred and Xenovia saw Chaos Durandal and the man.

"You… you're Durandal."

"No," he said aggressively. "I'm what you made me."

 **With Hao…**

Hao stood before his four students (Ryu, Yoruichi, Kuroka, and Koneko) with their spirits in Spirit Orb form.

"So, my students," Hao asked serenely. "You all know your spirits, but do you know what an over soul is?"

"Over souls are the manifestation a shaman makes when they combine their Spirit Guardian with an object." Ryu answered. "There are three types of over soul. Initial over soul, dependent on the object and spirit. Giant Over Soul where the Spirit grows to a gigantic size, increasing certain points of the spirit. And finally, armor over soul, the most efficient over soul in attack and defense and most sought after."

"You missed one Ryu." Yoruichi stated when Ryu finished speaking, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked. "I know there are only three over soul types. Spirit Unity is a basic ability all shaman will learn when they start, but it isn't an over soul."

Yoruichi looked at the ground, her ears down and tails wrapped around her waist.

"There is Spirit Fusion Over Soul." She stated, getting an applause by Hao.

"Good job Yoruichi." He said with a smile. "She is correct Ryu, there are four over soul types. The initial, Giant, Armor, and Fusion. Only Yokai have the ability to use Fusion, but it is a forbidden ability."

Yoruichi tensed as her hair covered her eyes.

Hao took notice, though did not show it, as did Ryu.

"All of you know Giant over soul, and now I'll teach you how to obtain armor type over souls." Hao said as he motioned for the Kirin, the Spirit of Thunder.

Hao held his hand out, with Kirin hovering above his palm in sphere mode, while Hao channeled his magic into Kirin, causing it to glow and warp around his body and form armor.

"Over Soul: Baiorettohachidori." Hao said as lighting sparked around him. (2)

His chest had a small neon purple divider breast plate with silver tribal marks. He had a black visor connected to the back, where two silver cannons with purple markings stuck out. Connected to them that came out to his sides where wings that looked like Kirin's arms.

"Did you see what I did?" Hao asked as he looked at his students, all in awe of his power. "This is what armor over soul is."

Hao cancelled his technique and Kirin returned to sphere mode and floated back to Yoruichi's side.

"We will be learning THAT, nya?" Kuroka asked in surprise. 'I have never thought about how strong I could be if using Chomei in a such a way.'

Koneko raised her hand.

"Yes Koneko?" Hao acknowledged.

"Why is Spirit Fusion forbidden?" She asked. "Is it super powerful?"

Hao glanced at Yoruichi, who looked away.

"Yokai, especially those connected to nature, have a hard time controlling that power so it has been labeled as forbidden for that reason." Hao answered.

"Do you have any tips on our training to create the over soul, Master Hao?" Ryu asked curiously, having not been informed on how to achieve it.

"Take all your knowledge you know about Over Soul, and remember this: armor over soul is about shape manipulation." Hao answered Ryu as he ignored the confused looks he got from his students as he created four portals.

"I have prepared special pocket spaces, each one specialized to help you achieve Armor." He informed them. "Your spirits will help you, so listen to them. They are not just your guardian, but your partner, and they are here to help you."

The four shaman and their partners walked to their respective portals.

"The areas beyond those openings have special properties." Hao mentioned before they could enter. "You will come back stronger, even if you don't achieve AOS."

"See you on the flips side Shirone, nya." Kuroka chirped as she and Chomei entered their portal, which closed behind them.

"Good luck Ryu." Koneko called out as she entered hers.

"Later Yoruichi." Ryu shouted as he and Tokageroh entered his.

Yoruichi waved as Ryu vanished into his portal, leaving her, Kirin and Hao alone.

"I know you wanted to talk to me alone." Hao stated as he sat on air. "I have time to talk."

Yoruichi looked at the Shaman King, her face holding self-loathing and guilt.

"Why am I so weak that I always submit when I have used Fusion?" She asked Hao. "And how can I master it?"

"Loaded questions always come with loaded answers." Hao replied.

Yoruichi frowned.

Hao looked confused, and then sighed as he leaned back, hands on the back of his head, resting on air.

"I will give you two choices." He said after a few minutes of silence. "Either you stay here and try to master something dangerous that you can't control, or go in there and achieve something that you will be able to safely control."

Yoruichi was halted again.

'Shit…' she thought as she went over her options.

Kirin floated silently nearby Yoruichi.

"I see." Hao stated as Yoruichi turned and entered her portal, which closed. 'Such a hard choice for one so young. To walk the fine line of control and the berserker, truly one choice that is never easy.'

Hao glanced to his left and his eyes widened a little bit in surprise.

'Hm, seems like the inheritor is fighting.' He thought before he ignored it.

 **Naruto…**

Azazel watched as the markings etched their way across Naruto's shoulder, down his right arm, right side of his neck, and under his now green right eye.

"Because I'm going to attack with the intent to kill you." Naruto stated as Blades of Light appeared beside him.

Azazel was on edge as he saw this.

Naruto and Azazel never broke eye contact, even as Naruto tilted his head back slightly, spat his partially finished cigarette into the air, causing his mask to close over his mouth.

Morgiana watched as time seemed to slowdown, both men entering their battle positions as the tobacco filled item inched to the ground.

It hit.

Azazel was barely able to block Naruto's light sword with his Downfall Spear.

'Shit he really isn't pulling his punches.' Azazel thought as he parried Naruto's blade and spun/dodged Naruto's follow up attack.

Naruto had six swords around him, one in each hand for a total of eight.

Azazel ducked and punched Naruto in the gut, and then spun kicked him away.

Naruto skidded back, glaring at Azazel as he got his bearings straight.

"Down Fall Dragon Another Armor." Azazel stated calmly as he activated his Balance Breaker, forming a two-pronged spear out of light.

Naruto growled at Azazel as he began channeling more light magic, making his swords shine brighter and bigger. Azazel saw this and narrowed his eyes before channeling light magic to his own spear.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Marco, but please try to calm down." Azazel asked, trying to get the hybrid to calm down.

"I don't care if you are sorry! If you wanted to test us, you should have just asked or told us you were going to do so!" Naruto shouted as the two charged at each other before clashing with both trying to gain the upper hand. "Now because of you, Marco is DEAD!"

Since the two were in such close proximity to each, Azazel could now see Alucard's mark was expanding, showing Naruto was beginning to draw on more of his power. Azazel couldn't let that happen, as there was no telling what Naruto would do.

"Naruto, listen to me, I truly am sorry for your loss, but do not give in to that power! Especially now, when you're filled pain and rage!" Azazel pleaded, while pushing Naruto back before slashing at him, which Naruto dodged.

Azazel then saw as Naruto dismissed the eight swords of light while the markings began to spread all over his right arm. Azazel watched how as the markings spread, Naruto's arm slowly began to turn black along with part of his face, shoulder, and right pectoral area. Naruto's right eye was now glowing green while the strand of pink hair was glowing. Azazel recognized the power of Alucard, and knew that Naruto had lost control as he had also grabbed the rosary meant to seal his power and destroyed it.

Azazel knew he would be in for a rough time as he remembered how tough Alucard was the first he fought him with everyone else. Only now, it would be harder since he was essentially now facing him again, only now, he was alone. Before Azazel could react however, Naruto had vanished before reappearing and in position to strike him. Azazel tried to dodge, but before Naruto landed the hit, he was suddenly kicked away from Azazel.

Azazel turned to see it was Morgiana with her leg extended and said, "Thank you for that."

Morgiana simply nodded and said, "Do not celebrate just yet, he managed to lessen the damage he took from that kick."

Azazel was wide eyed and asked, "How?"

"He is currently in a state where he is learning quite rapidly, and as my kick connected, he began to go along with it to lessen the force of my kick." Morgiana said, as the two watched Naruto get back up without much difficulty while she got into her fighting stance. "He truly is a scary one."

Azazel nodded before getting himself ready and summoning his spear of light again, and said, "Yes, he is, but he is also just a boy who has had far too much pushed onto himself."

Morgiana nodded before they prepared themselves as they saw Naruto begin his charge. They charged as well in order to meet him halfway, before they all began to clash. Naruto had launched a punch towards Azazel but was blocked by Morgiana, before getting struck by Azazel. Naruto adjusted his body as he was launched and landed on his feet, before having to block Morgiana's assault with his arms.

As he was busy with Morgiana, Azazel took this opportunity to try and strike him again, but Naruto noticed it and was prepared. For just as Azazel and Morgiana attacked him at the same time, he grabbed Morgiana's leg and Azazel light spear. The two were shocked but recomposed themselves and began to add pressure in an effort to overpower Naruto.

Naruto was feeling the pressure of getting crushed from the two's strength, but he refused to lose! As Naruto got angrier, he began to slightly glow red, which wasn't missed by Morgiana or Azazel, before he managed to push them both off with a roar as he exploded with power. The two were blown away from Naruto, and had shielded their faces, before the energy settled and they looked back at Naruto, which is when they grew worried.

Naruto's once black arm, now looked to be a mix of red and black and while they didn't know what it was currently, they knew better than to get hit by it. Morgiana decided to try and find out what it was, and kicked up a boulder before launching it at Naruto. The two watched as Naruto reared his arm back, before launching it at the boulder, which instantly caused it to be erased, shocking the two.

"Don't let him touch you! He managed to cover his arm in the Power of Destruction!" Azazel warned, immediately knowing what Naruto was now using.

"How did he get that power?!" Morgiana asked, before she had to dodge getting punched by Naruto and ended up over near Azazel.

"He must have eaten some flesh from one of the Bael family, as that is their power." Azazel deduced, before they both dodged as Naruto launched a ball of the destructive energy at the two of them. Which promptly exploded upon hitting the ground.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now? We can't exactly go for hand-to-hand combat, mainly me, as now I'm at a disadvantage." Morgiana said.

Azazel nodded and thought for a second, before he turned to Morgiana and said, "Okay, "I'll handle fighting him, since my armor should be strong enough to handle him, while you try to launch more boulders at his left side. Since it appears that Naruto is only able to channel that energy on his right."

Morgiana nodded and said, "Alright, I'll trust on this, just remember that this was your idea if we get killed."

Azazel simply chuckled and said, "Noted."

With that, Azazel launched himself at Naruto while Morgiana began to kick more boulders at him. Naruto was being pushed back as he would focus on the boulders in order to defend his left side, which Azazel would take advantage of and strike him. Naruto then tried to focus on Azazel as he was right closer to him, but he would then got hit with the boulders, losing his balance, causing him to get hit by Azazel.

This pattern went on for a while, with Azazel and Morgiana making progress as they saw Naruto disperse the Power of Destruction that was covering his arm. With that, Morgiana decided to increase their offensive power by getting up close and personal, which was her specialty. Morgiana was about to launch an attack, when Azazel noticed something and shouted, "WAIT!"

But it was too late as Morgiana had launched a kick at Naruto, which he grabbed with his left hand where the two saw a blue jewel growing from his hand.

They then heard an announcement of "DIVIDE!" in Akasha's voice, before Morgiana felt herself get weaker and Naruto, still holding her leg, began to continuously slam her into the ground. Azazel charged forward in an attempt to free Morgiana, but ended with himself getting slammed by a now unconscious Morgiana, launching the both of them back.

Azazel slowly stood up, slightly panting from how long this was taking, before he gently put Morgiana down and turned back to Naruto. The boy hadn't moved from when he launched Morgiana at him, and Azazel could see he was getting tired, as seen by Naruto's panting. Azazel knew it wouldn't be long before Naruto would calm down, but it would still be difficult even if he was tired.

Azazel then charged at Naruto with his spear of light as Naruto dodged before striking Azazel's armor. Azazel expected to hear an announcement showing his power was divided, but was surprised when he didn't. However, that brief second of surprise was used by Naruto who jumped and launched a kick at Azazel's armored head which promptly sent him flying.

'What happened? Why didn't he use Divine Dividing?' Azazel thought to himself, 'Could he have a longer time limit than Vali or did just choose not to use it?'

Azazel was confused as to why Naruto didn't divide his power, but he wasn't going to question it. He just hoped he could stop Naruto before his time limit was up and he could divide his power. With that, the two charged at each other and continued their fight with Azazel using his spear of light, and Naruto attacking with some pretty impressive strength, showing he received some of Morgiana's strength.

The two continued to clash as time passed and Azazel was doing his best to keep track of how long it had been since Naruto used Divine Dividing. He noted it had been almost five minutes since Naruto had used the power, and was beginning to think Naruto might only be able to use it once a day. The two continued before Azazel was by surprise when Naruto disappeared from sight and appeared on his back clutching his armor, which is when his breath caught at the announcement of "DIVIDE!"

Azazel didn't feel anything change so he shook Naruto off and then jumped to gain some distance. He turned back to face Naruto just as he saw the jewel disappear from Naruto's hand. He then watched as Naruto grew a dark grey bushy wolf tail, a pair of dark grey wolf ears at the top of his head and claws. He then watched as the mask seemed to extend and change shape until it looked like the snout of a wolf with the opening changing to look like jagged teeth. Azazel knew this would not be good, and he was right when he saw Naruto beginning breathing in deeply while leaning, watching as his torso seem to expand a bit before Naruto instantly snapped forward.

"AAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Naruto let loose a massive howl as his mask opened up in four different pieces, reminding Azazel of a cartoon he heard of, about a boy who could turn into aliens with one of them being wolf, sending out shockwaves towards Azazel. (Mask opened up like BenWolf from Ben 10) Azazel didn't have enough time to react as the howl passed over him, and he clutched his ears as the howl began to hurt to the volume it possessed, as he also felt his armor shaking and creaking a bit.

Azazel then looked at his armor and was shocked to see his armor was covered in a few cracks. He then heard the sound of someone breathing in very deeply and turned but was too late as another howl was launched at him. Azazel shielded himself, before he was then launched back as his armor shattered and reverted back to the downfall sphere which now had a crack on the purple jewel.

'He used the high frequency of the howl to resonate and destroy my armor.' Azazel thought in shock as he realized he was more vulnerable. 'Morgiana was right, he is a fast learner in this form.'

Naruto, on all fours, lunged at Azazel, his right hand extended back, his hand now having three clawed fingers.

Azazel ducked under Naruto's arm, and uppercut Naruto's face, making the ghoul yelp in pain. He grabbed Naruto's throat and tripped him to the ground, pinning him down with his knee and hand while he rummaged through his pocket to grab the sealing rosary.

The moment the silver cross appeared in Naruto's vision, the yokai features vanished from his body, his mask reverting to normal, and intense dragon flames burst from his body. The rosary was dropped and melted.

Azazel had to let Naruto go to get away, his twelve wings on display and slightly smoking from the intensity of the flames.

'Those are the same as Tannin's Meteor Flames… don't tell me…' Azazel thought as he watched Naruto stand up, the flames dispersing. 'He was able to take Tannin's Meteor Flame Magic when he ate his arm.'

Naruto growled as he looked up at Azazel. His hands were covered in Power of Destruction, wrapping around his hand as he prepared to attack.

'Shit, this isn't good.' Azazel thought as he looked at his spear. 'Fafnir isn't responding so that means I can't use my Balance Breaker again until I fix the spear. DAMN IT!"

Azazel braced himself, waiting for the brunt of an attack, but after some time passed, he glanced down at Naruto.

The once wild power that covered and flowed through Naruto was now calm, serene, tamed. His body was still covered in the mark though, showing he was still using Alucard's power.

The Power of Destruction was gone and Naruto stood still, looking up, eyes closed and his face was calm and relaxed.

'What happened?' Azazel thought as he landed, carefully taking a step towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened, both lime green with slit pupils. He looked at his hands and flexed them.

"Oh good," He said, making Azazel blink when he heard Akasha's voice. "I was able to take control before something horrible happened."

"Akasha?"

Akasha's eyes widened as she looked up at Azazel, before they became filled with disgust.

"Oh, I should have waited a few minutes longer." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Now that isn't nice." Azazel said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Says the guy who hit on me after the war." Akasha stated angrily as she crossed her arms.

Azazel dropped to the ground, got up with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"You still angry about that?" he laughed nervously.

Akasha scowled.

"Why wouldn't I when you groped my chest?" She replied angrily.

"I said I was sorry." Azazel responded defensively. "Besides that, thanks for saving me."

"I did not stop Naruto for YOU, Azazel." Akasha stated sternly as she walked over to Morgiana, checking her over. "I did it to save the others from a blind animal powered by Alucard. I couldn't care less if you died."

"I see." Azazel responded. "So, there is no way for me to get forgiven?"

Akasha deadpanned at this as she looked at him.

"I hate you Azazel, don't forget that." Akasha answered as she finished checking Morgiana over, seeing the Fanalis was just out cold. "I'm giving Naruto his body back, so make sure you don't piss him off again to this extent or else I will wait until you are actually dead before stopping Naruto."

Akasha placed Morgiana on the ground before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

The markings on Naruto's body receded once again and the overwhelming magic vanished.

Groggily, Naruto opened his normal blue eyes.

'Fuck I feel tense.' Naruto thought as he took stock of his surroundings.

Azazel stepped up with his wings gone now.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what happened to Marco." He said sincerely. "I had expected you all to get hurt, but not death. I will take all responsibility for what happened."

Naruto squinted at Azazel, his sight returning and remembered what happened the last handful of minutes before he blacked out.

"It's… okay." Naruto stated calmly. "Did I lose control again?"

"Yes, you did." Azazel responded honestly.

"Fuck." Naruto responded. "I'm not apologizing at all you know that right."

"Well, I didn't die, so no harm no foul." Azazel said with a laugh.

A groan grabbed their attention as Morgiana started to wake up.

"Hey," Naruto said as he helped Morgiana up. "Sorry for what happened during the fight. I didn't mean to get you involved."

Naruto felt his nose get broken when she punched him.

"That was for the stunt you pulled." Morgiana stated half heartedly as she was still drowsy. "And I accept your apology."

Naruto said nothing, accepting his punishment as he fixed his nose with magic while Azazel laughed.

Unknown to the trio, Shizuku was in a nearby tree.

Her normally red eyes once again gray, observing the three, more specifically Naruto.

'Akasha stopped him.' Ophis thought through Shizuku. 'Good, I did not want to waste it on something like this anyway.'

 **Chapter 35, DONE!**

 **Well, what do you think? Had some resolution to the fight with Naruto and Azazel. The rest of the training, which will be explained never... just kidding, I'll explain somethings, but not all at once.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review, if you hated it, leave a review.**

 **HUGE PROPS TO TACHYON99, HE HELPED WRITE THE AZAZEL VS NARUTO FIGHT so I suggest you go check out his stories when you can.**

 **1 Hamon from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **2 Baiorettohachidori – Violet Hummingbird**


	36. Once More, Together Again

**_Original Posted On: August 3, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

Poll on Profile, will help the next chapter. It will stay up as until I deem it not needed so read the poll and vote.

 **Review Response:**

Doomqwer: Thank Tachyon99 for the fight, he pulled out all the stops for it as I hit a dead end. Yeah, I decided to add a secondary Bleach reference with Durandal's spirit for Xenovia's training.

Tobi is a Gooder Boy: Actually, there are two Jojo references, both really important. And thanks for the coolness points.

Animaman: Ophis is more or less, a horrible protector. Since she hasn't cared for other people before, her actions regarding him are that of a person trying to keep this one person safe and going overboard. She has Kuroka, Shizuku, and Morgiana nearby him to make sure he is safe. That will be interesting, and I have an idea for that in the works.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko, Ravel, Yoruichi, Xenovia, Akeno, Serafall, Oboro, Toga, Kuroka

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1)

Pieces left: 4 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 36: Once More, Together Again**

 **Underworld, Gremory Bluffs, midnight…**

Akasha went through small physical exercises while in control of Naruto.

'Perfect.' She thought happily. 'I can take control and use Naruto's body. All I have to do now is get better at calming his rampages.'

She sat down against a tree and gazed up at the stars.

'I wonder how Mikogami and Fuhai are doing.' She thought melancholically.

Her eyes widened a bit and she turned towards Lucifer's Castle off in the distance.

'They are here.' Akasha thought. 'Fuhai and Mikogami.'

 **Lucifer's Castle…**

Standing before Sirzechs and Serafall (Much to their anger and intrigue) where Mikogami, Fuhai, and Katerea Leviathan.

Mikogami was dressed in what appeared to be a priest/exorcist outfit, given his two occupations, Sealer and School Principle, he had to wear something that showed his pride.

Fuhai, however, was a shriveled up, small elderly man wearing a kimono.

"What do we owe the pleasure of having two of the Dark Lords of the Yokai faction here in our home?" Sirzechs asked politely with an underlining of seriousness and aggressiveness.

The Dark Lords were powerful, so everyone except the two men who held that title was currently tense and nervous.

"We are here to discuss the Inheritor." Mikogami said with an eerie smile. "In case he rampages out of control, we are here to tell you we have made special seals for him. Just give us permission and we will apply them to his body right away."

Fuhai, who was exhaling smoke from his pipe, sighed.

"It's sad to know such a burden was placed on Kushina's child." He said sadly. "But it couldn't be helped. Akasha always did do things people would consider irregular. This is just another one of those instances."

"Indeed, it is." Mikogami responded. "So, if the boy needs us, use these and we will appear where he is. We will put him in his place."

Mikogami placed two paper seals on Sirzechs's desk.

"Is there anything else?" Serafall asked as she glanced over at Katerea, who looked worse for wear.

She was wearing her tattered cloak over some rugged clothing neither Satan would have ever thought Katerea would ever wear, and her once long hair had been cut short.

"No, it's the only reason why we came here." Fuhai stated joyfully. "Now I must be off, my 2D waifus won't be happy that I'm gone for so long!"

Serafall and Sirzechs blinked as the tiny old man vanished in his own teleporting seal.

'Okay, that just happened.' The two Satan's thought simultaneously.

"I'll take my leave too, if I'm gone for too long, my school tends to get rowdy." Mikogami said politely, bowing before leaving.

Serafall and Sirzechs were now alone with Katerea.

"Guess I'll be taking my leave now." Katerea mumbled as she stood up.

"What are you going to do now Katerea?" Serafall asked aggressively.

"I'm going to retire, then vanish." Katerea responded before she vanished.

Silence.

"Well… that was awkward." Serafall stated in confusion.

"Yeah it was." Sirzechs replied as he leaned back into his chair. "Those Dark Lords are a handful. One is a weabo and the other is a principal. Who would have thought they would choose those options after the faction war?"

"No one did." Serafall agreed.

 **Two weeks later, Khaos Brigade HQ…**

"You're doing good Vali, keep it up." Mu stated as he watched his student.

Vali grit his teeth in anger as he, wearing sweat pants and that's it, was in a partial squat, knees bent, arms out to his sides, holding a heavy jar in each hand. Attached to his arms were bands with small sharp blades so if Vali lowered his arms, he would get stabbed, as shown from the many small bleeding wounds on his sides.

'This is bull shit!' Vali thought as he angrily glared at Mu.

For the last fourteen days, he has been doing nothing but strength training.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that." Mu stated in a joking tone.

Vali's eye twitched.

'Fuck this.' He thought as he dropped the jars.

"Hey what happened? Couldn't keep your hands holding them?" Mu asked seriously as he read Vali's magic, which was full of anger.

"Of course not, I decided I don't need this training and that I don't like you!" Vali declared as he activated his Balance Breaker. "And if I have to take you out to leave then so be it!"

Mu sighed and stepped in front of Vali.

"Look White Dragon, I know you don't see the point of this. But from what I saw of your fight with the Red Dragon During the faction meeting a few months ago, you seriously need to relax and let your pride go, but being the descendant of Lucifer will make anyone with that blood prideful." Mu stated, remembering how much the original Lucifer was full of pride.

"You know he is right Vali."

Both Vali and Mu turned to see three other members of the Khaos Brigade, and all of them Members of the Hero Faction.

Cao-Cao, current user of the True Longinus Spear, and his right-hand men Menma and Neo Politan. (1)

Neo had long pink and light brown hair, strengthening her ice cream name, and her eyes where the same. Her skin was a light crème color.

Menma had spiked blond hair, although his front bangs were black and his eyes were also black.

They wore uniforms, Cao-Cao's being what the Hero Faction members normally wore.

Neo's was modified to have strips of pink here and there to match with her ice cream themed name and hair along with her pink umbrella, which she was twirling.

Menma's uniform was also modified, his jacket unzipped, its collar furred over his bare chest, which showed scarring from battles. His jeans were torn at the bottom and he had bandages wrapped around his arms. At his side was a katana.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Vali yelled angrily.

"I'm hurt." Menma said in a faux hurt tone. "We came here after our team's turn to guard the Fanalis's home and this is how you repay us?"

"We aren't friends so why the hell should I care about your feelings!" Vali snapped, but Mu stopped him.

"Menma, I know you hate my people, so besides hurling your insults, why else did you come here while I'm training Vali?" Mu asked calmly.

Vali quirked an eyebrow at the intensity within Mu's eyes.

"Oh, nothing much." Menma stated. "Just returning to base to see how my dear cousin has been doing, although I am not against a small spar against the leader of the filthy Fanalis corps."

Vali could hear the disdain in Menma's voice as lightning sparked between Mu and Menma.

'Oh shit, this is going to be interesting.' Vali thought as he watched Menma drew his sword from his sheathe.

It was a katana, both sides fashioned to be cutting edges, with a cross-guard that most English swords would have giving it a distinct look. (2)

Vali and Albion could feel a most malicious aura from the blade, dripping and oozing out of it like it was covered in poison and blood.

"Let's see how a filthy lion like yourself can stand against my Sacred Gear: Nusumu Kare." Menma stated with blood lust in his eyes and expression.

"That's enough." Cao-Cao stated as he slapped his spear against Menma's back. "We need to report to Ophis-sama, we don't have time to indulge your hatred for the Fanalis."

Menma glared at Cao-Cao before sheathing his weapon.

"Fine." Menma mumbled as he shot one last glare at Mu. "Come on Neo. We are going."

Neo nodded and smiled happily before following her leader and lover.

Mu and Vali watched as Neo reached out and touched Menma's hand only to get smacked across her cheek.

"Don't touch me Neo." He growled.

Neo shakily nodded as she continued to follow them.

"That girl, she can't talk." Vali asked as he deactivated his Balance Breaker.

"No, she cannot." Mu responded. "She is a gentle child, yet that bastard Menma treats her poorly."

"He seemed to hate you. Why?" Vali asked.

"I don't know. He calls us 'Filthy Lions' and any other sort of insulting names, but for the reasons, I don't have a clue." Mu stated. "So, are you going to continue your training or are you going to storm off like a child?"

Vali scowled.

"After seeing that guys Sacred Gear, I can't afford to be weak." Vali stated as his eye twitched. "So please keep on training me, Mu?"

Vali set aside his pride and bowed to the Fanalis.

Mu stared at Vali and then let out a hearty laugh.

"You are so serious Vali, learn to relax." Mu said as he patted the teen's back. "But since you asked so nicely, I guess I'll start some combat training with my own Sacred Gear, so break out your Balance Breaker."

Vali reentered his Scale Mail as Mu drew his sword from his hip.

"Balance Breaker: Gin Shishi no Tategamo." Mu said with a smirk as his body was enveloped in a silver light.

 **Next Day, Gremory Bluffs…**

Naruto sat down, taking deep breathes as he did, taking a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Morgiana." Naruto said sadly. "Sorry that we haven't made progress."

Morgiana nodded.

"Don't worry Naruto." Morgiana stated as she sat down. "I told you before, no matter how diluted the blood, a fanalis will always have the ability to utilize senjutsu."

"Well I think that way of thinking may be wrong with me on the table." Naruto stated as he pulled the bottle from his lips after guzzling the water.

Morgiana nodded again.

"That may be true, but that just means we haven't found the right scenario for you to awaken your fanalis powers." Morgiana stated as she looked at him.

Naruto said nothing as he looked over the cliff side and saw the Great Rift.

"Hey, Morgiana."

"Yes?"

"What is our homeland like?" Naruto asked calmly.

Morgiana blinked and turned to see what he was looking at and saw the Great Rift that led Dark Continent.

"I don't really know." Morgiana answered. "I was born after the Fanalis Purge, so I wasn't raised in our homeland. But Mu, the head of our tribe, told me about it. He said it is very unique, no humans, just animals and Fanalis, living together."

"I see."

"You want to see it, don't you?" Morgiana asked.

Naruto nodded.

"My mother may have seen it, and if so, I want to see it too." Naruto replied.

"I see." Morgiana stated as she stared at the entranced of the Fanalis home. "I wouldn't dwell on it. I did long ago, and I tried to see our homeland, yet all I could find was darkness of the Great Rift."

"I see, but you said this Mu was able to find it?"

"I did, but he could have been lying." Morgiana said sadly. "I want to believe him, but one day I want to see our home of the Dark Continent with my own eyes."

Naruto smiled.

"I guess when that time comes, we can both go find the Dark Continent amongst the Great Rift's darkness." Naruto said as he held out his hand.

Morgiana took it and they shook hands, the promise made.

 **Skip, night time…**

Oboro appeared before Naruto, wearing nothing but a bear skin to cover herself.

"I'm ready to continue our training, Naruto-sama." Oboro said happily as she glowed and reformed onto Naruto's arm.

"Thank you Oboro." Naruto said as he flexed his fingers and then started focusing.

During the day, Morgiana tried to help Naruto unlock his Fanalis powers, if he even had any, and at night he and Oboro tried their best to make their Resonance stronger, with little progress.

"What will we be doing tonight, Naruto-sama?" Oboro asked concerned as Naruto had usually jumped into training. While currently he was in deep thought.

Naruto said nothing as he thought.

'How can we make this as natural as possible?' Naruto thought as he tapped his forehead. 'Okay, recap. When I fought Kuroka at the Faction Meeting, I was barely able to focus on magic attacks because I was trying to keep our resonance up and stable, while facing Tannin it wasn't that bad, but still lacked refinement.'

A light bulb went off above Naruto's head.

'I might not have an answer, but Akasha might.' Naruto thought as he sat down and got into a meditative position.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Oboro we are going to talk to someone important." Naruto said with a slight smile.

He and Oboro meditated for a short while before Naruto felt a familiar pull inward and Oboro felt the same.

Upon opening her eye, Oboro realized she was in a void, standing beside her beloved master.

"Akasha." Naruto called out when he realized she wasn't there.

"I'm right here." Akasha replied as she tapped his shoulder from behind.

Naruto smiled under his mask and turned, hugging her when he faced her.

"I believe you know why we are here." Naruto asked as he released Akasha and stood next to Oboro, who was in awe to see Akasha.

"Yes, you are trying to find a way to make your resonance with Oboro easier and more natural." Akasha said as she noticed Oboro and smiled brightly, like a child seeing a new toy. "It's nice to meet you finally Oboro."

"Nice to meet you too, Akasha-sama." Oboro said with a deep bow.

"Don't be nervous Oboro." Naruto said as he pulled her out of the bow. "Akasha is very nice."

Oboro nodded her head and looked over at Akasha, who had her hand cupping her chin in thought.

"Wait that could work, both would." She mumbled before she looked up, causing Oboro to follow her gaze and see Alucard above the three of them.

"Stay calm he won't hurt us." Akasha stated calmly to help Oboro who got defensive.

Akasha held up her hand towards Alucard. Two small lights, a white light with blue border, and a burnt orange/magenta one.

The orbs landed in Akasha's hand and the white/blue one grew large and took human shape while the burnt orange/magenta one stayed the same.

"Akasha." The person said as the light died down, revealing a pale woman with long silver hair wearing a shinsengumi uniform and had a katana at her hip. "I haven't seen you in a while. But, (Turns to Naruto) thanks to him eating a chunk of Divine Dividing, I am able to see you again."

"Who is this?" Naruto asked, having an idea what this woman was.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce her to you." Akasha said cutely, knocking against her skull lightly. "This is Karasuba. The strongest female user of Divine Dividing."

"True, but I'm only a fragment, the rest is with Vali." Karasuba stated.

"Why only a fragment?" Naruto asked curiously. "And how can you help us get stronger?"

"It happened when the Cat ripped off your arm while you were assimilating my soul into your body. The orb you ate had me in it. When she ripped it off, half of me returned to Vali, so I'm incomplete." Karasuba explained. "And so, I want you to reclaim the rest of me next time you see him, simply touching him should suffice."

"Interesting development." Oboro replied. "But you haven't answered my King's other question."

"I was getting to that little Dragon." Karasuba smirked while she ruffled Oboro's hair, much to the devil/dragon's displeasure. "I will surrender myself to you. Assimilating into you will balance your incomplete body."

"What?" Oboro asked with Naruto wanting to talk but letting them do it.

"From what I can see, you're fragmented as well, Tail of Vritra." Karasuba stated. "So, by taking mine, you will be a step closer to being complete. That is why you and your King are having a difficult time perfecting your Resonance."

"And you will be taking this one as well." Akasha cut in, holding the second orb. "This contains the magic Naruto took from Tannin, Meteor Flame Magic. And by taking it and Karasuba, you can use it and Divine Dividing, however…"

"With my soul fragmented, you can only use Divine Dividing once every five minutes." Karasuba stated. "But that will change when the rest of my soul is taken in."

"That sounds cruel." Naruto stated. "If Oboro takes your soul, you will cease to exist."

"I have always believed the Strong survive and the Weak die." Karasuba replied solemnly. "I died after defeating my rival, who was the Red Dragon Emperor. Never got to do much after that besides wait for the next Red Dragon Emperor but I died before that happened due to a sickness, wounding my warrior's pride. So, I see this as a way of regaining that pride, even if I lose my existence in the process."

Naruto stayed silent.

'This is up to Oboro to decide if she wants to do this, not mine.' Naruto thought as he looked at Oboro, who was partially concerned on what she should do.

"If I accept, we can become stronger, but what would the cost be?" Oboro asked Karasuba.

"Yes, you would get stronger. You, little dragon, would be able to use Tannin's magic and Divine Dividing when Resonating with your partner." Karasuba stated as she pointed at Naruto. "Downside for that is since I'm fragmented, the wait period between uses is five minutes, but you guys are strong so you won't need to over rely on it. So, do you accept?"

Karasuba held her hand out.

Silence reigned in as Oboro stared at the hand which Karasuba extended.

"Would I change in any way if I accept?" Oboro asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe, we won't know until you take me in." Karasuba stated.

Glancing at her master, Oboro looked back at Karasuba's hand and took it.

"I accept." Oboro said with determination.

Karasuba smiled.

"Good to hear." She said as her body blurred and then became the white/blue light. It and the orb in Akasha's hand surrounded and covered Oboro before the light faded, revealing the dragon maid, no physical changes made, but her over all magic had expanded a bit.

'This feeling.' Oboro thought in amazement as she looked over her body. 'IS this what it feels like to be whole?'

Akasha smiled proudly and tapped Naruto's shoulder again.

"I think it is best you two return to the real world, it may have been a few minutes but I don't want you to lose sleep." She said in a motherly tone.

"Oh okay." Naruto said as he thought about it. "Oboro we are leaving."

"Alright." Oboro responded as she walked up to Akasha. "Thank you for all your help."

"It was no problem Oboro, may we meet again." Akasha said as she hugged Oboro and Naruto.

 **Real world…**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his arm, where Oboro was on.

The gems that covered his 'flesh and scales' were still their amethyst.

"Want to try activating Divine Dividing?" Naruto asked her as he stood up.

He got no verbal answer as Oboro focused and when she felt a pull, she went with it and the gems turned from amethyst violet to sapphire blue.

"Divine Dividing: Active." Oboro stated with pride.

Naruto was amazed she could do it so easily, but since she took the soul of a Divine Dividing user, it made sense she would know how.

"Alright, now for Meteor Flames." Naruto said as he watched the gems return to their original amethyst color.

Dark crimson and orange flames covered his hands, inside were molten meteorite chunks.

'So that is why they call it Meteor Flame Magic.' Naruto thought as he flexed his hand and the magic dispersed.

"Now we have two flame types: my cursed flames, and this one." Oboro stated as she reverted to her human appearance.

"That is great, maybe tomorrow I'll ask Morgiana to stay a little longer before leaving so we can test Divine Dividing… Oboro?"

Oboro's face was flushed as she was taking deep breathes and rubbing her knees together.

"Naruto-sama…" She muttered seductively with her eye being heavily lidded.

"Oboro, what's wrong, are you okay?" Naruto asked in panic.

"I don't know, I just suddenly feel really… hot." Oboro answered with heavy pants.

'Akasha, what's going on?' Naruto thought as he looked at his Pawn.

'Seems she has entered heat.' Akasha responded. 'Might be due to absorbing Karasuba and Tannin's magic.'

'This could be bad.' Naruto thought as he took a step back only to be jumped by his Pawn.

The bear skin she used to cover herself was unwrapped by her and revealed her bare flesh to him once again, only this time, she wanted more than what she had before.

Her nipples were erect from the cold of the night, her crotch emitting a fire like heat as she turned her hand into a blade and cut Naruto's clothes off his body, leaving him as naked as she was.

With out his clothes, Naruto could feel how hot Oboro's pussy was as she grinded against his stomach.

"Ah, Naruto-sama!" Oboro moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her clit against his skin.

Leaning forward she opened Naruto's mask and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth which he attacked her tongue with his, refusing to be dominated.

Oboro moaned into him when Naruto flipped them over, so she was on the bottom and he was on the top.

Naruto pulled back from her lips and attacked her neck.

'Hopefully she relents if I exhaust her sex drive.' Naruto thought as he put on hand on her breast while he sucked on her neck.

Oboro's breath hitched as Naruto's other hand touched her smooth stomach and lowered itself down.

"NA-Sama!" Oboro gasped when he grazed her lower lips, brushing her clit.

"Now, now, Oboro." Naruto said into her ear. "A maid should be quiet while her master pleases her."

He nipped her ear, licking the part in his mouth, making Oboro gasp again while trying to be quiet.

She nearly screamed when Naruto slipped past her lubricated lips and started pumping in and out of her with his thumb pressing her clit while he moved up and sucked her tongue.

Oboro's face was beet red as she tried to stay quiet, playing with her other breast with one hand, and the other grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto quickened his pace as he played with Oboro.

"C—Cumming" Oboro gasped as she sucked air in from Naruto's mouth, her body tensing and her back arching while she released all over Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulled back, releasing Oboro's sensitive tongue, a pool of saliva spread across Oboro's panting face as Naruto sat bare ass on the cold ground.

"You cooled down now?" Naruto asked Oboro tiredly.

Oboro nodded before she curled into Naruto's lap.

"I feel great, Naruto-sama." Oboro said while she draped her arms around his neck, leaning into the crook of his neck. "I love you."

Naruto hugged Oboro and ran his hand through her silky silvery-white hair.

"I love you too Oboro."

A smile adorned Oboro's lips as she fell asleep in his arms.

 **One month later…**

'Damn, to think it has been a month and a half since the wedding.' Naruto thought as he reappeared in the Gremory Gardens.

"NARUTO-NII/NII-SAMA!"

Naruto caught Shizuku and Millicas and spun them around.

"How have you two been? Getting along?" He asked the two children with an expectant look.

"We have been good, nano." Shizuku stated. "I've been helping Millicas with his magic training, nano."

Millicas pouted.

'I wanted to tell him about that.' Millicas thought, arms crossed. However, he felt Naruto's hand on his head.

"Good job little man. I'm so proud of you." Naruto said proudly as he ruffled Millicas's hair.

"Naruto-nii, stop that." Millicas laughed as he tried to remove Naruto's hand while he felt happy getting praised by his older brother.

"Naruto." Grayfia stated happily as she entered the garden, in casual wear.

"Hey, Grayfia-kaa-sama." Naruto said as he hugged her. "Are the others here yet?"

"They should be here soon." Grayfia stated as she released her son. "I have something for you from Beelzebub-sama."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his interests perked and curious as his mother fished through her hand bag.

"Here." Grayfia said as she pulled out a cloth mask. "A new mask for you to wear now."

Naruto took it and held it to his eyes.

"This is the same as my water mask though." He stated seeing no difference.

"Try it on and I think you will like it." Grayfia urged.

"Okay." Naruto said as he felt Grayfia remove his current mask and pulled the new one over his head.

Once in a comfortable place, it vanished.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed as he tried to feel for it, but he could not.

He stopped mid freak out when Grayfia bopped him in the head.

"This is a new addition." Grayfia said calmly. "It blends in, so people can see your face. But when you get your… cravings, it appears. The fabric is water proof so you can wear it under water and the fabric can't be broken."

"How did Beelzebub-sama get this idea?" Naruto asked curious as he calmed down.

"I let him look at my Gleipnir's Restraint for the fabric."

Naruto turned and saw Ouga, casual wear and sunglasses with a large smirk.

"I was also surprised that the scientist was able to recreate the fabric my Sacred Gear makes, and as long as your magic flows through it, it can't break." Ouga stated as she approached her King. "I'm happy to see you again Naruto."

"Good to see you too Ouga, and thanks for the help." Naruto thanked. "But can I eat with it on? And is it stuck to my face like the previous masks?"

"Yes, to both." Grayfia stated. "As long as it blends in, you can eat."

"Cool." Naruto said, looking at the mask in Grayfia's hand. "But, can I still have that one? Just in case?"

Grayfia looked at the mask.

"I don't see a prob…"

"AGH!"

Naruto and Grayfia turned to see Asia, who was on the ground as a teleportation circle was vanishing, healing her leg as she scraped it. Her eyes filled with tears she was trying to hold back.

"Asia." Naruto said in surprise, seeing her again.

"Naruto-nii." She asked as she looked up only to be picked up and hugged by Naruto.

"How have you been? Did your training go well?" Naruto asked quickly as he looked over her.

"I'm doing fine and training was difficult but I got stronger." Asia stated proudly, albeit timidly.

"I can see that your reserves of magic have gotten bigger too." Grayfia said as she approached Asia.

"Grayfia-kaa-sama." Asia said politely as she bowed. "Where is everyone else?"

Two large teleport circles, Gremory and Uzumaki, appeared before Naruto or Grayfia could respond and the peerages, minus Rias and Xenovia, fell out and landed on each other.

"There's your answer." Naruto chuckled.

"ASIA!"

Naruto and Grayfia side stepped as Issei burst from the bottom of the dog pile and charged at Asia, wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her, surprising her but she got over it as she got into the kiss, shocking Irina and Naruto a bit.

'That isn't fair.' Irina thought as she longingly watched Issei swap spit with Asia before they separated.

"Naruto-sama, what happened to your mask?" Ravel asked as she noticed Grayfia holding the previous one. "Is it broken?"

"No, I got an upgraded one." Naruto explained to his peerage, who was now in awe from seeing his face.

"This will be weird getting used to." Koneko stated as she poked Naruto's face. "But it's nice to see your face all the time now."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile, now seen by everyone.

"Is everyone here?"

Everyone turned to see Serafall, wearing shorts and a T-shirt with Aika.

"Rias and Xenovia are currently on their way." Grayfia stated as she bowed to Serafall.

"Oh, well then I guess we have to wait for them then." Serafall stated with a pout.

"Okay what is going on?" Naruto asked. "Why is everyone gathering here?"

He looked at Grayfia and Serafall, who looked at each other.

"They will tell you when the last two arrive Uzumaki." Aika stated as she licked her lips, seeing Naruto's face for the first time.

They had to wait five minutes before they saw Rias helping Xenovia into the garden.

Now over four months pregnant, Xenovia's stomach had grown greatly and was pronounced more, and thus she wore a dress designed for pregnant mothers. It was blue that faded into emerald green, with the skirt bright orange. Around her under boob was a silver band to help keep the dress in place.

(Check cover art if you want to see it)

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late." Rias said as she stopped walking. "Xenovia had morning sickness and it took her a while to pick out something to wear.

Few people said it was fine but Naruto stared.

Xenovia's blue hair had grown longer over the month and a half of training, down to her shoulders. Her breasts had gotten bigger too and she seemed to radiant this ethereal glow.

"Seems Uzumaki likes what he sees." Aika said teasingly as she tried not to laugh at Naruto's blushing face.

Xenovia smiled and walked over to her husband.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Xenovia said before she aggressively pulled him to her lips and kissed him. "That's for a month and a half of neglect."

"But…"

Xenovia silenced him again with her lips.

All the girls in Naruto's harem seethed a bit at this. They wanted to kiss Naruto too.

"Alright, alright that is enough of that." Serafall stated joyfully, despite wanting to smack Xenovia who was currently pulling back from Naruto's lips which had a saliva string connecting them. "Now that everyone is here, let's get going."

"uhm, where too?" Issei asked curiously.

Serafall smirked.

"To Torrential World, the best water park in the Underworld." Serafall stated proudly.

 **Chapter 36, DONE!**

 **Okay who called this was going to happen, raise your hands.**

 **1, 2, 3, 4, all of you.**

 **Yep, I couldn't resist and next chapter will be a swim suit chapter again.**

 **However, I know some of you are either pissed off or wondering: Why did I include Menma and Neo. Well, it is out of left field, but they are important. So instead of just pushing them on you when I get to the Kyoto arc, setting it up now.**

 **1 Neo from RWBY**

 **2 the Anubis Stand from Jojo, Nusumu Kare = He who Steals**


	37. Torrential Misadventures

**_Original Posted On: September 2,2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

Hey everyone, I'm back, and I'm excited to announce the newest…. Wait.

Flips through the paperwork.

Oh my god. It has been exactly one year since I started writing Ghoul of Gremory….

OH SHIT! BREAK OUT THE BOOZE AND WOMEN! OUR ONE YEAR HAS BEEN MET!

 **Review Response:**

Doomqwer: Yeah, Menma does have several pinecones up his butt, and I won't say why yet. But I can say its personal.

Brayax155: Maybe. (Looks away, avoiding eye contact.)

Animaman: No, the Hero Faction was against Minato's marriage to Kushina. Mikogami and Fuhai are the partners of Akasha, the three of them make the Dark Lords, meaning they are good guys. The seals are Summon seals like the one that Issei activated when he died in canon.

Guest: Chapter 13. Maybe….

Morregen: Toga is from My Hero Acadamia, and Oboro is from Yuuna from the Haunted Hot Springs. Yeah, I get what you are saying, but if it was up to me…. It would be only the three Naruto has slept with… I don't want that and I wanted to change things up a bit.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1)

Pieces left: 4 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 37: Torrential Misadventures**

Serafall smirked.

"To Torrential World, the best water park in the Underworld." Serafall stated proudly.

"Why?" Ryu asked curiously.

"We decided to reward you all for surviving your training." Serafall chirped, stopping when she noticed the tone of the Uzumaki Peerage soured. 'Must be remembering Marco.'

"Anyway, we have rented out the entire water park so Kuroka is able to come with us." Grayfia stated as she looked at Kuroka. "Only us and the Satan's know of Kuroka's pardon so we wouldn't want to frighten anyone who knows of her reputation."

"Thank you, nya." Kuroka said gratefully with a bow.

"But we didn't bring swimsuits." Gasper chimed in, hiding behind Rias. "So how are we supposed to go swimming?"

"Torrential World is special. Unlike a lot of human world water parks, it allows you to rent swimsuits." Serafall stated happily. "So, let's go and have fun!"

A massive teleportation circle appeared under everyone present and before they could act, they were in front of a large domed building with an arch with the words 'Torrential World' on it.

"Let's get going!" Serafall shouted eagerly as she partially ran through the gates.

 **Few Minutes later…**

Xenovia wandered around the Female Swimsuit section, looking at them one by one, not liking any of them.

All the other girls had already picked their swimsuits easily and were paying the renting fee currently as Xenovia continued to browse.

'I don't see why I'm having such a hard time picking.' Xenovia thought as she saw some real cute ones. 'None of them will go with me being pregnant.'

"Hey, Xeno." Aika whispered, getting the pregnant teen's attention, while wearing a mischievous smirk on her face. "Try this one out. It will look good on you, I promise."

Aika pulled out a swimsuit she was holding behind her and Xenovia's eyes went wide and her cheeks became red.

"No, I can't wear that. It's too revealing." Xenovia sputtered out as she covered her swelled stomach with her arms protectively.

"Why not? Serafall-sama rented the park out so we will be the only ones here. So, no need to be worried about being ogled by strangers." Aika reminded Xenovia, who thought about it.

'Well, she does have a point.' Xenovia thought as she looked at the suit and timidly took it from the succubus pawn.

 **Currently, Outside…**

"This is weird." Issei said as he, Millicas, Kiba, Ryu, Naruto, and Gasper stretched.

"What is?" Ryu asked as he switched stretches.

"Gasper's… choice of swim wear."

Gasper eeked a bit when he heard his name and clammed up, grabbing his shoulders and blushed.

He was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit for a girl, and it had a little skirt attached to it.

"Awe, but Gasper looks so CUUUUUUTE when he is dressed in girl clothing." Naruto laughed as he patted Gasper. "I say it suits you Gasper, so don't let others put you down."

"Yeah, you look adorable." Millicas added in agreement with his older brother.

Gasper relaxed.

"Thanks, Naruto, Millicas." Gasper thanked them with a large smile.

Issei smiled weakly but really could not bring himself to be really happy.

Over A MONTH with NO BOOBS made him sour.

Ryu laughed as he finished his stretches.

"I agree with Naruto, Gasper. It suits you." Kiba stated as he finished his.

Kiba turned and looked at Chopper, who was sitting nearby in his Brain point reading a medical book.

"You sure you aren't going to join us Chopper?" He asked.

"Maybe later, for now, I'm fine reading." Chopper said happily as he continued to read.

"Alright, join us when you want." Issei said as he felt his heart start to race while he thought about the different types of swim suits Irina, Asia, and Rias could possibly wear.

"Hey boys, are you ready to swim?" Ouga called out from behind the men.

Ryu turned. His eyes widened and blood gushed from his nose, his pompadour going from circular to heart shaped.

Ouga strutted out, sunglasses, hair down as usual, and a two-piece bikini. The top covered her entire chest, minus a small triangle cut out to show the top of the inner parts of her breasts.

Ryu could hardly form words as he looked at her, which made Ouga smirked as she got closer.

Issei, Naruto, Kiba, and Gasper stayed silent as they turned away, to not ogle Ouga as she was a married woman with Naruto covering Millicas's eyes for his own good.

'Millicas isn't ready for that.' Naruto thought as he looked back at Ryu and smiled. 'And I'm still very happy Ryu has his wife back.'

"You look beautiful." Ryu muttered as Ouga got into his personal space. "You really do look good in black."

Ouga posed for Ryu.

"I really do, don't I." She said confidently before she started stretching, Ryu watching with extreme interest.

"What, hey guys."

Naruto, Issei, Kiba, and Gasper turned to see Saji walk out of the men's changing room.

"Hey Saji." Issei called out as he high fived his fellow pawn. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago." Saji answered. "Serafall-sama had Sona bring us so with me being the only male I thought I was going to be alone, as she didn't mention you guys at all. Does that mean the others in the peerages are here to?"

"Yeah." Naruto stated, cracking his knuckles. "And if you hit on any of my girls…." (Eyes sparkle with malice) "I'll kill you."

Saji metaphorically shit himself before the boys looked up and saw the girls come out.

"Hey Issei!"

Issei turned and almost bled out.

Asia had her hair up in a bun as she wore a dark green one-piece.

Rias wore a string bikini with the cups were normal sized and same with the bikini to cover her breasts and privates. Her hair was down.

Irina was nervously blushing as she had her hair in a single braid over her shoulder. Her swimsuit was a white one-piece that had angel wings on the breasts and on her butt.

"What do you think?" Asia asked shyly, her blush setting in as she and her fellow girls looked at their beloved.

"They rock." Issei shouted as he stood ram rod straight. "The one piece lets the eye wander all over the body while a bikini brings the eyes to two points, the breasts and hips. While showing the goods a one-pieces ability to draw the eye over more makes it a great experience too."

The three blinked before giggling, which turned into laughing as Issei turned red and stumbled to try to explain what happened.

The other four males laughed at Issei before Millicas ran up to Rias and took her hand.

"Come on, let's get in!" He shouted excitedly.

"Hold it." Naruto said as he stepped in front of his younger brother. "Sunscreen first."

Millicas pouted.

"Fine."

Naruto pulled out the bottle and handed it to the young Gremory.

"Hey Issei." Rias asked as she turned to her Pawn, hands behind her back as she swayed on the balls of her feet. "Can you put sunscreen on me?"

"Sure, why don't I do it for all three of you?" Issei asked them, trying to be considerate.

"ME FIRST!" Irina shouted, raising her hand up quickly, her face becoming very red as she did.

Asia accepted this with a smile while Rias pouted as they watched Irina have Issei place sunscreen on her back while she applied it to her arms, legs, and front.

"Naruto-sama, Ouga and I are going to go on that side of the park and swim alone." Ryu said as he and Ouga grabbed their things and walked away.

"Fine with me, no skin off my nose." Naruto replied as he watched his Pawn and Knight make their way to the other side of the pool while he helped Millicas apply sunscreen to his back.

"I'll take some skin off you, well, if you want me to."

Naruto's skin crawled as he turned to see Aika, Serafall, and… Soifon.

Aika wore a maroon Micro bikini, her glasses replaced with prescription goggles and her hair out of her signature style, having opted to let it down.

Serafall had her hair up in a pony tail, letting her bangs frame her face. She wore a pink bikini two-piece, purple floral pattern with a baby blue sarong on her hips. It was a little bigger than other sarongs, but it covered her hips well to draw attention and imagination.

Soifon wore a purple one-piece, wearing a lime green sarong. Her face riddled with embarrassment as she felt eyes on her.

"STOP STARING!" Soifon yelled as she squatted down, covering her chest as she shook with embarrassment.

Kiba, Naruto, and Saji did just that while Millicas looked confused but over-all ignored Soifon before he jumped in the water.

Gasper followed suit and the three started playing.

Aika giggled and made her way over to Naruto.

"What do you think Uzumaki?" She asked as she struck a seductive pose.

"Not impressed." Naruto answered as he watched Millicas and Gasper. "Definitely seen better."

"Oh really?" Aika asked as she got behind Naruto and hugged him, pressing her breasts into Naruto's back. "If I recall you seemed to like it when I bl…"

Aika was now having her head held underwater as she struggled to escape.

Serafall had a sickeningly sweet smile as she held her Pawn's head under water.

'Did you really think your punishment was over, Aika.' Serafall thought as she pulled Aika's head back up, letting her breathe in two gulps of precious air before shoving her head under again. 'This is what you get for sexually assaulting Naru-chan.'

Naruto chuckled nervously as he turned back to see Sona, Tsubaki, and Carrot.

Sona was wearing a navy-blue one-piece, her glasses replaced with prescription goggles like Aika, who was now gasping for air at the edge of the pool like a fish out of water while Serafall stood above her.

Tsubaki wore a purple two-piece bikini, prescription goggles hanging loosely around her neck.

"Wow, it's so big!" Carrot shouted joyfully as she looked at the rides and pool. "I would have never thought it would be like this."

Carrot wore a one-piece green and orange swimsuit. She wore a sunhat that covered her blonde hair, but had small holes for her long rabbit ears to poke through.

Saji and Kiba felt their hearts beat faster as they saw the three girls.

"Must you be so loud Carrot?" Soifon snapped as she huddled over into a corner to hide.

"But it's so nice here." Carrot said with childish awe.

"Hey Sona." Saji said as he walked up to his King, nervously and blushing. "Want to go on the water slide?"

Sona looked up and saw the slide.

"Sure, but I need to stretch first." Sona said, making Saji smile widely and tear up a bit.

"I'll help you, So-tan." Serafall shouted as she appeared behind her baby sister, grabbing her breasts, making Saji's eyes bug out.

"Nee-sama, stop it!" Sona shouted as red-hot embarrassment flooded her body.

"Oh, come onOW!" Serafall started to beg before squatting and gripping the large lump forming on her head.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sona thanked as she took a few breathes to recover.

"Why did you hit me Na-koi?" Serafall whimpered as she looked at him with a tearful, childlike pout, her eyes watery with tears.

"I need to keep you reigned in somehow and this is the best way. Besides, you're a tough girl, so you can handle it." Naruto joked as he helped Serafall up, only to get pushed into her cleavage when he was tackled from behind by two people.

"Naruto-kun/Naru-chan!" Koneko and Yoruichi shouted happily.

Naruto felt like he was in Heaven as Serafall's bust wrapped around his face, while having Koneko's and Yoruichi's breasts pressing against his back made him feel happier.

"Oh, Na-koi, you dirty boy." Serafall chirped as she fished him out of her breasts. "I guess I have to reward you for this."

She puckered her lips and Naruto felt her lips on his nose.

"I'll save the best type for later." Serafall whispered before she sauntered off, working her hips into her movement while Naruto was brought back to reality by Koneko and Yoruichi who walked in front of him.

Both were wearing one-piece swimsuits, Koneko's being pure white like her hair with pink cat paws spread around on it, the top part of her 'Earth' Kanji tattoo poking out from the collar, and Yoruichi's being a rich violet with a deep V-cut to show some inner side boob.

Their ears and tails were out proudly.

"You two look amazing." Naruto said as he pulled them in one at a time, kissing them on the lips, moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of them again after a month.

Koneko and Yoruichi purred into their kisses and smiled sadly a little when they separated.

"What about me, nya?" Kuroka purred as she made her presence known.

Kuroka's hair was out of its ring style and was in a very messy bun with long Chinese hair pins holding it together. Her bangs still framed her face.

She was wearing a bikini, however unlike the other bikini's that were there, it was a tube-top. Black, like her hair, with gold trimmings and gold sex symbols of male and female. Around her waist was a gold and purple sarong with enough room for her tails to move as they wanted. Her neck showed the Choke Seal Ajuka placed on her and on her back, between her shoulder blades, was the Tracking Seal which was partially covered with her top. Her green 'Wind' kanji tattoo that was on the right of her lower back partially covered by her sarong. Her neko features also displayed proudly like her sister and Yoruichi.

Naruto was enthralled by Kuroka's beauty as she made her way close to her King.

"Do I get a kiss as well, master, nya?" Kuroka asked innocently as she put on big kitten eyes as she looked at him. Her ears were flat on her head and her tails wrapped around her and gently positioned themselves at her chin, making her look more adorable.

Naruto gulped and took a step back, looking away from Kuroka, who smirked knowing she had him.

"Well, you and I are still new at being friends, so I think going that far now isn't a good idea." Naruto said unsurely. 'She is so damn sexy.'

Kuroka's smirk became a smile.

"I understand, my King, nya." She said respectively.

"Come on Soifon, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You look adorable." Yoruichi said as she tried to get Soifon out of her corner.

Soifon's red face was troubled as she was in deep thought.

'I want to swim with Yoruichi-sama, but this swimsuit…. It's too cute for someone like me to wear.' Soifon thought as her face turned red.

"Come on Soifon. If you won't then I'll ask Naru-chan to teach me how to swim." Yoruichi said, smirking as she got the reaction she wanted.

At those words, Soifon jumped up, grabbed her mentor, and jumped into the shallow end of the deep end.

Yoruichi burst from the water, the fur on her tails and ears on end as she landed outside the water and hissed at it as she was dripping water from her body.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Yoruichi shouted at Soifon as she surfaced.

Naruto chuckled and then noticed something as Yoruichi, on all fours, got closer to the water with Soifon near the edge, apologizing.

"Hey, Yoru-nee." Naruto said as he walked beside her. "You aren't covering your scar anymore?"

Yoruichi looked at him and touched her cheek.

"Well, during my training, I decided it would be best to not hide from my past, and I thought that this was the best start." She said melancholically.

"I see, I'm proud of you." Naruto said as he pulled Yoruichi from the water and kissed her cheek while massaging her ears the way she liked it.

Yoruichi purred as she enjoyed her treat while Kuroka and Koneko finished their Stretching and got close to the edge as well, very unsure.

"We also don't know how to swim." Koneko stated as she carefully put her feet in the water where Kuroka stood at the edge and felt nervousness build in her stomach, breaking her seductive attitude.

"Don't worry, we will help you." Serafall stated as she dragged Aika behind her.

"Alright, solves that problem." Naruto said as he squeezed Yoruichi in a hug once more before letting her go, making her whimper at losing his treatment.

"Okay, let's do this." Aika said as she got up and into the water. "Come on Koneko, I'll help you."

Aika held her hands out and the youngest neko took them and lowered herself in.

Soifon imitated Aika for the saddened Yoruichi as did Serafall for Kuroka and soon the three Nekoshou were learning how to swim.

'Seems everyone has split up.' Naruto thought as he looked around.

Issei was off with Asia, Rias, and Irina in a smaller pool splashing each other and laughing.

Kiba was sitting on a lawn chair with Carrot and Tsubaki at his sides, not seeing the heated glares the two were giving each other.

Saji and Sona were going on all the slides.

Gasper and Millicas were playing, Naruto had to blink a few times as it seemed like Gasper was stark still in the water while Millicas and everyone else in it was moving to keep their heads above the water.

Ryu and Ouga were at their part of the pool, under a parasol, with Ouga on her stomach, her top pulled up as Ryu used massage oil to massage his wife.

'This is fun.' He thought as he looked on the peerage members and at his Queen, Rook, and Bishop learning how to swim by Serafall, Soifon, and Aika being great instructors.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened when a naked Oboro appeared and landed in his arms.

"OBORO!" Naruto shouted in a panic before she pulled him into a heated kiss.

After getting the power of Divine Dividing and Meteor Flame Magic, Oboro had been on a constant thirst for sex, and settled for heavy make out and heavy petting to satiate her body's desire.

"Take me, Naruto-sama." Oboro muttered as she released his lips, saliva connecting the two of them. "I'm ready."

"OBORO!" Ravel shouted as she exited the changing room and saw the naked Dragon maid in her King's arms. "Again, with this naked at the pool thing?"

Ravel had her hair up in a braid and wore frilled two-piece. It was royal blue with gold-yellow polka dots on it.

Oboro blinked uncaringly before she felt herself get her arm grabbed by Ravel.

"No!" Oboro partially yelled/yelped as she tried to cling to Naruto. She tried to hang on but soon she felt herself get pulled off of her beloved King and dragged by her arm back into the changing room.

"Fufufu, seemed Oboro tried to get ahead of us." Akeno laughed as she walked out with Toga next to her.

Akeno's hair was still in its signature pony tail, minus her orange bow that Naruto got her for her birthday after she joined Rias's Peerage. Her swim suit was a plain purple two-piece, no special designs.

"I know, and she actually thought she could get away with it is what makes it funnier." Toga laughed.

Toga had her hair in her messy buns still. She wore a similar two-piece like Ravel, frilled with folds on it. However, unlike Ravel's, Toga's was stretched tight on her body.

"Toga." Naruto said sternly, crossing his arms as he tapped his foot.

"Yes, Naru-kun?" She asked innocently.

"Hand it over." Naruto asked, extending his hand out, open.

Toga smiled as she sighed.

"You got me." Toga said as she reached up to her left breast and pulled a switch blade from under one of the folds. "But it seems the Seal hasn't let up at all."

"Thanks for being honest, and not being difficult." Naruto said as he took the knife from her. "Akeno-chan."

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun." Akeno said as she hugged him, her head resting against his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Naruto responded as he kissed her lightly.

Akeno accepted and pulled back before she could do more, which she desperately wanted to.

Naruto sent the switch blade Toga gave him into a small pocket space, before he looked up and saw Ravel again with Oboro, who was wearing a one piece with a dragon on it.

"I don't like this." Oboro told Ravel. "Besides everyone here is a friend so why do I need to wear one?"

"Because there are other boys who aren't Naruto-sama here. You wouldn't want them to see you naked, would you?" Ravel asked seriously, with a 'are you stupid' look on her face.

"Hm, I believe you're correct." Oboro said as she felt a hand on her head.

"She is correct, Oboro." Grayfia said as she stepped out with Shizuku, with Xenovia hiding behind her.

Oboro nodded and decided to sunbathe for a while.

Ravel, Toga, and Akeno got into the shallow end with a beach ball and were hitting it back and forth between one another.

Grayfia wore a dark blue bikini two-piece, with white frills on the edges of the cups and bikini. Fitting to her maid status. Her hair was let down.

"You look good, Grayfia-kaa-sama. I would like to see Sirzechs-tou-sama's face if he saw you right now." Naruto said with a hint of hidden laughter, imagining his dad's face.

"What about me, nii-sama, nano?" Shizuku asked as she grabbed his attention.

Shizuku wore a midnight blue one-piece with several small stars scattered over it.

"You look cute Shizuku." Naruto commented as he patted her head, making her very happy.

"Come on now Xenovia." Grayfia said as she turned her hair to look behind her. "You are going to have to step out eventually."

"No, wait. J-just give me a little while longer to prepare myself." Xenovia stuttered out from behind her Mother-in-Law.

"Naruto is right here, and I promise you he won't laugh." Grayfia assured her Daughter-in-Law.

Xenovia looked over herself again.

"NO, I CAN'T DO IT!" She screamed as she started to run back into the changing room, but skidded to a halt when a wall of ice blocked off her path.

"Xenovia…" Grayfia stated slowly-aggressive. "Come out here, now."

Naruto heard timid steps as Xenovia returned and presented herself to her shared husband.

Naruto blushed and blood poured from his nose.

Xenovia was standing before him, right arm under her swelled breasts gripping her left arm, wearing a sling bikini. The bottom part was that of a normal bikini, not to revealing, but enough to be considered sexy with her now thicker hips, with the sling strings going up to the cups of the top, with a string going around her neck which was covered by her longer hair, one going around her back, and one to keep the cups centered over her bigger breasts. Her now exposed pregnant stomach pushed against the strings making it look tighter.

Naruto was in awe and at a loss for words as blood rushed from his upper head to his nose and lower head.

Xenovia's half lidded eyes started to water as her lip trembled.

"AAAGH!" She screamed before she squatted down, covering herself as she started to cry. "I told you he wouldn't like it! It shows my fat stomach and it makes him unhappy!"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his wife crying and tripped to his knee, which hurt like hell.

"Xenovia-chan." He said urgently in a panicked tone. "I'm not disgusted, I was just ensnared by your beauty."

(Hic) "Really?" Xenovia hiccupped. "You (Hic) Mean it?"

Naruto leaned in and caressed her belly soothingly, tickling Xenovia making her crack a giggling smile.

"Of course, I was." Naruto stated, as he continued to rub her stomach.

Xenovia cheered up as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, then spend the day with me." She asked as she looked at him.

"Alright, but we are going to the shallow pool." Naruto said as he helped Xenovia up, stealing a passionate kiss from her.

All of Naruto's girls looked up at this moment and were jealous of Xenovia.

That is until they see her breasts being squeezed making her lactate through her swimsuit and at the same time blush from the stimulation. Naruto saw someone was groping her from behind and wondered who the hell would dare knowing his rage. It did not last long until he saw the said shadow frozen in a giant block of ice and hit the ground with a thud and reveal Kurama, who had been invisible.

The little fox had grown two more tails (Total of five) and apparently got the power to become invisible and was abusing this power badly.

"Perverted Fox how dare you do this to my master you are so lucky I just froze you on the spot. Otherwise I would have shattered your nuts for this!" Haku shouted angrily as she stood next to his frozen body.

The frozen Kurama was shaking badly, fearing the wrath of the tiger and seeing his master not helping him he could only pray he still be able to observe the beauties around him.

He was dragged by Haku over to Grayfia who was lounging around in a nearby chair and was reading a book while keeping an eye on her sons making sure they were safe. However, she did give Kurama a scathing look before nodding to Haku and going back to the book she was reading.

Next everyone saw the two grim puppies appear near Ravel which they were standing near her on the edge of the shallow end of the pool.

Both were in chibi form, wearing little pull over dog shirts. They were in the style of one-piece swimsuits for girls from the 1920's, with blue and white stripes with an anchor embroidered on the back.

'Mama we want to swim.' Ameyuri asked as her tail wagged happily.

'Yeah teach us please!' Gilga replied just as excited.

They gave her some adorable puppy eyes and she faltered immediately.

"Alright you two let me grab a wave board for both of you and we'll go into another pool so you can practice safely okay." Ravel stated as she walked away.

'Yay!' both pups started bouncing around thinking about learning to swim with their mother's guidance that she could only awe at how cute they were being.

But back with Naruto he was helping Xenovia back to her feet and taking her over to another pool for some alone time. That is until they saw someone standing behind them with her usual look on her face.

"I want to go too, nano." Shizuku stated as she wanted to play with Naruto and Xenovia.

Naruto separated from Xenovia and smiled at the Mizuchi.

"Sure, why not."

"ME TOO!" Millicas shouted as he made his way towards them with Gasper in tow, who was actually dragged by the hand by Millicas.

Naruto laughed and nodded as the five of them headed to the wading pool.

Off in the corner where many hot tubs were, Tokageroh, Kirin, Chomei, and Shukaku (The latter three in dormant forms) leaned against the edge of the pool, enjoying the hot water.

Ravel, Toga, and Akeno watched as the five walked to their destination while they played with the beach ball while Ravel was getting out to find a wave board to use for the pups.

"She is lucky she is pregnant or else I would have stayed there and spent time with Naruto-kun." Akeno stated very aggressively as she sent the ball to Toga.

"Well, she is also married to him, like Ravel and Koneko, so we don't need to worry that much." Toga said as she bounced the ball to Akeno.

"Yeah whatever bitch." Akeno snapped as she bounced the ball back to Toga, who saw metaphorical sparks fly between Akeno and Toga, and all of them being sent by Akeno.

"Hey, hey calm down Akeno." Ravel pleaded. "Naruto-sama loves us all equally. Xenovia is the exception, well, she is pregnant, so it can't be helped."

"I know, but it doesn't make me any less angry." Akeno snapped.

"Besides," Toga chimed in. "Aren't you a spoiled princess? You are probably used to getting everything you wanted, unlike others who had to struggle and work for what they wanted."

"Ha, yeah just like her failed brother Riser." Akeno laughed.

"Then whatever, CUNTS!" Ravel replied aggressively.

She smirked at the looks Akeno and Toga gave her.

'Mama said a bad word.' Ameyuri said to her sibling.

'I think we shouldn't repeat it.' Gilga stated, getting a nod of agreement from Ameyuri before the puppies picked up by Ravel as she moved away from Toga and Akeno.

Soon they began their own personal swimming lesson trying to show their mommy they can do this and be even better for her in the future.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Issei!" Irina called out when she realized he wasn't around. "Huh, where did he go?"

"I am a little worried." Asia said as she treaded the water.

Rias agreed.

Unknown to the three girls, Issei was under water at the bottom of the pool, his Boosted Gear activated in its Gauntlet form, his eyes glowing faintly as it enhanced his eyesight.

'BOOBIES!' Issei thought with a perverted glee he hadn't felt in over a month.

'Issei, you do remember that you CAN go up and grope them?' Ddraig reminded his partner. 'The four of you are in a strange relationship, so I bet they would give you consent.'

Issei's eyes widened at that realization.

'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!' Issei thought as he gripped his head and slammed it into the wall, which hardly hurt thanks to the water slowing him down.

While everyone was enjoying their time with their respective groups, Grayfia watched over them all on a lawn chair, soaking up the sun.

'It feels great to relax every once in a while.' She thought as she adjusted her sunglasses.

Meanwhile, Kuroka was keeping an eye on Naruto as she, Koneko, and Yoruichi were resting from their swimming lessons.

She watched him closely and when she saw Naruto get out of the wade pool and go to the bathroom, she got out of the pool.

"Where you going?" Serafall asked her, curiously.

"To the bathroom, nya." Kuroka said innocently, and not too fast to raise suspicion.

"Alright, take your time." Serafall stated as Kuroka made her way to said bathrooms.

Once there, Kuroka looked up and spotted what she was looking for. The air duct that connected the woman's and men's restrooms/changing rooms.

With a bit of magic, Kuroka became a black cat, like her moniker. Jumping up and breaking the cover off, Kuroka slipped in and used her heightened senses to find her way through the vents and found what she was looking for.

The men's room.

Silently, Kuroka removed the cover and leaped out into the room, and hid high on one of the lockers where Naruto wasn't at the moment, as he was currently at the urinal.

'Okay, now I wait.' Kuroka thought playfully as she watched Naruto do his business and wash his hands.

Naruto turned from the sink, drying his hands when Kuroka snuck up and returned to normal and hugged Naruto from behind, covering his mouth before he could make a noise.

"Sh, sh, sh my king, it's just your beloved black feline, nya." Kuroka purred as she snuggled into him, her large, wet breasts pressing against his back, making some milk leak from her nipples.

Naruto visibly calmed and Kuroka removed her hand from his mouth.

"Kuroka, what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked hotly, but didn't yell.

"I wanted some time alone and this was the best time to do it, nya." Kuroka stated. "You have had ample time with the other girls to have some fun, and I want some too, nya."

Naruto sighed and relaxed.

"You didn't need to sneak around to get a kiss Kuroka." Naruto stated as she continued to grind into his back, her arms wrapping around his chest.

"But how long would I have had to wait for that, nya?" Kuroka whispered into his ear before nipping it, making Naruto's heart race a bit, which she felt with her hands.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Do you want a drink, Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked her master, wanting to be of assistance.

"No, I decided I wouldn't drink alcohol for a while. But I'll take some juice." Yoruichi replied as she, Soifon, Serafall, Aika, and Koneko waited for Kuroka to get back.

"Are you okay Yoruichi-sama? Did something happen?" Soifon asked quietly.

"Yeah, but it isn't to big that I can't handle." Yoruichi replied.

"Would it help if I offered my services for some… fun?" Soifon asked with a deep blush.

Yoruichi smiled but shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline." Yoruichi said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

Soifon sighed sadly.

"I understand."

"Maybe when I figure this problem out, we can." Yoruichi told her as Soifon went to get drinks, which made her perk up a bit.

 **Back in the Bathroom…**

"It would have been a while." Naruto answered as Kuroka pressed her head onto Naruto's shoulder, placing butterfly kisses on his shoulder and the back of his neck.

"That isn't how this kitty likes to be treated, nya." Kuroka said with a pout, her ears drooping, like before. "I have been a good kitty during the training, and I want my reward, nya."

She licked up to his ear and nibbled on it, lathering it with her tongue before dipping it into his ear, making Naruto move her off of him.

When wearing his old mask, it covered Naruto's sense of smell, but this new mask didn't do it, so Naruto could smell Kuroka's arousal dripping off of her like rainwater.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Kuroka.

Her ears down, her eyes half lidded, her pout, everything about her made her look irresistible.

Kuroka internally smiled a big smile as she got on crawled to Naruto on the tiled floor like the animal she is and pawed at his thigh.

Naruto felt a primal urge to mate and he acted on it when he pounced Kuroka, forcing his tongue into her mouth, gripping her breasts tightly that milk shot out of them and onto the floor.

Kuroka gasped at how aggressive he was being, but ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him.

Naruto pressed his trunk covered dick against Kuroka's bikini clad pussy, making her purr and smile into their tongue duel.

Naruto separated from her lips, to her displeasure. He positioned himself to look at her and pushed her bikini top up, allowing her breasts to spill out, milk being present on her nipples.

Kuroka had to suck in hair sharply as she bit her lip when Naruto attacked her breasts again, this time licking her nipples, getting it to become erect before sucking on it and drinking her magic created milk.

"Na-ru…" Kuroka gasped as she felt him suck hard, grazing his fang against her sensitive nipple.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto stated as he popped off her nipple and moved up, past her lips and licked her cat ear, making Kuroka go silent. She grabbed onto his shoulders tightly as she shivered.

Naruto smirked and nipped her ear making Kuroka bite and scream into his shoulder, her sharp teeth digging into him while he played with her breasts.

Kuroka groaned when his hands removed themselves from her breasts and him moving again but gave a muffled screamed in pleasure when he found and pinched her covered clit.

Her tails moved around her and hooked into Naruto's trunks and started to pull them down.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Naruto tensed and ended up squeezing Kuroka's clit to hard and made her spasm and soak her bikini in her juices as Naruto turned and saw Serafall standing ten feet away.

Kuroka, meanwhile, was barely able to make sense of what happened, but she felt satisfied.

 **Few minutes later…**

Until she got punished.

"Why am I getting punished, nya?" Kuroka asked again frantically as she had her outfit put back in place as she was dragged outside and was sitting on her knees in front of Serafall. Her arms, legs, and even her tails were bound.

Naruto sat nearby, chuckling nervously as he turned to watched the rest of the large group enjoying themselves.

Serafall did nothing but smile as she squatted down to the nekoshou's level.

"Oh, I don't know." She said in a false cheerful voice.

Kuroka's eyes twitched as she looked the Leviathan, who put her finger to Kuroka's forehead. The neko gasped, her eyes started to glow a transparent lavender, before becoming heavy and lidded, her breathing heavy and her body heated up. Lust started to swell within her.

"Wh…what did you do, nya?" Kuroka asked as she fell to her side, her body yearning for sex.

"Oh, nothing much." Serafall stated. "Just heightened your body's pleasure nerves so everything you touch will arouse you."

Serafall demonstrated by touching Kuroka's elbow and pleasure burst through Kuroka's body, her crotch moistening dozens of times more than earlier making her tense and her eyes wide with a medium moan.

"Don't you think that is a bit much, Serafall-sama?" Naruto asked worriedly for his Bishop as Serafall giggled while she tortured/punished Kuroka, who was a sex crazed mess.

"I don't think so." Serafall replied happily as she stood up and faced Naruto, his head being level with her waist.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto jumped, face planting into Serafall's clothed crotch, and the two fell down, Naruto's head under her sarong from Oboro's sudden appearance in the bathroom via portal.

Serafall propped herself up, her eyes widening in realization and then horror as Naruto lifted her sarong off her head and looked at her, before looking downward.

Her face became red and eyes full of panic as he looked at her thighs.

 _Flashback…_

 _I cried as I was lying on the ground in my tent, in a puddle of blood with my hair in my face as I slowly and shakily lifted my hand, glancing at the blood-soaked ice dagger I made._

 _'What have I done?' I thought as he dropped the weapon, it shattering when it hit the ground._

 _I curled up, blood spraying rapidly from the six deep gashes I dug into my flesh moments earlier, waiting for death to claim me._

 _As I started to pass out, memories of the Faction war and the current Devil Civil war played through my mind, reminding me of the overwhelming and crushing emotions that set me down this path._

 _'Mom, Dad…' I thought as my eyes started to close and my vision started to fade. 'Please, forgive me…'_

 _Tent flap opens to reveal Sirzechs Gremory, his face going from casual to horrified within a second._

 _"SERAFALL!"_

 _I heard my friend Sirzechs scream my name as he entered my tent to see me, on deaths door._

 _End Flashback…_

Naruto looked between Serafall's thighs, seeing the six jagged scars, but before he could question it, Serafall was on top of him, a wild and terrified look in her eyes as her hands grabbed his throat.

"DID YOU SEE THEM?" She shouted, gripping his throat tightly as she shook him, shocking Oboro and Naruto. Kuroka was to out of it in sexual pleasure to notice anything.

"What?" Naruto choked out as his hands shot up and tried to remove the now crazed Satan's hands from his throat.

Serafall continued to choke Naruto as her anxiety built higher and higher, causing her to slam Naruto into the ground hard enough to crack the tiles.

She went for another, when a blade appeared at her neck.

"That is enough, Serafall-sama." Oboro stated, her transformed hand touching the Satan's chin, making Serafall turn her head to look at the Pawn.

It took everything Oboro to keep herself from taking a step back from Serafall's broken gaze, tears filling her eyes as she was biting her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check and failing miserably.

Serafall started to trembled as more tears fell from her eyes, taking her hands off of Naruto as she tried to wipe them away.

Oboro stepped back, her hand returning to her normal hand as Serafall ran from the bathroom, leaving Kuroka in her sexual high and Naruto and Oboro confused.

"You alright, Naruto-sama?" Oboro asked as she knelt next to her master.

"Yeah, I'm… fine." Naruto said as he sat up, glancing at Kuroka humping the air, moaning with her tongue hanging out with a 'fucked stupid' look. "I think you should take her to the mansion and keep her tied up."

"Alright, Naruto-sama." Oboro said before she sat on Naruto's hips, facing him, before she gyrated her hips against his.

"Oboro?"

She stayed silent as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him into the valley of her breasts while she dry-humped him. Her face tinting red at her actions and her arousal spiking.

Oboro moaned into Naruto's hair as the friction got hotter before she climaxed onto Naruto's trunks, which were soaked with pool water. She leaned into him, smiling as she listened to his heart.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked, getting a nod in response. "Good, now take Kuroka to the mansion."

"Okay." Oboro said happily, pecking Naruto's lips before she removed herself from Naruto's lap and carefully picked Kuroka up and vanished through a portal.

'She is insatiable.' Naruto thought as he stood up and went to the showers, to try to get the smell of Oboro's juices off of his trunks. 'I wonder why Serafall was freaking out.'

He sighed as he used some soap to scrub his trunks as the warm water washed over him.

 **Meanwhile, Sitri Mansion…**

Serafall appeared in her room, crying as she landed on the bed, wet and not caring that the water ruined the sheets.

She curled into a ball and continued to cry, muttering how she was ugly in Naruto's eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door, and when Serafall didn't answer, the door opened and revealed her mother, Samantha.

"Sera? What's wrong?" Samantha asked.

Serafall was a carbon copy of her mother, but Samantha had shorter hair, which Sona had adopted into her looks, even the glasses she wore were the same as her mother's.

Serafall wiped her tears, but as before, they were not stopping.

"Mom…" Serafall hiccupped. "Naruto… he saw my scars…"

Samantha sat down on Serafall's bed as her oldest cried harder, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly as she comforted Serafall.

"It's going to be alright, Sera." Samantha whispered, before being startled when Serafall shot up and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her mother with intense desperation.

"How are you so sure?" Serafall screamed, her grip tightening on Samantha's body. "How are you sure Naruto won't abandon me when… when…"

Samantha hugged Serafall and held her tightly.

"Sera, during the Faction war you witnessed your friends die." Samantha stated carefully. "During the Devil Civil war, you had to kill your friends to survive. You were fighting a second war mere months after the first, and at that point, anyone would have been pushed to the extreme you were."

"But I tried to take the cowards way out!" Serafall screamed, her head resting in her mother's chest. "What… What if I never was born?"

"Then Sona would have never had a loving, caring, older sister." Samantha stated. "Naruto would have never had caring older sister figure."

Serafall didn't reply as she reclaimed her calmness and pulled back her tears to simple watering of the eyes.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Serafall whispered.

Samantha rubbed Serafall's head, her fingers running through Serafall's long hair.

"You are good enough."

"But," Serafall said as she reached down and touched her thighs. "I'm damaged."

"Then let him in. If you are damaged, one must let others in to us help fix ourselves." Samantha wisely said. "You have to allow yourself to heal, don't let others fix you for themselves."

Serafall snuggled into her mother's warmth, something she did a lot as a child, but not as much anymore due to her job as Leviathan and an actor.

"Thank you, mom." Serafall muttered as she hugged Samantha.

"You are welcome." Samantha replied, helping Serafall stand up. "Now, take a nice bath, and relax. You need it."

Serafall agreed, and squeezed her mother once more before heading to the bath, leaving Samantha to ask a servant to change the wet sheets.

 **Back at Torrential World…**

"BARBEQUE LUNCH!" Ryu shouted as he finished cooking the meat and presented it to everyone there.

Everyone cheered as they took some of the food and drink, sitting in groups.

All the familiars were all grouped together with their own specially prepared food that Ryu made for them.

"So, Issei, how did your training go?" Saji asked as he sat next to Sona, with Irina, Rias, Asia, and Issei sitting across from the King and Pawn of Sitri.

"Oh man, it was awesome." Issei declared as he tore a chunk of meat from some cooked ribs. "For the first two weeks I did a lot of sparing, but after that Tannin and I worked on strategy for when I become a King."

"Wow, really?" Sona asked, shocked Issei had taken his training that far. "And you are aiming to be a King?"

"Yes, because if I want to achieve my dream of being Harem King, I must get my own Peerage and…" Issei declared, before realizing what he was saying and bashfully clammed up.

"That sounds amazing, Issei." Asia stated as she kissed his cheek while taking his hand. "I know you can do it."

"Thank you, Asia." Issei replied, kissing her lips, getting Irina and Rias to pout. "Speaking of training, what about all of you?"

Issei asked this loudly to everyone who heard him, excluding Kuroka and Serafall who were now gone.

"Well, I…" Asia said as she pushed her fingers together. "I got stronger and can now heal from a distance."

"That will be helpful." Naruto said as he closed the cooler, everyone noticing he had placed raw meat on his plate next to cooked meat. "That way you won't get in harm's way as easily."

"Thank you, Naruto-nii." Asia smiled, blushing at the praise she got from him and the others.

"What about you?" Issei asked Irina and Rias.

Irina's smile faltered before she looked at the ground depressingly.

"I can now summon more swords, and have improved my swordsmanship, but I couldn't unlock Balance Breaker." Irina stated sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Issei stated as he sat in front of Irina. "I know you will get it eventually, so don't be so upset."

Irina smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Issei." Irina replied.

"I learned more about my P.o.D and strengthened my magic capacity." Rias stated proudly.

Issei praised Rias before turning to Saji.

"I trained my Sacred Gear." Saji said cockily. "I bet I could take you on, Issei."

"Anytime Saji." Issei said just as confident.

"Barbarians." Sona stated in a dead pan tone, making Saji collapse, sad his King called him that.

Nearby, Carrot looked at Gasper, Kiba, and Tsubaki.

"Well, did you two get any new tricks during training?" Carrot asked them curiously.

"I improved my fighting style and something else." Kiba stated, ignoring the two girl's pouts as they wanted to know more.

"I got no physical training." Gasper said confidently. "But I am starting to get used to being in crowds."

"That is amazing, good job Gasper." Kiba stated as he smiled at Gasper.

"I got a lot of combat training from Chobro." Carrot said as she jumped up and demonstrated some punches and kicks. "Which I can say is better than you, Sitri Queen."

Tsubaki glared at Carrot, metaphorical lightning sparked between them.

Other than this, Naruto was scratching his head as his peerage and Akeno looked at him, all having heard Issei's question minutes earlier and now wanting an answer from Naruto.

"Well, I did a lot of combat training with Morgiana." Naruto replied while scratching his head. "And at night I trained in with Oboro and we have improved our fighting style."

Oboro nodded and smiled as she snuggled into Naruto's arm, ignoring the glares sent her way.

"Why were you training with Morgiana?" Toga asked curiously.

"We were trying to see if I could awaken any Fanalis powers." Naruto replied, faltering in his smile. "I wasn't able to awaken anything, so we gave up on it. Just shows the believe that 'no matter how much dilution, Fanalis will always have Fanalis traits' is complete garbage."

"What about anything pertaining with Akasha?" Xenovia asked, looking at Naruto's lock of pink hair above his right eye. "Did she help you with anything?"

"No, Akasha did not offer me any help, and I did not try to force her to help me." Naruto stated.

Within him, Akasha giggled.

'I would have helped, but I was more concerned with my own training.' She thought as she returned to listening to the outside world.

"What about you Xenovia-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to get the attention off of him.

"I had little physical training, but the most I was trying to tame Chaos Durandal, sadly I couldn't so I can't use it to fight." Xenovia said sadly, rubbing her belly as she finished her fifth plate of hot dogs.

"Don't worry, I didn't complete much in my training either." Ryu stated. "I couldn't form the A.O.S. at all."

"Don't worry about it, Ryu." Ouga said as she punched Ryu lighting in the shoulder. "All I did was fight with my Master, refining my craft."

Ryu chuckled and leaned into his wife, who did the same.

"I ended up having to train with a fallen angel." Akeno stated with a false smile which everyone noticed. "Baraqiel, the Lightning of God, taught me some interesting things."

'Akeno…' Naruto thought sadly.

"Hao-sensei actually never trained us." Koneko told Toga, who asked what the Neko did specifically with Ryu. "He sent us unto small sub-spaces filled with senjutsu to help us achieve A.O.S."

"Same with me and Kuroka." Yoruichi added.

"I see, I just fought against Stein, who is a Pawn from Beelzebub-sama's peerage, and he also helped me advance my magic abilities." Toga replied, feeling Akeno's gaze on her back.

"I just lazed about, helping Serafall-sama when needed." Aika said as she deepthroated and swallowed a hot dog before chugging a soda, much to the disgust of many of the girls.

"My mom trained me." Ravel stated as she looked at everyone before her gaze landed on Naruto. "She helped me expand my limit in my Mature form and helped me get the hang of activating my healing flames on my own."

"That's amazing Ravel-chan." Naruto said as he pulled her in and nuzzled her cheek.

Ravel smiled and blushed furiously as she snuggled into his other arm.

"I trained with Grayfia-sama, Nii-sama, nano." Shizuku stated as she appeared in Naruto's lap.

Naruto felt crowded, but chuckled his uncomfortableness away as he rubbed Shizuku's head.

"I did too, Naruto-nii." Millicas chimed in as he sat next to Grayfia. "I worked my hardest…"

"And you didn't awaken your magic at all, nano." Shizuku cut Millicas off, making Millicas angry.

"I WORKED HARD!" Millicas yelled, startling everyone.

Surrounding him was P.o.D., but this was different from Rias's and Sirzechs's.

It was black energy, with a pale lavender outer hue which made Naruto and Grayfia's eyes widen as Millicas collapsed into his mother's lap, making his magic vanish.

'He not only awakened the Power of Destruction… but he awakened the Devil Slayer Gene on my side of the family.' Grayfia thought as she looked at her baby boy. "I think I'll take him home."

"Alright, Grayfia-sama." Everyone said as they watched the Queen/Wife of Lucifer take Millicas in her arms and teleport away.

 ***light smack***

"Ow." Shizuku said as she grabbed her head, looking up at Naruto. "Why did you hit me, nano?"

"Because that was uncalled for and rude." Naruto stated. "When we get back to the mansion you are grounded young lady, do you understand?"

"But…"

"Do you understand?"

Shizuku puffed her cheeks out and nodded, looking away from Naruto as she pouted.

Lunch continued with minor chats and some rest, before some more swimming.

Before long, the sun was setting and the three peerages packed their things and parted ways.

The Gremory going to the Gremory mansion.

The Sitri went to the Sitri Mansion.

The Uzumaki being invited to the Phenex Mansion for the night.

As they left, many of the girls paid for their swimsuits to keep them, many to try to seduce their respective boyfriend/person of their affection.

 **Phenex Mansion…**

Kuroka appeared with Oboro out of one of her portals, wearing her kimono, with her arms crossed and anger on her face.

'Stupid Leviathan, getting in my way and then punishing me like that.' She thought angrily. 'Sadly, I can't prank her, due to this seal keeping track of my actions.'

"So, this is the fabled Stray Cat I heard about?"

Kuroka, being snapped out of her thoughts, and Oboro turned to see Ruval and Konan.

"Ruval-sama." Oboro stated as she bowed, putting her hand on Kuroka's back and making her bow as well.

"Hello Oboro, it is lovely to meet you again." Ruval said with a smile as the Pawn and Bishop stood up straight.

"I can say the same." Oboro said with a confident smile.

"You are here for dinner?" Konan asked, having never met Oboro and Kuroka before.

"Yes, Naruto-sama is here with his peerage." Oboro answered. "I just had to go pick Kuroka up since she was still at the Gremory Mansion."

"Then let's go together." Konan stated happily, looking forward to see Naruto again.

Ruval smiled and the four of them made their way to the dining room.

Once there, Konan smiled and ran to Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"Konan?" he asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here with my King and his family?" Konan asked.

Naruto and Ravel blinked.

"Yep, Konan became my Queen over the last month and a half you were training." Ruval said with a goofy smile.

"So, when are YOU going to get married?" Naruto asked sarcastically, making Konan and Ruval blush while everyone else chuckled and introduced themselves to the King and Queen, with Konan and Ruval congratulating Xenovia on her pregnancy.

"Dinner is ready." One servant said as the food was brought in.

"But our parents aren't here yet." Ravel pointed out.

Jonathan, Layla, and Riser were missing from the table.

"Lord and Lady Phenex informed us they would be late while lord Riser said he wasn't interested in dining with everyone at the moment and would prefer to train with his peerage more." The servant answered.

"Oh, okay." Ravel replied, feeling Naruto take her hand.

She looked at him, getting a nod, and she smiled, gripping his hand back.

Dinner was served and everyone enjoyed themselves, even when Jonathan and Layla entered half way through, everyone was having fun.

 **Later that night, Gremory Mansion…**

Naruto stood outside on his room's balcony, smoking a cigarette.

'Peace.' Naruto thought as he exhaled the smoke. 'That world feels so foreign to me now.'

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Akeno.

"Hey Akeno." Naruto replied as he turned to face them. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just wanted to spend some alone time with you." Akeno said as she walked up to him.

She was wearing nothing but a sleeping yukata and had her hair down. And with the cooled air, her nipples where poking through the fabric of her clothing, catching Naruto's attention.

"Well, then I welcome your company." Naruto responded as he looked out towards the Great Rift and the stars.

They were in silence as the two teens leaned into each other.

"Akeno-chan." Naruto said as he finished his cigarette. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask?" Akeno asked in false confusion. "I'm…"

"You trained with your dad, so I am concerned about you." Naruto said when he cut her off. "Please, talk to me."

Akeno froze for a second before she gripped her hands in front of her as she turned to face Naruto, her eyes showing hurt.

"It was an experience, training with my father." Akeno stated, looking at the ground. "We would take breaks and talk. About how I have been, who I liked, and all those things."

Naruto nodded.

"He taught me how to temper light." She said as a rich purple light lance appeared before her in the shape of a natural lightning bolt. "Amongst other things, he helped make me stronger."

Naruto nodded again as the light weapon vanished.

"But, that bastard…" Akeno stated angrily as she gripped her yukata tightly. "He tried to befriend me during that time. I hate him!"

"Akeno, take a deep breath." Naruto said as he saw her start to shake. "What happened?"

Akeno took a breath and looked up, her eyes starting to water.

"That bastard… He made me feel happy to have him in my life." Akeno said sadly. "I hated him for years for what he did to me and my mother, then he comes back and I start to be happy. I betrayed myself and my mother's memory by accepting him!"

Akeno fell to her knee, Naruto catching her before she could hurt herself.

"He…he…he…" Akeno hiccupped as she continued to cry.

Naruto held her in his arms, his face in the crook if her neck.

"Please forgive me, Akeno-chan." Naruto muttered, slicing his tongue open with his fang.

"What?" Akeno asked confused before she felt his fangs dig into her neck, making her eyes widen.

She could feel every suck he made as her neck bled into his mouth.

Shortly after, Akeno felt heat start to build in her lower body as he continued to drink from her.

She reached up and pulled him into her more, moaning as his fangs dug deeper into her neck.

Akeno felt relief and safe in holding Naruto in this intimate manner.

Naruto soon returned from his trip into Akeno's memories and licked her neck, making Akeno shiver with excitement as he did.

"I understand." Naruto muttered as he looked into Akeno's amethyst eyes. "You have this image of your dad, but the way he interacted with you, they don't fit together and that is confusing you."

Akeno nodded.

"You were able to simplify how I was feeling, making it so simple." Akeno chuckled sadly.

"Akeno, this view of yours is hurting you."

"I can't accept him. If I do it would be slapping my mother's memory in the face!" Akeno snapped.

"If your mom didn't love Baraqiel, then why were you born?" Naruto asked, making Akeno's eyes widen. "Akeno, Shuri raised you as best she could, and she was probably not happy with the fact he was gone but accepted that Baraqiel needed to be away to keep the both of you safe. That backfired, and everyone got hurt, Baraqiel included."

"He abandoned me!" Akeno stated, getting upset. "He left us for dead! How can you defend him?"

Naruto faltered and his expression became sad.

"I have seen many parent's lives, and a lot of them had to be distant from their children." Naruto explained. "And from most of them, it wasn't hatred or disdain, it was because they had to do something to keep their family safe. For Baraqiel, it was the supernatural, so he did not expect the Himejima family to attack."

Akeno shook and slowly thought about it.

'He was genuinely interested in the subjects we talked about.' She thought. 'He was doing his best to respect my distance, didn't act overly protective like a parent who is trying to make their child think differently about them.'

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

'I hate him.' She thought. 'But I love my dad… I wanted him to stay with us, praise me and pat my head.'

Akeno leaned into Naruto's chest.

"I'll… I'll give him a chance." Akeno muttered into Naruto's body, keeping her tears from being seen.

Naruto hugged her and stayed silent.

 **Meanwhile, Asgard…**

"You called us, Lord Odin." The Head of the Valkyrie, Brynhildr asked her boss.

She was a very beautiful woman and had long blue hair while wearing a black business suit, like her fellow Valkyrie.

"I did." Odin said, as he gazed at all his Valkyrie. "I have received an invitation from the Satan's for the Young Devil's meeting, and I plan on going. However, Freya has told me I can't leave without an escort, so I will need two of you to come with me."

"I'll go." Two of the women said.

Odin and the rest of the Valkyrie looked at the two who spoke.

Brynhildr and Rossweisse.

"Well, that was faster than I thought." Odin stated as he turned and started walking away. "Fine, I will accept you coming with me, we leave in two days. You are all dismissed."

Once their king was gone, the other members of the Valkyries began talking amongst each other, wondering why the two wanted to go. More specifically, why Rossweisse wanted to go, who had left the room quickly to start packing as did Brynhildr.

"So, why do you guys think Rossweisse wants to go?" asked one of the Valkyries.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to use this chance to finally find a man." suggested another of the Valkyries.

Pfft! "Yeah right! She probably just wants to go so that if something happens, she can finally gain some form of respect from us." said one of the vainer of the Valkyries.

"That's a little much, don't you think?" asked the first Valkyrie, "I personally think she's finally accepting her job and is being more responsible about her job."

This got the other Valkyries to stop and realize that that was probably mostly true. They then smiled as they couldn't help but be proud as little Rossweisse was finally growing up.

However, if the Valkyries could see what Rossweisse was thinking, they would realize they were SOOO far off.

'AH~! I finally get to see Naruto again! I wonder if he even remembers me? How handsome is he now? Oh~, I can't wait to just ditch Odin-sama and go looking for Naruto~!' Rossweisse blushed as she thought this, a bright smile on her lips.

Unnoticed by them all during the meeting was a fly.

It flew around during the small meeting and when it ended it flew out and went to his home.

'So, the All-Father is going to the Underworld for a treaty.' The fly thought as it transformed into the Trickster God, Loki. 'I cannot allow that to happen.'

He appeared at Helheim's gates.

"Hel!" He called out, the frigid air of the realm picking up as his third child appeared before him.

She was a young woman, her skin pale and gaunt with her eyes sunk into her skull slightly. She was of average beauty, but held an air of danger as the weather chilled further.

"Yes, father." She said calmly with a respectful bow.

Loki ignored her as he thrust his hands forward.

"Fenrir, Hati, Skoll, Jormungandr." He called as magic circled appeared and his two oldest children and grandchildren appeared in the Realm of Helheim.

The World Serpent, the Wolf destined to start Ragnarök, and the wolves who would devour the Moon and Sun, looked around and took notice of Loki.

"The time of Ragnarök is upon us, my children." Loki said sinisterly.

 **Chapter 37, DONE!**

 **Bratja Rasa: Oh…oh my god… it can't be true…**

 **Lord Two Shaft Hammer Jack: Yes, it's true. Ghoul of Gremory is now one year old.**

 **Bratja Rasa: It's so… surreal. I can't believe it has already been a year, so much has happened. So many ideas thought of, so many stuck and so many were dropped.**

 **LTSHJ: Yeah, yeah, we are all weepy, now get to the Author's Note so the reader can get on with their day.**

 **(BANG!)**

 **LTSHJ falls over dead.**

 **Bratja Rasa drags the body away.**

 **Alright, the man is correct.**

 **Yeah, this story is now one year old, so I decided to do a 10K chapter in commemoration of that. So, please review, I spent the better part of August busting my balls and the Beta's patience with me so please review, even if you hate it.**

 **Female Swimsuits for Underworld Water Park...**

 **Koneko: white One piece with cat paws**

 **Rias: Skimpy two-piece Bikini**

 **Irina: White one piece, with angel wings on breasts and butt**

 **Akeno: Purple Bikini, not skimpy**

 **Xenovia: Sling Bikini, forest green, to show off her pregnant stomach**

 **Ouga: Lucoa's swimsuit from Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid**

 **Oboro: One-piece with dragon on it**

 **Ravel: royal blue and yellow two piece with skirt on the bikini and frills on the straps of the top**

 **Kuroka: tight, black tube top with gold male and female sex symbols and matching bottoms, violet and black sarong**

 **Toga: Tight frilled two piece**

 **Yoruichi: violet one-piece swimsuit that has a very deep V-cut that goes all the way down past her navel**

 **Serafall: Hot pink Micro bikini, has a sarong also, baby blue**

 **Aika: Maroon Micro bikini**

 **Asia: One Piece, Green**

 **Carrot: orange and green Bikini**

 **Shizuku: school swim suit**

 **Soifon: the purple one piece with green sarong**

 **Grayfia: Virgo's Maid Bikini, dark blue and silver folds**

 **Sona: One Piece suit, navy blue**

 **Tsubaki: Purple two piece**


	38. Trick of the Eye

**_Original Posted On: September 12, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

 **Review Response:**

Doomqwer: War will mess with people. Serafall, sadly, was one of them.

Animaman: They are close in a way, Naruto and Rossweisse. His parent's have nothing to give him. They died and he was left in an orphanage in Italy.

Guest: Chapter 26, Kuroka states that she lactates due to screwing up a spell. She had to breast feed Koneko and since the spell was botched, she could not remove it, so her breasts are constantly full of milk.

Spark681: Thanks. No, Loki is up to no good, and he has dragged his daughter, Hel, into his cause.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1)

Pieces left: 4 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 38: Trick of the Eye**

 **Khaos Brigade HQ…**

Vali was quiet as he ate his meal.

'Damn, La Fey can be pushy and annoying, but she sure can cook.' He thought as he looked around him.

In his view was nothing but the forest that Ophis had decided the base would be placed, but in the corner in his eye, dozens of feet from him, was Neo walking with a broken arm in a cast and sling.

'Wait a sec.' Vali thought as he ran to her.

"Neo, right?" he asked crudely.

 **'Very smooth, Vali.'** Albion stated dryly.

Said woman jumped in fright as she turned and saw the White Dragon Emperor.

She nodded and made hand signs with her one hand.

'Shit, I forgot she is mute.' Vali thought as he grimaced.

'Oh, you don't know sign language, then I guess I have to use the Mind Link Magic.' A female voice said, alerting Vali that Neo had done something.

"So, you can talk?" Vali asked, confused.

'Yes, but only by directly sending my thoughts into your mind. It's complicated, but that is the simple version.' Neo said as she rolled her eyes making a wave motion with her good hand. 'So, was there something you wanted to talk about or ask me?'

"Yeah, I want to know about Menma's aggression towards the Fanalis, and why are you with him when he beats you?" Vali asked bluntly, not being one who beats around the bush.

Neo held a shocked look on her face before it became sad as she caressed her broken arm.

'He didn't beat me. I broke my arm when I fell down the stairs.'

The voice was shaky and wavered.

'As for his hatred towards fanalis, Menma's uncle was an exceptional Hero of our faction. He was next in line for head of the faction, but he was tasked with one more mission before it became official.' Neo 'said' as she recounted.

Vali nodded.

"What was the mission?"

'He was to kill a powerful fanalis female.' Neo 'responded' sadly. 'However, he never came back. Menma was saddened, but then he found out the truth. His uncle married her, and both were killed by the elders due to breaking his Hero Promise and fraternizing with the enemy.'

"Shit, and he is seriously still angry about that?" Vali asked, getting a nod from Neo. "But that doesn't explain why you are with him at all?"

Neo smiled, remembering a fond memory.

'I was born in the Hero faction too.' Neo told Vali. 'even as a child I had superb agility and gymnastic skills, but weak magic and no sacred gear. My parents were heroes, and I wanted to make them proud of me. However, they died in front of me, and since then, I was unable to speak.' Neo stated as she lifted her head up and pointed to a scar that ran across her neck. 'I would have died as well, but Menma slaughtered them, and ever since then, I followed him, and eventually, we became a couple.'

Neo looked at her watch and started to panic.

'Crap, Menma's going to be mad I am late. Later Vali, talk again later, bye.' Neo shouted as she ran to her destination.

'Shit, she has had a fucked-up life.' Vali thought as he started to walk back to his lunch spot.

 **'You aren't going to help her?'** Albion asked.

'I would, but then the entire Hero Faction, or at least Cao-cao's team would come after mine.' Vali thought as he looked up and saw Mu, eating the rest of Vali's lunch.

"HEY!"

Mu smirked and finished the meal and dodged Vali's strike, spinning on his shoulder and slamming his foot outside Vali's unprotected head.

"Good, your speed has gotten better and your precision has gotten sharper. But still lacks control." Mu stated as he landed on his feet.

"Thanks a bunch." Vali said sarcastically, his head now aching. "What do you want, Mu?"

"I was thinking about your team." Mu stated. "You have some powerful and smart people on your team, but I wanted to let you know that if you need reinforcements, we of the Fanalis Corps will give you our aid."

Mu extended his hand.

Vali smiled and shook Mu's hand.

"Thanks, but I have my eye on one thing that will definitely help my team." Vali said darkly.

Mu, not liking the sound of that, was curious.

"Who?"

"A wolf giant." Vali responded as he called Biko and Arthur.

 **Gremory Mansion, Toga's assigned room…**

Toga gasped as her face was red and her breathing heavy while Naruto drank from her neck.

It was evening and everyone was scattered through out the Gremory Mansion, letting the two of them have some alone time. Both wearing nothing but their underwear.

Naruto wore his boxers and Toga wore cute pink lace bra and panties.

Toga moaned/pouted when Naruto removed himself from her neck, and shivered when he licked her neck of the blood.

"Thank you, Toga." He said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"You are welcome, Naru-kun." Toga responded and looked at him expectedly.

He smiled and tilted his head.

She smiled more brightly as she leaned in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and sank her fangs into his neck, blood bursting into her mouth and making her hot and bothered even further.

Naruto sighed in relaxation as his Rook drank his blood.

"Toga, I want you to be on your best behavior tomorrow night at the Young Devil Meeting." Naruto stated as Toga pulled back and licked the blood.

"O-kay." Toga said in a sing-song like.

"You promise?"

Toga giggled as Naruto childishly held out his hand, his pinky extended.

"I promise." She replied while wrapping her pinky around his.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Toga's cheek, making it burn with tingly sensation.

"Alright, I'll hold you too it. Have a good night sleep, Toga." Naruto said as he removed himself from his Rook.

Well, he tried to.

"Please, can you stay with me tonight, Naru-chan?" Toga asked as she gripped his wrist. Her eyes showing want.

Naruto blinked and thought about it.

"I don't see a problem with it." He responded slowly as he got back on the bed.

He laid down and felt Toga snuggled into him.

"Thank you, Naru-sama." Toga muttered as she dozed off.

Naruto snuggled with his Rook.

 **Next Morning, Breakfast…**

"So, the Young Devil's Meeting is tomorrow night, so I want all of you to be on your best behavior." Naruto stated, getting responses from his Peerage. "And that means you all have to dress appropriately for this party."

"Uhm, Naruto-sama," Ryu said slightly on edge. "I didn't pack anything fancy. I forgot as training took priority."

"Oh, don't worry Ryu." Ravel said with a smile. "My family will help anyone here with clothing if you need it."

"Thank you, Ravel-sama." Ryu bowed. "I will make a special dessert for you tonight at dinner."

Ravel had a bright happy smile on her face at the thought of dessert.

"Anyone else?" Ravel asked as she looked around the table.

Yoruichi, Toga, Ouga, and Kuroka raised their hands.

"Okay, we can go to my home later today and we will get your clothes prepared." Ravel stated as she ate her breakfast.

"I have something to say, nya." Kuroka spoke, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"The Satan's may have dropped my charges, but they chose to not inform the public, nya. If I am seen, I might cause a panic, nya." Kuroka said sadly as she looked down, dejected, with her ears lying flat against her hair.

"Fuck them."

"Nya?"

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"If anyone has a problem with my Bishop, then they can complain to me or go fuck themselves." Naruto stated. "Don't worry about anything Kuroka."

Kuroka sighed with a smile.

"Thank you, nya."

 **Next Night, Young Devil Meeting…**

Naruto, Rias, and Sona along with their Peerages walked down the halls.

"You guys seriously wore your uniforms?" Naruto asked as she looked over the Peerages.

The Members of the Sitri and Gremory Peerages were indeed wearing their uniforms, minus the Queens and Kings.

Sona and Tsubaki wore elegant dresses all shades of blue, Rias wore a red dress that had the chest cut out and a bra covering her breasts… for some reason. Her hair was up in a nice bun.

Akeno wore a dark gray Kimono and a second orange ribbon on the side of her head.

"Well…" Issei said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto wore a black with red pinstripe suit. His hair was slicked back, the strip of pink hair framing his forehead.

Ryu wore a black suit and tie with his mortuary tablet holding Tokageroh in it and his wooden sword in a sub-space.

Ouga wore a sleeveless gray dress with black fur wrap around her neck and high heels.

Oboro wore a tight Chinese dress that had slits on both sides, showing a lot of leg. Her breasts where defined perfectly as the golden Chinese dragon wrapped around the magenta fabric.

Yoruichi wore a red kimono with green interior fabric, her ears out and tails swaying side to side.

Kuroka wore her hair in a bun, long pins keeping it tight, with her bangs still framing her face while she wore a black kimono with a floral pattern. Her normal sphere belt was gone, while her cat ears and tails out proudly. (1)

Koneko wore a tight strapless dress, that was silver/blue with splashes of orange. She too, had her cat ears and tail out. (2)

Toga wore a white dress, going to her mid-thighs. She wore stockings and high heels, something she was struggling with as she rarely, if never, wore heels. Her hair was out of their buns and hung to her back.

Ravel wore her normal purple dress, this time some dog designs on the skirt which made Ameyuri and Gilga happy as they rested in her shadow.

Xenovia wore a simple dress designed for her pregnant belly. It was loose and had lots of folds in gold and black fabric. Her hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, her bangs around her face.

Naruto had his arms around Koneko and Xenovia's waists as they walked, making Issei's eye twitched as he held Asia's hand.

"You could have asked Venelana-sama to get you all some clothing for the night." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rias frowned/pouted.

"I didn't think of it." She admitted, and was about to say more, but the three Peerages stopped walking when magic destroyed the nearby wall in front of them, letting them all look into the room to see the young devil Kings.

"Like I said, you looking for a virgin-purgin, I'm the man for the job." Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas stated cockily to Seekvaira Agares, who had her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"As if a little man from the Glasya-Labolas clan could ever have what it takes to handle me." Seekvaira stated, getting an angry glare from Zephyrdor.

*Growl* "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he shouted, his magic flaring around him as Seekvaira flared hers.

"Hey, hey, let's calm down everyone."

All the Kings and Peerages who were watching saw Sairaorg approach the two Kings.

"Fuck off, Bael!" Zephyrdor snapped, before his eyes widened in pain as Naruto punched him from the back of the head, sending him across the room, imprinting the wall.

"I believe he asked everyone to calm down." Naruto stated as he turned to Sairaorg and Seekvaira. "Been a while, Sairaorg, Seekvaira."

"It sure has." Seekvaira said with a beautiful smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding, having to get familiars was a hassle and took longer than I thought."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Naruto told the Agares heiress as his peerage walked up. "By the way, I heard telling that you had some special training in the Human world, Sairaorg?"

Said King scoffed/laughed.

"I sure did, and I bet I'll be able to defeat you easily." Sairaorg replied.

All three of the Kings laughed and chatted while Naruto's peerage spread out, with Xenovia staying by Naruto's side.

Kuroka, holding a glass of wine, leaned against the wall watching her family.

The Kings and Peerages easily saw the Stray Cat Kuroka, obviously, but no one made any indication of acting out or threat towards her, which helped her relax.

'I'm happy I can be here, nya.' She thought as she turned the wine in the glass. She took a sip, and as she did her eyes widened, making her cough. 'They are here…'

On the floors above the Peerages in this room, were Pamela and Howard Zagan, the parents of the King she killed.

'No, nya.' Kuroka thought panicked as she started to shake.

"Kuroka?"

"Nya?" Kuroka said as she looked up and saw Yoruichi. "Yes?"

"You alright? Your magic was all over the place for a minute." Yoruichi said concerned as she stood next to her fellow Nekoshou.

"Ye… no." Kuroka answered honestly. "The parents of my previous King are here, and I'm worried they will start something, nya."

Kuroka was on the verge of tears from guilt before she felt her hand be grabbed and gently held by Yoruichi.

"It's going to be fine." Yoruichi said comfortingly. "Naruto and I won't let them hurt you, I promise this."

Kuroka leaned into Yoruichi, enjoying the woman's warmth.

'So warm.' Kuroka thought as she nodded. 'It reminds me of mom, nya.'

A small fight happened and when it ended, a shock wave rippled through the air and knocked Asia off balance, but she was caught by Diodora.

"Please, watch your step." He said with a soft voice and smile, which Issei saw and was on edge.

Naruto stepped outside, pulled out a cigarette and looked to the upper floor balcony, where the Faction Leaders were.

Sadly, there was a small tingle in his brain, one of anger as he sensed Michael's presence.

'It seems the beast within is stirring when Michael is near me.' Naruto thought as he lit the cigarette and leaned against the balcony rail as he inhaled the smoke.

'Serafall, what happened to garner such a reaction at the pool?' Naruto thought.

Ever since her freak out, Serafall had not made any attempts to talk or respond to Naruto when he tried to communicate with her.

"Naruto-sama."

He glanced over and saw Oboro, taking notice of her lack of a bra due to her nipples poking the fabric of her dress.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go up there." Oboro asked as she looked up at the upper balcony. "Serafall-sama is in there, so you would be able to talk to her."

Naruto took another drag on his cigarette.

"Sure." Naruto exhaled, dowsing his cigarette bud and throwing it away before he and Oboro walked though a portal created by her.

"TA-DA, meet me as a Magical Girl!" Serafall stated before Odin, Brynhildr, and Rossweisse as she twirled her magic wand, only to smack Naruto in the face with the star.

"OW!" Naruto shouted as he held his face, getting Odin's attention.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the blonde brat that I saw in Asgard eight years ago." Odin said in remembrance of Naruto as the blonde healed his face and stopped his bleeding nose.

"Na…Na-koi?" Serafall asked with a stutter as she realized what she did and knelt down to help him up, with Oboro watching a few feet away, prepared for an attack on her master.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Serafall apologized as she bowed, eyes shut tight.

"I'm fine, Serafall-sama, really I'm okay." Naruto said as he stood up, only to get a face full of neck as Rossweisse hugged him, much to Serafall's shock and Oboro's surprise.

"Naruto, I missed you so much." Rossweisse said as she hugged Naruto, before pulling off of him and looking him over. "You have gotten so tall. Last time I saw you, you were this big."

She tapped to her mid stomach when she said this.

"Uhm, sorry who are you?" Naruto asked awkwardly and guiltily.

Rossweisse's happy joyful attitude turned to stone, and somehow without anyone seeing it, she was curled up, grabbing her knees, depression lines on her head, and her eyes streaming with tears as she cried.

"AAAAGH, NARUTO FORGOT ABOUT ME!" She screamed as she cried.

"Wait, please, don't cry." Naruto said as he looked around and saw many people looking at him, and whispering about him.

"Rossweisse."

Said silver haired woman sniffled and looked up to see her superior, Brynhildr, glaring at her, making Rossweisse stand stiff straight, fear written on her face.

"Oh, Odin-sama, it has been a while." Sirzechs called out, decked out in his golden armor.

"Indeed, Sirzechs." Odin stated as he stroked his beard. "I feel a little insulted that the brat who yanked my beard doesn't remember me at all."

"What?" Naruto asked as he took a step back, thoroughly confused.

"You don't remember when we went to Asgard before Millicas was born?" Grayfia asked after she greeted Odin.

"No, not really. I was six." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

"I remember!" Rossweisse stated.

"Of course, you would, Rossweisse." Brynhildr stated.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Brynhildr.

'Rossweisse, Rossweisse…. Rossweisse…. Ross…'

Naruto's eyes widened as he spun and looked at Rossweisse.

"Rose?" He asked.

Rossweisse nodded.

"Yes, that's me?" She said as she smiled, remembering how she met Naruto.

 _Flashback…_

 _Asgard…_

 _Rossweisse, age seventeen, panted as she was training alone, wearing her Valkyrie armor._

 _"GRAYFIA-KAA-SAMA!"_

 _Rossweisse felt a child grab her leg, crying into her thigh as he held onto her._

 _"What?" Rossweisse said in surprise as she looked at the child._

 _He had bright blonde hair, and a silver mask across his nose and mouth._

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mom." Rossweisse stated as she removed his arms from her leg and she knelt down to look him in the eye. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his deep cerulean blue eyes as he tried to wipe the tears away._

 _He started crying harder making Rossweisse look around in a panic and saw no one around them._

 _"It's okay, I'll help you find your mom." Rossweisse stated as she tried to help him stop crying. "What is your name."_

 _"Naruto." He hiccupped._

 _"It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Rossweisse."_

 _"Rosv…ise…?" He asked confused._

 _"No, Ross-weiss-e." Rossweisse repeated_

 _"Rosevise?"_

 _"How about you call me Rose?"_

 _Naruto nodded as Rossweisse took his hand as she stood up._

 _She started to walk with him by her side and soon they reached the castle where the Gods of Asgard lived, looking for Odin to ask Mimir where Naruto's parent's where._

 _"Holy Valhalla, Rossweisse. When did you get pregnant?"_

 _Rossweisse tripped, face planting into the tiled floor._

 _Looking up, she grimaced as the Valkyrie walked towards her and Naruto._

 _"Hey, everyone." Rossweisse said timidly while she stood up. "He isn't my son, he actually…"_

 _"Oh, you adopted him? Oh, that is so cute for the Valkyrie who Can't get a boyfriend." One of them jabbed as they looked at Naruto, who gripped Rossweisse's hand tightly as he hid behind her._

 _Rossweisse teared up as they kept insulting her, causing her to start to cry._

 _"Shut up, ugly women!" Naruto shouted angrily at these people made the kind woman who helped him cry. "She is better looking than all of you skanks! Any man who gets with her would be better off than with you! And if she is all alone, then I'll take her!"_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL US!"_

 _Rossweisse watched as her comrades were about to draw their weapons, when Odin appeared with Sirzechs and Grayfia at the steps, on their way to Mimir to ask him where Naruto was._

 _"ENOUGH!" Odin called out, making everyone of the Valkyrie stiffen. "Leave my sight now."_

 _All but Rossweisse, who was still being held by Naruto, left as fast as possible, lest they feel Odin's perverted wrath._

 _End flash back…_

"And when we were ready to leave Asgard, you begged Odin to let Rossweisse come back with us as she was being bullied." Grayfia reminded Naruto, much to his blushing dismay. "But we settled for a picture for the both of you to keep, obviously you lost it and forgot about her."

Rossweisse was stone solid again at the word 'Forgot'.

Naruto panicked as Rossweisse started crying again.

"I'm sorry, Rose, please stop crying." Naruto pleaded, much to Odin and Brynhildr's amusement.

Rossweisse calmed down as Naruto helped her up.

"Sorry, I embarrassed you and myself." Rossweisse apologized.

"It's fine, I would be upset if someone in my peerage forgot about me." Naruto told her as he held out his hand. "So are we still friends, Rose?"

"If you are going that far, why don't you take her for a dance." Odin stated as he pushed Rossweisse into Naruto, making him catch her, her breasts squishing against his chest.

Rossweisse's face was flushed red as Serafall pouted with Oboro, her cheeks puffed out.

"Well, since Naruto and Oboro are here, I guess we can call the rest of the Young Devils up now." Sirzechs told Grayfia who nodded and sent a notification to all the Kings.

Within a few minutes, the large hall was now more crowded with the devils and many dancing, with the first ones being Naruto and Rossweisse.

Oboro walked away with Sirzechs and Grayfia to start her guard/security duties, as asked by Grayfia.

'I wanted to dance with Naruto-sama.' Oboro thought as she kept her eye on her master, ready to be by his side at any moment.

Kuroka, Yoruichi, and Koneko sat off to the side as Naruto danced with the Silver Valkyrie.

"WHAT!"

Kuroka's ears twitched and her eyes widened as she turned and saw Howard and Pamela Zagan, the latter holding their baby daughter, Luca.

Howard was a tall man, short dirty blond hair and green eyes. His legs made of plants that he made to replace the ones he lost during his fight with Kuroka all those years ago, thus he used a cane. He wore a deep green suit with light green plants on the hem. The Zagan clan symbol on his breast pocket.

Pamela was a gorgeous woman, her skin a healthy peach with green tint. Her dress was a magenta with plants on the skirt. Her long orange hair was let loose hanging down her back.

Luca, as a one-year-old baby, had her father's blond hair and had her mother's jade green eyes which were looking all around her. She was wearing a cute baby dress.

"GUARDS, THE STRAY CAT IT HERE!" Howard called out and pointed at Kuroka, who tried to ignore the Zagan family heads, but when a couple guards appeared, Serafall appeared before Kuroka with a cheerful smile, but her eyes closed.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked sickly cute, stopping the guards.

"Serafall-sama," Pamela said in tempered anger as she rocked her baby. "The Stray Cat that killed my son is right there, you need to arrest her."

Serafall turned her body and looked at Kuroka, who was holding hands with Koneko, her eyes closed and body language ready shame.

"I don't see a stray devil here. All I see is a Bishop." Serafall stated to Pamela. "So, there is no problem here."

"What?" Howard stated.

"Kuroka the Stray Cat has had her charges dropped." Yoruichi stated as she walked up, arms crossed. "I am the Queen of the Peerage she is in, so there is no need to worry."

"Shihoin." Howard growled as his eye twitched.

"That is enough." Ajuka said as he approached the small group. "Zagan, you don't need to be angry. If Kuroka does anything, she will be killed by the choke seal I put on her."

Howard said nothing as he walked away, Pamela and their baby daughter in tow.

'They are pissed.' Yoruichi thought as she felt their magic. 'I don't trust them.'

"Thank you, Leviathan-sama, Beelzebub-sama, nya." Kuroka thanked as she bowed.

"No problem, Kuroka." Serafall said all bubbly. "You are dear to Na-koi, so if you got hurt, he would be sad."

Kuroka smiled softly and bowed again.

"Just don't get in anymore trouble." Mayuri said as he appeared out of nowhere, clearly not happy to be here.

"Deal with it, Mayuri." Ajuka stated with a smirk.

Mayuri scoffed and walked to brood alone.

Xenovia walked around with Ravel, making sure the pregnant teen did nothing to stressful.

"Xenovia."

The blue haired teen looked up and saw Michael and Griselda.

"Greetings, Lord Michael, Griselda." Xenovia said happily as she hugged her Guardian.

"You doing alright?" Griselda asked, some concern in her voice.

"Yes, I am." Xenovia replied, rubbing her belly. "Although I could do without some of the pregnancy issues."

Griselda nodded.

Ravel chuckled nervously, not sure how to interact with one of the best Exorcists in the church.

"How is Chaos Durandal? Are you able to handle it's power?" Michael asked, curiosity and concern laced in his voice.

"I actually made very little progress in my training." Xenovia stated sadly. "My pregnancy for starters, but also Durandal is angry. I was able to connect with the spirit within the sword, and it hates me for letting you merge it with Tainted-Destruction, so I can't use any magic attacks with it or else it backlashes on my Magic Flow."

"It's fine, Xenovia." Ravel comforted. "We all know you will be able to do it."

Xenovia smiled and one-armed hugged Ravel.

"Thank you, Ravel." Xenovia said before she kissed the girl's cheek, making Ravel blush as she didn't expect it.

Ryu and Ouga were drinking champagne with a few older devils.

Toga, meanwhile, was wandering around, looking for some entertainment, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Toga."

Said blond Dhampir turned and smiled before she hugged Harribel.

"Harribel-sensei." Toga said happily as she held her former master.

"You have gotten stronger." Harribel complimented as she looked over Toga. "Your dress is very nice."

"Thank you." Toga said chipperly. "The Phenex family really know how to make clothing that feel great. Though I don't like the heels."

"You will grow into it eventually." Harribel stated as she knew from experience. "Also, I'd like to apologize for stabbing you at the Faction Meeting."

Toga blinked and unconsciously gripped her right side, phantom pain spreading in the area she touched.

"Don't worry about it." Toga stated slowly, a false smile on her face. "I am over it."

Harribel sighed.

"You are still stubborn as usual. But I'm happy I didn't kill you." Harribel stated before she continued to talk to Toga, keeping an eye out for trouble.

Off in one of the corners was Stein and Marie on security detail alongside Oboro, Morgiana, Mayuri, Grayfia, Azazel, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel. Harribel was also on security detail.

"Dad."

Baraqiel turned with his eyes open in surprise to see his daughter looking at him with a smile.

"Akeno?" He asked.

She moved over to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you." She muttered, hugging him tightly. "I'm willing to give you another chance."

Baraqiel hugged her back.

"Thank you, Akeno." Baraqiel replied, reaching up and patting the back of her head.

Akeno smiled as she hugged her dad, ignoring the few looks she was given.

 **Meanwhile in Helheim…**

"Is the portal ready, Hel?" Loki asked impatiently.

"Almost, father." Hel responded meekly as she held her hands before her. (3)

A large Norse Magic Circle was before the estranged family, additions to the circle slowly being added as Hel moved her hands, writing the circle.

"Hurry it up, stupid child." Loki spat.

Hel winced at his angered tone.

Hati and Skoll were wrestling each other in boredom.

Jormungandr lay coiled in wait.

Fenrir, however, paddled behind his baby sister and put a paw of comfort on her shoulder.

Hel smiled in comfort.

"Thank you, Fenrir." She whispered, getting a lick from her brother.

Several more minutes passed before Loki smiled.

The circle was complete.

"Now, we begin." He stated as Hel opened the portal.

 **Underworld…**

Many people gasped as a Norse Magic Circle appeared before it transformed into a portal and Loki and Hel appeared, the daughter hiding behind her dad.

"Loki?" Odin asked, confused and irritated. "What do you want? Because if it's punishment, then I'm willing to dish it out."

Loki smirked.

"Oh, Allfather, this is nothing of the sort." He said cockily. "I'm just here to declare the start of Ragnarök."

At this, Loki summoned Fenrir, who was in his large form, roared as he lunged at Odin, who looked unamused.

But before the wolf/giant could do any harm, Naruto appeared, Oboro on his arm in Dragonic Resonance, and punched the wolf's snout, sending him headfirst into the wall, cracking it.

The building shook, and many people fell, Asia almost one of them if it wasn't for Diodora, again, keeping her from falling.

"Oh, the Inheritor is here." Loki scoffed as Fenrir recovered quickly, thanks to his mixed heritage.

"I see a great specimen."

"As do I, and so I call dibs."

Mayuri and Stein glared at each other.

"Who ever defeats it, gets to dissect it." Stein offered while Marie sighed as she transformed into her hammer form.

"Agreed, now step aside Pawn." Mayuri said as he drew his sword.

"Well, let's take this outside." Stein said as he promoted to Queen and Marie's Izuna ability took effect.

Mayuri scowled as Stein used his superior speed to get under the wolf and send it flying with one strike, before appearing next to it, and sending it through the wall with a second punch.

Fenrir let out a yelp as he smashed through the wall and out the building, spinning for several miles as he rolled across the ground, sustaining massive injuries that were healing as fast as they appeared.

"Now, my turn." Mayuri smiled creepily, appearing before the wounded/healing animal, holding his sword before him. "Balance Breaker."

The sword glowed and soon it expanded into a massive creature. It was a caterpillar, wearing a red cape, with a massive baby head with a silver ring above its head, purple mist spewing from its mouth.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo." Mayuri said with his creepy smile as more mist poured from his Balance Breakers mouth.

Fenrir growled and then howled before he lunged at the baby headed creature, who lunged forward, its baby arms wide open revealing dozens of blades producing from its neck area.

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto dodged Loki's magic attacks as he used Oboro's portals to keep the other devils safe from Loki's attacks while Serafall, Sirzechs, Falbium, Odin, Brynhildr, Rossweisse, Grayfia, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Azazel, Morgiana, and Harribel helped evacuate the other devils.

'Damn, how much longer until Beelzebub-sama finishes the seal?' Naruto thought, his purple eye on Loki, and his normal right eye looking at Ajuka who was preparing a seal.

'NARUTO-SAMA!' Oboro shouted though their mental connection as Loki's next attack was close to colliding with him.

A portal barely formed as it passed through it and ended elsewhere.

"Pay attention little man." Loki chided on his 'pedestal'. "With your death, Ragnarök will begin and means one less annoyance for me."

"Well, I have read your myth's Loki, and I got to say, Odin should have had you arrested along time ago for raping that poor horse." Naruto shouted as he once again dodged, not seeing the tick mark on Loki's forehead.

"That was something out of my control." Loki stated angrily.

"Yeah, right, I bet you enjoyed the bestiality. I mean, look at Fenrir and Jormungandr. Born from a god and Giantess, and yet they are animals." Naruto stated as he ran in close. "Although Sleipnir does help Odin as his stead, his birth was highly questionable." (4)

While all this was happening, poor Hel was clinging to her father's back, scared as a child.

As Naruto side stepped and appeared behind Loki, he took notice of Hel and tripped himself to not attack her.

However, this let Loki backhand Naruto, sending the ghoul into the wall with Norse magic coursing through his body. His head hit by a particular rough sharped rock, cutting his flesh and blood gushing from his head. He landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Naruto-sama!" Oboro shouted as she removed herself from him and propped him up.

"I see, he doesn't use the power deep inside him, and uses a weak dragon to augment his magic." Loki said as he landed on the ground, Hel relenting her grip and staying close to Loki. "Don't worry, I'll make your deaths painless, as I am benevolent."

'Oboro, I'm ready, I just need Fenrir in here and then I can seal them.' Ajuka stated tiredly. 'But I'll need your help teleporting them away from here into the mountain range in my territory.'

Oboro nodded, catching Loki's eye and soon he felt a portal above him and Fenrir landed on him and Hel. However, Hel wasn't hurt as Fenrir's tail swiped her aside so only Loki got landed on.

"Perfect!" Ajuka stated as he activated his magic and a green pyramid of magic appeared and surrounded the three Norse Gods, sealing them inside.

Quickly, Oboro opened a massive portal underneath the seal and the 'seal cage' fell through it, landing in the Beelzebub Mountain range.

'This should buy us enough time for us to make a plan.' Ajuka thought, exhausted as he ran over to Oboro to check Naruto's injury. 'If only it was just Loki, then I would not have had to waste magic.'

 **Chapter 38, DONE!**

 **Yes, another cliffhanger. I know, I suck.**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think? Good, bad, ugly? Let me know what you think in a review.**

 **Next chapter is Loki, Hel, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Hati, and Skoll, vs who I decide to send, so let me know who you want in this fight. Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji for sure, who else. That is three and I want twelve fighters. I would also like to know why you want them to fight Loki's family.**

 **1 Lucoa's Kimono/hairstyle from Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid**

 **2 The dress she wore in season 1 at the engagement party between Rias and Riser**

 **3 Necroworld Banshee from Yugioh, for the looks of Hel**

 **4 Sleipnir was an eight-legged horse born from Loki, who turned into a Mare and mated with a stallion. He is Odin's trusty steed in Ragnarök.**


	39. Your Heart in my Palm

**_Original Posted On: September 20, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

 **Review Response:**

Sasuke Indra: Yeah, I meant Necroworld Banshee. I have the damn card so how did I screw up.

Animaman: No chains, don't worry. Oh yeah, the Zagan's will be a problem, I wrote to be one. Sorry, that is too predictable. What I chose, I don't think anyone will see coming.

Doomqwer: Menma is supposed to be an asshole, so you saying that means I'm doing my job correctly.

Spark681: Oh, just read the chapter.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1)

Pieces left: 4 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 39: Your Heart in my Palm**

Naruto's eyes opened as he shot up, expecting to see Loki, but saw Ravel jump in shock as she didn't expect him to move suddenly.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked Ravel as he rubbed his forehead.

"An hour." Ravel stated as she sat on the bed. "The Satan's, Azazel, Michael, and Odin have been discussing what to do with Loki when the seal breaks in a few hours."

"I see." Naruto said as he moved to the edge of a bed and stood up.

"You shouldn't walk around yet, Naruto-sama." Ravel said concerned as she grasped his arm. "Please, rest a bit longer."

Naruto turned to his wife and smiled softly.

"Alright, I will." Naruto said as he laid back down, bringing Ravel with him, his arms wrapped around her waist. "If you come with me."

Ravel blushed as she smiled, snuggling into Naruto's body.

Ameyuri and Gilga exited Ravel's shadow and snuggled into the two devils.

 **Meanwhile…**

Sirzechs listened as his fellow Satan's, Michael, Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, and Odin talk about Loki and Fenrir.

"We need to send a group to fight him off." Odin stated calmly. "I sent a message and Mjolnir is on it's way, but there are only a few people that can wield it, along with the time it will take to get here."

"Issei and Naruto." Serafall stated sadly.

"But Naruto shouldn't move for now." Ajuka stated. "He was injured and even with his healing factor, it would be best to let the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Alright, so who besides the Red Dragon Emperor should go fight Loki?" Falbium asked tiredly, rather be sleeping.

"I suggest Rias's and Sona's peerages, and maybe some from Naruto." Grayfia suggested, waiting for the answer.

"I think someone from my group should be there." Odin stated, stroking is beard. "Rossweisse will do fine."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now we need to ask who wants to go." Ajuka stated as he stood up. "Also, someone acquire some Phenex tears for this, it won't be pretty."

"I'll inform the peerages and get volunteers." Serafall stated as she walked off.

"I'll go ask Lord and Lady Phenex about the tears." Grayfia replied, bowing before teleporting to said family's mansion.

 **Skip…**

Rias's Peerage, Sona's Peerage, and Naruto's Peerage (Minus Naruto and Ravel) stood before the Faction Leaders and Odin with Rossweisse and Brynhildr.

"… we would like you to take care of this while Mjolnir is on its way here?" Odin explained as he looked over everyone there. "So, any takers?"

"We will." Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji stated as they stepped forth.

"I will help as well." Rossweisse replied as she walked next to the Sitri peerage.

"I want to." Koneko said as she punched her fists with Shukaku floating behind her.

"I as well." Oboro stated as she walked next to the Rook.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Irina, Issei, and Carrot stepped up.

"I want to help to." Gasper stated as he stepped up.

"I don't think this would be good for you Gasper." Issei said worried as he went to pat Gasper's shoulder. "I mean, your Sacred Gear is hard to control isn't it?"

Before his hand could touch Gasper, Issei felt something grab him and throw him across the room.

"You still think I'm unable to fight with my Sacred Gear Issei?" Gasper asked, trying to look tough, but his body's slight twitching made him look cuter than tougher.

'What was that?' Many people thought as they were shocked and confused.

They all… saw a third arm appear briefly before it vanished when Issei went flying.

"No…" Issei gasped out in pain as Asia healed him.

"I would also like to fight." Asia said to the Satan's as she healed Issei.

"Okay, but why? Both of you are more suited for back up, so I have to say no." Rias said concerned. "Please understand you two."

Asia and Gasper pout.

"Fine." They muttered upset.

"Aw, don't worry, there will be next time." Carrot stated as she hugged the two cutest members of the Gremory peerage, making many of the people chuckle at how cute it is.

"Carrot." Chopper said as he made his way over to the bunny.

"Yes, Chobro?"

Chopper handed her some sunglasses.

"It's a full moon, so wear these. Only take them off if necessary." Chopper stated seriously.

"Understood." Carrot stated, saluting Chopper.

"Now we need to ask Naruto-sama if he wants to fight Loki." Ryu stated as he looked at his peerage family.

"Sadly, Ravel informed me that Naruto would not take place." Oboro stated. "He woke up so you may visit him when we leave."

Xenovia and Koneko were the happiest to hear Naruto was awake.

"So, no one else wants to join?" Ajuka asked for finalization.

No one said anything.

"Alright, in thirty minutes we will send you to the Sealed Trickster God." Ajuka stated as he looked at the ones who volunteered. "You are all dismissed."

The peerages scattered.

"You still angry?" Kiba asked Gasper as they walked out.

"A little." Gasper stated as he took a turn to go to his room, Kiba following so he could still talk to his friend.

"Why are you so confident? In fighting that is?" Kiba asked as he looked at Gasper, before blinking when he stopped, was he was looking at Gasper and he vanished, ending up ten feet ahead of the Knight.

"Let's say I have leveled up." Gasper said, still trying to be a bad ass before he tripped. "Ow…."

Kiba rushed over and helped the Dhampir up.

 **Meanwhile…**

Issei held Asia's hand, she was still pouting.

"You feeling okay Asia?" Issei asked her, worried as she has never been like this before.

"I can help more now." Asia stated as she pouted. "I may not be able to fight much, but I can still help."

"Sorry, but your Sacred Gear isn'tOh my god." Issei stated as he looked up as Asia glowed with red and green enery like he did when he entered Balance Breaker and before him, standing ten feet tall was a red dragon like creature. It was like armor, but in the form of a dragon with green veins of energy covering its body.

(Blue Eyes Shining Dragon from Yugioh The Movie: The Pyramid of Light if you are curious)

"I achieved Balance Breaker, Issei." Asia said as she held concentration over her Sacred Gear. "Meet the Crimson Twilight Dragon."

Issei was in awe as the dragon moved like a living creature, snuggling next to Asia, who smiled and petted its head.

 **"Astounding, you were able to do this with the power Issei put into your breasts during the drug trip all those months ago."** Ddraig said in awe, impressed Asia was able to use it at all. **"How?"**

"Honestly, I don't know." Asia said as she ended her Balance Breaker, a sense of nausea running over her. "But I remember wanting to be of use to you, Rias, and Naruto-nii."

Issei caught her and smiled.

"You are useful Asia." Issei said as he ran his hand through her long blond hair. "Thank you."

Issei kissed Asia, and she reciprocated.

 **Elsewhere…**

Sona and Rias with their Queens sat on the couch, nervous about what was to come.

"To think we are going to fight a god, and Naruto won't be here to help." Tsubaki stated as she tried to make conversation. "I mean, he was there for Kokabiel, but this is a god. I feel a little off knowing he won't be there with us."

"I know what you mean." Akeno stated sadly. "But this means we can see how far we have come and can see if we can handle ourselves without Naruto-kun."

"I agree." Rias said, slightly off from her normal confidence. "Naruto has saved us before, now it is us who have to show him we can also save him."

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto was sitting up as he looked at Koneko and Oboro, who explained what was going to happen.

"I see." Naruto said worried. "Okay, I'll allow this, but please, be careful. I don't want to lose either of you."

Koneko jumped him with Oboro, who was stripping, and both kissed him.

"Okay, I get it." Naruto laughed as he wrapped his arms around the two girls and kissed them back. "But I have to talk to you about something. It's very important."

"And what would that be, Naruto-sama?" Oboro asked as Koneko listened in as Naruto told them what he wanted to.

 **Skip…**

Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Koneko, Oboro, Saji, Issei, Carrot, Kiba, Irina, and Rossweisse stood before Odin, Grayfia, and Ajuka.

"Letting you all know now, I had to use up a lot of magic sealing and teleporting Fenrir, Loki, and Hel." Ajuka stated solemnly. "I won't be able to send reinforcements for a long while until my magic is back up."

"Don't worry, Beelzebub-sama." Oboro stated confidently. "If we need to escape, I can bring us all back. So please, be at ease."

Ajuka sighed with a smile, the weight on his shoulders being lifted by the dragon maid.

"Here," Grayfia said as she handed Rias a box of Phenex tears. "Use them wisely, we were only able to get this much on short notice."

"Don't worry, we hopefully won't need them." Rossweisse stated proudly, dawning her Valkyrie armor, which was very seductive in appearance.

Issei and Saji huddled together.

"So hot." Saji ogled as he looked at her tight butt in the spandex/fabric part of her armor.

"She can ride my horse any day." Issei replied perversely and both giggled before their Kings pulled their ears, both frowning before sighing.

'What will I do with you, Issei.' Rias thought sadly. 'I want you to do more with me, like you did Asia.'

Saji screamed in pain as Sona pulled hard on his ear, almost pulling it clean off.

"Alright, the seal will break in ten minutes." Ajuka stated as he activated a magic seal under all who were going. "Remember, you aren't there to kill him, only keep him busy until Mjolnir arrives and Issei uses it to send Loki back to Asgard."

"Understood." Everyone said in unison as they vanished.

Naruto watched this from his room, Ravel by his side.

"And now we wait." Naruto said somewhat darkly, sitting next to his wife, leaning into her shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ravel asked worried. "Maybe it would have been better to go with them?"

"No, for this to work, Loki can't be allowed to see me and you." Naruto replied tired. "He won't expect it. Besides, this plan is a safety precaution just in case Rias, Sona, and the others are unable to do it."

"I know, but this feels underhanded." Ravel replied honestly.

"We are devils." Naruto laughed. "We are supposed to play dirty."

Ravel thought about it and laughed.

"You're right, this time at least." She sneered, laughing at his pout.

Naruto pouted as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and his peerage, minus Koneko and Oboro, entered.

 **At the seal…**

"So, why are you trying to get strong, Saji?" Issei asked as his fellow Pawn.

"Well, you see," Saji said with a small proud smile as he glanced at his King who was talking strategy with Rias and the Queens. "Sona has a dream. She wants to open a school where all devils, no matter their social status, can attend and learn about the rating game."

"Wow, that is interesting." Issei stated in actual interest.

He was lucky to be a reincarnated devil, meaning he had no choice but to learn about the Rating Games.

"I know. Sadly, many of the older generation say its not necessary for the Low-Class devils to know about them, so Sona is up against a lot of push back." Saji stated sternly. "That is why I am going to get stronger. I will help my King achieve her dream."

Issei smiled and they fist bumped.

"I wish you the best of luck, Saji." Issei said sincerely.

"Same to you, Issei." Saji replied.

Rossweisse, meanwhile, glanced at Oboro and Koneko (with her ears and tail out), who were talking to the other members of Rias's peerage.

'I wonder what their connection to Naruto is?' Rossweisse thought curiously. 'I mean, besides them being a part of his peerage.'

A dark thought crossed her mind.

'What if they are his lovers?' She thought, eyes widening. 'DAMN IT, IF THAT IS TRUE THEN…'

She gripped her head as she wanted to cry, but knew now wasn't the time and she tapped her cheeks to get her mind together, which helped a bit.

'Okay, focus on fighting Loki first, then ask them about their relationship later.' Rossweisse thought as everyone huddled together.

"Alright everyone, we have a plan." Sona stated as she pushed her glasses up.

"First, teams. We the Kings, Tsubaki, Akeno, Saji and Oboro will face Loki. They have similar move sets with Vritra's cursed flames so they will keep him distracted." Rias explained, getting mentioned people to group together and nod.

"Then there is Hel Fenrir. We don't know her abilities, so we will have the Knights and Koneko will face against Fenrir." Sona continued, making Kiba, Irina, and Koneko nod.

"That leaves Issei, Rossweisse, and Carrot to fight Hel." Sona continued. "Be careful, no one knows what Hel can do, as she mostly stayed out of the public eye as she looked after the dead in Helheim."

"I agree, as a Valkyrie and a member of her pantheon, all I can say is Hel has incredible magic and is skilled in it enough to lead the entire realm of Helheim by herself." Rossweisse interjected. "So long range is a mixed fight while close range is out best yet most dangerous bet we have."

Issei and Carrot nodded. The rabbit making sure to not knock off her sunglasses as the full moon was in the cloudless sky.

Everyone turned and looked at the pyramid seal as it started to crack. They got longer, and thicker, before bursting, revealing Loki, Hel, and Fenrir.

"Hm, what an inconvenience." Loki stated in disgust. He took notice of the twelve devils. "It seems the Allfather and the faction leaders sent children to fight us. No matter. Hel, get to writing another portal. Make it quick, we will deal with them."

"Yes, father." Hel replied quietly as she floated down and hid, a small Norse magic circle appearing before her as she started to write the teleport runes.

"Lord Loki, stop this." Rossweisse begged, wanting to try to settle this peacefully. "The Allfather will forgive you if you turn back now."

"The Allfather doomed everyone when he decided on signing the treaty with the factions." Loki said cockily. "I'm just here to finish what he started."

"Tsk, you have always been a brat." Rossweisse muttered as Loki stretched his hands and summoned Jormungandr, Hati and Skoll.

"Shit, the World Serpent is one of the Five Dragon Kings." Sona shouted.

"I agree, everyone, new groups, NOW!" Rias shouted.

"RIAS/SONA!" Issei and Saji shouted.

Rias and Sona nodded as they, Akeno, and Tsubaki flew off to face Jormungandr.

"Nice, PROMOTION TO QUEEN!"

Issei and Saji felt their power increase.

Issei activated his Scale Mail.

"Impressive as always, Issei." Saji said cockily. "But you aren't the only one that got stronger."

Saji summoned his Sacred Gear, the Absorption Line, but not only that, he summoned more Vritra type Sacred Gears, which included one in his right eye.

"I command them all now."

"Except me." Oboro stated as she and Saji took flight towards Loki, who was impressed.

"You are right." Saji chuckled nervously as he activated his Absorption Line and tried to capture Loki.

"I see, Vritra Sacred Gears." Loki said in utter disappointment. Though his eyes did widen when Oboro transformed into a dragon and breathed cursed flames at him.

Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki faced off against Jormungandr, with Tsubaki wielding a naginata.

As they got close, Akeno unveiled her Fallen Angel wing, allowing her to utilize Light.

"NOW, LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Akeno commanded as Light swords and true lightning struck the Giant/God.

'You little pests.' Jormungandr thought as he expelled fire at them.

"MIRROR ALICE!" Tsubaki stated as she summoned a mirror which broke and rebounded the flames, making them stronger, and Jormungandr took the hit.

"Tsubaki's Mirror Alice, I wanted to save it for a game, but now is a good time to reveal it." Sona told Rias as they pooled magic.

"Sounds terrifying for offensive teams like mine and Naruto's." Rias stated as she launched a powerful P.o.D. attack and Sona summoned a massive snake made of water.

The snake coiled and pinned Jormungandr as Rias's attack hit the Dragon King.

Fenrir, meanwhile, howled as he lunged at the remaining devils.

"Leave Fenrir to us, the Knights." Kiba stated as he summoned his Balance Breaker and Irina nodded as she drew her Dark Mimic and summoned a Holy sword with her Sacred Gear.

Fenrir's paw touched the ground and was impaled by Kiba's summoned swords while Irina flew in and slashed his body.

He roared and stumbled back, however his wounds hissed and steam emitted from them as they sealed themselves shut. He growled as his eyes were now trained on Irina and Kiba.

"On your left!" Carrot shouted as she kicked Hati outside the head as the wolf tried to attack Issei.

"Thanks." Issei said as he punched the wolf's jaw.

Carrot stuck her hands in her gauntlets and channeled her Electro into them as she sliced into Hati, electrocuting the Giant Wolf as Issei blasted him with a Dragon Shot.

"Don't underestimate them!" Rossweisse shouted as she and Koneko dodged an attack from Skoll. "Their healing factor is just as overpowered as Fenrir's."

Issei and Carrot nodded as they dodged Hati's attack.

"Seems I have to get serious." Koneko stated as she landed on the ground. She reached under her skirt, and touched Shukaku's mortuary tablet, pulling the spirit out of it in its spirit sphere mode.

"Shukaku, into the boxing glove." Koneko stated as she slammed her partner into her left glove.

Everyone, including Loki, felt the intense spike in Senjutsu. As the light died down, Koneko had what appeared to be massive MMA boxing gloves that were the size of truck tires adorning each hand. They were made of chunks of earth with each having the kanji for Earth on the back of the hand.

(Think Horohoro's Armor Type Over Soul in the Shaman King Manga, just made of earth and MMA boxing gloves)

"Kasshokudo no Kami." Koneko muttered as she flexed her fingers.

'Wow, she has gotten so strong.' Rias thought as she saw Koneko jump up and punch Skoll with her AOS and then jumped back and struck the ground several times.

Skoll was confused, but suddenly felt a massive pull to where Koneko had stuck and struggled against it.

"What did you do?" Rossweisse asked as she blasted Skoll with magic bullets shot from a magic circle.

"Shukaku is the Spirit of Earth. Earth creates metal, and to manipulate metal, magnetism is needed." Koneko explained as she punched Skoll again. "I magnetized his body with Positive, and I Negatively charged that spot which he is now drawn and trapped in. Along with some other benefits."

Skoll yelped in pain as he was locked in place, to heavy to move due to Koneko's attack.

While being bombarded by magic attacks, Jormungandr, being the loving uncle, which he was, swiped his tail at Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki, brushing them aside as he went to protect Skoll.

Rossweisse and Koneko jumped out of the way as Jormungandr coiled himself around Skoll, waiting for him to heal as he glared menacingly at the devils and Valkyrie.

"Damn it." Rossweisse stated as she saw this. "We need to kill Hati and Skoll so we can focus on Fenrir and Jormungandr, who are the stronger of the four."

"And we need to stop Hel from writing that teleport circle." Sona stated.

"Don't worry." Koneko stated as she plunged down towards the giant snake.

She dodged his tail and slammed both fists into the earth, and when she rose them up, Jormungandr was uprooted as stone columns rose him off from Skoll, leaving the wolf vulnerable.

Koneko spread her arms out and slammed them together, as if she was clapping, thus the earth pillars slammed into Skoll, killing the wolf for good as earth spikes impaled his brain.

"DAMN, Koneko is good." Issei exclaimed as he stabbed Hati in the heart with Ascalon while Carrot landed next to him.

Loki dodged many attacks from Oboro and Saji as he watched his grandchildren get killed.

'Those pups were worthless.' Loki thought as he felt force keep him in place as he realized his wrist was caught in the Absorption Line's line. 'Irritating.'

Oboro appeared besides Loki, now in human form with her hands turned into blades, one emblazed with her father's cursed flames and the other with Meteor flames.

'1000 Divine Slashes.' Oboro thought as she delivered exactly one thousand precise cuts, making sure to not hit any vitals.

Sadly, Loki's body glitched and faded, revealing it to be a double created by magic, while the real Loki appeared above her, his arm still caught by Saji.

"Tell your master, the ghoul, that he is next after all of you." Loki stated as he burned the Line on his wrist and blasted Oboro with magic.

Oboro was hit and slammed into the ground, her uniform getting torn here and there revealing her bra and fundoshi.

"YOU BASTARD!" Saji shouted as he attacked Loki again.

Fenrir broke free of his bonds but kept getting stuck as Kiba summoned more swords and his patience was wearing thin due to Irina's constant slashing of his body.

'This is getting irritating!' Fenrir thought as he expelled power from his being and blasted Kiba and Irina away, stopping themselves with their wings.

"Seems I have to use it after all." Kiba stated as he landed. "Irina, please buy me a hand full of seconds."

"Rodger." Irina stated as she took flight and spun around Fenrir, focusing on dodging over attacking.

Kiba took a deep breath and focused on the Sword of Betrayer.

'The sword is still a part of my Sacred Gear, and as my Balance Breaker, I can evolve it further.' Kiba remembered his thoughts from his training.

He opened his eyes and ran a hand down the blade of his Balance Breaker.

"Sword of Betrayer, Wabisuke!" Kiba stated as his Holy-Devil sword changed shape from its broad sword, to a single edge sword with a square like tip at the end. It was still white with a black core with red runes.

"Irina, catch!" Kiba shouted as he created a second and threw it at Irina, who caught it and both attacked Fenrir's paws.

'What are they doing?' The Wolf God thought confused as the damage they were doing had lessened now that they were using the strange sword.

He felt heavy and walking was now harder.

'Shit, they are weighing me down.' Fenrir roared as he realized what was going on.

"We can't kill you do to your healing factor, but with these, we can keep you in your place." Kiba stated as he slashed Fenrir's stomach open, adding weight to the core of the belly of the beast.

'Little bastards!' Fenrir growled as he could barely move now.

Irina and Kiba used their Blade Blacksmith's to summon as many powerful holy swords of sealing as possible and stabbed Fenrir's body to the point he could no longer move a single muscle to blink.

Jormungandr was angry.

He lost his nephews, his brother was now unable to fight, and his sister was in danger due to having to keep herself vulnerable to write the circle.

'Shit, we are going to lose. That pipsqueak has a primordial spirit and they have the red dragon.' Jormungandr thought as he prepared himself to fight.

"Stand back, Jormungandr." Loki ordered from on high as he flew above Saji's range. "Cover Hel."

Jormungandr nodded and coiled around his sister as Loki held his hands up, amassing an enormous amount of magic power.

"Be gone, Dogs of the Allfather and factions alike." Loki stated with a mad smirk.

The power he had expanded for a good mile and magic bullets rained down upon them in a blinding speed.

Koneko slammed her hands into the ground and covered everyone, she could sense all of their positions with Senjutsu, in a thick dome of Earth.

She channeled all of her power to keep the walls up as the Trickster God's attack continued to hit the domes.

'Shit…' Koneko thought as she started to lose consciousness. 'I used all my senjutsu defending them.'

Koneko collapsed, her AOS vanished and Shukaku caught Koneko, gently placing her on the ground as the domes broke apart revealing a free Fenrir and Loki smiling smugly above them.

"Now that the cat with the spirit is dealt with, we can continue the slaughter." Loki said confidently.

"KONEKO!" Rias shouted as she ran to her former Rook and checked her pulse, taking a relaxing breath when she realized she was just asleep.

"Don't worry." Oboro stated as she appeared through a portal, clearly injured from the blood covering her body and the way she walked. "She is just tired. I'll send her back now."

Koneko and Shukaku sank into the portal that opened beneath them.

"So, you are still alive Dragon." Loki chimed.

Oboro ignored him and looked at everyone.

'No one is injured to badly, mostly scrapes and scuffs.' She thought. 'Thanks to Koneko's sacrifice, we didn't need to waste the Phenex tears.'

'Everyone, this is Ajuka Beelzebub.' He called through their ear pieces. 'Mjolnir is arriving now. Issei use it to send Loki back to Asgard.'

"You got it!" Issei exclaimed, confusing Loki before a look of horror adorned his face as a magic portal opened and Mjolnir appeared.

"MJOLNIR!" he shouted in anger. 'This was your plan all along, wasn't it Allfather?'

Issei took off, alone, and reached for Mjolnir's handle.

"PREPARE TO GET HAM….."

Fenrir chomped down on Issei's body, his fierce fangs piercing the Scale Mail.

"ISSEI!" Everyone shouted as Fenrir thrashed around, making the wounds worse before flinging the boy away, his armor shattering upon hitting the ground in front of Rias.

Mjolnir landed on the ground before Fenrir, who was drooling uncontrollably.

'I can finally destroy this damn hammer.' Fenrir thought as he licked his gums.

"Go ahead, Fenrir, enjoy your new chew toy." Loki said gleefully.

Rias, meanwhile, held Issei as she looked for the case of Phenex tears as Irina looked on in horror at Issei's mangled body.

He was gasping for air and blood covered the left half of his body with four massive holes from his shoulder, lung, lower stomach, and his femoral artery on his left leg.

'Issei…' Irina thought as she looked at him and then at Fenrir as he closed in on Mjolnir. 'You killed Issei…'

Her magic swelled as she slowly ascended.

Her eyes were in the thousand-yard stare as she floated to Loki's level.

"You killed Issei." She muttered as she looked at the trickster god with her dead look.

Loki stayed silent as he watched Irina, who started to tear up and shudder.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Irina screamed as thousands of what appeared to be pink cherry blossoms appeared, all of them channeling the energy signature of a holy sword as powerful as Durandal.

"No way." Kiba thought as he saw this. "This can't be. All of those are swords. This is Irina's Balance Breaker."

Rias looked up after pouring a Phenex tear on Issei, healing his body and saving his life, and both were amazed at the beauty of what Irina had done.

"DIE!" Irina shouted in agony as she thrust her arms forward. The large amount of small floating blades separated into three groups and attacked.

One at Loki, who surrounded himself in a barrier.

Fenrir and Jormungandr, sadly, were not so lucky and were slashed by hundreds of small blades and their healing factors were nearly over powered by the holy swords.

Irina huffed as she started to feel faint.

'No, I need to stop Loki…' She thought as she passed out, falling from the sky, her swords vanishing just before the Giant's could be killed by her onslaught.

Thankfully, Oboro used a portal and sent her to back to the Satan's to look after her and get her fixed up.

Loki was wide eyed in thought.

'That single child almost killed my children.' He thought as he watched his sons in the middle of healing, barely able to move. He turned to see Hel, who had stopped writing the circle several minutes ago and was hiding from the Devils.

"HEL, FINISH THE DAMN CIRCLE NOW, OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Loki shouted to his daughter, scaring her more as she continued.

"That's a fucked-up thing for a father to do to his daughter, especially one as cute as her!"

"YOU!" Loki stated in disbelief as he saw Issei reactivate his Scale Mail and take hold of Mjolnir.

"Yeah, it's me. Now prepare to LOSE!" Issei shouted as Mjolnir channeled energy through itself and into Issei.

"As if I'd let you hit me." Loki stated as he tried to move but was caught by Saji again.

"Where do you think you're going, HORSE FUCKER!" Saji yelled angrily, getting Loki angry.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Loki shouted before he saw Issei swing the hammer, the handle extending at him.

"YES! HOME RUN!" Issei shouted in ecstasy but it was short lived as Loki's image blurred and revealed Hel at the end of the hammer's head as it shrank back to normal size.

Hel screamed in pain as multiple Norse magic circles appeared and she was sent back to Asgard.

"Did you really think I would let you hit me that easily?" Loki asked from behind, shocking everyone. "Now, now, don't be like that. I'm a god, you are devils. The results were inevitable."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Loki frowned as he saw Fenrir fully recover along with Jormungandr.

"You used our sister… YOUR DAUGHTER as a shield!" Fenrir growled.

"Come now son." Loki stated calmly. "She was nothing compared to you to. She wasn't a fighter. All she was good for was teleporting, and keeping a blizzard in her realm alive. Nothing more than that."

Fenrir's eyes held untold anger and hatred for the man who fathered him and his siblings.

"Jormungandr, go to Helheim and wait for Hel to return." Fenrir ordered. "Helheim needs a leader to guide the dead, they will listen to you."

Jormungandr, equally angry, obeyed his older brother and vanished on the spot, returning to Helheim to wait for Hel.

"I see you are going to be troublesome, Fenrir." Loki stated as he blasted the ground, sending a smoke screen up, blocking Issei's vision and the vision of everyone else.

When it cleared, everyone saw Loki atop Fenrir, his foot digging into the now shrunk and injured Wolf God's snout.

"Now, be a good boy, and stay here until your father finishes killing these devils." Loki ordered, getting a painful nod from his son. "Good."

Issei prepared himself for another swing with Mjolnir as did everyone else prepare themselves for an attack.

"Now, I guess I'll…." Loki started to say before he winced in pain.

Rossweisse and Carrot were about to attack, but stopped when they and everyone else saw blood leaked from his mouth as his wince became a frown and then a mask full of agony as he gripped his chest and fell to his knees.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Loki shouted as more blood shot from his mouth and onto the ground.

'So, Norse God of Trickery,' everyone heard and recognized. 'How does it feel to be screwed with by someone you can't see?'

"DAMN YOU GHOUL!" Loki shouted as he snarled. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

 **Lucifer's Castle, Naruto's room…**

There was a massive screen playing the fight set up in Naruto's room, the smell of popcorn and snacks lingering as everyone watched the screen except Naruto, Ravel, and Toga.

"Where I am is no concern of yours." Naruto stated as he pulled the scalpel out of Loki's heart, which he had access to via portal via Oboro. Ravel sat next to it, her hand covered in blue flames healing Loki's heart, her eyes surrounded by purple rings like Marco's Phoenix form did.

"You bastard." Naruto heard Loki stated.

"Now, now. No need for name calling." Naruto said eerily as he looked at the screen, seeing the relief on Loki's face. "But let me ask you something. Which hurts more: A? (Stabs the scalpel directly into the heart, making Loki scream in agony which made Toga hot and bothered.) or B? (Stabbed a pencil in one of the tubes leading to the heart.) You don't need to answer."

 **Battlefield…**

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded as no one dared to do anything, believing this to be a trick by Loki.

'Putting my doctor skills to the test. Geez, for a god you sure do bleed a lot. Well, I am stabbing your heart, so it is to be expected.' Naruto telepathically told the god and everyone else. 'Hey, Dumb-dumb. Issei, charge Mjolnir again, I'm doing this to buy time, not just because I enjoy causing pain.'

Akeno shivered in excitement as she heard this and got even more when she saw the scalpel stab into Loki's chest and gut him.

Blue flames expelled from his gut as two hands reached out, covered in blood, opened his chest cavity and revealed Naruto, a sadistic shit eating grin.

"Gee, I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque." He laughed before closing up and Ravel's flames healed the barely awake god.

Although he was of divine nobility, getting his chest ripped open still hurt.

"Alright, I'm going to go SUPER SMASH ON YOUR ASS!" Issei shouted, lifting up a newly charged Mjolnir.

Loki's body did not even move as he was hit by his brother's almighty hammer.

"A… curse upon… your house…" He muttered as the last of the flames finished healing him and he vanished.

'Shakespeare?' Rias thought as everyone visibly relaxed.

The fight was over.

 **Chapter 39, DONE!**

 **Yep, I did that. I made Loki Naruto's bitch and made a Looney Tunes reference. Yes, I had a childhood.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **If you did, leave a review, I want to get to 600+ total reviews by the years end.**


	40. Fallen for You

**_Original Posted On: October 12, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

OH, HOLY FUCKING SHIT, CHAPTER FUCKING 40! ANOTHER MILE STONE, AND I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR ALL YOU READERS TODAY.

Also, all those who where here from the beginning and helped with Harem suggestions, you remember who you are, you character you all wanted will get their attention this chapter to commemorate the 40th chapter milestone.

 **Review Response:**

Guest: Chap 26 is when Issei pokes Asia's boobs, I double checked.

RedBurningDragon: I know right, hilarious. That isn't the only thing Oboro can do with those portals. With what I have planned, you won't see it coming at all as it is random.

Kevan9912: Thanks man. That means a lot to me. We should talk more about other stories, could use your help.

Animaman: Thanks, we worked on it for several days, the fight. I don't know that Great Teacher story, is it good? Oh, Zera Zagan, Kuroka's former King, was a horrible person. You will find out how later on. You don't like Neo? Well, I wrote her into the story because she is my favorite RWBY character, and I have two ideas for her, but I am unsure as if I go one route then I have to do more thinking.

Spark681: Thanks for your support man.

Shirou Emiya1: I was listening to Looney Tunes when I was writing the last chapter and I couldn't help myself. Though I don't know who Vanoss is.

Animecollecter: The classic, yes. The modern, no.

Doomqwer: ? I don't understand. I am confused where you see perversion during the fight.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1)

Pieces left: 4 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 40: Fallen for You**

"A… curse upon… your house…" Loki muttered as the last of the flames finished healing him and he vanished to Asgard's prison.

'Shakespeare?' Rias thought as she and everyone visibly relaxed, before they heard movement and saw Fenrir sitting up, shrinking down to a smaller size, sitting on his haunches.

He glanced over at the Devils lazily and chuckled as he saw them prepare to fight.

"Oh, stuff the aggression up your asses." Fenrir stated lazily and tiredly. "I ain't going to fight you, I'd kill you all easily."

"So, does that mean you won't fight us?" A new voice from behind Fenrir asked, surprising the Devils further.

Bikou and Arthur Pendragon were there.

"Who are you?" Fenrir growled.

"We are friends." Arthur stated. "And we have an offer for you to join our…"

"Okay." Fenrir stated as he stood up. "I have nothing better to do, especially since dad is now in jail. But I want to visit my siblings every so often."

"I believe that will be possible." Bikou stated as Fenrir walked over with the two of them.

'I seriously wanted to fight.' Arthur thought, his hand resting on the seventh fragment of Excalibur, Excalibur Ruler.

"HEY!" Issei shouted, making Fenrir, Bikou and Arthur. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOUCHES DOING HERE?"

"Recruiting." Bikou stated before he and his two teammates vanished.

"Well," Rossweisse stated as she helped Oboro stand. "That happened."

"Well, thank you captain obvious." Oboro stated jokingly. "Naruto-sama, will be thankful you helped me. You might get something out of it."

Rossweisse's face became red as steam puffed out of her ears while Oboro opened a portal back to one of Serafall's hospitals.

 **Meanwhile…**

"…do we have a deal?" Fenrir asked Vali, who sat before the Wolf Giant.

"Yeah, that's fine." Vali stated, making Fenrir very happy he could visit Helheim to see his beloved siblings whenever he wanted.

'That was very simple to get this guy to join us.' Orochimaru thought as he greeted Fenrir.

 **Lucifer's Castle…**

"ARE YOU RETARDED!" Sirzechs shouted as he brained Naruto in front of Grayfia, the other Satan's, and members of Naruto's peerage that were present.

"OW!" Naruto shouted in pain as he gripped a swelled lump on his head.

"WHAT YOU DID WAS RECKLESS, STUPID, AND UNNECESSARY!" Sirzechs stated angrily as he glared at his oldest son, while all of his peerage took their leave, seeing they were not needed.

'I wish you luck, Naruto/kun/sama.' They all thought as they left.

"You are correct, they may have been able to finish Loki, but I wasn't willing to take that chance." Naruto snapped as he stood up, his head still swollen. "My aunt, along with my Rook and Pawn, were fighting a god. You sent them out there to fight Loki without a backup plan. I stepped up and made that plan."

Sirzechs and Naruto continued to but heads, until Grayfia got fed up and grabbed her husband's and son's ear, tightly, and pulled them slammed their faces into each other.

"Are you both done? Or are you both going to argue like children?" Grayfia asked menacingly.

Naruto nodded as Sirzechs crossed his arms, huffing, before getting smacked by Grayfia, and laughed at by his fellow Satan's.

"Well, I agree with Naruto." Falbium stated, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We did send a group of teenagers into a fight that could have killed them, look at the red dragon? He almost died."

"Understood." Grayfia said respectively before darkly glaring at her son. "But punishment must be dealt."

Naruto gulped and took a step back.

 **One hour later….**

Naruto's ass burned red as Grayfia spanked him, the Satan's watching as well, adding to the embarrassment Naruto felt.

'Last time I save Rias's butt if mine is put on the line.' Naruto thought angrily as he pulled his pants up, thankfully Grayfia allowed him to keep his underwear on while she spanked.

"Do that again, and your punishment will be worse." Grayfia stated seriously before softening up and hugging her son. "I only did this because I love you."

"Tsk, I know." Naruto replied as he hugged his mom, before releasing her. "Are we done here? I kind of want to talk to Serafall, alone."

Serafall blinked, and knew she had to agree, and that this was unavoidable, and agreed.

"Okay, just remember Naruto." Sirzechs's stated clearly. "Do something like this or worse again, your punishment will be severe. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sirzechs-tou-sama." Naruto replied before he watched his parents, Ajuka, and Falbium file out, leaving him and Serafall, who was in a dress, alone.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Serafall asked excitedly, despite the feeling of dread she felt.

"Well, I am a little worried. About you." Naruto stated, not sitting down due to his ass hurting.

"You… you are worried about what happened at the pool?" Serafall asked as she shuffled, her legs rubbing against each other.

"Yeah, I want to know what happened to trigger that reaction." Naruto explained.

'I can't show him.' Serafall thought as she bit her trembling lip. 'He…'

 _"Then let him in. If you are damaged, one must let others in to us help fix ourselves." Samantha wisely said. "You have to allow yourself to heal, don't let others fix you for themselves."_

Serafall remembered her mom's words and made a decision.

Naruto watch as Serafall sat down, legs open as she pulled her skirt up, making him blush and look away.

"No, please…" Serafall choked out, as she finished pulling the dress skirt up. "Look…"

Naruto glanced through his hands, and he saw her inner thighs, scars and all, including her panties.

Naruto's blush intensified.

"You see these scars?" Serafall asked as she traced on of them with her finger, getting a nod from Naruto. "I… was the one who did this."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in shock, look her in the eyes, seeing that it was taking a lot for her to tell him this, as her eyes were heavily filled with worry and tears. 'Why? She… Serafall… she isn't the type to do something like this. What happened?'

"I did this during the Civil War." Serafall stated sadly as she remembered that time of her life. "Seeing friends die, killing my friends to live. The pressure got too much, and I tried to end my life, but Sirzechs found me and I was saved."

She laughed pitifully.

"You must think different of me now." Serafall stated but when he didn't respond Serafall looked up to see him kneeling eye level with her.

"They don't make me think differently." He said with sincerity and love. "They might be reminders of a dark time, but even so, they don't define who you are."

Serafall felt as if the storm clouds in her heart were blown away by Naruto and she grabbed his shoulders and locked her lips to his, her arms and leg's wrapping around his body keeping him from escaping, making her breasts push against his chest.

'oh shit, they are so soft and squishy.' Naruto thought as he wrapped his arms around Serafall's waist, keeping her from falling.

Serafall slipped her tongue into Naruto's mouth, giggling as she felt her back against the wall with Naruto's hand slipping down and grabbing her butt.

Serafall moaned into his mouth as she gripped him harder into her body. She pouted when Naruto removed his lips from hers, but gasped when she felt him lick the center of her neck. Serafall felt as if her knees turn to jelly.

Naruto's right hand moved and caressed her thigh gently, making Serafall purr and smirk. She pushed off the wall and onto the floor, laying on top of Naruto, his hands now on her thighs, making her giggle with giddiness as she felt him hook her panties.

Serafall shifted, allowing him to remove them with no issue and she kissed Naruto again as she reached and undid his pants.

"Naruto-kun, Aika said you were in here." Xenovia said as she and Rossweisse opened the door and saw Serafall on Naruto, both still as statues, the formers panties next to them.

Rossweisse's face turned red as her heart metaphorically broke.

Xenovia's, however, was pure rage as she grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be the desk.

Serafall, like the sexy feline she can be, was able to remove herself from Naruto before the desk hit, splatting the ghoul and blood staining the floor.

"FUCKING CHEATER!" Xenovia yelled as she continued to slam the desk into Naruto.

After a few minutes of this, Xenovia dropped the desk before huffing out of the office, angry.

"You alright?" Serafall asked Naruto, poking his cheek while Rossweisse watched in sadness.

"No, but I'll be fine." Naruto replied as he peeled himself off the floor. "Oh, hey Rose. You need something?"

"Oh, uhm… Lord Odin wants to see you tomorrow." Rossweisse said blushing before she turned tail and ran. Her heart pounding as she did.

Naruto blinked.

'Was it something I did?' He thought as Serafall helped him up, snagging her panties as she did.

"Well, that was something." Serafall stated as she snuggled into Naruto's side. "But I am going to have to go now, Na-koi."

Serafall leaned up and kissed Naruto once more.

"See you around, Na-koi." Serafall said before she flung her panties in his face, vanishing as his brain registered what she did.

'It's good to know Serafall-chan is doing better.' Naruto thought with a smile, before he realized her panties, lime green with horizontal dark green stripes with a small pink bow near the panty line, were soaking wet and the smell filled his nostrils.

 **Elsewhere…**

Irina shot up.

"ISSEI!" She shouted, scaring the poor Red Dragon out of his chair in shock when she did.

"WHAT?" He replied, looking around stupidly.

Irina blinked as she took deep breaths. Her eyes watered as she registered Issei was still alive.

"WOAH!" Issei shouted when Irina jumped him, but was muffled when she kissed him passionately, not noticing that she was straddling him, and the fact her hospital gown was open.

 **After Breakfast…**

"Good lord, that was delicious." Xenovia stated as she put the twenty second plate of hers on the haphazard pile.

'She ate more than the two peerages combined.' Ouga thought as she pushed her half-eaten breakfast away, not hungry anymore after seeing that display.

"We are leaving tomorrow," Naruto announced to his peerage, garnering their attention. "Pack all your stuff tonight, that way we won't be rushing tomorrow. Then we can spend the last week of summer in the human world relaxing after all that training and hectic stuff we went through."

"Alright!" Everyone stated happily.

 **(KNOCK, KNOCK)**

"Come in."

Rossweisse opened the door.

"Good morning." She said, not meeting Naruto's gaze. "Lord Odin is ready to talk to you now."

Naruto nodded as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll be going." Naruto informed his peerage, some of them getting up as they finished eating.

Naruto followed Rossweisse in silence as they made their way to Odin.

"So, how has your morning been, Rose?" Naruto asked curiously, trying to break the silence.

"It's… been alright." Rossweisse replied nervously as she turned the corner and slammed into Brynhildr. "I'M SO SORRY!"

Brynhildr blinked, not even noticing Rossweisse when it happened.

"Sorry for what?"

Rossweisse realized whom she bumped into and shook her head, her hand covering her heart.

"Nothing, Brynhildr." She replied.

Brynhildr noticed Naruto, and then looked at Rossweisse and back to Naruto.

"So, did you ask him yet?" She asked sternly, her face riddled with curiosity.

"Ask me what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh, she…" Brynhildr started to say before Rossweisse clamped her hands over her superior's mouth, blushing and gasping as she knew what she was doing was asking for pain.

"NOTHING AT ALL! I WASN'T ASKING YOU FOR ANYTHING!" Rossweisse shouted before she was forced to let Brynhildr go when Odin smacked/grabbed her butt.

"Still nice as ever." Odin stated perversely.

"Lord Odin?" Rossweisse replied, moving away from the god, grabbing her own ass protectively.

"What this unsightly Valkyrie wants is to join your peerage, Naruto." Odin stated as he laughed at his subordinate and Naruto.

Rossweisse's embarrassment went through the roof as steam shot out of her ears and the urge to strangle Odin raised higher.

Brynhildr chuckled as she comforted her fellow Valkyrie.

"Uhm, okay, but won't taking her hurt your forces?" Naruto stated. "I mean, I saw her fighting the other day, and she is pretty strong."

Rossweisse smiled and felt her heart soar at those words.

"What, this old lady?" Odin asked rudely as he pointed at Rossweisse. "She can't get a lover, and yeah she is strong, but she isn't the best. Seriously."

Naruto's eye twitched as Rossweisse's did.

'I'm pretty sure he just insulted her twice.' Naruto thought as he looked at Rossweisse, who was looking at him.

"Are you sure you want to join?" Naruto asked. "Once you turn, there is no going back."

"I'm sure." Rossweisse replied with a blush, taking his hand in hers. "I see this as a way to bridge our factions together."

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto stated as he summoned his four remaining pawns, two of the four glowing.

Naruto put the two non-glowing pieces away and placed the glowing two pieces outward, as they floated and entered Rossweisse's body, devil wings protruding from her back as she smiled brightly, brighter than Naruto had ever seen her smile.

"Good, now she can get laid." Odin stated as he walked past Naruto and Rossweisse with Brynhildr.

"Have a good time, Rossweisse." Brynhildr stated as she passed Rossweisse. "I'll tell Gondul what happened."

Rossweisse's happiness soured.

'Oh, shit. I forgot about granny Gondul.' She thought, horrified at the thought.

"Rossweisse, you ready to meet your new family?" Naruto asked as he grasped her hand.

"Yes." Rossweisse answered a little to fast. "But I don't have anything of mine from home, except my current outfit and my armor."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll ask Grayfia-kaa-sama to help you find some clothing before we leave, okay?" Naruto said as he led Rossweisse through the mansion.

"Okay." Rossweisse answered gratefully. "I'll work hard and make sure I am of use."

"Don't worry, just do what you can. Many of the others in my peerage are lazy butts so don't worry about being useful." Naruto replied with a cheeky smile, making Rossweisse feel more at ease, tightening her grasp on his hand.

To say that she was accepted with great fanfare was an understatement.

Everyone accepted her with care and warmth, but Xenovia had to be pulled off Naruto as she attacked him, again.

The rest of the day, the Peerages of Uzumaki and Gremory packed and rested, Grayfia helping Rossweisse get accustomed to her new position and actually helped her become a teacher at Kuoh, the civics teacher, and got her some nice, cute clothing as well as multiple business suits for when she teaches.

Naruto, at one point, made a comment on how the two women look like they could be sisters, earning him a glare from his mother, causing the teen to timidly retreat into Millicas's room to play some games.

 **Next Day, Marco's Grave…**

Ravel lit some incense at the foot of Marco's gravestone.

'Well, sensei.' Ravel thought as she sat down. 'I am about to go back home. It has been an intense three months, training and all that, but all of it has been beneficial.'

Her face saddened.

'I wish you were here.' She thought as she looked over the edge, seeing the sunrise. 'There was probably not much left of your teachings, but I still wanted to learn under you.'

A gentle wind blew, burning the incense completely.

Ravel sat for a few minutes longer, enjoying the serenity before she stood up, wiping her dress off.

"I will miss you, Marco-sensei." Ravel said one last time before she looked at it.

Her heart still weighed heavy, from having watched Marco die from above while not doing anything to help him.

'I will never allow that to happen again.' Ravel thought as she teleported to Naruto's location, which was in the bathroom, holding Xenovia as she, once again, vomited in the toilet due to morning sickness.

 **Underworld, train station…**

"NO, NO, NO, NO…." Millicas screamed as he held onto Rias and Naruto's hands.

"Millicas." Rias said as she and Naruto knelt down, to Millicas's eyelevel. "It's time for us to go back to school."

Millicas wiped his eyes.

"But you have a week left, can't you stay a little longer?" Millicas asked.

Naruto ruffled his brother's hair.

"Don't worry, Millicas, we will be back later with the Rating Game tournament in a few weeks." Naruto told Millicas, which cheered him up a bit as he hugged his brother and aunt.

"I love you both." He said as he hugged them.

Rias and Naruto hugged Millicas with one arm each.

"Love you too, Millicas." Naruto told him, patting his back.

Rias nodded.

"See you soon." Millicas called as they stood up and they entered the train, opening the window as fast as possible as it took off, waving at Millicas, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Venelana, Zeoticus, Layla, Jonathan, and Serafall.

As soon as they were out of sight, Naruto closed the window and walked besides Rias.

"You ready for the ride home?" He asked tiredly. "Because I'm going to take a nap."

"You? Tired?" Rias asked in sarcastic shock.

"Ha, ha, very funny Rias." Naruto smugly responded, nudging his aunt.

Smiling, Rias went to her peerage, taking notice of Irina's limp as she walked to the rest room.

'Oh, she did not…' Rias thought as her mind registered the possibilities.

Akeno, seeing Naruto slip past her King, walked behind him and tugged his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he turned, yawning. "Oh, hey Akeno. Need something."

"Yes, a favor actually." Akeno said sweetly. "I would like to borrow some of your time when we get home."

"A date?" Naruto said, scratching his chin. "Sure, we got some time left before school starts and we don't have homework since I made sure to do it before we started training. So, tomorrow fine?"

"I would love it." Akeno said before she hugged his arm into her chest and leaned into him.

Naruto chuckled and lifted Akeno up a bit so he could go sit down, promptly leaning into her and falling asleep.

Akeno smiled and ran her hand through his blond hair, occasionally playing with the pink lock of his bangs.

She ignored his three wives and the other girls in his harem as this was her time with him, and Akeno was going to enjoy every moment of it.

 **Next Day, around noon…**

Naruto stood outside the gates of Akeno's shrine, where she used to live. He wore a polo shirt, some pants, and tennis shoes.

'She told me to meet her here at eleven thirty, and it's almost twelve.' Naruto yawned.

'She might be having trouble deciding on what to wear.' Akasha added from his mind. 'I am a woman, so I know how it is for young girls, Akeno feels like she needs to pick the best for this day.'

'Now that I think about it, it's a little odd thinking of you when you were my age.' Naruto responded mentally as he thought of a younger Akasha, looking the same as she did when he was a child, just smaller.

'Well, by your age I was killing monsters, exorcists, and other creatures while mastering my Black Martial arts.' Akasha stated melancholically. 'The world was a much different place than it is today, Naruto.'

Naruto nodded.

'Don't be alarmed, but your date is here.' Akasha giggled as she went silent once again.

Naruto looked up and around, his heard slowing as his face became red.

Akeno wore a yellow sundress, going down to her knees. Her hair was down, covering the slight amount of her back that was exposed. It wasn't tight, showing off a cute over sexy approach. She wore black high heels and had her purse at her side and she had small amount of make-up.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." Akeno said in a clear tone, not a hint of perversity.

"It's fine. I didn't wait to long." Naruto replied. 'She is so beautiful. I mean, I knew she was sexy, but this… what is this? No lustful overtone in her voice. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

"Something wrong?" Akeno asked as she looked over herself, seeing he was looking at her. "Did I choose a bad outfit?"

"No, it's cute." Naruto stumbled as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "You let your hair down as well. I thought you would always wear the ribbon I bought for you."

Akeno smiled in remembrance as she touched her hair.

Naruto had given her that bow shortly after she arrived, her hair so long that it touched the floor and dragged behind her, where people could step on it and hurt her. He had bought the orange ribbon/bow and after some help with tying it from Grayfia, snuck up behind Akeno and put her long raven hair in the orange ribbon bow, where she kept it the same ever since.

"I thought I would go with a different style today," Akeno said as she looked bashfully at Naruto.

"Well, you look lovely," Naruto replied nervously. "So, what do you want to do?"

Akeno wrapped her arms around his and snuggled into him.

"Let's play it by ear." She said with a bright smile as she pulled him forward with her.

The happy couple walked around Kuoh, enjoying themselves before they went to a mall where the two simply walked around and looked around the stores. As the two walked around, many women would smile and talk about the two and how they looked so well together. As for the men, they would talk about Naruto being a lucky man to land himself such a beautiful girl. Much to his joy and embarrassment.

Eventually, the two had stopped at a store that sold all manner of clothes, from regular clothes to fancy and business, even to lingerie and _sexy_ costumes. After Akeno had grabbed some clothes, she told Naruto, who was sitting on one of the benches in front of the changing rooms, "Now you sit right there mister, while I give you a little modeling show," She said with a cheeky and mischievous smile.

Naruto smiled back as he said, "Don't worry about me, I wouldn't miss this for the world, my sexy priestess."

Akeno smiled and blushed at the affectionate nickname before she went inside to change into the first of many outfits. However, neither noticed the two pairs of red-eyes that were currently in Naruto's shadow. Meanwhile, outside the store, we find a familiar yet invisible group watching the two while on their date.

"Grr, why that Akeno!?" Toga growled out since while she and Akeno have somewhat made up, the two were still somewhat at odds with each other.

"Calm down, these two haven't had a date in a while," Yoruichi drawled out since it was early in the morning and despite cutting back on her drinking, she still wasn't much of a morning person. Meanwhile, Kurama was snuggling in her breasts with a perverted look since Yoruichi had the biggest breasts of all of Naruto's girls. See, the group had remembered Kurama's ability to turn invisible and ever since he had gotten more tails, his ability had gotten stronger to the point that he could now cover a group of people easily.

"I agree and, Naruto-kun has taken all of us on dates before or we're married to him," Ravel said, getting the group to nod in understanding, "Plus, we've all been busy with everything that happened concerning the fight with Loki and training for the Young Devils Tournament."

Koneko nodded before saying, "Yakitori is right," Cue Ravel gaining a tick mark on her forehead, "Despite all that Naruto-kun has on his plate, he still does his best to make time for all of us. We should at least respect the fact that Akeno wanted her time as well."

Ravel then said, "Plus, with here Kurama along with Ameyuri and Gilga there, they can relay what the two are saying to me. Which is important since I'm the one letting Xenovia know what's going on since she's at home relaxing." Ravel said while holding up her phone which showed Xenovia's number.

 _"That's right, as Naruto-kun shouldn't be monopolized by any of us and as such, he should have the chance to relax while on his date with Akeno."_ Came the voice of Xenovia through the phone, showing she was on speaker for now.

Kuroka nodded her head in agreement as she said, "Xenovia-chan's right, besides

Rossweisse and Serafall however just watched in jealousy as Naruto and Akeno enjoyed themselves with the two of them thinking, _'Lucky Bitch.'_

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he was still waiting for Akeno until he heard, "Ready for the first outfit, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head and smiled while replying, "Yes, I am."

With that, Naruto watched as the curtains were opened to reveal Akeno wearing a set of jean short shorts that reached a quarter of her thigh while wearing a loose, white blouse. She also wore a pair of black heels to finish off the outfit.

"So~, how do I look?" Akeno asked while getting into a pose that pushed up her breasts, making them look bigger.

Naruto blushed deeply as he replied, "You look very beautiful Akeno. The shorts draw attention to your long and smooth legs and the blouse, while tight enough to draw attention, is still loose enough to not be uncomfortable."

Akeno blushed at Naruto's feedback before she said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. And if you think this is good, just wait until you see the other outfits I have."

And with that, Akeno went through a series of outfits such as a black, sleeveless, form-fitting dress, a set of hip-hugger jeans and a black tube top to even showing off some racy, violet lingerie and garter belt combo that had Naruto feeling hot under the collar. She had even dressed up in a slutty nurse's outfit that had Naruto breathing heavily and redder than his aunt's hair.

After the little modeling show, that Naruto very much enjoyed, they paid for the clothes before putting them in a little pocket dimension so they wouldn't have to carry them.

With that, the two continued with their date with the group still following the two of them. They had enjoyed eating lunch at a restaurant where you could cook your own steak the way you wanted it. This made the two of them happy since Akeno like her steak medium-rare in order to get some extra flavor from the juices. Naruto, on the other hand, was very happy with his rare steak. He had wanted it blue rare since that meant the steak would be rawer, but he was happy nonetheless.

As it was beginning to get dark with the sun just beginning to set, the two were walking with Akeno leading an unknowing Naruto towards the red-light district. Naruto was happy about the date with Akeno as he hadn't gone on a date with her for a while now and that had made him feel bad. Akeno was also extremely joyful at having gone on a date with Naruto, but she was even happier when she thought about the ending that she had planned. The two suddenly stopped as Akeno wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck with him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know, we haven't had a decent kiss in a good long while~," Akeno said while slightly swaying her hips, getting Naruto's attention as he lowered his hands so they gripped her ass and began lightly massaging them. Akeno moaned at this as she smirked and said, "Hmm~, impatient, aren't we?"

"With the way, you're acting to the way you're dressed, I'm surprised I managed to hold on for so long. Especially after that little modeling bit earlier," Naruto said huskily in Akeno's ear, getting her to shiver.

Akeno couldn't hold it anymore as she looked at him and locked lips with him. Naruto returned the kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth where he met hers and they began having a little tongue war.

The girls couldn't watch anymore as all of them, except Rossweisse and Yoruichi, who simply walked out, jumped out from a nearby bush and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, AKENO!?"

This surprised the two as they jumped while still locking lips, causing one of Naruto slightly larger canines to make a tiny cut against Akeno's tongue that was still in his mouth. This had the effect of Naruto sucking some of Akeno's blood, getting him to tense before he looked at the others with his mint green eyes. Showing he was beginning to draw on Akasha's power due to the blood and his vampiric instincts beginning to emerge. Akeno ignored the little cut as she was annoyed that they had followed them and before Naruto could say anything, Akeno grabbed Naruto's hand and ran through the red light district.

"After them!" Shouted Oboro as the group began chasing after the two of them.

Akeno was pulling Naruto along as she was looking for a specific building and since she was currently running from the others while dragging Naruto along, she didn't have time to look around or ask for directions. She ran through alleyways to try and get them lost, but they would just her scent due to Kurama. Try and lose them in crowds, they just focus on their magic signature. Anything she tried failed and she was beginning to tire until she finally saw the building she had been looking for.

Smiling at her luck, Akeno made a break for the building before she rushed into the entrance. This got the others to stop as they were slightly huffing and panting due to the fifteen-minute long chase they just did while trying to catch Akeno.

The reason? The building Akeno had pulled Naruto into was a love hotel. To be more precise, it was a themed love hotel where you could pick a different themed room for different kinds of sexual play.

"O-Oh shit," Koneko stammered as she skidded to a stop, followed by the others. "She has played a dangerous hand by coming here."

"Why?" Ravel asked as she blushed.

"We don't want them to think we are here for an orgy," Koneko deadpanned angrily. "Meaning we have to give up now."

They all looked at the door, seeing Naruto and Akeno at the front desk, taking the key they were given before leaving. Akeno then looked back at them and gave them a smug smirk before she and Naruto entered the elevator.

 _"I guess you are going to allow this?"_ Xenovia asked through the phone.

"We are going to have to," Koneko said, knowing this was going to be a headache as she and the rest walked away before Ravel gasped.

"What, nya?" Kuroka asked, confused as Ravel had a shocked and worried look on her face.

"Ameyuri is still in Naruto-sama's shadow…," Ravel stated as Gilga, who appeared Ravel's shadow, pouted.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So…," Naruto said, breaking the silence in the elevator. "Did you plan this? The chase and the love hotel?"

"The latter yes, but the former, no," Akeno admitted. "I was going to lead you here, but the chase made it easier."

Akeno's face became saddened as she looked at the ground.

"Are you mad?" She asked, fidgeting her foot.

"No, not really," Naruto replied as he leaned into her, nuzzling her cheek with his. "I was just unsure, but you seem to know what this means as well."

"I do," Akeno stated, looking Naruto in the eyes. "I want this, us, to go further."

Naruto smiled softly as he kissed Akeno's cheek.

"Then I guess we have already passed the point of no return," He said giddily, making Akeno gently slap his shoulder as she laughed.

There was a soft ping noise as the two devil hybrids felt the elevator stop and watched the door open.

"Okay, we are in room sixty-nine-T." Akeno said as she looked at the key number.

Naruto looked around and noticed all the doors had the letter 'sixty-nine' on them, followed by a letter.

'huh, funny.' Naruto thought as he and Akeno stepped out of the elevator and down the hall, finding their room and entering.

The room was in the shape of a heart, as well as the bed. There was a massive window pane on the wall, with three parts that open to let air in.

On the bedside table was a handful of condom boxes, lubricant, and oil/lotion of all types. There was a shower room as well as a TV on the wall.

"I'll take a quick shower." Akeno said flirtatiously, swaying her hips as she walked to said room, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and it was then he heard a whimper.

He looked down and where his head would be, two red eyes looked back at him, shock in them before they vanished.

"Okay, you can come out Ameyuri…. Or Gilga." Naruto said unsurely.

Both Grim were identical, except by the three red fur lines on their shoulders. Ameyuri's being on the right, and Gilga's on the left.

Ameyuri pulled herself out of Naruto's shadow.

'Are you and that lady going to do what you and mommy did?' Ameyuri asked telepathically.

The sound of water turning on was heard after she asked that while Naruto, though he didn't show it, was sweating bullets as he knew that the Grim Pups were basically still children.

He sighed and nodded.

'Mommy won't be very happy.' Ameyuri pouted as she lay on the ground, as if she was pouting.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will understand." Naruto said as he picked up the Chibi Grim and scratched her belly, to Ameyuri's enjoyment. "But I would like it if you go home, and if you are good, I'll take you and Gilga for a walk tomorrow."

"Really?" Ameyuri asked, her small tail wagging excitedly.

Naruto nodded.

'Can mommy come too?'

"Of course."

Ameyuri jumped up and licked Naruto's face.

'Thank you, daddy, I'll see you tomorrow.' Ameyuri said before she vanished into a shadow and left the room.

'Daddy?' Naruto thought, with said thought making him feel warm and fuzzy while it reminded him of his future father status in another four and a half months.

He cracked a smile, not noticing the water being turned off and the curtains being pulled back.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Akeno stepped out, squeaky clean and her damp body having a small bathrobe clinging to her sensual body.

(Insert Ume shin chan ume matsuzaka theme)

"So, are you ready, Na-ru-to-Kun?" Akeno said slowly as she sat on the bed, smirking as she saw her boyfriend had stripped to his underwear, and was clearly excited to see her and anxious from the hungry look in Naruto's eyes causing Akeno to giggle.

"I am." Naruto replied heatedly. "But you want it soft and romantic, or that pain and hard way I know you like?"

Akeno's smirk widened.

"Let's play it…" Akeno said as she undid the bathrobe belt and slipped it off her shoulders, dropping it, revealing her voluptuous body to him. "By ear."

Naruto eyes eagerly widened as he dropped his boxers and eyed the oil.

"I want to try this." He said as he grabbed the biggest bottle of Sex Oil. "I want to get rough, and this will help."

Akeno hm'd at the idea and agreed.

Naruto opened the bottle, and in a strange turn of events, Akeno felt it splash across her body in heavy amounts and Naruto's hands roughly grab her breasts, palming and massaging them and spreading the oil.

Akeno moaned and grabbed Naruto's head, harshly, and pulled him into her lips.

Naruto pinched Akeno's nipple tightly between his fingers, making Akeno moan into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around her waist, pulling him into her and onto the bed, pushing her throbbing and moistening lower lips to his pelvic area.

'Breasts are her sexual high spot.' Naruto thought as he forced his tongue into Akeno's mouth as he continued to grip her assets. 'Good to know.'

Akeno moaned when Naruto pulled back, breaking from her arms and legs, but screamed in ecstasy when she felt his tongue run along her puffy pussy lips. He attacked her clit, spreading her open with his fingers and plunged two of them into her.

'She tastes like sweet honey.' Naruto thought as he licked her clit and juices while he fingered her.

"I WANT YOU IN ME!" Akeno shouted, wanting the main course as she was now dripping wet. "FUCK ME, I DON'T CARE IF YOU BREAK ME, JUST DO IT!"

Naruto replied by flipping Akeno over on her side, one leg over his shoulder and his dick at her entrance, and one hand against her face, applying pressure.

"You asked for it." He replied huskily as he penetrated Akeno, making her scream die in her throat as he went balls deep.

Her body went stiff, making her warm insides tighter, as she adjusted.

'He is inside of me… finally.' Akeno thought, shedding a tear in happiness.

'She isn't bleeding.' Naruto thought as he stayed still, his nose not picking up the scent of blood. 'Her hymen must have been broken a long time ago or recently from training or fighting.'

"Move!" Akeno demanded, getting a slap to the face, turning her on more as she felt him pull out and then thrust back in. "FASTER!"

As a genie from a lamp, Naruto went faster, not bothering to concern himself if she was in pain. He leaned in and sucked her right nipple into his mouth, the nipple where he bit and marked her boob some months before.

Akeno was in cloud nine.

The oil, her body moving in accordance to Naruto's thrusting, him sucking her nipple, and the fact he was hurting her AND the fact he was into it made her experience hundreds of times better.

Naruto flipped Akeno onto her other side, not bothering pulling out and continued to fuck Akeno's raw pussy with reckless abandon.

'Okay, now for some drastic measures.' Naruto thought darkly as his sweat covered hand that wasn't grabbing Akeno's face maneuvered down her back to her butt, sending a tingling and excited feeling down Akeno's spine.

Her eyes widened when a stinging pain shot through her butt cheek, making her scream into his hand, muffling it as he continued to spank her.

However, Naruto wasn't satisfied with this, and pulled out a harsher pain.

"MY ASS!" Akeno screamed into his hand as he shoved two un-lubed fingers into her rectum and was moving them in and out.

"Oh, you tightened on me there, Akeno-chan." Naruto stated huskily as he towered over her, removing his hand from her face and pulling her up, into his lap as he changed positions again and she was in his lap, fingers still in her ass with his head in her boobs.

Akeno, over the edge with stimulation, gyrated her hips as she positioned her feet at his sides and humped herself onto his dick as he licked the underside of her boob, keeping her pressed against him all the while.

Naruto internally grinned and then got a better idea.

He removed his fingers from Akeno's butt, making her pout and whimper at the loss, but she squeaked when she felt him pick her up and move over, not removing himself from her, and she felt something cold press against her back.

"WAIHMPH…." Akeno tried to say but was stopped when Naruto sucked her tongue, nibbling it and rubbing it with his own. Akeno wrapped an arm around him and her leg to keep herself up as Naruto pumped into her, fucking her against the glass, their body heat fogging the glass.

Akeno felt as if she was dying as he penetrated her unending and then gasped when he grunted, slamming himself into her.

Her stomach felt warm and bloated as he came inside her pussy, several weeks-worth of cum filling her and slipping out. It soon splashed to the floor when he removed himself from her pussy, making her moan in disappointment. But before she could get use to the fact of the empty feeling she then felt him roughly insert himself into her again making her moan. He then picked her up and had her legs wrapped around his waist and her breasts being put around his head.

"Oh Naru-KUN!" Soon she was met with a bounce and thrust of his cock and her hips. She started drooling a little bit from the sudden stimulation. Naruto took one of her breasts and bit it making her moan and almost scream out from the pain put through her body.

"Know this Akeno this belongs to me now" He thrusted into her deeply, "This belongs to me," He sucks hard on her nipple before biting it and the opposite breast received the same treatment. "You are to never think of another man in your life, if you dare then I'll show you true torture." He continued bouncing her on his cock and she moaned out with hearts forming in her eyes,

"What would my punishment be?" He smiled,

"No more sex." She paled, she tightened around his cock,

"You wouldn't." Naruto narrowed his eyes and his eyes turned red for a minute,

"I wouldn't? Bitch!" He slammed into her again and this time pushed her against the wall and started plowing deeper into her. "I have others that are more willing to do what I tell them in the bedroom, more loyal to me if that is the train of thought you dare to take. Make no mistake, I will cut you off and force you to watch with no chance to pleasure yourself is that clear!"

"Yes, Yes master I understand! Please use me, plow me like the whore I am and do with me as you want, anyway you want! Take me in front of my King if you want, I'll do anything!"

"Good now let's finish this." Naruto moaned and had her pushed against the window and smiled seeing her long hair before whispering, "Here is something you might like." He took her hair and with both of her wrists he tied them around her hand and made sure they were nice and tight. Akeno moaned at the feeling of her hair tied like it was and thus moaned when she was plowed into again. This continued for several minutes before Naruto threw her onto the bed and sighed thinking it was over.

"Not done yet, Naruto-kun." Naruto heard Akeno purr as she motioned down to her breasts "I haven't gotten a proper titty fuck and blowjob from you yet."

Akeno smiled but didn't move when Naruto sat on her stomach, running his hand up and down his dick, getting hard again while he grabbed a bottle of lubricant off the bedside table.

Akeno shivered as she felt cold liquid land and be drizzled over her breasts, pushing them up to catch as much in between her bouncy mountain cliffs before Naruto threw the bottle aside and grabbed her breasts, painfully massaging them by digging his nails into her flesh. Then he held them tightly before he began his intent to fuck those lovely tits of hers.

Once the lube was evenly spread, Akeno felt Naruto's hot dick slide between her boobs and he started fucking them, making slapping and squelching noises as he did.

Akeno leans up, mouth open with her tongue hanging out, slurps up the tip and first inch into her mouth as he now face/tit fucked her.

Internally smirking, Akeno removed her hands from her hair bond that she was still tied in, Naruto holding them now to keep them in place, and she grabbed his butt cheeks, inserting her own finger in his ass and pulling it out, hitting the special nerve triggering his climax in her mouth, and he did not hold back.

Her cheeks puffed and sperm leaked out and some shot out of her nose as she gulped the salty yet intriguing tasting liquid into her stomach.

Naruto, while not happy for having her un-lubed finger in his butt (Not because he thought it was gay), eased himself off of Akeno's sweaty body, his sweat on her and now soaking into the bed sheets as they took gasps of air.

"(Gasp) Thank (Gasp) you… Naru (Gasp) To-kun." Akeno thanked as she moved slowly and positioned herself against his glistening body.

"I (Gasp) love you, (Gasp) Akeno-chan." Naruto replied tiredly as he kissed her forehead, snuggling into her as she pulled a thin blanket over them, clapping to turn the lights off.

'I love you too, Naruto-kun.' Akeno thought as she summoned her wings, her Fallen Angel wing and Devil wing wrapping around her and Naruto lovingly as the moon shined into the room.

 **Chapter 40, DONE!**

 **Yep, I had Naruto and Akeno fuck, four lemons down, the rest of Naruto's harem to go.**

 **Now, I have the rest of the arc planned, along with another special event, please look forward to it.**


	41. What I do is for You

**_Original Posted On: October 23, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

 **Review Response:**

Autismguy593: Thanks man, I hopefully don't disappoint you.

Animaman: Hm, fair point for those three to have an argument.

Spark681: She is established, and yeah, even with Alucard/Akasha, he can't revive the dead.

Guest: The Reason for Naruto's punishment for being reckless is explained in this chapter. Which person is Xenovia turning into?

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

Rossweisse

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1), Rossweisse (X2)

Pieces left: 2 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 41: What I do is for You**

 **Next Morning…**

Naruto and Akeno stepped out of the shower, steam rising from their bodies as they stepped out, Akeno with a limp.

"I really enjoyed that." Akeno said with a tender smile as she sat down on one of the nearby chairs (Yes, a chair in the bathroom) and opened the small mini fridge with cold drinks. "And this will make it better. You want one?"

Naruto shook his head as he dried his hair, shaking out all water droplets he may have missed.

"Alright, more for me." Akeno replied as she opened her drink and started to drink, making a big show as she gulped down the liquid, making her breasts bounce slightly with every gulp.

"Still the tease." Naruto chuckled as he handed Akeno a towel.

"Baby you know it." Akeno replied as she took the towel and started to dry off after finishing her drink. "You wouldn't want me any other way, would you?"

"I love you for who you are, as you are, right in this moment." Naruto responded as he closed the distance and locked lips with his girlfriend. "Now light a fire under your ass, everyone might be pissed."

Akeno pouted, but none the less obliged him.

A few minutes pass before the happy couple exits the room and approached the counter.

"Thank you, have a nice day." The receptionist said with a smile.

"Hey did you see that big group yesterday?" An employee asked their coworker.

Naruto and Akeno heard this as they made their way to the door.

"Yeah, all those girls, standing out front like that." The coworker replied, slightly on edge. "I seriously thought they were going to request one of the big rooms for an orgy, but they left."

Naruto and Akeno had to hold in their laughter as they exited the love hotel, making their way home laughing their asses off while Naruto helped Akeno walk with her limp.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

'Mama, is Papa here yet?' Ameyuri asked excitedly within Ravel's shadow. 'He promised that he and you would take me and Gilga on a walk when he got home.'

'I know, but right now, I need to focus sweetie.' Ravel informed her familiar as she helped Xenovia, who was again, vomiting due to morning sickness.

Ameyuri and Gilga pouted, but perked up when their noses picked up on Naruto's scent.

The two pups exited Ravel's shadow and scampered downstairs and tackled Naruto to the floor in their normal forms, the big ones, and licked him, causing Naruto to laugh and pet them as he tried to gently get them off of him.

"Okay… Okay, I love you guys too." Naruto laughed as he was finally able to get the Grims off of him. "I know, I promised you a walk, but let's eat something before that, alright?"

'Okay.' The two grim replied happily, indicated by their wagging tails.

Naruto looked into the kitchen to see Ouga and Ryu cooking breakfast with Oboro and Asia.

"Morning everyone." Naruto called out, getting a smile and wave good morning as they continued to cook, allowing him to relax.

"Thank you, Ravel." Xenovia said shakily as said Phenex helped her to the table.

"It's no problem." Ravel replied sincerely. "You would probably do the same for me."

Xenovia smiled before she kissed Ravel's cheek, making the younger girls face burn.

Soon, everyone gathered for breakfast.

'Oh, god, I forgot how good a homecooked meal was.' Naruto thought as he had eaten the chef's cooking the last three months.

*DING-DONG*

"I got it." Toga said as she stood up and answered the door.

Toga returned with Old Man Odin, Baraqiel, Brynhildr, and Azazel.

"Oh, hey." Naruto said in deadpan as he looked at the four guests. "Ever think of calling to ask if you can come over?"

"Nope." Azazel said cockily, but dropped it as he felt the heated intense stare Naruto's now lime green eyes gave him as he, Rias, Naruto, and Odin moved into the living room to talk, leaving Brynhildr and Baraqiel with the Peerages.

Rossweisse, who was sitting next to Naruto before he moved, was wearing a cute morning dress that accented her frame perfectly but not overly sexual.

'Naruto was so close…' Rossweisse thought as she ate breakfast, with a blush and anxious smile, but became timid from the look Brynhildr gave her.

"So, I heard you and Naruto went on a date yesterday, did you have fun?" Baraqiel asked Akeno.

"Yes, we had fun." Akeno giggled. "We got plenty of exercise from having to run from these people spying on us."

Everyone (Oboro, Serafall, Toga, Yoruichi, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, and Rossweisse) blushed in embarrassment.

Kiba and Carrot chuckled with Chopper not really impressed, as he didn't find human looking women to be attractive.

Issei, Asia, and Irina were confused but didn't look into it as Gasper enjoyed his meal.

 **Living Room…**

"I see, so there will be a Rating Game Tournament between all us Young Devil Kings." Rias said as she repeated what Azazel told them.

"Essentially." Azazel replied, in a so-so tone. "But due to Loki's interference, we have had to post pone the tournament and it will happen in a few weeks, maybe less."

"It's my fault." Odin stated, actually feeling upset. "If I had seen this coming, I could have prevented it."

"It's fine, Lord Odin." Naruto said to the Old Man. "Speaking of which, is Hel doing alright?"

Odin's features softened.

"Hel has been grounded, but we aren't punishing her harshly." Odin stated, remembering his granddaughter crying as he talked to her a while back. "She was so desperate for her dad's acceptance, she did anything he asked of her with no questions asked."

"Okay, but don't make her punishment to harsh." Naruto said, relieved.

Odin stayed silent, his lone eye gazing at the young ghoul.

"Boy, you have been cursed." Odin stated as he stood up. "Seems like it was Loki's doing."

"Wait, what? Cursed?" Rias asked, urgency and fear evident in her voice.

"Yeah, it seems like he placed it on young Naruto." Odin said as he stroked his magnificent beard.

"Wait, how can you tell?" Azazel asked as he didn't feel any sort of curse magic on Naruto.

"It is a very complex Norse curse." Odin replied, raising his cane/staff up and slamming it atop Naruto's head. "There, all done."

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN?" Naruto shouted, his head swelling and his mask manifesting around his face as he had the strong urge to kill the laughing Allfather of the Norse Pantheon.

"Don't worry, I lessened the affects of the curse." Odin stated, becoming very serious. "This is a curse that I wasn't able to undo, because undoing it completely would lead to me having to kill you."

Naruto and Rias blinked.

"What did Loki curse Naruto with?" Rias asked, remembering Loki's last words before he was sealed.

"Oh, simple. Death." Odin said in deadpan. "But I was able to lessen it, so he has a high chance of living, if he doesn't do something stupid."

"Thanks for the tip, asshole." Naruto responded, earning another whack.

"I think we should leave." Azazel said, feeling the urge to get a drink.

"I agree." Odin replied as he shifted and walked to the living room to get Brynhildr.

The two faction Leaders soon left and Naruto took a sigh.

"I don't believe that I was cursed." Naruto told Rias as he saw she was still unnerved. "I think the Allfather's age is catching up to him."

"I don't know, Naruto, before he was sent to Asgard, Loki did mutter something about a curse or something." Rias replied. "I am worried Naruto, please be careful."

"What are you, my mom?"

"No, I'm your aunt."

Both laughed but it got silent.

"I'll try, I don't want to make you worry, Rias." Naruto said as he stood up. "Well, I'm going to take the pups for a walk now."

Ravel and the pups were ready and waiting for him before he even entered the dining room and soon, the pups were outfitted with collars, dog tags, and leashes and the four exited the mansion for a nice walk in the summer heat.

Ravel wearing a sleeveless button up blouse and skirt.

Naruto decided to wear shorts and a tank top.

"Well, well, well… Been a while since I saw you two."

Naruto and Ravel turned to see Aika, dressed very conservatively for once. Very little skin was revealed.

"Sup, Aika." Naruto said as he kept Ameyuri from walking into the street. "Didn't see you at all during the summer."

"Well, I was busy. Having to find your character's actor is hard you know." Aika said as she wagged her finger. "It would have been easier if you had just accepted Serafall-sama's invitation to be an actor."

"I know, but I want to be a doctor." Naruto said as he pulled Ravel into him. "And my wife has her dream tied to mine, so I can't be an actor."

Aika pouted as she glanced at Ravel who blushed as she heard him call her his wife.

The pups walked around Aika, smelling her and familiarizing themselves with her scent.

"I see," Aika responded. "Anyway, I want to hang out with you, I was busy with work all summer so I want to do some fun stuff."

Naruto grimaced a bit, but shrugged it off.

"Sure, but I will say this: Try anything sexual on me or anyone else, you WILL be banned from my home." Naruto informed Aika as he and Ravel with the pups walked past Aika, who followed behind them.

"Alright…" Aika said with a slight pout.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Nya…" Kuroka said, bored as she lay across the coffee table. She was wearing a tight shirt and jeans she was borrowing from Naruto, no bra or panties.

"What's your problem?" Toga asked, dressed in a tank top and shorts.

"You guys are going to school within a week's time, nya." Kuroka replied. "That will leave me with Ryu and Ouga, and I'll be bored with nothing to do until you all return home, nya."

"Have you thought of getting a job?" Rossweisse asked as she walked in, in a track suit she bought at a ninety-nine-cent store. "I am now a teacher at Kuoh, so I'll be busy with grading and helping students to keep myself from being to bored."

"Job, nya?" Kuroka asked in a slightly scared tone, her pupils dilating as she grimaced, ears flat in defeat/fear.

"What's wrong?" Toga asked, scooting closer to the older Nekoshou.

"I don't know what I can do, nya." Kuroka stated. "While I was with Zera, his family only taught me basic math and simple devil history, so I have no worker skills besides killing, nya."

"Well, there are a few things I believe you can do." Rossweisse said as she sat down next to her fellow Peerage members, loving the fact she was bonding with them, unlike her old group within the Valkyries.

Kuroka opened her mouth, but stopped when all three of them heard rapid foot steps coming down the stairs in the other room that lead to the front door.

The side living room's door was slammed open, revealing a tired looking Xenovia with an intense hunger look in her eyes before she darted into the kitchen.

"She is… intense, nya." Kuroka stated in deadpan as she watched the pregnant teen stomp through the living room again, this time with boxes filled with snack food in her arms.

"Well, she IS pregnant." Toga stated as she glanced at Xenovia's pregnant belly. "Yeah, she isn't going to school with THAT gut."

"SHUT UP!" Xenovia shouted as she threw one of the boxes at Toga, who tanked the hit and grabbed the box as it fell while Xenovia stormed off.

"Okay, so if you wanted a job, what would you like to do?" Rossweisse asked Kuroka, trying to get back on track.

"Well…" Kuroka said as she looked at the ceiling.

 **Few Hours Later…**

"Welcome home, Master." A very cute teen in a maid outfit said as the trio entered a maid/cosplay café.

"We want to talk to the manager, specifically for this." Toga said as she casually pointed to the sign at the window saying the café was hiring.

"Of course." The waitress said with a small bow before she walked to the back.

Kuroka, who had her tails and ears hidden for the sake of safety, sat down nervously as they waited for the manager to arrive.

"Alright, sorry for the wait." The waitress said as she returned with the manager/owner of the café.

"So, you all want to work here?" The man said, who was wearing a simple suit.

"No, just her." Toga and Rossweisse said as they pointed to Kuroka.

"Oh, well, then here." The manager, named Jozu Mikoshima, handed them an application for Kuroka. "Fill that in and have it in by the end of the week, and I'll set up an interview.

 **Night…**

Yoruichi sat in the training ground, looking at the weapon in her hand, it's sheath at her side. There were many targets set up around the area.

It was an old wakizashi.

"Kirin," Yoruichi said as her partner appeared in sphere mode. "Into the wakizashi."

Kirin entered the blade.

"Over Soul: Shiori Inazuma no Kami." Yoruichi stated as her right hand and arm was covered in slight armor, and a sleek, shark faced forearm-shield with a shark-fin blade. (1)

Yoruichi moved her arm, the armor moving easily to her movements.

She crouched, and with her impressive speed, impaled all the targets with ease and precision, striking each one in the center.

'It is so strong.' Yoruichi thought as she looked at her new weapon. 'But it isn't as strong as it could be.'

She sighed and remembered the fact that she wasn't Kirin's partner anymore, due to the lack of the 'Thunder' Tattoo she once had, her connection to Kirin was stiff and not as great as it once was.

Her ears flattened as she remembered why she lost Kirin's respect.

When Kisuke died, Yoruichi lost herself in her turmoil and ended up fusing with Kirin, and due to her emotional state, Yoruichi went on a rampage, nearly destroying her people's home.

After being reigned in, Kirin scarred Yoruichi's body and destroyed the tattoo, which is why Yoruichi has two skin tones.

"That is cool."

Yoruichi snapped out of her daze and cancelled her AOS when she heard this and turned to see Ryu, who had an impressed look on his face.

"Ryu." Yoruichi said as she exhaled, the panic leaving her body. "Don't do that, I could have stabbed you."

Ryu chuckled nervously as he scratched his head.

"That would suck." Ryu replied, looking at the wakizashi. "Where did you get that?"

Yoruichi looked at the sword and sheathed it.

"It was Kisuke's." Yoruichi said, her tone trying to be strong but showed some reluctance to talk. "He used it to end my curse."

Referring to the X shaped scar on her cheek.

"I kept this when I left my people, I couldn't bare to leave it behind." Yoruichi said sadly, her ears drooping.

"He was special to you, so it is understandable that you would want something to remember him." Ryu said as he walked up and placed a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. "And if you need to, you can talk to me about it."

"Thank you, Ryu." Yoruichi thanked, giving the married man a hug.

"You are welcome Yoruichi." Ryu responded.

"Okay, your magic is all over the place, what is bothering you?" Yoruichi asked as she released Ryu.

"I feel useless, again." Ryu stated as he pulled out a cigarette. "I mean, I know I am apart of this family, but I am a simple shaman, I wasn't able to attain AOS like you, Kuroka, and Koneko."

He inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"I don't want to be weak that I hold anyone back." He finished.

"Then why don't I help you?" Yoruichi asked, honestly interested in helping her friend.

Ryu's eyebrows raised a bit.

"I would like that." Ryu said as he and his oldest devil friend shook hands.

"But remember, I am a teacher, so I can only teach you after school." Yoruichi reminded Ryu.

"That is fine with me, I am the chef of the mansion after all." Ryu replied with a grin, making Yoruichi smirk.

"If I recall, Naru-chan, Oboro, and Asia know how to cook very well." Yoruichi said, grinning harder when Ryu puffed out his chest.

"They are kids, I am a master of the Kitchen." He said proudly.

 **Saturday…**

'Okay, nya. I have everything.' Kuroka thought as she checked her small folder for everything. 'Okay I can do this, nya, no reason to be nervous.'

Kuroka had filled the application out and turned it in two days prior, getting the call that night and the interview was set for today, with some things being falsified and some documents were forged for her to bring them for her interview.

"Kuroka."

"Nya?" Said woman asked as she turned to see Koneko in one of Naruto's large shirts with her neko features out.

Koneko reached up and groped her breast, not without reason, and not just to cup a feel.

"Kuroka, you have to wear underwear. That means, bras and panties." Koneko stated sternly, earning a pout from Kuroka. "If you wear a skirt, Naruto wouldn't be happy if another man or group of men saw your privates."

"I know, nya." Kuroka said in defeat, ears down. "But bras and panties are itchy and feel restrictive."

"No arguments." Koneko said, putting her foot down. "Now get upstairs and put your underwear on, now."

Kuroka pouted further as she trudged upstairs, and reluctantly slipped panties up her creamy thighs, hips and where her sacred treasure lies.

'Now how do I put this on, nya?' Kuroka thought, looking at her newly bought bra as she got back into her jeans. 'Shirone-chan uses one, so maybe I'll ask her.'

Kuroka, dimwittedly stepped out and bumped into Issei, her massive boobs colliding with his shoulder.

"Sorry, NYA! YOUR BLEEDING!" Kuroka shouted as Issei rocketed backwards via nosebleed when he saw her bare breasts hanging freely.

Issei, in his heart of hearts, died inside, but knew he would die if he looked at Kuroka's naked flesh so he covered his eyes and tried to force them out of their sockets.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Koneko shouted as she jump-kicked Kuroka back into her room, having heard Kuroka's shouting and ran upstairs to see what happened.

"But I don't know how to put a bra on, nya." Kuroka whimpered, poking her fingers together.

Koneko face palmed as Asia appeared down the hall, seeing Issei's bloodied form.

Koneko closed Kuroka's bedroom door after she entered and picked up her sister's bra.

"Okay, I'll show you how to do this." Koneko said angrily as she stepped in front of Kuroka, her head being level with Kuroka's boobs, making Koneko pout as she wrapped the bra around Kuroka's back, with the cups on her back. "You do this, and attach the hooks."

Koneko demonstrated this by hooking the bra and letting it go to see if it fit, which it did.

"Next you spin it around." Koneko continued as she spun the bra around on Kuroka's body. "The you put your arms in through the shoulder straps and then adjust to be comfortable. You can do that yourself."

Kuroka, wide eyed at her baby sister teaching her something, did as instructed and was now wearing her first bra, adjusting the cups to fit her girls.

"Wow, this… is actually helping, nya." Kuroka gawked as she no longer jiggled, well not as much anymore. Her breasts were squished a bit, but it felt off, which Kuroka knew she would get used to. "Thank you, Shirone-chan."

Koneko looked away, pouting, but her red face showed she was happy to gain praise.

"No problem, Kuroka." Koneko stated as she picked up Kuroka's shirt, handing it to her sister. "You better get going for your interview."

Kuroka took her shirt, and hugged Koneko randomly.

"Thank you, Shirone-chan, nya. I love you." Kuroka said sincerely as she hasn't held Koneko in years, and her helping Kuroka made her emotional, wanting an intimate sibling moment.

"I love you too, Kuroka." Koneko replied as she relaxed into Kuroka's grasp, taking in the familiar scent she hadn't been around in the last several years. "But you need to get going."

"Okay, nya." Kuroka said reluctantly letting Koneko go and putting her shirt on, grabbing her folder and leaving the mansion.

"Good luck." Koneko called out from the doorway of the mansion as Kuroka hid her neko features before stepping out of the mansion's gates.

A few hours passed before a ragged, tired, Kuroka knocked on the door, one shoe missing and her body scuffed up a bit.

"Kuroka, what happened?" Koneko asked, worried for her big sister as everyone else in the Uzumaki peerage entered the foyer.

"I got the job, nya." Kuroka said with a tired smile before passing out.

 **Skip, next Monday, Kuoh Academy…**

"See you guys later." Yoruichi called through the foyer as she and Rossweisse were going to the school early to get ready for their classes, since both were teachers.

They left the mansion together, and Yoruichi noticed Rossweisse's stiff walking pattern.

"Relax, Rossweisse." Yoruichi said as she slapped the Valkyrie's back, painfully.

Rossweisse winced in pain.

"I know, but I'm scared." Rossweisse admitted. "I haven't taught anyone before. I mean, I know the material I am going to be teaching, but what if I can't relay that material to the student's I will be teaching?"

Yoruichi watched in amusement as Rossweisse continued to spout anything that came to her mind before Yoruichi, again, slammed her hand against Rossweisse's back, pulling her painfully out of her mess.

"You will be fine, just be yourself, and the students will respond in kind." Yoruichi said wisely.

"Okay… okay, I guess I can do that." Rossweisse said as she took a deep breath. "Thank you, but did you have to hit me, again."

"No, but it works best." Yoruichi said as she continued walking, leaving the gawking, wide eyes that are full of shock Rossweisse behind before she snapped out of it and caught up with her Queen.

Rossweisse was slightly overwhelmed when she entered the teacher's lounge to get ready for the day, with her new co-workers asking her questions and all that stuff, but one thing she actually liked was the mutual respect everyone in the room had for one another.

The bell rang after an hour of preparation and Rossweisse went to teach her first class, as in Japan, the teachers go from class to class instead of the students doing it.

Outside the classroom, Rossweisse looked at the door, her heart pounding in her ears and chest like drums while her anxiety riddled her blood and sweat.

'It's okay, Rossweisse.' She thought as she tapped her cheeks.

She reached out and touched the door handle, opening the door and stepping in.

The students all quieted down, as a beautiful new teacher they haven't seen at all walked in.

"Good morning class." Rossweisse announced professionally, but internally screaming, her face slightly red with nervousness and her knees shook slightly. "I am the new Civics Teacher, Rossweisse Himmelsk. I am a new to teaching, so please forgive me for anything I mess up." (2)

The students were in awe, and all of them brightened up.

"Are there any questions?" Rossweisse nervously asked.

"Sensei, are you Norwegian?" One female student asked as she had stars in her eyes with her hand raised.

"Yes, I am." Rossweisse lied with a very convincing smile. "Why do you… ask?"

"I know a little Norwegian from my vacations there as a child." The student replied. "As Himmelsk is Heavenly in Norwegian, it's a dead giveaway."

Rossweisse chuckled nervously.

'Well, Naruto did give me the name, and I DO know what it means.' She thought, remembering when she and Naruto with Grayfia were forging her documents, Naruto recommended Himmelsk as he last name do to her 'heavenly beauty'.

Rossweisse answered more questioned before she started to teach her first class. She tripped up here and there, but all her classes where respectful and kind, although some boys, and a very small number of girls, were sexually attracted to Rossweisse which unnerved her. But her classes over all were a great boost to her confidence.

Now it was Class 1-A's free period for the day, and Aika stepped forward to the chalk board.

"Alright, we now have to decide who will do what for the Sports Festival." Aika stated to the class as she wrote down what the events were.

Naruto listened and watched people volunteer to do events, and chuckled at how Aika tricked Issei into being in the three-legged race with Asia.

Naruto, meanwhile, was asked to enter the relay-race, which he obliged with Aika being apart of the team as well.

During P.E., Yoruichi walked in front of the students, asking which event's they were going to be doing. She then assigned them to train in said events.

"Excuse me, Shihoin-sensei." One of the female students asked.

"Yes?" Yoruichi asked, her ears and tails hidden, but her scar revealed.

"What happened to your cheek?" the student asked worriedly. "You don't have to answer…"

"It's fine." Yoruichi chuckled. "I had an accident during the summer, and I ended up getting hurt."

The students asked if she was alright, to which Yoruichi responded yes.

Issei looked around, seeing Irina, Naruto, and Aika running, as they were apart of the relay race, and Asia walked up to him.

"You ready to get started, Issei?" Asia asked nervously.

"Sure am." Issei responded as the two sat down and tied their legs together.

The rest of the school day passed by relatively easily, but Naruto had to do some grocery shopping before going home, and he was companied by Issei and Asia.

"Man, I can't get over how much food we go through." Issei said as he looked at how many bags Naruto carried with relative ease while Issei and Asia carried one to two bags.

"Well, we have twenty people living at our house, so of course we have to buy a lot." Naruto replied. "So, you guys getting better at your three-legged running?"

"Yeah, we got some progress under our belts today, Naruto-nii." Asia responded cheerfully.

The trio talked about mundane things as they arrived at the mansion, and Naruto immediately felt something was off as he stepped onto the property.

Asia opened the door and they went to the kitchen, and Naruto walked into the living room to see Rias, her Peerage, and Diodora Astaroth, whose hand was extended with images of two women in his hand via magic.

"Sorry, Diodora, I won't trade Asia to you." Rias replied to his offer.

"I see." Diodora responded sadly, though his tone hid slight anger.

Asia was confused when she heard her name as she entered.

"Did you need me Rias?" Asia asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Asia, it's been a long time." Diodora said as he walked up to her, taking her hands in his, making Issei and Naruto on edge.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Asia asked, confused.

"I'm hurt, but I can understand." Diodora stated as he removed his shirt, revealing a horrible scar on his chest, making Asia gasp.

"It's you." Asia said as she recognized Diodora, the devil she saved to end up being excommunicated.

"So, will you please, join…"

"Sorry, but I don't want to leave Rias's peerage." Asia interrupted.

"I see, and I understand." Diodora said as he redressed and bid Rias farewell, passing by Issei and Naruto, stopping when he saw the ghoul.

"You know, I feel like you should have been tried for harboring a criminal, freak." Diodora nastily whispered loudly for Naruto to hear. "And if it were up to me, you would have been killed a long time ago."

"Don't you dare say that." Asia said sternly, making everyone take a step back as her aura flared and a silhouette of her Balance Breaker appeared behind her.

"You know," Diodora looked up and saw Ouga glaring at him with her magic raising as she cracked her knuckles. "You threaten my King, and you are asking for me to kill you."

Diodora started to sweat, but scoffed at Ouga's threat and angrily teleported back home.

"Thanks, Ouga." Naruto stated angrily. "If you didn't, I would have."

Ouga withdrew her magic.

"We are a family, so if one is threatened, we are all threatened." Ouga said, as she did see everyone in the peerage as family.

"What did he say?" Rias asked, having not heard what Diodora whispered.

"He said I should be killed because I have Kuroka in my peerage." Naruto replied. "Little bastard, if he wasn't a pillar heir, I would have killed him immediately."

Everyone was upset when they heard what Diodora said, but not as angry as they should be.

"Anyway, let's get to making dinner." Naruto stated as he made his way back to the kitchen, trying to take his mind off of what had happened.

Dinner was made and everyone was eating in relative peace, few conversations going on, but Naruto was dead quiet.

'Naruto-sama.' Oboro thought as she looked at him.

She thought about how she could help him, coming up with a conclusion.

"Excuse me." Oboro said as she stood up and left the room.

Oboro went upstairs and entered her room, stripping herself out of her maid outfit, wearing her fundoshi only.

She opened a small portal, and when she turned to look at it, Naruto's flaccid dick and balls were present.

Oboro got close, sniffed it.

'It's pretty musky, but alluring.' Oboro thought before she leaned in from below, her tongue lapping the bottom from the base to the tip.

 **Table…**

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something wet and warm make contact with his dick and he went stiff as a board as blood rushed to his dick.

'What the hell?' He thought as he felt his body heat up as everyone ate their food around him.

He soon felt his dick get ensnared in a moist cocoon, which was Oboro's mouth, and he get more erect.

Naruto shuddered a bit and covered his face with his hands as he leaned onto the table, trying to not act/react to anything to much.

The suction of Oboro's mouth as she moved up and down his member was intense and felt amazing as her tongue lathered his tip.

'Fuuuuuck…' Naruto thought with some drool creeping out of the edges of his lips.

 **With Oboro…**

Oboro bobbed her head up and down at a slow pace, enjoying the taste of Naruto's flesh as she blew him, getting wet easily as her tongue was her sexual pleasure center. She pulled off and jerking him off as she lathered his nut-sack with her slippery tongue, making Naruto even more stiff.

Oboro took Naruto back in her mouth, however, she had a strange idea.

 **Naruto…**

Naruto was shuddering as he was walking away from the table, knowing Oboro had to be doing something with this, but froze when he felt the grip on his junk get tight and a barrier being broken.

'Holy shit, what did she do?' Naruto thought as he started to walk, mentally hearing moans from his Pawn, but this was his mind playing tricks on him.

Naruto arrived at her door, and he opened it.

Upon closing the door, Naruto was gifted with the sight of Oboro blowing, yet, fucking his dick.

Before Oboro's mouth was a small portal, where his dick was in her mouth, but he could see blood trickling from Oboro's puffy pussy lips and could see the impression of his dick inside of her.

'She used a portal to blow me, but also used a second one to put the tip in her vagina?' Naruto foggily thought as he saw Oboro's body tense, feeling her tighten on him. Her fundoshi soaked with her juices.

However, Naruto didn't cum, and he was damn near close to it before Oboro came.

Knowing she was caught, Oboro made a show out of her removing him from her portal in her throat and then mouth, with the appendage still in front of her, allowing her kiss his tip and then made it envelope Naruto's member thus returning it to Naruto's pants.

"Naruto-sama…" Oboro panted, her sexual high still strong and her body sensitive.

Next thing Oboro knew, she was bent over Naruto's knee, and her ass hurt and was now a shiny red from Naruto spanking her.

Oboro moaned and quivered with each strike, making Naruto stop as he knew this wasn't working.

"Give me more…" Oboro begged. Her pale skin flushed red in the face and her ass cheeks, her internal temperature above average as she was hot and bothered, and prepared for another round.

Naruto frowned.

"Oboro, do you even know why I am spanking you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have been a bad dragon." Oboro said as she shook her butt.

'Okay she isn't totally lost in lust, but it is a problem.' Naruto thought, despite enjoying it, he didn't get to finish.

A light bulb appeared in Naruto's head.

"Hey Oboro, you still got that ball gag?" Naruto asked, with Oboro placing it in her mouth and attaching it before Naruto could even finish asking. "Okay, now on your knees."

Oboro obediently knelt as Naruto checked the door and locking it. His pants hit the floor and Oboro was once more face to face with Naruto's dick.

Naruto looked at Oboro's prone form as he jerked off, getting off on Oboro's eagerness of what was to come.

Oboro's eye closed the moment his jizz struck her face and she moaned around the ball gag as he continued to cum on her face, neck and hair.

Oboro shivered as she removed her ball gag.

"Did you enjoy that, Naruto-sama?" She asked as she gasped a bit.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto responded as he pulled his pants up. "But don't do that when I'm in front of other people, it's embarrassing."

"Understood, Naruto-sama." Oboro replied, kissing her master, not caring she was covered in his sperm, and Naruto didn't make a fuss over it.

It was his so he had nothing to worry about.

The rest of the week went pretty smooth, with the caveat of Diodora sending Asia gifts.

Rias and Naruto were sitting at the coffee table in the living room looking at the pile on said table.

"This is creepy as all hell." Naruto stated as he looked at his aunt. "I mean, Asia tells him to leave and yet this dickhead keeps pushing it."

"I see that." Rias said as she looked over one of the letters, feeling creeped out at what she read. "He is persistent, but creepy at how much so."

Naruto agreed and took all the letters and gifts, setting them ablaze, leaving no trace of their existence.

"If he does anything to Asia, tell Issei or myself, and we will deal with that scum-fuck accordingly." Naruto told Rias darkly, sincere on harming Diodora.

A Leviathan seal appeared and out popped one of Serafall's familiars, the Water Sprite. In its tiny hands was a small letter addressed to Naruto and Rias.

Naruto took the letter and scratched the sprites chin, earning a giggling motion before it puffed out of the room.

Rias leaned forward in her seat, placing her tea down as she watched Naruto read it.

"Seems that the Rating Game tournament is going to be held in a week or so. Starting Friday evening so everyone will have time to recover after the two-day event." Naruto said as he handed Rias the letter, watching his aunt read it.

"Well, then I guess we might be enemies, our worst enemies." Rias stated. "I mean, we know each-others pieces and all that so we are on an even playing field."

"I see what you mean." Naruto said as he scratched his chin. "But that depends on how they format the games, meaning if it's a random roulette, or predetermined. And if it is like a tournament in an anime, where there are brackets as well."

Rias smiled deviously.

"YOU DO WATCH ANIME!" She stated loudly as she happily smirked at her nephew who held his ands up with a wide smile.

"Guilty as charged, but let's keep focus." Naruto replied, getting Rias's attention. "If we do meet up in the tournament, my peerage won't hold back. As we will be fighting to win, Rias."

Rias, instead of smiling and raising to the challenge, adopted a sheepish look as she fidgeted.

"We will too, but there is something we need to talk about." Rias said sheepishly.

"What do we need to talk about?" Naruto asked confused.

Rias smiled slightly and opened her hand, activating a family seal and out popped Naruto's old Rating Game binder, which he hadn't seen since the ten days of training for Riser's peerage.

"I looked over them." Rias said as she covered the lower part of her face with the binder, looking nervously at Naruto. "I liked the plans, and made some adjustments to fit my new peerage members, and I wanted to return it to you, as it is yours. I hope you aren't mad."

Rias put the binder on the table.

"Rias," Naruto said quietly. "Thank you."

Rias blinked.

"About what?" Rias asked as she saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

"I wanted you to see me as who I am, not the monster that I hold. I tried to do what I could, and all I wanted at the time was for you to look at them." Naruto replied melancholically as he picked up the binder. "So, I'm very happy you actually and finally looked at them."

The two Kings stood up, looking at each other in the eye.

"Again, if we see each other on the battle field…" Naruto started as he extended his arm, hand open.

"…my peerage won't hold back. As we will be fighting to win, Naruto." Rias replied as she took his hand, shaking it.

 **Chapter 41, DONE!**

 **1 Ren Tao's Armor Over Soul, look up Shaman King Bason for the picture. It is the second version.**

 **2 Rossweisse translates to 'White Steed'. Himmelsk translates into 'Heavenly'. So, when said, Himmelsk Rossweisse means 'Heavenly White Steed'.**

 **Alright, so damn close to 600 reviews total, only 25 more reviews, if I can get over 600 then I'll do a 10K chapter when we hit that mark.**

 **Well, I finally did Oboro's lemon, which was unique, and shows a interesting way to use portals. Now that means five (Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel, Akeno, Oboro) of Naruto's girls have slept with him, meaning six more (Kuroka, Yoruichi, Rossweisse, Serafall, Toga, final Pawn) are left and then I can get into some group lemons, or I can do one with the five I have currently done, let me know what you want.**


	42. Our Life is a Game

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 1, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

Holy FUCK, it's already November. Shit, I need to up my game if I want to finish this Arc to get to the Next Original Arc I'm planning.

 **Review Response:**

TheLegen5575: Thanks for the Thumbs Up man.

Spark681: Yeah, the Sephiroth Grail might be, I don't know much about it yet. All I know is it is powerful. Yeah, Diodora is fucked, but not the way you think, sadly.

Animaman: She stays home, and the school thinks she is sick. Yeah, it was brief, because they have addressed this situation more than once, so it was to be brief. Oh yeah, that would be satisfying, but I have… plans for Diodora.

Vincent Dark-fire: Yeah, I bet I'm not the only one who thought about it. Seriously, Portals have such great sex potential but I guess I am the only one with the balls to go through with it.

Guest: Oh, never seen Ranma. But that is funny.

Doomqwer: Thanks, I am not that good at character development, so it is nice to get complimented on it.

Ninjafang1331: Thanks man.

WindCitySlayer1: Yoruichi is in the harem, and don't worry, I have a plan.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

Rossweisse

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1), Rossweisse (X2)

Pieces left: 2 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 42: Our Life is a Game**

"Naruto, I want to spend some time with you tomorrow?" Rossweisse asked, red in the face as she looked at her King's wet form, since Naruto had stepped out of the hot spring.

"Okay, I am game." Naruto said as he dried his hair.

"Wait, really?" Rossweisse asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah, I have gone on dates with all of the others except you and Kuroka, so it's only fair." Naruto said with a pink tinge in his cheeks. "I want you to feel included as well."

"Thank you, Naruto." Rossweisse thanked as she hugged him, not caring that her track suit got wet.

"You are welcome, Rose." Naruto responded as he hugged her back, taking note Rossweisse wasn't wearing anything under her track jacket.

 **Skip, After school…**

Naruto leaned against the wall outside the school gate, waiting for Rossweisse to finish her teacher's meeting, Yoruichi with her as she was a teacher.

'Okay, I messaged all the others explaining where Rose and I are, well, minus Kuroka, as she is currently working.' Naruto thought as he put his phone away. 'I'm surprised she got the job, but I'm proud of her none the less.'

"Hey, Naru-chan." Yoruichi shouted as she and Rossweisse walked out of the building. "She is all ready for you."

Rossweisse was wearing her usual dress suit but she looked beautiful none the less.

"Alright, where do you want to go, Rose?" Naruto asked as he pushed off the wall.

"I know a place." Rossweisse said as she walked next to Naruto with Yoruichi on his other side, all three of them walking for a short while before Yoruichi broke off to go to the mansion, ready to continue helping Ryu train.

"You don't need to be nervous." Naruto said as he glanced at Rossweisse, noticing she was walking stiffly.

"I know, but this is like a dream come true for me." Rossweisse said as she looked at the ground. "I was always made fun of in Asgard by others. I skipped a lot of grades and wrote an award-winning paper, but all this did was give people ammunition to make fun of me."

"Then those people were blind to not see the great and smart person you are." Naruto said reassuringly. "They were also probably jealous because they hadn't been able to do things that you are."

Rossweisse smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Rossweisse said gratefully as she took his hand, her heart racing when he squeezed her hand. "Our destination is right up ahead."

Naruto looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"You are devious." Naruto remarked as he started to smile.

"Well, I am a devil now, so am I not supposed to be?" Rossweisse said as she and Naruto stepped in front of a maid café and entered.

"Welcome back, Master, nya." Kuroka greeted with a bow.

She wore a black and silver French maid cosplay outfit, her ears and tail on proud display. Her breasts were partially exposed with the heart shape gap on the chest area of her outfit and the skirt was slightly shorter than normal skirts. Her hair was out of its normal hoop style and in a pony tail.

"Table to two, please." Naruto said, smiling as he saw Kuroka's ears twitch as they heard his voice.

Kuroka looked up, eyes widening in embarrassment as she realized who came in.

"Naruto-chan?" Kuroka asked, her face heating up and becoming red. "Right this way, Master, nya."

Kuroka led them to a table and handed them some menus.

"I'll be back to take your orders, nya." Kuroka said nervously before taking her leave.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he looked over the menu.

"Of course." Rossweisse responded as she made her decision.

"Do you have any dreams for the future?"

Rossweisse blinked.

'What do I want to do?' She thought, putting her hand to her chin in thought for a few minutes. "I would like to open a school in the Underworld, and I would teach how to use Norse Magic to fellow Devils, no matter their rank."

Naruto smiled and felt immense pride in those words.

"I like the sound of that, Rose." Naruto said as he made his decision on what he wanted.

"What about you?" Rossweisse asked curiously.

"I want to become a doctor." Naruto answered without hesitating. "I want to be someone who helps people. I know currently I do that with fighting, but I want to be more than that, you know. And funnily enough, Ravel-chan wants to open a hot spring for people and patients of mine needing physical therapy."

"That sounds amazing." Rossweisse said in amazement.

"It really is." Naruto said as he remembered when Ravel told him her dream on their first date. "She really wants to be a part of my life, even tying her dream into mine."

"Alright, are you ready to order, Nya?" Kuroka asked, holding a pencil and a notepad.

"I would like the Omurice with extra sauce please." Rossweisse asked politely. "And I would like a glass of root beer."

Kuroka jotted that down.

"And you, nya?"

"I would like the katsudon please, extra sauce and I would also like a root beer without ice." Naruto asked as he grabbed Rossweisse's menu while Kuroka jotted that down.

"Alright, Nya. One omurice with extra sauce. One Katsudon with extra sauce, and both want root beer, one with ice and one without, nya?" Kuroka asked as she went over the order.

"Yes." Naruto and Rossweisse said at the same time.

"Alright, your food should be done in thirty minutes, nya. I'll bring your drinks momentarily, nya." Kuroka said as she walked away.

'Why, nya? Why did they have to come here?' Kuroka thought as she walked to the back with their order.

She handed the paper to the cook, who clipped it to the board of orders while Kuroka went to grab their drinks.

'I mean, there had to be other places to eat, who why come here of all places, nya?' Kuroka continued to think as she filled two cups with soda, adding ice to one of them. She grabbed two straws and placed the drinks and straws on a serving tray and made her way out to Naruto and Rossweisse.

Kuroka, using her superb senses, made her way through the crowded restaurant.

"Hey look at me!" a young boy shouted merrily as he ran backwards, not paying attention and bumped into Kuroka, falling over and making her spill the beverages.

'Chomei.'

Naruto and Rossweisse, who were talking, glimpsed Kuroka using wind to keep the boy from falling and refill the cups while the liquid was still in free fall.

"Wait, didn't he bump into the cat maid?" was murmured through-out the café as the young boy was confused as he was sure he was falling a moment earlier.

"Here are your drinks, nya." Kuroka said chipperly as she placed the beverages to their respectful recipient and gave them a straw.

"Good save there, Kuroka." Naruto complimented, making his Bishop blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Naruto-chan." Kuroka said as she walked away.

"Seems our cat is easily embarrassed." Rossweisse said as she watched the way Kuroka walked, which was reminiscent of how she was walking earlier that day.

Kuroka went around, helping other customers as she waited for Naruto's and Rossweisse's food to be ready.

After twenty-five minutes, Kuroka walked out from the kitchen with their food and carefully navigated the crowd and was weary of any children.

Rossweisse and Naruto received their food and Kuroka walked away with a smile as she continued her work.

"She seems genuinely happy." Naruto said as he ate his katsudon.

"Yeah, se does." Rossweisse said as she scooped her omurice. "I'm glad I was able to help her get this job."

Naruto and Rossweisse chuckled and continued to eat their meal.

The couple payed for their meal and left, bidding Kuroka a good luck for her last two hours of work.

"I had fun, Naruto." Rossweisse said happily as she held his hand.

"I did too." Naruto responded. "We will do this again, after everyone else gets their time, you know?"

"Yes." Rossweisse said softly before stopping, which prompted Naruto to halt his movements. "Naruto, I… I have always cared about you, more than a friend."

Rossweisse's face lit up like a light.

"I want us to move forward into our relationship, slowly." Rossweisse finished.

Naruto moved to face Rossweisse and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"I am willing." He said, touching his forehead to Rossweisse's. "When you are ready, let me know."

Rossweisse, with her heart beating through out her body, leaned up and kissed Naruto's cheek before she hugged him.

"Thank you, Naruto." Rossweisse whispered.

"You are welcome, Rose."

They hugged for a bit longer before finishing the trek home to the mansion.

"NARUTO!"

Said blond winced as Xenovia shouted.

"Yes?" Naruto responded unsurely.

Xenovia grabbed her husband and dragged him upstairs, ignoring everyone.

Once they made it to her room, Xenovia threw Naruto onto her bed and shut her door, forgetting to lock it, and stomped over to Naruto.

Naruto, closed his eyes, expecting to be hurt, but was grabbed and pulled into Xenovia's swelled breasts.

"Xenovia?"

"You haven't had any time for me lately." Xenovia stated as she held him tighter, pressing her pregnant body into his. "And I want some satisfaction, now."

'Oh, good lord, I thought I was going to be killed.' Naruto thought, looking up into Xenovia's brown eyes. "Okay, but why that?"

"Just shut up and make me feel good." Xenovia stated angrily, letting Naruto go and stripping her shirt off, exposing her bra covered breasts and bare pregnant stomach, leaving her in her yoga pants and panties.

Naruto gulped a bit as he took Xenovia's form in, getting aroused at the sight of her flesh. Her now shoulder length blue hair caressing her shoulders.

He gently maneuvered Xenovia onto her back, kissing her neck as he ran one hand down her side, making her shiver in anticipation as he positioned himself on her side, not wanting to put direct pressure on his growing son in her womb.

Naruto reached up, licking the gap that connected her neck and shoulder, and unclipped her front hook bra, which snapped off and exposed her heavier breasts to the world.

Xenovia giggled as she felt him kiss down to her breasts and lathered them with attention, licking and sucking her nipple hard enough to draw milk from them.

'Tastes… strange.' Naruto thought as he kept drinking from his wife. 'But it makes sense, as it is actually for babies.'

Naruto switched breasts, kneading the previous one with his hand, keeping her nipple pointed as he sucked the other one, making Xenovia gasp loudly.

"Got room for one more?"

Xenovia and Naruto tensed and looked at the door to see Yoruichi, shutting the door behind her before locking it.

"Yoru-nee?" Naruto asked, releasing Xenovia's nipple, milk leaking from both nubs and Naruto's lips. "Why…"

"Next time, put a sound seal up." Yoruichi said as she put one up, before removing her shirt and pants, leaving herself in teal silk-pastel panties and a matching bra showing her dual skin tones. "And this cat is also quite thirsty, Naru-chan."

Yoruichi swayed her hips as she walked up to the bed, crawling onto it as she swayed her tails as she inched closer to her desired location.

"Yoruichi," Xenovia said drowsily. "It's my time with Naruto-kun, so leaOOoh…"

Xenovia was silenced when Yoruichi sucked her nipple into her mouth, caressing her belly with her hand.

"You like that?" Yoruichi asked over Xenovia's breast.

Xenovia nodded and wanted more.

In response, Naruto lifted her arm up and lapped at her armpit.

"Agh…" Xenovia gasped at the double stimulation Naruto and Yoruichi were giving her.

Yoruichi moved over and pulled Xenovia's yoga pants down with her panties, leaving her fully naked with her bra hanging off her back against the bed. Her juices flowing from her heavily and the scent was intoxicating to Yoruichi.

'This is hot.' Naruto thought as he watched Yoruichi spread Xenovia's legs, then proceed to dive into Xenovia's snatch and lather the pregnant teens clit with her tongue, creating more juices.

"AAAAgh!" Xenovia screamed louder, hurting Yoruichi's poor ears, but she endured when she felt Xenovia pulled her deeper into her body.

Yoruichi felt her own body heat up. She reached down with one hand, shifted her panties over and prodded her own clit, moaning into Xenovia.

Naruto removed himself from Xenovia's arm pit, allowing her to grab Yoruichi's ears with both hands, and removed his shirt as he felt his body getting warm.

Yoruichi happily slurped and licked Xenovia, enjoying the taste of her flesh and juices, and soon felt a pair of hands grab a hold of her supple and firm butt cheeks.

Knowing who it was, Yoruichi looked back, earning a groan from Xenovia, to see Naruto palming her ass as he looked her and Xenovia over wildly, his erect dick peaking up enough for Yoruichi to see it.

"If you want to fuck me," Yoruichi purred as she removed her bra and then shifted, pushing her butt higher in the air, allowing her to reach around and spread her moist, pink lips open for Naruto. "You can go right ahead, Naru-chan."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Yoruichi in her golden eyes and then at Xenovia's tired brown eyes.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun," Xenovia gasped as Yoruichi kept Xenovia's 'oven' warm with her fingers. "Fuck us both."

Yoruichi saw the glint in Naruto's eye and decided to move up, aligning her body with Xenovia's. Her bigger boobs pressing against Xenovia's and Yoruichi smirked.

Xenovia watched Yoruichi close the distance and lock her lips to hers, the older nekoshou's tongue penetrating Xenovia's mouth and lapping up her saliva while Naruto watched as he got on the bed.

Naruto positioned himself and slipped his dick between Yoruichi's and Xenovia's vagina's, rubbing against their clits and causing them to shiver and gasp.

'This is really happening.' Xenovia thought as she wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's back, her hands running through her violet hair. 'I never thought I would ever indulge in a three-way, but I kind of like it.'

Yoruichi gasped and stiffened when Naruto grabbed the base of her tails and squeezed, making Yoruichi moan like a bitch in heat as Naruto squeezed harder.

Her juices leaked onto Naruto's dick, then further down to Xenovia's pussy, mixing with her fluids and onto the bed.

"Stop teasing and start fucking." Yoruichi whimpered/begged.

Naruto said nothing as he pulled back, his dick now covered in their mixed fluids and he entered Xenovia, making her eyes widen and back stiffen as she arched her back, pressing into Yoruichi's body as she gasped from being filled to the brim.

Yoruichi pouted at not being taken first, but got into it as she was pulled into Xenovia's breasts by said teen. Their bodies moved in synchrony as Naruto thrusted in and out of his pregnant wife.

Xenovia, sensitive after going so long without sexual stimulation, approached her end quickly.

Naruto pulled out.

"What… the… hell?" Xenovia gasped out as she was so close. "Put it back."

Naruto leaved down, laying on top of Yoruichi, but his head went past her shoulder and he kissed Xenovia.

"Sorry, but I have to give both of you turns." Naruto apologized as he removed himself from Xenovia's lips, making her pout, but she understood.

Yoruichi was excited as she mentally prepared herself for what was going to happen.

Naruto leaned up, pressing his tip against Yoruichi's clit.

"I'm wet enough and my hymen broke years ago, so you can slide inside me." Yoruichi stated as she felt anticipation bubble in her waiting pussy and stomach.

"I know, but I want to ease into it, okay." Naruto whispered into Yoruichi's ear, before nipping it, making her shiver and moan.

He made sure her panties were still out of the way and then pressed forward, slipping into her lubricated pussy with little resistance and slipped in balls deep.

'Holy hell, she is tight, but malleable.' Naruto thought. 'And so warm.'

Yoruichi slanted, ass up and face next to Xenovia's on the bed.

Naruto pulled out slowly and then went back in just as slowly. He repeated this and picked up speed as he did.

Yoruichi was in cloud nine as she hadn't felt this type of pleasure in over a century.

'Kisuke…' Yoruichi thought of her past lover. 'Thank you, but I'm ready to move on.'

A smiling image of Kisuke went through her mind, him smiling and accepting her happiness as he turned and walked away, vanishing into smoke.

*SLAP*

"AAAAGH!" Yoruichi yelled as Xenovia spanked her, her back raising up, allowing for Xenovia so latch onto Yoruichi's cream colored flesh's nipple.

Yoruichi cooed at this but spasmed when Naruto's speed picked up more.

'I love this.' Yoruichi thought as she was pleased by Naruto and Xenovia. "I love you BOTH!"

"I love you too, Yoruichi." Xenovia gasped when she felt Yoruichi became slack and then herself get refilled, signaling Naruto was now in her.

"I also love you, Yoru-nee." Naruto gasped out, his sweat dripping onto Yoruichi's back.

Yoruichi smiled and purred as Xenovia fondled her boobs.

They stayed like this for several minutes, Naruto switching ever few dozen thrusts to keep things fair between them.

"I'm close…" Naruto gasped after an hour of fucking his Queen and Knight.

Yoruichi tensed when she heard this, but was forced to stay down by Naruto.

Naruto grunted, Yoruichi's eyes widened as her belly became warm. So warm in fact she didn't realize Naruto pulled out of her as he was still cumming and finished inside of Xenovia.

'So warm…' Yoruichi thought as she slid off Xenovia and panted to get her breathing back, with Naruto going to Xenovia's other side, both teens panting for air as well.

"Thank you…" Xenovia gasped in satisfaction.

Her eyes drooped and exhaustion set in.

"You are welcome, Xenovia-chan." Naruto whispered tiredly as he snuggled with his wife on her left.

Yoruichi snuggled into Xenovia's right, her tails laying across all three of them in content.

 **Underworld, Rating Game Tournament building…**

"Greetings everyone, thank you for coming." Sirzechs said as his fellow Satan's, Michael, Gabriel, Odin, Brynhildr, Azazel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai stood before all the Young Devil Kings with their peerages. "As you all know, today is the start of the Rating Game Tournament. We are sure you are all excited to show what you can do."

Sairaorg, Naruto, and many other Kings smirked in agreement, including Issei and Saji with other Peerage members.

"Now, this will be set up with brackets." Serafall continued for Sirzechs. "If you win, you move to the next round, once that round is finished, we proceed to the next. We continue this until one Peerage is the victor."

Murmurs echoed through out the room, most unsettled with this arrangement.

"Don't worry, if you feel like you aren't prepared, you may pull out know." Ajuka stated as he heard the murmurs. "As per usual, killing isn't permitted under any circumstance. You lose when you surrender, are defeated, or the King is taken down."

"Are there any questions?" Falbium asked, tiredly.

There were more murmurs but no one stepped up with a concrete question.

"Alright, here are the brackets for the Tournament." Sirzechs announced as he snapped his fingers and magic lettering appeared across the air.

It was a standard bracket set up, with the names of the Kings at the ends.

And within the first round, Rias was going to face Diodora.

Naruto was going to face off against Zephyrdor.

Sona against Seekvaira.

Sairaorg against a random King.

"Now, are there anyone who wishes to withdraw?" Sirzechs asked.

Over half of the attendants dropped.

"Alright, we shall now commence the Rating…" Sirzechs started to announce, before the wall exploded and all the Devils were on edge.

Magic Teleporting circles appear and hundreds of devils appeared out of them.

"The Old Satan Faction?" Sirzechs asked as he recognized many of them.

All of the new devils started attacking, forcing everyone to defend themselves and many of the Young Devil Kings rounded their forces and went on the offensive, Sairaorg being in the front.

"AAAAAGH!"

"ASIA!" Issei shouted, getting Naruto's attention, and both looked around and couldn't see her.

"NARUHMPH…"

"Xenovia?"

"We got them, Diodora."

Naruto and Issei, along with the two peerages members looked up to see two devils carrying a struggling Asia and Xenovia to not only Diodora, who was floating in the air, but Howard and Pamela Zagan.

"Good, hand the blue haired one to us." Pamela ordered to her fellow devil.

Xenovia and Asia struggled, but with some magic administered by Pamela, the two teens fell asleep.

Howard stepped forward and backhanded Naruto and Issei away with his cane, which grew a large whip-like plant and forced the two devils back.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Howard stated coldly. "If you want your Knight back, follow us to the Rating Game arena, and there you can try to get your friend back."

"BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as he went to fly at Howard but Pamela threw a plant bud, which burst causing a foul-smelling smoke screen, overpowering Naruto, Koneko, Yoruichi, and Kuroka's senses.

"Same here, filthy dragon." Diodora stated as he vanished from view. "Follow us to the Castle in the arena if you want to get Asia back."

The smoke dissipated and the three traitorous devils were in the Arena in the separate dimension.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto and Issei shouted angrily, their combined power cracking and destroying the ground around them.

"Okay, calm down." Yoruichi stated, knowing it could backfire, but Issei and Naruto took a few seconds to calm down. "We know where they are at, so there is no need to get upset."

"You are right, Yoru-nee." Naruto said as he clenched his hands. "However, we need to get going."

"Agreed." Rias said as she stood up. "My Bishop has been abducted, like your Knight. We should work together to rescue them both."

Naruto nodded.

"Then let's get going." Irina chirped anxiously.

Within a handful of seconds, the two peerages were in the Rating Game Arena.

This specific arena had a red sky and had floating debris, with two castle ruins on opposite ends.

However, one of them was currently over run with an abundance of foliage.

"There is where my peerage and I will go to get Xenovia-chan back." Naruto said as he pointed at the obvious location.

"Agreed, and I will go deal with Diodora." Rias stated as the two Kings faced each other. "Don't do anything to drastic, Naruto."

Naruto smirked.

"Then I guess I wouldn't be myself, Aunt Rias." Naruto said cockily before he took off in flight, followed by his Peerage. "But I'll do what I can to get Xenovia back safely with minimum damage."

Rias and her peerage watched for a few seconds before they took off to rescue Asia.

 **Chapter 42, DONE!**

 **Well, the ball has been pushed, and it is rolling. I hope you all liked the chapter, despite it being shorter.**

 **Okay, so Yoruichi has had her lemon now, leaving Rossweisse, Kuroka, Serafall, Toga, and his last Pawn. And if you want more group lemons, let me know and who you want in them.**

 **As usual, review if you liked it or hated it, I will laugh my ass off either way. And we are so close to 600 reviews guys. If we get to that, then the finale of the arc could be next chapter, 10K words guys.**


	43. Divide and Conquer

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 10, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

 **Review Response:**

Doomqwer: I didn't want Kuroka to be one noted, she deserves some depth, so she got a job to help out. Which I think I should do more of within the next few chapters. And Kuroka is a very social person so she would be a good worker.

Animaman: Yeah, Naruto and his peerage will raise hell. Well, I believe the Zagan's aren't weak, but they aren't overly strong. And hopefully, I don't mess it up. Don't worry about the Vampires, I have a plan to kick start the vampire saga of DXD canon, which I know nothing about except the Vampires want Gasper. Yeah, but who could be mad at Kunou.

Guest: Yep, the Zagan's fucked up, or did they?

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Yeah, the two older Nekoshou needed development for the end of the arc, so it would be deeper and have more feelings, hopefully. Xenovia was a last-minute addition to the Diodora/Zagan plans, but it will be revealed later.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

Rossweisse

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1), Rossweisse (X2)

Pieces left: 2 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 43: Divide and Conquer**

Sirzechs was not having a good day.

He woke up expecting to simply host a tournament, anime style, for the Young Devil Kings.

He did not wake up this morning expecting to be fighting terrorists on an important day of his sister's and son's life.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AZAZEL!" Sirzechs shouted as he, Odin, Brynhildr, Azazel, and Baraqiel fought the terrorists back.

Michael, Gabriel, Grayfia, Serafall, Falbium, Ajuka, Harribel, Stein, Mayuri and the rest of the Satan's peerages helped protect all fleeing young Devils who decided to not fight, fearing for their lives.

"How the hell am I at fault for this?" Azazel asked as he stabbed his opponent in the chest with his light spear, killing them.

"You and your faction were on guard duty, so of course you are the first one I'll verbally accuse." Sirzechs snapped as he grabbed the lazy Governor-General of the Fallen Angels by the man's collar.

"Did you forget what we talked about yesterday?" Azazel asked as he removed Sirzechs's hand from his shirt. "Diodora had gotten stronger rapidly, too rapidly. Meaning this is most likely his doing."

Sirzechs turned and blasted a sneak attacker on Odin.

'I sure as Hell hope nothing worse happens.' Sirzechs thought as he felt a stronger presence, revealing itself as another Satan Descendent. 'But Fate can be a bitch in heat. Hopefully she isn't today, Naruto, Rias.'

 **With Rias's Peerage…**

Within the Rating Game arena, two castle areas were floating. One currently over grown with plants, where the Zagan heads were. The second one seemingly fine, where Diodora Astaroth was residing.

Rias and her peerage walked, all prepared to fight at a moment's notice.

Issei had his Boosted Gear out.

Irina and Kiba had their swords drawn.

Carrot had her gloves on and Chopper was in Kung-Fu point.

Gasper was shivering with anxiety and slight excitement, his fingers grazing the metal arm band Azazel made for him to keep his powers in check.

Akeno and Rias were on high alert.

'Diodora, you bastard.' Issei thought angrily. 'If you hurt Asia, I'll fucking kill you.'

 **'Easy there, partner.'** Ddraig reassure his partner. **'From what I can sense with the fragment of our power within her sacred gear, she is fine, but Asia is really scared.'**

This fueled Issei's desire to save Asia more than ever.

The peerage walked up some stairs, finding a platform, with two sets of stairs branching off in two different directions.

"Welcome, Rias Gremory and company." Diodora spoke, using magic to cast his voice through orbs of magic. "It is now time for some entertainment."

"Whatever, Dio-Dork, we aren't playing your sick games." Issei shouted angrily. "Give us Asia back, NOW!"

"Oh, such hostility." Diodora said in false offense. "But I insist you play. The rules are simple. The path leading to the left lead to my Queen, my Bishops, and my Knights. The path leading to the right has my eight Pawns and my Rooks. You must defeat them and then follow the converging stairs to get to me. No flying up here or else Asia gets hurt. Now, play nicely and have some fun. HAHahahahahahaha!"

The communication spheres flickered out of existence, leaving the Gremory peerage seething with anger.

"Okay, I guess we will go along with this." Rias stated, not wanting to, but also not willing to risk Asia's safety. "So, we will split our group in half. Akeno, Kiba, Gasper, and I will go to the left and deal with the Queen's group. Issei, Carrot, Chopper, and Irina, you guys take the right path to deal with the Rooks and Pawns. We all clear?"

"Yes, Rias." Everyone said in unison before splitting off into their groups and taking their stair cases.

Rias's group walked for ten minutes before they reached another platform.

At the other side, blocking the entrance, were Diodora's Queen, Knights, and Bishops.

"So, the aggressors of our Dear King have arrived." The queen said as she threw off her robes, followed by her peers, all of them stunningly beautiful women.

"Alright, everyone, we are going in hot." Rias said as she, Akeno, Gasper, and Kiba prepared themselves for a fight.

The two knights drew their weapons and charged at Rias, but Gasper and Kiba appeared before them. The Queen was in the middle with the two Bishops near the exit, hands propped up to use magic.

"Why don't you test yourself against my Sword of Betrayer." Kiba stated as he clashed blades with one of the knights, scowling that the other one ran past him.

"I guess I'll kill the adorable Vampire." The knight said cruelly with an equally cruel smirk on her face.

"As is you stand a chance against me." Gasper said as his eyes activated, which everyone took notice of, but no one was frozen. "Balance Breaker."

"To late kid!" the Knight shouted as she brought her sword down on Gasper, only to have the sword stop an inch from Gasper's emotionless face, not even scared that he was almost killed.

"ORA!"

The Queen, Bishops, and other Knight watched their fellow Peerage member go flying away into the wall with two massive punch indents in her body.

"Let me introduce my Balance Breaker." Gasper said coldly as he stepped forward. Besides Gasper was a ghost-like entity the same size he was. It had black hair, a red scarf, black studded gloves, black boots, and a loin cloth as clothing with purple skin holding the Knight's sword. "Meet my Star Platinum." (1)

 **Meanwhile…**

"DRESS BREAK!" Issei shouted happily, looking forward to seeing the girl's boobs.

All ten girls were stripped naked, but they continued their attack on the pervert.

"I sealed away their sense of shame with magic, making them immune to your… barbaric tactic." Diodora informed Issei with speaker magic.

"Damn it…" Issei said with slight depression while he once again dodged the girl's attacks while Chopper punched and kicked them away with his Kung-Fu while Irina and Carrot weaved in between them gracefully and beautifully.

"Irina, use your Balance Breaker to finish them off!" Issei shouted in despair as he wanted to get this over with fast, the flesh flash was just a side bonus that he didn't care much about.

"Alright." Irina, who was wearing her exorcist gear, replied, placing her Dark Mimic sword around her arm and she jumped back, exhaling as she landed.

"Balance Breaker: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Irina declared, sweating a bit as thousands of small, pink glowing, swords appeared and slashed open their opponents, not fatally, but enough to keep them from moving while Carrot and Chopper knocked them all out within a blink of an eye despite being Rooks.

"Okay, lets… Irina? Irina, what's wrong?" Issei asked as he caught Irina before she fell.

"Sorry, Balance Breaker drains to much magic, so I won't be able to use it again for a little while…" Irina said before she fell asleep.

"I'll carry her." Chopper said as he entered Muscle Point, taking her from Issei. "Besides, Carrot and you are better suited for combat."

"Don't say that Chobro." Carrot said as the group of four left the room and went up the stairs. "You are a good fighter."

"I agree, you are so quick, yet you are a Rook." Issei complimented.

"Your compliments don't make me happy. You, big dummy." Chopper said, a goofy smile on his face as he blushed.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Holy Shit." Everyone said as Kiba used this distraction to injure his opponent.

"You can say that again." Rias said as she took a cheap shot at the Queen, who blocked it with a magic circle. "Good Job Gasper, I'm prou…GASPER!"

Gasper collapsed a bit, his Balance Breaker ending, with the sword it was holding dropping to the ground.

"It's okay, Rias, I just got overzealous." Gasper said reassuringly. "I can still fight."

"Yeah right you little bastard!" The healed Knight shouted as she ran at Gasper.

Gasper didn't move at all, but reactivate Star Platinum.

"ORAAAAA!" He shouted, landing one solid punch to this woman's head, caving it in and destroying her brain.

Gasper's eyes widened.

'I… I killed her…' Gasper thought, shaken.

"NOOO!" The other Knight shouted, pushing Kiba off of her and running at Gasper.

Star Platinum turned it's head. Its eyes widened, becoming deep red-violet with yellow iris's, stopping the charging woman in her tracks.

Akeno, taking this chance, blasted the woman with lightning, Star Platinum releasing her, and everyone heard her scream.

Gasper, feeling more drained, collapsed to his knees, Star Platinum making sure he was alright before vanishing.

'Thank you, partner.' Gasper thought tiredly.

Kiba ran over and grabbed Gasper and retreated behind his King and Queen.

"What did you do, you little MONSTER!" the queen shouted in agony, channeling powerful magic into her hands and attacking Gasper at long range, but Akeno and Rias, pooling their magic together, erected a shield to block her attacks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!"

"Hey, they aren't healing…" One of the Bishops said as she tried to heal the Knights.

The Queen's eyes widened in disbelief and then denial.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted as she blasted them again, but this time, her blast stopped in mid-air, covered in purple magic.

"Good job Gasper." Rias said as she and Akeno attacked the queen in close quarters, their fists charged with their respected element.

However, her wounds healed from green magic flooding her body and she blasted Rias through the torso.

"YES!" the Queen shouted as Rias's body hit the floor.

"Phew, that was close." Rias said as she stood up, kicking the Queen's leg in with a PoD empowered kick.

"WhAT?" The Bishops questioned.

Rias stood up, her torso being pure PoD energy that was returning to normal flesh.

"My brother taught me a thing or two about our families magic, especially the secret to his true form." Rias said as Kiba and Akeno struck down the Bishops and Rias stood above the Queen, her knee cap shattered.

"You… YOU WON'T WIN!" She shouted angrily. "MASTER DIODORA WILL DEFEAT YOU GREMORY, AND THE ZAGAN WILL KILL THAT ABOMINATION YOU CALL A NEPHEW! THEY HAVE CENTURIES WORTH OF KNOWLEDGE, WHILE YOU ONLY HAVE LESS THAN TWO DECADES!"

"If that is so, they I guess the Zagan line will end, just like your master." Rias said as she struck the Queen in the throat, killing her. "Game Over."

"You have gotten so strong, Rias." Kiba said with a small smile as he looked at his King. "I barely recognized you when you went in with a punch."

"Well, I learned that I may be gifted, that doesn't mean I can neglect my actual weaknesses." Rias answered, not looking up as she looked at the dead Queen. 'What she said, the Zagan being able to kill Naruto. It isn't that easy, he can regenerate when in berserker mode, so why would the Zagan be confident they can win against such a being?'

She then remembered the curse Odin told her and Naruto about, the one Loki placed on it.

'It's still active.' Rias thought with her eyes widening. She turned and looked at the other castle, miles away. 'Naruto, please, be safe.'

"Everything alright, Rias?" Gasper asked tiredly as he felt enough strength come back for him to walk.

"No, but I hope with every fiber in my being, that nothing bad happens." Rias said worriedly. 'For both me, and you, Naruto.'

 **Meanwhile…**

"DAMN IT!" Diodora shouted as he destroyed a part of the wall in the large room. "HOW DID THEY DEFEAT THEM!"

Asia listened to this, fear filling her whole body as she was tied down by what appeared to be magic bindings.

"That disgusting dragon and Gremory… they made it through, with little to no injuries." Diodora snarled.

Asia was worried to no end.

'They got me, and then they took Xenovia.' Asia thought anxiously as guilt, fear and uncertainty bubbled profusely in her stomach. 'Why, what do they have to gain from this?'

 **With Naruto…**

"Okay, I know the Zagan clan has dealt with plants as the Underworlds heads in Botany, but THIS IS STUPID!" Toga shouted as walked along side massive plant roots.

Toga, Naruto, Oboro, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Koneko, Yoruichi, Ouga, Ryu, and Ravel had been walking for some time with no resistance at all.

"Calm down Toga." Oboro said calmly, yet was on edge as she kept her eye out for any potential dangers to her and her family.

"Well, you sure took your time."

The Peerage were on defense when they heard Howard Zagan's voice, watching him walk before them, his artificial legs clicking and clacking as he propped himself with his cane.

"Zagan." Naruto growled. "Where is Xenovia-chan?"

Howard raised an inquisitive eyebrow before shrugging.

"She is down this hallway, up the stairs on the left go straight and then take another left. You will see my wife there with your little Knight." Howard said honestly, while glaring at Kuroka, who glared back. "You can see her as I won't fight you."

Naruto walked past Howard, but the gentleman prevented everyone else from going with his cane stretched out from his side.

"However, only four of you can go with him. The rest stay here. The three cats and the Phenex girl can go." He ordered.

"What was that Old Man?" Ryu demanded.

"It is not up for negotiations." Howard stated. "Only the boy, the three cat's and the Phenex are allowed up. The rest of you stay here, with me."

"Don't worry Ryu." Naruto called out. "Play by his rules, then we can pull the thing from under their feet."

Ryu wanted to argue, but the look in Naruto's eyes stopped him.

They were cold, angry, and violent emerald green.

Ryu took a step back as his King looked at him.

"Of course, Naruto-sama." Ryu stated in a small amount of panic.

Naruto nodded before he turned and made his way with Yoruichi, Kuroka, Koneko, and Ravel to make their way to Pamela.

Howard sighed, plants forming a chair under him as he went to sit down.

"What a day this has been, hasn't it?" Howard asked politely, his hands in front of him with his cane vertical.

"Why the hell did you do this?" Ouga asked aggressively. "Xenovia never did anything to you or your wife, so why take her?"

Howard hm'd, his green eyes closing as he swayed back and forth, his dirty blonde hair moving to his motion.

"You could say revenge, petty revenge." Howard answered.

"Did Alucard or Akasha do something to your family in the past?" Oboro asked, her hands twitching.

"Alucard did, but that was before my time." Howard replied casually. "What we want revenge on, is on something more recent."

"It's Kuroka." Toga said as she glared menacingly at Howard, her knife drawn. "She killed your son, and you want her dead. Tell me if I'm wrong, you bastard."

Howard quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you smart, you little piss-ant." Howard said as he stood up. "Yes, Pamela and I want that cat bitch dead. She killed our son in cold blood and took my legs. And with these questions, I'm no longer in a passive mood."

Plants moved in, ensnaring Howard's arms (Making him drop his cane) and false legs and then around his torso, adding mass to his average frame until he towered over Ryu, Ouga, Rossweisse, Toga, and Oboro.

Howard's head and shoulders remained visible while the rest of him resided within a massive amount of plants, merging with them indicated by the roots pulsing through his neck and face. the body itself was made of plants, combining into one flesh-like entity with multiple eyes that shined a teal-green tint with a gigantic Venus-fly trap as a mouth. Its limbs were where giant rose vines due to the amount of thorns on them. Its legs were non-lethal looking, stubby, making the creature arch on all fours like a gorilla.

Howard's body was positioned at the top of the creature's head, where he grinned manically at the group from above.

"Tokageroh, Into the wooden Sword." Ryu said as his partner entered the Bokuto. "Over Soul: Tokageroh Bokuto."

Ouga's hands were loosely covered in black cloth, due to her Sacred Gear.

Oboro's hands become blades.

Rossweisse, wearing her Valkyrie armor, manifested her Magic circles in her hands while Toga drew another knife.

"You really think that you can make a difference in our plans?" Howard asked as he raised his massive thorn arm. "DON'T BE NAÏVE."

He swung his arm down upon the group of five.

"AME-NO-MURAKUMO!"

Eight white serpent heads erupted from Ryu's weapon, bunching together to take the blow.

Oboro and Toga jumped, slashing away at the plants, however, Toga's knives shattered upon contact and Oboro couldn't cut through it.

"These are ancient plants my family has cultivated for hundreds of years. You can't get rid of them by simply cutting them." Howard stated as his other fist landed, but was stopped when Ouga caught it, the ground under her cracking as he used both hands to stop the blow.

"Oh, we haven't even warmed up yet." Ouga said with a smirk as she tensed her body. "PROMOTION TO QUEEN!"

"PROMOTION TO QUEEN!" Oboro and Rossweisse shouted.

All three women powered up to the Queen.

Howard scowled as he leaped back.

'Now this is going to be difficult. But it doesn't matter, as long as Pamela gets the ghoul and the cat, I can die with no regrets.' Howard thought as he saw the group reform.

"Okay, Ryu, you provide defense by keeping those arms off of us." Ouga said as she took charge. "Oboro and Rossweisse, Toga and I will draw his attention and we will try to restrain him with my Gleipnir's Restraint. Meanwhile, you two try to kill him by targeting the obvious weak spot, his actual body."

"Alright." Ryu, Oboro, and Rossweisse said in unison, Toga pouted while she nodded.

'My powers are useless here, so of course helping her makes sense, but I wanted to show how much stronger I also got.'

"Okay, GO!" Ouga stated as she took off, drawing Howards attention, with Toga hot on her heels while Ryu stayed back as Oboro and Rossweisse took to the air.

 **Meanwhile…**

Diodora sat down, hand on his face, an angry scowl as Asia looked at him and at the door.

'If I focus hard enough, I could muster enough power to get my Balance Breaker to get me out.' Asia thought as she had finished physically struggling a while ago.

"ASIA!"

Diodora and Asia looked up and saw Rias and Issei leading the Gremory Peerage into the room.

"Agh, the filthy Red Dragon has arrived with his bitch of a King." Diodora stated in angry agitation. "I bet your little ghoul is off trying to save the pregnant Knight of his."

"Why did you do this Diodora?" Rias demanded. "You were a nice person, so why do all this to get to Asia?"

Diodora's eye twitched.

"That's what you want to know?" Diodora asked as he stood up and walked up to Asia, reaching out and creepily touching her face. "Well, you can say I had my eyes on her first and you took her from me."

"What?"

"I saw Asia in the church, and I wanted her." Diodora stated as he turned his head and glared at Rias. "I staged my injury, and purposely got her excommunicated. The fallen angels you killed were working for me, and when you resurrected her, you stole Asia from me when I had already staked my CLAIM!"

Diodora fully turned, his furred cape following his movements.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE RESURRECTED ASIA FROM HER LOSING HER SACRED GEAR! I WOULD HAVE KILLED THOSE DIRTY FALLEN AND RESTORED HER POWER TO HER! SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" Diodora ranted like a mad man before pausing, regaining his lost composure. "Anyway, there isn't anything you can do, for I received a snake from Ophmmm!"

Issei, having enough, entered his scale mail and landed a mighty blow to Diodora's face with a right hook, sending the pillar devil into the left wall.

"You are the reason she was abandoned." Issei stated angrily from within his armor. "You are the core of all her pain and suffering. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"FILTHY DRAGON!" Diodora roared as he stood up. "HOW DARE YOU HURT ME, DIODORA OF THE ASTAROTH FAMILY!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Ryu watched, as he stood from a distance, his wife and comrades fight Howard while he provided them protection with his Over Soul.

"This is futile." Howard said as he dislodged another arm, having gone through ten. "Each time you try to restrain my body, I can lose it with no repercussion, while you tire yourselves out with every movement."

Ouga, Rossweisse, Oboro and Toga were gasping as they glared at the Zagan Male Head.

He was correct in one thing, they were getting tired, thus their movements were getting predictable and sloppy.

He was wrong, however. Howard was losing magic with every regrowth of limb he made. But he had so much magic he hardly noticed.

'We need to hold out a little while longer.' Rossweisse thought as she dodged another swipe. 'But how much longer CAN we hold out?'

Toga, despite being a Rook with the piece's special enhancements, was bleeding from several small puncture wounds.

Ouga suffered the same, as she and Toga were fighting with their fists.

Oboro and Rossweisse had no physical injuries, but they were starting to reach the low of their magic due to using it to attack at long range and Oboro's fire attacks in close and long range.

"I guess I'll end this momentarily." Howard said, his mouth leaking blood. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this ability up.'

He raised the arms of the creature and swung them, sending many massive thorns in every direction.

Oboro and Rossweisse, who were in the sky, were able to dodge, with Oboro using a portal to send some away from Ouga.

Sadly, Toga was caught and struck by over a dozen, leaving her unable to move.

"Guess she is the first to die!" Howard stated as he attacked Toga.

"Not on my watch!" Ouga said as she appeared, her arm cocked back, hand wrapped in black cloth and filled with the remaining holy magic she had left. "EXCTINCTION PUNCH!"

Howard howled in pain as Ouga's fist collided with his, sending holy energy into the plants and imploding on the inside due to them being incompatible.

"YOU BITCH!" Howard shouted in pain, more veins of plants embedding themselves into his body.

Ouga laughed tiredly as she collapsed before Toga, turning her back to Howard.

"It's going to be okay, Toga." Ouga said as she winced in pain, her right hand having many implosion holes from her last attack. "Here, take this. It will heal you."

Ouga propped Toga up with her good arm and dripped blood into the dhampir's mouth.

Howard's other arm rapidly approached Ouga and Toga's prone forms.

"OBORO!" Rossweisse shouted as she headed towards the Rook and Pawn.

Oboro opened a portal before Rossweisse, and she entered it, appeared at the other side of a portal that opened before Ouga and Toga, with Rossweisse erecting the biggest and strongest barrier she could before Howard's attack hit.

"GAGH!" Rossweisse gasped as her barrier was shattered and her body impaled on thorns.

Howard's fist slammed Rossweisse into Toga and Ouga, sending the three flying through the wall and out into the void, but they were saved by Oboro, who caught them in a portal and all four women collapsed behind Ryu, who stopped defending his comrade's in fear.

'It can't be…' Ryu thought as he turned and saw his injured and tired comrades. 'I… just stood here, and did NOTHING!'

Ryu mentally berated himself.

'Useless shaman.' Ryu thought. 'Yoruichi and Naruto-sama were wrong. I am weak… I can't help anyone.'

As he thought this, Howard was hacking up blood.

'I'm at my limit.' He thought as he gazed upon Ryu. 'Need to finish this, now.'

Ryu started crying at his own shame.

'Wait a moment? This seems familiar…' Ryu thought, taking notice of Howard's attack.

 _Flashback…_

 _Ryu and Tokageroh entered the world Hao created for them to train in._

 _'You feel shame, for being weak.' A voice echoed in the senjutsu filled world. 'You want to achieve your dream of being a chief under your King, but you feel unworthy of such an honor.'_

 _Ryu sat down, leg's crossed and Tokageroh followed suit._

 _'You are only reincarnated devil, and you are also a shaman. You will reach your peak, and once there, you plateau. You should not fear this.' The voice continued. 'Once there, you can see the world, and help those to reach their peak.'_

 _Ryu nodded and inhaled the air. He felt himself grow stronger._

 _'But, with your mind filled with shame and doubt, you will never reach your peak. Accepting that is a strength within itself.'_

 _End Flashback…_

Ryu felt a sense of serenity.

"Tokageroh, Over Soul…" Ryu said as he raised his Bokuto above his head.

"DIE KNIGHT OF UZUMAKI!" Howard shouted as his massive thorn covered fist came upon Ryu.

Ryu seemingly vanished, and the moment he reappeared above Howard by flight, the arm was diced to pieces like fine sushi.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Over Soul: Sashimi Bocho Susanoro." Ryu said as his new O.S. revealed itself on his body.

The O.S. took the form of a giant sashimi knife with Tokageroh's signature headguard visible over the hilt, which has a golden dragon insignia on it. It formed shoulder armor created over Ryu's right arm, two armor rings on his left arm, a purple skirt armor on his right leg.

"This is Armor Over Soul?" Ryu asked surprised. "I can't believe this is my peak."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Howard screamed as he flailed.

His body had merged completely with the plants. Thus, he was in massive amounts of pain, having felt each slice of Ryu's attack.

'Damn, I went to far.' Howard thought as his face became one with his new body. 'I can't return to my original form now.'

"I guess this is where we end this fight." Ryu said as he lowered himself and landed on top of Howard, his sashimi blade raised. "I hope you can find peace, Zagan."

"NO, YOU WILL DIE!" Howard screamed as small vines shot out and surrounded Ryu with the intention of impaling him to death, but they stopped, and Howard couldn't move anymore.

"W..Hat?" he asked as he couldn't understand what happened to make him freeze.

"Ha…ha…. No one told you, but I can paralyze people by ingesting their blood."

Ryu and Howard looked at the ground and saw Toga, barely standing at one of the arm slices, her hand covered in Howards blood as she lowered it from her face, which was also covered in blood.

"Kill him, Ryu!" Toga said.

Ryu turned back to Howard.

"Well, I guess this is my end." Howard growled. "I died as I lived, loving my family, doing what I needed to keep them safe."

Howard closed his eyes before Ryu bisected him, his slash so powerful it cut into the stone floor.

"You were an honorable opponent in the end, Zagan." Ryu said as he ended his A.O.S., feeling woozy after ending it.

"Whoa there, big guy." Toga said as she caught Ryu before he fell.

"Ouga…" Ryu rasped.

Toga nodded and trudged over to Rossweisse, Oboro, and Ouga.

"I knew you could do it, sweetheart." Ouga said in pain as Oboro dressed her wounds with emergency first aid.

"I know, but it was all my fault you got hurt. All of you." Ryu said as he was placed next to Ouga, holding her uninjured hand.

'I have enough magic to teleport everyone here to Grayfia-sama and the others, but I won't have enough to teleport to Naruto-sama's side.' Oboro thought anxiously.

After some thought, Oboro opened a massive portal and the group of five entered it slowly, all of them falling, tired and exhausted, before Grayfia and her group.

"Take them to the hospital and get them healed." Serafall stated as she defended the younger generation of Devil Kings.

'Naru/to/-sama.' The five thought as they were taken away. 'Please be safe.'

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto, Yoruichi, Kuroka, Koneko, and Ravel felt the castle shake.

"They are in trouble." Ravel said in concern as she looked back. "We need…"

"We can't go back." Koneko interrupted softly, looking at Ravel. "They are strong, and we need to help Xenovia, remember?"

"I do, but…" Ravel sputtered. Memories of Marco being ripped in half trying to protect them flashed in her mind.

Kuroka touched Ravel's shoulder, getting the panicking Bishop to look at her.

"It's going to be alright, Ravel, nya." Kuroka said confidently.

Ravel held back tears, well, tried to.

"I don't want to lose anyone again." She stated, making Kuroka, Koneko, and Yoruichi to sympathize with her.

"And we won't." Naruto said as he neared the next flight of stairs. "That I promise."

Ravel wasn't convinced one bit, but could understand what was currently going on made everyone tense, not just her.

Nodding, Ravel walked besides Koneko, holding her hand for support, which Koneko responded to by gently squeezing her friend's hand.

They walked in silence, with the only noise any of them making was the sounds of their feet smacking the floor.

As they made the final turn, they saw a long hall way with big red doors surrounded by budding flowers.

'Seems they wanted it to be obvious where they were keeping Xenovia-chan.' Naruto thought as he stepped into the hall towards the door.

The group traversed the room carefully and Naruto kicked the door open, revealing another room full of plants and more flowers.

At the top of a small set of stairs was Pamela Ivy Zagan. Above her, extended and ensnared by plants, was Xenovia. (2)

"Well, you made it to the party." Pamela said cockily as she stood up from a throne made of stone.

 **Chapter 43, DONE!**

 **Well, shit is hitting the fan and it is spreading everywhere. Howard has been dealt with, Diodora is getting his ass whooped, and Naruto and the rest of his peerage are about to finish the fight with Pamela. I wonder what will happen next.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, or hated it, please send a review. They do help. And we are SO close to 600 reviews guys. And I feel that in one or two more chapters, Season Three will be done, and we will be on a new Original Arc.**

 **1 Star Platinum, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusader's. However, it is chibi. Think Polnareff's Silver Chariot when he fights Elessie with the Shadow Stand that ages people backwards. Since he had Chariot since childhood, when Polnareff aged backwards to a child, Silver Chariot become small and child-like as well. And Yes, I know, Star Platinum should be bigger, but if one reads closely, I give a big hint to why it's so weak.**

 **2 Poison Ivy from Arkham Knight design.**


	44. Nature Always Wins

**_Original Posted On: Nov. 21, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

 **Review Response:**

Doomqwer: Yeah… not my best, but I did what I could.

Animaman: OH, you shall be surprised with the plans I have for Alucard. Hm, good idea for Pamela. Reaper? Pluto's Reaper? I don't get it.

Spark681: Of course, Pamela gets sent into the ground.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

Rossweisse

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1), Rossweisse (X2)

Pieces left: 2 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 44: Nature Always Wins**

The air was tense, thick with it so much that it made it hard for Ravel to breath.

'What is this feeling?' Ravel thought as she watched Naruto and Pamela stare at each other. 'Why am I so scared right now when nothing has even happened?'

She felt her hand be taken, and Ravel accepted and took Koneko's hand, as she too was feeling this sense of tension.

Kuroka and Yoruichi felt it, but due to them being older and more experienced in these situations, they handled it better.

"Zagan, give Xenovia-chan back to me, NOW!" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Hm, no." Pamela stated as she turned her back to the group, sauntering to a throne made of plants, sitting down in it and motioned the thorn vines to lower Xenovia next to her. "I don't think you demanding things from me… is in her best interest."

Before Naruto could question what Pamela meant, Xenovia gasped, eyes wide open, and struggled to breathe.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yoruichi shouted as she started to move before Xenovia tried to gasp harder, stopping the oldest Nekoshou.

"Hm," Pamela hummed with a seductive smile before snapping her fingers and Xenovia gasped and choked while being able to breathe again. "Let's just say, I had a hand from some Stray Cats." (1)

Light bulb plants lit up, revealing several dozen monster plants, all hissing as their yellow eyes were trained on the Uzumaki group. They looked like pink flowers, but acted like angry cats.

'Shit, we are surrounded.' Naruto thought as he looked around as his group circled around, back to back. 'What are these things abilities? Are they the reason Xenovia-chan started couldn't breathe?'

Naruto winced, feeling pain in his arm.

He looked down and saw an opening in the major blood vein in his arm open up and a bubble of air force its way up his arm.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted. 'If something stronger than ten ccs of air gets in the blood stream, blood clotting and then death happens. Whatever way she is doing it is definitely more than that.'

"RAVEL-CHAN, BURN MY ARM!" Naruto shouted as he ripped off the long sleeve.

"What?" Ravel asked confused and scared as she had no clue what was going on.

"Just do it, here." Naruto said as he pointed at the bulging blood vein.

Ravel gasped, and in hesitant action, she conjured her normal flames to their hottest and slammed it into his arm, burning open his flesh and destroying the bubble.

"Good judgement." Pamela congratulated as she clapped. "Very impressive deduction there. You are very smart."

"Save your praises for someone who cares." Naruto snapped as he focused on healing his damaged arm. "How are you doing this without magic? There is no way you are controlling the air, unless those plants are?"

Pamela smiled.

"You are very smart." Pamela stated as she looked around. "The Stray Cats were purposely bred to have aerokinetic abilities that could not be detected through magic. Pretty successful, wouldn't you say?"

"More like an abomination, nya." Kuroka stated angrily, as she herself was a wind user and Chomei was insulted personally being the Spirit of Wind which controlled the air.

Pamela scowled aggressively at Kuroka's statement, but over all ignored her.

"Anyway, I don't want to kill you yet, Ghoul." Pamela stated lazily as she leaned into her hand, her elbow propped up on her thrones elbow rest. "I want the Black Cat first for killing my son."

Yoruichi glanced at Naruto, seeing his face showed her she was in deep thought.

"What Zera was doing was inhuman, nya." Kuroka stated angrily. "He was going to experiment on my sister, and you would have allowed that?"

"Of course." Pamela stated as she smiled. "My son was doing what he enjoyed. Sure, it wasn't the same as Howard and my research, but he was my treasured son. As his mom, I would make sure he would be allowed to conduct his research in a safe environment, no matter 'how inhumane' it may be."

Yoruichi and Koneko growled as Pamela's somewhat cheerful personality became sour.

"Now hand the Black Cat over, and your lover will be returned to you, safe and sound." Pamela said as she had Xenovia pulled before her, reaching around the pregnant teen and placing a hand on her belly. "Which I think you would prefer for her to live, as she is pregnant with your child."

Naruto grit his teeth and looked back and forth between Pamela and Xenovia.

'Naru-chan, this is not something I think you would have ever thought you would be in.' Yoruichi thought as she saw the face of her King. 'Having to give up one of your peerage members to die to save another.'

"I'll do it, nya." Kuroka stated as she stepped forward, in front of Naruto and the others. "But promise that Xenovia won't be hurt, Zagan."

"Kuroka?" Naruto and Koneko said in shock as Yoruichi and Ravel looked stunned.

Kuroka didn't say anything but hold a soft smile.

'I have made many mistakes. Joining Zera, abandoning Shirone after killing Zera, and many things after, nya.' Kuroka thought as she looked at Pamela, who looked back at Kuroka. 'I have enjoyed these last few months with everyone. Shirone, Naru-chan, and the rest of the peerage, even the big tittied red-head's peerage. Working at the café was a lot of fun as well, nya.'

Kuroka's hand shook a bit.

'I don't want to leave that behind.'

"Kuroka, don't do this." Koneko said as she grabbed her older sister's arm. "Please, you need to think about this."

Kuroka couldn't bring herself to look at Koneko's hurt face.

Both were very happy to be within the other's life again, and neither wanted to be separated again, and it physically hurt Kuroka to remove her arm from Koneko's grasp and fling the young Nekoshou away from her back to the group, being caught by Yoruichi.

"Alright, Black Cat." Pamela stated as she stood up, the plants holding Xenovia moving her as Pamela stepped forward a few steps. "Throw your spirit to the side, far from you. I don't trust you with it, so getting rid of it will allow this girl to keep breathing."

Kuroka nodded and reached down to the opening on her leg, grabbing the mortuary tablet Chomei resided in.

'I'm sorry, Chomei.' Kuroka thought, feeling the spirit pulse in agitation and understanding.

She threw the tablet dozens of feet away from her. The moment it touched the ground, Kuroka gasped as an invisible bubble of air surrounded her head and she couldn't breathe. She grasped her throat, her nails bursting off in a bloody mess and if she could, Kuroka would have screamed bloody murder.

"Don't move a single muscle." Pamela demanded when she saw Naruto tense to move to save his Bishop. "Or do you not care that this girl's life is in my hands?"

Naruto's eyes were green as he glared at Pamela. Eyes wide and blood shot as he had to witness this.

Pamela summoned vines that wrapped around Kuroka's body, shredding her clothing as they tightened.

"Perfect," Pamela praised as she released the air bubble, allowing Kuroka to breathe again. "Now you get the girl back, as promised."

The vines holding Xenovia moved her forward, while Kuroka was forced to the ground by the plants, her arms being forced behind her.

Xenovia was thrown at Naruto, some plants tearing and clinging to her ruined clothing, and she was caught by Naruto.

"Xenovia-chan?" Naruto said worriedly as he caught her and checked her pulse. 'Good, she is going to…'

Xenovia gasped in pain, ruining Naruto's thought before he felt off.

Naruto looked down Xenovia's back and saw one plant that was clinging to Xenovia impaling her back as he felt something digging into his stomach.

His eyes widened as his pupils dilated as he looked between her and him, to see the same plant stabbing him and going through her belly.

Where their son was currently being created.

"I wasn't sure that was actually going to work." Pamela laughed as she saw the dawning horror on Naruto's face. "You may be smart, but when toyed with you are easy to trick."

Naruto grabbed the plant connecting him and Xenovia, their blood mixing as he did, and tried to yank it out, but stopped when Xenovia and he felt intense pain rooted deep within them as it didn't budge.

'No…' Naruto thought as he knelt, taking Xenovia with him as he did, shifting her to lean into his arms allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"NARUTO!" Koneko, Yoruichi, and Ravel shouted as they ran up to Naruto and Xenovia.

Kuroka saw what happened and glared angrily at Pamela.

"What the fuck did you do, bitch?" Kuroka shouted only to get an air bullet to the stomach, knocking her out from the shock and sudden attack.

"I don't need to explain what I did to you, Black Cat." Pamela stated coldly. "But I am proud to say, that everyone will be happy knowing that Alucard is finally going to die."

"What?" Ravel asked as she heard this, looking at the Zagan Matriarch.

"Alucard was a creature of immeasurable power due to his assimilation power." Pamela said coldly as she looked at Naruto. "After he disappeared, my parents devoted their lives to figure out a way to kill him if Akasha released him into the world. And before they died, they imparted the knowledge to me."

Naruto groaned in pain, Xenovia gasped, her eyes closed as she grabbed Naruto's clothing.

The areas where they were impaled started pulsating and moving. Their flesh started to thicken and harden before turning into a pale blue-gray, painfully spreading.

Their skin was becoming bark.

"Get away…" Naruto ordered through his grit teeth to Yoruichi, Ravel, and Koneko. "NOW!"

The dark markings shot and spread across right arm and the side of his neck and face, reaching his eye.

Yoruichi, Koneko, and Ravel felt their hearts break as they left Naruto's side as he started to scream in pain as he and Xenovia continued to be taken over.

Pamela watched in amusement at Naruto's struggle, but lost sight of this enjoyment when Ravel, in her Mature form, appeared with fire in her hand and blasted her.

"YOU FOOL!" Pamela shouted as the fire was stopped thanks to invisible air bullets surrounding her, removing the air thus not allowing the fire to burn. "You should have just run away, like you King demanded."

Ravel gasped as three fist size holes embedded themselves in her chest, torso, and thigh, sending her backwards with a victorious smile as she reverted back to her base form before hitting the wall, landing on the floor with flames healing her body.

Pamela's eyes widened and saw that Kuroka was no longer ensnared by her plants as Yoruichi sliced them off with her wakizashi and woken up as Koneko grabbed Chomei's mortuary tablet while she moved to check Ravel.

"YOU LITTLE CUNTS!" Pamela shouted as she raised her hands, dozens of hisses being heard as she empowered all the Stray Cat plants.

Meanwhile, Naruto leaned down, his forehead touching Xenovia's. His key necklace falling into place and entering Xenovia's locket, Lilium playing softly before the key and locket were destroyed by the bark that continued to ravage his and Xenovia's bodies.

But before she could attack, Pamela's attention was once again pulled to Naruto, along with everyone else, and saw him cradling Xenovia, their bodies almost completely transformed into wood, and what was left of Naruto's living flesh.

As their flesh became wood, the right side of Naruto's neck started to bubble and bloat. The right side of his mouth warped and sewed itself together giving it a small hole like appearance as his remaining flesh became slick and shiny with slime. His right eye jutted out and extended as an optical tentacle. To finish a sensory tentacle sprouted from his neck, completing the partial transformation.

'A slug yokai?' Pamela thought shakily as she changed her plants target to Naruto and Xenovia, fearing the great evil within the boy. "No matter what power you pull out, you will still die from the Sinning Tree that has been sewn into your flesh." (2)

The Stray Cats finished charging their Air Bullets, their target the slug part of Naruto.

"Now die, and be absorbed by the Sinning Tree completely." Pamela stated with intense fear as her eyes were dilated.

The Bullets were launched and before Yoruichi could call Kirin, Naruto inhaled.

He exhaled, and as he did, gas bellowed from his mouth and the small holes that made the right part of his mouth. His only hand covering Xenovia's mouth and nose.

Pamela, being a botanist and an expert in herbology, knew what Naruto was doing to protect Xenovia.

"IT'S POISONOUS, DON'T BREATHE IT IN!" Pamela shouted as she used some of the bullets to destroy the wall and flew out with her wings, followed by Koneko, who carried Ravel's waking form and Chomei's tablet, and Yoruichi, carrying Kuroka's out cold form.

The gas spread through out the room, filling it as fast as the gas flowed out of the massive whole Pamela made.

"That son of a bitch." Pamela stated as she saw the gas keep flowing. "No matter, I killed the Ghoul, now I just need to kill the Black Cat, and then I can finally move on with my life."

She turned to look at Yoruichi, who was on guard.

"Hand her over, Shihoin." Pamela demanded with her crazed eyes burrowing into the former Assassination squad captain.

"Fuck you, plant bitch." Yoruichi replied as she pointed her blade at the disturbed Zagan. "Kirin, Into the wakizashi."

Kirin entered the blade and created Yoruichi's A.O.S.: Shiroi Inazuma no Kami.

"You think I'm afraid of your little weapon?" Pamela asked with her head tilted.

"Nope, but it was a good distraction." Yoruichi said before she handed Kuroka to Koneko, as Ravel was now awake.

"What?" Pamela asked before she couldn't move.

"Good job you two, keep her right there for us." Ravel shouted as she looked at a floating rock, where Pamela's shadow was, to see Ameyuri and Gilga merged with Pamela's shadow, paralyzing her.

"RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!" Pamela demanded. "I need to kill that cat before she wakes up."

The three ignored her and looked at the hole, to see the gas had stopped.

Carefully, they hovered down, the Grims moving Pamela with them as they moved the rock.

Yoruichi looked inside first, seeing no gas insight.

Cautiously, they entered and when they reached the throne, they turned to see Naruto and Xenovia, their eyes widening and their breath hitching as they gasped.

Kneeling where Naruto was, while holding Xenovia, was a small tree. It was about four feet tall, but at the base, was a human like root with a sad face. Its roots were Naruto and Xenovia, fully turned into wood and plant with expressions of pain and sadness as Naruto and Xenovia's foreheads were touching, his face still somewhat slug.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAAAAAAAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…" Pamela howled in maniacal laughter as she watched the three run up to the tree. 'I DID IT! I GOT THE BASTARD. NOW I HAVE TO USE THE STRAY CATS TO KILL THESE THREE AND THE BLACK CAT!'

Pamela watched as Yoruichi, in a panic, ended her AOS and tried to peel the bark off Naruto's face, only to hear a muffled, pain filled scream from beneath it.

"You really think you could save him from the sinning tree by just cutting the bark." Pamela barked as she struggled to connect to her plants. "That plant has burrowed into their bodies, and will use their memories to create illusions to torture them, powered by the life force it steals from them, and you think a small blade like that can save them? God you are pathetic Shihoin."

"SHUT UP!" Yoruichi shouted as she shook with rage and fear. "I CAN SAVE HIM! JUST YOU… watch…"

"Yoruichi?" Koneko asked as she watched Yoruichi's eyes.

They were filled with so much emotional turmoil she tried to shake Naruto and Xenovia to get them to respond. The magic she felt within them was fading fast.

'Why can't I connect with the Stray Cats?' Pamela thought as she looked around, trying to figure out why none of them were responding.

Pamela saw one, and felt several blood vessels burst when she saw it.

The plant was still in one piece, but it was withered and wrinkled as if it was a normal human world flower plucked and left in the sun, with no water.

'The gas…' Pamela thought as more anxiety and anger piled up. 'That gas wasn't for me… it was to kill the Stray Cats… SHIT!'

"No…."

Pamela looked up to see Yoruichi's arms fall to her sides.

"They… can't be… it…. No…" Yoruichi whispered to herself as her eyes were holding disbelief.

"Just accept it Shihoin, they are dead."

Yoruichi's pupils dilated as lightning started to crack all over her body, prompting Koneko and Ravel to move themselves and Kuroka.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Issei punched Diodora over and over again, his red armor being stained with the Astaroth's blood before Diodora used magic to put some distance between him and Issei.

"You… filthy dragon-boar." He shouted angrily like a child. His magic seal changed from the Astaroth family seal into the Infinity Dragon seal as he activated the snake given to him by Ophis. "I'll kill you… and then take Asia's virginity for myself."

Issei, Irina, and Rias blinked while Asia blushed.

Issei started to laugh and pointed at Diodora, who gained a tick mark at this.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Diodora demanded.

"You are a little late to the party." Issei stated as he got his breath back. "Asia is no longer a virgin, as we are a couple, Dio-dork."

Diodora's face contorted.

It showed disbelief, then anger, then a mix of both, then horror before settling to defeated after he looked at Asia, whose body language shouted it was true.

"You…YOU WHORE!" Diodora shouted as he held his hands out, one at Asia and the other at Issei. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"NO!" Issei and everyone shouted as Diodora blasted Issei and Asia.

Issei summoned Ascalon and sliced through Diodora's magic blast and watched as the other inched closer towards Asia.

"PROMOT…."

"TWILIGHT CRIMSON DRAGON!" Asia shouted as her Twilight Healing glowed emerald green and red, summoning her balance breaker, deflecting the magic blast.

"WHAT?" Diodora shouted in shock while Rias and the rest of the peerage, minus Issei, were in awe at Asia's balance breaker.

The dragon roared as its tail slammed Diodora away, through a window, meaning he lived, and its green eyes glowed brighter.

All of the Gremory Peerage was enclosed in orbs of lime green magic, healing them of their wounds, replenishing their magic and stamina, waking up Irina and Gasper from their earlier uses of their own balance breakers.

Asia smiled but felt immensely tired, causing her balance breaker to let out a silencing roar before it vanished into green and red particles.

"Wow…" Irina said as she looked at Asia. "To think her healing became this advanced."

"Which is WHY she should be MINE!" Diodora interrupted as he climbed back through the window. "Her power… and her beauty… they are mine… DO YOPHM…."

Issei, now revitalized and then some, continued his earlier barrage of punches to Diodora, before pulling back, Ascalon reappearing on his gauntlet, and stabbed the heir through the gut.

"NO WAY!" Diodora gasped as he was impaled, blood rupturing from his wound and his mouth. "I HAVE ONE OF OPHIS'S SNAKES… THERE IS NO WAY I COULD HAVE LOST!"

Issei recalled Ascalon, causing Diodora's wound to bleed more, before stomping on Diodora's kneecap, destroying it completely and making Diodora scream in more agony which came out a gargles and blood bubbles.

"If you ever come near Asia, or any of us again…" Issei stated as he grabbed Diodora's coat and pulled the poor excuse for a King up as his Scale Mail helmet vanished. "… I'll crush the rest of your balls into paste, feed the paste to you before killing you."

Issei dropped Diodora in the blood puddle and ran over to Asia, grabbing the restraints keeping her from moving.

"COME ON!" Issei grunted as he tried to break it, but couldn't. "BREAK DAMN IT!"

"Did… did you think I did this… without a back up plan…" Diodora gargled as he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall, bloodied and cocky as he enjoyed Issei's struggle. "I put a… (COUGH) a seal… on those. I rigged them to detonate should I be defeated…."

Diodora's coughter (Cough + Laughter) echoed throughout the room causing Issei to try harder.

"Keep struggling, it's so much better watching you fail…" Diodora continued.

"If it's magic, then there is one thing I can try." Issei stated as he once again looked at Asia, ignoring everything Diodora had said, except thinking over the 'seal' part. "I can over power the seals."

"What…" Everyone asked and Diodora watched in horror as Issei placed his hands in Asia's and exhaled.

 **"Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost."** Ddraig chanted as he forced the power Issei and he doubled over and over again into the restraints and the seals.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Diodora shouted before hacking up more blood as a very bright light blinded everyone in the room.

"You did it!" Irina stated as she ran up and hugged Asia who was in Issei's armored arms, which became normal as he deactivated his balance breaker.

Asia opened her eyes to see Irina squeezing her tightly.

"You are alright." Issei said as he shifted and noticed Asia was fine. "Thank the Satan's. I thought I had lost you."

Asia smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't worry, I am fine." She said as she shifted and removed herself from Issei and Irina. "But I would like to say one prayer before we go. Diodora had recorded the fights you had with his peerage, and I had to watch. I want to pray for their peaceful eternal rest, due to them all being from the church."

"Alright, but after that, we need to go help Naruto's group." Rias stated as she watched her Bishop kneel, sighing as the bad stuff was almost over.

Asia, as she was praying, was blasted by a golden pillar of magic. When it vanished, Asia was gone.

"That was getting to emotional for my taste." A devil said as they descended from the ceiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Rias demanded as her peerage got in position. "Issei? Issei?"

"Asia…" he mumbled.

"Shalba Beelzebub." Diodora gasped as he looked at the flying devil. "Good, you are here. Help me get to the healers, I feel like I'm about to die."

Rias's and most of her peerage who were with her the longest felt their eyes widen as they looked at the now known old Faction member.

Shalba looked at the beaten and bloodied Diodora, who had the look of hope on his face before he too was killed in the same way.

"As if I was going to help a welp who talked more than he acted." Shalba spoke with disdain.

"Asia…" Issei muttered as he stepped slowly towards Shalba.

Within Issei, Ddraig sighed.

'I had hoped he would have never had to be pushed this far.' Ddraig thought before clearing his throat.

 **"Rias Gremory, I suggest you take your peerage and run."** Ddraig ordered through the green gem on the Boosted Gear that appeared on Issei's arm, metaphorically turning his gaze to Shalba. **"And you, the devil known as Shalba, you shall learn what it is to anger me."**

Several green lights came to life around Issei as he reactivated his Scale Mail.

Rias and the Peerage heard them talking, but they were to distant to hear them.

"I, who am about to Awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God. I laugh at the "Infinite", and I grieve at the "Dream". I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination. And I shall sink you into the depths of the Crimson Purgatory. **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"**

As this chant was said, Issei's armor transformed into a massive red dragon with armaments, still having the emerald jewels around his body.

 **Dimensional Gap…**

"Vali, this is taking forever." Bikou complained as he, Vali, Arthur, and Itachi were floating around in Itachi's Susano Balance Breaker. "Are you sure we can find Great Red here? It is a universal gap, ya'know."

Vali ignored Bikou, but opened his eyes.

'Is this…' He thought before smirking. "Okay boys, we are going to make a quick errand."

Itachi and Bikou raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, is that a person?" Arthur asked, pointing in a direction to see Asia floating with her Balance Breaker surrounding her in a dwindling barrier.

 **With the Gremory Peerage…**

Issei let out a guttural roar and with his new forms overflowing power, disarmed Shalba of one of his arms.

"DAMN YOU." Shalba shouted as he threw his cape off.

Rias and the peerage were blown back, not even noticing the other large spike in power several miles away where Naruto's group was.

 **"DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE…"** Ddraig chanted as Shalba tried to attack only for it to be stolen by Issei.

"DIVINE DIVIDING!" Shalba shouted before his other arm was torn off. "DAMN YOU WHITE DRAGON. WAIT, I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Issei…" Gasper stated timidly as he looked on. "He stole my freeze ability…"

Issei roared again, the breast plate on his chest opening revealing another giant emerald.

 **"Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost."** Ddraig chanted. **"LONGINUS SMASHER!"**

Issei blasted Shalba with a heavily concentrated blast of magic, the biggest one he ever fired, and killed Shalba, who died cursing at Issei.

The breast plate closed and Issei roared again, his massive arms raised high in the air.

'ASIA!' He mentally called out in anguish.

"We need to…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The nearby wall was destroyed, causing dust and debris to be flung into the air.

"Who is that?" Carrot asked as she looked at the cloud as it settled.

"No way… It's Yoruichi." Chopper stated in fear. "And she has gone berserk…"

Everyone who was there looked at Yoruichi as the dust cleared.

Her body had not a single strip of clothing, revealing her dual skin tone to everyone present. However, her private parts were hidden with lightning, her arms and legs (From the knees down) were covered in lightning, looking like cat paws for her feet and clawed hands. The white of her ears and tails glowed white with lightening. (3)

Her cheek scar glowed with senjutsu energy, as if it was absorbing it directly into Yoruichi's body.

On the center of her lighter skin toned stomach was a purple kanji tattoo for 'lightning' which she lost long ago.

Her eyes were riddled in agony and sadness as she cried physical tears, screaming her lungs out, revealing her fangs.

Within her right hand was the face of Pamela Zagan, who she had thrust (Face first) through the wall, slamming her into the floor as she had landed moments earlier.

"She has… done something forbidden." Carrot said as she shook, her eyes wide and dilated.

Chopper and Kiba took her hands and calmed her down.

But this sense of relief was destroyed when Yoruichi electrocuted what was once Pamela to nothing but a burnt husk of ash before turning her tearful sights on Issei.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!" Akeno stated as she felt like staying would get them hurt, or worse, killed, as Yoruichi lunged at Issei.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Sirzechs, Azazel…" Ophis said lazily as she floated in mid-air, annoyed of how much noise was going on.

"Ophis." Both men said on guard as they did not know the reason for Ophis's appearance.

"I must apologize, some of my… minions have betrayed me." Ophis stated dully. "So, I will take responsibility, and clean up this mess."

Ophis snapped her fingers, and a massive portal opened and out came the Fanalis Corps., with Mu at the lead within his Balance Breaker.

"ONWARD!" Mu shouted with his spear pointed. "Divide and conquer the traitors, and show no mercy."

The fanalis gave a collected battle cry and did as ordered, leaving the three leaders alone.

"Ophis, why are you here?" Azazel asked as he pointed his Downfall Spear at Ophis, fully repaired after his match against Naruto.

"I gave my followers orders to observe." Ophis stated, ignoring Azazel's question. "But some upstart punk rallied some of them and they turned traitor."

She turned to look at Sirzechs, holding her hand out, causing two pieces of familiar seal slips to float out of Sirzechs's pocket and into Ophis's hands.

"But I also felt the Ghoul's power spike before getting snuffed out, so I need their help, and knew they recently contacted you, Lucifer." Ophis said as she activated the paper seals, creating two summoning seals.

"So, he ended up using the seals, Fuhai." Mikogami said as he fully appeared.

"Correction, our old friend Ophis did." Fuhai stated as the old man looked around. "Seems we are in the middle of a battle."

 **Chapter 44, DONE!**

 **1 Stray Cat from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable.**

 **2 Sinning Tree from Yu Yu Hakusho, with some slight altercations. If you have seen the Batman: The Animated series, then anyone would know the episode where Poison Ivy turns people into trees, so I mixed the two of them.**

 **3 Shunko: Raiju Senkei: Shunryu Kokubyo Senkei is Yoruichi's Spirit Fusion form.**

 **Well, it seems I have to do one more chapter then I get to do my next original arc.**

 **If you enjoyed, leave a review. If you hated it, still leave a review.**


	45. Absolute Destruction

**_Original Posted On: Dec. 2, 2019_**

 ** _Beta Read by: Heckelman88, Crowfeast, Tachyon99, xhope14x, neostardustdragon101_**

 **Review Response:**

Doomqwer: Yeah, I feel bad about what I had to do to her to make her use Fusion.

Autobot-Wolfsketch: Thank you man, hopefully this chapter lives up to the hype.

Guest: You will have to read the chapter.

Animaman: Eh, Pamela doesn't seem the type to do that, bargain for her life. Naruto having Reaper powers would be interesting down the line, maybe in the next Original Arc. Do you think I'd do that? Have an orgy after all that mayhem?

Guest: Maybe, but please continue reading.

Avjuan37: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Current Harem:**

Koneko

Ravel

Yoruichi

Xenovia

Akeno

Serafall

Oboro

Toga

Kuroka

Rossweisse

 **Naruto's Current Peerage:**

King: Naruto

Queen: Yoruichi (Bleach)

Bishop(s): Ravel, Kuroka

Rook(s): Toga, Koneko

Knight(s): Xenovia, Rio (Shaman King, Tokageroh is not sacred gear spirit)

Pawn(s): Oboro(x3), Ouga (X1), Rossweisse (X2)

Pieces left: 2 Pawns

 **Rias's Peerage:**

King: Rias

Queen: Akeno

Bishop(s): Asia, Gasper

Rook(s): Chopper, Carrot

Knight(s): Kiba, Irina

Pawn(s): Issei (X8)

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey** "= Sacred Gear Spirit/Familiar

 **Chapter 45: Absolute Destruction**

Sirzechs and Azazel were tense.

Before them were the two surviving Dark Lords, Mikogami and Fuhai.

"Mikogami, Fuhai." Ophis said as they looked at her. "A powerful yokai is running rampant against the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to deal with them, Mikogami, while you Fuhai, I want you to save Akasha's vessel."

Mikogami was gone before Ophis finished speaking, heading towards Issei and Yoruichi.

"Okay, fine." Fuhai stated as he sighed. "But you owe me some new manga."

Ophis's eyes thinned.

"Now." She said as she glared at the older man, who flinched at her gaze.

"I'm on my way." The tiny old man shouted as he fled from Ophis and the Faction heads as Michael joined the group.

"Sirzechs, Azazel, there are fanalis every… where…" Michael said as he realized Ophis was there.

"What are you doing here, Ophis?" Azazel asked in a false bravado as he pointed his Downfall Spear at the Infinite Dragon Loli.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ophis said as she curled into the fetal position, her blank smile creeping onto her lips. "I want my silence back."

 **Rating Game Arena…**

Ravel and Koneko looked through the massive hole Yoruichi left behind after slamming Pamela through the wall, seeing the lightning infused Nekoshou enter the other ruins where Rias's group was, where they could feel an equally powerful presence grow.

"What happened, nya?"

Koneko turned as saw Kuroka standing up, leaning against one of the pillars, her clothing torn in areas.

"KUROKA!" Koneko shouted as she slammed into her sister, hugging her tightly. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU ALMOST… ABANDONED ME AGAIN!"

Kuroka's heart ached as she watched her baby sister cry.

"It's fine, nya." Kuroka said as she patted Koneko's head. "Ravel, what happened, nya?"

Ravel looked at the other ruins that were several miles away, lightning and other magic swelling and moving.

"Well, it started like this…"

 _Flashback…_

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yoruichi screamed as Kirin appeared behind her. Kirin entered its bigger form before spiraling into Yoruichi's body, causing the already pained nekoshou to scream louder as lightning jumped further from Yoruichi._

 _'Shit, she is up to something.' Pamela thought as she mentally prepared herself, channeling her magic into the poisoned earth trying to revise some of her Stray Cat plants._

 _Meanwhile, Koneko and Ravel carried the unconscious Kuroka to the other end of the room as it was too dangerous._

 _'Partner,' Koneko heard Shukaku mentally call to her. 'This is bad, Kirin and her partner have used Spirit Fusion. We need to run.'_

 _Before Koneko could relay this to Ravel, there was a blinding light and a pained roar._

 _'Yoruichi?' Ravel thought as she covered her eyes, the light dying down._

 _Yoruichi, on all fours, bared her fangs as her wide, dilated eyes locked onto Pamela._

 _Her body, now in her Fusion state, was animalistic and her body oozed senjutsu as it was continuously pulled into her body._

 _Koneko, being the only one who could feel the depth of her Queen's power, shook in fear while the silence ate away at her mental state._

 _Yoruichi appeared, mid-air, arm pulled back as she growled._

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed as she threw her fist, blocked by a barely visible air bullet._

 _This gave Ameyuri and Gilga, who were keeping Pamela paralyzed, enough time to flee back to Ravel's shadow._

 _'Shit, that was too close.' Pamela thought as she could feel four of the Stray Cats be revived. 'I need more if I am going to defeat Shihoin.'_

 _Yoruichi screamed more, her eyes watering with tears of sadness as she continued to punch at Pamela, the bubbles of air popping and diminishing her punches._

 _Pamela jumped back, but was grunted in pain as Yoruichi's hand impaled her left side, her blood-soaked hand flat to allow her claws to pierce her._

 _"BITCH!" Pamela shouted as she felt Yoruichi pull her hand out and go for another strike, which Pamela ducked and four air bullets hit Yoruichi, burrowing into the nekoshou's body and leaving holes through her chest, arms, legs, and head like swiss-cheese._

 _'Got her.' Pamela thought as she let her guard down as she healed her injury with a special healing plant that started sewing her organs and muscle back together._

 _"FUCK!" Pamela shouted when her ankle was grabbed by the bleeding Yoruichi, whose injuries were healing through lightning. 'She won't die!'_

 _Yoruichi's grip was tight and unyielding as she opened her mouth and blasted a concentrated amount of senjutsu, slicing through the building and severing Pamela's arm as she narrowly dodged as she summoned a plant on her foot and kicked Yoruichi away._

 _'I need to get out of here.' Pamela thought as she summoned her wings, but before she could flee, Yoruichi landed against the wall and jumped off of it, hurtling into Pamela, ripping her torso open, revealing organs and plants desperately reconnecting and healing._

 _Shukaku and Chomei watched this as Koneko and Ravel hid themselves and Kuroka._

 _'It is very sad.' Chomei stated as it watched Yoruichi squash Pamela's organs, only to see them be regrown from an internal plant._

 _'Indeed,' Shukaku replied. 'To think Kirin would allow this again.'_

 _Pamela, through all of this, screamed as she could feel every tear, rip, and slice Yoruichi, now covered in the Zagan Matriarch's blood, continued to tear into her body._

 _'Stray Cats….' Pamela thought desperately, throwing a bubble into Yoruichi, blasting her jaw off her face and sending the nekoshou back._

 _Pamela gasped as her body regrew from foliage while she crawled, as a blood-soaked stump, across the ground as Yoruichi's jaw reformed._

 _'I fucked up…' Pamela thought as her mistake dawned upon her, her eyes tearing up. 'Luca… I'm sorry…'_

 _Pamela felt her head get grabbed by the healed Yoruichi._

 _"Die…"_

 _Pamela's face was slammed into the floor maybe a hundred times from the speed Yoruichi moved before she spun around and flung Pamela through the wall, catching up to the dying devil in a blink of the eye, grabbing her by the back of the head as they flew into the other ruins, nearly a hundred miles away within seven seconds, leaving Koneko, Ravel, and Kuroka._

 _End Flashback…_

Kuroka didn't want to believe Ravel, but the magic she could feel on the other side of the arena proved the Phenex correct.

"What caused this, nya?" Kuroka asked.

Koneko's arm shifted, allowing her to point.

Kuroka followed Koneko's hand and saw Naruto and Xenovia, now plant food for the Sinning Tree.

"Well, I thought no one was alive."

All three girls turned to see old man Fuhai at the massive hole in the wall, smoking his pipe.

"WHO THE HELL…" Kuroka started to shout, blinking and Fuhai was gone.

"Oh-ho, this is peculiar." Fuhai stated as he looked at Naruto and Xenovia's prison. "This seal is very impressive, one that uses the captives magic to keep it strong, the Zagan sure are ahead of the game."

"Excuse me." Ravel asked, getting Fuhai's attention.

"What?" Fuhai asked rudely as he looked her over. "If you want to be my girlfriend, I'm sorry to say, you aren't my type."

Ravel dropped to the floor, before standing up and smacking Fuhai's laughing face.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK." Ravel shouted as Fuhai continued to laugh.

"Take a chill pill, little lady, it was a joke." Fuhai stated in hysterical laughter. "I love 2D women more."

Ravel felt insulted.

"Now, be silent," Fuhai stated as he turned back to the Sinning Tree. "I need to focus."

Before any of the three girls could say anything, Fuhai was enveloped in a flash of light and in his place was a tall man.

He was very handsome, with long black hair, and small circle glasses with a tattoo creeping through the edges of his kimono.

'Now to undo this parasite of a seal.' Fuhai thought as he went through some hand signs, a matrix of unsealing appearing around him and his hands. 'This is seared into their bodies, so I need to be very careful.'

He touched the bark that covered Naruto's face and moved it down, his eye brow raising as the bark peeled off with little resistance.

'Now that is interesting.' Fuhai thought as he removed more, before he smirked. 'Ophis, you sly loli.'

Under the bark he moved, was the head of a magic serpent with Ophis's magic signature.

 **Rias's Peerage…**

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted as she was dragged away by Kiba with the rest of her peerage.

Yoruichi had broke in through the wall and confronted Issei, and both of them were attacking each other.

Yoruichi was much faster that Issei and thus was successfully dodging his attacks as he mindlessly swung his arms around, boosting his power, getting faster and faster.

He snagged Yoruichi out of the air and threw her into the ground, her bones breaking and fracturing, before Issei's chest plate opened again, once more revealing the emerald.

 **"LONGINOUS SMASHER!"**

Yoruichi was hit head on with Issei's attack, which went through the foundation of the ruins.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yoruichi screamed as she erupted from the whole, her body mangle beyond belief as she rapidly healed, her breathing ragged and labored as she converted the senjutsu she pulled into her into a mass.

That mass of lightning became a twin tailed cat, with the same scar on its left cheek as Yoruichi's, which said Nekoshou being the core of the beast.

Issei was knocked back when she pounced him, swinging her massive paws at him and her claws tearing into his armor, ripping the breast plate off and etching gashes into the emeralds.

 **"DIVIDE!"**

Yoruichi's avatar blurred as it was halved and when it diminished, she was punched into the wall by Issei, who roared in victory before it became anguish as Yoruichi twisted his arm 180 degrees.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Rias shouted with tears in her eyes as she watched her beloved Pawn and Naruto's Queen killing each other.

Chopper stopped, turning around as he scowled.

'Stupid, this is stupid.' He thought as everyone was confused while they watched him flying towards the monstrous fighters. 'I might as well hand my life to them on a silver platter, but I won't go down without a fight.'

As Chopper neared Issei and Yoruichi he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow spherical pill.

'Rumble…' He thought as he tossed it into his mouth and crushed it with his teeth.

"CHOBRO NO!" Carrot shouted when she felt Chopper's magic spike and his body start to morph. "YOU CAN'T!"

Chopper grew bigger and he roared.

"MONSTER POINT!" He shouted as he pulled his arms back, hand open. "CLOVEN ROSE, PALM!"

Chopper palm thrusted into Issei, shattering most of his armor, but staying together as the massive Dragon flew into the wall and landed on the ground.

Chopper saw Yoruichi zipping around him and then on the wall, crouching as she growled at him before jumping from the wall at him, claws bared and charged with lightning.

Chopper crossed his arms, grunting in pain as his thick fur covered skin was clawed and burned when Yoruichi slammed into him, unable to go through him like she intended.

'Shit, these guys are monsters.' Chopper thought as he pushed Yoruichi off of him, grabbing her before she could recollect her movements.

He then jumped, landing heavily on Issei, preventing him from moving.

Both berserkers struggled to move, but Chopper's weight and strength kept them from moving their wounded bodies.

'Okay, now I hope someon…' Chopper winced as he looked at his massive hand and saw Yoruichi's hand, with lightning encasing it, taking the form of her Shiroi Inazuma no Kami.

Electricity shot through Chopper's body, prompting him to throw Yoruichi away, blood splattering from his burned hand.

"Seems you are having trouble there, young yokai."

Chopper turned and saw Mikogami as the yokai threw off his robes, revealing three sets of chains with holy etchings on them, each held tightly to his body with a single lock each. His body was muscled, his shoulders and upper arms covered in a vest like muscle shirt, and a fissure in his chest revealing an eye like protrusion. He had horns at his temples. (1)

"I guess I can lend some help." Mikogami stated as he undid one of the locks, his power blasting Chopper off of Issei.

'He… It's the Kishin Mikogami.' Chopper thought as he landed on the ground, his body suddenly feeling weak. 'Shit, three minutes have passed… I'm… going… limp.'

"So, it was Juggernaut Drive." Vali stated as he and his team exited a portal from the Dimensional Gap while Chopper shrank to his Brain Point with Mikogami standing strong.

"ASIA!" Rias shouted when she saw the poor ex-nun in Arthur's arms, covered in his jacket.

Vali ignored everyone as he watched Issei stand up, only to get slammed into the ground by Mikogami, who promptly dodged Yoruichi, grabbing her tail and using her to hit Issei.

"He only partially transformed." Vali said as he cupped his chin, glancing over his shoulder to look at Asia. 'Could this have been triggered by her? It would explain a bit why she was in the Gap.'

"Rias?" Vali heard, pulling him from his thoughts. "Don't go!"

"I need to help him!" Rias snapped at Kiba as he tried to keep Rias from going.

"Chill out princess." Vali said as Itachi watched Mikogami manhandle Yoruichi and Issei, laughing like the battle maniac he is. "You are no help."

"Then help me!" Rias begged as she grabbed Vali's arm, tightly. "Help me save Issei before he and the others kill each other and possible Chopper!"

Vali glared at Rias and then down at the three-way free for all.

He sighed before activating his Divine Dividing and taking off, entering his Balance Breaker.

'This is stupid.' Vali thought as he started chanting.

Mikogami ducked backwards as Yoruichi jumped over him and into Issei's incoming arm, which was swiping at Mikogami.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, give me more you two!" Mikogami shouted as he side-stepped Yoruichi, landing seven strikes on her body, her blood coating his knuckles as she gasped, blood bursting from her mouth and body as her organs ruptured before being healed.

Issei went to attack again, but was slammed by Vali, in his stable Juggernaut Drive, and away into the abyss, causing both to fly.

"Issei Hyoudo, you are my rival." He stated through his Drive. "And here you are, pathetically calling on a power you selfishly pulled out due to your weakness."

Vali's dragonic head took a bite out of Issei's barely stable armor.

 **"Divide."** Albion stated calmly, weakening Issei. **"Divide."**

Mikogami glared at Vali as he grabbed Yoruichi by the throat, ignoring her sloppy punches.

'Damn White Dragon, ruining my fun.' Mikogami thought as he raised Yoruichi about his head, slamming his knee into her spine, shattering several vertebrae. 'That should take some time to heal, I want to watch them fight.'

He tossed Yoruichi aside, leaving her twitching and spasming as her back started healing.

Issei was slammed into a massive flying boulder, weakened from Vali's sacred gear.

Vali, pulled off of Issei, his Drive bursting from his body, leaving his Wings and then his Scale Mail reforming as Rias flew past him.

"Issei, it's me." Rias shouted as she touched Issei's face.

'Shit, that was anti-climactic.' Mikogami thought in disappointment as Issei slashed Rias's shirt, her titties spilling out, free for all to see.

Vali actually turned. His blushing face covered by his helmet.

Mikogami tilted his head as Yoruichi sloppily tried to ambush him.

"Stupid cat," Mikogami stated in irritation. "Learn when to stay down."

He pushed her punches to the side, got in close, and struck her organs again.

Yoruichi spun backwards and into the wall for the umpteenth time that hour, her body tearing itself apart to survive.

"Hey Yoruichi!"

Said nekoshou glanced up, the anger and hurt on her face vanishing with disbelief.

Mikogami turned to see Koneko, Ravel, and Kuroka with Fuhai (Still in his true form) carrying Naruto and Xenovia, both out cold.

Yoruichi's eyes watered with tears of happiness, and the moment she could move, she leaped across the room, slamming into Fuhai (Who disappeared and reappeared behind her) and she rolled across the ground with Naruto and Xenovia in her arms.

Like a cat, Yoruichi rubbed herself against them, but stopped, blinking.

"Nya?" She said as she propped herself up.

Koneko, Ravel, and Kuroka felt their hearts break as they watched their berserker Queen shake Naruto and Xenovia, neither of them responding to her shaking.

"Nya…" Yoruichi muttered in sadness as she started to cry.

She curled up in between the two teens, grabbing their hands and put them on her ears. She let them go, only to feel them fall off.

Yoruichi repeated this action two more times, nothing changing.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yoruichi wailed, snuggling into Naruto's chest as she pulled Xenovia into her body. "AAAAAAAAAAGHAUUUGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHIEGAGHSSKKHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHESK!"

Koneko carefully walked to the crying Queen, all the while Issei roared and his broken Drive shattered completely, allowing him to return to normal.

Koneko knelt next to her wailing friend, slowly reaching up and gripping Yoruichi's ears, massaging them.

Yoruichi, her body having ignored its pain, tensed and felt incredible pain full her body and drowsiness kick in.

Her body glowed faintly.

The parts of her body that had been transformed faded away as Kirin separated from the calmed Yoruichi, leaving her naked as she slept/cuddled with Naruto and Xenovia, her tails wrapping around them.

'What could go wrong from here.' Koneko thought tiredly, the adrenaline leaving her body from all the excitement.

Ravel caught Koneko as she started to collapse.

'It's been a long day.' Ravel thought as she picked up Koneko, piggy backing the smaller nekoshou.

Issei woke up.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up, his eyes widening. "SHIT ASIA!"

"Yes?"

Issei collapsed and looked up, seeing Asia in front of him, tears swelling in his eyes.

Asia was wrapped in a hug, a very tight hug as Issei hugged her, crying like a baby.

"I…I…I thought…I… lost you…." He said through his hiccups.

"It's alright, Issei." Asia said as she rubbed his back. "Vali saved me."

Vali crossed his arms and looked away, up into the sky.

Issei walked up to his destined rival.

"Vali, thank you." Issei thanked.

"Not a problem, but you can repay me by getting stronger for our fated rematch." Vali said with a smirk. "Hm, he is coming."

Everyone there was confused, but gasped when they saw it.

A massive red dragon.

"Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons." Ophis said as she sat on a rock nearby. "It's been a while, you no good lizard. Good thing for you, I'm not in the mood to fight today, or else I would have settled our score and reclaimed my silence. Sadly, my snake within the ghoul which Shizuku placed in him was destroyed."

 **Naruto's Mindscape…**

Naruto opened his heavy eyelids.

"Thank God you are alright." Akasha stated worriedly as she hugged Naruto.

"What happened?" Naruto drowsily asked.

Above the two of them, Alucard hung in silence, no movement or sign of life.

"You and Xenovia…" Akasha started before she fell silent, cradling Naruto, causing him to start to panic.

"Akasha?" Naruto asked before he felt tingly.

 **Hospital…**

Naruto's eyes opened, blinded by the bright light.

'How long was I out?' Naruto thought as he found a clock on the bedside, seeing the date on the side.

It had been ten days since the rating game tournament.

He slept for ten days.

"Naruto-chan, nya? You're awake." Kuroka said, signaling she was nearby.

Naruto saw her sitting in a chair with a book, having been reading.

Naruto went to speak, but his throat felt extremely dry.

"Here, drink this, nya." Kuroka said as she appeared beside him, a cup of water in her hands with a straw.

He sipped the water, his throat feeling revitalized.

"Kuroka, what happened?" Naruto asked, wanting to know about the events that led to him being in the hospital.

"Oh…" Kuroka muttered, her ears laying flat on her head and her tails lowering.

"Kuroka?"

"Naruto-chan, promise me you won't do anything while I am telling you this, nya." Kuroka said, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"Promise me, nya!" Kuroka demanded, gripping her kimono.

"Okay, I promise." Naruto mumbled, not liking this situation.

Nor did he like what she recapped for him.

"So, Fuhai freed me and Xenovia-chan…" Naruto said as he tried to sit up, feeling and hearing something on his body under his hospital gown.

He removed it and revealed five Holy Locks on his body.

"Those are Holy Locks, nya." Kuroka informed him, before he could ask. "Mikogami-sama put them on you, saying they will help with your control."

Naruto was confused, but did like the good news.

'I don't have to worry about losing control… as easily at least.' Naruto thought, shaking these thoughts from his head. "What happened to Xenovia-chan?"

Kuroka's reaction was visible as she bit her lip and avoided eye contact.

"Xenovia…" Kuroka said before telling Naruto what happened.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"Naruto-chan, STOP, NYA!" Kuroka shouted as he sat up abruptly and ripped out the catheter and other various needles that connected him to the machines, ignoring his pain as his eyes became emerald green and pupils slitted.

Kuroka grabbed Naruto's shoulder, only to be pushed off of him before he kicked the door down and ran through the hall, pushing nurses and doctors who tried to stop him.

'It can't be true.' Naruto chanted in his mind as he ran, following his sense of smell to find Xenovia. 'He can't have died.'

 _"The doctor's said that while you two survived, the baby was not able to withstand the magic drain and the stab wound, nya." Kuroka told him, very hesitant to tell him this. "Furthermore, Xenovia's womb was mangled, and will probably never be able to bear children again, nya."_

Naruto made it to the stairs and climbed them, his body screaming for him to stop but he continued to ignore this as he bled across the steps.

He entered the fourth floor and was grabbed by a doctor.

"Hold it, son." He said wisely. "The one you are looking for is down the hall, twelfth door to the right."

"Thanks." Naruto said rudely, tried to move but was kept from moving.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"The girl… you need to be careful of what you tell her." The doctor said before letting Naruto go, walking down the hall.

'What am I supposed to say when I have to tell her what happened?' Naruto mentally shouted as he made his way to Xenovia's room, seeing that there was a small lamp on from the light shining through the door.

Naruto looked through the window and saw Xenovia sitting up, knitting a blue wool sweater.

She looked content as she used the needles to make the clothing.

Her once rounded belly was now flat, showing Naruto the horrible truth.

His and Xenovia's baby was gone.

Naruto bit through his lip, blood dripping down his chin.

'FUCK!' he thought as he shook. 'DAMN YOU ZAGAN! DEATH WAS A MERCY FOR A PLANT-HUMPING WHORE LIKE YOU!'

Naruto took a breath, his lip healing itself as he did, wiping the blood off.

"Na-koi?"

Naruto turned and saw a shocked Serafall holding a baby.

"Serafall, who is that?" Naruto asked as he looked closer at the sleeping child. They had blonde hair and looked to be about eighteen months old.

"Oh, this is Luca Zagan." Serafall stated as she caressed the child's cheek. "After what happened… she was orphaned. So, I offered to look after her until we find a suitable…"

"I'll take her in." Naruto interrupted.

"Na-koi…" Serafall said sort of shocked. "Think about this…"

"I don't need to." Naruto said as he looked at the baby. "I took her parent's away from her, so it should be me who looks after her as penitence for what my peerage did."

Serafall sighed and looked in his eyes.

"You know she won't take it well." Serafall stated as she walked up to him. "So please, be safe, and try to keep it quiet. There are others here trying to sleep."

Serafall kissed his cheek in hopes it could give him courage to tell Xenovia what happened.

"I'll get the paper work sorted out." Serafall finished as she walked away, careful to not wake Luca.

Naruto silently thanked Serafall before he turned back to the door.

He opened the door slowly, its gentle rattling signaling that someone was entering and Xenovia looked up, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Naruto-kun." She said as she put her knitting needles down.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he pulled a chair up and sat down, his legs thanking him when the pain stopped and they started healing.

"You seem to be taking all of this well." Naruto muttered as he leaned into his hand, propping himself up.

Xenovia tilted her head.

"Taking what well?" She asked as she started to knit again. "Oh, do you think our son will like this color? I just guessed so hopefully he does."

Naruto blinked.

"Xenovia-chan, do you remember what happened a week and a half ago?" Naruto asked her.

Naruto saw Xenovia's eyes glaze a bit.

"Yeah, we fought in the rating game tournament." She answered.

"Xenovia-chan…" Naruto said as he took her hand, guilt and hesitation weighing in his heart as he mentally prepared for what was to come. "Our son… he died."

Xenovia… laughed.

Hard.

"Xenovia-chan?"

"You are funny." She said as she wiped her watery eyes. "But it isn't very funny that you would say our son is dead."

"But it's… it's true."

Xenovia's eyes glazed again.

"Naruto-kun…" Xenovia said softly. "It's not funny."

"I'm not joking."

Xenovia's eye twitched.

"Stop it…"

"What?"

"Stop LYING!" Xenovia shouted as she threw her knitting needles aside. "THERE IS NO WAY OUY SON IS DEAD SO JUST SHUT UP!"

Naruto stood up and slapped Xenovia, hard.

Her left cheek stung as the red mark glowed brightly.

"Don't be stupid Xenovia." Naruto stated, dropping the 'Chan' from her name. "Our son is dead, accept that fact."

Xenovia turned and jumped Naruto, the tubes and needles in her body violently being ripped out of her limbs as she pushed Naruto to the ground with her Mutated Knight's enhanced strength.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Xenovia shouted as she punched her King in the face, barely fazing him as he caught her wrist.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE XENOVIA!" Naruto shouted as he rolled her over, her gown riding up, exposing a pair of white cotton panties and her stomach.

Where a permanent scar near her belly button and back showing where she was stabbed.

"LOOK," Naruto shouted as he jabbed the scar. "YOU WERE STABBED RIGHT HERE, THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT ON TOP OF THAT TREE SAPPING OUR MAGIC!"

Xenovia's eyes widened as she heard this, both ignoring the sounds of foot steps and the door opening as she flipped Naruto and herself over, her on top of him, and reeled back as far as she could and punched Naruto in his face as Grayfia entered to see this.

Grayfia grabbed and dragged Xenovia off of Naruto.

Upon release from her Mother-In-Law, Xenovia curled into the fetal position, crying loudly as she started processing the truth of the events.

"What is going on here?" Grayfia demanded as she forced Naruto to sit down.

"She is in denial about what happened and attacked me." Naruto stated as he pointed accusingly at Xenovia. "I did react in a bad way, but… it was because I caused her a mental distress, so it is my fault all of this happened."

Grayfia could see his internal self-hatred.

"Na-koi." Serafall stated as she entered, carrying Luca, who was now awake and sucking on a pacifier, and holding the adoption papers. "I got the adoption papers for you."

"WHAT!" Xenovia shouted as she shakily propped herself up. "What is she talking about? You are adopting a child to replace our son!"

Luca started crying from Xenovia's shouting.

Xenovia turned to see Luca.

"If you go through this then she is no child of mine!" Xenovia stated as she panted heavily. Her body, despite having been physically healed, still ached from the wound given to her by Pamela due to the uniqueness of the magic that the thorns used, she would never lose the scarring on her back and stomach.

"FINE!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, not caring if his body hurt and he took Luca and the paperwork from Serafall.

He turned to say something to the upset woman on the floor, but couldn't form the words to say before he angrily teleported home.

Xenovia looked at where he once was with Serafall and Grayfia in shock.

Her body started to tremble and shake before she collapsed again, crying loudly as she gripped her hair, causing Serafall and Grayfia to grab her and call for a doctor when Kuroka appeared.

 **Uzumaki Mansion…**

Naruto angrily entered his home, grumbling hate filled words as he rocked Luca gently to lull her to sleep, but her cries weren't quelled.

"Naruto-chan, nya?" Kuroka said as she appeared, coming from the hospital under Grayfia's order to follow Naruto.

"What?" Naruto snapped as he sat down, pulling out a pen and signing the adoption papers. "You going to lecture me on my decision?"

"No, I…"

"Let me guess, you are also against me adopting Luca?"

Kuroka bit her lip and slapped Naruto, but unlike Naruto when he slapped Xenovia, Kuroka used Chomei to enhance her slap with her AOS.

Midori no Kazenokami.

Her Armor Over Soul took the form of arm bracers that were green with the kanji for 'Wind' on the back of the forearm plats. Her weapons were battle fans with blades jutting out from the fans, used for cutting through the air, creating the wind. (2)

It was closed, and Kuroka hit Naruto with the flat end of the closed fan in her right hand.

"Do you think you are the only one hurting, nya?" Kuroka asked as she started to tear up. "You and Xenovia almost died. Your child passed away, and despite that you are acting selfish, nya."

Naruto was stumped as he looked at Kuroka in shock of what she did.

Luca continued to whimper as Naruto rocked her, before her stomach rumbled slightly.

"I think she is hungry." Naruto said as he and Kuroka looked at the baby.

"I'll breastfeed her while you can prepare some soft mushy food, nya." Kuroka said as she reached down to accept Luca.

Naruto carefully gave the infant to Kuroka, who securely held her with one arm as she pulled her kimono down to expose her breast.

Once near her face, Luca latched on and started to feed.

Naruto went to the kitchen while Kuroka sat down at the table, hearing him shift around the kitchen, making home made baby food he googled.

'So, it is a good thing I still lactate, nya.' Kuroka thought as she felt Luca bit her. 'OW. That still hurts. Now that I think about it, Shirone was a biter as well.'

 **Hospital…**

Xenovia lay on her bed, curled up with her eyes closed tightly.

 ** _Durandal's Inner world…_**

 _Once again in the canyon where Roland stopped the Saracen army, Xenovia sat on the edge of a cliff._

 _"So, you are just going to give up?"_

 _Xenovia ignored Durandal._

 _"You do know Naruto is also in pain."_

 _No response._

 _Durandal sighed and moved to sit next to Xenovia._

 _"I know you were looking forward to being a mom," he said as he looked into the dry, humid lands that made up the canyon. "But you still have your husband."_

 _"I know." Xenovia muttered as she looked down, tears hitting her legs. "But… I… I didn't want to accept that truth."_

 _Durandal nodded._

 _"I know, that is the stubbornness I know you have." Durandal stated as he stood up. "Now, are you going to keep wallowing, or are you going to stand up, and the two of us can get stronger, together."_

 _Xenovia looked up, seeing Durandal's face._

 _While it was mutated from Tainted Destruction's merging, Half of his face was back to what it originally was._

 _Blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and over all handsome._

 _The same way Roland was described to Xenovia when Griselda gave her Durandal._

 _Xenovia looked back at the canyon land scape._

 **Next day, breakfast…**

After everyone's initial shock learning about Luca, Ryu held her over his head, making Luca laugh at the funny faces he made and at how high she was.

"So, you alone didn't adopt her?" Ouga asked Naruto as she was handed the baby.

She, Ryu, and everyone else were dressed in bathrobes, kimonos, or their pajamas as it was the weekend.

"No, the peerage adopted her." Naruto stated as he sat down with a bowl of baby food he finished making, letting it cool slightly. "So, all of us are her family. Meaning we all need to take care of her."

His entire Peerage was home, Rias and her Peerage staying in the Underworld for a while longer.

Correction, Rias's Peerage minus Akeno stayed in the Underworld.

Ravel walked up and looked at Luca who looked at her with her emerald eyes.

"She looks like she could be your daughter, Naruto-sama." Ravel stated as she gushed at the baby.

"I know, and that's a little scary." Naruto stated as Koneko took the baby and sat next to Naruto. "You hungry, Luca?"

Luca babbled as she reached for the bowl in Naruto's hands.

Yoruichi, walked up behind Naruto and carefully hugged him from behind.

"You make a good daddy, Naru-chan." Yoruichi said as she kissed his cheek.

"I agree." Rossweisse said as she corrected homework while eating a salad. "And I am happy we all get a new member of our family."

"Ditto." Toga said as she watched Naruto spoon feed Luca, cleaning her messy face, flailing her arms in discomfort.

Meanwhile, Oboro and Akeno were helping Kuroka pump breastmilk. Due to the fact Kuroka worked, she would not always be around to breast feed Luca, so they decided to pump some milk.

Of course, Oboro couldn't help herself when she decided to snag a little taste for herself.

Kuroka didn't mind.

No teeth biting her so she allowed it.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ouga said as she stood up.

Naruto took a bite of his own breakfast after he handed Luca to Ravel to feed her, which became difficult when the baby refused to eat the food, except when Ravel make her laugh.

Naruto sighed as he chewed his sandwich.

Ouga returned a minute later, holding the door open.

Xenovia nervously stepped in, getting everyone's attention, while Naruto sat there eating his sandwich.

"Hey… everyone." Xenovia said weakly. "I'm home."

They all greeted her, minus Naruto as he took another bite.

"Naruto-kun…" Xenovia said as she finished hugging Yoruichi. "May… may I hold… our daughter?"

Naruto swallowed his food.

He stood up and turned to look at Xenovia.

Xenovia's hair was nearing her shoulder blades in length, and she was back in fighting form.

"Xenovia-chan." Naruto said softly as he walked up to her. "I would be happy if you held Luca."

Koneko smiled as she walked up to Naruto and handed Luca to him, and he kissed her before looking at Xenovia, extending his arms out.

Xenovia carefully took the infant and looked at her, with Lucca looking back, her emerald eyes curiously looking over her.

Luca giggled and reached out for Xenovia's face, causing her to weakly smile and tear up.

"She is beautiful." Xenovia stated as she wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto hugged Xenovia, being careful of Luca.

"No worries, Xenovia-chan." Naruto said as he hugged them.

An idea popped into Ravel's head, so she whipped out her phone and called her parent's.

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

"Okay, move a little closer, Ryu." The photographer called out as he moved his hand in a waving motion.

Everyone fidgeted, and in the center was Naruto with Shizuku, Millicas, Luca in Millicas's and Shizuku's arms (Both were holding Luca), Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel. The seven of them were flanked by Sirzechs, Grayfia, Jonathan, and Layla.

Besides Sirzechs and Grayfia were Venelana and Zeoticus.

The rest of Naruto's peerage, Serafall, and Rias's peerage was around them.

"Okay… Okay…" the photographer said as he prepared to take the shot. "And… Cheese."

Everyone smiled.

 ***FLASH***

Luca started to cry from the camera's flash.

Millicas and Shizuku calmed her down before it got to bad.

The photographer vanished to his workshop in the Underworld, and returned ten minutes later with a massive family portrait.

"Here you go, and that will be…" He was interrupted when Sirzechs paid him with physical cash. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He returned home as Naruto took the picture and entered his mansion, walking to the stairwell and placed the portrait on the wall.

Now, when anyone entered the mansion, they would see his family.

Naruto smiled proudly as wrapped an arm around Koneko's waist.

"Thank you." He said to Koneko.

"For what?" She asked.

"A lot, but not everything." Naruto replied. "I'm happy that I am alive to witness this."

Koneko and Naruto smiled as they held hands, peace seemingly taking hold in their lives.

Unseen and unfelt, a bat took off from the window sill.

It fluttered throughout the day, and well into the night before landing in the Vampire territory.

"My Lord, I have found the traitor's spawn." The bat, now a vampire male, stated as they bowed.

His master lay across his bed, reading.

"I see, thank you for your services." The man said as he stood up and walked past the vampire, his head rolling off his shoulders. 'Now, Charlotte, I shall show you what it means to anger the powerful vampire Lord Dio.'

 **Chapter 45, DONE!**

 **1 Mikogami from Rosario to Vampire is a Kishin, google him and scroll down to find the picture of his true form. Pretty bad ass in my opinion. Same thing with Fuhai, google him for his true form.**

 **2 Katana's war fans from Mortal Kombat**

 **Well, this might actually be the final chapter for… a while. I may have rushed it, but I feel like, after a year + of working on Ghoul, I need to take a break from it, mull things over and get all the details for the next Original Arc figured out and all that.**

 **I might not even continue Ghoul. I don't know yet, I feel like this story isn't really going anywhere. If I continue, I have an end goal in mind, so this story's ending is already planned if I get that far.**

 **If this is the end, then I'm an asshole ending it with a cliffhanger.**

 **Meanwhile, I will be focusing on Werefox of Bael and Protector of Humans and Yokai. So, be prepared for some hopefully better chapters for them.**

 **Well, I can look back on this story with fond memories. All the ideas and attempts at them, the successes and failures.**

 **Anyway, review if you enjoyed it or hated it.**


End file.
